A l'ombre du crépuscule
by Haley Black
Summary: La 6e année commençait et Isabella Potter était assise entre ses deux meilleurs amis quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit... sur les Cullen ! Mais qui sont-ils ? Qui est-il, lui ? Un Bella & Edward version sorcier, semé d'amour et d'embuches !
1. Une rencontre troublante

**Coucou :)**

**Voici mon premier crossover HP/Twilight ! J'espère que cette longue histoire d'amour vous plaira !! Tout en suivant le fil des livres de Stéphanie Meyer, Bella et Edward devront aussi faire face au monde magique et à pas mal de complications… **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Haley Black **

* * *

**1 – Une rencontre troublante**

La sixième année commençait à peine à Poudlard. Isabella Potter était assise entre ses deux meilleurs amis, attendant que le professeur Dumbledore arrive. Bizarre comme rentrée, se dit-elle : tous les élèves étaient installés, et MacGonagall attendait avec les premières années et le Choipeau. Où pouvait bien être le directeur alors que le repas devait avoir commencé ?

Elle sursauta soudain, et revint à la réalité quand le ventre de Ron se mit à gargouiller un peu trop fort :

- T'es incroyable ! Lâcha-t-elle

- Mais j'ai faim moi, Bella !

- Comme d'hab ! Répliquèrent ses deux amies en souriant.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, la grande porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Dumbledore, suivi de six personnes…

- Oh la vache ! S'exclama Ron.

Hermione et Bella, elles, comme la majorité des élèves, étaient tout simplement bouche bée. Les six nouvelles personnes étaient d'une étrange beauté : la peau très blanche et les yeux d'une drôle de couleur, qu'ils ne pouvaient réellement distinguer d'ici. Albus sourit en coin mais traversa la grande salle avec eux en silence.

Enfin arrivé à l'estrade, il prit la parole :

- Mes chers enfants, bonjour ! Je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année ! Avant de passer à l'habituelle répartition, je souhaiterais vous présenter de nouveaux arrivants.

Il se tourna vers ses invités en souriant puis reprit :

- D'abord, sachez que Me Pomfresh a du nous quitter pour des raisons personnelles, mais j'ai le grand honneur d'accueillir le Docteur Carlisle Cullen parmi nous.

Il y eut un froid dans la grande salle. Le médecin afficha un sourire chaleureux qui fit frémir la plupart des jeunes filles : grand, mince et très blond, l'homme faisait à peine 30 ans, et était, comme les cinq autres, d'une beauté inquiétante.

Dumbledore reprit :

- Je vous demande également d'accueillir ses enfants adoptifs.

Là, il les présenta un à un. D'abord, une grande blonde magnifique et un petit blond au regard douloureux :

- Rosalie et Jasper Hale, dit-il, respectivement en septième et en sixième années,

Puis il se tourna vers les trois autres :

- Et les Cullen : Emmett qui rejoint la septième année, et Alice et Edward, qui entrent en sixième année.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de les détailler : Emmett était grand, musclé et brun, Alice semblait minuscule : on l'aurait facilement comparé à un lutin, aux cheveux noirs coiffés en piques. Quand à Edward, elle frissonna quand son regard se posa sur lui. Plus fin qu'Emmett, et à la chevelure ébouriffée et cuivrée, il était tout simplement magnifique, malgré un regard semblant plus foncé que les autres.

Elle détourna vivement les yeux quand elle croisa son regard, mais sursauta quand Alice lui envoya un sourire mutin.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Hermione

Elle hocha juste la tête, mal à l'aise. C'est d'ailleurs Ron qui répondit :

- Celui aux cheveux cuivrés te regarde vraiment bizarrement ! S'exclama-t-il. Ils sont étranges… flippant même !

Bella ne releva pas. Oui, il la regardait… mais il pouvait bien continuer tant qu'il voudrait ! Jamais, oh non jamais, Bella n'avait senti son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine.

La voix d'Albus la sorti de ses rêveries :

- Nos cinq nouveaux élèves rejoignent Serpentard. Je vous fais confiance pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Personne ne réagit vraiment. L'aura qu'ils dégageaient ne donnait pas franchement envie de s'approcher d'eux, Alice mis à part, peut-être.

Albus les invita à s'installer au bout de la table des Serpentards, assez loin des autres, puis Carlisle prit place à côté du directeur à la table des professeurs.

- Maintenant, la répartition ! Lança gaiement le professeur.

Alors que MacGonagall répartissait les premières années, Hermione chuchota :

- Pourquoi il ne les a pas répartis aussi avec le Choipeau ?

Bella haussa les épaules, toujours incapable de parler. Elle le fixait encore, rien que lui. Mais quand il la regarda à nouveau, elle se détourna et soupira.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas alors, c'est Edward froncer les sourcils, et Alice sourire de toutes ses dents.

xXx

Une fois la répartition terminée, Ron se remit à sourire, persuadé que le repas aller commencer. Mais Albus se leva à nouveau :

- Mes enfants, avant de vous souhaiter un bon appétit, il me reste quelques petites choses à vous dire. D'abord, bien sur, je sais que vous êtes à présent tous conscients du retour de Voldemort.

Frisson dans la foule… sauf pour les Cullen, et Bella (à qui cela n'échappa d'ailleurs pas).

- Donc, reprit-il, j'ai pris quelques décision. Tout d'abord, Sirius Black, enfin lavé des crimes de Peter Pettigrow, reprend les cours de DCFM…

Là, Bella ne put que sourire. Elle envoya un clin d'œil à son parrain, mais elle senti le vent tourner très vite, quand Albus continua :

- Et enfin, je vous annonce qu'un nouveau cours sera accessible à tous les élèves, à partir de la troisième année. Un cours un peu particulier, pour un professeur particulier…

- Non ! Souffla Bella qui avait peur de comprendre.

Le regard d'Edward ne la touchait même plus, elle attendait juste qu'Albus ne confirme pas son intuition… mais bien sur, c'était trop demandé :

- Isabella, peux-tu me rejoindre ? Dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir en soupirant :

- J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas… et c'est pas drôle Ron !

Celui-ci arrêta de rire, et Hermione incita son amie à se lever. C'est en soupirant qu'elle traversa la grande salle et alla se poster à côté de Dumbledore.

- Vous m'le paierais ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle aurait juré voir Alice sourire à sa réplique, même s'il était impossible que la jeune fille ne l'entende de là où elle était, mais elle accorda à nouveau son attention à un Albus qui se retenait de rire :

- Elle m'en veut surement, mais ce cours est à elle, sans conteste. Vous l'avez comprit, chers enfants. L'AD est un cours officiel à présent. Isabella…

- Bella ! Coupa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, et peut-être un peu fort

- Oui, Bella, reprit-t-il en souriant, attendra les intéressés demain soir, à six heures, dans sa salle de classe. Vous la trouverait sans mal au pied de la tour Gryffondor.

Bella foudroyait du regard toute personne qui pouffait silencieusement, et ne dit rien.

- Sur ce, bon appétit ! Lança gaiement Albus.

Plus bas, il murmura, pour Bella :

- Sirius te conduira à tes appartements après diner, professeur Potter

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Un appartement ?

Il lui sourit seulement et l'incita à retourner à sa table. Dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés, elle traversa à nouveau la grande salle et se laissa tomber entre Ron et Hermione.

- Si tu tiens à tes dents arrête de rire, Weasley ! Maugréa-t-elle

- Oh arrête Bella chérie ! Répliqua-t-il. C'est une super idée !

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de répondre :

- C'est ridicule, oui ! J'vois pas pourquoi on ne continue pas comme l'an dernier ! Le but de l'AD est de garder secret ce qu'on sait faire ! Pas de s'afficher ! C'est idiot !

- Tu ne le penses pas ! Répondit Hermione. On peut utiliser tout ce qu'on a prévu pendant les vacances, Bella ! On n'aura juste pas besoin de cacher nos réunions ! Au contraire, moi je trouve que c'est une super idée !

Pas convaincue du tout, et appréciant peu de s'être fait piégée par Albus, elle se renfrogna et passa son repas en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers le bout de la table des Serpentards.

A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent avec grâce, et elle fut encore plus attirée par eux. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand elle vit Malefoy, le torse bombé, se diriger vers les Cullen.

Sans se soucier de son nouvel appartement, elle se leva en disant seulement :

- J'vous retrouve plus tard.

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard inquiet, mais ne dirent rien.

Dans ses pensées, Bella passa à côté des Serpentards, mais s'arrêta net quand elle entendit Malefoy :

- Hey, Potter !

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air menaçant, mais blêmit quand elle aperçue les cinq nouveaux avec lui. Fier comme un paon, le Serpentard s'expliqua :

- Mes nouveaux amis voulaient rencontrer notre bête de foire nationale…

Il se tut face au regard meurtrier de Bella, et frissonna même à son ton :

- T'as cas leur filer le journal, du con, rien de mieux pour savoir qui je suis, non ?

Alice et Emmett pouffèrent, alors que Rosalie et Jasper restaient stoïques. Ce fut pourtant la réaction d'Edward qui la troubla : il avait reculé brusquement quand Bella s'était approché, et ses yeux noirs semblaient maintenant la foudroyer sur place.

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à continuer son chemin, mais Alice intervint :

- Je suis Alice, enchantée de te rencontrer enfin, Bella.

La voix douce et fluette de la jeune fille calma quelque peu Bella, qui se mit à sourire malgré elle :

- Enchantée également, Alice. Moi, je suis la bête de foire.

En disant cela, elle avait déplacé une de ses mèches noires pour dévoiler sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- J'vous l'avais bien dit ! Railla Malefoy. Elle adore se faire plaindre…

Mais cette fois, aucuns des cinq nouveaux Serpentards ne réagirent. Bella aurait même juré à cet instant que Malefoy n'était pas franchement apprécié. Alors elle fit un sourire carnassier et répliqua :

- Si tu veux de reproduire un jour, cours Malefoy. J'te laisse trente secondes d'avance !

Emmett pouffa (et reçu un regard noir de Rosalie), et Malefoy rougit :

- Je… heu… je dois les emmener à la salle commune, Potter ! Alors tes menaces…

- Tu ferais bien de les prendre au sérieux la fouine, coupa-t-elle. J'ai les nerfs, et ta tête ferait un parfait punching ball !

A nouveau Emmett et Alice se mirent à sourire. Mais le regard d'Edward l'irritait de plus en plus… Ce fut alors qu'Alice intervint :

- Tu pourrais nous y conduire, Bella, non ? Tu es professeur après tout.

Malefoy se renfrogna, et Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- C'est vrai, allez Malefoy, au dodo ou j'me ferais un plaisir de te coller à vie !

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Tu paris ?

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, mais ils furent interrompu par Sirius :

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Aucun, parrain.

Il sursauta… Et ne fut pas le seul : Edward fronça les sourcils et son regard sembla s'adoucir un peu, choqué et troublé.

- Oh, désolé, heu…prof Black. Non, pas de soucis. Malefoy partait justement.

- Alors bonne nuit, Mr Malefoy, répondit Sirius.

Le blond parti en bougonnant, comprenant qu'Alice ne lui avait parlé que pour approcher Bella. Cette dernière pouffa avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sirius :

- C'est quoi le mot de passe des Serpentards ?

Comme il fronçait les sourcils, elle répondit :

- je les amène, mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe ! Alors, mon nouveau statut me permet-il de le savoir, où je les envois à Rogue ?

Il soupira :

- Albus est suicidaire… Toi, prof ici ! A 16 ans !

Puis il se tourna vers les Cullen :

- bienvenu à vous… mais méfiez-vous, elle est un vrai aimant à problèmes !

Seuls Rosaline et Edward ne sourirent pas à la réplique. Bella, elle, leva les yeux aux ciels, et Sirius reprit, un ton plus bas :

- Sang-froid.

Elle ne put voir les cinq Cullen sourire discrètement alors qu'elle répondait :

- C'est quoi c'mot de passe ?

Il hocha les épaules :

- Tu connais Albus ! Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit à vous cinq. Et toi, tu me rejoins quand t'as fini ?

- Mouai…

Il leva les yeux aux ciels :

- T'es jamais contente !

Elle le foudroya du regard, mais ne releva pas. Elle lui tira juste la langue et lâcha :

- Suivez-moi, je vous emmène dans l'antre du Serpent…

Aussitôt Sirius partit, Alice prit le bras de Bella et ils se mirent en route. La petite brune lança alors :

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin ! Dumbledore nous a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Elle tiqua, mais sourit avant de répondre :

- Alors vous en savez sans doute plus que moi sur ma vie !

Alice pouffa. Les autres étaient en retrait, Edward le plus loin, mais Bella n'y prêta pas attention. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Alice lui plaisait. Elle demanda alors :

- D'où venez-vous ?

- L'Alaska ! Répondit Alice en souriant.

- C'n'est pas la porte à côté ! Pourquoi Poudlard ? Hasard, ou vous avez une botte secrète que personne ne voudra me dévoiler ?

Alice ne changea pas d'expression, malgré sa surprise. Bella était très perspicace… La petite brune répondit seulement :

- Ce n'est pas un hasard, Carlisle et Dumbledore se connaissent depuis longtemps, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Voldemort est revenu, le monde sorcier à besoin de toutes les forces possibles…

Bella lui jeta un drôle de regard, pas franchement convaincue, et répondit :

- Généralement, les Serpentards sont plutôt du côté de Voldemort

Alice se mit à sourire et lui répliqua seulement :

- Je suis persuadée que tu sais que certains Serpentards sont du bon côté… même ceux sur qui tu te défoulerais bien !

Ce fut au tour de Bella d'être surprise, mais elle attribua à Albus les choses que pouvaient savoir Alice. Alors elle ne releva pas, et remercia intérieurement Alice de changer de sujet :

- Dumbledore à beaucoup parlé de l'AD, dit-elle. C'était une sacrée idée !

- Pas la mienne, avoua Bella. Mais c'est vrai que ca nous a sauvé la vie en juin dernier…

Alice sourit, et Bella comprit que la jeune fille savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, alors elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Sais-tu vraiment tout de moi ? Jusqu'où Dumbledore as-t-il encore été ?

Ne cessant de sourire, Alice répondit en toute honnête :

- Il nous a raconté ton enfance, et tes cinq années à Poudlard… incroyables d'ailleurs !

Alice ne comprit pas pourquoi le regard de Bella se chargea soudain de colère :

- La bête de foire ! Lâcha Bella avec mépris. Malefoy n'est pas si stupide finalement !

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, et les autres Cullen se tenaient non loin. Bien sur, ils n'avaient rien loupé de la conversation, mais aucun n'avait envisagé qu'elle prenne cette tournure. Bella continua :

- Il vous a aussi dit qui j'étais non ? L'Elue ! Celle qui est voué à tuer l'autre tordu. Voilà !

Elle fit un tour sur elle même, pour se montrer sous toutes les coutures, puis reprit :

- Vous avez vu ! Certains semblent déçus même, et tant mieux !

Elle foudroya Edward tout en continuant :

- La porte est là, vous connaissez le mot de passe ! Alors salut !

Emmett fut le seul à ne pas être assez scotché pour pouvoir répondre. Il la retient par le bras, mais un peu fort, la faisant grimacer :

- Lâche-moi ! Grimaça-t-elle.

- Désolé ! Dit-il en la lâchant. Attends, ne part pas, tu n'y es pas du tout !

Malgré le regard noir que lui envoyait Rosalie (sa copine, sans aucun doute, comprit alors Bella), il continua :

- On a peut-être été placé à Serpentard, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour rien. Ton combat est le nôtre. Tu n'es pas une bête de foire pour nous !

- Non, acquiesça Alice. Désolée si je m'y suis mal prise… J'avais tellement envie de te rencontrer que j'ai été maladroite. Tes aventures m'on passionnées car jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'un tel courage pour un sorcier avant cela !

Bella leva un sourcil et, contre toute attente, se mit à rire de bon cœur :

- Il va finir par me tuer, souffla-t-elle entre deux rires.

Une fois calmée, elle s'expliqua :

- Je suis moi aussi désolée, mais Dumbledore ne me dit jamais rien du tout à moi !

Puis elle regarda Alice :

- J'ai tendance à attirer tous les regards curieux depuis toujours, alors je deviens assez susceptible. Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir, désolée.

Les deux filles se sourirent, mais Bella fut plus que surprise de la suite ! Alice s'avança, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bella avant de dire :

- Merci de nous avoir conduit, tu es attendue on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps. A demain, Bella ! Et bonne nuit !

Bella sourit :

- Bonne nuit, Alice… A demain.

- Bonne nuit Bella ! Lancèrent Emmett et Jasper en souriant.

Elle leur rendit leur sourire, stupéfaite. Rosalie, elle, se contenta d'un hochement de tête respectueux. Il y avait dans son regard une sorte d'irritation, non menaçante mais plutôt repoussante. Bella n'y prêta pas vraiment attention (tout le monde n'est pas obligé de m'aimer ! Se dit-elle), mais le regard d'Edward lui brisa le cœur en plusieurs milliers de morceaux. Toujours aussi noir et hostile, ses yeux ne la quittèrent vraiment que quand il eut passé la porte.

Un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Elle secoua la tête, chassa ses mauvaises pensées, mais comprit soudain pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal. Edward Cullen l'avait hypnotisé : malgré la fureur de son regard, elle ne pouvait occulter une chose : son odeur.

* * *

**Une petite review ??? **

**:)**


	2. L'odorat

**Voici le chapitre 2…**

**RUBIKA666 ****: merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

_**Haley**_

* * *

**2 – L'odorat**

Les Cullen eurent la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'un dortoir avec trois chambres leur avait été réservé, et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de partager les dortoirs des autres. Sitôt entrés, Jasper commenta :

- Dumbledore a pensé à tout !

- Vu la tête d'Edward, c'est apparemment plus sur ! Lança Emmett.

Son frère le foudroya du regard, mais Alice sursauta soudain et Edward grogna :

- Arrête Alice ! Non ! Non, tu te trompes ! Arrête !

Jasper passa son bras autour de la taille de sa bien aimée et murmura :

- Qu'as-tu vu Alice ?

Edward ne la lâchait pas du regard, mais elle se détourna. Elle alla vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit :

- Pas ici, dit-elle. La nuit est belle !

Et elle sauta par la fenêtre, pour retomber avec grâce 50 mètres plus bas. Les autres la suivirent sans attendre et tous s'installèrent non loin du saule cogneur.

- Alors ? Demanda Rosalie. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Alice regarda son frère et répondit :

- D'abord c'est Edward qui va s'expliquer ! Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il te prend ?

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Lui même ignorait ce qui lui arrivait vraiment… enfin non, il le savait mais ne voulait pas y croire ! Cette fille était différente… Dumbledore leur en avait parlé, et il l'avait facilement repéré en entrant dans la grande salle. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était particulièrement jolie : son visage était fin et lumineux quand elle souriait, encadré par de longs cheveux noirs indisciplinés, et ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes magnifiques… Mais un truc clochait. Oui, un sacré truc même !

- Edward ! S'impatienta Alice

Il releva la tête lentement et commença son explication :

- D'abord, je ne peux pas lire ses pensés.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Jasper. Mais…

- C'est la première fois en 90 ans ! Repris Edward. Oui.

- Moi je peux voir son avenir, lança Alice.

Edward la foudroya à nouveau du regard et elle ne dit rien. Les autres le laissèrent continuer :

- Je n'entends rien du tout. C'est tellement frustrant que j'ai passé tout le repas à écouter ses deux amis. C'est plus facile d'écouter au travers du rouquin, Ron. Son esprit est un peu comme le tiens Em', ce qu'il pense, il le dit généralement, et il ne s'encombre de rien de superficiel, mis à part son obsession pour la nourriture ! Par contre, la brune, Hermione, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me filler mal au crane ! Elle ne cesse de raisonner, d'analyser, d'essayer de comprendre. C'est incroyable ! Pire que toi, Alice !

Edward évita délibérément de parler de ce qu'il avait entendu de Sirius…

Alice sourit doucement, mais l'incita à continuer.

- Quand tu as demandé au blondinet de l'appeler, Alice, j'ai cru que j'allais… flancher.

- Tu pourrais être plus clair ? Demanda Rosalie avec une pointe d'agacement

- J'ai cru que j'allais la tuer ! S'exclama-t-il. Son odeur est… J'ignore si j'ai la force de me contrôler. Je devrais peut-être partir…

- Non ! S'exclama Alice.

- Mais tu l'as vu, Alice ! Répliqua Edward

- Mes visions changent, tu le sais. Tout dépend de toi, Edward. Je nous ai aussi vues devenir comme sœurs, elle et moi. Tu ne la tueras pas, Edward !

Les autres comprirent alors. Alice avait vu Bella morte, au pied d'un Edward rouge de son sang. Un silence s'imposa soudain entre eux. Chacun réfléchissait à ce que cela risquait d'impliquer.

xXx

Une bande de vampires dans une école ! C'était quand même un sacré pari de la part de Dumbledore, mais Carlisle Cullen en était ravi. Bien sur, ils n'étaient pas de simples vampires. Tous, avant leur transformation, avaient été sorciers. Et de ce fait, ils conservaient la capacité de se servir d'une baguette, même s'ils ne le faisaient presque jamais. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de la magie quand on est un vampire ? Rapide, puissant, immortel… Mais bon, dans leur cas. C'est la couleur de leurs yeux qui les distinguaient des autres vampires : entre l'ambré et l'or, ils reflétaient leur régime alimentaire : le sang animal, et non le sang humain. Mais ce soir, en observant Edward, il avait eut peur.

xXx

Trop occupés à ruminer les paroles d'Edward, ils ne firent pas attention à l'arrivée soudaine de leur père.

- Vous êtes bien silencieux, fit-il remarquer.

Alors ils levèrent la tête, et c'est Rosalie qui commença :

- Edward nous pette un câble. Il veut manger cette Bella !

Après un regard meurtrier vers Rosalie, Edward se tourna vers son père :

- Carlisle, je dois partir. Je… son odeur, je ne supporterais pas longtemps son odeur !

Le père fut plus que surprit. Edward n'avait jamais dérapé… mais cette histoire d'odeur lui rappela soudain quelque chose :

- Rose, te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit, le jour où tu m'as ramené Emmett ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant un instant ce moment qui remontait à loin maintenant. Mais quand elle le trouvât, elle fit les gros yeux.

Carlisle sourit, mais elle se renfrogna :

- Cela n'a rien à voir, Carlisle ! Emmett était entrain de mourir, il perdait beaucoup de sang…

- Si, coupa Carlisle. C'est la même chose. Quand tu es rentrée, ce jour là, tu m'as dit que tu avais été incapable de le tuer, malgré cette odeur. Tu as dit que jamais tu n'avais autant désiré du sang, mais tu as tenu bon. Tu n'as comprit que plus tard pourquoi tu l'avais sauvé.

Automatiquement, elle regarda sa main, qui était fortement enlacée à celle d'Emmett. Mais Edward, refusant cette éventualité, s'exclama :

- Je vais la tuer, moi. Alice l'a vu !

Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit :

- Non, mon fils. Tu ne vas pas la tuer. Alice à vu ton émotion du moment, mais tu vas aller chasser, tu aurais du y aller hier, je l'avais bien dit ! Et tu vas réfléchir. Je suis sur que tu as la réponse… Mais il y a autre chose, non ? Tu étais étrange aussi pendant le repas, tu n'as pas pu la sentir de si loin ?

Edward soupira :

- Non. C'est juste que… je n'entends pas ses pensées.

Sur le coup, le médecin ne sut quoi répondre. Mais il sourit finalement, une drôle d'étincelle dans ses prunelles or :

- Epuise ta soif cette nuit, mon fils. Et demain, je suis sur que tu sauras quoi faire.

Il les salua et les laissa, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait 90 ans qu'il espérait pour Edward… peut-être Bella était-elle enfin celle qu'il attendait.

xXx

Bella n'avait pas pu chasser Edward de ses pensées. Elle avait suivi Sirius sans réfléchir, et n'avait même pas vraiment regardé l'appartement, le bureau et la salle de classe. Inquiet, il l'avait laissé et avait appelé Ron et Hermione en renfort.

Bella sursauta quand elle entendit frapper à la porte et revint à la réalité. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais alla ouvrir.

- Entrez ! Dit-elle à Ron et Hermione.

Elle leur sourit et ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Et ben ! Souffla Ron

- Oui, confirma Hermione. Ils ne se sont pas fichus de toi !

Alors Bella examina la pièce : une grande fenêtre donnait sur le parc, rendant la pièce très claire. Sur la droite, il y avait une bibliothèque et une table ronde en bois foncés. Un grand canapé beige et marron se dressait devant la cheminée, et sur la gauche, ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa bouche bée. A quelques mètres des portes qu'elles devinaient être sa chambre et sa salle de bain, il y avait un magnifique piano à queue noir, et une pile de partitions trainait à côté.

- Merde, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant du piano.

- Attends, comprit Hermione. Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué le piano ? Sirius a raison, y'a vraiment un truc qui te tracasse !

xXx

Pour Edward, la chasse avait été rapide. La forêt interdite était un terrain parfait : elle s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, et accueillait beaucoup de gros prédateurs qui avaient suffis à apaiser plus que largement sa soif. Il avait laissé ses frères et sœurs et errait dans le parc, cherchant inconsciemment cette odeur qui le mettait tant en danger. Les paroles de Carlisle raisonnaient dans sa tête, mais il n'était pas sur d'avoir les idées claires.

Pourtant, quand il repéra enfin son odeur, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle. Il la localisa facilement, derrière une grande fenêtre, à une dizaines de mètres du sol. Il repéra très vite un arbre, à l'abri des regards, et alla s'y percher. D'où il était, il la voyait s'approcher d'un piano, et il pouvait entendre les pensées de Ron et Hermione. Bien sur, il était bien trop loin pour qu'ils ne le remarque…

Mais il sourit quand il constata qu'ils les entendaient même parler. Quelque chose tracassait donc Bella ?

xXx

Bella soupira et s'éloigna du piano, sans pour autant répondre. Alors Hermione la devança :

- Ca à un rapport avec Edward Cullen ?

Sur son arbre, le vampire ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors que Bella paraissait très mal à l'aise.

- Y'a pas que lui, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle leur raconta toute la discussion avec Alice et termina sur le regard meurtrier d'Edward.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu leur as hurlé dessus ! Lança Hermione en retenant son sourire.

Bella grimaça, mais Ron répliqua :

- Ca on a l'habitude ! C'est ce que t'as dit sur le beau gosse qui me dérange… Tu crois qu'il peut être dangereux ?

- Non…

Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir, mais n'était pas si sure d'elle que ça, pourtant elle ajouta :

- J'ai du me faire des idées, passons !

Edward se mit à sourire en entendant les pensées d'Hermione :

- _Et ben ça y est ! Enfin un qui l'intéresse… j'espère qu'il n'est pas dangereux… elle attire quand même le danger, va falloir que je veille…_

A cet instant, ce sont les pensées de Bella qu'il aurait vraiment voulu décrypter. Cette fille était une énigme, et il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

- Quoi d'autre alors, dit Hermione. Y'a pas que ça, n'est ce pas ?

En soupirant, elle répondit :

- Ils savent tout de moi ! Et bien plus que nous, j'en suis sure ! C'est si étrange… pourquoi Dumbledore a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ils sont à Serpentard ?

- Ca leur va plutôt bien, si tu veux mon avis ! Lâcha Ron. Ils ne donnent pas envie d'approcher…

Edward sourit. Ils faisaient toujours cet effet là aux humains. Même si les sorciers le sentaient un peu moins en général. Par contre, il entendit les pensées d'Hermione défiler à toute allure dans sa tête. Stupéfait, il l'entendit alors répliquer :

- Mon avis à moi c'est que comme ça ils passent plus inaperçus. Personne n'approche les Serpentards ! Ils auraient été assaillis de questions dans n'importe quelle autre maison.

Bella fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

- C'est pas bête, Mione. Alice n'a rien d'une Serpentarde ! Emmett non plus d'ailleurs. Jasper n'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais il a l'air tout aussi sympa. Rosalie n'a pas l'air d'être contente d'être là, par contre…

- Et Edward ? Demanda Hermione

Bella soupira alors que dans son arbre, Edward attendait la réponse. Il grimaça :

- Il me hait. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai vu assez de regards noirs pour savoir que le sien est le pire. Il s'est reculé brusquement quand je les ais approchés ! Comme si je… puais !

Ron pouffa mais Bella le foudroya du regard :

- Y'a rien de drôle, Ron.

Hermione intervint alors. Edward était de plus en plus impressionné par son esprit : elle avait comprit qu'il y avait une raison, et il était persuadé qu'elle pourrait la trouver très vite ! Heureusement, elle décida de changer de sujet, toujours désireuse de protéger Bella :

- Tu verras bien comment ça va aller, Bella. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas tout…

Bella soupira et écarta les bras :

- Regarde autour de toi Hermione ! Ça ne te parait pas trop tout ça ? La classe encore, ok. Mais pourquoi l'appart, hein ? Et le piano, c'est Sirius ça, c'est sur ! J'ai… j'ai l'impression qu'on est entrain de m'acheter. C'est peut-être ridicule mais je n'aime pas ça… Qu'est ce que je vais encore découvrir, hein ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire. Edward, lui, était d'accord avec Bella. Il y avait bien une raison à tout ça d'après lui, et les pensées de Sirius en étaient la clef.

Son esprit est vif, constata-t-il alors. Peu à peu, il devrait récolter ce qu'il aurait du lire en elle en une seconde.

- Laissez tomber, dit finalement Bella. Je suis crevée, on se voit demain matin ?

Une fois seule, Bella rejoignit le piano et se mit à jouer. Edward sourit, il adorait la musique ! Mais il ne reconnaissait pas ce morceau là, et il comprit soudain qu'elle était entrain d'improviser. Une mélodie triste et lente lui parvenait et il en fut ému malgré lui. Elle cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et il sursauta presque quand il la vit ouvrir la fenêtre.

Elle se pencha et ferma les yeux, profitant de la douce brise de cette soirée de Septembre. Edward se figea, pourtant bien loin d'elle. Il était face au néant avec elle, mais quel néant… Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage, lui envoyant son odeur si intense dans les narines. Il arrêta de respirer et se contenta de la contempler. Elle avait l'air triste, malgré ses yeux fermés, et cela lui chavira son cœur mort depuis si longtemps.

Oui, Carlisle avait raison. Cette odeur avait une signification précise : c'était elle. Elle qu'il avait attendu toute son existence de vampire, tout son être lui disait à cet instant.

Bella respirait à plein poumons l'air frais, essayant d'évacuer toutes ses idées noires avant d'aller se coucher. Elle se détendait, mais un coup de vent plus violent déversa, avec sa fraicheur, l'Odeur qui l'avait obnubilé plus tôt. Son odeur. Elle en était persuadée. Elle rouvrit les yeux, cherchant dans le parc sous elle, mais ne vit rien.

Dans son arbre, Edward s'éclipsa sans attendre quand il la vit rouvrir les yeux en sursautant. Elle l'avait senti ? Non, impossible…

Troublée par la sensation, Bella referma mal la fenêtre et alla se coucher. Sitôt endormie, ses cauchemars l'envahirent. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui la pourchassait. Non, c'était deux yeux noirs, emplis de haines, qu'elle essayait de fuir.

Il ne parti pas loin, se protégeant d'avantage. Les mots de Carlisle faisaient encore écho au fond de lui, et il souriait… il souriait béatement, comme l'adolescent de 17 ans qu'il avait été, 90 ans plus tôt. Elle était un vrai défi puisqu'il ne pouvait lire en elle, mais la vraie difficulté serait sans doute de rattraper cette première impression… Elle croyait qu'il la détestait !

Au bout d'un long moment, il entendit le souffle de Bella se modifier. Elle venait de s'endormir… Alors il ne put s'en empêcher : avec son agilité et sa vitesse, il fut dans l'appartement en moins de deux secondes. Il remercia Bella d'avoir mal fermé la fenêtre, et s'approcha sans bruit de la chambre. Il s'en voulait un peu, se sentant voyeur, mais en même temps, elle dormait… quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à la contempler ?

Il entra dans la chambre mais fronça les sourcils quand il l'aperçu. Ces cheveux éparpillés étaient trempés de sueur et son visage était crispé… Elle rêvait. Non, elle faisait un cauchemar. Alors, prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il passa le bout de ses doigts gelés sur la joue fiévreuse de Bella. Elle frissonna dans son sommeil, mais ses traits se relâchèrent aussitôt. Elle tourna sur le côté, emprisonnant son oreiller entre ses bras, et un doux sourire naquit sur son visage.

Il la trouva tout simplement magnifique. Tapi dans un coin de la chambre, il passa la nuit à l'observer, tâchant de s'imprégner de cette odeur qui le rendait fou.

xXx

Quand elle se réveilla, Bella eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Elle était à peu près sure d'avoir commencé par avoir un cauchemar, mais celui-ci s'était vite transformé… Un doux rêve, tel une caresse. Le visage d'Edward lui vint aussitôt en mémoire, mais le souvenir de son regard la fit frémir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva, mais là encore elle eut un étrange sentiment.

- Je suis barge ! Se maudit-elle. Je le sens partout… et il n'est là que depuis hier !

xXx

Elle se prépara en vitesse et rejoignit Ron et Hermione, avec bonne humeur :

- Salut vous deux !

- T'as bien dormi, on dirait ? demanda Hermione en souriant

- Comme un bébé, c'est fou ! Ça fait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivé !

Elle les fit rire, puis commença à déjeuner, tout en regrettant son idée première… Elle s'était délibérément placé dos à la table des Serpentards, mais elle s'en voulait déjà. Elle voulait croiser à nouveau son regard. Elle soupira mais Hermione, elle, se mit à sourire :

- Il ne cesse de te regarder depuis que t'es arrivée. Et il ne semble pas hostile… du tout ! Oh, il sourit même là !

Bella fit une grimace avant de dire :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, Mione.

- Ben voyons ! Répliqua la brune.

Bella la foudroya du regard, mais l'arrivée de leurs emplois du temps fit rire Hermione : Bella avait semblé déçu et son amie lança :

- On dirait que la tradition est rompue : pas de cours commun avec les Serpentards avant demain matin !

- Oh, ça va Hermione ! Ronchona Bella.

Elle ne répliqua pas, mais Bella savait qu'elle avait raison, une fois de plus. Alors elle lança seulement :

- Allons-y, faut traverser le parc pour la botanique.

Ils se levèrent sans bruit, et Bella replongea dans ses pensées, avançant sans réfléchir. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit Hermione pouffer qu'elle émergea.

Alice se tenait devant elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Comme la veille au soir, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bella :

- Bonjour Bella, dit-elle.

- Bonjour Alice, répondit Bella, à nouveau surprise par cette marque d'affection.

Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie la saluèrent en souriant (un peu crispé quand même pour Rosalie), mais elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit, lui :

- Bonjour Bella, susurra Edward en souriant.

Il ne pouvait pas dire plus que ça. La seconde vision qu'Alice avait eue un peu plus tôt dans la nuit le troublait encore. Il ne voulait pas… non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sourire… alors qu'il aurait du fuir, pour la protéger.

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement, peut-être même deux, et elle s'obligea à détourner le regard. Ses yeux… ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs, mais aussi ambrés que les autres.

Bella vit Alice sourire et regarder ses amis, alors elle s'exclama :

- Oh, voici Hermione et Ron.

- Enchantée ! Dit Alice en souriant. Moi c'est Alice, et voici Jasper, Rose, Emmett et Edward.

Ils se saluèrent en souriant, mais Rosalie soupira soudain :

- Bon, on y va Emmett ? A plus tard…

Elle ne s'était adressée qu'à ses frères et sœur, et Alice pouffa quand Rosalie foudroya Emmett du regard, après qu'il eut souhaité gaiement une bonne journée aux trois sorciers.

- Ne faites pas attention à elle. Rosalie n'est pas très sociable…

Bella ne faisait attention à rien d'autre que le regard qu'elle sentait sur elle. Elle regardait Alice, mais ne sentait que lui, son cœur battant la chamade.

- On va vous laisser, reprit Alice. Nous devons trouver la classe du professeur Black.

Bella sourit alors que Malefoy passait près d'eux, un regard menaçant sur le visage. Alice dut comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer, car elle sourit avant même que Bella ne parle :

- Hey, Malefoy ! Héla-t-elle.

- Potter, siffla-t-il avec mépris.

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux autres, encore vexé de la veille. Mais Bella reprit :

- Rends toi utile, et conduits les à votre premier cours.

Elle avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, mais lui grimaça :

- T'as pas d'ordre à m'donner, Potter !

- Ce que tu peux être puéril, la fouine. Si tu l'prends comme ça, si, je peux t'en donner. Alors avant que prof Bella ne t'enlève des points, montre leur le chemin !

Il se renfrogna et ne répliqua pas, sur qu'elle pourrait bien vider le sablier des Serpentard, et d'un signe de la main, il invita les trois Cullen à le suivre.

Les trois sourirent, et Alice lança :

- Merci Bella ! On se voit ce soir ? 18 heures au pied de la tour Gryffondor, c'est bien ça ?

Stupéfaite, Bella écarquilla les yeux, ce qui les fit sourire de plus belle :

- Heu… oui, oui, répondit-elle finalement. Ok, à ce soir…

Alice et Jasper suivirent Drago, main dans la main, en souriant. Edward, lui, fut un peu plus long à partir. Il regarda Bella quelques secondes, sans rien dire, mais se détourna finalement en souriant.

Bella soupira avant de se tourner vers ses amis :

- Ce mec est barge ! Lança-t-elle

Hermione pouffa, et un peu plus loin, Edward aussi.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le second chapitre, le troisième arrivera dans quelques jours**

**J'espère que ça vous plait !**

**Une petite reviews ? Please !! :-)**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise, même sans reviews ! **

**Haley Black**


	3. Professeur Bella

**Salut ! **

**Pour les deux si gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu, j'ai décidé de poster le 3****e**** chapitre ! Il faut dire que j'ai de l'avance… cette histoire n'est pas encore fini, mais il y a déjà 53 chapitres écrits ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour une histoire si longue qui fait déjà plus de 300 pages ! **

**RUBIKA666**** : je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Ma Bella va en voir de toutes les couleurs, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci !! **

**Ness332**** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie d'être une des rares à qui tu laisses une review. Cette histoire me tiens vraiment à cœur ! C'est la 1****ère**** fois que je travaille autant les sentiments de mes personnages, et je suis contente que tu aimes ça ! J'ai changé le résumé de ma fic (j'avoue, il n'était pas terrible), j'espère qu'il est mieux ?!**

**Bon, je me tais maintenant ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_**Haley Black**_

* * *

**3 – Professeur Bella**

La journée fut très longue à passer, aussi bien pour Bella que pour Edward. Bella dut subir les moqueries d'Hermione sur le « beau gosse », comme l'appelait Ron. La jeune fille était persuadée que son amie avait rêvé le regard noir de la veille, mais Bella n'en démordait pas.

Edward avait pu suivre leurs conversations toute la journée, grâce aux pensées de Ron et Hermione, et avait encore découvert quelques détails sur Bella : elle avait beaucoup d'humour, même si elle semblait s'irriter facilement aussi. Il avait aussi pu constater, comme la veille, que le trio était inséparable : ils semblaient être les membres d'une même famille, qui n'avait nul besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Mais plus la journée passait, plus il se sentait frustré. A chaque fois qu'Hermione demandait à Bella à quoi elle pensait, sa frustration augmentait… Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il avait besoin de la découvrir…

La voix de Rosalie le fit sortir de ses pensées :

- C'est ridicule ! On ne va pas aller faire mumuse avec une bande de gamin ! Que pourrait-elle nous apprendre, arrête Alice !

Il était 17H30, et seule Rosalie était contre l'AD. Emmett intervint alors :

- On n'est pas des sorciers, Rose. Nous sommes des vampires ! Et nous nous battons comme tels depuis longtemps, c'est vrai. Mais le combat est différent aujourd'hui, et on n'est pas si doués que ça en magie ! On ne sait que ce qu'il y a au programme de cette école.

- Et tu crois que Bella pourrait nous apprendre quelque chose ?

Son ton était moqueur et elle avait un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

- J'en suis persuadée, répondit Alice. Je te jure que tu vas être surprise, Rose.

La blonde abandonna alors, sachant qu'elle était seule contre quatre, et ils prirent la direction de la tour Gryffondor.

xXx

- Quelle heure il est, Mione ?

- Deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois, soit 17h42, Bella !

Bella fit une grimace. Ron, Hermione et elle attendaient, dans la grande salle de classe qui lui avait été attribué. Ils avaient tout préparé, elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire, mais une chose la tracassait vraiment : combien d'élèves allaient venir ?

Elle sursauta quand on toqua à la porte, mais ce fut Hermione qui alla ouvrir :

- Bienvenus ! Lança la brune en souriant. Vous êtes les premiers, entrez…

Bella se figea : les Cullen venaient d'entrer. Tous souriant, sauf Rosalie.

- Bonsoir Bella ! Lança Alice. Alors, tu es prête pour ton 1er cours ?

Bella grimaça à nouveau et soupira, faisant rire Alice qui reprit :

- Ca va bien se passer, j'en suis sure !

- J'espère que tu as raison ! Répliqua Bella

- Alors, demanda Emmett, que vas-tu nous apprendre, professeur Bella ?

Elle sourit :

- Les règles, d'abord. Ce n'est pas un cours comme les autres…

- Il doit rester secret ? Interrogea Edward.

Bella sursauta malgré elle, et ne crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais répondre. Pourtant, elle dit :

- Heu… oui, en quelque sorte…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper pour détourner Bella du regard d'Edward.

Elle reprit consistance dès qu'elle regarda le blond :

- J'ai une mission. Et il est préférable que Voldemort ne sache pas de quoi je suis capable… Ni que des élèves pourraient défendre Poudlard.

Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée d'autres élèves, et durant les quinze minutes suivantes, Bella vit la salle se remplir.

- On va manquer de place, dit soudain Hermione, alors que des élèves arrivaient encore.

Bella soupira, puis se mit à crier :

- Stop ! Arrêtez de bouger trois secondes. Neville, recule de la porte, que personne ne la franchisse avant que je ne le dise. Ne bougez plus !

Tout le monde s'exécuta, dans et en dehors de la salle. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura un sort : alors tous purent voir la pièce s'agrandir de l'intérieur, comme si elle avait poussé les murs de plusieurs mètres.

Satisfaite, elle fit entrer les dernier. Mais Hermione la réprimanda :

- Ce n'était pas très malin ! Ils n'ont pas encore signé !

Au fond de la salle, Jasper commenta la scène :

- On dirait qu'elle a bien plus conscience de ses pouvoirs que ne le crois Dumbledore.

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Alice. Vous n'allez pas être déçu.

xXx

En effet, Bella était consciente de sa force. En fait, elle avait remarqué cet été qu'elle pouvait tenter n'importe quel sort : elle le réussissait à chaque fois. Enchantements, sortilèges, ou sort de défense et d'attaque, rien ne lui résistait. Selon Hermione, sa puissance et sa force physique aussi était bien plus grande. Bella n'avait rien dit de tout ça à Dumbledore et Sirius. Elle était persuadée qu'ils le savaient, mais en avait assez qu'on lui cache tout. Elle était l'Elue, et elle avait décidé de prendre son destin en main, et seuls Ron et Hermione étaient dans la confidence.

Voilà tout ce qu'Edward put lire en Hermione et Ron, et il était pressé de voir ce dont elle était capable. Il sourit : elle ne semblait pas à l'aise du tout… En même temps, il y avait bien 150 élèves devant elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

Elle respira un bon coup et se lança :

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis épatée que vous soyez si nombreux, mais il est possible que certains nous quittent dans quelques minutes.

Elle avait captée toute leur attention, et poursuivit :

- Ce n'est pas un cours ordinaire, vous l'avez sans doute comprit. L'AD a été créée l'an dernier, pour remplacer les cours bidons que nous donnait Ombrage, mais elle avait aussi et surtout un but : nous préparer à nous défendre. Aujourd'hui vous en avez tous conscience, enfin. Il est revenu… et il n'épargnera personne, alors mieux vaut se préparer. Mais je ne suis pas folle non plus… l'AD… savez vous ce que ce sigle signifie ?

Elle savait que seuls les anciens de l'AD le savaient, et c'est Luna qui répondit :

- L'Armée de Dumbledore !

Bella lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre :

- L'Armée de Dumbledore… et cette armée doit être secrète. Elle ne sera un atout que si Voldemort ignore de quoi nous sommes capables ! Alors, c'est simple.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle découvrit un grand parchemin derrière elle :

- Si vous voulez intégrer l'AD, vous allez devoir signer ce parchemin… Il a plusieurs utilité : d'abord, il vous permettra d'ouvrir la porte de la salle, rien qu'en disant votre nom. A partir de tout à l'heure, personne d'autre ne pourra pénétrer ici. Ensuite, grâce à un sort combiné d'Hermione et du professeur Dumbledore, il nous protégera des bavards : si quiconque parle de l'AD à une autre personne qui n'est pas sur ce parchemin, je le saurais sur le champ… et la personne le regrettera amèrement, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Alors, si certains ne sont pas là pour de bonnes raisons, ils ont dix secondes pour sortir…

Elle foudroya du regard un groupe de Serpentard, mené par Pansy Parkinson. Malefoy au moins, avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas venir… le groupe ne résista pas longtemps, et partit en courant presque, déclenchant des rires.

- Ok, alors maintenant, vous allez pouvoir venir signer. Vous verrez que certains noms y figure déjà : les professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Fitwick, Black, Rogue… et le Docteur Cullen, entre autre. Allons-y, ca va prendre du temps…

En effet, cela prit un bon moment ! 143 élèves exactement signèrent le parchemin.

Bella se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux alors que les élèves attendaient à nouveau qu'elle parle :

- Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le diner, alors on va déjà voir qui connait le minimum.

Un coup de baguette, et une longue liste de sorts apparue sur le tableau noir derrière elle.

- Ce sont les sorts de bases, selon moi. Certains sont très simples, d'autre un peu moins, mais c'est vraiment le minimum…

La liste allait de l'Expéliarmus au Stupéfix, passant par le Protégo et le Patronus.

- Donc, reprit-elle. Que tout ceux qui savent lancer ces sorts se mettent à droite… les autres, serrez vous à gauche.

Elle grimaça quand les élèves se séparèrent en deux groupes… à droite, il n'y avait qu'une trentaine d'élèves : les anciens de l'AD et les cinq Cullen.

- Vous rigolez ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant un septième année, qui était sur la gauche. Ce sont des sorts simples !

- Pas le Patronus, répondit-il.

- Ok, combien n'ont que le Patronus qu'ils ne savent pas lancer ?

Elle se sentit soulagée. Beaucoup de 6e et 7e années levèrent la main :

- Alors on va commencer par ça.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à son explication, puis se lança :

- Bon, c'est assez simple. D'abord la formule :

Elle l'inscrivit sur un des coins du tableau noir avant de la prononcer :

- Spero Patronum

Un murmure retentit dans la salle alors que les élèves répétaient après elle. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis continua :

- Le mouvement de baguette est comme ça… Et le plus important, est que vous devez vous focaliser sur un souvenir heureux. Le plus fort que vous ayez. Allez-y, Spero Patronum !

Elle ne lança pas le sort, mais les vit tous se concentrer sur leurs sorts. Alors elle se dirigea vers le second groupe et soupira.

- Allez ! Encouragea Hermione. Il fallait s'en douter, on ne croise pas des détraqueurs tous les jours ! C'est au programme de 7e année, mais ils en sont encore loin, Bella.

- Je sais…

- Ben alors, il est où le problème, professeur Bella ? Demanda Dean.

Elle grimaça mais répondit :

- Entrainer 30 élèves, et 150 c'est différent ! J'ignore si je pourrais…

- Arrête, coupa Seamus. L'an dernier ça a roulé tout seul, et puis on pourra aider les autres à se mettre à niveau si tu veux, comme ça on pourra progresser ensemble ensuite.

- Je vais tuer Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle seulement.

Tous pouffèrent, même Rosalie, et elle reprit :

- Ok, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vais me charger de les mettre au niveau, vous vous allez vous concentrer sur autre chose, de bien plus difficile. Connaissez-vous l'_Armulïs Eames _?

Les anciens de l'AD hochèrent la tête négativement, et les Cullen se regardèrent, surpris, avant de les imiter.

- _Jamais entendu parler !_ Pensa Emmett pour Edward.

Emmett était celui qui aimait le plus la magie, et qui l'avait étudié longuement pendant son existence de vampire. Cela attisa forcement sa curiosité :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea alors Edward en souriant

Elle sursauta. Merde ! Se dit-elle. Si elle devait perdre ses moyens à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle, c'était mal partit. Son regard doré était transperçant, mais elle réussit quand même à s'expliquer :

- C'est une incantation très ancienne de magie blanche. Les anciens croyaient tout autant à la force du corps qu'à celle de l'esprit, et ils avaient réussi à utiliser leur magie pour développer leur force et leur agilité. Il existe, au fond de chacun, une matérialisation physique de notre magie. Une arme qui correspond exactement à qui nous sommes.

- Une arme ? Interrogea Emmett

- Oui, une épée, une masse, un arc… que sais-je encore. Une arme invoquée par magie, que rien ne peux altérer ni briser. Une arme qui dépend du caractère d'après ce que j'ai lu.

- Mais à quoi peux servir une épée quand on a une baguette ? Demanda Lavande

- Voldemort est plein de ressources. Rien ne garanti que nous n'ayons à nous battre que face à des mangemorts ! Devant une harpie, un loup garou ou un vampire, une épée sera bien plus utile !

Les cinq Cullen s'étaient crispés, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

- T'es pas sérieuse ? Lâcha Parvati en criant presque.

- Si, je le suis. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir Parvati, désolée ! Le monde magique est vaste, et peuplé de nombreuses créatures, bonnes comme mauvaises. Alors, mieux vaut se préparer !

- Comment on les tues ? Demanda Angelina Johnson

Bella soupira mais répondit :

- Une harpie, il suffit de la décapiter. Le loup garou, c'est plutôt en lui perçant le cœur avec un truc en argent. Quand aux vampires… je ne voudrais pas tomber dans le gore, ni dans le démoralisant, mais il faut leur couper la tête et les membres, avant de les bruler.

Un frisson parcouru le groupe des anciens de l'AD, et seule Hermione tiqua sur l'expression des Cullen. Mais la curiosité de Luna l'en détourna :

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ! S'exclama-t-elle

Bella sourit avant de répondre :

- La bibliothèque de Sirius est immense ! J'ai été enfermée au manoir pendant deux mois, alors j'ai eu tout le temps d'apprendre un tas de choses !

Ron fit une grimace et Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'après les pensés du rouquin, ils avaient passés les vacances dans cette bibliothèque ! Mais l'expression de Bella lui parut étrange. Encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi se yeux exprimaient tant de tristesse… Et il en fut touché, alors qu'il aurait du être terrifié par tout ce qu'elle savait… Elle reprit :

- Bon, vous voulez essayer l'_Armulïs Eames _?

Ils acquiescèrent tous et elle expliqua :

- C'est en même temps très simple, et très difficile. Vous n'avez pas besoin de baguette. Il faut vous concentrer au maximum, vider votre esprit et vous concentrer sur la source de votre magie. Elle se trouve quelque part en vous, vous devez la trouver. Ne pensez qu'à elle, et vous finirait par y arriver. Alors vous comprendrez le reste par vous-même. Votre arme s'imposera à vous et vous dévoilera son nom. Après cela, vous pourrez l'invoquer.

Ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds, sauf Hermione qui souriait.

- Quelle est ton arme, Bella ? Demanda Alice en souriant

Bella sourit à son tour et murmura « _Aelisde_ » en écartant les mains. Deux fines épées en argents apparurent alors, qu'elle fit tournoyer dans ses mains :

- Trouver son arme et s'entrainer avec permet de développer la force physique, l'endurance et l'agilité. Nous ne sommes pas des aurors entrainés, alors on a au moins besoin de ça.

- Impressionnant ! Souffla Emmett. Elles sont très belles !

- Et très légères, commenta Bella en souriant. Mais Hermione aussi a réussit !

La brune s'empourpra mais murmura à son tour le nom de son arme : dans sa main gauche tendue, apparu un arc magnifique, alors qu'un carquois tombait sur ses épaules.

Ron se renfrogna et Edward comprit dans ses pensées que lui, n'avait pas réussit. Luna aussi sembla le comprendre, mais elle usa de beaucoup de tact :

- Il faut combien de temps pour y arriver ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent et Bella paru soudain mal à l'aise. Hermione répondit la première :

- Il m'a fallut presque un mois, avec quelques heures par jours d'entrainement.

- Sérieux ! S'exclama Dean. Si toi il te faut un mois, nous il va nous falloir un an !

Ron sourit finalement à la réflexion de son ami, partageant bien son avis.

- Et toi Bella ? Demanda Luna.

Elle hésita, puis dit finalement :

- Quelques… heures.

- _Secondes oui !_ Pensa Ron si fort qu'Edward faillit sursauter.

Le souvenir était très clair dans la tête du rouquin, et Edward le revécu avec lui. En effet, à peine s'était-elle concentrée sur l'_Armulïs Eames _qu'elle murmurait déjà le nom de ses épées. Comment était-il possible qu'elle soit si douée ?

Elle en donna elle même l'explication, gênée :

- Tout dépend de la capacité à trouver la source de notre magie. Ma … magie est… plus grande, alors plus facile à trouver.

- T'es pas l'Elue pour rien ! Lança Dean en riant.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant. D'après les pensées des autres, Edward comprit qu'elle se dévoilait réellement pour la première fois devant eux, Ron et Hermione mis à part. Protégée par le parchemin, elle ne craignait pas qu'on la trahisse, et elle partageait enfin son fardeau. Elle était Elle. Tout simplement.

Comme pour confirmer ces paroles, elle se mit à sourire encore plus, puis lança :

- Allez, concentrez-vous ! Restez assez loin les uns des autres, on ne sait jamais.

Edward ferma les yeux, comme tous les autres, mais fut incapable de se concentrer. Il entendait les pensées de tout le monde, et ce n'était pas terrible pour faire le vide. Il préféra alors se concentrer sur les pensées d'Hermione, pour entendre la voix de Bella. Elle semblait irritée, apparemment l'autre groupe n'avait pas beaucoup avancé ! Il y avait tellement d'élèves qu'il lui fallut près de 10 minutes pour en faire le tour. Elle allait abandonner et renvoyer tout le monde pour le diner, quand Emmett explosa de joie.

Edward se tourna vers son frère et fut stupéfait de constater qu'il tenait une épée, bien plus large et longue que celles de Bella. Tout sourire, Emmett se tourna vers Bella.

- Incroyable ! S'exclama-t-elle. Bien joué ! Elle est très belle aussi !

- Merci !

- Comment t'as fait pour trouver si vite ? Demanda Rosalie, stupéfaite

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est cool !

- Vous nous faite une démonstration ? Réclama soudain Luna

Emmett jeta un regard inquiet vers Alice et Edward, mais sa sœur répondit en souriant :

- C'est une bonne idée !

Edward la fusilla du regard et Bella fronça les sourcils. Soudain, les yeux noirs menaçant lui revinrent en mémoire et elle frissonna.

- Bella ? Interrogea Emmett. Alors ça te dit ?

- Heu oui ! Répondit-elle précipitamment, plus pour éviter de réfléchir qu'autre chose.

Les élèves se regroupèrent contre les murs, laissant un grand espace vide au milieu. Bella invoqua ses armes et avança, essayant de se concentrer. Emmett la rejoignit, et en passant près d'Edward il pensa :

- _Je ferais attention à ma force_

Edward lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement « t'as intérêt », et serra les poings.

- _Ca va très bien se passer,_ pensa Alice. _Détend toi un peu, et cesse d'envoyer des éclairs avec tes yeux, tu vas la faire fuir. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux…_

Malgré l'avertissement, il la foudroya elle aussi du regard avant de s'intéresser au combat.

Bella et Emmett se faisaient face en souriant. Elle fit disparaitre une de ses épées, pour être à égalité, mais Emmett intervint :

- Non, garde les deux, Bella. J'ai plus de force que toi !

Il avait un sourire railleur, limite macho. Elle sourit aussi, invoqua à nouveau la deuxième épée, et lança :

- Je ne suis pas une petite chose sans défense, Emmett Cullen !

Il rit en la regardant. Elle était fine, et son 1m60 n'était rien face à la carrure d'ours d'Emmett et son 1m90. Mais elle ne se démonta pas, et se mit en garde.

- Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Prêt !

Ils commencèrent sans attendre. Emmett para les premiers coups de Bella sans aucunes difficultés vu sa force, mais il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait rien d'une chose fragile, en effet ! Elle avait du sacrement s'entrainer : elle était rapide et agile, faisant de sa taille un avantage pour filer entre les pattes d'Emmett. S'il n'avait pas été un vampire, elle aurait pu le tuer en quelques minutes. Elle parait aussi les coups d'Emmett avec agilité, semblant beaucoup s'amuser.

Edward fronçait les sourcils, l'air mécontent, mais il se força à faire bonne figure quand il entendit les pensées d'Hermione :

- _Mais pourquoi change-t-il de regard toutes les trois secondes ? Il a peur on dirait… c'est si étrange. Oh ! _

Le « oh » eut pour effet de ramener Edward à la réalité, plus inquiet que jamais il chercha Bella des yeux.

Le combat durait depuis dix bonnes minutes et Bella faiblissait. Emmett ne s'en rendit pas compte et, se prenant au jeu un peu trop, ne retint pas assez sa force sur son dernier coup. L'épée parti bien trop vite, et vint se fracasser sur celle que Bella tenait à sa main droite. Elle chancela sur le coup de l'impact, et grimaça quand les os de son épaule droite craquèrent.

- Aaah ! Ragea-t-elle entre ses dents, alors que ses épées disparaissaient et qu'elle s'agrippait l'épaule droite.

- Oh merde ! Désolé Bella, désolé vraiment. J'ai …

- C'est pas grave, le coupa-t-elle. Tu l'as pas fait exprès. Ça m'apprendra à me battre contre quelqu'un dont les bras sont plus épais que mes cuisses !

Il rit, comme beaucoup d'autre, mais l'aida à se tenir droite. Il constata en grimaçant que son épaule était démise et il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. Ce dernier, furieux, se précipita vers eux :

- Il faut l'emmener voir Carlisle !

Bella le vit jeter un regard noir à son frère, puis il lui attrapa l'autre bras avec force pour la tirer vers la sortie :

- Hey ! Se plaignit-elle.

Il s'arrêta, son regard s'étant adouci en se posant sur elle. Bella ne savait plus vraiment de quoi elle devait se plaindre.

- Je… je peux y aller seule ! Dit-elle finalement sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus assuré.

Il ne dit rien, levant juste un sourcil. Il ne bougea pas non plus, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle eut un frisson, mais se tourna vers les élèves :

- Il va être l'heure de diner. On se retrouve mercredi soir, vous verrez les horaires se sont ajoutés d'eux même sur vos emplois du temps. Soyez discret surtout, n'oubliez pas le parchemin ! Bonne soirée à tous et merci.

Ils se séparèrent alors, tous satisfaits de ce cours si particulier. Seuls Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les Cullen restèrent près de Bella.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Emmett

- Mais oui, mentit-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude !

- On devrait quand même aller à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione

Bella soupira. Rien à faire, elle ne se débarrasserait pas d'eux tant que son épaule aurait cet angle étrange. Elle se mit en route, sentant le regard rieur d'Edward à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pressa le pas.

* * *

_**Une petite review ??? **_


	4. Passage à l'infirmerie

**Coucou !**

**Voici le chapitre 4, et le passage de ma Bella à l'infirmerie !**

**xx-Bella-Potter-xx et Rowane, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant…**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !! (pleaseeeee !!!),**

**Haley**

* * *

**4 – Passage à l'infirmerie**

Arrivée à la porte de l'infirmerie, Bella se tourna vers ses compagnons :

- C'est bon, j'y suis. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester maintenant.

Rosalie envoya un regard lourd de sens à Emmett en disant :

- Elle a raison, allons-y maintenant !

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je lui aie pété l'épaule ! Je veux être sur qu'elle va bien.

Bella soupira fortement et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie sans attendre d'avantage. Elle fut surprise dès qu'elle en eut franchit le seuil, mais dut chercher quelques secondes pour en comprendre la raison. Des rideaux empêchaient le soleil de pénétrer par les grandes fenêtres qui ornaient le mur du fond.

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par l'apparition du Docteur Cullen. Elle frémit… décidemment, ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres dans cette famille !

- bonjour, lança Carlisle en souriant. Y'a-t-il eut un problème lors de votre premier cours, Bella ?

Elle grimaça, en effet cela se résumait bien ainsi ! Mais ce fut Emmett qui répondit :

- On s'est battu à l'épée… et j'y ai été un peu fort, je crois que son épaule est fracturée.

Carlisle eut un regard réprobateur envers son fils, puis reporta son attention sur Bella. Il palpa son épaule meurtrie et elle grimaça :

- C'est douloureux ? Demanda-t-il

Elle voulu mentir, mais elle ne put qu'acquiescer en serrant les dents.

- Ton épaule est bien fracturée, mais déplacée aussi. Il faut que je la remette en place avant de ressouder les os. Ca va faire mal.

- Allez-y ! Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Carlisle sourit et se tourna vers ses enfants :

- Emmett, viens m'aider s'il te plait.

- Il en a assez fait ! S'interposa Edward avant de s'avancer.

Emmett grimaça, semblant désolé. Mais le cœur de Bella se mit à battre la chamade quand il s'approcha. Elle le regardait sans rien dire, et sans voir l'étincelle de joie dans les yeux de Carlisle.

- Maintiens là sous les bras, dit-il alors. Comme ça, oui… Attention, Bella. Je vais y aller.

Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle à ce moment là. Les bras d'Edward, plus puissants que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, l'entouraient. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle semblait bruler de l'intérieur, alors que son corps avait la chair de poule.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle lâcha un cri quand son épaule retrouva sa place initiale. Il ne fallut ensuite qu'un sort de Carlisle pour que ses os se ressoudent.

- Fait attention ce soir, conseilla-t-il.

Il lui mit le bras en écharpe et continua :

- Garde le ainsi pour ce soir. Demain matin tes os seront à nouveau solides.

- Merci, répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit avant de dire :

- C'est l'heure du diner, vous devriez y aller maintenant.

Cela valait aussi pour ses enfants, il leur fit comprendre en un regard, sauf pour Edward :

- Edward, attends une seconde, s'il te plait.

Il acquiesça, et les autres sortirent de l'infirmerie sous les excuses d'Emmett.

- Arrête, je t'en pris ! S'exclama Bella. Je vais bien, je n'ai plus mal. Ok ? Et j'aurais ma revanche un de ces quatre !

Les Cullen levèrent les yeux au ciel en souriant, mais ils se séparèrent pour diner.

xXx

Dans l'infirmerie, Carlisle regardait son fils avec émotion :

- Tu as donc compris, dit-il

Edward sourit malgré lui, mais s'assit sur un lit l'air soudain déprimé :

- Comment puis-je l'aimer, Carlisle ? Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Elle est… humaine ! Et moi, je suis un monstre. Je devrais me tenir le plus loin possible d'elle ! Et puis, j'ignore toujours si je pourrais vraiment résister à son odeur… elle est si…

- Attirante ? Proposa Carlisle.

Edward interrogea son père du regard, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Son destin est peut-être celui-ci, expliqua le médecin. Devenir l'une des nôtres, Alice…

- Non ! Coupa Edward. Il est hors de question que je lui ôte la vie !

Carlisle eut un sourire triste :

- C'est elle qui décidera, quand le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas… Mais tu connais son histoire, mon fils, et sa mission… Sa mort pourrait être bien plus proche que tu ne le penses. Et si elle est touchée par un Avada, on ne pourra rien faire pour elle.

Comme d'habitude, les paroles de Carlisle le touchaient au plus profond de lui. Cependant, c'est un tout autre sentiment qui le hanta soudain :

- De toute façon, rien ne dit que c'est réciproque ! Et puis, elle croit que je la hais !

Carlisle éclata soudain de rire, n'arrangeant rien à la mine déconfite de son fils :

- Son cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure dès que tu approches, Edward.

- Elle a peut-être peur !

Son père leva un sourcil, riant de plus belle. Mais c'est Edward qui affirma, en grognant presque :

- Elle n'a peur de rien…

Carlisle cessa de rire, et caressa la joue de son fils en souriant tendrement :

- Tu sais, c'est drôle…

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais les yeux d'un vert presque similaire…

Edward soupira. Son père ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. En faite, ce qu'il ignorait encore à cette heure (et le repas allait lui apprendre) c'est que seule Rosalie avait encore quelques (infimes) réticences à le voir avec Bella. Alice, elle était ravie… la vision se confirmait toujours. Un jour, Bella serait sa plus grande amie, sa sœur.

xXx

Bella avait eut un mal fou à s'endormir, voyant le regard doré d'Edward dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il l'a rendait folle : elle ne savait pas comment agir près de lui. Tantôt inquiet, tantôt furieux, tantôt rieur… elle était perdue ! Jamais, non, jamais, elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de si complexe… quelqu'un qui la fascinait à ce point là.

Quand elle fut enfin endormie, Edward se faufila à nouveau dans sa chambre. Comme la veille, il apaisa ses cauchemars par une caresse glaciale, puis se mit à la contempler. Cette nuit là, il se promit de trouver un moyen de lui parler.

xXx

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle s'étonna à nouveau d'avoir si bien dormi. Elle sourit en constatant que son épaule n'était plus douloureuse du tout, mais faillit tomber de son lit quand elle vit l'heure. Elle avait oublié de mettre son réveil, et il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant le premier cours… Potions ! Et avec les Serpentards !

- Merde ! Lança-t-elle

Elle sauta dans ses vêtements, se félicitant de s'être douché la veille au soir, arrangea vite fait son reflet dans la glace et attrapa son sac avant de partir en courant. Tout en courant dans le dédale de couloirs, elle essaya, sans succès, d'aplatir ses cheveux. Découragée, elle accéléra encore. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte de la salle de Rogue, en une glissade. Essoufflée, elle entra en grimaçant :

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Etre professeur ne vous a pas appris le respect des autres, dirait-on, Potter !

Elle serra les dents, évitant de foudroyer Rogue du regard (histoire de ne pas récolter une colle en prime) mais il cracha à nouveau :

- Vous attendez quoi pour vous asseoir, Potter ? Une retenue en plus ?

Il lui indiqua la seule place de libre en un coup d'œil, et elle fronça les sourcils. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis à la même table, Alice et Jasper derrière eux. Il ne restait en effet qu'une place, devant ses amis, à côtés d'Edward…

En soupirant, elle posa son sac et s'installa, évitant de regarder son voisin.

- Bonjour, murmura ce dernier.

Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, et elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui souriait, mais elle aurait juré que quelque chose le gênait.

Et c'était en effet le cas : il avait envie de sauter à la gorge de Rogue, tant ses pensées étaient insultantes pour Bella. Il détestait la jeune fille, pour une raison aussi stupide que puérile ! Simplement parce qu'elle était la fille de James Potter !

Il se concentra sur elle quand il la vit froncer les sourcils : il se détendit et sourit encore.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle alors en rougissant.

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Rogue, pour découvrir la potion du jour : Baume contre les brulures… facile, avait même insisté le professeur avec un rictus mauvais vers Bella.

Edward profita que les élèves se lèvent pour aller chercher les ingrédients pour murmurer :

- Il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier beaucoup.

- C'est peu dire, lâcha-t-elle. Mais je lui rends bien… D'ailleurs, t'as pas de chance de bosser avec moi, j'ai tendance à foirer toutes mes potions !

Elle se leva, comme les autres, et Edward la regarda en souriant. Il n'aurait pas su dire si elle insinuait être nulle en potion, ou les saboter délibérément, mais quand elle jeta les ingrédients sur la table il comprit :

- Tu sais que c'est un art délicat, les Potions ?

Elle leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules :

- Je ne suis pas délicate.

Il rit doucement, persuadé qu'il y avait un côté plein de douceur en elle.

- Laisse-moi faire alors, tu veux bien ?

- Pas de problème !

Pendant une demi-heure, elle se contenta de lui passer les ingrédients, et de faire ce qu'il disait. Ainsi, cela paraissait bien plus simple que d'habitude, quoi qu'elle s'aperçue aussi qu'il suffisait de suivre le livre à la lettre.

Ils ne parlaient pas, mais elle sentait bien souvent son regard sur elle, faisant chavirer son cœur à chaque fois. Mais si elle avait été plus concentrée, elle aurait sans doute vu que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le chaudron de Neville, juste devant eux. Quand elle prit conscience du bruit qu'il émettait, c'était déjà trop tard :

- A terre ! Hurla Rogue en se précipitant sur Neville

Edward et Bella réagirent une seconde trop tard : le chaudron projeta un jet de potion bouillante dans l'air, qui atterrit droit sur le visage de Bella. Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes, et Edward n'avait rien pu faire.

Elle se mit à hurler de douleur, portant ses mains sur ses yeux. Mais au premier contact, elle hurla encore, car la potion brula aussi ses mains.

- Bella ! S'exclama Edward.

- Ne touchez pas la potion ! S'exclama Rogue.

- _Oh Lily pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je jure de protéger ta fille… elle finira par me tuer !_

Edward fut très surprit des pensées du professeur, mais les laissa de côtés, trop inquiet.

- Je l'amène à mon père, décréta-t-il alors.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Il prit Bella dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas toucher la potion, et n'attendit pas la réponse du professeur pour quitter la classe. Pourtant, il l'entendit dire de loin :

- Malefoy, ramassez moi des échantillons de cette potion et mettez les moi de côté. Granger, allez prévenir Dumbledore.

Sans un mot, ils s'exécutèrent, et Rogue parti sur les traces d'Edward. Il le rattrapa avec beaucoup de mal, devant trotter à côté pour suivre son rythme. Incrédule, il l'entendit murmurer :

- Ca va aller, Bella. Ça va aller, doucement ma belle…

Elle était dans un état de semi conscience, à cause de la douleur, mais avant de s'évanouir, elle murmura :

- Edward…

Aussitôt, sa tête se relâcha en arrière, et Edward accéléra encore, plus inquiet que jamais. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie d'un coup de pied et se précipita vers son père.

- Edward ? S'inquiéta Carlisle. Oh, Bella… Que s'est-il passé ?

Rogue résuma assez vite la situation, puis Carlisle examina la jeune fille. Il parvint, non sans mal, à guérir les brulures de son visage et de ses mains, mais il n'arriva à rien avec ses yeux.

En ouvrant les paupières de Bella, il avait pu constater que ses prunelles vertes avaient disparues, lui laissant deux orbites complètement blanches :

- Je dois étudier la composition de la potion, dit alors Carlisle. J'ignore ce qui a pu provoquer une telle cécité, mais il va falloir trouver un antidote à la potion qui a échoué.

Rogue soupira. Voilà encore du travail en plus, et pour sauver Potter ! Maudit soit-elle, pensa-t-il.

Edward était vraiment irrité par ses pensées, et Carlisle du le sentir, car il toisa le professeur :

- Pouvez-vous m'apporter de cette potion, que je l'analyse ?

Bien que Rogue n'eut pas apprécié le ton du Docteur, il ne répliqua pas et sorti sans attendre de l'infirmerie, comme si son instinct de survie l'y poussait.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda alors Edward

Carlisle soupira avant de répondre :

- Pas terrible. Je lui ai donné quelque chose pour dormir, ses yeux doivent vraiment la faire souffrir… Il va falloir trouver l'antidote très vite.

xXx

Ron et Hermione passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à son chevet, mais Edward y passa la nuit entière, admirant ses traits qui paraissaient détendus, mais s'inquiétant pour son réveil qui risquait d'être douloureux. Vers 7h, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Alice, Emmett, Ron, Hermione et Sirius

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Sirius, aussi inquiet que lui.

- Pas de changement, dit-il seulement.

Alice alla poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère, mais personne ne parla plus, attendant son réveil. Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

Mais contre toute attente, elle ne semblait pas souffrir. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Non, elle n'avait pas mal, mais…

- J'y vois rien ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Oh Bella ! S'exclama Sirius en s'approchant.

Bella attrapa les bras de son parrain avant de se mettre à pleurer :

- Sirius, je ne vois rien…

- Je cherche la solution, répondit Carlisle. Ne t'en fait pas, Bella. Cela ne durera pas.

- Vous êtes sur ? Demanda-t-elle

Presque, pensa-t-il. Mais il répondit :

- Oui, je trouverais. Mais, tu n'as pas mal, n'est ce pas ?

- Nan… enfin, un peu mal au crane, mais comparé à hier, ca ne compte pas… Ca ne brule plus. Oh…

Elle semblait soudain se souvenir de la sensation de brulure. Par réflexe, elle porta les mains à son visage, mais Carlisle la rassura :

- Tu n'as aucunes marques, promit-il. J'ai guéri sans mal les blessures de ta peau. Par contre, j'aurais juré que tes yeux te feraient encore mal. Je peux regarder ?

- Heu… oui, bien sur.

Il s'approcha avec un appareil étrange, sans doute fait pour regarder le fond de l'œil :

- Ne bouge pas, dit-il.

Il l'examina avec minutie et écarquilla les yeux quand il trouva une sorte de pellicule magique autour du nerf optique de Bella. On aurait dit un bouclier magique… Edward, qui entendait ses conclusions en pensées, fronça les sourcils mais Bella s'impatienta :

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

Carlisle se recula et chercha ses mots. Devait-il respecter le point de vue de Dumbledore et ne rien dévoiler à Bella ? D'après ses enfants, elle avait déjà bien conscience de sa puissance, bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait… alors il décida d'être franc :

- Et bien, je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant. Tu devrais souffrir le martyre, mais il y a une sorte de bouclier magique qui s'est formé autour de ton nerf optique, pour qu'il ne brule pas apparemment.

- Mais… c'est impossible ! Lança Bella.

- C'est aussi ce que je croyais, murmura Carlisle.

- Comment est-ce possible alors ? Demanda Sirius.

Carlisle soupira avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cela, mais ça va me donner un peu de temps pour confectionner l'antidote

- Je peux sortir de l'infirmerie ? Demanda alors Bella avec espoir.

Carlisle sourit :

- On dirait que tu n'adores pas cet endroit, Bella

- Oh, je m'y retrouve juste un peu trop souvent, c'est tout.

* * *

**Une petite review ??? :)**


	5. La vue

**Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 5 plus vite que prévu…**

**Ness332**** : Merci encore ! Et merci pour le résumé, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire lol !**

**Aillerose**** : merci merci ! Oui, j'ai déjà 53 chapitres, mais ma super copine Joe (première et plus fidèle lectrice) a du retard dans la correction ! J'écris plus vite qu'elle n'a le temps de corriger toutes mes fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe !! Mais je lui ai montré ta reviews, et elle a promit de se dépêcher ! En attendant, voici un autre chapitre **:)

**Erika**** : merci beaucoup, ca me touche vraiment !! **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Attendez-vous au début des complications dans la vie de ma Bella ! L'amour et la guerre ne sont pas les seules choses qui vont changer sa vie dans mon histoire ! **

**Bonne lecture… **

**Haley Black**

* * *

**5 – La vue**

Carlisle l'avait finalement laissée sortir de l'infirmerie, mais l'avait dispensée de cours jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'antidote. Elle avait râlé au début, mais finalement, le silence de son appartement lui plût ce matin là. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie la veille avait laissé des traces dans ses muscles, et elle apprécia le contact moelleux du canapé. Sans le vouloir, elle se rendormi quelques heures, se laissant entrainer par ses rêves, où Edward lui murmurait de douces paroles à l'oreille.

Les gargouillis de son ventre la réveillèrent, mais elle se demanda un instant si elle avait rêvé le courant d'air froid qui avait caressé sa joue au même moment. Elle se leva pourtant, en se demandant l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Elle était persuadée que Ron et Hermione viendrait la chercher pour déjeuner, mais elle avait vraiment faim. Elle décida alors de sortir, se disant qu'elle rencontrerait bien quelqu'un dans les couloirs.

Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à lui ! Aussitôt qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, son odeur la transperça et elle tressaillit :

- Salut ! Lança Edward avant de remarquer son malaise.

Il comprit qu'elle avait encore une fois du sentir sa présence, et il fronça les sourcils. Elle fit semblant d'être surprise de sa présence et répliqua :

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu normal cinq minutes ?

La remarque le fit sourire, et il répliqua :

- Je ne suis pas normal.

Elle rit, mais son ventre gronda à nouveau, la faisant rougir. Lui sourit

- Je t'accompagne à la grande salle si tu veux, ca va être l'heure du déjeuner.

- Ok, dit-elle seulement.

Elle était bien trop troublée pour parler. Pourquoi était-il là ? Et à l'infirmerie le matin même ? Il ne s'était pas manifesté, mais elle l'avait senti là aussi. Pourquoi était-il si étrange ?

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant son bras pour la guider.

Elle sursauta, revenant à elle :

- Heu, oui… oui, ca va.

De nouveau le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance :

- Tu es vraiment étrange, tu sais.

Il se figea un peu, mais demanda quand même :

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de répondre :

- Pourquoi ? Avant-hier, tu me jettes le regard le plus noir et meurtrier que je n'ai jamais vu, et tu me fuit comme si je puais ! Hier tu me souris alors que ton regard est devenu doré… Et aujourd'hui ! Tu viens carrément me chercher, et tu étais là quand je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure ! Alors oui, t'es franchement bizarre !

Il se doutait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la langue dans sa poche ! Il tenta pourtant d'être léger :

- J'étais de mauvaise humeur le jour de la rentrée, désolé.

- Bien sur, moi aussi je l'étais ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que mes yeux ont changés de couleur !

Aie ! Pensa Edward. Elle n'allait surement pas laisser tomber si facilement. Il essaya de gagner du temps, sentant que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas loin :

- Ne peut-on pas seulement oublier le 1er jour ?

Elle soupira, mais dit :

- Pourquoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-elle pas être un peu normale elle aussi ?

- Parce que j'ai envi de te connaitre, murmura-t-il. Parce que tu es une énigme pour moi.

La seconde phrase il l'avait dit encore plus bas, dans le creux de son oreille. Elle frissonna et se mordit la lèvre, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas rougit.

Mais ses joues s'étaient teintées de rose, et Edward sourit. Il lui avait dit la vérité, en partie du moins, et il était plutôt fier de lui. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent au même moment, alors qu'ils étaient dans le hall :

- Bella ! Appela Hermione.

Elle salua Edward et masqua son sourire. Lui aussi dut s'empêcher de sourire tant la brune comprenait bien les choses.

- Salut Mione, répondit Bella.

- Je l'accompagnais à la grande salle, dit Edward, elle a faim.

- Comment t'as fait pour arriver si vite ? S'exclama Ron. Le dernier cours s'est fini il y a deux minutes !

Bella fronça les sourcils et ne put voir Edward sourire :

- Je n'ai pas pris histoire de la magie, j'avais une heure de libre.

Heure qu'il avait consacrée à admirer sa belle, encore et encore.

Ron ne répliqua pas, alors qu'Hermione pouffa. Edward sourit face à la réaction du rouquin : il aimait Bella comme une sœur et voulait la protéger. Il pensa tristement que Ron avait raison de s'inquiéter, mais ne cessa pas de sourire :

- Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Bella. A plus tard.

Il libéra son bras, mais, sans faire exprès, frôla la main de la jeune fille avec la sienne. Elle sursauta au contact glacial de la peau d'Edward mais ne dit rien, gardant pour elle l'étrange sensation qui parcourait son corps.

- Ca va ? Demanda Hermione qui l'avait vu sursauter.

- Oui, oui, se reprit-elle. C'est juste que, aveugle, certains contacts deviennent… étranges.

Elle tenta de frôler à nouveau sa main, pour confirmer son impression, mais il se recula un peu. Pas assez en tout cas pour qu'Hermione ne remarque quelque chose. Mais Bella ne l'atteignit pas, et elle lança :

- Allons-y, j'ai vraiment faim. Merci, Edward.

Elle se mit à marcher, dans la mauvaise direction, et Ron et Hermione durent lui courir après pour la remettre sur le bon chemin.

xXx

Pendant tout le repas, Bella évita les questions de Ron et Hermione, en prétendant avoir mal à la tête, et elle réclama qu'ils la reconduisent dès que le repas fut fini.

- Il reste une heure avant la reprise des cours, et il fait beau ! Se plaignit Ron. Ne vas pas t'enfermer tout de suite !

- Peu m'importe qu'il y ait du soleil, Ron, j'y vois rien !

- Salut ! dit soudain une voix que Bella reconnu très vite.

- Salut Alice, répondit-elle

Les autres la saluèrent aussi, mais Rosalie et Emmett les laissèrent rapidement. Bella entendait Ron maugréer dans son coin, alors elle lança :

- Ron voudrait profiter du soleil, mais pas moi. Alice, me raccompagnerais-tu ?

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit le petit lutin en souriant. Ais-je le droit de découvrir l'appartement du professeur Bella ?

- Oui, répondit Bella en souriant.

- Et on peut se joindre à vous ? Demanda Edward.

En incluant Jasper dans sa demande, il était sur que Bella ne pouvait pas refuser :

- Bien sur, dit-elle alors.

Hermione pouffa et alla embrasser Bella sur la joue avant de lui chuchoter :

- Je vais avec lui, MacGonagall nous a donné pas mal de boulot !

Ce fut au tour de Bella de pouffer de rire.

- A plus tard ! Lança Hermione en souriant alors qu'elle entrainait Ron dans le parc.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda Alice en commençant à marcher.

- Parce que Ron ne se doute pas une seconde qu'elle va profiter de cette heure pour l'obliger à faire ses devoirs !

Les Cullen rirent à leur tour, puis le silence retomba. Mais une fois arrivés à l'appartement de Bella, ils se décidèrent à parler :

- Et ben, commenta Alice. C'est très joli, vraiment !

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Jasper. Oh, et tu as un piano !

Bella soupira en approchant l'imposant instrument :

- Oui, Sirius en fait parfois un peu trop !

Elle s'assit sur le siège du piano alors qu'ils prenaient place sur le canapé.

- C'est ton parrain, non ? Interrogea Alice.

- Oui, mais il en fait trop quand même !

Edward ne releva pas. Lui, il savait pourquoi Sirius en faisait trop, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Carlisle.

- Tu joues ? Demanda-t-il seulement, alors qu'il connaissait la réponse.

Elle s'empourpra avant de répondre :

- Oui, quand je peux voir mes doigts !

- C'est pas si différent quand on ferme les yeux, assura-t-il

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas. Elle fut presque certaine d'entendre Alice pouffer et elle n'aima pas du tout la tournure que prirent les choses :

- On va te laisser, dit alors Alice. Jasper et moi avons envie de découvrir un peu ce château !

Bella écarquilla ses yeux blancs, n'y croyant pas. Pourtant Alice continua :

- A plus tard Bella !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et entraina un Jasper mort de rire hors de l'appartement.

- Ca fait un peu guet-apens ! Lança-t-elle une fois la porte refermée.

Edward sourit mais ne répondit pas. Alors c'est elle qui continua :

- Ta peau est plus froide que la glace…

C'était une simple constatation, dénuée de tout autre sentiment. Il soupira et répondit seulement :

- J'avais froid.

- Es-tu réchauffé à présent ?

Avait-elle toujours une autre question ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai souvent froid.

Elle ne sembla pas plus convaincue, mais ne releva pas. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit lui aussi devant le piano :

- Que joues-tu d'habitude ?

Surprise, elle répondit cependant sans réfléchir. La musique était un sujet facile :

- Un peu de tout. Si j'avais mes yeux, je jouerais peut-être _Clair de Lune_…

Il tressaillit : _Clair de Lune_ ! Un chef d'œuvre de douceur et de tendresse de Debussy… C'était l'œuvre préférée d'Esmé, sa mère adoptive, et il la jouait très souvent.

- Pas besoin de tes yeux, dit-il alors.

Il plaça la main droite de Bella sur le piano, lui indiquant où se trouvait le Do, puis plaça sa main gauche un peu plus loin. Elle n'avait pas sursauté au contact glacial de sa main… il sourit et, quand l'autre main de Bella frôla la sienne sur le siège, il ne put s'empêcher de l'emprisonner entre ses doigts libres.

Cette fois ci, elle frissonna. Mais pas sur que ce soit le froid qui en fut la cause…

- Voilà, tu es la main droite, je suis la gauche. C'est simple : visualise la partition dans ta tête, et sens les touches sous tes doigts.

Il commença alors à jouer, et elle le suivi très vite. A sa plus grande surprise, elle arrivait à suivre et à jouer juste, malgré sa cécité. Ils jouèrent le morceau en entier ainsi, leur autre main fortement enlacée sur la jambe d'Edward. Quand la dernière note fut jouée, Bella se mit à rougir.

- Tu joues vraiment bien, la félicita Edward.

- Merci, dit-elle. Sirius m'a appris à jouer il y a deux ans…

Deux ans ! Cela faisait plus de 60 ans qu'il en jouait lui, et elle était presque aussi à l'aise que lui :

- On jugerait que tu en as fait toute ta vie ! Dit-il alors, la faisant rougir d'avantage.

Son sourire devint triste sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, elle murmura presque :

- Avant Sirius, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose. Mais lui, il a apprit très jeune à jouer, et il m'a transmis sa passion dès notre premier été ensemble.

Edward comprenait alors. Plus encore qu'elle ne le pensait, oui, Sirius lui avait transmis son don pour la musique. Il la regarda avec tristesse à son tour, n'osant pas lui révéler ce qu'il savait.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, laissant ses doigts se balader sur le piano : elle rejouait la mélodie qu'il avait entendu la première nuit. Elle n'avait donc pas improvisé ?

- Je ne connais pas ce morceau, dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de jouer, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de sa présence. Pourtant, sa main gauche était toujours enlacée dans la droite d'Edward.

- Rien, dit-elle seulement.

Il sourit mais la réalité reprit le dessus quand il regarda sa montre :

- Je vais être en retard, tu crois que ton parrain m'en voudra ?

Elle rit et répondit :

- Ce n'est pas Rogue, mais tu devrais y aller quand même !

- Alors à plus tard, Bella.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main gauche avant de la relâcher, et disparut en vitesse. Elle respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux, tâchant de graver le souvenir de ce baiser dans sa mémoire. Sa bouche avait été si froide sur sa main, mais en même temps si douce, qu'elle en frémit une seconde fois.

Elle secoua la tête. Il la rendait folle, pour de vrai !

xXx

Le soir, ce fut le même cinéma. Edward vint la chercher dès la fin des cours, et l'emmena faire un tour dans le parc. Le ciel était très nuageux, mais il faisait bon. S'installant sous le grand chêne, ils furent rejoint par Alice, Jasper, Ron et Hermione, et ce fut le début d'une longue soirée, qui ne prit fin que tard dans la nuit.

Comme chaque nuit, Edward revint l'admirer dans son sommeil, l'empêchant encore une fois de faire des cauchemars. Cette fois, il se demanda vraiment ce qui pouvait lui donner autant de sueurs froides, mais comment pouvait-il lui en demander la raison sans se trahir ?

Le lendemain matin, l'humeur de Bella était bien plus maussade, surtout après être passée à l'infirmerie. Carlisle n'avait pas encore terminé l'antidote, et elle comprit qu'elle allait avoir droit à une seconde journée de solitude dans son appartement.

Et cette journée fut aussi étrange que la première ! Edward vint la chercher à midi, comme la veille, et la raccompagna après le déjeuner. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus étrange : aujourd'hui, il semblait plus distant, même s'il avait effleuré sa main à plusieurs reprises. C'était comme s'il devait se concentrer avant de pouvoir la toucher, et Bella trouvait vraiment ça étrange !

Pourtant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : être avec lui… Un adolescent normal de 17 ans aurait déjà tenté quelque chose, non ? Bien sur, il n'était là que depuis quelques jours, mais Bella ne pouvait oublier le souvenir de leurs mains enlacées. Il était d'un autre monde ! Elle avait comme l'impression qu'il lui faisait la cour… comme s'il vivait dans le siècle passé !

Deux coups à la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées. Il devait sans doute être l'heure de la réunion de l'AD :

- C'est ouvert ! Lança-t-elle.

Elle se força à ne pas sourire quand elle sentit son parfum.

- Salut ! Lança Edward. Hermione prépare la salle, elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Merci Mione… traitresse… meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu ! … Elle hésitait entre les deux, pourtant elle sourit et attrapa le bras d'Edward.

- Allons-y, même si je ne sais pas trop à quoi je vais servir !

Il rit, mais répondit très sérieusement :

- Il faudrait que tu m'aides pour l'_Armulïs Eames_, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quel sens donner à ses mots, mais sourit finalement :

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire le vide en toi, je ne peux rien faire.

Si tu savais, pensa-t-il. Seul avec elle, il aurait pu faire le vide… mais avec 150 gamins qui pensent dans une même pièce, c'était mission impossible !

- J'essayerai, dit-il alors.

- Ce n'est pas très convainquant, fit-elle remarquer.

Il rit, mais ne répondit pas : ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de classe où tous les dévisagèrent.

- Salut ! Lança Bella, sans savoir combien étaient déjà là.

Vu la réponse qu'elle entendit, la salle devait déjà être bien pleine !

Elle attendit qu'Hermione lui confirme que tout le monde était là, et commença sans attendre :

- On va continuer ce qu'on faisait à la dernière réunion. Dans le premier groupe, dès que vous métrisez le Patronus, vous aidez les autres. Mione ?

- Je m'occupe d'eux, Bella.

- Ok, alors le second groupe. Heu…

- Viens, dit Ron en la prenant par le bras, on est là.

- Merci Ron. Ok, donc il suffit que vous continuiez à vous concentrer. Emmett ?

- Oui, Bella ?

- Tu peux te mettre à l'écart, répondit-elle. Je connais un truc pas mal pour s'entrainer !

- Tu ne comptes pas te battre quand même ! S'exclama Edward.

Les autres Cullen pouffèrent alors que Bella ripostait :

- Tu es censé te concentrer, Edward.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se laissa guider un peu plus loin par Emmett :

- C'est simple, expliqua-t-elle. Avec le sort _Mannequin_, tu feras apparaitre une sorte de clone de toi-même contre qui tu pourras te battre à armes égales. Rien de tel pour progresser.

- T'es incroyable ! Souffla Emmett. Comment connais-tu tout ça !

- Je l'ai dit, dans les livres. Vas-y, essaye !

Les autres Cullen regardaient vers eux, stupéfaits encore une fois par ses connaissances. Ils ne purent que sourire quand ils virent un clone d'Emmett apparaitre. Il semblait sans consistance, mais le combat que déclencha le vrai Emmett leur prouva le contraire.

- _Impressionnant !_ Commenta Alice en pensée. _Elle est vraiment stupéfiante…_

Edward acquiesça silencieusement, tout en souriant, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Il la suivi alors du regard, pendant qu'elle revenait vers eux.

Alice, elle se concentra comme jamais. Edward le sentait, et il ne fut pas surprit, quand sa sœur s'exclama enfin :

- J'ai réussit !

Elle sautait de joie, tenant un arc de couleur sombre dans sa main droite. Elle s'approcha de Bella et lui expliqua :

- J'ai un arc, comme Hermione. Waouh, c'est super comme sensation…

- Bravo, Alice, répondit Bella en souriant. Il vaut mieux aller dehors pour t'entrainer, on le fera plus tard si tu veux.

- Pas de problème, je vais vous aider avec les Patronus si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir, soupira Bella.

Ce sort n'était pas si compliqué quand même ! Pourtant, très peu réussissaient à le maitriser. Irritée, elle recommença son explication :

- Vous devez vous concentrer sur un souvenir très heureux. Un souvenir très fort ! Et en vous concentrant dessus, vous prononcez la formule ! Comme ça : Spero Patronum !

Alors son Patronus prit vie devant leurs yeux, mais Hermione fit les gros yeux.

- Ben ça alors, souffla-t-elle

- Quoi ? Demanda Bella.

Hermione regretta ses paroles, mais elle répondit :

- Ton Patronus, Bella… Il a changé de forme…

- Comment ça, il a changé de forme ? Attends, quelle forme prend-t-il ?

Mione ne répondit pas, consciente, malgré elle, de ce qui allait se produire.

- Mione ! S'exclama Bella. Alice, s'il te plait, de quel forme est-il ?

Alice regarda Hermione en hésitant, mais la brune hocha les épaules. Alors Alice répondit :

- Un chien… Un gros chien aux poils hirsutes.

Les élèves ne faisaient plus attention à eux, se concentrant à nouveau, mis à part Edward, un peu plus loin. Il vit Bella blêmir peu à peu, puis se redresser en murmurant :

- C'est impossible… impossible. C'était le cerf… l'animagus de mon père ! Comment cela peut-il être Patmol, maintenant ! C'est impossible !

Elle réfléchissait à voix haute, et n'attendait pas de réponse. Alice interrogea Hermione du regard, et elle soupira avant d'expliquer :

- Son Patronus a toujours pris la forme d'un cerf, qui était l'animagus de son père. Mais ce chien là, c'est… l'animagus de Sirius.

Bella réfléchissait à toute allure, et trouva soudain la clef. Il s'était passé une chose insignifiante, mais si claire en juin dernier… si claire, oui, qu'elle semblait tout illuminer dans la tête de Bella. Après l'attaque du ministère, Sirius l'avait serré contre elle en lui disant simplement « je t'aime ». Mais ces trois mots raisonnaient dans la tête de Bella à cet instant… et si… s'ils expliquaient pourquoi elle lui ressemblait tant ? La vérité était-elle si évidente, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais comprise avant ? Ne voulait-elle pas le comprendre ? La colère monta en même temps que le doute en elle.

Comprenant les paroles d'Hermione, Alice se concentra sur le futur de Bella, et ne put s'empêcher de jurer … Mais trop tard…

- Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle

Mais la jeune brune s'était déjà transformée, en une panthère noire majestueuse. Elle se retourna un instant vers Alice, puis s'élança vers la porte à toute vitesse.

- C'est un animagus, aussi ! S'exclama alors Edward en grimaçant.

- Depuis cet été, oui, admit Hermione. Seul Ron et moi le savions, jusqu'ici… Elle n'a pas besoin de ses yeux sous cette forme, son flair lui suffira, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

- Je crois que tu as raison d'avoir peur, lança Edward avant de partir en courant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et interrogea Alice :

- Il sait quelque chose qu'on ignore ?

- J'ai bien l'impression, avoua Alice en fronçant les sourcils elle aussi.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous plait toujours ? **

**Je posterais la suite dans quelques jours !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! **

**Une petite reviews ??? **

**Bizz**

**Haley**


	6. Mensonges

**Coucou !! **

**Etant donné que j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, voici déjà la suite… **

**Erika**** : MDR !! Suis-je sadique ?? Non, pas du tout !! Quoique… tu risques bien de me détester à la fin de ce chapitre là aussi !! Lol ! Merci de continuer à me lire !! (Et surtout à aimer mon histoire !)**

**Kahorie**** : merci beaucoup ! Cette fic me tiens vraiment à cœur, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Bizzzz**

**Haley**

* * *

**6 – Mensonges **

Sous sa forme animale, Bella avançait sans mal dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se fiant à son flair et à ses sens aiguisés. Elle fit sursauter pas mal d'élèves, mais elle courrait si vite que la plupart la prirent pour un gros chien. Elle avait vite repéré l'odeur de Sirius, qui devait être dans le parc, et filait à vive allure, évitant de peu les obstacles.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle perçu une odeur étrange. En y repensant, elle l'avait aussi sentie en se transformant, mais sa colère l'avait emportée. Elle ne ralentit pas, mais l'odeur la prit au dépourvu… et elle fonça droit dessus.

Ce fut comme de rentrer dans un mur de pierre. Oui, ce fut exactement son sentiment. La panthère émit un gémissement douloureux alors qu'elle retombait sur le flan. Sous le coup de la douleur, Bella reprit son apparence humaine.

- Bella ! S'exclama alors Carlisle.

- Docteur Cullen ? Aie…

Elle avait sans doute quelques côtes cassées car son torse était très douloureux. Heureusement, elle ne put voir le regard chargé d'inquiétude de Carlisle. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et n'avait pas eu le temps de l'esquiver… mais vu le bruit, la panthère avait du se fracasser quelques os sur son torse…

- Bella, ça va ?

- Heu… je ne crois pas, non… Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Trois fois en moins d'une semaine, je tiens mon record !

Elle grimaça et Carlisle comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose de cassé :

- Je vais te réparer tout ça. Et puis tu tombes bien, j'ai fini l'antidote.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'attendais la fin de ton cours pour te l'annoncer. Allez, viens.

Il l'aida à se trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie, une fois de plus. Un sort suffit à réparer ses côtes fêlées, et elle respira plus facilement :

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'en pris, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

Elle devait avoir une sacrée idée en tête pour ne pas parler du choc, mais il ne tenta pas le diable.

- On essaye cet antidote, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il seulement.

- Oh oui !

- D'accord. Ça ne va pas être agréable : ce sont des gouttes que je dois te mettre dans les yeux. Ok ?

- Ok. Allez-y, Docteur Cullen.

- Après ça, tu auras bien gagné le droit de m'appeler Carlisle.

Elle sourit, mais tressaillit quand il posa une main sur son visage, pour le maintenir en arrière. Lui aussi avait les mains glacées, comme Edward…

- Voilà, dit-il enfin. Cligne des yeux, vas-y.

Elle s'exécuta, et le sentiment de brulure revint peu à peu. Elle grimaça, mais soudain le flou apparu devant elle, et peu à peu, sa vue gagna en netteté.

- Je vois ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle cligna encore des yeux, les frottas, puis se tourna vers le docteur :

- Oh, merci Carlisle ! Merci beaucoup !

Il lui fit un franc sourire, mais se détourna brusquement vers la porte de l'infirmerie qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée.

xXx

Edward avait parcouru les couloirs en courant. Mais pas trop vite quand même, pour ne pas attirer les regards, et c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rattrapée avant. Etrangement, elle conservait la même odeur sous sa forme animale, si bien qu'il n'eut aucun mal à la suivre.

Mais il arriva trop tard. Il perçut les pensées de Carlisle au moment où il vit la panthère, trop tard pour l'éviter. Il blêmit alors, accélérant sa course. Encore une fois, elle finissait à l'infirmerie… Sirius avait raison, elle était vraiment un aimant à danger ! Sirius… se pouvait-elle qu'elle ait comprit ?

Il déboula dans l'infirmerie, dans ses propres pensés. S'il était resté concentré sur celles de Carlisle, il aurait su à quoi s'attendre. Mais là, il s'arrêta net sur le regard qui le transperçait.

- Edward, dit Carlisle. Entre, je t'en pris. Bella vient de retrouver la vue.

Edward avança vers eux, sans un mot. Les deux jeunes ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, ce qui arracha un sourire à Carlisle. Mais avant qu'Edward n'arrive à ses côtés, elle sauta hors du lit :

- Je dois y aller, se défendit-elle. Merci, Carlisle.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut rien le temps de dire.

- Bella ! S'exclama Edward.

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie, se transformant en panthère dès qu'elle eut franchit la porte.

Edward soupira alors que son père le regardait avec sérieux.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Carlisle. Elle n'a même pas parlé du fait qu'elle s'était brisée trois côtes sur mon torse !

Edward s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains :

- J'ignore si j'ai le droit de te dire ça… Mais, le jour de la rentrée, j'ai compris que Sirius est le père de Bella…

- Quoi ? S'exclama Carlisle, stupéfait.

- Oui, c'est certain. Et ça se voit même, en fait…

Carlisle acquiesça silencieusement et Edward conclu :

- Et je crois qu'elle vient de le comprendre.

Il lui raconta l'épisode des Patronus, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Que dois-je faire, Carlisle ?

- L'empêcher de faire une bêtise, mon fils. Le choc de tout à l'heure m'aurais peut-être réduit en bouillit si j'avais été un humain ! Si elle trouve Sirius sous sa forme animale, la panthère risque de perdre le contrôle de sa colère.

Edward soupira avant de remercier son père et de partir en courant, à la recherche de Bella.

Carlisle soupira lui aussi en s'asseyant. Elle était vraiment plus puissante que ne le pensait Albus. Animagus, à 16 ans ! Avec l'_Armulïs Eames _en prime, elle était déjà bien plus puissante que la majorité des sorciers. Mais ce qu'avait dit Edward à propos de Sirius le troubla beaucoup. Il savait que son fils ne pouvait pas se tromper, et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui attendait Sirius.

xXx

Edward eut moins de mal à la rattraper cette fois ci. Elle était sortie dans le parc, quasiment désert à cette heure (le diner commencait). Il vit la panthère filer vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, et de loin il put apercevoir Sirius qui sortait de la forêt. Edward accéléra d'avantage, et n'arriva que quelques secondes après Bella. Menaçante, elle grognait après un Sirius bouche bée.

- Bella ! S'exclama Edward en arrivant près d'eux.

- Bella ? Répéta Sirius d'un air incrédule.

La panthère se tourna vers Edward, qui fut foudroyé par la peine qui se lisait dans ses yeux émeraude. Mais elle lui montra les dents en grognant plus fort encore.

Son instinct de vampire lui hurlait de faire de même, mais il se contrôla, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il espéra vraiment ne pas avoir une odeur différente des humains, et s'approcha de quelques pas.

Elle grogna encore, et dévoila encore plus ses crocs acérés.

- Bella, chuchota-t-il. Calme-toi !

- _Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Cullen !_ Pensa-t-elle en grognant.

Il sursauta. Il l'avait entendu ! Sous sa forme animale il entendait ses pensées… à moins qu'elle ne lui ait parlé délibérément… Il se rangea soudain à cette hypothèse, stupéfait, mais déçu aussi de n'entendre rien d'autre. Elle s'était à nouveau tournée vers Sirius et le menaçait du regard. Elle pensait forcement à cet instant ! Et lui, n'entendait rien. Il décida quand même d'intervenir :

- Contrôle-toi ! Tu pourrais le tuer !

- _La ferme !_ Hurla-t-elle dans son crane. _Je sais ce que je fais, Edward. Et je sais que tu m'entends, alors laisse moi !_

- Non ! Répliqua-t-il. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais transforme toi, Bella.

- _Tu ne peux rien comprendre, Edward, rien du tout. Je ne veux pas me transformer, et ressentir les sentiments humains… Je veux juste lire la peur dans ses yeux. Et attendre qu'il comprenne ce que moi j'ai compris. Et qu'il parle. _

- Bella… commença Edward.

- _Non_, coupa-t-elle. _Va-t-en Edward, je ne lui ferais pas de mal._

- Je ne partirais pas, Bella. Tu dois l'affronter, et pas te cacher dans ton animagus !

- _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! _

Si, il le savait. Mais lui faire comprendre ne serait pas une bonne chose à cet instant, ça il le savait aussi. Il soupira mais s'approcha encore. Il avança sa main vers la panthère, mais elle recula au dernier moment

- _Laisse-moi, Edward ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne peux pas l'affronter… désolée…_

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle s'élança dans la forêt interdite à toute vitesse. Il foudroya Sirius du regard et lui dit :

- Elle sait qui vous êtes réellement.

Sirius blêmit et son cœur manqua un battement.

- Prévenez Dumbledore, reprit Edward. Et dites à mon père que je suis parti à sa recherche.

Histoire de brouiller les pistes, il invoqua son balai (le dernier Nimbus à peine en vente) avec un Accio, puis s'élança dans la forêt à son tour.

Sirius trouva Dumbledore dans le hall. A cette heure, il aurait du être vide, mais le directeur discutait de façon animée avec Carlisle, ses enfants, Ron et Hermione.

- Sirius ! Appela le vieil homme dès qu'il le vit.

Sirius s'approcha et murmura :

- Je sais. Elle est un animagus. Une panthère noire… qui a bien faillit me bouffer.

Ils le regardèrent tous mais il ne s'expliqua pas. Il dit seulement :

- Elle est parti dans la forêt, et Edward la suit avec son balai.

- Pourquoi elle est furieuse, Sirius ? S'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi son Patronus prend la forme de Patmol ?

C'était donc ça. Sirius comprit comment Bella avait pu faire le lien, et il soupira. Il fut alors très soulagé que Carlisle intervienne en sa faveur :

- Je pense que c'est avec elle qu'il doit en parler d'abord.

Sirius le remercia d'un regard, et Albus acquiesça :

- Il est temps d'aller vous coucher, jeunes gens.

- Mais Bella ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Je vais surveiller, répondit Carlisle. Je vois tout le parc de l'infirmerie.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione, intervint Alice. Edward va la retrouver.

Hermione ne paru qu'à moitié rassurée, mais finit par obéir. Les jeunes se séparèrent, inquiets. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait dormir cette nuit.

xXx

- Je vous tiens au courant, dit Carlisle à Dumbledore.

- Merci, mon ami. Tout cela m'inquiète. Je te l'avais bien dit, Sirius. Tu aurais du lui dire…

- Vous êtes mal placé pour parler d'honnêteté ! Répliqua Sirius avec colère. Vous lui cachez tellement de choses que vous pourriez écrire un livre ! Et apparemment, elle en sait plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Albus soupira, mais salua les deux hommes avant de les quitter.

Sirius ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, histoire de ne pas flancher.

- Elle pardonnera, dit Carlisle.

Sirius sursauta et le dévisagea :

- Comment ? murmura-t-il

- Je suis un père. Je peux comprendre ce genre de choses, mais Edward l'a comprit avant moi. Il est très observateur. Quoique je dois avouer qu'il a raison. Ça se voit…

Sirius soupira à nouveau, mais se laissa entrainer par Carlisle dans l'infirmerie.

- D'ici, on les verra revenir, dit-il.

xXx

Edward avait enfourché le balai pour faire diversion, mais voler lui plaisait bien, et il décida de la suivre de cette façon, au lieu de se mettre à courir. Ce serait toujours un mensonge de moins quand elle demanderait comment il l'avait rattrapé. Il repéra sans mal son odeur mais eu du mal à la suivre. Elle avait du se transformer pas mal de fois pour maitriser déjà à ce point sa force animale. Ça expliquait qu'elle soit capable de le sentir, mais aussi pourquoi Emmett l'avait trouvé bien plus forte qu'un sorcier ordinaire. Cette fille n'avait décidément rien de normal. Il sourit en y pensant… Lui non plus, n'étais pas normal.

Au bout de plus d'une heure il la repéra enfin, recroquevillée sous sa forme humaine. Elle tenait ses genoux sous son menton, et il l'entendait sangloter.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, je t'ai senti arriver de loin.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche alors qu'Edward s'asseyait près d'elle.

- Tant pis pour toi, dit-elle alors.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle le regarda, un air grave sur le visage :

- J'ai laissé mes questions en suspens parce que je voulais découvrir ce que Sirius me cachait, depuis l'apparition de ce fichu piano.

Edward se rappela les mots de Bella. C'était Sirius qui lui avait apprit à jouer…

- Mais maintenant que je sais, et puisque tu insistes pour être là, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions, Edward Cullen. Bien trop de mystères planent autour de toi.

Il blêmit quelque peu, mais répliqua :

- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, Bella.

- Faux ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu sais tout de moi. Je suis l'Elue, j'ai des pouvoirs plus développés à cause de ça. Je peux apprendre n'importe quel sort en quelques secondes, je suis un animagus et une Black ! Ca aussi, je suis certaine que tu le sais. Alors, à toi ! Qui es tu et comment pouvais-tu savoir ?

- Comment as-tu réussit à me parler sous ta forme animale ? Demanda-t-il

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite :

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, dit-il. Ais-je le droit à une dernière question avant de répondre aux tiennes ?

Elle soupira, et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de dire :

- J'en sais rien. J'ai remarqué que je pouvais m'adresser à Ron et Hermione par la pensée quand je suis Crunch…

- Crunch ? Demanda-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

Incroyable, son surnom voulait dire « croquer » ! Mais elle le foudroya du regard et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Très bien, dit-il. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis répondit :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu détesté au début ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question là ! Que lui répondre ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas très bien ce jour là, je ne t'ai jamais…

- Ah, non ! Laisse tomber, si c'est pour mentir je ne veux pas t'entendre.

- Bella, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis… je ne le veux pas. J'ai bien trop peur que tu t'enfuis.

Elle se retourna brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait souffrir et son cœur en fut touché immédiatement.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas !

- Alors explique-moi !

Il se leva d'un bon et attrapa son balai.

- Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant. Ils sont inquiets pour toi à Poudlard.

Il lui tendit la main, pour qu'elle se lève, mais elle l'ignora.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rentrer !

Elle se transforma à nouveau et s'élança dans la forêt, prenant un chemin différent que l'aller. Edward comprit vite qu'elle avait fait de sacrés détours tout à l'heure. Il soupira. Cette fois, elle était pressée de rentrer à Poudlard, et filait droit devant. Il devinait sa colère, mais il n'avait pas eut le choix. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Je suis un vampire et je suis fou de toi ?

xXx

- Ils sont là ! S'exclama Carlisle.

Sirius sursauta sur son siège et se précipita dehors, le médecin sur les talons. Il se figea quand il vit Bella arriver à toute vitesse, mais elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. Edward arriva peu après, couché sur son balai.

Il fut le seul à voir son père esquisser un sourire :

- _Plutôt sympa de voler finalement, non ? Bravo, mon fils. Tu l'as ramené._

Edward grimaça et son père comprit que ça n'avait pas été sans mal.

- Bella, murmura soudain Sirius.

Il fixait le regard émeraude de la panthère, les yeux brillants. Elle ne grognait pas, ne montrait pas les dents non plus. Mais sa posture assise, telle une statue faite de poils noirs, n'était pas plus rassurante.

- Pardonne-moi, ma fille…

Edward fut persuadé de voir une larme perler dans l'œil de la panthère. Mais soudain, elle se transforma à nouveau, et gifla Sirius avec force.

* * *

**Vous voulez la suite ? ! **

**A très vite :)**

**Haley**


	7. La chasse

**Coucou !! **

**Bon… je ne peux pas résister… voici donc déjà la suite !! C'est vraiment ma fic préférée, et je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise, vu les gentilles reviews que j'ai !!! Et étant donné que j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, je suis vraiment pressée de savoir si la suite va vous plaire !!! J'ai tendance à pas mal compliquer mes histoires (j'ai une imagination débordante, et je dois admettre que je suis un peu frappée aussi !! lol !)**

**Kahorie**** : merci encore !! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !! **

**Ness332**** : merci merci !!! Voici la suite que tu attendais ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir (oui, je sais, je radote lol) que mon histoire te plaise ! **

**Mimi 72**** : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Oh oui, cette histoire sera longue, compliquée, pleine d'amour, de tristesse, et de conneries ! J'essaye depuis le début de mêler les deux mondes de manière à ce que l'histoire ressemble plus à Twilight, mais dans le monde sorcier, et j'avoue que j'adore faire de Harry une fille ! Je peux ainsi lui donner un côté déjanté qui m'appartiens pour beaucoup ! Et oui, j'ai un gros défaut, j'ai toujours tendance à compliquer mes histoires… alors pourquoi pas changer le père de ma Bella ? Lol ! Tu devras attendre un peu pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, et j'espère que tu n'aimes pas trop James… je n'ai rien contre le personnage de JK Rowling, au contraire, mais je ne l'ai pas épargné dans mon histoire !! En tout cas, sache que vu le nombre de chapitre que j'ai en réserve, j'en posterais plusieurs par semaine ! Merci encore pour ta reviews et bonne lecture !! **

**Erika**** : merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Bella a un sacré caractère ! J'entends dans ma tête ma copine Joe riant en disant que c'est moi tout craché ! Et j'avoue, elle a raison, j'ai donné pas mal de mon caractère à ma Bella, mais en même temps je trouve la Bella de Twilight, ainsi que Harry, un peu trop « lisse ». Mon personnage n'est pas du genre à subir sans l'ouvrir, et vu tout ce qui va lui arriver, elle risque de souvent se mettre à hurler ! Lol ! Merci !! **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira… **

**Bonne lecture **

**Haley**

* * *

**7 – La chasse **

Sirius réagit trop tard face à la gifle que sa fille lui avait envoyée. Il frotta sa joue douloureuse et soupira : elle était partie en courant, et il était persuadé qu'elle refuserait de lui parler.

Il n'essaya même pas, ne comprenant pas que son silence serait pire, et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une explication… Ne le voyant pas bouger, Edward soupira fortement et poursuivi Bella dans les couloirs.

xXx

Elle s'était précipitée dans son appartement, et avait verrouillé la porte par magie avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur et se mettre à nouveau à pleurer.

Elle les détestait… tout les deux. Tous ces mensonges la faisaient tellement souffrir qu'elle aurait voulu fuir… Mais elle attendait, espérant que son père aurait enfin le courage de lui parler. Son père… ce mot la fit frissonner, et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit frapper à la porte, mais fut vite déçue : ce n'était pas Sirius…

- Va-t'en Edward ! Rugit-elle. Laisse-moi !

- Bella, murmura-t-il.

- Va-t'en ! Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Il soupira, et essaya quand même d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée… Alors il dit seulement ;

- Je suis désolé…

Et il reparti en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard. Son ouïe super développée lui permit cependant d'entendre la réponse murmurée de Bella :

- Pas tant que moi...

Le cœur du vampire sembla se remettre à battre une seconde, rien que pour le faire souffrir. La laisser seule, en larmes, sans doute affalée à même le sol, lui était insupportable.

Il arriva très vite dans le dortoir où sa famille l'attendait, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise :

- Alors ? Interrogea Alice.

Edward ferma les yeux une seconde avant de regarder sa sœur avec tristesse.

- Oh, Edward, dit-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il leur raconta tout, depuis sa sortie de l'AD, et termina ainsi :

- Que puis-je lui dire ? Elle refuse de me parler parce qu'elle sait que je lui mens !

- Alors dit lui la vérité, répondit Emmett très sérieusement

- T'es dingue ! S'exclama Rosalie.

- Je crois qu'Emmett à raison, repris Jasper. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle peut comprendre…

- C'est vrai ! Appuya Alice. Elle n'est pas une humaine ordinaire…

- Non ! Coupa Edward. Je refuse… je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

Alice hocha la tête, comme désespérée de la situation, mais elle reprit :

- Tu n'as que deux choix, Edward : soit tu lui dis, soit tu la laisses le découvrir par elle-même… Et là, tu devras assumer sa colère à mon avis, et non sa peur.

Il soupira, sachant au fond de lui que sa sœur avait raison. Pourtant, il ne changea pas d'avis. Alors Alice soupira à son tour avant de se lever :

- Je vais la voir, dit-elle. Elle acceptera peut-être de me parler à moi…

Il acquiesça en silence, mais elle reprit :

- Va chercher Hermione, si je n'y arrive pas on aura besoin d'elle.

xXx

Ils partirent donc vers la tour Gryffondor. Alice s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Bella alors qu'Edward poursuivait vers la salle commune des Gryffons.

Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il tenta quelque chose qui aurait pu paraitre stupide : il frappa sur le tableau, peu convaincu que quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre. Pourtant, presque aussitôt, le tableau de la grosse Dame pivota :

- Edward ! S'exclama Hermione en chuchotant. Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il

Hermione fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'il s'explique :

- Elle s'est enfermée dans son appartement et refuse d'ouvrir. Alice est partie essayer, mais elle pense que tu auras plus de chances que nous…

La brune jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, sur le canapé où Ron s'était endormi.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-elle alors.

Il lui sourit discrètement, mais son regard se chargea à nouveau de tristesse quand ils rejoignirent Alice.

- Bella ! Appelait-elle. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait.

Alice hocha la tête en regardant son frère et Hermione, alors que Bella ne répondait pas.

- Isabella ! Lança alors Hermione. Ouvre moi tout de suite, il est hors de question que tu restes seule ! Je me fiche que tu ne me parles pas, mais ouvre cette foutu porte où je m'en charge !

Elle sorti alors sa baguette, et Edward s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Pourtant, les mots d'Hermione durent avoir de l'effet, car la porte s'entrouvrit d'elle même.

- Qu'il n'entre pas ! Lança juste Bella, la voix pleine de larmes.

Alice jeta un regard inquiet à son frère, qui se laissa glisser contre le mur. Ce qu'il ignorait, trop triste pour le sentir, c'est qu'elle était assise exactement à la même place, juste de l'autre côté du mur.

Alice posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère avant de suivre Hermione dans l'appartement.

Pour lui, une attente insupportable commençait, même s'il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du mur.

- Oh Bella, soupira Hermione en la voyant au sol.

La jeune fille leva juste les yeux vers les deux autres, et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Alice et Hermione s'accroupirent, chacune d'un côté, et Bella se laissa enlacer par une Hermione très inquiète

- Veux-tu parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Bella renifla, pas vraiment sure de ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle avait besoin de vider son sac :

- C'est mon père, murmura-t-elle alors entre deux sanglots.

Les deux filles sursautèrent et se lancèrent un drôle de regard, stupéfaites.

- Sirius est mon père, répéta-t-elle encore plus bas.

A nouveau, elle éclata en sanglots, et Hermione la serra plus fort contre elle :

- Chut ma belle, ça va aller…

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Bella. Pourquoi ils mentent tous ?

Alice comprit à cet instant qu'elle ne parlait pas que de Sirius, elle répondit alors :

- Ils veulent te protéger, Bella. Mais ils ne savent pas comment s'y prendre…

Elle leva ses yeux mouillés et rougit vers Alice avant de se mettre à crier :

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! Je ne suis pas une enfant, et encore moins sans défense ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'a été mon enfance, Alice, mais j'ai passé ma vie à me battre pour survivre et pour savoir qui je suis… Alors je suis lasse… Pourquoi ne me fait-on pas confiance ?

Son ton s'était radouci au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, mais ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle s'était à nouveau nichée dans les bras de son amie, alors qu'Alice lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour l'endormir, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, qui ne servirent pas à grand-chose.

Epuisées, elles sortirent de l'appartement vers minuit, et trouvèrent Edward à la même place, encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

- J'ignore ce que tu lui caches, lança Hermione, mais quand elle le découvrira, se sera la goutte d'eau. Elle a besoin de savoir, Edward. Ne la laisse pas s'échapper, jamais tu ne pourras la rattraper.

Hermione salua Alice avec un sourire triste, et les laissa là. Edward soupira avant d'attraper la main que lui tendait sa sœur. En se relevant, il l'interrogea du regard.

- Elle dort, dit-elle. Elle est furax contre Sirius… autant pour sa découverte que pour son silence. Mais elle l'est aussi contre toi. Tu aurais du lui parler, toute à l'heure. Elle a des milliers de questions en tête, qui la troublent beaucoup… et toutes tournent autour de toi.

Il le savait. Il les avait entendus parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait simplement aller la retrouver, et tenter d'apaiser son sommeil, comme chaque soir. Mais Alice du le comprendre :

- Non, dit-elle. On va chasser ce soir.

- Mais…

- Non, Edward. Tu dois chasser, et puis ca te changera les idées. Viens, les autres doivent nous attendre.

En effet, les autres Cullen, Carlisle y compris, attendaient sous la fenêtre de leur dortoir. Alice et Edward sautèrent sans attendre, mais Carlisle s'inquiéta largement quand il vit son fils.

- Elle dort, expliqua Alice. Elle est bouleversée par ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, et furieuse contre le silence d'Edward.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a appris ? Demanda Emmett.

Edward et Alice hésitèrent, mais c'est Carlisle qui répondit :

- c'est à elle de vous le dire, mes enfants. Laissons là en paix pour l'instant…

Bien que pas convaincus, les « jeunes » suivirent leur père pour une partie de chasse bien méritée.

xXx

Bella s'était endormie avec beaucoup de mal et avait aussitôt plongé dans ses cauchemars. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, elle se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. C'était son premier cauchemar depuis la rentrée, mais il se révéla encore plus intense que d'habitude. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une sombre forêt, pourchassée par les yeux noirs et menaçants d'Edward.

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle alla prendre une douche (elle sentait le chien, et ce n'était pas franchement agréable) et s'installa ensuite près de son piano. Elle soupira, en pensant à Sirius d'abord. Son père… le traitre ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi lâche ?

Puis son esprit dévia vers Edward. Malgré son cauchemar, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait sans doute été un peu loin avec lui en y repensant. Il n'était là que depuis quelques jours… elle ne pouvait pas lui demander la lune quand même ! Mais elle sentait que quelque chose de fort les liait… pouvait-elle déjà être amoureuse de lui ? Oui, répondit son cœur en battant un peu plus fort. Elle ignorait comment c'était possible, mais elle l'aimait déjà. Et cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi ses mystères la touchaient tant…

Voulant se changer les idées, elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de son appartement et profita du grand air. Elle soupira en constatant qu'il était à peine 1h… la nuit ne faisait que commencer, mais elle se savait incapable de se rendormir.

Alors une idée lui vint. Une bien mauvaise idée d'ailleurs…

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, souriant soudain, et elle se murmura à elle même :

- Pour moi c'est un peu haut… mais pas pour Crunch !

Alors elle se transforma, et la magnifique panthère noire sauta par la fenêtre, pour atterrir sans problèmes dix mètres plus bas.

Aussitôt, elle fila vers la lisière de la forêt, respirant enfin. Sous sa forme animale, elle oubliait sa douleur et ses questions. Elle pouvait juste profiter de l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage, et de la douce sensation de ses pattes qui foulaient l'herbe humide du parc.

Arrivée dans la forêt, elle accéléra encore et fila droit devant, sans se soucier du chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle savait, pour être sortie en cachette presque tous les soirs des vacances (elle avait découvert son Animagus au bout de 3 jours de vacances), qu'elle pouvait largement se fier à son flair, elle retrouverait Poudlard sans problème, peu importe jusqu'où elle irait.

Alors elle couru… et couru encore. Elle commençait à sentir les muscles de Crunch souffrir de l'effort, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop désireuse de vider son esprit.

Ce dont elle ne fit pas attention non plus, ce fut cette odeur étrange qui emplissait la forêt. Trop occupée à ne penser à rien, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers cette odeur, et le danger qu'elle représentait.

Le danger, elle ne le découvrit que quand il fut trop tard pour reculer. Toujours à folle allure, elle arriva dans une sorte de sous bois bien plus sombre, où elle se figea soudain.

L'odeur était ici trop forte pour l'occulter, et son instinct animal prit le dessus, cherchant la source de ce parfum si étrange pour elle. Plusieurs odeurs se mélangeaient, mais l'une d'elle l'attirait plus que les autres, réveillant des instincts encore inconnus pour elle. Alors elle continua d'avancer, mais bien plus prudemment, tous les sens en alerte, jusqu'à les apercevoir enfin.

xXx

Les six Cullen chassaient depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, mais ils se prenaient plus au jeu que d'habitude, surtout pour changer les idées d'Edward. En effet, au lieu de simplement chasser, ils s'amusaient à courir après toutes sortes de créatures, même s'ils abandonnaient bien souvent. Edward avait été surpris de croiser un guépard, alors qu'Emmett avait sauté de joie en découvrant des traces d'ours. Mais soudain, les choses tournèrent mal…

Car une chose est à savoir sur les vampires : quand ils chassent, leur instinct animal prend le dessus, et ils ont énormément de mal à se contrôler… bien plus que d'habitude…

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et Jasper lâcha le cerf qu'il venait de vider de son sang. Il fut persuadé de voir la panthère noire regarder l'animal tomber à terre avant de planter ses pattes avant dans le sol et de se mettre en posture d'attaque, crocs sortis.

Elle grognait, pas effrayée du tout par les six personnes qui se tenaient devant elle. Ils sentaient le sang, elle l'aurait parié, alors ses poils se dressèrent sur son dos.

Aussitôt, les enfants Cullen prirent la même posture que la panthère, et grognèrent aussi fort quelle, près à bondir. Mais quand la panthère montra encore plus les dents, Carlisle se jeta entre elle et ses enfants, les bras écartés :

- Bella ! S'exclama-t-il. Va-t-en Bella, je t'en pris !

Mais elle ne bougeait pas, grognant d'avantage. Carlisle comprit alors qu'elle avait laissé l'animal en elle prendre le dessus, comme ses enfants, et il eut soudain très peur… surtout qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir peur !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants, mais ne fut pas rassuré non plus. Seule Alice semblait moins hostile, même si elle grognait elle aussi. Alors il s'exclama :

- Reprenez-vous ! C'est Bella !

C'est Alice qui se redressa finalement, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle. Bella… je suis désolée !

La panthère ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais elle fixa Alice de ses yeux verts. La jeune fille sursauta, tant la colère était lisible dans les yeux de Bella, mais elle ne dit rien. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper, qui se releva lui aussi. Puis, elle réussit de la même façon à calmer Rosalie et Emmett.

- Oh, merde ! Souffla ce dernier en réalisant à son tour.

Il voulu s'approcher, mais Carlisle l'arrêta d'un geste, tout en fixant Edward qu'Alice ne parvenait pas à calmer :

- Edward, murmura-t-elle. Oublie l'odeur, je t'en prie…

Mais il ne l'entendait pas… Et il profita du geste de Carlisle pour bondir en avant, droit sur la panthère.

- Non ! Hurla Alice.

Mais la panthère avait réagit au même moment, s'élançant elle aussi dans les airs. Carlisle ne put rien faire, et c'est avec effroi qu'il vit la panthère planter ses griffes dans le torse d'Edward, et tomber lourdement sur lui. Elle gémit en retombant alors que les autres avaient pu entendre des os se briser. La pate avant droite en l'air, elle reprit sa posture agressive et ne lâcha pas Edward des yeux.

Lui, se releva avec un peu plus de mal, surprit par la force de l'animal… l'animal ? Une alarme s'alluma soudain dans son esprit et il comprit. Chassant son instinct de vampire et l'odeur si intense de Bella, il refit enfin surface :

- Bella ! Souffla-t-il

Carlisle soupira, rassuré, mais Alice s'exclama :

- Non, Bella !

La panthère s'élança une fois de plus sur Edward, folle de rage. Ses grognements raisonnaient dans la forêt, autour d'eux, et Carlisle tenta de s'interposer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Alors qu'il la voyait arriver sur lui, Edward mit un bras devant son visage, peu sur de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire dans cet état… et il eut raison ! Les crocs acérés de Bella se refermèrent avec force sur l'avant bras d'Edward, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais quand le sang glacé du jeune homme se rependit dans la bouche de la panthère, elle se figea.

Doucement, elle recula, mais toujours sur la défensive, elle montra à nouveau les dents quand Carlisle s'approcha d'elle, mais il murmura :

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal Bella, mais tu es blessée… Transforme-toi, s'il te plait…

La panthère regarda vers Edward mais soudain, un bruit étrange les fit tous sursauter. La panthère se retourna avec force, mais hoqueta quand elle aperçu Buck, l'hippogriffe de Sirius, qui paraissait furieux lui aussi. Il avait du sentir que Bella était en danger…

Alors elle se plaça entre lui et les Cullen, les faisant frémir d'horreur, et enfin, elle se transforma. Elle leva les bras en l'air, mais grimaça quand elle constata la douleur dans son bras droit. Pourtant, elle hurla :

- Non, Buck ! Regarde-moi, mon ami. Je suis là, je vais bien.

L'immense créature gratta le sol de ses sabots, mais Bella insista :

- Va, Buck. Va ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Allez, file !

Il émit un cri aigu et Bella grimaça à nouveau, mais il s'envola, tout en restant bien au dessus d'eux.

Bella soupira, puis attrapa son bras douloureux en remarquant que cette fois, elle ne s'était vraiment pas loupée ! Son avant bras formait un angle droit si étrange qu'elle faillit s'évanouir, mais Carlisle la fit sursauter quand il posa sa main sur son épaule (gauche, heureusement)

- Bella ? Demanda-t-il. Ça va ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et recula de quelque pas en le dévisageant. Puis son regard se dirigea vers les autres Cullen, pour finir sur Edward. Là, elle blêmit : son bras saignait et sa chemise était lacérée, découvrant de longues trainées rouges sur son torse. Elle fronça le nez…

- Bella ? Demanda à nouveau Carlisle.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, en état de choc.

- Vampires, murmura-t-elle seulement.

Puis elle tourna de l'œil et tomba dans les pommes, juste dans les bras du docteur.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ! S'exclama Edward en s'approchant doucement.

Carlisle examina la jeune fille en vitesse avant de répondre :

- Vu l'angle de son bras, et le flottement dans son dos, elle souffre atrocement. Son bras est cassé à trois endroits au moins, et quelques côtes ont encore souffert.

Edward sembla si désolé que son père ajouta :

- Tu n'y es pour rien, mon fils. Vous avez chargé au même moment… Elle avait du se laisser envahir par son instinct animal… Tout comme toi, elle n'était pas dans son état normal…

- J'aurais pu la tuer, murmura Edward.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est elle qui allait le faire, répliqua Emmett.

Edward le foudroya du regard, mais Alice reprit :

- Carlisle à raison, elle n'avait aucunement conscience que c'était nous… jusqu'à ce que Buck arrive. Mais son instinct animal n'a pas du apprécier notre odeur…

- Non…

Ils sursautèrent : personne n'avait vu qu'elle était revenue à elle, pourtant dans les bras de Carlisle.

- Bella, dit-il alors, je dois te ramener… Tu es blessée et je n'ai pas ma baguette.

Elle le regarda étrangement et répondit seulement :

- Vous n'avez qu'à m'achever… je dois être meilleure qu'un cerf…

Alors qu'Emmett et Jasper pouffaient, Edward s'exclama :

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Non, en effet, répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Six vampires lâchés dans une école, il n'y a pas de quoi rire.

- Bella… commença Carlisle

Elle le coupa d'un signe de la main, et sorti sa baguette de sa poche en lui tendant :

- Remettez ça en place avant, s'il vous plait…

Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas crier, mais la douleur était bien trop forte.

- Je n'ai pas de potion pour calmer la douleur, dit-il, ca va faire mal.

- Peu importe, je l'ai mérité.

Elle avait chuchoté les derniers mots, mais tous purent l'entendre. Carlisle demanda à Alice de soutenir Bella, puis commença par réparer son bras. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement quand ses os reprirent leur place habituelle. La douleur avait été si intense, qu'elle ne sentit même pas ses côtes se ressouder.

- Je suis désolé, dit alors Carlisle

Elle les dévisagea à nouveau puis se releva, inquiète.

- On ne te fera rien ! S'exclama Alice.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Mais c'est de la folie ! Dumbledore est cinglé… Et vous l'êtes tout autant !

- Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain, se défendit Carlisle en désignant le cerf qui gisait un peu plus loin.

- Et alors ? Que se passerait-il si un élève se coupait, hein ? Si le sang coulait près de vous, vous pourriez vous retenir, ou serait-ce le début d'un carnage ?

Il blêmit quelque peu, mais répondit quand même :

- Je connais Albus depuis 90 ans, Bella, il sait que je peux me contrôler…

- Je ne parle pas de vous ! S'exclama-t-elle (90 ans ! Mais quel âge avaient-ils ?). Mais eux, si vous n'aviez pas été là, hein ? Seule contre six, je doute que j'aurais encore été en mesure de parler !

- Elle a raison, lâcha Rosalie.

Ses frères et sœurs la regardèrent, choqués, mais elle répliqua :

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle a raison ! Elle a beau avoir une odeur plus alléchante que les autres, peu importe celui qu'on croisera si on est en chasse… il n'y survivra pas !

Odeur plus alléchante ? Sur le coup, elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien dire, mais Carlisle la surprit par sa question :

- Tu étais consciente ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Bella.

Elle soupira, consciente en tout cas qu'il essayait de changer de sujet, mais répondit quand même :

- Non, j'avais laissé l'instinct animal m'envahir, mais Crunch et moi sommes la même personne, alors je conserve ses souvenirs quand je me retransforme.

Elle avait d'ailleurs filé vomir, la première fois qu'elle avait laissé son instinct prendre le dessus. A son réveil, elle s'était souvenue de la nuit et avait rendu les écureuils que Crunch avait mangés…

- Crunch ? Demanda alors Alice en souriant.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ca veut dire « croquer » ! Rigola Alice

- Je sais, soupira Bella. Ça a beaucoup fait rire Ron quand il l'a trouvé, alors j'ai accepté. Il adore jouer avec Crunch !

Elle les fit sourire, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à imaginer la panthère entrain de jouer. Elle aurait pu déchiqueter Edward, ils en étaient tous conscient, elle y comprit.

- Mais c'est plutôt dangereux de laisser ton instinct animal prendre le dessus, commenta Emmett. Tu es une panthère ! Un des pires prédateurs qui soit !

Elle leva un sourcil puis ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de répondre :

- Je ne croise pas grand-chose en général ! Je laisse mon humanité à la lisière de la forêt, après cela je ne suis une menace pour personne. Les animaux fuient en ma présence, puisque je sens l'humain ! En plus, Buck veille sur moi… Et puis, je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'un Animagus. Il n'y a que quand je laisse mon instinct animal prendre le dessus sur ma conscience humaine, que je deviens si forte. Sans cela, je ne suis qu'une poussière face à vous. Mon épaule s'en souvient.

Emmett grimaça, mais répondit quand même :

- De la poussière sacrément tenace. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois, et je m'excuse encore pour ton épaule… Et pour tout à l'heure. Mais c'est vrai, Bella. Nous savons nous contrôler, et personne n'est censé venir dans cette forêt. Elle est interdite, non ?

Elle soupira mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Rosalie se mit à crier :

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Non mais ça ne vous suffit pas ? Edward, dit quelque chose ! Tu as faillit la tuer, et vous ne trouvez toujours pas que c'est une mauvaise idée de s'être installé ici ?

Edward ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha un peu plus de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit grimacer. Surprit, il s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard.

Elle détourna le sien, ne voulant pas lui parler. Mais elle regarda Carlisle :

- Vous ne pouvez pas refermer son bras aussi ? Son sang a vraiment une odeur…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, peu sur du mot à employer : horrible ou terrible ? Elle hésitait et son visage reflétait très bien ce sentiment, si bien qu'Emmett et Alice se mirent à rire.

Edward les foudroya du regard alors que Bella les interrogea :

- Qui a-t-il de drôle ?

- Lui non plus ne supporte pas l'odeur de ton sang…

- Alice ! Coupa Edward avec fureur.

Bella écarquilla alors les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche. Une révélation venait de frapper son esprit : elle regarda Edward et s'exclama :

- Tu voulais me bouffer ! C'est ça… c'est pour ça que tu avais les yeux si noirs… Oh mon Dieu…

Des larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux, et elles ruisselaient à présent sur ses joues. Silencieuses mais douloureuses. Elle n'était qu'un jeu, il ne l'aimait pas, bien sur, comme aurait-il pu, en seulement quelques jours ? Elle était stupide, stupide et vide.

Edward sembla perdre pied face à ses larmes. Il voulu parler mais elle se transforma à nouveau, prête à fuir. Alors qu'il tombait à genoux, Alice s'exclama :

- Non, Bella ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Prise d'un sentiment qu'elle ne contrôla pas, Crunch se tourna vers Alice et la fixa avec tant de peine que la jeune brune en sursauta. Elle se rapprocha en courant de la panthère et s'accroupi devant elle avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- Il t'aime, Bella. C'est la seule chose que je te dirais, même s'il va m'en vouloir.

La panthère émis un faible gémissement et frotta sa tête sur la main d'Alice :

- _Comment pourrait-il ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en pensée.

Alice sursauta et perdit l'équilibre, mais elle rit en tombant sur les fesses :

- Tu peux me parler ?

Crunch grogna gentiment et Alice reprit sa place :

- Oh, désolée,

Puis elle continua plus bas :

- C'est à lui qu'il faudra le demander. J'en ai trop dit, et je vais me prendre un sacré savon, crois moi, je le vois déjà !

La panthère la fixa à nouveau avec intensité et Alice pouffa :

- Je te raconterais tous, ma belle. Je te le promets. Mais reviens parmi nous, s'il te plait.

Les Cullen la fixaient, attendant sa réaction. Elle ne savait pas encore, bien sur, qu'ils avaient une ouïe très développé, et que tous avaient entendus les paroles d'Alice. Mais elle répondit :

- _J'ai besoin d'être seule, Alice. Dis leur que votre secret ne sera pas dévoilé, je n'en parlerais à personne. Mais vous devriez faire attention à Hermione. Ne la sous-estimer pas, elle découvrira qui vous êtes au premier indice._

- J'avais remarqué, répondit Alice en souriant. Mais elle est intelligente, elle saura quoi faire quand elle le découvrira… Cependant, merci. Il est important en effet que cela reste secret.

- _Tu peux me faire confiance_

- Toi aussi, Bella. Tu peux nous faire confiance.

La panthère leva la tête et passa sa longue langue râpeuse sur la joue d'Alice, qui éclata de rire.

- C'est injuste ! Le baiser d'un vampire ne vaut pas celui d'une panthère !

Elle s'essuya avec sa manche et reprit :

- C'est crade ! Tu me le payeras, Crunch !

La panthère émit un bruit de gorge ressemblant assez à un rire, puis tourna le dos.

- _A demain, Alice. Remercie ton père pour moi, s'il te plait._

Et elle partit en courant vers le château, n'abandonnant pas sa conscience humaine.

- A demain, Bella, murmura Alice.

Puis elle se tourna vers son frère. S'il n'avait pas été vampire, elle aurait juré qu'il était entrain de pleurer.

- Elle comprendra, dit-elle seulement

- Comment pourrait-elle ? Murmura-t-il

Alice sourit intérieurement à sa réponse, mais ne répondit pas. Carlisle s'approcha de son fils en silence et referma sa plaie avec la baguette de Bella.

- Elle comprendra, répéta-t-il alors en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

Carlisle rangea la baguette dans sa poche, détenant une occasion de parler à Bella. Son fils souffrait, et ça lui était insupportable. Il savait que c'était elle… elle que ce père attendait pour son fils depuis près de 90 ans. Il devait lui expliquer ce qu'impliquait être un vampire…

* * *

**Ca vous a plut ?? Une petite reviews ?? **

**Je vous promets que tout va s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre !! **

**A très vite**

**Haley Black**


	8. Vérités

**Salut !! **

**Voici la suite, et quelques vérités enfin révélées à ma Bella… **

**Mimi72**** : merci ! je suis contente que la suite te plaise, et surtout que tu commences à aimer ma Bella !! J'aime aussi beaucoup le personnage d'Alice, et si tu aimes son caractère espiègle, tu ne seras pas déçue dans les prochains chapitres ! La vérité va être révélée dans ce chapitre… les Cullen ont comprit que Bella déteste le mensonge ! Quand à Rosalie, il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais elle pourrait bien être plus « gentille » que dans l'histoire originale de Stéphanie Meyer ! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira !! Et surtout le cours de Potion… je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse lire ! **

**Ness322**** : Clair, net, concis !! MERCI !! C'est dingue comme un seul mot peut illuminer ma journée ! Lol ! **

**Aillerose**** : merci, merci et encore merci !! Vraiment, tes reviews me font à chaque fois vraiment plaisir ! C'est vrai, c'est mon histoire, et j'en suis fière !! C'est de loin ma préférée de toute, et je suis vraiment contente qu'elle plaise autant !! Merci encore !! **

**Darkdeesse**** : je crois que cette reviews n'est pas pour moi !!! **

**Voici donc un chapitre plein de révélations ! J'espère que vous allez aimer le prochain cours de potion de ma Bella !!**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Haley**

* * *

**8 – Vérités **

Bella était rentrée directement au château, et avait attendu l'aube dans son appartement. Vers 5h du matin, elle les avait entendus rentrer et s'était remise à pleurer de tout son saoul.

D'abord apprendre que Sirius était son père. Et puis découvrir que Lui était un vampire ! Un vampire… elle n'osait y croire. Mais ce en quoi elle voulait croire plus que tout, étaient les paroles d'Alice.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet là… non, avant lui aucun garçon ne l'avait intéressé. Garçon… le mot devait sans doute être faible ! Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Avait-il déjà tué ? Pourquoi avait-il changé d'attitude en une seule nuit ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, venant se rajouter à toutes celles qui concernaient Sirius.

C'est donc avec une migraine carabinée qu'elle attrapa son sac. Il était encore un peu tôt pour le petit déjeuner, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée. Elle rassembla ses affaires, mais s'exclama soudain :

- Merde ! Ma baguette.

Elle s'était transformé trop vite et l'avait laissé à Carlisle. Elle soupira, mais sortit en courant de son appartement, espérant qu'il soit déjà à l'infirmerie.

Elle parcouru le château en courant, ce qui lui redonna un peu d'énergie, et entra sans douceur dans l'infirmerie.

- Oh… souffla-t-elle

Bella ne s'était pas attendue à les voir tous réunis autour de Carlisle, et elle se mit à rougir. Pourtant, elle les vit tous froncer les sourcils.

- Heu, bonjour, dit-elle.

- Ca va, Bella ? Demanda Alice. Tu as une sale mine...

Ha, ce n'était que ça ! Pensa Bella. Elle sourit alors :

- Le manque de sommeil ne me va pas au teint !

Pas franchement convaincu, Carlisle s'approcha :

- Tu veux quelque chose pour tenir la journée ? Tu es vraiment pâle, tu sais…

- Et tu as des cernes de trois kilomètres ! Railla Emmett

Elle lui fit une grimace mais répondit :

- non, merci, Carlisle. J'ai l'habitude…

Sa phrase jeta un froid, mais elle se força à sourire. Alors Carlisle lui rendit avant de dire :

- Allez déjeuner vous tous ! Je veux m'assurer que j'ai bien tout réparé hier… si tu permets, Bella ?

- Heu… oui.

Carlisle lui sourit à nouveau, et ignora délibérément les regards suppliant d'Edward qui savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Bella elle, ne le vit pas, trop occupée à regarder le mur en face d'elle.

Elle sourit quand même aux autres quand ils la saluèrent puis se tourna vers Carlisle :

- Voulez vous vraiment vérifier ?

Il rit et lui tendit sa baguette.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Merci à toi Bella.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais avant de continuer, Carlisle l'invita à s'assoir :

- J'ignore ce que tu sais des vampires, mais il y a une chose que tu ne peux pas savoir, et je dois te le dire, Bella. Un vampire n'aime qu'une fois pendant sa si longue existence d'immortel. Oui, Bella. Une seule personne nous correspond, et nous mettons parfois des siècles à la trouver… J'avais presque 200 ans quand j'ai vu ma femme, Esmé, pour la première fois. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… Je l'ai aimée au premier regard, et cela fait 80 ans que ça dure. Jamais mon amour ne pourra faiblir, c'est ainsi. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, troublée, mais répondit :

- Il ne peut pas m'aimer… il a eu envi de me tuer au premier regard, je le sais.

Carlisle soupira et posa sa main glacé sur celle de Bella :

- Il n'a pas comprit pourquoi ton odeur était si différente des autres, si … attirante. J'ai eu aussi cette impression avec Esmé, tout comme Rosalie quand elle a trouvé Emmett… Mais il avait une grande différence…

- Laquelle ?

- Ils étaient sur le point de mourir. Ils perdaient leur sang, et notre amour a été plus grand que notre soif. Ca a forcement été différent pour Edward, mais il ne lui a fallut qu'une nuit pour comprendre.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse et murmura :

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

- Parce que nous t'attendons depuis près de 90 ans, Bella.

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais ne releva pas la date, trop émue pour parler.

- Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile, reprit Carlisle. Et il viendra un jour où tu devras faire un choix difficile. Mais ce jour là, sache que tu pourras venir me trouver.

Etait-il entrain de parler de… vampirisme ? Bien sur, se dit-elle, quoi d'autre ! Alors ses pensées prirent une autre direction et une idée s'imposa à elle : vivre avec lui pour l'éternité.

Malgré elle, elle se mit à sourire (au plus grand bonheur de Carlisle), mais revint à la réalité :

- Merci, Carlisle. Mais je suis d'accord, ça ne va pas être facile… pour lui, en tout cas !

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant que son fils allait devoir payer ses mensonges avant d'être pardonné, mais il était très satisfait de leur conversation :

- Tu devrais aller déjeuner, dit-il enfin. Et mange !

Elle rit, et avant de quitter l'infirmerie, elle lança seulement :

- Promis !

xXx

Elle entra dans la grande salle, un doux sourire sur le visage malgré sa mine épuisée.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Hermione alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés.

- Oui, Mione. Ça va.

Hermione ne paru pas convaincue, mais ne releva pas. C'est Ron qui s'en chargea :

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris hier ? Que ce passe-t-il avec Sirius ?

Bella se tourna vers Hermione, surprise, mais cette dernière répondit :

- Je ne lui ai rien dit… j'ai pensé que c'était à toi de le faire.

Bella remercia Hermione en souriant, puis regarda le ciel à travers le plafond magique :

- Il ne pleut pas, dit-elle. Ron, bourre toi les poches de brioche et viens, on sort. On a presque une heure avant le premier cours.

Ron grimaça, ce qui arracha un sourire à Hermione et Bella, mais il suivit finalement ses amies dans le parc. Aussitôt installés sous le grand chêne, ils virent Alice, Jasper et Edward arriver près d'eux.

- Bonjour ! Lança Alice avec un grand sourire.

Les garçons saluèrent plus discrètement, puis Alice reprit :

- Peut-on se joindre à vous ?

Bella fronça les sourcils et fixa Alice. Alors cette dernière rit en s'asseyant :

- Nous en avons beaucoup parlé, et nous sommes tous, enfin presque (elle rit), d'accord pour mettre Hermione et Ron dans la confiance… Rosalie n'est pas ravie, mais Emmett tente de la raisonner.

- D'ailleurs, continua Jasper en souriant, il m'a dit qu'il offrait sa revanche à Crunch, pour l'épaule brisée !

Bella pouffa alors qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel avec fureur.

- Pas de problème ! Répliqua Bella. Ça pourrait être drôle…

- Mais pas en public ! Rit Alice.

Comme Ron et Hermione écarquillaient les yeux, Alice reprit :

- Passons aux choses sérieuses…

- Attends ! Coupa Bella. Laisse-moi faire d'abord, s'il te plait. Si tu commences, Ron n'aura plus rien à faire de ce que je pourrais raconter ! Et puis, comme ça, ils suivront le fil de l'histoire.

Ron fronça les sourcils et son amie s'expliqua :

- J'ai découvert ma vérité avant de tomber sur la leur, par hasard…

Elle eut un sourire triste, puis respira un bon coup :

- Hier, quand j'ai compris que mon Patronus prenait la forme de Patmol, j'ai cherché ce qui avait pu changer en moi au point d'en changer mon sort, et j'ai compris… En juin dernier, quand Sirius m'a découverte au ministère, il m'a serré contre lui et a dit qu'il m'aimait… Mon inconscient à du comprendre ce jour là… Moi j'ai pigé hier.

- De quoi tu parles Bella ? S'exclama Ron.

- Sirius est mon père, Ron, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Le rouquin fut bouche bée, mais c'est Jasper qui commenta :

- Et ben je comprends mieux ton état d'esprit d'hier soir !

Bella paru surprise, mais regarda Alice

- Je n'ai rien dit non plus, dit-elle en regardant autant Bella qu'Hermione.

Elles sourirent toutes les deux, mais Ron revint à la réalité :

- Tu as pu lui parler ?

- Non. Edward m'a ramené. Alice et Hermione ont réussit à m'endormir, mais j'ai fais un cauchemar…

- Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione. Je croyais que t'en faisait plus.

- Et ben cette nuit si. Enfin, du coup je suis sorti… J'ai laissé Crunch atteindre son instinct animal profond et j'ai parcouru la forêt.

- Tu avais promis de ne plus le faire ! La réprimanda Hermione.

- Et j'aurais tu t'écouter, Mione. En plus d'être carnivore, Crunch peut-être dangereuse, je le sais maintenant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

- Que s'est-il passé, Bella ?

Bella regarda Alice en soupirant, mais cette dernière lui sourit :

- C'est là qu'intervint Notre secret, dit-elle alors. D'abord, j'insiste sur le fait que cela doit rester secret. Bella allait finir par le découvrir, et vous y seriez arrivé peut-être aussi…

- Hermione n'est pas loin, intervint Edward.

Le trio fronça les sourcils mais Alice reprit en souriant :

- Donc, Carlisle a décidé de vous mettre dans la confiance… Mais s'il vous plaît, évitez d'hurler…

Bella pouffa mais regarda ses amis, curieuse de voir leur réaction, alors qu'Alice continuait :

- Nous sommes des vampires.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron. Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Dumbledore n'a pas pu…

- Si, il l'a fait, dit Bella. Elle ne ment pas, Ron.

C'est alors qu'Alice et Bella racontèrent la suite de la nuit, n'oubliant aucuns détails. Stupéfait, Ron fixa son amie :

- Tu es barge ! Tu t'es retrouvée devant six vampires et au lieu de fuir, tu as montré les crocs ! Tu tiens si peu que ça à la vie, Bella ?

Elle fut surprise à son tour et se défendit :

- J'étais trop choqué par ma découverte sur Sirius pour ne pas laisser Crunch prendre le dessus. Ensuite, je n'ai rien maitrisé ! Je n'ai découvert ma stupidité qu'en redevenant Bella.

- Et nous ne vous feront aucun mal, insista Alice.

Hermione réfléchissait toujours et Edward ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Alice pouffa avant de dire :

- Edward et moi avons des dons un peu particuliers en plus.

Bella paru surprise et elle fixa la brune qui lui sourit :

- Moi, je peux voir l'avenir des gens. C'est subjectif, car je vois les décisions en temps réel, et le futur peut changer à chaque secondes… Et Edward, lui, il entend les pensées.

Bella se figea mais Edward leva les yeux vers elle et murmura :

- Sauf les tiennes, Bella.

Cela jeta un froid mais Alice détourna la conversation :

- Mais toi, Hermione, tu lui file la migraine !

Hermione sourit mais ne lâcha pas Bella du regard. Perdue dans ses pensées, son amie n'était plus avec eux, mais elle ne la dérangea pas. Elle regarda Alice et demanda :

- Il n'y a aucun risque, pour les élèves ?

- Non, répondit Jasper. Alice te l'a dit, nous nous nourrisson de sang animal depuis des décennies, il n'y a rien à craindre. Nous sommes là pour vous aider, pas vous manger !

Hermione pouffa, mais Ron ne trouva pas la blague à son gout. En fait, il s'inquiétait surtout pour Bella…

- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, souffla alors Edward en fixant le roux.

Ron sursauta mais Edward haussa les épaules :

- Désolé, dit-il. Je ne peux pas occulter les pensées, je les entends toujours.

Le regard chargé de douleur d'Edward calma Ron qui répondit alors :

- Ca ne doit pas être facile. Et je comprends qu'Hermione puisse te filer la migraine !

Edward ne put que rire, tout comme Jasper et Alice, mais Hermione fila une claque derrière le crâne de Ron en souriant.

Bella, elle, était toujours dans son monde, à réfléchir aux paroles d'Alice. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lire en elle ? Une nouvelle question venait allonger la liste…

Le sentant trop près d'elle en cet instant, elle se leva soudain et lança :

- On se retrouve en cours, j'ai oublié quelque chose. A plus tard ! Finit-elle pour les Cullen

Elle partit trop vite pour qu'ils ne répondent, mais Jasper lança :

- A-t-elle conscience qu'on a Potion, en commun ?

- J'en doute, répondit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

- Et on a DFCM après ça, lança Ron. Elle va être d'une humeur massacrante au déjeuner !

Hermione le réprimanda du regard avant de se tourner vers un Edward à l'air suicidaire. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois et il souffrait.

- Il faut lui laisser du temps, expliqua Hermione.

- Je suis un monstre, Hermione, répondit-il. Le temps n'y changera rien.

Elle sourit tristement, consciente du poids de ses mots :

- L'amour non plus, Edward. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre : elle t'en veut car, encore une fois, c'est une chose qu'elle aura du découvrir par elle même. Tu aurais du lui dire cette après midi, de toute façon elle aurait fini par comprendre.

- Tu es sure de ce que tu dis.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il lisait en elle facilement, et elle lui redonna espoir.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on lui a dit ! Railla Alice. Contente qu'il puisse enfin y croire !

Edward lui envoya un sourire mauvais mais elle rit :

- Allons-y ! Rogue n'est pas du genre patient…

Ils rirent et se mirent en route, et avant d'atteindre les cachots, Hermione s'approcha d'Edward :

- Assied toi près d'elle. Si tu l'aimes autant que je crois, ne renonce pas. Mais prépare toi, elle ne va pas être tendre !

Edward comprit dans les pensées d'Hermione qu'elle en savait beaucoup sur les vampires et il sourit :

- Merci, Hermione.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et le laissa avec ses pensées.

En entrant dans la classe, il constata avec plaisir qu'elle était seule à une table. Sans hésiter, il se plaça à côté d'elle, alors qu'Alice et Jasper se mettaient derrière eux, et Ron et Hermione devant.

Bella soupira, encerclée, mais ne dit rien. Pour la première fois, elle avait hâte que Rogue arrive : elle sentait le regard d'Edward sur elle, et luttait pour ne pas tourner la tête vers lui.

- Bella, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, tachant de garder son calme, et resta tout aussi silencieuse. Alors il approcha doucement sa main de celle de la jeune fille, mais elle la retira vivement de la table et croisa les bras sur son torse. Si elle pensait l'avoir vexé, c'était raté. En fait, ce petit jeu l'amusait même… Elle ne voulait pas parler, mais elle serait obligée d'écouter. Cette fois, elle aurait la vérité :

- Je suis plus rapide qu'un guépard, murmura-t-il en ne cessant pas de la regarder

Elle ne bougea pas plus.

- Je peux entendre un chuchotement à l'autre bout du château.

Toujours aucune réaction.

- J'entends les pensées de tout le monde, sauf les tiennes

Rien. Ça, elle le savait déjà.

- J'ai la peau glaciale et dure comme la pierre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se souvenant soudain de son accident avec Carlisle. Elle sourit malgré elle, et il paru surprit, mais continua, toujours aussi bas :

- Mon cœur ne bat pas, je suis immortel

Plus de réaction

- Je suis capable de déraciner un arbre tant ma force est grande

Toujours rien, même pas une once de peur.

- Je ne dors jamais…

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et il s'obligea à être honnête :

- Et j'ai passé les trois nuits précédentes à t'admirer dans ton sommeil

Ses yeux s'élargirent et se remplirent de larmes, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête.

- Ta nuit commence toujours par un cauchemar.

Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement alors qu'il la tuait à petit feu :

- Mais tu t'apaises quand je caresse ta joue.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

- Je suis mort il y a 90 ans

Ça aussi elle le savait déjà, son cœur paru ralentir un peu.

- Je t'attends depuis 90 ans.

Cette fois, elle frisait la crise cardiaque. Quand Rogue allait-il arriver et mettre fin à son supplice ?

- Avant toi, je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Pas maintenant, apparemment.

- D'aimer.

Ça, il l'avait murmuré à son oreille. Surprise, elle sursauta et rouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers lui, mais au moment où elle se perdit dans ses yeux dorés, Rogue claqua la porte derrière lui. Edward lui fit son plus beau sourire mais se détourna pour regarder le professeur. Elle secoua la tête et respira un bon coup avant de faire comme lui.

Derrière eux, elle ne vit pas Alice et Jasper sourire comme des bienheureux. En fait elle ne vit rien du tout de ce cours. Bien sur, Edward réalisa la potion tout seul, sans dire un mot de plus. Il se contentait de la regarder en souriant, se régalant de son air perdu.

Quand le cours fut enfin finit, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Que veux-tu savoir de plus ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. C'était bien trop facile ! Et elle refusait que ça le soit… Vite, vite, une idée, pensa-t-elle en s'acharnant sur la lèvre.

- Tu devrais peut-être éviter de te mordre ainsi, murmura-t-il. Ta lèvre va gonfler.

Elle sursauta mais relâcha sa lèvre meurtrie en soupirant et dit finalement :

- Je veux savoir tout le reste…

Il sourit alors qu'elle quittait la salle de classe. Au moins, il avait réussit à la faire parler… Mais vu les pensées de Ron et Hermione, son humeur risquait bien vite de changer.

- C'était très beau, murmura Alice à son oreille. Bien joué, mon frère.

Il grimaça, même s'il savait qu'ils avaient entendu. Jasper lui sourit et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les entrainer vers leur prochain cours.

xXx

- Vous avez parlé ? Demanda Hermione sur le chemin du cours de Sirius

- Il a parlé, répondit Bella en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Ron et Hermione se sourirent aussi, mais la brune demanda :

- Et de quoi a-t-il parlé ?

- De lui… Des petits détails qui font de lui ce qu'il est.

Bella se remémora ses murmures et sourit de plus belle. Il avait triché… Il avait touché là où il fallait, en se dévoilant ainsi. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait jamais demandé… la vérité, pure et simple, et c'est ce qu'il venait de lui offrir.

Hermione et Ron le comprirent sans mal et en furent ravis, même si le prochain cours risquait de déraper.

- Allons-y ! Lança Bella. Mione, tu me frappes si je vais trop loin.

Ses amis pouffèrent, tout comme Edward, au fond de la classe de sortilèges, qui les suivaient au travers de l'esprit de Ron, inquiet lui aussi de la suite des évènements.

Bella s'installa avec Hermione, alors que Ron rejoignait Dean derrière elles, puis elle croisa les bras. Il arriva très vite, l'air aussi fatigué qu'elle, mais elle le foudroya aussitôt du regard.

Le pauvre Sirius sursauta avant de se tourner vers le tableau et d'annoncer le cours du jour, dédié à l'étude d'un nouveau bouclier, que bien sur elle connaissait déjà.

Il passa la première partie du cours à expliquer le sort, plus complexe qu'un simple Protégo, puis fit disparaitre les tables et les chaises pour passer à la pratique. Un par un, les élèves passaient devant lui, essayant d'entourer leur corps d'un bouclier magique. Bien sur, il ne lançait qu'un Expéliarmus contre eux, mais peu arrivèrent à créer le bouclier.

Quand se fut enfin au tour de Bella, il soupira discrètement, s'attendant au pire. Mais elle ne fit rien de déplacé. Elle lança son sort à la perfection et de façon informulée, et passa très vite son chemin. A bien réfléchir, il aurait préféré qu'elle se mette à hurler… sa froideur lui glaça le sang.

Pourtant, elle passa tout le cours ainsi, et fut une des premières à sortir quand il prit fin. Mais sans se soucier de ce que pourraient dire les élèves, il courut après elle dans le dédale de couloir.

Il l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle n'arrive à son appartement :

- Bella ! S'exclama-t-il. Attends, je t'en pris…

Elle se tourna vers lui et quand il découvrit ses larmes il se précipita vers elle. Sans bouger, elle se laissa enlacer (maudissant Edward qui l'avait ramollie un peu plus tôt), et posa même sa tête sur le torse de Sirius. Mais ses larmes redoublèrent au même moment, et il l'entraina vers l'appartement.

Une fois qu'il l'eut assise sur le canapé, il se mit à genoux devant elle et attrapa ses mains avant de la regarder avec tristesse :

- Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Si tu le permets, je te dois la vérité.

Elle renifla mais hocha la tête, prête à entendre son histoire…

A l'entrée de la grande salle, alors qu'Hermione s'inquiétait, Edward vint la rassurer en souriant :

- Elle a accepté de l'écouter, dit-il. Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra manger ce midi.

Hermione le remercia en souriant, espérant que tout se passe bien entre Bella et Sirius.

- Ne t'en fait pas, repris Edward

- Elle va lui pardonner, acquiesça Alice.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé les petits secrets d'Edward ? **

**Vous voulez connaître ceux de Sirius ? **

**La suite très vite !! (une pitite reviews pi-t-être ?)**

**Bizz**

**Haley**


	9. Un petit bout d'histoire

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici la suite, et cette fois c'est Sirius qui se dévoile enfin…**

**Neverland25**** : merci beaucoup ! **

**Erika**** : lol ! Voici les petits secrets de Sirius servis avec tendresse ! Merci beaucoup :)**

**Ness332**** : merci merci :) **

**Mimi72**** : merci beaucoup ! J'ai adoré écrire ce passage, et je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ait plut ! **

**Il se fait tard, et je n'ai plus beaucoup d'imagination pour répondre aux reviews ! Désolée, mais je pense que le plus important est en dessous :) alors je cesse de bavarder… j'update… et je vais me coucher… **

**Bonne lecture à tous, **

**Haley**

* * *

**9 – Un petit bout d'histoire**

Sirius resta accroupi devant sa fille et essuya ses larmes du pouce avant de commencer à parler :

- J'ai aimé ta mère la première fois que j'ai croisé son regard, ma Bella. Elle était si différente des autres… Si belle, si sage… mais si déjantée aussi parfois…

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Bella sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Il s'arrêta un instant mais elle l'incita à continuer d'un regard.

- Malheureusement pour moi, James m'a avoué son amour pour ta mère avant que moi-même je n'en parle… Que pouvais-je faire ? Il était mon premier ami, comme mon frère… Alors je me suis effacé. Pendant nos premières années à Poudlard, j'étais persuadé que Lily ne pourrait aimer aucun de nous deux ! Elle envoyait bouler James à chaque bonne occasion, et moi, elle me parlait à peine. Et puis un jour, James a réussit… Le jour où je les vu ensemble pour la première fois, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait mourir… Tu sais, c'est idiot mais j'étais heureux que Lily déteste James au début… Si moi je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, alors je ne voulais pas que lui puisse y arriver…

Il soupira, repensant un instant à ses années d'école, puis il reprit :

- Ensuite, les choses ont été très vite. J'étais persuadé que Lily aimait James, alors je n'ai jamais rien tenté, mais lui, il a changé. Dès qu'ils ont été mariés James est redevenu prétentieux et macho, comme à l'époque où Lily ne le supportait pas. Il est devenu odieux avec elle : elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir seule, et il l'a même empêché d'entrer à l'école de médicomage.

Bella paraissait surprise mais il continua :

- Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi elle a enduré ça sans le dire ? Et bien, c'est simple, ta mère était la personne la plus droite que je connaissais ! Une fois mariée, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière… alors elle a assumé son choix, et n'a jamais rien dit de ce que James lui faisait endurer. Jamais… sauf une nuit… James devait partir en mission avec l'Ordre et il m'a demandé de veiller sur Lily. J'ai trouvé ça étrange au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait que je la surveille… Cela ne ressemblait pas au James que je connaissais, mais quand j'ai rejoint Lily ce soir là, j'ai compris.

Bella ne parlait toujours pas, suspendue aux lèvres de son père.

- Elle était furieuse ! J'ai tout de suite remarqué que James avait lancé un sort l'empêchant de sortir de la maison, et c'est moi qui ait prit. Elle m'a hurlé dessus, me disant qu'elle n'était pas une enfant et qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de protection… Mais elle a du comprendre que je n'étais pas au courant, car finalement, elle s'est confié à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu si mal de ma vie … pour protéger mon amitié avec James, j'avais permit qu'il détruise la femme que jamais je n'avais pu oublier… Nous avons tellement parlé qu'à un moment je me suis vendu, et elle a comprit que je l'avais toujours aimé… Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer sa réaction…

Contre toute attente, il se mit à rire. Bella fronça les sourcils, mais Sirius reprit :

- Elle m'a giflé ! Elle s'est mise à me hurler dessus encore plus fort, m'insultant de crétin décérébré… oh oui, je m'en souviens !

- Parce qu'elle t'aimait aussi ?

Sirius sourit :

- Oui… Elle m'a expliqué qu'à Poudlard, elle été persuadée que je ne la remarquais pas… si elle avait su ! James insistait tellement qu'elle s'était laissé séduire…

- Mais être amoureuse et aimer sont deux choses différentes

Surprit, il acquiesça : il n'aurait pas pu mieux résumer la situation, et il été vraiment heureux qu'elle le comprenne si bien. Il continua alors :

- Ce sont deux choses différentes, c'est vrai. Et par ma faute, elle a choisit le moindre.

- Et le pire, ne put s'empêcher Bella

- Oui, le pire. Mais cette nuit là, James l'a perdu à jamais. Nous avons… enfin tu vois, je ne vais pas te faire de dessins !

Bella sourit en hochant la tête.

- En fait, nous l'avons perdu tous les deux. Elle s'en est tellement voulu de ce que nous avions fait qu'elle n'a jamais voulu en parler. Elle devait seulement assumer ses choix, et James était son mari, pas moi. Seulement, quelques semaines plus tard, elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte.

Là son regard se perdit quelques secondes et devint plus triste que jamais :

- Elle n'a rien voulu me dire au début, mais James à beaucoup changé avec moi. Je crois qu'il a tout de suite comprit, mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Il est devenu froid, et sans doute pire encore avec Lily. Elle n'est presque jamais plus sortie de chez elle après ça, et lui, il s'est vengé comme il pouvait…

- En faisant de toi mon parrain ?

- Oui. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là… je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu étais ma fille, et ça, cela m'a brisé encore un peu plus.

- Comment l'as-tu appris alors ?

Il soupira avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup James et Lily durant la dernière année, mais le jour où Voldemort a attaqué, j'ai foncé à la maison, ne voulant pas y croire. Il était trop tard, bien sur, et j'ai filé tout droit dans ta chambre. Quand je t'ai sorti de ton lit, j'ai senti un truc bizarre sous ton matelas et j'ai trouvé le journal intime de Lily. Avant même de l'ouvrir, j'ai compris… Si elle le cachait là, c'est que James ne devait jamais s'occuper de toi. Je pense qu'il le savait, lui aussi… Mais moi, j'en ai enfin été sur.

Alors il sortit un petit cahier violet et le tendit à Bella :

- Il te revient de droit, Bella, même si je n'ai jamais osé te le donner… Elle y explique toute sa vie de sorcière, de son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin.

Bella n'osa pas l'ouvrir : elle se contenta de le fixer, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues. Alors Sirius continua son récit :

- J'aurais du fuir avec toi ce jour là, mais j'ai eu si mal… J'aimais tellement ta mère que mon cœur était mort, et mon esprit incapable de raisonner. Alors j'ai accepté qu'Hagrid t'emmène, et j'ai cherché Peter. La suite, tu la connais déjà.

Il la fixa dans les yeux avant de finir :

- Et chaque jour de ma vie, je l'ai regretté. Si j'avais agit différemment, j'aurais pu t'élever, j'aurais pu…

- Avec des « si » on referait le monde, coupa Bella. Je ne peux pas te reprocher ta réaction à cette époque. Peter t'as piégé, tu n'as rien pu y faire. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit il y a deux ans ? Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tant de choses sur James ! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai ruminé ça pendant douze ans, Bella. Je… je n'ai pas mérité d'être ton père ! J'ai trahi mon meilleur ami, j'ai laissé la femme que j'aimais souffrir et mourir, et je n'ai même pas été capable de te protéger. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser à Hagrid ! C'est pour toi que j'aurais du me battre, pas pour une cause déjà perdue… Alors je n'ai rien dit. J'ai essayé d'être le meilleur parrain qui soit, espérant que cela te suffirait… Je ne méritais pas ton amour, ma fille.

Les larmes de Bella coulaient à nouveau à flot. S'en était trop pour elle ! Alors elle releva Sirius et se jeta dans ses bras, sans cesser de pleurer. Mais elle se mit à murmurer :

- Pourtant je t'aime… je t'ai toujours aimé… Chaque jour, depuis deux ans, je me demande comment je peux autant te ressembler… Chaque fois, je me suis dit que c'était toi qui devais ressembler à James… mais si tu savais combien de fois j'ai espéré ça…

Sirius releva la tête de sa fille, stupéfait, mais elle répéta :

- Chaque jour j'ai espéré que ce soit toi… Je t'aime… papa.

Sirius ferma les yeux et resserra l'étreinte sur sa fille. A son tour, il laissa couler ses larmes, malgré son sourire. Au bout d'un long moment, il murmura à son tour :

- Je t'aime, ma Bella.

- Plus de mensonges ? dit-elle encore plus bas

- Plus jamais. Non, plus jamais… Et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner…

Elle rit entre deux sanglots et releva la tête vers lui. Alors lui aussi se mit à rire :

- Suis-je bête, dit-il. Une Bella en colère ne serait pas dans mes bras !

- Non, c'est certain ! Mais tu peux dire merci à Edward… s'il ne m'avait pas ramolli ce matin, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas laissé parler… Maintenant que c'est fait, comment puis-je encore t'en vouloir ?

- J'ai de la chance que tu ressembles autant à ta mère !

Elle sourit à nouveau et l'invita à s'assoir dans le canapé. Après s'être agréablement assise dans ses bras, elle demanda :

- Parle-moi d'elle, s'il te plait.

Il sourit aussi mais répondit :

- Parle-moi de lui d'abord.

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que se bouche formait un O et il se mit à rire :

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Bella ! Et puis, je t'ai beaucoup observé ses deux dernières années… tu sais, je te connais mieux que tu le penses. Je m'étais interdit de te le dire, pour ne pas avoir ton amour. Mais jamais je ne me suis interdit de t'aimer, toi ! C'est toi qui m'as fait tenir douze ans en prison… toi qui m'as sauvé aussi ! Chaque jour je suis plus fier d'être ton père, et depuis quelques jours, quelque chose a changé, je le sais. Edward a eu un sacré effet sur toi, dès la première fois que tu l'as vu.

Soudain, elle devint mal à l'aise. Elle lui avait demandé de ne plus mentir, et voilà qu'elle allait être obligée de le faire ! Elle ne voulait pas commencer cette nouvelle relation avec lui comme ça... Elle soupira, mais au moment où elle allait répondre, elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Elle sursauta et fronça les sourcils avant de se lever :

- Carlisle ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise, en ouvrant la porte

Le médecin sourit :

- Rebonjour, Bella. Puis-je entrer une seconde ? J'aimerais vous parler, à ton père et toi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le laissant entrer, puis soupira :

- Comment…

- Edward, la coupa-t-il. Il a sut tout de suite, mais ne me l'a dit qu'hier, quand tu t'es transformée.

- Bien sur, murmura Bella en grimaçant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils : il n'y comprenait rien et n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Mais comme si Carlisle lisait lui aussi dans les pensées, il lança :

- Je suis là pour tout vous expliquer, Sirius. Il était préférable de laisser le temps à Bella de vous parler, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à vous mentir alors me voici.

Bella était stupéfaite :

- Vous êtes sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle

- Oui, Bella. Tu sais, nous n'avons qu'une règle : ne pas dévoiler ce que nous sommes aux humains … normaux. Et les sorciers n'en font pas partis ! Bien sur, on préfère généralement garder le secret, mais cette fois la situation est si différente ! Enfin, Sirius ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraitre fou, mais c'est la vérité.

Sirius hocha seulement la tête alors que Bella se mordait la lèvre. Elle était restée près de Carlisle et attendait avec appréhension la réaction de son père. A ce moment là, elle fut contente de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui parler d'Edward…

Carlisle alla droit au but :

- Mes enfants et moi sommes des vampires.

- Pardon ?

Bouche bée, il interrogea Bella du regard. Elle hocha juste la tête en grimaçant, mais Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Sirius répondit :

- Dumbledore est barge !

Bella aussi se mit à rire, mais c'est Carlisle qui en expliqua la raison :

- Bella a dit la même chose hier soir, quand elle a découvert notre secret.

Sirius regarda alors la fille avec un air suspect avant de demander :

- Dans quoi t'as encore été te fourrer, Bella ?

Elle grimaça mais haussa les épaules :

- C'n'est pas d'ma faute ! J'avais laissé la panthère prendre le contrôle…

- Va falloir qu'on parle animagus ! Coupa Sirius. Tu es un des plus grands prédateurs ! Tu ne dois jamais laisser ton instinct animal prendre le contrôle, tu pourrais…

- Essayer de bouffer un vampire ? Proposa-t-elle

Il ferma les yeux et dégluti :

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Si, si, c'est exactement ce que je te dis, papa (elle insista bien sur le mot). Je me suis retrouvée face à six vampires, j'ai montré les crocs et les ait plantés dans le bras d'Edward.

Sirius avait blêmit d'un coup et Carlisle s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés avant de dire :

- Tu y vas un peu fort, Bella. Sirius, laissez moi vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il lui expliqua la soirée de la veille, sans rien omettre. Bella fut stupéfaite de la précision de son récit, tant sur ce qu'il avait vu, que sur ce qu'elle même lui avait dit, et elle fut heureuse de voir Sirius reprendre des couleurs. Quand Carlisle eut finit, Sirius resta silencieux quelques instants, analysant tout ce que le médecin lui avait appris. Mais sa première réflexion ne fut vraiment pas celle qu'ils attendaient :

- T'es tombé amoureuse d'un vampire ! S'exclama-t-il

Bella rougit en écarquillant les yeux, alors que Carlisle éclatait de rire. Bella le foudroya du regard et il se reprit :

- Désolé, dit-il. Sirius, vous n'avez pas de question ?

Le professeur de DCFM fit un demi-sourire avant de répondre :

- Je pense en connaitre assez sur vos aptitudes, et je dois dire que votre régime alimentaire me rassure. D'ailleurs, ils vous donnent vraiment des yeux superbes !

Carlisle sourit en comprenant où voulait en venir Sirius. Bella aussi comprit que son père savait très bien ce dont été capable un vampire et elle sourit de la suite :

- Je fais confiance à Dumbledore… et à Bella. Son instinct se trompe rarement, et elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'avoir peur !

- Ron et Hermione non plus, commenta Carlisle.

Sirius fit les gros yeux, mais le docteur s'expliqua :

- Ils l'auraient découvert tôt ou tard. Edward peut lire dans les pensées, sauf dans celle de Bella d'ailleurs…

Sirius comprit alors comment Edward avait comprit, et il sourit en sachant qu'il devrait découvrir Bella par lui même…

- … Hermione y était presque ! Alors Alice leur a expliqué ce matin. Ma fille adore Bella ! Elle a le don de voir l'avenir des gens… enfin, l'avenir vers lequel ils aspirent à un moment donné, ce qui fait que les visions changent constamment.

Sirius fit les gros yeux, mais constata que sa fille le savait déjà. Carlisle continua :

- Et elle a vu, dès qu'Albus nous a parlé de Bella, qu'elle allait l'aimer comme une sœur.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Bella, émue.

- Oui, Bella. Alice t'aime vraiment… et elle n'est pas la seule !

- Edward ? Demanda Sirius

- Oui, admit Carlisle.

Sirius soupira et se tourna vers Bella :

- Es-tu consciente qu'un vampire n'aime qu'une fois dans son existence ?

Stupéfait, c'est Carlisle qui répondit :

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

Sirius sourit :

- A l'école d'aurors, j'avais choisit les vampires comme thème principal de mon mémoire final. J'ai même été en rencontrer quelques uns pour mes recherches. A l'époque, on venait de découvrir la potion qui rend notre sang repoussant pour les vampires…

- Quoi ? Demanda Bella. Une potion ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je sais que Rogue n'est pas tendre, mais tu pourrais au moins écouter ces cours ! Oui, Bella cette potion existe, pourquoi ?

Elle grimaça, et Carlisle lui expliqua l'importance de l'odeur quand un vampire tombe amoureux… Sirius fronça alors les sourcils mais Carlisle ajouta :

- Il ne lui fera aucun mal, il en est incapable. Le premier soir, il a voulu fuir pour ne plus sentir son odeur… c'est comme ça que j'ai compris ! Il préférait la protéger et partir, alors qu'il est un vampire. De par ses atouts, il aurait facilement pu l'attirer dans la forêt et la tuer, sans que personne ne le soupçonne. Mais non, ça l'a rendu fou de vouloir son sang. Et il ne lui a fallut que quelques heures pour comprendre pourquoi…

- Merci, ronchonna Bella. Maintenant lui non plus je ne vais plus réussir à lui en vouloir…

Les deux pères sourirent avant de se fixer quelques instants, semblant se comprendre parfaitement. Tous deux ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : le bonheur de leurs enfants. Sirius demanda alors :

- Quel âge à Edward ?

- 17 ans, répondit Carlisle, depuis 90 ans.

Sirius sourit, et dit :

- Je comprends mieux pour quoi ca va si vite.

Carlisle sourit à son tour et lança :

- Je vais adorer parler avec vous, Sirius !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire alors que Bella fronçait le nez :

- Moi je n'pige rien de ce que vous racontez, mais je vais être en retard en cours !

Elle embrassa Sirius sur la joue et partie en courant en lançant :

- Faites comme chez vous, à plus tard ! Et merci, Carlisle !

Carlisle sourit et attendit qu'elle referme la porte pour parler :

- Finalement, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui ! Répliqua Sirius comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux…

- La vérité a ses avantages, répondit Carlisle.

- C'est vrai ! Merci, d'ailleurs. Merci de l'avoir protégé hier, et de m'avoir confié cela aujourd'hui.

Carlisle sourit et les deux hommes continuèrent à parler pendant une heure encore, jusqu'à ce que Sirius doive aller donner un cours. Au bout de cette heure, ils se tutoyaient et avait un même but : rendre Bella et Edward heureux. Sirius savait très bien ce que cela impliquait pour elle, mais en même temps, avec le destin qui l'attendait, il serait peut-être son sauveur. Il savait qu'Edward l'attendait depuis 90 ans, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la force de ses sentiments. Il sourit en allant à son cours : sa fille avait trouvé son âme sœur, celui qui saurait l'aimer comme il se doit… pour l'éternité.

xXx

La première heure de cours de l'après midi fut très étrange pour Bella. Elle ne se rappela pas un seul mot qu'avait pu prononcer le professeur Fitwick, se répétant les paroles de Sirius et de Carlisle. Tout ça était un peu trop pour elle : elle avait besoin de réfléchir, d'assimiler tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit, ce que Carlisle avait insinué sur la force des sentiments d'Edward, mais surtout… elle voulait ouvrir ce petit cahier violet et s'y plonger. Elle tenait dans ses mains les dix dernières années de sa mère et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre…

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione en sortant du cours.

Bella lui offrit un sourire sincère et la brune se mit à sourire :

- Alice avait raison, dit-elle alors.

Bella fronça les sourcils mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer : les trois plus jeunes Cullen venaient d'arriver près d'eux :

- Je t'ai vu te serrer contre lui, lança Alice. Ça ne pouvait qu'être positif, non ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais répondit quand même :

- Ca s'est très bien passé. En fait, je l'ai laissé parler, et ensuite je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir. Vous racontez serait trop long pour l'instant…

- Après le cours de botanique alors ? Demanda Alice en riant. On n'a pas cours après, vous non plus d'ailleurs !

Ron et Hermione pouffèrent en même temps que les Cullen, alors que Bella levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Mais soudain, elle réalisa :

- Botanique ? On est en commun ?

- Oui, répondit Edward. Tu n'étais pas là mardi.

Elle soupira. Zut ! Comment je vais pouvoir l'éviter maintenant, pensa-t-elle.

- Allons-y alors ! Lança Hermione en riant.

Alice et Hermione attrapèrent chacune un bras de Bella et l'attirèrent vers le parc.

* * *

**Alors ?... **

**La suite arrivera très vite !**

**Haley**


	10. Isabella Lily Black

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici le chapitre 10, et cette fois ce sont les secrets de Lily que je vais vous dévoiler ! **

**Mimi72**** : merci beaucoup :) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant, mais pour un premier baiser, tu vas devoir attendre ! Lol ! Si ma Bella est en effet aussi spontanée que son père, mon Edward est sacrément têtu ! Alors tu va devoir patienter lol… en attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et je promets encore un tas de moments de complicité entre Edward et Bella avant leur premier baiser !**

**Harrymania 1978**** : merci beaucoup :) ! Je publierais au moins deux chapitres par semaine ! Alors à très vite j'espère :)**

**Aillerose**** : la voilà la suite lol ! Contente que tu sois toujours fidèle au poste ! A bientôt :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley Black**

* * *

**10 – Isabella Lily Black **

Le cours de botanique fut bien trop bruyant pour qu'Edward puisse parler à Bella, et elle en fut soulagée. En sa présence, elle avait tendance à défaillir, et elle ne voulait pas perdre ses moyens. Quatre catastrophes en 3 jours et une nuit, ca suffisait ! Hors de question d'ajouter à ça une morsure de la plante carnivore qu'ils étudiaient.

De bonne humeur, elle sortit du cours, Alice sur les talons.

- Bella ! Appela-t-elle. Attends-nous !

Elle se retourna en souriant et attendit sa nouvelle amie, se rappelant les mots de Carlisle. Elle les entraina tous sous le grand chêne, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et fut surprise de voir arriver Emmett et Rosalie.

- Salut ! Lança le grand brun.

Rosalie se contenta d'un hochement de tête, même si Bella fut presque sure de la voir sourire.

- On a fini notre journée, on peut se joindre à vous ?

- Bien sur, répondit Bella. Mais comment vous nous avez trouvé si vite ?

Emmett pouffa avant de répondre :

- On connait vos odeurs maintenant, c'est facile de vous repérer dans tout le domaine !

- C'est charmant, grimaça Bella en les faisant rire.

Puis il redevint sérieux :

- Bon, est-ce qu'on a le droit de savoir, maintenant ? Ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire !

Bella se mit à rire. Il avait l'air d'un ours en général, mais là on aurait presque dit un gamin boudeur.

- Ok, ok, je raconte.

Elle commença, pour Emmett et Rosalie, par résumer comment elle avait découvert qui était Sirius, puis elle raconta en détail la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui un peu plus tôt, ainsi que l'intervention de Carlisle (bien que là, elle zappa quelques détail concernant Edward).

Ils étaient tous émus, et Hermione laissa même échapper une larme avant de demander :

- Tu as lu le journal ?

- Non, j'attends d'être seule…

Les autres sourirent mais elle continua :

- S'il n'y a pas de chasse prévue ce soir, Crunch m'emmènera jusqu'à la clairière, et Buck veillera sur moi pendant que je lis.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais Alice répondit en souriant :

- Crunch ne risque rien ce soir !

- Mais il faut que tu dormes ! Lança Hermione.

- Elle a raison, affirma Edward.

Bella soupira avant de répondre :

- Je ne compte pas y aller tard.

- Tu peux aussi lire dans ton appartement ! Répliqua Hermione

- J'ai besoin d'air Hermione. Tout ce que je croyais être est remis en question. Je suis une Black, pas une Potter. Ma mère a épousé un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, et a fait un enfant à son meilleur ami, qu'elle aimait lui. Sirius pense être responsable, mais pourquoi elle a fait ça, Elle ? Pourquoi avoir accepté d'épouser James ? Pourquoi ne jamais avoir parlé à Sirius ? J'étais persuadé que c'était de ma mère que je tenais mes qualités, maintenant je ne sais plus rien du tout.

- Tu sais que tu lui ressemble à lui, c'est déjà un point de départ.

La voix d'Edward avait été si calme en comparaison de la panique de Bella, qu'elle se calma aussitôt.

- Tu as son franc parlé et son sourire, reprit-il. Ainsi que son don pour la musique je suppose, et apparemment cet autre don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Elle ne put que sourire devant la justesse de ses paroles, mais ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder et de se perdre un instant dans ses yeux dorés.

Un étrange silence s'installa alors. Tous avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres et regardaient les deux jeunes qui se fixaient. Même Rosalie, à cet instant, pu sentir le lien si fort qui les unissait. Edward avait, enfin, trouvé son cœur, et elle devait bien avouer que Bella n'était pas désagréable. Un fort caractère, de l'humour et un sacré courage faisaient d'elle une personne attachante. Alors elle se mit à sourire un peu plus, et ses pensées firent tourner la tête d'Edward vers elle. Il lui sourit franchement, et tous les autres Cullen semblèrent comprendre : ils se mirent à rire, Rosalie en dernier alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- On a loupé un épisode ? Demanda Bella.

- Oh, répondit Emmett, non. C'est juste, qu'apparemment, Rose vient de comprendre qu'elle aussi ne peu plus se passer de toi, Bella chérie !

Rosalie soupira en fermant les yeux alors que les autres riaient de plus belle.

- Un jour, faudra vraiment que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous me trouvait ! Dit Bella

- Il faut avouer que tu sens bon, lança Rosalie en souriant.

Tous arrêtèrent de rire, attendant la réaction de Bella. Mais cette dernière avait aussitôt regardé Rosalie dans les yeux et éclaté de rire avec elle, alors ils la suivirent. Sauf Edward :

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Maugréa-t-il

Mais ce coup ci, Bella ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer la pression qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours, et elle en profita. Se tenant le ventre, elle riait tellement que les autres ne pouvaient pas non plus s'arrêter, alors qu'Edward les regardaient, médusé.

Ce fut Albus, Carlisle et Sirius qui les interrompirent, bien que les deux derniers eurent bien du mal à garder leur sérieux quand ils les découvrirent.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Lança Albus.

Ils arrêtèrent alors de rire et, tout en essuyant ses larmes, Bella regarda Rosalie :

- Merci ! Vraiment, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Merci !

La blonde lui sourit avant de répondre :

- A ton service, Bella.

Carlisle paru stupéfait, mais tout aussi ravi de l'échange entre les deux filles. Il fit un doux sourire à sa fille avant d'écouter Albus.

- Bella, nous devons parler, si tu permets.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent dans l'herbe avec eux, et Bella répondit, surprise :

- Heu, oui, bien sur… De quoi ?

Albus sourit mais elle enchaina, retrouvant soudain sa verve :

- Vous allez me dire tout ce que j'ignore encore ?

Là, il arrêta de sourire, et soupira même quand elle dit :

- Apparemment, non. Bon, que voulez-vous me dire, professeur ?

Les autres se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais Albus n'y prêta pas attention :

- Je veux te parler de Crunch.

Bella grimaça, mais il lui sourit :

- Beaucoup de monde a pu la voir hier, et j'en ai parlé avec Kingsley : il serait préférable que tu te déclares au ministère, pour éviter tout problème.

C'était en effet plus sur, elle risquait la prison en n'étant pas déclaré ! Elle savait que Sirius l'avait fait, quelques mois plus tôt, mais elle contesta quand même :

- Crunch est un sacré avantage ! Si je me déclare, elle ne sert plus à rien.

- C'est une information confidentielle, Bella, reprit Albus. Et Kingsley s'assurera qu'elle le soit !

- Et puis tout Poudlard en parlait ce matin, lâcha Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et Bella le regarda avant de soupirer :

- Super ! Bon, et ben ok alors.

- Bien ! Lança Albus en se relevant. Sirius et Carlisle vont t'accompagner.

- Maintenant ? S'exclama Bella.

Albus pouffa alors que Sirius baissait la tête.

- Oui, Bella, maintenant. Comme ça, si tu le souhaites, vous avez aussi le temps de passer au service des naissances, afin de rectifier un détail important, miss Black.

Elle déglutit difficilement, et se leva en se mordant la lèvre. Alors Albus lança gaiement :

- Si vous y allez maintenant, vous serez même revenu pour le diner !

- On y va, répondit Carlisle.

Bella regarda Ron et Hermione un instant, et quand elle les vit murmurer « Black », elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter. Elle attrapa la main de son père et l'entraina à la suite de Carlisle :

- A tout' ! Lança-t-elle aux jeunes.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Hermione regarda Albus en souriant :

- Bien joué, professeur. Mais n'y allait pas trop fort ce soir, ou elle va être infernale !

Il lui fit juste un clin d'œil rieur et salua les jeunes avant de retourner dans le Château.

- Tu crois qu'il va faire un speech ce soir ? Demanda Ron

C'est Alice qui répondit, au bord des larmes (de rire) :

- Oh oui, il va le faire… et elle ne va pas aimer ça, du tout !

xXx

Les formalités d'enregistrement de Crunch et d'état civil prirent une éternité au goût de Bella, mais pour finir elle était ravie. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher pour se transformer, et elle était enfin Elle. Isabella Lily Black. Cela lui donnait des frissons, rien que d'y penser ! Mais Edward avait raison, aujourd'hui elle en savait plus qu'hier : elle savait qui elle était, qui était son père, et ce qu'elle avait de commun avec lui. Elle pressa le petit cahier violet dans sa poche, et se dit que le soir même, elle saurait aussi qui était sa mère, et pourquoi elle avait fait ses choix…

Ils revinrent à Poudlard alors que le diner allait commencer, et elle eut un étrange pressentiment quand elle vit Albus sourire à pleines dents quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle n'était même pas encore assise qu'il commençait déjà son numéro :

- Voici enfin nos retardataires ! Il me tardait vraiment qu'ils reviennent ! Jeunes gens, professeurs, je ne vous demanderais qu'une seconde d'attention…

- Il ne va pas faire ça ! Grinça Bella entre ces dents

- Heu, je crois que si, répondit Ron

En effet, Albus continua :

- D'abord, et pour mettre fin à toutes les rumeurs à ce sujet, Bella est bel et bien un animagus : une panthère noire, nommé Crunch

- Non ! Gémit-elle à la table des Gryffondors.

Ron enfonça un morceau de pain dans sa bouche pour ne pas rire alors que le vieux fou continuait :

- De plus, et je vous serais gré de ne pas poser plus de questions, il est temps de rétablir une autre vérité. Sirius Black est le père biologique de Bella. Voilà, bon appétit !

Le repas apparu aussitôt, mais il fallut quelques secondes à la majorité des élèves pour réagir. Alors les murmures s'élevèrent dans la grande salle, et Bella fut assailli de regards curieux.

Elle soupira fortement et s'apprêta à se lever quand Hermione l'arrêta :

- Non, Bella. T'as rien mangé de la journée !

A l'autre bout de la pièce, un regard doré semblait vouloir lui dire la même chose. Alors elle soupira à nouveau mais abandonna. Elle avala avec difficulté son poulet et ses pommes de terre, et attrapa deux gros morceaux de gâteau avant de se lever :

- Voilà ! J'ai mangé, maintenant il faut que je sorte d'ici avant que j'en tape un !

Tous les regards étaient encore tournés vers elle, et elle aurait bien montré les crocs en cet instant. Mais Hermione acquiesça alors que Ron prenait aussi ses provisions de desserts, et tout trois sortirent de la grande salle. Bien sur, les cinq Cullen suivirent aussitôt, et ils retrouvèrent leur place sous le grand chêne.

- Alors, Bella Black ? Demanda Jasper en riant

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, avant de répondre, la bouche pleine :

- Oh, cha va hein ! Ché pas drôle !

En tout cas, l'entendre se plaindre, la bouche pleine de chocolat, les fit bien rire. Elle leur fit une grimace, savourant quand même ses morceaux de gâteaux. Elle n'en laissa pas une miette, léchant même ses doigts avant de soupirer de plaisir. Mais son ventre la trahit, dévoilant sa faim non assouvie, et les autres se remirent à rire à nouveau.

Elle rougit avant de rire à son tour et de se défendre :

- Je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier !

- Tu n'as presque rien mangé à table, fit remarquer Edward.

Elle soupira :

- Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, et le vieux fou a fait fort ce soir ! Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester dans la grande salle !

Il sourit, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vraiment regardé, et continua :

- Je crois qu'on a bien fait alors !

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Edward et Emmett sortir des paquets de leur poche et lui tendre. Elle les ouvrit et pouffa de rire :

- Edward a constaté que tu aimais le chocolat, dit Emmett en souriant.

Bella tenait dans ses mains quatre grosses parts de gâteaux au chocolat, que Ron reluqua avec envie.

- Pas touche, Weasley !

Il rougit mais rit avec elle.

- Merci, dit-elle ensuite. Va falloir que Crunch coure un moment pour éliminer tout ça !

Elle les fit rire et englouti les quatre parts sans problèmes. Edward, qui ne cessait jamais de l'observer, adora voir ses yeux pétiller de gourmandise alors qu'elle léchait le chocolat fondu sur ces doigts.

Mais quand elle eut fini, il cessa de sourire. Il avait vu son expression changer alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Les garçons parlaient Quidditch, et les filles riaient en les regardant, Bella cachée entre elles. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui en souriant à peine, et il cessa de respirer. Il ne supportait plus d'être si loin d'elle en étant si près. Il voulait lui parler… mais il savait très bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Le regard d'Edward se chargea de tristesse, mais le sourire de Bella se fit alors plus doux, comme une caresse, et son souffle reprit enfin.

Elle détourna les yeux et se leva, interrompant les conversations :

- Je vous laisse pour ce soir, dit-elle. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'esprit de ma mère…

Tous lui sourirent, et Hermione dit seulement :

- Pas d'imprudence, Bella.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, répliqua Ron. Va, Bella et reviens avec tes réponses.

Bella sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron avant de se tourner vers Hermione :

- T'en fait pas ma belle, je ne laisserais plus Crunch prendre le dessus.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et salua les autres en souriant avant de se transformer. La magnifique panthère jeta alors un regard vers eux en relevant les babines.

- Elle sourit là ? Demanda Rosalie stupéfaite

- Oui ! Répondit Ron en riant.

C'est en riant avec lui qu'ils virent la panthère s'élancer vers la forêt interdite à toute vitesse. Ils la perdirent de vue au bout de seulement quelques secondes, mais passèrent la soirée dans le parc, espérant son retour. A l'heure du couvre feu, ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leur salles communes.

- Ne t'en fait pas, dit Alice à Hermione. Elle n'aura aucun problème, fais moi confiance ! Bonne nuit, vous deux !

Alice les embrassa tout les deux sur la joue et les autres Cullen les saluèrent en riant. Ron et Hermione sourirent, ravi d'avoir mérités la confiance de cette famille si spéciale.

xXx

Bella courut longtemps, faisant de nombreux détours, pour arriver jusqu'à une vaste clairière que la lune baignait d'une douce lumière. Elle se transforma à nouveau et Buck se posa aussitôt près d'elle. Après une tendre caresse sur le cou de l'animal si étrange, il s'allongea sur l'herbe et Bella pris place entre ses pattes. Prudemment, elle sortit alors le précieux cahier de sa poche et l'ouvrit à la 1ère page.

xXx

_**1**__**er**__** septembre 1984 **__(En imaginant que l'histoire se passe en 2009…)_

_Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis une « née moldue ». Il y a quelque jour, j'ignorais encore ce que cela signifiait, mais aujourd'hui je suis là, dans un train qui m'emmène à Poudlard. _

_La plus grande école de sorcellerie ! Incroyable, non ? _

_Je suis une sorcière ! Une sorcière née dans une famille sans pouvoirs magique. Et j'ai un peu peur en fait… je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends…_

xXx

Bella ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Elle lut les lignes d'écritures si fines de sa mère pendant des heures, sans jamais s'arrêter. Toutes les émotions passèrent en elle : la joie, le respect, la tristesse… et sur la fin, la colère. La colère contre James Potter ! Rogue avait raison de la détester ! Potter était un être méprisant ! Il l'avait séduite avec habilité puis l'avait épousé. Bella en avait ici découvert la raison, que Sirius ignorait : James devait se marier, s'il voulait toucher l'héritage de ses parents ! Et il s'y était apparemment très bien pris avec la déclaration !

En fait, en lisant les lignes de sa mère, elle avait constaté que Sirius avait raison : elle l'avait aimé dès la première année, mais comme il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle, elle s'était laissé séduire par James. Tout avait été parfait jusqu'au mariage, et Bella pouvait même comprendre que sa mère est accepté. James avait su la manipuler avec brio, mais dès le lendemain du mariage, la vie de Lily avait changé. Il contrôlait tous ses faits et gestes, et l'empêcha de faire des études.

Elle avait sauté le passage où sa mère racontait sa nuit avec Sirius. Elle avait juste lu l'amour que Lily avait pour lui, et une phrase, surtout, que jamais elle n'oublierait : « cette nuit suffira pour te garder en moi pour l'éternité, mon amour, mon seul et unique amour ».

A cette phrase, ces larmes avaient redoublées ! Et ensuite, elle était tombée sur la découverte de la grossesse de sa mère et là, elle fut obligé de s'essuyer les yeux tant les larmes les inondaient.

xXx

_**16 novembre 1992 **_

_Je suis enceinte ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! Ho mon Dieu ! Je n'ai pas couché avec James depuis plus de trois mois, comment je vais m'en sortir ! Je refuse de lui parler, si je lui saute dessus il va trouver ça suspect… Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je dois partir ! Oui, c'est ça ! Je vais appeler Sirius et on va s'enfuir…_

_Mais il va me détester._

_Je ne peux pas lui demander de trahir James, encore. _

_Non, je ne peux pas m'enfuir. _

_De toute façon, James ne me laissera jamais partir ! Pas de divorce, je l'ai bien vu sur ces foutus papier ! _

_Oh, Sirius, mon amour, je suis désolé… que puis-je faire ? Si je te le dis, tu ne me laisseras jamais ici, j'en suis sure. Non, tu es trop têtu, tu viendras me chercher et …_

_Et quoi ? _

_James pourrait-il lui faire du mal ? _

_Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus rien. _

_Si, je sais une chose : je suis enceinte de trois semaines. Et Sirius est le père._

_Voilà, je suis bien avancée maintenant ! Je suis désolée, mon bébé, désolée… C'est étrange, mon ventre est si plat, mais quelque part tu es là : cette petite partie de Sirius, en moi._

_Oh mon Dieu_

_Je suis enceinte._

…

_**17 novembre 1992**_

_A croire que Merlin a entendu mes prières ! James a un cocktail au ministère ce soir, et je suis « priée » de mettre une jolie robe et de paraître amoureuse ! D'habitude, je grimace toujours à ça (d'ailleurs, je l'ai fait devant lui, il ne faudrait pas qu'il me soupçonne !). _

_Mais là, c'est ma chance ! Oui, parce que ça finit toujours pareil !_

_Il boit trop_

_Et je dois accomplir mon « devoir conjugal » _

_C'est un monstre, je le déteste. Mais ce soir, je n'ai pas le choix. _

…

_**5 décembre 1992**_

_Finalement, il l'a bien prit ! Enfin, mieux que je ne le pensais. _

_Il faut juste qu'il ne soit pas là quand je me fais ausculter, c'est faisable._

_Par contre j'ai un autre problème à gérer : il a invité Sirius et Remus à diner, pour « fêter ça » ! Je trouve ça étrange…_

_Mais je m'inquiète surtout pour Sirius. Ça va le briser._

_Pardonne-moi, mon amour. _

xXx

Bella était épuisée à force de pleurer, mais elle alla jusqu'à la fin. Elle sourit souvent quand sa mère racontait avec joie les étapes de sa grossesse, et les bonheurs d'avoir un bébé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait l'amour de sa mère en elle, et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Une dernière larme coula quand la dernière page noircie arriva. Remplie de peurs et d'interrogations, comme les précédentes, elle laissa un sentiment d'inachevé à Bella.

Mais quand elle referma le cahier, elle remarqua quelque chose sur la toute dernière page. En souriant, elle découvrit les derniers mots de sa mère.

-- _A ma fille, _

_Ma Bella, j'espère qu'un jour tu liras ceci, et que tu pourras prendre conscience de l'immensité de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je vais mourir, ma douce, je le sais. Mais toi, tu pourras vivre, grâce au sort que j'ai trouvé._

_Ne m'en veux pas, mon tendre trésor, c'est la seule solution pour te sauver. Je n'ai que toi, et je ne saurais vivre sans toi. _

_Je sais que ton père sera le premier sur les lieux, et qu'il trouvera ce cahier dans ton lit. Pardonnez mes faiblesses, tout les deux. Je n'ai pu fuir… J'ai été lâche et j'ai tout gâché. _

_Pardonnez-moi. Et soyez heureux tout les deux, soyez le pour moi. _

_Je vous aimerais à jamais, de là où mon âme reposera en vous attendant. _

_Prenez soin de vous, mes amours, Sirius et Bella Black_

_Je vous aime_

_Lily --_

Bella… Sa mère l'appelait elle aussi comme ça. Ce petit détail déclencha à nouveau ses larmes, alors qu'elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait toujours voulu qu'on l'appelle ici.

Voilà, elle savait qui elle était. Et elle ne pouvait en vouloir à aucun des deux… la vie avait été injuste et avait brisé sa famille, mais elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Un père… et dix ans de pensées de sa mère ! A présent, elle avait l'impression de la connaitre, et de se reconnaitre aussi dans certaines de ses réflexions…

Elle était tout simplement heureuse… Elle ferma le précieux cahier et le serra contre son cœur en fermant les yeux. Elle apprécia le vent frais sur sa peau, se fichant de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, ne pensant qu'à sa mère. Elle était heureuse.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormie dans le cocon protecteur que lui fournissait Buck.

* * *

**Et voilà… Désolée si vous aimiez James Potter avant de lire ça ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plût ! (une petite reviews peut-être ? lol)**

**A très vite**

**Haley :)**


	11. A toute vitesse

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :)**

**Après un délicieux repas de Noël (j'en ai pour trois jours à digérer !), je prends un peu de temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre !**

**Harrymania 1978**** : merci beaucoup :) Voilà la suite ! **

**ErylisxJazz**** : merci :) Mais non, pas de Harry ! J'ai l'habitude d'en faire une fille dans mes histoires, et là j'avais besoin de Bella ! **

**Mimi72**** : merci !! Le journal de Lily n'a pas été facile à écrire, et je suis ravie qu'il que le chapitre t'ai plût ! Si tu trouves les Cullen amusants, ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bonne lecture :)**

**lili62100**** : merci !! Voici la suite :)**

**Aillerose**** : et oui, désolé pour ce que j'ai fait de James ! Merci d'être encore là lol ! Et Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi :) Bizz !**

**La rancunière du 77**** : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Joyeuses fêtes aussi !**

**magaliHP**** : merci ! Voici la suite :) Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !**

**Encore une fois, Joyeux Noel ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Haley**

* * *

**11 – A toute vitesse**

Chez les Serpentards, Edward tournait en rond en attendant le retour de Bella. Il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin et il ne sentait toujours pas sa présence dans le château.

- Tu m'énerves ! Lança Rosalie

Edward lui envoya un regard noir, mais elle continua :

- Vas la chercher, Edward ! Elle t'hurlera peut-être dessus, mais nous on sera tranquille ! Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis !

- Elle n'a pas tord, commenta Jasper.

Alice et Emmett acquiescèrent alors qu'Edward soupirait :

- Elle va détester ça, dit-il. Elle voulait être seule…

- Vas-y, Edward, répondit Alice. Tu ne seras pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne sera pas rentrée…

- Tu ne la vois pas ? Demanda-il

Elle soupira avant de répondre :

- Non, je ne vois rien. Elle doit être trop proche de Buck, ou alors elle est en Crunch.

Edward soupira aussi, mais se leva finalement :

- Ok, j'y vais. Et tant pis pour les conséquences…

Ces frères et sœurs levèrent les yeux au ciel alors qu'il sortait de leur dortoir. Aussitôt, les deux couples purent rejoindre leurs chambres et profiter du reste de leur nuit.

xXx

Edward n'eut pas à aller très loin pour la retrouver. Il sentait son odeur, et perçu même sa respiration au bout d'un moment. Soulagé, il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie dans la clairière, mais quand il arriva sur les lieux, il grimaça.

Elle s'était endormie, oui, mais entre les pattes de Buck. N'avait-elle donc peur de rien ? Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait été capable de s'endormir sur le ventre d'un Hippogriffe ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant et s'approcha à pas de loup, tâchant de ne pas les réveiller. Mais c'était sans compter l'instinct de l'animal, car aussitôt qu'Edward fut près d'eux, il releva une tête menaçante vers lui. Edward recula de quelques mètres, inquiet que la grosse bête se lève et piétine Bella. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il savait sur les Hippogriffes… dangereux, cela ne faisait aucuns doutes, mais il y avait autre chose… Quoi ?

Il soupira, un peu trop fort, et la grosse bestiole bougea un peu plus, le menaçant plus que jamais.

- Bella, chuchota Edward.

Mais cette dernière, à l'abri sous l'aile de Buck et endormie, ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Par contre, la réaction de Buck la réveilla en sursaut.

En effet, le murmure d'Edward avait énervé l'animal qui s'était levé d'un bon, faisant tomber Bella au passage.

- Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle ne voyant pas Edward. T'aurais pu y aller en douceur quand même ! Buck ?

Il grattait le sol de ses deux griffes avant et elle s'en inquiéta. Se relevant, elle se mit un peu sur le côté et sursauta avant de se mettre à courir devant Buck, entre Edward et lui. Mais Buck n'apprécia pas, et d'un coup de griffes, il l'envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin.

Edward paru horrifié, mais il soupira de soulagement quand il la vit se relever.

- Courbe-toi ! Cria-t-elle. Courbe-toi devant lui, allez Edward !

Quel idiot ! Se dit-il. Voilà ce qu'il avait oublié : la politesse ! Sans attendre, il se courba devant Buck et cessa de bouger. Bella se mordait la lèvre en attendant la réaction de l'Hippogriffe, tout en avançant prudemment vers eux… Mais Buck ne se calma pas : il grattait toujours le sol, près à ruer sur Edward.

- Buck ! Cria-t-elle. C'est un ami, il ne nous fera aucun mal !

Pas plus convaincu, il continuait son manège, se rapprochant dangereusement d'Edward.

- Ton odeur n'arrange rien ! Soupira-t-elle.

Alors elle se transforma en Crunch et se plaça à nouveau devant Edward avant de montrer les crocs à Buck et de se mettre à grogner. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il fit enfin attention à elle : il baissa sa grosse tête vers la panthère et planta ses gros yeux jaunes dans les émeraudes du prédateur. Alors Crunch cessa de grogner et rangea ses crocs avant de frotter son museau sur l'encolure de Buck. Puis elle se recula et se retransforma.

- Ca suffit, Buck. Soit tu acceptes son salut, soit tu t'en vas. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal, et peu importe ce qu'il est !

L'énorme animal émit alors un cri aigu avant de décoller avec colère.

- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas les vampires, lâcha Bella en soupirant. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop…

Stupéfait, Edward se redressa et s'exclama :

- T'es complètement folle !

- Pardon ?

Vexée, elle ajouta :

- J'aurais peut-être du le laisser faire de la charpie de ta belle gueule, finalement !

Edward grimaça avant de répondre :

- Désolé, mais te rends tu comptes que tu dormais sur le ventre d'un Hippogriffe ?

Elle l'examina du regard et comprit alors qu'il n'avait eu peur pour lui une seule seconde, non c'est pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait… lui était immortel après tout ! Buck n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus de mal que Crunch, et en y repensant elle se sentit stupide. Alors elle répondit :

- J'ai affronté un basilic, des Accromentulas, des détraqueurs, des mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même, à plusieurs reprises ! Alors Buck n'est rien de plus qu'un gros nounours pour moi.

Il fut troublé par ses paroles et surtout par la tristesse de sa voix, mais il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Il aurait pu t'écraser pendant ton sommeil ! Sa force est immense, Bella.

Elle lui fit un drôle de sourire en lui répondant :

- Ce n'est qu'une question de confiance… Et Buck ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Il soupira, comprenant le message, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Je vais encore avoir une des ces têtes demain matin…

Il était presque quatre heures du matin et elle soupira fortement, juste avant de bailler (d'une façon pas gracieuse du tout !), arrachant un sourire à Edward.

- On devrait rentrer, lança-t-il alors.

Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

- Marchons, on n'est pas loin du château, et je ne suis plus à une demi-heure près.

Il sourit et lui emboita le pas. Le silence l'emporta quelques minutes, mais finalement Bella parla :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, Edward ?

- J'étais inquiet, admis-t-il. Et apparemment tellement insupportable que Rosalie m'a ordonné d'aller te chercher… Tu sais, ton père à raison.

Elle fronça les sourcils en l'interrogeant du regard, alors il s'expliqua :

- Tu es un aimant à problèmes, Bella Black !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à rire :

- Je n'y peux rien ! Se défendit-elle. Ils me courent après !

Il adorait ses jeux de mots, tout en ignorant s'ils étaient voulus ou non. Il opta pour le premier cas quand il la vit sourire en coin, mais remarqua aussi autre chose : elle frissonnait. Elle ne portait que son uniforme de Poudlard et une cape légère, et semblait frigorifiée. Il enleva alors sa propre cape et lui déposa sur les épaules sans rien dire. Elle sursauta et se perdit dans son regard ambré une seconde avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus froid. Pourtant, la cape n'était pas chaude, au contraire même, elle était aussi froide que la peau d'Edward… mais elle dégageait autre chose de bien plus chaud dans le cœur, et tout le corps de Bella : son odeur. En un instant, elle avait été envahi par son parfum si enivrant, qui l'avait attiré dès le premier jour.

Elle ne dit rien mais il la vit soupirer de contentement. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire béatement, il essaya de relancer la conversation :

- Tu peux parler avec Buck ?

Si elle fut surprise de la question, elle ne le montra pas, trop contente de changer de sujet :

- Non, répondit-elle. Mais je sais qu'il me comprend… Je l'ai sauvé de la mort il y a deux ans, et Sir… heu, mon père (elle rit), dit qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il a une dette envers moi en quelque sorte.

- Donc, il te protège toujours ?

Elle sourit avant de répondre :

- En fait, il a commencé cet été. En même temps, avant cela j'étais toujours enfermé quelque part… Mais quand je me suis transformée la première fois et que je suis partie visiter la forêt, je l'ai vu voler au dessus de moi. Et depuis, à chaque fois que Crunch sort, il n'est pas loin. J'ignore comment il a su que c'était moi la première fois, mais c'est comme ça ! Et quand je reprends mon apparence humaine en plein milieu d'une forêt, il vient toujours me rejoindre.

- Tant mieux, dit-alors Edward. Il est impossible de t'approcher !

Elle rit, mais baillât à nouveau. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert tant elle était fatigué, et il le comprit sans mal.

- Je peux te porter, proposa-t-il. On y sera plus vite…

Bella le regarda bizarrement, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Mais quand un autre bâillement faillit lui décrocher la mâchoire, et qu'elle se prit les pieds dans une branche, il lança :

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te casses une jambe !

Il s'approcha si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une seconde après sa tirade, Bella était confortablement installée dans ses bras, sans même avoir eut l'impression de quitter le sol. Elle rougit mais il murmura :

- Dors, ma douce Bella. La nuit est bientôt finie…

Elle voulu protester, mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même avant qu'elle n'ait put prononcer un mot. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse d'Edward, frissonnant au contact malgré sa chemise, et un doux sourire se dessinât sur ses lèvres.

Il la sera contre lui, faisant attention de doser sa force, puis marcha plus vite. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le château et la conduire jusqu'à ses appartements. Avec la plus grande douceur, il l'a déposa sur son lit, ôtant seulement ses chaussures, puis la recouvrit de sa cape en souriant.

Bien sur, il ne bougea pas. Il passa le reste de cette nuit à la contempler, se demandant comment il pourrait lui résister. Elle était si belle avec ce petit sourire angélique qui flottait sur son visage… lui il était le diable pour elle. Il ne pourrait lui apporter que la mort, et cette idée le répugnait plus que tout. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses idées noires, se demandant seulement de quoi elle pouvait bien rêver.

De l'éternité. Oui, c'est de cela que rêvait Bella à cet instant. D'une éternité d'amour…

xXx

Quand Bella entendit son réveil sonner, elle fourra sa tête sous l'oreiller en gémissant. Elle n'avait dormit que trois heures et ne voulait pas se lever.

- Harg… maudit-elle en frappant sur le réveil.

Elle se redressa pourtant, les cheveux en bataille, et quelque chose attira son œil… et son nez ! Elle découvrit en souriant que la cape d'Edward lui avait servit de couverture, puis elle respira profondément. Son odeur était partout, et elle comprit qu'il avait du partir depuis peu… Elle sourit plus encore, et se leva finalement. Une douche froide lui fit le plus grand bien et acheva surtout de la réveiller. Elle tricha grâce à un sort pour ne pas paraître trop fatiguée (pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé la veille d'ailleurs ?), mais n'essaya même pas de discipliner ses cheveux.

Satisfaite (l'uniforme de Poudlard n'était pas génial, mais elle raccourcissait sa jupe depuis l'an dernier, et oubliait toujours (oups') de mettre sa cravate !), elle attrapa son sac et la cape d'Edward, mais ne prit pas la sienne. De bonne humeur, elle sortit rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuner.

Mais elle sursauta dès qu'elle quitta son appartement. Souriant, le responsable lança :

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur ?

Elle grimaça mais répliqua :

- Tu ne pourrais pas dire bonjour normalement, Edward ?

Il rit et s'approcha de son oreille avant de susurrer :

- Bonjour, Bella.

Elle frissonnât et rougit, se maudissant d'avoir dit ça. Il n'insista pas et commença à marcher vers la grande salle, alors elle le suivit.

- Oh, tiens, dit-elle soudain.

Il se retourna et découvrit qu'elle lui tendait sa cape.

- Merci, continua-t-elle en rougissant à nouveau.

Il sourit et lança un regard vers la cape qu'il portait sur les épaules. La même, exactement qu'elle tenait dans la main, constata Bella en rougissant de plus belle.

- Tu peux la garder, murmura-t-il. J'en ai d'autre, et tu n'as pas pris la tienne…

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il attrapa la cape qu'elle lui tendait et lui passa sur les épaules avec précaution. Elle le regarda, lui rendit son sourire, et dit finalement :

- L'Elue qui se balade avec la cape d'un Serpentard… ça va jaser !

Il se mit à rire, alors qu'elle avait du mal à cesser de rougir. Pourquoi lui faisait-il tant d'effet ? C'était lui le vampire, et si Carlisle avait réussit à lui faire comprendre pourquoi les sentiments d'Edward étaient si fort, elle ne comprenait pas les siens… Comment pouvait-elle être aussi accro en moins d'une semaine ?

Ses réflexions furent coupés par l'arrivé de ses amis et des autres Cullen, et une journée ordinaire (la première de la semaine !) commença. Elle du endurer les railleries de ses amis sur sa cape une bonne partie de la journée, mais elle était encore de bonne humeur quand celle-ci s'acheva.

Une des raisons étaient d'ailleurs qu'en ce vendredi, leur journée de cours prenait fin à 15 heures. Ils sortirent tous dans le parc, bien que Ron se plaigne encore des nuages noirs qui enveloppaient Poudlard presque toute l'année.

- Tu sais, avoua Emmett, il vaut mieux pour nous qu'il n'y ait pas de soleil.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouquin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et c'est elle qui répondit :

- Tu ne lis donc jamais, Ronald ! On a étudié les vampires l'an dernier, je te rappelle !

- Ha bon ? S'étonna Bella. Ombrage nous a parlé des vampires ?

Les Cullen pouffèrent (ils savaient bien sur qui était Ombrage) alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête :

- Elle nous a fait lire tout un chapitre !

- Et ben voilà qui explique tout ! Répliqua Ron en regardant Bella.

Cette dernière pouffa avant de regarder Hermione :

- Mione, tu sais bien qu'on a passé chacun de ses cours à jouer à la bataille navale magique !

Cette fois ci, les Cullen se mirent à rire de bon cœur, vite accompagnés de Ron et Bella… et Hermione ne put résister à en faire autant.

- Alors ? Demanda Ron une fois redevenu sérieux. Que vous fait le soleil ?

- On vous montera un jour, répondit Jasper.

- Disons juste qu'on ne pourrait pas nous manquer, continua Alice.

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas nous le dire ? S'exclama Bella, avec un sourire faussement outré.

C'est Emmett qui répondit, en riant :

- Ca t'apprendra à jouer à la bataille navale en cours, miss Black !

Elle lui fit une grimace en répliquant :

- J'n'ai pas 100 ans, moi ! Et je m'amuse comme je peux !

Ils rirent, mais Emmett lança :

- J'ai mieux à te proposer, si tu veux, Crunchy !

Bella rigola aussi, mais répondit :

- Crunch est assez ridicule comme ça, évite le diminutif s'il te plait !

Bien sur, elle les fit à nouveau rire, mais Edward et Hermione blêmirent quand elle lança :

- Quand tu veux, en tout cas !

- Bella ! La réprimanda Hermione. Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- C'est de la folie ! Renchérit Edward. Emmett, tu es bien trop fort !

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! S'exclama Bella. Je ne suis pas en sucre !

- Tu t'es cassé trois côtes sur Carlisle, et ton bras contre moi, Bella !

Elle soupira et les regarda tous avant de répondre :

- Etre un animagus est très complexe : je peux atteindre différents niveaux de conscience, humaine comme animale, et mes choix sont immenses. Hier, j'étais bouleversée, et donc incapable de me contrôler. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent ! En me concentrant, je suis capable de profiter de toutes les capacités physiques de Crunch, tout en gardant ma conscience d'humaine. Et la force n'est pas toujours la meilleure arme d'un combattant…

Edward ne répliqua pas, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Sa force à lui, était sa vitesse, et il comprenait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Bella… commença Hermione

- Mione, coupa-t-elle. Imagine un ours et une panthère dans une pièce… qui as l'avantage ?

La brune paru surprise de la question mais ne releva pas. Emmett lui, se leva :

- Allons voir ça tout de suite, Crunch !

Bella sourit en se levant à son tour, et Ron les imita :

- Je veux voir ça !

- Allons dans la clairière, répondit Bella, on ne risquera pas de nous entendre.

- Bonne idée, répondit Alice en souriant.

En fait, seuls Edward et Hermione ne souriait pas à cette idée. Et quand Bella sortit sa baguette, Hermione blêmit encore plus

- Accio Eclair de Feu ! S'écria Bella

- T'es dingue ? Demanda Ron. Il va traverser le château !

- Mais non, répliqua Bella. La fenêtre de mon appartement est ouverte…

Edward grimaça : il l'avait refermé, de peur qu'elle ait froid en se réveillant, et quand Bella ne vit pas le balai sortir, elle se tourna vers lui. Il plissa les yeux, désolé, et elle soupira :

- Merde… murmura-t-elle. Miss catastrophe est de retour… avec la chance que j'ai, Rogue va se le prendre en pleine tronche !

Seuls les Cullen comprirent réellement pourquoi le balai n'avait pu sortir par la fenêtre, mais la scène qui suivit les fit tous rires, tous sauf Bella.

Sirius se dirigeait vers eux, l'Eclair de feu dans la main, et Carlisle mort de rire derrière lui.

- T'as du bol finalement, se moqua Ron.

Elle grimaça en regardant Emmett : elle savait que Sirius n'allait pas apprécier l'idée du tout…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ton balai a faillit m'assommer, Bella ? Demanda Sirius en arrivant près d'eux.

- Heu… j'ai loupé mon Accio… Je ne pensais pas qu'il traverserait tout le château… désolé

Il leva les yeux au ciel, lui tendit le balai, mais demanda soudain :

- Et pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre alors que les autres se remettaient à rire.

- Tu ne hurles pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Par Merlin, qu'as-tu encore inventé comme connerie ? S'exclama-t-il

- Je suis Ta fille, je te rappelle, alors ce n'est pas que de ma faute si je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Il soupira et elle s'expliqua :

- Crunch a une revanche à prendre sur Emmett, et on s'apprêtait à aller jusqu'à la clairière. Mon balai est pour Ron, pour qu'il puisse nous suivre.

Sirius ferma les yeux et se massa l'arrête du nez alors que Carlisle riait encore plus fort.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Carlisle ! Tu sais qu'il est trop fort pour elle !

- Et toi tu sais qu'elle maitrise parfaitement son animagus, Sirius. Moi je pense qu'on pourrait bien être surprit… Je veux voir ça !

Les jeunes se regardèrent en souriant alors que Sirius hochait la tête. Mais au plus grand bonheur de Bella, il lança :

- Alors allons voir ça ! Mais si tu te casses quelque chose, Bella, je demande à Carlisle de te mettre un plâtre moldu que tu garderas des semaines ! Pas de rafistolage par magie si tu te jette dans la gueule du loup !

- De l'ours, corrigea-t-elle en faisant rire les autres. Oh allez, papa, ne fait pas cette tête, Emmett ne me fera rien.

Pas convaincu, il lui sourit quand même, mais écarquilla quand elle lança :

- Accio Eclair de feu de papa !

Les autres rirent de plus belle alors qu'elle expliquait, tout simplement :

- Quoi ? Tu comptes courir aussi vite qu'eux ?

Il soupira et attrapa son balai au vol :

- Tu va me tuer, murmura-t-il

- Mais non ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement, alors que Bella avançait déjà vers la forêt. Il avait retrouvé la Bella qu'il connaissait, légère et exubérante. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas finit de se faire des cheveux blancs !

Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, Ron installa une Hermione grimaçante derrière lui et Carlisle lança :

- Je reste avec eux, pour être sur qu'ils ne vous perdent pas des yeux.

Les Cullen acquiescèrent, puis Bella s'approcha discrètement d'Edward.

- Aussi vite qu'un guépard ? Murmura-t-elle à son oreille

Il sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était déjà transformée.

- _Voyons ça !_ Lança-t-elle dans sa tête.

Ils s'élancèrent au même moment, semant les autres en moins de deux secondes. Mais bien vite, Bella dut forcer encore plus pour ne pas se faire distancer. La panthère gronda, faisant rire Edward, mais n'abandonna pas ! Et elle n'arriva que quelques secondes après lui, dans la clairière où il était venu la chercher le matin même.

- Epatant ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois redevenue elle même. Tu es vraiment très rapide !

Il rit, et elle fut stupéfaite de voir les autres arriver plus de 5 minutes plus tard.

- Tu as réussit à le suivre ? Demanda Rosalie, stupéfaite

- Avec du mal, mais oui, répondit Bella. Mais je n'aurais pas tenu beaucoup plus loin sans ralentir !

- Tu es impressionnante ! S'exclama Carlisle. Vraiment !

Elle rougit mais le remercia d'un regard avant de se mettre à rire :

- A nous deux, Crunchy ! Lança Emmett. Voyons ce que vaut une panthère concentrée !

- Comme tu voudras, Winnie l'ourson !

Elle se transforma en le regardant écarquiller les yeux, alors que les autres riaient de bon cœur.

- Tu vas voir de quoi est capable l'ourson !

- Emmett ! Le réprimanda Edward.

- T'inquiète pas, frangin. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal !

- Mouai… T'as dit ça aussi la dernière fois.

Crunch se tourna vers Edward et montra les crocs (alimentant le fou rire quasi général), puis entraina Emmett un peu plus loin.

- _On ya va ? _

Emmett sursauta, peu habitué qu'on s'adresse directement à son esprit, mais il répondit :

- Allons-y, Crunchy

La panthère grogna, et s'élança la première. Aussitôt, Edward grimaça, s'apprêtant à entendre les os de la panthère se briser sous le choc, mais fut stupéfait de la voir poser ses pattes sur les épaules d'Emmett et de lui lécher la joue avant de passer derrière lui

- Ha ! Se plaignit-il. C'est dégueulasse, Bella !

La panthère émit un grondement de gorge que tous prirent pour un rire et elle sauta à nouveau. Cette fois, Emmett l'évita, bien que de justesse. Sirius se mit alors à rire, de même qu'Hermione et Edward : oui, Bella maitrisait les forces de Crunch, et ils comprirent qu'Emmett n'avait aucune chance.

Elle ne cessait de lui tourner autour, et de bondir dans ses jambes à toute vitesse, si bien que le pauvre Emmett avait du mal à la suivre. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait rien pu lui faire ! Elle était bien trop rapide et agile, et sa forme animale l'avantageait, comparée à la carrure d'Emmett.

L'ours et la panthère, pensa Edward en souriant. Son frère ne gagnerait pas ce coup ci !

Mais la panthère joua un moment avec lui avant de l'achever. Tous les spectateurs riaient, et Emmett pouffait même une fois de temps en temps. Mais c'est stupéfait, qu'il se retrouva fini.

En un dernier saut, plus léger encore que les autres, elle avait nouveau posé les pattes sur ses épaules, et aussi vive que l'éclair, avait approché ses crocs du cou du vampire. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres de sa peau, en lançant un grognement de victoire.

- Je me rends, rit-il, prit à la gorge.

Elle se transforma à nouveau et se mit à rire avec les autres alors qu'Emmett faisait semblant de bouder.

- Je me suis fait battre par une crevette d'1m60… J'y crois même pas !

- C'est la vie, Winnie ! Répliqua Bella en riant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle continua :

- Tu as été obligé de contrôler ta force, pas moi. Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais eu aucune chance face à toute ta force.

Il sourit mais répondit :

- T'es quand même vachement habile, vraiment ! Chapeau, Crunchy !

Elle lui fit un sourire mutin, et tous se mirent à rire à nouveau. Après des félicitations très moqueuses, ils quittèrent la forêt pour aller diner. Bella était ravie ! Peut-être comprendraient-ils enfin qu'elle n'était pas si fragile…

* * *

**Une petite review ??? J'en ai déjà 32 (merci !!!!), oserais-je espérer atteindre les 40 avec ce chapitre ?? Lol ! **

**A bientôt :)**

**Haley**


	12. Pose moi la question

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici le chapitre 12, le dernier que je posterai en 2009 !! Vous vouliez un rapprochement entre Bella et Edward ? Et bien le voilà enfin !! **

**Mimi72**** : Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre ! Il faut bien un peu de détente pour ma Bella après tout ce qu'elle a déjà enduré dans les premiers chapitres ! Lol ! Dans les prochains, ca va être plus drôle et aussi plus romantique… (enfin j'espère lol) ! Je te souhaite aussi de très bonnes fêtes :) Et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !! **

**Ness332**** : 6h du matin ? Waouh ! Je suis touchée, vraiment !! Merci beaucoup :))**

**Harrymania1978 ****: merci beaucoup :)) Et bonne année à toi aussi !**

**Polaris93**** : merci beaucoup, les reviews me touchent toujours autant ! Je suis ravie (et épatée !) que mon histoire te plaise !! **

**LoVeFan47**** : merci beaucoup :)) Ne t'en fait pas pour la suite, j'ai déjà 53 chapitres écris, le 54****e**** est déjà bien entamé et je peux t'assurer que je finirais cette histoire ! Elle me tient bien trop à cœur pour que je l'abandonne :)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon réveillon de fin d'année, et je vous donne rendez vous en 2010 pour la suite de cette histoire :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Haley Black**

* * *

**12 – Pose-moi la question**

Bella les avait laissés de bonne heure ce soir là, épuisée de sa première semaine. Elle avait apprécié le calme de son appartement, et après un bain bien chaud, s'était installée devant son piano.

xXx

Edward avait du se retenir longtemps avant d'abandonner et de filer dans le parc. Elle savait après tout, et il voulait la voir… être avec elle… lui parler. Il en avait besoin... Alors il escalada sans mal le mur et enjamba la fenêtre de Bella, sans faire de bruit.

Il se figea dès qu'il eut posé un pied à terre. Conscient qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, il désirait profiter un maximum de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux…

Elle ne portait d'un petit débardeur blanc et un short de la même couleur, qui dévoilaient tout de sa silhouette. Edward se perdit un instant sur ses jambes, mais revint très vite vers ses mains, qui jouaient doucement sur les touches du piano. La mélodie était triste et très douce, mais les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent quand Bella commença à chanter.

Sa voix, chaude et douce à la fois le fit frissonner, et il reconnu soudain la chanson… elle chantait le début de _Gravity_, une magnifique chanson d'amour de Sara Bareilles :

"_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long. _

_No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone.  
__You hold me without touch. _

_You keep me without chains. _

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain. _

_x__  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. _

_But you're on to me and all over me__…" _**(1)**

xXx

Il était perdu en elle, incapable de bouger. Mais ce fut le vent, en s'engouffrant dans la pièce, qui le trahit. Bella arrêta de chanter et se retourna en sursaut.

Quand elle le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, avant de se mettre à crier :

- Fait comme chez toi surtout ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser la porte, comme tout le monde, non ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il constata qu'elle était plus gênée que fâchée, mais il s'attira d'avantage ses foudres :

- Dehors, maintenant !

- Bella, murmura-t-il. Pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas te surprendre entrain de chanter…

Les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent à nouveau mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Très belle chanson, dit-il alors. Sara Bareilles ?

Elle fronça le nez et acquiesça en silence, se félicitant de ne pas avoir composé la chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la rentrée.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé à la porte ? Demanda-t-elle quand même

- Je suis un vampire, murmura-t-il.

Elle frissonna et eut envie de se gifler quand elle sentit encore ses joues la bruler, mais finalement, elle rendit les armes. Elle se posa sur son canapé, les jambes en tailleur, et lança :

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Edward ?

Il sourit, s'installa à ses côtés, et en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ses jambes nues, il répondit :

- Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi, Bella.

Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux, mais il reprit :

- Je le devrais, je le sais. Mais je suis faible… et égoïste.

Alors elle releva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Doucement, il caressa la joue de Bella du bout des doigts avant de s'expliquer :

- Je suis un… monstre, Bella. Que puis-je t'apporter ? Je devrais me contenter de t'aimer, loin de toi, pour ne jamais risquer de te faire du mal…

- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, murmura-t-elle

- Je l'ignore, Bella. J'ignore si je serais capable de me contrôler… Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu représentes pour moi.

- Alors explique-moi

Il la regarda, se souvenant qu'elle lui avait déjà demandé cela, dans la forêt. À ce moment là, il n'avait pas pu, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne l'empêchait d'être honnête :

- Pose-moi la question, dit-il seulement.

Elle sourit un instant, mais ces yeux se chargèrent de tristesse quand elle demanda :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu détesté le premier soir ?

- Détesté n'est pas le mot en faite. Non, c'est plutôt désiré… Je chasse des animaux depuis 90 ans, Bella et jamais le sang humain ne m'avais fait tant envie ! Ton odeur a éveillé en moi un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas… Et au début, j'ai cru que ce n'était que la soif.

- Au début ?

- Oui, au début… Le soir même, j'ai supplié Carlisle de me laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre… Mais lui, il a tout de suite compris que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, alors il m'a envoyé chasser et réfléchir. Ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour comprendre, et je suis rentré la nuit même pour t'observer… Je sais qu'il t'a parlé de Rosalie, et de sa propre expérience à lui.

Bien sur, il lisait dans les pensées ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il fut au courant de ça…

Et il sourit tout en continua :

- Tu es celle que j'attends depuis 90 ans, Bella. La seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être, mais la seule que je n'arrive pas à comprendre aussi… J'aimerais tant savoir à quoi tu penses.

Elle rit doucement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à une telle déclaration. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle avait du mal à respirer. A cet instant elle comprit que l'amour n'avait pas de raison, et que oui, elle l'aimait. Peut-être était-ce là son véritable destin ? Un amour déjà si fort, car voué à traverser l'éternité. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Elle le fixa alors dans les yeux, retrouvant peu à peu ses moyens, et lui murmura :

- Pose-moi la question…

Il sourit à son tour avant de parler :

- Quelle est ta couleur préféré ?

Bella écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de question. Elle comprit alors, avec une pointe de tristesse, qu'il essayait de changer de sujet, mais elle l'en remercia aussi. Les choses allaient un peu vite quand même, et une conversation normale n'était finalement pas si mal…

- Ca dépend des jours, répondit-elle alors.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Le blanc : je suis sereine aujourd'hui… Hier, c'était plutôt le noir !

Il sourit, mais avant de passer à la question suivante, elle demanda :

- Et toi ? Quelle est la couleur préférée ?

- Le vert, répondit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle rougit à nouveau, mais il enchaîna très vite :

- Ton plat préféré ?

- Hum… les lasagnes.

- Ta pâtisserie préférée ?

Elle haussa un sourcil en souriant et il pouffa avant de répondre lui même :

- Le gâteau au chocolat, bien sur !

Elle rit aussi, et il continua

- Ta chanson préférée ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

- Ca aussi ça dépend de mon humeur… Là, je dirais : _Everything I do, I do it for you_…

- Brian Adams, sourit-il. J'aime cette chanson aussi…

Ils se sourirent et, sans le savoir, pensèrent tout deux au premier couplet de la chanson, et surtout à ce qu'elle signifiait :

_Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras__  
__Ce que tu représentes pour moi__  
__Cherche ton cœur, cherche ton âme__  
__Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus__  
__Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer__  
__Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir__  
__Tu sais que c'est vrai__  
__Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi_

Mais Edward fit automatiquement dériver le sujet, de peur d'aller trop loin :

- Ton livre préféré maintenant ?

- _Sept jours pour une éternité_, de Marc Levy, répondit-elle aussitôt. Mais ça aussi ça peut varier.

Il sourit à nouveau : bien sur, l'histoire d'un ange et d'un démon qui tombent amoureux, pour l'éternité…

- Ton film préféré, bafouilla-t-il en espérant un autre sujet

Encore une fois sans réfléchir, elle répondit :

- _La vie est belle_, de Roberto Bennini.

- Tu es vraiment surprenante ! S'exclama-t-il. _La vie est belle_ ? Tu es une sorcière de seize ans, et ton film préféré raconte la seconde guerre mondiale moldue !

- Ben oui ! Je ne suis pas une dinde simplement inquiète de sa coupe de cheveux !

Il pouffa, en repensant qu'il aurait pu qualifier Rosalie ainsi il y a bien longtemps, puis répondit finalement :

- J'avais bien remarqué. Tu n'as rien en commun avec les autres filles de Poudlard !

Elle aurait du sourire à cette phrase, mais son regard se chargea de tristesse :

- Elles n'ont pas mon destin… ni mon passé d'ailleurs.

Bella se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, et Edward ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Raconte-moi....

Elle le regarda à nouveau avec tristesse mais ne répondit pas.

- Hermione, Ron, et surtout Sirius se demandent souvent ce que tu as pu vivre…

- Il vaut mieux que Sirius l'ignore…

Elle soupira avant de reprendre :

- Et puis Dumbledore a du vous raconter !

Son ton était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas :

- Il n'en sait pas plus à ce sujet, Bella. En fait, il nous a surtout raconté tes années à Poudlard, et toutes tes catastrophes…

Il lui arracha un sourire puis murmura :

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je n'insisterais pas… j'ai juste envi de te connaître.

Bella ferma les yeux un moment, se demandant si elle était vraiment capable de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait fait une croix sur tout ça, deux ans plus tôt, mais le regard d'Edward la fit craquer.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de commencer son récit :

- J'avais un plus d'un an quand mes… heu, ma mère est morte. Elle a lancé un très puissant sort de protection sur moi, qui fait que je ne suis en sécurité que là où vit son sang… Alors Dumbledore m'a placé chez sa sœur, Pétunia, son mari, et leur fils, qui n'a que quelques mois de plus que moi…

Puis elle raconta tout… sa vie enfermée sous le placard de l'escalier, toutes les tâches ménagères qu'elle avait été obligée de faire dès son plus jeune âge, les coups qu'elle avait reçu de son cousin et de son oncle… Puis sa découverte de la magie, et son entrée à Poudlard.

Ce soir là, Edward comprit pourquoi elle n'avait rien d'une adolescente de seize ans… elle n'avait pas eu d'enfance, et personne ne l'avait jamais aimé avant son entrée à Poudlard… Il sentit la colère monter en lui, accompagnée d'une folle envie d'aller briser le cou de Vernon Dursley.

- Tu as bien fait de ne rien dire à Sirius, je crois, dit-il entre ses dents.

Elle lui sourit avant de répondre :

- C'est du passé. Dès que j'ai mis un pied dans cette école, ma vie à changé ! J'ai rencontré Ron, puis Hermione, et tous les autres Weasley… Et puis, il y a eu Sirius, mon père...

- Tu l'as sauvé d'une centaine de détraqueurs, c'est ça ?

Elle ne put que rire, avant de résumer brièvement les choses.

- Son innocence n'a été prouvé que cet été, conclu-t-elle. Alors ces deux dernières années, on se planquait tous les deux chez lui, à chaque vacances.

Elle sourit et sembla réfléchir deux secondes avant de murmurer :

- C'est un père fantastique…

- Et il t'aime plus que tout.

Mais pas plus que je t'aime, pensa-t-il sans le dire.

Bella s'installa plus confortablement et posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, à seulement quelques centimètres de l'épaule gelée d'Edward. Il se figea, arrachant un demi-sourire à Bella avant qu'elle ne demande :

- Et toi, Edward, qu'elle est ton histoire ?

Il était tard et il savait qu'elle était épuisée de sa semaine, mais il ne voulait pas la vexer alors il répondit :

- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ma vie humaine. Je sais que Carlisle m'a transformé en 1918, alors que j'avais dix-sept ans et que j'étais entrain de mourir de la grippe espagnole.

- Tu mourrais ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Oui, Carlisle ne transformerais jamais quelqu'un qui pourrait vivre. Il a transformé Esmé, sa femme, ainsi que Rose puis Emmett, et tout les trois étaient presque morts à cet instant.

- Et Alice et Jasper ?

- Ils sont arrivés après : Alice a vu dans son futur qu'elle deviendrait des nôtres et elle s'est pointée chez nous un matin en demandant qu'elle était sa chambre. Elle tenait Jasper par la main, et nous les avons accueillis tous les deux.

Bella sourit alors que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds.

- Tu es fatigué, dit-il finalement.

- Non, murmura-t-elle sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux. Continue à me parler, Edward.

- De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?

- De toi… que fais-tu depuis 90 ans ?

Je t'attends, pensa-t-il. Il se força à sourire avant de répondre :

- On aime bien apprendre… on refait souvent le lycée et la fac moldu, un peu partout où on part s'installer.

- Vous être dingue…

- Peut-être bien, rit-il, mais on n'aime pas trop rester à rien faire.

- Je comprends…

La voix de Bella se faisait de plus en plus faible et ses yeux demeuraient fermés. Elle soupira soudain et sa tête vint se placer sur l'épaule l'Edward.

Elle dormait.

Dormait-elle ?

- Pose-moi la question

Elle avait parlé si bas qu'Edward se demanda si elle voulait vraiment qu'il l'entende… pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

- Je t'aime…

A nouveau, rien qu'un murmure, mais bien assez audible pour Edward qui sentit une douce chaleur envahir son être. Elle dormait à présent et il la contempla un instant avant de se sentir coupable.

Avec douceur, il la porta jusqu'à son lit et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de tourner le dos. Il avait été trop loin. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, pas le droit de la laisser l'aimer lui. Il était bien trop dangereux pour elle, et se refusait même de penser à ce qu'Alice avait vu en début de semaine.

Il ne lui volerait pas son âme, non. Elle ne devait pas l'aimer… Il quitta sa chambre et son appartement, luttant contre l'intense désir de rester près d'elle, et partit courir des heures… sans parvenir à se changer les idées.

xXx

Les semaines qui suivirent se ressemblèrent toutes au gout de Bella. Elle adorait les Cullen, et une réelle complicité s'était créée entre elle et Alice. De plus, pour son plus grand bonheur, Ron et Hermione les appréciaient aussi beaucoup, et Sirius et Carlisle étaient devenus de vrais amis.

Mais une chose la gênait : le comportement d'Edward. Depuis le soir où ils avaient parlés, il avait été plus distant, même si elle sentait toujours son regard sur elle. Il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas être seul avec elle, et ne la touchait jamais. Bella était blessée par son attitude, car elle savait bien ce qui l'avait fait fuir ! Elle avait été assez idiote (bien trop endormie pour réfléchir) pour lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait ! Apparemment, Carlisle s'était trompé : Edward ne devait pas l'aimer tant que ça.

Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendait depuis 90 ans… Elle n'y comprenait rien du tout, non rien du tout.

Mais l'approche du bal d'Halloween allait tout changer…

xXx

On était samedi matin et il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours avant quinze jours de vacances bien méritées. Bella était épuisée, mais fière… fière des progrès de l'AD (Rosalie, Jasper, Ron, Ginny, et Luna avait réussis à invoquer leurs armes, et tous avançaient bien, avec de nombreux sort destinés aux aurors)… heureuse de son amitié avec Alice (cette dernière lui avait assuré qu'Edward était une tête de mule, mais que Bella finirait par devenir une Cullen tôt ou tard)…

Et fière aussi de son équipe de Quidditch … En bon capitaine, elles les avaient fait travailler très dur pour le premier match qui les opposerait à Serpentard, le matin même, et elle était confiante.

En se levant, elle sourit en constatant les nuages blanc qui cachaient le ciel : les Cullen pourraient assister au match Ils ne leur avaient toujours pas montré ce qu'ils donnaient au soleil d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle en souriant.

Arrivée à la table du petit déjeuner, elle dut rassurer Ron avec force pour le calmer avant son premier match, mais c'est Dumbledore qui permit de détendre un peu l'ambiance :

- Jeunes gens, avant de vous diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch, je vous rappelle que le bal d'Halloween aura lieu samedi soir prochain. Vous pourrez sortir dès 14 heures, aujourd'hui, pour aller acheter vos costumes.

Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la grande salle, et Edward crut que sa tête allait exploser. A cet instant, tous les garçons imaginaient leurs cavalières, et toutes les filles se demandaient comment elles allaient se déguiser. Il se mit soudain à soupirer fortement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Alice

- La moitié des garçons de cette école aimerait l'emmener au bal…

Alice pouffa et reçu un regard noir de son frère. C'est Rosalie qui intervint alors :

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Edward.

- Cette situation est ridicule, renchérit Emmett.

Jasper acquiesça et Alice enfonça le bouchon un peu plus loin :

- Elle est malheureuse, Edward. Et tu ne peux pas lutter contre ce que tu ressens…

Elle pensa alors à sa vision de Bella en immortelle et il sursauta :

- Arrête de penser à ça, Alice !

- C'est ce qui arrivera, Edward !

- Le futur peut toujours changer.

- Faut-il encore qu'elle le veuille, répliqua Jasper. Elle te fixe depuis un moment.

Edward ne releva pas la tête vers elle, et soupira fortement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Il avait cru bon de s'éloigner un peu d'elle, même si Carlisle avait trouvé ça stupide. Et aujourd'hui, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son père…

Quand Dean Tomas se leva avec l'intention d'inviter Bella au bal, avant qu'elle ne parte pour son match, s'en fut trop pour lui. Il bondit de sa chaise et parcourut à grandes enjambées les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la table de la jeune fille.

Il arriva juste une seconde avant que Dean n'atteigne Bella, et lui jeta un regard noir quand le pauvre Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche. Et alors qu'il avait l'intention de l'inviter, il bafouilla seulement :

- Heu… bonne chance pour le match Bella !

- Merci, Dean, répondit-elle, perplexe.

Elle vit Edward jeter des coups d'œil mauvais dans tous les sens, et soudain elle éclata de rire. Il se tourna alors vers elle, surpris, mais elle parla avant lui :

- Combien espèrent que je leur dirais oui ?

Elle rit de plus belle face à sa tête. Elle avait l'habitude de tout ça, c'était toujours le même cinéma, pour tous les bals auquel elle avait du aller, mais la réaction d'Edward lui plus beaucoup… Etait-il jaloux ?

- La plupart, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

- Zut, dit-elle alors. Qui donc vais-je bien pouvoir choisir ?

Il fit des gros yeux alors qu'elle tentait de rester sérieuse. Mais l'envie de rire de Bella disparu dès qu'elle vit Edward s'affaler sur la chaise en face d'elle, et prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il

- A quoi ?

Relevant les yeux vers elle, il répondit, toujours aussi bas :

- A rester loin de toi, Bella.

Elle déglutit mais parvint à répondre :

- Alors rapproche-toi.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir lire en elle à cet instant…

- Bella ! Hurla Ron. Magne-toi !

Bella et Edward sursautèrent, mais la jeune fille se leva en vitesse. Sans un mot, il l'imita puis enlaça sa main. Elle frissonnât au contact de sa peau froide, mais sourit de plaisir. Sans plus parler, ils sortirent vers le stade.

Alors que Bella entendait les Cullen arriver derrière eux, elle murmura :

- Pose-moi la question, Edward.

Il rit avant de s'approcher de son oreille et de murmurer :

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal, Bella Black ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres quand Bella murmura à son tour :

- Avec plaisir…

Il sourit avant de reculer doucement et de reprendre sa marche. Bella était aux anges…cette journée commençait en beauté !

* * *

**Quoi ? Vous êtes sur votre fin ? Franchement, ce n'est pas fait exprès, mais pas du tout ! **

**Mais je vous promets un chapitre dans les premiers jours de 2010 ! **

**Très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews lol :)**

**Bizzz**

**Haley :)**

**xxx**

**(1) : Voici la traduction du début de la chanson de Sara Bareilles, « Gravity » (trouvée sur le net… je ne suis pas super douée en anglais lol) :**

_Quelque chose me ramène toujours vers toi_

_Ça ne prend jamais très longtemps_

_Qu'importe ce que je dis ou fais, je te sens toujours ici jusqu'au moment où je pars_

_Tu me retiens sans me toucher_

_Tu me garde sans chaines_

_Je n'ai jamais rien voulu autant que de me noyer dans ton amour et ne pas sentir ta pluie_

_x_

_Libère-moi, laisse-moi être. Je ne veux pas tomber encore une fois dans ta gravité_

_Me voici, et je me tiens haute, comme je suis supposée le faire_

_Mais tu es sur moi et tout autour de moi_

**J'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt bien adapté, vous ne trouvez pas ? :)**


	13. Vif d'or et premier pas

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2010 ! (Pleins de bonnes choses, et tout et tout !!)**

**Et voici le premier chapitre de 2010 :) **

**Harrymania 1978**** : lol ! Oui, je sais, je suis sadique ! Mais voici la suite (avec pas trop d'attente quand même !) :)**

**Mimi 72**** : Merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, et je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes ma Bella ! :) Oui, je décris un peu le match, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Très bonne année à toi aussi :) Bizzz**

**Ness332**** : j'imagine bien que le réveil à été dur lol ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley :)**

* * *

**13 – Vif d'or et premier pas**

- Bonjour Bella !

Les Cullen la saluèrent en cœur en arrivant à leur hauteur, des sourires malicieux au visage. Bien sur, Bella savait qu'ils avaient tout entendu, mais elle ne dit rien, resserrant seulement ses doigts dans ceux d'Edward.

- Bonne chance pour le match ! Lança Alice en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Bella rit avant de répondre :

- Tu devrais soutenir ta maison, non ?

- Je suis contre les règles, tu le sais ma belle ! Regarde, Hermione me l'a prêté !

Elle désigna l'écharpe rouge et or qu'elle portait et Bella rit de plus belle. Mais ses coéquipiers s'impatientaient et elle dut les laisser :

- J'espère que le spectacle vous plaira ! Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle avait un méga sourire aux lèvres. Edward lui avaient doucement caressé la joue avant de lâcher sa main, et elle se sentait flotter sur un nuage… Elle allait être plus légère que jamais sur son balai.

xXx

Les Cullen rejoignirent Hermione, Sirius et Carlisle dans les gradins, mais seule Alice savait ce à quoi ils allaient avoir droit. Elle ne dit rien, tâchant de ne pas y penser non plus, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors Sirius se tourna vers elle :

- A ce point là ? Demanda-t-il

- Elle est épatante, répondit-elle seulement.

Edward et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils en même temps, mais la voix le Lee Jordan qui annonçait le début du match les ramena à la réalité.

xXx

Le commentateur commença par présenter les deux équipes, insistant sur le poste de capitaine de Bella, puis Mme Bibine donna le coup d'envoi.

Ce fut Ginny qui s'empara la première du Souaffle, et elle ouvrit rapidement le score pour son équipe.

- Ca commence toujours comme ça, grimaça Hermione dans les tribunes… Les serpents vont s'énerver…

La brune avait bien sur raison : le match se corsa aussitôt. Les Serpentards commencèrent à user de tous les vices dont ils étaient capables, et Ron devait faire de sacré pirouettes pour tenter d'arrêter le Souaffle.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Serpentard menait 50-30 et Bella hurlait de plus en plus :

- Bougez-vous ! Cria-t-elle à ces batteurs. Coote, va aider Katie, vite !

En effet, Crabbe et Goyle leur posaient beaucoup de problèmes, en voyant des cognards toujours plus fort… Bella hurlait tellement sur ses joueurs qu'elle ne vit pas la balle en fer lui arriver droit dessus.

- Bella ! Hurla Ginny. La roulade du paresseux, vite !

Bella ne réfléchit pas un instant et écouta la rouquine, juste à temps… Le cognard passa là où il y avait sa tête juste deux secondes après qu'elle ait roulé sous son balai, suspendue dans le vide par les pieds.

xXx

A sa pirouette, Edward et Sirius avaient écarquillés les yeux alors que les autres riaient.

- Elle est géniale ! Pouffa Rosalie, alors qu'Emmett applaudissait avec force.

- Suicidaire, oui, répliqua Edward avec mauvaise humeur.

Seul Sirius ne rit pas en voyant les yeux révulsés d'Edward. Alice sourit… il n'avait pas fini de s'en faire.

xXx

Bella remercia la rouquine et hurla à nouveau sur ses batteurs alors qu'elle cherchait le vif d'or des yeux. La petite balle dorée ne s'était pas encore montrée, et Malefoy faisait des cercles, au dessus du jeu, pour guetter son arrivée. Elle paru étonnée qu'il ne participe pas aux coups bas de ses coéquipiers, mais reporta son attention sur le jeu. Ron était en mauvaise posture devant ses buts : deux des attrapeurs Serpentards arrivaient droit sur lui alors que Crabbe venait de lui envoyer un cognard.

Elle aperçu Peakes, son deuxième batteur, à quelques mètres d'elle, et grogna. Il ne bougeait pas et n'avait même pas vu que Ron avait besoin de lui. Coote, lui, tentait de protéger les poursuiveurs de Goyle qui renvoyait le cognard toutes les deux minutes.

Elle soupira et se mit à foncer vers Peakes : elle lui arracha la batte des mains en hurlant :

- Bouge abrutit !

Elle fila vers Ron et frappa le cognard vers Crabbe juste au dernier moment. Ron parvint à arrêter le Souaffle de justesse avant de souffler :

- Merci, Bella…

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et releva les yeux vers Malefoy. Il était toujours au dessus du jeu et elle eut l'impression qu'il la regardait. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais alla rendre sa batte à Peakes :

- Sers-t'en ! Ou je te jure que c'est ton dernier match !

Le batteur grimaça mais reparti aussitôt protéger les autres joueurs. Les Serpents menaient encore, 80-60, et il ne fallait pas que Malefoy puisse attraper le vif d'or avant elle.

Bella monta en piquet vers lui, à toute vitesse, mais Crabbe la remarqua et frappa plus fort que jamais dans le cognard. Cette fois, personne n'eut le temps de prévenir Bella : avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre le sifflement derrière elle, la balle en fer était déjà là : elle essaya d'esquiver, mais le cognard la frappa dans les côtes et la déstabilisa. Elle hurla de douleur et glissa de son balai… dans le vide.

xXx

- Non ! Hurla Edward en se relevant

- Reste ici ! Ordonna Alice en lui attrapant le bras.

- Mais elle va se tuer !

- Non, assura sa sœur. Assieds-toi Edward.

Carlisle posa la main sur le bras de son fils et Edward obéit finalement, plus inquiet que jamais. Mais soudain, il entendit les pensées de Malefoy et il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'Alice souriait plus encore.

- _C'n'est pas vrai !_ Hurla le blond en lui. _T'es une vraie calamité, ma parole !_

xXx

Tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle à cet instant, mais ils écarquillèrent aussi les yeux : alors que Bella tombait dans le vide, Malefoy fonça vers elle et la rattrapa par le bras avant de la hisser derrière lui.

Stupéfaite, elle respira un bon coup, mais soudain lui hurla dans l'oreille :

- Mon balai !

L'Eclair de feu tombait à grande vitesse lui aussi, et elle refusait de le voir s'écraser au sol. Contre toute attente, Malefoy cria alors :

- Accroche-toi !

Elle ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite, mais quand il fila en piquet vers le sol, elle enserra sa taille de toutes ses forces. Alors que son balai n'était plus qu'à trois mètres du sol, Malefoy s'en saisit et remonta aussitôt en chandelle. Quand il eut repris assez d'altitude, il se stabilisa et s'arrêta :

- Ton balai, dit-il seulement en le tendant à Bella.

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise avant de murmurer :

- Merci… Et merci de m'avoir rattrapé. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Il eut un sourire triste avant de répondre :

- Je n'allais pas laisser mourir ma cousine !

Elle fronça le nez (alors qu'Edward avait la même réaction dans les gradins) et réalisa soudain qu'il avait raison : sa mère et Sirius étaient cousins…

- Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, dit-elle quand même.

Bella vit les yeux gris de Drago se remplir de tristesse alors que son maigre sourire disparaissait :

- C'est ce que tu dois croire, Bella. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais il reprit :

- Saute sur ton balai, Black. Le vif nous appelle là bas !

En tendant le bras, il indiqua le nord à Bella qui aperçue tout de suite la petite balle d'or. Elle décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard et sauta dans le vide.

xXx

- Elle est folle, murmura Edward.

Cette fois, même Sirius souriait, et c'est lui qui répondit :

- Elle n'avait pas d'autre façon de remonter sur son balai.

- Comment vous pouvez la laisser faire ça ? Demanda Edward, incrédule.

Sirius se mit à rire avant de répondre :

- Elle est douée, Edward ! Et puis, tu apprendras, sans doute à tes dépends, qu'elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut ! Celui qui empêchera Bella de faire ce qu'elle veut n'est pas encore né !

Edward se renfrogna mais Hermione posa une main sur son épaule :

- Dumbledore a protégé le terrain, tu sais. Personne ne peut s'écraser au sol, la chute s'arrête avant…

- Vraiment ? Demanda Edward.

Hermione acquiesça en riant, mais Emmett les rappela vers le match : les attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude, filant derrière la minuscule balle d'or.

xXx

- Merci, dit Bella encore une fois.

- Que le meilleur gagne, Black ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle rit, et avant de s'élancer à ses côtés, elle répliqua :

- Tu vas mordre la poussière, Malefoy !

Ils commencèrent leur course au même moment, survolant en une seconde leurs coéquipiers, puis suivirent le vif d'or de près. La petite balle ne cessait de changer de direction, rendant leur course plus difficile, mais quand Bella la vit filer vers le sol, elle sourit. Sa taille et son poids serait un avantage dans sa descente… Elle se tourna vers Malefoy et vit qu'il avait sans doute eut la même idée qu'elle… Il restait à voir lequel des deux serait le plus rapide. Ils se sourirent puis filèrent en piquet vers le sol.

xXx

- Ha non ! Cria cette fois Sirius. Pas la feinte de Wronski. Non !

- La quoi ? Demanda Edward, inquiet.

C'est Hermione qui répondit, en se mordant la lèvre, alors que Sirius ne pouvait pas lâcher sa fille des yeux.

- Ils vont filer en descente et ne redresserons en chandelle que quand ils seront à quelques centimètre du sol. S'ils se loupent… ils s'écraseront au sol…

- Mais la protection ! S'exclama Edward.

- Elle ne marche que pour les chutes de balai, soupira Sirius. Là, ils sont dessus…

Edward sera les poings en observant Bella se rapprocher du sol à toute vitesse. Elle devançait Malefoy d'à peine un mètre, mais cette avance lui suffit pour s'emparer du vif d'or… juste à temps.

Edward ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol, mais quand il entendit les applaudissements de la foule, il chercha Bella des yeux.

Elle était remontée en chandelle, sans aucunes difficultés, et brandissait le vif d'or dans sa main droite tendue en l'air alors que Malefoy volait non loin derrière elle.

Le match était fini, et Gryffondor l'emportait avec 230 à 100. En soupirant, Edward vit (enfin) Bella se poser au sol, et quitta aussitôt les tribunes.

xXx

Bella aurait aimé pourvoir parler à Malefoy, mais il s'éclipsa dès qu'il posa un pied au sol. Troublée par ces paroles, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, mais se mit à rire quand elle vit Edward arriver à grandes enjambées. Sirius, Hermione et les autres Cullen le suivaient en riant, et elle comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer.

En riant à son tour, elle s'arrêta et le laissa arriver vers elle.

- Tu es folle ! Lui lança-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Le cœur de Bella s'arrêta une seconde. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça du tout… Sa tête reposait sur le torse musclé et glacial d'Edward et elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux un instant. Malgré le plaisir que déclenchait cette étreinte, elle raviva aussi beaucoup de questions…

Bella se détacha de lui, à contre cœur, mais répondit :

- Je fais ça depuis cinq and, Edward.

Il dut sentir son malaise car il s'éloigna un peu d'elle avant de murmurer :

- J'ai vraiment eu peur…

Elle rit mais ne put répondre : les autres arrivaient vers eux pour la féliciter. Edward ne dit plus rien et se contenta de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne les vestiaires.

xXx

Après le déjeuner, le trio et les Cullen se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-lard pour aller acheter leurs tenues de bal quand Alice attrapa Bella et Hermione par le bras :

- Rosalie et moi on emmène les filles pour faire les boutiques !

Ron, Emmett et Jasper se mirent à sourire alors qu'Edward boudait un peu. Il aurait aimé se retrouver seul avec elle, mais il avait l'impression que c'était elle qui le fuyait à présent. Surtout quand elle répondit :

- Avec plaisir ! Ça va nous faire du bien une après midi entre filles !

Elles abandonnèrent alors les garçons qui les virent partir en souriant vers les rues bondées du village sorcier. Avec mauvaise humeur, Edward suivi Ron et ses frères à la recherche d'une boutique de déguisement qui ne serait pas bondée. Dumbledore avait beaucoup d'humour… le thème de cette soirée était Dracula, le plus légendaire vampire qui soit. Edward avait été surprit que sa famille trouve cette idée drôle, en particulier Rosalie, et avait très peur de la façon dont ses sœurs allaient déguiser Bella… Il n'était toujours pas sur de pouvoir garder le contrôle…

xXx

Les garçons trouvèrent leurs costumes très vite. Facile pour eux : costume noir, chemise blanche et cape noire. Seul Edward avait opté pour une chemise verte Serpentard et non blanche. Et lui seul aussi refusa de porter de fausses dents de vampires. Il trouvait ça ridicule ! Les vampires n'avaient pas de canines aussi longues que dans les légendes. Et en faite, toutes leurs dents étaient meurtrières…

Du côté des filles, ce fut bien plus long, mais aussi beaucoup plus drôle. Comme Emmett et Jasper, Alice et Rosalie s'amusèrent beaucoup en choisissant leurs fausses dents de vampires. Bella se mit à sourire, sachant très bien que c'était un mythe… mais elle cessa vite de rire. Alice et Rosalie avait déjà leur tenues, et elles décidèrent de s'occuper des filles. Rose partie de son côté avec Hermione et Alice se tourna vers Bella :

- A nous deux, ma Bella. Veux-tu rendre fou mon frère ?

Bella sourit mais répondit tristement :

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

- Ne t'en fait pas, coupa Alice. Il est bien plus fort qu'il ne le croit.

Bella n'eut plus l'occasion de se trouver des excuses : Alice lui dénicha une robe parfaite (papa, désolé, pensa-t-elle quand Alice déclara que c'était la bonne), les chaussures assorties, et bien sur tous les accessoires essentiels pour la rendre parfaite.

- Avant le bal je te maquillerais et je te coifferais, promit Alice.

- Me coiffer est une chose impossible ! Répliqua Bella en souriant.

Alice rit en regardant la tignasse désordonnée de Bella (qui ressemblait par moment beaucoup à celle d'Edward, en plus long seulement) mais lui promit des miracles.

A la fin de cette journée, Bella et Hermione étaient sur un petit nuage, et impatiente de voir la tête de leur cavalier. Rosalie avait elle aussi assuré à Hermione qu'elle serait parfaite pour Ron…

xXx

Edward ne tenait plus en place ! Bella l'avait évité avec de grands sourires toute l'après midi, et il bouillait. Après le diner, les filles s'étaient éclipsées dans l'appartement de Bella pour essayer encore une fois leurs robes, et il avait très bien comprit qu'elle ne comptait pas venir lui parler avant le lendemain.

Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté, et pourquoi elle lui souriait ainsi si elle faisait tout pour ne pas rester seul avec lui…

Alors il se ficha pas mal de ce faire hurler dessus et, dès qu'Alice et Rosalie furent rentrées, il sauta dans le parc. A vive allure, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver sous la fenêtre de Bella.

A cette heure, tous les élèves devaient être couchés, mais sa fenêtre était grande ouverte et il voyait de la lumière. Avec précaution, il escalada le mur et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, encore une fois incapable d'aller plus loin.

Il comprit qu'elle avait du lancer un _Assoudisso_ dans la pièce car ce n'est que quand il fut passé de l'autre côté qu'il entendit le piano. Il reconnu aussitôt la mélodie qu'elle avait joué, le soir de la rentrée, mais cette fois, elle semblait plus complexe. Bella y avait travaillé, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Pendant les deux mois qui avait passé, il s'était contenté de venir la contempler très tard dans la nuit, pour être sur de ne pas se faire prendre, et il fut ravi d'entendre la voix de Bella s'élever.

Il allait découvrir le fond de sa pensée…

_Je ferme les yeux lentement_

_Mais quoi qu'il arrive je le sens_

_Ce regard qui me transperce_

_Cette odeur qui me berce_

_Quand le crépuscule arrive_

_Je me cache dans son ombre_

_Et je sens une douleur vive_

_Alors que je sombre_

_Mon sommeil me transforme_

_Je vis la pire des tortures_

_Mais une caresse se forme_

_Et j'entends ses murmures_

_._

_Pourquoi attend-t-il la nuit_

_Pour dire je t'aime_

_Pourquoi me garde-t-il loin de lui_

_Il sait que je l'aime_

_Pourquoi ses yeux sont-il tristes_

_Quand il dit je t'aime_

_Pourquoi ne veut-il pas juste_

_Que je l'aime_

_._

Edward était figé, touché en plein cœur par ces mots. Elle avait tant de tristesse dans la voix qu'il voulu la prendre dans ses bras sur le champ, mais elle continuait de chanter et sa curiosité l'emporta.

_._

_Chaque jour que rêve de lui_

_Dès que j'entends sa voix je souris_

_Il me fait perdre mes moyens_

_Mais je lui rends bien_

_Je le vois me regarder, inquiet_

_Quand je me précipite vers le danger_

_Mais il faut qu'il sache _

_Que c'est ainsi que je marche_

_La vie ne me fait pas peur_

_La mort encore moins_

_Il ne me fait pas peur_

_Je veux qu'il soit mien. _

_._

Il ferma les yeux. S'il avait pu pleurer, des larmes ruissèleraient sur son visage. Et il était tellement touché par ces mots qu'il ne remarqua pas un changement dans le refrain :

_._

_Pourquoi attends-tu la nuit_

_Pour dire je t'aime_

_Pourquoi me gardes-tu loin aussi_

_Tu sais que je t'aime_

_Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils si tristes_

_Quand tu dis je t'aime_

_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas juste_

_Que je t'aime_

_._

_L'éternité ne me fait pas peur_

_La mort encore moins_

_Tu ne me fais pas peur_

_Je veux que tu sois mien (1)_

_._

Il rouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle jouait la dernière note de piano et sursauta quand il aperçut deux émeraudes le fixer en souriant.

xXx

Bella ne parla pas. Elle l'avait senti arriver dès le début de sa chanson mais avait décidé de faire le premier pas, en lui laissant entendre ses pensées, pour une fois. Quand elle s'était retournée vers lui, elle l'avait vu sursauter et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

- Tu savais que j'étais là ? Demanda-t-il finalement

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Crunch a beaucoup développé mon odorat, tu sais.

Il sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il avait très bien comprit ce que cela signifiait, mais il la laissa en parler :

- Pourquoi, Edward ? Pourquoi viens-tu chaque nuit alors que tu me fuis la journée ? Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé Dean m'inviter au bal ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'installa à ses côtés devant le piano. Il la regarda en souriant avant de passer doucement sa main sur son visage et répondre :

- Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te tienne dans ses bras…

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

- Parce que je t'aime, murmura-t-il

Bella soutint son regard mais ne lui rendit pas son sourire :

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu évité pendant deux mois ? Pourquoi, le lendemain même de mon aveu, tu as décidé de rester loin de moi ?

Il soupira, se releva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon de Bella. Elle le regardait seulement, attendant qu'il parle.

- Il ne faut pas que tu m'aimes, Bella…

Elle ne parla pas plus et il continua :

- Je ne pourrais rien t'apporter de bon. Je suis…

- Un vampire, s'emporta-t-elle en se levant, oui, je sais Edward ! N'as-tu que ce discourt ?

Il la regarda, stupéfait, et se précipita vers elle tel un courant d'air. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et murmura :

- Tu n'imagines pas comme je peux être dangereux, Bella

- Je n'ai pas peur

Elle murmurait elle aussi, le souffle court, les yeux perdus dans les siens :

- J'ai si peur de te faire du mal…

- Tu ne le feras pas

- J'ai essayé de rester loin de toi, pour que tu m'oublies

- Ca m'est impossible

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir chaque nuit

- Et chaque matin ton odeur emplissait ma chambre

Il sourit et caressa sa joue :

- J'ai cru que j'allais exploser quand j'ai entendu la moitié des garçons de cette école penser à toi

- Je ne pense jamais qu'à toi

Elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer, Bella.

- Ce n'est pas une question de droit, Edward.

- Tu es mortelle…

- Ca peut s'arranger, non ?

Il recula et la regarda, stupéfait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'avoir dit ça et elle grimaça quand il répondit :

- Je ne veux jamais plus que tu dises ça, Bella. Je ne prendrais jamais ta vie…

Elle n'aurait pas du, elle le savait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- C'est moi qui te la donne

- Non ! Souffla-t-il

Edward lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, alors elle s'exclama :

- Non, Edward, ne t'en va pas… Je n'en parlerais plus, reste… s'il te plait.

Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, sachant très bien qu'elle ne disait ça que pour lui faire plaisir, mais il se retourna vers elle.

Elle avait les yeux brillant et s'était avancée vers lui. Edward parcouru les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et posa à nouveau sa main glacée sur la joue de Bella.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ma douce Bella. Un jour, je t'expliquerais…mais pour l'instant il faut que tu dormes, il est tard.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit doucement en frottant sa joue sur la main d'Edward.

- Je resterais là, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Alors elle se laissa guider vers son lit, toujours silencieuse. En s'endormant, calée contre son torse froid (il l'avait emmitouflée dans la couette pour ne pas qu'elle gèle), elle repensa à ses paroles et sourit doucement. Elle savait pourquoi il l'avait évité et elle était rassurée… mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, et Alice lui avait fait comprendre qu'un jour, son souhait serait réalisé.

Elle n'en parlerait plus, pour l'instant. Elle avait le temps après tout… Il avait 17 ans à jamais, donc elle pouvait encore attendre un an. Oui, voilà l'idée sur laquelle elle s'endormit. Un an, Edward. Après, tu ne pourras plus me le refuser.

* * *

**(1) : Cette petite chanson est de moi... **

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review peut être ? :)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley :)**


	14. Ne bouge pas

**Salut tout le monde !! **

**Comme je sais que je ne pourrais pas poster demain ni vendredi (je suis contrôleur de gestion… vive la fin d'année financière et les heures de boulots à rallonge !!), je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'updater aujourd'hui, vu les gentilles reviews que j'ai eu ! :))**

**En parlant de ça… :**

**sylve.77**** : très bonne année à toi aussi :) Merci à toi pour ton avis et tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup ! Et surtout pour avoir aimé ma chanson !! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira (et j'espère vraiment réussir à continuer d'insister sur les sentiments des personnages…). Merci !! :)**

**justinep59840**** : merci beaucoup :)**

**tipiland**** : voici la suite ! Et très bonne année à toi aussi :)**

**mimi72**** : j'espère que tes problèmes personnels se sont résolus, et qu'ils n'étaient pas trop grave… En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une reviews ! Tu verras, Drago n'a pas fini de te surprendre, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! A bientôt :)**

**Gabrelle**** : merci beaucoup ! C'est aussi ma favorite, et j'espère vraiment que je ne te décevrais pas par la suite ! :)**

**Gedauphin**** : merci beaucoup :)**

**Morgann**** : waouh ! Voilà une reviews qui fait vraiment très plaisir (c'est ma fic préférée, mon bébé que je couve déjà depuis plusieurs mois lol) ! Merci beaucoup et je suis ravie que ma fic corresponde à tes attentes :) ! Je sais que c'est un peu risqué de remplacer Harry, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de faire de lui une fille dans la majorité de mes histoires, et je suis plutôt à l'aise avec cette idée à présent… Ha ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me parle de Crunch ! Lol ! Si tu savais combien de temps je l'ai cherché ce surnom (j'ai un défaut : j'ai tendance à pousser assez loin certains détail… et je voulais absolument un surnom qui faisait jeu de mot avec les vampires !). En ce qui concerne Edward, et oui, il est ultra protecteur, mais c'est Edward ! Cependant, tu as bien deviné : ma Bella a un sacré caractère et elle ne se laissera pas faire ! Et enfin, pour Sirius, je suis totalement de ton avis ! J'ai détesté sa mort dans les livres de JKR, et je peux t'assurer que j'ai un destin tout tracé pour lui ! (mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 27 pour le découvrir !). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira ! :)**

**elo2305**** : merci beaucoup ! J'adore Sirius, et j'avoue que j'avais cette idée en tête depuis longtemps ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture… je vous promets un chapitre très particulier (un de mes préférés, mais aussi un des plus dur à écrire !!), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**A bientôt**

**Haley Black**

* * *

**14 – Ne bouge pas**

La semaine avait filé à folle allure et Bella n'y cru pas quand elle se réveilla ce matin là, et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'on était samedi. Le soir même, le bal d'Halloween aurait lieu… Aussitôt, elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, alors même qu'elle reconnaissait encore une fois l'odeur d'Edward dans sa chambre. Il n'était que 6 heures du matin, alors elle se laissa aller dans ses pensés, en refermant les yeux.

Durant toute cette semaine, il n'avait plus été distant avec elle. Il ne cessait de lui prendre la main ou de lui caresser le visage, mais Bella était frustrée… Il ne l'avait pas encore embrassé ! Elle ne réalisait pas réellement que la pire arme d'Edward était ses dents, non, elle voulait seulement qu'il l'embrasse !

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre non plus ! Ils avait passés toutes leurs soirées ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs gouts et dégouts, leurs joies et leurs peines… Bella adorait l'entendre raconter ses si nombreuses aventures, et avait maintenant très hâte de rencontrer Esmé, sa mère adoptive.

Elle savait que la vampire était Square Grimaud, avec Molly, et elle avait vraiment hâte d'être en vacances ! Carlisle avait déclenché en elle une joie non dissimulée quand il lui avait révélé qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de maison, et que tous les Cullen passeraient les vacances chez Sirius.

xXx

Edward était très anxieux lui aussi, mais la raison était bien différente.

- Tu ne lui feras rien, assura Alice.

Il soupira avant de répondre :

- On ne peut pas le savoir… j'ignore comment je vais réagir quand elle sera dans mes bras…

- Tu l'as déjà serré contre toi ! Fit remarquer Rosalie.

- Oui, murmura-t-il, mais elle était habillée. Et j'ose à peine imaginer la robe qu'elle aura ce soir…

Alice sourit tout en se mordant la lèvre, et tous comprirent qu'Edward avait raison de s'en faire. Jusque là, il n'avait touché que ses mains et son visage (du bout des doigts)… alors Jasper proposa :

- Teste-toi.

Edward ne comprit réellement son frère qu'en analysant ses pensées. Il se mit à sourire et sauta sur ses pieds avec énergie. Alice ne put s'empêcher de se concentrer sur le futur de son frère et sourit à son tour

- Le soleil va briller ce matin, dit-elle. Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Et tu me la ramène avant 14 heures, Edward !

Il rit et partit sans attendre, laissant le soin à Alice et Jasper d'expliquer ce qu'il allait faire à Rose, Hermione, Emmett et Ron.

Il passa par la cuisine avant de courir vers l'appartement de Bella, un gros panier sous le bras. Devant la porte, il se concentra un instant sur la respiration de la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle ne dormait plus. Alors il frappa à sa porte en souriant.

xXx

Dans son lit, Bella sursauta et sortit de ses pensées. 6 heures… Qui pouvait bien venir frapper à cette heure ci ? Elle se leva, sans prêter attention à sa tenue, et ouvrit la porte à son intrus.

Ils sursautèrent au même moment. Lui en la découvrant. Elle en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait sur le dos… Rien, pour ainsi dire… Elle ne portait qu'un petit débardeur vert très moulant et une culotte noire.

Elle courut vers sa chambre, rouge de honte, alors qu'Edward fermait les yeux pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Quand elle revint avec une robe de chambre, elle était toujours aussi rouge, et cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- J'ai frappé à la porte pourtant, s'excusa-t-il

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne dérougissant pourtant pas, et il murmura :

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte, Bella… tu es magnifique.

Cela ne calma pas ses joues en feu, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle remarqua soudain le panier et en profita pour changer de sujet :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle

Il regarda le panier et sourit :

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire une ballade… Alice dit que le soleil va briller aujourd'hui, et moi… je veux essayer quelque chose…

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Quelque chose, répliqua-t-il seulement en souriant

Elle fronça le nez, consciente qu'il n'en dirait pas plus pour l'instant, et dit seulement :

- Il est 6h du matin !

- Il vaut mieux que les élèves ne nous voient pas partir, répondit-il. Alice préviendra Hermione et Ron, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle le regarda, essayant de découvrir ce qui lui réservait, mais sourit finalement :

- Ok… tu m'accordes cinq minutes d'humanité ?

Il hocha la tête et rit en la regardant se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

xXx

Elle prit une douche en vitesse et enfila le jeans le plus moulant qu'elle avait, son petit débardeur blanc qu'elle aimait tant, et un pull moulant tout aussi blanc. Le jeans avait la taille rabaissé et laissait à vue quelques centimètres de son ventre. Elle enfila des baskets fines et maquilla un peu ses yeux avant de grimacer face à sa coupe de cheveux. Elle essaya, en vain, de les discipliner, mais sortit finalement de la salle de bain, plutôt fière d'elle.

Et la réaction d'Edward lui confirma son sentiment. Ravie, elle se mit à sourire avant de dire :

- Alors, où allons-nous ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour parvenir à se concentrer. Elle était cruelle, mais c'était finalement un bon entrainement pour le lendemain. Cette tenue moulait chacune de ses formes et son sourire mutin avait faillit avoir raison de lui.

Il respira alors profondément et lui rendit son sourire avant de répondre :

- A la clairière. Tu devrais prendre un manteau, il risque de faire froid dans la forêt.

Elle sourit et attrapa la cape d'Edward, qu'elle gardait précieusement depuis deux mois. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour avant de s'avancer vers elle plus vite que le vent. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle était dans ses bras et tenait le panier sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que… commença-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre

- On ira plus vite jusqu'à la forêt, dit-il avec un sourire. Accroche-toi mon ange…

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots à son oreille avant de sauter par la fenêtre, et Bella se mit à rire alors qu'il filait à toute vitesse à travers le parc encore endormis de Poudlard.

Il s'arrêta dès qu'il dépassa les premiers arbres de la forêt, et la déposa à terre.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

- Oui… C'est juste… Waouh ! A côté de ça, voler n'a plus rien de grisant !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle aime tous ses aspects de vampire ? Il ne lui fit pas part de ses réflexions et demanda seulement :

- Ce n'est pas comme ça avec Crunch ?

- Non, c'est normal quand je suis elle, ça fait partit d'elle… Là c'est si différent…

Edward sourit et murmura finalement à son oreille :

- Content que ça t'ai plus.

Elle sourit puis demanda :

- Alors comment va-t-on jusqu'à la clairière ?

- On marche ?

Bella le regarda étrangement mais haussa finalement les épaules :

- Ok, marchons.

Elle lui emboita le pas, et sa curiosité reprit aussitôt du service :

- Qui y'a-t-il dans ce panier ?

Il sourit et ouvrit le dit panier avant d'en sortir un thermo de café et de lui tendre :

- Ton petit déjeuner, et ton déjeuner. Alice m'en voudra si tu as mauvaise mine tout à l'heure…

Bella se mit à rire en acceptant le café :

- A quelle heure dois-tu me ramener pour qu'elle puisse jouer à la poupée avec moi ?

Il rit à son tour :

- 14 heures au plus tard.

- 14 heures ? Non mais elle ne va pas me préparer pendant cinq heures quand même !

Edward se mit à rire, connaissant très bien sa sœur, et Bella grimaça avant de le moucher :

- Tu riras peut-être moins ce soir, Edward…

Il cessa en effet de rire mais la regarda avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. S'il réussissait ce matin, il serait capable de profiter du bal comme n'importe qui…

Elle ne remarqua pas vraiment son amusement, mais accepta avec plaisir la brioche qu'il lui tendait. Après quelques minutes, elle demanda enfin :

- Pourquoi va-t-on dans la clairière ?

- Parce que je dois m'assurer de quelque chose…

- Pourrais-tu être un peu plus clair ?

Il sourit avant de répondre :

- Tu n'es vraiment pas patiente, Bella, tu sais.

Elle fronça le nez mais sourit :

- Non, c'est vrai… Tu ne me diras rien ?

Il se mit à rire et s'arrêta de marcher en la regardant :

- Tu es si pressée de savoir ?

- Oui.

Alors il sortit sa baguette, fit rétrécir le panier et le fourra dans sa poche, avant de faire grimper Bella sur son dos sans aucun effort.

- Mais que fais-tu ? Rit-elle

- J'accélère les choses !

Il coinça les jambes de Bella sur son ventre et attrapa ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, avant de s'élancer dans la forêt. La sensation était encore meilleure pour la jeune fille, qui voyait le sentier disparaitre à folle allure sous ses yeux.

En moins de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la clairière et Edward posa à nouveau son précieux chargement sur le sol, à l'ombre d'un grand peuplier.

Toujours souriante, il comprit que la course lui avait autant plus que la première, mais elle prit un air sérieux pour dire :

- De quoi faut-il que tu t'assures, Edward ?

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle doucement avant de murmurer :

- Si je peux me contrôler, Bella. Mais si je te fais peur, transforme toi en Crunch et fuit…

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, coupa-t-elle.

Edward sourit à nouveau et la regarda au fond des yeux :

- Alors ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, ne sachant pas encore ce qui l'attendait. Elle arrêta de respirer quand elle sentit les mains d'Edward sur ses hanches, qui remontaient doucement. Elle comprit soudain qu'il était entrain d'enlever son pull et elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

- Respire, Bella, murmura-t-il

Elle prit une bouffée d'air mais son cœur s'emballa quand elle vit son regard posé sur elle.

- Ne bouge pas, répéta-t-il.

Alors il s'avança encore vers elle et caressa les bras nus de Bella, partant de ses mains et remontant jusqu'à son cou. Il la sentait frissonner sous ses doigts et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Ses mains descendirent alors sur sa nuque, puis jusque dans le bas de son dos, où sa peau était nue sur quelques centimètres.

Bella n'en pouvait plus. Elle releva une main, voulant elle aussi explorer son corps, mais il l'en empêcha :

- Ne bouge pas

Elle s'exécuta mais n'en fut pas déçu : il l'approcha plus près de lui, la collant contre son torse musclé. Il avait gardé sa main gauche dans le bas du dos de Bella, mais la droite remontait vers son visage qu'il caressa de sa paume, pour la première fois.

Bella ferma les yeux à ce contact et soupira de bonheur. Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle le sentit sans mal enfouir son visage dans son cou, et le caresser du bout de son nez et de ses lèvres.

Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus bouger… et elle voulu hurler quand il se recula un peu.

- Je suis plus fort que je le croyais, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà il enfouissait à nouveau son visage dans le cou de Bella, en la serrant contre lui. Il parsema son cou et sa gorge de baisers, avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire et la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il sourit en la regardant dans les yeux, et fut obligé de dire à nouveau :

- Respire, Bella, tu en as besoin, toi.

Elle obéit, se souvenant soudain de ce besoin, mais ne put détacher son regard du sien. Edward posa à nouveau sa main sur son visage et s'approcha lentement. Très lentement…

Quand leurs bouches ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il murmura encore :

- Ne bouge pas

Elle en était incapable de toute façon, et elle s'exécuta sans mal quand il demanda :

- Ferme les yeux, ma Bella.

Alors il s'avança encore et, avec la plus grande douceur, déposa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Bella. Il s'éloigna un instant mais recommença aussitôt, faisant durer le chaste baiser un peu plus longtemps.

Il arrivait à se contrôler… Il parvenait à refouler cette odeur qui lui brulait la gorge, et il était si heureux qu'il la serra plus encore contre lui en continuant à jouer avec ses lèvres. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction de Bella…

Car Bella, elle, ne pouvait plus se contrôler : elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward et approfondit le baiser avec passion. Edward réagit aussitôt : il l'attrapa dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec force, et la plaqua contre un arbre tout en laissant ses mains courir sur son corps.

Elle gémit, et il refit soudain surface, sautant loin d'elle. Elle en tomba sur le sol, et releva la tête vers lui, interdite. Il avait sauté à plusieurs mètres d'elle, et se tenait à un arbre en reprenant sa respiration, les yeux noircis par le désir.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-elle.

Il sourit tristement avant de se tourner vers elle, le regard de plus en plus clair :

- Je ne pourrais jamais perdre le contrôle avec toi, Bella.

Elle déglutit mais se releva et se dirigea vers lui :

- Laissons le temps voir où il nous mènera, murmura-t-elle. Tu es déjà capable de beaucoup, non ?

Il sourit et se rapprocha lui aussi :

- C'est vrai, mais tu dois te contrôler toi aussi.

- Je promets de faire attention…

Il la regarda en souriant, pas vraiment convaincu, et elle se défendit :

- J'ai tellement rêvé de tes lèvres que je n'ai pu m'en empêcher… mais si tu m'embrasses plus souvent…

Il s'approcha encore et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- …

Et un second, tout aussi doux.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux mais lui rendit finalement son sourire.

- Pourras-tu te contrôler ? Demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et se cala contre son torse avant de demander :

- Ais-je le droit de faire ça ?

Elle caressa son visage, puis laissa sa main descendre vers son cou puis son cœur. Enfin, là où un cœur aurait du battre.

- Il t'appartient, murmura Edward. Même s'il ne bât pas.

Bella posa sa tête à la place de sa main et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Edward caressait doucement son dos et elle était aux anges. Mais soudain, elle le sentit bouger et releva les yeux vers lui. Il regardait la prairie en souriant mais se tourna vers elle :

- Veux-tu voir ce que je suis au soleil ? Demanda-t-il

Elle sourit et acquiesça sans hésiter. Aussitôt, il la prit par main et l'entraina vers la lumière du soleil. Il lui tourna le dos quelques instant puis se retourna vers elle, un sourire inquiet au visage.

Mais il n'avait aucunes raisons d'être inquiet : ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa bouche bée et des étoiles pleins les yeux :

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se montrer au soleil, mais elle le pensait vraiment : il était magnifique, scintillant comme si sa peau était faite de millions de diamants. Il avait ouvert les boutons de sa chemise et elle ne put s'empêcher d'approcher.

Bella posa ses deux mains sur le torse d'Edward et caressa sa peau de glace jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête ses mains baladeuses en murmurant :

- Doucement, ma belle.

Elle rougit mais il la serra contre lui avant de se mettre à rire :

- Veux-tu faire un petit tour dans les arbres ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de rire à son tour. Elle hocha juste la tête et rit de plus belle quand lui la fit passer à nouveau sur son dos :

- Accroche toi mon petit singe !

Elle rit alors qu'il s'élançait sur une branche, 60 mètres plus loin. Il sautait d'arbre en arbre, la faisant rire d'avantage. Jamais Edward n'avait été si heureux… il la sentait déposer de petits baiser dans son cou et rire à chacun de ses sauts, alors qu'il montait de plus en plus haut.

Il s'arrêta enfin, à la cime de l'arbre le plus haut qui encerclait la clairière, et la fit passer sur une branche devant lui. Il passa alors son bras autour de sa taille et se cola contre le dos de Bella. Elle frissonna mais n'y prêta pas attention, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle :

- C'est magique, souffla-t-elle

Ils avaient une vue magnifique du Château et du parc, baignés par le soleil montant. Ils pouvaient voir aussi la forêt continuer sur des centaines de kilomètres, ainsi que des champs aux multiples couleurs de l'autre côté du château.

- Je pari que tu ne profites pas autant de la vue en filant sur ton balai !

Il y avait une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix qui fit rire Bella. Elle se tourna vers lui avant de répondre :

- Tu as eu si peur que ça pendant mon match ?

- Oh, oui souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue. Tu es douée, c'est sur, mais à chaque secondes j'ai eu peur que tu t'écrases sur le sol !

Elle rit mais se souvint soudain que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait rattrapé en vol :

- C'est étrange n'empêche…

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

- Que Malefoy m'ait rattrapé.

- Il a dit que tu étais sa cousine, non ?

Elle fronça les sourcils mais il se mit à sourire :

- Je peux suivre les conversations au travers des pensés. Et il n'a pas hésité une seconde.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est bizarre !

Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre, elle s'expliqua :

- Malefoy et moi nous détestons mutuellement depuis la première année. Son père est un mangemort bien connu, et jusqu'à la semaine dernière, j'étais persuadée qu'il en était sur la voie…

- Et maintenant ?

- Ben, je ne sais plus ! Il avait un sourire si triste quand je lui ai dit qu'on n'était pas dans le même camp !

Edward acquiesça et Bella paru soudain avoir une illumination :

- Tu as entendu ses pensées, toi !

- Je ne te dirais rien, Bella. Tu devras aller lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il pense.

Elle fit la moue mais il hocha la tête. Il ne dirait rien. De toute façon, il n'avait pas entendu grand-chose. Le blond semblait rongé par quelque chose à laquelle il se forçait de ne pas penser.

- T'es pas drôle, dit-elle finalement.

- Vraiment ?

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux qui la fit rire aussitôt, puis la refit passer sur son dos. C'est encore plus vite qu'il redescendit les arbres en sautant toujours plus loin.

Arrivés dans la clairière, il déposa Bella au sol et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras :

- Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, murmura-t-il

Elle se forçait à respirer alors que sa main glacée parcourait sa joue en feu, mais réussit à répondre :

- Moi non plus, Edward…

Encore une fois, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bella, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle dut se retenir pour se pas agripper son cou et le laisser s'éloigner d'elle, mais elle avait promit d'être sage, et elle ne voulait pas non plus tenter le diable.

Il l'entraina au milieu de la clairière, en plein soleil, et s'installa avec elle dans l'herbe, jouant avec ses mains ou ses cheveux, et ne cessant pas de sourire.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à se contempler, se caresser, sourire et même rire, sans pourtant dire un mot.

Bella ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec toutes les questions qui lui brulaient encore les lèvres, elle voulait juste profiter de lui.

Edward n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse être là, près de lui qui scintillait sous le soleil. Elle le regardait avec amour et il fut plus heureux que jamais de pouvoir se contrôler.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se mettre à sourire. Il sentait que s'était de plus en plus facile… Bella avait raison, il fallait laisser le temps les guider.

En parlant de temps, il s'aperçue soudain qu'il était plus de midi. Se tournant vers Bella, il demanda :

- As-tu faim ? Je t'ai pris des sandwiches…

Elle le remercia et mordit avec appétit dans le premier qu'il lui tendit. Elle mangea en silence quelques instants, mais relança vite la conversation :

- Tu sais qu'il existe une potion qui rend le sang des humains repoussant pour vous ?

- Oui, grimaça-t-il. Et non, je ne veux pas que tu l'essayes, Bella. Cette potion rend les humains vraiment repoussant pour nous, et nous donne envie de fuir tellement elle est désagréable.

- Oh, je vois, dit-elle

Il lui sourit avant de reprendre :

- Je peux me contrôler, Bella, tu l'as vu. Et ce soir, je pourrais te faire danser pendant des heures sans problèmes ! J'en suis sure !

Elle sourit mais grimaça quand même un peu :

- Je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse, mentit-elle

Il sourit en la regardant avant de répliquer :

- Tu mens, ma Bella… Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas danser ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite qu'il sache qu'elle savait en effet danser, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça.

- Comment ? Commença-t-elle

- J'ai entendu Sirius y repenser plusieurs fois…

Bella soupira avant de s'expliquer :

- Ok, il m'a aussi appris à danser. Il vient d'une riche famille de sang pur où chacun devait savoir jouer de la musique et danser, et je crois qu'il me la plutôt bien transmis… Mais si j'ai toujours adoré la musique, danser avec lui était une autre histoire… j'ai toujours trouvé ça trop… bizarre, pour aimer ça.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et fronça les sourcils : elle venait de comprendre :

- Bien sur ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai toujours été gênée de danser avec lui…

- Parce qu'une part de toi a toujours su qu'il été ton père, termina Edward.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça doucement, persuadée qu'aujourd'hui elle serait enfin capable de danser avec lui, son père, et avec d'autres…

- Alors se sera différent avec moi, ma Bella !

Aussitôt, il se releva et l'entraina avec lui. Il plaça une main sur les hanches de Bella et attrapa l'autre.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Bella, incrédule

- Je te fais danser, rit-il. Chante… Chante ta chanson…

Elle soupira alors qu'il commençait à la faire danser. Il la tenait fermement contre lui et accompagnait chacun de ses gestes comme s'ils avaient toujours dansés ensemble.

- Chante, Bella…

Alors elle s'exécuta et commença à chanter en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il la faisait danser à travers toute la clairière, se contentant de le suivre des yeux. Elle ignorait qui contrôlait son corps en cet instant, mais elle s'en fichait bien ! Il lui souriait et une fois qu'elle eut finit sa chanson, il lui murmura :

- Tu danses très bien… Et ta voix m'ensorcèle, tu sais...

Elle rougit à nouveau, et soupira quand il se mit à rire.

- Ne vas-tu jamais cesser de me faire rougir ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Moi j'adore quand tu rougis…

Il caressa sa joue alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, puis l'attira à nouveau vers lui pour une nouvelle danse. Pendant un long moment, il fredonna des airs de musique en la faisant tournoyer dans la prairie, tous deux souriant et perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues (très longues) minutes qu'Edward pensa à regarder sa montre. Il sursauta alors et jura :

- Merde ! Alice va me tuer, il est 14h10…

Bella pouffa de rire avant de ramasser leurs affaires. Elle remit la cape d'Edward sur ses épaules et lui dit tendrement :

- En courant tu y es dans cinq minutes, et puis je m'assurerais qu'Alice ne te fasse rien !

Il sourit en s'approchant d'elle, et la plaça doucement sur son dos avant de répondre :

- Merci, Bella… Mais tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi j'aurais du te ramener à l'heure… Elle va être infernale !

Bella pouffa à nouveau, persuadée qu'il exagérait, mais il fila sans attendre vers le Château, encore plus vite qu'à aller, si bien qu'elle s'étonna quand il stoppa sa course.

- Edward ?

- Il y a quelqu'un pas loin, murmura-t-il. Il vaut mieux qu'on marche…

Il posa Bella à terre et soupira fortement :

- Alice va être infernale, je l'entends d'ici ! Elle est dans le parc et nous guette…

- Et qui est dans la forêt ? Interrogea Bella en lui emboita le pas.

- Malefoy je crois.

- Malefoy ?

Ils étaient plus près qu'elle ne l'imaginait, car elle vit le blond se retourner en l'entendant.

- Bella ? Demanda-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il jeta un regard curieux à Edward, mais Bella répliqua aussitôt :

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Tu es seul en plus, sais-tu que la forêt renferme un tas de créatures qu'il ne vaux mieux ne pas croiser ?

- J'ai l'habitude de côtoyer des monstres, murmura-t-il

- Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? S'exclama Bella

- Bella, murmura Edward en regardant sa montre.

- On n'est plus à deux minutes, je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

- Ce qu'il y a, répondit Drago, c'est que je vais regretter de t'avoir rattrapé en vol… mon père ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber !

- Moi non plus d'ailleurs, avoua Bella

- C'est pourtant simple, maugréa Edward. Bella, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille…

Il grimaçait et Bella comprit qu'Alice devait être entrain de lui hurler dans la tête.

- A ce point ? Demanda-t-elle alors

- Pire encore, dit-il.

Elle soupira mais se tourna quand même vers Malefoy :

- Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Je ne veux pas devenir un mangemort.

Elle était stupéfaite. Même si elle s'en était doutée un peu depuis le match, c'était autre chose de l'entendre le dire. Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange en elle, comme si elle sentait le besoin de le protéger lui aussi, comme elle le ressentait envers Ron, Hermione ou Ginny, et elle dit alors :

- Va parler à Sirius, il saura quoi faire. Dis lui que c'est moi qui t'envoi…

Elle regarda Edward avant de terminer :

- … Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Merci, murmura-t-il sans tout comprendre.

- Et sort de cette forêt ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le parc avec Edward.

Il avait raison, et Bella grimaça : Alice l'attendait à l'entrée de la forêt, les bras croisés sur le torse et tapant furieusement du pied.

Bella et Edward se regardèrent, et finalement ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Il l'enserra par la taille une seconde et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'entrainer vers sa sœur.

Bizarrement, Alice n'avait plus l'air fâchée du tout !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Enfin, le premier baiser échangé … et je promets qu'ils ne s'arrêteront plus maintenant !! **

**Une petite reviews peut-être ? J'adorerais avoir votre avis !! **

**A très vite avec la suite**

**Bizz**

**Haley :)**


	15. La vision d'Alice

**Coucou :)**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire, mais pas encore le bal… Non, d'abord Alice doit préparer Bella ! **

**harrymania 1978**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Ness332**** : merci ;) ;) **

**Mimi72**** : je suis vraiment désolée, et je te présente mes condoléances… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, mais j'espère continuer à te changer les idées avec ce nouveau chapitre… Biz :)**

**ErylisxJazz**** : merci beaucoup ! Mais tu devras attendre encore un peu pour en savoir plus sur Drago :) **

**aillerose**** : oh oui, j'ai vu ce film ! C'est bien celui dont tu parles, et je te le conseille vraiment. il est dur, et très triste, mais en même temps sublime (selon moi !). Pour le livre de Levy, c'est l'histoire d'un pari entre Dieu et le Diable : chacun envoi un de ses meilleurs agent sur terre, mais quand l'ange et le démon se rencontrent ça dérape. J'ai beaucoup de livres préférés (je lis de tout) mais celui là est sympa, et je trouvais qu'il allait bien avec l'histoire :) Non, je n'ai pas lu les « Ames vagabondes », mais j'ai le livre (je n'ai pas encore eut le temps :( … trop de boulot… et d'imagination ! Je suis plus dans ma période écriture que lecture !). Et toi ? Tu l'as lu ? Merci pour ma version de la prairie ! J'avoue que ca a été difficile à écrire ! Et oui, lol, Drago est souvent gentil avec moi, désolée pour le choc devant le film lol :)**

**elo2305**** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu sentes bien les deux mondes (c'est le but recherché lol !), mais tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu pour le bal… :))**

**Bon, je m'arrête de jacasser, et je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**15 – La vision d'Alice**

Bella et Edward ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte pendant qu'ils dansaient, mais le soleil avait laissé sa place à de gros nuages gris, qui avaient permis à Alice de sortir les chercher dans le parc.

La jeune brune avait souri en voyant son frère embrasser Bella, mais elle ne comptait pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés près d'elle, elle se mit à crier :

- J'avais dit 14 heures, Edward Cullen ! Pas 14h30 !

- C'est ma faute, Alice, répondit Bella. On a croisé Malefoy dans la forêt.

Edward sourit discrètement. Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité (ils étaient déjà en retard quand ils avaient croisés le blond) mais Bella avait l'air habituée à détourner l'attention pour éviter les ennuis.

- Malefoy ? Demanda Alice, surprise

Et ça marchait !

- Oui, répondit Bella en se mordant la joue (ne pas rire, ne pas rire. Edward arrête de sourire !). On l'a laissé parce qu'Edward t'entendait hurler dans sa tête, mais il ne faudrait peut-être pas le laisser tout seul à déprimer dans la forêt… Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait croiser !

Cette fois, Edward ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, alors qu'Alice levait les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Bella, répondit Alice.

- Suis-je si laide que tu as besoin de cinq heures pour me ravaler la façade ?

Les deux vampires parurent outrés de sa réflexion alors qu'elle se retenait de sourire, mais Alice dit finalement (sous le joug du regard noir de son frère) :

- Il y a une bonne raison, Bella, et je suis sure que tu veux la connaitre. Alors, tu me suis où je te laisse te préparer seule ?

Le sourire d'Alice laissa Edward très perplexe. Elle se concentrait sur Jasper pour ne pas qu'il lise ses pensées et il grogna, un peu trop fort.

- Quoi ? Demanda Bella

- Elle ne veut pas que je découvre ce qu'elle prépare, souffla-t-il.

Bella pouffa avant de répliquer :

- Alors je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille…

Il fit la grimace mais se détendit quand elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui laissa faire les derniers centimètres et resta bien sage quand il déposa ses lèvres glacée sur les siennes.

- A ce soir, murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira, peu content d'avoir à se séparer d'elle si longtemps maintenant qu'il parvenait à se contrôler, mais Alice le ramena à la réalité :

- Occupe-toi de Malefoy, dit-elle.

Quand il vit Bella lui sourire tendrement, il hocha la tête et sourit à son tour, avant de les laisser partir. Il soupira un instant avant de rejoindre Drago… Qu'Alice avait-elle bien pu prévoir ?

xXx

Edward ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le blond, qui n'avait pas bougé. Bien sur, Drago ne l'entendit pas arriver, et il sursauta quand Edward parla :

- Tu ne devais pas sortir de cette forêt ?

Drago porta une main à son cœur et reprit profondément sa respiration avant de répondre :

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé, sourit Edward. Mais on devrait vraiment sortir de là…

En disant ça, il avait levé la tête vers le ciel. Drago l'imita, curieux, et fut vraiment surpris de voir Buck voler en cercle au dessus d'eux.

- Viens ! Cria Edward.

Drago ne pouvait pas croire que cet animal était en vie… En troisième année, il l'avait fait condamner à mort, en mentant… C'était incroyable …

- Mais bouge ! Hurla Edward.

Pourtant, lui non plus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, conscient que Buck n'attendait que ça. Mais Drago était perdu dans ses pensées et ne réagissait pas

- Et merde ! Lâcha Edward en se précipitant vers Drago.

xXx

Alice et Bella étaient arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement de cette dernière quand Alice se figea.

- Non ! Souffla-t-elle

- Alice ? Que… qu'est-ce-que t'as vu ? Comprit Bella

- Edward… murmura Alice. Buck va…

Bella n'attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase pour se transformer et refaire le chemin vers la forêt, alors que Rosalie et Hermione accueillait une Alice toute retournée.

xXx

Bella usa de toute sa force pour courir encore plus vite que le vent, se concentrant quand même pour ne pas perdre sa conscience humaine. C'est ainsi qu'elle sentit à un moment Carlisle près d'elle. Bien sur, elle ne vit pas le regard surpris du médecin, mais elle eut l'occasion de lui parler :

- _Edward… Buck va attaquer dans la forêt !_

Carlisle fut stupéfait de l'entendre alors même qu'elle disparaissait déjà vers le parc. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir après elle, mais à allure humaine bien sur. Il eut juste le temps de voir par où elle était entrée dans la forêt avant de la voir disparaitre. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard…

Quand Crunch vit enfin Edward, elle ne put s'empêcher de rugir de colère et de se précipiter vers eux. Edward protégeait Drago, stupéfait, de son corps, et de longues coupures rouges maculaient sa chemise.

- Bella, non ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'elle fonçait sur Buck.

Elle sauta directement sur une des épaules de Buck, et lui lacéra de ses griffes avant de se laisser retomber devant lui, protégeant Edward et Drago.

En posture d'attaque, crocs sortis, elle faisait face à Buck. Lui semblait se préparer à charger, même s'il avait un peu reculé.

- Bella ?

- _Je suis consciente, Edward. Mais j'ai négligé une chose importante on dirait…_

- Quoi ?

- _Je crois que_ _selon lui…_ commença-t-elle

- Je suis un danger pour toi.

La panthère grogna de plus belle. Elle n'avait pas lâché Buck du regard, essayant de déterminer comment elle allait s'y prendre. Devait-elle se transformer ? Vu la colère de Buck, et la blessure de son épaule, il valait peut-être mieux éviter.

Pourtant, il ne chargeait pas. Il se contentait de la fixer en grattant le sol avec ses deux griffes avant… Alors elle prit sa décision…

- Tu es folle, non Bella ! Lança Edward dès qu'elle eut repris son apparence.

Elle se retourna juste une seconde en lui souriant puis s'approcha de Buck à pas de loup :

- Silence, ordonna-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'animal et se courba devant lui avec respect. Les deux minutes qu'ils furent à Buck pour l'imiter parurent une éternité aux trois jeunes, mais la situation dérapa alors même qu'elle semblait s'améliorer…

- _Non ! _Pensa Edward très fort. _Carlisle, va-t-en…_

Bien sur, il savait que son père ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais aussi que Buck le sentirait arriver. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Bella aussi…

Encore imprégnée de sa transformation, Bella le sentit même arriver avant Buck. Elle recula vivement vers Edward et se plaça à nouveau devant lui avant de se mettre à hurler :

- Allez-vous en Docteur ! Buck, tout va bien maintenant…

Elle parlait vraiment très fort, espérant que Carlisle avait pu l'entendre, mais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas énervée Buck d'avantage.

Dans la forêt, Carlisle s'était figé, comprenant soudain qu'il n'était pas prudent de les rejoindre pour l'instant. Bella avait l'air de maitriser la situation…enfin, il l'espérait vraiment.

Quand Bella vit Edward soupirer de soulagement, elle s'avança à nouveau vers Buck et murmura :

- Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal, Buck. Peu importe ce qu'il est. Il n'est pas un danger pour moi, pas plus que tu en es un. J'ai de quoi me défendre, et j'en userais à nouveau contre toi si tu m'y oblige.

L'animal émit un cri un peu moins coléreux, mais pas tout à fait convaincu.

- Fait moi confiance, Buck. Je sais que j'ai tendance à toujours foncer droit sur les problèmes, mais ce n'est pas le cas cette fois ci.

Edward se figea quand il vit l'animal approcher sa tête de Bella, alors qu'elle même ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il voulut hurler mais s'en empêcha au dernier moment, et recommença à respirer quand il vit Buck caresser Bella de sa joue.

Il la vit aussi sourire avant de répondre :

- Il ne me fera pas de mal, Buck. Mais s'il m'en fait, je te laisserais faire de la charpie de sa belle gueule, ca te va ?

Edward grimaça quelque peu à la réplique et au regard noir de Buck, mais le sourire de Bella lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le laisser faire.

Pourtant, cela marcha sur Buck. Il s'ébroua puis tourna le dos à Bella avant de s'envoler avec force.

Bella soupira mais lâcha :

- Ne restons pas là, on ne sait jamais.

Elle attrapa la main d'Edward, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le blond :

- Ferme la bouche, cousin.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, tout en rougissant. Ce fut alors au tour d'Edward de se mettre à rire :

- C'est un trait de famille les joues en feu alors ?

Bella lui fit une grimace mais redevint sérieuse :

- Si je ne veux pas que ta sœur m'assassine, je ferais bien de me magner ! Et toi, Drago, ton explication tu l'attendras, désolée !

Elle se mit à courir sans attendre, les attirant tout les deux par la main. Drago eut beaucoup de mal à suivre, mais ils arrivèrent finalement assez vite à l'orée de la forêt.

- Dieu merci vous n'avez rien ! S'exclama Carlisle

- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Edward avant de sursauter et de se mettre à rire.

Bella l'interrogea du regard, et il s'expliqua :

- Maintenant qu'Alice est sure que je vais bien, elle t'ordonne de la rejoindre, vous avez déjà perdu beaucoup de temps !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, faisait pouffer les deux Cullen. Drago, lui, ne pigeait rien du tout, non rien.

- J'y vais ! Lâcha-t-elle en se séparant d'Edward.

Elle allait partir en courant, mais se retourna soudain.

- On s'occupe de lui, dit Carlisle avant qu'elle parle.

Elle sourit et lança juste un « merci » avant de se mettre à courir vers son appartement… et ce qui l'attendait…

xXx

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un peu d'appréhension mais écarquilla les yeux quand elle entra :

- J'y crois pas… murmura-t-elle

Des miroirs, trousse de coutures et de maquillages, brosses, accessoires, robes, chaussures et encore d'autres choses qu'elles n'osa même pas regarder, étaient empilés un peu partout dans le salon.

- Quoi ? Demanda Alice. Nous ne faisons jamais rien à moitié, tu sais…

- Je vois, en effet. Où est Mione ?

Alice sourit avant de répondre :

- Dans ta chambre, avec Rose. On ne veut pas que vous vous découvriez avant que vous soyez prête, ok ?

- Pas de problème, vu où j'en suis déjà ! On commence par quoi, alors ?

- Une douche, miss Black ! Tu sens le chien mouillé !

Bella grimaça avant d'éclater de rire et de déposer un bisou sur la joue d'Alice.

- Va te doucher Crunchy !

C'est en riant qu'Alice l'entendit allumer l'eau sous la douche. Bella fut rapide et Alice, qui l'attendait avec impatiente, commença tout de suite.

- D'abord, les sous vêtements !

Elle en attrapa quelques uns et Bella se mit à rougir :

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais mettre ça !

Alice pouffa en hochant positivement la tête.

- Alice, arrête… De toute façon, il ne les verra pas !

Alice paru surprise, mais face au regard triste de Bella elle demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh non ! Ça va très bien… C'était magique ce matin… Mais il ne peut pas perdre le contrôle, Alice… et moi, je dois essayer de lui faciliter la tâche. Pas lui mettre ça sous les yeux !

Elle brandissait le petit ensemble de dentelle qu'Alice avait choisit, et la vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de répondre :

- Ok, oublions la dentelle, tu as raison. Hum… laisse moi réfléchir…

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais les écarquilla quand Alice lança :

- Alors robe n°2… oui, avec un shorty noir en dessous, ce sera parfait.

- Comment ça, robe n° 2 ?

Alice sourit avant d'aller chercher la dite robe. Quand elle lui montra Bella ferma les yeux en soupirant :

- Tu es cruelle…

- Mais non, au contraire. Allez, tiens, va enfiler ça dans la salle de bain.

Alice rit en voyant Bella trainer des pieds mais elle fut vraiment sure de son choix quand elle la vit ressortir de la salle de bain. Elle était magnifique !

Bella était vraiment mal à l'aise : la première robe qu'elles avaient choisie était déjà courte, mais celle-ci défiait toutes les lois de la bienséance… En soie, verte Serpentard, la robe était dos nue, accrochée à son cou et au milieu du dos par un fin fil de soie, et le décolleté devant était renversant. Le haut était très moulant, alors que la robe s'évasait à la taille, devenant fluide. Mais le pire était sans doute la longueur… elle ne descendait pas plus bas que mi-cuisse, de façon irrégulière, si bien qu'on ne voyait que ses jambes.

- Alice…

- Tu es censée être un vampire, non ?

- Quoi ? Les vampires n'ont pas de complexes ?

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de complexes à avoir, Bella. Tu es déjà parfaite ! Ce que je vais faire, c'est juste un petit cadeau… disons, peut-être un avant goût…

Bella fronça les sourcils mais Alice ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre. Sans attendre, elle commença par s'attaquer à ses cheveux, mais Bella se mit à rire :

- C'est mission impossible, ça !

- Tu verras bien. A partir de maintenant, tu ne te regarde plus. Ok ? Tu me laisse faire jusqu'à la fin, et je te promets que si tu n'aimes pas, tu pourras te changer.

- D'accord, répondit Bella. Vas-y, joue à la poupée, Alice.

Cette dernière pouffa mais s'exécuta, après avoir placé des magasines à côtés de Bella.

Elle ne comprit qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'ils étaient pour elle, et qu'Alice allait en avoir pour un moment. En soupirant, elle attrapa le premier sans le lire vraiment…

Elle les parcouru tous, maintenant capable de donner les prénoms de tous enfants de Brad Pitt et Angélina Jolie, et au courant de toutes les dernières infos de la jet-set, avant qu'Alice ne s'exclame enfin :

- Parfait !

En regardant sa montre, Bella écarquilla les yeux :

- Deux heures et demie ! T'as mis plus de deux heures à me coiffer, j'y crois pas !

Alice pouffa avant de répondre :

- J'avoue que tes cheveux sont coriaces… mais je savais exactement ce que je voulais, alors je ne me suis pas laissée faire !

Bella rit à son tour, mais Alice enchaina : elle lui passa une pommade assez grâce sur le corps avant de la recouvrir de poudre blanchâtre. Stupéfaite, Bella avait constaté que sa peau était alors aussi douce qu'à l'ordinaire, et que la poudre ne partait pas.

- Comment je vais l'enlever ? Demanda-t-elle soudain

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai demandé à Emmett de créer ça exprès pour aujourd'hui, un sort de nettoyage et tu n'aura plus rien. Par contre, ca ne s'enlèvera pas à l'eau…

Bella se mordit la lèvre en souriant, mais ne répondit pas. Elle laissa Alice s'affairer sur elle… le badinage de corps intégral prit lui aussi un bon moment… Mais chaque morceau de peau visible était aussi blanc que la peau d'Alice, et elle en paru largement satisfaite.

Stupéfaite, Bella s'aperçue qu'il restait à peine une heure avant le bal, et Alice fronça les sourcils quand elle s'en rendit compte à son tour :

- Si vous aviez été à l'heure, maugréa-t-elle

Bella pouffa mais ne dit rien alors qu'Alice commençait à la maquiller. Cette fois, ce fut beaucoup plus rapide, et elle espéra qu'Alice n'ait pas été trop loin. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander ! Aussitôt, elle lui fit enfiler des escarpins à talons haut noirs, magnifiques, puis lui accrocha un pendentif au tour du cou.

S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, Bella s'en saisit et écarquilla les yeux : elle tenait dans sa main un petit cœur en ambre, accroché au bout d'une fine chaine en argent. Le cœur était exactement de la couleur de leurs yeux… ces yeux.

- Oh, Alice…

- C'est un cadeau, dit-elle. Quand je l'ai vu en vitrine, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

- Merci, murmura Bella. Tu n'aurais pas du, mais merci…

Elle lui sourit et Alice la contempla avec bonheur avant de dire :

- Je crois que tu es prête, Bella. Tu es parfaite… Mais avant que tu te regarde, je dois t'avouer une chose…

Bella fronça les sourcils et Alice continua :

- Mis à part la robe, ce que j'ai sous les yeux à l'instant est le reflet quasi identique de ma vision…

Comprenant soudain, Bella murmura :

- La vision où tu m'as vu vampire ?

- Oui, Bella. Le teint, le visage, les cheveux… tout est identique. Veux-tu te découvrir ?

La respiration de Bella s'était accélérée et elle hocha juste la tête, sans répondre… Et quand Alice mit un grand miroir devant elle, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux !

Son teint était en effet semblable à celui des Cullen, et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules et dans le dos, en formant de grosses boucles noires, parfaites et soyeuses. Elle rit en pensant que c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était coiffée ! Même si Alice n'avait rien fait de particulier : elle avait juste attaché quelque mèches derrière, avec une broche en argent, pour ne pas que Bella soit ennuyée.

En souriant, elle constata qu'Alice n'avait pas forcé sur le maquillage : elle avait souligné son regard vert par du crayon noir et du mascara, mais n'avait insisté que sur les lèvres, les faisant rouges sang.

Bella s'arrêta encore sur la robe, très courte, beaucoup trop courte, mais du avouer que les escarpins avaient un sacré effet, allongeant ses fines jambes et amplifiant encore la courte taille de la robe. Elle remercia quand même Alice de lui avoir donné un shorty… Elle avait l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement, le bas de la robe allait s'envoler autour de ses hanches.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, mais arrêta aussitôt de peur d'abimer son maquillage. Alice rit alors :

- Le rouge est à toute épreuve, Bella, ne t'en fait pas ! Lui aussi partira avec un sort, rien d'autre ! Crois-tu vraiment que je fasse les choses à moitié ?

- Non, avoua Bella en souriant. Merci, Alice… c'est…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur Hermione et Rosalie. Les deux amies se regardèrent bouche bée avant de rire.

- Mione, tu es magnifique, lança Bella.

La brune avait une robe longue rouge sang, fendue sur tout le côté droit, et tout aussi dos nue et décolletée que celle de Bella. Ses escarpins à talons étaient assortis, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué d'où tombaient quelques mèches bouclées. Comme Bella, son teint était blanc comme la pierre, et ses lèvres rouges sang.

Hermione sourit mais répliqua :

- Toi tu es… diaboliquement sexy !

Bella grimaça alors que les deux Cullen riaient et approuvaient en même temps. Mais Rosalie redevint soudain sérieuse et la regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu es magnifique, Bella.

Puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur :

- Est-ce vraiment comme ça que tu l'as vu ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Alice en souriant. A 98 % c'est la Bella de ma vision !

Rosalie sourit de plus belle, mais Bella lança un regard inquiet vers Hermione, à qui elle n'avait bien sur pas parlé de cette fameuse vision. Mais contre toute attente, elle vit son amie rire :

- Il faudrait être bête pour ne pas avoir compris !

Bella écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

- Ron …

- Non, non, coupa Hermione en riant. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça… heu… Disons que je te connais par cœur, Bella, moi j'ai compris, mais pas lui, ne t'en fait pas. Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Il t'enfermerait jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis.

Bella et les deux Cullen sourirent mais Hermione continua :

- Moi je crois que jamais tu ne pourras aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et qu'un jour, ça finira bien par arriver…

Bella ne dit rien mais s'empressa de serrer son amie contre elle en souriant :

- Je t'aime, Hermione, murmura-t-elle à son oreille

Hermione ferma les yeux en souriant mais Alice s'exclama soudain :

- Pas de larmes ! La poudre est peut être waterproof, mais pas line liner !

Les filles se mirent à rire en se relâchant puis Rosalie s'agita :

- Bon, à nous frangine. Il nous reste 16 minutes chrono !

Bella et Hermione n'eurent rien le temps de voir de ce qu'il se passait ensuite : les deux vampires étaient tellement rapide qu'elles ne comprirent pas tout de suite qu'elles s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre.

- Elles n'auront jamais le temps ! S'exclama pourtant Hermione

- Tu paris ? Dans 10 minutes elles sont sorties, prêtes à faire pâlir toutes les filles de Poudlard.

Hermione pouffa mais quand elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

- On ne va pas passer inaperçue non plus…

Bella vint la rejoindre devant le miroir et soupira à son tour :

- Non, c'est sur… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait réussi à me faire enfiler un truc pareil…

- On ne voit que tes jambes, tu sais

- Ca ne m'aide pas, ça, Hermione !

Son amie pouffa :

- Désolée, mais tu es magnifique, vraiment. Quand on a des jambes pareilles, il faut les montrer !

Bella la foudroya du regard alors qu'elle se mettait à rire, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Le Quidditch et les sorties à répétition avec Crunch l'avait dotée d'une file musculature, et d'aucun poils de graisse…

- Edward va adorer, murmura Hermione.

Ça faisait un peu peur à Bella en faite, mais elle se souvint qu'il l'avait vu en petite culotte le matin même et elle sourit. Elle répliqua alors :

- Et quel effet crois-tu que tu va avoir sur Ron, hein ? Regarde-toi, Mione !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre avant de rire à nouveau, plus nerveuse que jamais. Elle aimait Ron. Il l'aimait aussi, elle en était persuadée. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien tenté, rien du tout !

xXx

Dix minutes étaient encore de trop : Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à nouveau.

- Huit minutes ! S'exclama Rosalie. Cette fois, on tient notre record !

- C'est vrai ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous les filles ?

Elles tournèrent toutes les deux sur elles même alors que Bella et Hermione ouvraient la bouche en grand. Les Cullen se mirent à rire et c'est finalement Bella qui put parler :

- Vous êtes… magnifique, même si ce mot parait bien ridicule…

Hermione acquiesça en silence, et les deux vampires rirent de plus belle.

Mais elle était vraiment époustouflante : Rosalie, dans une robe noire très longue et moulante, et Alice dans une petite robe rose, du même genre que celle de Bella.

Alice vint rejoindre les deux filles près du miroir et sourit, satisfaite, mais Bella demanda :

- On ne vous ressemble pas trop ? Les gens vont peut-être se poser des questions…

- Ne t'en fait pas, répliqua Alice. Emmett a distribué de la poudre blanche dans toutes l'école, on passera même inaperçue pour une fois !

Bella rit mais sentit la boule dans son ventre se reformer quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de son appartement.

- Vous êtes en avance ! Cria Rosalie à travers la porte. Vous allez encore attendre trois minutes qu'on peaufine les détails.

- On n'est pas prêtes ? S'étonna Bella

- Pas tout à fait ! Lança Alice. Il manque un détail pour respecter la mythologie !

- Les dents ! Pouffa Bella en attrapant celles que lui tendait Alice.

Elles les enfilèrent toutes les quatre et rirent en se regardant dans la glace. Les dents étaient bien sur fixées par un simple sort, et ne risquaient pas de les gêner (enfin, sans parler des canines !).

- Voilà, maintenant on est prêtes ! Lança Rosalie. Vous pouvez entrez, messieurs.

xXx

Emmett et Jasper entrèrent les premiers et enlacèrent leur moitié en les complimentant, puis tous les quatre se tournèrent vers la porte. Ron avait avancé de quelques pas mais son regard été figé sur Hermione et il ne bougeait plus. Bella se racla la gorge, se forçant à ne pas rire, mais il tourna la tête vers elle et eut l'air outré :

- Bella, tu…

- Chut ! Dit-elle. Profite de ce que tu as, Weasley, et pas de commentaires.

Il détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur Hermione. Elle lui sourit et il trouva le courage de s'approcher d'elle en lui murmurant combien elle était belle, au creux de l'oreille.

Alors les autres découvrirent Edward, figé sur le pas de la porte. Bella le regarda et lui sourit, dévoilant ses fausses dents, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Alors elle haussa les épaules en riant, et lança seulement :

- Je n'y suis pour rien du tout

- Je m'en doute, murmura-t-il en approchant.

Quand il posa une main dans le bas de son dos, nu, elle frissonna mais ne lâcha pas son regard. Il l'attira plus près de lui, respirant à fond pour bien se maitriser, puis murmura dans son oreille :

- Sais-tu ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Oui… même si j'ignorais qu'elle allait le faire.

Il soupira mais déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Il avait devant lui la vision d'Alice, à la seule différence qu'elle avait l'air plus jeune, un peu… plus jeune.

- Bon, on y a ? Demanda Emmett ! J'ai hâte de les voir tous avec le teint blanc !

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel mais tous sortirent finalement de l'appartement, deux un peu en retrait des autres.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous trouvez ca comment ? Vous voulez la suite ? **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! (s'il vous plait … s'il vous plait !!...) **

**A bientôt :))**

**Haley **


	16. Le bal des vampires

**Salut à tous ! ;) **

**Avec un peu plus de délai que d'habitude (désolé :D), voici le chapitre dédié au bal :)**

**Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que cette histoire est lue par beaucoup de personnes, et c'est celle qui me vaut le plus de reviews :) Alors merci beaucoup à tous, et comme d'habitude, je vais prendre quelques minutes pour vous répondre :**

**Mimi72**** : j'espère que tu vas bien… Et merci encore pour tes reviews ! J'espère que le bal te plaira (ainsi que la réaction de Sirius :D)**

**Harrymania 1978**** : j'adore lol ! « Ai caramba », la voilà ! **

**elo2305**** : tu peux te répéter, lol, pas de problème (c'est aussi l'impression que j'ai en répondant !). Je suis ravie que tu n'ais jamais vu ma petite idée de métamorphose en vampire dans une autre fic ! Et merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**zaika**** : merci ! Voilà la suite :))**

**tipiland**** : merci, j'espère que le bal te plaira aussi :)**

**Aillerose**** : merci beaucoup ! Il faut que je trouve le temps de lire Les Ames vagabondes, mais je suis dans ma période écriture :) (J'ai quatre fics en cours d'écriture, et seule celle-ci est postée pour le moment !). En tout cas, bon bal… et j'attends ton avis !**

**Ness332**** : alors la voilà ! Merci :)**

**Emily**** : merci mille fois à toi ! Ta reviews m'a beaucoup touchée :) Ca m'épate toujours autant qu'on aime ce que j'écris, mais ça me va droit au cœur aussi (je lâcherais même une petite larme de temps en temps !). Mais en plus, ta reviews m'a beaucoup fait sourire parce que mon vrai prénom est Emilie ! Alors d'Emilie à Emily, merci beaucoup ! (Et voilà la suite lol !)**

**Voilà, voilà, maintenant je vais vous laisser avec ce fameux bal, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Haley**

* * *

**16 – Le bal des Vampires**

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Si les filles étaient magnifiques, les garçons étaient tout aussi classes avec leurs pantalons noirs, chemises blanches un peu ouvertes et leurs longues capes noires sur les épaules. Sans oublier bien sur leurs fausses dents saillantes.

En fait, seul Edward avait fait différemment : sa chemise était du même vert que la robe de Bella, et il ne portait ni cape, ni fausses dents. Bella s'en rendit d'ailleurs compte très vite :

- Où sont tes dents ? Demanda-t-elle

- C'est ridicule, Bella, je ne…

- Ca fait parti du mythe, Edward ! Tu dois te prendre au jeu, comme tout le monde ! Emmett ?

L'immense vampire se tourna vers elle en souriant et elle demanda :

- Tu as une paire de dents en plus ?

- Bien sur ! Répliqua-t-il. J'étais sur que tu lui ferais changer d'avis ! Tiens, attrape !

Il lui lança avec adresse et elle les tendit à Edward qui grimaça aussitôt.

- Bella…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la mort de mettre une paire de fausses dents ? Et puis, tu passeras inaperçu comme ça, regarde autour de toi.

Il constata en effet que tous les élèves portaient ses dents ridicules et il enfila finalement les siennes en râlant.

- Tu vas me payer ça, tu sais ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille

Elle rit et se serra plus contre lui avant de murmurer à son tour :

- Tu n'oseras pas…

- La vengeance peut avoir bien des formes, ma Bella

- Alors je demande à voir, souffla-t-elle.

Il rit avant d'embrasser la tempe de Bella et de se rapprocher à nouveau de son oreille :

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais tu es vraiment magnifique…

Elle se sentit rougir même s'il ne dit rien, et frémit quand il continua :

- Heureusement que je peux me contrôler… Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment, tu sais

Elle rit mais se défendit :

- C'est la robe n°2 ! Celle qu'Alice a choisit sans moi ! Une fois que je l'ai eu sur le dos tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu reculer…

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit à nouveau mais leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se perdait une seconde dans son décolleté.

- Ne perd pas le contrôle, rit-elle en remontant son visage doucement.

Il rit à son tour mais ne se défendit nullement de son regard baladeur. Pas plus d'ailleurs de sa main, posée sur la hanche de Bella pour la tenir contre lui, qui jouait sur sa peau à travers la soie douce de sa robe.

Elle était aux anges, emportée tout droit vers le paradis pour une soirée magique en perspective.

Il était sur un nuage, la serrant contre lui alors qu'un tout petit bout de tissu recouvrait son corps, et savourant le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même.

xXx

Ils furent aussi au centre de l'attention quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, et Bella aperçu le regard meurtrier de son père en grimaçant.

- Joli ! Commenta Emmett

La grande salle était décorée en rouge et noir, et de nombreux squelettes, cercueils, toiles d'araignées et autres décorations de circonstances avaient était parsemées avec gout. Ils furent surpris qu'un elfe de maison leur demande leur numéro de table (Albus leur avait permis de choisir leurs table) et les y conduisent, mais ne purent que sourire.

Pour la première fois, ils partageaient la même table, même si les Cullen ne mangeaient pas (de toute façon, Ron mangeait pour quatre). Ils étaient ravis… et tous de joyeuse humeur.

Tous, sauf peut-être Sirius, qui arrivait droit vers eux.

- Ton père n'aime pas ta robe, grimaça Edward.

Bella se tourna pour voir arriver Sirius, les yeux froncés.

- Bella, murmura son père. C'est quoi cette robe ?

- Moi je la trouve très bien ! S'exclama Carlisle qui venait lui aussi d'arriver. Allez, viens, Sirius. Laissons les jeunes entre eux !

- Tu va me faire mourir, Isabella Lily Black, souffla Sirius.

Bella ne dit rien, se faisant toute petite, et attendit que Carlisle ait emmené Sirius loin de leur table pour se joindre aux rires de sa table.

- Il va m'en faire une maladie, dit-elle quand même

Tous ne purent que rire d'avantage, même Edward qui savourait son air gêné. Elle fronça le nez et se remit finalement à rire elle aussi.

Le repas se passa très vite, dans une bonne humeur très agréable. Emmett et Jasper ne cessaient de faire des insinuations à Ron pour conclure, alors qu'Edward jouait avec les boucles noires de Bella en l'écoutant parler avec les filles des nombreux magasines qu'elle avait lu l'après midi.

xXx

Enfin, le repas s'acheva et les lumières perdirent en intensité. Et aussitôt qu'Albus eut annoncé le début du bal, Edward entraina Bella vers la piste et la serra contre lui.

- Prête à danser toute la nuit, mon ange ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille

Non ! Oui ! Hein ? Collée contre lui, dans la lumière tamisée, et avec son souffle sur son cou, elle perdait tous ses moyens, à nouveau. Elle l'entendit rire alors qu'il l'a faisait tournoyer, mais il fallut quelques minutes à Bella pour réellement refaire surface.

- Toute la nuit ? Dit-elle alors.

- Oh oui ! Répliqua-t-il en la faisant tourner.

Elle ne put que rire, se fichant pas mal de danser, oubliant qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé danser… Oui, c'était sur, depuis le matin même, elle adorait danser… dans ses bras...

Et personne ne pouvait les manquer ! Ils dansaient comme deux pro, se baladant sur la piste comme si elle leur appartenait, mais ne se lâchant jamais des yeux, sauf quand Edward venait déposer un baiser sur son front ou dans son cou. A chaque fois, elle frissonnait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aussi, plus heureuse que jamais.

Soudain, son regard croisa pourtant quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout : Drago était seul, assis à l'écart de ses pseudos amis.

- Il aimerait bien te parler, lui murmura Edward.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié Drago à cause d'Alice, mais réagit aussitôt :

- Qu'est-ce que Carlisle lui a dit ?

- Que tu allais tout lui expliquer

- C'est une blague ?

Edward pouffa avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer :

- Tout quoi, Edward ?

- Tout… sur toi, et sur nous.

- Vous êtes barges !

Il rit à nouveau mais la serra plus contre lui, ne cessant pas de danser :

- Il est digne de confiance, Bella, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elle grimaça. Tout allait décidemment si vite depuis son 16ème anniversaire… ses pouvoirs ultra développé, Edward, Sirius… et maintenant Malefoy qui retournait sa veste en moins d'une semaine.

Edward continua en souriant de plus belle :

- De toute façon, Sirius lui a promis son aide…

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain :

- Non ! Il vient chez mon père ?

Edward hocha juste la tête, en riant de la tête de Bella.

- Chez toi, souffla-t-il

Elle haussa un sourcil, réalisant ça aussi, mais lui sourit en coin :

- Ne penses pas changer de sujet si facilement, Edward ! Pourquoi Carlisle ne lui a rien dit ?

- Il pense que ça passera mieux venant de toi, et je le crois aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Tu es sa cousine, Bella, et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit qu'il pourrait avoir confiance en quelqu'un de sa famille. Sirius et toi êtes sa chance d'être celui qu'il veut être.

- T'en as entendu des choses finalement…

Edward lui sourit mais cessa soudain de danser et attrapa sa main.

- Que fais-tu ? Non, Edward.

Si, il l'entrainait vers Drago, un peu à l'écart des Serpentards de sixième année.

- Je ne vais pas lui parler maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Non, mais tu peux au moins le rassurer un peu, et le faire danser.

Elle s'arrêta net et le dévisagea :

- T'es malade ? T'as vu comment je suis sapée !

Il rit en caressant sa joue mais la força à reprendre sa marche :

- C'est ton cousin, Bella. Allez, regarde-le…

Bella soupira fortement alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil vers le blond : il semblait vraiment perdu, inquiet aussi, et profondément triste.

- Ok, murmura-t-elle seulement.

Il lui sourit, mais avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés près de Drago, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Edward ?

- Parce que je lis en lui ce qu'il a vécu. Il a besoin d'une famille…

Encore une fois, Edward la surprenait : elle aimait beaucoup cette façon dont il avait d'user de son don pour aider ceux qui en avait besoin.

Mais elle soupira : ils étaient arrivés devant Drago, qui semblait sortir tout droit de son lit.

- Bonsoir Drago, lança Edward en souriant.

Le blond paru surpris mais lui rendit son salut aimablement avant d'écarquiller les yeux alors qu'Edward lui disait, sans cesser de sourire :

- Je te prête ma cavalière le temps d'une danse.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel quand Drago la regarda, stupéfait, mais elle lança quand même :

- Sauf si tu as honte d'être vu avec moi Drago.

Il lui sourit alors et se leva en remerciant Edward du regard.

- Assure-toi que personne ne l'approche de trop près, s'il te plaît…

Bella pouffa quand elle découvrit la mine d'Edward, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point c'était… la moitié des garçons de Poudlard se disaient à cet instant qu'eux aussi pourrait avoir une chance, non ? NON ! Voulu hurler Edward dans sa tête.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et, avant d'emmener Drago sur la piste, lui murmura :

- Tu l'as cherché un peu quand même…

Elle rit mais attrapa la main de Drago et le laissa là, grimaçant et foudroyant du regard quiconque osait poser ses yeux sur elle.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Drago alors qu'ils commençaient à danser.

Bella sourit quand elle constata que son cousin dansait lui aussi très bien, mais elle lui répondit juste :

- C'est une longue histoire, et pas l'endroit pour en parler.

Il sembla se renfrogner alors elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Carlisle t'as dit que je t'expliquerais, et je le ferais Drago, mais tu devras attendre tout à l'heure, ok ?

- Ok, sourit-il.

Ils dansèrent un long moment en silence, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, avant que Drago demande :

- Pourquoi danses-tu avec moi, Bella ?

- Tu es mon cousin non ?

Il haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu et elle rit :

- Comme tu voudras, toi aussi tu l'auras cherché : voilà, Edward dit que tu es malheureux, que tu as vécu assez de saletés comme ça, et que tu as besoin d'une famille. Voilà pourquoi je danse avec toi. Satisfait, cousin ?

Il ne put répondre, partagé entre partir en courant et remercier Edward. Ce fut le regard de Bella qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était honnête, mais aussi sa dernière tirade :

- Quand je t'aurais tout raconté, j'espère que toi aussi tu sauras te confier. Ça fait du bien, je t'assure… Merci pour cette danse, Drago. A tout à l'heure !

Alors que la chanson changeait, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le salua en souriant avant d'aller rejoindre Edward. Elle avait été un peu expéditive avec Drago, mais elle lui avait promis une conversation plus tard, et elle voyait Edward perdre patience peu à peu.

- Desserre les dents, lança-t-elle en arrivant près de lui.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée… et cette robe est bien trop courte ! De loin c'est terrible…

Bella le regarda avec un amusement non dissimulé avant de lui tendre la main et de dire :

- Veux-tu les faire taire ?

Il sourit et fut incapable de résister à son regard : il se leva et l'entraina à nouveau sur la piste de danse, alors qu'une Salsa venait de commencer.

Il la serra contre lui, se mettant en position, et murmura à son oreille :

- Sirius t'a-t-il appris ça aussi ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, son sourire lui avait bien suffit. Oh oui, elle savait, mais lui dansait si bien qu'elle n'avait nul besoin d'être parfaite : il l'était pour deux. Il la faisait tourner, se cambrer, et tourner encore, au rythme enivrant de la musique, si bien que la moitié des élèves étaient fixés sur eux.

Le spectacle frisait l'indécence aux yeux de certains, mais débordait de sensualité pour les autres… et, au grand malheur de Sirius, il y eu plus de 30 minutes de musique latine…

Alors que la musique redevenait rock, Bella arrêta Edward :

- J'ai besoin de boire, lui murmura-t-elle.

Désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il attrapa sa main et l'entraina aussitôt à leur table (vide, bien sur) où ils s'assirent quelques instant.

- Merci, pouffa-t-elle quand il lui tendit un soda.

Il la regardait avec inquiétude et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exclamer :

- Je ne suis pas entrain de me déshydrater, Edward. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien…

- Ca fait trois heures qu'on danse, Bella

- Non ? Déjà ? C'est fou… je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je suis dans tes bras…

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il lui déposa aussi un baiser sur le front avant de murmurer :

- Moi non plus… Oh, dit-il plus fort, surpris.

Elle se tourna vers l'objet de son attention et aperçue, encore une fois, Sirius approcher vers eux. Il avait du semer Carlisle car Bella ne le vit nulle part. En soupirant, elle attendit qu'il soit à leur hauteur.

- Bella, murmura-t-il en arrivant. M'accorderais-tu une danse à moi aussi ?

Bella, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout, se mit à sourire à pleine dents (pointues) et répondit :

- Bien sur, papa.

Edward sourit à son tour avant de les laisser partir vers la piste de danse, et recommencer à fusiller tous les mâles présents du regard.

xXx

Alors qu'une balade commençait, Sirius attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et commença à la faire danser, en souriant :

- Pourquoi aimes-tu ça à présent ?

- Ce n'est plus bizarre… je sais pourquoi j'avais tant de facilités à danser avec toi maintenant.

Il sourit en la serrant plus fort contre lui, mais soupira soudain :

- Cette robe est vraiment…

- Je sais, papa, coupa-t-elle. Mais c'est Alice la fautive, pas moi !

Il rit en levant les yeux au ciel : il était bien placé pour savoir que personne ne pouvait réellement l'obliger à faire quelque chose… Il lui répondit alors :

- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Un peu trop, même, peut-être… Je vais veiller sur Edward…

Elle pouffa mais ne put pas réellement cacher la tristesse dans ses yeux, si bien que Sirius fronça les sourcils. Elle s'expliqua alors :

- Il ne peut pas perdre le contrôle, papa.

Sirius comprit sans mal où voulait en venir sa fille, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de caresser ses cheveux bouclés, sans rien dire. Non, il ne voulait pas avouer à sa fille qu'il savait très bien comment tout cela allait finir… Un jour, Edward pourrait perdre le contrôle… car elle ne risquerait plus rien.

Alors il répondit juste ce qu'un père devait répondre :

- Laisse le temps faire son œuvre, Bella, nul ne sait de quoi demain sera fait.

Elle sourit avant de poser sa tête sur son torse de se laisser guider par la musique, calée dans les bras de son père.

Quand la musique fut finit, il la raccompagna à sa table, où Edward attendait en souriant, puis leur dit :

- Il faut mettre au courant Drago et Ginny avant demain matin.

- Gin' ? Demanda Bella. Vraiment ?

- Etant donné que les jumeaux savent, ça va être difficile de faire semblant, répondit Edward.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire en y repensant : quinze jours plus tôt, alors qu'Esmé et Molly étaient dans le salon, Fred s'est étonné que les rideaux soient tirés alors que le soleil brillait… et il les a ouvert… après, il a bien fallut leur expliquer pourquoi Esmé scintillait. D'après Carlisle, ils avaient trouvé ça « cool », et n'étaient pas effrayés une seconde par une bande de vampires.

- Et puis, reprit Sirius en la faisant sortir de ses pensées, comme ça personne n'aura besoin de faire semblant pendant quinze jours.

Edward sourit, imaginant déjà ce qu'Emmett pourrait inventer pour passer le temps, et remercia Sirius d'un regard.

- Ca va être de sacré vacances, lança alors Bella. Papa, tu te rends compte tu nombres qu'on va être ? T'as un plan j'espère !

- T'en fait pas, tout est prévu. Esmé est vraiment douée, et a su être très persuasive avec Molly, tu vas adorer ça.

Bella fronça les sourcils en souriant alors que Sirius semblait de concentrer :

- Waouh ! S'exclama Edward. Vous êtes presque aussi doué qu'Alice pour changer vos pensées à la vitesse de la lumière !

Sirius sourit avant de répondre :

- Tu ne sauras rien non plus, Edward.

Il sourit en les regardant tous les deux puis se leva :

- Je vous laisse ! Bonne fin de soirée, les jeunes !

Bella et Edward se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils mais haussèrent finalement les épaules. Ils verraient bien demain !

Edward allait inviter à nouveau sa belle à danser quand des pensées l'interpelèrent :

- _Crétin ! Abruti fini ! Pff, j'y crois pas, il est minuit et j'ai plus de cavalier ! _

Il se retourna pour découvrir une Ginny Weasley rouge de colère qui enlevait ses escarpins à talons en ronchonnant dans sa tête.

- Avec qui Ginny allait au bal ? Demanda-t-il

- Dean, pourquoi ?

- Dean ?

- Oui, soupira Bella. Mais je suis sure que ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle aurait voulu y aller… Mais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Edward ?

- Je crois qu'il vient de la laisser tomber.

Inquiète, Bella lança un coup d'œil vers la rouquine et grimaça quand elle la vit rouge de colère.

- Je crois que t'as raison, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour leur parler.

- Maintenant ? Mais… le bal ?

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de répondre :

- J'ai dit toute la nuit, ma Bella.

Elle pouffa avant de répondre :

- Je doute qu'ils nous permettent de danser toute la nuit, tu sais !

- Je te rappelle que tu as un appartement !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il aurait toujours une réponse, et accepta finalement :

- Ok, j'y vais alors. Je les amène dans l'appart et je reviens au plus vite…

- J'espère bien !

Elle sourit, mais frémit quand il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Chancelante, elle alla retrouver Ginny :

- Suis-moi, lui lança-t-elle sans plus d'explication, mais avec un sourire béat

Elle attrapa la main de la rouquine et se dirigea directement vers Drago :

- C'est maintenant, cousin. Tu la veux ton explication ?

Drago hocha la tête, tâchant de ne pas croiser le regard stupéfait de Ginny, et se laissa guider lui aussi par une Bella souriante.

Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à son appartement, mais dès que la porte fut refermée dernière eux, Ginny s'exclama :

- Bella, tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ?

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais asseyez vous, ça va vous paraître dingue ce que je vais vous dire… mais pour que vous compreniez bien, je dois tout vous raconter… ca risque d'être long, mais ça en vaux la peine.

Alors elle commença, et surtout pour Drago, par rappeler qui elle était, et que de ce fait elle avait plus de pouvoir que les sorciers ordinaires. Elle parla de Crunch, de sa découverte sur Sirius, puis bien sur de l'incident avec les Cullen dans la forêt.

- Ce sont… commença Ginny

- Des vampires, termina Bella, oui.

- Tu sors avec un vampire ! S'exclama Drago. Non mais t'es dingue ?

Bella et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais la première ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer ce qu'il représentait pour elle, et ce qu'elle était pour lui.

Puis elle leur expliqua leurs caractéristiques, leur régime alimentaires et leur contrôle, et qui était déjà au courant, malgré le fait que cela doivent rester secret. Puis elle conclut :

- Si je vous dis tout ça, c'est parce qu'on va tous vivre ensemble pendant 15 jours.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ginny. Il vient vivre avec nous ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'acquiescer et de lui raconter l'épisode de l'après midi avec Buck. Ginny paru stupéfaite mais ne dit plus rien. Alors Bella demanda :

- Vous avez des questions ?

Elle espérait vraiment que non, tant elle voulait aller retrouver Edward, et ils semblèrent la comprendre :

- Vous allez bien ensemble, dit Ginny.

Bella sourit, et promit de parler tant qu'ils voudraient dès qu'ils seraient Square Grimaud avant de partir en courant vers la grande salle, leur criant juste en partant :

- Fermez derrière vous !

Ginny sourit, n'ayant jamais vu son amie ainsi auparavant, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle croisa le regard de Drago.

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir

Il fallait qu'il vide son sac, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il justifie son comportement passé… et il voulait que ce soit elle qui l'entende en premier.

Quand elle hocha discrètement la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'entraina alors vers la salle sur demande et lui raconta tout… En une nuit, un lien infaillible s'était créé entre ces deux là, alors que Ginny pleurait en l'écoutant raconter son enfance.

xXx

En revenant dans la grande salle, Bella fut ravi de trouver Edward seul à leur table.

- Tu as fait vite, commenta-t-il, mais bien joué, vraiment !

- Comment ça ?

- Drago va se confier à elle, il est entrain de l'emmener vers la salle sur demande.

Bella sourit et tourna la tête vers la piste de danse avant de s'exclamer :

- Et Ron est entrain d'embrasser Hermione ! Je n'y crois pas !

- Comme quoi, tout arrive un jour ! Rit Edward avant de regretter aussitôt ses paroles.

Bella ne releva pas mais eut un petit sourire satisfait qui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Edward. Heureuse, elle lança juste, en dévoilant ses crocs artificiels :

- Ce bal des vampires aura eu du bon !

Il rit avant d'attraper sa main et de l'entrainer à nouveau sur la piste de danse.

Quand le professeur MacGonagal leur ordonna d'aller se coucher, ils continuèrent à danser quelques heures dans l'appartement de Bella avant qu'elle ne tombe de sommeil.

Cette journée avait été la plus intense de sa vie et c'est heureuse et sereine, qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras d'Edward, sans même enlever sa robe de soie.

Lui, passa comme toujours sa nuit à la contempler, mais cette fois ce fut différent : sa peau était toujours blanche, telle l'immortelle qu'Alice avait vue. Et cette vision le faisait frémir… il ne voulait pas prendre sa vie, mais il aurait donné la sienne pour pouvoir passer l'éternité près d'elle.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà… Alors, ça vous a plut ? Et voulez-vous savoir ce que je leur réserve pour ces vacances ?... Faites le moi savoir ! **

**A bientôt :)**

**Bises**

**Haley**


	17. Sucreries

**Coucou :)**

**Avec encore beaucoup de boulot :( je n'ai pas pu poster la suite plus tôt, mais la voilà ! C'est une bêtise qui m'est venue de je ne sais pas trop où lol, et j'espère vous faire un peu rire ! :)**

**Mimi72**** : merci beaucoup ! Tant de compliments me font presque rougir :) ! J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt bisous :)**

**Tipiland**** : lol ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !**

**elo2305**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas décevoir ta confiance en moi lol !**

**aillerose**** : Merci !! Humm… tu n'es pas loin pour les chambres, mais il faudra que tu attendes le chapitre 18 pour savoir ! Bizz :)**

**nounou**** : lol ! Alors j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Lul**** : Hey, bienvenue dans cette histoire ! Et oui, je recycle mes idées, j'avoue, mais j'ai quand même adapté le principe ! Et puis cette histoire a été commencée près de deux ans après les aventures d'Angie :) Et je vais te confier un petit secret (quitte à passer plus dingue encore :D) : c'est normal que tu trouves des points communs à mes perso féminin principaux, car en faite elles ont un peu mon caractère lol ! Joe (ma 1****ère**** lectrice) dit souvent qu'elle a parfois l'impression de m'entendre parler quand elle lit mes fics ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D (J'attends tes impressions lol)**

**Emily**** : Salut :D Je suis ravie que la suite te plaise, et tu peux bien inventer des expressions si c'est pour qualifier ma fic ! (Super ultra méga giga génial… que dire ? J'ADORE ! lol !). J'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant rire (t'en fait pas pour tes parents, moi c'est mon copain qui me croit folle lol !). Je posterais un (ou deux, si j'ai le temps) chapitre par semaine… j'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture ! En tout cas, j'attend tes impressions :) Bisous !**

**Merci encore à ceux qui me laissent des reviews (ça fait super plaisir :D) et à tout ceux qui lisent ! :)**

**Au fait (je fait ma pub :D), j'ai posté un second crossover HP/Twilight, si ça vous tente ! C'est la suite de ma première histoire (les héritiers rouge et or), mais elle peut sans problème se lire sans avoir lu la première…. Alors, au cas où vous voulez retrouver les Cullen dans un autre de mes délires, n'hésitez pas :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Haley**

* * *

**17 – Sucreries**

Le lendemain matin, Bella eut le grand plaisir, pour la première fois, de se réveiller dans les bras d'Edward, qui la regardait en souriant.

- Bonjour bel ange, murmura-t-il

Elle sourit seulement et referma les yeux en se cala d'avantage contre lui. Ils avaient dansé jusqu'à l'aube, et elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir dormi longtemps…

- On part dans une heure, Bella

Elle grimaça, sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux : il était donc 10 heures… traduction : moins de quatre heures de sommeil… mais une heure, c'était beaucoup, elle avait encore du temps devant elle !

Elle ne bougea donc pas d'un pouce et Edward se mit à rire :

- Oh, j'ignorais que tu avais annulé la réunion de l'AD...

Merde ! Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait d'un bon dans le lit, faisant sursauter Edward qui rit cependant.

Elle lui fit une grimace avant de se frotter les yeux et de s'étirer comme un chat, mais elle constata soudain qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de bal (d'ailleurs remontée sur son ventre, laissant libre vue sur son shorty noir), et que sa peau était aussi blanche. Il remarqua son regard et s'approcha de son oreille :

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, tu sais. Ça a été un supplice de te regarder ainsi toute la nuit…

Elle sourit tout en caressant doucement sa joue, le laissant s'approcher tout aussi doucement. Quand il l'embrassa avec tendresse, elle fut réellement persuadée que la journée de la veille n'avait pas été un rêve.

Elle sourit de plus belle mais sauta du lit :

- J'ai plutôt intérêt à me magner… où est ma baguette ?

Sous les rires d'Edward, elle mit plus de dix minutes à retrouver sa baguette dans le foutoir qu'Alice avait laissé dans l'appartement, avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Elle fut rapide sous la douche (la poudre blanche s'enleva d'un simple sort) et s'habilla aussi à la hâte, en enfilant un jean slim gris, glissé dans des bottes à talons noires, et un pull noir près du corps (elle voulait faire bonne impression devant Esmé, tout en continuant de séduire Edward, bien sur…). Elle regretta par contre sa coiffure de la veille en se regardant dans le miroir : elle avait récupéré sa tignasse indomptable qu'elle n'essaya même pas de coiffer. Elle maquilla ses yeux d'un sort, lui donnant meilleure mine, mais soupira quand elle dut employer de l'anticerne…

Finalement, elle sortit de la salle de bain, mais écarquilla les yeux de surprise : Alice, Rosalie et Hermione étaient entrain de ranger le salon, alors que les garçons discutaient près du piano.

- Salut Bella ! Lancèrent-t-il en chœur.

- Salut ! Sourit-elle. Bonne idée, dit-elle aux filles. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir ranger ça toute seule !

- Je n'aurais pas osé ! Répondit Alice. Par contre, bien rangé, on peut peut-être laisser ça ici ? J'en aurais besoin pour le prochain bal !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire les autres, mais elle demanda seulement :

- Y'en a pas un qui connaît les sorts de rangement ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête négativement, et Bella soupira. Bien sur, elle non plus ne le connaissait pas, mais elle eut soudain une idée.

- Bien sur ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque

- Heu, y'a un truc qu'on aurait du comprendre aussi ? Demanda Emmett

- T'en fait pas, elle fait ça souvent… Elle va finir par s'expliquer ! Rit Ron

Tous rirent avant que Bella s'exclame enfin :

- Voilà, j'ai trouvé. Encore un truc qui prouve que Dumbledore sait tout des mes pouvoirs !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? Demanda Edward

- Dans cette bibliothèque, il y a absolument de tout ! Tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables dont je pourrais un jour avoir besoin… Celui là, traite des sorts ménagers !

- Mais tu peux réellement lancer n'importe quel sort ? S'étonna Jasper.

- Et du premier coup ! Répondit Ron à sa place.

Bella sourit timidement, mais ouvrit le livre et trouva très vite ce qu'elle cherchait :

- _Faitlamalle_ ! S'exclama-t-elle alors en pointant un tas de vêtements.

Elle s'exécuta, sur chaque tas de bordel, et les autres furent stupéfaits de voir tous se plier et se ranger de lui même dans les trois malles qu'Alice avaient amenées.

- Incroyable ! Lança Rosalie. Tu es vraiment impressionnante, Bella…

Les autres acquiescèrent, incrédules. C'était une chose de la voir enseigner de nombreux sorts lors de l'AD, mais une autre de la voir en apprendre un en deux secondes. ! Seuls Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas surpris, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire :

- Vous n'avez encore rien vu, promit Ron.

- C'est vrai, elle a été sacrément sage pendant deux mois ! Répliqua Hermione.

Les Cullen, et surtout Edward, écarquillèrent à nouveau les yeux alors qu'Hermione riait :

- Ok, en oubliant la première semaine !

Ils sourirent avant de partir vers une mini réunion de l'AD. Pendant tout le spitch que Bella fit à ses « élèves », Edward la contempla, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait encore leur réserver. Après tout, il n'avait été près d'elle que peu de temps, comparé aux semaines où il s'était évertué à l'éviter… Il sourit : il avait hâte d'arriver au manoir Black.

xXx

Car c'était vraiment ainsi que l'on pouvait définir Square Grimaud désormais. Depuis deux ans qu'elle y passait chaque vacances, Bella s'était acharnée à faire de cette horrible demeure un manoir magnifique, où il y faisait bon vivre. Débarrassé de toutes ses saletés, il s'était révélé immense, et heureusement… vu le nombre qu'ils étaient !

A 11 heures piles, le trio, Ginny, Drago et les Cullen passèrent, un à un, à travers la cheminée du hall.

- Bienvenu à tous ! Lancèrent Molly et Esmé en chœur.

Seul Drago ne sut pas comment réagir, peu habitué à être accueillis par deux mères souriantes, mais les autres sourirent avec plaisir.

Ce fut Molly qui approcha la première, serrant d'abord ses enfants dans ses bras, puis Hermione, Drago (qui du se retenir pour ne pas pleurer) et chacun des Cullen (qui ne purent que rire tant Molly était chaleureuse), puis elle termina par Bella. De même, elle la serra contre elle, mais ne put s'empêcher de dire ensuite :

- Crunch n'a pas le droit de sortir sans prévenir d'abords, ok ?

Bella pouffa avant de répondre :

- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous promettre une telle chose, Molly !

- Oh, Bella ! Supplia la rousse.

- Molly, soupira-t-elle. Si la personne qui vous a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Crunch la bien fait, et je suis sure que c'est le cas (elle jeta un regard vers Carlisle en souriant), vous savez que je suis toujours en sécurité quand je suis Crunch. Buck veille !

- Buck a attaqué Edward ! Répliqua Molly.

Bella grimaça, peu sure de ce qu'elle devait répondre à ça, et Edward le fit à sa place :

- Il pense que je suis un danger pour elle, Mme Weasley. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a attaqué.

Molly fronça les sourcils, mais sourit discrètement à Esmé avant de répondre :

- Je suis sure qu'il se trompe. Et c'est Molly, pour chacun de vous, les enfants.

Elle sourit à nouveau à Esmé qui s'approcha à son tour :

- Et moi Esmé, pas de Madame !

Elle sera ses « enfants » contre elle, puis le fit, avec beaucoup plus de retenue avec chacun des autres, comme Molly, avant de s'arrêter devant Bella. Esmé la regardant en souriant et Bella lui rendit sans mal. Comme les autres, Esmé était magnifique, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose en elle de différent… on avait envie de se blottir contre elle, et pas de fuir… Et Bella ne frissonna même pas quand Esmé passa une main sur son visage avant de l'attirer tendrement dans ses bras :

- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Bella, murmura-t-elle.

Bella rougit avant de murmurer à son tour :

- Moi aussi…

Elle souriait mais ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'avantage, trop émue de l'étreinte maternelle qu'elle recevait. Esmé dut s'en rendre compte car elle sourit elle aussi, avant de relâcher Bella et lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Tous admiraient cette scène en souriant, sauf Edward, qui levait les yeux au ciel devant l'air satisfait qu'affichait sa mère.

- Posez vos affaires là-bas et venez, lança Molly. On va s'installer à la cuisine, les jumeaux ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour le déjeuner.

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant et une fois qu'ils furent tous assis (et qu'Edward eut attrapé sa main sous la table), Bella lança en riant :

- Je pari que leur découverte leur a donné des idées !

Personne, sauf bien sur Edward, ne remarqua le petit sourire en coin de Carlisle, bien qu'il pensa à autre chose pour ne pas vendre la mèche.

- Quel genre ? Demanda Emmett, intéressé

- Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Mais ils sont doués…

- Et débordant d'imagination ! Approuva Molly en soupirant.

Edward regarda la matriarche Weasley en souriant, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Bella avait tant d'affection pour elle. Molly ressemblait énormément à Esmé, aussi douce et protectrice envers les siens, aimant sans conditions et sans restrictions.

Carlisle, lui, s'aperçue que Ginny et Drago avaient l'air un peu mal à l'aise, alors il leur demanda :

- Avez-vous des questions, tout les deux ?

Tout le monde reporta alors son attention vers les deux derniers au courant, mais Ginny les fit rire :

- Vous n'allez pas nous mordre ?

- Non, répondit Carlisle en souriant

- Alors, je crois que j'ai tout pigé. Vous êtes des vampires végétariens, venu pour nous aider à botter les fesses de Voldemort… Bienvenus à vous !

Tous rirent, découvrant pour la première fois la dernière des Weasley. Elle était très sérieuse pendant les cours de l'AD, mais elle semblait avoir un caractère assez proche de celui de Bella. Tout cela promettait !

- Et toi, Drago ? Demanda quand même Carlisle.

Le blond réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

- J'ai compris aussi… En faite, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous me faites confiance

Tous le regardèrent avec tristesse, mais c'est Molly qui fut la plus rapide : elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de dire :

- Tu as fait un choix, Drago. Tu as choisi Sirius au lieu de ton père, voilà pourquoi tu mérites notre confiance à tous.

- Ta vie vient de prendre un tournant, cousin. Laisse toi entrainer, tu vas voir, c'est super…

Il comprit que Bella savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, et sourit finalement en murmurant :

- Merci, merci beaucoup…

Molly caressa doucement sa joue avant de retourner devant les fourneaux, où Esmé s'amusait à l'aider.

Les conversations reprirent, incluant sans mal Ginny et Drago, comme s'ils avaient toujours étaient au courant, mais deux pops sonores les coupèrent :

- Salut à tous ! Moi c'est Fred

- Et moi George ! Ravi de rencontrer enfin le reste de la famille !

- Oui ! Surtout qu'on a une petite surprise ! Reprit Fred en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce-que je disais ! Lança Bella en souriant. Alors, vous avez inventé quoi cette fois ?

Alors que tout le monde riait, Fred s'approcha de Bella et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- T'as encore fait fort, miss catastrophe.

Edward fut surpris de les voir se regarder avec tendresse, alors que George venait embrasser la seconde joue de Bella, et ajoutait :

- Mais tu nous as donné des idées !

Elle rit alors qu'ils allaient saluer tout le monde. Edward les observa embrasser Ginny, Hermione et même Esmé, puis saluer les autres, lui y compris, par des poignées de main généreuses. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient tout simplement des Weasley, aussi chaleureux et humains que leur mère. Mais il comprit aussi ce que Bella représentait pour eux, et ce fut Hermione qui lui murmura :

- elle est comme eux, c'est le troisième jumeaux Weasley.

Edward la remercia d'un regard : même s'il l'avait compris seul, avoir l'appui d'Hermione lui faisait plaisir, alors qu'elle savait comment tout finirait…

Bella le ramena à la réalité en lança :

- Comment ça a pu vous donner des idées ?

- En faite, c'est le bisou de Crunch qui nous a donné des idées, répondit Fred.

Bella fronça les sourcils quand Fred lui tendit un sac en papier.

- Tu ne l'ouvre pas, dit George. Attends d'abord qu'on présente le produit de base.

Carlisle pouffa, attirant les regards des autres Cullen, mais ne dit rien. Il se demanda quand même ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le sac en papier, tout comme Edward, qui fronçait les sourcils de frustration.

- Tu leur as appris comment penser à autre chose ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant son père

- Heureusement ! Répondit Fred. Il faut que ce soit une surprise pour tout le monde !

Ils rirent, même Edward finalement, en jetant quand même des coups d'œil suspect vers le sac que tenait Bella à côté de lui. Elle partageait vraiment son inquiétude, mais Fred ne leur laissa pas le temps de se poser de question :

- Voilà ! Dit-il en souriant

- Une sucette ? S'exclama Ron. Qu'est ce que ça à de si spécial ?

Mais Bella, elle, avait compris, tout comme Emmett :

- Non, souffla le vampire. Vous n'avez pas réussi à faire ça quand même ?

- Comment ? Appuya Bella

- Simple, expliqua George. Quand Esmé nous a expliqué qu'elle et les siens ne chassaient que des animaux et quand ensuite Carlisle nous a raconté la léchouille de Crunch sur la joue d'Alice, on a eu un déclic…

- Carlisle nous a beaucoup aidés, reprit Fred. Il nous a d'ailleurs permis de les personnaliser !

Tous avaient maintenant compris et regardaient les jumeaux, stupéfaits.

- Ca n'a pas été facile, rit Carlisle. J'ai eu du mal à récolter les échantillons avec discrétion…

- Les échantillons ? Demanda Esmé

- Oui, répondit Fred. Nous avons réussit à cloner le sang, mais il nous fallait un échantillon de base pour y arriver. Mais commençons la distribution… Heu, ours, ça c'est pour toi, Emmett.

Il lui lança la sucette (qui avait la taille d'une maxi chuppa choups) et continua :

- Guépard, Edward !

Et ils enchainèrent tout les deux, en distribuant à chacun des Cullen une sucette au gout du sang de leur animal favori.

- C'est dingue ! S'exclama Rosalie.

- Mais sur, répondit Carlisle. Ils m'ont montré leur procédé de fabrication, et j'y aie gouté. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçu. En plus, vous pouvez en abuser sans danger !

- Dans la limite de notre stock, rit George. Si ça vous plait, on apprendra à Bella et Hermione comment faire, et vous pourrez en avoir à foison !

- Alors essayons ça tout de suite ! Lança Alice en ouvrant la sienne.

Emmett, Jasper, Esmé et Edward furent aussi rapide qu'elle, trop curieux pour attendre. Carlisle, lui, prit son temps, alors que Rosalie attendait de voir la réaction des autres pour y gouter.

- Incroyable ! S'exclama Jasper

- C'est bon ! Appuya Edward, stupéfait

- On dirait du sucre ! Confirma Alice sans enlever la sucette de sa bouche.

- Oui ! Reprit Esmé. Ça donne un gout…

- Terrible ! Finit Emmett. Franchement, bien joué !

Alors, discrètement, Rosalie gouta à son tour la sucette et soupira de bonheur : du sucre, oui, c'est exactement l'impression que cela donnait.

Et quand tous se tournèrent vers elle, elle fut obligée de l'admettre :

- C'est vraiment bon… Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

C'est Fred qui commença à expliquer :

- Il a été assez facile de cloner le sang animal, mais le montage de la sucette a été plus dure : il fallait trouver quelque chose qui nous permettrait de solidifier plus facilement le sang.

- Alors, continua George, avec l'aide de Carlisle, on a listé les différences entre le sang animal et le sang humain, et on en a trouvé une.

- La principale, sans doute, admis Carlisle en souriant.

- Le sang humain, reprit Fred, contient du sucre, beaucoup de sucre, alors que le sang animal en est quasiment dépourvu.

Ils avaient tous compris maintenant, mais George termina :

- En mélangeant une petite quantité de sucre au sang cloné, on a facilement put réaliser ces sucettes spéciales vampires végétariens !

- C'est vraiment incroyable ! Lâcha Esmé. Merci, les garçons…

- Oui, coupa Alice. Merci beaucoup ! Ça faisait 80 ans que je n'avais pas mangé de sucettes !

- C'est vrai, dit Rosalie en souriant.

Les jumeaux étaient vraiment fier, tout comme les adultes qui les regardaient d'ailleurs, et ils se mirent à rire quand Emmett lança :

- Y'en a d'autre ?

- Y'en a dix par personne pour l'instant, mais vous pouvez prendre commande ! Répondit Fred.

- C'est gratuit, bien sur ! Renchérit George.

Carlisle allait intervenir mais Fred le regarda avant de dire :

- Nous en avons déjà parlé. On fait ça pour Bella, alors c'est gratuit.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Bella

C'est Fred qui répondit :

- Un jour tu seras une Cullen, ma Bella

- Fred ! Hurla-t-elle en rougissant

Edward déglutit, mais Fred ne laissa le temps à personne de répliquer :

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi Bella. Tu sais, quand on a appris que Sirius était ton père, comment tu l'avais compris, et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite… on a été furax. Et ses deux derniers mois, on s'est efforcé de découvrir tout ce que tu ignores encore… Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, ma sœur.

Elle le regardait stupéfaite, sa respiration soudain devenue laborieuse.

- Fred Weasley, tu arrêtes ça immédiatement ! S'exclama Molly.

- Non, intervint Sirius. Laisse le faire, il est grand temps qu'elle sache Molly.

La rousse ne put répondre, sachant ce que Sirius avait enduré tout le temps où seul Albus savait la vérité. Alors tous dévisagèrent Bella, et Edward attrapa sa main sous la table. Il avait déjà compris les grandes lignes dans l'esprit de Fred et se retenait d'exploser de colère, mais elle devait savoir.

Et elle le compris.

- Parle, dit-elle seulement.

- En tant qu'Elue, tu peux lancer absolument tous les sorts que tu découvres en deux secondes, mais ça je crois que tu le sais déjà.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, sous les regards stupéfaits de Molly et Esmé, et Fred continua :

- Tu dois le tuer lui, ca aussi tu le sais, mais il y a une complication : il a créé des Horcruxes.

- Des quoi ? Demanda Bella

- Il a séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux, reprit Fred. Et il faut d'abord détruire ces morceaux séparés, pour qu'il devienne mortel. Il les a placés dans différents objet, cinq pour être précis, un autre est en Nagini, son serpent, et le dernier… c'est…

- Moi ! Souffla Bella en portant la main sur sa cicatrice. C'est moi !

Elle respirait très vite et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, et de rage. Elle murmura :

- Je dois mourir… Je dois mourir pour qu'il puisse être tué.

Personne ne parla. A voir leurs têtes, elle comprit que seuls Sirius, Molly, Esmé et Carlisle étaient au courant, mis à part les jumeaux. Le cœur de Bella se serra quand elle vit Hermione essuyer une larme sur sa joue, mais la main d'Edward la garda consciente. Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Comment aurais-je pu, Bella ? Comment dire à ma fille que son destin est de mourir ! Je préfèrerais t'emmener à l'autre bout du monde, si j'étais capable d'oublier que le monde sorcier n'y survivrait pas. Mais je ne peux pas. Voici le grand secret : tant que tu seras en vie, lui ne pourra pas mourir… Peut-être comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi je suis heureux que tu sois tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, ma Bella.

- Bien sur ! S'exclama Emmett ! En devenant vampire, elle mourra !

Edward serrait les dents, toujours agrippé à la main de Bella. Il ne devait rien dire, ne pas lui faire mal avec ses paroles, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ça. Il aimait Bella… mais serait-elle toujours Bella ?

Bella ne savait pas comment prendre cette réflexion, n'osant pas regarder Edward. Elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas enlevé sa main, et ne voulait pas que cette conversation se poursuive. C'était avec lui qu'elle voulait parler de ça, avec personne d'autre.

Elle dit alors :

- Merci les jumeaux, j'apprécie vraiment. Maintenant, j'ai toutes les cartes en main. Mais on pourrait changer de sujet ? Voldemort ne va pas attaquer demain…

- Bonne idée, appuya Esmé, le regard triste.

Mais les jeunes ne bougèrent pas, choqués par son destin. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

- Ne faite pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait beaucoup les choses ! Quoique… harg, j'ai un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort dans la tête !

Elle fit une mine dégoutée qui fit rire malgré eux ses amis et les Cullen, mais ne put que sourire quand Edward la regarda tendrement. Il posa sa deuxième main sur leurs doigts enlacés et joua avec les doigts de Bella en lui souriant. Il appréciait qu'elle ait changé de sujet… il devait lui parler.

Sentant que l'atmosphère se détendait, Fred décida de relancer ses sucreries :

- Tu n'as pas ouvert ton premier cadeau, Bella, dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se rappelant du sac en papier devant elle, et l'attrapa avec méfiance.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac et le referma aussitôt, devant plus rouge que le feu.

- Ce n'est pas… ce que je crois que c'est ! S'exclama-t-elle en évitant le regard d'Edward.

- Les moldus en raffolent ! Lança George. Et c'est en…

- Haaaaa ! S'exclama Bella pour le couper. Tais-toi George, je t'en pris !

- Bella ? Interrogea Edward

- Tu ne l'as pas encore lu dans ses pensés ? Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder

- Non ! Il s'efforce à penser à autre chose. Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?

En fermant les yeux, elle lui tendit le sac et attendit sa réaction. Elle ne le vit pas regarder à l'intérieur en écarquillant les yeux, et refermer le sac aussi vite qu'elle. Et elle ne l'entendit pas non plus.

Alors elle tourna finalement les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard. Ses yeux brillait et un petit sourire se dessinait au coin de son visage, alors elle se mit à sourire elle aussi… et au même moment, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, on peut savoir, nous aussi ? S'impatienta Emmett

Morts de rire, Edward et Bella hochèrent négativement la tête. Dans le sac que tenait Edward fermement, se trouvait des sous vêtements féminins… en sang de guépard sucré !

* * *

**Voilà, voilà… un petit délire, agrémenté d'un petit bout des secrets qui planent encore sur Bella… **

**Les vacances continuent bien sur dans le prochain chapitre, et les jumeaux risquent bien de mettre les pieds dans le plat une nouvelle fois ! **

**Une petite reviews peut-être ? (Siiiii vous plait…. :D)**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz**

**Haley Black**


	18. Angel

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici un autre chapitre sur les vacances… encore une petite bêtise, mais qui me caractérise beaucoup aussi ;) **

**Harrymania 1978**** : merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente que mes sucreries t'ai fait rire !**

**Emily**** : coucou :) Je vais très bien, merci lol (mon esprit est toujours aussi frappé !!), et toi ? Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, je sais, le destin de ma Bella est triste mais je trouvais pas mal que ce soit les jumeaux qui lui avouent la vérité. Mais pour Edward, ce n'est pas encore gagné (et tu devras attendre le chapitre 19 pour savoir ce qu'il en pense :D). en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous :)**

**Mimi72**** : salut ! Lol, merci beaucoup, et non, je peux t'assurer que je ne me lasserais pas de lire le mot « génial » dans mes reviews (bien au contraire :D) ! Et oui, il « suffit » de transformer ma Bella pour qu'elle puisse vaincre… mais c'est pas gagné ! Enfin, je n'en dit pas plus… J'espère que la suite te plaira !! Bisous ;)**

**Ness332**** : Lol ! Merci à toi !! Je suis ravie de te faire rire, même à 2h14 du matin :D **

**Nounou**** : Merci !! **

**Lul**** : mdr, et oui, tu avais bien deviné au chapitre 5, Sirius est bien son père ! C'est drôle que tu parles de photos pour le bal, et je pense que tu aimeras beaucoup un de mes chapitres (heu, mais c'est le 43****e****… lol…). Mais merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer mes délires ! (et maintenant tu as le suspens… lol !!)**

**Tipiland**** : oui, pour moi aussi le choix est vite fait ! (surtout si c'est avec Rob… hum… je m'égare là…). **

**Elo2305**** : merci ! Pour les jumeaux, pour moi ils se sont tout simplement servis des oreilles à rallonges… mais tu peux imaginer leur découverte comme tu le souhaite ;)**

**Aillerose**** : merci beaucoup !! C'est vrai, ça change non de présenter les choses comme ça ? lol !**

**Allez, je cesse de bavasser, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**18 – Angel**

Bella et Edward mirent un bon moment avant de se calmer, mais ne dévoilèrent pas le contenu du sac. Edward le rangea avec soin dans sa poche, et lança la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Tous eurent beaucoup de mal à oublier les paroles des jumeaux, mais Bella se força à faire le clown durant tout le repas, bien aidé par Fred et George.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Carlisle se mit à sourire en regardant ses enfants :

- Il serait idiot de chercher une maison pour le moment, alors que vous êtes tous à Poudlard la plus grande partie de l'année.

- Et moi je suis très bien avec Molly pendant ce temps ! Confirma Esmé en souriant.

- Alors nous allons rester là pour les vacances, termina Carlisle. Je doute que cela vous pose problème, si ?

Ses enfants, sans exceptions, se mirent à sourire en hochant la tête. Edward caressa doucement la main de Bella en souriant, heureux de pouvoir être près d'elle. Elle aussi était aux anges, et elle rit quand Sirius lança gaiement :

- Alors il est temps de vous montrer vos chambres ! Esmé a fait des miracles au grenier, et a même ajouté une chambre cette nuit.

Il jeta un regard vers Drago qui en resta muet de stupeur, et entraina les jeunes, sorciers et vampires, vers le grenier. En fait, on pouvait désormais appeler ça un deuxième étage !

Arrivés en haut des marches, les jeunes sorciers écarquillèrent les yeux alors que les Cullen souriaient, reconnaissant la touche de leur mère.

- C'n'est pas croyable ! S'exclama Bella.

- C'est une console de jeux ? Demanda Ron

Esmé sourit en hochant positivement la tête. Le palier avait été transformé en un grand salon, avec plusieurs canapés et fauteuils dans les tons clairs, un écran plasma et plusieurs consoles de jeux vidéo (merci l'énergie sorcière qui remplace l'électricité… _N/A : quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux d'abord lol !_), une table ronde, une grande bibliothèque, et un magnifique piano. Tout autour de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir des portes, toutes d'une couleur différente, avec des noms peints en noir.

Bella s'arrêta sur le piano et soupira en regardant son père :

- Encore un !

Sirius lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Celui qui est à Poudlard appartient à l'école, Bella. Il était rangé depuis longtemps, et Albus a pensé qu'il serait plus utile dans ton appartement.

Bella fut surprise, persuadée jusque là que l'idée venait de lui, mais elle répliqua quand même :

- Y'en a déjà un en bas, papa.

- C'est le mien, dit-il. Celui, là, il est à toi. La guitare aussi, d'ailleurs.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu sur le côté pour découvrir qu'une guitare était posée près du piano. Elle soupira mais embrassa son père en lui murmurant merci.

- Voulez vous découvrir vos chambres ? Demanda Esmé. J'ai du batailler avec Molly, mais les voici !

En commençant par la première près du pallier, elle passa devant chaque porte en lisant le nom qu'elle portait :

- Rose et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, Edward, Bella, Drago, Ginny, Ron, et Hermione, à côté de la bibliothèque… Molly m'a dit que tu adorais lire !

Hermione rougit mais rendit son sourire à Esmé avant de murmurer :

- Oui, c'est vrai… merci…

Esmé sourit seulement, puis les regarda tous, heureuse de leur réaction.

Bella était tout simplement stupéfaite ! A croire qu'Esmé était aussi entremetteuse à ses heures… Sa chambre était colée à celle d'Edward, et il était de même pour Ron et Hermione, ou Drago et Ginny. Elle sourit, comme les autres qui avaient aussi compris, mais Esmé reprit l'air de rien :

- Il y a un dressing et une salle de bain dans chaque chambre, et vos affaires ont déjà été apportées. Voilà, vous êtes chez vous ! Allez voir !

Ils rirent, mais avant d'aller découvrir leurs chambres, ils passèrent un par un devant Esmé pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Tous, même Drago, qui n'avait jamais tant reçu dans la même journée.

Quand ils découvrirent leurs chambres, tous furent aux anges. Les deux couples de vampires furent heureux d'avoir un endroit à eux (les vampires ne dorment pas, ok, mais ils peuvent faire bien d'autres choses pendant la nuit…). Edward sourit en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de visiter la chambre de Bella. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Drago furent touchés par le goût et la générosité d'Esmé, et Bella, elle, faillit se mettre à pleurer. La chambre avait beaucoup de l'ancienne, qu'elle avait à l'étage en dessous, mais une chose la cloua sur place. Mesurant près d'un mètre de haut et cinquante centimètre de large, un tableau magnifique occupait le centre du mur de droite, juste en face du miroir qui ornait sa coiffeuse.

Finalement, alors qu'elle était figée sur place, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes… mais des larmes de bonheur : c'était un cadeau tout simplement magnifique qu'elle était entrain de contempler, même si elle ignorait d'où il pouvait bien sortir !

Alors que les autres avaient fait le tour de leurs chambres en riant et en étaient ressortis, ils découvrirent Bella figée, sur le pas de la sienne. Ils s'approchèrent tous, Edward et Esmé en tête. Cette dernière était restée en retrait, laissant à Bella le temps de découvrir son cadeau, mais devait maintenant s'expliquer.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Hermione en découvrant le tableau

Il représentait trois personnes, peintes avec tant de talent qu'on aurait dit une photo _**(1) **_et non une peinture : Sirius, souriait en enlaçant une Lily rêveuse, dont les yeux étaient posés avec amour sur une Bella de 16 ans, assise en tailleur au pied de ses parents, une moue rieuse sur le visage, et tenant un bébé panthère, noire, dans les bras.

Edward attrapa la main de Bella avant de regarder sa mère :

- C'est magnifique, tu t'es surpassée.

Bella se tourna aussitôt vers Esmé, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, et la fixa. Esmé lui sourit alors tendrement et essuya ses larmes avant de l'entrainer devant le tableau.

Bella resta agrippée à la main d'Edward, l'obligeant à avancer avec elle, puis regarda à nouveau Esmé alors que le tableau lui donnait le vertige.

- Sirius a trouvé plusieurs photos qui m'ont permis de créer ceci, pour toi Bella. Ton père a pensé que cela te ferais plaisir.

Bella sourit et se retourna un instant vers Sirius qui se tenait, avec les autres, sur le seuil de sa porte. D'un léger signe de tête, elle lui fit comprendre d'avancer vers elle, et il n'hésita pas. Il s'arrêta derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille avant de dire :

- Le bébé panthère est un hommage à Crunch.

- Mais aussi, continua Esmé, au fait que…

- J'étais bébé quand elle est morte, termina Bella avec un sourire triste. Elle a l'air si jeune…

- Elle l'était, répondit Sirius

- Je l'ai reproduite telle qu'elle était à l'époque, expliqua Esmé. Je ne voulais pas risquer de me tromper en la vieillissant. Et puis, Sirius fait bien moins que son âge !

Bella sourit, acquiesçant mentalement. Depuis sa sortie de prison, et l'emménagement de Bella, Sirius avait tout fait pour récupérer sa forme de jeunesse, et y était très bien parvenu. Plus rien sur lui ne pouvait laisser imaginer qu'il avait passé douze ans dans la pire des prisons.

Ce tableau était magnifique. Alors Bella lâcha la main d'Edward et se tourna vers Esmé avant de se caler dans ses bras. Pas surprise du tout, Esmé lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir.

- Merci, murmura Bella. Merci du fond du cœur, Esmé. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi.

Esmé ne pouvait que l'imaginer, en effet. Elle se contenta donc de caresser les cheveux de Bella en lui souriant, alors que la jeune fille laissait couler ses larmes, cachée dans le cou glacial d'Esmé.

Quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle se sépara d'elle même d'Esmé et la remercia encore une fois avant de dire en souriant :

- Je vais inaugurer ma salle de bain, je dois avoir une tête d'enfer !

Ils sourirent et tous, sauf Edward, retournèrent dans le salon.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se passait de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et attrapa une serviette avant de lui répondre :

- Ca va, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que ça fait un choc… c'est magnifique, mais aussi si triste…

- Triste ?

- Jamais une telle photo n'aurait pu être prise, même si Lily avait vécu.

Edward comprit alors et la prit dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

- Ca, tu ne peux pas le savoir, Bella. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, mais en grandissant je suis sure que ta mère te l'aurait avoué, ou que Sirius serait intervenu.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain. J'ai vu ton album de photo, et elle avait tant d'amour pour toi que c'est certain…

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, soupirant contre son torse, avant de murmurer :

- Merci, Edward.

Il rit en relevant son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

- A ton service, ma belle.

Elle sourit et se laissa entrainer vers le salon où tous les attendaient.

- Continuons, lança Sirius alors en souriant.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas tout ? Demanda Ginny

- Non, avoua Esmé. J'ai trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose dans le jardin…

Le trio et Ginny se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, mais Bella lança finalement :

- Allons voir ça. Mais vous n'avez pas touché au terrain de Quidditch, hein ?

Esmé pouffa, comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais répondit :

- Non, Bella, ton terrain est intact.

Bella parut rassurée, faisant rire les autres, et elle leur fit une grimace avant de suivre son père. En se rendant au rez-de-chaussée, il montra du doigt les chambres de Molly et Arthur, Carlisle et Esmé, la sienne, ainsi que celle de certains membres de l'Ordre qui restaient régulièrement.

En bas, il désigna la bibliothèque, la salle à manger, deux salons et il s'arrêta devant une pièce :

- On va passer par là pour aller dehors, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Bien voyons ! Lâcha Bella en croisant les bras.

Seuls Drago et les Cullen ne savaient pas ce que cachait cette porte, et Fred lança seulement :

- Il va bien falloir qu'ils fassent connaissance avec Angel, non !

- Ferme là, Fred

Bella l'avait foudroyé du regard, mais le sourire du rouquin ne lui plut pas du tout…

- Non ! S'exclama Edward en regardant Bella. T'es encore plus doué que je ne le pensais !

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, Fred Weasley.

Tous rirent, comprenant que Fred avait intentionnellement pensé à cette Angel, mais Sirius reprit le contrôle :

- Allez, venez !

Stupéfaits, les jeunes Cullen et Drago découvrirent une grande pièce ouverte sur le jardin par une immense baie vitrée. Près du mur opposé étaient disposés plusieurs canapés, et au milieu, on pouvait trouver un grand piano, une batterie, et plusieurs guitares, sèches et électriques, posées contre le mur.

Mais les autres jeunes, eux, furent automatiquement attirés par la baie vitrée. Car à présent, au lieu de l'herbe qui se trouvait avant, ils découvrirent une magnifique terrasse en bois qui menait tout droit sur une piscine à l'eau bleue, d'au mois 40 m²

- Ca c'est terrible ! Lança Bella en faisant coulisser la baie vitrée pour l'ouvrir.

Laissant les questions sur la musique à plus tard, tous la suivirent dehors pour découvrir la piscine.

- Il y a un interrupteur, dans la salle de musique, expliqua Esmé. Il suffit de l'allumer, et il fera au moins 25°, sur la terrasse et dans la piscine, et quelque soit l'heure qu'il est !

- Vous êtes géniale ! Lança Ron

Esmé sourit avant de répondre :

- J'ai même acheté un tas de maillots de bain ! Vous pourrez la tester quand vous voulez !

Tous sourirent à nouveau, mais Bella grimaça quand Edward lança :

- Moi je préfèrerais rencontrer Angel d'abord.

Alors que les amis de Bella pouffaient, Emmett répliqua :

- Moi j'aimerais bien comprendre ! Bella tu nous expliques ?

- Elle ne peut pas vous expliquer, répondit Fred

- Non, appuya George, il faut qu'elle vous montre !

- C'est hors de question ! S'exclama Bella en rougissant

- C'est une très bonne idée, la contredit Molly qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

- Surtout qu'elle a écrit ! S'exclama Fred.

Bella regarda Edward, stupéfaite, mais il le semblait autant qu'elle. Pourtant, elle n'en avait parlé à personne… a moins que…

- Rends le moi tout de suite Fred Weasley ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

- Te vexe pas mon chou, d'habitude ça ne te gènes pas tant que ça !

Elle le foudroya du regard et leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit George demander à tout le monde de s'installer sur les canapés.

Mais elle cru suffoquer quand elle vit Fred sortir son cahier de chanson.

- Allez, dit-il, met toi au piano et chante nous ta nouvelle chanson. J'ai été étonné qu'il n'y ait que du piano, elle doit être très douce… parfait pour te chauffer.

- J'ai dit non ! Cria-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement…), elle n'avait reporté que la musique sur son cahier, et n'avait pas eut le temps de mettre les paroles. Elle ne voulait pas… il était hors de question qu'elle chante ! Oui, mais…

- J'adorerais t'entendre, dit Esmé en souriant. S'il te plait, Bella, ne veux tu pas jouer pour nous ?

Bella soupira :

- Vous trichez… Comment pourrais-je vous refuser quelque chose ?

Esmé sourit, ravie qu'en plus d'être particulièrement jolie, sa future fille était en plus très maline. Elle ne répondit pas mais rit, comme les autres, quand elle vit Bella s'installer au piano.

Elle jeta un regard vers Edward, qui souriait pour l'encourager, même si lui aussi était un peu mal à l'aise, alors elle se résigna.

Le silence tomba au moment même où elle jouait la première note de piano. Drago et les Cullen, Edward mis à part, furent agréablement surprit en entendant sa voix chaude et douce s'élever.

.

_Je ferme les yeux lentement_

_Mais quoi qu'il arrive je le sens_

_Ce regard qui me transperce_

_Cette odeur qui me berce_

_Quand le crépuscule arrive_

_Je me cache dans son ombre_

_Et je sens une douleur vive_

_Alors que je sombre_

_Mon sommeil me transforme_

_Je vis la pire des tortures_

_Mais une caresse se forme_

_Et j'entends ses murmures_

_._

Alors que les jumeaux regrettaient déjà d'avoir tant insisté, les Cullen, eux, ne purent que sourire de la suite…

.

_Pourquoi attend-t-il la nuit_

_Pour dire je t'aime_

_Pourquoi me garde-t-il loin de lui_

_Il sait que je l'aime_

_Pourquoi ses yeux sont-il tristes_

_Quand il dit je t'aime_

_Pourquoi ne veut-il pas juste_

_Que je l'aime_

.

_Chaque jour que rêve de lui_

_Dès que j'entends sa voix je souris_

_Il me fait perdre mes moyens_

_Mais je lui rends bien_

_Je le vois me regarder, inquiet_

_Quand je me précipite vers le danger_

_Mais il faut qu'il sache _

_Que c'est ainsi que je marche_

_La vie ne me fait pas peur_

_La mort encore moins_

_Il ne me fait pas peur_

_Je veux qu'il soit mien. _

.

_Pourquoi attends-tu la nuit_

_Pour dire je t'aime_

_Pourquoi me gardes-tu loin aussi_

_Tu sais que je t'aime_

_Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils si tristes_

_Quand tu dis je t'aime_

_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas juste_

_Que je t'aime_

_._

_L'éternité ne me fait pas peur_

_La mort encore moins_

_Tu ne me fais pas peur_

_Je veux que tu sois mien __**(2)**_

.

Personne n'avait dit un mot durant toute la chanson, et Fred, désolé, mesurait l'ampleur de sa bourde. Cette chanson était destinée à Edward, et à lui seul, mais les autres Cullen en furent plus qu'émus, mesurant l'amour que Bella avait pour Edward depuis le début.

- Je suis désolé, lança Fred alors que tous fixaient Bella en souriant

- Tu peux, triple crétin !

- Il n'a pas à l'être, contredit Rosalie.

- C'était magnifique, Bella, sourit Alice.

Bella rougit à nouveau, et chacun rajouta son compliment, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

Pas si désolé que ça, Fred attrapa une guitare et la tendit à Sirius, alors qu'il s'installait derrière la batterie :

- Ils voulaient rencontrer Angel, tu leur présentes maintenant ?

- C'est fait, non ! S'exclama Bella.

Alors que Fred la regardait en riant, Edward intervint :

- Tu as beaucoup d'autres chansons ?

- Une vingtaine, répondit Fred à sa place. Mais on s'amuse aussi souvent à jouer des trucs connus !

Bella se massa l'arrête du nez, sentant la migraine monter, mais se mit à rire quand Rosalie et Alice lancèrent en chœur :

- Une autre, une autre !!

Tous, même Drago qui n'en revenait pas, en réclamèrent plus, et elle hocha finalement la tête.

Elle donna le ton au piano, et les deux autres suivirent très vite. La chanson était plus rythmée, entre la pop et le jazz :

_Encore enfermée, y'a rien à faire_

_Alors j' reprends mon stylo_

_Je lève les yeux en l'air_

_Et j'm'retrouve dans un bateau_

_Les voiles sont tirées_

_Le soleil se reflète dans l'eau_

_La liberté est à ma portée_

_Mon cœur a enfin chaud_

_Alors je peux me demander_

_Ce qui manque dans ma vie_

_Je chasse mes mauvaises idées_

_Je nettoie mon esprit_

_La sérénité revient enfin_

_Pour un moment c'est vrai_

_Mais je me sens bien_

_Quand je me mets à rêver éveillée _

_._

_On m'appelle Angel _

_Car j'aimerais avoir des ailes_

_Pour pouvoir m'envoler_

_Vers mon pays imaginé..._

_J' passe plus de temps à rêver_

_Qu'à me préoccuper_

_De ce que je vis ici_

_Mon rêve c'est ma vie..._

_._

_C'est toujours à ce moment là_

_Que je me demande pourquoi_

_J'en suis arrivée ici_

_Dans cette maudite vie_

_Je ne suis que l'Elue_

_Et je suis toujours déçue_

_Les gens ne me connaissent pas_

_Non, ils ne voient que ça_

_Mais je ne trouve pas la solution_

_Dans ce jeu je ne suis qu'un pion_

_Qu'on déplace à loisir_

_Et qu'on laissera mourir_

_J'aimerais avoir une vraie vie_

_Mais tant pis, je souri_

_Je lève les yeux en l'air _

_Et j'repars dans mon repère_

_._

_On m'a nommé Angel_

_Car j'aimerais avoir des ailes_

_Pour pouvoir m'envoler_

_Vers mon pays imaginé..._

_J'passe tout mon temps à rêver _

_Pourquoi se préoccuper_

_De ce qui se passe ici_

_Mon rêve c'est ma vie_

_._

_Un jour peut-être je verrais la lumière_

_Mais en attendant je sais quoi faire_

_Peu importe qui je suis_

_Mon rêve c'est ma vie… __**(3)**_

_._

Elle fut obligée de chanter pendant des heures, se détendant finalement, et jouant tantôt du piano, tantôt de la guitare. Elle abandonna bien vite ses propres chansons pour d'autres que tous connaissaient, et ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après midi à rire devant les pitreries qu'elle pouvait faire, avec une guitare électrique à la main.

Elle ne réussit d'ailleurs à s'arrêter qu'en promettant de recommencer très vite… Elle rit finalement, heureuse de partager tant de choses avec Edward et sa famille. Et puis, chanter lui faisait un bien fou…

Et elle était complètement détendue quand Edward l'entraina dans sa chambre pour parler…

* * *

**Comment ça je ne peux pas m'arrêter là ? Hum… ben si ! Désolée ! Vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir la conversation entre les deux amoureux !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! **

**Bisous ;)**

**Haley**

**.**

_**(1)**_** : Je me suis rendue compte en relisant que je n'avais pas précisé une chose : Esmé à peint ce tableau, donc il n'est pas magique (les personnages ne bougent pas et ne parlent pas). Pourquoi ? A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai trouvé ça mieux pour l'occasion… **

_**(2)**_** : J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas d'avoir remis cette chanson : ce n'est pas de ma faute, promis ! Les jumeaux ont trouvé mon cahier de chanson… puf' ! Lol**

_**(3)**_** : C'est une chanson que j'ai écris il y a quelques années, et je l'ai modifiée pour cette histoire. Elle me décrit beaucoup, et j'ai tant donné de mon caractère à ma Bella, que j'ai trouvé que cette chanson lui allait bien… **

**J'attends vos impressions ! :D**


	19. Je comprends, mais tu te trompes

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite et enfin la conversation entre Bella et Edward :)**

**Ness332**** : merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite lol ;)**

**popo62138**** : merci beaucoup :D**

**sylve.77**** : merci ;) ! Ca me touche vraiment que mes chansons plaisent, et c'est vrai que la seconde sert à remonter le moral… J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Merci ;)**

**Emily**** : merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! Voici la suite et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Bisoux**

**Mimi72**** : merci !! J'avoue que je ne me trouve pas très douée en description :( alors je suis contente que ça passe bien quand même ! Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer (non, c'est pas vrai lol, je suis ravie !!) :D J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**nounou**** : merci :D**

**Aillerose**** : c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas loin lol ! Et voici encore un pas en avant dans l'histoire avec ce chapitre… y'a pal mal d'indices sur la suite :) Bsx !**

**Lul**** : et oui, lol, j'ai beaucoup d'avance dans l'écriture (même si je n'ai pas fini l'histoire) ! Mais il va falloir patienter lol… hum j'espère que tu ne bouderas plus avec ce nouveau chapitre lol ! Merci beaucoup ;)**

**J'ai chaque fois l'impression de me répéter quand je réponds aux reviews, mais encore une fois Merci ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos impressions ! ;D**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley**

* * *

**19 – Je comprends, mais tu te trompes**

Sitôt arrivés dans sa chambre, Edward ferma la porte et l'insonorisa par magie avant d'inciter Bella à s'asseoir avec lui sur le grand lit double.

Il sortit alors le sac en papier de sa poche et le posa devant lui en souriant :

- Ils y ont été fort quand même

Bella rit avant de répondre :

- Ils sont comme ça tout le temps.

- Ils t'aiment comme leur sœur, comme tous les Weasley et Hermione d'ailleurs…

- Oui, mais avec eux c'est différent, dit-elle avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je suis une fille de maraudeur ! Et c'est eux qui ont inspirés toutes les âneries que les jumeaux ont pu faire à Poudlard. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est si proche, je suis comme eux. Et puis, ils n'ont pas cette fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir me protéger de tout… Avec Mione et Ron, c'est différent : on se complète, et on est trop proche pour qu'ils cessent de s'inquiéter pour moi.

Edward sourit mais son regard s'assombrit, alors Bella ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- J'ai conscience de ce que je risque de perdre, Edward. Mais mon destin est de mourir…

- Ne dit pas ça, je t'en pris, coupa-t-il.

- C'est juste la vérité.

Il la regarda en soupirant et caressa doucement sa joue :

- Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir…

- Mais tu ne veux pas que je devienne comme toi.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une triste constatation.

- Comment peux-tu vouloir devenir un monstre ?

- Tu n'es pas un monstre !

- Si, Bella. Tu ignores ce que c'est de devenir vampire…

Il avait l'air si triste qu'elle se sentit obligée de prendre son ton le plus doux :

- Explique-moi, Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu me mordes dans la seconde, tu sais… mais…

Elle s'interrompit, rougissant et attirant l'attention d'Edward qui fronça les sourcils. Elle reprit, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine :

- Je t'ai aimé au premier regard. J'ai été si blessée par ton attitude la première fois, si troublé de la semaine qui a suivie, si triste les deux mois où tu m'as évité, et si heureuse depuis la semaine dernière… C'est si étrange… si rapide… mais je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'aimer, et je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi, Edward.

Touché au plus profond de son être par ses paroles, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec tout son amour avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime comme un fou, Bella, et je veux plus que tout passer l'éternité avec toi… mais j'ai peur.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, fixant ses yeux ambrés avec tendresse :

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Edward continua de la fixer avant de répondre :

- Je t'aime, Bella. J'aime ton honnêteté, ton esprit vif, ta répartie, les multiples étincelles qui peuvent scintiller dans tes yeux selon tes émotions… j'aime nos discussions, ta façon de mordre ton stylo quand tu réfléchis en cours, ou de tortiller une mèche de tes cheveux. J'aime voir ton sourire paisible quand tu dors, et tes yeux se remplir de larmes quand tu lis un roman d'amour. J'aime t'entendre rire aux éclats, hurler pour un rien, et rougir à la moindre occasion.

Là, elle n'était pas rouge, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Jamais aucun livre d'amour ne lui avait fait tant d'effet. Elle ne savait que dire devant une telle déclaration, trop émue qu'il la connaisse si bien, mais le sourire d'Edward redevint triste :

- Et j'ai peur que tu ne sois plus ma Bella une fois transformée…

Elle comprenait enfin et les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de déborder de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas la transformer parce qu'il l'aimait trop. Alors pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa, avec la plus grande douceur. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir, et alors qu'elle caressait sa joue, elle murmura :

- Je comprends, mais tu te trompes. Je serais toujours ta Bella.

Il eut un sourire de dépit et s'éloigna un peu d'elle en réfléchissant à la manière de lui expliquer, mais quand il croisa le regard inquiet de Bella, il parla :

- Un vampire nouveau né est très difficile à contrôler. Pendant les premiers mois, leur force est beaucoup plus grande qu'un vampire mature, et leur soif aussi. Il faut des mois, parfois des années, pour réussir à reprendre le contrôle de soi. En attendant, ce sont comme des enfants qu'il faut éduquer… des enfants capables de faire des massacres.

Bella déglutit. Ok, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pourtant, elle demanda :

- Tu as mis longtemps ?

- Quelques mois, mais Carlisle était là pour m'aider. Et je n'ai jamais dérapé.

- Moi, je vous aurez tout les deux.

Edward soupira mais Bella reprit :

- Je sais qui je suis, Edward. Rien de ce que j'ai déjà traversé n'a réussit à me changer, ce n'est pas la mort qui va le faire ! Je resterai ta Bella, à jamais.

Il fut obligé de sourire, et murmura :

- C'est tout ce que je veux

Elle sourit aussi, mais décida de faire dévier un peu le sujet, ne supportant plus le regard triste d'Edward :

- Parle-moi des vampires.

Il écarquilla les yeux et elle s'expliqua en souriant :

- Vous avez bien des règles, non ? Dis-moi les choses que doit savoir tout bon vampire ! Si tu m'éduques avant, peut-être que ce sera plus facile de me contrôler.

Encore une fois, il était surpris par son raisonnement, qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer, et se mit à sourire. Il se cala alors contre les oreillers et l'attira à lui. Une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée contre son torse, il commença son explication :

- La morsure repend du venin dans le sang, et la transformation est très douloureuse, et dure environ trois jours. Après cela, le vampire nouveau née n'a pas réellement conscience de qui il est : il a juste soif, très soif, et ne pense qu'à ça. Le travail le plus ardu et de lui apprendre la maitrise de soi même, mais j'ignore comment je peux t'expliquer ça… Ensuite, nous n'avons peu de règles… En fait, il n'y en a que deux : la première est que l'on n'a pas le droit de dévoiler notre nature aux humains. Seuls les sorciers sont une exception, puisque aux aussi doivent cacher l'existence de la magie.

Il fit une pause, et Bella ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Et la seconde règle ?

Il soupira et la regarda tristement avant de répondre :

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'un humain… sorcier ou non.

- Ho, dit-elle seulement.

Il lui sourit finalement, sentant son malaise, mais il fut encore une fois épaté par ses réflexions :

- Quelqu'un vous surveille ?

- Oui et non. En fait, nous avons une sorte de famille royale qui veille à ce que les humains ne découvrent pas notre secret. Ils interviennent s'il le faut, mais mieux vaut ne pas les chercher…

- Pourquoi ?

Il sourit :

- Parce qu'ils détruisent sans pitié les vampires qui enfreignent les règles.

- Ils vous tues ?

- Oui, Bella.

Stupéfaite, elle ne dit rien, consciente qu'il enfreignait les règles avec elle. Alors il reprit :

- Le clan des Volturi est le plus ancien clan connus de vampires. Ils sont installés en Italie depuis 2000 ans, et veillent sans cesse à ce qu'aucun humain ne découvre notre secret. Ce sont des vampires vraiment puissants, et le clan est dirigé par trois d'entre eux : Caïus, qui est le seul du clan à ne pas avoir de don, Aro, qui peut lire toutes les pensées qui ont traversé un esprit en touchant la personne, et Marcus, qui a le don de détecter les relations. Si Marcus ne faisait que nous croiser, il saurait tout de suite ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi. Ils sont protégés par une sacrée garde, dont les vampires les plus dangereux sont des jumeaux, Jane et Alec. Jane peut donner à sa victime une atroce douleur, alors qu'Alec est capable d'inhiber tous les sens. Les autres sont aussi dangereux, mais je ne les connais pas tous… et puis, mieux vaut se tenir loin d'eux !

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura Bella

Il sourit à nouveau mais la laissa assimiler ces informations sans rien dire. Encore une fois, il leva les yeux au ciel quand elle demanda :

- Ils sont aussi végétariens ?

- Non, Bella. Nous sommes les seuls, ainsi que le clan des Denali, des amis qui vivent en Alaska. Tous les autres vampires que je connais boivent le sang humain, même s'ils savent se contrôler en public.

- Tu en connais beaucoup ?

- Nous voyageons souvent, et en 90 ans j'ai eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer beaucoup, oui. Certains sont devenus nos amis, alors que d'autres nous rejettent à cause de notre régime alimentaire, mais nous nous voyons rarement.

Il lui raconta alors certaines de ses rencontres, et lui parla des différents clans qu'il connaissait. Stupéfaite, elle lança :

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez autant !

Il sourit mais redevint vite sérieux :

- Certains d'entre nous sont dangereux, très dangereux, tu sais.

- Comme les Volturis ?

- Entre autre, oui. Mais il existe une sorte de vampire très particulier, qu'une sorcière si particulière que toi ne devra jamais croiser…

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai de si particulier ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Ton odeur, Bella ! Même si c'est moins fort que pour moi, les autres aussi ont sentit la différence.

Ça, elle ne l'avait pas réellement comprit jusqu'ici, et elle fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi je suis différente ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mon ange.

Elle sourit, mais frissonnât quand il dit :

- Il existe des traqueurs, des vampires qui, une fois qu'ils ont repéré une odeur, ne la lâche plus jamais avant d'être arrivé à l'attraper… Je n'ose à peine penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si tu en croisais un…

Elle n'était pas rassurée, mais préféra le prendre à la légère :

- Crunch lui botterait les fesses !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Bella.

- Je sais, mais j'ai appris à ne pas tout voir en noir… Je serais folle à l'heure qu'il est sans ça ! Et puis, j'ai assez d'ennemis sur le dos pour m'en inventer d'autres !

Elle souriait, mais lui semblait redevenir triste. Elle caressa alors sa joue et lui dit :

- C'est mon destin, Edward. C'est comme ça, et je m'y suis fait depuis le temps.

- Comment ? Comment peux-tu être si heureuse de la vie, vue ce qu'elle t'a pris et donné en échange ? Tu n'as que 16 ans, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que tu vis depuis des siècles.

Bella lui sourit doucement avant de répondre :

- J'ai appris à ne garder que le meilleur. Tu sais, quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'ai découvert ce qui m'avait toujours manqué. Peu à peu, j'ai découvert qui j'étais, avec ses bonnes et ses mauvaises surprises… Je préfère voir le verre à moitié plein, qu'à moitié vide. Et j'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour, en occultant ce que l'avenir me réserve… même si j'ai toujours su que je ne survivrais pas à cette foutue guerre…

- Tu le savais ?

Elle sourit, pesant ses mots :

- Je m'en suis toujours douté ! Même si mes pouvoirs ont pas mal évolué depuis cet été, je ne me suis jamais cru capable de vaincre Voldemort ! Sans parler des mangemorts, et de tout ce que l'autre tordu pourrait inventer… Je ne suis que moi, et cette guerre me dépasse largement.

- Je comprends, dit-il, mais tu te trompes…

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il s'expliqua en souriant :

- Tu es la sorcière la plus puissante que j'ai rencontrée en 100 ans ! Tu as sauvé la pierre Philosophale, affronté un Basilic avec une épée mythique, repoussé une centaine de détraqueurs, et Voldemort lui même, à plusieurs reprises. Comment peux-tu croire que tu n'es pas à la hauteur ?

- J'ai toujours eu de la chance, Edward. Et je n'ai jamais été seule non plus…

- Personne n'a dit que tu aurais à faire cette guerre toute seule, n'oublie pas que tu as gagné sept alliés supplémentaires, ma Bella. Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que tu es capable de faire ! Regarde l'AD ! Les progrès qu'on fait les élèves en seulement deux mois sont incroyables ! Tu as une patience hors du commun avec eux, et tous te respecte comme si tu étais une Déesse de la paix.

Elle sourit et murmura seulement :

- C'est joliment dit…

Il lui rendit son sourire et répondit :

- C'est ainsi que je te vois, ma Bella. Tu hurles parce que les gens veulent sans cesse te protéger, mais tu agis de la même manière avec eux. Je t'ai tellement observé depuis septembre… et j'ai tant de fois était éblouit par ta gentillesse, ton amour des autres et ta dévotion. Tu te sacrifierais sans réfléchir pour chacune des personnes que tu aimes.

- Sans hésiter, confirma-t-elle

- Mais je te l'interdit ! S'exclama-t-il

Elle sourit mais répondit, très sérieusement :

- C'est ma nature, Edward. Je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de les protéger, et s'il faut mourir à la place d'une personne que j'aime, je me jetterais au devant du danger sans réfléchir. C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours…

Il grimaça et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- Ne fait pas cette tête ! Entre Buck et toi, je suis tellement surveillée que je doute avoir l'occasion de me suicider un jour !

Le regard d'Edward devint grave alors qu'il attrapait le visage de Bella entre ses mains :

- Jamais je ne supporterais de te perdre, Bella. Tu fais parti de moi à présent, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi…

- Moi non plus, Edward, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser avec beaucoup d'amour. Elle se cala à nouveau dans ses bras avant de dire :

- Arrêtons de déprimer, ok ? Voldemort n'attaquera pas dans la seconde, et je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle pendant ces quinze jours !

Il rit, la serrant encore contre lui, avant de répondre :

- Tu as raison. Que veux-tu faire alors ?

La moue malicieuse qui se dessinât sur le visage de Bella ne lui plût pas réellement, et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle répondit :

- Veux-tu visiter la forêt qu'on voit après jardin ? Elle est encore plus vaste que la forêt interdite ! Et puis, je me dégourdirais bien les jambes…

- Alors, je te suis, Crunchy !

Elle lui tira la langue en riant, mais se transforma aussitôt… faisant éclater Edward de rire : la panthère était sur le lit, à moitié avachie sur lui, et elle retroussa les babines avant de lécher un grand coup la joue d'Edward.

- Haaaa… Tu va me le payer, chaton !

* * *

**Voilà, voilà… un petit chapitre, mais bourré d'indices sur la suite de cette histoire ;) Saurez-vous les déchiffrer ? **

**La suite dans quelques jours ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;D**

**Haley**


	20. Un amour de panthère

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici la suite… et si vous aimez Crunchy, vous allez être servis ! ;)**

**Mais pour commencer, comme d'habitude, je vais prendre quelques minutes pour répondre aux reviews qui me font tant plaisir ! **

**Harrymania1978**** : Merci beaucoup !! Ha, ha… tu as peut-être déchiffré un des indices… ;)**

**Nounou**** : merci merci !**

**Elo2305**** : je me doute bien que tu ais des questions, mais c'était le but ! Je peux t'assurer que l'histoire ne fait que commencer… J'espère ne pas te décevoir :) Merci !**

**Lul**** : lol ! Non, malheureusement je ne fait pas les produits dérivés… hum, mais c'est une idée lol ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma Crunchy, et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ;)**

**Mimi72**** : coucou ;) Et oui, je pense qu'ils avaient besoin de cette petite discussion… mais on retourne dans le « léger » pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !! Bisous ;)**

**Emily**** : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de partager cette histoire, mais surtout de lire des reviews comme les tiennes !! Merci bisous :D**

**Isabellamisa1**** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment touchée d'avoir une fan de plus lol !! (Snif, je vais finir par lâcher ma larme moi !)… J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;) Mais je suis épatée : tu me lis sur la DSi ?! En tout cas, MERCI !! **

**Tipiland**** : hum… je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat… lol !! **

**Encore une fois, merci à tout ceux qui me laisse leur avis ! Et à tous ceux qui me lisent :)**

**En espérant que cette suite vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Haley ;)**

* * *

**20 – Un amour de panthère**

_Elle lui tira la langue en riant, mais se transforma aussitôt… faisant éclater Edward de rire : la panthère était sur le lit, à moitié avachie sur lui, et elle retroussa les babines avant de lécher un grand coup la joue d'Edward._

_ - Haaaa… Tu va me le payer, chaton !_

.

Alors qu'il essuyait sa joue en grimaçant, Edward fut persuadé de voir Crunch sourire entre ses babines avant de sauter du lit. Il rit quand elle ouvrit la porte avec sa pate avant, mais quand elle fonça vers l'étage inférieur, il sauta à son tour du lit et couru à sa poursuite.

Crunch courait plus vite que jamais, mais elle sentit très vite Edward arriver plus vite encore derrière elle. Alors, elle sauta en un bon la moitié du dernier escalier et atterri en une glissade dans le hall du manoir. Bien sur, le vacarme qu'ils faisaient attira tout le monde, et Edward, non loin de Crunch, sentit le vent tourner…

Crunch avait atterrit bien trop vite pour contrôler sa glissade, mais heureusement, c'est Carlisle qui avança le premier dans le hall.

Il sursauta quand il la vit glisser droit vers lui : elle griffait le sol en marbre du hall pour tenter de ralentir, mais hurla dans la tête de Carlisle :

- _Poussez-vous !_

Mais elle arrivait trop vite, et Carlisle comprit qu'elle leur fonçait droit dessus. Il n'eut que le temps de faire reculer les autres avant de faire rempart de son corps.

- Non ! Hurla Edward qui venait d'arriver au bas des escaliers. Transforme-toi, Bella !

Trop tard. Crunch venait de rencontrer, à nouveau, le torse de pierre de Carlisle, qui avait pourtant tenté d'arrêter sa course en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mais bien sur, les os de la panthère ne résistèrent pas au choc et leur craquement fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

- Bella ! Cria Edward en se précipitant vers elle.

La panthère était retombée lourdement au sol en gémissant, et une seconde plus tard Bella réapparaissait sous leurs yeux, au bord des larmes. Mais alors qu'elle se tenait les côtes et que sa jambe droite partait d'une drôle de façon, elle éclata de rire.

- Aie ! Dit-elle entre deux rires.

- Y'a rien de drôle, Bella !

Edward avait eut peur, mais quand elle vit son regard inquiet, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle. Et lui, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement quand ses frères et sœurs, les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et même Hermione et Drago se mirent à rire à leur tour.

Molly et Esmé, elles, étaient très inquiètes, alors que Carlisle et Sirius étaient partagés entre rire et larmes… C'est en tout cas Emmett qui résuma très bien la situation :

- Tu es une catastrophe ambulante !

Elle rit encore, mais ses côtes lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle poussa un cri de douleur, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité :

- Il faut la soigner ! Réprimanda Esmé.

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis devant elle ? Accusa Edward en regardant son père.

Carlisle allait répondre, mais Bella le devança :

- Il n'avait pas le choix, Edward. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, et il valait mieux que ce soit lui plutôt que n'importe quelle personne non immortelle de ce manoir !

Edward soupira et demanda (alors que Carlisle réparait les os de Bella un part un avec sa baguette) :

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformée ?

Elle mit en seconde avant de répondre, serrant les dents alors que Carlisle replaçait l'os de sa jambe :

- Je ne pouvais pas ! J'étais bien trop concentrée à essayer de les éviter…

Quand Carlisle eut terminé, il l'aida à se relever et se mit à sourire :

- Et bien tu t'es surpassée cette fois : côtes côtes, deux doigts et la jambe !

Elle fit une grimace avant de répliquer :

- C'est mon record, j'avoue ! Et merci de m'avoir rafistolée pour la cinquième fois !

Alors que les jeunes riaient à nouveau, Molly la regarda, furieuse :

- Ce n'est pas drôle Isabella !

Elle fronça le nez, sentant les choses mal tourner. De même, les jeunes Weasley et Hermione cessèrent de rire automatiquement. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom complet, et ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

En effet… la matriarche Weasley reprit :

- Tu aurais pu te briser le cou en sautant ! Es-tu folle ? Et si nous n'étions pas sortis ? Te serais-tu écrasée avec autant de chance sur le mur ?

Non, c'est sur. Carlisle avait amorti la collision, alors que le mur du hall était en pierre taillées… Elle aurait sans doute était dans un état bien pire si elle avait finit dans le mur.

Edward croisa les bras sur son torse, satisfait qu'elle se prenne une soufflante en règle, surtout que Molly n'avait pas fini :

- Tu es inconsciente ! Mais as quoi penses-tu Isabella ?

Sirius, qui ne disait rien (il avait fait tellement de conneries avec Patmol qu'il ne pouvait trop rien dire en voyant sa fille qui lui ressemblait tant), sentit que Molly n'aurait pas du poser cette question.

- A vivre, répondit Bella en fixant la rousse.

Tous se figèrent devant l'air grave qu'elle affichait.

- Je veux vivre chaque minute comme si elle était la dernière. J'ai mal calculé mon coup, c'est vrai, Molly, mais non, je ne suis pas folle. Oui, je suis inconsciente, mais c'est un luxe que je m'autorise avec plaisir. Je ne me serais pas écrasée contre le mur, mais vous étiez trop près de moi pour que je puisse vous évitez. Je ne demande pas qu'on me félicite, mais pas de leçon de morale !

Molly et Bella ne se lâchait pas des yeux alors que les autres étaient bouche bée. Molly soupira soudain et hocha la tête :

- N'es-tu pas assez en danger comme ça ?

Bella ne put que sourire. Le ton de la rousse avait bien changé : la colère avait laissé place au supplice d'une mère bien trop protectrice.

- Peut-être que j'aime le danger finalement, dit Bella en souriant. Molly, il ne sert à rien d'essayer de me contrôler, personne ne le peux, même pas moi ! Je suis ainsi, trop souvent irréfléchie et impulsive, mais ça m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois aussi ! Rien ne me changera. Et puis, c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez, non ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors que tous se remettaient à sourire. Même Molly ne put s'en empêcher avant de lui répondre :

- Tu vas me faire mourir un jour, Bella Black, tu le sais ça ?

- Mais non, Molly chérie. Je ferais attention avec Crunch, ok ? Je ne sauterais pas avant d'être arrivé au deux tiers de l'escalier !

Ce fut Sirius qui éclata de rire en premier, face au regard outré de Molly. Les autres suivirent très vite, même Edward (elle avait décidément le don de toujours tourner les choses à son avantage), et Bella les imita. Quand Sirius fut calmé, il s'approcha de sa fille et dit enfin :

- Ce n'était pas très malin quand même…

Elle haussa les sourcils et le regarda avec attention avant de s'exclamer :

- Tu n'as jamais essayé, hein ? Et t'en meurt d'envie !

Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à ne pas sourire, alors que les jeunes et Carlisle riaient de plus belle.

- Sirius ! S'exclama Molly. Ne me dit pas que…

- De qui crois-tu qu'elle tient ça, Molly ? Coupa-t-il

Molly leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Esmé se mettait elle aussi à rire de bon cœur. Alors, très sérieuse, Bella regarda le hall et sorti sa baguette avant de dire :

- Facile, vous montez tous sur le palier, et il suffit de protéger les murs avec un sort de rembourrage !

Les jeunes n'en pouvait plus de rire, même Edward qui lança :

- Il faut qu'on se mette plus haut, on vous suivra une fois que vous aurez démarré, mais si vous ne prenez pas d'élan ça n'aura pas le même effet.

Bella sourit tant qu'elle put avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et de lui murmurer :

- Merci…

Il lui sourit et caressa juste sa joue. Il avait comprit qu'elle avait besoin de vivre, pour oublier son triste destin. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne restait jamais à rien faire… Bien sur, ses peurs revenaient la nuit, en horrible cauchemars, mais il réussissait à l'apaiser chaque nuit, et elle ne gardait aucun souvenir du cauchemar une fois levée… Alors il devait lui permettre de vivre comme elle le désirait, tant qu'elle le pouvait… tant que cette guerre était encore endormie… tant qu'elle avait encore une âme.

Il sourit quand il l'a vit lancer des sorts sur chacun des murs, puis pousser tout le monde à monter. En fait, seules Molly et Esmé n'étaient pas ravies, mais Bella les fit craquer…

Alors que tous étaient encore au bas de l'escalier, Bella lança :

- Prêt mon Patmol ?

Il sourit et se transforma en même tant qu'elle, en son gros chien noir. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, bien que Sirius s'amusait souvent à dire qu'elle avait le côté tigresse de sa mère, en plus de son côté nounours à lui.

Maintenant qu'elles voyaient vraiment la panthère, Molly et Esmé furent éblouies :

- Tu es magnifique, souffla Esmé

Crunch retroussa les babines (sourire) avant de se frotter sur les jambes d'Esmé, puis de Molly, telle un gros chat affectueux (qui faisait près de 60 cm de haut quand même !).

- C'est vrai, confirma Molly en caressant la panthère.

- Juste un gros chat noir, oui ! Lança Fred en souriant.

Quand Crunch se tourna vers lui et tira la langue, tous se mirent à nouveau à rire, mais Patmol aboya pour les ramener à la réalité, pressé d'essayer sa glissade.

- Je crois que Sirius s'impatiente ! Lança Emmett en riant.

Patmol aboya en hochant positivement la tête alors tous montèrent les escaliers à la suite des deux animagus, sans cesser de rire.

Quand ils furent enfin dans le couloir du premier étage, Crunch et Patmol s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent une seconde avant de plier les pattes, près à bondir.

- Partez ! Cria Alice en riant.

Aussitôt, Crunch et Patmol s'élancèrent dans le couloir, alors que les autres leurs courraient après, pour ne rien manquer. Bien sur, la panthère était plus rapide, mais elle se cala à l'allure de Patmol, et c'est au même moment qu'ils sautèrent en un bon quand ils furent au deux tiers de l'escalier. Ils atterrirent en faisant un bruit assourdissant, et traversèrent le hall en une magnifique glissade, pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques centimètres du mur de pierre.

Les deux animagus se regardèrent et tous furent persuadés qu'ils se souriaient. Puis, en un bon, ils repartirent en courant vers les escaliers et Edward traduisit les pensées de Patmol :

- Ils recommencent, on remonte !

Crunch et Patmol sautèrent une dizaine de fois, alors qu'Emmett, Jasper et Ron comptaient les points. Bien sur, à chaque fois, c'était Crunch qui sautait le plus loin, et qui glissait le plus longtemps sur le marbre du hall, mais Sirius avait l'air de s'amuser comme un enfant.

Mais le dernier saut dérapa… Alors qu'ils allaient atterrir en beauté une fois de plus, Kreattur, l'elfe de Sirius, apparu juste devant Patmol. Le reste alla très vite : Patmol tenta d'éviter l'elfe, mais fonça droit sur les griffes de Crunch, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol et de se transformer.

- Papa ! S'exclama Bella en se transformant à son tour.

- Ca va, grimaça-t-il

Trois lacérations traversaient son torse de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche, faisant couler son sang sur le marbre blanc du hall.

Aussitôt, Carlisle envoya ses enfants au grenier avant de se précipiter vers Sirius.

- Oh, papa, murmura Bella. Je suis vraiment désolée …

- Tu n'y peux rien…

Il grimaça avant de poursuivre :

- Mais je vais tuer cet abrutit d'elfe.

Elle rit doucement et attrapa sa main alors que Carlisle s'affairait à refermer ses blessures. Une fois qu'il eut finit, le médecin ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- Y'a pas de doute, on sait de qui elle tient !

Bella se mit à rire alors que Sirius grimaçait.

- Il faut nettoyer tout ça ! S'exclama Molly qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Ce n'est pas croyable d'être si casse cou !

Elle foudroya Bella et Sirius du regard avant de dire :

- Il ne faudrait pas oublier que nous hébergeons des vampires ! Leurs offrir ton sang sur un plateau n'est pas franchement une bonne idée, Sirius Black !

Elle nettoya le sang à terre et sur leurs vêtements en un coup de baguette, avant de Sirius réplique :

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que cet elfe de malheur allait apparaître devant moi, Molly ! Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Il a du avoir une sacré peur, répondit Esmé.

- Kreattur ! Cria Sirius.

L'elfe apparu aussitôt au pied de son maitre, courbé en deux.

- Pourquoi es-tu apparu devant moi, espèce d'abrutit !

- Papa ! Réprimanda Bella.

Elle n'aimait pas l'elfe, mais elle n'aimait pas plus le comportement de Sirius envers lui. Elle était persuadée que s'il recevait un peu plus de considération, Kreattur pourrait être moins grognon. Elle le regarda alors avant de demander :

- Y'a-t-il un problème ?

- Non, Miss. Kreattur a juste entendu beaucoup de bruit, et il est venu voir.

- Ok, dit Bella. Alors tu peux nous laisser, tout va bien maintenant.

Il s'exécuta sans attendre, fuyant avec plaisir le regard furieux de Sirius. Bella leva les yeux au ciel, mais dit finalement :

- Bon, maintenant j'ai des choses à faire moi ! Crunch va faire visiter la forêt à Edward, et je promets de ne plus courir dans la maison !

Sans attendre que Molly tente de la dissuader, elle se transforma en sa panthère.

- Fait attention, dit seulement Sirius.

- Elle ne risque rien avec Edward, répondit Esmé, en regardant surtout Molly.

La rousse ne dit rien, soupirant seulement en voyant la magnifique panthère noire monter les escaliers, sans courir.

Arrivée au grenier, Bella se retransforma. Tous les jeunes l'attendaient et elle leur sourit avant de dire :

- Tout va bien, Carlisle a tout arrangé.

- Heureusement qu'on vit avec un médecin ! Lança Hermione.

- T'es vraiment la digne fille de ton père ! Rit Alice.

Bella sourit avant de dire :

- Désolé pour le sang, on tâchera d'éviter que ça se reproduise.

Ce fut au tour des Cullen de sourire, mais Jasper lu parut plus tendu que les autres quand il répondit :

- Ce serait plus sage, en effet.

Bella se contenta d'un sourire forcé, alors qu'elle semblait comprendre quelque chose qui lui fit un peu peur. Elle se tourna alors vers Edward et lança :

- La visite de la forêt tiens toujours ? J'ai déjà prévenu Molly…

Il lui sourit, n'ayant pas vu sa gène, puis il l'attrapa sur ses épaules sans qu'elle puisse réagir :

- Oui, répondit-il en riant, mais c'est moi qui t'y emmène ! Accroche toi mon chaton, la chute va être rapide !

- Edward ! Non, t'es dingue !

Bella n'était pas convaincante du tout, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'Edward ouvrait une des fenêtres du salon. Soixante mètres plus bas, elle donnait sur le côté du manoir et le début du jardin.

En riant, Edward sauta par-dessus et atterrit en douceur au sol, alors que Bella riait aux éclats dans son dos. Il se mit alors à courir plus vite que le vent vers le fond du jardin et sauta par-dessus le grand mur de brique qui délimitait le manoir (et le sort du fédélitas, qui empêchait quiconque de voir ce qui pouvait se passer dans le manoir).

Arrivés de l'autre côté du mur, il reposa Bella à terre et rit quand il la vit chanceler sur ses jambes, étourdie. Elle lui sourit pourtant, ravie, puis lança en riant :

- Suis-moi maintenant !

Aussitôt, elle se transforma et fila dans les profondeurs de la forêt, Edward courant à côté d'elle. Ils filèrent à vive allure pendant près de 40 minutes avant d'arriver enfin dans une clairière encore plus belle que celle de la forêt interdite. Elle était à ciel ouvert, bien sur, encerclé par de vieux conifères centenaires qui montaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres, et toute la clairière était parsemée de fleurs rouges, jaunes, bleues et violettes, rendant le décor éblouissant.

- C'est magnifique, souffla Edward alors que Bella retrouvait son corps.

- J'ai découvert cette clairière l'été dernier, et je l'adore… c'est un endroit si apaisant… Tu sens le parfum de toutes ses fleurs ?

- Oui, sourit-il. C'est vraiment agréable…

Elle lui sourit et prit sa main pour l'entrainer au milieu des fleurs, avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Il s'allongea près d'elle en souriant, savourant le doux parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines, et s'émerveillant du magnifique sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage.

- Je suis bien quand je suis ici, expliqua-t-elle avant qu'il n'eut le temps de demander. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peux m'atteindre…

- Je comprends.

Il cueillit une fleur rouge et la passa derrière l'oreille de Bella en souriant, alors qu'elle se redressait pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

- Tu es la première personne que j'emmène ici, tu sais. Personne d'autre que Buck ne connaît cet endroit…

Elle souriait mais paraissait songeuse, alors Edward caressa sa joue avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ?

Elle le regarda un instant avant de répondre :

- Jasper a eu du mal à se contrôler, n'est-ce-pas ?

Edward grimaça. Il avait espéré que Bella ne le remarque pas, mais c'était bien sur sans compter sur son instinct. Il prit alors le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse quelques instants avant d'expliquer :

- Jasper est le plus vieux de nous tous, mais il est aussi le plus jeune végétariens entre nous…

- Vraiment ? Alors tu veux dire qu'il a…

- Tué des humains pour boire leur sang ? Oui, et comme il est le seul d'entre nous à l'avoir fait, il a plus de mal à se contrôler que nous. Côtoyer les sorciers n'est pas un problème : leur sang est, en général (il sourit à Bella) moins attirant que celui des moldus. La magie, sans doute, nous repousse un peu… Mais quand le sang coule, c'est différent. Heureusement, nous étions loin de vous.

Alors que Bella semblait réfléchir, il rajouta :

- Je t'ai dit que nous étions dangereux, Bella.

- Je n'ai pas plus peur de toi ! Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais elle continua :

- Il faudra juste faire plus attention… et espérer que personne ne soit blessé si on en vient à se battre contre des mangemorts, ou autre…

- Alice veille, ne t'en fait pas. Elle est sans cesse braquée sur le futur de Jasper, pour s'assurer que rien ne va lui arriver.

Bella sourit puis leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres. Elle voulait changer de sujet, et n'être qu'avec lui… alors elle lui murmura :

- Les arbres sont encore plus haut ici…

Il sourit, comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Il se leva alors et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Edward la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la faire passer sur son dos :

- Prête, mon chaton ?

- Vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

- Non !

- Pff' ! Je trouverais quelque chose pour toi, fait moi confiance !

Il rit mais se mit à courir vers l'arbre le plus proche, et, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans la forêt interdite, il sauta de branche en branche jusqu'au somment de l'arbre le plus haut.

Il la déposa, debout, sur une branche, et se cala derrière elle, passant un bras sur son ventre.

- C'est magique, souffla-t-elle en admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Bella frémit alors qu'il déposait une pluie de baiser dans son cou. Elle se retourna alors vers lui et savoura un instant l'éclat magnifique des yeux ambrés de son amour, avant d'approcher lentement son visage. Edward parcouru les derniers centimètres avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. A chaque baiser, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait plus loin, jouant plus longuement avec ses lèvres et caressant ses cheveux ou son dos. Elle lutait pour ne pas se laisser aller et se serrer plus encore contre son corps de pierre, et se contentait de passer ses fines mains dans les cheveux dorés d'Edward, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ce baiser dura une éternité, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quand Edward se sépara enfin d'elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres, il lui murmura seulement à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime, Bella Black

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle respira profondément avant de lui répondre.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward Cullen.

Il sourit, la ramenant vers lui, puis trouva une épaisse branche sur laquelle ils s'assirent. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à parler, et c'est seulement quand le soleil commença à redescendre dans le ciel qu'Edward décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Il aurait pu passer son existence ainsi, serrant Bella contre son cœur et l'écoutant raconter ses aventures, ou répondant à ses questions, toujours aussi surprenantes que perspicaces.

xXx

Ils refirent le chemin vers le manoir comme à l'aller, courant l'un près de l'autre, et bondissant au dessus de tous les obstacles. Edward rit quand Crunch s'élança au dessus du mur d'enceinte du manoir avec presque plus d'aisance que lui (preuve de son habitude), mais il fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçu qu'elle ne se transformait pas.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir du monde dans la piscine, et Edward vit la panthère remonter les babines avant de l'entendre lui parler :

- _Il parait que je mets toujours les pieds dans l'plat ! Et si je le faisais exprès pour une fois ? _

Edward rit, mais avant qu'elle ne parte en courant, il lança :

- Vas-y doucement quand même…

- _T'en fait pas ! Je sauterais dans l'eau !_

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la suivie en riant. Hermione, Ginny, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Ron et Drago, eux, ne rirent pas quand ils virent la panthère arriver droit sur eux, les babines retroussées.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant la piscine, mais aussitôt, plongea la tête la première dans l'eau, les éclaboussant tous. Puis, aussi vite, ressortie de l'eau et s'approcha des quatre adultes qui discutaient sur la terrasse.

- Non ! S'exclama Sirius en riant. Bella tu ne vas pas…

La panthère n'attendit pas la fin de la plainte de son père : en déclenchant les rires des jeunes, elle se secoua devant eux avec force, leur envoyant des milliers de goutes d'eau.

Même Molly et Esmé se mirent çà rire, alors que Sirius lançait :

- J'me vengerais Crunchy !

La panthère lui tira la langue, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses amis qui riaient dans la piscine.

- Non ! Cria Hermione en riant alors que la panthère sautait à nouveau à l'eau.

Sur le rebord de la piscine, Edward riait en la regardant nager et éclabousser ses amis, espérant encore une fois qu'elle resterait ainsi… pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ;)**

**A très vite **

**Haley Black**


	21. Sauve ton ame

**Coucou ;)**

**C'est le début des vacances pour beaucoup d'entre vous, mais c'est la fin pour les jeunes de cette histoire ! Et avant de retourner à Poudlard, voici une dernière mise au point… Et un dernier chapitre « chantant » !…**

**Harrymania1978**** : voici le dernier chapitre de repos ! Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ;)**

**Ness332**** : merci beaucoup ! **

**Joe Potter-Black**** : Ma centième reviews LOL !! Merci beaucoup ma chérie, tu sais combien ça me touche ! Mais oui, je sais, je sais… je suis géniale ! Gros bisous ;)**

**Mimi72**** : Coucou ;) Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma clairière… il va s'en passer des choses à cet endroit, tu peux me croire ! Crunchy t'embrasse (elle adore qu'on l'adore lol !) !! Mais le chapitre qui suit redevint sérieux… hum, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Nounou**** : merci beaucoup !**

**Tipiland**** : lol, elle est surtout frappadingue ! (à moins que ce soit moi…) :D**

**Isabellamisa1**** : Lol, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ;) Merci à toi pour ces compliments !! Bisous ;)**

**Je voulais à nouveau remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews jusqu'ici ! J'ai passé le cap des 100, je trouve ca terrible !!! **

**Alors encore une fois, merci à ma Joe-Joe chérie, qui a posté la 100****e**** reviews, et sans qui mes histoires ne seraient pas les mêmes ! Oh oui, vous pouvez la remercier, elle qui me sort toujours de mes pannes d'inspiration, ou qui complique d'avantage mes histoires avec ses idées aussi frappées que les miennes ! Alors merci ma Joe… (et tente de rattraper ton retard dans la lecture… hum, je ne ferais pas plus de commentaires !)**

**Allez, je m'arrête de jacasser en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture :) **

**Bizzz**

**Haley**

* * *

**21 – Sauve ton âme**

Les quinze jours de vacances avaient filés sans que Bella ne s'en rende réellement compte. Elle était allongée dans son lit, la veille du retour à Poudlard. Il était encore tôt et elle savait qu'Edward était partit chasser la nuit précédente, alors elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre un peu de temps pour repenser aux jours qui venaient de passer.

Elle sourit, en repensant à toutes les âneries qu'elle avait pu faire, avec l'aide des jumeaux pour la plus part du temps. A Poudlard, c'était différent… ils étaient tous plus sages ! Mais là, Bella avait vraiment pu découvrir les Cullen.

Emmett s'était joint à ses bêtises à chaque fois ! La jeune fille l'aimait beaucoup : sous ses airs d'ours, il était très doux, et très drôle ! Jasper était un peu plus réservé, mais il pouvait aussi se révéler très agréable, et Ron adorait jouer aux échecs avec lui.

Alice, elle, avait insisté plus d'une fois, pour passer des soirées entre filles, et elles avaient beaucoup rit. Bella avait découvert le sens de l'humour de Rosalie, et les deux vampires avaient adopté Ginny à son tour. Avec Hermione, les cinq jeunes filles passaient de très bons moments !

Bella avait aussi adoptée Esmé avec plaisir. La mère adoptive était aussi douce que Molly, et bien moins stricte ! Elles avaient longuement parlée, et Bella savait qu'elle aimerait un jour cette femme comme une mère. Cette pensée la fit sourire alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil sur le tableau d'Esmé.

Elle sourit aussi en pensant à Drago. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se dire fière d'être sa cousine. Sa vie n'avait vraiment pas été facile, mais Ginny semblait beaucoup l'aider à s'intégrer…

Mais ce qui la faisait sourire encore plus, était de penser à Edward. Lui aussi, elle avait appris à le connaître encore un peu plus. Elle aimait tout en lui : son intelligence, son humour, sa tendresse, et même son comportement chevaleresque datant d'un siècle. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, partageant les mêmes gouts en lecture ou en musique, et passant de longues heures à courir et parler, perchés à la cime de l'arbre le plus haut de la clairière.

Elle était heureuse, oui, mais savait aussi qu'Edward était rongé par son destin malheureux. Elle voyait son sourire triste à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle regardait ailleurs.

xXx

Mais en fait, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point cela le rongeait. Depuis l'aveu de Fred sur le destin de Bella, il avait essayé d'imaginer Bella en vampire, mais ces quinze jours de vacances avait était un supplice pour lui, malgré le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Elle était différente qu'à Poudlard : là bas, elle était focalisée sur l'AD et tout ce qu'elle pouvait enseigner aux élèves pour défendre le château. Mais là, elle avait été complètement insouciante, telle l'adolescente normale de seize ans qu'elle devrait être. Elle passait son temps à rire et à dire des bêtises quand elle était avec tout le monde, et avec lui, elle devenait douce et attentive, même si elle ne perdait jamais l'occasion de le questionner. Elle était si pleine de vie qu'il redoutait plus que jamais la vision d'Alice. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui…

Si bien qu'il avait passé des heures, pendant qu'elle dormait, à chercher une solution : un sort qui détruirait l'Horcruxe qu'elle avait en elle, ou une façon de tuer Voldemort sans la tuer elle d'abord, mais il n'avait rien trouvé du tout. Et même si elle n'avait pas reparlé de sa future transformation, il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis : la vision d'Alice était toujours aussi nette, mais lui, avait toujours aussi peur… peur de perdre Sa Bella.

xXx

Alors que son ventre gargouillait, Bella décida finalement de se lever, déçue qu'Edward ne soit pas encore rentré. A la table du petit déjeuner, elle retrouva Hermione et Ginny (les garçons dormaient encore), ainsi que les quatre adultes. Elle s'installa à côté de son père et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'attraper le café et de s'en servir une grande tasse.

- Mal dormi ? Demanda Sirius.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un moment avant de dire :

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar.

C'est vrai, chaque nuit Edward apaisait ses rêves, mais cette fois Emmett avait insisté pour chasser de nuit (ça rendait les choses moins faciles, et donc plus drôle, selon lui). Et maintenant qu'elle repensait à son cauchemar, elle frémit.

- Bella ? S'inquiéta Molly. De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Ce n'était pas très clair dans sa tête, alors elle essaya de s'expliquer au mieux :

- Je n'ai que des bribes de souvenirs, mais je crois que ça se passait à Poudlard… Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve !

- Bella, arrête !

- Ca va, papa. Ok, j'ai rêvé que les mangemorts envahissaient Poudlard.

Sirius ferma les yeux en soupirant, mais Bella ajouta :

- Mais j'ai aussi vu l'AD se battre, et je ne suis pas sure que les mangemorts gagnaient…

- Tu crois que ça peut être une sorte de vision ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non ! Répondit Bella. Je ne vois pas l'avenir ! Soit c'est un rêve comme les autres, soit c'est encore Voldemort qui veut me faire passer un message !

- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison, dit Carlisle. Il va quand même falloir être prudent, on ne sait jamais. Bella, comment se débrouille l'AD ?

Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une folle, avant de répondre :

- Bien, ils métrisent tous les sorts essentiels que je vous avais montrés. En plus, une trentaine d'entre eux sont maintenant capable d'invoquer leurs armes, et ils ont été briffés sur toutes les créatures que Voldemort pourrait envoyer.

- Nous y comprit ? Demanda Carlisle.

Bella rougit mais répondit :

- Oui, ils savent comment tuer un vampire, même si aucun d'entre eux n'en a la force.

Carlisle sourit tristement, conscient qu'elle avait forcement raison.

- Que ferions-nous ? Demanda-t-elle. S'il nous envoyait des vampires, on ne s'en sortirait jamais !

- Tu t'emballes, intervint Sirius. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il pense à ça ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et les regarda tous avec incrédulité : seule Hermione semblait comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle soupira avant de parler :

- Voldemort a des espions partout, Poudlard y compris. S'ils ne sont pas trop bête, et un minimum observateurs, ils finiront par découvrir qui vous êtes !

- Elle a raison, intervint Hermione.

- Nous veillons, répondit Carlisle. Ne vous en faite pas, et s'il nous envoi des vampires, on s'en occupera. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes sept !

- Mouai, lâcha Bella. Alors espérons qu'il ne nous trouve pas des vampires non végétariens, assoiffés et quasi immortels !

Pouvez-t-elle vraiment leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu que des mangemorts dans son rêve ? Elle n'était sur de rien, mais une question lui brulait les lèvres… Et elle ne put s'en empêcher, dévoilant ainsi la totalité de son rêve :

- De quelle couleur sont les yeux des vampires qui boivent le sang humain ?

Tous parurent surpris de la question, mais Carlisle répondit :

- Rouge, Bella, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle en a vu dans son rêve ! S'exclama Hermione. Bella, dis moi que…

- Si, Mione, c'est ça.

- Combien ? Réussit à dire Sirius.

- Je n'en sais rien… en fait, je crois que je n'en ai vu qu'un, mais c'est flou ! Et ce n'est qu'un rêve ! C'est bon, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, ok ? Je le raconterais à Dumbledore demain, mais je ne veux pas pourrir ma dernière journée de tranquillité !

Elle n'était pas convaincante, mais elle attrapa son café et une brioche avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Y'a pas que ça qui la tracasse, lança Molly.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Esmé. Je vais lui parler, je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe…

xXx

Tous savaient en fait très bien ce qui préoccupait Bella, mais Esmé alla la rejoindre en souriant :

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?

La jeune fille leva un regard cerné vers elle avant de grimacer. Esmé ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de s'asseoir près d'elle et de la couvrir de son bras glacé.

- Il a peur, tu sais.

Bella soupira avant de répondre :

- Oui, je sais, et ça me brise le cœur de voir son regard triste quand il me voit rire. Comment lui faire comprendre que je serais toujours moi ?

- Edward ne se souvient pas de sa vie de mortel, et il est persuadé que l'humain perd son âme en devenant un vampire… et qu'il devient une personne différente.

- Son âme ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Non, elle ne voulait pas y croire :

- Non, il a une âme. Elle est belle, comme la votre, Esmé, et tous les autres. Je n'y crois pas !

Esmé sourit en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Carlisle n'y crois pas non plus. Lui est persuadé que le vampire qu'on devient dépendait de l'humain qu'on était.

- Je préfère cette explication, lâcha-t-elle.

Esmé rit à nouveau avant de regarder Bella dans les yeux :

- Ca ne sera pas facile, ma belle. Mais il t'aime, et la seule chose qu'il redoute est de te perdre. Tu devras être patiente avec lui, mais aussi bien mesurer ce qu'implique ton choix. Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons encore le temps devant nous.

Bella ne répondit pas. En fait, elle n'avait plus voulu y penser, espérant qu'Edward en serait plus heureux, mais elle s'était toujours préparée à mourir, alors cela n'était-il pas mieux ?

xXx

Après sa conversation avec Esmé, Bella était retournée dans sa chambre et s'était allongée sur son lit, attendant le retour d'Edward. Elle voulait, une fois de plus, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne changerait jamais, mais elle décida qu'il valait mieux changer de stratégie… pour l'instant. Elle ne supportait pas son regard triste, et ferait tout pour lui redonner le sourire.

- Bonjour mon chaton…

Elle sursauta. Dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer par la fenêtre et s'approcher de son oreille. Elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue avant de répondre :

- Bonjour Bloody. Tu m'as fait peur !

Il avait grimacé au surnom ridicule, mais se pencha quand même pour l'embrasser avant de s'asseoir près d'elle :

- Encore couchée à cette heure ?

- Non, je t'attendais c'est tout…

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de demander :

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, Bella ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

Elle lui raconta avec le plus de détail qu'elle pouvait, insistant sur les deux yeux rouges qu'elle avait vu la fixer avec rage. Alors il la serra contre lui avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolé, je ne te laisserais plus la nuit. Crois-tu que c'est lui qui t'envoi ses pensées ?

Elle sourit avant de lui répondre :

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est possible. L'année dernière il l'a fait à plusieurs reprises, mais pas toujours consciemment. Je suppose qu'il peut entrer en moi au travers de ce morceau sordide d'âme qui se trouve dans ma tête, même si là ça ressemble un peu plus à un rêve prémonitoire…

Edward soupira avant de la serrer encore plus contre lui :

- Je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais dit finalement :

- Changeons de sujet, ok ? C'est notre dernier jour de tranquillité, alors pas de prise de tête ! Si on allait profiter de la piscine ?

Ce fut son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il accepta finalement, même si la voir avec un mimi maillot de bain noir était un supplice de plus.

Ils ne se soucièrent pas des autres et, main dans la main, allèrent jusqu'au jardin. Une fois dans l'eau, Bella s'approcha d'Edward et se cala sur son torse nu.

- Bella… souffla-t-il

- Ne bouge pas, dit-elle. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes.

Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas poser les mains sur elle et l'embrasser furieusement, alors qu'elle se collait contre lui. Mais elle attrapa son visage de ses fines mains et lui dit :

- Je veux que tu arrêtes d'être triste, Edward. La guerre est encore loin, et nous avons du temps devant nous. Alors cesse de t'en faire, je t'en pris.

- Ca m'est impossible, Bella. Je t'aime trop pour ça…

- Mais l'amour est censé rendre heureux !

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avant de répondre :

- Je suis heureux, ma Bella, plus que je ne l'ai jamais était. J'ai juste peur que tout cela ne dure pas

- Chaque chose à une fin, tu sais. Mais si nous pensions toujours à elle, nous ne serions jamais réellement heureux… Ne peut-on pas oublier cette histoire de transformation pour l'instant ?

Il comprit bien sur qu'elle ne changeait pas d'avis, mais accepta doucement après avoir dit :

- Mais d'abord, je dois te faire entendre quelque chose. Viens, mon chaton !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire, mais se laissa entrainer hors de la piscine. Il lui passa un peignoir blanc, et n'enroula qu'une serviette autour de sa propre taille, avant d'entrainer Bella dans la salle de musique.

Il l'installa sur un des canapés et attrapa une guitare sèche avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Dans la cuisine, les autres purent aisément entendre la musique commencer, mais personne ne jugea bon de venir voir.

xXx

Une mélodie douce et triste s'éleva du grattement de ses doigts sur la guitare, et il joua une bonne minute avant de commencer à chanter. Bella sourit et frémit en même temps, se laissant entrainer par la voix suave et un peu cassé, et elle ne put dire un mot de toute la chanson, bien que des larmes envahirent bien vite ses yeux verts :

.

_Never think_(Juste ne pense jamais)  
_What's__ in your heart _(Ce qu'il y a dans ton Cœur)

_What's__ in our home _(Ce qu'il y a dans notre maison)_  
__That's all I want_(C'est tout ce que je veux)_  
__  
__You'll learn to hate me _(Tu apprendras à me détester)_  
__But you s__till call me baby _(Mais tu m'appelles encore bébé)_  
__Oh, love _(Oh, trésor)_  
__Just call me by my name _(Appelle-moi seulement par mon nom)_  
__  
__And save your soul _(Et sauve ton âme)_  
__Save your soul _(Sauve ton âme)_  
__Before you're too far gone _(Avant que tu n'ailles trop loin)_  
__Before nothing can be done _(Avant que rien ne puisse être fait)  
_  
__I'll try to decide when _(J'essaierais de décider quand)_  
__Shall I win _(Peut-être gagnerais-je)  
_I ain't got no fight in me _(Je n'ai pas de lutte intérieure)_  
__In this whole damn world _(Dans ce fichu monde entier)  
_To tell you hold off _(Pour te dire de tenir à distance)

_But you still hold on _(Mais tu continue de t'accrocher)  
_It's the one thing that I've known _(C'est la seule chose que j'ai connue)

_  
__Once I put my coat on _(Une fois que je mets mon manteau)  
_I coming out in this all wrong _(Je sors de tout ce mal)  
_She standing outside holding me _(Elle se tient dehors m'attendant)_  
__She's saying, 'Oh, please_(Elle dit, oh s'il te plaît)  
_I'm in love _(Je suis amoureux)  
_I'm in love __  
__  
__Girl save your soul _(Fillette, sauve ton âme)  
_Save your soul _(Sauve ton âme)  
_Before you're too far gone _(Avant que tu n'ailles trop loin)  
_Before nothing can be done _(Avant que rien ne puisse être fait)

_  
__Cause without me _(Parce que sans moi)  
_You got it all _(Tu l'obtiendrais en entier)_  
So hold on _(Donc attends)_  
__Without me you got it all _(Sans moi tu l'obtiendrais en entier) **(1)**_  
._

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes quand Edward la regarda en reposant la guitare près de lui. Il s'attendait à une réponse, un éclat de voix, mais à la place, il la vit attraper la guitare à son tour.

Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, il avait donné son point de vue, à elle de lui donner le sien.

Sa mélodie à elle était bien plus rapide, et elle commença à chanter après quelques accords, le figeant sur place, tant la voix de Bella était chargée de tristesse :

.

_Tes mains glacées courent sur mes reins_

_Et ton souffle froid caresse ma joue_

_Mais je sens que tu reste loin_

_Tu as toujours peur de nous _

_Je vois dans tes yeux_

_Tant de craintes et d'aveux_

_Tu fais semblant de sourire_

_Et tout pour me faire rire_

_Mais je sais ce que tu penses_

_Je connais tes peurs_

_Je n'fais pas dans l'innocence, _

_Tu fais erreur_

_._

_J'attire le danger, bien plus que le bonheur_

_On peut rien y changer, rien ne me fait peur_

_Et surement pas toi_

_Je n'ai rien à sauver, mon destin est clair_

_C'est mourir ou aimer, je vois clair_

_Mais pas toi_

_._

_Je te l'ai déjà dit_

_Mais tu l'entendras chaque jour_

_Je resterais qui je suis_

_Pour notre bonheur et ton amour_

_Je vais mourir_

_C'est ainsi que ca va finir_

_Alors cesse de lutter _

_Fait toi à cette idée_

_Où fuit loin de moi_

_Car je ne changerais pas _

_Ni d'avis_

_Ni de vie_

_._

_Tu es le danger, et le bonheur_

_Rien ne va changer, je n'ai pas peur_

_De toi_

_Je n'ai rien à sauver, mon destin est clair_

_C'est mourir ou t'aimer, je vois clair_

_Et toi ? _

_._

_Rien ne va changer, je n'ai pas peur de toi_

_C'est mourir ou t'aimer, j'ai fait mon choix_

_Et toi ? _**(2)**

.

La musique finissait sur une touche un peu plus douce qu'au début, donnant le coup de grâce dans le cœur censé être mort d'Edward. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit mais il l'entendit rire. Stupéfait, il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec curiosité.

- Tu as commencé, lança-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Si, Edward. Tu as peur que je perde mon âme. Moi je suis persuadée que tu te trompes. On pourrait en parler pendant des heures sans tomber d'accord, alors on ferait bien de passer à autre chose.

- Après ce que tu viens de chanter !

Elle sourit et s'approcha doucement de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle osait rarement le faire, consciente qu'il devait se concentrer, mais il ne lui reprochait jamais, profitant au contraire en souriant contre les lèvres de Bella.

- Tu va me rendre fou, murmura-t-il finalement

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, ramassant la guitare qu'elle avait posée à terre. Elle lui tendit en se mordant la lèvre et murmura à son tour :

- Chante encore, pour moi…

Il sourit, et repensa à une de leur première vraie conversation. Quand il la vit fermer les yeux de bonheur, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Les paroles de Brian Adams semblaient avoir été écrites pour eux, et alors qu'il arrivait à la fin de la chanson, elle se mit à chanter avec lui, ne le lâchant pas des yeux :

_There's no love like your love _

_And no other could give more love _

_There's nowhere unless you're there _

_All the time, all the way _

.

_Don't__ tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you, I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you, Ya I'd die for you _

_._

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do, I do it for you_**(3)**

.

Ils se sourirent, tout deux conscient que la vie elle même déciderait de la voie qui leur était destinée. Peu importe ce qu'ils souhaitaient, elle se chargerait des choix pour eux.

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus… et dans le prochain, vous aurez droit à une petite surprise ! **

**J'espère avoir votre avis (juste un petit clic… là en bas… ! :D)**

**A bientôt **

**Haley**

* * *

**(1) : C'est une chanson écrite par Rob Pattinson, qui s'appelle « Never Think » (Elle passe en fond sonore dans le film Fascination, quand Edward et Bella sont au restaurant).**

**(2) : Cette fic me donne un tas d'idée ! Alors c'est encore une petite chanson écrite juste pour l'occasion… **

**(3) : Voici la traduction (trouvée sur le net) : **

Il n'y a pas d'amour comme le tien

Et personne d'autre ne pourrait m'en donner plus

Il n'y a que le néant sauf quand tu es là

Tout le temps, tout au long du chemin

.

Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer

Je n'y peux rien, il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus

Je me battrais pour toi, je mentirais pour toi

Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi, oui je mourrais pour toi

.

Tu sais que c'est vrai

Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi


	22. Sans magie

**Salut la compagnie ! :D**

**Voici un petit chapitre cadeau… c'est une idée que j'ai rêvé, et j'en ai fait un chapitre un peu particulier, qui j'espère vous plaira ! **

**Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et surtout ceux qui me laissent des reviews !! **

**Mimi72**** : salut ! Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et j'attends avec impatience tes impressions ;) Bises **

**Isabellamisa1**** : Merci beaucoup !! C'est fou, j'adore le mot « génial » lol (merci merci) ! Et non, je ne suis pas en vacances et je continue toutes mes histoires ;). En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes Chaton et Bloody lol ! :D Bisous vampirique à toi aussi !**

**Chka**** : Bienvenue sur ma fic :D et merci beaucoup ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir pour un auteur novice de lire ce genre de reviews !! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! **

**Nounou**** : MERCI !! **

**Elo2305**** : merci beaucoup ;) dans ce chapitre je dévoile aussi beaucoup ce qui va arriver par la suite… J'espère que ca te plaira ! **

**Voltéa**** : Salut !! Je suis ravie de te voir sur cette fic qui est (comme tu as pu le remarquer) bien différente de ma première !! « Surprenant, orignal et touchant » Waouh ! Alors là, j'adore lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je ne sais pas trop où tu t'es arrêtée, mais j'espère ne pas te décevoir (et que mes chapitres sont assez longs à ton gout lol) ! Et non, je ne peux pas me lasser de tes reviews, alors n'hésite pas, fait toi plaisir !! A très vite, bizzzz :D**

**Lul**** : Merci beaucoup !!! Hum… je ne dirais rien de plus, mais il se peut que tu ais raison… Pourtant, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour le savoir :D ! **

**Voilà, voilà, je cesse de bavasser… **

**J'espère vraiment que ce qui suit va vous plaire ! **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Haley**

* * *

**22 – Sans magie**

Il restait un mois avant Noël et tout se passait sans encombre à Poudlard. Les cours, les réunions de l'AD et les entrainements de Quidditch occupaient Bella à plein temps la journée, et elle consacrait chacune de ses soirées à Edward.

Ils n'avaient plus reparlés transformation, décidant de laisser le temps voir où ils les conduiraient, et Bella était ravie d'avoir vu disparaître l'étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux dorés d'Edward.

C'était donc un matin normal qui se levait sur Poudlard. Emmitouflée dans une couette et calée contre le torse d'Edward, elle garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes avant d'émerger réellement. Elle avait fait un rêve magnifique dont elle ne voulait pas sortir, et une grosse journée l'attendait encore, alors qu'on était samedi : AD le matin, Quidditch l'après midi. Elle avait aussi promis une heure au moins à Alice, pour une petite réunion entre filles. La brune se plaignait que les humains passaient beaucoup trop de temps avec leurs chéris (Drago et Ginny avaient conclus), mais Hermione lui avait répliqué qu'eux dormait, la nuit, quand les Cullen pouvaient avoir bien d'autres occupations !

En y repensant, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, attirant l'attention d'Edward :

- Bonjour mon ange

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle. Je peux encore flemmarder un peu ?

Il sourit et caressa ses cheveux en bataille avant de répondre :

- Si tu veux avoir le temps de déjeuner, tu devrais te lever.

Elle grimaça, mais se redressa finalement en se frottant les yeux. Ils avaient encore parlés une bonne partie de la nuit, et elle était épuisée.

- Je dois avoir une de ses têtes ! Lança-t-elle avant de bailler.

Il soupira et la regarda avec sérieux :

- Tu ne dors pas assez ! Ce soir je te chante une berceuse à 21 heures pour t'endormir !

Elle pouffa : c'était toujours elle qui insistait pour continuer à parler, alors qu'il l'incitait à dormir. Elle fit une moue faussement désolée qui le fit rire et sauta du lit.

- Je reviens ! Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Elle fut rapide sous la douche et enfila un jeans et un pull noir avant de sortir, les cheveux encore mouillés qui tombaient en bataille sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

- J'ai une mire horrible ! Se plaignit-elle. T'as vu ma baguette ?

Il rit et lui tendit alors qu'elle ajoutait :

- Oh ça va, oui je triche un peu, mais mon père va croire au pire s'il me voit avec cette tête !

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse et se dirigea à nouveau dans sa salle de bain, où elle prononça le sort miracle sans attendre. Devant sa glace, elle s'étonna que rien ne se produise. Son teint était toujours aussi pâle et des cernes bleus marquaient ses yeux. Elle essaya une seconde fois, puis une troisième avant de s'exclamer :

- Ca ne marche pas !

- Quoi ?

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et essaya de lancer un sort de lévitation sur sa couverture, puis un sort de rangement, et même un Expéliarmus sur la porte de sa chambre. Mais aucun des sorts ne fonctionna.

- Je ne peux plus faire de magie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est impossible ! Souffla Edward en attrapant sa propre baguette.

A son tour, il tenta de lancer plusieurs sorts, mais rien ne se produisit. Interdits, ils se fixèrent un instant avant de partir en courant, vers la grande salle.

Les couloirs étaient déjà encombrés d'élèves, et leurs murmures ne présageaient rien de bon. Tous semblaient d'ailleurs se diriger eux aussi vers la grande salle, mais Bella courait très vite, suivi sans mal par Edward, et ne fit pas réellement attention à eux.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, elle constata que les Cullen étaient déjà là, ainsi que ses amis, tous réunis devant la table des professeurs. Elle s'y précipita à son tour et lança sans attendre :

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et Albus paru blêmir un peu plus.

- Professeur ? S'exclama Bella.

- J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, avoua le vieil homme. Mais j'avais espéré que ta magie ait résisté… On est sans magie. Et j'ignore par quel maléfice !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Lança Bella. On ne peut pas se réveiller un matin et avoir tous perdus nos pouvoirs !

- Alice ! S'exclama soudain Edward. Tu vois quelque chose ?

Les deux vampires se regardèrent, inquiets, et elle hocha négativement la tête, horrifiée :

- Rien, je ne vois plus rien du tout !

- Je n'entends plus rien, ajouta Edward.

Alors Bella sursauta et approcha sa main du visage d'Edward en écarquillant les yeux. Ses larmes coulèrent d'elle même alors qu'elle murmurait :

- C'est ma faute, c'est mon rêve…

- Bella ? Demanda Edward. Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

- Tu es chaud, Edward.

Elle descendit sa main sur sa poitrine avant de continuer en murmurant :

- Et ton cœur bat.

Il sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison. Mais Dumbledore l'empêcha de répondre :

- Bella explique toi, pourquoi serait-ce ta faute ?

- Je crois que mes pouvoirs sont encore plus grands que vous ne l'imaginiez. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que Poudlard n'était qu'une école normale, avec des gens normaux. Sans magie, sans… sans rien de surnaturel. J'ignore comment je m'y suis prise, mais je crois que j'ai altéré la réalité.

Ils étaient tous scotchés, mais Emmett s'exclama :

- Mais c'est impossible ce genre de truc !

- Ecoute ton cœur battre, répondit Rosalie à sa place.

Tous les Cullen réalisèrent alors qu'ils étaient redevenus humain, et Bella murmura :

- Je suis désolée…

- Ne le sois pas, répondit Rosalie en souriant. Même si ce n'est que pour une journée, c'est une chose que je vais savourer…

- J'ai faim ! Acquiesça Alice en souriant. Du chocolat, je veux du chocolat !

Les deux vampires se mirent à rire alors que Carlisle et ses fils levaient les yeux au ciel. Mais Albus, quelque peu rassuré, lança :

- Nous allons chercher la trace de ta magie, Bella, elle doit bien être quelque part, pour altérer notre réalité. En attendant, je vais boucler le château. Allez vous installer, le petit déjeuner va être apporté. D'ailleurs, les elfes apprécient moyennement leur manque de magie.

Bella grimaça, mais Albus les congédia. La grande salle s'était remplie et il devait une explication aux élèves. Il sourit quand il vit Edward entrainer Bella avec lui à la table des Serpentards, mais se leva et demanda le silence :

- Mes enfants, je sais que vous êtes inquiet, mais notre manque de magie n'est que provisoire. Nous allons très vite trouver une solution. Mais en attendant, je vous demande quand même de ne pas quitter le château. Les issues vont être fermées, et vous être en sécurité à l'intérieur.

Il donna quelques recommandations et tenta de rassurer à nouveau les élèves alors que des dizaines d'elfes de maisons venaient déposer le petit déjeuner sur les tables.

Quand il se tut enfin, Edward ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa tête dans le cou de Bella et de prendre une grande respiration.

- Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il

Elle le regarda en souriant mais fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit attraper un pichet de café, deux tasses, et une corbeille de brioche. Alors qu'il se levait, elle rit et s'empara de confiture et de Nutella avant de le suivre, se moquant des rires des autres Cullen derrière eux.

Malgré son chargement, Edward courait dans les couloirs, suivi par une Bella qui riait toujours, et ils arrivèrent très vite à son appartement.

Edward déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table de Bella et se retourna aussitôt vers elle.

- J'ignore comment tu as fait ça, commença-t-il en caressant sa joue

Elle ferma les yeux au contact de sa main chaude.

- Mais je compte bien en profiter.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, pour la première fois, sans aucune retenue. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il ne put que sourire en voyant la rougeur de ses joues et l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Recommence, murmura-t-elle

Il rit, mais caressa seulement sa joue avant de dire :

- D'abord le petit déjeuner. On ne pourra pas réchauffer le café, et c'est vraiment étrange mais… j'ai faim.

Elle rit à son tour. De toute façon, c'est elle qui aurait à annuler ce sort, alors elle aurait bien le temps de profiter de lui après le petit déjeuner. Et puis, il n'avait pas mangé depuis 90 ans !

Elle l'entraina alors vers la table et servit deux cafés avant de lui tendre une brioche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir en deux. Elle attrapa le pot de Nutella avant de dire :

- Ca tu n'as jamais pu gouter !

- Et je me suis toujours demandé quel goût ça a ! Rit-il alors qu'elle badigeonnait la brioche.

Quand elle lécha ses doigts pleins de chocolat en souriant, il crut défaillir, mais il se laissa faire quand elle approcha le morceau de brioche de sa bouche. Il croqua dedans, sans hésiter, et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur. Cela faisait 90 ans qu'il n'avait pas ressentit autre chose que le sang dans sa bouche, et la douceur de la brioche, mêlée au sucré du chocolat, était un vrai bonheur.

- Un peu de café ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il rit en acceptant le liquide chaud qui lui brulât presque la gorge, puis mangea trois autres brioches, goutant aussi les différentes confitures que Bella avait ramenées.

- Je ne me souvenais plus que c'était si bon ! S'exclama-t-il

Surprit, il vit le regard de Bella devenir triste.

- Bella ?

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. C'est injuste ce que j'ai fait… je suis si égoïste que je transforme la réalité pour qu'elle me convienne ! Regarde-toi, comme tu es content. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion… je t'offre un peu d'humanité pour te la prendre ensuite !

Il sourit avant de caresser sa joue et de l'attirer contre lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre : on toquait à la porte de l'appartement. Bella fronça les sourcils mais se leva finalement pour aller ouvrir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire quand elle vit les quatre autre jeunes Cullen, un méga sourire aux lèvres, suivis par ses amis qui riaient.

- Merci ! Lança Emmett en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Les trois autres firent de même avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Bella leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira quand elle croisa le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

- Vous tombez bien ! Lança Edward. Bella est désolé pour tout ça !

- Désolée ? S'étonna Rosalie. Bella c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous faire !

Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi et elle ne put s'empêcher de le demander :

- Comment ça pourrait l'être ? Je ne fais que vous rappeler cruellement ce que vous avez perdu il y a des dizaines d'années !

- On vit au milieu des humains, répliqua Emmett. Nous savons très bien ce qui nous est interdit en tant que vampires.

- Mais chacun de nous aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être humain, rien qu'une journée, intervint Alice.

- Une heure, même, continua Rosalie en souriant.

- Et nous aurons de quoi rire pour les prochaines décennies, termina Jasper.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en vouloir, Bella, reprit Alice. On sait très bien que ça ne va pas durer, mais on va profiter de cette journée ! Alors, merci Bella. Du fond du cœur.

Alice rit en mettant la main sur son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, faisant rire Bella à son tour. Les Cullen étaient tous ravis, mais Hermione, elle n'était pas convaincue…

Bella regarda son amie et fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Mione, qu'est-ce-qui te tracasse ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, les regardant tous, avant de finalement se mettre à parler :

- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais… j'y crois pas.

- A quoi ? Demanda Bella

- Au fait que ce soit toi qui aies fait ça.

C'est Edward qui avait répondu à la place de la brune et elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Il se mit à rire et haussa les épaules d'excuses avant de dire :

- J'ai passé pas mal de temps à écouter tes pensées pour entendre Bella, avoua-t-il. Je crois avoir compris comment tu raisonnes. Mais là, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu penses ça.

Hermione soupira, mais sourit quand même avant de répondre :

- Et ben, au moins y'en a un qui arrive à me comprendre !

Les autres rirent doucement, mais Hermione ne put échapper aux regards insistant de Bella et d'Edward.

- Ok, dit-elle. Bella, est-ce la première fois que tu fais ce rêve ?

Bella fronça le nez avant de répondre en un souffle :

- Non, tu le sais Mione.

Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à elle, et subitement, elle comprit où son amie voulait en venir :

- Tu crois qu'il espionne mes rêves ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Tous comprirent alors de quoi Hermione avait peur, mais elle s'expliqua quand même :

- Il a réussit à te faire rêver l'an dernier, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas voir tes rêves ? Vos esprits son liés par cet…

- Morceau d'âme misérable ! Coupa Bella avec colère. Alors quoi ? Il se serait servit de mon rêve, mais comment ? Comment peut-on priver un château entier de magie ?

- En puisant dans ta magie.

Ils sursautèrent. Bella n'avait pas du refermer la porte de l'appartement, car Albus, Sirius et Carlisle se trouvaient sur son seuil. Ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que les jeunes, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Bella.

Albus soupira avant de s'asseoir, et la tête que faisaient les deux autres n'était pas encourageante.

- Professeur ? Interrogea Edward en serrant Bella contre lui.

- Voldemort a du réussir à créer une illusion parfaite de ton rêve, en puisant dans ton énergie magique. C'est bien toi qui fait vivre cette réalité, Bella, mais c'est à ton insu. Cette magie est immense, et elle va très vite te vider de tous pouvoirs.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment peut-il me contrôler ?

- L'Horcruxe, Bella, intervint Sirius.

- Ton esprit est plus puissant aujourd'hui, intervint Albus, mais je pense aussi que tu as beaucoup négligé sa protection ses dernières semaines. Tu dois faire le vide, Bella, si tu ne ferme pas ton esprit, il est une vraie passoire pour Voldemort !

- Et c'est maintenant que vous l'dites ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je t'ai déjà… commença-t-il

- Ha non ! Ne me parlez pas de Rogue et de ses pseudos cours d'Occulmancie ! Je vous parle de vraies explications ! J'en ai raz le bol de tous vos sous-entendus ! Qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant ?

Le vieil homme soupira avant de répondre :

- Je n'en sais rien, Bella. Nous allons chercher, mais en attendant tu devrais rester tranquille, et conserver au mieux ton énergie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans le canapé non loin d'elle, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- On vous laisse, murmura Alice en regardant son frère. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sure.

- Prends soin d'elle, supplia Sirius en passant devant lui.

Edward les regarda tous sortir avant de se tourner vers Bella, dont les larmes coulaient. Il se précipita vers elle et attrapa son visage, essuyant les larmes de ses pouces, avant de lui murmurer :

- Ne pleure pas, mon amour. On va trouver une solution…

Elle le regarda avec tristesse avant de demander :

- Pourquoi tout tourne toujours au désastre avec moi ?

Il sourit, ne cessant de caresser son visage, et murmura seulement :

- Parce que tu es une vraie calamitée !

Elle sourit aussi, malgré elle, et il reprit :

- Laissons les chercher, tu veux. Tu dois te tenir tranquille.

- Je suis incapable de rester à rien faire, Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle

Il sourit encore plus, dévoilant ses dents blanches, et s'approcha d'avantage avant de murmurer :

- Qui a parlé de ne rien faire ?

Elle rougit, tant les étincelles dans les yeux d'Edward en disait long, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

Bella ferma doucement les yeux, alors qu'il parcourait les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de sa bouche, et commençait par l'embrasser doucement, avec beaucoup d'amour. Le baiser s'enflamma bien vite, et pour la première fois, leurs langues jouèrent un moment ensemble, alors que leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses. Mais quand Bella commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Edward, il s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses prunelles ambrées brulaient de désir mais il souffla :

- On ne peut pas, Bella.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle sans cesser de déboutonner sa chemise.

Il stoppa ses mains et la regarda avec sérieux avant de répondre :

- Parce que tout ça n'est qu'une illusion, qui prendra fin bien vite. Je veux profiter de pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser sans crainte, mais je refuse d'aller jusque là.

Comme elle semblait un peu vexé, il caressa sa joue et murmura :

- Nous attendrons le bon moment, ma Bella.

Elle leva les yeux, retrouvant en lui à cet instant l'homme des années 20' qu'il avait été, mais prit un air mutin avant de murmurer à son tour :

- Alors apprend moi à attendre…

Il sourit, heureux d'avoir gagné, mais avant de retrouver à nouveau sa bouche, il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Je promets que tu ne seras pas déçue, mon ange.

Elle rit alors qu'il embrassait son cou, sa gorge puis son menton et enfin sa bouche. Et pendant plusieurs heures, les caresses et les baisers s'enchainèrent, tantôt passionnés, tantôt aussi doux qu'une plume.

Bella et Edward avaient crées leurs monde dans cette illusion, et tous deux voulaient profiter de chaque seconde, sachant très bien que la réalité finirait par prendre le dessus.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, alors que le vendre de Bella commençait à gronder.

- Non ! Se plaignit-elle alors qu'Edward voulait l'emmener dans la grande salle. Je refuse de sortir d'ici !

Il se mit à rire, mais l'attrapa dans ses bras sans crier gare :

- Je suis peut-être humain, mais je peux toujours faire ça, mon chaton ! Alors on va manger, et en plus tu ne te fatigueras pas à marcher !

- Pose-moi à terre ! Rit-elle. Arrête, Edward, tu ne vas pas me porter jusqu'à la grande salle !

- Oh que si, répondit-il en embrassant son front. Tu restes bien légère, ma Bella !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Elle se sentait un peu plus fatiguée qu'au petit déjeuner, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Alors elle se laissa mener à la grande salle ainsi, et déclencha les rires des autres Cullen quand il la déposa à la table des Serpentards.

- Tu sais que je suis Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes que des moldus ! Répliqua-t-il.

- J'aime cette idée, intervint Drago près d'eux.

- Je reviens ! S'exclama alors Emmett

Il se leva en direction de la table des rouge et or, et revint bien vite avec Hermione, Ginny et Ron qui riaient. Tous s'installèrent en bout de table, alors que les autres Serpentards avaient laissés plusieurs mètres d'espace avec les intrus. Ravis, ils étaient tranquilles.

- Bon, lança Emmett alors que le déjeuner avait été servi. Ron, conseille-moi !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, mais Bella lança, très sérieusement :

- Vous êtes conscient que ce n'est qu'une illusion ? Quand elle passera, vous pourrez bien regretterez le goût qu'elle vous laissera.

- On y a pensé ! Répliqua Jasper en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

- Mais on veut en profiter quand même, termina Alice. Hum, c'est super bon ça !

Bella leva les yeux en l'air, mais se mit finalement à manger elle aussi avec appétit. Elle se sentait faible et devait reprendre des forces, si elle voulait tenir assez longtemps.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Bella fut surprise de constater que les élèves ne quittaient pas la grande salle : la majorité d'entre eux se regroupaient, mais restaient à l'abri de ses murs.

- C'était déjà comme ça ce matin, expliqua Hermione qui avait vu le regard de son amie. Ils sont un peu perdus sans magie.

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura Bella.

Elle sourit à son amie mais fronça les sourcils quand elle vit son père et Carlisle approcher.

- Des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

- Non, soupira Sirius. Albus pense que Voldemort t'a jeté un sort au travers de ton rêve, pour que ton pouvoir créé cette réalité, mais il n'arrive pas à trouver lequel.

- Vous êtes conscient qu'il attend que je m'épuise pour attaquer ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu le dire tout à l'heure, mais cette fois ça lui brulait les lèvres.

- Oui, soupira son père. Mais Albus dit que tu pourrais essayer de lutter contre le sort…

- Je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas s'épuiser ! Lança Edward

Bella posa une main sur son bras avant de regarder son père :

- Comment ?

- En essayant de repousser son emprise. Je sais, ce n'est pas clair Bella, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant.

Bella soupira avant que Carlisle continue :

- Albus pense que tu devrais te mettre dehors, seule, pour pouvoir réellement te concentrer.

- Ca ne va pas ! S'exclama Edward. Elle ne va pas rester seule dehors si l'autre peut débarquer à tout moment !

Bella ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle devait le faire. Elle se tourna alors vers Edward et l'embrassa avec amour avant de lui dire :

- Vous me verrez dans l'infirmerie, et la fenêtre est assez près du sol pour que tu me rejoignes en cas de problème. Je dois le faire, Edward.

- Bella…

- Non. Je me fatigue, Edward. Je dois le faire.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père puis partie vers l'infirmerie, où tous la suivaient. Elle ouvra la fenêtre et leur sourit tous avant de sauter dans le parc, sous leurs regards inquiets.

xXx

Ils la virent s'arrêter un peu plus loin, et s'asseoir en tailleur dans l'herbe avant de fermer les yeux. Pendant près d'une heure, elle resta ainsi, sans bouger, à lutter de toutes ses forces contre son esprit. Mais la tâche s'avéra aussi fatigante qu'inutile, et c'est en chancelant qu'elle se releva finalement.

Quand ils la virent tanguer sur ses jambes, tous sautèrent dans le parc et se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Bella ! S'exclama Edward en la soutenant. Ça va ?

- Pas terrible, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que c'n'était pas une bonne idée…

Edward blêmit en découvrant le teint encore plus pâle de Bella, ainsi que ses cernes qui semblaient avoir doublées. Il voulut l'emmener loin du parc, mais une énorme explosion les fit sursauter. Edward avait protégé Bella dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa pour voir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle.

La grille du Parc avait sauté et une dizaines de mangemorts se tenaient derrière Voldemort lui même. Et au moment où il se mit à rire, Bella tomba à genoux en hurlant, tenant sa cicatrice.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle malgré la douleur. Non !

Elle se releva avec mal, mais évita le regard chargé d'inquiétude d'Edward. Ils ne furent pas plus rassurés quand Albus et les autres professeurs arrivèrent en trombe derrière eux, tous sans défenses devant le groupe de sorciers qui avançaient vers eux.

Voldemort s'arrêta quand même à quelques mètres, ses mangemorts derrière lui, mais rit une nouvelle fois avant de lancer :

- Tu me facilites décidément la tâche à chaque fois, misérable fillette !

Elle se redressa, fière, et le foudroya du regard. Elle tenait à peine debout, mais peu lui importait. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Pourtant, elle ne répondit pas et le laissa continuer :

- Il a été si facile de jouer avec ton esprit ! J'ai adoré découvrir tes rêves, et ça a été un jeu d'enfant d'empoisonner ton esprit alors qu'il vagabondait…

Il regarda soudain Edward, qui soutenait Bella en le foudroyant lui aussi du regard, et continua :

- Je suis content que tu es enfin trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes plus que tout… je sais ainsi par qui je vais commencer ! Il te reste bien assez de force pour les voir mourir les uns après les autres.

Edward se figea quand il sentit la main de Bella se serrer d'avantage dans la sienne, mais le sourire d'Hermione le fit espérer… En effet, la brune était la seule à avoir compris ce que recherchait Bella : elle était toujours plus puissante quand elle en sortait de ses gonds… et Voldemort avait touché juste où il fallait !

Bella avait trouvé la faille, et elle sauta dessus :

- Je suis plus puissante que tu ne le crois ! Cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les autres furent stupéfaits de voir Bella se transformer en Crunch et sauter à la gorge de Voldemort. Elle le mordit à l'épaule puis s'empara de sa baguette et la déchiqueta avec ses dents.

Et à la seconde même où la baguette se brisa, les Cullen sentirent leurs cœurs cesser de battre, et leur peau redevenir froide comme la glace.

La meilleure façon de briser un sort était en effet de détruire la baguette de son créateur, et tous comprirent aussitôt qu'ils avaient récupérés leurs pouvoirs. Albus sortit sa baguette, imité des autres, et les mangemorts se retrouvèrent en minorité, alors que Crunch menaçait toujours Voldemort de ses crocs acérés.

- Je te détruirais ! Hurla-t-il

Elle se transforma et se mit à rire avant de lui répondre :

- Non, Tom. Tu mourras, je te le garantis !

Cernés, Voldemort et ses mangemorts n'avaient pas d'issues, et avant que Bella n'ait pu faire un geste, il soulevait sa manche et touchait sa marque du bout des doigts, disparaissant ainsi avec ses mangemorts.

Elle tomba à genoux, épuisée, et entendit à peine Edward :

- Bella, ça va aller… c'est fini.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, mais elle dormait déjà, vidée de son énergie. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers son père, mais quand Carlisle s'approcha, il le rassura en souriant :

- Elle dort, Edward. Elle a du utiliser vraiment beaucoup d'énergie pour invoquer Crunch, mais elle va se mettre. Laisse-lui quelques heures de sommeil.

Edward hocha la tête, rassuré, mais ne la lâcha pas, et refusa qu'elle passe la nuit à l'infirmerie. Il la conduisit dans son appartement en silence, et passa son temps à veiller sur son sommeil.

Il soupira un instant quand il la vit frémir au contact de sa peau glacé… le rêve avait était de courte durée.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà… Alors, verdict ? Ca vous a plut (ou pas lol) ? **

**J'attends vos impressions :D**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	23. Concentration

**Coucou ! **

**Voilà la suite ;D**

**Merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et plus encore pour les gentilles reviews que je reçois !**

**Chka**** : waouh ! « Génial, super, magnifique » : hum… J'adore ! Merci beaucoup pour ses compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Et tu peux continuer autant que tu veux lol ! Merci encore, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

**Emily**** : coucou ! Pas de problème, ne t'en fait pas, mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir ton avis ! Merci beaucoup ;) et à très vite j'espère !**

**Nounou**** : merci !!**

**Mimi72**** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plut, et je ne me lasserais jamais de lire tes compliments lol. A très bientôt j'espère :D**

**Harrymania1978**** : MDR je t'ai fait saliver ? Lol… hum, j'ai bien peur que tu doives attendre un moment avant de saliver à nouveau ! Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira :D**

**Ness332**** : Merci beaucoup !**

**Voltéa**** : merci, merci et encore merci ! J'ai pris un sacré plaisir à lire tes reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres ! J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite (toi qui voulais un entrainement pour Edward !), et j'attends tes commentaires ! Bizzzz**

**Tipiland**** : merci beaucoup :)**

**Lul**** : merci beaucoup ! Et oui, je sais bien que l'intervention de Voldy est beaucoup moins drôle, mais il fallait bien… J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira ;)**

**Isabellamisa1**** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé mon chapitre (j'ai adoré l'écrire celui la !!), et j'espère que les prochains moments entre Bella et Edward te plairont autant ! Bisous vampirique à ma fan numéro 1 lol !**

**Voilà, voilà, j'arrête de jacasser et je vous laisse avec mon chapitre…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley**

* * *

**23 – Concentration **

Bella avait dormie toute l'après midi, et la nuit complète aussi, faisant bouillir Edward d'inquiétude. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, il respira enfin :

- Oh Bella, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Elle sourit, les yeux à demi ouvert et demanda :

- C'est la réalité ?

- Oui, ma Bella. Tout est redevenu normal, grâce à toi.

Elle referma les yeux un instant et il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Je ne regrette rien, Bella. On savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien !

Elle le regarda sans répondre, et passa seulement sa main sur le visage de pierre d'Edward. Elle regrettait sa chaleur, alors que lui regrettait cette odeur qu'elle avait. Il devait à nouveau se contrôler, pour le moindre de ses gestes. Ils se comprirent par leurs seuls regards, et il la serra contre lui avant de murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Jure moi qu'un jour on pourra à nouveau se laisser aller…

Il soupira et ferma un instant les yeux, ne voulant pas penser à elle transformée. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… alors il murmura seulement :

- Je te le jure, ma Bella.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle alors, se blottissant plus encore contre lui.

- J'ai eu si peur…

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- On est dimanche, et il est 9 heures.

- Ha oui, quand même…

Elle lui sourit timidement alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me refait jamais ça ! Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

C'était une chose quelle ne pouvait pas promettre et il le savait très bien, alors il n'attendit pas de réponse et enchaina :

- Si tu en as la force, tu devrais aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Ton père, et les autres, sont inquiets pour toi.

- Ouai, soupira-t-elle. Comme d'habitude… Mione va être infernale pendant des semaines…

- Ce n'est pas drôle Bella !

- C'est ma vie, Edward. Je commence à connaître la chanson !

Elle se leva et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain sans attendre la réponse d'Edward. Elle fut rapide et attrapa, l'air de rien, la cape d'Edward avant de sortir avec lui de l'appartement. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait plus être aussi près d'elle que la veille, alors sentir sa cape sur elle lui faisait du bien, même si elle ne lui suffirait qu'un temps.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, elle soupira dès qu'elle aperçue ses amis.

- A quoi penses Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

Il pouffa, mais lui répondit :

- Je crois que Ginny a eu une bonne idée, va sous le grand chêne, je vais chercher les autres.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand il partit vers la table des Serpentards, mais comprit quand elle vit ses amis se lever côté Gryffondor. Elle lança alors un doux regard vers son père avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre le parc.

Elle était assise depuis moins de deux minutes quand ils arrivèrent tous. Edward s'assit près d'elle et tous les autres fermèrent un grand cercle, avant de déposer de quoi déjeuner au milieu. Bella sourit mais n'eut pas de répit pendant les secondes qui suivirent :

- Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Hermione

- Oui, comment tu as pu te transformer alors que le sort n'était pas levé ? Demanda Emmett

- Je l'ai laissé me pousser à bout, répondit Bella.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? Demanda Edward.

Elle sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione avant de répondre :

- Je fonctionne mieux sous pression ! Je ne maitrise pas ma puissance, et elle apparaît toujours quand je suis à la limite de l'explosion. Quand j'ai sentit la colère monter, j'ai aussi vu une faille dans l'espèce de nuage qui entourait mon esprit… et j'ai pu me transformer.

Elle fit une pause et les regarda tous avant de reprendre.

- Je ne contrôle pas ce que je suis, et je suis encore une fois désolée de ce qu'il a réussit à faire de mon incapacité à me contrôler !

- Arrête, Bella ! Lança Alice.

- Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien, confirma Rosalie.

- Tu l'as mis en fuite, appuya Jasper.

- Elle est trop modeste, comme d'habitude ! Lança Ron.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en souriant alors que Ginny et Hermione acquiesçaient volontiers. Le sujet dévia bien vite, notamment sur ce que les Cullen avaient préféré au menu de la veille, mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Sirius, Carlisle et Albus.

Sirius embrassa sa fille avant de la serrer contre lui, faisant rire les autres.

- Papa ! S'exclama Bella. C'est bon, je n'ai rien !

- J'ai eu si peur, Isabella !

Elle grimaça en répondant :

- Ok, mais c'n'est pas la peine d'en faire trois tonnes. Je vais bien, et l'autre tordu est reparti, alors passons à autre chose, papa.

Il la regarda, stupéfait, avant de s'exclamer :

- Je te connais mieux que tu ne l'imagines Isabella Lily Black ! Je sais à quoi tu penses, et le nier ne servira à rien.

- Quoi ? S'emporta-t-elle alors. Tu veux que je te dise que je suis persuadée de l'avoir énervé d'avantage ? Qu'il va vouloir se venger plus vite que prévu et qu'on est dans la merde ? Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je préfère continuer à m'entrainer en gardant l'œil ouvert, plutôt que de commercer à déprimer. Vous ne vous préoccupez pas de me mettre au courant de vos projets, alors que bien souvent ils me concernent, alors ne venez pas mettre le nez dans mes plans !

Elle incluait bien sur le professeur Dumbledore dans son discours, et celui-ci intervint :

- Bella, tu as besoin d'aide.

- Pour fermer mon esprit ? Quoi, vous allez m'envoyer Rogue ?

Elle se mit à rire, un rire forcé avant de continuer :

- Je trouverais toute seule, n'oubliez pas que rien ne me résiste.

- Bella… tenta le vieil homme.

- Non ! Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si vous m'aviez parlé quand il le fallait. Maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire. L'AD m'attends, excusez moi !

Elle les planta là, et s'en alla en courant presque, suivit sans attendre par les autres jeunes. Elle ne s'arrêta que dans sa salle de classe et soupira avant de lever la tête vers ses amis.

- Mione, dit-elle. Tu veux bien convoquer l'AD ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'acquiescer. Bella la regarda manier le galion d'or, et quand son amie eut fini, elle s'expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas oublié le rêve que j'ai fait aux dernières vacances… et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu penses aux mangemorts… ou aux vampires ? Demanda Edward.

- Aux deux…

Cela jeta un froid, mais Emmett demanda :

- Quel est ton plan ?

Elle sourit, peu habituée qu'on lui fasse tant confiance, mais répondit :

- Il faut les entrainer plus aux duels magiques : ils doivent gagner en vitesse, force et agilité. Rose, Ginny, Emmett, Jasper et Ron, je vous les confie. Beaucoup savent invoquer leurs armes, il faudrait aussi les entrainer.

Les concernés acquiescèrent en silence, conscients qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de leur confier l'AD. Elle continua :

- Mione, Alice et Drago j'ai besoin de vous pour autre chose. Il existe une potion qui rend le sang humain répulsif pour un vampire…

- Excellente idée ! Coupa Alice. Les élèves seront protégés au cas où…

- Oui, mais il va en falloir beaucoup, reprit Bella.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, on va s'y mettre, répondit Hermione.

Bella sourit avant de se tourner vers Edward :

- Et toi, tu viens avec moi.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Emmett

- Je dois apprendre qui je suis, dit-elle. J'ai refusé d'aller voir en profondeur ce que mes pouvoirs me réservaient… mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois apprendre à protéger mon esprit de cet Horcruxe, et je dois être capable de repousser les mangemorts… et Voldemort. La fin est encore loin, nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre pour l'instant, mais je ne le laisserais pas me tuer non plus.

Edward voulu répliquer, mais Emmett demanda à nouveau :

- Et que fais-tu d'Edward ?

Bella sourit et se tourna vers son amour en disant :

- Il est grand temps qu'il maitrise l'_Armulïs Eames_ !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire les autres. Il était le seul d'entre eux à ne pas avoir réussit, et ils le charriaient souvent pour ça.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre : la salle de classe se remplit très vite d'élèves, et Bella leur expliqua comment aller se passer les prochains entrainements. Elle les laissa entre de bonnes mains, et attira Edward avec elle, vers la salle sur demande.

xXx

Edward fut stupéfait du nombre de livres qu'il découvrit quand il entra dans la salle sur demande. Bella lui avait expliqué le principe de cette salle, mais le voir de ses yeux étaient autre chose !

- Incroyable ! Lança-t-il. Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de tant de livres ?

Elle soupira avant de répondre :

- Pour apprendre à protéger mon esprit de l'Horcruxe. J'ignore totalement comment je dois m'y prendre, et il est hors de question que je demande à Rogue !

- Je comprends, rit-il.

Elle sourit mais redevint vite sérieuse :

- Et toi, tu vas te concentrer Bloody ! Tu es le seul d'entre nous à ne pas invoquer ton arme !

Il grimaça avant de se plaindre :

- Tu crois que c'est facile de se concentrer à côté de 150 personnes qui pensent !

Elle pouffa et répondit en souriant :

- Justement, ici tu n'as plus d'excuses !

Levant les yeux au ciel, il abandonna et dit finalement :

- Ok, je m'y mets. Mais toi tu évites les conneries, ok ?

- Moi ? Dit-elle d'air air faussement surpris. Faire des conneries ? Non, jamais !

Il rit alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour parcourir les immenses bibliothèques de la salle.

xXx

Au bout d'une heure, Edward essayait toujours autant de se concentrer (alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux toutes les dix secondes pour voir Bella), et Bella n'avait encore rien trouvé. Tout deux commençaient un peu à désespérer, mais aucun ne relâcha ses efforts. Et, au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, cela paya enfin pour Bella.

Elle découvrit un gros grimoire de magie noire, intitulé « Horcruxes – protection et utilisation ». Persuadée qu'elle trouverait enfin comment se protéger, elle ouvrit le grimoire sans aucunes précautions, et fut aussitôt attirée par sa lecture. Très vite, elle trouva le chapitre qui l'intéressait et comprit comment elle devait de protéger : elle devait faire en sorte d'isoler complètement l'âme de Voldemort de sa tête, et une simple formule magique semblait suffire. Trop simple, se dit-elle en relevant un instant la tête. Selon le livre, il fallait juste être très concentré, et jeter le sort de magie noire…

Simple oui… alors, elle haussa les épaules et décida d'essayer sans attendre. Mais elle aurait du se souvenir que rien de bon n'arrivait quand elle agissait sur un coup de tête…

xXx

Alors qu'elle ne se concentrait que depuis quelques secondes, Bella se sentit aspirée et rouvrit les yeux. Mais elle fut stupéfaite : la salle sur demande avait disparue, et elle se trouvait à la place dans une sorte de grande pièce ronde, entourée d'espèce d'énormes écrans de cinéma.

- Bella ? Murmura Edward.

Elle se retourna en sursaut mais fut surprise de ne pas le voir.

- Bella ! Cria-t-il.

Alors elle comprit… les écrans autour d'elle projetait sans cesse des images de sa vie, et elle semblait être sur un nuage… Elle essaya alors une chose :

- _Edward ? Tu m'entends._

Dans la salle sur demande, alors qu'Edward serrait le corps inconscient de Bella contre lui, il sursauta soudain : il l'avait entendu, dans sa tête.

- Bella ?

- _Oui ! Oh, Edward, pardonne-moi… _

- Que ce passe-t-il ! Cria-t-il. Bella, où es-tu ?

- _Dans ma tête._

- Quoi ?

- _Je suis dans ma tête, Edward. Et là, tu entends mes pensée_s.

- C'est impossible !

Elle se tut un instant, regardant autour d'elle, puis s'exclama :

- _Bien sur ! Ecoute, il doit y avoir un livre près de moi : il dit qu'il suffit d'un sort pour me protéger de l'Horcruxe. Alors je me suis concentrée, mais ca a foiré… Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi ! Mon esprit est protégé des intrusions extérieures, Edward, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas lire mes pensés. Et il m'est impossible de me protéger de l'Horcruxe par un simple sort, puisqu'il viendrait de l'extérieur. Donc, ma concentration m'a amenée ici, à l'intérieur…_

- Tu crois que tu peux jeter le sort maintenant ? Comprit-il

- _Ben, je ne sais pas… mais j'espère bien. Le hic, c'est que je n'ai pas de baguette._

Il réfléchit à toute allure avant de répondre :

- Tu es dans ton esprit, Bella. Là où ta magie est la plus forte, tu n'as pas besoin de baguette.

Ça elle y avait déjà pensé… mais autre chose l'inquiétait :

_ - Ok, mais je ressors comment après ? _

Il se mordit la lèvre, et la seule réponse censée qui lui vint fut :

- En te concentrant à nouveau ?

_ - Facile à dire ! Bon, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Ne parle plus, Edward. Je vais essayer de me concentrer au maximum_

- Ok, je te laisse faire.

Les minutes qui passèrent parurent une éternité à Edward, alors qu'il continuait à serrer le corps sans réactions de Bella contre lui.

Pour Bella, par contre, cela paru bien plus rapide, et aisé. Elle put se rendre compte que se concentrer était chose facile, au beau milieu de son esprit, et elle réussit sans mal à lancer le sort qui devait la protéger. Elle sut aussi, sans aucuns doutes, qu'elle avait réussit, quand une douce lumière bleutée entoura la pièce ronde. Elle sourit, pensant que la puissante lumière blanche qu'elle apercevait aussi, devait être sa protection contre le monde extérieur. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir d'où venait cette magie qui semblait si pure, mais elle se doutait qu'Edward devait bouillir d'inquiétude.

Elle décida donc de remettre son exploration à plus tard, jugeant les livres moins dangereux, et se concentra à nouveau. Il lui fallut un peu plus longtemps, mais finalement, elle retrouva son corps.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, Edward soupira de soulagement avant de la serrer contre lui :

- Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire mourir de peur, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit doucement en se redressant :

- Désolée…

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'aider à se remettre debout, et rit quand elle demanda :

- Heu, juste pour savoir si j'ai pas foutu plus de bordel dans ma tête… Tu n'entends toujours pas mes pensés, hein ?

- Non, je n'entends rien du tout, Bella.

Mais il redevint sérieux pour demander :

- Tu as réussit ?

- Oui, j'ai vu le sort agir autour de mon esprit. Je pense qu'il ne pourra plus utiliser son morceau d'âme répugnant contre moi.

Edward soupira, soulagé, mais rit à nouveau alors qu'elle changeait de sujet :

- Et toi ? Où en es-tu de ta concentration, Edward Cullen ?

Il fit une moue faussement désolée qui la fit rire elle aussi, mais elle lança :

- Allez, maintenant au boulot ! On ne sortira pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé !

Il grimaça, conscient qu'elle était très sérieuse, et ferma les yeux sans attendre.

Mais il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, et qu'elle était juste là, près de lui, à le regarder… alors il n'eut aucun mal à se concentrer enfin, et à occulter le monde qui l'entourait. Et comme elle l'avait expliqué au début de l'année, il se laissa guider par sa magie, et en trouva enfin la source.

Quand elle vit Edward sourire alors que ses yeux étaient encore fermés, elle comprit qu'il avait trouvé, et une seconde plus tard, il rouvrait les yeux et murmurait le nom de ses armes.

Bella ne put s'empêcher se sourire à son tour quand elle découvrit qu'Edward avait lui aussi deux épées, bien qu'un peu plus larges que les siennes. Mais ils se regardèrent simplement en silence, sachant tout deux combien cela exprimait leurs ressemblances.

Au bout d'un moment, Bella se mit à rire avant de dire :

- Emmett va être ravi !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour : Jasper avait un arc, et Emmett se plaignait de ne pouvoir se battre réellement que contre Rose (et même un vampire n'adore pas se battre contre sa moitié, même si elle est immortelle). Maintenant, son frère aurait un autre adversaire ! Et pas des moindres.

- C'est quoi le sort que tu as appris à Emmett ? J'ai intérêt à m'entrainer, ou il va me massacrer !

Bella rit de plus belle mais apprit le sort du Mannequin à Edward. Elle en invoqua un elle aussi, et ils s'entrainèrent encore un moment, côte à côté. Edward était fort et rapide, et se battre à l'épée semblait être une seconde nature pour lui. Stupéfaite, Bella le stoppa en disant :

- Je doute qu'Emmett ait une chance ! Tu es si rapide, c'est incroyable !

- Merci mon chaton, rit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais rangea ses épées avant de regarder sa montre :

- Oups' !

Il regarda l'heure aussitôt et rit. Il était près de 14 heures : ils avaient passés plus de quatre heures dans la salle sur demande, et il espérait que la magie de la salle n'avait pas bloqué le don d'Alice…

- On devrait y aller, lança Bella.

Son ventre gronda et Edward soupira :

- Il faut que tu manges !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Viens, on va passer par les cuisines.

Edward sourit, persuadé que l'accès aux cuisines était inconnu pour la majorité des élèves, mais il la suivit finalement hors de la salle.

- Enfin !

Bella et Edward sursautèrent alors qu'Alice les fusillait du regard, les mains posées sur les hanches. Ils se regardèrent en grimaçant, mais éclatèrent aussitôt de rire.

- Désolée, souffla Bella. Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, mais on a réussi. Si vous permettez, je passe à la cuisine et je vous rejoins pour vous expliquer.

Alice soupira. Elle n'avait pas apprécié de perdre le contact avec eux, mais elle était à présent rassurée. Alors elle les laissa partir, avant de leur ordonner de les retrouver dehors.

Ils furent tous ravis, quand Bella et Edward leurs racontèrent leurs progrès, mais cette après midi là, la conversation ne dévia jamais. Il ne fut question que de sorts d'attaque et de défenses, de potions, de stratégie et d'entrainement.

Seul Edward était conscient que tous n'espéraient qu'une chose : que le rêve de Bella ne soit qu'un rêve.

* * *

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé !**

**Une petite reviews peut-être ? **

**A bientôt**

**Haley ;)**


	24. Complications

**Salut :D**

**Me voilà de retour avec la suite de cette histoire… **

**Et comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser avec mon chapitre, une petite séance de remerciements ! **

**Mimi72**** : et oui, cela fait partie de mes plans tordus de permettre à ma Bella de se protéger contre l'Horcruxe, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?? (hum, je suis sadique moi…)… Par contre, pour la transformation de Bella tu vas devoir attendre encore longtemps, même très longtemps ! Mais pour te faire patienter, voici quelques complications… Bizzz :D**

**Nounou**** : Merci ;)**

**ErylisxJazz**** : Merci beaucoup, vraiment ca me touche :D ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite, et avoir de tes nouvelles ;)**

**Voltéa**** : comment ça « pas mal » ? Hey ! Moi je me suis habituée aux « Génial, adorable et étonnant... » lol ! Non, sérieusement merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, et je suis désolée qu'il t'ait manqué un peu d'émotions… c'est vrai qu'en le relisant, je me rend compte que j'ai été un peu vite… Alors j'espère que je me rattraperais avec la suite ! Voici un nouveau moment entre Bella et Edward… mais je n'en dit pas plus ! :D Merci encore et ne t'en fait pas, avec l'avance que j'ai dans l'écriture, je continuerais à poster deux chapitres par semaine pendant un moment ! Bisous ;)**

**Isabellamisa1**** : Merci beaucoup !! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis touchée d'être un de tes plus grands coups de cœur ! J'adore cette histoire, et je suis vraiment heureuse de te faire aimer mon Bella/Edward ! Pour les surnoms, je peux te dire qu'ils vont les suivre jusqu'au bout (dans très, très beaucoup de chapitres :D)… Alors merci encore, et bisous vampirique à toi aussi ;) **

**Voilà, oui, oui, je me tais… Et je vous laisse…**

**Hum, bonne lecture alors !**

**Haley**

* * *

**24 – Complications **

L'attaque était passée depuis trois semaines et rien ne s'était produit de suspect dans les murs de Poudlard. Bien sur, les élèves continuaient à s'entrainer, mais l'approche de Noël les rendait moins attentifs. En ce samedi matin, Bella soupira : il restait une semaine avant les vacances (et le bal de Noël), et aujourd'hui ils devaient sortir à Pré-au-lard, pour acheter les cadeaux de dernière minute, mais aussi (et surtout, d'après Alice) pour trouver leur tenues pour le bal. Pour une fois, ils avaient toute la journée (sécurité ultra renforcée), et Edward avait fait jurer à Alice de lui ramener Bella avant midi.

Ce fut quand même en grimaçant que Bella se laissa entrainer par les quatre filles. Plus le temps passait, moins elle réussissait à rester loin d'Edward. Ce sentiment la troublait souvent, mais elle ne pouvait l'ignorer… Elle ne supportait pas d'être loin de lui… Mais lui non plus !

En tout cas, elle était si distraite, qu'Alice put choisir la robe sans problèmes. La brune rit en payant la robe, persuadée que Bella ne savait même pas de quelle couleur elle était ! Mais elle n'en fut que plus ravie, préparant déjà dans sa tête la seconde métamorphose de son amie.

Leurs emplettes prirent donc moins de temps que prévu, et Bella retrouva Edward alors qu'il était à peine 11 heures.

- Déjà ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Alice et Rosalie se mirent à rire alors que la première répondait :

- Bella n'a pas fait d'objections cette fois ! Ça a été simple !

Maintenant qu'elle était calée dans les bras d'Edward, Bella était revenue à la réalité et s'exclama :

- Oh, mon Dieu. Alice, montre-moi ce sac !

La brune rit de plus belle en répondant :

- Non, non ! Tu n'avais qu'à être attentive quand il le fallait, Miss Black !

Bella grimaça, les faisant tous rire, Edward y compris. Mais elle le regarda en disant :

- Ne rit pas ! Je ne sais même pas de quelle couleur est cette robe !

Alice, elle, ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle, avant que Bella ne murmure :

- C'est dingue… mon esprit ramolli quand je suis loin de toi !

Les autres rirent encore, mais Edward s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- C'est pareil pour moi, mon ange.

Elle sourit, et rit même, quand il l'attrapa par la main et lança :

- En tout cas, tant mieux. Tu es toute à moi, maintenant. A ce soir vous autres !

Bella les salua de la main en ne cessant pas de rire, et se laissa entrainer par un Edward souriant. Ils quittèrent le village et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt avant qu'Edward ne la fasse passer sur son dos.

- Prête à filler comme le vent, chaton ? Demanda-t-il

- toujours, Bloody !

Il rit et se mit à courir sans attendre, pendant de longues minutes. Quand il s'arrêta, Bella aperçue un cours d'eau et un village moldu au loin, mais elle sourit surtout à l'endroit qu'il avait choisit : des centaines de fleurs les entouraient, même si les arbres les gardaient à l'abri des villageois.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle

- Je suis venu repérer le terrain, avoua-t-il. Et j'ai pensé que cet endroit te plairait… Le village moldu est loin, on aura le temps de partir si jamais quelqu'un approche de la forêt.

Elle lui caressa la joue et dit seulement :

- Tu as bien pensé. J'aime cet endroit.

Elle aimait les fleurs, et il l'avait bien compris depuis le temps. Alors il l'installa par terre, après avoir posé une douce couverture, et sorti un panier de sa poche.

- Tu as pensé à tout, comme toujours.

- Il le faut bien ! Rit-il. Parfois je me dis que si on ne te rappelait pas qu'il faut que tu manges ou que tu dormes, tu ne le ferais pas !

Elle rit, et il leva les yeux quand il comprit qu'elle avait encore une fois interprété ses paroles à son avantage, mais elle dit aussitôt :

- Heureusement que tu es là, alors !

Elle ne voulait pas que le sujet dévie sur sa future transformation : cela rendait Edward triste à chaque fois, et elle se refusait de le faire souffrir.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire avant de jeter un regard curieux dans le panier :

- Hum, du chocolat !

Il rit alors mais répondit :

- Ca ce n'est que le dessert ! Tu as de la salade et des sandwichs avant.

- Et ben ! Je ne vais pas mourir de faim ! Tu te rends compte que je ne mange pas autant que Ron ?

- Oui ! Rit-il. Mais j'ai pris un peu de tout, tu sais que tes gouts changent tous les jours ?

Elle pouffa, consciente qu'il avait un peu raison quand même, et le remercia en souriant avant d'entamer une première salade avec appétit.

Soudain, un courant d'air froid la fit frémir et Edward lui passa aussitôt sa cape sur les épaules. Elle rit avant de lui dire :

- A ce rythme, toutes tes capes vont se retrouver dans mon appartement, tu sais !

Il lui sourit mais répondit, très sérieusement :

- On est en plein mois de décembre, je n'ai pas réfléchit ! Il fait bien trop froid pour que tu reste dehors !

- Mais non ! Se plaignit-elle. Cet endroit est protégé du froid par les arbres, sinon les fleurs ne pousseraient pas. Ne t'en fait pas, tu veux. On est très bien ici, et je te le dirais quand j'aurais froid !

Il soupira, mais n'insista pas. Il la connaissait bien à présent, et il savait que rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis…

Oui, mais cette fois, il aurait du insister.

xXx

Dans le village, les autres s'étaient installés dans un café pour que les sorciers puissent manger. Ils riaient, parlant de tout et de rien, et profitant d'une journée de liberté. Mais soudain, Alice se figea. Elle devint plus pâle encore, et agrippa la table avant de se mettre à paniquer :

- Edward… Bella ! Oh, non pas ça…

- Alice ! S'exclama Jasper. Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ?

Tous la fixait avec inquiétude, mais elle se leva et lança juste :

- Ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Restez là ! Ordonna Emmett aux quatre sorciers, avant de se précipiter avec les autres Cullen.

Fous d'inquiétude, les quatre sorciers se regardèrent et commencèrent à attendre…

xXx

Le vent commençait vraiment à se lever, et Edward ne pouvait plus ignorer les frissons de Bella.

- On rentre, dit-il

- Non !

- Si, Bella. Tu as froid !

- Mais on est bien ici !

Il soupira en la regardant dans les yeux, puis déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Mais aussitôt, il se releva :

- Tes lèvres sont gelées ! Allez, on rentre, et tu sais que je te porterais s'il le faut.

- Ok, ok, je me lève, répondit-elle sans conviction.

Mais dès qu'elle fut debout, une nouvelle rafale passa entre les arbres, la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se frictionner avant de lancer :

- D'accord, ramène-moi, je suis gelée.

Il sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras (où elle aurait plus chaud que sur son dos). Mais quand il se retourna vers le chemin, il se figea, tous ses sens en alerte.

En une seconde, il redéposa Bella à terre, derrière lui. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son regard inquiet, qu'il pliait les jambes, près à bondir. Terrifiée, Bella l'entendit grogner et leva la tête vers le chemin. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle rencontra les yeux rouges du vampire qui leur faisait face, et elle frémit quand il lança :

- Sorcière… mais une odeur si délicate ! Je l'ai senti à des kilomètres, c'est un vrai plaisir.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas ! Cracha Edward.

Le vampire aux yeux rouges eut un sourire narquois et fixa Edward quelques instants avant de lancer :

- Hum… c'est intéressant ça ! Un vampire amoureux d'une humaine !

Bella cessa de respirer alors que le vampire la fixait avec envie, et elle grimaça de dégout quand il dit :

- Moi c'est James, ma chérie. Si ce sont les vampires qui t'attirent, je m'occuperais de toi sans problèmes !

Mais Edward, déjà au bord de l'explosion, ne supporta pas la réplique et se jeta sur le vampire blond sans réfléchir.

- Edward, non ! Cria-t-elle, trop tard.

xXx

Les Cullen courraient depuis plus de dix minutes à travers la forêt quand Jasper s'exclama :

- Pourquoi avoir été si loin ? Et si près d'un village moldu ? Il est fou !

- Non, amoureux, défendit Emmett. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ça.

- Dépêchez vous ! Hurla Alice. On y est presque !

Mais ils se figèrent. Ils venaient d'entendre Bella crier… Sans un mot, ils repartirent aussi vite que le vent à travers la forêt, guidés par l'odeur de la sorcière.

xXx

Bella était tombée à genoux et regardait, en larmes, Edward et James se battre. Ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage, et James semblait plus fort, s'amusant avec Edward, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de Bella. Mais enfin, elle vit un espoir. Sortant de nulle part, Emmett fonça droit sur James, suivi de près par Jasper. Alice et Rosalie foncèrent sur Bella et s'agenouillèrent aussitôt vers elle.

- C'est fini, murmura Rosalie. On est là.

- Tu ne risque plus rien, Bella, chuchota Alice à son tour. Lui non plus. A un contre trois, l'autre n'a aucunes chances. Calme-toi, Bella.

Mais Bella ne pouvait pas se calmer, pas tant qu'il serait entrain de se battre. Elle ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard du combat, et c'est avec effroi qu'elle vit James s'enfuir.

Il profita d'un coup d'Emmett qui l'avait envoyé s'écraser contre un arbre, pour filer vers le cours d'eau et le village, à découvert, et à sa vitesse maximale. Jasper empêcha Edward de le poursuivre avec du mal, et Emmett fut obligé de se mettre à hurler pour le calmer :

- Il nous a eus, Edward ! On ne peut pas se permettre de se montrer ! Alors maintenant on ramène Bella à Poudlard et on en bouge plus.

Edward eut un regard furieux, mais ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Alors il put entendre les sanglots étouffés de Bella dernière lui, et le calme lui revint automatiquement. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui en murmurant :

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Désolé…

Elle s'agrippa à lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer, et il comprit ce que cela avait déclenché en elle : son rêve allait se produire, et peut-être bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. Mais Bella leur avait-elle vraiment tout dit ?

Il l'attrapa au creux de ses bras et regarda les autres avec inquiétude avant de se mettre à courir. Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au village sorcier, Edward tenta de calmer Bella, sans succès.

- Va chercher Hermione, dit-il à Emmett alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le village. Je l'emmène à la cabane hurlante.

- Il faut la ramener à Poudlard ! S'exclama Jasper, alors qu'Emmett courait déjà vers le café où ils avaient laissé les sorciers.

- Non, murmura Edward. Je ne lui ferais pas traverser Pré-au-lard et Poudlard dans cet état. J'ignore ce qu'elle me cache, mais je suis certain que là, elle est en état de choc.

Bella pleurait toujours, la main fermement agrippée à la chemise d'Edward, et le visage enfouie sur son torse. Aucuns d'eux ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça : elle pourtant si forte d'ordinaire, semblait ne plus avoir la force de faire face.

- Qu'a-t-elle pu voir ? Demanda Alice.

Edward soupira mais ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Rosalie et lui dit :

- Trouve Carlisle, s'il te plait, Rose. Et Sirius aussi, si tu peux.

- J'y vais Edward, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Rosalie lui fit un regard réconfortant avant de partir à son tour, et Edward se mit en route vers la cabane hurlante sans attendre.

A peine était-il arrivé qu'Emmett et quatre sorciers arrivaient près d'eux. Sans un mot, Edward les fit entrer dans la cabane avant de se tourner vers eux et de dévoiler son précieux chargement.

- Oh, mon Dieu, souffla Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle lança un regard furieux à Edward, mais ce fut Alice qui leur résuma la situation, laissant juste son frère conclure :

- Je crois qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit de son rêve…

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

- Elle n'aurait pas pu garder si longtemps un truc qui la met dans cet état. Elle a du refaire son cauchemar. L'an dernier, elle gagnait en détail à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le ministère…

- Elle n'a pas refait de cauchemar, assura Edward.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement avant de lui répondre :

- Elle ne dort pas que la nuit, Edward !

- Quoi ?

- Elle dort à presque chacun des cours d'histoire de la magie, ses dernières semaines… Et elle a rêvé hier… rien qui ne semblait agréable.

Il grimaça, conscient que leurs conversations tardives en étaient la cause, et son air sembla plus triste encore. Hermione le remarqua sans mal et lui dit :

- Ca, tu n'y peux rien. Bella est Bella, tu ne la forceras pas à dormir si elle n'en a pas envie…. Par contre, franchement, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de l'emmener en forêt en plein mois de décembre ? En plus d'avoir croisé un vampire, elle…

Mais elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, coupée par Alice qui venait de sursauter à côté d'elle. La petite brune avait essayé de voir James, et la direction qu'il prenait, et si tout avait été flou au début, elle eut soudain une vision.

- Alice ! S'exclama Jasper. Que vois-tu ?

- Tombes… manoir… sombre…

- Tiens ! S'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle lui tendait un crayon et un parchemin, sortis de son sac.

Alice se mit alors à dessiner à toute allure, bien que ses yeux semblaient perdus ailleurs. Mais le dessin prit forme avec une netteté incroyable, laissant deviner un grand cimetière très sombre, et un manoir un peu plus loin. Aucun des quatre sorciers ne sut dire ce que le dessin représentait, mais ils sursautèrent aussi, quand la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée.

Sirius et Carlisle avaient l'air plus inquiet l'un que l'autre, et Rosalie lança seulement :

- Je leur ai raconté… Alice ? Ça va ?

La petit brune les regarda et tendit son dessin avant de dire :

- C'est ici que se dirige James, dit-elle. Il était très indécis au début, mais il a soudain pris sa décision.

Quand Sirius blêmit et s'affala sur le canapé miteux, tous eurent peur de ce qu'il allait dire :

- C'est le cimetière où Voldemort est revenu, et derrière, c'est le manoir de son père.

Alors que tous prenaient un air de « on est dans la merde », Edward serra plus fort Bella contre lui, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était tendu dans ses bras.

- Papa ! Souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots, et de désespoir. Non, Edward ne voulait pas croire que quelque chose de si terrible se préparait, mais quand il la vit sauter de ses bras et se jeter au cou de son père avant de pleurer de plus belle, il sentit ses derniers espoirs s'envoler.

Alors, le plus doucement possible, il s'approcha de Sirius et caressa les cheveux de Bella en murmurant :

- Tu dois nous dire ce que tu as vu, Bella.

- Non…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais tous l'entendirent sans mal. Sirius jeta un regard inquiet à Edward, mais demanda finalement :

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Je t'en pris, parle nous.

- Non…

Sirius soupira en même temps qu'Edward, et ce fut Ginny qui réussit à faire enfin réagir Bella :

- Lequel d'entre nous va mourir, Bella ?

Aussitôt, Bella tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux et les joues rougies par ses larmes, et la regarda avec stupéfaction. Mais Ginny ne baissa pas les yeux, attendant sa réponse… et Bella éclata à nouveau en sanglots avant de tomber à genoux. Seule Ginny fut encore capable de réagir alors : elle se précipita vers son amie et s'agenouilla près d'elle :

- Tu sais que l'avenir peut changer à chaque seconde, Bella. Et tu dois nous dire ce que tu as vu, pour qu'on change les choses.

Bella lui lança un regard suppliant, mais Ginny insista :

- Non, Bella. Maintenant. James se dirige vers Voldemort, on doit savoir ce qui nous attend.

- Je… je n'peux pas…

Ses larmes coulaient toujours autant et Edward s'agenouilla à son tour près d'elle avant de lui murmurer :

- Ma Bella, tu dois nous le dire.

Elle se tourna vers lui et malgré la peine qu'elle put lire dans les yeux d'Edward, elle se mit à crier :

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je vais tout perdre ! Tout !

Ils se figèrent tous mais elle ajouta :

- Je ne le laisserais pas faire !

Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, mais seule Hermione comprit à cet instant que c'était mauvais signe… très mauvais signe. Bella regarda Edward une seconde, le déstabilisant : jamais il n'avait vu tant de peur, d'amour, mais aussi et surtout de colère dans ses yeux verts. Et ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il comprit : Bella venait de se transformer en Crunch sous ses yeux choqués.

- Non ! Cria Alice qui voyait déjà le pire

- _Stupéfix_ !

Le sort rouge parti à toute vitesse et Crunch ne put l'éviter. Elle tomba inconsciente, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sortie de la cabane. Stupéfaits, ils se tournèrent tous pour découvrir une Hermione à la baguette levée.

- Désolée ma Bella, dit-elle. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te suicider !

- Elle ne va pas aimer ça, ne put s'empêcher Ron.

- Tant pis ! Lâcha Hermione

- Merci, Hermione, murmura Edward en s'approchant de la panthère figée.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de laisser courir son regard sur son amie, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Ca veux dire quoi « tout perdre », à votre avis ?

- Nous allons mourir, lança Ginny.

- Non ! S'exclama Alice. C'est hors de question ! L'avenir peut toujours changer, c'est vrai ! Alors on la ramène à Poudlard, je la force à parler…

- Et on se prépare ! Coupa Emmett. Alice à raison, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous regarder mourir.

- On est six contre James, il n'a aucunes chances de s'en sortir, continua Jasper.

- S'il ne fuit pas, ne put s'empêcher Hermione.

- Il ne fuira pas s'il vient à nous, répondit Rosalie.

Un silence s'installa alors que les Cullen essayaient d'avoir des regards rassurant pour les sorciers, mais personne n'était vraiment convaincant, et convaincu…

- Il faut rentrer, dit soudain Carlisle.

- Et on fait comment pour Bella ? Demanda Edward

Sirius, de l'autre côté du corps animal de Bella, sembla soudain émerger :

- Heu… il existe une formule pour redonner sa forme à un animagus… hum…

Il du réfléchir quelques minutes, mais se souvint finalement du sort qu'il lança sur sa fille. Bella reprit aussitôt son apparence, mais resta stupéfiée (il valait mieux, pour l'instant).

Alors ils traversèrent tous la cabane hurlante, et déboulèrent directement sous le saule cogneur. Sirius se rappela sans mal de la place du bouton qui figeait le grand arbre, et tous purent retrouver le parc de Poudlard en très peu de temps.

Carlisle les entraina tous vers l'infirmerie, et ordonna à Emmett d'aller chercher Dumbledore, mais ce dernier (toujours au courant de tout) était déjà entrain de marcher vers eux.

Ils lui racontèrent aussitôt ce qui s'était produit plus tôt, et le vieil homme sembla prendre dix ans d'un seul coup. Si un vampire s'alliait à Voldemort, ils étaient vraiment mal… C'est pourquoi ils devaient savoir de quoi Bella avait rêvé…

- Il faut la réveiller, dit-il.

Hermione grimaça avant de s'approcher. Elle respira un bon coup et lança le contre sort avant de froncer les sourcils, prête à voir jaillir la colère de Bella…

Cette dernière se redressa d'un bon et regarda autour d'elle, mais quand elle croisa le regard d'Hermione, elle fronça les sourcils à son tour et s'exclama :

- Tu m'as Stupéfiée ! Non, mais j'y crois pas !

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, Bella.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et se mit debout avant de se mettre à crier :

- Peu importe que je vive, Hermione ! Si mon rêve se produit, je ne serais plus rien. Voldemort a toujours su comment me détruire, Elle va s'en faire un festin !

Alors que les sorciers blêmissaient, Alice lança :

- Non, Bella. Tu sais que le futur change…

- Elle ? Coupa Edward.

Bella ferma les yeux, se maudissant d'en avoir trop dit. Et quand elle les rouvrit, les prunelles ombrées d'Edward la firent frémir. En soupirant, elle s'assit sur le lit le plus proche et lança :

- Ok. J'ai fait un cauchemar, hier, pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie… Et vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'ai vu ? Hein ? Ok ! Oui, James va venir, démolir la grille, et envahir le parc avec des dizaines de mangemorts. Oh, il va vite être intercepté, par les six vampires que nous avons ! Oui… mais il ne viendra pas seul ! Et quand je relèverais la tête d'un de mes duels avec les mangemorts, je découvrirais… elle vous aura tués ! Tous les cinq ! Je vous ai vu en sang, à ses pieds, alors qu'elle hurlait de rire !

Ils ne pouvaient rien dire, alors elle enfonça le bouchon un peu plus :

- Hier, j'ai voulu me persuader que ce n'était un rêve, mais c'était lui ! J'ai vu le visage de James hier ! Ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est ce qui va se passer si j'attends qu'ils viennent à moi. Et je ne le permettrais jamais !

- Il te manipule peut-être ! Intervint Ron avec espoir. Comme l'an dernier !

- Non, dit seulement Bella.

- Il ne peut plus, expliqua Hermione. Pas avec la protection.

- Non, répéta Bella.

Elle sentit soudain Edward attraper sa main, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Son regard était fermé, impassible, et elle frissonnât même quand il lança :

- On changera le futur et personne ne mourra.

Elle aurait voulu voir de l'espoir dans ses yeux, mais elle comprit à cet instant qu'il était lui aussi au bord de l'explosion. Elle avait voulu se sacrifier, sans hésiter, et ça, il ne pouvait l'occulter.

Elle déglutie, maintenant consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait et dit, et une larme s'échappa pour rouler sur sa joue. Edward l'essuya du pouce mais ne dit rien, se contentant de l'entrainer hors de l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas méchante de m'arrêter là, comme ça, alors qu'Edward est au bord de l'explosion ! **

**Hum, mais j'ai bien peur que vous deviez attendre quelques jours pour la suite !**

**En attendant, j'espère avoir vos commentaires :D**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	25. Pétages de plombs

**Salut tout le monde :D**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire avec un chapitre un peu particulier… mais tout est dans le titre ! **

**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me lisent :D et à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis ! **

**Tipiland**** : non, non, « elle » ce n'est pas Bellatrix (bien que moi aussi je la déteste lol)… Mais merci beaucoup ;) et oui, la suite réserve de nombreuses surprises ! **

**ErylisxJazz**** : lol, mais non je ne suis pas sadique ! Tu vois bien, puisque je poste la suite :D ! Hum, je ne dirais rien sur « elle »… tu le découvriras par toi-même !! ;)**

**Chka**** : merci beaucoup !!! La voici, la suite ! Bisous ;)**

**Nounou**** : merci :D**

**Mimi72**** : hum… bien deviné ! Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Hum, non, sans doute pas lol ! Mais tu as bien du remarqué que je fais rarement dans la simplicité lol ! Et puis les Cullen sont puissants, alors il fallait bien quelques difficultés supplémentaires, non ? Lol, oui, je promets qu'il y aura de l'espoir… mais d'abord, de la colère ! Bises ;)**

**Voltéa**** : Wouah ! Ca c'est de la reviews lol ! Je crois que j'ai bien fait de te réclamer des compliments lol, parce que je ne me lasserais jamais de lire tes si gentilles reviews ! :D Pour Bella, c'est vrai que je vous montre une autre facette, mais il y a forcement un côté fragile en elle, et cette fois je ne l'ai pas épargnée ! Mais bon, tu vas voir qu'elle va vite redevenir elle même… Merci vraiment, du fond du cœur, et je suis ravie de réussir à te faire partager aussi bien cette histoire (et à te faire rêver !!) ! Merci ;) et à très vite !**

**Lul**** : Lol ! Non, non, je n'ai pas honte, et je suis vraiment (pas du tout) désolée que tu doives attendre pour me lire lol ! (vive le suspens hihihi). Bon, sinon, je prends note : faire attention à mes arrières… hum, mais ca ne serait pas très gentil de me tuer (ou me kidnapper lol), ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi… non, non, tout est à cause de mon imagination lol ! Je n'y peux rien !! Sinon, bonnes vacances et à bientôt ;D**

**Isabellamisa1**** : Merci beaucoup !! Hum, moi je suis amoureuse de ce genre de reviews lol ! Et oui, c'est vrai que ton pseudo me disait bien quelque chose : l'OS sur la st Edward c'était bien moi ! Alors merci aussi pour cette histoire ;) et bisous vampirique à ma fan n°1 ! ;D**

**Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse maintenant…**

**Mais avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je voulais juste préciser quelque chose (et surtout pour Joe Potter-Black) : oui, je sais, le mot « pétage » n'existe pas, mais c'est mon histoire et je fais qu'est-ce-que je veux lol ! **

**Bises ;)**

**Haley**

* * *

**25 – Pétages de plombs **

Edward ne dit pas un mot en accompagnant Bella jusqu'à son appartement, mais ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant. Elle sentait la tension en lui, et jugea préférable de ne pas parler tant qu'ils ne seraient pas enfermés, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Et il sembla avoir eu la même idée… Bella grimaça un peu quand il referma la porte derrière eux, et insonorisa le salon de l'appartement, mais son cœur sembla se briser quand Edward lâcha sa main et la fixa. Cette fois, ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse et de colère, et sa voix était suppliante mais sèche quand il lança :

- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu comptais faire tout à l'heure.

Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage avant de le regarder :

- Je n'ai pas réfléchit, Edward. J'ai revu ses horribles images dans ma tête et … je te l'ai dit, je me sacrifierais pour chacun d'entre eux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux suppliants, et murmura :

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Bella.

Elle le regarda, désolée, les larmes prêtes à refaire surface, et répondit tout aussi bas :

- Moi non plus Edward… mais…

- Mais tu préfère mourir pour eux !

Il s'était relevé et avait serré les poings pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Bella comprit alors et se leva sans réfléchir avant de se caler dans ses bras :

- Tu ne comprends pas Edward. Je ne contrôle pas cette part de moi, je suis… comme faite, pour protéger les gens que j'aime, c'est comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent…

- Ils mourront, un jour ou l'autre.

C'était bas, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, et attendait sa réponse en scrutant ses prunelles vertes.

- Je le sais, ça. Mais je veux qu'ils aient une longue vie, remplie de bonheur. Qu'ils se marient, qu'ils aient des enfants, et des petits enfants. Je veux qu'ils quittent ce monde quand ils seront de vieux sorciers édentés, heureux de la vie qu'ils auront vécue.

Mais ces paroles furent à double tranchant, car il demanda :

- Ne veux-tu pas ça pour toi aussi ?

Il s'était détaché d'elle et la regardait avec insistance, attendant sa réponse. Mais elle soupira fortement avant de répliquer :

- Non, pour moi je n'ai jamais vu que la mort, Edward. Peu importe la forme qu'elle prend.

Elle n'avait pas pesé le poids de ses mots, et se mordit lèvre quand elle vit Edward fermer les yeux : son visage était crispé par la colère, et ses poings si serrés qu'ils semblaient plus blancs encore que le reste de sa peau.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se tourna vers elle et la foudroya du regard avant de se mettre à crier :

- Rien ne compte pour toi, mis à part ce que Tu veux ! T'arrive-t-il de penser à ce que peuvent ressentir les gens qui t'entourent ? Penses-tu à Sirius ? À Hermione ? À Molly ? Comment ils réagiraient, eux, si tu te suicidais, hein ? (et moi ! Pensa-t-il très fort)

Ses paroles lui firent plus mal que jamais, mais elle se mit à hurler à son tour :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! Tu ne peux imaginer ce qu'est mon destin, Edward ! Tu ignores ce qu'il signifie, pour moi ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'aime ça, hein ? Tu ne peux pas te mettre à ma place ! Tu es immortel, toi ! Moi, je sais depuis toujours que je devrais me sacrifier pour sauver ce putain de monde magique ! Que veux-tu ? Que je laisse tomber ? Que je les laisse tous mourir sans m'en préoccuper ? On m'a faite ainsi, et je pensais que toi au moins tu l'avais compris !

Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement comme une furie, et claquait la porte derrière elle. Alors il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, et soupira : avait-il été trop loin ? Oui, sans doute… mais il avait si peur aussi… oui, lui répondit sa conscience, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui faire comprendre sans lui hurler dessus…

xXx

Bella était folle de rage ! Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la juge, et que ce soit Lui qui le fasse était pire que tout. Elle lui avait expliqué pourtant ! Et là, il la traitait carrément d'égoïste !

Elle marcha d'un pas furieux vers le parc, sans vraiment regarder devant elle, mais au moment où elle arriva vers le grand chêne, elle remarqua que les autres jeunes l'attendaient de pied ferme. Elle soupira, et tenta de faire demi tour, mais Alice se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

- Ha non ! Tu restes là, Bella !

Bella se tourna à nouveau vers eux, le visage fermé et les yeux bouillonnant de colère, mais Alice n'y prêta même pas attention.

- Assieds-toi, dit-elle

- Je suis bien debout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répéta la petite brune. C'est une blague ?

Bella serrait les dents et ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs, si bien qu'Hermione lança, d'une petite voix :

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, Alice.

En fait, tous semblaient bien être de l'avis d'Hermione, mais Alice ne se dégonfla pas :

- Moi je veux savoir, maintenant, ce que tu comptais faire tout à l'heure !

- Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Va demander à ton frère, je lui ai déjà expliqué !

- Mais te rends tu comptes que tu n'avais aucunes chances, Bella !

- Oui, Alice ! Oui, je le sais ! Mais essaye juste d'imaginer une seconde : si tu étais humaine, et si Jasper, Rose, Emmett… étaient en danger… si tu savais qu'ils allaient mourir, tu resterais là ? A attendre que des gens qui ne comprennent rien à ton destin prennent la décision la plus… sure ?

Elle marqua un point, sans conteste, mais Alice ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant :

- Je prendrais le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure option !

Bella rit tout en hochant la tête, avant de foudroyer Alice du regard une nouvelle fois et de lancer :

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Si, Bella, je…

- Non ! Coupa Bella. J'en ai assez ! Jugez-moi tant que vous voulez, mais foutez-moi la paix !

Et elle retourna vers le château, encore plus énervée qu'en y sortant.

xXx

Hermione soupira mais Alice voulu se défendre :

- J'ai eu si peur, Hermione ! Je l'aime, tu sais…

- Je sais, répondit la brune. Mais tu t'y es mal prise… Bella se braque si on lui hurle dessus !

- Ouai, approuva Ron, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'Edward en a fait les frais !

Tous se tournèrent vers la fenêtre de l'appartement de Bella que Ron pointait du doigt, et découvrirent Edward qui regardait vers eux.

- Il a l'air secoué, lança Jasper.

Hermione soupira de plus belle mais écarquilla les yeux, comme les autres, quand elle vit Edward sauter par la fenêtre pour les rejoindre. Heureusement, la majorité des élèves étaient encore à Pré-au-lard à cette heure, et personne ne le vit faire… et quand les autres découvrirent sa tête, ils ne pensèrent même pas un instant à lui reprocher son saut.

Il se laissa tomber près d'eux sans un mot, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? Que lui as-tu dis, Edward ?

Il soupira et la regarda un instant, les yeux emplis de regrets et de tristesse, avant de répondre :

- En gros… qu'elle est… égoïste.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione.

Les autres aussi étaient scotchés ! Alors qu'Alice regrettait soudain ses paroles envers Bella, Hermione, elle devint rouge de colère :

- Non mais c'n'est pas vrai ! Egoïste ? Pas toi, Edward ! Elle aurait pu supporter ça de n'importe qui, mais pas de toi !

- Je sais, Hermione…

- Oh non, tu ne sais pas ! Jamais elle n'avait fait confiance avant toi ! Je sais qu'elle t'a dit certaines choses que jamais elle ne nous dira, aussi bien à nous qu'à Sirius. Tu es le seul à la connaître vraiment ! Le seul avec qui elle est Bella, et non la survivante, l'Elue, celle qui doit sauver le monde ! Parce que ça, c'est ce qu'elle est obligée d'être le reste du temps ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, que vous l'aviez tous compris (en regardant Alice) : Bella vit depuis toujours avec la certitude que ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour qu'elle vive : Lily est morte à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle était l'Elue. Plus jamais elle ne permettra que quelqu'un ne meure pour elle…

- Elle a une dette envers la vie elle même, reprit Ginny alors que les larmes d'Hermione montaient. Et une mission. Qui lui appartient, à elle seule. Elle nous permet de nous battre à ses côtés, en nous formant, faisant de nous des combattants près à affronter les mangemorts… mais quand la bataille finale arrivera, elle s'avancera tête haute vers Voldemort et se sacrifiera, pour nous tous, pour nous sauver. Elle vous l'a fait comprendre, elle a toujours su que la Prophétie laissait clairement entendre sa mort : mais quelle choix a-t-elle ? Mourir et nous faire tous vivre, ou vivre et nous laisser mourir ?

Les Cullen, et en particulier Edward et Alice, étaient en état de choc face à ses paroles, mais Ron en rajouta une couche :

- C'est en elle, c'est ce qui fait d'elle cette Elue. Bella ne pourra jamais cesser de protéger ceux qu'elle aime, même si sa vie en dépend.

- Elle m'a sauvée, reprit Ginny. A l'époque, je n'étais que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami ! Et elle a affronté un basilic et l'esprit de Voldemort, pour me sauver.

- Elle m'a obligé à aller affronter un troll, continua Ron, alors qu'on n'avait que 11 ans !

- Pour sauver Hermione, commenta Ginny.

- Elle s'est jetée au devant d'une centaine de détraqueurs, reprit Hermione, sans même savoir si elle réussirait à lancer le patronus. Pour sauver Sirius…

Si Alice et Edward auraient pu pleurer, leurs yeux ne seraient plus que deux geysers d'eau à cet instant. Les autres Cullen, eux, paraissaient moins désolés, mais étaient tout aussi touchés par leurs paroles.

Ce fut alors Rosalie qui prit la parole :

- Comment peut-on arranger les choses ? Je pense qu'en ce moment, elle a besoin de soutien…

Edward foudroya soudain sa sœur du regard, mais elle soupira et déclara :

- Oui, Edward, je pense que lui hurler dessus n'était pas la bonne solution. On a passé assez de temps avec elle pour la connaître, et ce n'était pas malin. Mais je ne veux pas te le reprocher, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu lis dans mes pensées !

Edward se renfrogna et elle reprit, d'un ton bien plus doux :

- Je sais combien tu l'aimes, mon frère. Je n'ose imaginer quelle torture tu vis, sachant son destin. Je sais aussi pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle devienne comme nous, et ça je le comprends. Mais…

- Elle croit que toi tu ne le veux pas, termina Drago.

Le fait que la réplique vienne de lui les surprirent tous, vampires comme sorciers, mais il continua :

- Nous avons pas mal parlé, et elle est persuadée d'une chose : c'est Bella humaine que tu aimes. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est si tu aimeras aussi Bella vampire.

- Mais… commença Edward.

- Tu ne cesses de lui répéter qu'elle ne sera plus la même ! Termina Drago.

Edward était bouche bée : alors peu importait à Bella de vivre parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voulait que vivante ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça…

xXx

En rentrant à nouveau dans le Château, Bella avait pesté en apercevant Carlisle, mais le vampire avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas l'approcher quand il avait croisé son regard de braises.

Pourtant, il avait aussi du prévenir Sirius, car elle n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver à sa salle de classe (hors de question de retourner dans l'appart…), qu'il arrivait en courant.

- Bella, attends ! Il faut qu'on parle

Elle lui tournait le dos, et ne se retourna même pas pour répliquer :

- J'n'ai pas envie de parler.

S'il avait vu ses yeux, à cet instant, Sirius aurait sans doute agit différemment… mais ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe :

- Et bien tu va m'écouter, Isabella Lily Black ! Parce qu'il est temps que tu apprennes à réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissé ! Que croyais-tu que tu pouvais faire, toute seule, face à un vampire et Voldemort ? Je refuse de te voir mourir, Bella !

Il s'arrêta, soudain conscient qu'elle semblait plus figée qu'une statue. Soudain, il se rappela Lily… ne jamais lui hurler dessus : c'était la première règle pour ne pas la mettre en colère…

Alors il se radoucie, et décida seulement de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait (trop tard) :

- Je n'ai que toi, Bella.

Quand elle se retourna vers Sirius, le cœur de l'ancien maraudeur se brisa : il y avait dans les yeux de sa fille tant de rage, de tristesse et de peur, qu'il voulut la serrer contre lui. Mais elle recula brusquement, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa classe, elle lâcha d'une voix rauque :

- Je finirais par mourir.

Sans même le regarder, elle claqua la porte derrière elle et la ferma par magie, grâce au sort de protection le plus puissant qu'elle avait.

Et tout y passa… à grand coup de poings ou de pieds, elle détruisit les tables, le bureau, les panneaux d'affichage, les fenêtres, et tout le matériel, faisant un vacarme qui s'entendit jusque dans la grande salle.

xXx

Dans le parc, Edward avait perçu, au travers des pensées de Sirius, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Bella, et il s'était figé à la dernière réplique de la jeune fille.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer, un grand fracas les fit sursauter.

- Merde ! Lança Ron alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds.

Ils venaient de voir passer une chaise au travers d'une des fenêtres de la salle de l'AD.

- Sirius a enfoncé le bouchon, lança juste Edward.

Tous se mirent aussitôt à courir vers le château.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe, ils découvrirent Sirius qui tambourinait à la porte et Carlisle qui le regardait avec inquiétude. D'ici, ce qui pouvait se passer de l'autre côté de cette porte paraissait encore plus effrayant : ils entendaient Bella hurler de rage avant chaque coup qu'elle donnait, et Edward réalisa aussi une chose importante :

- Elle saigne, lâcha-t-il.

Carlisle sursauta et se concentra un instant avant de regarder ses enfants :

- Alice, emmène Jasper loin d'ici. Edward…

- Non ! Je saurais me contrôler !

Carlisle regarda gravement son fils mais Edward lança, sur un ton des plus tristes :

- De toute façon elle ne voudra pas me parler…

Alors Sirius réagit soudain et se tourna vers lui :

- Tu lui as crié dessus, n'est-ce-pas ?

Edward acquiesça silencieusement.

- Moi aussi, lança Alice avec regrets avant d'entrainer Jasper loin du sang de Bella.

Sirius soupira avant de murmurer :

- Je comprends maintenant…

Il arrêta de frapper sur la porte, et se frotta le visage, tentant de trouver une solution pour la calmer.

- J'ai déjà essayé, lança-t-il à Hermione quand il l'a vit lancer des sorts sur la porte.

- On ne va pas la laisser là dedans ! Répliqua Hermione.

Rosalie s'était elle aussi approchée de la porte et dit soudain :

- Elle saigne vraiment beaucoup, il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je vais chercher Dumbledore ! Lança Ginny avant de partir en courant.

Edward la regarda partir mais se tourna vers son père en disant :

- On n'a pas le temps d'attendre Dumbledore.

Tous se regardaient, sans trop savoir quoi faire, mais Emmett s'avança soudain :

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de magie pour passer une porte !

- Elle va pas aimer ça, grimaça Hermione.

- Elle ne m'en veut pas, répliqua-t-il. Si je n'arrive pas à la calmer, entre aussi. Mais les autres restent dehors. Elle a vraiment l'air en rogne, j'ignore ce que je vais me prendre en entrant…

- Tu sauras trouver les mots, dit Rosalie en lui caressant la joue.

Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et elle savait que lui aussi c'était beaucoup attaché à Bella. Même si pour elle, cela avait pris un peu plus de temps, Bella était déjà comme leur sœur, et ses cris de rage les révoltaient autant que Sirius ou Hermione.

Emmett sourit avec amour à Rosalie, avant de tous les faire reculer, puis il n'hésita pas : d'un grand coup de pied, il fit valser la porte à l'autre bout de la salle.

Bella se figea alors et tourna son regard noir de colère vers lui. Il dégluti difficilement quand il aperçu les flots de sangs qui coulaient des mains de la sorcière, mais il s'approcha quand même, et lui sourit même avant de lancer :

- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

xXx

Dans le couloir tous, sauf Rosalie, écarquillèrent les yeux. Alors la blonde sourit et murmura :

- Il sait ce qu'il fait. Je crois qu'il l'a très bien comprise, depuis le début.

Ils ne furent pas vraiment convaincus, mais personne ne répliqua, attendant la réponse de Bella.

xXx

Comme elle ne disait rien, Emmett ajouta :

- Quoique tu sembles bien t'en sortir toute seule ! J'aime la nouvelle déco !

Bella ferma les yeux un instant avant de faire le tour de la pièce en un regard. Toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées (et un certains nombres d'éclats de verre étaient d'ailleurs bien incrustés dans ses mains), et elle n'avait rien épargné dans la salle, rien, sauf une armoire qui tenait encore debout.

Alors elle regarda à nouveau Emmett, qui lui souriait tristement, avant d'éclater en sanglots et de tomber à genoux (dans les éclats de verre, bien sur).

Aussitôt, il se précipita vers elle et, malgré l'odeur infernale de son sang, la serra contre lui :

- Vas-y pleure, Bella. Ca fait du bien… et ça ne fait pas de mal…

Pendant cinq longues minutes, Bella pleura ainsi, colée contre le torse d'Emmett. Ce dernier ne dit rien, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux, et de ne surtout pas regarder le sang qu'elle perdait sur sa chemise blanche. Mais elle dut soudain s'en rendre compte, car elle se sépara de lui en sursautant.

- Bella ?

- Je… je saigne…

- J'avais remarqué !

Il avait espéré la faire sourire, mais son visage était toujours aussi triste. Alors il murmura :

- Je peux appeler Carlisle ?

Elle hocha seulement la tête, mais il n'hésita pas :

- Carlisle !

Dans le couloir, ce fut un profond soulagement, alors même que Dumbledore venait d'arriver avec Ginny.

Carlisle insista pour entrer seul et fut stupéfait quand il découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts, mais surtout l'état dans lequel était Bella.

Il approcha doucement d'elle, et eut vraiment mal quand il vit les deux émeraudes emplies de larmes se lever vers lui.

- Oh Bella, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien et réagit à peine quand il attrapa ses mains. Avec stupeur, il constata qu'elle avait, en tout, six phalanges et cinq doits de cassés, et que beaucoup d'éclat de verres s'étaient incrustés dans sa peau.

- Ca va faire mal, Bella. Je dois faire sortir les morceaux de verres en premier.

Elle haussa les épaules et murmura :

- Je l'ai mérité.

Ça, les Cullen l'avaient déjà entendu, lors de la chasse qui avait mal tournée. Alors à ce moment là, Edward comprit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'elle s'en voulait à elle.

Sans attendre d'avantage, il entra alors dans la salle de classe mais se figea quand il en découvrit l'état. Stupéfait, il se tourna vers Bella, et là, il crut mourir à nouveau… Peu lui importait l'odeur de son sang à cet instant : seule la souffrance qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le touchait.

Bella serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur alors que Carlisle faisait sortir les morceaux de verres un par un, mais elle sentit soudain Edward entrer… Alors elle tourna les yeux vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer.

- Non, ma Bella, ne pleure pas pour moi, murmura-t-il alors qu'il était déjà à ses côtés.

Il attrapa son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Peu lui importait la présence de son père et d'Emmett, ni même cette odeur qui lui brulait la gorge. Elle seule comptait.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Lui seul comptait.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit doucement, mais se plaça derrière elle quand Carlisle les ramena à la réalité :

- Je dois replacer les os maintenant, Edward soutiens là, ça va vraiment faire mal.

Bella serra à nouveau les dents, et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit le menton d'Edward se poser sur le haut de sa tête… mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur quand Carlisle lança son sort.

Edward et Emmett grimacèrent, et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de les rejoindre, Sirius en tête.

Mais Bella ne les regarda pas, elle ne le pouvait pas : quand Carlisle eut finit avec ses mains, elle le remercia d'un regard et sortit sa baguette avant de se lever.

De façon informulée, elle lança d'abord un sort qui nettoya tout le sang (y compris sur la chemise d'Emmett), puis répara les fenêtres, mais quand elle se tourna vers la porte, elle se figea.

- Albus ?

Tous se figèrent.

Rogue venait de passer la porte (détruite) de la salle de classe, et regardait les lieux en ouvrant la bouche de stupeur.

- Tout mais pas lui, murmura Bella en soupirant.

Rogue la foudroya du regard, et s'apprêta à parler, mais Edward le coupa juste à temps :

- Répare la porte, Bella. Il sait.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et leva sa baguette sans attendre, mais au moment où elle allait lancer son sort, Alice et Jasper passèrent l'ouverture.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un moment en silence avant qu'Alice ne dise :

- Je suis désolée, Bella

- Ne le sois pas.

Le ton de Bella était plein de tristesse et elle enchaina :

- Entrez, que je referme cette porte.

Les deux vampires s'exécutèrent, et aussitôt que Bella eut réparé la porte, Rogue se mit à hurler en regardant Dumbledore :

- Vous être malade ! Des vampires ! Je ne voulais pas y croire quand il me l'a dit, mais quand je vois ça !

- C'est moi qui ait fait ça, le coupa Bella avec hargne.

Rogue se tourna vers elle, stupéfait, mais se régala du regard triste de la sorcière : un sourire narquois se dessina alors sur son visage et il lança :

- Hum… pas contente que votre chéri se révèle être un montre ?

Edward se figea, mourant d'envie de sauter à la gorge du professeur, mais Bella lâcha sa main, et ne se priva pas… en envoyant une droite monumentale dans la mâchoire de son professeur de Potion.

Rogue en tomba à la renverse, mais se releva aussitôt, l'air plus menaçant que jamais :

- Vous allez me payer ça, Black !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Répliqua Bella

- Suffit ! Cria Albus. Bella, montre ta main à Carlisle, à nouveau, et toi Severus, assieds-toi.

- Hors de question ! Cette sale morveuse ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Bella n'eut même pas le temps de réagir à la réplique, et quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue, elle découvrit les cinq jeunes Cullen qui le menaçaient de leurs dents blanches et aiguisées.

Elle le vit lâcher sa baguette de peur, mais elle soupira et lança :

- Arrêtez, ça vaut pas la peine. Je suis sur qu'il doit avoir un gout horrible, en plus.

- Bella… souffla Edward.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas drôle. Par contre, moi ça fait cinq ans que je veux lui dire le fond de ma pensé, alors laissez moi ce plaisir.

- Et après ça tu seras calmée ? Demanda Emmett

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Rogue se remettait à crier :

- Vôtre statut d'Elue ne vous donne pas tout les droits, espèce de salle petite prétentieuse !

Les vampires montrèrent à nouveau les dents, mais Bella répliqua :

- Vous êtes dans Ma salle de classe, et vous allez m'écouter ! Parce que je me fou pas mal de ce que vous pensez de lui, ou de moi ! Oh, oui, je m'en contre fou ! Je me fou aussi que vous me détestiez, parce que moi je vous haie ! Je vous méprise à tel point que j'ai envie de vous tuer de mes mains ! Parce que tout est de votre putain de faute ! C'est vous qui avait tué ma mère ! Vous qui avait fait de moi cette survivante ! Vous qui avait révélé cette prophétie ! Je me fou de savoir que vous êtes un espion depuis le temps, Elle, elle est morte ! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez détruit ma vie ! Et vous avez fait de moi ce que je suis !

Des larmes, de rage, coulaient à présent sur les joues de Bella alors qu'elle foudroyait Rogue du regard. Mais seul Edward eut réellement conscience de l'impact de ses mots sur le si redouté maitre des cachots. Et malgré la tristesse lisible qui avait envahie son regard sombre, Bella ajouta :

- Je vous tuerais sans hésiter si vous mettez en danger leur secret.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la salle sans se retourner. Alors tous fixèrent Rogue qui semblait dans un autre monde, et Albus lança :

- Tu l'as cherché trop longtemps, Severus. Elle a lu le journal de Lily, et elle savait très bien où frapper pour faire mal.

- Elle le pense vraiment ! Cracha Ron en regardant Rogue avec mépris.

- C'est aussi ce qu'il pense, lâcha Edward.

Rogue le fixa, surpris, mais Edward ne dit rien de plus. Il regarda seulement son père avant de quitter la salle de classe à son tour. Carlisle soupira avant de se tourner vers Albus :

- Tu es sur qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Oui, Carlisle, j'en suis sur.

Alors Carlisle s'expliqua, mais garda délibérément le silence sur les dons d'Alice et Edward. Rogue encaissa (non sans mal), et leur révéla à son tour ce que Voldemort lui avait appris…

* * *

**Hum, et oui, je sais, je vous laisse encore sur votre fin ! **

**Mais la suite arrivera bientôt, et en attendant j'espère bien avoir votre avis ! **

**Bises ;)**

**Haley Black**


	26. Pardons et plans de bataille

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Et voilà la suite de cette histoire…**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Et tous ceux qui prennent un peu de temps pour me laisser leur avis ^^ **

**Sylve.77**** : Merci beaucoup !!! Ce chapitre était un peu spécial, dévoilant un peu plus du caractère de ma Bella, et je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu ! Mais pour l'armoire, hum… tu vas comprendre !! Et oui : j'attends tes impressions sur mes autres fics !! :D En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^_^**

**Isabellamisa**** : merci, merci :D !! Je suis contente que ta sister t'ait fait connaitre mon histoire, tu la remercieras pour moi lol !! Bisous vampirique et à bientôt :P**

**Mimi72**** : lol ! Hum, moi ? Vous laisser en plan ? Non, c'est même pas vrai lol !! Sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews : je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon Emmett grand frère ! Quand à Rogue… hum, tu verras bien lol ! Bisous ! :D**

**Nounou**** : merci beaucoup :D**

**ErylisxJazz**** : lol ! Et oui, elle a un sacré caractère, mais comme tu dis, c'était un peu fort de la traiter d'égoïste… Hum, mais mon petit Edward a eu peur, alors on lui pardonne !! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Aillerose**** : Hey salut !! Tes reviews me manquaient !! (Hum, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas vue sur mes autres fics :P)… En tout cas, voici la suite lol ! (tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps quand même !!)**

**Voltéa**** : hoy, hoy, hoy, je te jure que j'ai la larme à l'œil quand je lis tes reviews lol ! D'abord, c'est tellement un plaisir d'avoir des reviews, que c'est aussi un plaisir d'y répondre, alors je t'en pris !! :D… et ensuite, pour ta reviews : MILLE MERCIS !!!! Je suis vraiment touchée par tes compliments, et j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec la suite !! (Mais j'attends tes impressions avec impatiente !!)… Bisous :D**

**Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu particulier, où j'ai essayé de meler humour et sérieux… J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Haley**

* * *

**26 – Pardons et plans de bataille**

Bella s'était réfugiée dans son appartement, mais n'avait pas fermé la porte. Elle s'était juste mise à sa fenêtre, et regardait tristement le parc de Poudlard, attendant…

Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : seulement quelques minutes après, elle entendit Edward pousser la porte et la refermer derrière lui. Alors elle se retourna vers lui, les larmes au bord des yeux à nouveau.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle à la vitesse de la lumière et la serra contre lui avant de murmurer à son tour :

- Toi, pardonne-moi, ma Bella. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pesé mes mots…

- Mais tu avais raison…

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, la tête enfouie dans le cou glacé d'Edward, mais il lui releva la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Non, j'avais tord. Je n'avais pas le droit de te juger égoïste… c'est moi qui le suit, ma Bella. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre que je serais capable de t'enlever pour t'emmener à des milliers de kilomètres de cette guerre.

Elle sourit doucement et caressa sa joue :

- Et moi je n'avais pas le droit de partir sans réfléchir. Mais j'ai si peur…

- Je sais, mon ange, j'ai peur moi aussi…

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, avant que Bella ne demande :

- Que va-t-on faire, Edward ?

Il soupira et la serra plus fort encore contre lui :

- On va se battre, ma Bella. Et je te donne ma parole que je ne les laisserais pas mourir.

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de repenser à son rêve, mais lui, ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Je t'aimerais à jamais, Bella… humaine ou… vampire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ton cousin m'a reproché de ne pas te l'avoir dit clairement…

Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et lui reprit :

- Je veux que jamais tu n'en doute, Bella. J'ai peur… mais je te veux pour l'éternité.

Son cœur manqua un battement mais elle continua de sourire. Elle passa alors ces bras autour du cou d'Edward et l'embrassa doucement, avec tout son amour, avant de murmurer :

- Moi aussi, Edward… je veux être à toi pour l'éternité.

Il lui sourit aussi et, désireux de voir disparaitre son regard triste, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Des jours comme aujourd'hui, je te mordrais sans hésiter !

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se mit à rire quand elle croisa son regard :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle.

- N'en parlons plus, mon amour. Tu es dans mes bras, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Elle sourit et se serra plus encore contre le torse d'Edward. Mais elle soupira soudain, alors qu'on toquait à la porte de son appartement.

- C'est Emmett, dit-il.

- Seul ?

- Oui, répondit Edward, aussi surpris qu'elle.

Elle se sépara, à regret, des bras d'Edward et alla ouvrir la porte. La tête que faisait Emmett ne lui plut pas, et elle le laissa entrer sans hésiter.

- Annonce la couleur, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que Rogue a dit ?

Emmett soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il les regarda tout les deux, et commença son récit :

- Voldemort la appelé tout à l'heure, et lui a appris que James s'était battu avec nous à Pré-au-lard. Donc il sait que nous sommes des vampires, mais il compte garder l'info pour lui en attendant qu'il ait un plan… Il compte envoyer James à la tête de ses mangemorts pour attaquer Poudlard, mais il n'a pas dit quand à Rogue. Il n'a pas parlé d'un autre vampire, mais Dumbledore est persuadé que Voldemort n'a pas vraiment confiance en Rogue : en fait, il s'est fait punir tout à l'heure, parce qu'il n'avait pas découvert notre secret.

Bella soupira avant de demander :

- Où sont les autres ?

- Heu… ils réparent les dégâts, et Hermione a convoqué l'AD.

Bella grimaça mais ne put s'empêcher de demander à nouveau :

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Carlisle pense qu'on devrait les informer…

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Il veut leur dire pour vous ?

- Ouai !

Bella et Edward se regardèrent un instant, mais c'est elle qui lança :

- C'est de la folie !

- Ils ne peuvent pas parler, répondit Emmett. Dumbledore vient de renforcer le sort du parchemin : personne ne pourra parler de ce qui se passe dans la salle de l'AD, même sous la pire des tortures.

- Mais quand même… commença Bella

Emmett sourit et lui dit :

- Va bien falloir que tu leur explique pourquoi tu vas les gaver de potions repousse vampire !

- On ne peut pas leur dire que pour James ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, sachant qu'il serait plus dangereux qu'ils le découvrent par eux même, alors elle dit :

- Et je parie que c'est à moi d'aller leur expliquer.

Emmett sourit seulement et elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais Edward demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que Carlisle a dit à Rogue ?

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant de répondre :

- Tout, mais il n'a pas parlé de vos dons à Alice et toi. Vous auriez vu sa tête…

Bella ne dit rien, et se crispa même en repensant à son professeur de potion, mais Emmett détendit encore une fois l'atmosphère :

- Tu lui as pété trois dents, tu sais. T'as une sacré droite !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, et c'est Edward qui répondit :

- Et tu l'as achevé ensuite. Il pense que tu as raison, Bella.

- Je sais que j'ai raison, trancha-t-elle.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, mais aucun des deux ne voulu insister. Elle se leva alors et lança :

- allons-y. Mais je ne parlerais pas nos plus des dons aux élèves, mieux vaut se garder quelques cartes secrètes…

- C'est aussi ce que pense Carlisle, répondit Emmett.

- Ca ne me plait pas… râla Edward.

- Moi non plus, lança Bella en attrapant sa main.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, répondit Emmett.

Pas franchement convaincu, le jeune couple suivit Emmett jusqu'à la salle de l'AD, où les élèves arrivaient au compte goute. Bella fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua Carlisle, Sirius, Rogue, Minerva, Fitwick et Hagrid, mais Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Le minimum suffira, rien ne sert de les effrayer.

- Le minimum les effrayera autant !

Il soupira, mais un élève de septième année les coupa :

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour nous avoir fait rentrer de Pré-au-lard, Bella !

- Bonne n'est pas le mot, répliqua-t-elle. Mauvaise irait mieux à la situation.

Cela eut au moins pour effet de calmer les élèves mécontents, mais elle ne dit rien de plus.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Je crois qu'ils sont tous là.

Bella acquiesça et sorti sa baguette pour condamner la porte par magie, puis elle se tourna vers les Cullen et leur demanda de se placer à côté d'elle. Bien sur, Edward ne lâcha pas sa main, et Alice vint se placer de l'autre côté de Bella. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent avant que Bella ne commence à parler :

- Merci à tous d'être rentré aussi vite. Hum… avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que la protection de l'AD a été renforcée : vous ne pourrez répéter à personne ce que je vais vous dire, ni même en parler hors de cette salle… Je voudrais aussi vous préciser que vous ne devait pas avoir peur, vous ne risquez rien avec eux.

Elle montra les Cullen de sa main libre puis se lança :

- Ce sont des vampires !

Emmett et Rosalie pouffèrent de rire, alors que Carlisle maugréa :

- T'as vraiment pas de tact, Bella.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Dean.

Bella hocha négativement la tête avant de reprendre :

- Ils se nourrissent de sang animal, et non humain, donc il ne sert à rien de paniquer… enfin, pour l'instant.

- Ce qui signifie ? Demanda Minerva

Bella soupira mais raconta, sans trop de détails, la rencontre avec James et les paroles de Rogue. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il n'il avait plus un bruit dans la classe, malgré la centaine de sorciers présent.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Vous savez tout.

- Comment on va réussir à tuer James, et l'autre vampire ? Demanda Luna

- On s'en chargera, répondit Edward.

- Nous on s'occupera des mangemorts, continua Bella. Mais nous ignorons quand ils vont attaquer, alors vous ne devez plus vous séparer du galion magique. Dès qu'on donnera l'alarme, il faudra distribuer les potions repousse vampires et foncer dans le parc. Nous ne devons pas les laisser entrer dans le château…. Nous n'auront jamais assez de potions pour tout le monde…

Elle jeta alors un regard sur l'armoire qui se tenait au fond de sa classe, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin : c'était la seule armoire qui n'avait pas fait les frais de sa colère.

- Vous avez combien de fioles pour l'instant ? Demanda Rogue.

Bella se crispa et le foudroya du regard, mais Alice répondit :

- Une centaine. Pas encore assez pour chaque membre de l'AD.

- Heureusement que t'a pas fracassé l'armoire, murmura Emmett à l'oreille de Bella.

Elle le regarda avec un air faussement outré, et il pouffa dans son dos, Rosalie avec lui. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit alors :

- Ceux qui sont à jours avec tous les sorts essentiels, vous pouvez aider Alice, Hermione et Drago pour faire d'autres potions. Son effet est limité dans le temps, alors plus on en aura, mieux se sera. Pour les autres, on se remet aux duels sur le champ.

- Tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire une potion correcte ! S'exclama Rogue. Si vous ne voulez pas les empoisonner…

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, coupa Bella en le foudroyant du regard.

- Vraiment ? Cracha-t-il en regardant sa main, prise dans celle d'Edward.

Seul Edward fut conscient que Rogue était inquiet pour Bella. Bien sur, il se serait arraché la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, mais il s'était promis de la protéger… et elle sortait avec un vampire !

Par contre, Bella, elle, n'apprécia pas du tout sa remarque :

- J'vous emmerde ! Cracha-t-elle.

Tous les élèves furent bouche bée (sauf les Cullen et ses amis), alors que Carlisle et Sirius soupiraient. Rogue lui, avait blêmit un peu plus, mais répliqua :

- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite sotte, insolente, prétentieuse et suicidaire !

Ce coup ci, les Cullen et Sirius s'étaient figés, mais Bella répondit seulement, en souriant :

- En effet. Mais je préfère ça à mangemort, traitre et assassin !

Le dernier mot brisa le cœur de Severus, mais encore une fois, seul Edward le remarqua. Bella et Severus se toisèrent quelques instants, mais le professeur murmura soudain :

- Vous avez raison.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite, et fut touchée au plus profond d'elle par le regard désespéré de son professeur. En un instant, toutes ses certitudes à son sujet sautèrent, et elle ne sut plus quoi penser de lui.

Elle secoua alors la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers les élèves :

- Vous avez des questions ?

- Tu sors avec un vampire ! S'exclama Lavande.

Bella soupira alors que les Cullen souriaient :

- Ce n'est pas une question ça, lâcha Bella.

- N'empêche…

- Oui, Lavande ! Merci, je sais avec qui je sort. Bon, des questions oui ou non ?

Comme personne ne répondait, elle lança :

- Alors au boulot !

- Maintenant ? S'exclama Seamus

- Non, quand on sera tous mort ! Répliqua Bella. Oui, maintenant !

Elle soupira face à leurs têtes, et reprit plus doucement :

- Ecoutez, je n'oblige personne à se battre, et vous pouvez quitter l'AD si vous le souhaitez. Mais si vous décidez de rester, sachez que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. J'ignore si nous avons deux jours, une semaine ou un mois devant nous… et il est hors de question que je vous envoi vous battre si vous n'êtes pas près. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est une réunion par jour.

Elle les regarda tous avant de demander :

- Qui est avec moi ?

Elle ne put que sourire quand elle les entendit tous se mettre à crier :

- Un pour tous !

- Et tous contre lui ! Finit-elle en riant.

Elle profita quelques instants des rires de ses « élèves », mais ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

- Les préparateurs de Potion, venez par là…

- Ils peuvent aller dans ma classe, lança Rogue.

A nouveau, Bella le dévisagea sans réussir à lire en lui, et elle haussa les épaules avant de continuer :

- Mione, tu peux faire une liste des ingrédients qui vont manquer ?

La brune hocha la tête et Bella se tourna vers Hagrid :

- Hagrid, lança-t-elle. Tu pourras aller à Pré-au-lard pour ça ?

- Bien sur, Bella.

- Oh, et on aura besoin de Touffu aussi.

- Hein ! S'exclama Ron. T'es barge ?

- Heu, qui est Touffu ? Demanda un Serdaigle.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre :

- Un chien à trois têtes, qui sera parfait pour garder la grille !

Alors que presque tous écarquillaient les yeux à nouveau, elle pouffa et rit même, quand Luna demanda :

- T'en a d'autre comme ça ?

- Oh, vous vous souvenez de Buck ?

Là, c'est Hagrid qui se mit à rire, mais Bella continua :

- D'ailleurs, il serait bien aussi pour monter la garde…

- Et puis il a horreur des vampires, lança Edward en souriant.

Bella lui lança un regard rieur alors que Drago en rajoutait :

- Je confirme !

Les Cullen se mirent à rire, mais Bella lança :

- Bon, soyons sérieux. Les fans de Potions, allez y. Papa, professeurs MacGonagall et Fitwick, pouvez vous nous aider pour les duels ?

- Bien sur, acquiesça Minerva.

- Merci, heu… Carlisle, il serait peut-être pas mal de leurs apprendre quelques sorts de guérison aussi, ca peut servir…

- Oui, surtout à toi ! Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le médecin.

Elle grimaça alors que tout le monde riait, et elle tira la langue à Carlisle avant de reprendre :

- Alors au boulot ! Les troisièmes années avec Rosalie et Emmett, les quatrièmes avec Edward et Jasper, les cinquièmes avec le professeur Fitwick, les sixièmes avec le professeur MacGonagall, et les septièmes années avec Sirius. Que ceux qui sont au point aident. Hagrid, allons voir ton cher Touffu !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais elle lui sourit avant d'entrainer Hagrid hors de la salle de classe.

xXx

- Ca va, Bella ? Demanda le demi-géant en la regardant marcher à vive allure.

- Oui, je vais bien Hagrid.

Il lui sourit et elle fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce-pas ? Pour les Cullen ?

- Je m'en doutais, admit-il. Le regard d'Edward m'a troublé au début…

Bella se mordit la lèvre, mais Hagrid reprit :

- Il t'aime, Bella, ça ne fait aucuns doutes, et je n'ai aucun droit de juger tes décisions !

- Merci, Hagrid, souffla-t-elle. Ca me touche beaucoup, tu sais.

Il lui sourit mais ajouta :

- Tu vas finir par les rejoindre.

Surprise, elle le regarda avec les yeux ronds, mais il se mit à rire :

- Je te connais, Bella Black ! Et je suis sur que tu seras une immortelle magnifique !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Buveuse de sang, Hagrid !

- Oh, tu connais ma passion pour le danger, ma belle !

Elle rit à son tour mais arrêta le demi géant et lui dit :

- Baisse-toi, s'il te plait

Il fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta, et se mit à rire quand elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de se remettre à marcher, mais il demanda soudain :

- Où va-t-on, Bella ?

- Aux cachots, il te faut la liste d'Hermione. Après on ira chercher Touffu.

- Mais… il ne risque rien ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois avant de s'exclamer :

- Que peux-tu trouver à un chien à trois têtes ?

- Moi je ne l'embrasse pas ! Répliqua-t-il en riant.

- Un point pour toi, râla-t-elle.

Il rit de plus belle, mais elle lui répondit finalement :

- Non, il ne risque rien. En faite, je voudrais qu'il nous serve plutôt l'alarme vivante : il se mettra à aboyer dès qu'il les verra, et les Cullen l'entendront forcement. Il suffit de lui trouver une place à l'abri… parce que j'avoue que face à James, il n'a aucunes chances. Buck, par contre, pourra garder la porte.

Hagrid sembla rassuré pour le chien, et ne doutait pas une seconde de la force de Buck, alors il dit :

- Tu as pensé à tout.

- J'espère, Hagrid. Oui, vraiment, j'espère…

Ils arrivaient devant la salle de Potion, ce qui empêcha Hagrid de lui poser plus de question. Il sourit en coin quand elle entra sans frapper, mais fut aussi stupéfait qu'elle en découvrant la classe.

Bella écarquilla les yeux : les élèves préparaient la potion en riant, faisant un boucan d'enfer, et Rogue était en pleine discussion avec Alice, qui mélangeait en même temps sa préparation.

Quand ils la virent entrer, tous se tournèrent vers elle et le demi-géant, et Alice lui envoya un sourire radieux. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, alors qu'Hagrid pouffait à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda de travers mais il se baissa et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu sais qu'il t'a toujours protégée…

- Oh, j't'en pris, pas ça, Hagrid !

Il rit à nouveau, mais elle se dirigea sans attendre vers Hermione :

- Tu as la liste, Mione ?

- Oui, tiens. En faite, il ne nous faut pas grand-chose parce que… heu, le professeur Rogue a pas mal d'ingrédients et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase : Bella avait fermé les yeux en soupirant et massait ses tempes avec ses doigts. Mais elle rouvrit les yeux et lança :

- Ok, merci Hermione. A plus tard !

Elle sourit à son amie avant de tourner le dos, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte.

- Bella ! S'exclama Alice. Attends-moi, s'il te plait !

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas, attendant qu'Alice la rejoigne :

- On peut parler, deux minutes ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de la jeune vampire était suppliant, et Hagrid le remarqua sans mal :

- Donne-moi la liste, dit-il alors. Je vais à Pré-au-lard vite fait, et on se retrouve ici. Ok ?

- Ha, ha, railla Bella. J'adore quand on me donne le choix !

Il sourit mais attrapa la liste et s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir.

- Bella…

- Pas ici, Alice, viens.

Elle referma la porte des cachots derrière elles, puis entraina Alice dans une classe vide, quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois entrée, elle regarda la vampire avec un air désolée, et toutes deux s'exclamèrent, au même moment :

- Je suis désolée !

Elles se mirent à rire tant elles avaient été synchrones, mais Alice reprit :

- Je n'avais pas le droit de te hurler dessus Bella, pardonne moi.

- Moi non plus, Alice. Je sais combien je peux être impulsive parfois, et je ne comprends que trop tard le mal que ça fait aux gens qui m'aime.

- Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma sœur.

La petite brune sourit et se jeta presque sur Bella pour l'enlacer. Bella se mit à rire, tout en rendant son étreinte à Alice, puis elle lança :

- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer !

- Si je le pouvais, je serais en larme depuis un moment !

Elles se sourirent à nouveau, puis Alice demanda :

- Alors on peut à nouveau parler de tout ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère ?

Bella fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer, et répondit :

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Rogue.

- Ok. Je comprends, mais sache juste qu'il pense exactement comme toi : il est persuadé que tout est de sa faute, et il s'est juré de te protéger du coup… Le pauvre, te protéger est un combat quotidien !

Bella lui tira la langue, mais répondit très sérieusement :

- Je le pensais, Alice. C'est de sa faute.

- Peut-être, mais un jour, tu devras parler avec lui quand même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Bella soupira et lança :

- Ok, que sais-tu Alice ?

La petite brune pouffa avant de répondre :

- Rien, mais tes paroles l'ont blessé, ça se voit.

- C'était le but, avoua-t-elle.

- T'es cruelle ! Rit Alice.

Bella haussa les épaules en souriant, mais grimaça quand Alice lança :

- On y retourne ? J'ai une potion sur le feu !

- Hagrid, je te maudis ! Maugréa Bella en suivant son amie.

xXx

C'est en riant que les deux filles entrèrent dans la classe de Potion, faisant à nouveau tourner les regards. Alice rejoignit directement son chaudron, que Rogue surveillait, mais Bella resta près d'Hermione et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tous aux abris ! Lança alors Drago un peu plus loin. Bella, j't'en pris, dit moi que tu ne vas pas essayer de faire une potion !

- Me cherche pas, cousin ! Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Tous riaient, malgré la présence de Rogue, et elle en fut encore une fois troublée. Mais elle décida de jouer le jeu : elle avait bien besoin de se détendre un peu… Et une joute verbale avec Drago était toujours très relaxante !

- Mais pour répondre à ta question, reprit-elle, je veux sauver tout le monde, pas les tuer ! J'n'ai jamais été foutue d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur les potions, et je ne comprends pas ce que ma mère pouvait leur trouver !

Quand Alice vit Rogue se figer à nouveau, elle fonça les sourcils. Mais elle ne dit rien, Drago l'avait devancé :

- Il faut avoir un certain degré d'intelligence pour comprendre ! T'as pas du en hériter !

Bella eut un regard faussement outré avant de répliquer :

- Possible, mais j'ai mieux !

- Et quoi ?

Elle le regarda comme si c'était évident, puis enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts avant de dire :

- Mon charme à toute épreuve !

Tous éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, et même Rogue esquissa un sourire quand Bella et Drago lancèrent en chœur :

- Le côté Black !

Ils rirent eux aussi, mais Bella redevint sérieuse la première :

- Va utiliser ton intelligence, cousin. On a besoin de ses potions !

Il lui sourit avant de retourner à son chaudron, et Bella releva la tête vers Hermione qui la fixait.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione.

- C'est la journée ! Rigola Bella. Mione, s'il y en a bien une qui ne doit pas être désolée, c'est toi ! Je te dis même merci : si tu ne m'avais pas stupéfié, Merlin seul où je serais à l'heure qu'il est.

- J't'le fait pas dire ! Lança Alice, à l'autre bout de la classe.

- Range des oreilles ultra soniques le lutin ! Répliqua Bella en levant la tête vers son amie.

Alice pouffa alors que Rogue, à côté d'elle semblait stupéfait. Mais Bella reprit en regardant Hermione :

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à être désolée.

Hermione lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

- Tu me connais trop bien, Hermione. Les autres ont compris trop tard, pas toi.

- Heureusement ! S'exclama-t-elle alors en souriant.

- Ouai ! Ouf que tu passes tout ton temps à me couver, maman !

Hermione rit, et lança un regard à Alice qui riait aussi, avant de répliquer :

- Je vais tout enseigner à Alice, on sera deux comme ça !

- Yes ! S'exclama Alice, en faisant sursauter Rogue.

Bella grimaça mais rit finalement. Et ça faisait du bien… de rire.

xXx

Hagrid revint peu de temps après, et ils installèrent Touffu à l'abri d'un arbre, tout près de la grande grille. L'horrible chien ne pourrait manquer aucun intrus d'où il était, et Hagrid aurait même le temps d'aller le chercher avant que les mangemorts puissent arriver à lui.

Bella se plaça ensuite à l'orée de la forêt, et siffla entre ses doigts. L'écho se répercuta sans mal dans l'immensité de la forêt, et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir arriver Buck.

Leurs dernière entrevue avait était délicate, si bien que Bella décida de le saluer avant de s'approcher. Mais elle sourit quand elle vit Buck se courber aussitôt et approcher pour réclamer une caresse.

- Salut mon beau, tu m'as manqué.

Elle embrassa le flan de l'animal avant de le laisser saluer Hagrid (bien sur, Hagrid l'adorait), puis le regarda dans les yeux :

- Buck, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais que je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire de mal à mes amis, ceux qui sont des… vampires.

Buck émit un cri de colère mais ne se montra pas menaçant pour autant.

- Je sais. Mais deux vampires risquent de venir, avec des mangemorts. Ces deux là sont très, très dangereux, Buck. Et ceux là, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux.

Buck gratta le sol, apparemment satisfait, mais Bella reprit :

- Tu ne pourras pas les tuer, car il faut les démembrer et les bruler. Mes amis s'en chargeront, mais tu peux leur faire mal, et surtout protéger les élèves. Mais tu dois faire attention, Buck : ils sont très forts.

Il gratta à nouveau le sol, mais replia aussi ses pates arrières, près à s'envoler :

- Surveille la grille, Buck ! On aura besoin de toi quand ils seront là.

Il frotta son énorme tête contre les jambes de Bella, puis s'envola vers la grille de Poudlard.

Bella sourit, plus que satisfaite, et décida qu'il était temps de retourner voir l'AD. Elle laissa Hagrid dans le parc et sourit une nouvelle fois en apercevant Buck qui survolait l'entrée du parc, puis regagna directement sa salle de classe.

xXx

Quand elle entra, elle fut stupéfaite : tous les élèves étaient deux par deux, face à face, et s'envoyaient des sorts sans relâche, ou jouaient avec leurs armes avec aisance.

Elle remarqua aussi son père, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, MacGonagall et Fitwick, qui faisaient le tour des élèves, en donnant des conseils, montrant des sorts, ou félicitant les élèves.

Bella sourit ensuite, en découvrant Ron et Ginny qui se battaient sauvagement à l'épée : la rouquine avait, comme d'habitude, le dessus sur son frère qui bouillait !

Elle était épatée… on était samedi, elle avait pourri leur sortie à Pré-au-lard, et malgré ça, cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils s'entrainaient.

Elle ne vit pas Sirius s'approcher d'elle, et elle sursauta quand il lança :

- Et toi, un combat à l'épée, ça te tente ?

- Oui ! Sourit-elle alors.

Sirius la regarda avec amour et passa sa main sur sa joue. Alors Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Pardonne-moi, papa.

Il sourit et la serra contre lui un instant avant de lancer :

- Voyons lequel des Black est le plus habile !

Elle rit : lui au moins n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre trois tonnes ! Ce n'était pas son père pour rien !

- C'est moi ! Répliqua-t-elle alors en riant. Toi tu es vieux !

Il fit semblant d'être outré mais invoqua son épée avant de répondre en riant :

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux !

Elle rit aussi et n'invoqua qu'une seule de ses armes. Ils protégèrent leurs lames par magie (pour qu'elle ne coupe pas) et se mirent en garde. Ils riaient encore quand ils commencèrent à se battre, sous les yeux émus de Carlisle et Edward.

Mais ils étaient sans conteste (et sans compter les vampires) les deux épéistes les plus doués, et leur combat attira vite tous les regards. Depuis le début de l'année, ils s'entrainaient au moins une fois par semaine tout les deux, et le spectacle qu'ils offraient était impressionnant : chacun prenait et perdait l'avantage en une seconde, enchainant des figures complexes et entrechoquant leurs larmes avec force.

Les élèves y virent l'espoir. Mais même le meilleur des épéistes n'a aucune chance… contre un vampire.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Quoi ? Je vous laisse encore sur votre fin ? Hum… vous n'aimez pas ma dernière phrase ? Hi, hi, hi ! Alors mon effet est réussi !! **

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !! **

**La suite dans quelques jours :P**

**Bises**

**Haley**


	27. Le bal de Noel

**Salut à tous !! **

**Avec un peu de retard par rapport à d'habitude (désolé :D), voici la suite de cette histoire !! **

**Encore une fois, je tiens vraiment à remercier tout ceux qui me lisent, et tous ceux qui me laisse leur avis :D !!**

**Sylve.77**** : lol… hum, dans ce chapitre, tu vas comprendre la signification de la dernière phrase :D !! Pour Touffu et Bella, non lol, en faite c'est Hagrid qui compare : Bella embrasse un vampire, et lui, il a juste un animal de compagnie à trois têtes ! … A bientôt :D**

**ErylisxJazz**** : lol ! Hum, je crois bien que tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance… Mais je ne dis rien de plus !! A très vite j'espère ;)**

**Tipiland**** : ha, ha, ha ! Je ne dirais rien du tout !! Lol ! Mais tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre :D**

**Mimi72**** : merci :D… Moi ? Compliquer mes histoires plus qu'il ne faut ? Non, voyons, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre lol !! Mais je te laisse découvrir par toi-même … Bisous :D**

**Voltéa**** : Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! « Parfait » : hum… j'adore !! Lol !! Je suis ravie que tu trouve mes personnages attachant, mais je ne peux rien promettre pour la suite… :D ! Je te laisse découvrir, et j'attends tes réactions avec impatiente !! Bisous ;)**

**Lul**** : lol ! Alors merci le retard des trains qui t'a permis de lire mes deux chapitres ! Et merci à toi pour tes gentilles reviews !! Lol : kidnapper mon imagination ? Hum, pourquoi pas hi, hi ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 54, donc j'ai de la marge ! Et oui, ma Bella n'a franchement pas de tact lol, et je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la réunion de l'AD !! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !! Bsx :D**

**Allez, je cesse de bavasser et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Haley :D**

* * *

**27 – Le bal de Noël**

La semaine avait passé sans aucuns signes de James ou des mangemorts, mais il n'y avait bien que Bella que cela ennuyait.

Pourtant, durant cette semaine, l'AD s'étaient réunie chaque soir pendant des heures, bien souvent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et les élèves étaient près à se défendre contre des mangemorts.

En plus, ils avaient réalisés assez de potion pour que chaque membre de l'AD puisse en avoir deux, et Buck ne cessait de veiller sur le domaine.

Mais Bella n'aimait pas ça… les élèves voyaient les vacances avec bonheur, retardant l'heure de la bataille, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment, et le petit sourire que lui faisait Dumbledore ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

On était samedi midi, et elle venait d'envoyer l'AD manger (en leur ordonnant de garder leur baguettes le soir même). Mais dans la salle de classe, il restait ses amis, son père, les Cullen et Dumbledore.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, répéta Bella encore une fois.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama Alice. Je ne vois rien du tout, et puis tu fais trimer tout le monde depuis une semaine, ils ont tous besoin de ce bal !

- Alice à raison, approuva Albus. Ce bal aura lieu de toute façon, Bella. Ce soir, à 19h, nous aurons l'habituel diner de Noël, puis son bal !

Bella soupira mais lança quand même :

- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est le moment parfait pour attaquer ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Mais c'est aussi le meilleur moment pour se défendre. Tous les élèves seront dans la grande salle ! L'AD sera prête à bondir s'il le faut, et les autres pourront être mis en sécurité. Je ne suis pas fou, Bella. D'ailleurs, les potions vont être transférées dans la grande salle.

Elle grimaça : il l'avait bien sur mouchée, et elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Elle croisa alors ses bras sur son torse en soupirant (faisant rire les autres), et Albus lui sourit :

- Vous avez besoin de manger, enfin certain d'entre vous en tout cas !

Il leva sa baguette, faisant apparaître une grande table :

- Et un peu de calme vous plairait surement !

Ils sourirent alors qu'il appelait un elfe de maison et commandait un repas, puis il les salua.

- On vous laisse ! Lança alors Carlisle

Sirius et lui suivirent Dumbledore en souriant, alors que Bella levait les yeux au ciel. Quand la porte fut refermée derrière eux, elle s'exclama :

- Suis-je la seule à croire qu'ils vont attaquer ce soir ?

- Non, répondit Edward en lui souriant. Mais on doit faire semblant, Bella : tu sais que certains fils de mangemorts nous guettent.

- Alors on va faire comme si c'était un bal des plus normal ! Lança Alice.

Bella fronça le nez avant de s'exclamer :

- Il est hors de question que tu passes deux heures à me coiffer, Alice !

Ils rirent tous mais Edward se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Moi j'aimais bien tes boucles noires…

Elle frissonna tant son ton était doux, mais elle le regarda en souriant avant de lui répondre :

- C'est de la triche. Mais tu es conscient qu'elle va me séquestrer toute l'après midi ?

Edward grimaça et elle se mit à rire quand Alice confirma :

- On s'y met dès qu'ils ont finit de manger. Va falloir adapter nos robes, au cas où…

Bella ne voulu pas penser à sa robe, préférant savourer la grimace d'Edward !

Le temps du repas, ils oublièrent leurs crainte de la soirée, et parlèrent de leurs futures vacances (les Cullen n'avaient toujours pas de maison). Et dès que le repas eut disparu, Alice et Rosalie se levèrent et entrainèrent Bella, Hermione et Ginny avec elle.

- 19 h ! Lança Alice en partant. Pas avant !

Les sorcières rirent et embrassèrent leurs amoureux avant de quitter la salle de classe.

xXx

Après avoir envoyé les sorcières prendre une douche, les deux vampires avaient commencées par les coiffer. Rosalie avait eu le temps de coiffer Hermione, Ginny, et elle-même, alors qu'Alice n'avait pas encore finis avec Bella.

Cela avait bien fait rire les deux autres sorcières, mais Rosalie les avaient fait enfiler leurs robes… et les avaient modifiées ! La robe d'Hermione était blanche, aux fines bretelles et très longue. Mais Rosalie l'avait ouverte jusqu'à la cuisse des deux côtés. Celle de Ginny était de la même couleur, mais vraiment très courte devant, et longue derrière, avec un bustier qui lui faisait un décolleté renversant. Toutes deux portaient des ballerines assorties à leur robe (pas de talons !), et Rosalie leur avait fait un chignon si compliqué et ébouriffé, qu'elles avaient sans mal pu y cacher leur baguette.

- Vous êtes magnifiques ! Lança Bella en souriant alors qu'Alice finissait de la coiffer.

Les deux sorcières rougirent mais laissèrent Rosalie continuer à les préparer : maquillage, manucure, crème pour le corps, parfum… rien n'était épargné !

Quand Alice eut (enfin) finit de la coiffer, Bella s'exclama :

- 2h55 ! Pourquoi ça as pris si longtemps Alice ?

Ses amies sourirent, mais Alice ne voulu pas lui répondre :

- Maintenant tu vas mettre ta robe, après tu verras pourquoi j'ai mis plus de temps.

Bella fronça le nez et répliqua :

- Et je fais comment pour passer une robe sans toucher à mes cheveux ?

- Je vais t'aider, rit Alice.

- J'aime pas du tout ton petit rire, le lutin ! Vas-y, montre moi cette robe !

Alice rit de plus belle et entraina Bella dans sa chambre après avoir saisie une housse de robe. Quand elle l'ouvrit, Bella fut bouche bée mais elle excepta sans mal de la passer : à fines bretelles, décolletée devant et dos nue (jusqu'en bas des reins !), la robe était blanche mais parsemée de milliers de petits diamants. Au début longue, Alice la raccourcie au tiers des cuisses de Bella, et lui fit enfiler une paire de bottes à talons carrés pas trop haut, elles aussi blanches et recouvertes de diamants.

Encore une fois, Bella trouvait la robe bien trop courte, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le tissu en souriant.

- Viens ! Lança Alice. Il faut que tu te voies !

Quand Alice ouvrit la porte de la chambre, les trois qui étaient restées dans le salon se retournèrent et se mirent à sourire :

- Oh Bella, tu es… commença Hermione

- Epoustouflante ! Continua Ginny

Bella ne dit rien et se dirigea directement devant le grand miroir qu'avait apporté Alice.

- Oh mon Dieu… souffla-t-elle. Je scintille…

Alice et Rosalie se mirent à rire : oui, Bella semblait scintiller tel un vampire en plein soleil. Elle sourit, découvrant des petits diamants parsemés dans ses cheveux également, mais fronça un peu le nez quand elle réalisa vraiment la taille de la robe :

- C'est super court ! Si je lève la jambe, on voit…

- Le short blanc que tu as en dessous, répliqua Alice. Si jamais on doit se battre, les mangemorts ne vont plus savoir où donner le l'œil !

- Alice ! Réprimanda Bella en grimaçant.

Elles rirent mais Rosalie lâcha soudain :

- T'es douée, frangine ! J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à faire cette robe.

Alors qu'Alice souriait, Bella demanda, stupéfaite :

- Faite ?

- Celle qu'on a acheté à Pré-au-lard était toute blanche, Bella ! Rit Alice. J'ai ajouté tous les diamants à la main ! Ca m'a pris des heures !

Bella écarquilla les yeux encore plus alors qu'elle demandait :

- Ce ne sont pas de vrais diamants quand même ?

Elle était persuadée que c'était du zircon, mais Alice sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répondre :

- Si Bella, des diamants authentiques !

- Mais t'es dingue ! S'exclama Bella. Cette robe doit valoir une fortune !

- L'argent n'est rien quand on vit depuis près de cent ans, ma Bella. Tu es magnifique ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! Allez, viens, je n'ai pas fini !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, maintenant mal à l'aise dans cette robe magnifique, mais se laissa faire quand même…

Elles furent prêtes quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des garçons, comme la dernière fois. Rosalie portait une robe courte et des bottes plates, et Alice avait une petite robe fluide, qui lui arrivait au genou, et des ballerines assorties. Elle avait accroché sa baguette autour de sa cuisse, alors que Bella et Rosalie avaient glissées les leurs dans leurs bottes. Bella avait sourit, en constatant que ses quatre amies avaient des robes blanches, comme elle (diamants mis à part)…

Elles étaient prêtes. Il était un peu dingue de se dire qu'elles allaient à un bal, magnifiques, mais avec la quasi certitude que ça allait mal tourner…

Comme à Halloween, les garçons virent les chercher dans l'appartement et furent une fois de plus stupéfaits par la beauté de leurs chéries.

En entrant, Edward avait sourit en apercevant Bella qui scintillait. Encore une fois, on ne voyait que ses jambes et son dos nu, et Edward la trouva tout simplement parfaite.

En une seconde, il parcouru la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Bella avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- Tu es magnifique, ma Bella. Tu scintilles !

Elle rit en le regardant. Lui, comme les autres garçons, ne portait qu'un pantalon de costume noir moldu, et une chemise blanche, mais elle se mordit la lèvre avant de murmurer :

- Toi tu es charmant, mon prince…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec amour, puis l'entraina à la suite des autres, vers la grande salle. Quand ils arrivèrent, le décor enneigé les fit sourire, mais ce fut surtout les tenues des élèves qui attirèrent leur attention : toutes les filles de l'AD semblaient avoir eu la même idée, ayant préférées les robes courtes ou fendues, et ayant abandonné les talons. Et toutes portaient des robes blanches ! Quand aux garçons de l'AD, ils portaient tous le même costume que ses amis :

- Vous aviez préparé votre coup ? Demanda Bella en souriant.

- Oui, admit Alice. On se reconnaitra facilement comme ça, et puis…

- Le blanc est la couleur de la paix ! Continua Rosalie en souriant.

Bella sourit (seule bien sur à ne pas avoir été au courant) et frémit quand Edward lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Et la Déesse de la paix scintille de milles diamants.

- Tu savais pour les diamants ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise

- Non, avoua-t-il dans son oreille. Mais Alice a toujours de très bonnes idées.

Bella lui sourit et caressa doucement sa joue, avant de se laisser entrainer à une table qui leur était réservée.

Le repas fut plus tendu que tous l'aurait voulu : chaque membre de l'AD se crispait au moindre bruit et une éventuelle attaque était dans les esprits de tous les membres de l'AD et des professeurs. Mais quand Albus annonça le début du bal, tous se levèrent et commencèrent à danser.

Sur la piste, Edward serrait avec plaisir Bella contre lui :

- Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il à son oreille

Elle sourit, se collant plus encore contre lui, et profitant de l'éclat magnifique de ses yeux ambrés. Elle frissonna quand il laissait sa main s'aventurer dans son dos, mais elle n'aurait voulu être plus habillée pour rien au monde en cet instant. Les caresses d'Edward étaient si rares qu'elles provoquaient à chaque fois une explosion de sentiments dans la poitrine de Bella. Elle était sur un nuage à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait blottie contre lui, et il lui avait manqué cette après midi… si bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se détacher de lui !

Pourtant, quand Sirius vint réclamer une danse avec sourire, elle laissa Edward s'éloigner d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas loin, mon chaton, murmura-t-il avant de la mettre dans les bras de son père.

Elle sourit, mais leva les yeux à ce surnom qu'elle commençait à apprécier, puis se laissa entrainer par son père.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il. Même si cette robe est…

- Trop courte, termina Bella pour lui. Je sais, papa !

Elle lui sourit avant de reprendre :

- Mais on a toutes eu la même idée, regarde !

Il hocha la tête, ayant déjà remarqué que les filles de l'AD portaient en majorité des robes courtes, et demanda sur un ton morne :

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce soir, Bella ?

Elle soupira et le regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas, papa. Mais…

- Une intuition ? Demanda-t-il

- Ouai… mais bon, à force je deviens peut-être parano !

Il sourit mais la serra contre lui, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle profita en silence de son étreinte, posant la tête sur le torse de son père et profitant de la chaleur de ses bras. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa guider par les mains de son père et la musique, jusqu'à ce que le morceau prenne fin.

- Je t'aime, ma Bella, murmura Sirius à son oreille en se séparant d'elle.

Bella sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son père avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de murmurer à son tour :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon papa.

Il caressa sa joue et l'enlaça encore une fois avant de lancer :

- Aller, va retrouver Edward ma belle. Et si jamais…

- Je ferais attention, papa, coupa-t-elle. Et toi aussi !

Il sourit en hochant la tête et la regarda rejoindre Edward en souriant. Elle scintillait sous les lumières de la grande salle, et elle avait l'air d'un ange avec ses longs cheveux noirs, parsemées de grosses boucles et de milliers de diamants. Il sourit un peu plus quand il vit Edward l'attirer à nouveau sur la piste de danse alors qu'une salsa commençait.

Comme lors du bal d'Halloween, tous furent éblouis par le couple qui dansait comme des pros sur la piste de danse, mais beaucoup essayèrent de les imiter aussi. S'en apercevant, Edward et Bella firent tourner leur danse en une sorte de cours, où ils tentaient de montrer leurs pas aux autres. Trois salsas s'enchainèrent ainsi, ponctuées des rires de ceux qui essayaient de danser aussi bien que le couple, mais soudain, tout le monde se figea.

Touffu aboyait.

Bella et Edward se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement et ne murmure :

- Je t'aime, Bella. Et je t'interdis de mourir !

- Je t'aime, Edward, sourit-elle. Et je te promets de faire attention.

Alors elle se détacha de lui mais attrapa sa main avant de se mettre à courir vers Dumbledore. Ils avaient tout prévu, dans le moindre détail, et il fallait juste respecter leur plan à partir de maintenant.

Albus lança un regard à Bella en hochant la tête, et arrêta la musique. Aussitôt, Bella s'exclama :

- AD, vos mains !

Aussitôt, tous les membres de l'AD, sauf les Cullen, levèrent leurs deux mains en l'air, paumes ouvertes. Alors Bella lança un sort informulé et des centaines de potions traversèrent la grande salle, dans les airs, pour atterrir dans les mains des élèves. Ainsi, la distribution prit à peine deux minutes, et Bella ne perdit pas une seconde : elle sauta de l'estrade des professeurs et courra vers la grande porte en lançant :

- Dans le hall, vite !

Elle lança un regard à Dumbledore, qui acquiesça à nouveau. Le vieil homme attendit que l'AD et quelques professeurs soient sortis, et boucla la grande salle avec un immense bouclier magique. A l'intérieur de la grande salle, Minerva lança le même sort, rendant la protection impossible à contourner.

Quand Bella fut sure que la grande salle était verrouillée, elle s'écria :

- C'est maintenant, mes amis. N'oubliez pas, vous n'approchez pas James et servez vous de tous ce que vous avez appris. Vous êtes doués, et près a vous battre pour survivre…. Que Merlin veille sur vous !

Elle respira un bon coup et regarda un instant Edward à côté d'elle avant de reprendre :

- La première potion maintenant !

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, et alors qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils, elle demanda :

- Près ?

- Un pour tous ! Répondirent-ils en un seul cri

- Et tous contre eux ! Cria Bella.

Aussitôt, elle ouvrit la grande porte et commença à avancer. Elle grimaça quand James fit sauter (sans aucunes difficultés) la grille du domaine, mais elle avança quand même la tête haute.

- Bella ! Murmura Edward en serrant les dents. Prends ta potion !

Elle rit en hochant la tête et souffla :

- Hors de question que mon odeur te donne envie de fuir !

- Tu préfères avoir une odeur alléchante à mourir pour un vampire !

Son ton était dur, mais Bella ne répliqua pas, consciente qu'il était inquiet. Elle avança encore un peu, mais s'arrêta quand elle fut sure que tous étaient sortis du château. Albus ferma les portes par magie, les condamnant à affronter la masse qui arrivait devant eux.

- Bella…

- Non, Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Rose, Emmett et Jasper vont l'emmener dans la forêt, et Buck sait aussi ce qu'il doit faire au besoin. Les mangemorts n'ont que faire de mon odeur…

Il soupira mais ne répondit pas : il se contenta de regarder avec plus d'attention ce qu'elle lui montrait du doigt.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Lança Lavande un peu plus loin.

- Mais combien y'en a ! S'exclama Dean.

- On ne s'en sortira jamais ! Hurla une 5e année

Bella avait du mal à respirer. Comment Voldemort pouvait avoir autant de partisans ? Il y a avait, derrière James, une centaine de mangemorts qui brandissaient leurs baguettes ! Eux étaient plus de 150, ok, mais 99 % étaient des élèves ! Elle avait imaginé qu'ils seraient au moins deux ou trois contre un… là, ils étaient vraiment mal !

Elle déglutit, mais comme s'il avait lu en elle, Ron demanda :

- Permission de tuer ?

Albus soupira mais répondit :

- On ne s'en sortira jamais autrement… et eux n'hésiterons pas.

Il regarda Bella avec gravité et la jeune fille reprit :

- Nous sommes en guerre, c'est eux ou nous. Alors, ce sera eux ! Les archers, remontez les marches et mettez vous en position. La tête est la meilleure cible.

Elle regarda Alice non loin d'elle et lui dit :

- Vas-y aussi, tu pourras guetter l'arrivé de l'autre de là haut.

La petite brune acquiesça mais embrassa Bella sur la joue avant de courir rejoindre Hermione et les autres archers, et encocha son arc, prête à défendre ses amis.

Alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, elle appela :

- Rose, Em', Jasper ?

Tous les trois, ainsi qu'Edward s'avancèrent près d'elle et l'encadrèrent. A sa droite, Edward et Jasper, et à sa gauche, Emmett et Rosalie.

Bella sourit à Edward, mais avança encore un peu avant d'invoquer ses lames et de lever la tête vers ses ennemis qui arrivaient vers eux.

Les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres alors que James continuait à avancer, un sourire carnassier au visage.

Bella frémit alors que les quatre Cullen se mettaient à grogner, mais James ne s'arrêta qu'à un mètre :

- Isabella Black ! S'exclama-t-il. Hum… je suis ravi que tu n'ais pas pollué ton sang comme tes petits combattants ! Il me tarde de gouter… mais avec cette robe, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'ai envi de mordre !

Edward allait se jeter sur lui mais Bella lui mit la main sur l'épaule avant de regarder James :

- C'est la poussière, que tu vas mordre. Maintenant !

Aussitôt, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie se jetèrent sur James qui ne put pas faire grand-chose pour se défendre, et ils l'entrainèrent aussitôt vers la forêt interdite.

Mais l'attaque des trois Cullen avait déclenché la colère des mangemorts et Bella constata avec frayeur qu'ils s'étaient mis à charger.

- Archers ! Hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, une pluie de flèches passa au dessus d'eux, puis une seconde, et encore une autre…

Bella regarda Edward un instant mais leva ses épées et lança :

- Montrons leur ce qu'on sait faire, Bloody !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son inquiétude, et invoqua lui aussi ses armes. Comme elle, il les protégea (sachant très bien comment tuer d'un coup bien placé, sans faire couler le sang), puis répliqua :

- Après toi mon chaton !

Elle rit nerveusement et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec force avant de se jeter sur le premier mangemort qui arrivait. Etourdi un moment par ce geste, Edward ne vit pas arriver un mangemort qui lui envoya un Avada en plein cœur. Surpris, le mangemort ne comprit pas pourquoi son adversaire ne tombait pas, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un second sort : en un seul coup d'épée, Edward lui brisa les cervicales et il tomba à terre.

Au bout d'un moment, Bella ne garda une épée que dans sa main gauche, et se saisit de sa baguette dans sa main droite. Les archers ne pouvaient plus tirer et ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de tuer assez de mangemorts au gout de Bella. Alors elle se résigna à employer le sort interdit, et tua encore plus vite les mangemorts, aidant bien souvent un élève en difficulté. Elle savait Edward non loin d'elle, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état de ses amis, et ça la dérangeait beaucoup.

Alors, avec aisance, elle se rapprocha d'Edward et se colla à lui, dos à dos.

- Comment vont-ils ? Supplia-t-elle

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se battre, bougeant en même temps pour se protéger des attaques de toutes parts des mangemorts. Mais Edward n'eut aucun mal à capter les pensées et dit :

- Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Sirius vont bien. Emmett, Rose et Jasper ont presque fini avec James. Par contre, aucune trace de l'autre vampire. Alice ne voit rien, et Carlisle ne sent rien… moi non plus.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Fait attention, ma Bella, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle retournait aider les élèves.

Et pendant plusieurs heures, cela se passa ainsi. Tous deux se frayaient un chemin dans la foule et se battaient sans relâche pour protéger un maximum les élèves de l'AD, et Edward se concentrait souvent sur les esprits de leurs amis.

Mais soudain, il se figea. Et au même moment, Bella entendit avec effroi Alice hurler :

- SIRIUS !

Sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Bella se retourna vers son père et arrêta de respirer, incapable de faire un mouvement… Il était trop tard.

Le second vampire, la femme rousse que Bella avait vu dans son rêve, venait d'apparaître, semblant venir de nulle part, et menaçait les élèves de ses dents saillantes. Beaucoup n'étaient plus protégés par la potion, et Sirius n'hésita pas un instant, se jetant au devant du danger pour protéger les élèves.

C'était à ce moment là que Bella s'était retournée… juste à temps pour voir la vampire attraper Sirius à la gorge et…

- NON ! Hurla Bella en se mettant à courir

La rousse venait de planter ses dents dans le cou de Sirius, mais le cri de désespoir de Bella attira Buck qui se jeta sur la vampire. De ses serres, il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'obligeant à lâcher Sirius qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Bella ne réfléchissait pas : elle courait, en larmes, vers l'endroit où elle avait vu tomber son père. Edward la talonnait, la protégeant de toutes les attaques qu'elle ne voyait même plus arriver, et il blêmit quand il aperçu enfin le corps de Sirius.

Bella se jeta sur son père, tombant à genoux, et laissa couler ses larmes en hurlant :

- Papa ! Non… Papa !

Edward s'arrêta non loin d'elle et veilla à ce que personne ne l'approche, alors que Carlisle se précipitait vers eux. Il examina Sirius une seconde, et regarda Bella avec tristesse avant de dire :

- Je ne peux rien faire, Bella…

Le corps de Sirius était secoué de convulsion et il hurlait de douleur alors que le venin était déjà entrain de se répandre en lui.

- Il se transforme ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Oui, murmura Carlisle. Je suis désolé.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent et elle posa un baiser sur le front brulant de son père avant de se relever.

- Occupez vous de lui, supplia-t-elle en regardant Carlisle.

Il acquiesça mais le regard de Bella l'inquiéta beaucoup à cet instant. Elle regarda en l'air et suivit Buck déposer la vampire aux pieds d'Emmett. Alors seulement elle écarta les bras et les jambes et ferma les yeux, invoquant sa magie profonde.

Edward blêmit, mais plusieurs élèves la virent faire, et un bouclier humain se forma très vite autour d'elle. Ils avaient trouvé le sort parfait pour effacer le souvenir de James et des Cullen de l'esprit des mangemorts, un sort qui se propagerait jusqu'à Voldemort lui même à travers leurs marque des ténèbres.

Mais là, elle était tellement folle de rage, qu'Edward eut peur…

Pourtant, elle rouvrit les yeux et pointa sa baguette sur le premier mangemort qu'elle croisa en hurlant :

- _Fuerte de memoria vampus ayis markis loas ! _

Il suffit d'une seconde à Edward pour comprendre qu'elle avait réussit : se propageant à une vitesse hallucinante, le sort effaçait tout souvenir à propos des vampires dans l'esprit des mangemorts.

Mais Bella, elle, n'attendit pas de savoir si elle avait réussit ou non : de part son état de colère, elle avait bien assez confiance en ses pouvoirs en cet instant et elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, cherchant une autre formule.

Son bouclier humain ne faiblissait pas et elle mit du temps à trouver le sort parfait. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le sort s'était propagé à tous les mangemorts, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, pointa à nouveau le premier mangemort qu'elle vit, et cria :

- _Doleas ayis markis loas !_

Aussitôt, le mangemort, et tous les autres à sa suite, se tordirent de douleur, comme pris par le pire des Doloris. Comme son premier sort, celui-ci se répandit très vite, mais il du lui aussi atteindre Voldemort lui même car Bella l'entendit hurler dans sa tête. Le sort était si puissant que la protection qu'elle avait créé autour de l'Horcruxe sauta, et sa cicatrice la brula comme jamais.

Elle se mit alors à hurler de douleur, et Edward n'eut que le temps de la voir porter sa main à sa cicatrice, avant de tomber au sol, inconsciente.

Aussitôt, les mangemorts furent libérés du sort, et fuirent sans hésiter en transplanant, trop effrayés par la puissance de la douleur qu'ils venaient tous de subir.

Dans le parc, les élèves se mirent à crier de joie alors qu'Edward se précipitait vers Bella.

- Bella, mon amour… murmura-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui.

Elle était juste inconsciente, et le bruit de son cœur qui battait rassura un peu Edward. Tous les Cullen, sauf Carlisle, et les amis de la jeune fille, se regroupèrent autour d'elle, et Edward remercia le ciel qu'elle n'ait perdu personne d'autre.

Carlisle avait quitté Poudlard avec Sirius… Le réveil de Bella risquait d'être difficile…

* * *

**Avertissement : UN AUTEUR MORT NE PEUX PAS UPDATER SES HISTOIRES !**

**Ha****, ha, ha, ha, ha... ****(rire sadique digne de Voldy)... vous voulez la suite ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !! **

**A bientôt**

**Haley :P**


	28. La thèse de Sirius

**Salut à tous !! **

**Je ne suis pas si méchante :P car voici la suite… que va-t-il arriver à Sirius ? Hum… vous allez très vite le découvrir !**

**Merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui me lisent, tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favori, et surtout à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Huit pour le dernier chapitre, je suis trop contente !! **

**Chka**** : coucou fidèle lectrice ! Et oui, je sais ce que c'est le boulot et tout et tout ! Mais merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire quand même et de me laisser ton avis ! Dis moi quand tu auras posté tes fics, j'irais y faire un tour :D ! **

**Mimi72**** : hum… non, non, je crois que sous forme fantomatique, je ne pourrais plus poster lol ! Et bien, je suis contente que tu ne te dois pas attendu à la morsure de Sirius, mais il faut savoir que j'adore le personnage… alors je pense que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous ;)**

**Elo-didie**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Sylve.77**** : lol ! Bon ca va alors, je ne vais pas trop souffrir car je ne compte pas tuer Sirius lol ! Voici en tout cas la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci ! :D**

**Tipiland**** : Lol ! Mais non, je ne suis pas si sadique, je ne peux quand même pas faire mourir Sirius :)**

**Nounou**** : merci beaucoup !**

**Zaika**** : Wow merci ! Voici la suite ;)**

**Lul**** : lol ! Horrible et méchante auteuze ? Hum… peut-être, mais peut-être pas ! La suite la dira :) **

… **Voltéa … Où est tu ??? **

**Allez, je vous laisse avec la thèse de Sirius… **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Haley :P**

* * *

**28 – La thèse de Sirius**

Le constat de la bataille était stupéfiant : trente deux mangemorts étaient morts, mais du côté de l'AD, il n'y avait eu que des blessés. Les heures d'entrainements intensifs les avaient rendus aussi doués que de jeunes aurors, et les plus doués avait su protéger les plus jeunes avec brio.

Seul Sirius était mort… en quelque sorte…

Carlisle l'avait emmené dans une des maisons de Dumbledore, où nul ne vivait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Par magie, il avait renforcé les murs (Sirius allait devenir très fort à son réveil) et tenté de soulager les souffrances de son ami avec de la Morphine. Mais il savait que la transformation durerait environ trois jours, et il laissa Esmé veiller sur Sirius pour rentrer à Poudlard.

xXx

Dès qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix : il y avait énormément de blessés, et il vit Rogue, Minerva, Hermione, Ginny et quelques autres élèves qui tentaient de soigner les plus gravement blessés. Il soupira cependant de soulagement quand il constata que ses enfants n'étaient pas là et il se dirigea directement vers Hermione qui l'entraina à l'écart.

- Oh, Docteur Cullen ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment va Sirius ?

- Esmé veille sur lui, il se transforme, Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, refoulant ses larmes, mais répondit :

- C'est bien que vous soyez là, on a besoin de vous.

Il sourit doucement mais demanda :

- Où sont mes enfants ? Et Bella ?

- Dans son appartement. Elle est inconsciente… j'ignore comment elle a fait, mais après avoir lancé le sort pour qu'ils oublis… et en a lancé un deuxième : en utilisant le même principe, elle leur a lancé une sorte de Doloris, mais apparemment beaucoup plus douloureux. Le professeur Dumbledore pense que Voldemort la ressenti aussi, et sa douleur a été si forte que l'Horcruxe qui est en Bella l'a ressenti, et ca a du faire sauter sa protection…

- Elle a ressenti le sort elle aussi ?

- C'est ce que Dumbledore pense, oui. Mais ça prouve en tout cas que le sort d'amnésie est bien arrivé jusqu'à lui.

C'était déjà ça, en effet : Voldemort avait oublié grâce à cela qui étaient vraiment les Cullen.

- Et les élèves ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Dumbledore leur a déjà tous jeté le sort. Aucun membre de l'AD ne se souvient de l'aveu de la semaine dernière, ni des potions et James. C'était juste une bataille contre les mangemorts, et Sirius a été transféré à Sainte Mangouste car il est gravement blessé.

Carlisle regarda les élèves autour de lui et pensa que c'était une bonne chose. En rencontrant le regard d'Hermione, il s'aperçu qu'elle pensait la même chose et lui sourit.

- Au travail, dit-il. Où sont les blessés les plus graves ?

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et lui présenta ceux qu'elle jugeait les plus en danger. Sans attendre, il se mit au travail, et elle fut encore une fois impressionnée par son contrôle face au sang.

xXx

Dans l'appartement de Bella, Edward ne tenait pas en place. Il l'avait installée sur son lit et n'avait pas voulu quitter la chambre, bien trop inquiet pour elle.

- Elle est juste inconsciente, répéta Emmett à nouveau. Ça va aller…

- Comment ! Cria Edward. Sirius est…

- Entrain de se transformer, coupa Alice. Et le destin de Bella ne change pas dans mes visions.

- Ils passeront tout les deux l'éternité avec nous, reprit Emmett.

Edward soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de Bella. Il avait peur… peur de ce en quoi il avait toujours cru : et si Sirius n'était plus le même ? Et si Bella avait à jamais perdu son père, à cause de lui… à cause de cette stupide ballade dans la forêt.

Comme si elle le comprenait, Rosalie posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward. Sirius et Bella sont les mêmes, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir les élèves, et il s'est jeté sur elle…

- C'est vrai…

Edward sursauta et se tourna à nouveau vers Bella qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Doucement, elle se redressa en le regardant dans les yeux et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et l'attira contre lui avant de lui raconter la fin de la bataille, et son constat :

- Aucuns élèves ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui, répondit Jasper.

- Et Carlisle est entrain de s'occuper des blessés, ajouta Alice

Elle était stupéfaite, mais aussi très soulagée : aucuns d'eux n'étaient mort, et personne (sauf Minerva, Fitwick et Hagrid) ne se souvenait du secret des Cullen. C'était mieux comme ça… pour tout le monde.

Mais elle était aussi très triste… et inquiète… alors elle demanda :

- Où est mon père ?

Edward resserra son étreinte avant de lui répondre :

- Dans une maison qui appartient à Dumbledore, loin de la civilisation. Esmé veille sur lui.

- Il souffre beaucoup ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, Bella, avoua Edward.

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, même si cela aurait pu être plus simple pour la jeune fille. Mais il la connaissait, et ne fut pas étonné de l'entendre demander :

- Trois jours, c'est ça ?

- En moyenne, oui, répondit Jasper. Mais tu sais que…

- Oui, coupa Bella. Je sais qu'un vampire nouveau né met du temps pour arriver à se contrôler… j'attendrais.

Elle se força à ne pas pleurer et se leva de son lit. Stupéfaite, elle se rendit compte que sa robe et ses bottes n'avaient pas souffert de la bataille, et Alice s'expliqua en souriant doucement :

- Je l'avais protégée… avec le temps que j'ai mis à la faire !

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour mais lança :

- Il faut que je m'occupe. Je vais aider Carlisle, il m'a appris un tas de sorts autant m'en servir. Mais vous feriez mieux de rester ici, je sens l'odeur du sang jusqu'ici…

Encore une fois, ils furent stupéfait que Crunch ait tant développé l'odorat de Bella, mais Jasper répondit ;

- Nous aussi ! T'en fait pas, on ne bougera pas de là.

Bella fronça les sourcils mais sourit quand elle s'aperçue qu'il semblait bien se contrôler. Elle se tourna alors vers Edward et caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser doucement et de quitter l'appartement.

xXx

Elle ne devait pas penser, pas arrêter de bouger et d'agir… alors elle passa toute la nuit au côté de Carlisle dans l'infirmerie, à soigner ses camarades.

Elle n'avait pas voulu parler de Sirius, et le médecin n'avait pas insisté. Mais le sourire que Bella se forçait à afficher ne lui plaisait pas : il était médecin depuis assez longtemps pour voir qu'elle souffrait atrocement, même si la douleur n'était pas physique. La peur, le doute, et la tristesse se lisait facilement dans les émeraudes de Bella, mais elle garda son sourire forcé toute la nuit.

Quand ils eurent enfin soigné la dernière des égratignures, il était 6 heures du matin. Carlisle avait peu à peu envoyé les élèves dormir, et il était maintenant seul avec Bella. Alors il osa :

- Bella, veux-tu parler ?

- Non, Carlisle.

Il soupira mais respecta son choix, alors il répondit seulement :

- Allons voir les autres, ok ?

- Ok, sourit-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, s'il vous plait, Carlisle.

Le médecin la regarda avec sérieux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella avant de répondre :

- Je ne peux pas, Bella. Tu fais partis des miens, aujourd'hui, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Tu a l'air si triste…

Elle était touchée par ses paroles mais lui mentit quand même :

- Je vais bien, Carlisle. On y va ?

Elle lui souriait et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de la lâcher et de dire :

- Tu es plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules !

Elle sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois Carlisle fut certain qu'elle était sincère. Alors il lui emboita le pas et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la jeune fille.

xXx

Le château semblait endormit, et ils ne croisèrent que quelques professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde avant d'arriver. Quand Bella entra, elle sourit en apercevant Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Drago, qui s'étaient endormis sur les canapés, alors que les Cullen discutaient un peu plus loin.

- Enfin ! Murmura Edward en se précipitant sur Bella.

Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui avant d'interroger son père du regard.

- Ils vont bien, expliqua Carlisle. Bella et moi avons fini de soigner tout le monde, et tous sont partis se coucher. Le réveil sera dur dans quelques heures, mais c'est fini.

Tous étaient bien sur rassuré de savoir qu'aucun élève n'avait succombé à ses blessures, mais Edward, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour Bella.

Elle était très pâle, et des cernes bleues marquaient le dessous de ses yeux, révélant la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer au chevet des élèves.

- Viens, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sans un mot, elle se laissa entrainer dans sa chambre où Edward la fit s'allonger contre lui, à l'abri de ses bras puissant.

- Dors, ma Bella, murmura-t-il

- Je ne peux pas… j'ai peur, Edward.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et il la voyait lutter pour garder les yeux ouvert, alors il répondit :

- Je suis là, mon amour… ça va aller, je te le promets.

Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant déjà de lui avoir fait une telle promesse, mais il la sentit se détendre un peu contre lui, et sans réfléchir il se mit à fredonner Clair de Lune, de Debussy, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Bercée par la mélodie, elle s'endormie finalement, mais plongea dans des rêves étranges, où elle se vit courir, au beau milieu des bois, avec un Sirius qui paressait plus jeune, et bien plus beau.

xXx

Comme l'avait dit Carlisle, le réveil fut difficile et le manque de sommeil pouvait se lire sur le visage de chaque élève quand tous furent réunis pour le petit déjeuner.

Malgré ça, Bella rassembla l'AD avant de partir pour les vacances, surtout pour s'assurer de ses yeux que tous étaient bien vivants (malgré quelques bandages encore visibles), mais elle les félicita aussi et leur souhaita (avec la larme à l'œil) un joyeux Noël.

Puis tous rentrèrent… Square Grimaud.

Le cœur de Bella manqua quelques battements quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall du manoir de son père, mais Molly ne lui laissa pas le temps de se morfondre :

- Oh mes enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de les serrer contre elle un par uns, Cullen y compris.

Elle enlaça Bella plus longtemps, encore une fois, et la garda même dans ses bras pour dire :

- J'ai eu si peur ! Albus est fou de vous avoir tous laissé vous battre !

- Maman ! Se plaignit Ron. On est capable de se défendre.

- La preuve ! Appuya Ginny. On est là, alors pas de scène, s'il te plait.

Les Cullen ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, mais quand Esmé apparue dans le hall à son tour, ils déchantèrent vite.

- Merci mon Dieu vous êtes tous entier !

A son tour, elle les serra tous contre eux, puis s'arrêta devant Bella. Molly la libéra de ses bras, et Esmé l'accueilli aussitôt, et lui murmura :

- Il tient le coup, Bella. Bientôt, sa souffrance cessera.

- Merci, souffla Bella. Merci, Esmé…

La mère sourit tristement avant de caresser les cheveux de Bella et d'ajouter :

- Carlisle veille sur lui, et il l'aidera aussi… à son réveil.

- Je sais, murmura seulement Bella.

Elle ne voulait pas plus en parler que la veille, et Esmé le comprit, même si elle n'aima pas ça. Elle était persuadée que Bella devait en parler, et ne pas garder tout ça en elle, mais elle ne dit rien, et se contenta d'entrainer la jeune fille à la suite des autres, dans la cuisine.

Bella alla automatiquement s'installer près d'Edward, qui passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la tenir contre lui. Elle lui sourit doucement, désireuse qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter lui aussi, et il lui rendit son sourire, même s'il du se forcer.

Alors que Molly et Esmé commençaient à préparer le repas du midi, les conversations commencèrent à table et même Bella se força pour y participer. Mais au bout d'un moment, la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit retint son attention et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se précipitant vers le nouveau venu.

- Remus ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.

- Salut ma belle !

Tous sourirent alors qu'il serrait la jeune sorcière contre lui. Les Cullen savait très bien qui il était, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire quand Remus fronça le nez et lança :

- Oh Bella, tu as vraiment une odeur… Ha…

Elle releva la tête vers lui, surprise, et ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle découvrit sa grimace :

- Et ben ça fait plaisir ! Lança-t-elle.

Mais quand elle respira à son tour l'odeur de Remus, elle fronça elle aussi le nez et s'exclama :

- Ha, mais toi aussi tu pus !

Il rit alors qu'elle s'éloignait un peu de lui, et il demanda :

- Alors les panthères préfèrent les vampires aux loups garou ?

Elle rit à son tour et répliqua :

- Oui ! Eux ils ne puent pas, désolée !

- Pour moi, si ! Affirma-t-il. Et toi, tu pue le vampire Izzy !

Tous riaient, les Cullen y compris, et Emmett lança :

- Mais vous aussi vous puez, pour nous !

Remus rit de plus belle avant de répondre :

- Je suis tout seul ! Et vous êtes six dans cette pièce, plus Bella ! Je vous assure que j'en ai les poils du nez qui crament !

Ils rirent de plus belle, mais Bella finit par se remettre dans les bras de Remus avant de dire :

- Merci d'être là, Mus.

- Je le dois à ton père, ma douce.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'Hermione et Molly levait les leur au ciel… Bella se détacha de lui en sursaut et le foudroya du regard :

- Tu savais ! Cria-t-elle.

- Oui, Bella…

- J'n'y crois pas !

- Attends, dit-il. Écoute-moi, Bella. Ce n'est pas Sirius qui me l'a dit…

Elle le fixa et croisa les bras sur son torse en disant :

- Ok, je t'écoute.

Il sourit et prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre :

- Ta mère me l'a dit le jour de l'accouchement, Bella.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère n'avait rien écrit de son accouchement, et elle avait comme l'impression qu'elle allait découvrir pourquoi.

Remus continua :

- James et Sirius étaient en mission quand le travail s'est déclenché, et c'est moi qui aie conduit Lily à Sainte-Mangouste. Et quand je t'ai vu, pour la première fois, j'ai compris. Lily, elle, était affolée, et elle m'a tout raconté, y comprit la façon dont la traitait James… Mais elle m'a fait jurer de ne jamais rien dire, et elle a fait en sorte que James ne comprenne pas qui était ton père.

- J'y comprends rien ! Lança-t-elle. Soit clair, Remus !

- Tes yeux sont du même bleu que ceux de ton père, Bella.

- Quoi ?

- Lily t'a lancé un sort pour modifier leur couleur. Un sort compliqué qui ne peut être annulé que par elle… ou toi.

- Pourquoi elle n'en a pas parlé dans son journal ?

Remus sourit avant de lui répondre :

- Elle en parle, Bella. Il faut juste que tu lises entre les lignes.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Non, mais je connaissais bien Lily, et elle m'a assurée qu'elle laisserait tout dans son journal pour toi, pour qu'un jour tu saches toute la vérité.

- Tu veux dire que je suis passée à côté ? Je…

Ses idées tournaient si vite dans sa tête qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir le tournis. Mais soudain, de nombreux mots de sa mère lui virent en mémoire et elle murmura :

- _Color revelas_

- Tu es douée, dit Remus en souriant. Comme elle l'était.

Elle le regarda une seconde, mais attrapa la première casserole qu'elle aperçue et regarda son reflet au travers :

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle

Ses yeux étaient bleus clair, l'exacte réplique de ceux de Sirius… du Sirius humain. Et ce détail la faisait tant ressembler à son père qu'elle se mit à pleurer de nouveau.

Remus se précipita vers elle et attrapa son visage avant de lui dire :

- Ne pleure pas, Bella. Il n'aura plus ces yeux là, c'est vrai, mais il restera ton père !

- Tu es sure ?

Il sourit avant de s'exclamer :

- Tu n'as pas lu sa thèse ?

- Non. Il ne me l'a jamais proposé ! Oh… Mus, de quoi parle-t-elle exactement ?

Il sourit mais retourna à table :

- Viens t'asseoir, Izzy

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Lunard.

Tous rirent, et Edward ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez Izzy ?

Bella grimaça alors qu'elle s'asseyait à nouveau près de lui, mais Remus répondit :

- D'abord, tutoyez-moi, tous, s'il vous plait.

Les Cullen sourirent, reconnaissait un peu Sirius dans le dernier maraudeur encore en vie. Il continua :

- Ensuite, Izzy parce que…

Bella soupira fortement et croisa ses bras sur son torse en grimaçant. Alors il la montra de sa main et lança en souriant :

- Parce qu'Isabella ressemble bien plus souvent à un Grizzly en colère qu'à une belle demoiselle !

Alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue, les autres se mirent à rire de plus belle, mais elle ne perdait pas le nord ! Regardant Remus dans les yeux, elle demanda :

- Alors, cette thèse ?

Il sourit et regarda Edward enserrer la taille de Bella avant de répondre :

- Je crois savoir pourquoi ton père ne te l'a pas donnée…

- Mus…

Il rit mais reprit :

- Bella, je ne suis peut-être pas venu depuis un moment, mais ton père et moi nous ne perdons jamais le contact, tu sais. Je suis au courant de tout, et même si je ne suis pas ravi, je trouve cette situation plutôt drôle !

- Drôle ! S'exclama Bella. T'es dingue ou quoi ? T'es conscient que mon père est entrain de se transformer en vampire, et que moi je suis condamnée à mourir !

Edward s'était raidi à ses côtés mais Remus calma Bella en un regard :

- Laisse-moi parler avant d'hurler, tu veux.

Elle soupira mais hocha la tête, alors il continua :

- Ton père a toujours était passionné par les vampires, dès sa première année. Sa thèse est un condensé de tout ce qu'il a appris en près de dix ans ! Et pendant six mois, il a parcouru le monde pour rencontrer de grandes familles de vampires. Muni de sa potion repoussante, il est parvenu à en interroger un certain nombre. Mais ce qui est incroyable dans cette thèse, c'est qu'il la tourne comme s'il partait à la découverte de son propre destin : pour chaque vampire qu'il a rencontré, il a noté ses traits de caractères les plus importants, puis il s'est amusé à faire des recherche sur l'humain qu'il avait été. Et il a fait une découverte qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser : le vampire gardait les côtés les plus forts de l'humain qu'il avait été, en les exacerbant. Sa thèse finit d'ailleurs sur l'idée que lui, serait sans doute un vampire plein de conneries, maraudeur pour l'éternité.

Bella avait du mal à respirer, mais c'était surtout Edward qui semblait blêmir :

- Il était sur de ça ? Osa-t-il demander

Remus regarda Edward en souriant une seconde avant de lui répondre :

- Oui, il était sur.

- Alors il va vraiment rester Mon Sirius ? Demanda Bella avec espoir.

- Oui, répondit Remus.

Il hésita un instant mais révéla finalement toute la vérité :

- Il avait aussi une hypothèse. Deux cas seulement la confirmaient, mais il en était persuadé à l'époque…

- Mus… s'impatienta Bella

- Il pensait que si un humain souhaitait la transformation, il ne perdait pas réellement conscience pendant la transformation. Ca la rend plus douloureuse, mais au final, le vampire nouveau né a presque autant de contrôle qu'un vampire mature.

Tous était stupéfait, et Remus comprit qu'il n'avait fait lire à thèse à aucun d'entre eux.

Mais Bella ne put s'empêcher de regarder Edward. Et dès qu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle se mit à sourire : il souriait comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux, et quand il la vit lui rendre son sourire, il la serra contre lui et murmura seulement :

- Je t'aime, ma Bella.

Elle rit, consciente qu'il était soulagé par les paroles de Remus, mais ce dernier leva justement les yeux au ciel en s'exclamant :

- T'es vraiment la fille de ton père !

Alors qu'Edward paraissait soudain désolé, Bella haussa les épaules et se mit à rire, vite suivi de Remus.

Molly et Esmé les interrompirent en apportant le déjeuner, et Remus réussit facilement à faire dévier le sujet, voulant tout savoir sur les exploits de l'AD.

Molly le réprimanda plusieurs fois, alors qu'il s'extasiait sur les capacités des élèves, mais tous les jeunes se firent un plaisir de tout lui raconter.

A la fin du repas, Edward le regarda un instant alors qu'il riait avec Emmett sur leur odeur respective. Le loup garou était profondément gentil, cela ne faisait aucun doute, même si c'était étonnant, vu ce qu'il était. Edward lut en lui qu'il était, à l'époque, le plus sage des maraudeurs, mais aussi le plus créatif quand il le fallait.

Il était exactement ce dont Bella avait besoin en attendant que Sirius revienne parmi eux. Cette idée fit d'ailleurs sourire Edward : Bella n'avait vraiment rien d'une sorcière normale, évoluant entre vampires, loup garou et Hippogriffe !

xXx

Les deux jours suivants se révélèrent bien plus serein que prévu, grâce aux révélations de Remus. Bien sur, Bella était consciente que son père avait écrit cette thèse 20 ans auparavant, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'une part de lui avait conservé cette envie d'être immortel.

Et elle ne tenait pas en place, dans le hall du manoir : on était le matin de la veille de Noël, et les Cullen se préparaient à rejoindre Carlisle, qui attendait le réveil de Sirius.

- Je veux venir aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Hors de question ! Répliqua Edward.

Elle le foudroya du regard mais il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue avant de dire :

- C'est trop dangereux, Bella. On doit d'abord s'assurer qu'il ne risque pas de te faire du mal.

- Mais…

- Non, coupa Remus. Edward a raison, Bella.

- Et il faudra l'amener chasser, reprit Edward. Tu ne le verras pas avant ça !

Elle soupira et partit attendre dans la cuisine, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Edward paru soudain inquiet mais Hermione lui sourit :

- Vas-y, Edward. Elle sait très bien que vous avez raison. C'est juste une vraie tête de mule !

Il sourit et remercia Hermione avant de quitter le manoir avec sa famille, espérant que la thèse de Sirius disait vrai…

* * *

**Hum… Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas sadique (encore une fois) de m'arrêter comme ça… Mais pensez-vous que Sirius voulait toujours être un vampire ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews (please…)**

**Bye :D**

**Haley**


	29. Changement de donne

**Salut à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire, et le réveil de Sirius ! :D**

**Je remercie à nouveau tous les gens qui me lisent, et tous ceux qui me laissent leur avis ;)**

**Elo-didie**** : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ;)**

**Lul**** : ouf' ! Je suis pardonnée, et donc soulagée… mais malheureusement, un auteur est souvent sadique… Hum, je n'en dit pas plus ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D**

**Isabellamisa**** : mdr ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te fasse cet effet lol ! En tout cas, si tu dessine ma Bella, je serais ravie de la voir ! Merci beaucoup à ma fan n°1, et je te retrouve donc au prochain chapitre ^_^ Bisous vampirique ! (j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'utiliser ton expression, mais je ne le fais que pour toi ;D) **

**Chka**** : Tu vas vite savoir si tu as raison :D, et merci beaucoup ! Je comprends pour tes fics, j'avais le même problème au début, mais avec le temps on s'améliore (enfin j'espère lol !), alors ne te décourage pas ;) Bisous !**

**Voltéa**** : te revoilà, et je t'assure que tu es toute pardonnée vu la longueur de ta reviews lol ! Alors une fois de plus, merci pour ses merveilleuses reviews qui me mettent la larme à l'œil :)… Pour te répondre, oui, j'avoue que j'adore le personnage de Sirius, et puis il est trop important pour ma Bella. Pour l'AD, oui, ils ont oubliés… mais pour le moment ! Cette fic est longue (et loin d'être terminée), donc ils auront encore beaucoup d'occasion de découvrir à nouveau la vérité. Je suis ravie que mon bal t'es plût ! Je sais que je n'en loupe pas un, mais je m'amuse beaucoup avec Alice qui joue à la poupée et Edward qui s'extasie de bonheur ;) lol ! Je ne suis pas sure de répondre à toutes tes attentes, mais tu vas découvrir que d'utiliser la marque des ténèbres n'était pas sans conséquences… plutôt inattendues (lol, enfin sauf dans mon esprit déjanté :P)… Je vais m'arrêter là (je bavasse, je bavasse), en te remerciant une fois de plus ! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira autant… Bisous ! **

**Mimi72**** : tu es toute pardonnée lol ! Merci beaucoup ;) et saches que Remus ne quittera plus l'histoire maintenant qu'il est là ! Hum… mais non, je ne suis pas si sadique quand même, et la suite va le prouver (enfin… heu, je n'en dit pas plus… non, non !). Bisous !**

**Nounou**** : merci beaucoup ! **

**Allez, ce coup ci je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

**Haley**

* * *

**29 – Changement de donne **

En arrivant auprès de Carlisle, les autres Cullen n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour enfin voir Sirius se réveiller. Son cœur venait de cesser de battre, et il ouvra les yeux brusquement. Avant que quiconque ait pu bouger, Sirius sauta sur ses jambes, sur le lit, et les garda pliées, grognant contre les personnes qui se tenaient près de lui.

Edward soupira en fermant les yeux, à présent sur que la thèse de Sirius était fausse, mais il sursauta une seconde plus tard :

- Carlisle ? Demanda Sirius.

Le docteur sourit (ses enfants lui avaient répété les paroles de Remus) et s'approcha :

- Oui, Sirius.

Sirius sauta à terre, et fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Bella ?

Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils souriaient tous, et surtout Edward, mais il remarqua soudain la blancheur de ses mains.

- Oh… souffla-t-il

Il releva ses manches et paru stupéfait devant le tient blanchâtre de sa peau, puis posa ses mains sur son visage et s'exclama :

- Elle m'a mordu ! Je suis… oh, merde j'n'y crois pas…

- En tout cas votre thèse était vraie ! S'exclama Alice en souriant.

Il fronça les sourcils mais sourit à son tour, avant de dire :

- Remus est revenu je suppose !

- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ! Ne put s'empêcher Edward.

Sirius soupira mais lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Parce que, comme toi, je voudrais la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Edward ne put rien répliquer à ça, et Alice décida de changer de sujet :

- Il faut vous regarder dans une glace, Sirius !

Le nouveau vampire fronça les sourcils en souriant, mais se laissa entrainer par Alice. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir qu'elle lui tendait, il n'y crut pas, persuadé que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est bien toi, confirma Carlisle.

Sa peau était maintenant blanche comme le lait, et ses trais s'étaient affinés. Il n'avait plus une seule ride, et ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés, comme du temps de Poudlard.

- Vous êtes un beau gosse, y'a pas à dire ! Lança Emmett en riant.

Sirius rit aussi mais lança :

- Vous pourriez peut-être me tutoyez maintenant.

Les Cullen sourirent, mais Edward entendit le malaise de Sirius et lança :

- Tes yeux ne resterons pas de cette couleur, ne t'en fait pas.

Sirius se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses yeux rouges ne lui plaisaient pas du tout, mais il se doutait qu'il lui faudrait pas mal de sang animal avant d'avoir les yeux ambrés, comme eux.

Lisant une fois de plus dans ses pensées, Edward lança en souriant :

- Il est temps d'aller chasser !

Tous sourirent, et Sirius répliqua :

- J'me demande quel sera mon animal préféré…

- Le chat ? Proposa Emmett en référence à Patmol.

Sirius se mit à rire avec les autres, puis les suivis à travers les bois. Carlisle était tout simplement stupéfait du contrôle qu'avait déjà son ami, mais il était ravi aussi ! Il adorait Sirius, depuis le premier jour, et maintenant il faisait lui aussi partie de sa famille. Il était aussi soulagé pour Bella, ne doutant pas que Sirius pourrait se contrôler aussi devant sa fille.

La chasse fut bonne, et contre toute attente, Sirius s'intéressa de près à des gazelles, riant en courant à toute allure dans les bois. En tant que nouveau né, il était quand même plus fort et plus assoiffé que les autres, et ils s'assurèrent qu'il avait bu assez de sang avant de le reconduire dans la maison d'Albus.

Mais sans attendre, Sirius lança :

- Je veux la voir, Carlisle. Je dois savoir si je peux aussi me contrôler devant elle.

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers ses enfants :

- Rentrez Square Grimaud et dites leurs qu'on arrive.

Ils s'exécutèrent en souriant mais Carlisle regarda Sirius avec sérieux avant de dire :

- Bella à une odeur plus prononcée que les autres, prends-y garde.

- Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, Carlisle.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit quand Sirius murmura :

- Mais ne me lâche pas d'une semelle…

xXx

Au manoir Black, Bella attendait en respirant difficilement. Elle était dans la cuisine, avec tous les autres, sauf Remus, qui avait insisté pour attendre dans le hall. Bella et Edward, entourés par les autres Cullen, attendaient debout près de la porte de la cuisine, alors que les autres s'étaient mis au fond de la pièce, sur l'ordre de Jasper.

Dans le hall, quand Remus vit entrer son ami, il fit un pas en arrière, d'instinct, et Sirius se mit à rire :

- Tu n'es plus le plus dangereux de nous deux, Lunard.

Remus fronça le nez mais sourit aussi avant de répliquer :

- Ca m'étonnerait que mon sang t'intéresse !

Sirius rit en s'approchant de son ami mais s'arrêta soudain en fronçant le nez :

- Ha… Remus, désolé de te dire ça mais… tu pues, c'est horrible !

- Mais toi aussi, tu fouettes ! Rit Remus.

Mais les deux amis se donnèrent quand même une accolade, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Carlisle.

- Je suis content que tu ne te sois pas trompé, dit finalement Remus.

- Moi-aussi, sourit Sirius.

- Alors allons-y ! Lança Remus. Parce que Bella ne tiens plus en place.

Sirius eut un sourire un peu crispé, mais Carlisle et Remus l'encadrèrent jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Remus passa le premier alors que Carlisle fermait la marche, et quand Sirius leva la tête vers sa fille et lui sourit elle se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Elle ne bougea pas mais ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Tu es magnifique !

Il rit doucement mais fronça soudain les sourcils, remarquant un détail troublant :

- Tes yeux, dit-il. Qu'as-tu fait, Bella ?

Elle sourit de plus belle en constatant qu'il lui parlait comme si rien n'avait changé en lui, puis elle lui reporta les paroles de Remus.

Alors Sirius se tourna vers son ami et le remercia d'un regard avant de faire un pas vers Bella. Les Cullen se figèrent, mais Bella fit elle aussi un pas en avant et tendit doucement sa main vers son père.

Avec la plus grande prudence, il attrapa la main, maintenant si fragile, de sa fille, et la porta à son visage. Tous les Cullen avaient cessés de respirer et guettait le moindre signe venant de Sirius, mais le nouveau vampire contrôlait totalement la situation. C'était sa fille, sa chair, son … sang. Oui, c'était comme s'il se sentait au travers d'elle même, et il se mit à sourire en la prenant contre lui.

Elle se figea une seconde, mais lui rendit finalement son étreinte. Il était à présent aussi froid qu'Edward et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Mais elle rit aussi, alors qu'il lançait :

- Tu sens bon, ma Bella !

Ne lâchant pas sa fille, il se tourna vers Carlisle et s'expliqua :

- Je sens en elle mon propre sang, j'ignore comment l'expliquer mais ça ne me donne vraiment pas envie de la mordre.

- Tant mieux ! Lança Bella en riant.

Mais elle redevint vite sérieuse et regarda son père dans les yeux. Le rouge la fit frémir un instant, même si elle savait que ses yeux changeraient, et elle demanda :

- C'est bien toi, papa ?

Il lui sourit et passa sa main glaciale sur le visage de sa fille avant de répondre :

- C'est moi, ma chérie. J'ai juste un régime alimentaire un peu différent aujourd'hui…

Elle rit malgré elle, mais Sirius la relâcha finalement et s'approcha un peu des autres sorciers. Il fronça le nez mais dit :

- Je sens votre magie, c'est un peu répulsif mais bon… je vais éviter de vous prendre dans mes bras quand même pour l'instant.

Le rire des sorciers se fit un peu crispé mais Sirius regarda Molly et ajouta :

- Je ne ferais de mal à aucun de tes enfants, Molly !

- T'as plutôt intérêt, répliqua-t-elle en souriant quand même.

Il sourit et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la table avant de dire :

- Regarde, je reste loin ! Mais maintenant, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Comment s'est finie cette bataille ?

Tous s'installèrent à table, les Cullen séparant Sirius des sorciers, et ce fut Bella qui raconta à son père comment elle avait fait fuir les mangemorts, mais aussi que tous les élèves allaient bien et n'avaient plus de souvenir du secret des Cullen.

Sirius sembla pensif quelques instant, assimilant tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis demanda :

- Ta protection à sauté ?

- Oui…

- Et tu l'as remise j'espère ?

- Heu… non, pas encore, avoua Bella.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux, Bella ! Tu dois te protéger !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et répliqua :

- Au moins, t'as pas perdu ton côté mère poule !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lança :

- Tu n'as aucun instinct de survie ! Il faut bien qu'on veille sur toi.

Bella foudroya Edward du regard alors qu'il se mettait à rire près d'elle, mais elle soupira quand elle s'aperçue que tous semblait être du même avis.

- Ok, je vais la remettre, c'est bon !

- Vas-y ! Répliqua Sirius.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Oui, Bella, maintenant ! Je ne serais tranquille que si je sais ton esprit en sécurité !

Elle soupira de plus belle mais se leva finalement :

- Ok !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, qui donnait sur la cuisine, et s'allongea sans aucune gêne sur la table. Tous pouvaient la voir, et personne ne dit un mot alors qu'elle se concentrait. Quand ils virent sa tête tourner sur le côté, ils comprirent qu'elle était dans son esprit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Une fois arrivée dans sa tête, Bella reconnu la pièce circulaire où défilaient des images de sa vie, et elle sentit aussi la présence de l'Horcruxe. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, le morceau d'âme noire semblait moins puissant, beaucoup moins puissant.

Elle se demanda un instant si son sort en était la cause et espéra une seconde être capable de détruire définitivement ce morceau d'âme maudite qui polluait dans sa tête…

Mais elle était dans son esprit… et si puissante… alors le seul fait d'y avoir pensé la fit lancer un sort d'une puissance incomparable… Elle ne vit qu'une lumière aveuglante, avant d'être expulsée de sa propre tête.

xXx

Dans la cuisine, ils virent avec stupéfaction Bella émettre une lumière blanche, avant qu'elle ne se redresse en sursaut. Mais alors, ils virent aussi une tache sombre quitter la tête de la jeune fille et exploser dans les airs. Bella se protégea le visage alors que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort hurlait en se désintégrant, puis elle porta sa main à sa cicatrice, stupéfaite.

Les autres se précipitèrent tous vers elle (même si les sorciers prenaient bien garde à rester loin de Sirius) et elle regarda Edward avec des yeux ébahis avant d'enlever sa main de son front et de murmurer :

- Je l'ai détruit… j'ai détruit l'Horcruxe.

Elle était assise sur la table, l'air complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Ta cicatrice ! S'exclama Sirius. Elle a disparu !

Oui, elle l'avait sentie, si bien qu'elle ne répondit rien.

- Comment tu as fait ? Souffla Hermione.

Mais Bella ne réagissait toujours pas, trop stupéfaite de ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire, mais aussi très troublé par le regard d'Edward. Elle le regardait, inquiète, mais il secoua la tête et lui sourit :

- Ma Bella, ça va ?

Elle hocha juste la tête, consciente que son sourire était forcé, mais Sirius la fit sursauter en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Bella ? Demanda-t-il. Comment as-tu fait ?

Comme si elle sortait de sa torpeur, elle le regarda et répondit :

- Heu… et bien quand je suis arrivée dans ma tête, j'ai senti la présence de l'Horcruxe, mais je l'ai trouvé comme moins puissant… je pense que mon sort l'a affaiblie et… ben, heu je me suis dit un instant que ce serait bien si je pouvais carrément le détruire… Et pouf' ! Je me suis fait éjectée de mon esprit…

Personne ne parlait, tous épaté par la puissance qu'elle avait, mais elle demanda :

- Vous l'avez vu, hein ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

- Si tu parles du truc noir qui hurlait en sortant de ta tête, répondit Emmett, oui on l'a vu.

- Et il s'est désintégré, poursuivit Hermione.

- C'est sur ? Demanda Bella en regarda son amie.

Hermione sourit avant de répondre :

- Il suffit de vérifier !

- comment ?

Hermione rit et lança :

- Le Fourchelang, Bella !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Ca ne marche pas sur demande ! J'ignore comment parler si y'a pas de serpent devant moi !

- Ca peut s'arranger, répondit Drago.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et lança :

- Vas-y, lance ton sort cousin

- _Serpent sortira_ ! Lança-t-il sans hésiter.

Les Cullen ne furent pas rassurés en voyant Bella descendre de la table et se rapprocher du serpent, mais ils furent plus que soulagé quand ils entendirent Bella parler normalement.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il siffle, dit-elle. Je parle normalement, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, sourit Drago.

- Je l'ai détruit… souffla-t-elle

Elle sourit, et rit même quand Sirius la serra contre lui en sautant presque de joie :

- Oh ma Bella… Tu l'as détruit… tu es sauvée !

Mais les mots de son père la figèrent aussitôt. Elle se sépara de lui et regarda à nouveau Edward qui semblait dans ses pensés avant de s'exclamer :

- Ca ne change rien du tout !

Tous se figèrent, regardant le couple qui s'affrontait du regard, et ils ne peuvent que soupirer quand Edward répondit :

- Ca change tout, Bella.

Il la regarda avec tristesse et quitta la salle à manger sans se retourner.

- Edward ! Cria-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir derrière lui.

Les autres se réinstallèrent dans la cuisine en soupirant, et Sirius lâcha :

- Ca va compliquer les choses entre eux…

- C'est certain, intervint Rosalie. Il ne voudra plus la transformer… Même en voyant ton contrôle, Sirius.

- Je sais, soupira le père. Et je le comprends…

Les Cullen comprenaient aussi, mais ce fut Hermione qui explosa :

- Et elle ? Quelqu'un essaye de la comprendre ? Vous n'avez donc pas compris qu'elle voulait se transformer avant même de savoir pour l'Horcruxe ? Peu importe qu'elle puisse maintenant vivre, c'est avec lui qu'elle veut être !

- Nous le savons, répondit Alice. Mais il y a énormément de choses à prendre en compte, tu sais…

- Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant, lança Rosalie.

Hermione comprit à cet instant ce que ces mots semblaient signifier pour la blonde, mais elle répondit :

- C'est lui qu'elle veut, rien de plus.

La brune avait du mal à croire qu'elle disait ça, mais c'était la simple vérité… elle savait que Bella ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse, sans Edward.

xXx

Il marchait plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait le suivre, sans se retourner, alors qu'elle continuait à l'appeler en hurlant.

- Mais tu vas t'arrêter ! EDWARD !

Il sursauta, tant elle avait hurlé avec rage, mais continua de monter vers le grenier et ne s'arrêta que dans sa chambre, où il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il voulait lui parler calmement, lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant… Mais quand il la vit arriver, l'air furieux, il soupira à nouveau et la laissa parler en premier… Et il le regretta vite :

- Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? Maintenant que tu sais que je ne dois plus mourir, tu es débarrassé de ton fardeau ?

Il était tellement surpris qu'elle pense cela qu'il ne répliqua pas assez vite, augmentant encore la colère de Bella, qui continua à hurler, tout en pleurant :

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Un sale menteur ! Toutes tes belles paroles n'étaient que du vent ! Moi je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive, espèce de sale vampire de mes deux !

Elle essuya ses larmes avec rage et, sans réfléchir, se transforma en Crunch avant de fuir à vive allure.

Edward prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira avant de se lever d'un bond et de se mettre à s'insulter lui même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé ? Il l'aimait plus que tout, ça rien ne le changerait !

Alors, à son tour, il se mit à lui courir après…

xXx

Sirius avait été épaté de découvrir la finesse de son ouïe de vampire mais, comme les autres Cullen, avait grimacé en attendant les paroles de Bella, et s'était précipité dans le hall juste à temps pour voir la panthère dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Bella ! Cria-t-il

- _Otes toi de mon chemin_ ! Lui hurla-t-elle dans sa tête.

Alors qu'il voyait la panthère arriver sans ralentir, il força tout le monde à entrer dans la cuisine, et ne put que regarder Crunch passer à côté de lui à toute vitesse et en grognant.

Il soupira mais sortit à nouveau dans le hall pour accueillir Edward qui dévalait les escaliers. Alors que le jeune vampire allait passer devant lui s'en s'arrêter, Sirius cria :

- STOP !

Edward se figea alors que tous les autres ressortaient de la cuisine. Il regarda Sirius mais grimaça quand le nouveau vampire hurla :

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! Elle n'a pas raison quand même !

- Non ! S'exclama Edward.

- Alors pourquoi ? Cracha Sirius, furieux.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! J'ai été si… surpris de ses mots que je n'ai pas réagi assez vite…

Sirius le foudroya du regard mais Carlisle vint lui poser la main sur l'épaule et lui murmura :

- Contrôle ta colère, mon ami.

Le nouveau vampire ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se calmer, et quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, Edward le fixait :

- Je l'aime, dit-il. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ça, Sirius.

- Alors va réparer les dégâts !

Le ton de l'ancien maraudeur était un peu moins dur, et alors qu'Edward partait en courant, il l'entendit ajouter :

- Et ramène là moi entière…

Il soupira, mais couru encore plus vite, repérant sans mal de l'odeur de Bella. Il était conscient qu'elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, et elle avait de l'avance… Il en avait surement pour des heures avant qu'elle cesse de courir, et c'était de sa faute ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit avant ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé parler sans l'interrompre ? Il ne savait plus… Il aimait Bella plus que tout au monde, mais la donne venait de changer, et considérablement ! Elle ne devait plus mourir, pour tuer Voldemort. Elle n'avait qu'à survivre à cette guerre, et vu ses pouvoirs, il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse réussir ! Et ensuite, elle pourrait enfin avoir une vie normale… se marier, avoir des enfants… des petits enfants…

Lui, ne pouvait rien lui offrir de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était la mort… et ça, ça changeait tout.

* * *

**Ha, ha, ha (rire sadique)… ****Vous êtes sur votre fin ? Vous voulez la suite ? Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;)**

**A très vite**

**Haley**


	30. Coup de chaud, coup de froid

**Coucou :)**

**Voici la suite, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je remercie une fois de plus tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire :D ! J'ai eu 10 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, j'adore ! (méga sourire accroché au visage de l'auteuze) :D **

**Tipiland**** : je crois que tu as raison… mais bon, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac lol ! **

**Isabellamisa**** : merci beaucoup ! Oh oui, je suis impatiente de voir ton dessin (et vraiment touchée que mon histoire te donne de l'inspiration ;D). J'espère que la suite te plaira… bisous vampirique ;)**

**Elo-didie**** : merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'Edward a été plutôt lent, mais il va se rattraper !**

**Nounou**** : merci :D**

**Mimi72**** : coucou ;) ! C'est vrai que la transformation de Bella dans les livres m'a inspiré la thèse de Sirius, et je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plut ! Et en ce qui concerne le malaise entre ma Bella et Edward, ne t'en fait pas… je crois bien que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous :D**

**Chka**** : Merci beaucoup ;) Et voilà la suite réclamée si gentiment ! A très vite :D**

**Emeris**** : merci ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Lul**** : lol ! Désolée, mais j'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas du tout fini de se courir après ces deux là ! Mais je ne suis pas une auteuze si méchante que ça, voici déjà la suite :D**

**Voltéa**** : Hum… des reviews comme je les adore lol ! Merci énormément pour tes compliments (encore une fois lol !!). vraiment, (même si j'ai l'impression de me répéter) tes reviews me touchent à chaque fois plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Je suis ravie de réussir à te faire passer tant d'émotion, et je promets de ne pas être trop dure avec notre petit couple préféré ! En faite, je suis sure que ce qui suit va te plaire lol ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas absente trop longtemps, et sache que c'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre ! Bisous et à très vite ;)**

**Aillerose**** : une revenante lol ! Je suis ravie de revoir une reviews de ta part :D ! Tu as raison, ce chapitre est le « règlement de comptes », mais je doute que tu t'attendes à ça ;) Quand au poste de Sirius, tu auras bientôt la réponse… Je suis contente que tu te sois mise à tes fics, et j'ai hâte de lire ça ! A bientôt :D**

**Allez, je vous laisse, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et, j'espère, un bon coup de chaud ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**30 – Coup de chaud, coup de froid**

Edward couru en suivant les traces de Crunch pendant plus de deux heures avant de l'apercevoir enfin. Elle avait fait de nombreux détours, mais s'était finalement arrêtée dans la clairière qu'elle aimait tant… celle qu'il était le seul à connaître à part elle. Il se sentit encore plus mal, mais avança vers elle.

La clairière n'était pas fleurie en cette saison, mais recouverte d'une couche de neige, au milieu de laquelle Bella était assise ! Elle ne portait qu'un jeans et une chemise de Sirius (elle n'avait pas pu se séparer des affaires de son père en attendant son réveil), et elle devait mourir de froid, assise dans la neige. Il s'approcha alors plus vite, voulant la sortir de là, mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, il se figea.

Le visage de Bella était inondé de larmes, mais son regard était plein de colère.

- Laisse-moi ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle l'aurait voulue.

- Non, Bella. Lève-toi, je t'en pris !

Alors qu'elle le voyait désigner la neige, elle se mit à rire, un rire très sarcastique, avant de cracher :

- Oh, la pauvre petite humaine risque de prendre froid, c'est ça ? Quel malheur !

Elle écarta alors les bras et se laissa tomber allongée dans la neige, avant de lancer :

- J'ai l'habitude du froid, le vampire !

Il soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de la contempler quelques secondes. Elle avait fermé les yeux et son visage semblait serein, alors que ses cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient sur la neige, déjà mouillés par son contact. Il frissonna presque quand il remarqua la neige qu'elle avait dans le cou, et s'approcha encore d'elle, en murmurant :

- Bella, lève-toi, c'est de la folie…

Elle ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, mais répondit :

- Que veux-tu Edward ?

Son ton était dur, et plus froid que jamais. Edward n'avait jamais entendu une telle intonation dans sa voix, et il eut beaucoup de mal à lui répondre :

- Te parler, souffla-t-il seulement

- Te fatigues pas, j'ai compris

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, mais cette fois sa voix semblait emplie de tant de tristesse, qu'il en retrouva ses moyens :

- Non, ma Bella, tu n'as pas compris. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Elle se redressa d'un coup, frissonnant au contact de la neige fondue qui lui coulait dans le dos, et le foudroya du regard :

- Je n'suis pas stupide, Edward ! Je sais lire en toi aujourd'hui, et je sais très bien à quoi tu penses ! Tu n'as jamais voulu me transformer, et maintenant tu n'as plus de raison de t'en faire ! Je ne mourrais pas ! Oh non, et je suis tellement puissante que je parviendrais sans mal à tous les détruire ! Et toi, tu n'auras plus qu'à partir ! Je le savais… je savais que ca ne pouvait pas m'arriver, à moi…

Aussitôt sa tirade terminée, elle se laissa à nouveau tomber dans la neige, tentant de cacher son frisson quand sa nuque rencontra une fois de plus la douce froideur du sol. Mais ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à cacher du tout, fut la larme qui roula sur sa joue, malgré ses yeux clos.

Le cœur d'Edward sembla se briser (bien que mort) et il ne réfléchit pas : en un seul mouvement, il était au dessus d'elle, les mains posées de chaque côtés de son visage, et le corps à seulement quelques millimètres du sien.

Bella ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle le sentit au dessus d'elle, et se retrouva noyée dans les yeux ambrés de son amour. Perdant totalement ses moyens, elle ne put rien dire alors qu'il murmurait :

- Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime comme un fou, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça, jamais. Mais je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux que tu puisses profiter de tout ce qu'une vie humaine pourra t'apporter… tu es trop jeune pour réaliser ce que tu pourrais rater… mais moi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en priver… je t'aime trop pour ça…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella, roulant dans la neige, et il ajouta :

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur… moi je ne pourrais t'apporter que la mort… ça, je le refuse.

Ces mots réveillèrent Bella, et il s'en voulu quand il vit les yeux de la jeune fille se charger à nouveau de douleur. Elle posa les mains sur son torse, voulant le repousser, tout en criant :

- Tu ne comprends rien ! Jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse… sans toi !

Elle poussait de toutes ses forces le torse de pierre d'Edward, n'arrivant bien sur pas à le faire bouger d'un seul millimètre, alors elle se mit à taper de ses points, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Bella, arrête, murmura-t-il

Il arrêta les poings de Bella d'une de ses mains, bloquant les mains de la jeune fille sur son torse :

- Tu finirais par m'oublier, reprit-il. Ta vie est encore…

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier !

Ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes douloureuses alors que son ton perdait en force, et se chargeait d'une tristesse immense :

- Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde, alors que tu semblais me détester ! Je sens mon cœur qui cesse de battre à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes de moi ! Je ne vis pas si tu es loin… je ne respire plus si je ne sens plus ton odeur… je ne peux plus raisonner si tes yeux ne me cherche pas… je … je ne suis plus rien sans toi…

Elle avait approché son visage encore plus près de celui d'Edward, mais il recula un peu, sans se relever, et lui murmura avec gravité :

- Je ressens la même chose, Bella… mais je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de la vie ! Avec moi, tu ne pourras jamais avoir une vraie vie, des enfants ou…

- Mais je me fou de tout ça ! Comment je pourrais avoir envi d'avoir des enfants, si c'est sans toi ? Comment je pourrais vouloir vivre, si tu n'es pas là ? Tu ne comprends pas !

Il soupira, alors que les larmes de Bella coulaient de plus belle et qu'elle tournait la tête, collant sa joue contre la neige glacée. Il libéra ses mains, qu'il gardait encore contre son torse, puis caressa en douceur l'autre joue de Bella. Mais elle tourna la tête à nouveau, refusant sa caresse, et planta encore ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux d'Edward.

Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir… il voulait juste la prendre contre lui et l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et lui dit la seule phrase qu'elle n'était pas capable d'entendre :

- Laisse-moi partir, Bella…

- Jamais ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle agrippait sa chemise. Jamais ! Je mourrais si tu me laisse…

La détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Bella et le rythme de son cœur qui s'était accéléré, le firent craquer. Il ne pouvait pas la faire souffrir… il ne voulait que son bonheur et si c'était vraiment lui qu'elle voulait, il ne pouvait pas lutter… non, il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

Alors il murmura seulement :

- Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir…

Il vit de l'espoir dans les yeux de Bella au moment même où il s'approchait d'elle et fermait les yeux. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant fut sans doute le plus beau de tous : pendant de longues minutes, rien ne compta, hormis la douceur de leurs lèvres respectives et leurs mains qui cherchaient, avec espoir et désespoir, à découvrir et contrôler chaque partie de leurs corps. Jamais, hormis les quelques heures pendant lesquelles Edward avait été humain, ils n'avaient été si près l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher, mais quand Edward vint caresser la langue de Bella avec la sienne, elle crut un instant qu'elle allait perdre pied. Jamais il n'avait osé, mais cette fois, c'était comme si plus rien ne comptait : il était allongé sur elle, ne se tenant que d'une main pour ne pas l'écraser, alors que son autre main jouait dans les cheveux et sur la nuque de Bella, lui permettant d'approfondir encore son baiser.

Peu lui importait ses craintes à cet instant… peu lui importait aussi qu'elle soit allongée dans la neige, puisqu'il sentait ses fines mains agripper ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'il cesse sa douce torture.

Il ne doutait même pas de son contrôle à cet instant, goutant avec plaisir la saveur de Bella, laissant ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux gelés par la neige, et frissonnant à chaque fois qu'il sentait la main de Bella descendre sur sa nuque et dans son dos. Il était au paradis.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien : ni ses mains qui cherchait à découvrir toujours plus le corps qui se collait contre elle, ni sa langue qui jouait avec plaisir avec celle d'Edward, ni même son cœur, qui semblait battre à l'extérieur d'elle même tant elle l'entendait avec force.

Bella n'était plus rien qu'un amalgame de sentiments, intenses et dévastateurs. Elle ne sentait même plus le froid de la neige qui avait trempé ses vêtements, et encore moins le froid de son corps à lui. Non, à cet instant, il était chaud… brulant même sur elle, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas ses lèvres. Si c'était à ça que ressemblait l'enfer, elle voulait bien signer tout de suite !

xXx

Il ne se sépara de sa bouche que quand il sentit Bella manquer d'air. Mais il ne se recula que très peu, et regarda avec amour le visage de sa belle. Ses joues étaient rougies par le désir si brulant qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, et ses lèvres étaient gonflées par la force de leur baiser… elle était plus belle que jamais, et à cet instant il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter : jamais il ne pourrait se séparer d'elle, jamais il ne serait capable de la laisser… il la voulait, pour lui, pour l'éternité…

Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, mais quand il la vit frémir, il se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était toujours sur la neige, et que ses vêtements étaient trempés. Alors, avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de réagir, il inversa leur position, la faisait passer sur lui alors que son dos à lui rencontrait la neige glacée.

Il la vit sourire quand elle s'aperçue qu'elle était à présent sur lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper par la nuque et de ramener son visage vers lui :

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il seulement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais cette position là était plus dure à maitriser : elle avait passé ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches d'Edward, et se collait à lui sans retenue, tout en lui rendant son baiser avec passion. A nouveau, leurs langues jouèrent un balai sensuel dans leurs bouches, mais Edward mit fin au baiser un peu plus rapidement, sentant son contrôle le quitter alors que les mains de Bella couraient sur son torse.

Il la regarda à nouveau et prit son visage en coupe avant de murmurer :

- Pardonne-moi, mon amour… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, moi non plus.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et, sans répondre, déposa son visage dans le cou d'Edward. Son front touchait la neige, refroidissant quelque peu son corps en feu, mais ses lèvres ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'embrasser la peau de pierre d'Edward.

Finalement, elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui chuchoter :

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me dises de telles choses, Edward. C'est toi ma vie, rien de plus.

Il lui sourit doucement et caressa à nouveau son visage avant de répondre :

- Je te le promets. Pardonne mes mots, mon amour… mais je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Il est devant mes yeux, mon bonheur ! N'oublie jamais ça, Edward Cullen !

Le ton de Bella était redevenu doux et rieur, comme d'habitude, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais quand il la regarda à nouveau, il écarquilla les yeux et la releva avec force.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il la regarda de la tête au pied avant de répondre :

- Tu es trempée, Bella ! Regarde, tes cheveux sont carrément congelés !

Elle grimaça quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison : ses cheveux avaient gelés, et ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau alors que ses mains paraissaient brulées par le froid. Et maintenant qu'elle était revenue sur terre, loin de l'étreinte passionnée d'Edward, elle sentait le froid s'insinuer dans toutes les parties de son corps, et elle se mit à frissonner quand un coup de vent glacial vint coller ses vêtements encore plus près de son corps déjà gelé.

En seulement quelques secondes, ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues, et son corps ne cessait de trembler. Bien sur, aucun des deux n'avaient leur baguette sur eux, et Edward se maudissait de ne pouvoir la réchauffer.

Alors qu'elle claquait des dents à n'en plus pouvoir, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et murmura seulement :

- Accroche-toi mon amour, je te ramène au chaud

- J'ai… froid… Edward… vite…

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle tremblait de plus en plus, recroquevillée contre son torse de pierre froide, mais tenta de la garder le plus à l'abri possible alors qu'il courait plus vite que jamais vers le manoir.

xXx

Il avait à peine posé un pied dans la salle de musique, que tous lui sautaient déjà dessus :

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Molly

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Paniqua Sirius.

La scène était assez effrayante de l'extérieur : Bella tremblaient de tout son corps contre Edward, tout deux trempés par la neige et les cheveux gelés.

- Froid, dit seulement Edward. Il faut la réchauffer, vite !

Aussitôt, Remus voulu attraper la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais elle refusa de quitter Edward, s'accrochant avec force à sa chemise. Il sourit malgré lui avant de la déposer sur le canapé, et de s'assoir près d'elle :

- Une baguette ! Lança-t-il. Vite !

Carlisle s'approcha avec sa baguette alors que Molly était partie chercher des couvertures.

- Combien de temps elle est restée dans la neige ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il séchait ses vêtements.

Edward paru désolé et répondit seulement :

- Trop longtemps… bien trop longtemps.

Il était incapable de dire combien de temps ils étaient restés allongés à s'embrasser, ni même combien de temps avait duré la conversation qui avait précédé… mais vu l'état de Bella, il avait du se passer plusieurs heures.

Ses vêtements étaient secs, mais elle continuait de trembler, et il sentit Sirius le foudroyer du regard quand Carlisle lança :

- Sa température n'est qu'à 32 degrés ! Elle est en hypothermie !

Bella claquait des dents et n'entendait à peine ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait froid, mais elle était bien, comme sur un nuage moelleux… et ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à se fermer.

- Non, Bella, reprit Carlisle. Garde les yeux ouverts, tu ne dois pas dormir !

Alors que Molly revenait avec un gros tas de couverture, il en attrapa plusieurs et enroula Bella dedans avant de la déposer dans les bras d'Alice :

- Fait lui couler un bain chaud ! Vite Alice, je te rejoints. Et toi tu restes là ! Cria-t-il à son fils qui s'apprêtait à suivre Bella et Alice.

- Edward… murmura Bella alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Mais Alice l'avait déjà emmené loin de lui, courant aussi vite que possible.

- As quoi as-tu pensé ? S'exclama Carlisle. Vous êtes partis depuis plus de quatre heures ! Et on est la veille de Noël, Edward !

Dépité, Edward se rendit compte qu'il était plus de 15 heures. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis avoua :

- On n'a pas réalisé... Je lui ai couru après pendant près de deux heures et puis, quand je l'ai trouvée… elle hurlait, et elle ne voulait pas se lever … et puis… heu, on s'est réconcilié, mais on a oublié la neige… Ce n'est que quand je l'ai relevée qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'elle était trempée… Et en mois de trente secondes, elle était devenue glacée !

- Vous n'avez quand même pas… commença Sirius

- Non ! S'exclama Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius soupira, quelque peu rassuré, et Edward regarda son père avant de demander :

- Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

- Allons-y, répondit Carlisle

Seul Sirius les suivis (il ne servait à rien d'être quinze dans la salle de bain), et tout trois montèrent les escaliers en vitesse avant de débarquer dans la salle de bain de Bella.

Alice ne lui avait laissé que ses sous vêtements et l'avait glissé dans un bain chaud :

- 37 degrés, dit-elle à son père. C'est bon ?

- Oui, il ne faut pas générer de choc thermique.

Il s'accroupi et passa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille en soupirant :

- Bella ? appella-t-il. Bella, m'entends-tu ?

- Edward… murmura-t-elle seulement

- Je suis là, dit-il en s'accroupissant à son tour.

Mais elle répéta juste :

- Edward…

Inquiet, il regarda son père. Carlisle soupira avant de dire :

- Vous avez été inconscient, l'un comme l'autre… elle est vraiment male… Remets de l'eau chaude, Alice, 38 degrés, pas plus.

Sa fille s'exécuta, morte d'inquiétude, mais Sirius s'exclama :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Carlisle ?

- Son cœur ne bas pas assez vite… et si nous n'arrivons pas à remonter sa température, elle tombera dans le coma…

Carlisle ne prêta pas attention au regard foudroyant que Sirius envoyait à son fils, et prit à nouveau la température de Bella

- 33 degrés, dit-il. Elle ne se réchauffe pas assez vite…

- Alors quoi ? S'exclama Sirius.

Carlisle soupira mais répondit :

- Il faut que je la transfuse…

- La quoi ? Demanda Sirius qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose au monde moldu.

- Il faut que je fasse passer un liquide tiède dans son sang pour la réchauffer plus vite.

Alors que Sirius écarquillait les yeux, Carlisle reprit :

- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour elle, ne t'en fait pas. Mais je dois agir vite, si tu me le permets…

- Fait ce qu'il faut, soupira Sirius.

Carlisle hocha la tête, et avant de se précipiter hors de la salle de bain, il regarda sa fille et dit :

- Veille à ce que l'eau reste entre 37 et 38 degrés… et surtout à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme pas.

Ça, c'est Edward qui y veillait, ne cessant de lui parler pour qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts. Elle ne répondait pas à ses paroles, mais souriait doucement, comme bercée par sa voix mélodieuse.

- Reste avec moi, murmura-t-il encore. Reste ma Bella… Parle-moi, tu ne dois pas dormir…

- Je t'aime…

Sa voix n'était même pas un murmure, et il ne l'entendit que grâce à ses capacités de vampires.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour, parle encore

- Je suis fatiguée

- Je sais, mais tu ne dois pas dormir, pas encore.

- Pourquoi

- Parce que d'abord tu dois te réchauffer

- Je n'avais pas froid

Il fronça les sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu, mais elle ajouta :

- Quand tu m'embrassais

Edward entendit Sirius soupirer derrière lui, mais il ne resta concentré que sur Bella, et soudain, il eut une idée… Et alors qu'il s'approchait de Bella, Alice se mit à sourire. Sirius, lui n'apprécia pas :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-il

Mais Edward ne lui répondit pas, il ne le regarda même pas : il avait approché son visage de Bella, la faisant sourire.

- Laisse-le faire, murmura Alice à Sirius.

Edward s'approcha encore et déposa, le plus doucement du monde, ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Malgré son état, il la senti réagir et n'hésita pas. Encore une fois, il ne doutait pas de son contrôle, même s'il ignorait si cela servirait à quelque chose…

Mais il approfondi le baiser, jouant à nouveau avec la langue de Bella. Cette fois, leur baiser était tendre et plein d'amour, mais il eut le même effet que le premier…

Quand Carlisle entra à nouveau dans la salle de bain, il fut très surprit de voir Edward entrain d'embrasser Bella, mais Alice lui fit signe de se taire, et il attendit. Et quand son fils se releva, il fut stupéfait !

Edward sourit dès qu'il se sépara d'elle, remarquant que ses joues avaient rosies. Ses yeux étaient toujours à moitiés fermés, et elle sourirait béatement, mais son cœur semblait aussi battre plus vite.

- Prends sa température, dit-il seulement à son père, ne quittant pas Bella des yeux.

Fronçant les sourcils, Carlisle s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de dire :

- 36 degrés !

Il regarda son fils, stupéfait, et répéta :

- 36 degrés ! Comment peux-tu lui faire prendre trois degrés juste…

- En l'embrassant ! Termina Sirius tout aussi surpris.

Edward sourit mais répondit seulement :

- On peut la sortir de l'eau maintenant ?

Alice pouffa à côté de lui et pensa, en riant :

- _T'as mis la langue ! _

Il la foudroya du regard (de façon pas franchement convaincante), et elle sourit de plus belle, ravie que son frère puisse se contrôler un peu plus chaque jours.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder à nouveau Bella.

- Oui, sortons là de l'eau, dit finalement Carlisle.

Alice attrapa une serviette qu'elle agrandi par magie, et qu'elle réchauffa un peu avant de la tendre à Edward. Avec la plus grande précaution, il la sorti du bain, frissonnant à la vue de son corps parfait, la sécha par magie avant de l'enrouler dans l'immense serviette tiède qu'Alice lui tendait.

Carlisle avait allumé un chauffage magique dans la chambre de Bella, et placé une couverture chauffante dans son lit, mais il repoussa aussi l'équipement moldu qu'il avait prit avec lui, et ne sortit qu'une potion avant de dire :

- Met là dans les couvertures, Edward, elle va finir de se réchauffer toute seule.

En regardant Sirius, il continua :

- Elle ne risque plus rien, je vais l'endormir pour qu'elle se repose. Par contre, il serait miraculeux qu'elle ne soit pas malade en se réveillant !

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Edward plus vite que Sirius

Carlisle soupira et s'approcha de Bella avant de répondre :

- Au mieux, un gros rhume… au pire, une pneumonie.

Sirius soupira à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard mauvais à Edward, mais Bella, dans son état de semi conscience, dut s'en rendre compte car elle murmura :

- Pas sa faute…

Carlisle la regarda en souriant, mais murmura à son tour :

- Maintenant il est temps de dormir, Bella. Tiens, bois ça

- Pas … besoin…

Elle attrapa la main d'Edward, et tourna la tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux.

- Elle dort déjà, sourit Carlisle. Elle est vraiment impressionnante…

- C'est une calamité, oui, soupira Sirius.

- Elle va bien, lui répéta Carlisle. Laissons là dormir, viens, Edward va veiller sur elle.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, mais regarda Edward avec sérieux avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille et de quitter la chambre à la suite de Carlisle.

Edward sourit en regardant Bella, et repensa à la cause de tout ça. Il avait été stupide ! Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il pourrait vivre sans elle ? Et qu'elle le laisserait partir ! Non, c'était bel et bien impossible, il était trop tard. Elle déclenchait en lui tant de choses qu'il se sentait parfois vivre à nouveau, oubliant sa vie maudite, et ne profitant qu'elle.

Mais soudain, les pensés des habitants du manoir le firent soupirer : il était 16h et Molly commençait à s'affairer dans la cuisine pour le repas de la veille de Noël, et les jeunes décoraient le manoir et l'immense sapin de Noël qu'Emmett et Jasper avait été chercher.

Noël… Fasse que ce ne soit qu'un gros rhume, souhaita-t-il de toutes ses forces en regardant son amour dormir paisiblement.

* * *

**Voilà… alors ? Vos impressions ? **

**Je vous promets un chapitre assez drôle (j'espère !) pour la suite ;)**

**Bises**

**Haley**


	31. Atchoum

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite, et un petit délire spécialement dédié à Joe Potter-Black ! Pour la petite histoire, un certain JJ Goldman nous a fait pleurer de rire au concert des Enfoirés 2009 (déguisé en nain, et chantant « Atchoum » avec Kad), et ce chapitre est né ! Alors j'espère vous faire rire à votre tour ! **

**Ness332**** : merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;)**

**Mimi72**** : et encore merci !! J'ai adoré écrire leur réconciliation et je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plût, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas être trop méchante avec Bella ! Merci encore ;) et à bientôt ! Bisous**

**Tipiland**** : lol, je sais… encore une idée farfelue ! ^_^**

**Chka**** : merci ! C'est vrai que j'aimerais aussi que la vie soit si simple… d'ailleurs je pense que c'est même pour ça que j'écris tant de fics ! Quelque part, je dois vivre par procuration, et ça fait tellement du bien de rêver, non ? A très vite, bisous**

**Isabellamisa**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Bisous vampirique aussi !**

**Nounou**** : merci :D**

**Lul**** : oh oui, il est idiot lol ! Mais il s'est bien rattrapé quand même !! **

**Elo-didie**** : merci beaucoup ! Et n'ai pas d'inquiétude… vive le rhum ! lol !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci encore à tout ceux qui me suivent sans laisser de reviews ;)**

**Haley**

* * *

**31 – Atchoum !**

Il était maintenant 21 heures, et Edward entendit les sorciers se mettre à table dans la grande salle à manger du manoir. Son père et Sirius étaient passés plusieurs fois vérifier l'état de Bella, et Carlisle ne s'était pas étonné qu'elle dorme encore. Mais Edward, lui, voulait qu'elle se réveille : par sa faute, elle était entrain de manquer la veille de Noël…

Comme si elle avait lu en lui, il la sentit soudain bouger : elle attrapa à nouveau la main d'Edward (qu'elle avait lâchée pendant son sommeil), mais quand il la vit coller sa joue contre, il fronça les sourcils.

- Bella ? Murmura-t-il

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, grimaçant un peu, puis repoussa les couvertures avant de regarder Edward.

- J'ai chaud, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Il sourit, c'était mieux que froid ! Mais quand elle envoya valser la serviette dans laquelle elle était emmitouflée, il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Bella… souffla-t-il

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en sous vêtements, elle se mit à rougir et se mordit la lèvre en remontant la couverture sur elle.

- Heu, désolée, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui c'est… _Atchoum_ !

Elle avait éternué si fort qu'Edward en avait sursauté, mais elle reprit :

- Ok, je vois… mauvaise idée les câlins dans la neige !

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle lui souriait, et il posa sa main sur le front de Bella avant de s'exclamer :

- Tu es bouillante ! Je vais chercher Carlisle…

Elle soupira, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait déjà.

- Bella ! Souffla Sirius, enfin rassuré

- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, lança Carlisle en souriant.

Bella grimaça et maugréa seulement :

- Foutue ouïe des vampires…

Edward sourit mais regarda son père avant de dire :

- Elle a de la température…

- Oui, je m'en doutais, répondit-il. Voyons ça…

- Je vais bien ! S'exclama Bella.

Mais elle éternua à nouveau, faisant rire Carlisle alors qu'il prenait sa température :

- 39, dit-il. Rien d'inquiétant, tu as juste un bon rhume. Et tu as de la chance, Bella ! Après l'hypothermie d'hier, ça aurait pu être pire, tu sais ?

- Je sais… soupira-t-elle

Sirius allait répliquer mais, sentant le vent tourner, Bella se précipita pour rajouter :

- Je peux… _Atchoum_… harg… descendre avec les autres ?

Carlisle sourit et lui donna une potion anti fièvre avant de lui répondre :

- Si tu te sens assez bien pour ça, oui.

- Ca … _Atchoum_... va…

Carlisle pouffa alors que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel, mais il dit :

- Allez viens, Sirius, laissons là s'habiller !

Bella fuyait le regard de son père, consciente qu'elle avait, encore une fois, poussé le bouchon un peu loin, et ce dernier soupira seulement en suivant Carlisle hors de la chambre.

- Il va être insupportable, soupira-t-elle une fois qu'il fut sortit.

Edward pouffa, entendant bien sur les pensées de Sirius, et répliqua seulement :

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

Elle grimaça, mais s'enroula à nouveau dans la grande serviette avant de se lever… un peu trop vite. Ses jambes semblaient en coton et elle perdit l'équilibre aussitôt qu'elle fut débout, retombant dans les bras d'Edward.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

- Heu… oui, _Atchoum_… oui ! Je suis juste un peu faible quand même…

Il fronça le nez et, sans hésiter, la prit dans le creux de ses bras, la faisant rire :

- Faut que je prenne une douche ! Lança-t-elle

- Non, ce sera un bain ! Hors de question que tu tombes dans la douche !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne tenta pas une seconde d'échapper à ses bras puissant. Elle rit à nouveau quand il ouvrit les robinets et déversa un tas de bain moussant dans l'eau, mais il regretta un peu son choix… La salle de bain était imprégnée d'un parfum de rose enivrant (très aphrodisiaque la rose !), alors que Bella riait dans son cou, déposant de tendres baisers sur sa peau glacée.

Et quand il la redéposa à terre, elle laissa glisser la grande serviette sur le sol et le regarda d'un air mutin avant de mettre les mains dans son dos et d'atteindre l'accroche de sous soutien-gorge.

- Bella ! S'exclama-t-il. J't'en pris, épargne moi ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

Elle pouffa, tout en rougissant, mais il reprit :

- Je suis sérieux. Rentre dans ce bain ! Tu enlèveras ça dans l'eau… et sous la mousse !

Elle voulu répliquer, une moue adorable sur le visage, mais éternua encore une fois, tuant quelque peu la magie du moment ! Elle soupira finalement, et entra dans son bain alors que lui riait.

Elle lui lança un regard faussement vexé, puis se mit à sourire d'une façon très provocante, tout en le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Edward cessa de respirer un instant quand il la vit glisser ses mains sous l'eau, et en ressortir ses sous vêtements, qu'elle laissa tomber, l'air de rien, au pied d'Edward.

- T'es cruelle, soupira-t-il

Elle rit, mais éternua encore … et cette fois ci tellement fort, que sa tête partit en avant et qu'elle bu la tasse dans son bain. Elle se redressa en sursaut, essuyant l'eau sur son visage et toussant, alors qu'Edward était mort de rire à côté d'elle.

- C'n'est pas drôle ! Lança-t-elle

Mais il rit de plus belle en la voyant se frotter le nez en grimaçant.

- Tu vas le regretter, Bloody ! Rit-elle avant d'éclabousser Edward avec l'eau moussante du bain.

- Haaa ! Cria-t-il en riant.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui éclata de rire. Elle avait sacrément bien visé, et Edward était trempé : ses cheveux gouttaient et lui tombaient devant les yeux, alors que sa chemise blanche était devenue totalement transparente grâce à l'eau. Il avait aussi de la mousse un peu partout, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'approcha du visage de Bella avant de répliquer :

- J'me vengerais, mon Chaton !

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle riait, puis reprit :

- Je peux te laisser deux minutes ? Je vais me changer, et je reviens !

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête, mais alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, elle lança :

- Ramène-moi ta chemise noire, s'il te plait…

Il sourit avant de passer la porte, reconnaissant ici le côté fragile de Bella : de la même façon qu'elle n'avait pas voulu quitter les chemises de son père alors qu'il se transformait, elle voulait maintenant rester le plus près possible d'Edward…

Le temps qu'il se change, Bella s'était lavée et rincée, l'attendant emmitouflée dans sa grande serviette. Elle avait préféré lui épargner cela, consciente qu'il devait vraiment avoir du mal à se contrôler quand elle allait trop loin, mais quand il entra à nouveau dans la salle de bain, il s'exclama :

- Pourquoi tu es sortie ? Tu aurais pu tomber, Bella !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

- Mais non, ça… _Atchoum_ … ça va, Edward. Je tiens debout !

Comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison, elle fit deux pas vers lui, mais chancela à nouveau :

- Ouai, enfin presque, maugréa-t-elle alors qu'il soupirait et l'attrapait à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il la déposa avec précaution sur son lit, et elle lança, un air mutin sur le visage :

- Et tu m'habilles aussi, maintenant ?

- Tu me cherche, chaton

- T'ais-je trouvé ? Répliqua-t-elle

Il ferma les yeux un instant, ne préférant pas répondre à son avance camouflée, mais ouvrit le tiroir à sous-vêtements de Bella en lui envoyant un sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit sortir sa baguette et la pointer dans le tiroir, mais quand elle sentit que des sous-vêtements venaient, par magie, d'atterrir sur elle, elle s'exclama en riant :

- C'est de la triche !

- Tu voulais que je t'habille, non ?

Elle lui tira la langue, mais prit un air si provocateur qu'Edward blêmit : et tout en le dévorant des yeux, elle laissa tomber sa serviette sur le lit.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il choisisse de la dentelle noire ? Elle était si sexy qu'il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de murmurer :

- Tu joues avec le feu, ma Bella.

- Ca change de la glace ! Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle éternua de nouveau et il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Tu es malade, Bella ! Il faut t'habiller !

- Si tu insistes… murmura-t-elle sans cesser de le dévorer des yeux.

- Bella…

Elle s'était levée, et avançait prudemment vers lui.

- Bella… répéta-t-il

Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus ! Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à décrocher les yeux des courbes de Bella, mais il fallut à nouveau que ses jambes se dérobent ! Et bien sur, elle atterrit encore une fois dans ses bras !

- Tu le fais exprès ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

- Non … _Atchoum _! Ho, merde, lâche moi Edward, faut que je me mouche !

Il rit en la reposant à terre, alors qu'elle cachait son visage d'une main et qu'elle se détournait de lui pour se moucher. Mais lui aussi du se détourner encore une fois, car la vision de Bella de dos (toujours en sous vêtements) était une véritable torture…

Elle le vit sans mal se détourner et pouffa de rire, malgré la rougeur de ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne cèderait pas ! Elle lui sourit alors mais il soupira :

- Habilles-toi Bella, par pitié !

Elle rit avant d'ouvrir son armoire et d'enfiler un jeans (moulant, bien sur), et la chemise noire que lui avait apporté Edward.

- Tu devrais mettre quelque chose en dessous ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle fermait la chemise (avec une lenteur insoutenable).

- non, j'ai chaud !

La température, pensa alors Edward en soupirant. Mais elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et s'approcha de lui avant de demander :

- On y va ?

Il hocha juste la tête en souriant, mais l'attrapa aussitôt dans le creux de ses bras.

- Je peux marcher ! Rit-elle

- Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes ! Il est hors de question que tu tombes dans les escaliers, je crois qu'on a fait assez fort comme ça hier !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant soudain que Sirius n'avait pas encore hurlé, mais haussa finalement les épaules et se laissa conduire.

xXx

Dans la cuisine, les jeunes n'en pouvaient plus de rire : grâce à leur ouïe infaillible, les Cullen et Sirius avaient suivis sans mal tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle de bain, et les jeunes Cullen s'étaient fait un plaisir de tout rapporter aux jeunes sorciers.

En fait, quand Edward et Bella entrèrent dans la salle à manger (Bella toujours dans les bras de son chéri), seul Sirius ne riait pas. Edward déposa Bella à terre en fronçant les sourcils, mais comprit très vite et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Bella entre deux éternuements

Ils rirent de plus belle alors que Sirius soupirait, et Bella comprit soudain :

- Oh… dit-elle avant de piquer un fard mais se mettre à rire à son tour.

Edward leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel et foudroya Emmett du regard quand se dernier pensa :

- _T'as un sacré self contrôle, frangin ! _

Mais au même moment, Sirius s'exclama :

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Isabella Black ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de jouer avec le feu ?

Tous cessèrent de rire face au ton de Sirius, mais Bella prit tout son temps pour s'installer à table, entre Hermione et Edward, avant de répondre :

- Quand je me serais brulé, mon cher papa !

- Bella ! S'exclama-t-il

- Oh ça va… _Atchoum_… Déstresse, tu veux ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

- J'ai tout entendu, Bella !

Elle rougit mais ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Et ben t'avais qu'à pas écouter ! _Atchoum_ _!_ … Haaaa !

Elle se moucha une nouvelle fois, alors que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel, et que les autres se remettaient à rire. Mais elle leur tira la langue et regarda Carlisle avec une moue enfantine :

- Vous n'avez rien contre … _Atchoum_ _!_... ça !

Les éternuements étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et elle ne cessait de se moucher, mais Carlisle se mit à rire en répondant :

- Ce n'est qu'un rhume, il va falloir être patiente !

- Et assumer, dit seulement Molly avec un regard qui en disait long.

Bella grimaça quelque peu mais Molly lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de maugréer :

- Super… _Atchoum_ _!_ Harg… ça me saoule !

Tous riaient à nouveau, sauf Sirius, bien sur. Et Edward ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avant que Sirius ne parle :

- Mais tu te rends compte que tu pourrais aussi bien avoir une pneumonie à l'heure qu'il est ? Tu es inconsciente ! Vous l'êtes tous les deux ! Toi, Edward, franchement, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !

Edward n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre, bien d'accord avec les paroles de Sirius, mais Bella, elle, n'apprécia pas l'insulte de son père :

- Oh ça va, papa ! Parce que question stupidités, t'es pas le dernier ! _Atchoum !_

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se moucha (encore) et continua :

- Et Edward n'y peux rien ! _Atchoum_… C'est moi qui suis partie dans la neige ! Alors si tu veux passer cette veille de Noël à hurler… _Atchoum_… tu vas le faire tout seul !

Elle était prête à se lever de table, mais ce fut Molly qui intervint :

- Ha non ! Tu restes ici, Bella ! C'est Noël, et il est hors de question que j'en entende encore un seul élever la voix !

Alors qu'elle se mouchait une fois de plus, Bella remercia Molly du regard, mais Sirius soupira.

Edward regarda Bella avec tendresse, puis lança un regard appuyé vers Sirius, faisant comprendre à la jeune sorcière que son père avait vraiment eu peur. Alors elle se mit à sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius qui avait l'air dépité :

- Ecoute papa, je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas malin de rester allongée dans la neige pendant des heures hier… _Atchoum_ … et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait peur, une fois de plus.

Une esquisse de sourire naissait sur le visage de Sirius, et elle en profita pour ajouter :

- Quand à mon attitude ce matin, je n'ai rien à en dire. Et Edward est bien trop respectueux pour voler la pureté de ta petite fille avant le mariage !

Cette fois, il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Edward lui, ne disait trop rien et évitait même le regard de Bella. Elle avait dit ça en riant, et il n'était pas sur qu'elle soit consciente que c'était la stricte vérité…

Mais Bella fixait son père avec un regard rieur, attendant qu'il réponde. Et Sirius la regarda un long moment en silence avant de dire finalement :

- Tu ne m'épargneras rien, je suppose… J'ai eu si peur, Bella ! Tu n'avais que 32 degrés de température, tes cheveux étaient glacés et tu étais si blanche que je t'ai cru morte un instant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas demandé plus de détail à Edward. Mais cela fit sourire Sirius :

- Tu n'as récupéré qu'un degré en passant une bonne demi-heure dans un bain chaud, et tu étais trop male. Carlisle s'apprêtait à te…

- Transfuser, souffla Carlisle en souriant

- Oui c'est ça, reprit Sirius, mais tu as dit quelque chose qui a fait réagir Edward.

Il lui jeta un regard indescriptible, mais Edward comprit dans ses pensées que Sirius n'avait rien contre lui, au contraire, et qu'il était juste un père, un père inquiet.

Et Sirius continua son récit, alors que tout le monde le regardait en souriant :

- Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas eu froid…

Il la vit plisser les yeux et se mordre la lèvre, comprenant très bien de quoi il parlait, alors il continua :

- Donc, il t'a embrassé, et en dix secondes tu avais retrouvé trois degrés de plus !

Comme il la regardait en souriant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, malgré la rougeur qui gagnait ses joues. Puis elle haussa les épaules et lança :

- Faut croire que j'ai les hormones en feu !

Les adultes, et Edward, levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que les jeunes riaient de plus belle. Mais Bella regarda son père et reprit :

- Je rigole, papa… _Atchoum_…

Elle se moucha (aie, aie, c'était de pire en pire) avant de reprendre :

- Enfin…

- Bella ! Souffla Edward en riant

- Oui, rit-elle, j'arrête. Si on parlait d'autre chose, hein ? … _Atchoum_ !... Harg… Et puis je suis puni en plus tu vois bien ! ... _Atchoum_ !

Sirius se mit finalement à rire avec les autres, alors qu'elle se mouchait pour la énième fois.

Satisfaite, Bella regarda la table et s'exclama :

- J'ai faim en tout cas ! Hum, Molly, tout ça à encore l'air délicieux !

- Esmé m'a bien aidée, dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais ce n'est que notre repas test ! Lança Esmé en souriant

- Hum… j'ai hâte d'être à demain moi ! Répliqua Ron

Ils étaient bien sur tous repartis à rire, et la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, ponctuée des âneries des jumeaux, Emmett et Bella (qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes et qui éternuait toutes les deux minutes).

Et ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que Molly arriva, enfin, à envoyer tout le monde se coucher.

En les regardant tous monter au grenier, elle sourit, sachant très bien que les jeunes sorciers seraient debout dans quelques heures, impatient de découvrir leur butin de Noël.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère vous avoir fait rire (au moins un peu :D), et j'attends vos impressions !**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	32. Joyeux Noël

**Hoyé, hoyé chers lecteurs ! Me revoilà avec la suite ;) **

**Je suis toujours aussi touchée de recevoir autant de reviews pour cette fic :D alors merci encore à vous ! **

**Mimi72**** : merci ;) Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire sur ce chapitre, car j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire ! J'espère que tu aimeras mon Noël ! A bientôt… Bisou !**

**Elo-didie**** : merci ! Et oui lol, il va lui en falloir des mouchoirs ! Voici la suite ! **

**Nounou**** : merci !**

**Tipiland**** : merci beaucoup ;)**

**Isabellamisa**** : Merci !! Non, je n'ai pas lu le manga Twilight, mais j'en ai bien l'intention : les images que j'ai pu voir m'ont beaucoup plut… (je ne sais pas si tu connais le site **** : il est terrible :D). J'ai hâte de voir ton dessin de ma Bella ;) et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Bisous vampirique :D**

**Lul**** : Lol ! Oui, je sais ce chapitre était du n'importe quoi, mais c'était bien fait exprès !! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) et ne t'en fait pas, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics ! Bizzz**

**Juuu**** : Merci beaucoup !! **

**Voltéa**** : merci beaucoup !! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, y'a rien à dire :D ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'arrive à te transporter dans mon monde ! Je trouve que la Bella de Twilight est trop « lisse », et je trouve que ce côté Potter lui va vraiment bien, tout en essayant de garder l'intensité de la relation avec Edward. En tout cas tu es toute excusée ;) ! Je comprends que le temps puisse te manquer, pas de problèmes !!! Mais j'avoue que j'adore tes reviews, et je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira… Bisous :D**

**Joe Potter-Black**** : celle-ci, elle était pour toi !! C'était obligé ! J'ai autant ri en écrivant ce chapitre, que le jour où on a vu JJ en nain ;)… Alors, chose promise, chose due : tu as le droit à ton OS ! Gros bisous :D**

**Je vous laisse ;) et vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**Haley**

* * *

**32 – Joyeux Noël**

La nuit fut en effet très courte : Bella, endormie dans les bras d'Edward se réveilla très tôt, attirée par les rires qu'elle entendait dans le salon du grenier.

- Bonjour mon amour, souffla Edward quand il la vit ouvrir les yeux.

Elle lui sourit seulement, et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lancer :

- Joyeux Noël ! Tu as été gâtée !

Elle sourit à nouveau et se redressa pour admirer le tas de cadeaux qu'Edward désignait, au pied de son lit.

- J'adore Noël ! Murmura-t-elle, à moitié réveillée.

Sa crise d'éternuement de la veille semblée calmée, même si son rhume était encore là, mais elle semblait en forme. Edward sourit alors, puis se leva pour lui mettre tous les cadeaux sur le lit, juste devant elle, mais avant d'en attraper un, elle lui dit en souriant :

- Va chercher les tiens !

Il fronça les sourcils, mais se leva en souriant et alla directement dans sa chambre. C'est en riant qu'il revint dans celle de Bella, les bras chargés de paquets.

- J'y crois pas ! Lança-t-il.

- Quoi, vous ne vous faite pas de cadeaux ?

- Non, en fait, c'est la première fois depuis des décennies qu'on va fêter Noël !

- Vraiment ?

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue avant de répondre :

- Nous sommes des vampires, ma Bella. Et puis, on n'a pas besoin d'occasion pour se faire des cadeaux ! De temps en temps, on fait des folies !

Elle sourit, mais il reprit tout de suite :

- Allez, ouvrons tout ça !

Elle lui désigna alors un petit paquet bleu et lança :

- Ouvre celui-ci en premier !

Il sourit et répliqua :

- Alors toi tu ouvres celui là, en premier !

Il lui désigna un paquet de la même taille, emballé dans du papier rouge.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et n'attendit pas pour s'emparer du paquet, déchirer le papier, et ouvrir la petite boite qu'il contenait :

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que ce sont…

- Si, ma Bella, ce sont des diamants.

Elle rougit, regardant avec stupéfaction le bracelet qu'elle tenait dans la main : en or blanc, et large d'environ un centimètre, le bracelet était recouvert de minuscules diamants.

- Tu es fou, souffla-t-elle

- Oui, de toi, mon amour.

Elle fronça le nez, mais se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement :

- Il est magnifique, merci Edward.

Il sourit, ravi que le bracelet lui plaise, puis lui prit des mains et l'accrocha au poignet gauche de Bella. Elle l'admira encore, stupéfaite de porter un tel bijou, mais il lui murmura :

- Je l'ai protégé par magie, ma douce. Tu ne le perdras jamais, et les diamants ne bougeront pas.

Elle le regarda avec amour, sachant très bien que les diamants représentaient l'amour éternel, mais elle ne dit rien de plus, trop émue par la beauté et la signification du bracelet.

- A mon tour, dit-il alors en souriant.

Avec curiosité, il ouvra lui aussi son paquet et sourit en découvrant un boite quasi identique à celle de Bella. Et quand il ouvrit l'écrin, il écarquilla les yeux à son tour en découvrant une magnifique gourmette gravée de son prénom.

- C'est de l'or blanc ? Demanda-t-il avec de gros yeux. Bella, c'est de la folie !

Elle sourit avant de répondre ;

- Bien moins que ce bracelet !

- Je vis depuis près d'un siècle, tu sais bien que l'argent n'est rien pour moi

- Et moi j'ai hérité de la fortune des Potter alors que je n'en suis pas une ! Ce n'est rien pour moi non plus !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais sortit la gourmette de son écrin et découvrit que Bella l'avait aussi faite gravée à l'intérieur :

- « _Mon amour pour l'éternité, Ta Bella_ », lut-il à voix haute

Il la regarda un instant, conscient que ce message valait autant que la signification des diamants, et lui sourit finalement avec amour avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle sourit elle aussi, et lui reprit la gourmette des mains pour l'attacher à son poignet gauche. Il rit alors avant de lui murmurer :

- Merci, mon amour. Elle restera ici, pour l'éternité.

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais il l'embrassa de nouveau, et cette fois approfondit son baiser, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de Bella.

Ils avaient tout deux achetés leur cadeau bien avant ce fameux bal de Noël qui avait changé tant de choses, mais cela ne comptait pas en cet instant. C'était juste leur premier Noël, et il était parfait !

Edward sourit en lançant :

- Je me demande ce que renferment les autres !

Elle rit et, chacun leur tour, ouvrirent un paquet.

Edward avait beaucoup ri en découvrant le paquet des jeunes sorciers (un tas de sucettes au sang), et avait été très ému devant celui de Molly, qui lui avait tricoté une magnifique écharpe verte brodée de son prénom en lettre argentée (Bella avait d'ailleurs eut la même !).

De même, Bella avait adoré toutes les sucreries de ses amis, et avait ri en découvrant le cadeau de Sirius (la première édition de Roméo et Juliette). Mais elle s'était presque mise à pleurer devant le cadeau de Carlisle et Esmé : il était destiné à Edward et elle, et tous deux furent aussi ému : Esmé leur avait dessiné un album qui retraçait tout le début le l'année, jusqu'au bal de Noël ! Il y avait toutes les scènes importantes entre les deux amoureux, de leurs rencontre dans la grande salle, jusqu'à la magnifique tenue scintillante de Bella lors du bal de Noël.

- C'est merveilleux, souffla Bella en feuilletant le livre relié de cuir noir.

- Tu as vu, dit-il tout aussi ému, il reste énormément de pages…

Bella sourit avant de répondre :

- On demandera à Esmé de le mettre à jour une fois de temps en temps !

- Bonne idée !

Ils se sourirent et regardèrent le dernier cadeau qu'il leur restait : il savait tout deux qu'il venait des quatre jeunes Cullen, et ils avaient un peu peur…

Bella ouvrit le sien en premier et éclata de rire : il contenait un boxer noir, un Levis noir et une chemise rouge sang cintrée, tous destinés en fait à Edward.

Il rit aussi, mais eut très peur de ce que pouvait renfermer son paquet à lui…

- Allez, ouvre-le ! Lança Bella. Je suppose que ça, c'est ta tenue de Noël, alors il doit y avoir la mienne dans ton paquet !

- Ouai… j'ose à peine imaginer…

Elle rit de plus belle, mais quand elle voulu lui prendre le paquet des mains, il répliqua :

- Hors de question ! Je regarde d'abord !

Et il ouvrit la grande boite blanche qui trônait devant lui, avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant ! La première chose qu'il vit fut bien sur un ensemble soutien-gorge/boxer, en dentelle rouge sang, qui reposait sur ce qu'il semblait être une robe de la même couleur.

Bella se pencha vers le paquet et rougit en découvrant l'ensemble, mais ne put s'empêcher de sortir la robe de la boite.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

La robe était minuscule : un tout petit bout de tissu, en soie, qui laissait deviner un dos nu impressionnant, alors que la robe ne devait pas dépasser la moitié des cuisses.

Dans le paquet, il y avait aussi une paire d'escarpin à talon très haut, du même rouge.

Bella se mordit la lèvre en regardant Edward, qui imaginait déjà Bella dans cette robe, mais tout deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Et soudain, Edward dut percevoir les pensées des autres car il lança :

- Qu'est ce que vous leur avait offert ?

Bella pouffa, mais ne répondit pas et se leva du lit en un bond. Elle enfila juste sa robe de chambre et sorti de la chambre, Edward sur les talons.

Aussitôt arrivés dans le salon, ils virent que tous riaient. Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Ginny et Drago, avaient eu le droit au même genre de cadeau de la part des jeunes Cullen, mais ceux-ci étaient surtout morts de rire face à leurs cadeaux ! Les sorciers (aidés de Fred et George) leur avait fait un gros colis, où ils avaient bien sur des sucettes, comme Edward, mais aussi un petit plus…

- J'adore ! Lança Emmett en regardant Bella.

Elle rit, mais quand Alice parla, Edward leva les yeux au ciel en hochant la tête :

- C'était ça que les jumeaux t'on offert, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bella rougit cette fois, et acquiesça seulement en silence, mais Jasper ne l'aida pas :

- C'est terrible ! Franchement, faudra leur en demander d'autres !

Les quatre Cullen acquiescèrent en souriant, et Bella répondit :

- Mione et moi on sait comment faire maintenant, il suffit de passer commande !

- Alors il m'en faudrait un bon million ! Répliqua Emmett en riant.

Tous se mirent à rire face au regard salace qu'il lançait à Rosalie, en pensant à ses sous vêtement comestible pour vampires ! Mais cette dernière, elle, regarda tous les jeunes sorciers avant de dire :

- Merci, à tous. Grâce à vous, on a l'impression de ne plus être si différent. Entre les sucettes, et ça… (Elle rit en sortant la culotte en sang d'ours de sa boite), j'ai l'impression d'avoir 18 ans, et pas 100.

Bella lui sourit avant de répondre :

- C'est ce qu'on voulait ! Et la journée n'est pas finie !

Les Cullen rirent, ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait encore, mais Alice dit finalement :

- Bon, maintenant, allez vous habiller ! C'est un jour de fête, tenues de soirée obligée !

Les trois sorcières rougirent mais se mirent finalement à rire. Cependant, avant d'aller à nouveau dans sa chambre, Bella lança :

- J'te préviens Alice, il est hors de question que tu me coiffe !

La jeune vampire sourit mais répliqua :

- Alors là, c'est ce qu'on verra ma belle ! Il n'est que 8 heures ! On a bien le temps !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, mais comme les autres sorciers, et Edward, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Edward était parti s'habiller dans sa chambre, pas sur de supporter une nouvelle fois Bella en sous vêtements devant lui. Il avait beaucoup sourit en découvrant que les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient choisit laissaient deviner chaque muscles de son corps, et osa à peine imaginer Bella…

Après une douche rapide, Bella s'était vêtue à son tour, mais avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant son reflet dans le miroir : la robe était si moulante, et si courte, qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu rester en sous-vêtements ! Et les escarpins à talons allongeaient tellement ses jambes qu'elle en eut le tournis.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte, mais invita la personne à entrer, sans même décrocher son regard du miroir.

- Parfait ! Lança Alice en entrant (vêtue d'une robe longue en satin vert foncé)

Bella se tourna vers elle, les joues en feu, et répondit :

- C'est abusé, oui ! C'est la pire de toute !

En effet, elle était encore plus sexy que les précédentes, mais la couleur rouge sang devait y être pour beaucoup. Alice pouffa avant de répliquer :

- Mais non, tu es magnifique, Bella !

- C'est bien le problème, Alice ! Ton frère va finir par perdre le contrôle !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est bien plus fort qu'il ne le pense ! Dois-je te rappeler comment tu as joué avec ses nerfs hier soir ?

Bella rougi et ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Alors Alice pouffa à nouveau et lança :

- Allez, assise Miss Black ! Occupons-nous de cette tignasse d'enfer !

- Alice…

- Non, non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu n'as pas le choix : tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas discipliné tes cheveux.

Bella soupira, consciente qu'elle en avait pour deux heures, mais se laissa faire, sachant très bien qu'Alice ne laisserais pas tomber…Et le pire est qu'elle insista même pour maquiller son nez rougi par son rhume !

xXx

Pendant ce temps, Rosalie s'était préparée, puis avait coiffé Hermione et Ginny. Edward avait blêmit en constatant que les deux sorcières semblaient avoir la même robe que Bella, et n'osait même pas imaginer l'effet qu'elle aurait sur son amour… Mais il avait sourit aussi quand il s'était aperçu que les garçons étaient tous vêtus comme lui, ses frères y compris. Seules Rosalie et Alice avaient une robe différente, très longue et verte foncée, et cela aussi l'avait fait sourire (n'importe quelle humaine aurait souffert d'énormes complexes, habillée de la même façon qu'une vampire !)

Pendant un bon moment, ils attendirent Bella et Alice en riant dans le salon, mais quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit enfin, Edward ne fut plus capable de rien…

Cette robe était la pire de toute ! Ou la mieux ? Il ne savait quelle option choisir ! Les cheveux soyeux et bouclés de Bella, retombant dans son dos nu, accentuaient encore l'effet de cette robe aussi rouge que le sang, et, comme à Halloween, on ne voyait que les jambes de la jeune fille.

Il ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'elle lui envoyait un magnifique sourire, faisant rire les autres. Mais elle se mit à rire elle aussi en regardant ses amies :

- Et ben je me sens moi seule ! C'est parfait !

- Ouai, répliqua Hermione en rougissant. Heureusement que mon père ne vois pas ça !

- Attends la réaction du mien ! Renchérit Ginny, toute aussi rouge.

Ils rirent, mais Bella grimaça un instant, imaginant la réaction de Sirius. Mais elle l'oublia vite, alors qu'Edward s'approchait et déposait un baiser dans son cou. Ils se sourient avec amour, puis Alice lança en riant :

- Allons-y ! J'entends les jumeaux, ils viennent d'arriver !

xXx

Tous descendirent alors, et leur entrée dans la cuisine ne passa vraiment pas inaperçue !

- Joyeux Noël ! Lancèrent-ils en chœur et en souriant.

Mais les adultes, tous (les parents Weasley, Cullen, ainsi que Sirius et Remus), eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour réagir quand ils les virent ainsi vêtus. Autant les garçons étaient sacrément classes, que les filles étaient…

- Vous êtes à tomber par terre ! Lança Fred en riant. Toutes les cinq !

Les trois sorcières rougirent alors que les deux vampires souriaient, mais Sirius et Arthur n'avaient pas l'air aussi ravis que les jumeaux.

- Par pitié, vous n'auriez pas pu faire plus long ? Souffla Sirius

- Et moins moulant ! Continua Arthur

- On y peut rien, répliqua Bella ! Ce sont nos cadeaux de Noël ! D'ailleurs…

En parlant de cadeaux, elle avait des remerciements à faire, comme les autres. Alors tous les jeunes, sorciers et vampires, allèrent embrasser les adultes pour les remercier. Ce fut d'ailleurs Molly, qui reçu le plus de bisous, ayant vraiment touché les vampires qui avaient chacun eut une écharpe faite main.

xXx

Le reste de la matinée se passa donc dans une humeur joyeuse, où chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote sur Noël. Les papas s'étaient finalement fait aux tenues sexys de leurs filles, et les garçons parvenaient même à retenir leurs hormones (avec du mal pour certains !).

Quand il fut enfin (selon Ron) l'heure du repas, Bella et Hermione s'éclipsèrent avec les jumeaux et Molly dans la cuisine. Personne d'autre n'eut le droit de les suivre, mais quand ils revinrent avec l'entrée, les Cullen éclatèrent de rire.

Les cinq sorciers faisaient avancer les assiettes dans les airs, par magie, et tous comprirent que les vampires avaient aussi un repas de prévu.

Avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Bella lança :

- Coquilles Saint-Jacques pour les sorciers, et coquilles Sang-chaud pour les vampires !

Alors que tous riaient, les assiettes se déposèrent d'elle même devant chaque personne et les vampires réalisèrent réellement : ils avaient devant eux une coquille, comme les sorciers, mais remplies de sortes de petite boules rouges, de différentes tailles.

Alors que les Cullen et Sirius relevaient la tête, stupéfaits, Bella sourit de plus belle :

- Je laisse la parole aux chefs cuistots spécial vampires végétarien, pour les explications !

Fred et George se regardèrent en souriant, et c'est le premier qui se chargea de présenter l'entrée :

- Le principe est un peu différent des sucettes. On est bien sur partis du même sang synthétique, en conservant vos préférences, mais cette fois on a enfermé le sang liquide dans une sorte de capsule, elle aussi faite de sang bien sur ! Alors, faite attention de ne pas en mettre partout, et mangez tant que c'est chaud !

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Rosalie

- C'est vraiment chaud ? S'exclama Jasper.

Fred sourit en hochant la tête : il savait très bien que les vampires buvait le sang encore chaud dans les créatures qu'ils tuaient, et ils avaient pensé à tout ! Carlisle eut un petit sourire que remarqua sans mal Esmé. En souriant elle s'exclama :

- Tu étais au courant, n'est ce pas ?

Carlisle rit en regardant tous les autres vampires, mais ce fut George qui répondit à sa place :

- On aurait bien voulu que ce soit une surprise pour vous tous, mais on ne voulait pas se planter non plus !

- Tous nos produits sont certifiés par Carlisle ! Assura Fred. D'ailleurs, Sirius, cela nous a permis de savoir que tu préférais les gazelles ! En tant qu'ancien coureur de jupons, ça ne m'étonne pas !

Tous rirent alors que Sirius lui faisait une grimace. Mais George lança :

- Allez, goutez ! Et dites nous ce que vous en pensez !

- Alors, bonne appétit à tous ! Lança Molly en souriant.

Tous le monde répondit en chœur avant de commencer à manger.

- Vous avez fait fort, murmura Edward à l'oreille de Bella quand elle s'assit.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de répondre :

- Goute !

Il rit, mais comme les autres vampires, enfila une des capsules dans sa bouche et la croqua sans hésiter. L'impression fut si étrange, qu'il faillit avaler de travers : en éclatant, la petite boule avait laissé un sang chaud couler dans sa gorge. Un sang qui ressemblait sans aucune différence à celui d'un guépard qu'il viendrait de chasser.

- Incroyable, souffla-t-il

- C'est terrible, s'exclama Emmett

Tous les vampires étaient du même avis, mais ce fut Rosalie qui exprima très bien leur sentiment :

- J'ai l'impression d'être humaine ! On mange, à table ! C'est vraiment… Merci ! Merci à tous !

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous !

Les jumeaux, Bella et Hermione avaient répondus en chœur, faisant rire tout le monde.

Ils furent en tout cas ravis, quand ils découvrirent qu'il ne restait rien du tout dans les coquilles, et c'est en souriant qu'ils apportèrent le plat. Sur le même principe, les vampires avaient une assiette remplie des petites capsules, mais de forme différente, telles des petites pommes de terre, des haricots, ou encore des morceaux de dinde et de farce. C'était particulièrement bien fait, et les vampires furent stupéfaits !

Mais le dessert fut sans nul doute le clou du spectacle :

- Maintenant, lança Fred en souriant, voici de quoi nous sommes le plus fiers !

- Le dessert ! Rit Bella.

Alors que Molly apportait une buche glacée pour les sorciers, les quatre complices du repas vampires arrivèrent avec des coupes.

- Non, souffla Rosalie. Ne me dites pas que c'est…

Fred se mit à rire et la coupa en lançant :

- Nous avons baptisé ça les Sorbets Sanglants !

- De la glace ! S'exclama Alice

Les jumeaux se sourirent, mais George répondit :

- Oh, ce sont juste des sorbets. On a bien essayé de faire de la crème glacé, mais vous ne digérez pas le lait.

- Je confirme, grimaça Carlisle.

- Mais, reprit Fred, en mélangeant un peu d'eau et de sucre au sang synthétique avant de le congeler, on a pu faire ça !

- Allez, goutez ! Lança Hermione en riant.

Aucun n'hésita, et avec le sourire, chaque vampire prit une cuillère du fameux sorbet. Il était bien connu que les vampires aimaient le sang chaud, et pourtant, ils furent encore une fois unanimes.

- C'est délicieux, commenta Esmé en souriant.

- Fabuleux ! Renchérit Rosalie

Bella regarda en riant Edward savourer son dessert avant de lui murmurer :

- Alors ? Comment était ce sorbet ?

Il la regarda en souriant et se mordit la lèvre avant de lui répondre :

- C'est la première fois que je me régale réellement avec le sang animal. Vous avez fait quelque chose d'incroyable !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avant de prendre son verre (de sang chaud, bien sur… ben oui, il fallait bien qu'ils boivent aussi, pour être normaux) et de le lever devant lui :

- Je lève mon verre à l'incroyable magie de nos amis ! Merci pour tout ça !

Tout le monde rit et chacun leva son verre à ce merveilleux Noël.

Les jeunes sorciers avaient réussi leur pari : durant toute la journée, les Cullen eurent l'impression de n'être qu'une famille humaine, entrain de passer Noël.

Pour Sirius, c'était différent : l'existence humaine ne lui manquait pas encore, mais pour les autres, après plus d'un siècle (et bien plus pour Carlisle et Jasper), rien que le repas avait été une bénédiction.

Et le soir venu, les jumeaux leur avaient aussi préparé un diner. Ils avaient avoués que les capsules avaient été difficiles à faire, mais que le sang cloné étaient très facile à obtenir.

Ainsi, durant les vacances, Fred et Georges enseignèrent à tous les vampires comment créer le sang synthétique pour en donner un sang liquide bien chaud, une sucette ou un sorbet.

Et à la fin des vacances, Rosalie, Esmé, Alice et Edward avaient décidés de ne plus chasser. Le sang synthétique leur convenait tout à fait, correspondant presque à un réel aliment, puisqu'il était fabriqué de toute pièce. Edward était ravi, il n'avait plus à tuer pour se nourrir…

Emmett et Jasper avait adoré, tout comme Carlisle et Sirius, mais ils aimaient aussi chasser, alors pour eux le régime serait sans doute partagé. Mais la vie de tous avaient changé. Les jeunes sorciers leur avaient offert le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël, qu'ils pourraient faire durer pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Et voilà pour Noël ! **

**Ce chapitre clos ce qu'on pourrait appeler la première partie de ma fic : mon fascination à moi… Et le suivant va faire « évoluer » la relation entre Edward et Bella. Vous avez pu remarquer que je suis le fil des livres de Twilight, en adaptant les passages les plus importants (à mon avis :P) à ma sauce… alors vous avez peut-être une idée ce qu'il risque d'arriver par la suite… **

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favori, et bien sur à tous ceux grâce à qui j'ai atteint 200 reviews au dernier chapitre ! **

**Merci ;)**

**Et à bientôt **

**Haley**


	33. Quand les choses dérapent

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Désolée pour le retard (trop de boulot… snif… snif !!), mais voici enfin la suite ! **

**Comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser avec mon chapitre, je vous remercie ! :D**

**Ness322**** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Nounou**** : merci beaucoup ! **

**Lul**** : merci ;) ! Lol, c'est vrai que j'aime bien humaniser mes petites vampires :D ! Et non, après ça ce n'est pas le mariage lol ! … Non, non ! Et ca risque de ne pas te plaire ;)… En ce qui concerne Magie blanche (…) je ne l'oublie pas, mais j'ai tellement de travail en ce moment que c'est pas évident pour moi… A bientôt bizzz ;)**

**Mimi72**** : lol, moi aussi j'ai enfin le DVD de new moon (j'adore !!), et ne t'en fait pas je comprends ;) ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ;) et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer les émotions de mes vampires… J'espère que la suite te plaira (quoique, je ne suis pas sure que ce mot soit le bon…) ! Bisous ;)**

**Elo-didie**** : merci beaucoup ! Lol, oui Alice (et Emmett lol) voudrait bien qu'Edward saute sur Bella… mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant ! Biz**

**Isabellamisa**** : LOL ! Hum… je ne dirais rien, il va falloir que tu lises ! ;) En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ton dessin ;) et le chapitre c'est le 27 avec la robe en diamant… A très vite et gros bisous vampirique ! :D**

** : Bienvenue sur ma fic !!! :D Et merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;)**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre…**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**33 – Quand les choses dérapent **

Le reste de l'année scolaire se passa sans incident, et sans aucune nouvelle de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. Bien sur, l'AD continuait de s'entrainer, mais les cœurs étaient bien plus légers et les vacances d'été allaient faire du bien à tout le monde.

Bella était un peu déçue quand même : puisqu'ils comptaient bien rester dans la région, les Cullen avaient finalement acheté une maison près de Londres, dans un coin totalement perdu. En fait, on pouvait facilement accéder à la maison à travers la forêt qui partait du manoir Black, alors qu'il était presque impossible d'y accéder en voiture tant la route qui l'y conduisait était étroite et sinueuse.

Bella l'avait visitée, avec les autres, quelques jours plus tôt, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été totalement séduite ! L'immense maison blanche s'élevait entre les arbres, ouverte par de grandes baies vitrées dans chacune des pièces. Et ces pièces étaient immenses ! Les Cullen avaient ramenés leurs affaires, et Bella avait été stupéfaite du gout d'Esmé. Cette maison était un havre de paix magnifique, et elle comprenait pourquoi ils l'avaient choisi.

Mais elle allait devoir vivre sans lui… et ça, elle n'en avait pas envie !

- Je serais là tous les jours, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sursauta en sortant de ses pensées. Ils étaient dans le train qui les ramenait à Londres et, la tête collée contre la vitre, elle avait laissé son esprit vagabonder.

Elle le regarda alors en souriant, mais soupira quand même :

- Ca ne sera pas pareil…

Il rit en passant son bras autour de ses épaules puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de murmurer :

- Tu ne te rendras même pas compte que je ne vit plus chez toi !

Elle sourit, espérant qu'il ait raison ! Ça faisait maintenant huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et dix qu'ils s'aimaient, alors la séparation allait quand même être difficile. Leur relation était fusionnelle, et tous savaient qu'ils n'étaient qu'une moitié d'eux même quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

- Allez, cesse de faire cette tête ma Bella ! Rit-il. Je te dis que je serais là !

Elle fit une moue enfantine et lui répliqua :

- T'as plutôt intérêt !

Il rit avant de la serrer contre lui. Il était bien incapable de vivre sans elle, alors elle n'avait rien à craindre ! Il serait bien là tous les jours !

xXx

Arrivés à la gare King's Cross, les jeunes eurent la bonne surprise de trouver Esmé, Molly et Carlisle qui les attendaient. Après les habituelles embrassades, Carlisle tendit des clefs à Emmett en souriant :

- Le plein est fait, profitez bien de vos vacances !

Emmett et Rosalie se regardèrent en souriant alors que Bella s'exclamait :

- Vous partez tout de suite ?

- Oui, Bella, répondit Rosalie. On a besoin d'être un peu tout les deux…

- Ouai, je comprends, répliqua Bella avec une grimace qui en disait long sur ses envies à elle aussi.

Mais elle sourit, et comme les autres, souhaita de bonnes vacances au couple. Alice et Jasper, eux, avaient décidés de rester à Londres, même s'ils avaient déjà prévenu tout le monde qu'ils seraient probablement souvent « indisponibles » ! Edward avait expliqué aux jeunes sorciers combien il était dur pour les Cullen de rester enfermés à Poudlard, au milieu de centaines d'élèves.

Mais lui, en tout cas, ne remarqua qu'un seul détail : les clefs de voitures que tenait son frère. Il reconnaissait sans mal les clefs de la M3 de Rosalie, et s'exclama alors :

- Vous avez fait venir toutes les voitures ?

Carlisle se mit à rire avant de répondre :

- Oui, Edward, ta Volvo et ton Aston Martin sont là !

La joie d'Edward se lisait sans mal sur son visage, si bien que tous se mirent à rire. Bella le regarda avec tendresse, sachant très bien qu'il adorait rouler à folle allure en voiture, et que ça lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis septembre. Mais elle rit, comme les autres, quand il ajouta :

- Ca c'est l'pied ! Je déteste transplaner !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais lança :

- Tu m'apprendras à conduire ?

- Hors de question ! S'exclama Molly. Tu fais assez de catastrophe comme ça !

Elle grimaça alors que les autres riaient, mais le départ d'Emmett et Rosalie la fit taire, et tous se dirigèrent vers le parking de la gare. Les jeunes sorciers découvrirent avec émerveillement la Mercedes de Carlisle, mais rirent à nouveau quand Edward demanda, plein d'espoir :

- Je peux conduire ?

- Non, répondit Carlisle en riant lui aussi. Ils ne sont pas habitués à rouler, et ta façon de conduire risque de les rendre malades !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tout de même conscient que son père avait raison, puis s'engouffra à la suite de Bella dans la voiture (bien sure agrandie par magie à l'intérieur).

Avec attention, tous les jeunes essayèrent de mémoriser le chemin que prenait Carlisle (surtout les vampires, qui comptaient bien profiter de leurs voitures). Très vite, ils sortirent de Londres pour prendre une sorte de chemin de forêt assez étroit et sinueux, et au bout de plus d'une demi-heure, ils découvrirent enfin la grande maison blanche.

Comme la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, les jeunes sorciers furent subjugués par la beauté de la grande demeure qui se dressait, sur trois étages, au travers des arbres.

Pour les vampires, le sourire était différent : la maison était l'exacte réplique de celle qu'ils avaient aux Etats-Unis, et Esmé avait fait rapporter absolument tout son contenu !

En sortant de la voiture, Bella ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi on est là ?

C'est Esmé, souriante, qui répondit :

- J'ai insisté pour vous faire à manger ! Molly m'a appris tellement de chose, que j'ai envie d'inaugurer la cuisine !

Ils rirent puis Molly ajouta :

- Et il nous suffit de traverser la forêt pour rentrer ! Sirius va rapporter vos balais !

xXx

La cuisine d'Esmé et la soirée furent fabuleuses, mais quand Molly décréta qu'il était temps que sa tribu rentre Square Grimaud, Bella se renfrogna.

Alors que tous se souhaitait une bonne nuit, Edward enlaça Bella et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte, mon chaton.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire et l'embrassa doucement avant de suivre la matriarche Weasley hors de la grande maison.

Et à peine était-elle arrivée dans sa chambre, et ouvert sa fenêtre, qu'Edward se glissait au travers.

- Alors, je n'ai pas été trop long ?

- Si, murmura-t-elle

Il sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec amour. Puis, comme chaque nuit depuis de long mois maintenant, Bella s'endormit au creux de ses bras. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en l'admirant dans son sommeil : grâce à elle, il se sentait vivre. Elle était absolument tout pour lui, et le sourire de Bella en disait long aussi, alors qu'elle agrippait le tee-shirt d'Edward en dormant : il était tout pour elle, et jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui. Pas même une seconde.

xXx

Tout le mois de juillet passa ainsi, entre des journées à la maison blanche, et d'autre dans la piscine du Square Grimaud. Et chaque soir, Edward retrouvait sa Bella pour des heures de discussions et une nuit à la contempler. Tous étaient heureux, sans nouvelles de la guerre, ils profitaient juste des vacances.

Mais le matin de son 17e anniversaire, Bella comprit que cette journée là ne serait pas de tout repos, même si son réveil fut des plus doux :

- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, lui souffla-t-on à l'oreille alors qu'elle émergeait à peine.

Elle sourit, les yeux encore à demi-clos, et se colla contre le torse glacial d'Edward.

- Il faut te lever la marmotte, il est plus de dix heures et ils t'attendent tous en bas.

- Hum… non, reste Edward.

Il lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de répondre :

- Molly m'a invité pour le déjeuner, mais tu ne dis rien !

Il la sentit sourire contre lui et en profita pour ajouter :

- Mais en attendant Alice a besoin de moi pour préparer ta fête !

Sur ce coup là, il avait capté son attention. Elle se redressa d'un bon et le dévisagea :

- Une fête ? Grimaça-t-elle. Préparée par Alice ? Aie…

Il pouffa mais lui murmura :

- Ne t'en fait pas, je la surveille.

- Ouai, ca me rassure vachement ça.

Edward rit avant d'attraper son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement avant de dire :

- C'est ton anniversaire, mon amour, il faut bien le fêter !

Mais sa réplique n'eut pas l'effet escompté : elle se leva du lit et le regarda avec tristesse :

- C'est vrai, youpi ! Je vieillis !

Il grimaça. La transformation de Bella était un sujet qui revenait assez souvent, mais Edward n'avait pas changé d'avis : il ne voulait pas voler sa vie, toujours persuadé que les vampires n'avaient pas d'âme. Bien sur, il savait grâce à Sirius que Bella ne changerait pas, ou très peu, mais rien ne prouvait que Sirius avait en effet gardé son âme…

Alors il ne répliqua pas. Il se leva à son tour et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de dire :

- On se retrouve dans deux heures.

- Ouai…

- Bella…

- Ca va, Edward. Allez, va calmer les ardeurs de ta sœur.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Edward soupira à nouveau mais quitta la chambre, en effet désireux de contrôler la frénésie de sa sœur. Mais Bella, elle, dut se concentrer pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward réagissait encore comme ça face à sa transformation, et cela lui faisait bien plus mal qu'elle ne voulait lui montrer. Dans ce genre de moment, elle doutait… ne l'aimait-il pas assez ? Ne voulait-il pas d'elle pour l'éternité ?

Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses idées noires et prit une douche glaciale, avant de descendre mimer la bonne humeur auprès des habitants de Square Grimaud.

Mais cela fut plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru : elle fut accueillie avec nombres d'embrassades, et couverte de cadeaux. Et c'était celui de Sirius qu'elle avait le plus aimé : le permis de conduire moldu ! Ravie, elle avait insisté pour aller s'inscrire au plus vite, et avait fait promettre à son père de lui acheter une Porche Cayenne pour le prochain Noël (elle adorait les balades à 180 à l'heure dans la Volvo).

Quand Edward revint pour déjeuner, elle était de bien meilleure humeur, et c'est en riant que tous les habitants du Square Grimaud avaient traversé la forêt, pour « prendre le dessert » avait dit Molly.

xXx

Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte d'entrée, Bella ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Oh non, j'y crois pas !

Le rez-de-chaussée de la maison avait été entièrement décoré pour l'occasion, par de nombreuses guirlandes, et une bannière flottait dans l'air avec l'inscription « joyeux anniversaire Bella ». Sur la gauche, près du magnifique piano d'Edward, une table avait été dressée et on devinait un énorme gâteau et de nombreux paquets.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Lancèrent les Cullen en chœur.

Bella rougit, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle remarqua une chose :

- Rose, Emmett ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- On n'allait quand même pas louper ton anniversaire ! Répliqua Rosalie en riant.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, mais rougit à nouveau quand Esmé vint l'embrasser sur la joue et qu'elle lança :

- Allez, ouvres tes cadeaux !

- Et après t'as un méga gâteau ! Rit Alice.

Bella fit mine de la foudroyer du regard, mais elle sourit quand même :

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. C'est beaucoup trop, il ne fallait pas !

Elle les fit tous rire par son air gêné, et alors que les sorciers s'installaient à table, les Cullen restèrent debout devant Bella, et Emmett lança :

- Allez Crunchy ! Ouvre le vert en premier ! C'est le notre, avec Rose !

- Aie, j'ai peur. J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a choisit, Winnie !

Il lui tira la langue alors que les autres riaient de bon cœur, et Rosalie lui tendit le paquet en disant :

- Désolée, Bella, mais si… c'est lui qui l'a choisit !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel alors que Rosalie se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, mais attrapa quand même le paquet que la blonde lui tendit.

Si elle avait été moins gênée, elle aurait peut-être été plus attentive à ses gestes.

Mais elle dérapa.

Elle passa ses doigts avec ferveur entre les plis du papier cadeau, et sursauta soudain. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle regarda la goute de sang tomber à terre avant de murmurer :

- Je me suis coupée…

La suite se passa en moins de quelques secondes : Jasper, bien trop près d'elle, ne put se contrôler, et s'élança dans les airs à une vitesse incroyable. Bella ne vit rien, mis à part la main d'Edward qui la poussa du chemin de son frère. Mais il la poussa si fort qu'elle traversa presque la pièce, et alla s'écraser sur la table, au milieu des assiettes et des verres qui éclatèrent à son contact.

Bien sur, elle s'entailla ainsi le bras droit, faisant encore plus couler son sang. Alors elle releva la tête, horrifiée, et découvrit Edward qui luttait pour empêcher Jasper d'approcher. Mais elle remarqua aussi les regards des autres vampires, bien évidement attirés par l'odeur de son sang.

- Emmett, Alice, Rose, emmenez Jasper dehors ! Cria Carlisle en accourant vers Bella. Sirius, sort toi aussi !

- Je peux…, commença Sirius

- Non ! Coupa Carlisle. Dehors, maintenant !

Sirius s'exécuta, même s'il n'était pas conscient que ses yeux ambrés avaient soudain foncés à l'odeur du sang si parfumé de sa fille.

Quand à Edward, une fois qu'Emmett eut attrapé leur frère, il se posta devant Bella, près à la protéger de toute attaque, et empêchant même son père d'approcher. Son regard était plein de colère, mais de peur, et pour la première fois, Bella eut peur en le regardant. Peur de ce que tout cela pourrait engendrer…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, toujours au milieu des débris de la table et de la vaisselle, et se contentait de regarder les gens interagir sous ses yeux. Les sorciers semblaient choqués, tout autant incapable de parler qu'elle, et son cœur se serra quand elle vit Esmé se boucher le nez et sortir à son tour du salon.

Ce fut Carlisle, en approchant plus encore d'Edward, qui la ramena à la réalité :

- Laisse-moi approcher, Edward. Il faut que je la soigne.

Edward ne répondit pas, les mâchoires serrées et les yeux brillant de colère. Alors, avec la plus grande prudence, Carlisle approcha encore et posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils :

- Edward, elle souffre. Laisse-moi la soigner.

Il avait dit ce qu'il fallait : quand Edward réalisa en effet que Bella se maintenait le bras droit en grimaçant, il se décala un peu et laissa passer son père.

- Va rejoindre les autres, dit-il alors.

- Non ! Cracha Edward entre ses dents serrées.

- Je vais bien, intervint alors Bella. Va voir ton frère, Edward.

Il lui jeta un regard interdit et elle répliqua :

- Il n'y est pour rien ! Va le voir, je suis sure qu'il s'en veut.

- Bella, je…

- Va, Edward, le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est ni sa faute, ni la tienne. Va lui dire que tout va bien, s'il te plait…

Il soupira, mais s'exécuta alors que Carlisle commençait à enlever les bouts de verre du bras de Bella, remuant l'odeur de sang frais qui embaumait la pièce.

Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti à l'air pur, Bella fondit en larmes :

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Désolée… je suis si maladroite.

- Bella, murmura Carlisle, c'est encore moins ta faute. C'est moi qui suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il vient de se passer…

Elle ne dit plus rien, se contentant de pleurer alors qu'il refermait ses plaies une à une avec sa baguette. Elle avait vu leurs regards, à tous… Jasper, Rosalie… et surtout Sirius. Elle avait vu ses yeux s'obscurcir par la soif, même si lui n'avait pas semblé en prendre conscience.

Mais elle voyait aussi ses amis, derrière elle, tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres. Molly, Arthur et Remus s'étaient levés au bond de Jasper, pour protéger de leur corps les jeunes sorciers (au cas où…), et n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce, veillant aux gestes de Carlisle.

Quand le médecin eut enfin fini de refermer toutes les plaies, il nettoya tout le sang avec minutie avant de se tourner vers les trois adultes sorciers :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il.

Remus, rassuré que Bella aille bien, avança alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Carlisle avant de murmurer :

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Bella a raison.

Carlisle soupira. Son regard était devenu triste, presque désespéré, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Alice et Edward entraient à nouveau et tous deux se précipitèrent vers Bella.

D'un geste un peu brusque, Edward la releva et la serra contre lui, voulant à tout prix la protéger, alors qu'Alice, désolée, murmurait :

- Pardon, Bella…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répliqua Bella. Arrêtez tous de vous excuser, je suis la seule fautive.

Edward la dévisagea à nouveau du regard, stupéfait, et elle soupira en rougissant avant de dire :

- Je suis une calamitée… c'est à moi de m'excuser.

Mais les vampires n'étaient pas convaincus, du tout, et Edward lança :

- Je te ramène, maintenant.

- Mais… commença Bella

- Maintenant, dit-il seulement avant d'attraper sa main.

Sans ménagement, il l'attira hors de la maison, et elle eut juste le temps de croiser le regard inquiet de Carlisle et Alice.

Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta un instant, laissant le temps aux sorciers et Sirius de les rejoindre, puis installa Bella sur son balai avant de filer dans les bois.

xXx

Arrivés Square Grimaud, personne ne sut réellement comment réagir, mais Sirius, désireux de détendre l'atmosphère, lança :

- Alice m'a donné tes cadeaux, Bella. Tiens…

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en évitant son regard. Je… je suis fatigué, je monte dans ma chambre.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle attrapa ses cadeaux d'une main et Edward d'une autre, avant de monter à l'étage.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle déposa les paquets sur son lit et regarda son amour avec gravité, attendant qu'il parle. Edward ferma les yeux un instant avant de s'approcher un peu et de murmurer :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella.

- Ok, dit-elle. J'ai compris, mais pourrait-on changer de sujet ?

- Il aurait pu te tuer ! S'exclama Edward

- Mais je suis en vie ! Répliqua-t-elle. Edward, je t'en pris, ne peux-tu pas oublier ?

- Non, Bella, je ne peux pas.

Elle soupira et laissa son regard aller sur les paquets qui jonchaient son lit. Suivant son regard, Edward sourit doucement et murmura :

- Veux-tu les ouvrir ?

Elle hocha juste la tête, consciente qu'il était préférable de ne pas insister au sujet de Jasper, et attrapa le premier cadeau qui lui vint. Mais il lui prit des mains, et avec une grimace, il lança :

- Si tu permets…

Et il déchira le papier cadeau avant de lui tendre une boite rectangulaire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de commentaires et attrapa la boite avec curiosité. Malgré la tension qui planait dans la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand elle découvrit son contenu : c'était sans aucun doute le cadeau d'Emmett et Rosalie : un collier en cuir, ras du coup, gravé en lettres d'argent du prénom « Crunchy ». Et Edward esquissa un sourire quand elle lança :

- On dirait un collier de chien ! Tu diras à Emmett que je me vengerais !

Il lui sourit sans rien dire, et ouvrit un second paquet avant de lui tendre en murmurant :

- Celui là, c'est Alice et Jasper.

Cette fois ci, Bella dut se retenir de ne pas pleurer : quand elle ouvrit la petite boite qu'Edward lui tendait, elle découvrit un vif d'or qui s'anima dès qu'il sentit l'air libre, et en s'envolant dans la pièce, Bella constata qu'il été gravé, lui aussi, mais du blason des Cullen. Une main, un lion et un trèfle. Elle savait que c'était la façon d'Alice de lui faire comprendre, une fois de plus, qu'elle serait un jour une Cullen…

Mais encore une fois, Edward ne dit rien, et lui tendit un nouveau paquet, précisant seulement qu'il venait de ses parents. Elle soupira, et s'empara du cadeau sans douceur avant de réaliser ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Paris ? S'exclama-t-elle

Elle tenait dans les mains deux billets d'avions, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Edward sourit et répondit calmement :

- Tu as dit un jour à Esmé que tu aimerais découvrir Paris, comme une simple moldue.

- C'est de la folie, murmura-t-elle

- La guerre finira un jour, Bella. Les billets n'ont pas de limite de validité.

- Tu viendras avec moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'était plus une supplique qu'une question, et elle soupira de soulagement quand il répondit :

- Oui, Bella.

Il lui caressa juste la joue et lui tendit le dernier cadeau ;

- Le mien, dit-il

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lancer :

- je t'avais dit plus de folie, Edward !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et franchement cette fois, avant de lui répondre :

- Tu m'as interdit de dépenser de l'argent, pas de te faire un cadeau, Bella.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant d'ouvrir la boite et de découvrir un CD. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il lui reprit des mains et se dirigea vers la chaine hifi de Bella sans rien dire.

Quand il lança le CD, il se réinstalla près d'elle mais n'eut rien le temps de dire, qu'elle s'exclamait :

- Oh mon dieu… tes chansons ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, sourit-il. Il y a surtout de la musique, mais certaines ont aussi des paroles.

- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle alors que de douces notes de piano envahissaient sa chambre.

Il sourit à nouveau alors qu'elle se callait dans ses bras. Il la vit fermer les yeux contre lui, et durant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, à écouter les douces mélodies qu'il avait enregistrées pour elle.

Quand l'heure du diner arriva, Bella refusa de descendre, et évita à nouveau le regard de son père quand il lui apporta un plateau.

Bien sur, elle ne mangea rien, trop préoccupée par le regard que posait Edward sur elle, et quand la nuit tomba, il se leva du lit en la regardant avec tristesse, mais elle s'exclama :

- Non, reste Edward ! Ne part pas, pas ce soir…

- Il vaudrait mieux, Bella.

- Non, je t'en pris. C'est quand même mon anniversaire, non ? Reste…

Il soupira, mais se réinstalla près d'elle et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Pendant un long moment, à nouveau, ils ne dirent rien, mais quand Bella s'endormit enfin contre le torse d'Edward, le cœur du vampire se brisa, une fois de plus, alors qu'elle murmurait :

- Je t'aime Edward…

xXx

Toute la nuit, il regarda Bella dormir en luttant contre son envie de fuir. Et durant toute la nuit, il ne put d'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qui s'était produit. En dix mois, il n'y avait eu aucuns accidents, mais cette après midi lui rappelait à quel point il était fou… Fou d'aimer une humaine… Fou de la mettre en danger chaque jour… Fou d'être si égoïste… Fou de la désirer autant…

Et au petit matin, alors que le soleil émergeait doucement, il avait pris sa décision.

C'était la décision la plus difficile de son existence, celle qui le mènerait à sa perte… mais elle était prise… et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Rien.

xXx

Quand Bella se réveilla, elle fut soulagée de trouver Edward près d'elle, mais quand elle croisa son regard, son inquiétude refit surface.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

- Salut, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il ne l'embrassa pas et se leva sans attendre du lit avant de dire :

- Habille-toi, je te retrouve après le petit déjeuner.

Pas le temps de répliquer, Edward avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre. Elle soupira fortement mais alla prendre une douche rapide, sans parvenir à chasser le drôle de pressentiment qu'elle avait.

Elle enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, maudissant quand même Edward d'avoir remporté toutes ses affaires chez lui, et descendit dans la cuisine sans attendre.

Ils étaient déjà tous debout, et lui lancèrent un regard inquiet.

- Salut ! Lança-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Sirius la dévisagea et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu vas bien, Bella ?

- Oui, papa, ça va.

Cette fois, elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et il se sentit mieux. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était désolé d'avoir eut « soif » lui aussi, mais elle lui sourit et alla même déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

L'ambiance était cependant tendue, mais elle se mit à déjeuner en se forçant à discuter avec ses amis. Quand elle eut finit, elle se laissa entrainer dans le jardin par les jeunes et ne remarqua même pas que son père filait à travers la forêt, vers la maison des Cullen.

Mais ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de la questionner sur sa soirée de la veille, qu'Edward apparaissait déjà devant eux, sortant du bois où Sirius venait de pénétrer.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il pour tout le monde. Bella, tu viens te balader avec moi ?

Son ton était étrange, comme s'il se forçait à être doux, mais elle acquiesça en silence, et sans même regarder ses amis, elle le suivit vers la forêt.

xXx

Il était distant, laissant presque un mètre entre eux, et ne décrochant pas un mot. Et quand ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, il s'adossa à un arbre et la regarda enfin.

Bella frissonnât avant même qu'il ne se mette à parler, glacée par son regard impénétrable.

- Nous partons, dit-il.

Elle mit un temps à comprendre, mais s'exclama soudain :

- Où va-t-on ?

- Non, Bella, nous partons, pas toi…

- Quoi ? Comment ça vous partez ?

- Ma famille et moi quittons Londres.

- Non ! Non ! Edward tu ne peux pas…

- Si, coupa-t-il sèchement. Il est grand temps, plus rien ne me retiens ici.

La douleur qu'il lut sur le visage de Bella lui transperça le cœur, mais il continua. C'était la seule chose à faire…

- Je suis venu te dire adieu, les autres sont entrain de partir.

- Quoi ! Mais… mais non !

Elle ne pouvait dire autre chose, retenant comme elle pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

- Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella

- Je ne suis rien sans toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu avais promis, Edward… tu avais promis de ne jamais ne laisser !

- En 90 ans, j'ai appris à mentir !

- Non ! Tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas…

- Tu ne m'apporte rien, Bella. J'en aie assez de faire semblant d'être humain, maintenant c'est fini.

Il avait eut tellement de mal à dire cela qu'il crut un instant qu'elle s'en était aperçue. Mais elle ne réagit pas, ses larmes débordant cette fois sans retenues, et il continua :

- Tu m'oublieras, Bella. Les humains passent rapidement à autre chose…

- Et toi ? Cracha-t-elle soudain.

Il déglutit avant de répondre :

- Je n'oublierais pas, mais ma race se laisse facilement distraire… toi, tu n'étais qu'une distraction.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Bella le foudroya du regard et demanda :

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Non… je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus le voir. Elle ne pouvait y croire, mais il lui donna le coup de grâce :

- Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de nous, Bella. Je ne risquerais plus ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. C'est fini. Tu oublieras, et tu mèneras une longue vie.

Il s'arrêta un moment et la regarda. Quand il vit les larmes couler de ses yeux clos, il voulu la prendre dans ses bras et dut en appeler à tout son contrôle pour se retenir. Il avait fait le plus dur, il fallait maintenant s'en tenir à sa décision.

- Prends soin de toi, Bella… Adieu.

Elle entendit soudain Edward claquer la langue, rouvrit les yeux en sursaut et le vit s'éloigner :

- Non ! Edward, attends !

Il ne s'arrêta pas, et en quelques secondes seulement disparut dans la noirceur de la forêt, ne pouvant pas supporter d'avantage de lire la souffrance sur le visage de Bella.

Elle se mit à courir après lui, désespérée, mais sa douleur était si grande qu'elle ne remarqua même pas dans quelle direction elle allait. Au bout d'un long moment, elle s'arrêta enfin et tomba à genoux, soudain douloureusement consciente qu'il était réellement parti.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa une chose. Une chose qu'elle aurait du voir avant : son poignet gauche était nu, la gourmette de diamant avait disparue. Les mots d'Edward résonnèrent alors en elle comme un hurlement à la mort : « ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ».

Elle se laissa tomber entre les feuilles mortes et se recroquevilla contre le sol froid : son cœur venait de mourir.

* * *

**Encore une fois, je rappelle qu'un auteur mort ne peut pas poster la suite… !! :P**

**De plus, je tiens à préciser que la première version de ma rupture était beaucoup plus soft, mais que Joe Potter-Black l'a rendue encore plus dure (vous pouvez l'incendier lol !)**

**Enfin voilà… j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, et je vous dis à bientôt**

**Bises**

**Haley**


	34. Interdite de se souvenir

Coucou ;)

Voici la suite avec un petit chapitre (désolée :P) : je vous préviens d'avance : je n'ai pas aimé « tentation », et même si je m'en inspire un peu, cette partie de mon histoire va être bien différente que dans les livres… Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent !

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Isabellamisa : merci beaucoup !! Tu verras que ça va être différent de tentation, mais j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Et j'ai très hâte de voir ma Bella dessinée par toi ;) bisous vampiriques ^_^

The life is just a start : lol ! C'est vrai qu'Edward a été très con, mais dans mon histoire il risque de bien plus le regretter… J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Chka : merci beaucoup à toi pour ces compliments ! Bien sur, les retrouvailles vont avoir lieu mais… pas tout de suite, et sans doute pas non plus comme tu l'attends ;)… En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bizz

Syriel1 : merci beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Shawcity : lol merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite :D

Emily : lol ! Merci beaucoup ;), mais c'est vrai je suis un peu sadique quand même… Oh non, Sirius ne va pas partir (pauvre Bella !!)… A bientôt ;) Bisous

Voltéa : ha non, pas de grève de la reviews sinon je n'update plus moi ! Lol ! Non, sérieusement, je comprends que tu me trouve sadique et ça va s'en doute durer encore un peu ;) ! Encore une fois, les mots que tu emploies pour qualifier ma fic me vont droit au cœur ! Merci, merci et encore merci !! Pour ce qui est de la suite, le caractère Potter (irréfléchi, impulsif et colérique !) va beaucoup influencer les choses, et ca va être bien différent des livres… Mais je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ;) Bisous !!

Nounou : et oui c'est triste… et ca ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite ! Biz

Lul : oh la, la ! Je te sens pas très positive là lol ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, ca va être bien différent des livres ! Alors il n'y a que dans ce chapitre que tu vas vraiment devoir supporter la déprime de Bella… J'espère que tu continueras à me lire …

Mimi72 : je confirme lol ! La scène de rupture est pire que dans le livre, mais c'est entièrement la faute de ma copine Joe !! Ne t'en fait pas, la séparation ne sera pas trop longue, et non, je n'intègrerais pas Jacob à l'histoire (j'aime pas Jacob lol !!), mais j'aurais bien d'autres surprises ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir, et surtout ne pas recevoir de sorts lol ! Bisous !

Voilà, ce coup ci je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**34 – Interdite de se souvenir, terrifiée d'oublier**

Dans le jardin, les adultes avaient rejoint les jeunes et attendaient le retour de Bella et Edward, mais quand ils virent Sirius sortir de la forêt à toute vitesse, ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Où est Bella ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt

- Dans la forêt, répondit Hermione, avec Edward.

Sirius ferma les yeux et soupira avant de répondre :

- Non, il est partit.

- Comment ça, partit ? Demanda Ron.

- Je reviens de chez eux… Il les a poussés à partir. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett le sont déjà… Esmé était en larmes, et quand Carlisle m'expliquait pourquoi, on a entendu la Volvo d'Edward quitter le domaine. Il est partit.

- Non, murmura Hermione. Ce n'est pas possible… il n'a pas pu…

- Si, coupa Sirius. Il a vu la pire des situations hier et il ne veut plus risquer la vie de Bella, mais Carlisle pense qu'il lui a fait croire qu'il ne l'aime pas…

- Il faut la retrouver ! S'exclama alors Ginny. S'il lui a dit ça…

- Elle est entrain de mourir, fini Drago.

Tous savaient très bien que le jeune blond n'exagérait rien. Personne n'avait réellement réussit à comprendre l'intensité de l'amour du jeune couple, mais tous savaient ce qu'il représentait… Sirius soupira à nouveau avant de répondre :

- Je ne l'ai pas senti dans la forêt, elle est si vaste que j'en aurais pour des jours à la trouver…

Il avait l'air démoralisé, et plus inquiet que jamais, mais il se releva soudain en sursaut, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

Il s'avança alors dans le jardin et siffla aussi fort qu'il pouvait, espérant que son idée fonctionne. Quand les autres virent Buck s'approcher, ils comprirent mais sursautèrent aussi : l'animal se posa sans douceur devant Sirius et fit mine de le charger.

Aussitôt, Sirius écarta les bras et cria :

- Buck ! Je sais que mon odeur te repousse aujourd'hui, mais il faut sauver Bella. Elle est quelque part dans cette forêt… retrouve là, je t'en pris.

L'hippogriffe se calma et regarda un instant Sirius avant de s'envoler à nouveau vers la forêt.

- Faite qu'il la trouve, soupira Sirius.

Il retourna près des autres et commença à attendre, espérant vraiment qu'Edward ne l'avait pas quittée ainsi. Mais au fond de lui, il se doutait que les jours, les semaines et peut-être bien les mois à venir allait être très dur pour sa fille.

xXx

Buck avait foncé sans attendre dans la forêt. Les humains (et les vampires pensa-t-il en poussant un cri de dégout) ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point il les comprenait. En fait, il comprenait absolument toutes leurs paroles ! Mais aussi leurs pensées, et même leurs sentiments. Les humains étaient si stupides quand ils le voulaient ! Personne n'avait donc jamais découvert les secrets des Hippogriffes ? Sans doute que non, Hermione l'aurait forcément dit !

Il l'aimait bien, Hermione. Elle l'avait sauvée, avec Bella, et elle était vraiment une amie fidèle, dotée d'une gentillesse et d'une intelligence sans bornes.

Mais plus rien n'allait droit depuis l'arrivée de ces maudits vampires ! Bella voulait finir comme eux, et Hermione et tous les autres s'y était même fait sans problèmes ! Et Sirius… son cher ami Sirius avec qui il avait fui trois ans plus tôt… il était devenu un de ses monstres lui aussi.

Il sentait le sang… bon, le sang animal et pas humain, c'est vrai… mais c'était quand même un buveur de sang ! Un vampire… qui était vraiment très inquiet pour Bella.

Buck poussa un cri de rage en repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la tête de Sirius : ce maudit vampire dont Bella était amoureuse lui avait brisé le cœur, et elle était quelque part perdue dans cette forêt.

Sa Bella. Elle, elle savait qu'il la comprenait. Elle s'adressait toujours à lui comme s'il était un humain capable de lui répondre… et mille fois il avait espéré en être capable.

Elle était la première humaine à avoir osé monter sur son dos, alors qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans… et quelques mois plus tard, elle le sauvait ! Il se souvenait aussi qu'elle s'était occupée de lui avec tendresse, après leur fuite, et c'est même elle qui lui avait fait découvrir cette forêt, dans laquelle elle était perdue et abandonnée aujourd'hui.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert son animagus, il s'était fait un devoir de la protéger quand elle sortait de l'enceinte protectrice du manoir ou de Poudlard. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait échoué. Il avait fait confiance à ce vampire, comme elle le lui avait demandé, et voilà comment ça finissait !

Il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas revenir !

Buck poussa soudain un cri de rage. Il avait parcouru la forêt de long en large en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, et il l'avait enfin retrouvée.

Qu'il revienne. Que je le tue.

Elle était recroquevillée au sol, et semblait endormie. Endormie ? Inquiet, il se posa juste à côté d'elle et poussa un nouveau cri. Celui-ci était une supplique, et Bella sembla l'entendre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un instant, pour se refermer aussitôt, mais Buck fut soulagé qu'elle soit consciente.

Sans attendre, il l'attrapa délicatement entre ses serres et s'envola vers le manoir. S'il mettait la main sur ce vampire, il lui ferait payer toute la douleur qu'il ressentait en Bella à cet instant.

Son cœur était mort, et elle était comme en état de choc, incapable de penser à autre chose que ce maudit vampire qui la faisait tant souffrir.

Il poussa un cri de colère alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il allait devoir confier Bella à un autre vampire, mais jura qu'il ne cesserait de veiller sur elle.

xXx

Quand Sirius vit Buck sortir de la forêt avec Bella entre ses serres, il recommença enfin à respirer (même s'il n'en avait nul besoin). Il grimaça quand l'animal poussa un cri perçant, mais Buck se posa juste devant lui, en douceur, et tendit ses serres.

- Merci, souffla Sirius alors qu'il récupérait Bella dans ses bras.

Buck poussa un nouveau cri, bien plus doux, et caressa doucement Bella de son bec.

- Je veillerais sur elle, dit Sirius en le regardant.

Il fut stupéfait de voir Buck courber la tête, comme s'il voulait lui dire qu'il le savait, mais l'animal s'envola aussitôt dans la forêt, bien décidé à aller faire un tour vers la grande maison blanche.

Alors Sirius regarda sa fille avec inquiétude avant de murmurer :

- Bella, ma chérie, tu m'entends ?

Elle ne dit rien, mais il la voyait chercher quelque chose sur son poignet gauche : sa main droite y était accrochée, et ses doigts cherchaient…

- Le bracelet, murmura soudain Hermione en comprenant.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir comprit ce que cela signifiait.

- Il veut qu'elle oublie, souffla Ginny au bord des larmes.

- Mais elle en est incapable, répondit Sirius en la serrant contre lui. Je vais la coucher.

Il monta sans attendre dans la chambre de sa fille, et vécu la journée la plus longue de sa vie : Bella ne se réveilla pas, sombrant bien souvent dans des cauchemars agités, ou pleurant dans son sommeil.

Et la nuit fut la même. Tout comme la journée qui suivit… et celle d'après.

xXx

Une semaine s'était passée depuis le départ d'Edward, et Bella n'avait toujours pas quitté son lit. Elle ne mangeait rien du tout, et ne buvait que quand Sirius l'y forçait. Elle n'était plus qu'une moitié d'elle même, incapable de sortir de ce lit. Dans sa tête, elle était encore dans la forêt, à courir après lui…

Sirius avait été d'une douceur remarquable pendant cette semaine, mais il n'en pouvait plus de la voir ainsi. Elle devait avoir perdu au moins 5kg, ses joues étaient creuses et son teint vraiment inquiétant.

Alors il perdit patience ce matin là, à l'aube, et força Bella à se redresser dans son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, hébétée, mais il ne flancha pas face à son regard azur. D'un ton ferme, il dit :

- Maintenant tu vas te lever. Je sais combien tu es triste, mais tu dois manger, Isabella. Et si tu refuse, je t'envoi à Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'ils te nourrissent !

Ce fut comme si elle se réveilla d'un rêve : elle refit enfin surface, consciente de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais en même temps, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet.

Elle regarda son poignet gauche et déglutit, puis bondit hors de son lit et alla ouvrir un des tiroirs de son bureau. Sous le regard stupéfait de Sirius, elle vida le contenu de tous les tiroirs, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose.

- Bella ?... Bella, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Les larmes n'arrivaient même plus à couler, elle voulait seulement ne pas y croire : tout avait disparu ! Le CD et tous les autres cadeaux de Noël des Cullen, l'album qu'Esmé leur avait dessiné, ses robes de bal et toutes les photos qu'Alice avaient prises… Tout avait disparu.

Interdite de se souvenir.

Elle n'avait plus rien de lui, rien du tout. Elle ne sentait même plus son odeur sur elle, ni dans la chambre. Elle était seule, vide… Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra alors sur son visage, son sourire, ses yeux, ses mains… Elle n'avait plus que sa mémoire.

Terrifiée d'oublier.

xXx

Elle accepta finalement de sortir de sa chambre pour manger, mais n'avala que quelques morceaux de brioche, sans dire un mot, et resta stoïque à table alors que tous la regardaient avec inquiétude. Il était hors de question qu'elle finisse à l'hôpital, préférant mille fois choisir sa fin, alors elle les regarda tous avant de parler. Sa voix était cassée, et encore pleine de chagrin :

- Je vais bien. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, je finirais par oublier.

Elle essaya de garder un regard insondable, espérant que son mensonge soit un minimum crédible.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, Bella, dit pourtant Sirius.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, il souffrirait bien assez comme çà le moment venu.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, papa, dit-elle alors.

Il soupira, toujours pas convaincu, mais ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux ambrés, et eut vraiment très peur devant son absence de réaction. La Bella qu'il connaissait aurait éclaté en sanglots en voyant ses yeux si identiques à ceux d'Edward, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, même si lui seul put remarquer qu'une veine battait un peu plus fort dans son cou.

- Tu dois tout laisser sortir, Bella ! S'exclama-t-il alors. Parle, dit-nous réellement ce que tu ressens ou ça va te ronger.

Elle soupira et se leva de table, mais avant de quitter la cuisine, elle se tourna vers son père et lança :

- Je ne ressens plus rien.

xXx

C'était la vérité : elle était une coquille vide. Incapable d'aller dans sa chambre où trop de souvenirs l'envahissaient, elle alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, au rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant, elle se laissa glisser contre un mur et se concentra à nouveau sur le visage d'Edward, ne voulant pas perdre une miette des détails que contenait son esprit embrouillé. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son aveu : il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Tout n'avait été que mensonges et tromperies… Elle lui avait donné son cœur et son âme mais lui les avaient piétinés sans aucuns remords.

Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à faire semblant d'être humaine, elle non plus. C'était étrange pour elle… malgré son destin si noir, jamais elle n'avait pensé au suicide, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Enfin, jamais réellement, sans qu'il ait pour raison la survie des autres.

Cette fois, son vœux était totalement égoïste : il l'avait laissé, la vie n'avait plus rien à lui apporter. Elle était vide de tous sentiments, incapable à cet instant d'être consciente de la souffrance qu'elle pourrait apporter à sa famille, ou des conséquences de son geste irréfléchi.

Non, plus rien ne comptait. Si elle n'était pas sa Bella, elle n'était rien.

xXx

Soudain, elle fut attirée par la porte du manoir qui se fermait en claquant, et se releva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Quand elle vit Sirius et Remus sur le perron du manoir, disparaitre en transplanant, un drôle de sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle monta dans sa chambre et attrapa son balai avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Elle savait que personne ne remarquerait son absence avant un moment, mais elle ne s'en voulu même pas du mal qu'elle allait leur faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre… c'était sa seule option.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'arrivée dans la clairière qu'elle aimait tant, avant. Cette fois, elle ne supporta pas la vue des fleurs, ni leur odeur, et elle fut seulement attirée par le plus grand des arbres qui se dressait devant elle. Pendant quelques secondes, elle en regarda la cime sans réagir, puis monta à nouveau sur son balai. En seulement quelques instants, elle était arrivée au sommet de cet arbre où elle avait passé tant de temps avec Edward…

Une foule de souvenirs envahirent soudain son esprit, alors qu'elle se tenait debout sur la plus haute des branches. Elle frissonnât un instant, et posa son balai en équilibre à côté d'elle avant de regarder vers le bas.

Elle se mit à sourire, sachant que sa souffrance allait disparaitre avec elle. Alors elle écarta les bras, et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

* * *

**Bon, en relisant ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu rapide, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même… Ma Bella a bien sur trop tendance à foncer tête baissée, et la seule chose qu'elle souhaite à cet instant est de faire taire la douleur qu'elle ressent… **

**Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court, mais la suite arrivera très vite avec une surprise de taille… **

**Bises**

**Haley **


	35. Enfin la vérité

Coucou !

Voici encore un petit chapitre, mais une surprise… et de taille !

ErylisxJazz : lol ! Ne t'en fait pas, moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé tentation, et je le remix largement à ma sauce ! Il ne faut pas oublier que ma Bella est une Potter… Enfin, je n'en dirais pas plus, et pour le moment je te laisse avec un chapitre un peu spécial… A bientôt !

Isabellamisa : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise, et encore une fois très pressée de voir ton dessin ! Gros bisous vampirique ^_^

Chka : merci beaucoup ! Je ne m'inquiète plus du tout de la longueur de mon chapitre maintenant, et je suis contente de réussir à faire ressortir le côté Potter de ma Bella ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et j'attends la tienne !! Bon courage à toi, et à bientôt :D

Mimi72 : lol, moi aussi je préfère Edward, mais je n'aime vraiment pas Jacob ! En tout cas merci ;) mais pour savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Bella, tu devra attendre le chapitre suivant… en attendant, surprise ! … Bisous ;)

Nounou : c'est vrai… j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Lul : Ouf ! Je suis rassurée ! Je n'ai pas envie de te faire fuir :) alors que suis contente ! De toute façon, j'ai détesté la réaction de Bella dans tentation, et ca va être assez différent ici… En tout cas, tu va devoir attendre pour savoir si Buck la rattrape… Pour l'instant, voici une surprise :D

Anna : salut ! Hum, non, je ne pense pas qu'ils feront partis de mon histoire…

Voltéa : lol ! Là voici, la fameuse surprise… ;) Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, pour tous ces superbes compliments que tu me fais !! Tu le sais, j'adore tes reviews :) Alors à très vite, bisous :D

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Et pas d'inquiétude, je ne peux quand même pas faire mourir Edward !! A bientôt ;)

Voilà, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

A bientôt

Haley

* * *

**35 – Enfin la vérité**

_Elle se mit à sourire, sachant que sa souffrance allait disparaitre avec elle. Alors elle écarta les bras, et se laissa tomber dans le vide. _

xxx

_Paris – Le même matin._

C'est en sursaut qu'elle se réveilla ce matin là, à l'aube, et pour la première fois depuis 16 ans, elle eut l'impression d'être vivante… Une impression horrible qui lui brisa le cœur.

En se redressant dans son lit, elle regarda autour d'elle en respirant difficilement : une chose avait changé cette nuit… Mais quoi ?

- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle soudain.

Elle venait de comprendre : elle était libérée du sort qui l'avait enfermé dans son esprit 16 ans plus tôt, sort que son époux lui avait lancé après lui avoir annoncé la mort de sa fille et de l'amour de sa vie.

Mais le pire était sans doute ce qui l'avait libérée. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… Ce rêve qui venait de la réveiller ne pouvait pas être une prémonition ! Non, ce n'était pas possible… Elle en avait eu quelques unes dans sa jeunesse, mais là, elle refusait d'y croire.

xXx

Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre miteuse, sans faire de bruit. Il était encore tôt, et elle entendait la respiration bruyante de son « époux » dans une autre chambre. Alors elle n'hésita pas, et pénétra dans son bureau. Frénétiquement, elle se mit à tout retourner, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait confirmer son horrible pressentiment… et elle trouva.

- Non, murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

Elle venait de trouver une pochette, cachée dans un tiroir sans fond du bureau, et dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle contenait des articles tirés de la gazette du sorcier…

Le premier racontait la chute de Voldemort, détruit par un bébé d'un an, la Survivante, l'orpheline qui avait tout perdu ce jour là, mais qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier.

Le second, beaucoup plus récent, relatait l'évasion d'Askaban d'un dangereux criminel, accusé d'avoir tué 13 moldus et un sorcier.

Le suivant expliquait l'abandon des charges contre ce sorcier, en fait innocent de ces crimes.

Et le dernier, qui n'avait qu'un an, expliquait que la Survivante, Isabella Potter, était en faite la fille naturelle de Sirius Black.

Là, le cœur de la femme sembla se briser réellement, et elle se laissa tomber à terre. Elle était vivante… ils étaient tout deux vivants…

Durant 16 ans, elle n'avait pas lutté contre ce sort qui l'enfermait en elle même. Elle se fichait bien de n'être qu'un légume incapable de faire autre chose que ce que lui ordonnait son mari, puisqu'au fond d'elle, elle était morte… Il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient morts le jour où Voldemort avait disparu… Comment avait-elle pu y croire ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas lutté ?

Mais soudain, la réalité refit surface, et elle repensa à son rêve.

- Non ! Souffla-t-elle, les dents serrée.

Elle ne la laisserait pas mourir, non, c'était hors de question. Elle ignorait pourquoi Sa fille voulait se jeter du haut d'un arbre, mais si c'était bien un rêve prémonitoire, elle devait intervenir très vite.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, elle sorti du bureau et entra comme une furie dans la chambre de son « époux ».

- Lève-toi ! Hurla-t-elle

Il se réveilla en sursaut, plus surpris que jamais, et la dévisagea d'une étrange façon. Elle ne pouvait pas parler ! Son sort l'en empêchait ! Mais…

- Debout espèce de sale lâche ! Debout ! Ma fille est vivante ! Comment… comment as-tu osé faire une telle chose ?

Il écarquilla les yeux un instant, mais se leva finalement et alla nonchalamment ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre, avant de se tourner vers elle et de sourire. Un sourire sadique qui la fit frémir.

- Ca fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en riant presque

Elle refoulait ses larmes, ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir de sa souffrance, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Comment peux-tu me détester à ce point, James ?

Il rit cette fois, avant de répliquer :

- Comment as-tu osé me trahir, Lily ? Et avec Sirius en plus !

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Hurla-t-elle. Je n'ai été que la clef de ton héritage ! Sirius, lui, m'aimait !

- Et depuis la première année, dit-il, satisfait du mal qu'il lui faisait.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle

- Tu étais à moi, Lily ! La clause de mon héritage était claire : je devais épouser une née moldue, rien d'autre ! Alors pour rien au monde je ne t'aurais laissé à ce sale chien qui pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait !

Elle déglutie, incapable de répondre, et il enfonça le bouchon un peu plus profondément :

- Le plus drôle c'est que ni lui, ni toi, n'avaient jamais rien remarqué de mon petit jeu quand nous étions à Poudlard !

Cette fois, la colère monta en Lily :

- Tu es immonde ! Hurla-t-elle. Un monstre ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Elle se jeta alors sur lui et le gifla avec toute la force dont elle était capable, puis frappa son torse avec rage, tout en continuant d'hurler après lui.

Mais elle n'avait pas prémédité ce qu'il se passa : déstabilisé par la force des coups qu'elle donnait sur son torse, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba… à travers la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre.

- Non ! Cria Lily alors qu'il disparaissait dans le vide.

Horrifiée, elle le vit s'écraser dans le jardin, sur la dalle de la terrasse… cinq mètres plus bas. Il était mort. Aucuns doutes possibles.

Mais soudain, il y une comme une onde magique qui traversa la maison, et elle comprit une chose primordiale : elle était libre, réellement. Non seulement, elle était libérée du sort qui l'avait faite un légume pendant 16 ans, mais elle pouvait maintenant sortir de la maison aussi.

Alors, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle alla s'habiller en vitesse et se concentra, pour la première fois depuis 16 ans.

Elle ignorait où pouvait être sa fille, mais elle savait à qui demander… lui, il savait toujours tout. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa de toutes ses forces :

- Poudlard.

xXx

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir le château qui avait accompagné ses années de jeunesse, mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'être nostalgique. Elle s'avança en courant vers la grille et l'attrapa à deux mains avant de se mettre à hurler :

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Professeur Dumbledore ! Hagrid ! Quelqu'un… par pitié !

Elle avait vu sur le bureau de James qu'on était le 1er aout, mais elle espérait que certains professeurs soient restés pour les vacances… il le fallait, la vie de sa fille en dépendait…

xXx

Le soleil était levé depuis peu quand Hagrid fut tiré du sommeil par les aboiements de Crockdur. Il ronchonna mais entendit soudain une voix qui criait dehors, sans doute devant la grille du château.

Alors il se leva, curieux, et sortit de sa cabane sans attendre. Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçu la silhouette féminine, et tout en avançant, il lança :

- Bella ? Que fais-tu là ?

Mais quand il avança plus près encore, et qu'il découvrit réellement le visage de la femme qui tenait la grille, son cœur manqua un battement :

- C'est … impossible… Lily ?

- Oh Hagrid, souffla-t-elle.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il seulement avant d'ouvrir la grille.

Aussitôt, Lily se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter. Pourtant, il put quand même l'entendre murmurer contre lui :

- Il faut sauver Bella… sauver Bella…

Il releva la tête de la sorcière et la regarda une seconde. Elle n'avait pas changé, même si des cernes bleues marquaient le dessous de ses yeux verts, qui semblaient emplis d'une infinie tristesse. Et sa longue chevelure rousse, aussi désordonnée que celle de Bella, encadrait son visage, bien trop pâle, comme si elle avait dormit pendant 16 ans.

- Lily, comment…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car Lily s'était détachée de lui avant de se mettre à courir vers le château. Surpris, il se retourna, mais aperçu Albus qui courait lui aussi, à la rencontre de Lily.

En quelques enjambées, il les rejoignit juste à temps pour entendre Albus :

- Par Merlin, Lily… Lily, c'est bien toi ?

Elle hocha juste la tête, en larmes, et Albus lança :

- Demande à Sirius de venir, Hagrid. Vite…

Il acquiesça et repartit sans attendre vers sa cabane pour contacter le Square Grimaud avec sa cheminée.

- Comment est-ce possible, Lily ? Demanda alors Albus.

Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer, trop choquée d'être là, d'avoir tué James, mais aussi si inquiète pour sa fille qu'elle savait en danger.

- Bella, murmura-t-elle

- Elle va bien, répondit Albus.

- Non !

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne put lui demander d'explications : Sirius et Remus venaient d'apparaître à leur tour devant la grille du château. Lily se retourna alors vers eux et ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle tomba à genoux, aux pieds d'Albus, au moment même où les deux hommes se précipitaient vers elle.

xXx

Mais Sirius s'arrêta soudain, alors que l'odeur de Lily lui brulait la gorge. Pourtant, quand il croisa le regard émeraude de la femme qu'il croyait morte, il cessa de respirer et continua d'avancer, mais bien plus doucement, et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable.

- Lily ! S'exclama Remus en tombant à genoux près d'elle. Oh Lily…

Il la serra contre lui, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, mais elle ne pouvait lâcher Sirius du regard alors que les bras du loup garou se refermaient sur elle. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui… il était si beau, mais en même temps si terrifiant… et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient ambrés, et non bleus azur comme dans son souvenir.

- Lily, souffla seulement Sirius.

Elle pleura de plus belle, mais ne fut capable que de dire un mot :

- Bella.

- Elle va… bien, mentit-il.

- Non, elle va se jeter du haut d'un arbre, murmura Lily entre deux sanglots.

Sirius et Remus se jetèrent un regard horrifié, mais le second se releva aussitôt avant de lancer :

- Je rentre. Ne t'en fait pas Sirius, je vais la retrouver…

Les yeux de Sirius brulaient d'un feu ardent, mais son ami posa la main sur son épaule avant de continuer :

- Occupe-toi de Lily, mon ami. Moi, je m'occupe de votre fille.

Il croisa un instant le regard inquiet d'Albus, qui acquiesça en silence, puis couru hors du parc avant de transplaner à nouveau vers le manoir Black.

Alors Sirius, sans recommencer à respirer, s'avança enfin vers Lily et tomba à genoux à son tour. Cessant soudain de pleurer, elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de poser sa fine main sur le visage de Sirius. Il ferma les yeux, mais la sentit sursauter avant de l'entendre murmurer :

- Tu es si froid…

Il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. S'il avait encore été capable de pleurer, il aurait sans doute éclaté en sanglots à ce moment là, mais pourtant, il dit seulement :

- Comment, Lily… comment peux-tu être là ?

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, un court instant, et rassembla tout son courage avant de répondre :

- Je l'ai tué… j'ai tué James.

Ils sursautèrent, mais elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse, racontant tout ce qu'elle avait compris le matin même, et ce qu'il s'était passé avec James.

Alors, rassemblant tout le contrôle dont il était capable, Sirius la serra enfin contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas lui briser les os. Mais Albus, pourtant aussi choqué, les regarda avant de dire :

- Nous devons aller régler les choses en France. Sirius, va prévenir Square Grimaud par cheminée, nous t'attendons avant de partir.

Il acquiesça et se sépara avec beaucoup de mal de Lily, avant de courir vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il eut un mal fou à contacter quelqu'un au manoir, et il dut finalement laisser son message à Kreattur :

- Dis à Remus que je suis partit m'occuper de l'enterrement de James. Et surtout, que Bella ne sache rien !

L'elfe acquiesça mais avant de couper le contact, Sirius demanda :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Kreattur l'ignore, répondit l'elfe. Mais il croit que Mr Remus la cherche dans la forêt, avec la créature Buck.

Sirius soupira, plus inquiet que jamais, mais il se savait impuissant. Buck était sans doute le seul à pouvoir la trouver si elle était partie dans la forêt… alors il coupa la communication avec l'elfe de maison, ne se doutant pas une seconde de l'impact qu'elle aurait.

xXx

Sans attendre, Albus, Lily et Sirius quittèrent Poudlard pour la France. James était bel et bien mort, étendu sur le sol froid de sa terrasse, mais Albus prit les choses en mains, et il ne fallut que quelques heures pour tout régler avec les autorités magiques françaises.

Aucunes charges ne furent retenues contre Lily, qui avaient été enfermée pendant 16 ans, et qui reconnaissait totalement l'accident. Le ministère de la magie français lui permit de rentrer en Angleterre le jour même, promettant de s'occuper de toutes les formalités concernant James.

Albus les firent alors directement transplaner au manoir Black, où il régnait une inquiétante agitation…

* * *

Et voilà… encore une idée venue de je ne sais pas où, et qui va encore compliquer cette histoire ! Mais j'espère que ça vous a plut :)

A très vite (avec le retour des chapitres plus long !)

Haley


	36. Volturi

Coucou !

Comme promis, voici un chapitre plus long, mais surtout la réelle reprise de l'histoire… vous vouliez des nouvelles de Bella et des Cullen ? … Les voilà !

Mimi72 : lol ! Je suis contente que ma bombe ait fait de l'effet, par contre, je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'explications… Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même, et je te dis à très vite ! Bisou ;)

The life is just the start : lol ! C'est vrai que cela va compliquer mon histoire, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Comme tu dis, je ne peux pas tuer Bella… mais j'ai bien d'autres possibilités lol ! J'espère vraiment que la suite plaira ;) A bientôt…

Isabellamisa : merci beaucoup !! Lol, je ne te mets pas la pression pour le dessin ;) c'est juste que j'ai hâte de voir ça ! J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira ;) Bisous vampirique !

Lylablack^^ : merci beaucoup ;) J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite, et avoir à nouveau ton avis ! Bisous ;D

Lul : Lol ! Je suis bien contente d'être imprévisible ;) et encore plus de te voir toujours fidèle à cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisou :D

Nounou : Merci !! ;)

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ;)

Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre…

Bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**36 – Volturi **

_Elle se mit à sourire, sachant que sa souffrance allait disparaitre avec elle. Alors elle écarta les bras, et se laissa tomber dans le vide. _

xxx

_Le matin même, quelque part en Angleterre_

Alice et Rosalie étaient entrain de discuter, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Londres. Il était encore tôt ce matin là, mais Esmé était déjà entrain de pleurer, désespérée par cette situation, et les deux jeunes filles en avaient le cœur brisé.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient partis, et qu'Edward avait disparu dans la nature. Alice, elle, savait qu'il se cachait non loin d'eux, dans une sorte de veille bâtisse en ruine, à demi-vivant. Il souffrait le martyr, regrettant à chaque seconde d'avoir quitté Bella, mais refusait aussi de rentrer, et de parler à quiconque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Rosalie. On ne peut pas les laisser dans cet état !

Bien sur, elle parlait aussi de Bella : Alice la voyait souffrir depuis une semaine elle aussi, refusant de sortir de son lit, de boire ou de manger.

- Je l'ignore, soupira alors Alice. Edward ne veut rien savoir, mais…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et sursauta.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

- Alice ? S'exclama Rosalie. Qu'est ce que t'as vu ?

Alice prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de regarder sa sœur avec gravité et de répondre :

- Bella vient de se jeter dans le vide… elle est … morte !

- Non… souffla Rosalie en la dévisageant

Alice était choquée et ne voulait pas y croire. Elle se leva alors d'un bon du lit de Rosalie et lança :

- J'y vais…

- Alice…

- Elle est morte, Rose ! Morte ! Je ne la vois plus… plus rien ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Oh mon dieu, Sirius, Molly… ils ne le supporteront jamais !

Sans attendre, elle transplana, sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur.

Rosalie, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire… et finalement, fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie…

xXx

_Bella, en haut de son arbre._

Elle se mit à sourire, sachant que sa souffrance allait disparaitre avec elle. Alors elle écarta les bras, et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Pas une seconde, elle ne ferma les yeux : elle voulait affronter sa mort en face, alors que les images les plus fortes de sa vie lui revenaient en tête. Et quand le sol ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, elle sourit plus encore, consciente que sa douleur allait enfin mourir…

Mais c'était sans compter sur Buck. Alors qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre du sol, l'hippogriffe l'attrapa entre ses griffes et traversa la forêt en poussant un cri de colère.

- Nooooon ! Hurla Bella.

xXx

Dans le jardin, Remus avait eut le temps de raconter aux autres ce que Lily leur avait appris, et tous étaient choqués, mais aussi bien trop inquiet au sujet de Bella pour réellement réaliser ce qu'il disait.

Ils l'entendirent soudain crier de rage, alors que Buck émergeait, enfin, de la forêt, la tenant entre ses griffes.

- Merci Merlin, soupira Molly. Elle est en vie…

Les autres respiraient aussi, soulagés, mais quand Buck déposa Bella devant eux, ils comprirent que la jeune fille était vraiment désespérée.

Aussitôt que Buck l'eut déposée à terre, elle se retourna vers lui et frappa son flanc avec ses poings en hurlant :

- Non ! T'avais pas le droit ! Je veux mourir… laissez moi mourir !

Elle le frappait sans relâche alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Buck ne bougeait pas, la laissant déverser sa peine sur lui, et tous les autres eurent la présence d'esprit de ne pas intervenir.

Bella était encore plus mal qu'ils n'avaient pu l'imaginer, et cela leur brisait le cœur. Elle ne voulait plus vivre… elle ne voulait plus rien.

Mais un « flop » de transplanage les fit sursauter : Alice venait d'apparaître dans le jardin, à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle semblait elle aussi choquée, mais quand elle aperçue Bella, elle se mit à courir vers elle.

- Oh Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle

Cela eut pour effet de calmer la jeune sorcière. Elle cessa aussitôt de frapper Buck et se tourna vers Alice, qui frissonnât quand elle découvrit son regard brisé, ses joues creusées et son teint maladif.

Pourtant, elle se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras :

- Bella… je t'ai cru morte… je t'ai vu sauter de cet arbre… Oh Bella, j'ai eu si peur !

Bella sanglotait dans le cou d'Alice, s'agrippant à ses vêtements, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler :

- Je veux mourir, Alice… il ne m'aime pas… à quoi bon que je vive…

Alice ferma les yeux un instant et lança un regard inquiet vers les autres sorciers. Cette attitude ne ressemblait pas à Bella, et personne ne savait réellement comment réagir… Alors elle décida de prendre les choses en main : elle força Bella à s'asseoir, à même le sol, et la serra contre elle avant de murmurer :

- Comment peux-tu le croire, Bella ? Il n'est parti que parce qu'il voulait te protéger… Il a vu ta mort, la semaine dernière, et il t'aime bien trop pour risquer ta vie…

- Non… il l'a dit… il a menti depuis le début

- Non, ma Bella. Il n'a mentit que la semaine dernière. J'ignore ce qu'il a pu te dire pour que tu y crois, mais c'est faux, Bella ! Il t'aime plus que tout au monde, et il est dans le même état de toi en ce…

Alice sursauta, elle venait d'avoir une nouvelle vision.

- Alice ? Demanda Bella. Alice, qu'as-tu vue ?

La jeune vampire regarda son amie avec inquiétude avant de dire :

- Rosalie lui a dit… Il te croit morte.

- Quoi ?

- Il vient de contacter le manoir par cheminée, et Kreattur lui a dit que Sirius était parti préparer un enterrement…

- Un enterrement ? Demanda Bella. Mais qui…

- Oh mon dieu, non ! Coupa Alice en se relevant d'un bond.

Bella l'interrogea juste du regard, alors que Remus et les autres blêmissaient à vue d'œil, mais Alice dit seulement :

- Il vient de transplaner à Volterra.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas le droit…

- Tu ne comprends pas, Bella : il te croit morte, il ne peut plus vivre à présent.

Bella se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :

- Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ?

- Le sauver, répondit-elle seulement

- Alors on y va ! S'exclama Bella en tendant la main vers Alice

Cette dernière se recula brusquement avant de dire :

- Non, Bella, on ne peut pas transplaner à Volterra, les Volturis nous mettrez la main dessus tout de suite… Il faut aller au village sorcier le plus proche, Roncolla, mais…

Malheureusement, Bella n'attendit pas qu'Alice finisse sa phrase, et l'agrippa avant de transplaner… sans réfléchir.

À la seconde même où Bella et Alice disparaissaient, Albus, Sirius et Lily apparurent dans le jardin. Aussitôt, Sirius chercha sa fille du regard, et interrogea Remus, plus inquiet que jamais.

- Elle va bien, dit-il. Mais elle vient de partir avec Alice…

- Pour Volterra, termina Hermione. Edward la croit morte.

Sirius ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la terrasse.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Lily, tout aussi inquiète.

- Je suis un vampire, Lily. Et Bella et partie sauver celui dont elle est amoureuse.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, mais ne recula pas. Elle regarda seulement Sirius dans les yeux et attendit qu'il s'explique…

xXx

Aussitôt arrivées à Roncolla, Bella comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur : ils étaient en Italie… en plein été… et forcement, le soleil brillait de mille feux : Alice se mit à scintiller sous les regards horrifiés des sorciers qui se baladaient.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Hurla-t-elle. T'aurais pas pu écouter la fin de ma phrase !

Mais Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà les sorciers réagissaient :

- Un vampire ! Hurlèrent-ils. Aux armes !

- Et merde ! Lâcha Alice

Bella blêmit en voyant une troupe de sorciers se précipiter vers eux en courant, épées à la main, et jeta un regard inquiet à Alice. Cette dernière soupira fortement avant de faire passer Bella sur son dos, sans ménagement, et de se mettre à courir en direction de Volterra.

- Désolée, murmura soudain Bella, alors qu'Alice filait comme le vent

- T'en loupe pas une, tu sais !

- Ils vont nous suivre, tu penses ?

- J'n'espère pas ! Si les Volturis apprennent ça, je suis bonne pour le bucher !

Bella déglutit, vraiment désolée, et ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer.

- Ha non ! Cria Alice. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer maintenant, Bella. Tu vas te reprendre et te remettre à réfléchir ! Plus de conneries maintenant !

- Je suis désolée, Alice, vraiment…

Le ton d'Alice s'adoucit quand elle répondit :

- Je sais, Bella. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller…

La jeune vampire tentait de se convaincre elle même de la véracité de ses paroles, mais Bella ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- On est loin de Volterra ? Demanda finalement Bella

- Trop loin pour que j'y aille en courant. Et de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas entrer dans la ville à pied, se serait du suicide !

Alors même qu'elle disait cela, elle s'arrêta de courir, et Bella vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle s'était arrêtée sur un grand parking, et regardait avec envie une magnifique Porche jaune.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Bella alors qu'elle approchait de la voiture

- Il nous faut un moyen de transport !

La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit Alice ouvrir la voiture par magie, et en démarrer le moteur.

- Allez, monte ! S'exclama-t-elle. On n'a plus une seconde à perdre !

Bella s'exécuta sans attendre et réprima un haut-le-cœur quand Alice fonça à toute vitesse hors du parking. Tout en conduisant, elle teinta les vitres de la voiture d'un coup de baguette, pour ne pas être vue scintillante au soleil, puis jeta un regard inquiet vers Bella.

La sorcière regardait la route défiler à 200 à l'heure, le regard plus triste que jamais, et quand elle sentit le regard d'Alice sur elle, elle se retourna et demanda :

- On va arriver à temps ?

Alice se concentra une seconde avant de répondre :

- Il a été voir les Volturis, mais ils ont refusés de le tuer.

- C'est une bonne chose, non ?

- Pas vraiment… du coup, il va les forcer à agir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est la Saint-Marcus aujourd'hui : les habitants de Volterra fêtent la disparition des vampires, 5000 ans plus tôt, chassés par un certain Marcus. Bien sur, ce sont des légendes, puisque ce Marcus est en fait un des Volturis… mais il va y avoir des centaines de personnes dans les rues de la ville ! Et Edward va attendre le clou de la cérémonie, et se mettre en plein soleil.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ? Grimaça Bella

Alice soupira avant de répondre :

- Dix minutes, tout au plus

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois cette ville, là bas, sur la butte ? C'est Volterra. Nous y serons dans deux minutes.

Mais Bella ne fut pas rassuré pour autant, voyant très bien le regard inquiet de son amie. Et quand elles arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée de la ville, Alice pesta :

- C'n'est pas vrai ! On ne va pas pouvoir rentrer en voiture !

Bella la regarda, inquiète, et Alice se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre :

- Après tout… au point où on en est… accroche-toi, Bella !

La sorcière ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Alice lui demandait ça, mais quand elle la vit pulvériser le barrage routier, et entrer dans la cité à toute vitesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de moment de fermer les yeux ! Cria Alice. Je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer jusqu'au bout, et tu va devoir finir toute seule, Bella.

- Mais comment je vais le trouver ?

Alice avança encore quelques mètres, mais quand la foule devint trop dense, elle coupa le moteur et regarda Bella :

- Tu vois cette fontaine là bas ?

- Oui…

- Il faut que tu coures jusqu'à elle, et là bas tu verras un clocher : il est entrain d'attendre le bon moment dans une petit ruelle à droite du clocher. Va, Bella, vite ! Je vais chercher un moyen de vous rejoindre… tu dois l'empêcher de se montrer, ou nous sommes tous mort !

Bella déglutit, mais acquiesça et ne dit pas un mot avant de bondir hors de la voiture et de se mettre à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait. Elle était faible, n'ayant rien avalé depuis une semaine, mais elle n'abandonna pas un instant.

Avec difficulté, elle se fraya un passage entre les humains qui avançaient en procession vers ce fameux clocher, et quand elle arriva enfin à la fontaine, elle chercha la ruelle des yeux et étouffa un hurlement quand elle aperçu la silhouette d'Edward, au bord de la place.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de contourner l'immense fontaine, et sauta sans réfléchir dans l'eau pour la traverser au plus vite. C'est alors qu'elle le vit enfin, réellement.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il était torse nu, les bras écartés et le point gauche fortement serré alors que le droit était ouvert. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour se retrouver en plein soleil, mais elle avait encore une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver près de lui.

- Edward ! Hurla-t-elle

Son cria se perdit dans le brouhaha de la foule, et elle espéra de toute son âme qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Il ne le fit pas… mais elle arriva enfin près de lui, au moment même où il s'apprêtait à avancer.

- Edward !

Elle lui fonça droit dessus, sans ralentir, et serait sans doute tombée à la renverse si le bras puissant du vampire ne l'avait pas retenu. Il la regarda en souriant et murmura :

- C'est stupéfiant…

- Recule ! Hurla-t-elle. Edward ! Recule !

Elle était coincée dans ses bras, retenue par sa puissante étreinte.

- Ils ont été si rapide… j'imaginais la mort plus douloureuse.

- Edward !

- Tu es si belle ma Bella, ton visage m'a manqué tu sais, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement, mais elle ne put pas répondre, Edward continuait :

- Mais tu as la même odeur que vivante… ce doit être ça l'enfer, peu importe… je l'accepte !

- Je suis vivante ! Hurla-t-elle. Et toi aussi ! Alors bouge Edward, je t'en supplie ! Ou les Volturis vont réellement nous tuer !

Il la regarda alors étrangement et comprit soudain. Aussitôt, il l'attira à l'abri, dans la ruelle et la plaqua contre le mur. Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence, mais le regard de Bella fut attiré par son poing gauche, toujours fortement serré. Alors elle le prit de sa main, et ouvrit doucement les doigts d'Edward. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et refoula ses larmes quand elle découvrit son bracelet de diamants dans la paume de son compagnon. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, toujours silencieuse, mais soupira de bonheur quand la main droite d'Edward caressa sa nuque, puis remonta jusqu'à sa joue, avant d'attirer son visage vers lui. Mais au moment où il allait l'embrasser, il fit brusquement volte face et se posta devant elle, les bras écartés, la protégeant de son corps de pierre.

- Messieurs, bonjour, lança-t-il d'un ton faussement courtois. Je n'ai finalement plus besoin de vos services aujourd'hui.

Bella frissonnât quand elle aperçue les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, mais surtout leurs yeux rouges et leurs dents blanches, acérées comme celle d'Edward.

- Aro veut vous parler, dit l'un des vampires.

- Très bien, répondit Edward.

Puis il se tourna vers Bella et ajouta :

- Retourne sur la place, et va profiter de la fête.

- Non, coupa le second vampire. La fille vient avec nous.

- Hors de question ! Cria Edward, en perdant son ton courtois.

- Ce n'est pas négociable, reprit le premier en grognant.

Les deux vampires avaient l'air très menaçant, montrant les dents et foudroyant Edward du regard, alors que lui même semblait près à bondir, mais une voix fluette s'éleva derrière eux :

- Voyons messieurs, je vous rappelle qu'il y a des humains plein la place, il ne serait pas judicieux d'en venir aux mains !

Bella fut soulagée de voir arriver Alice, qui ramenait l'équilibre dans le combat silencieux qui se menait devant ses yeux, mais elle remarqua que les deux vampires aux yeux rouges semblaient mécontents de ce retournement de situation.

- Nous allons vont laisser maintenant, reprit pourtant Alice.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

Edward grimaça quand il aperçu un troisième vampire arriver. La voix était fluette, comme celle d'Alice, et la vampire qui se tenait maintenant devant eux paraissait si jeune que Bella en écarquilla les yeux.

- Jane, soupira Edward.

- Aro vous attend, mettez ça et suivez moi, dit-elle seulement.

Alice interrogea alors son frère du regard, mais il acquiesça avant de se couvrir de la cape que Jane venait de lui tendre. Il passa le bras autour de la taille de Bella et emboita le pas des trois vampires avant de murmurer à sa sœur :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous faite là, Alice ? Toute les deux…

Alice soupira, pas rassurée du tout de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de Volterra, mais le regard insistant de son frère la décida à parler :

- Je suis désolée, Edward. Rose n'aurait pas du te le dire si vite… Bella a bien sauté du haut de l'arbre, mais Buck est arrivé à temps.

Bella grimaça alors que la prise d'Edward se faisait plus ferme autour de ses hanches, mais il ne dit rien. Quand il l'avait vu, il avait espéré que Rosalie s'était réellement trompée, mais là, il comprenait qu'elle avait réellement voulue se tuer… par sa faute.

Bella ne dit rien non plus, mais frissonnât soudain alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les sous terrains de la ville. Il faisait vraiment froid, et Edward du s'en apercevoir car il l'éloigna de lui et ne garda que sa main dans la sienne.

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Reste…

Le regard de Bella lui brisa le cœur une nouvelle fois, et il remarquait enfin les cernes sous ses yeux et ses joues creusées. Alors, malgré le froid, il la serra à nouveau contre lui mais la frictionna aussi pour tenter de la réchauffer.

Leur marche dans les obscures profondeurs de la ville parut durer une éternité pour Bella, mais quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense pièce circulaire, elle blêmit plus encore et commença réellement à regretter de s'être jeté de cet arbre…

Quatre vampires les attendaient, dont l'un était un peu en retrait. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à Jane, et Bella comprit qu'il devait être Alec, son jumeau. Quand aux trois autres, c'était sans aucuns doutes les trois chefs du clan des Volturis… ils étaient mal.

- Jane ! S'exclama Aro. Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas !

La petite vampire se courba devant son maitre avant de rejoindre son jumeau et de dire :

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de se montrer, maitre.

- Tant mieux, dit Aro. Il aurait été dommage de devoir te tuer, Edward. Vraiment, dommage…

Aro fit un sourire malsain avant de tourner le regard vers Alice et de s'exclamer :

- Ma chère Alice, je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin ! J'ai vu tant de choses passionnantes à ton sujet que j'avais vraiment hâte de te voir !

Alice interrogea son frère du regard en fronçant les sourcils, et Edward expliqua :

- Aro a le don de lire dans les pensées. Mais contrairement à moi, il peut lire absolument toutes les pensées qui son passées dans un esprit.

Alice regarda Bella, inquiète, mais Aro compléta :

- Malheureusement, moi je suis obligé d'avoir un contact physique avec la personne, mais ce que j'ai découvert en Edward a été passionnant !

C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers Bella. Il la détailla un instant, semblant tout à fait satisfait, et reprit son discours :

- Isabella ! Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Edward, je dois avouer que tu as bon gout, même s'il m'est difficile de comprendre comment tu peux te retenir. Elle a vraiment une odeur alléchante.

Aussitôt, Edward passa Bella derrière lui, et Aro se mit à rire. Mais avant de parler, il se tourna vers Marcus et l'interrogea du regard. Plus que surpris, le second Volturi posa la main sur le premier, incapable de lui transmettre son sentiment autrement que par la pensé, tellement il était intense.

Bella se rappela soudain qu'Edward lui avait dit que Marcus détectait les relations entre les personnes, et elle commença vraiment à avoir peur.

Mais Aro écarquilla les yeux et se mit à sourire avant de souffler :

- Incroyable… Marcus n'a encore jamais rien vu de tel, en plus de cinq milles ans. Votre lien est si fort, que je comprends maintenant ta requête de ce matin, Edward… Stupéfiant, vraiment…

- C'est contre nos lois ! Lança alors le troisième Volturi

Bella grimaça tant son ton était dur, mais Aro ne sembla pas changer d'humeur pour autant.

- Calme-toi mon frère, dit-il.

Puis il posa à nouveau son regard sur Bella avant d'ajouter :

- Il y a une chose qui me fascine également, et j'aimerais assez le vérifier… J'ai vu en Edward qu'il ne pouvait pas lire en toi, ma chère Bella. Me permettrais-tu d'essayer ?

Le ton d'Aro était doux, bien trop charmeur pour pouvoir répondre par la négative. Pourtant, Bella attendit d'avoir l'accord muet d'Edward avant de s'avancer vers le vampire. Ses yeux rouges la firent frémir, et son sourire ne la rassura en rien. Mais elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de tendre sa main vers lui.

Sans hésiter, Aro attrapa la main de la jeune fille et il écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

- Incroyable ! Je ne vois rien du tout !

Bella respira un peu mieux, mais n'attendit pas pour se reculer, toujours aussi silencieuse.

- Hum, reprit Aro. Jane, voyons si elle résiste aussi à tes dons.

Souriante, la jeune vampire s'approcha, mais Edward se jeta devant Bella :

- Non ! Cria-t-il. Hors de …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : alors que le sourire de Jane paraissait plus grand encore, il s'effondra au sol, se tordant de douleur.

- Edward non ! Hurla Bella en voulant courir vers lui.

Mais Alice l'en empêcha, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Bella.

- Il va bien, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la sorcière.

Bella aurait voulu hurler plus encore, mais Edward se releva finalement, un rictus mauvais sur le visage en foudroyant Jane du regard. Il se précipita aussitôt vers Bella, mais comprit à la tête de Jane qu'elle avait déjà essayé : elle ne souriait plus du tout, et semblait très frustrée, alors Aro s'exclama à nouveau :

- Stupéfiant ! Ton esprit est vraiment particulier, Bella. C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

Bella n'était pas sure que cela soit réellement une bonne chose, et elle vit dans le regard d'Edward qu'il pensait la même chose. En tout cas, Caïus n'aimait pas la tournure des choses :

- Ca suffit, Aro ! S'exclama-t-il. Cette fille en sait bien trop, il faut en finir maintenant !

- Non ! Cria Edward. Elle est une sorcière, elle connaissait déjà l'existence des vampires !

- Je te l'accorde, répondit Aro calmement. Cependant, Caïus a raison : elle ne devrait pas connaître l'existence des Volturis. Et votre lien est contre nos lois, Edward, tu le sais.

Edward grogna avant de cracher :

- Je ne vous laisserais pas la tuer !

Aro sourit et réfléchit une minute avant de dire :

- J'ai bien une autre solution, mais je sais à quel point elle te répugne. Cependant, si tu accepte de la transformer, je concède à vous laisser partir.

- C'est de la folie ! S'exclama Caïus.

- Voyons mon frère, imagine un peu quel vampire elle deviendrait ! Je suis persuadé que son don serait encore plus grand que ceux des jumeaux.

Caïus ne sembla pas convaincu, mais ne répliqua pas pour autant. Alors Aro tendit la main vers Edward et demanda à nouveau :

- Peux-tu promettre de la transformer, Edward ? N'oublie pas que je saurais si tu es honnête, alors n'espère pas me tromper.

Le visage d'Edward était fermé mais ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs, alors qu'il ne bougeait pas. Bella en fut blessé, une fois de plus : pourquoi hésitait-il ? Etait-il si horrible pour lui d'imaginer Bella à ses côtés, pour l'éternité ?

Alice soupira. Son frère n'était pas capable de prendre cette décision, et quand elle vit une larme silencieuse couler sur la joue de Bella, elle s'approcha d'Aro et saisit sa main.

- Je le ferais, dit-elle seulement.

Le contact entre les deux vampires dura un moment, et quand Aro relâcha enfin la main d'Alice, ses yeux pétillaient :

- Ton don est fabuleux ! Tant d'images passent dans ta tête, mais le futur semble clair.

- Ca se passera ainsi, promit-elle. Bella deviendra l'une des nôtres. Vous en avez la preuve, je ne peux mentir.

- J'en suis conscient, et cela me va.

Il sourit alors qu'Edward serrait les mâchoires et que Caïus semblait furieux, et reprit :

- Tu aurais une place de choix parmi nous, Alice.

- Non merci, répondit-elle aussitôt. Je tiendrais ma promesse, alors tenez juste la vôtre à présent.

Aro la regarda avec gravité mais sourit finalement :

- Très bien, mais avant de vous laisser partir, n'oubliez pas que je veillerais à ce que ta promesse soit tenue, Alice. Dans le cas contraire, je la tuerais moi-même.

Automatiquement, Edward resserra sa prise sur Bella, alors que celle-ci était stoïque, droite comme un piquet. Il faudrait qu'elle digère le fait que c'était Alice, et non lui, qui avait fait cette promesse, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise.

Pourtant, c'est elle qui répondit :

- Alice tiendra sa promesse.

- Bien, répondit Aro. Alors mieux vaut que vous transplaniez directement d'ici, je suppose que cela ne te pose pas de problème, Bella.

- Non, aucuns, dit-elle.

Elle se détacha alors d'Edward et attrapa la main d'Alice avant de prendre celle de son compagnon, et d'interroger Aro du regard.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, dit-il. Transmettez mes amitiés à Carlisle mes enfants ! Allez-y…

Bella n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et transplana, directement dans le jardin du manoir Black.

xXx

Ils apparurent juste devant sa famille, et aussitôt qu'elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, elle lâcha la main d'Edward. Mais elle ne put pas lâcher celle d'Alice… le regard de Bella venait de se poser sur une femme rousse aux yeux verts, morte depuis 16 ans.

Bella écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Alice, avant de regarder à nouveau sa mère :

- On est mort ? Souffla-t-elle alors.

Alice était tout aussi stupéfaite, comme Edward, mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre. Venant de nulle part, Buck déboula dans le jardin et fonça droit sur le jeune vampire.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ma rencontre avec les Volturis ? J'attends vos commentaires, et je vous dis à bientôt !

Bises

Haley


	37. Ma mère, ma famille, mon clan

Coucou :)

Voici la suite ;) avec un peu plus de délai que d'habitude… Mais étant donné qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avance, je ne posterais plus qu'un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche je pense. Désolée :D mais pas d'inquiétude, il reste encore (au moins) une vingtaine de chapitre pour arriver à la fin de cette histoire :)

En tout cas, merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, et plus encore à ceux qui me laisse leur avis ! Onze reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je suis super contente ! (mega sourire accroché au visage de l'auteuze :D)

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Lol, désolée de m'être arrêtée comme ça ;) mais voilà la suite !

Mimi72 : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, et je t'avoue qu'il n'a pas été facile à écrire. Je sais lol, je suis sadique, mais j'adore faire planer le suspense :) ! En tout cas, voici les fameuses retrouvailles… j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisou ;D

the life is just the start : LOL ! J'ai beaucoup rit en lisant ta reviews ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira !

Isabellamisa : merci beaucoup !! Oup's, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais merci de ma l'avoir dit ;) Mais non lol, je jure que je ne te mets pas la pression, mais tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche lol, alors je te souhaite bon courage ! J'espère que la suite de mon histoire te plaira autant ;) Bisous vampirique !

ErylisxJazz : merci !! Moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé les mois de désespoir de Bella, et je promets que se sera bien différent ! Et puisque tu y tiens tant, voici la vengeance de Buck lol ! A bientôt :D

Nounou : merci :D

Lul : Lol ! C'est vrai qu'il est idiot, mais il va avoir l'occasion de le regretter, fait moi confiance ! J'espère que ça te plaira, à bientôt ;)

Voltéa : Merci beaucoup ! Comme toujours, ta reviews ma beaucoup touchée :D et j'espère que tu trouveras tout ce que tu attends dans les prochains chapitres… C'est vrai que Bella a été calme face aux Volturis, mais cela ne va pas durer… hum, je n'en dit pas plus, et je te laisse découvrir la suite… en espérant mériter encore tes compliments ! Bisous ;D

Chka : lol ! Voici la suite ;) Bisous !

Sandrine : merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouvelles personnes sur mon histoires, alors bienvenue ! Pour Rogue, je lui est réservé un petit passage, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne serai pas trop sadique avec lui ! J'adore aussi ce personnage, mais il n'a pas un très grand rôle dans cette histoire… En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

lylablack^^ : merci beaucoup ! Et bienvenue sur cette histoire ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous !

Voilà… je vous laisse avec mon chapitre (un peu court, désolée ;D)

Bonne lecture

Haley

* * *

**37 – Ma mère, ma famille, mon clan **

Bella ne pouvait pas bouger. Son regard était perdu dans celui de sa mère, alors que sa main tenait toujours fermement celle d'Alice, et elle ne réagit même pas quand Edward tomba à la renverse, percuté de plein fouet par Buck. Peu lui importait ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que ses deux yeux verts qui la fixaient avec tant d'amour et de chagrin.

Pourtant, Lily fini par se détourner, alors qu'Alice était entrain de crier :

- Bella ! Arrête Buck… Par pitié ! Il va le tuer !

Bella ne l'entendait pas, et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait lâché sa main, mais quand Lily détourna le regard, elle regarda dans la même direction qu'elle et blêmit.

Edward était allongé à terre alors que Buck lui lacérait le torse. Il ne bougeait pas, acceptant son châtiment sans broncher, mais Lily intervint :

- Buck arrête, ton message est clair, il ne pourra pas l'oublier.

Surprit, l'animal se retourna vers Lily et scruta ses prunelles émeraudes.

- Je sais qu'elle te l'avait promit, reprit-elle. Mais si tu le tues, elle ne le supportera pas. Le signe suffit, Buck.

Elle le comprenait. Lily comprenait très bien Buck et elle lui sourit avant tendre la main à Edward pour qu'il se relève. L'hippogriffe ne réagit pas quand Lily posa un doigt sur le torse nu d'Edward, là où aurait du battre son cœur. Avec stupéfaction, Bella remarqua alors que son amour avait une entaille sanglante à cet endroit (en plus de toutes les autres sur son torse) : une entaille de la forme d'un « b » qui devait bien faire 10 centimètres. Alors Lily regarda Edward dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Il sait que ton cœur lui appartient, Edward. Ce « b » signifie Bella, mais aussi une promesse que Buck te fait : si tu la fait souffrir une fois de plus, Buck te Bouffe. Et ce sont ses propres pensées.

Edward et Lily se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, mais Alice, stupéfaite, demanda :

- Vous entendez les pensées de Buck ?

Lily sourit seulement en hochant la tête, puis regarda à nouveau Edward. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe (elle l'avait aussi retrouvée dans le bureau de James), puis soigna toutes les lacérations d'Edward… sauf le « b ».

- Celle-ci, dit-elle, tu dois la garder et vivre avec le souvenir de sa signification.

Son ton était très doux, et elle ne semblait rien reprocher à Edward. Mais lui, réagit enfin et murmura :

- Vous auriez du laisser les autres aussi…

Elle sourit et se contenta de presser son épaule avant de se retourner, enfin, vers sa fille.

Bella n'avait rien manqué de tout ça, mais elle était bien incapable de parler, seulement rivée sur sa mère, suivant des yeux chacun de ses mouvements.

Doucement, alors que tout le monde les regardaient, Lily approcha de sa fille et posa sa main sur sa joue. Bella ferma les yeux, prête à se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, mais autre chose se passa. Une chose qu'aucune des deux ne serait réellement en mesure d'expliquer …

Car à peine Lily avait-elle posé sa main sur sa fille, que toutes deux sursautaient. Puis, tous virent une unique larme couler sur la joue de Bella avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes.

- Bella ! S'exclama Edward en l'attrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

En tenant sa belle dans le creux de ses bras, il réalisa soudain combien elle était légère : elle avait vraiment maigri en une semaine, et son teint était assez inquiétant.

- Lily ? Demanda Sirius. Que c'est-il passé ?

Cette dernière regarda sa fille avec inquiétude avant de dire :

- Toute sa vie vient de défiler dans ma tête, alors je suppose qu'elle a vu la mienne en retour.

Elle releva alors la tête vers Edward, et cette fois parla d'un ton très sec :

- Tu avais raison, j'aurais du laisser toutes les plaies. J'ignore si elle sera un jour capable de pardonner ce que tu as dis, Edward, et plus encore ce que tu n'as pas dit ! Tu as détruit quelque chose en elle la semaine dernière, et tu as enfoncé le couteau plus profondément tout à l'heure. Si seulement Tu avais promis à Aro…

- Je sais… murmura-t-il

- Oh non ! Tu ne sais pas !

- Lily ? Intervint Sirius. De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle soupira mais se tourna vers Sirius avant de lui répondre :

- Plus tard, pour l'instant il lui faut un médecin. Alice, dit-elle alors, peux-tu aller chercher ton père, s'il te plait ?

La jeune vampire hocha seulement la tête avant de transplaner, et plus personne ne parla. Tous regardaient Edward, qui semblait totalement désespéré, bien qu'il n'ait pas lâché Bella de ses bras. Mais nul, mis à part Lily, ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il avait brisé Bella.

xXx

Carlisle, Esmé et les quatre autre Cullen arrivèrent en moins de deux minutes dans le jardin du manoir, alors qu'Alice leur avait seulement dit que Bella et Edward était revenu en vie d'Italie.

Alors quand ils aperçurent Lily, ils se figèrent tous… sauf Esmé :

- Mon dieu… Lily ? Demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas y croire.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Lily en souriant. Ma fille vous aime énormément, vous savez…

- C'est … impossible ! Souffla Carlisle.

- Non, dit Lily, c'est une longue histoire. Mais je vous en prie, Bella a besoin de vous.

Alors le médecin réagit soudain et aperçue Bella, inconsciente, dans les bras d'Edward.

- Oh Bella, murmura-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit son visage émacié, et regarda son fils avec sévérité avant de lui ordonner :

- Pose là sur le transat.

Son ton était assez froid, et Edward découvrit dans les pensées de son père à quel point ils les avaient tous blessés, en partant, et en abandonnant Bella.

Carlisle examina Bella avec attention (Alice lui avait dit d'emporter sa trousse) avant de se tourner vers Sirius :

- Elle n'a rien avalé de la semaine, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, maugréa Sirius. Elle s'est levée ce matin parce que je l'ai menacée de l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste.

Carlisle soupira avant de répondre :

- J'ignore comment elle a pu tenir debout toute la journée, elle a vraiment une volonté incroyable, parce qu'elle est très faible. Il faut que je lui redonne des forces, mais je n'ai pas ça sur moi…

- Et une potion régénérante ? Demanda Hermione. Ça ne pourrait pas l'aider ?

Carlisle réfléchit un instant avant de sourire à la jeune sorcière :

- C'est une très bonne idée : elle récupèrera son énergie, et il suffira de la forcer à manger ensuite… mais ça non plus j'en ai pas sur moi !

Hermione jeta un regard vers les autres jeunes avant de sourire et de regarder Carlisle :

- C'est Bella que vous avez devant vous ! On a tous ce qui faut là haut. Je reviens !

Carlisle sourit alors que Molly levait les yeux au ciel, mais Hermione revint deux minutes plus tard, un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Heu… j'y ai pensé en voyant le flacon, mais Bella a amélioré la potion régénérante y'a quelques semaines. Elle a dit qu'elle permettait de récupérer toute son énergie d'un coup, sans effet secondaires.

- C'est parfait ! Lança Carlisle.

Hermione lança un regard vers ses amis, et c'est Drago qui expliqua son air hésitant :

- Bella nous a interdit de l'utiliser, elle a dit qu'il fallait la garder pour les batailles les plus importantes.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius

- Aucune idée, avoua Hermione. Alors je ne suis pas sure…

- Elle est vraiment faible, coupa Carlisle. J'en prends la responsabilité, Hermione. Autant lui redonner le plus d'énergie que possible.

- Il a raison, dit Ron. Tant pis si elle nous hurle dessus, c'est mieux que le silence.

Il jeta un regard accusateur vers Edward et Hermione soupira.

- Ok, dit-elle alors. Tenez…

Carlisle jeta juste un sort pour vérifier que la potion n'était pas dangereuse, puis versa le liquide doré dans la gorge de Bella… et il faillit tomber à la renverse ! Il eut à peine le temps de se relever du corps inconscient de Bella qu'elle se redressait en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts et pétillants de santé.

- Oh la vache ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

- Carlisle…

Elle croisa alors le regarda des autres Cullen, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire doucement, mais quand elle croisa celui d'Hermione elle grimaça.

- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez donné la potion que j'ai faite ?

- Si, répondit Carlisle.

Bella se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement avant de soupirer et de dire :

- Je vais être infernale…

- Bella ? Demanda Sirius. Qu'est-ce-que tu as mis dans cette potion ?

Elle grimaça mais ce fut Lily qui répondit :

- De l'adrénaline.

Bella regarda alors sa mère, se souvenant soudain que la vie de Lily avait défilé dans sa tête quelques minutes plus tôt, et comprenant que sa mère avait vu sa vie à elle. Les deux femmes se sourirent, mais Bella fit encore la grimace quand elle lança :

- Et une bonne dose. Je vais être une pile électrique pendant au moins 48 heures, peut-être même plus étant donné que je ne vais pas dépenser autant d'énergie que si j'étais sur un champ de bataille ! En plus, bien sur l'adrénaline inhibe les peurs… je risque d'être loquasse ! Remarque, ça rétablira un peu l'équilibre : après une semaine à être un légume…

- Bella ! Coupa Sirius. Ce n'est…

- Pas drôle, papa, oui je sais. Mais vous n'auriez pas du me donner cette foutue potion !

Elle croisa les bras sur son torse en soupirant, mais son ventre fit soudain un grondement d'enfer.

- A la cuisine ! Ordonna Carlisle. Tu vas manger, maintenant Isabella Black !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, mais se leva en souriant quand sa mère, Esmé, Molly et Sirius acquiescèrent largement.

Tous allèrent alors s'installer dans la cuisine, et sitôt assit (pendant que Molly préparait le diner), Bella regarda sa mère, assise à côté d'elle et lança :

- Comment il a pu faire ça ?

Lily sourit tristement avant de répondre :

- Je l'ignore, Bella.

Pour les Cullen, qui ne comprenaient pour l'instant pas grand-chose, Lily raconta à nouveau son histoire, et plus précisément sa journée, de son rêve à la vision de la vie de sa fille.

- C'est incroyable, dit-elle alors. C'est comme si j'avais vécu toutes ses choses avec toi… c'est le plus beau des cadeaux, mais en même temps la pire des tortures. Je suis tellement désolée, ma Bella… tu as traversé tant d'épreuve jusqu'à aujourd'hui que j'ai du mal à y croire…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, coupa Bella. Moi aussi j'ai tout vu de ta vie, comme si je l'avais vécu, et je sais que rien ne pouvait de libérer de ce sort. Il t'a brisé : il t'a dit que nous étions morts juste avant de te lancer ce sort, tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir ! Finalement mon saut n'aura pas engendré que des ennuis !

- Bella ! S'exclama Sirius

- Potion, dit-elle seulement en hochant les épaules.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse d'avoir sa fille près d'elle, et d'être vivante pour la première fois depuis seize ans. Alors elle attira Bella vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de dire :

- Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, ma Bella.

Bella sourit contre le torse de sa mère. Elle n'avait nul besoin de parler d'avantage, elles avaient tout vu, elles savaient tout, et surtout combien elles s'aimaient. Mais Bella grimaça quand sa mère lança :

- Maintenant il est temps d'expliquer.

- Quoi ? Le légume, le saut ou l'Italie ?

Tous sursautèrent à sa réplique, et Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais se rappela que la potion en était responsable. Elle lui dit alors calmement, avec un regard qui en disait long sur son soutien :

- Tout, Bella.

Elle déglutit et croisa un instant le regard douloureux d'Edward. Sa chemise était encore ouverte et Bella put apercevoir le « b » encore très rouge, mais elle se détourna avec tristesse et croisa le regard d'Emmett.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ! S'exclama-t-il. Bella, tu as l'air si…

Il s'arrêta face au regard foudroyant de son frère, mais contre toute attente, Bella répondit :

- Pour comprendre il vous faut les détails, non ? Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, qu'en 90 ans on apprend très bien à mentir, et qu'il était las de faire semblant !

Tous regardèrent Edward, stupéfait, alors que ce dernier fixait Bella avec tristesse. Elle ne le regardait pas, bien sur, et poursuivit son discourt :

- Il m'a laissé dans les bois ! Je me souviens que j'ai couru pendant un bon moment, et puis j'ai découvert que mon bracelet avait disparu, alors que je me suis laissé tomber au sol pour pleurer. Je crois que c'est Buck qui m'a retrouvé et ramené. Ensuite, d'après les hurlements de mon père ce matin, je suis restée une semaine dans un état de semi conscience, et je ne me suis levée ce matin que parce qu'il me menaçait de m'envoyer à l'hôpital ! Mais quand j'ai repris conscience, j'ai aussi découvert qu'il avait effacé toute trace de son passage : les cadeaux de mes 17 ans, les robes de bal, les photos, l'album d'Esmé, tout ! Alors, quand j'ai vu mon père quitter le manoir avec Remus, j'ai enfourché mon balai et je suis monté en haut du plus haut des arbres que je connaisse. Et j'ai sauté !

Le ton sur lequel elle racontait son histoire était effrayant, mais ses yeux étaient emplis d'une immense tristesse. A cet instant, Hermione fut persuadée que cette potion allait faire plus de mal que de bien, mais elle continua d'écouter Bella avec attention, comme les autres.

Elle raconta donc comment Buck l'avait sauvé une fois de plus, puis l'arrivé d'Alice, leur périple jusqu'à Edward, et enfin la rencontre avec les Volturis.

- Aro nous a laissé le choix, dit-elle. Soit il me tuait, soit Edward promettait de me transformer en vampire. Mais comme cette idée le répugne, c'est Alice qui a promit à sa place.

Son ton était fracassant, mais si elle avait croisé le regard d'Edward à se moment là, elle n'aurait sans doute pas ajouté :

- Bien sur, ils viendront vérifier que c'est fait. Donc Alice, c'est quand tu veux !

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas sure d'en être capable ! Lança Alice.

Bella comprit dans le regard d'Alice que ce n'était aucunement une façon de se défiler, et elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Carlisle :

- Vous accepteriez de me transformer ? Enfin… si vous voulez de moi, enfin vous voyez…

Carlisle sourit et répondit :

- J'ai su la première fois que je t'ai vu que tu deviendrais une Cullen, Bella. Alors oui, j'accepterais de le faire. Mais pas avant que tu ais tes ASPIC.

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle

- Tu es triste, blessée et en colère, Bella. Je pense te connaître assez bien aujourd'hui pour dire qu'il va te falloir du temps pour digérer… Alors, à la fin de ta 7e année, pas avant.

Elle soupira, consciente, malgré l'adrénaline qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, qu'il avait raison.

- D'accord, dit-elle alors. Après les ASPIC.

Les sourires de Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Emmett lui firent chaud au cœur, mais Rosalie et Jasper, eux, semblaient désolés. Quand à Edward, elle ne devait pas le regarder, pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls dans une pièce.

Molly apporta alors le diner, et tous sourirent en voyant Bella manger avec appétit, et rire des blagues de Ron et Drago. Mais ils savaient aussi que ça n'allait durer qu'un temps…

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est court… mais ça vous donne le ton de la suite !

A dimanche prochain ;)

Haley


	38. Désolé

Coucou )

Chose promise, chose due : voici la suite en ce dimanche ensoleillé ! (enfin dans l'Oise en tout cas :P)… Bon, il est un peu tard (désolé :D) mais je reviens d'une ballade en moto et c'est avec un sacré mal de cuisses que je me décide à poster !

Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, c'est vraiment celle de mes fics qui me rapporte le plus de reviews et je suis ravie !

Chka : lol ! Non, James est bien mort ! Et en ce qui concerne Severus, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu… Merci ) et à dimanche prochain ! Bisous XD

Elo-didie : merci D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Lul : d'abord, DESOLEE !! Mille fois désolée, vraiment pour t'avoir oublié dans mes RAR sur « Magie blanche… » ! Je n'ai aucune excuses (même si ta reviews suivait les trois de Lily et qu'en les relisant pour répondre, je t'ai sautée…), et j'espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas te vexer :D (sourire d'ange de l'auteuze…)… Pour revenir à cette histoire, le « flash » est juste une manière pour Lily et Bella de se connaître, et je n'ai aucunes arrières pensées la dessus ! Enfin pour le moment lol :D. Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire pour l'adrénaline lol, et il faut dire que le fautif c'est moi ! Je trouve ca bien plus drôle de la voir déborder d'énergie, et ainsi de pouvoir dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur… Pour Edward, je comprends qu'il t'énerve, mais ne t'en fait pas, il en a pour un bon moment à se mordre les doigts… Mais je ne dis rien de plus, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Mimi72 : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée que mon histoire te plaise de plus en plus ! Et elle est assez loin d'être terminée, alors j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec ce qui suit… A très vite, bisous ! )

Isabellamisa : merci beaucoup ^_^ ! Lol, pas d'inquiétude, moi non plus je n'aime pas Jacob, alors on ne le verra pas dans cette fic… En tout cas, je suis sure que ton dessin n'est pas affreux !! Et j'ai hâte de le voir… Gros bisous vampirique et à très vite :D

Zaika : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite )

Nounou : merci :D

Petitefilledusud : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue sur cette histoire ) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, a bientôt !

Emichlo : bienvenu sur cette histoire, et merci beaucoup ! :D

Voilà, ce coup ci je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture )

Haley

**38 – Désolé **

Dès la fin du repas, Lily incita sa fille à monter avec tous les jeunes pour se changer les idées. Bien sur, les Cullen se joignirent à eux, Edward y compris, et tous s'installèrent dans le salon du grenier.

Aussitôt, Jasper regarda Bella et dit :

- Je suis désolé, Bella… tellement désolé. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour…

Elle lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Jazz. Tu es un vampire, et moi une stupide humaine qui n'est pas foutue d'ouvrir un paquet cadeau sans se couper le doigt !

- Mais Bella… commença Jasper

- Non, ça ne sert en rien d'en parler pendant quinze jours. C'était un accident, stupide, et je ne t'en veux pas Jasper, ok ?

Il sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel, et Bella sourit à son tour quand Alice la remercia du regard.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolée, Bella, dit alors Rosalie.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. S'ils s'y mettaient tous les uns après les autres, elle allait vite être saoulée. Pourtant, elle sourit avant de répondre à Rosalie :

- Je ne t'en veux pas non plus, Rose. Ni toi, ni Jasper n'êtes responsables de tout ça…

- C'est moi le responsable, coupa alors Edward. Bella, je…

- Non ! Coupa-t-elle en le regardant enfin. Ne m'oblige pas à te dire ce que je pense devant eux, Edward. Cette foutue potion me fait dire absolument tout ce que je pense !

Il blêmit quelque peu mais Alice intervint :

- Vous devriez vous isoler, alors. C'est peut-être une bonne chose que tu puises tous déballer avec facilité, Bella.

La jeune sorcière voyait où Alice voulait en venir, mais elle n'était pas convaincue que vider son sac apaiserait sa peine une fois que la potion aurait cessé de faire effet.

Edward jeta un regard suppliant vers Bella et elle ne put y résister : elle se leva finalement et salua tout le monde avant d'aller dans sa chambre, suivie d'Edward.

xXx

- Je suis désolé, dit-il dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui.

- Désolé ? C'est tout ? Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu m'as dit, Edward ?

Il n'avait pas fallut dix secondes pour que ses yeux soient chargés de colère, en plus de la tristesse.

- Je… c'était la seule façon pour que tu me laisse partir, Bella.

- Tu n'avais pas à partir !

- Je ne supporterais pas que tu meures, Bella, et quand j'ai vu le regard de Jasper ce jour là…

- Tu as décidé de tout détruire ?

Il déglutit et elle continua :

- Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait, Edward. Tu as fissuré mon cœur, dit les choses les pires que j'aurais pu entendre, et tu m'as abandonnée. Mais quand j'ai vu le bracelet en diamant dans ta main, j'étais presque prête à oublier … mais tu as hésité. Devant Aro, tu as hésité entre ma mort et ma transformation en vampire. Il l'a vu ! L'idée te « révulse » ! Ca a été le coup de grâce.

- Bella, tu sais que…

- Ha non, je ne veux pas t'entendre me parler de mon âme, Edward ! Tu vois bien que mon père est resté le même, et pourtant tu refuses toujours ! Moi, ce que j'en pense c'est que tu m'aimes bien moins que moi je t'aime ! Parce que moi, je veux passer l'éternité avec toi !

Il s'approcha d'elle aussi vite qu'un courant d'air et passa un bras autour de sa taille, alors que l'autre main se posait sur la joue de Bella.

- Je t'aime, Bella, plus que tout au monde, et à chaque seconde j'ai regretté mes paroles… Je te veux pour l'éternité, mon amour… j'ai seulement peur. Tellement peur…

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Bella détourna la tête au dernier moment, si bien qu'il embrassa sa propre main, posée sur la joue de sa belle.

- J'ignore si je peux te croire, Edward. Il va me falloir du temps pour oublier tes paroles… et tes pensées.

Elle se recula un peu mais le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que je t'aime plus que ma vie, et que je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes. Le temps apaisera le reste.

Elle se détacha de lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle savait bien qu'il était derrière elle quand elle lança :

- Emmett, m'aiderais-tu à dépenser mon adrénaline ?

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit-il

- Mais si, allez. Je pourrais frapper aussi fort que je veux, et puis ce ne sera pas la première fois !

- Bella tu t'es regardé dans une glace ? T'es si maigre que je suis certain qu'une simple pichenette pourrait te briser en deux !

- Emmett, s'il te plait.

Le regard de Bella en disait long sur son état véritable, au-delà de l'effet de la potion : Emmett était souvent celui qui l'aidait à se défouler, sachant toujours trouver les mots qui la calmait. Il comprit alors qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin, et lança :

- Si Carlisle est ok, tu pourras te défouler sur moi aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira !

Elle sourit et ignora le regard inquiet d'Edward à côté d'elle, avant de répondre :

- Merci, Emmett ! Allons-y alors !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais tous se levèrent finalement, curieux, comme d'habitude, de voir Crunchy et Winnie se donner en spectacle.

xXx

Les adultes s'étaient installés sur la terrasse et discutaient autour d'un café (de l'état de Bella, bien sur) quand les jeunes les trouvèrent. Edward supplia son père du regard d'interdire à Bella de se battre, mais il trouva au contraire l'idée excellente, permettant d'épuiser un peu l'adrénaline de la potion.

- Emmett, je peux te faire confiance ? Demanda quand même Sirius.

- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit-il en souriant. On le fait plus souvent que tu ne le penses !

Les jeunes (sauf Edward) sourirent alors que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel.

- Carlisle, vous devriez quand même vous mettre le plus près de nous, au cas où ! Lança Bella

- J'en avais bien l'intention ! Je te connais !

Elle grimaça alors que les autres riaient, mais elle dut promettre de ne pas être trop imprudente avant que Carlisle la laisse rejoindre le milieu du jardin avec Emmett.

En souriant, Bella invoqua ses deux épées et les protégea. Emmett, lui, l'examina une fois de plus avec une pointe d'inquiétude, mais invoqua finalement son épée aussi et se mit en garde.

- Près ? Demanda Bella.

- Quand tu veux !

Elle chargea alors aussitôt et joua de ses épées avec plus de force et d'agilité que d'habitude. La potion avait ravivé tous ses muscles, et elle n'avait aucun mal à tenir le coup. Mais Emmett n'osait pas, et se contentait de parer les coups de Bella avec un peu trop de douceur à son gout :

- Attaque, Emmett ! Cria-t-elle. Si j'avais voulu d'un punching-ball, j'aurais tapé sur Edward !

Le concerné fit la grimace alors que la réplique fit plutôt sourire les autres, Emmett y compris. Mais avant d'attaquer réellement, il prévint Bella :

- Si je te pète un truc, tant pis pour toi !

- T'inquiète !

Cette fois, tous grimacèrent quand Bella attaqua plus fort encore et qu'Emmett répliqua. Pendant de longues minutes leur combat fut stupéfiant et leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent avec force, mais bien évidemment, cela tourna mal !

Bella ne fut pas assez rapide pour parer un des coups d'Emmett et sa jambe gauche éclata à l'impact de l'épée.

- Haaaaa ! Cria-t-elle entre ses dents en tombant à terre.

- Et merde ! Lança Emmett.

Il se précipita vers elle et la redressa avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolé, Bella.

- Oh arrête… haaa…

Les autres se précipitèrent aussi, et Carlisle s'accroupi aussitôt à côté de Bella :

- Tiens, la jambe gauche c'est la première fois.

Bella lui fit une grimace et étouffa un cri de douleur quand il replaça ses os par magie.

- Par Merlin, c'est encore pire en vrai que dans tes souvenirs ! Lança Lily.

- Oh, généralement on évite la casse ! Répliqua Bella

Lily haussa les sourcils et Bella pouffa avant de se relever.

- Merci, Emmett ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Je dois avouer que t'a pas perdu en force, Crunchy ! Mais je n'ai pas fait gaffe à ta jambe, vraiment je suis désolé.

- Oh, par pitié arrêtez d'être désolé toutes les deux secondes, ok !

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, et tous s'installèrent avec les adultes sur la terrasse pour discuter encore un peu. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde se dispersa pour la nuit, mais Bella ne monta pas dans sa chambre. Sans un regard pour Edward, elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de musique, et insonorisa la pièce. Elle y passa toute la nuit, alors qu'Edward se mordait les doigts, seul dans sa chambre.

xXx

Le lendemain matin, elle était encore une pile électrique quand elle rejoignit tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner. Mais elle s'installa entre ses deux parents en souriant et mangea avec appétit.

Après avoir calmé son estomac, elle suivi sa mère avec plaisir dans le jardin, et toute deux s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un grand chêne pour discuter :

- Tu vas avoir du mal à lui pardonner, n'est ce pas ?

Bella soupira mais répondit par une autre question :

- Ca ne te gène pas ? Que je sois amoureuse d'un vampire ?

Lily sourit et caressa la joue de sa fille avant de répondre :

- Et bien, si je n'avais pas lu en toi, ce serait peut-être différent. Mais je crois savoir le lien qui vous unis… c'est lui, Bella. Ton âme sœur.

Bella soupira à ce mot :

- Mon âme est justement le cœur du problème. Je ne le comprends pas ! Pourtant, il a bien vu comment ça s'est passé avec papa ! Il n'a pas changé, et se contrôle parfaitement !

- Je doute que ce soit si simple, ma chérie.

- Mouai… n'empêche que s'il avait promis, ma tête serait bien moins embrouillée à l'heure qu'il ait ! J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne m'aime pas tant que ça finalement ! A la première difficulté, il fuit.

Lily ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça mais elle sera sa fille contre elle avant de murmurer :

- Je crois que le fait qu'il se soit précipité chez les Volturis dès qu'il a apprit ta mort, en dit beaucoup sur ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Vous êtes tous deux incapables de vivre sans l'autre, mais la vie n'est pas simple, ma Bella.

- Oui, tu sais de quoi tu parles.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, et Lily le comprit, pourtant son regard se chargea de tristesse :

- Je suis désolée, mon enfant. Tellement désolée… si j'avais été plus forte, tout aurait été bien différent. Je n'aurais pas du laissé James détruire nos vies.

- Par pitié, ne t'excuses pas ! Depuis hier tous ne cessent de dire qu'ils sont désolés… Jasper, Rose, Hermione, Edward… ça m'hérisse les poils à force !

Lily caressa sa joue avant de lui dire :

- D'accord, ma chérie, calme toi. Mais je tiens juste à ajouter une chose : ne laisse pas les choses échapper à ton contrôle, ne fait pas comme moi ma Bella. Bâts toi chaque jour pour ce que tu désires, même si c'est devenir vampire, parce que si tu laisse passer ta chance, tu ne pourras jamais être heureuse.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Bella alors que sa mère passait à nouveau sa main douce sur sa joue.

- Tu pardonneras, murmura-t-elle. J'en suis sure.

Bella sourit et se cala dans les bras de sa mère. Elles discutèrent encore un moment, avant de rejoindre les autres sur la grande table de la terrasse, pour prendre l'apéro.

Alors que Ron et Emmett trinquaient leurs verres de bierrauberre et de sang en riant, Edward s'approcha de Bella et tenta, encore une fois, de lui parler :

- Bella, me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Elle soupira mais le regarda quand même dans les yeux pour lui répondre :

- Il me faut du temps.

- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit…

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il reprit aussitôt :

- Oh je suis désolé, Bella. Tu m'as tant manqué pendant cette semaine… je suis vraiment désolé…

- Non ! Cria-t-elle soudain. Tu ignores ce que ça signifie, être désolé !

Tout le monde les regardait, mais Bella n'en avait rien à faire. La potion faisait toujours effet, et les mots d'Edward ne firent qu'attiser sa colère.

Elle recula un peu sa chaise et le foudroya du regard avant de dire :

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Et ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ? Et bien, écoute, Edward Cullen.

Aussitôt, elle fit apparaître sa guitare électrique devant elle, et lui lança un sort (pour ne pas avoir besoin de courant) avant de se mettre à jouer.

Tout le monde fut touché par le son de sa mélodie : elle était comme une plainte douloureuse, aux notes parfois presque sourdes, parfois fortes.

Et dès qu'elle commença à chanter, Edward cessa de respirer. Sa voix était brisée de chagrin, et elle ne lâchait pas Edward du regard :

_Who would've thought that you could hurt me?__(_Qui aurait pensé que tu pouvais me blesser)

_The way you've done it __(_La manière dont tu l'as fait)

_So deliberate, so determined __(_Si délibérément, si déterminé)

_And since you have been gone __(_Et depuis que tu es parti)

_I bite my nails for days and hours __(_Je me ronge les ongles durant des jours et des heures)

_And question my own questions on and on __(_Et me pose mes propres questions encore et encore...)

_So tell me now, tell me now __(_Alors dis moi maintenant, dis moi maintenant)

_Why you're so far away __(_Pourquoi tu es si loin)

_When I'm still so close __(_Quand je me tiens si près de toi?)

.

Edward était figé, transpercé de douleur par le poids des mots de Bella, mais surtout par son regard douloureux et son ton suppliant. Mais soudain, le ton changea et se chargea de colère alors qu'elle grattait avec plus de force sur sa guitare. Bien sur, elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, et cette fois le foudroya :

_.  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry" __(_Tu ne connais même pas la signification des mots "je suis désolé")

_You said you would __love__me until you die __(_Tu disais que tu m'aimerais jusqu'à ta mort )

_And as far as I know you're still alive, __baby__(_Et à ce que je sache tu es toujours vivant, bébé)

_And you don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry" __(_Tu ne connais même pas la signification des mots "je suis désolé")

_I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart __(_Et je commence à croire qu'il devrait être interdit de tromper le cœur d'une femme)

_._

Le message était clair, et tous en prenait réellement la mesure. Le cœur de Bella était brisé. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle reprenait un ton plus triste :

_.  
I tried so hard to be attentive __(_J'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais de faire attention)

_To all you wanted __(_A tout ce que tu voulais)

_Always supportive, always patient __(_Toujours derrière toi, toujours patiente)

_Wha__t did I do wrong ? __(_Qu'ai-je fait de mal?)

_Been wondering for days and hours __(_Je me demande durant des jours et des heures)

_It's clear, it isn't here where you belong __(_C'est clair, ce n'est pas ici que tu veux être)

_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would __love__me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, __baby__  
And you don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart _

_It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart_(1)  
.

Un dernier coup sur sa guitare et elle se leva pour entrer dans le manoir, sans dire un mot. Ces paroles avaient touchés en plein cœur tout le monde, surtout Edward, et il n'hésita pas un instant pour la suivre.

Hum, désolé (lol) d'arrêter là, je sais que c'est un peu court mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut quand même !

Je vous dit à dimanche prochain pour la suite )

.

(1) : C'est une chanson de Shakira (« Illegal »), avec Carlos Santana à la guitare… essayez, ça colle tout à fait à ce qui se passe dans mon histoire, et la musique est géniale !

;)


	39. Retrouvailles

Coucou ! Voici la suite ;)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent ) et surtout ceux, de plus en plus nombreux (grand sourire de l'auteuze) qui me laissent leur avis !

Emichlo : merci beaucoup )

Elo-didie : merci ! Lol, mon pauvre Edward n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Ness332 : lol ! Merci beaucoup !

Chka : lol ! J'espère que cette fois tu aura attendu mon histoire mon longtemps ) ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira ! Bsx

Isabellamisa : lol ! T'inquiète, c'est pas grave pour ton dessin (même si j'ai hâte de le voir lol) ! Pour mon chapitre, merci :D ! Et je suis vraiment ravie que tu relève cette réplique là en particulier (parfois j'adore mon humour lol !) car c'est sans doute ma préférée dans toutes mes histoires… Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ) Gros bisous vampirique

Voltéa : Merci beaucoup, comme d'habitude lol ! Wow, j'adore tellement tes reviews que je ne sais même pas quoi y répondre… Toutes mes idées naissent de mon imagination débordante et déjantée, et mon amie Joe m'aide dès que j'ai une pane… alors je ne m'arrête finalement jamais lol ! J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite… Bisous !

Nounou : merci D

Mimi72 : slt ) ! Ne t'en fait pas, Bella finira par pardonner, mais Edward va devoir souffrir un peu encore tout de même ! Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder le nouveau trailer d'Eclipse, mais tu m'en donne envie du coup lol ! A bientôt, bisous !

Petitefilledusud : lol, merci à toi ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

ErylisxJazz : oui, j'ai aussi trouvé que cette chanson était parfaite pour ce moment de mon histoire, donc je n'ai pas eu envie d'en écrire une… J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi )

Lul : ouf, t'as accepté mes excuses lol ! Mais c'est vrai qu'en plus le dernier chapitre allait très bien pour le coup ) ! Merci pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur, c'est vrai que c'est mieux avec deux fois la même jambe lol ! Bon, alors oui bien fait pour Edward, mais moi je dis un grand non à Jacob désolée :P ! Je suis 100% Edward, même si j'avoue que j'aime bien le torturer un peu quand même )… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bsx )

Evidence-bella : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Bon allez, je vous laisse ce coup ci, en espérant n'avoir oublié personne…

Bonne lecture )

Haley

* * *

**39 – Retrouvailles **

_Un dernier coup sur sa guitare et elle se leva pour entrer dans le manoir, sans dire un mot. Ces paroles avaient touchés en plein cœur tout le monde, surtout Edward, et il n'hésita pas un instant pour la suivre. _

xXx

Quand Edward arriva devant la porte de Bella, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels, et sa porte était fermée par magie. Et en quelques secondes, il constata aussi qu'elle avait fermé sa fenêtre.

Il soupira avant d'entrer la chambre d'à côté. Sa chambre, quand ils avaient vécu ici… Même si elle ne le laissait pas entrer, il était plutôt satisfait qu'il faille quelques jours à Esmé et Carlisle pour réaménager la grande maison blanche. Au moins, il était là. Son ouïe de vampire lui permettait de l'entendre respirer, de l'autre côté du mur, malgré le fait qu'elle avait mis U2 à fond dans sa chambre.

Durant deux albums entiers, Edward eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait engendré en fuyant, une semaine plus tôt. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle se jetterait du haut d'un arbre… égoïstement, il avait pensé qu'elle finirait par être heureuse, mais il n'avait pas pensé une seconde au pire.

Edward réalisait réellement aujourd'hui qu'elle l'aimait avec la même intensité que lui même aimait Bella. Un amour que rien ne pourrait détruire… Mais il lui avait fait mal, très mal.

Il avait entendu la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec sa mère un peu plus tôt, mais le pire avait été cette chanson. Ces paroles, et ce ton chargé de colère quand elle chantait le refrain.

Elle avait perdu confiance en lui, même si son amour n'avait pas changé. Et il savait qu'il allait devoir lutter…

xXx

A un moment, il l'entendit se mettre au lit. Il savait que Carlisle lui avait donné une potion de sommeil et qu'elle s'endormirait en une seconde, mais il était très frustré de ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre.

Il entendit le bruit significatif de l'ouverture de la fiole, mais avant d'entendre le liquide couler dans la gorge de Bella, il perçut un autre bruit : la porte s'était déverrouillée une seconde à peine avant que la respiration de Bella change.

Sans réfléchir, il sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre, et entra dans celle de Bella. En refermant doucement la porte dernière lui, il remarqua qu'elle y avait accroché un mot qu'il lut avec émotion :

**« **_**Laisse-moi du temps. Je ne peux rien te donner de plus pour le moment.**_** »**

Il glissa le mot dans sa poche avant de s'approcher plus encore d'elle. Si c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner, cela lui suffisait, pour l'instant. Elle était endormie, l'air sereine. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, et sa main droite était remontée sous sa bouche. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il aperçu le bracelet de diamant dépasser de son point serré. La position de Bella laissait penser qu'elle avait embrassé le bijou avant de s'endormir, et cette idée apaisa quelque peu Edward.

Il l'avait retrouvée. Même s'il avait l'impression d'être revenu à la case départ, elle était là, près de lui. Mais elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche… En s'installant près d'elle dans le lit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : elle qui dormait d'habitude en culotte et débardeur, portait un vieux tee-shirt de Sirius, trois fois trop grand pour elle, et un bas de pyjama noir. En presque un an, il ne l'avait jamais vu en pyjama !

Mais il l'avait bien mérité, et peu lui importait le temps qu'il faudrait pour la reconquérir, il avait l'éternité devant lui, après tout.

xXx

Peu à peu, le jardin du Square Grimaud se vida et il ne resta plus que Lily et Sirius, chacun assis à un bout de la grande table.

- Pourquoi restes-tu si loin, Sirius ? Tu m'as à peine approchée depuis hier.

Il la regarda avec gravité mais ne répondit pas à sa question. A la place, il demanda :

- Tu as tout vu en Bella, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, mais où est le… Oh.

Lily venait de comprendre, et Sirius grimaça avant de s'expliquer :

- J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle si j'avance trop près de toi, ma douce Lily. Je suis un jeune vampire, et franchement, j'ignore comment Edward fait avec Bella.

L'aveu camouflé de Sirius sur ses sentiments fit sourire Lily et elle répondit avec douceur :

- Ils s'y sont allé par étapes.

Il sourit.

- Et puis hier tu as caressé ma joue, non ?

Il grimaça cette fois :

- J'avais arrêté de respirer, Lily ! Et heureusement, que j'avais chassé la veille !

Ce fut au tour de Lily de grimacer, mais elle demanda pourtant :

- Pourquoi tu ne bois pas le sang cloné ?

Sirius paru un peu mal à l'aise, et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de répondre :

- Et bien… j'en bois aussi, mais… c'est assez grisant de chasser…

- Ca fait partit de votre instinct, dit-elle alors.

Il l'a regarda étrangement, surpris, mais elle se mit à rire :

- Sirius, ma fille aime un vampire et finira immortelle comme lui, j'en suis persuadée. Et toi, tu l'as toujours su aussi ! J'ai vu votre conversation… et puis je te connais, Sirius Black ! Ne te souviens tu pas la première fois que tu nous as parlé des vampires ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, mais fut très ému quand elle continua :

- J'ai lu ta thèse tu sais, autrefois. Je l'avais trouvée dans le bureau de James, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. La curiosité d'abord, et la fascination ensuite ! Tu parles de ton sujet d'une telle manière, qu'à la fin on a presque envie de devenir un vampire aussi !

- Tu l'as vraiment lue ?

- Oui … Tu ne me fais pas peur, Sirius. Tu es toujours le même, celui que j'ai aimé à la première seconde… celui à qui j'ai renoncé… et que j'ai trahi.

Ces mots firent totalement oublier ses craintes à Sirius : il se leva de table à toute vitesse, et en moins d'une seconde, il était à côté de Lily. Il ne la toucha pas, mais planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de son amour avant de murmurer :

- Tu ne m'as pas trahi, Lily. J'aurais du me battre, jamais je n'aurais du renoncer.

Elle allait parler mais il parla plus vite qu'elle :

- Mais notre fille m'a appris une chose, ma Lily : on ne peut pas changer le passé, seul le futur est entre nos mains. Et j'ignore combien de temps ça me prendra, mais j'arriverais à me contrôler…

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de Lily, et il s'approcha encore de son oreille pour murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Lily. Jamais rien ne pourra changer ça.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de son odeur merveilleuse qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle aurait voulu se serrer contre lui, mais elle savait, de par les souvenirs de sa fille, que c'était une bien mauvaise idée. Alors elle se contenta avec plaisir de ce qu'elle avait, et murmura à son tour :

- Je t'aime, Sirius. Pour toujours.

Il sourit lui aussi, mais se recula finalement. Il s'assit sur la chaise près d'elle, et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leur fille et de toutes ses aventures et catastrophes.

Au bout d'un long moment, alors que Lily tombait de sommeil, Sirius lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il aille chasser (elle sentait vraiment, vraiment trop bon). Elle obéit en souriant, appréciant le ton protecteur de Sirius, et avant d'entrer dans le manoir elle lança seulement :

- La fenêtre sera ouverte…

Il rit alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le manoir. Il savait très bien qu'Edward avait passé deux mois à entrer en cachette dans la chambre de Bella, et cette idée lui paru soudain bien moins bizarre qu'à l'époque. Oui, l'idée de regarder Lily dormir toute la nuit le fit grandement sourire, et il se dépêcha d'aller chasser pour la retrouver au plus vite.

Elle était là, et jamais plus il ne la laisserait partir.

xXx

Quand Bella se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle sut que la potion avait cessée de faire effet : elle avait un sacré mal de crâne, mais plus que tout, elle sentait le trou béant qu'il y avait au milieu de son cœur.

Elle sut aussi, rien qu'en prenant une inspiration, qu'Edward avait passé la nuit près d'elle, dans le lit. Il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, comme elle s'en doutait, et avait prit le mot. Elle sourit malgré elle, mais soudain, remarqua un tas d'objet sur le bord de son lit.

- Oh mon dieu… souffla-t-elle.

Tous ses souvenirs d'Edward étaient devant elle, il ne manquait rien : les photos, les robes, les cadeaux de son anniversaire, le merveilleux album d'Esmé, et même la cape de Serpentard d'Edward. Elle sourit avant de regarder le bracelet de diamant, toujours au creux de sa main, et décida finalement de l'accrocher à nouveau à son poignet gauche. Elle n'en avait pas eu la force jusque là, mais de voir tous ses objets lui fit réellement comprendre qu'il ne partirait plus.

Soudain, elle remarqua aussi un parchemin et le déplia. Avant même de l'avoir fini, elle pleurait…

_**« Ils étaient sous la latte qui grince, près de ta fenêtre. Je n'avais pas le droit de te les prendre, alors je n'ai pas eu le courage de les sortir de ta chambre. **_

_**Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, ma Bella. Ce que j'ai fait est peut-être impardonnable… mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, espérant à chaque seconde que tu puisses me pardonner. **_

_**Je t'aime plus que tout, et je jure de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir.**_

_**Je ne suis qu'à toi, pour l'éternité. **_

_**Edward »**_

Il avait eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'excuser encore une fois, mais même si elle savait à quel point il regrettait, même si ces mots lui arrivaient en plein cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

xXx

Et les quinze jours suivants furent à peu près semblables : Bella et Edward ne se parlaient pas, se fixant pourtant quelque fois pendant de longues minutes, mais chaque soir, elle lui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, et lui laissait un mot, souvent très court. Et chaque matin, elle avait une longue réponse d'Edward, écrite avec soin et amour.

Et ce matin là, la réponse d'Edward la toucha au plus profond de son cœur. La veille, sur le petit bout de papier qu'elle avait laissé, elle lui demandait pourquoi il venait chaque nuit alors qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas lui parler…

_**« J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de mon existence le jour où je suis partit, à présent je n'ai qu'à en subir les conséquences. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu me pardonneras, et en attendant je refuse de perdre une seconde de ce que tu me permets d'avoir. Chaque nuit, je t'observe dormir sans avoir droit de te toucher, comme au début… Je suis conscient que je dois te prouver à nouveau ce que tu représentes pour moi, et je ne compte rien négliger. J'attendrais que tu sois prête à passer à l'étape suivante… **_

_**Mais si tu savais, ma Bella, comme ton sourire me manque, tes baisers, tes caresses, tes douces paroles et même tes bêtises me manquent. Je donnerais tout pour effacer le mal que je t'ai fait, revenir là où on en était et te serrer contre moi avant de t'embrasser. Tes lèvres me manquent, mon amour. **_

_**Tu me manques. Voilà pourquoi je suis là chaque nuit. **_

_**Je t'aime **_

_**Edward »**_

Tous les mots qu'elle lui avait laissés étaient très courts, souvent même d'une seule phrase. Comment pouvait-il avoir tant de patience avec elle ? Au bout de 15 jours, il ne forçait toujours rien, la laissant venir à son rythme. Il était vraiment difficile d'en vouloir à un être tel que lui, et ce matin là elle ne put s'empêcher de s'installer à ses côtés à la table du petit déjeuner.

Ils étaient dehors, à l'ombre sur la terrasse, alors qu'une belle journée s'annonçait. Bella ne le regarda pas, alors qu'il tournait un regard surpris vers elle, mais doucement, elle passa sa main sous la table et enlaça celle d'Edward. Il ferma les yeux un instant en souriant de bonheur, alors qu'au même moment une larme silencieuse coulait sur la joue de Bella. Elle souriait aussi, pourtant, mais ce contact lui avait tant manqué qu'elle n'avait pu retenir cette larme.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se regardèrent sans cesser de sourire, mais ne dirent pas un mot. Edward savait que c'était la prochaine étape, et il ne forcerait pas sa chance !

Pourtant, elle ne lâcha pas sa main, et déjeuna avec une seule main (ce qui en fit rire plus d'un à table), tout en discutant avec tout le monde, de très bonne humeur.

xXx

Mais son humeur changea dès la fin du petit déjeuner… La révélation de l'histoire de sa mère, quelques jours plus tôt (Albus avait vraiment insisté) devait obligatoirement avoir des conséquences… et elle ne s'était pas attendue à celle-ci !

Quand elle vit Severus Rogue arriver en courant dans le jardin, elle grimaça et lâcha la main d'Edward avant de se lever de sa chaise. Mais ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.

- Lily ! Souffla Rogue. Par Merlin… C'est impossible !

- Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de courir vers lui et de se jeter dans ses bras.

Sirius et Bella grimacèrent en même temps, et elle cria :

- Haaaa ! M'man !

Elle regardait sa mère comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, et cela fit beaucoup rire Lily. Sirius, lui, ne riait pas du tout, et son regard inquiéta même Bella :

- Heu, papa, du calme.

Il était deux chaises plus loin, toujours assis. Il regarda sa fille un instant, mais ne parvint pas à se calmer, et Severus ne l'aida pas :

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé Black ? T'es blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine ! C'est pour ça que tu ne sort plus de chez toi le cabot ?

- vous feriez bien de la fermer, lança Bella alors que le regard de son père virait au noir.

- Non mais… commença Severus

- Ca suffit ! S'exclama Lily. Tu vas cesser de regarder ma fille ainsi, Severus ! Sinon je t'arrache les yeux moi-même !

- Je dois alors la laisser me parler sur ce ton ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

- D'abord tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'évertue à la détester, alors que tu ne cesses jamais de la protéger. Ensuite, tu arrêteras ce petit jeu ridicule !

Il soupira, mais ce fut Bella qui répondit à sa place :

- Oh, c'est facile. Ridiculement simple et stupide : je suis la fille de mon père. Et que ce soit Potter ou Black ne change pas grand-chose.

Lily soupira à son tour et croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de regarder Severus avec insistance et de dire :

- Tu vas devoir faire des efforts, Severus. Aussi bien avec Bella, qu'avec Sirius. Sinon, tu ne me reverras pas !

- Alors je ferais des efforts.

Seuls les Cullen entendirent Sirius grogner alors que Bella s'exclamait :

- C'est la meilleure celle là ! Maman, tu oublies ce qu'il a fait ! C'est lui qui a…

- Révélé la prophétie, oui Bella, je sais. Mais il ne savait pas, et tout le monde fait des erreurs ma fille. N'en as-tu jamais faite ?

Elle grimaça : ils avaient tous le chic, sauf Edward, pour lui rappeler son suicide, manqué mais terriblement égoïste. Pourtant, de mauvaise fois, elle répliqua :

- Mes erreurs n'ont changé que ma vie, et je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas prête à oublier les six dernières années à Poudlard !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant de reprendre :

- Tu ferais mieux de l'emmener ailleurs si tu veux parler.

Lily comprit sans mal, vu le regard sombre de Sirius, et voulu entrainer Severus à l'intérieur du manoir, mais ce dernier s'exclama :

- Black ne m'a jamais fait peur ! Je ne vais certainement pas aller me cacher ! Alors, c'est quoi le problème, le cabot ? Pas content qu'elle veuille me…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase : Sirius venait de se lever d'un bond, en grognant assez fort pour que Severus l'ait entendu.

- Non, papa ! S'exclama Bella en se postant devant lui.

Mais c'était trop tard, Sirius ne contrôlait plus sa colère : il se mit à courir vers Severus au moment même où Bella écartait les bras pour le stopper, et il la poussa violemment de son chemin, par un revers de bras dans le torse.

- Bella ! Cria Edward en se précipitant vers elle.

Elle avait atterri plusieurs mètres plus loin contre un arbre, et était sonnée, mais consciente.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle. Laisse-moi, va t'occuper de lui ! Je saigne, Edward !

Il se figea et chercha aussitôt son frère du regard. Mais Jasper était occupé à maintenir Sirius, avec Emmett et Carlisle, et n'avait pas encore remarqué l'odeur du sang.

Edward regarda à nouveau Bella et elle lança :

- Va les aider, Edward. Rentrez dans le manoir, et envoi moi Carlisle. Vite…

Sa tête saignait, et ses côtes et son poignet droit étaient très douloureux.

- Carlisle ! Cria Edward en arrivant près de lui. Bella est blessée, là bas…

Cela fit aussitôt réagir Sirius qui se calma en une seconde avant de regarder dans la direction de sa fille.

- Oh non, souffla-t-il.

Il voulu se précipiter vers elle, les yeux à nouveaux ambrés, mais Edward l'en empêcha :

- Non, vous rentrez tous. Elle saigne.

Jasper arrêta de respirer et n'attendit pas une seconde avant d'entrer dans le manoir, suivi d'Alice, Rosalie et Esmé.

- Je supporte son sang, lança Emmett face au regard interrogateur de son frère.

- Moi aussi ! Lança Sirius

Alors il se précipita finalement près d'elle, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop l'approcher quand même.

- Oh Bella…

- Ca va, coupa-t-elle. Carlisle, s'il vous plait ? Grimaça-t-elle.

- Où as-tu mal ?

- Heu… un peu partout, mais je saigne là (elle montra le haut de son crane), et je crois que quelques côtes et mon poignet n'ont pas résisté…

- La routine, quoi ! Lança Emmett en souriant.

Elle lui tira la langue, mais le remercia aussi du regard, consciente qu'il était surtout resté pour surveiller les réactions de Sirius. Ce dernier paraissait désespéré, et quand Carlisle eut soigné sa blessure à la tête, et nettoyé tout le sang, il s'approcha un peu plus :

- Oh Bella, je suis vraiment désolé…

- Tu peux ! S'exclama Edward. Tu aurais pu la tuer !

Sirius foudroya Edward du regard avant de répondre :

- T'es mal placé pour me faire la morale ! Par ta faute elle a sauté d'un arbre, j'te rappelle !

Edward allait répliquer, mais Bella hurla :

- Ca suffit !

Ils se figèrent tout les deux. Bella remercia (encore une fois) Carlisle qui avait finit de la soigner, et se leva avant de les foudroyer tout deux du regard :

- Vous avez un sacré point commun, vous savez ! L'amour vous rend stupide !

Les autres Cullen étaient ressortis, et tout le monde s'étaient bien sur rapproché d'eux, Severus y compris. Elle se tourna justement vers lui avant de cracher :

- Et vous, évitez de jouer avec ses nerfs, ça m'évitera les arbres… et puis les Cullen ne seront peut-être pas là pour vous sauvez la mise !

- Des vampires, souffla Severus… Vous sortez avec un vampire !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, mais c'est Emmett qui lança :

- C'est drôle, il a dit la même chose la première fois !

Bella pouffa mais Severus la regarda étrangement. Découvrir à nouveau qui étaient réellement les Cullen annula le sort qui avait modifié sa mémoire, et il se rappela tout de la bataille de Noël.

- Vous avez effacé ma mémoire ! S'exclama-t-il

- J'y suis pour rien, c'est Dumbledore que vous devez blâmer. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal… j'espère que vous êtes vraiment bon en Occulmancie, parce que si l'autre l'apprends, je vous jure que c'est moi qui vous bouffe !

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Vous êtes tous dingue ! Dumbledore est…

- Dingue, coupa Bella, oui on sait. Mais c'est comme ça. Mon père est un vampire, seulement âgé de six mois, alors si vous ne voulez pas lui servir de diner, faite gaffe à vos paroles.

- De toute façon, intervint Lily, il est bien temps de laisser le passé où il est. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit, Sirius ?

Il grimaça alors que Lily continuait :

- Vous allez, tous les trois, faire des efforts et être corrects les uns envers les autres.

Les deux autres grimacèrent aussi, mais Bella lança finalement :

- Faudra juste que tu m'expliques pourquoi… Mais si ça peux te faire plaisir… ok, je ferais attention. Mais, je ne suis pas obligé de l'apprécier, hein ? L'ignorer, ça suffit ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Bella lui faisait un grand sourire et que les autres pouffaient (Sirius y compris).

- Bon, dit-alors Bella en se tournant vers ses amis. On n'avait pas parlé d'une partie de Quidditch ?

Ils rirent, et Bella se tourna vers son père :

- Allez, viens avec nous papa, on a besoin d'un arbitre, les vampires trichent.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Se défendit Emmett

- Pff ! Toi le premier ! Répliquèrent Ron et Drago en cœur.

- Viens, dit alors Esmé en lui attrapant le bras. Allons vérifier que nos jeunes ne trichent pas.

Il lui sourit doucement et se laissa finalement entrainer, alors que les jeunes filaient déjà vers le fond du jardin, en invoquant leur balai par des accio. Molly hurla deux minutes, mais finalement les regarda jouer en riant, comme tout le monde. Ils n'utilisaient pas de cognards, mais sorciers contre vampires se bataillait le souaffle et le vif d'or en faisant un tas d'acrobaties. Bella et Alice, les deux attrapeurs, se coursaient dans les airs en riant, Ron et Emmett défendaient leurs buts avec rage, et Jasper, Edward, Drago et Ginny se battaient le Souaffle.

Seules Hermione et Rosalie ne jouaient pas, mais leur rôle n'était pas nul pour autant ! Emmett les avaient nommée pompom girls, et chacune encourageait son équipe et criant et riant.

Le spectacle stupéfia Rogue quelques instants, mais Carlisle le ramena à la réalité en insistant encore une fois sur les caractéristiques des siens, et précisa bien qu'il devait garder tout cela pour lui.

Severus en était bien conscient, mais il bouillait en lui… il avait retrouvé Lily, et elle était amoureuse d'un vampire ! Il allait falloir digérer ça…

xXx

La dernière semaine de vacances se passa sans incident. Bella reparlait à Edward, elle le laissait même l'enlacer parfois, et s'endormait chaque nuit contre son torse. Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore embrassé, et il la sentait encore très loin de lui. Tout deux souffraient beaucoup de cette situation, mais Bella ne parvenait toujours pas à lui faire entièrement confiance. Elle refusait de poser certaines questions trop douloureuses, mais lui reprochaient aussi (sans lui dire, bien sur) de ne pas parler de ces sujets… sa transformation par exemple.

Non, il se contentait d'avancer exactement au rythme de Bella. Et si elle avait apprécié cela au début, ça commençait à lui peser : parfois, elle souhaitait qu'il se mette à hurler, qu'il la force à l'écouter et qu'il lui dise enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ! C'était un vampire, non ? Pourquoi ne brisait-il pas les barrières qu'elle avait dressées ? Pourtant, elle lui avait tendu la main, elle était devenue plus douce et lui souriait même à nouveau. Il aurait du comprendre qu'elle attendait qu'il parle, non ?

Mais non, il ne comprenait pas. Edward était persuadé qu'il devait aller au rythme de Bella, ne pas la brusquer et n'accepter que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui donner. Rosalie et Alice ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'il se trompait, et qu'il devait faire le premier pas à présent, mais il ne voulait rien entendre…

Pourtant, ce matin là, il se dit qu'elles avaient peut-être raison : durant tout le trajet dans le Poudlard express, Bella resta fixée sur le paysage, perdue dans ses pensées, même si ses doigts étaient entrelacés à ceux d'Edward.

Quand le train se stoppa enfin, elle sursauta et réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien vu du tout du voyage. Elle se tourna alors vers les autres et Hermione lança :

- C'était ta dernière fois dans ce sens, Bella ! Et tu n'as pas été avec nous une seconde !

- Désolée, souffla Bella en rougissant un peu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais incita ses amis à quitter le wagon. Quand Bella et Edward se levèrent, il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- J'aimerais tellement entendre tes pensées…

- Moi aussi, Edward, parfois j'aimerais que tu les entendes.

Elle ne se détacha pas de lui, mais tourna la tête et suivi ses amis. Edward grimaça quelque peu, et encore plus quand il entendit Alice penser :

- _Tu lui manques, elle t'attend, Edward ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?_

Il soupira seulement et se laissa entrainer par Bella, dans les calèches, puis dans la grande salle. Ils se séparèrent avec un regard douloureux, mais la jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Albus commença son habituel discours de bienvenu.

Le professeur MacGonagall répartit ensuite les nouveaux élèves, puis Albus reprit la parole :

- Comme vous pouvez aussi le constater, Remus Lupin conserve cette année les cours de DCFM, et je tiens juste à préciser que Bella Black reste professeur de l'AD. Comme l'an dernier, elle vous attendra demain soir, 18h pour reformer sa classe. Tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année sont les bienvenus. Et enfin, cette année j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir un nouvel élève, un peu particulier. Il a arrêté ses études il y a quelques années, et il a voulu venir faire sa septième année parmi nous malgré cela. Je vous demanderez de ne pas l'importuner toutes les deux minutes, et je fais confiance aux Gryffondors pour l'accueillir comme il se doit : Viktor, dit-il alors, tu peux entrer !

Bella se mit à sourire alors que Ron ronchonnait :

- Krum… génial, il ne manquait plus que lui.

Hermione, elle se mordit la lèvre, et ses pensées n'échappèrent pas à Edward :

- _Aie… s'il est toujours autant accro à elle, ça ne va pas être simple._

Aussitôt, Edward se souvint où il avait déjà entendu ce nom : Krum, le champion de Quidditch, celui avec qui elle avait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers… et avec qui elle avait été au bal de Noël cette année là ! Etait-il amoureux d'elle ? Edward fronça les sourcils…

- C'n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

- Quoi ? Demanda Alice.

- Je n'entends pas ses pensées, soupira-t-il.

Alice sourit alors qu'Edward lui, serrait les dents : Krum venait de prendre Bella dans ses bras.

xXx

- Bella ! S'exclama Viktor en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle se leva en souriant, mais fut quelque peu surprise quand il la serra contre lui.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, Viktor. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle se dégagea gentiment de lui avant de l'inciter à s'asseoir près d'elle. Il salua en souriant Hermione, Ginny et Ron, mais ne lâcha plus Bella des yeux ensuite :

- Je vais très bien, répondit-il alors. Et toi ?

- Pareil ! Parfait…

Il fronça les sourcils avant de lancer :

- Ce n'est pas très convainquant, tu sais.

Elle sourit tristement avant de jeter un regard vers la table des Serpentards, et découvrir un Edward semblant partagé entre la rage et le désespoir. L'arrivée de Viktor n'allait pas arranger les choses…

* * *

Pourquoi Viktor ? Franchement, je ne sais pas… l'idée m'est venue comme ça, et il va bien compliquer les choses…

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et j'attends vos reviews )

A dimanche prochain pour un chapitre spécial…

;)

Haley


	40. Je l’ai bien mérité

Coucou )

Me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire… Et avec un chapitre particulier, en POV alterné Edward/Bella. A ce stade de l'histoire, j'espère que ce long chapitre basé sur leurs sentiments va vous plaire…

Shawcity : lol ! Et le pauvre Edward n'a pas encore fini d'en baver :)

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi ) En effet, Krum va faire avancer les choses… et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous :D

Emichlo : merci beaucoup !

ErylisxJazz : lol ! Je crois qu'un passage de ce chapitre va te plaire ) mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Merci et à bientôt :D

Elo-didie : merci )… Hum mon Edward est trop têtu, ce n'est pas encore gagné !

Nounou : merci beaucoup :)

Mimi72 : merci :). Bon, oui, Edward va souffrir encore un peu, mais la réconciliation va bientôt arriver. Pour Krum, j'ai encore modifié l'histoire à mon avantage, mais il faut juste se dire que c'est Bella qui est allé avec lui au bal en 4e année, et non Hermione… J'espère que ce détail ne te gênera pas… A bientôt, bisous !

Voltéa : moi folle ? Lol ! Oh oui, oui, c'est certain ! Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, pour ces superbes compliments !! Je ne sais pas quoi répondre tellement ca me touche, et je t'assure que j'ai déjà hâte d'avoir ton commentaire sur ce chapitre là… Tu vas devoir attendre pour un retour à la normale, mais j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire… A très vite ! Bisous D

Sabrinabella : merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Viktor va un peu me servir de Jacob de substitution, et le pauvre Edward va se maudire… Je n'en dis pas plus ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

evidence-bella : merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Isabellamisa : merci beaucoup ! Lol, c'est vrai qu'avec moi rien n'est « normal » très longtemps :D mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et je suis pressée de voir ton dessin !! Tu peux avoir mon adresse mail sur mon profil, préviens moi quand tu me l'auras envoyé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… Gros bisous vampirique :D

Lul : lol, merci de me lire avec attention pour repérer mes boulettes ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D (et que tu n'as pas été en retard à ton cours lol D)

Allez, cette fois je vous laisse avec ce chapitre… sans doute le plus long que j'ai écrit !

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**40 – Je l'ai bien mérité **

_**POV Edward **_

Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise journée. Je l'avais senti, dès ce matin, alors que Bella avait passé tout le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express dans ses pensées. Ses pensées… comme j'aimerais être capable de les lire… je me sentirais peut-être moins impuissant face à cette situation…

Le mois qui vient de passer a vraiment été difficile, pour elle comme pour moi. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en partant cet été : j'ai cru que je pourrais la préserver, la garder loin de moi pour ne jamais plus mettre sa vie en danger. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle avait besoin de moi, autant que j'ai besoin d'elle…

J'ai été égoïste, et à cause de ça, elle se tient loin de moi à présent. Elle n'a recommencé à me parler que la semaine dernière, mais j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au départ : à ces premiers jours où elle ne savait pas comment me parler, où elle ignorait ce que je ressentais pour elle. Croit-elle vraiment que mes sentiments pour elle ont changés ? D'après Alice, oui. Mais moi, je ne veux pas y croire ! Non, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui montrer mon amour, jour après jour. J'avance au rythme qu'elle a instauré, acceptant avec bonheur les rares étreintes qu'elle m'accorde depuis quelques jours, et veillant sur son sommeil, chaque nuit, en espérant… En espérant qu'elle pardonnera, qu'elle se retournera vers moi et m'enverra un de ses sourires radieux avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Mais Alice, elle, dit que Bella attend que je parle… pour dire quoi ? Elle ne veut pas m'entendre… elle refuse de comprendre pourquoi mon cœur souffre dès que l'on parle de sa transformation…

Ne pas y penser.

Non, je refuse d'y penser, Alice va encore se faire du souci pour moi, et ça devient vraiment pénible. Cette année va être pénible ! Je le sens… on vient à peine de s'installer à la table des Serpentards, et je le sens déjà. Emmett va me manquer… Rose et lui sont partit faire un tour du monde en amoureux, en attendant qu'on fasse notre septième année, et je les envie beaucoup… Ils sont tout les deux, inséparables, libres, heureux… moi je suis seul. Elle est à l'autre bout de la salle, assise à côté d'Hermione, et évite mon regard. Je la sens triste encore une fois, et je me hais d'être incapable de lui faire oublier ses doutes… Alice doit avoir raison, je dois lui parler.

Oui, je vais lui parler...

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'Albus vient de dire ?

La porte de la grande salle vient de s'ouvrir et un grand type brun s'avance vers la table des Gryffondors. « Krum » pensent toutes les filles de Poudlard avec un sourire béat. Krum ? NON ! Il se dirige droit vers ma Bella, un large sourire au visage, alors que toutes les filles donneraient père et mère pour qu'il les regarde. J'ignore ce qu'elles lui trouvent : bon, d'accord, il est grand et bien battit, mais son dos est rond et ses pieds semblent étranges : il marche comme un canard ! Comment ça, je suis injuste ? Non, je suis seulement observateur.

Voyons voir ses pensées… je suis persuadé que l'intelligence ne doit pas déborder dans ce cerveau d'athlète. Alors … mais où sont ses pensées ?!

- C'n'est pas vrai ! M'exclamais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher

- Quoi ? Me demande Alice aussitôt

- Je n'entends pas ses pensées.

Je soupire lourdement alors qu'elle sourit, mais je ne lâche pas le grand benêt du regard. Il se dirige vers Elle... Ma Bella vient de se lever de sa chaise, et … NON ! Harg, je suis obligé de retenir mon grognement mon colère : il vient de la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Elle est à moi, et moi seul peut être aussi près d'elle !

Heureusement, je la voie le repousser, bien qu'un peu trop gentiment, mais elle le fait s'asseoir… près d'elle ! Et je n'entends rien ! Rien du tout ! Il y a bien trop de brouhaha dans ma tête pour que je puisse écouter leur conversation à travers l'esprit d'Hermione, à côté d'eux… D'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas entendre les pensées d'Hermione ! Elle a peur que Krum complique les choses entre Bella et moi, et j'ai bien peur, qu'encore une fois, elle voit juste.

Faite que ma Bella ne se laisse pas séduire par ce type… faite qu'elle me pardonne finalement, et qu'elle me revienne. Je la vois me regarder tristement… elle aussi sait que les choses vont se compliquer.

xXx

Ce repas a été le plus long de tous. Je n'ai absolument rien pu entendre de leur conversation, mais le regard triste de Bella ne me plait pas du tout. Quand à lui, il m'énerve déjà. Il va vraiment falloir que je me contrôle ou je risque de faire un malheur… s'il pose encore une fois sa main sur Elle, je l'égorge.

- Calme-toi, me souffle Alice à l'oreille.

Je grimace alors qu'elle me fait partager une de ses visions. Elle a raison, il faut vraiment que je me calme : Bella m'en voudra si je tue Krum, c'est sur…

- Allez, viens, dit Alice. On va aller faire sa connaissance.

- Alice…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que Jasper intervient :

- Elle a raison, viens Edward. Et puis se sera une occasion de lui montrer qui tu es, pour Bella.

Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, mais Jasper vient de marquer un point : je vais m'évertuer à faire comprendre à ce maudit joueur de Quidditch qu'elle est à moi, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous.

- D'accord, dis-je alors.

Nous nous sommes levés de table en même temps qu'eux, mais je force les autres à marcher doucement pour ne les croiser que dans le hall. Si jamais je perds le contrôle, il y aura moins de témoins…

- Edward !

Alice me jette un regard mauvais, mais je l'ignore et continue à marcher. J'entends Drago, à côté de moi, qui a déjà compris comment j'allais agir, et qui tente de me décourager :

- _Ca ne servira à rien de l'énerver,_ pense-t-il. _Tu la connais, Edward, vas-y en douceur…_

Mais lui aussi, je l'ignore. Elle est à moi. Plus que jamais, je comprends l'erreur que j'ai faite le mois dernier : je ne supporte pas de la voir loin de moi, mais encore moins de voir un autre tourner autour d'elle. Alors je n'hésite pas… Nous arrivons derrière eux, et elle se retourne aussitôt : bien sur, elle m'a sentie arriver ! Elle a l'air mal à l'aise, et me regarde avec inquiétude, mais je ne m'arrête de marcher que quand j'arrive à sa hauteur et j'enlace sa taille avec un regard meurtrier pour Krum.

Manque de chance pour moi, Bella a du remarquer le regard que je viens de lui lancer, car elle se détache de moi avant de me foudroyer du regard à son tour. Mais le pire est sans doute le sourire qu'elle lance à l'autre avant de se mettre à parler :

- Viktor, je te présente Alice, Jasper, Drago, mon cousin, et… Edward…

- Son petit-ami !

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… ça parait si puéril dans la bouche d'un vampire de 90 ans, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir… J'aurais du, pourtant…

Elle me foudroie à nouveau du regard avant de dire :

- Quand ça t'arrange, Edward Cullen ! Viens, Viktor, je vais te montrer la tour Gryffondor. Bonne nuit vous autre !

Son regard lance des éclairs et elle passe devant moi comme une furie alors que je reste figé.

- Je t'avais dit en douceur, marmonne Drago à côté de moi.

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais je croise le regard d'Hermione et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

- Que dois-je faire ?

Elle soupire avant de me répondre :

- Je l'ignore, Edward. Elle est si triste en ce moment que ses réactions sont imprévisibles.

Je soupire à mon tour. Tout est de ma faute, je l'ai bien mérité.

Sans un mot, je les laisse tous dans le hall et m'enfuis dans le parc. J'ai besoin de chasser pour me vider de cette colère qui me ronge, et de ce désespoir qui mitraille mon cœur pourtant mort.

xxXXxx

_**POV Bella**_

Je sens le regard de Viktor sur moi, mais je n'ai rien envie de dire pour le moment, j'ai bien trop peur d'être désagréable, et il ne le mérite pas, Lui.

Non mais quel culot a eut Edward ! Je ne suis pas sa propriété ! Que croit-il ? Il ne fait aucun effort pour me récupérer depuis trois semaines ! Il se contente d'aller au même rythme que moi, sans me brusquer, comme si j'étais une pauvre petite chose fragile ! Il ne comprend pas que j'attends seulement qu'il me parle enfin, mais par contre, il croit avoir le droit de foudroyer ainsi Krum du regard en marquant son territoire !

Je soupire alors qu'on arrive à la tour Gryffondor et Viktor me lance un regard inquiet :

- Ca va ? Demande-t-il

- Oui, oui.

Je mens, bien sur, et alors ? Je n'ai pas vu Viktor depuis trois ans, et pour être honnête, il ne m'a jamais vraiment attiré : trop ours sans cervelle à mon gout. Non, je ne suis pas méchante, je suis juste réaliste. Il est vraiment adorable, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon genre… et son regard de chien battu posé sur moi n'énerve un peu, pour tout dire.

En entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, je soupire de soulagement car elle est encore vide, mais Viktor, lui, y vois sans doute sa chance pour me parler.

Avec douceur, il attrape ma main et m'oblige gentiment à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de la porte. Je me laisse faire, mais aussitôt assise je lâche sa main. Je le vois sourire tristement avant qu'il ne se mette à parler :

- Tu l'aimes ? Me demande-t-il

J'écarquille les yeux, ne m'étant pas attendue à une question si directe, pourtant je réponds sans hésiter :

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Alors quel est le problème ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?

- C'est… compliqué, répondis-je.

- Je ne suis pas si stupide, tu sais.

Je souris malgré moi, et finalement je décide de vider mon sac :

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis l'an dernier, et tout allait très bien jusqu'à cet été… mais il y a eut un accident, et… et il y a eu si peur pour moi qu'il a décidé de partir, pour me protéger… Mais il a dit et fait des choses que j'ai du mal à digérer, et puis… il laisse les choses aller à mon rythme…

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne veut pas me brusquer ! Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre, mais j'aimerais qu'il redevienne celui que j'ai rencontré… lui, il savait me parler, même si je disais ne pas vouloir l'écouter.

J'essuie du revers la main la larme silencieuse qui roule sur ma joue, mais je sursaute à la réponse de Viktor :

- Il n'est peut-être pas fait pour toi, Bella.

- Si ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Viktor. Il est le seul fait pour moi, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et rien ne changera jamais cela. Je sais qu'il souffre autant que moi de cette situation, que ça le rend fou d'être loin de moi, autant que cela me rend folle. Mais notre situation est compliquée…

Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas convaincu. Bien sur, présenté comme ça, moi non plus je ne le serais pas à sa place… mais je ne peux pas me permettre de lui dire la vérité ! Je ne le connais pas assez bien pour cela, et quelque chose me dit qu'il donnerait tout pour éloigner Edward de moi… et j'ai raison :

- Ca n'a pas l'air si compliqué, dit-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger, Bella, mais je pense que tu mérite quelqu'un qui fasse vraiment attention à toi…

S'en est trop, je dois le couper avant qu'il n'aille trop loin :

- Ecoute Viktor, je ne veux rien d'autre que lui, c'est comme ça. Et j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça en faisant une moue que je ne saurais décrire. J'espérais avoir été assez claire sur mes sentiments envers Edward, mais je dus encore une fois me reculer un peu sur le canapé, de peur qu'il n'attrape encore mes mains.

Pourtant, je suis restée avec lui une partie de la soirée, à parler de tout et de rien. C'est fou comme cela peut faire du bien de se changer les idées… j'ai écouté avec attention tout ce qu'il a put me raconter sur sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch (en même temps, il ne parle pas de beaucoup d'autres choses), et je lui aie même promit d'aller voler avec lui un de ses jours… pourtant, en retournant vers mon appartement, je suis bien contente d'être le capitaine de mon équipe de Quidditch : elle est complète, et c'est Moi l'attrapeur ! Le bonbon bulgare n'est pas le seul à être doué sur un balai !

xXx

Je tourne en rond pendant un moment dans mon appartement avant de comprendre ce que j'attends : Edward. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Depuis la semaine dernière, il n'attend plus que je sois endormie pour me rejoindre… mais il est déjà près de minuit et je doute qu'il vienne cette fois.

Je me laisse alors tomber sur mon lit tout en soupirant. Je me sens seule… mais je l'ai bien méritée. J'aurais pu être moins froide, et comprendre que l'arrivée de Viktor ne lui plaise pas : parce que j'ose à peine imaginer à quoi il pouvait penser tout à l'heure…

Je lui reproche de ne pas se battre pour moi… mais dès qu'il le fait, je prends la mouche ! Bon, c'est vrai, il n'a pas été très fin tout à l'heure, mais mérite-t-il vraiment que je le traite ainsi ?

Je ne sais plus… je ne sais plus rien ! Si, je sais une seule chose : je suis seule… il me manque.

xxXXxx

_**POV Edward**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attends qu'elle s'endorme. Je crois que j'ai peur de l'entendre parler de lui, même si je donnerais tout pour savoir de quoi ils ont parlés. Et puis, a-t-elle vraiment envie de me voir ? Elle avait l'air en colère tout à l'heure, et je peux la comprendre… Ma Bella est une femme indépendante au caractère de feu, et en faire ma propriété n'a pas été très malin, j'avoue.

Je soupire, perché dans mon arbre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… cette situation n'était déjà pas simple avant cela, et ce joueur de Quidditch ne va rien arranger !

Et pourquoi je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées à lui non plus ? Est-ce un point commun, une particularité si spéciale, qu'il est le seul à partager avec ma Bella ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de plus belle, mais je dois aussi avouer que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi… car je n'ose imaginer comment je réagirais si j'entendais ses pensées sur Bella ! Ses yeux en disent déjà bien assez…

La respiration de Bella vient de prendre un rythme plus calme, elle s'est endormie. Surprit, je me rends compte qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin, et c'est en fronçant les sourcils que je me glisse par la fenêtre (qu'elle a laissé ouverte).

Il ne me faut que quelques rapides enjambées pour franchir le seuil de sa chambre, et là je me maudis une fois de plus… Elle s'est endormie toute habillée, au dessus de ses couvertures. M'attendait-elle ? Oui, sans aucun doute… qui d'autre que moi passe ses nuits à son chevet…

Quel idiot ! Je suis l'être le plus stupide qui soit … et elle la femme la plus compliquée du monde !

Franchement, quelqu'un dispose-t-il d'un mode opératoire pour agir avec les femmes blessées ? Parce que, là, je crois que je suis vraiment à côté de la plaque ! Je parle quand je devrais me taire, je me tais quand je devrais parler, et je reste loin alors qu'elle m'attend…

Je la recouvre d'une couverture qui traine au pied de son lit avant de m'asseoir doucement près d'elle. Une fois de plus, je suis touchée par sa beauté si naturelle… j'aime ses longs cheveux noirs, éparpillés en désordre sur l'oreiller… j'aime toutes les lignes de son visage, et ses lèvres pulpeuses à demi ouverte qui semblent ne réclamer qu'une chose… j'aime les courbes parfaites de son corps, surtout quand elle porte ce jeans. Je souris soudain tristement : je viens seulement de me rendre compte qu'elle portait Le jeans qu'elle avait mis le matin d'Halloween, l'an dernier… ce fameux jeans ultra moulant et taille basse, qui me laisse une vue sur ses reins et ses hanches.

Je soupire, mais cette fois de frustration. Ma Bella n'imagine pas un instant à quel point elle est désirable, à quel point s'est une torture pour moi de la voir allongée près de moi sans pouvoir la toucher.

Je me souviens de notre étreinte sur la neige, à Noël dernier : la première fois où j'ai repoussé mes propres limites… je me souviens de ses mains sur ma nuque, dans mon dos et sur mon torse… je me souviens de mes mains, dans ses cheveux, son dos, ou découvrant la courbe de ses jambes.

Je me souviens douloureusement de chacune de nos étreintes, et là, je ne demanderais qu'une caresse, qu'un chaste baiser, pour me sentir à nouveau vivre…

J'ignore si c'est un signe, mais Bella vient se tourner dans son sommeil… loin de moi. Je soupire à nouveau, mais je ne cesse de la regarder pour autant, essayant désespérément de comprendre le cœur de la femme que j'aime. Je souffre d'être loin d'elle, mais je l'ai bien mérité.

Alors que le soleil se lève, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Je ne le comprendrais que tout à l'heure, mais je fais le mauvais choix : je quitte sa chambre avant qu'elle se réveille, m'autorisant seulement à caresser sa joue avant de la laisser.

xxXXxx

_**POV Bella**_

J'ai mal dormit. Très mal dormit. Et je suis d'une humeur massacrante !

J'ai eut froid, et mon jeans a laissé des traces dans ma peau (bien trop moulant pour dormir…), me coupant la circulation. Et par-dessus tout, j'avoue, ce qui m'énerve le plus est de sentir l'odeur d'Edward planer dans ma chambre : il a attendu que je dorme, et il est partit avant que je me lève ! Super… retour à la case départ, encore une fois !

Je suis encore entrain de rager quand je ressors de la salle de bain, prête (physiquement) à affronter cette première journée, et je sors de mon appartement en vitesse, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Quand j'arrive dans la grande salle, je vois au regard de mes amis que mon humeur doit se lire sur mon visage, et j'évite délibérément de regarder vers la table des Serpentards. Je me pose lourdement sur le banc, dos à eux, et soupire avant d'attraper le café et de lancer, sans convictions, un simple « bonjour » à mes amis. Viktor n'est pas encore arrivé, et je crois qu'Hermione en profite pour me demander :

- Bella, comment vas-tu ?

Je serre les dents et me concentre pour ne pas être trop désagréable avec elle (elle ne le mérite pas) :

- Edward me fuis, Viktor me colle. Je te laisse en déduire toi même mon état.

Je la vois soupirer à son tour alors qu'elle me sourit tristement, mais contre toute attente, c'est Ron qui répond :

- Edward t'aime, Bella. Alors va lui parler, et envoi chier ce bulgare de mes deux !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la tête de mon meilleur ami : il n'a jamais aimé Viktor, je le sais bien, et son air gêné est mignon… Je sais qu'il veut mon bonheur, et qu'il sait très bien où il est, pourtant…

- Elle ne fera pas le premier pas, dit Ginny comme si elle lisait en moi.

Je souris tristement mais ne répond pas. Pourtant je soupire largement quand Hermione lance :

- Il a l'air désespéré, Bella.

- Moi, je n'en ai pas que l'air, Mione !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais n'a pas le temps de répondre : Ron vient de maugréer quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris, mais je ris à nouveau quand j'entends une voix s'élever derrière moi :

- Bonjour Bella ! Bonjour à tous.

Viktor s'assois sans hésiter près de moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je sursaute légèrement et rougis malgré moi… et je m'en veux automatiquement ! Viktor a l'air satisfait de son effet : il croit sans doute que son baiser a déclenché la rougeur de mes joues, mais c'est bien autre chose… Il n'a pas le droit. Je n'ai pas le droit. Ma joue n'appartient qu'à un seul homme, et ce n'est pas lui…

Je me décale alors un peu sur le banc, ne voulant pas être trop proche de lui, et entame une discussion animée avec Ron, sur le programme de notre équipe de Quidditch. Bien sur, j'ai choisi le mauvais sujet, puisque Viktor intervient toutes les trois minutes, nous inondant de conseils.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Ron est autant de mauvaise humeur que moi, et notre emploi du temps ne m'aide pas du tout… La tradition du premier cours est revenue pour notre dernière année ! Me voilà entrain de me lever pour un cours commun de potions… avec les Serpentards.

xXx

J'arrive dans la classe de Rogue avant que les élèves n'aient commencés à s'asseoir, mais j'aperçois Drago qui s'installe à une table éloignée des autres Serpentards.

- Bonjour Bella !

Je sursaute mais sourit en rendant son bonjour à Alice. Mais je me rends compte aussi que Viktor et Edward sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, s'ignorant en me fixant, moi.

Le regard désespéré mais noir d'Edward, et celui satisfait et presque salace de Viktor me font rager. Je lâche une sorte de grognement avant de tourner le dos et de me diriger droit vers Drago.

Je laisse tomber mon sac à terre et m'affale sur la chaise à ses côtés sans dire un mot, mais je tourne la tête vers lui avec surprise quand je l'entends pouffer de rire.

- C'n'est pas drôle !

- Oh si, cousine. Tu verrais ta tête… je me demande lequel des deux tu as le plus envie d'étriper !

Je soupire, mais je regarde Edward et Viktor s'asseoir seuls à une table, chacun à un coin de la salle de classe. Edward est loin de moi, mais je sais qu'il peut entendre notre conversation, alors je réponds finalement :

- J'avoue, je ne sais pas. Entre l'un qui me fuit alors que je n'attends que lui, et l'autre qui ne veux pas comprendre ce que je lui ai dit ! J'en ai assez, Drago. L'année vient de commencer, mais j'en ai déjà raz le bol !

Cette fois, il ne rit pas. Il pose seulement sa main sur mon épaule quelques secondes et murmure :

- Je suis persuadé que ça va s'arranger, Bella.

Je lui souris doucement en croisant son regard. Drago est vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien, et je suis heureuse qu'il soit mon cousin. Il me comprend très bien, et lui aussi ne veux que mon bonheur…

L'arrivé de Rogue dans les cachots nous ramène à la réalité et nous tournons tout les deux la tête vers lui. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'incident au manoir, et je suis surprise par ce que je vois ! Et y'a pas que moi ! Drago et moi nous lançons un regard plus que surprit, et je constate que tous les élèves sont scotchés : les cheveux de Rogue sont propres et lisses, et son visage semble bien plus serein. Mais dès qu'il se met à parler, tout le monde semble oublier son aspect. Sec et froid, comme d'habitude, il lance :

- Potion de bien-être. Deux par chaudrons, vous avez deux heures.

Il regarde la classe un instant avant de reprendre :

- Krum, allez rejoindre Cullen. Au travail !

Je sais que Drago est entrain de se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire, mais je l'ignore et lance un regard inquiet à Alice, juste derrière moi. Mais elle aussi semble réprimer son fou rire, alors je me détends un peu. Si quelque chose risquait de se passer, elle l'aurait vu… non ?

xxXXxx

_**POV Edward**_

Du calme. Du calme. Du calme. La mer… les vagues… une douce musique… Bella qui joue un air de piano… oui, c'est ça : Bella, sur une plage magnifique, les cheveux volant autour de son visage d'ange, et ses doigts jouant une douce mélodie sur un long piano à queue. Jouant pour moi… ne voyant que moi…

Oui, c'est bien… je dois absolument continuer de penser à ça pour ne pas me jeter sur ce maudit joueur de Quidditch qui vint d'embrasser Ma Bella sur la joue.

Ne pas y repenser… Bella sur la plage, oui, voilà, du calme.

Je sens Alice qui s'inquiète à côté de moi, et cette fois que crois qu'elle a raison de s'en faire. Car je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler…

Je me laisse entrainer par Alice et Jasper jusqu'à la classe, mais quand nous arrivons je me fige sur place, face à face avec le bulgare. Il est aussi grand que moi, bien que beaucoup plus large, et je le foudroie du regard. Je retiens de justesse un grognement alors qu'il me menace lui aussi du regard.

Alice me met un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de passer devant moi, et je me détourne du bulgare. Nous sommes l'un a côté de l'autre quand Bella se retourne. Elle sourit à Alice (bouffée de bonheur volée pour moi) puis se tourne vers nous. Son regard se charge de colère en une seconde, et elle lâche une sorte de grognement (qui rappelle Crunch) avant de partir comme un coup de vent.

Je suis soulagé quand je la vois s'installer à côté de Drago, mais je me maudis, encore une fois quand j'entends leur conversation… Elle m'attend… Mais que lui a-t-elle dit au bulgare ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser réellement la question : Rogue vient de me donner le coup de grâce :

- Krum, allez rejoindre Cullen. Au travail !

Il est fou ! Il sait pourtant qui je suis ! N'a-t-il pas vu comment ce crétin de joueur de Quidditch dévorait Bella des yeux ? Ne se souvenait-il pas de l'incident avec Sirius et Lily ?

- _Ca va bien se passer_, me dit Alice en pensée. _Sois intelligent, Edward._

Ça veux dire quoi ça ? Sois intelligent ?

Je soupire lourdement alors que Krum vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne le regarde pas, décidant de l'ignorer. C'était sans doute la meilleure façon d'être « intelligent » dans cette situation…

Mais le bulgare doit réellement avoir un déficit cérébral… il a seulement attendu que les élèves se mettent au travail, et que Rogue retourne à son bureau pour me lancer :

- Tu devrais avoir honte de la faire souffrir comme ça.

Je serre les dents et le foudroie du regard avant de lâcher :

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Si, parce qu'elle est malheureuse. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de la faire souffrir.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de garder mon calme, mais il continu :

- Je sens que quelque chose cloche chez toi, et je suis persuadé qu'elle devrait se tenir loin de toi !

Je rouvre les yeux aussitôt et il parait surpris. Alors je souris, dévoilant mes dents acérés, et lui répond, sur un ton des plus froid :

- Toi aussi, tu devrais te tenir loin de moi.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Cullen !

Je souris à nouveau avant de lui répondre :

- Tu devrais pourtant. Alors maintenant, tu me lâche, mais surtout, tu cesses ton petit jeu avec Bella.

Ce type est vraiment stupide : il n'a pas l'air effrayé une seule seconde. Il se met même à sourire avant de murmurer :

- Je n'arrêterais rien du tout ! J'ai bien l'intension de montrer à Bella que d'autres choix peuvent se présenter devant elle. Je ne laisserais pas tomber, Cullen ! Je suis revenu pour elle, et j'irais jusqu'au bout. Si elle ne craque pas, tant pis, mais j'aurais tout essayé !

Je vais lui sauter à la gorge… je vais…

- _Edward !_ Me crie Alice dans la tête. _Je t'ai dit d'être intelligent ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es censé être doué avec tes mots ? Pousse-le à bout, que Bella voit de quoi il est capable !_

Alice vient de me donner une idée. Je souris et je sens qu'elle regrette déjà son conseil, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'envahir ma tête avec ses recommandations.

Je souris largement, dévoilant mes dents un peu plus, et murmure :

- Tu n'as aucunes chances, pauvre fou. Tu ne connais rien d'elle, et tu ne serais pas si sur de tes atouts si tu savais ce qu'elle pense de toi ! Ma Bella n'a jamais été attirée par les crétins sans cervelles, marchant comme Donald Duck, et incapable de parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch.

Crétin sans cervelle aurait suffit, mais j'eus le temps de finir ma tirade avant qu'il se décide réellement à me coller une droite.

J'entends évidemment ses os se briser au contact de ma mâchoire, mais je me retins de sourire alors qu'il vient de laisser un cri de douleur s'échapper de ses dents serrées.

- Krum ! S'exclame alors Rogue. Vous n'êtes pas sur un terrain de Quidditch ici ! 50 point en mois pour Gryffondor et vous sortez de ma classe ! Black, conduisez le à l'infirmerie, et emmenez aussi Cullen, bien que sa mâchoire semble avoir mieux résisté que le poing du champion !

Je grimace alors que ma Bella foudroie Rogue du regard, et je sursaute même quand elle lance :

- J'ignore ce que vous cherchez, mais vous devriez envisager les conséquences avec plus de sérieux, professeur. Souvenez-vous de mon père.

Rogue se fige sur place, et me regarde soudain avec inquiétude. Il était temps ! Il vient seulement de comprendre qu'il n'était pas malin de nous mettre côte à côte. Mais Bella ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir : elle nous attrape par la manche, Viktor et moi, et nous tire hors de la classe.

Dès que nous sommes sortis, elle nous lâche et nous fusille du regard en criant :

- Non mais vous avez quel âge !

- Bella… tente le bulgare

- Ha non, je ne veux rien entendre ! Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu lui as envoyé une droite, mais je pensais avoir été claire, Viktor : ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi, furieuse :

- Et toi, tu aurais pu éviter son poing, non ? Vous êtes stupide ! Tout les deux ! L'infirmerie, c'est droit devant, moi j'ai besoin d'air !

- Bella !

Trop tard, c'est Crunch que j'ai sous les yeux. Elle se tourne vers nous et montre les crocs avant de partir en courant à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Je soupire mais je commence à marcher vers l'infirmerie, et je sens l'autre qui me suit. On n'échange pas une seule parole sur le chemin, et Carlisle lui accueille en soupirant :

- Asseyez-vous ici, dit-il à Viktor. Edward, va m'attendre dans mon bureau.

xXx

Mon père m'a passé une sacrée soufflante, mais Alice m'a félicité après ça. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas tué le bulgare, c'était quand même une bonne chose, non ?

Mais l'altercation aggrave encore la situation… J'ai l'impression de la perdre chaque seconde un peu plus… l'ai-je vraiment mérité ?

xxXXxx

_**POV Bella**_

Je soupire.

Comme chaque matin, au réveil, je soupire. Son odeur flotte dans ma chambre, et sur mes draps, mais il n'est pas là… Je l'ai bien mérité, oui, c'est aussi ce que je me dis chaque matin.

Mais je n'en peu plus… il me manque tellement que je ne suis qu'une moitié de moi-même… Et cela fait presque deux mois que ça dure.

Depuis sa dispute avec Krum, je me suis évertuée à les éviter, tout les deux. Bien sur, il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Viktor pour me coller à nouveau, après m'avoir présenté de plates excuses. Il semblait apprécier bien plus que moi l'air désespéré d'Edward, et en profitait beaucoup.

Mais moi, je suis bien trop triste pour faire attention à tout ça… et d'après Hermione, je ne vois même pas qu'Edward dépérit de jours en jours. Non, moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il ne fait rien pour me récupérer. A chaque fois que j'ai du temps libre, je me transforme en Crunch et je file me cacher dans la clairière, espérant qu'il vienne me retrouver et qu'il me force à l'écouter, enfin.

Je me souviens avec tristesse des dernières vacances de Noël, et de notre étreinte dans la neige. Je refusais de lui parler, j'étais en colère contre lui, et persuadée qu'il ne m'aimait pas… un peu comme aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ! Mais il m'a obligé à l'écouter ! Il m'a suivit, ma retrouvée et ne m'a pas laissé partir avant d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ! Pourquoi en était-il incapable aujourd'hui ?

Je soupire à nouveau.

On est samedi, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de sortir de mon appartement. Dans une semaine, ce sont les vacances, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller me réfugier au manoir… loin de Viktor et ses sourires lourds de sous entendus.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Je sursaute. Ha non ! Qui vient m'emmerder de bon matin alors que je suis emmitouflée dans une couverture, sur mon canapé, entrain de maudire ma triste vie ?

- Bella, entends-je, c'est Alice, ouvre, s'il te plait.

Je soupire, encore une fois. Mais j'attrape ma baguette et déverrouille la porte.

- Entre, dis-je alors seulement.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel dès qu'elle me voit, mais elle ne dit rien avant de s'être assise à mes côtés.

- Ca suffit, Bella. Cette situation est ridicule.

- J'te l'fait pas dire…

Je tente de ne pas me mettre à pleurer, mais quand Alice passe son bras autour de moi et m'attire contre elle, je ne peux plus me retenir.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, murmure Alice. J'aurais du intervenir depuis longtemps.

Je ne cesse de pleurer contre elle, me demandant soudain comment j'ai pu tenir si longtemps sans craquer.

- Chut, ma Bella, ça va aller. Je te promets que je vais faire changer les choses.

- Comment ? Dis-je entre deux sanglots

Je l'entends soupirer et je sursaute quand elle attrape mon visage entre ses mains. Le contact glacial me rappelle à quel point Edward me manque, et mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle.

Elle essuie mes larmes de ses doigts et me sourit :

- Vous êtes les deux êtres les plus têtus que je n'ai jamais rencontrés ! Chacun entrain de dépérir dans son coin, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas ! C'est ridicule ! Vous vous aimez plus que quiconque ne pourrait l'imaginer, et pourtant vous continuez à souffrir en silence.

Je me calme un peu alors qu'elle lâche mon visage, en essuyant encore une fois mes joues, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre :

- C'est à lui de parler, pas à moi.

- Tu as fuis autant que lui, Bella. Vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes tout les deux, il n'est plus temps de se demander qui doit parler le premier.

- Il ne réagit pas ! Avant, il savait me parler, mais là, il a laissé les choses dévier ! Chaque jour je vais me cacher dans la clairière ! Pourquoi il ne vient pas ?

- Il a peur, Bella.

Je me redresse et hausse un sourcil avant de demander :

- Peur de quoi ?

- De Viktor, de toi, et de lui aussi je pense.

- Quoi ? Mais… Alice, je ne comprends rien du tout ! Pourquoi a-t-il peur de Viktor ? Il a bien du lire dans ses pensées, et comprendre ce que je lui avais dit ! Alors…

- Il n'entend pas les pensées de Krum.

Je me fige aussitôt :

- C'est… impossible !

- Et pourtant… Il n'entend rien, Bella. Il ne sait pas ce que tu as pu dire à Viktor, et il est bien trop triste pour se rendre compte qu'il ne t'attire pas.

- Mais comment ça se fait ? Qu'il ne l'entende pas ?

- D'après Hermione, ce serait son médaillon qui bloquerait le pouvoir d'Edward.

- Hermione ?

Hermione est au courant et elle ne m'a rien dit ? Mais pourquoi… Alice lève les yeux au ciel avant de répondre à ma question muette :

- Tu es un fantôme depuis deux mois, Bella. Tu refuses de parler d'Edward, et tu fuis dès que tu le peux. Et les rares moments où tu va manger dans la grande salle, Krum ne te lâche pas. Hermione et Ginny m'ont suppliée de venir te parler !

Je vois… en effet, il faut que la situation change. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que mes amies ne parvenaient plus à me parler.

Je soupire mais Alice, elle, sourit. Elle a quelque chose en tête, c'est certain :

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Et bien, si tu peux encore attendre une semaine, j'ai bien une idée pour faire réagir mon idiot de frère !

- Une semaine ? Mais, dans une semaine c'est le bal ! Oh, Alice… tu vas le faire mourir, oui.

Elle rit avant de me répondre :

- Ecoute Bella, je connais bien mon frère, et là, ce qu'il lui faut, c'est une bonne douche froide. S'il t'avait parlé avant la rentrée, comme on lui a dit avec Rose, vous n'en seriez pas là aujourd'hui, donc, a lui de souffrir une dernière fois pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.

Je soupire mais je dois bien admettre qu'elle a raison, alors je lui demande finalement :

- As quoi tu penses ?

Son sourire ne me dit rien de bon… je m'attends au pire…

- Avant de te le dire, j'ai une question : avec qui veux-tu aller à ce bal ?

Je suis surprise par la question : Edward, bien sur ! Mais son sourire me fait comprendre où elle veut en venir, et je lève les yeux au ciel avant de répondre en souriant :

- Personne.

- Parfait ! S'exclame-t-elle. Tu vas donc aller à ce bal toute seule, et fait moi confiance, Edward va le regretter !

- Je ne veux rien savoir de ma robe…

Elle rit, mais je suis sérieuse ! Je ne veux rien savoir avant de l'avoir sur le dos !

- J'ai besoin de ton aide quand même, reprend-t-elle.

Je la regarde bizarrement et c'est à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel :

- Tu dois redevenir Bella ! S'exclame-t-elle. Tu dois rire, parler, manger, racontez des conneries ! Tout ! Et le soir du bal, tu dois danser !

- Toute seule ?

- Pas nécessairement…

Je souris vraiment cette fois. Je vois très bien où elle veut en venir, mais elle précise quand même :

- Tant que tu désespèreras, il ne fera pas un pas vers toi. Il a bien trop peur de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas et te blesser plus encore… Je sais, Bella, c'est stupide, mais mon frère est aussi buté que toi !

Je me mort la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire, et je me niche à nouveau dans les bras d'Alice avant de murmurer :

- Merci Alice.

- De rien, ma Bella. Mais pas un mot, même pas à Hermione. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward sache ce qu'on mijote ! On ne le dira aux filles qu'à la dernière minute.

Je me relève et sourit à nouveau, mais je lui demande quand même :

- Et toi ? Il ne va pas le lire en toi ?

- J'ai l'habitude de lui cacher mes pensées, tu peux compter sur moi !

Je ris à sa tête, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Il n'est peut-être pas loin, entrain d'écouter notre conversation !

- Aucuns risques ! Il est partit chasser avec Jasper !

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se met à rire.

- Tu penses toujours à tout !

- Bien sur !

Je ris avec elle, et je sens mon cœur qui va un peu mieux… Bientôt, il sera à nouveau près de moi. Je l'ai tant attendu, j'ai tant espéré cet instant… Je veux qu'il me serre contre lui, je l'ai bien mérité.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre… alors, vos impressions ?! :D

A dimanche prochain !

Haley


	41. Reprendre le contrôle

Coucou )

Ca y est… nous y voici ! Vous l'avez attendu (j'espère lol) et réclamé ! Alors voici enfin le bal… et la réconciliation entre nos deux tourtereaux !

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Oui, Viktor me sert un peu de Jacob… Lol, moi aussi j'adore Alice, et tu vas voir qu'elle a toujours de bonnes idées ! A bientôt :D

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi ) … C'est vrai que Viktor est différent de Jacob, mais ce n'est pas pour rien… Hum, je n'en dit pas plus ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ) Bisous !

Sabrinabella : LOL ! Oui, oui, voici le bal ! Il fallait bien qu'ils souffrent un peu P mais Alice va arranger tout ça ! Merci beaucoup ) et à bientôt !

Emichlo : merci beaucoup :D

Nounou : merci beaucoup :D

Isabellamisa : merci beaucoup ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plut ! Mais où est donc ton dessin lol ? (Oui, oui, moi aussi je suis impatiente lol !). J'espère que le bal te plaira ) Gros bisous vampirique !

ErylisxJazz : lol ! J'espère bien que le bal va te plaire ! Merci :D

Voltéa : comme d'habitude, merci énormément ! Vraiment, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche, et surtout pour ce chapitre là… je suis contente d'avoir réussi à transmettre les sentiments de Bella et Edward de cette façon, et je trouvais ça moins lourd que plusieurs chapitres de déprime ) J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas déçue de mon bal ) et j'attends avec impatience ton avis ! Merci encore, gros bisous :D

Mimi72 : coucou ) Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est tout à fait ça pour le cache-cache, mais Alice va faire gagner la partie à Bella lol ! Pour Krum, je suis contente qu'il t'énerve, c'est exactement l'effet recherché lol ) Voici mon bal, et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous :D

Lul : LOL ! Oui, je confirme : mes amoureux sont des têtes à claques, et Krum est con lol ! En tout cas, voici enfin le bal, et j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous )

Ninie08 : bienvenue sur cette fic ) et merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira aussi ) Bisous !

Lylablack : merci beaucoup ) Lol le pauvre Edward va se prendre une petite douche froide et ça va lui faire du bien ! A bientôt ) Bisous !

Chka : coucou ! Félicitation pour ton premier post, il va falloir que j'aille voir ça ! Et merci beaucoup pour mon chapitre ) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous et à bientôt )

Allez, ce coup ci je vous laisse avec la suite… en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley :D

* * *

**41 – Reprendre le contrôle**

La semaine s'était passée d'une façon bien différente et tous en avaient été très surpris : Bella n'était plus la même, ou plutôt, elle était redevenue elle-même, parlant avec ses amis, riant, et souriant tout au long de la journée.

Mais cela avait eu deux effets totalement inattendus : d'abord Viktor, qui avait cru (pour on ne sait quelles raisons) que Bella avait enfin compris qu'il était là pour elle. Mais aussi Edward, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il n'avait pas osé l'approcher, ne sachant plus trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, et se contentait de passer toutes les nuits près d'elle. Là aussi, il avait remarqué du changement… depuis une semaine, elle recommençait à dormir en culotte/débardeur, et il avait vraiment eu du mal à se contenir.

Il savait bien qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il parle enfin… mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle pensait de Krum, et le doute était immense en lui… peut-être, après tout, était-elle à nouveau joyeuse grâce à ce maudit bulgare.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais cette idée ne pouvait pas le quitter, et il était si malheureux sans elle qu'il ne voyait même pas Bella repousser Viktor à longueur de journée. Il n'était qu'une moitié de lui même, et n'avait absolument rien entendu de ce que préparait sa sœur dans son dos…

xXx

Le samedi, en début d'après midi, Bella entraina ses amis dehors (suivi par un Krum plus que pot de colle) pour discuter un peu, avant d'aller s'enfermer avec Alice. Elle avait un peu peur de ce que pourrait faire son amie, et elle comprit soudain qu'elle avait raison.

Bella soupira alors qu'Hermione, elle, se mettait à rire : Alice, Jasper et Edward arrivaient près d'eux, le dernier semblant tiré de force par Jasper.

- Salut tout le monde ! Lança Alice avec un sourire avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Bella.

Les deux autres saluèrent aussi (en se retenant de rire pour Jasper) et s'installèrent à leur tour avec les jeunes sorciers.

- Alors, demanda Alice sans attendre, Bella ? Avec qui vas-tu au bal cette année ?

Edward serra les dents et foudroya sa sœur du regard, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Bella se mordre la lèvre (pour ne pas rire). Mais il se retourna vers elle dès qu'elle parla :

- Je n'y vais pas ! Je viendrais juste manger avec vous.

Cela faisait partie du plan, et Alice sembla très satisfaite de la mine désespérée d'Edward. Elle faisait confiance à Jasper pour occuper son frère, puis l'obliger à enfiler le costume noir qu'elle lui avait choisit, et le pousser à rejoindre la grande salle avant l'entrée de Bella… C'était parfait ! Elle sourit à Bella, et cette dernière ajouta alors :

- Mione, Ginny, on va s'occuper de vous avec Alice ! Profitons qu'on n'ait pas besoin de deux heures pour me coiffer !

- C'est vrai ! Lança Alice en riant. Allez, venez les filles ! Et vous, dit-elle aux garçons, on se retrouve à 19 heures dans le hall.

xXx

Alice et Bella entrainèrent les deux sorcières dans le château, mais avant d'arriver à l'appartement, elles croisèrent une Luna toujours autant dans la lune :

- Hey, Luna ! Lança Bella. Que fais-tu là toute seule ? Tu ne te prépares pas pour le bal ?

- Je n'y vais pas, répondit la petite blonde. Les garçons de cette école sont tous stupides !

- Je suis d'accord, maugréa Bella en grimaçant.

Les autres rirent, et Hermione demanda :

- Neville ne t'a pas invité ?

- Non, il a invité Hannah.

- Oh…

Hermione était désolée, mais le regard triste de Luna donna une idée à Bella. Elle sourit alors à la petite blonde et lança :

- Ce n'est pas parce que les mecs sont idiots qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser ! Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi à ce bal, Luna ? Moi non plus je n'ai pas de cavalier !

Luna regarda Bella quelques secondes avant de sourire et de répliquer :

- Tu va le faire souffrir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bella sourit à son tour avant de répliquer :

- Et avec toi, ça promet d'être bien plus drôle ! Deux amies ne peuvent-elles pas aller à un bal ensemble ?

- Et danser toute la soirée ? Continua Luna

- Dans tes tenues à faire pâlir le diable ! Rit Alice en les attrapant toutes les deux par le bras.

- Je me doutais bien que vous prépariez quelque chose ! Lança Hermione en souriant.

Elles rient mais se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'appartement. Jasper avait du emmener Edward chasser, mais on ne savait jamais… et il ne devait rien découvrir avant le bal !

Enfin arrivées dans l'appartement, Alice et Bella expliquèrent le plan aux trois autres filles, et Alice prit aussitôt les commandes.

- Bon, je vais dupliquer la tenue de Bella par magie et je ne changerais que quelques détails pour toi, Luna. Mione, Gin', vous allez m'aider, elles vont être plus longues que vous à préparer !

xXx

Elles ne furent toutes prêtes que quelques minutes avant le début du repas, mais les heures de travail valaient vraiment le coup ! Hermione et Ginny étaient magnifiques, en blanche neige et la belle au bois dormant, quand à Alice, elle était une parfaite copie de la fée clochette.

Mais Bella et Luna, elles, étaient méconnaissables, déguisées en rockeuses ultra sexy ! Elles portaient le même déguisement : un bustier ultra moulant en cuir noir, s'arrêtant au dessus du nombril et lacé dans le dos, une jupe en tulle si courte qu'on voyait leur boxer, et des escarpins à talons aiguillent en cuir noir. La jupe de Bella était en tulle rose flashant, et on devinait un boxer du même rose, alors que Luna était en bleue électrique. Leurs cheveux étaient lisses, leur tombant jusqu'en bas du dos, et toute deux avait une large mèche de couleur, rose pour Bella, bleue pour Luna.

Si leur jupe faisait qu'on ne voyait que leurs longues jambes, le maquillage jouait aussi son effet sur leurs yeux bleus. Alice avait insisté sur le noir, autant autour des yeux que sur les paupières, faisant ressortir comme jamais la couleur de leurs yeux. Elle ajouta seulement un rouge à lèvre couleur sang sur leurs lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- C'est parfait ! Vous êtes méconnaissable les filles !

- C'est clair, souffla Ginny… Incroyable !

Bella était largement satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir. La tenue était vraiment abusée (et elle était bien contente que son père ne soit pas là) mais elle était persuadée qu'Edward allait enfin réagir… il ne pouvait que réagir !

Luna, elle, était plutôt perplexe :

- C'est abusé…

Elle tirait sur la jupe, mal à l'aise, mais Bella la regarda en souriant avant de demander :

- Ne veux-tu pas que Neville regrette de ne pas t'avoir invité ?

Luna se mordit la lèvre et regarda Bella avec interrogation.

- Je te jure qu'il va souffrir, Luna.

- Autant qu'Edward ? Demanda-t-elle alors en souriant.

- Tout dépend de toi ! Rit Bella. Il va falloir qu'on nous remarque…

Luna leva les yeux au ciel mais lança finalement :

- Ok, mais tu sais que rien ne m'arrête quand je suis partie ?

Bella rit, comme les trois autres, et répondit :

- Voilà pourquoi je suis ravie d'être tombée sur toi tout à l'heure, ma chère Luna ! Je crois que ça va être très drôle !

Luna se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et soupira avant de se tourner vers Bella :

- Ok, alors c'est parti !

Alice sourit, ravie, et reprit la situation en main :

- Vous restez là, toute les deux, et vous attendez quinze minutes pour descendre.

- Ok, dit Bella. Arrange-toi pour laisser deux chaises libres entre Edward et Viktor. Je veux qu'Edward puisse avoir une vue sur mes cuisses pendant le repas !

- Ha, voilà la Bella que je connais ! Répondit Alice en souriant. Fait moi confiance, ma Bella !

- Hey ! S'insurgea alors Luna. Mais ça veux dire que Krum va avoir une vision parfaite sur les miennes dans ce cas ! Hum… quoi que…

- Luna chérie, coupa Bella, je te jure que si tu pouvais intéresser Viktor, ça m'arrangerais bien !

Luna pouffa (tout le monde avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait entre Bella et Edward) mais répondit :

- Je doute que ça marche, tu sais.

Bella grimaça, mais Alice l'embrassa sur la joue et lui promit que tout se passerait pour le mieux avant d'entrainer Hermione et Ginny hors de l'appartement.

En riant et se regardant encore dans le miroir, Bella et Luna attendirent que le moment soit venu…

xXx

Edward avait essayé de lutter, mais Jasper n'avait pas lâché prise, et il était finalement installé à table, dans la grande salle décorée pour Halloween, vêtu d'un costume noir trop moulant à son goût. Il avait fortement soupiré quand Alice avait insisté pour placer tout le monde à table, et s'était étonné des deux places libres qu'elle avait laissées à côté de lui… et de Krum. Edward lui jeta un regard mauvais, et ne prêta pas attention à la grande porte qui s'ouvrait… mais soudain, un millions de pensées envahirent son esprit et le forcèrent à lever la tête vers elles. Les deux élèves qui venaient de faire tourner la tête de tout les males présents dans la salle.

C'était elle. Bella se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant une Luna méconnaissable par la main, et riant avec elle. Edward ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas : elle était magnifique, et plus que ça encore. Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, il put admirer ses longues jambes galbées par les escarpins à talons, sa poitrine remontée par le corset, et ses yeux… ses magnifiques yeux bleus encerclés de noir. Il était totalement sur une autre planète quand elle s'arrêta à leur table et lança en souriant :

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

- Oh Bella… soupira Drago.

- Heureusement que Sirius n'est pas là, traduisit Ron

- Merci ! Rit-elle.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais reprit :

- Vous êtes toutes les deux à la limite de l'indécence !

Luna et Bella se sourirent et la première répondit :

- Alors c'est parfait. C'est Halloween, non ? Tout est permis !

Bella rit et se mordit la lèvre avant de s'asseoir, à côté d'Edward. Elle croisa aussitôt les jambes, vers lui, puis leva enfin les yeux vers ceux de son amour.

Elle vit le regard d'Edward remonter doucement sur ses cuisses, son décolleté, son cou et sa bouche avant d'atteindre enfin ses yeux bleus. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant de longues secondes, et Bella se mit finalement à sourire, touchée par ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son amour.

Le cœur d'Edward chavira quand elle lui sourit, mais elle détourna aussitôt la tête et lança la conversation avec ses amis.

Pendant tout le repas, elle évita son regard. Mais Edward n'en fut pas touché… parce que pour une fois, il avait remarqué qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à Krum. La tenue de Bella avait été comme un électrochoc : il était enfin réveillé, et tout était limpide à présent.

Merci Alice ! Pensa-t-il alors en souriant.

Les filles réussissaient assez bien à masquer leurs pensées, mais il avait quand même compris que quelque chose se préparait pour lui, et peu lui importait ce que c'était… Puisque cela avait seulement pour but de le faire réagir… Bella avait finalement décidé de reprendre le contrôle.

Dès que Dumbledore annonça le début du bal, Edward comprit ce qu'elle lui réservait : Bella se tourna vers Luna en souriant et tendit sa main avant de lancer :

- On danse, cavalière ?

Luna rit et attrapa sa main avant de répondre :

- Avec plaisir, cavalière !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant partir vers la piste de danse, mais déchanta très vite. Vraiment très vite… Dès qu'elles commencèrent à se déhancher sur la piste, elles attirèrent tous les regards et chaque garçon sans cavalière de l'école se précipita sur la piste, pour tenter d'obtenir une danse !

Et elles en accordèrent ! Tantôt elles dansaient ensemble, l'une contre l'autre (bien trop près l'une de l'autre, déclenchant des fantasmes sur la majorité des garçons de Poudlard), tantôt elles acceptaient l'invitation d'un élève, n'importe lequel, et dansaient en riant.

Edward bouillait sur la chaise, et entendait aussi Neville, non loin de lui, qui avait délaissé Hannah et se lamentait sur les courbes jusqu'ici inconnues de Luna.

Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Peut-être parce qu'il méritait ça… elle s'amusait en toute innocence, avec des élèves de quatrième et cinquième années, qui savaient très bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune chances de la séduire. Et par-dessus tout, elle s'amusait. Elle ne cessait de rire, surtout quand elle dansait avec Luna, et cela lui permettait d'oublier qu'on apercevait son boxer rose bonbon à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait sur la piste !

Mais soudain, le spectacle changea, et le sourire d'Edward s'effaça. Il n'avait pas vu Krum se lever, trop absorbé par sa contemplation de Bella, et il était maintenant trop tard pour intervenir.

Le bulgare venait d'attraper la main de Bella et réclamait sans doute une danse. Edward vit Bella jeter un regard inquiet vers Alice avant d'acquiescer finalement, mais il la vit aussi grimacer discrètement quand un slow débuta et que Krum la serra contre lui.

Edward ne put retenir un grognement mais Alice l'empêcha de se lever d'un signe de main :

- Laisse la faire, dit-elle. Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair.

Edward ne comprit pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, et il la foudroya du regard quand il l'entendit chanter l'hymne national dans sa tête. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle voulait lui cacher quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-il alors

- Patience, Edward. Regarde.

Il aurait préféré entendre… mais il obéit, et regarda.

xXx

Bella était très mal à l'aise dans les bras de Viktor. Elle le sentait trop près d'elle, et ça la dérangeait vraiment, alors qu'elle venait de danser avec la moitié des célibataires de Poudlard ! Avec lui, c'était différent : sa main sur sa hanche la gênait, et son regard approbateur encore plus.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il soudain à son oreille.

Elle frissonnât, mais plus de peur qu'autre chose : le ton de Viktor était très doux, beaucoup trop doux au gout de Bella. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour le reste : il resserra sa prise sur elle, attrapa son visage de son autre main et l'embrassa de force.

Elle eut du mal à se dégager, mais dès qu'elle y parvint, elle envoya une droite monumentale dans la mâchoire de Viktor et arracha au passage son pendentif.

xXx

A table, Edward s'était levé dès qu'il avait vu Krum embrasser Bella. Mais la droite, et les pensées de Krum dans sa tête le figèrent sur place. Consciemment ou non, Bella allait lui faire partager sa colère contre Krum.

- T'es malade ! Hurla-t-elle.

La musique était bien trop forte, et personne ne les entendaient, mis à part Edward bien sur, à travers les pensées de Krum. Elles étaient toutes focalisées sur Bella, et il eut beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Seule la voix de Bella l'empêcha de sauter à la gorge du bulgare.

- J'ai pourtant été claire, Viktor ! Dès le premier jour je t'ai dit que c'est lui que j'aime ! Personne d'autre que lui !

- Il n'est pas fait pour toi !

- C'est bien là que tu te trompe ! Tu ne sais rien ! Ni de moi, ni de lui ! Il est le seul être au monde qui soit fait pour moi. Je vis pour lui, j'ai fait tout ça pour lui ce soir ! Et certainement pas pour toi !

- Il t'ignore ! Comment peux-tu…

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! T'es bouché ou quoi ? Tu ne me plais pas, Viktor ! Tu pourras bien essayer tout ce que tu veux, ça ne marchera jamais. C'est lui que je veux, et si tu ne m'avais pas collé comme une sangsue pendant deux mois, je serais dans ses bras à cet instant, et pas là, à perdre mon temps à te hurler dessus. Alors maintenant, laisse moi tranquille ! Tu joues avec le feu, et tu pourrais bien finir par te bruler !

Elle laissa le bulgare bouche bée au milieu de la piste de danse, et se retourna vers la table où se trouvait normalement Edward, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas. Il était juste devant elle.

Il avait tout entendu de leur échange, et plus rien ne comptait qu'elle. Il savait enfin ce qu'elle pensait, ses doutes étaient envolés, et il avait enfin retrouvé son courage… Plus rien ne le séparerait jamais d'elle.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans rien dire, puis Edward parcouru les derniers mètres et passa sa main sur la nuque de Bella avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser. Aussitôt, Bella passa ses bras autour du coup d'Edward, et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, alors que la seconde main d'Edward, placé sur ses reins, la tenait fermement contre lui. Il approfondit son baiser sans attendre et joua avec la langue de Bella pendant de longues minutes avant de reculer un peu son visage, sans la lâcher des yeux.

Tout le monde les regardait, mais ils ne voyaient personne. Même pas leurs amis qui hurlaient de joie non loin d'eux, pas non plus les professeurs qui les regardaient avec des regards outrés après ce baiser sulfureux… non, ils étaient seuls au monde.

Sans réfléchir, et sans cesser de la regarder, Edward la souleva et croisa les jambes de Bella dans son dos avant de passer les mains sous ses fesses, pour la soutenir. Elle rit en penchant la tête en arrière et il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de se mettre à marcher vers la porte de la grande salle.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder devant lui, ses sens lui suffisait largement pour se déplacer au milieu de la foule. Alors il ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle. Sa Bella était dans ses bras : ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et elle lui souriait entre chaque baiser qu'elle venait déposer dans son cou ou sur son visage, et à chacun des baiser d'Edward aussi.

Il traversa le parc d'un pas rapide, et se mit à courir plus vite que le vent dès qu'il entra dans la forêt, faisant rire Bella contre son torse, et ne s'arrêta que dans la clairière.

Ne la lâchant pas de ses bras, il la cola contre un arbre et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec encore plus d'ardeur. Le manque qu'ils avaient eu l'un de l'autre se ressentait à chacun de leurs mouvements : leurs bouche avaient besoin avidement l'une de l'autre, et leurs mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de découvrir à nouveau le corps de l'autre.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Edward sentit son contrôle s'envoler qu'il se détacha enfin de la bouche de Bella. Il caressa doucement sa joue et la posa à terre, avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de l'attirer sur ses genoux. Elle sourit mais se déplaça aussitôt, préférant être à califourchon, pour ne pas le lâcher des yeux.

Il sourit lui aussi, mais dit quand même :

- Mon contrôle a des limites, ma douce Bella.

- Ma patience n'en a pas eu, mon amour.

Elle le regardait avec tendresse, et il sut à cet instant qu'il était temps de parler. Il posa une main sur la joue de Bella et ne cessa de la regarder pendant toute sa tirade :

- Pardonne-moi mon amour. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir compris que tu m'attendais. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé, cet été, et d'avoir dit des mots si durs… et si faux. J'ai dépéris chaque secondes sans toi à mes côtés, et je n'ai pas su comment rattraper mes erreurs… je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses, et je me suis tant maudis pendant ses trois mois ! Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois loin de moi. Je te veux près de moi, pour l'éternité.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de Bella, et il l'essuya aussitôt du pouce alors qu'elle demandait :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas promis, Edward ? Devant Aro, pourquoi as tu hésité ?

Il avait très bien compris avant qu'elle ne précise sa question, mais cette fois il n'hésita pas à répondre :

- J'ai peur que tu perdes ton âme ma Bella. Au-delà du fait que tu restes toi-même, j'ai peur que la transformation fasse de toi un être maudit… Tu es la personne la plus pure que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et j'ai peur… peur que tu finisses en enfer.

Elle le regarda, surprise, mais comprenant soudain ce qui le répugnait à ce point. Alors elle attrapa le visage d'Edward entre ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

- Quelle importance, mon amour ? Nous serons immortel, alors peu importe de savoir si je finirais en enfer ou au paradis. Du moment que je suis avec toi.

- Bella…

- Immortel, Edward. Cela signifie que l'on vit éternellement, et qu'on ne meure pas. Il n'y a ni enfer, ni paradis. Juste la vie.

Il la regarda avec amour, ces derniers doutes envolés par miracle, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion. A bout de souffle, Bella rompit le baiser et le regarda en souriant avant de se serrer contre son torse et de murmurer :

- Tu m'as manqué, Edward… tu m'as tellement manqué

- Oh, toi aussi ma Bella. Chaque seconde à été une torture.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu restes loin de moi, même quand je te l'ordonne.

Il rit doucement avant de répondre :

- C'est promis, mon amour. Je serais toujours près de toi…

- Pour l'éternité ? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant son visage.

Il sourit avant de caresser la joue, mais répondit à sa question par une autre :

- Que désires-tu le plus au monde ma douce Bella ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Et il en avait besoin… une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, et la réponse de sa belle le fit sourire encore plus :

- Je veux que tu me transforme. Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses, pas Carlisle.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'en être capable, dit-il malgré son sourire.

- Moi je suis sure que si ! Je veux passer l'éternité près de toi, Edward… et je veux que ce soit toi qui m'offre cette chance !

- D'accord.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et répéta, stupéfaite :

- D'accord ?

- Oui, dit-il en souriant. Mais à une condition.

Là, elle fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Laquelle ?

- Epouse-moi d'abord.

- Pardon ?

- Epouse-moi, répéta-t-il en la fixant de son regard ambré.

Elle déglutit et le regarda longuement avant de murmurer :

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, ma Bella.

Elle se mordit alors la lèvre et le regarda tout en réfléchissant, avant de lancer :

- A une condition.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de demander :

- Et laquelle ?

- Tu me fais l'amour avant le mariage.

Il fronça les sourcils et pris un air sérieux avant de lui répondre :

- Non, Bella ! Je ne te ferais pas l'amour avant le mariage, et encore moins avant que tu sois transformée !

- Si ! Je veux le faire avant ma transformation, Edward !

- Pourquoi ?

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre, en un murmure :

- Parce que je veux ressentir ça au moins une fois en tant qu'humaine.

- C'est de la folie…

- J'ai confiance en toi, Edward.

Il la regarda avec tristesse, mais elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue :

- Faisons un compromis, dit-elle. Mariage, amour, puis transformation. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il ne put que sourire à sa moue et à ses grands yeux qui la suppliait. Mais il réalisa soudain quelque chose :

- Tu acceptes de m'épouser ?

Elle rit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de répondre :

- Bien sur que j'accepte de t'épouser, Edward Cullen !

Il l'attira alors vers lui pour un nouveau baiser enflammé, trop heureux pour pouvoir parler d'avantage. Mais quand ils se séparèrent enfin, il lui murmura :

- Mariage, amour, puis transformation. Je trouve le compromis raisonnable.

Elle sourit de plus belle et se serra un instant contre lui avant qu'il ne la relève en un bon très agile. Il était debout, et il avait à nouveau noué les jambes de Bella dans son dos et placé ses mains sur le boxer rose.

- Maintenant on retourne dans la grande salle pour que tous comprenne bien que tu es à moi, future madame Cullen !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en levant les yeux au ciel, et même si l'entendre l'appeler ainsi fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Bella, elle lança :

- Je crois qu'ils ont compris tout à l'heure, tu sais.

- Tous ne nous ont peut-être pas vus ! Bella, te rends tu comptes que tu as dansé pendant des heures avec les élèves, et qu'on voit ton boxer rose bonbon à chaque fois que tu bouges ?

- Heu… oui, admis-t-elle en souriant. Une idée d'Alice, comme d'habitude… Mais sans doute la meilleure !

Alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, elle ajouta :

- Tu avais besoin d'une douche froide, mon amour.

- C'est réussit, avoua-t-il. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai récupéré mon cerveau…

- Et ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Il rit avant de se mettre à courir à travers la forêt. Comme toujours, Bella riait aussi contre lui, adorant toujours autant la vitesse et le vent qui fouettait ses cheveux longs, et elle profita en silence de sa traversée plus lente du parc, avant de se retrouver à nouveau au milieu de la foule.

Arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, elle lui murmura :

- Pose-moi à terre.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre :

- Parce que dans cette position, on voit encore plus mes fesses, mon amour.

- C'est pas faux, grimaça-t-il.

Il la déposa au sol alors qu'elle riait, puis passa son bras autour de la taille de Bella avant de pousser la porte et de l'entrainer dans la grande salle.

Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, ils traversèrent la salle jusqu'à la piste de danse, en souriant au même moment. Tantôt à leur amis, qui les regardaient en riant un peu plus loin, puis à la vue de Luna et Neville, s'embrassant dans un coin, et même à la tête désespérée de Krum, quand ils passèrent à côté de lui.

Edward entraina Bella jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse et, pour son plus grand bonheur, une salsa débuta. Ils adoraient la musique latine, mais ils étaient aussi d'excellents danseurs… et encore une fois, le spectacle frisa largement l'indécence.

Edward n'avait que faire que la jupe de Bella se soulève, découvrant le petit short rose, à chaque fois qu'il l'a faisait tourner. Elle était là, avec lui. Elle avait accepté de l'épouser, et elle riait aux éclats alors qu'il la faisait danser sans aucune retenue au beau milieu de la grande salle. Elle lui avait tellement manqué que son contrôle était total, alors même qu'elle se collait contre lui en ondulant les hanches.

Il la fit danser toute la nuit, dans son appartement aussi, une fois qu'Albus ait envoyé tout le monde se coucher, et Bella ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin, blottit contre le torse puissant de son amour, rassurée et heureuse.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A dimanche prochain !

Haley D


	42. De facon officielle

Salut tout le monde :P ! Voici la suite de cette fic ) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant ! Mais avant de vous laisser, comme d'habitude j'ai quelques remerciements à faire :D !

Elo-didie : merci ! Lol, c'est vrai qu'Alice a toujours de bonnes idées, et c'est pas fini ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Sabrinabella : merci beaucoup ! Pour la course aux Horcruxes et Voldy, je n'ai pas encore commencé, et même si j'ai quelques idées, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire intervenir les Volturis… En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Ness332 : merci beaucoup !

Petitefilledusud : wow ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très touchée :D et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira autant ! J'adore ce genre de reviews lol ! Merci encore, bisous :D

Lul : lol ! Non, je n'ai pas d'images de leurs tenues, mais moi aussi j'aimerais bien en avoir une :D ! Désolée si tu as trouvé le passage trop guimauve, mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'y en aura pas trop d'autres )… et Crunchy va réapparaitre, mais pour le mariage il va falloir attendre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous :D

Chka : merci beaucoup ) et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bisous :D

ErylisxJazz : merci beaucoup ! Pour Krum, tu en saura plus dans quelques chapitres, mais pour l'instant je ne dévoilerais rien :P ! A dimanche prochain )

Emichlo : merci beaucoup !

Mimi72 : WOW ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite… Tu voulais les réactions des autres, et bien les voilà ! Alors à très vite, bisous ! :D

Nounou : Merci :D

Isabellamisa : lol ! Merci beaucoup ) moi aussi je préfère une Bella qui accepte toujours ! Wow, je suis ravie que mon costume mérite un second dessins, et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça :D ! A bientôt ) gros bisous vampirique ^_^

Voltéa : Merci beaucoup ! Comme d'habitude, j'adore tes reviews :D ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plut, et j'espère ne pas te decevoir avec la suite ! A bientôt, gros bisous !

Voilà, je vous laisse avec mon chapitre… Désolée pour ces RAR un peu courtes, mais je suis pressée lol !

Bonne lecture )

**

* * *

**

**42 – De façon officielle **

Une caresse réveilla doucement Bella le lendemain matin, et elle sourit largement quand elle se rendit compte que la main d'Edward se baladait sur son corps pour la réveiller.

- Bonjour ma belle rockeuse

Elle sourit en ouvrant les yeux et en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était endormie avec sa tenue de bal, mais elle se tourna vers lui et murmura :

- Bonjour mon amour… il faut vraiment que je me lève ?

- On part dans une heure, ma Bella

- Hum… j'ai encore un peu de temps alors.

Il rit alors qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes et laissant sa main sa balader sur le torse nu d'Edward. Elle sourit en repensant qu'elle avait réussit à ouvrir sa chemise, la veille, malgré les protestations de son amour. Et en cet instant, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de protester… ses mains se baladaient aussi, sur les bras, le dos, et les jambes de Bella, lui arrachant des frissons.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier, mais tu étais vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue, ma Bella… j'ai cru devenir fou cette nuit en te regardant… c'est incroyable l'effet que peu avoir le rose… et le cuir.

Elle rit mais ne put aussi s'empêcher de rougir, et de soupirer de plaisir quand Edward laissa glisser sa main glaciale le long de sa cuisse.

- Tu as intérêt à m'épouser dès la fin de l'année, dit-elle en soupirant. Par ce que mes hormones vont avoir du mal à tenir plus longtemps… hum… surtout si tu continue à faire ça.

Il arrêta aussitôt son geste et la regarda avec gravité. Mais elle rit et se redressa pour l'embrasser :

- J'attendrais, mon amour, souffla-t-elle ensuite. Mais mon contrôle à moi aussi à des limites… jamais je n'avais encore désiré un homme, et jamais je n'aurais cru que ce sentiment pouvait être si intense… et si incontrôlable…

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Mais ce qu'il me reste de ma vie d'humain me pousse à vouloir attendre que tu sois ma femme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire :

- Je l'ai toujours su ! Tu es né en 1901, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant !

Il rit et elle l'embrassa doucement avant de se redresser et de sortir du lit :

- Je vais prendre une douche, lança-t-elle alors. Dommage, encore une fois j'étais coiffée !

- Je les préfère bouclés, avoua Edward en se levant à son tour.

- Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça juste en souriant et elle lui rendit son sourire avant de répondre :

- Je m'en souviendrais !

Il rit, mais ne put s'empêcher de préciser :

- Mais tu étais magnifique, ma Bella. Une parfaite rockeuse terriblement sexy !

Elle rit à son tour avant de s'approcher de lui et de demander :

- Mais ce n'étais pas ton costume préféré ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient de la portée de ses paroles, mais murmura quand même :

- Non, j'ai préféré Halloween dernier…

Elle sourit se rappelant qu'Alice avait fait d'elle le vampire de sa vision l'an dernier, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Edward encore une fois.

- Tu te rends compte qu'hier ça faisait exactement un an ? Demanda-t-elle soudain

- Ho oui ! Et je me souviens d'Halloween dernier comme si c'était hier.

- Moi aussi… c'est la première fois que tu m'as embrassé, et que tu as posé les mains sur moi

- J'avais si peur de te faire du mal, tu sais.

- Je sais, mais tu ne m'en as pas fait. Tu as toujours su te contrôler… et plus le temps passe, plus tu peux repousser nos limites… pour mon plus grand bonheur…

- Et le mien, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime ma Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, en approfondissant le baiser cette fois, et ce fut Bella qui rompit le baiser, rougissante et à bout de souffle.

- Va prendre ta douche, dit-il en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de bain, elle l'entendit lancer :

- J'adore quand tu rougis !

Elle rit, mais avant de fermer la porte, elle le regarda et répliqua :

- Un jour je me vengerais, Edward Cullen !

Il sourit… Finalement, il attendait ce jour avec impatience.

xXx

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall du manoir, Esmé et Lily se jetèrent sur le jeune couple en les embrassant.

- Waouh ! S'exclama alors Bella en riant. Les nouvelles vont vite ici ! Comment savez vous qu'on s'est réconcilié ?

- Salut les jeunes ! Lança Remus en sortant de la cuisine.

- Mus… soupira Bella.

- Ben oui, rit-il. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les mette au courant !

- Quoique je suis un peu déçu quand même, lâcha Emmett.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Bella alors qu'Edward levait déjà les yeux au ciel.

- J'aurais adoré te voir balancer ton poing dans la tronche du bulgare !

Bella se mit à rire avec les autres, mais Remus la toucha au plus profond du cœur en lança :

- J'ai eu peur, Bella. Je vous ai vu tout les deux vous laisser mourir à petit feu, et je suis vraiment content qu'Alice soit intervenue. Mais la tenue d'hier…

Bella et Edward se regardèrent avec amour, et rirent même quand Sirius lança :

- Heureusement que je n'étais pas là ! Remus dit qu'il a eut du mal à se retenir de t'enfermer dans une pièce, à l'abri des regards des élèves !

- Ho, ce n'était pas à ce point ! Mentit Bella en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, ma fille ! Répliqua Sirius en souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais sursauta en même temps qu'Edward quand Rose se mit à rire :

- Et puis, je parie qu'Alice a pris un tas de photos ! N'est-ce-pas frangine ?

- Bien sur ! Répondit le lutin en riant à son tour. Y'en a des superbes ! Autant du début du bal, quand Bella et Luna ont fait tourné la tête de la moitié des célibataires de l'écoles, mais surtout de la fin…

- T'as réussi à avoir le coup de poing ? Demanda Emmett avec espoir.

- Oh oui ! Répondit-elle en riant de plus belle. Le coup de poing, l'air hagard du bonbon bulgare, et le plus beau patin que Poudlard a du connaître !

- Alice… murmura Bella, rouge écarlate.

- Quoi ? Oh, j'avais oublié de te prévenir pour les photos ? Oups', désolée Bella ! Mais celles que j'ai prises quand Edward te porte, et après votre retour, sont vraiment magnifique !

- Le rose te va bien, confirma Jasper en riant.

- Hey ! S'indigna Bella.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Il n'y a aucun mal à admettre que ma belle sœur à de jolies cuisses !

Bella rougit de plus belle alors qu'Edward fermait les yeux en serrant les dents :

- Je veux toutes ses photos, lança-t-il. Toutes, sans exceptions !

- Ha non ! Répliqua Rosalie. On veut voir ça d'abord !

- Pas moi, avoua Sirius alors que Lily riait de bon cœur à ses côtés.

Alice rit aussi et se tourna vers le jeune couple avant de dire :

- Je vous en ai fait un album, je vous le donnerais tout à l'heure.

Edward fronça les sourcils en regardant sa sœur et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de chanter ça !

Elle rit de plus belle : chanter l'hymne national en toutes les langues l'aidait beaucoup à cacher ses visions à Edward… et celle qu'elle avait eut un peu plus tôt lui avait tellement plus qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dévoiler… Et à Bella non plus !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ? Demanda Bella

- Ha, ha ! Répondit Alice. Quelque chose ! Voilà tout !

Bella et Edward se lancèrent un regard quelque peu inquiet, alors que tout le monde riait autour d'eux. La mine réjouit d'Alice ne pouvait que signifier que du positif, mais la mine déconfite du couple était très drôle. Bella grimaça finalement, puis se tourna vers les Cullen avant de demander :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là, au fait ?

C'est Esmé qui répondit, avec un tendre sourire pour Bella :

- Lily et Molly ont insistées pour nous avoir tous pour le déjeuner. Et ce soir, Rose et moi nous vous préparons à diner !

Tous les jeunes (vampires y compris) dévisagèrent soudain Rosalie. Elle rit et haussa les épaules avant de lancer :

- Oui, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'adore cuisiner ! C'est vraiment drôle, et Lily et Molly sont d'excellents professeurs !

- C'est incroyable, souffla Edward en regardant sa sœur. Tu as tant changé…

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de regarder les jeunes sorciers et de répondre :

- Certaines personnes m'ont permis de comprendre que je pouvais profiter de l'humanité, tout en étant un vampire. Les jumeaux m'ont offert la possibilité de ne plus tuer une seule créature, et vous autre, vous m'avez apporté chaque jour un peu d'humanité. J'ignorais qu'il était possible d'aimer de cette façon, autrement que mon amour et ma famille. J'ai découvert autre chose… avec Emmett, on appelle ça l'amour façon Weasley.

Molly la regarda avec intensité et Rosalie lui fit un large sourire avant de reprendre :

- Vous êtes l'âme de cette maison, Molly. Avant l'arrivée de Lily, la découverte de l'identité de Sirius et tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier… C'est grâce à vous qu'ils sont ainsi : aimants, tolérants, drôles, attentifs et heureux. A chaque membre de la famille Weasley que nous avons rencontré, et je sais que je parle au nom de toute ma famille, nous avons été surpris par tant d'amour gratuit, de gentillesse et de compréhension. Et vous, Bella, Hermione, et Drago vous faite sans aucun doute partie de cette famille, depuis la première fois où cette tornade rousse vous a serré dans vos bras.

Les trois sorciers sourirent, mais Rosalie ne s'arrêta pas :

- On a aussi eut le bonheur de rencontrer Sirius, qui est, je le sais, devenu un frère pour Carlisle, et un vampire plein d'humour ! Et on s'est même attaché à un loup garou puant, que l'on adore tous !

Remus lui fit une grimace, mais lui sourit aussi, très touché.

- Et enfin, on a eut la chance de découvrir Lily. C'est incroyable à quel point tu ressembles à ta mère, Bella. Douce et aimante, mais avec un caractère d'enfer ! Esmé, Molly et elle font un sacré trio !

Bella sourit, même si elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et Rosalie les regarda tous à nouveau avant de conclure :

- Tout ça pour dire que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir ! Parce que je vous aime, et que vous m'avez manqués ces deux derniers mois !

- Et à moi aussi ! Lança Emmett.

Il souriait, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de serrer la main de Rosalie, fière qu'elle ait enfin ouvert son cœur. La révélation, toucha les sorciers et tous se jetèrent sur la blonde pour l'embrasser.

Bella le fit en dernier, et alors qu'elle serrait Rosalie contre elle, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ton cœur aussi est rempli d'amour et de gentillesse, ma Rose. Merci pour tes paroles.

Elles se regardèrent en souriant et Bella déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rosalie avant de se séparer d'elle et d'aller retrouver les bras d'Edward. Il lui embrassa le front tendrement, et tout deux regardèrent avec tendresse Esmé et Carlisle serrer leur fille contre eux.

Rosalie était la plus froide d'entre eux, celle qui n'avait jamais réellement fait comprendre aux sorciers qu'elle les appréciait, sauf peut-être à Bella, et là, elle venait de leur ouvrir son cœur. Tous en étaient émus, et les Cullen encore plus.

- Allez, dit soudain Molly (qui avaient enfin séché ses larmes), on va finir de préparer le déjeuner, vous avez une petite heure devant vous ! Oh, et j'ai besoin de savoir… heu, Sirius et les Cullen, qui veux du sang chaud au déjeuner ?

Tous ne purent que rire à la question, pourtant devenue assez habituelle, et tous les vampires acceptèrent avec plaisir, content de partager un « repas » tous ensembles. Même si les garçons (sauf Edward) continuaient à chasser, ils buvaient aussi régulièrement le sang synthétique (et adoraient les sucreries !).

- Allons au grenier ! Lança alors Emmett.

- Oui, reprit Rosalie. Je veux tout savoir de ce bal !

Bella et Edward levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que leurs amis riaient, mais se laissèrent entrainer sans trop de mal vers le salon du grenier.

xXx

Mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Alice attrapa Bella par le bras et lança :

- Bella va raconter aux filles dans sa chambre ! Toi Edward, on te laisse expliquer aux garçons ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle avait un sourire mutin sur le visage (et chantait toujours dans sa tête – en chinois cette fois), et Bella envoya un regard inquiet à Edward alors que Rosalie avait attrapé son deuxième bras et l'entrainait avec sa sœur. Edward rit et haussa les épaules alors que Bella grimaçait.

Bien sur, elle ne put protester, et en moins de trente secondes, elle était enfermée dans sa chambre, avec deux sorcières et deux vampires qui la regardaient en souriant.

xXx

Mais aucunes d'entre elles ne pensa que trois vampires à l'ouïe fine se trouvaient dans la pièce juste à côté…. Emmett n'eut aucun besoin de demander les détails à son frère : il les entendit directement de la bouche de Bella, et dut bien souvent de retenir d'éclater de rire, alors que Jasper traduisait en souriant tout ce qui se passait à Ron et Drago.

Edward était stupéfait… Mais heureux…

xXx

- Alors, raconte ! S'impatienta Rosalie alors que Bella restait muette.

- Ok… mais il faut remonter à une semaine avant le bal pour commencer…

Elle raconta sa discussion avec Alice (faisant frémir Edward dans le salon), puis la préparation… et l'exécution de leur plan diabolique pour réveiller Edward. C'était à ce moment là qu'Emmett avait eut le plus de mal à garder son calme, alors que Bella racontait à quel point le boxer rose se voyait sous sa jupe, et qu'elle avait vu du rose dans le regard de tous les gamins avec qui elle avait dansé !

Puis, bien sur, elle raconta l'épisode avec Viktor, et Edward sentit la colère monter quand elle expliqua qu'il l'avait réellement forcé, l'empêchant de bouger et tentant de forcer le passage de ses lèvres. Mais il jubila quand elle avoua l'avoir mordu avant de lui envoyer une droite et d'arracher le pendentif.

Elle avait donc fait exprès… Cette pensée fit sourire Edward encore plus, alors qu'elle continuait à expliquer ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

A cet instant, Emmett n'avait plus envie de rire : il regardait juste son frère en souriant, heureux, alors que Bella disait :

- J'étais furieuse ! Mais quand je me suis retournée, Edward était en face de moi. Il m'a regardé quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de m'attirer par la nuque et de m'embrasser… Mon dieu, je vous jure que c'était le moment le plus intense de ma vie. Je l'avais attendu pendant trois mois, et la façon dont il m'a embrassé a déclenché des millions de picotements dans tout mon corps… Je n'avais plus aucuns doutes, plus rien n'existait autour de moi, mis à part lui.

Les filles étaient tout aussi touchées que les garçons, mais ce fut Alice qui raconta en riant de quel façon son frère avait pris Bella dans ses bras avant de quitter la grande salle.

- Et bien, lança Rosalie. Il se contrôle bien mieux qu'il ne le dit !

- Et t'as pas encore vu les photos ! Rit Alice.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel (au même moment qu'Edward), mais les filles insistèrent pour que Bella continue. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et toutes purent remarquer que le récit perdait largement en détail :

- Et bien, il m'a emmené dans la clairière et on a parlé. On en avait besoin ! Dit-elle en souriant. Et on a réglé les choses entre nous. Tout va pour le mieux maintenant !

- Si tu crois que tu va t'en tirer comme ça, Isabella Black, tu te trompes ! Lança Alice

Bella fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de demander :

- Tu as tout vu n'est-ce-pas ?

- Et bien, j'ai vu une partie plutôt intéressante, et comme ma vision n'a pas changé, je suppose que ça s'est bel et bien fini comme ça !

Bella se mordit la lèvre en regardant son amie qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Pouvait-elle en parler ? Elle ne le savait pas… mais si elle avait su qu'Edward, un peu plus loin, espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle leur dise, elle aurait sans doute moins hésité.

Alice comprit au regard de Bella qu'elle hésitait, alors elle prit les devant et demanda :

- Il a promit de te transformer, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui ! Souffla Bella, surprise. Alice, je peux savoir ce que t'as vu ?

Elle sourit, mais ne répondit pas. A la place, elle lança :

- Et à quelle condition ?

Bella soupira avant de maugréer :

- Ok, je sais ce que t'as vu.

- Attends, dit soudain Rosalie. Il a vraiment accepté de te transformer ? Malgré ton âme et toutes ses bêtises là-dessus.

- Oui, sourit Bella. Je crois que j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que mon âme ne risque rien, je serais immortelle, peu importe de savoir si je finirais en enfer !

- C'est une bonne chose ! Répondit Rosalie en souriant.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Emmett riait à ses côtés, mais il se figea a nouveau quand Alice relança le sujet :

- A quelle condition, Bella ?

Les trois autres filles froncèrent les sourcils alors que Bella et Alice s'affrontaient du regard, mais Bella se mit finalement à sourire et répondit :

- De l'épouser d'abord.

- Non ! Soufflèrent les trois autres.

- Il t'a demandé de l'épouser ? S'exclama Hermione

- Ben, oui, en quelque sorte.

- Je ne vois pas de bague ! Lança Rosalie en riant.

Edward attendit la réponse de Bella en cessant de respirer, mais il ne put que sourire :

- Je doute que c'était prémédité… enfin pas de plus de quelques minutes, dit-elle en regardant Alice qui riait, et je ne décrirais pas ça comme une demande en mariage…Ha, c'est compliqué ! Pourquoi j'ai parlé de ça moi !

Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas une vraie demande en mariage. Edward bondit de son siège aussitôt et se tourna vers Emmett :

- Je vais à la maison, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Retiens là si jamais elle sort de cette chambre ! Et cesse de rire, Emmett !

Mais il ne servait à rien de lui demander ça, c'était bien au dessus de ses forces ! Il acquiesça seulement et se mit à rire de plus belle dès que son frère sauta par la fenêtre.

Il revint rapidement et retrouva ses frères et les deux sorciers dans un état encore pire qu'à son départ. Surpris, il se concentra sur la chambre des filles, mais elles parlaient de Luna et il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de drôle la dedans !

- Tu arrives trop tard, expliqua Emmett entre deux rires. Alice l'a poussé à raconter votre discussion dans la clairière…. Tu sais que tu la rends folle, Edward ? Elle a vraiment envie de…

- Ca va, j'ai compris, Em, coupa Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de rire lui aussi, bien que gêné par les pensées salaces de ses frères.

- Stop ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Elles sortent.

Leur discussion avait été les 20 minutes les plus drôles qu'Emmett avait connus depuis bien longtemps, mais il parvint à se calmer sans mal avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre.

Pourtant, dès que les filles sortirent, elles comprirent que quelque chose clochait : les garçons étaient bien trop souriants, et ils les fixaient avec des regards pétillants.

Quand Bella croisa le regard d'Edward, elle comprit et s'exclama soudain :

- Oh… Dites-moi que l'une d'entre vous a pensé à insonoriser cette chambre !

Le fait que les garçons, sauf Edward, éclatent aussitôt de rire, permit sans mal à Bella de comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste. Et quand les filles se mirent à rire à leur tour, elle regarda à nouveau Edward.

Il souriait en la fixant et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il semblait tout à fait content que tout le monde sache pour le mariage, mais ce qu'elle ignorait (seule Alice le savait d'ailleurs) c'est qu'Edward avait eut une autre idée en l'écoutant…

Il se leva et attrapa Bella dans ses bras de la même façon que la veille, nouant ses jambes derrière son dos, avant de lui murmurer :

- M'accorderais-tu une conversation en privé, ma douce Bella ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de lui murmurer un simple oui dans l'oreille. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait, et le sourire d'Alice ne faisait que lui confirmer.

- On sera là pour le déjeuner, lança Edward en souriant avant de se laisser tomber par la fenêtre.

xXx

Comme toujours, Bella rit aux éclats pendant toute la folle course d'Edward au travers des arbres, et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec amour dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la clairière. A cette époque de l'année, elle était encore richement fleurie, et l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air était enivrante, et terriblement romantique… Pourtant, un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'un objet venait t'attirer son regard à la cime du plus grand des arbres. Leur arbre favori.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Edward ?

Mais il ne répondit pas et, sans la lâcher de ses bras, sauta sur l'arbre le plus proche, et grimpa de branche et branche jusqu'à l'objet qu'il avait aperçu.

Dès qu'ils furent sur la plus haute des branches, Edward déposa Bella devant lui et la retourna, sans la lâcher de ses bras.

- Oh… souffla-t-elle soudain.

Son éclair de feu était là, coincé entre deux branches… là où elle l'avait laissé trois mois plus tôt, avant de se jeter dans le vide. Elle avait joué avec les balais de l'école depuis la rentrée, et avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait là… Mais aussitôt, elle se retourna à nouveau et attrapa le visage d'Edward entre ses mains avant de dire :

- Cela appartient au passé, Edward. Je ne veux plus jamais que nous en parlions, ni voir cette tristesse dans tes yeux. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Seul le futur compte maintenant, d'accord ?

- Je suis tellement désolé, ma Bella.

- Je le suis aussi, et je t'ai pardonné, mon amour. S'il te plait, oublions ça et ne pensons qu'à ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Le sourire d'Edward était triste, mais Bella savait très bien que le souvenir de sa chute devait être insupportable pour lui. Alors elle se cola un peu plus contre le corps musclé de son amour avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici, Edward Cullen ?

Elle se détacha de lui alors qu'il recommençait à sourire de plaisir, et attrapa son balai avec un clin d'œil mutin.

- Attrape-moi, Bloody, si tu veux pouvoir me poser ta question !

Il écarquilla les yeux quand elle sauta sur son balai, mais se mit finalement à rire quand il constata qu'elle descendait les arbres par étapes, volant de branches en branches tout en riant aux éclats.

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'élança à sa poursuite, mais ne la rattrapa qu'une fois arrivé au sol. Il l'attrapa par la taille, la soulevant de son balai, et la ramena dans ses bras.

Bella riait, ravie que le regard d'Edward se soit remis à pétiller, alors qu'il la regardait en souriant. Mais quand il se détacha d'elle et posa un genou à terre, elle cessa automatiquement de rire.

Il attrapa ses mains, sans cesser de sourire alors qu'elle rougissait, et il commença à parler :

- Je me dois de faire les choses comme il se doit, mon amour… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je te veux près de moi, à moi, pour l'éternité. Isabella Lily Black, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Il ne lâcha qu'une des mains de Bella avant de sortir un petit écrin noir de sa poche et de l'ouvrir. Le cœur de la jeune sorcière manqua un battement (alors que les larmes ruisselaient déjà) quand elle découvrit la bague : un diamant magnifique, en forme d'étoile, était parfaitement encastré dans des fils d'or blancs, semblant brodés autour du diamant, puis formant un anneau fin et torsadé.

Elle le regarda, interdite, mais comprit soudain qu'il attendait une réponse. Alors elle sourit, comme jamais encore elle ne lui avait sourit, et murmura seulement :

- Oui… oh, oui, j'accepte Edward.

Elle fut persuadé qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie, mais le cœur de Bella manqua à nouveau un battement quand il fit passer la bague à sa main gauche, et qu'il embrassa chacun de ses doigts, en finissant par celui qui portait à présent un symbole lourd de sens.

Il se releva, alors que Bella ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux, et il sourit avant de dire :

- Elle est à ta taille, c'est parfait…

- Elle est magnifique, Edward, vraiment…

Il sourit de plus belle et passa la main sur sa joue avant de demander :

- C'est vrai ? Elle te plait ?

- Bien sur qu'elle me plait ! Quelle question !

Bella sourit, mais fronça aussi les sourcils devant l'air gêné d'Edward, l'obligeant à s'expliquer.

- Elle appartenait à ma mère, dit-il.

A cet instant, elle mesura réellement la valeur du bijou qui ornait son doigt, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Alors il sourit à nouveau et murmura :

- J'ai attendu 90 ans celle qui serait digne de la porter. Et elle semble n'avoir été dessinée rien que pour toi, mon amour, ajouta-t-il en embrassant à nouveau sa main.

- Oh Edward, murmura-t-elle. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux… je la porterais avec honneur…

- Pour l'éternité, termina-t-il

- Pour l'éternité, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en souriant, avant qu'Edward ne la fasse tomber sous lui, au milieu des fleurs aux multiples couleurs qui parfumaient l'air. Elle rit mais s'arrêta dès qu'Edward approcha son visage du sien. Il était en équilibre sur un de ses coudes, pour ne pas l'écraser, mais sa seconde main remontait doucement, de la cuisse de Bella, en passant par son ventre, sa poitrine, son cou, puis sa nuque, avant de se perdre dans sa chevelure. A ce moment là, il approcha encore son visage (alors que les mains de Bella jouaient dans son dos, sous sa chemise) et l'embrassa enfin. Les mains de Bella remontèrent bien vite dans ses cheveux, alors que le baiser durait une éternité. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet fiévreux, qu'aucunes des deux ne voulait rompre, et ils s'interdisaient de laisser leurs mains se balader, pour laisser cette étreinte durer le plus longtemps possible.

Par moment, Edward se détachait de ses lèvres, pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration, et parsemait son cou de baisers avant de remonter vers sa bouche, et recommencer sa douce torture.

Et ils restèrent de très longues minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward sursaute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton père nous appelle, le déjeuner est près.

Bella pouffa tout en laissant Edward la relever. Sirius avait déjà été très protecteur envers elle durant le mois d'aout, et il n'avait l'air d'avoir récupéré totalement sa confiance en Edward.

Le jeune vampire semblait désolé, et Bella ne put qu'en rire avant de lancer :

- J'espère qu'il est de bonne humeur ! Parce qu'il risque de remarquer la bague !

Edward grimaça, mais il attrapa Bella dans ses bras avant de lui répondre :

- J'assume totalement.

- Et tu comptes sur Carlisle pour maitriser mon père au cas où !

- Exactement ! Avoua-t-il en riant, avant de se mettre à courir.

xXx

Ils aperçurent tout le monde à table dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin. Grâce au sort d'Esmé sur la terrasse, il faisait bon de manger dehors par tout les temps, et c'était bien plus agréable quand ils étaient si nombreux.

Edward ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois arrivé à la table, et déposa Bella à terre en souriant avant d'attraper sa main gauche. Bien évidement, l'objet qui brillait au doigt de la jeune sorcière n'échappa à aucun des vampires présents :

- Qu'est-ce-que… commença Sirius

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Esmé en le coupant. Edward, est-ce bien ce que je crois ?

Il hocha seulement la tête en souriant à sa mère adoptive. Seule elle, et Carlisle, connaissaient l'existence et la valeur de cette bague, mais les autres avaient bien compris ce qu'elle signifiait pour Bella !

- Edward ? Demanda Sirius en serrant les dents. Peux-tu m'expliquer, s'il te plait ?

- Sirius ! Lança Lily en le foudroyant du regard.

Edward et Bella se sourirent un instant avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Sirius :

- Je sais que j'aurais du te le demander avant, Sirius, mais… j'ai demandé Bella en mariage.

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et j'ai dit oui !

Puis il soupira…

- Sans blague ! Répondit-il.

- Sirius !

Il évita le regard de Lily et soupira de plus belle alors que tous les félicitaient. Lily et Esmé étaient les plus émues, serrant les deux jeunes contre elles sans retenues en souriant de bonheur, alors que les deux concernés levaient les yeux au ciel.

Puis, bien évidement, les filles admirèrent la bague de Bella avec envie.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, souffla Hermione en souriant.

- C'est vrai, murmura Bella, toujours aussi émue

- Comment t'as trouvé une bague si vite ? S'étonna Emmett en regardant son frère.

Edward sourit et enlaça la taille de Bella avant de répondre :

- Elle appartenait à ma mère biologique.

L'émotion imposa le silence dans le jardin du manoir, alors que tous regardait le jeune couple se sourire. Bella avait rougit et se mordait la lèvre, alors qu'Edward souriait comme un bienheureux, tout en la serrant contre lui.

Finalement, Molly parvint à faire asseoir tout le monde à table, et après avoir trinqué (au jus de citrouille, ou au sang, selon les gouts) au mariage de Bella et Edward, le déjeuner commença enfin.

Mais c'était au tour d'Alice de faire son numéro : elle sortit un énorme album de sous sa chaise et le posa devant Edward et Bella, assit en face d'elle.

- Cadeau, dit-elle. En regardant les photos du bal, j'ai eu une idée… Comme quoi, ça peut servir d'être toujours entrain de vous mitrailler ! Profitez mes chéris, souvenirs, souvenirs…

Le jeune couple se regarda en souriant avant d'ouvrir l'album… et ils éclatèrent de rire dès la première photo.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre )

La prochaine fois, vous avez le droit à une petite surprise, grâce à Alice encore une fois :D

A dimanche prochain !

Haley


	43. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec la suite, et un chapitre spécial : c'est un petit bonus… après 42 chapitres d'histoire, cette idée m'est venue… Mais avant de vous le laisser découvrir, voici les RAR (j'ai de plus en plus de reviews ! MERCI !), mais je vais faire vite pour les réponses (désolée :D) : c'est la fête des mères aujourd'hui et je lâcher mon clavier pour une journée :)

Nounou : merci beaucoup :)

Sabrinabella : lol la voici la suite ! Merci ) et j'espère que ca te plaira autant !

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi ! Deux reviews pour un même chapitre, je jubile ! Pour la surprise, c'est en effet avec l'album photo… A bientôt bisous !

ErylisxJazz : merci :D et voici le chapitre surprise ! Bisous )

Emichlo : merci :D

Mimi72 : lol, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes chapitres, et ce que je fais de cette histoire et de mes personnages ) J'espère que la surprise d'Alice va te plaire ! Bisous

aliecullen4ever : merci ! Lol, moi j'adore Sirius et il est beaucoup plus drôle que Charly, non ? Voici la surprise du lutin ) a bientôt !

Chka : merci beaucoup ! Ta curiosité va être satisfaite dans ce chapitre ) J'espère que ca te plaira, bisous :D

Isabellamisa : Lol ! Merci beaucoup :D ! Moi j'ai hâte de voir ton dessin :D et je voulais savoir si tu étais ok pour que j'ouvre un blog et que j'y mette tes dessins (je n'ai pas oublié la bague lol !) ? En tout cas, j'espère que la surprise d'Alice te plaira ! Gros bisous vampirique !

Lul : lol ! Ca s'appelle le suspens ca, et c'est bien plus drôle ! :D (sourire d'ange) ! Pour la bague, Isabellamisa a relevé le défi, alors tu pourras sans doute la voir dans quelque temps… Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et je sais que je ne poste pas aussi régulièrement les autres mais je ne les oublies pas, promis ! Bisous et bientôt :D

I-Become-Mrs-Edward-Cullen : merci beaucoup à toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! J'adore « halight » lol ! Bisous )

Voltéa : tu m'as laissé une deuxième reviews sur le chapitre précédant lol ! Merci beaucoup ) pour tes compliments encore une fois ! Ils me touchent toujours autant ! Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans quelques chapitres, mais pour l'instant je te laisse avec la surprise d'Alice. Gros bisous et à bientôt :)

twoman95 : merci beaucoup ! Oh, Voldemort reviendra à la charge c'est sur, mais pour le moment, il rumine lol…

Mono9000 : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant avec ce petit bonus… (en espérant avoir oublié personne :D) !

Bonne lecture )

Haley

* * *

**43 – Souvenirs, souvenirs **

_Mais c'était au tour d'Alice de faire son numéro : elle sortit un énorme album de sous sa chaise et le posa devant Edward et Bella, assit en face d'elle. _

_- Cadeau, dit-elle. En regardant les photos du bal, j'ai eu une idée… Comme quoi, ça peut servir d'être toujours entrain de vous mitrailler ! Profitez mes chéris, souvenirs, souvenirs… _

_Le jeune couple se regarda en souriant avant d'ouvrir l'album… et ils éclatèrent de rire dès la première photo. _

xXx

- Je n'ai jamais vu cette photo ! S'exclama Bella en riant.

- Oh, j'ai retrouvé l'appareil que je croyais avoir perdu l'an dernier, expliqua Alice. Et j'ai retrouvé de sacrés clichés avec !

- C'est incroyable ! Souffla Bella.

La première photo les représentaient tout les deux, assis au piano dans l'appartement de Bella. Elle avait les yeux blancs, et lui grimaçait comme ce n'est pas permis à l'odeur de la sorcière qui se trouvait bien trop près de lui !

- C'est abusé, la tête que je fais ! Lança Edward.

- C'était seulement le troisième jour, répondit Bella.

- Et heureusement que je n'ai pas de photo du premier ! Rit Alice. Mais sérieusement, même si ce n'ai pas la première photo que j'ai pris de vous, je trouve qu'elle était parfaite pour commencer l'album !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, mais Bella se mit à sourire :

- Cette photo est drôle, mais elle ne représente pas du tout ce que je me souviens de ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te rappelle ? Demanda alors Esmé

Bella sourit avant de répondre :

- Et bien, Edward avait été très bizarre ce jour là ! J'ignorais encore qui il était, et deux jours plus tôt, j'avais eu le droit au regard le plus noir du siècle !

Edward grimaça à côté d'elle, mais elle rit avant de reprendre :

- Mais ce matin là, il avait été charmant !

- Tu as dit qu'il était dingue ! Intervint Hermione en riant.

- Et je le pensais ! C'est vrai, c'était super bizarre ! Mais dans l'appartement, ça a été le premier moment fort entre nous…

- J'ai attrapé ta main et je l'ai guidée sur le piano, intervint alors Edward.

- Et tu as enlacé mon autre main pendant tout le temps qu'on jouait… C'était parfait… même si aujourd'hui je me dis que tu as du grimacer tout du long !

Il rit, tout en acquiesçant, et en faisant rire les autres, Bella y compris.

Elle tourna ensuite la page et s'exclama avec émotion :

- Mais je rêve ! Tu emmène ton appareil vraiment partout ?

- Au début, oui, avoua Alice en souriant. C'était si drôle de découvrir votre monde !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel : les photos suivantes représentaient son premier cours de l'AD, ainsi que son combat avec Emmett, et la dernière de la série la fit beaucoup rire : Bella se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant alors qu'Emmett la regardait avec inquiétude et désolation, et qu'Edward foudroyait Emmett du regard.

- Celle-ci est terrible ! Lança Bella.

- Oui, je l'adore aussi, rit Alice.

- C'est incroyable, commenta Lily. Tu as réussit à avoir leur trois regards, et on imagine très bien la scène !

- Edward est furax ! Traduisit Jasper en riant.

- Et Emmett désolé, continua Rosalie

- Et toi tu souffre, Bella, termina ce dernier avec un regard plein de regrets.

- Ha non, Emmett ! S'exclama-t-elle alors. Si tu t'excuses encore une fois pour ça, je t'étrangle de mes mains ! J'ai eu ma vengeance d'ailleurs !

Quand Alice sourit, Bella comprit que ça aussi, elle l'avait photographié, mais elle ne releva pas, préférant découvrir les photos dans l'ordre.

Et la photo suivante, seule au milieu d'une page, la figea sur place, tout comme Edward à ses côtés.

- Comment as-tu réussi à prendre celle là ? Souffla Bella

- Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé, dit seulement Alice.

La photo représentait Edward et Bella, partageant une table dans la salle de potion. Edward regardait Bella avec un sourire éclatant, alors que les joues de la jeune fille étaient rougies, et qu'elle avait l'air complètement perdue.

- Elle est belle, commenta Ginny.

- Edward venait de me dire juste ce qu'il fallait, expliqua Bella en souriant, et même un peu plus. J'avais atterrit au milieu de la partie de chasse la vieille, et j'étais en colère. Parce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit et que, ça aussi, j'avais du le comprendre par moi-même… Mais il m'a scotché sur place…

- Tant mieux pour moi ! Intervint alors Sirius. Tu étais en guimauve après ça, et j'ai pu te parler facilement ! Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu avais bien pu lui dire, Edward.

Ce dernier regarda la photo en souriant avant de répondre à Sirius :

- Elle avait besoin de vérité, et je lui en ai donné ! Elle refusait de me parler, mais elle n'a pas eut d'autre choix que de m'écouter… Et je lui ai révélé tout les aspects qui font de moi ce que je suis.

Le jeune couple se regarda avec complicité, se souvenant aussi qu'il lui avait avoué son amour pour la première fois, ce jour là, mais aucun des deux n'en parla.

La série suivante les fit une fois de plus rire aux éclats : elle montrait le combat entre Crunch et Emmett, dans la clairière, et Bella taquina son futur beau frère une fois de plus sur l'agilité de la panthère face à l'ourson qu'il était.

Bella tourna une nouvelle page alors qu'Emmett lui promettait une vengeance, mais elle fut cette fois très surprise. La série qui suivait décrivait les deux mois où Edward avait fuit Bella, ne voulant pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un vampire.

Les photos montraient Edward, le plus souvent perché sur une branche, entrain de regarder la sorcière au loin. Les clichés étaient magnifiques, et on apercevait à chaque fois Bella dans le champ de vision torturé d'Edward.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois, murmura Edward, stupéfait.

Bella, elle, souriait, appréciant de voir la fascination qu'avait déjà Edward pour elle, alors qu'elle même passait ses jours et ses nuits à penser à lui.

- C'est magique, souffla-t-elle alors. Merci Alice.

- Finalement, tu ne fuyais pas tant que ça, commenta Ron en souriant.

- Non, avoua Edward. Je n'y arrivais pas…

- Tant mieux, murmura Bella à son oreille.

Ils se sourirent, mais Bella tourna la page sans attendre. Les souvenirs de leurs séparations étaient douloureux, et elle ne voulait pas s'y attarder… surtout que la série suivante était hilarante !

Tous rirent en même temps en découvrant les photos : la première montrait un Dean dépité, qu'Edward foudroyait du regard, et les autres retraçaient le match de Quidditch.

- Celle-ci est super ! Rit Emmett.

Il désignait une photo prise au moment où Drago rattrapait Bella en vol : il la tenait d'une main alors qu'elle flottait encore dans le vide, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

- J'étais terrifié ! Lança Edward

- Et moi stupéfaite ! Répliqua Bella après avoir rit à la tête de son amour. Drago Malefoy venait de me rattraper au lieu de me laisser m'écraser au sol !

- Je croyais qu'un sort empêchait ça ! S'exclama Edward.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel alors que les autres riaient, mais elle répondit :

- Oui, ce sort existe Edward, même qu'il a été placé à cause de moi !

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Lily pointa une photo très drôle de lui, où il fermait les yeux avec force, et serrait les dents et les poings :

- Mon dieu, dit-elle en riant, tu avais vraiment peur !

- Elle venait de faire la feinte de je ne sais plus quoi, et j'étais persuadé qu'elle s'était écrasée au sol ! C'était horrible !

Bella rit avant de caresser sa joue et de répondre :

- C'est la feinte de Wronski, mon cœur. Et je sais très bien ce que je fais sur mon balai !

- Mouai… n'empêche qu'à chaque match j'ai la peur de ma vie !

Elle rit mais ne put s'empêcher de tourner la page rapidement, sachant très bien qu'elles photos allaient suivre. Celles-ci, elles les connaissaient déjà… enfin, elle en connaissait certaine :

- Mais y'en a plein que je n'avais pas vu ! S'exclama-t-elle

- J'ai perdu mon appareil ce jour là, expliqua Alice, mais j'ai emprunté celui de Rose, donc il y a deux séries de photo sur cette journée, et vous n'avez vu que la seconde.

- Tu as perdu ton appareil dans le foutoir des fringues, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Bella en souriant.

Alice acquiesça juste en souriant pendant que tout le monde découvrait les photos. La première série montrait la métamorphose de Bella en un sublime vampire sexy, et les suivantes montraient l'air ébahi d'Edward en la découvrant, puis le bal en lui même : il y avait de nombreuse photos du jeune couple entrain de danser, mais aussi de leurs amis.

- Ce bal était parfait, commenta Edward en souriant à la vue des photos.

- Cette robe était bien trop courte ! Intervint Sirius, en faisant rire tout le monde.

- Et ben heureusement que t'étais pas là hier, papa ! Répliqua Bella. Parce que celle là est longue en comparaison de celle que je portais !

- Je confirme, murmura Edward, partagé entre le sourire et la grimace.

- Tu étais vraiment magnifique en tout cas, intervint Lily à son tour.

Bella sourit mais fut un peu gênée quand même, et c'est Sirius qui en expliqua la raison :

- Alice avait reproduit sa vision de Bella transformée.

- Je sais, répondit Lily en souriant.

Bien sur, elle avait tout lu en sa fille, et connaissait tout ces souvenirs qu'ils revivaient ensemble. Bella sourit à sa mère avant de lancer en riant :

- Alice a mis plus de cinq heures à me préparer !

- Tes cheveux sont terribles à coiffer ! Se défendit-elle. Mais j'adore jouer à la poupée avec toi, Bella ! Et le résultat était vraiment parfait.

- C'est vrai, admis alors Edward en souriant.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir, le faisant sourire de plus belle, puis décida de tourner la page, pour faire cesser les rires qui l'entouraient.

Mais ils redoublèrent, et elle se joignit aux autres sans hésiter : la série suivante représentaient tous les Cullen, découvrant avec plaisir les sucreries Weasley au sang sucré.

- Une brillante idée ! Commenta Emmett.

- C'était le truc le plus incroyable qu'on avait vu, lança Rosalie.

- Et depuis, ils ont fait fort ! Renchérit Alice. Les jumeaux sont vraiment incroyables, et ça a été le premier d'une série de grands moments !

- C'est vrai, confirma Esmé. Ils sont vraiment doués…

- Si seulement ils avaient fait des études ! Soupira Molly.

Elle fit rire tout le monde, mais Bella lui répondit :

- Ils sont fait pour laisser leur imagination les guider, Molly. C'est toujours comme ça qu'ils inventent des choses étonnantes !

- Et pas toujours intelligentes ! Répliqua la matriarche Weasley

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on les adore ! Répondit Ginny en riant.

Tous les jeunes acquiescèrent, et quand Molly vit que même les adultes riaient, elle leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna.

Bella tourna alors une nouvelle page. Les photos suivantes avaient toutes été prises pendant les vacances d'Halloween, et elles montraient d'abord les jeunes sorciers découvrant le grenier et leur chambre.

Une photo magnifique attira alors le regard de Bella. Elle la connaissait, et l'avait dans une boite, dans sa chambre, mais elle lui faisait toujours le même effet. Alice avait vraiment réussit ce cliché : Bella était de dos, dans les bras d'Esmé, et regardait le magnifique tableau qui orne depuis sa chambre.

- C'était un moment magique, commenta Bella.

- Ce tableau est vraiment une merveille, approuva Lily. Esmé, tu as un talent impressionnant !

- Merci, souffla la vampire. Sirius avait trouvé une photo de vous deux, et en la voyant j'ai eu l'idée de peindre.

- Une brillante idée ! Lança Bella.

Tout le monde sourit, mais ils comprirent aussi qu'elle tourne la page rapidement, trop émue pour parler d'avantage de cette photo.

Et les suivantes la firent sourire : les bêtises de Crunch et Patmol, les premiers matches de Quidditch sorciers contre vampires, les soirées dans la piscine ou sur la terrasse….

- Elles sont géniales, commenta Edward.

- On s'est bien marré, approuva Emmett en riant.

- Y'en a encore plein qu'on n'avait jamais vu ! S'exclama Bella en regardant Alice.

Cette dernière sourit avant de répondre :

- J'ai toujours eu l'intension de réunir toutes les photos que j'avais, mais j'attendais juste un moment spécial pour le faire… J'y ai passé toute la nuit !

Bella et Edward levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que les autres riaient, mais Bella tourna finalement la page.

- Déjà ! D'exclama-t-elle. Ça passe directement à Noël.

Alice pouffa alors qu'Edward fronçait soudain les sourcils.

- Edward m'a menacé de me faire bouffer mon appareil si je n'arrêtais pas de mitrailler toutes les deux secondes ! Alors je m'en suis tenue aux évènements majeurs après ça, enfin presque.

Bella regarda Edward en souriant et il haussa les épaules avant de se défendre :

- Elle était épuisante, à toujours penser à la plus belle photo qu'elle pourrait prendre de nous ! Vous remarquerez que le petit lutin n'apparaît sur aucune de ces photos !

- C'est vrai ça, rit Bella. Il faudra rectifier ça !

Alice se mit à rire en haussant les épaules à son tour, puis tous regardèrent les photos de ce Noël si particulier. Cela commençait bien sur par la magnifique tenue scintillante de Bella, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Celle-ci aussi, était bien trop courte !

- Mon pauvre papa, rit Bella. Tu n'as pas fini de t'en faire !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle désigna les photos qu'Alice avaient prises sur la piste de danse, où on apercevait beaucoup d'élèves :

- Toutes les filles avaient opté pour une robe courte, et on a eu raison. Je n'imagine même pas comment j'aurais pu me battre en robe longue et talons hauts.

- C'était de la folie de laisser ce bal avoir lieu ! Intervint Molly

- Non, répondit Bella. C'était la seule solution. L'AD était prête, et tout c'est presque bien passé…

- Presque, répéta Molly.

Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille avant de répondre :

- Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, même si j'avoue que je préfèrerais être humain depuis quelques temps… Mais je ne regrette pas d'être un vampire, c'est ainsi, et je pourrais veiller sur toi pour l'éternité en plus !

Bella mima une grimace, mais accepta avec plaisir l'étreinte de son père avant de désigner la première photo de lui en vampire, sur la page suivante :

- J'ai eu si peur en attendant ton réveil, et tes yeux rouges étaient vraiment flippants ! Mais tu étais resté toi… et tu as même pu me prendre dans tes bras.

- C'était stupéfiant ! Intervint Carlisle. Jamais je n'avais vu un vampire nouveau né se contrôler, et être totalement conscient de ses actes dès le réveil.

- C'est parce qu'il souhaitait devenir un vampire, c'est ça ? Demanda Lily.

- Oui, répondit Carlisle en souriant. La thèse de Sirius semble dire vrai.

Lily sourit à son tour, mais seul Edward comprit à cet instant ce que Lily avait en tête. Il esquissa un sourire… Bella tenait autant de sa mère que de son père !

En souriant toujours autant (elle aussi avait très bien compris !), Bella tourna une nouvelle page et découvrit de belles photos de certain des matches de Quidditch de Bella ou Drago, des sorties à pré-au-lard et de leur retour dans le Poudlard express à la fin de la 6e année.

- Pour la première fois, ça m'a fait quelque chose de me dire que c'était fini, commenta Rosalie.

- C'est vrai, admis Emmett en souriant. On s'est ennuyé pendant des années dans des lycées ou des facs moldues, mais cette année là à été inoubliable !

Ils étaient tous d'accord, et chacun y alla de son anecdote avant que Bella tourne à nouveau la page de l'album à souvenirs.

- T'aurais pu éviter, dit aussitôt Edward en serrant les dents.

- Non ! S'exclama Bella. Elles sont très bien.

Les photos suivantes avaient été prises à son anniversaire, avant qu'elle ne se coupe avec le paquet.

- Mais passons, dit-elle quand même.

Elle tourna sans attendre la page, alors que personne n'avait dit un mot, mais sourit soudain :

- Voilà le pire, mon cher papa !

Bien sur, il n'y avait aucunes photos des trois derniers mois, où Bella et Edward avaient dépéris chacun de leur côté, mais Alice n'avait pas lésiné sur le nombre de photo de la veille.

Et dès que Sirius vit la première photo, montrant Bella et Luna, prête à rejoindre la grande salle, il s'exclama :

- Mais on voit tes fesses !

Bella pouffa avant de répondre :

- Non, on voit mon boxer. Mes fesses ne sont pas si roses que ça !

Sirius la regarda aussitôt en soupirant et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, surtout qu'Emmett en rajouta une couche :

- Mais comment t'as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps, Edward ? Pendant combien de temps elles ont dansés comme ça ?

Les photos étaient explicites, et nombreuses ! Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en découvrant le nombre de garçons avec lesquels elle avait dansé, mais surtout les photos de Luna et elle, dansant l'une contre l'autre au milieu d'une foule de garçons.

- Par merlin ! S'exclama Sirius en découvrant lui aussi ces photos.

- Oh ça va, se défendit Bella. Ils étaient tous super jeune, et on les as tous prévenus qu'on ne faisait que s'amuser. Luna et moi avions un homme à faire réagir.

- T'en a pas fait réagir qu'un seul ! Commenta Emmett. Jolie droite, en tout cas !

Bella rougit, et remercia intérieurement Alice de ne pas avoir pris de photo quand Viktor l'embrassait, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas manqué la droite ! La photo était très réussie, et elle fit même sourire Edward :

- Heureusement que tu l'as fait, avoua-t-il. J'ignore ce que je lui aurais fait subir si je ne t'avais pas entendu hurler à travers ses pensées.

Bella lui sourit mais expliqua quand même :

- On n'avait vraiment pas prévu un truc pareil ! Je me doutais bien qu'il voudrait danser avec moi, et je comptais en profiter pour lui enlever son pendentif, et te permettre de m'entendre, Edward. Mais je n'avais pas prévu ça…

Elle grimaça, mais Edward lui sourit avant de montrer la photo suivante :

- En tout cas, j'ai bien entendu tout ce que tu as dit, et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

La photo les représentait entrain de s'embrasser avec passion, au beau milieu de la grande salle.

- Un baiser magnifique ! Commenta Ron en riant.

- Toute la grande salle s'est retournée vers vous, acquiesça Drago.

Bella rougit alors qu'Edward riait (ravi que tout le monde les ait vu), mais Sirius intervint sur la photo suivante : celle où Bella était dans les bras d'Edward, et qu'il la soutenait avec ses mains posées sur le boxer rose de la jeune fille :

- Mais c'est quoi cette position !

Edward et Bella se rendaient compte en voyant la photo à quel point leur position était tendancieuse, mais Bella regarda son père en souriant et répliqua seulement :

- L'impulsion du moment, papa. On est restés séparé longtemps, alors tout était forcement plus intense.

Il soupira mais ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il savait trop bien à quel point Bella avait souffert de cette situation, et sur ces photos il la voyait heureuse… alors que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Les dernières photos étaient toutes aussi belles, montrant Bella et Edward traversant la grande salle, enlacés et souriant, puis dansant comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Bella sourit une nouvelle fois en refermant l'album, et regarda Alice avec tendresse :

- Merci mon petit lutin, c'est vraiment un cadeau précieux.

Alice rit avant de répondre :

- Alors je promets de continuer à vous mitrailler !

- A la condition que tu me donnes toutes les photos ! Répliqua Bella. Il faudra mettre cet album à jour !

- Fait moi confiance, lança Alice en souriant.

Les deux filles se sourient puis Bella se serra contre Edward avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Cette petite excursion dans leurs souvenirs lui avait vraiment plut, et elle était sur un petit nuage.

Elle regarda sa bague briller à sa main gauche et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Et les photos, réunies dans l'énorme album posé devant elle, disaient exactement la même chose, tout comme la main d'Edward qui courait dans son dos.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ca vous a plut autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! J'attends vos impressions, et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !

Bonne fête à toute les mamans :D

Haley


	44. Sur le toit

Coucou :) Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui fait encore un peu avancer les choses entre mes personnages…

Merci encore à tout ceux qui me suivent :D et surtout à mes reviewer !

Elo-didie : merci :D et non, Alice ne lâche jamais son appareil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira…

philae89 : merci beaucoup !

Sabrinabella : lol ! la voici la suite ! Merci beaucoup D

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi :) ca à été un plaisir à écrire… Voici la suite ! Bisous

Lul : merci :D et non, ce n'était vraiment pas fait exprès ! Mais je suis vraiment contente d'avoir posté ce chapitre à six mois d'histoire, et merci beaucoup de me le souhaiter :D (sourire d'ange de l'auteuze ravie !)… Ne t'en fait pas, les autres personnages vont revenir petit à petit, alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Bisous ^_^

Nounou : merci :D

Emichlo : merci beaucoup )

aliecullen4ever : lol, je dirais plus pauvre Sirius ! Merci beaucoup ) et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Mimi72 : merci ) Et oui, comme tu dis, telle mère, telle fille, et Sirius n'a pas fini de s'en faire pour l'une et l'autre ! Voici la suite :D bisous !

Voltéa : merci beaucoup ! Encore une fois, je suis très touchée par tes compliments, et surtout ravie d'arriver à faire passer l'émotion que je veux ! J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir, et que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous :D

Isabellamisa : je l'ai pas reçu le dessin (moue boudeuse) alors je te remet mon adresse (en remplaçant les / par des .) : emilie/patinlaposte/net … J'ai tellement hâte de les voir ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Gros bisous vampirique :D

Bon, j'avoue que j'ai répondu un peu vite aux reviews, mais je suis crevée ! Dure semaine, et dure soirée hier ( :D), donc je vous laisse juste avec ce chapitre…

Bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**44 – Sur le toit **

Esmé et Rosalie avaient abandonnées tout le monde en milieu d'après midi, pour aller préparer le repas du soir, et les autres avaient continué à évoquer leurs souvenirs pendant un moment avant que Molly n'intervienne :

- C'est l'heure tout le monde, les sorciers, prenez vos capes et vos balais, on y va !

- On fait la course ? Proposa alors Bella en regardant Edward avec malice.

Il lui sourit, toujours aussi stupéfait qu'elle soit redevenue elle même, et répondit sans hésiter :

- Tu sais que tu n'as aucunes chances, mon chaton.

- Ma force augmente, Bloody chéri. J'ai peut-être maigri ces derniers temps, mais je n'ai rien perdu de mes muscles, bien au contraire !

- Elle a passé son temps à courir dans la forêt ! S'exclama Ron

Edward se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise mais Bella le regarda avec amour avant de sourire :

- C'est vrai ! Et je suis persuadée qu'un guépard ne fait pas le poids face à moi !

Cette fois, il ne put que rire avant de répliquer :

- Vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un petit chaton peut vaincre un guépard ?

Elle lui sourit seulement et se leva de table avant de se transformer en sa magnifique panthère noire. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il fut stupéfait :

- C'est incroyable ! Lança-t-il. T'es effrayante, ma chérie !

La panthère avait beaucoup gagné en muscle, et semblait même avoir grandit un peu.

- Le changement est normal, expliqua Sirius. Le côté animal s'adapte au côté humain, mais on peut aussi ne développer que l'animal. Et en passant son temps à courir, Bella a vraiment musclé Crunch… elle doit avoir bien plus de force et d'endurance qu'avant !

- Elle va me battre ! Grimaça alors Edward

Les autres rirent, et Crunch fit un bruit de gorge qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps aussi : elle riait, comme les autres… Elle s'avança et lécha sa main avant de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus.

- _Près mon petit vampire ? _Entendit-il dans sa tête

Il rit en hochant la tête, mais répondit quand même :

- Près !

- Non, attendez ! S'exclama Emmett.

Edward et Crunch se retournèrent vers lui, et il s'expliqua en souriant :

- Laissez nous y aller en premier, je veux voir qui gagne de mes yeux !

La panthère rit à nouveau alors qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel.

- _Tu entendras leurs pensées quand ils seront arrivés, non ?_ Demanda Crunch

Edward sourit avant de répondre :

- Oui Crunchy. Ok, Em', allez y, et préviens moi quand vous êtes tous de l'autre côté. Oh, et restez assez loin de l'entrée de la forêt quand même… Le chaton a parfois du mal à s'arrêter à temps.

Crunch montra les crocs, faussement mécontente, et tout le monde partit vers la forêt en riant de bon cœur. Les sorciers avaient bien sur pris leurs balais pour traverser, et le jeune couple ne dut pas attendre très longtemps pour qu'Emmett donne le top à Edward par la pensée.

- Ils sont arrivés, dit-il alors. Prête mon petit chaton ?

- _Trois… deux… un… partez !_ Entendit-il alors dans sa tête.

Ils s'élancèrent au même moment dans la forêt, et Edward fut encore une fois stupéfait : ils courraient exactement à la même vitesse, et il était au maximum de ses forces ! Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de la panthère à côté de lui.

Il la trouvait magnifique, semblant presque voler au dessus du sol tant elle allait vite. Bien sur, leur traversée de la forêt dura deux fois moins longtemps que celle des autres, et Edward ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire quand elle accéléra une dernière fois, à quelques mètres de la sortie de la forêt, le dépassant de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres à l'arrivée.

- Incroyable ! S'exclama Emmett. Crunch est plus rapide que toi, Edward ! Je crois qu'il faut bien l'admettre !

Tout le monde riait en félicitant la panthère mais elle se transforma à nouveau avant de se planter devant Edward en mettant les mains sur ses hanches :

- Tu as passé ton temps à me regarder ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. C'était bien trop facile, t'as pas arrêté de te prendre des branches !

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que les autres riaient de plus belle. Tout le monde comprit très bien à sa tête qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais quand Bella enleva une feuille de sa chevelure cuivrée et qu'elle lui montra en faisant la moue, il se mit à rire à son tour.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pourtant toujours aussi souriante, et il l'enlaça avant de se défendre :

- Tu es trop belle, même en panthère. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Le sourire de Bella devint moins moqueur et bien plus tendre alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de son oreille avant de murmurer :

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon amour.

Il lui sourit, et passa sa main sur le visage de Bella avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Cela fit sourire tout le monde, tous très heureux que ces deux là se soit enfin retrouvés, mais ce baiser mis aussi deux personnes dans l'embarra… Sirius évita le regard insistant de Lily sur lui, la blessant plus qu'il ne le pensait, mais Rosalie lui permit de se défiler :

- Allez, tout le monde entre maintenant ! C'est l'heure de l'apéro !

Les jeunes rirent à nouveau et suivirent tous les adultes à l'intérieur. Ils furent stupéfaits en entrant dans la majestueuse salle à manger, décorée avec beaucoup de gout par Esmé et Rosalie.

- Oh, c'est magnifique, souffla Lily.

- On se croirait dans un palais de compte de fée ! S'exclama Hermione

Rosalie avait joué entre la porcelaine couleur argent, le cristal et le blanc sur la table, donnant l'impression que tout brillait sous la lumière tamisée.

- Et bien, expliqua Rosalie. Au début, ce repas n'avait pas de raison précise, mais vu l'annonce que nous avons eu tout à l'heure…

- Il fallait bien fêter ça ! Finit Esmé en souriant. Edward, Bella, mes chéris, mettez vous là.

Bella rougit et Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Esmé les installait à la tête de la table, puis incitait tout le monde à s'asseoir.

- On attend qui ? Demanda Edward en voyant trois chaises vides.

- Nous !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur les jumeaux Weasley et une femme aux cheveux roses qu'Edward, Alice et Jasper ne connaissaient pas encore.

- Dora ! S'exclama Bella en se levant.

- Salut ma belle ! Salut tout le monde.

Esmé sourit, alors que Bella allait embrasser sa cousine qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, puis la vampire regarda ses enfants en lançant :

- Je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks.

- Dora, par pitié !

- Oui, Dora, rit Esmé. La cousine de Sirius. Nous avons fait sa connaissance par hasard il y a quelques semaines, Square Grimaud.

- Oui, rit Dora. En fait, j'avais appris pour Lily, et je suis rentrée dès que j'ai pu. Mais quand je suis tombée sur Sirius, j'ai eu un choc ! Et comme une idiote, je n'ai pas vu que je posais ma main sur un couteau et je me suis entaillée la main…

- Non ! S'exclama Bella en riant.

- Hey, c'n'est pas drôle ! Lança Dora. Ton père a faillit me sauter dessus ! Je te jure, heureusement que je transplane vite, sinon j'ignore ce qu'il m'aurait fait !

- T'es pire que moi ! Railla Bella.

- Ca reste à prouver, jeune fille ! J'en aie apprise de belles sur toi, Bella Black !

Bella réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas vu Dora depuis son 16e anniversaire, avant la découverte de son identité, et elle fronça les sourcils. Mais Dora s'expliqua aussitôt :

- C'est ta mère qui m'a tout raconté, Bella. Tu te doute bien que si j'avais toujours su que tu es ma cousine, je te l'aurais dit, non ?

Bella sourit, mais Dora reprit :

- En faite, je parlais plutôt de ta relation avec un vampire, chère cousine !

- Dis donc ! S'exclama soudain Bella. T'es mal placée pour parler, toi !

Dora rougit tout en pouffant de rire, puis elle s'assit de l'autre côté d'Edward avant de dire :

- Bonne réponse, ma Bella. J'avoue.

Puis elle se tourna vers Edward :

- Ravie de te connaître, Edward Cullen. Je dois admettre que ma cousine à bon gout…

- Dora ! S'exclama Bella.

Tous riaient (même Edward qui reconnaissait bien le côté Black en Dora), sauf Remus. Lui, avait blêmit un peu plus alors que Dora ne lui avait pas lancé un regard.

Elle salua tout le monde un part un, ravie aussi de faire la connaissance d'Alice et Jasper.

- Rose m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Elle est vraiment pire que Bella, lança Rosalie en riant. Je vous jure, faut le voir pour le croire ! Ne la laissez pas s'approcher d'un objet tranchant !

Dora rit, mais ce fut Fred qui ramena la conversation à un autre sujet :

- Alors vous deux, ça c'est sacrément bien arrangé à ce que je vois.

Il désigna la bague de Bella du regard, et George acquiesça en souriant :

- On a suivi les feux de l'amour version Bella et Edward avec attention !

- Ouai, reprit Fred. Bella, sérieux je veux voir les photos !

- Hors de question ! Répliqua Bella en riant.

Mais Alice sorti aussitôt de table et partit en courant.

Edward soupira tout en souriant et Bella se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils :

- Tu as laissé l'album dans la salle de musique, dit-il. Elle revient.

Bella grimaça alors que les jumeaux, et tous les autres, riaient de bon cœur, mais le second visionnage des photos fut encore plus drôle que le premier.

Quand l'album fut refermé (et le diner déjà fini depuis un moment), Dora se tourna vers le jeune couple et dit avec émotion :

- Vous êtes un couple magnifique, et je vous souhaite un bonheur éternel !

- Merci, Dora, murmura Bella, émue.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, reprit Edward dans le même état.

Dora leur sourit, mais Edward comprit à cet instant qu'elle était triste, et il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour découvrir une personne dans le même état qu'elle… Remus la regardait, le cœur serré, et un tas de pensées douloureuses en tête. Edward comprenait maintenant ce que Bella avait voulu dire un peu plus tôt : Dora était amoureuse d'un loup-garou… et lui aussi l'aimait, mais il la repoussait, persuadé d'être un monstre ne méritant pas une telle femme.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Il comprenait très bien Remus, même s'il savait que le loup avait tord de lutter : Dora avait l'air aussi têtue que Bella, et maintenant qu'elle était revenue, il était certain qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber.

Mais Edward fut attiré par d'autres pensées douloureuses, des pensées qu'il pouvait encore plus comprendre : celles de Sirius. Voir à nouveau ces photos lui rappelait que lui, il était incapable d'autant de contrôle qu'Edward… Alors que la table commençait à se débarrasser, il jeta un regard triste à Lily et profita de l'agitation pour sortir discrètement dans le jardin.

- Je reviens, murmura alors Edward à l'oreille de Bella.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand elle se rendit compte que son père avait quitté la pièce, elle sourit. Elle savait qu'Edward usait toujours de son don pour arranger les choses, et elle espérait qu'il serait capable d'enlever le sourire triste du visage de sa mère.

Bella faisait soudain un dur retour à la réalité : pendant trois mois, elle n'avait rien vu que son malheur… il était temps de se concentrer à nouveau sur les gens qu'elle aimait, tous.

Alors sans rien dire, elle débarrassa sa mère des assiettes qu'elle avait en main, et elle l'attira dans une autre pièce pour parler… Elle n'eut pas à la forcer pour que Lily vide son sac, et au moment même où elle commençait à expliquer à Bella combien elle aimait Sirius, mais combien il était difficile de le sentir si loin d'elle, Edward retrouvait enfin Sirius, perché sur le toit de la maison.

- J'ai eu du mal à te trouver, lança-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Comment fais-tu, Edward ? Demanda aussitôt Sirius.

Edward sourit : Sirius n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer, il comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, et il lui répondit doucement :

- La force de l'habitude. Ça n'a pas toujours été si facile, tu sais. Au début, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais l'approcher.

- J'ai tellement peur de faire mal à Lily que j'ose à peine la toucher… Et puis cette odeur, si forte, si enivrante… je ne suis pas sur d'avoir la force de résister.

- Je te comprends très bien, tu sais Sirius. Mais plus tu luteras, plus ce sera difficile.

Sirius regarda Edward sans comprendre, et le jeune vampire sourit avant de reprendre :

- Je crois avoir compris que nous autre vampires, n'aimons qu'une seule femme n'est-ce-pas ?

Sirius leva alors les yeux au ciel mais Edward devint très sérieux :

- Ne lutte pas Sirius, ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Elles sont malheureuses quand nous sommes loin et nous aussi, alors à quoi bon ?

- Je ne lutterais pas si j'étais persuadé de pouvoir me contrôler !

- Tu sais, je doute que Bella t'en ai parlé, mais je me suis testé l'an dernier…

- Testé ?

Edward sourit, espérant que Bella ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir dit ça, mais il expliqua :

- Oui, je devais être sur que je ne lui ferais pas de mal pendant le bal… et que je supporterais la robe qu'Alice lui mettrait !

Sirius ne put que sourire, mais attendit la suite avec attention. Edward reprit alors :

- Je l'ai… reniflée.

- Pardon ?

Edward rit, un peu nerveux quand même de raconter ça au père de sa belle, mais continua :

- Je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement. Je l'ai sentie, Sirius. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas bouger, et j'ai laissé son odeur m'envahir. J'ai touché sa peau pour la première fois, et j'ai réussi à l'embrasser… Oh, j'ai aussi compris que je ne pourrais jamais réellement perdre le contrôle avec elle, mais depuis, de jour en jour, c'est plus facile. Son odeur me brule moins la gorge et…

- Tu arrives même à l'embrasser avec la langue !

- Heu oui, admis Edward.

S'il avait pu rougir, il serait écarlate à cet instant, et son expression fit largement sourire Sirius, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de reprendre :

- Mais tu sais que je ne… enfin…

- J'ai compris, Edward, coupa Sirius en souriant de plus belle. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour savoir que tu attendras de l'avoir épousée. Et le père que je suis en est ravi.

- Mais ? Demanda Edward.

Sirius cachait ses pensées, en tentant de se concentrer sur les arbres environnant, mais il lança pourtant :

- Mais ma curiosité de vampire me pousse à te demander une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Vas-tu attendre de l'avoir transformée ?

Edward grimaça. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça, mais Sirius reprit, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées :

- Je ne dirais rien de tout ça à Bella. Et si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je comprendrais.

Edward hésitait, mais en même temps, il avait besoin d'en parler, alors il répondit :

- Elle veut le faire avant la transformation. J'ignore si j'en suis capable… mais je lui ai promit. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, j'attendrais qu'elle soit transformée…

Sirius regarda le jeune vampire avec gravité avant de poser la main sur son épaule et de lui sourire :

- Elle nous rendrons fou.

- Complètement fou. Mais comment vivre sans elles ?

- Impossible, avoua Sirius.

- Alors nous n'avons qu'un choix

- Lequel ?

- Apprendre à se contrôler !

Sirius rit en même temps que lui, mais redevint vite sérieux et demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu finalement accepté de la transformer, Edward ?

Edward fut surpris par la question et Sirius sourit avant de préciser :

- Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle ne serait pas si heureuse.

Alors Edward sourit finalement avant de dire :

- Elle m'a convaincu que le paradis ou l'enfer n'avait pas d'importance, puisque nous seront immortel. J'ai vraiment du mal à l'idée de prendre sa vie, mais je n'arrive plus à lutter… Je la veux près de moi pour l'éternité, Sirius. Ces trois mois loin d'elle me l'ont fait douloureusement comprendre.

Sirius sourit, satisfait de la réponse de son futur beau fils, mais ces pensées poussèrent Edward à lancer :

- Tu sais que Lily y pense déjà ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris ce que tu ressens, Edward.

Le jeune vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais il lança finalement :

- Allez viens, ils commencent à se demander où nous sommes. Bella et Lily ont parlées elles aussi, je crois que c'est le moment Sirius.

- De me tester ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, et plus si tu t'en sens capable !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, mais Edward se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Elle ne sera plus triste après ça, même si elle fera toujours attention à ne pas dépasser les limites que tu auras fixées.

Sirius haussa un sourcil (repensant surtout à l'attitude de Bella dans la salle de bain, à Noël dernier) et Edward se mit à rire avant de répondre :

- J'espère pour toi que Lily est plus sage que sa fille !

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots, mais ce fut à Sirius de rire avant de lancer :

- Tu es le seul à lui avoir jamais fait cet effet, Edward. Et même si je ne veux pas entendre de détails, je sais depuis le premier jour que vous passerez l'éternité ensemble… Alors je m'y suis fait depuis un moment.

Edward sourit et Sirius ajouta :

- Et tu es quelqu'un de bien, Edward Cullen. Je sais que tu sauras la rendre heureuse chaque jour.

- Merci, souffla-t-il. Vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup Sirius. Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui s'est passé cet été…

- Je te comprends aujourd'hui, tu sais. Moi aussi j'aurais fuis pour la protéger. Tu dois cesser de t'en vouloir à présent, et tu dois te concentrer sur elle. Elle est heureuse, Edward, ne vois-tu pas comment elle regarde cette bague ?

- Si, avoua-t-il en souriant. Mais c'est dur à oublier, je lui ai fait si mal.

- Vous vous êtes fait mal, corrigea Sirius. Je connais bien ma fille, Edward, et je sais que si elle n'avait pas un tel caractère, vous vous seriez réconciliés bien plus tôt.

- Si j'avais été moins aveugle aussi…

Sirius sourit à nouveau avant de répondre :

- Aucun homme n'est parfait, Edward.

Edward rit doucement avant de regarder son futur beau père avec interrogation et de dire :

- C'est étrange ! Tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas l'air ravi pour le mariage pourtant !

Sirius rit à son tour :

- Réaction de père ! Elle est encore si jeune… ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'elle sera bientôt ta femme, Edward, et plus seulement ma fille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été son père si peu de temps… j'ai manqué tellement de chose, que je ne l'ai pas vue devenir une femme.

- Tu resteras toujours son père, Sirius. Pour l'éternité.

- Oui, sourit-il, pour l'éternité.

- Et ben vous êtes là !

Ils sursautèrent soudain, alors que Bella venait d'apparaître devant eux, volant sur le balai de Ron.

- Isabella Black, si je n'étais pas mort, tu aurais fait arrêter mon cœur !

Elle rit et les regarda tout les deux avant de lancer :

- Vous avez fini ? Parce qu'il est tard, et que Molly hurle pour qu'on rentre. Maman resterais bien plus longtemps, mais les Weasley sont encore en majorité côté sorcier, alors on n'a pas trop le choix !

- On arrive, répondit alors Edward en souriant.

- Si je dérange je vous laisse ! Répondit Bella en riant.

- A tout de suite alors, répliqua Sirius.

Elle rit et leur envoya un regard faussement outré avant de redescendre et de les laisser seuls.

- Merci, dit alors Sirius. Je crois que j'avais besoin de parler.

- T'ais-je au moins donné des idées ?

- Oui ! Rit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors à ton service, beau papa !

Sirius se mit à rire alors qu'Edward se laissait tomber du toit, et il le suivit sans attendre. Tout le monde était dehors, devant la maison, et Edward s'était approché de Bella sans cesser de rire.

Sirius le regarda en faisant la moue puis lui lança finalement :

- Ne me cherche pas, mon petit !

Edward rit de plus belle, alors que Bella et les autres fronçait les sourcils.

- On peut comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, répondit Edward en riant, je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé que je l'appelle beau papa !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais se mit à rire comme tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Molly lance :

- Allez les sorciers, on y va ! Bonne nuit à tous.

Sirius se plaça aussitôt à côté de Lily et s'exclama :

- Je vous ramènerais Lily un peu plus tard, allez y sans nous.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais se mit à sourire, et encore plus quand Edward lança :

- Moi aussi je peux ramener Bella un peu plus tard ?

- Passer la nuit dans sa chambre ne te suffit pas ? Répliqua Sirius.

Molly écarquilla les yeux (seule adulte à ne pas avoir compris le manège du jeune couple) alors que les jeunes riaient, et Edward répondit, avec un air victorieux :

- Avec ton accord ainsi donné, oh si, beau papa, cela me suffit ! Merci et bonne nuit à toi !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Edward faisait passer Bella dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur le front, mais il accorda à nouveau son attention à Lily, et lança soudain :

- Carlisle, t'as une batte de baseball pour humain ?

- Pour quoi faire ? S'exclama Edward

- Il faut bien qu'elle puisse se défendre, au cas où !

Edward éclata de rire alors que Lily et Bella se jetait des regards interrogateurs, et que Sirius soupirait en regardant le jeune vampire se moquer de lui. Mais ce fut Alice, qui avait bien compris, qui permit de rassurer Sirius :

- Tout se passera bien, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es sure ? Demanda-t-il

- Certaine, Sirius.

C'est alors que Bella comprit elle aussi de quoi il s'agissait, et elle sourit aussitôt avant de caresser la joue d'Edward. Il cessa de rire, mais lui rendit son sourire avec plaisir avant qu'elle ne dise :

- Allons-y maintenant. A demain les Cullen ! Et bonne nuit mes parents adorés. Oh, maman, juste un conseil : ne bouge pas !

Edward se remit à rire aussitôt, suivi de Bella et des vampires qui comprenaient très bien. Sirius lui, soupira, mais quand il vit le sourire de Lily s'élargir, il retrouva son courage. Lily avait tout vu en Bella, et elle avait elle aussi compris ce que Sirius préparait.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Sirius la fit passer avec la plus grande précaution dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui, souffla Lily dont le cœur battait à folle allure.

Alors Sirius sourit, et n'envoya qu'un sourire vers sa fille et Edward, avant de disparaître en courant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Bella sourit, heureuse pour ses parents, mais regarda quand même Alice avec inquiétude :

- Ca va vraiment bien se passer ?

- Oui, Bella. Aucun doute ! Il va réussir à se contrôler, et ils seront tout les deux aux anges demain.

Rassurée, Bella salua les jumeaux, Dora et Remus qui transplanaient directement chez eux, puis les Cullen, avant de se laisser entrainer dans la forêt, à l'abri des bras d'Edward.

* * *

Voilà, juste un petit chapitre qui, j'espère, vous a plut !

A dimanche prochain :D

Haley


	45. 15 jours pour tout arranger

Héhé :D Salut la compagnie ! Et oui, nous sommes Dimanche, alors voici la suite ! Un petit chapitre sans trop d'action, mais qui fait avancer l'histoire… de toute façon, quand je ferais revenir Voldy vous allez me tuer lol ! (si, si j'vous jure…)

Mais bon avant tout, mais RAR ) !

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ) et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous :D

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :D

Sabrinabella : Lol ! Merci à toi ) et la voici cette fameuse suite ! A dimanche prochain :D

Emichlo : merci beaucoup !

Mimi72 : merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que la discussion entre Edward et Sirius t'ai plut ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ) J'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt ! Bisous :D

Isabellamisa : lol merciiiii ! Je suis contente que ma discussion ai fait mouche lol ! Et merci encore pour tes dessins :) ils me plaisent beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira… Gros bisous vampirique )

Nounou : merci beaucoup !

Lul : lol ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plut ! Et oui, la pauvre Molly n'a pas finie de s'en faire avec tout ce petit monde, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime (moi en tout cas lol !). Pour Voldy, il ne va pas tarder mais sans doute pas comme tu le penses ! Et pour Dora et Remus, et bien, les Cullen ont plus d'un tour dans leurs sacs lol ! A dimanche prochain ) bisous !

Hey, Voltéa ? Mais où est tu ? Snif….

Allez, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**45 – 15 jours pour tout arranger **

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Bella s'installa sur son lit et regarda Edward en souriant avant de lancer :

- Je me demande ce que tu as pu lui dire, pour qu'il ne dise rien sur le fait que tu passes la nuit avec moi !

Le jeune vampire se mordit la lèvre en s'asseyant près d'elle, et elle s'exclama soudain :

- Non ! Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit qu'on attendrait le mariage ?

- Heu… si, avoua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais soupira finalement :

- Quoi que, il me lâchera peut-être un peu…

Edward lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Je crois qu'il va être occupé avec ta mère, de toute façon.

Cette fois elle lui sourit avec amour et caressa sa joue :

- Il avait besoin de parler ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui… et je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent mieux que quiconque.

- J'espère que ça se passera aussi bien que nous…

Elle sourit et se cala dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de photo de ce jour là.

Il sourit lui aussi, mais il était très mal à l'aise. Bien sur, elle était là, près de lui, semblant heureuse et souriante, mais sa culpabilité le rongeait toujours autant :

- Bella, mon amour.

Il attrapa sa main gauche, où brillait le magnifique diamant en étoile, et la regarda dans les yeux avant de continuer :

- Je voudrais te dire une nouvelle fois combien je suis désolé pour…

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et parla à sa place :

- Non, Edward. Tu t'es suffisamment excusé, et tu m'as dit tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour tout oublier. Tu sais, les quinze jours où on a parlé que par parchemin… j'ai pardonné les mots que tu as dits en partant. J'ai compris que jamais je ne t'aurais laissé partir si tu le n'avais pas fait, et j'ai compris aussi pourquoi tu avais fuis. La semaine suivante a été étrange… douce et calme, mais triste en même temps. J'avais fait un pas vers toi, et j'attendais que tu fasses le second…

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Non, mon amour. Tu as cru que tu devais suivre mon rythme…

- Alice et Rose n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que c'était stupide !

Bella sourit avant de reprendre :

- Tu étais triste, alors on ne peut pas qualifier ça de stupide. Mais moi, ça me faisait rager ! Avant ça, tu n'avais jamais eu besoin de ma permission pour me parler ! Tu as toujours réussi, Edward… chaque fois où j'étais en colère, tu as su me parler.

- Mais pas là. Je t'ai vu si faible, Bella. Amaigrie, les joues creusées et le regard si vide… tu n'étais que l'ombre de toi-même, et j'en étais responsable. Je… je ne méritais plus ma place près de toi, et j'attendais avec espoir que tu veuilles encore de moi…

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant de répondre :

- Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, Edward Cullen.

Il sourit, mais elle reprit :

- Je suis sure que ça se serait arrangé assez vite… sans Viktor.

Il grimaça, la faisant rire alors qu'elle continuait :

- J'ai compris que les choses allaient se compliquer dès que je l'ai vu arriver… Mais j'ignore pourquoi ta jalousie m'a tant révoltée le jour de la rentrée…

- Peut-être parce que je lui montrais que tu étais à moi, alors que j'étais incapable de te le montrer à toi.

- Peut-être, en effet, sourit-elle. Et votre dispute le lendemain a été la goutte d'eau !

Il grimaça, mais elle se mit à rire avant de dire :

- C'étais plutôt bien joué de le pousser à bout pour qu'il te frappe, mais je savais déjà qui était Viktor, du sais. Et il ne m'a jamais intéressé ! Même quand j'avais quatorze ans et que toutes les filles lui courraient après !

Edward sourit, très content de l'entendre de sa bouche, et elle continua :

- Je me suis murée dans ma tristesse après ça, et j'avoue que je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers mois…

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il à son tour.

A nouveau, elle caressa sa joue avant de répondre :

- Quand Alice m'a réveillé, la semaine dernière, elle m'a dit à quel point tu étais mal, et que tu ne voyais même pas que Krum m'étais totalement indifférent. Alors j'ai compris qu'elle avait raison : ça n'avait que trop duré, et ça en devenait ridicule… alors j'ai décidé de te réveiller à ton tour…

- Je me suis pris une sacré douche froide ! S'exclama-t-il alors.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Edward et de répondre :

- Il fallait au moins ça, Mr Cullen ! Tu étais vraiment endormi, tu sais.

- Je sais, ma douce Bella. Jamais plus ça n'arriveras…

- J'en suis sure, murmura-t-elle avant de poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Je refuse que tu passes ton temps à être désolé !

Elle avait pris un sourire coquin en finissant sa tirade, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de murmurer à son tour :

- Et à quoi dois-je passer mon temps ?

- A m'aimer…

Elle avait soufflé ça à son oreille avant de s'approcher à nouveau de sa bouche, mais ce fut Edward qui l'attira à lui, en l'attrapant par la nuque, pour un nouveau baiser fiévreux.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils remarquèrent qu'ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit, Bella au dessus de son amour, et elle ne put que rire à la tête qu'il faisait, avant de se laisser glisser sur le côté et de se nicher dans ses bras. Ce fut alors lui qui se mit à rire avant de lancer :

- Deviendrais-tu sage, Isabella Black ?

Elle lui fit une grimace, mais rougit quand même avant de répondre :

- Il faut bien, si je veux être capable d'attendre la lune de miel…

Il rit une nouvelle fois en la serrant contre lui, mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas besoin, et elle changea d'elle même de sujet :

- J'espère que tous se passe bien pour mes parents.

- Je suis sure que oui, ne t'en fait pas.

- Tu crois qu'Alice veille ?

- Sans aucuns doutes ! Jasper doit maudire ton père à l'heure qu'il est !

Elle se mit à rire, rassurée, mais fut surprise de la question d'Edward :

- Pourquoi Dora est partie ?

Elle le regarda avec interrogation, mais elle comprit qu'il avait du entendre les pensées de Dora et Remus, alors elle répondit :

- Je l'ai rencontrée il y a trois ans, quand je me suis installée avec mon père, et j'ai vite compris qu'elle était amoureuse de Remus.

- Mais il ne veut pas lui imposer son…

- Petit problème de fourrure, coupa Bella en souriant. Non, c'est vrai, il ne veut pas. Il préfère la fuir, sans se rendre compte qu'elle souffre autant que lui.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens, et il pouffa avant de répondre :

- Quel idiot !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais répliqua quand même :

- Je ne te le fait pas dire !

Il rit, la serra plus fort contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de demander :

- Alors elle est partie ?

- Oui, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Elle a accepté d'être expatriée en Espagne en tant qu'auror, et je ne l'avais pas revue depuis… J'espère qu'elle va rester pour de bon.

- Je crois que oui.

Bella fronça les sourcils en l'interrogeant du regard, et il sourit avant de répondre :

- Notre relation la beaucoup fait réfléchir… et la tête de ce pauvre Remus aussi ! Je crois qu'elle ne va pas le lâcher… un loup garou est un moindre mal qu'un vampire non ?

Bella pouffa mais fit mine de réfléchir avant de répliquer :

- Et bien, un loup garou n'est dangereux que deux à trois jours par mois… donc, oui, je suppose que c'est un moindre mal !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle tourna la tête vers lui avant de murmurer :

- Mais je n'aime pas franchement les poils !

Il rit, alors qu'il s'était attendu à des paroles sérieuses, mais fut ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa Bella.

Et ils passèrent la nuit à discuter, de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps qu'ils avaient perdus ces trois derniers mois. Bella ne dormit pas cette nuit là, mais au petit matin, quand il passa la fenêtre pour aller chasser (il avait promis à Emmett et Jasper une discussion entre frères), elle savait une chose : tout était revenu à la normale… et même plus ! Un énorme diamant brillait à sa main gauche, et Edward avait accepté de la transformer… que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

xXx

En descendant pour le petit déjeuner, Bella avait une mine épouvantable, mais un immense sourire aux lèvres, et tous comprirent qu'elle avait passé la nuit à parler avec Edward.

- Salut tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle en baillant. Oh…

Elle venait de poser les yeux sur ses parents, enlacés un peu plus loin. Elle sourit quand elle vit son père déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa mère, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de lancer :

- Et ben, finalement ça s'est bien passé ! N'est-ce-pas ?

Lily sourit tendrement à sa fille, mais se mit à rire quand Sirius répliqua (en souriant) :

- Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais de tes nuits, Isabella Black !

- Hum… rit Bella. C'était encore mieux que je l'imagine alors !

Sirius se mit finalement à rire lui aussi, et resserra son étreinte sur Lily avant de répondre :

- Ca s'est très bien passé.

- Il faudra penser à remercier Edward, acquiesça Lily.

- C'est vrai ! Admis Sirius.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, promit alors Bella en souriant.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel alors que les autres riaient, mais elle détourna bien vite la conversation, et le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Bella était ravie de voir ses parents si souriant, et elle le fut encore plus quand elle vit les cinq jeunes Cullen débarquer, juste à la fin de leur petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Edward en souriant.

Après les habituelles embrassades, Emmett lança finalement :

- Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Les jeunes rirent, alors que les adultes les avaient déjà laissés entre eux, mais ce fut Bella qui répondit :

- Rien de violent, je suis crevée !

Ils la regardèrent en riant, sachant très bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas dormie, mais Hermione compatie avec plaisir pour son amie, et proposa :

- Piscine et farniente sur la terrasse, ça vous dit ?

- Parfait ! Répondit Bella sans attendre.

- Alors allons nous changer, proposa Alice en riant.

Ils revinrent vite sur la terrasse, tous en maillot de bain, mais Edward et Bella se figèrent quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Elle, elle avait vraiment beaucoup maigri, et le bikini le montrait bien plus que la jupe en tulle de la veille. Et lui… elle s'avança doucement et posa la main là où le cœur mort d'Edward reposait… là où une cicatrice en forme de « b » prenait 10 bons centimètres. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, couchée près d'Edward, dans le noir. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas la louper !

Edward suivit son regard et examina sa cicatrice avec un sourire triste avant de dire :

- Je l'ai mérité. Et puis, tu lui avais promis, tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Si, murmura-t-elle. Mais…

- J'ai a tout jamais un « b » gravé sur le cœur. Est-ce si horrible ma Bella ?

Elle sourit alors qu'il insistait sur son prénom, et elle soupira finalement :

- Non, peut-être pas.

- Voilà qui est réglé. Maintenant, toi, tu vas manger !

- Pardon ?

- Regarde-toi, Bella ! Tu as l'air si fragile !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda avec insistance avant de répondre :

- Je ne suis pas fragile, Edward. Et je vais reprendre du poids, il me faut juste un peu de temps…

- Elle n'a quasiment rien mangé pendant trois mois, intervint Hermione.

- Merci, Mione, grimaça Bella.

- Désolé, souffla Hermione en souriant pourtant

- Allez venez ! S'exclama Alice. L'eau est bonne, alors arrêtez de vous prendre la tête pour rien !

Edward soupira mais Bella lui envoya un magnifique sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis dans l'eau, et il ne put que la suivre en souriant à son tour.

xXx

Dora les avaient rejoint en milieu de matinée, et Sirius, Lily et elle, n'avaient finalement pas résistés à rejoindre les jeunes dans la piscine (alors que Remus, là aussi, déprimait dans son coin), si bien que l'après midi était déjà entamée quand Molly réussit enfin à installer tout le monde à table pour le déjeuner.

- Les jumeaux ne viennent pas ? Demanda Alice en s'installant près d'Edward et Bella

- Non, répondit Molly. Le magasin est ouvert, ils seront peut-être là ce soir.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Questionna Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice lui fit un grand sourire, mais quand Bella vit Edward lever les yeux au ciel, elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Demande-lui, dit-il seulement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Bella fronça le nez, mais regarda à nouveau Alice avant de demander :

- Que mijotes-tu le lutin ?

Alice se mit à rire, mais elle prit ensuite un air faussement vexé avant de répondre :

- Mais je ne mijote jamais rien, moi !

Bella et Edward se regardèrent en haussant un sourcil, alors que tous les autres riaient, mais Alice reprit :

- Ok, en fait, j'ai une question, Bella.

- J'ai peur

- Mais non, il n'y a pas de raison !

- Hum…

Alice pouffa face à la tête de son amie avant de demander :

- Bella, me permets-tu d'organiser votre mariage ?

Sur le coup, Bella était scotché : rouge et la bouche grande ouverte, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle jeta alors un regard vers Edward, et quand elle le vit lui sourire tendrement, elle haussa finalement les épaules et regarda à nouveau Alice :

- D'accord mais….

- Super ! Coupa Alice. Oh Bella, tu verras ce sera fabuleux ! J'ai déjà une idée sur ce que je vais faire !

- Du calme le lutin ! S'exclama soudain Bella. On a bien le temps encore !

- Le temps ? Non mais sais-tu combien de temps il faut pour organiser un mariage, Bella ?

Bella regarda Edward avec espoir, mais il se contenta de sourire, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle soupira alors avant de lâcher :

- J'avais raison d'avoir peur…

Tout le monde se mit à rire, mais avant qu'Alice ne puisse relancer le mariage, un intrus attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il avec peu de conviction.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui au même moment, et Severus se sentit assez mal à l'aise, mais Alice se mit à sourire à nouveau avant de lancer :

- Bonjour professeur Rogue !

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la tête du professeur (même Bella), mais tous purent aussi entendre un grognement mécontent échapper à Sirius.

- Papa, murmura Bella.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Bella se tourne vers Severus :

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Bella ! Réprimanda Lily.

- Quoi ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller embrasser Severus sur la joue pour le saluer. Cette fois, Bella grogna presque aussi fort que son père, alimentant encore les rires des autres, mais Lily prit un air grave pour expliquer :

- Severus est là pour travailler sur des potions avec moi. Et vous allez vous y faire, les deux Black ! Et sans grogner !

- Lily… soupira Sirius.

- Non, Sirius. Nous en avons déjà parlés, alors calme toi.

- C'est facile à dire, maugréa-t-il.

Lily soupira mais se tourna à nouveau vers Severus :

- Nous n'avons pas encore mangé, tu te joins à nous ?

- Oh, j'ai… déjà mangé, répondit-il, peu sur de lui.

- Allez, Severus ! S'exclama Molly. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, tu prendras bien un peu de salade !

- Non mais ils sont dingues ? Murmura Bella dans l'oreille d'Edward, alors que Severus s'installait entre Lily et Carlisle.

Edward pouffa et caressa sa joue avant de lui murmurer à son tour :

- Ca pourrait être drôle, tu sais.

Elle l'interrogea du regard en fronçant les sourcils, et il rit avant de murmurer seulement :

- J'ai soif…

Alors Bella se mit à rire à son tour, et se leva de table sans attendre :

- Molly, je vais vous aider… Qui a soif ?

Les trois mères levèrent les yeux au ciel, alors que les autres se mirent à rire.

- Je vais t'aider, répondit Rosalie. Je crois qu'on a tous soif, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclama alors Emmett. Un maxi pour moi !

- Pour moi aussi, lança Sirius.

Bella sourit en envoyant un regard rieur à son père, et quitta le jardin avec Molly et Rosalie, après avoir pris la commande de tout le monde.

Quand elles revinrent, la tête contrariée de Molly fit froncer les sourcils de Lily, et quand elle vit les verres de sang, elle soupira fortement mais ne dit rien pour autant, curieuse comme les autres de voir la réaction de Severus…

Bella et Rosalie avaient pris des grands verres transparents pour servir le sang chaud (alors que d'habitude tous les sorciers préféraient ne pas voir le contenu des verres !), et la première passa délibérément le verre de Carlisle sous le nez de Severus avant de le poser sur la table.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! S'exclama alors Severus en grimaçant.

Les jeunes rirent de plus belle, mais avant que Lily ne puisse réprimander sa fille, Bella répliqua :

- Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas que les vampires se nourrissent de sang ?

Il la dévisagea comme si elle était folle, et les rires de Carlisle près de lui, ne l'aida pas à se calmer : il se leva en un bond de la table et s'exclama :

- Vous êtes tous dingue dans cette maison !

Bella lui sourit d'un air satisfait avant de répondre :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis avant de demander :

- Qui veut une paille ?

L'air révulsé de Severus fit éclater de rire Sirius, Carlisle et Remus, alors que Lily, Molly et Esmé levaient les yeux au ciel de plus belle.

- Bella ça suffit, dit alors Lily.

- Quoi ?

Lily regarda sa fille avec gravité avant de reprendre :

- S'il te plait, chérie, ne peux-tu pas faire un effort ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, maman !

- Moi non plus, appuya Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.

- Pour moi, dit alors Lily. Est-ce vraiment trop vous demander ?

- Peut-être bien, soupira alors Bella en se levant à son tour.

- Non ! S'exclama Lily. Tu reste assise Isabella, et toi aussi Severus. Et maintenant ça suffit, vous allez vous entendre, je peux vous l'assurer !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes, Lily, soupira Severus. Je ferais mieux de repasser plus tard.

- C'est ça, plus tard, appuya Bella.

Le regard triste de sa mère lui fit mal, et celui qu'Edward lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait faire un effort : elle se devait d'être intelligente… pour sa mère.

Elle regarda alors son père avec interrogation, et quand elle le vit soupirer elle sourit doucement avant de regarder Severus et de dire :

- En quel honneur devrais-je être aimable ? Pourquoi vous ne lui expliquez pas que vous me détestez et que cette situation vous convient ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, croyant qu'elle aurait été bien plus douce, mais contre toute attente, Severus lui répondit :

- Elle sait mieux que personne que j'ai toujours essayé de vous détester, Bella, c'est vrai. Mais elle sait aussi pourquoi : vous êtes ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Si, dit-il, vous comprenez très bien.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Bella ne s'exclame :

- Quoi ? Je suis la fille que vous auriez voulu avoir avec elle ? C'est ça que vous essayez de me faire avaler ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez toujours méprisé ! Quelle connerie, laissez moi rire !

Elle se força à rire, alors que plus personne n'en avait envie, mais Severus ne cessa pas de la regarder et répondit :

- J'ai détesté votre père parce qu'elle l'aimait lui, et vous parce c'était bien plus facile pour oublier à quel point vous ressemblait à votre mère.

Bella était un peu troublée par ses paroles, et elle fut plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu quand elle lança :

- Et qu'est ce que sa change aujourd'hui ? C'est toujours lui qu'elle aime ! Et…

- Elle est en vie, coupa-t-il. Je n'ai plus à veiller sur vous, en me maudissant chaque jour d'avoir causé sa perte, et en maudissant votre père de vous avoir abandonné, et d'avoir fait de vous un être aussi fragile, qu'imprévisible et impulsif.

Plus personne ne bougeait. Pas une goutte de sang n'avait disparu des verres, et aucuns sorciers n'avait touché à son assiette, tant la tension entre les deux sorciers étaient palpables. Mais là, les mots de Severus firent exploser Bella :

- Je ne suis pas fragile ! Et personne ne vous a jamais demandé de veiller sur moi ! Surtout vu la façon dont vous l'avez fait ! Je…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, se souvenant d'un autre de ses mots :

- Abandonné ? Souffla-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous savoir…

- Il l'a toujours su, coupa Lily. Remus et lui étaient les seuls à savoir.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius. Tu lui avais dit ? A lui ? Mais…

- Il l'a lu en moi, Sirius, coupa-t-elle. Et il ne l'a jamais révélé à personne.

- Et jamais je ne l'aurais abandonnée, moi ! Cracha Severus vers le vampire.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, mais quand son père grogna, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Oh ça va, vous avez révélé cette foutue prophétie, vous…

- Et je l'ai regretté chaque jour, avoua-t-il. Je sais que c'est peu, mais je vous présente mes excuses, Bella, sincèrement.

- Ok, je suis en plein rêve et je vais me réveiller. Edward, pince-moi, s'il te plait.

- Il est sincère, Bella, répondit Edward en lui souriant.

Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Bien sur, elle se souvenait de son attitude à Noël dernier, quand il avait découvert la vérité pour la première fois sur les Cullen… Hermione l'avait décrit gentil ! Et Alice, charmant ! Charmant… pouvait-on vraiment décrire Severus Rogue ainsi ?

Ses yeux ne semblaient pas mentir, il avait vraiment l'air sincère… et Lily semblait beaucoup tenir à leur amitié (pour une raison qui échappait encore à Bella), mais il restait Sirius…

Quand elle regarda son père, elle se rendit compte que lui aussi regardait le professeur de potion avec curiosité, et elle fut plus que surprise de l'entendre demander :

- Que cherches-tu Severus ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Severus réponde :

- La paix. J'ignore si je l'ai méritée, mais je trouve la guerre bien trop présente dans ma vie.

Sirius le regarda avec insistance, tentant de déchiffrer les expressions de son visage, puis il se tourna vers Edward. Celui-ci hocha seulement la tête, en souriant, confirmant à Sirius que si redoutable professeur de potion était honnête, et sourit de plus belle quand Sirius se tourna vers sa fille et lança :

- Qu'en penses-tu ma Bella ? A-t-on la place pour un mangemort espion repenti ?

Elle soupira, et ce fut Alice qui répondit :

- Entre vampires, loup garou, Elue et revenant, il ne fait pas si tâche que ça !

Alors Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire à son tour, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder son professeur, puis ses parents qui se souriaient, et enfin Edward, près d'elle, qui lui sourirait avec amour.

- J'ai faim, dit-elle finalement. Si on mangeait à présent ?

- Bonne idée ! Lança Emmett. C'est fou comme les effusions de sentiments peuvent être longues chez les humains !

- Tu dois avouer que celle-ci est surprenante, quand même ! Répliqua Bella en souriant.

- Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! S'exclama Remus.

Bella se tourna alors vers lui et se mit à sourire de plus belle :

- On dirait que ces vacances vont permettre d'arranger beaucoup de choses. Peut-être serait-il temps que toi aussi tu laisses parler ton cœur, Mus.

- Bella, soupira-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas mes oignons, je sais ! Coupa-t-elle. Allez, mangeons maintenant.

Edward fut touché par les pensées malheureuse de Dora, non loin de lui, mais il comprit au regard de sa belle qu'elle ne comptait pas laisser tomber si facilement.

Dès qu'ils eurent (enfin) fini de déjeuner, Severus scotcha à nouveau tout le monde :

- Votre mère m'a dit que vous aviez développé la potion régénérante, Bella.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et ce fut Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Elle est plutôt doué en potion quand elle veut !

Il fit rire tout le monde alors que Bella rougissait :

- Ho ça va la fouine !

- Aie, les insultes ! Lança Ron en riant. Ça faisait longtemps !

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné non plus, la belette ! Répliqua Bella

- Mais c'est qu'elle montrerait les dents ! Rit Emmett. Allez Izzy, tu peux bien avouer que finalement tu aimes ça non ?

Les adultes riaient, et même Rogue esquissa un sourire quand elle lança :

- Je n'aime pas ça ! C'est juste que…

- Rien ne te résiste ! Lancèrent les jeunes en chœur.

Elle soupira et grimaça par la même occasion, mais Severus intervint :

- Pourriez-vous me montrer votre potion ?

Ce coup ci, elle éclata de rire. Et ce ne fut que quand elle vit sa mère lever les yeux au ciel qu'elle lança :

- Désolée… mais vraiment, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Doit y avoir un truc qui rend dingue dans ce manoir !

- Bella… commença Lily en soupirant

- Ok, ok. Je viens avec vous !

Elle se tourna vers Edward, qui riait comme les autres, et elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui dire :

- Tu peux t'occuper de Remus ?

- Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée, Bella ?

Elle lui sourit seulement et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se tourner vers sa mère et Rogue, et de lancer :

- Allez, suivez-moi ! Je vais vous montrez c'que c'est une potion qui dépote !

Elle sourit à son professeur, mais quand elle le vit sourire à son tour, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers son père qui venait d'éclater de rire.

- Il sourit, murmura-t-elle. J'vous l'dit moi, y'a un truc qui rend dingue ici !

- Toi, peut-être bien ! Lança Rosalie en riant

Bella tira la langue à sa future belle sœur avant d'entrainer, enfin, sa mère et Severus dans la maison.

Leur départ fit beaucoup rire les autres, même Sirius, et une fois calmés, Edward se tourna vers Remus et lança :

- Je peux te parler une minute, Mus ?

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Dora fronçait les sourcils un peu plus loin, mais il suivit quand même Edward vers le fond du jardin, où tout deux s'installèrent sous un arbre, pour discuter…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plut :)

A la semaine prochaine !

Haley


	46. Dentelle et boxer

Coucou ! Voici un dernier petit chapitre « tranquille » avant la reprise de l'action (vous allez me maudire…) :D

Sabrinabella : lol ! Merci mais il faudra attendre chaque dimanche !

Emichlo : merci :D

Elo-didie : lol ! Oh oui, ils sont tous fou et ça ne s'arrête pas encore… merci )

Mimi72 : merci beaucoup :) et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te fera rire ! Et oui, mais je crois que Rosalie a raison : ce doit être Bella qui les rends tous fou ! A bientôt, bisou !

Petitefilledusud : merci :) mais le pauvre Rogue n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous )

Louzka : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ca te plaise, et c'est certain que Bella va vite regretter d'avoir dit oui à Alice pour le mariage ! Pour les dessins d'Isabellamisa, oui, je les ai bien reçus (ils sont super !), mais il faut que tu me donnes ton adresse mail pour que je te les envois. A bientôt !

Isabellamisa : lol, encore une fois, alors, merci ! Et j'espère que ce qui va suivre te plaira aussi ! Heu… oui, oui, sérieux vous allez me tuer dès le chapitre suivant… A bientôt :) gros bisous vampirique !

Nounou : merci !

Rveuse : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a autant plut, et que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici :) A bientôt !

Voilà… je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre…

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**46 – Dentelle et boxer**

Bella avait passé trois bonnes heures entre sa mère et Severus, à leur expliquer comment elle avait amélioré la potion revigorante. Elle fut tellement épatée de l'attitude de son professeur, qu'elle avait même à avoué que sa subite passion pour l'art si délicat des potions lui été venue peu avant Noël, après avoir rit avec Drago au beau milieu des cachots.

Severus, lui, avait été totalement scotché : elle qui sabotait absolument toutes ses potions dans ses cours, se révélait en faite être presque aussi douée que lui. Bien sur, il connaissait les dons si particuliers de la jeune sorcière, mais il avait vraiment du mal à accepter qu'elle avait pu en apprendre autant sur son art, juste en lisant tous les ouvrages qu'elle avait pu trouver sur les potions… lui n'avait jamais rien réussi à lui apprendre ! Mais il avait la preuve sous les yeux… une potion d'adrénaline tout à fait renversante, qui était sans aucuns doutes parfaite !

Oui, il était tout à fait stupéfait, et tous purent le comprendre quand les trois sorciers revinrent dans le jardin cet après midi là.

Les autres étaient à nouveau installés à table, parlant avec animation d'une chose qui semblait mettre Edward particulièrement mal à l'aise. Bella s'en rendit compte aussitôt, et fit aussi une grimace quand elle s'aperçue que les jumeaux Weasley étaient arrivés, mais Remus (un étrange sourire aux lèvres) regarda les trois sorciers avec attention avant de lancer :

- Izzy, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- C'est vrai, constata Emmett. On dirait que le ciel vient de lui tomber sur la tête !

Bella pouffa et regarda son professeur un instant avant de répondre :

- Je crois qu'il a du mal à digérer que je sois capable de réaliser une potion sans engendrer la fin du monde !

Tous rirent et ce fut Severus lui même qui répliqua :

- Avec ce que j'ai vu en six ans, j'ai de quoi être surpris quand même !

La jeune sorcière pouffa à nouveau et prit un air totalement innocent avant de répondre :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler !

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire au même moment que Sirius, et ce fut Edward qui répondit cette fois :

- Tu es quand même vachement doué pour saboter tes potions !

- Moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec son air innocent. Non, je suis seulement une pro dans ma matière préféré !

Sirius, mort de rire et connaissant déjà la réponse, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et quelle est-elle ?

Bella lui fit un sourire rayonnant et s'installa à table, aux côtés d'Edward, avant de répondre :

- Faire enrager le si terrible maitre des cachots, bien sur !

Ils rirent, même Lily, et Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Si vous étiez noté pour ça, vous auriez un Optimal, sans aucuns doutes !

Elle rit mais le regarda avec sérieux avant de répondre :

- Vous avez fait commencer le petit jeu dès notre premier cours, professeur !

Il ne répliqua pas tout de suite, tentant de sonder son regard azur, mais quand le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit à nouveau, il ne put que lancer :

- Et vous avez été à la hauteur, Miss ! J'ai l'impression que jamais je n'ai réussi à vous faire peur !

- Oh non, jamais !

De concert, Edward et Sirius levèrent les yeux au ciel et lancèrent :

- Elle n'a peur de rien !

Elle rit mais reporta soudain son attention sur Alice, entourée des jumeaux, qui avait devant elle un énorme livre ouvert. En apercevant une des images, elle se mit à grimacer et lâcha soudain :

- Si, j'ai peur des lutins et des rouquins débordants d'imagination !

Alice fit un magnifique sourire à son amie, alors que les jumeaux se mettaient à rire, comme tout le monde. En fait, seul Severus ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, et Alice éclaira sa lanterne en répondant :

- Tu as dit oui, Bella, maintenant tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière ! Et je te promets que ton mariage aura tout d'un compte de fée !

Alors que Bella et Edward soupiraient, Severus, lui écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

- Vous allez vous marier ! Mais vous êtes…

- Attention à ce que vous allez dire, professeur, coupa Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes un…

- Vampire, coupa Bella. Oui, on sait.

Les pensées de Severus défilaient à vive allure dans sa tête, faisant quelque peu grimacer Edward, mais soudain, il comprit et s'exclama :

- Vous voulez devenir un vampire vous aussi, mais vous êtes…

- Stop ! Coupa Edward en lui lançant un regard noir.

Non, Bella n'était pas folle, et il refusait d'entendre Rogue prononcer ce genre de mots ! Surtout qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie que Bella se mette en colère (une fois de plus) !

Mais elle le regarda avec un petit sourire et lui caressa la joue, avant de se tourner vers Severus et dire :

- Peu importe ce que vous en pensez. Oui, nous allons nous marier, et oui, je finirais moi aussi par être un vampire. C'est mon choix, il est réfléchit et largement désiré.

- Mais… tenta-t-il

Elle sourit (malgré l'agacement qui montait) et le coupa :

- Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires, professeur Rogue.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se pose finalement sur la première chaise qu'il vit. Il soupira et lança :

- Vous avez raison, cela ne me regarde pas.

- Merci, dit-elle en pinçant quelque peu les lèvres.

Edward était fier de la manière dont elle avait clarifié les choses, et il lui fit un tendre sourire avant de se remettre à grimacer…

- Bon, lança Alice, on peut reprendre le sujet le plus important !

Bella grimaça aussi, et leva les yeux au ciel quand Fred ajouta :

- On a déjà un tas d'idées !

- Fred Weasley, il est hors de question que tu participes à ça ! Et toi non plus, George !

- Mais j'ai besoin d'eux ! S'exclama Alice en souriant. Qui d'autre pourrait s'occuper du repas vampire et des feux d'artifices ?

- Feux d'artifices ? Répéta Bella d'une voix quelque peu hystérique.

- Si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a en tête, soupira Edward à ses côtés.

Bella grimaça, alors que les jeunes se mettaient à rire.

- Alice, dit-elle très sérieusement, va falloir qu'on mette les choses au point…

- Oh non, coupa Alice en souriant. Tu as accepté que je m'en occupe, et tu ne sauras rien de plus jusqu'à la cérémonie ! Ho, sauf ta robe, bien sur. D'ailleurs…

- Stop, je t'en supplie, Alice !

Bella avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, alors que les autres riaient (ou se forçaient à ne pas rire), puis elle regarda Alice et reprit :

- On n'a même pas fixé de date ! Et ça, je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas toi qui décideras ! En plus, ça ne sera pas avant la fin de notre septième année, alors on a largement le temps !

Alice la regarda en souriant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Ok, j'arrête de te mettre la pression, ma belle. Je ne te parlerais plus de rien tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné une date… et je tâcherais de cacher mes pensées aussi !

Bella avait rougis (et Edward sourit) mais elle la remercia du regard. Et une seconde plus tard, elle rejoignit ses amis dans leur rire quand Alice lança aux jumeaux :

- Il va falloir être plus discret les garçons !

- D'accord, acquiesça Fred. Mais, on a quand même des questions à poser, n'est-ce-pas ?

Alice pouffa à nouveau alors que Bella soupirait une fois de plus, et elle répondit :

- C'est vrai…

- Alice, tenta Bella

- Non, y'en a pas pour longtemps. On doit juste savoir quelques trucs dont nous ne sommes pas certains…

- C'est important, continua Rosalie. Il faut que ce mariage vous ressemble !

- Mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! S'exclama Bella. Rose…

La blonde rit avant de répondre :

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester de côté ?

- Nous non plus d'ailleurs ! Rit Hermione non loin d'elle.

En fronçant les sourcils, Bella s'aperçue que Ginny, Hermione, Rose, Dora et les trois mères, entouraient Alice et les jumeaux, alors que le reste des hommes étaient de l'autre côté de la table.

- Mon Dieu, souffla Bella. Elles vont toutes s'y mettre…

Edward soupira à côté d'elle avant de lui répondre :

- Et elles sont toutes débordantes d'idées… surtout nos mères !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel alors que les deux concernées riaient, mais Alice prit un air sérieux, et sortit un parchemin et une plume avant de demander :

- Revenons à l'essentiel… Je connais les goûts d'Edward, mais il me faut quelques précisions pour toi, Bella.

La jeune sorcière grimaça seulement en guise de réponse et Alice pouffa avant de demander :

- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ?

- Les Lys et les roses, répondit Edward pour elle.

Bella le regarda un instant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'acquiescer en silence.

- Oh c'est trop mignon, commenta Rosalie.

Elle reçu deux regards noirs, et Alice pouffa une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre :

- C'est vrai que c'est mignon ! Mais seconde question… et en faite, celle-ci va plutôt à Edward : satin ou dentelle ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement alors qu'Edward écarquillait les yeux, mais ce fut Severus le plus choqué quand Emmett lança :

- Peu importe, ses dessous ne feront pas long feu a mon avis !

Cette fois, Bella éclata de rire, mais surtout face au regard d'Edward, qui semblait soudain perdu dans un rêve bien particulier.

- Reste concentré, lui souffla Bella à l'oreille.

Il sorti de sa rêverie aussitôt et la regarda en souriant. S'il avait pu rougir, à cet instant sa peau serait sans doute cramoisie, et Emmett ne se priva pas pour répliquer :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Vu sa tête, il a déjà prévu mille façons de la…

- Emmett ! S'insurgea Bella. Ça va, je crois qu'on a comprit !

Mais c'est réellement à cet instant que Severus comprit, et il blêmit considérablement. Mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire : Edward tourna la tête vers lui et lança, très calmement :

- Nous en sommes tout à fait conscient, mais là encore, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Bella fronça les sourcils et interrogea Edward du regard, mais Severus répliqua :

- Lily ! Mais enfin, comment peux-tu laisser faire ça ? Il pourrait la tuer à chaque secondes !

Cette dernière soupira, mais répliqua tout de même avant Bella :

- Il ne lui fera aucun mal, Severus. Tu ne peux pas comprendre la force de leur amour, ni ce qu'il représente pour eux, aucun de nous ne le peux réellement d'ailleurs…

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au regard aimant que sa mère leur envoya, mais elle fut aussi incapable de se retenir :

- Franchement, y'a un truc que je ne pige pas ! Pourquoi ma vie vous préoccupe-t-elle tellement ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire qu'il puisse me tuer ?

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus, lança Sirius.

Severus soupira et se mit à réfléchir : la question était plus que pertinente ! Pourquoi ?...

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. L'habitude sans doute… vous avez quand même un sacré don pour vous attirer des ennuis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que Sirius pouffait, bien conscient que son vieil ennemi n'avait pas tord là-dessus, mais Alice intervint en riant :

- Ca on le sait, il ne sert à rien d'en discuter ! Mais elle ne risque rien avec Edward, je peux vous l'assurer !

- Alice ! S'exclama Edward.

Il avait déjà bien sur pensé des milliers de fois au moment où elle serait enfin à lui, et en tant qu'humaine ses derniers jours, et Alice n'avait eu aucun mal à avoir une vision de leur futur… Bella dut le comprendre car elle se remit aussitôt à rougir, souhaitant disparaître du champ de vision de son père… et surtout quand Emmett lança :

- Je savais bien qu'il avait déjà tout prévu !

- Ca va, répondit Sirius en grimaçant. Par pitié, je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! Alors changez de sujet maintenant !

- Ok, rit Alice. Mais Edward n'a pas répondu à ma question !

Sirius soupira et Bella rougit (encore une fois), mais Edward répondit finalement :

- Dentelle.

- Bien ! S'exclama Alice en cachant son rire (les garçons ne se privaient pas, eux !). Alors, maintenant il me faut le nom de tes témoins, Bella. Pour les robes bien sur !

- T'es chiante, soupira Bella. T'aurais pas pu me laisser deux minutes non ? On ne se mariera pas avant au moins huit mois, pourquoi tu a déjà besoin de savoir ça ?

Alice prit un air tout à fait sérieux pour lui répondre :

- Nous allons être à Poudlard la majeure partie de temps ! Et entre les cours et l'AD, on n'a pas temps de temps que ça !

- Tu te fou de moi, le lutin ? Tu ne dors pas la nuit je te rappelle !

Alice pouffa au moment même où Jasper lançait :

- Non, mais elle a bien d'autres occupations, Bella.

Encore une fois, Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir, faisant beaucoup rire Emmett, mais pour couper cour au sujet, elle dit finalement :

- Ok. Hermione, Gin, Rose et toi, bien sur.

- J'espère bien ! Rit Alice.

En vérité, elle était touchée, tout comme Rosalie, et les deux sorcières. Bella leur fit un doux sourire, mais lança quand même :

- Enfin, si vous êtes toutes d'accord bien sur.

Evidemment, les trois autres clamèrent leur accord sans problèmes, faisant rire Bella et Edward.

- Edward, reprit Alice. Et toi ?

Il sourit (elle connaissait déjà sa réponse) avant de répondre :

- Em et Jazz, bien sur, puis Ron et Drago. Si vous êtes d'accord… Je crois que vous avait apporté autant dans ma nouvelle existence, que Rose et Alice ont apporté à Bella.

- Ca me touche, répondit Ron. C'est avec plaisir, Edward, vraiment.

- Oui, avec grand plaisir, confirma Drago.

Ce dernier était particulièrement ému : sa vie avait tant changé en un an, et Edward y était pour beaucoup, il se savait.

- Bien, reprit Alice. Maintenant, la liste des invités !

Bella leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel mais répondit :

- C'est vite fait, ça !

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas inviter des membres de l'AD, ou…

- Et comment tu leur expliqueras que vous buvez du sang au repas ? Coupa Bella.

Alice sourit mais Bella reprit :

- Si tu fais un repas vampire, on ne peut pas se permettre d'inviter des gens qui ne sont pas au courant. Donc…

- On peut abandonner le repas vampire, proposa Edward.

- Non, répondit Bella. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir 150 personnes à mon mariage !

Alice leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer :

- Le repas vampire ne sera servit qu'à la table qui réunit la famille, donc les autres tables ne verront rien du tout !

Bella et Edward haussèrent les sourcils en même temps, et la première répondit :

- Ben voyons ! Alice, s'il te plait, la famille me suffit largement !

- Mais… commença Alice.

- Non, elle a raison Alice, et tu le sais bien, coupa Edward. Alors la liste des invités est simple : les gens qui sont ici, les autres Weasley, Hagrid et peut-être les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall. Qu'en penses-tu Bella ?

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait (le lutin n'avait pas l'air ravie d'avoir été réfrénée dans ses ardeurs) avant de répondre :

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

Ce coup ci, Alice grimaça et croisa les bras sur son torse, faisant rire Bella qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Peut-être Luna et Neville aussi, on verra.

Là, l'œil d'Alice s'alluma à nouveau d'une étincelle que Bella appréciait moyennement, et elle répondit en souriant :

- Oh, tu peux agrandir la liste des invités tant que tu voudras !

- Mouai, j'm'en doute ! Mais pas de coup fourrés, le lutin !

Alice pouffa en regardant sa future belle sœur mais répondit :

- Ne t'en fait pas, ma Bella. Je te promets de n'ajouter des invités que si Edward ou toi le souhaitait, ok ?

Bella fronça les sourcils (trop facile !) et regarda Edward, mais il soupira fortement avant de dire :

- Elle chante l'hymne national…

La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de rire quand tous les autres s'y mirent, mais Edward releva la tête vers la seule personne à table qui ne riait pas. Severus regardait le jeune couple d'une drôle de façon, et Edward comprit très vite de quoi il s'agissait ! Le sorcier n'était pas étonné de la phrase d'Edward, puisqu'il savait pour son don, mais une chose le travaillait vraiment… Et alors que les rires s'estompaient sur la terrasse, lui ne put s'empêcher de s'y mettre !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle le voyait regarder Rogue en riant, et ce dernier avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise… Elle jura même l'avoir vu rougir un quart de seconde quand Edward répondit :

- C'est au sujet de la liste des invités, chaton.

Comprenant, elle leva les yeux au ciel et rit avant de lancer :

- T'aurais pu éviter le chaton devant lui, Bloody ! Mais oui, professeur vous êtes invité… de toute façon, si je ne vous le propose pas, ma mère m'y forcera !

Lily pouffa alors que Sirius réprimait un grognement mais, pour l'amour de son père, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Entre Dumbledore et MacGonagall à table, je suis sure que vous passerez un moment délicieux !

Là, Sirius retrouva le sourire ! Mais Severus aussi ne put s'en empêcher, tout en répondant :

- J'ai l'habitude maintenant, mais merci… pour l'invitation.

Elle sourit seulement et, encore une fois, Alice reprit l'interrogatoire :

- Bon, j'ai juste une dernière question pour le moment : Bella, slip, boxer ou caleçon ?

Bien évidemment, la jeune sorcière se mit à rougir une fois de plus, mais rejoignit bien vite ses amis à rire, et lança un regard pétillant à Edward avant de répliquer :

- Boxer !

- Hum… dit alors Alice. Dentelle et boxer… voilà qui promet mes chéris !

Sirius soupira fortement, mais même son grognement discret ne calma pas les rires des jeunes… et tout ça dura toutes les vacances !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre… à la semaine prochaine pour le retour à Poudlard …

J'attends vos reviews ) Bises

Haley )


	47. La folie des hommes

Hello :)

Me revoici avec la suite, et je ne suis pas sure qu'elle va vous plaire ! … Mais avant tout, mes RARs :

Petitefilledusud : merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est vrai que Bella va le regretter, mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres… Voici la suite ! Bisous

Syriel : merci beaucoup ! Et pour ce chapitre, j'ai bien peur que ce soit le côté « dramatique » qui ressorte… A bientôt, j'espère !

Mimi72 : coucou ) Merci ! Je suis contente de te faire rire, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attarderais pas vraiment sur la relation Remus/Tonks… Lol, je suis d'accord avec toi : vivement la sortie d'Eclipse ! (qui sort le jour de mon anniversaire :D lol)… Voici la suite (et on ne me tape pas …), bisous !

Emichlo : merci ! :D

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup :D et voici la suite !

Sabrinabella : la voici, la suite lol !

Aliecullen4ever : lol, merci beaucoup ! Mais j'ai peur que tu ne ris plus pendant un petit moment avec ma fic… A bientôt :D

Lul : lol, en effet, j'av ais pas fait le rapprochement ! Pour les dessins, j'ai créé un blog (y'a l'adresse sur mon profil…). Bon, et bien je crois que je vais faire les frais de tes meurtres d'auteurs lol ! Oui, parce que vraiment, tu vas détester ce chapitre ! Mais je ne dis rien de plus… je te laisse découvrir, et en tout cas je jure que je me rattraperais avec le mariage *sourire d'ange* ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Nounou : merci :D

Chka : merci beaucoup, ça me touche :D ! Voici cette fameuse suite… A bientôt, bisous ! :)

Isabellamisa : Lol ! Merciiiii :D … Mais tu a raison d'avoir peur, et je pense que tu vas arrêter de rire pendant quelques chapitres… parce que, c'est pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! A très vite :) Gros bisous vampirique !

Philae89 : merci beaucoup !

**Info importante :D** : Vous pouvez découvrir les dessins d'Isabellamisa sur ces fics sur un blog dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil… Merci beaucoup à Isabellamisa :D j'adore !

Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre… mais je vous préviens qu'un passage est assez dur…

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**47 – La folie des hommes**

Les vacances avaient été un vrai bonheur pour Bella : elle avait retrouvé Edward, et tous ses amis (à qui elle avait manqué pendant ses deux mois de désespérance !), et elle avait même réussi (avec l'aide très précieuse d'Edward) à faire ouvrir les yeux de Remus ! Le loup garou avait enfin avoué à Dora ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et tout deux filaient le parfait amour ! Tout comme Lily et Sirius d'ailleurs… bien sur, le vampire devait se concentrer sans cesse pour ne pas faire mal à son amour, mais il pouvait à présent la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser… et rien que pour cela, il était le plus heureux des hommes !

La vie était belle Square Grimaud, ou entre les murs de la magnifique maison Blanche, et personne n'avait franchement envie de retourner à Poudlard !

Mais après de nombreuses embrassades, les cinq sorciers et les trois plus « jeunes » Cullen traversèrent la cheminée pour atterrir dans le hall bondé du château.

- C'est repartit ! Lança Bella en regardant autour d'elle.

- J'me demande ce qu'il y a au diner, dit Ron d'air air rêveur.

Ces amis rirent et, entrainés par Hermione (la seule réellement ravie d'être là), ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà installés à table et Edward ne put retenir son grognement quand il aperçu Viktor au bout de la table des Gryffondors, à la place habituelle de Bella et ses amis.

- Du calme, souffla Bella en souriant quand même

Il soupira mais passa son bras autour de la taille de Bella avant de retrouver son sourire et de dire :

- Ais-je le droit d'être jaloux à présent ?

Elle pouffa avant de répliquer :

- Jaloux ou possessif ?

- Il y a une différence ? Demanda Drago qui avait aussi enlacé Ginny.

Les filles rirent de plus belle, mais finalement Bella répondit :

- Oui, tu as le droit Edward…

- Parfait ! Alice, Jazz, je vous laisse en amoureux ! A tout à l'heure !

- Mais…

Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Edward l'entrainait vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle lança un regard rieur à Alice, et pouffa même quand elle vit Drago entrainer Ginny avec lui du côté des Serpentard (chose qui ne plût pas forcement à Ron !), mais elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Edward s'arrêter près de Viktor.

Il l'ignora royalement, mais salua avec sourire Lavande, Parvati, Neville, Dean et Seamus qui étaient à côté, puis s'installa juste en face de lui, tout en veillant bien à ce que Bella soit à côté de Lavande.

Bella fronça les sourcils alors qu'Hermione se forçait à ne pas rire, juste en face d'elle (et à côté de Viktor), et que Ron, assis de l'autre côté de sa chérie, lançait des regards furibonds au bulgare.

- Ais-je aussi le droit de crier sur les toits que tu es mienne, ma Bella ? Murmura soudain Edward

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel (sachant très bien où il voulait en venir), mais Lavande, assise à sa gauche, n'eut pas besoin de mots ! Sitôt qu'ils se furent salués, le regard de la jeune Gryffondor fut attiré par le diamant qui brillait au doigt de Bella et elle s'exclama :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est une bague de fiançailles !

Bella rougit aussitôt, alors qu'Edward lui, souriait de toutes ses dents :  
- Oui Lavande, répondit-il. J'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser ! Et elle a accepté !

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura Parvati, les yeux écarquillés.

- Waouh ! S'exclama Lavande. Oh Bella, elle est trop belle ! Félicitations !

- Oui, félicitations ! Reprit Neville en souriant.

- Merci ! Claironna Edward en serrant Bella contre lui.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit finalement et les remercia elle aussi avant de laisser Lavande et Parvati regarder sa bague sous toutes les coutures.

Edward était ravi, un large sourire sur le visage, et Bella parlait avec tant d'entrain du romantisme de la demande qu'il ne put se retenir : il regarda enfin Viktor, un air victorieux sur le visage, et se délecta de l'air abasourdi du Bulgare une seconde, avant de lancer la conversation avec les garçons… sur le prochain match de Quidditch ! Bien sur, le sujet n'était pas innocent, puisque Bella avait refusé de virer un de ses joueurs pour intégrer Viktor à l'équipe.

Bella, elle, n'accorda pas un seul regard au bulgare de tout le repas, et quand ce dernier fut fini, elle se leva avec grâce et entraina ses amis (en tenant bien sur Edward par la main). Mais Viktor se leva aussi et l'intercepta :

- Bella attends, s'il te plaît !

Edward lui envoya un regard des plus noirs, et Bella ne se retourna que quand il ajouta :

- Je suis désolé…

Il reçu cette fois un regard meurtrier de Bella avant qu'elle ne réplique :

- Désolé ? Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois désolé ! Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, et si tu es incapable d'être seulement un ami, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Et je ne veux plus te voir à l'AD non plus !

- Non, Bella ! Je t'en pris ! J'ai vraiment conscience de ce que j'ai fait mais… je veux me battre à tes côtés ! Je…

Elle sentait Edward se raidir à côté d'elle mais caressa doucement sa main et répliqua, en foudroyant toujours le bulgare des yeux :

- Moi je ne veux plus te voir ! J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en l'AD, et je n'ais plus aucune confiance en toi ! Alors laisse-moi maintenant.

- Bella… tenta-t-il

S'en était trop pour Edward ! Il se plaça devant Bella et se retient de grogner avant de lancer :

- Elle a été claire. Passe ton chemin, Krum, et ne l'approche plus !

Le ton menaçant d'Edward ne plut pas à Viktor, et il répliqua sans hésiter :

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Cullen !

- Tu devrais pourtant.

Edward s'approcha un peu plus et murmura la suite de sa phrase :

- Touche là rien qu'une fois de plus, et je te tue de mes mains.

Cette fois, Viktor frissonnât et eut peur ! Son instinct de survie lui hurla de ne pas rester si près d'Edward, dont les yeux avaient virés au noir. Il recula d'un pas, et après un sourire satisfait, Edward entraina Bella hors de la grande salle.

xXx

Le temps passa avec une routine appréciable sur Poudlard. L'AD continuait de s'entrainer toujours plus pour les batailles à venir, et les cours se faisaient plus difficiles, leur demandant toujours plus de travail aussi. Si bien qu'ils étaient épuisés ! Mais heureux…

Bella et Edward filaient le parfait amour, et attiraient nombres de regard envieux au fils des jours. Elle était rayonnante (elle avait repris du poids) et le bonheur se lisait sur son visage autant que sur celui d'Edward.

Tout allait aussi pour le mieux pour Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Ginny et Drago. Et quand à Alice, elle était sans cesse focalisée sur la préparation du mariage ! Ils avaient fixés une date, et la jeune vampire n'avait plus que ça en tête, si bien que Jasper enrageait !

C'est vrai, ils se marieraient le 1er juillet, et on n'était début janvier… alors ils avaient encore bien le temps ! Mais Alice ne voyait pas les choses ainsi… tout comme Ginny et Hermione qui s'éclipsaient bien trop souvent (au gout de Bella) avec Alice, ou Rose, Esmé et Lily, qui conversaient avec les trois autres par hibou, presque tous les jours !

Bella avait un peu peur de ce que lui réservait Alice, mais elle était en même temps très touchée… et elle savait que sa future belle sœur ferait de cette journée un moment inoubliable… Alors elle la laissait faire, et attendait même avec impatience qu'Alice trouve sa robe (mais ça, jamais elle ne lui dirait !).

Edward, lui, était ravi ! Il voulait que Bella ait le plus beau mariage qui soit, et il faisait largement confiance à sa sœur pour ça. Alors il se contentait de prendre soin de sa douce chaque jour avec un peu plus de tendresse et d'amour.

xXx

En fait, le seul qui n'était pas heureux, était Viktor. Lui, il était furieux ! Jamais encore une fille ne lui avait résisté, mais Elle ne lui avait plus dit un mot depuis le retour des vacances d'Halloween ! Elle le snobait, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas, et les regards victorieux que lui lançait Edward à la moindre occasion, ne l'aidait pas du tout ! Non, Il était furieux !

Il la voulait, elle. Il était revenu pour elle, et il n'était pas près à abandonner ! Elle serait à lui, et peu importe par quel moyens il y parviendrait !

Pour cela, il les avait beaucoup observés ses derniers mois, et il avait remarqué de nombreuses choses étranges dans le comportement d'Edward : il ne mangeait jamais, et pourtant passait tous ses repas à la table des Gryffondors avec Bella, et il disparaissait parfois plusieurs heures dans la forêt interdite, avec Jasper. Et ça, Viktor comptait bien en profiter ! Cela faisait des mois qu'il préparait son plan, et il guettait sa chance… Surtout que pendant les vacances de Noël, il avait beaucoup fait de recherche, et il avait trouvé pourquoi Edward était si étrange… Il en avait rendu son déjeuner quand il avait compris, mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucuns doutes sur ce qu'il devait faire…

xXx

On était vendredi soir (enfin !), et malgré la neige qui avait envahie Poudlard, les jeunes se promenaient dans le parc.

- On va aller chasser une petite heure, lança Edward.

Bella acquiesça en souriant. Edward ne tuait plus d'animaux pour se nourrir, préférant le sang cloné des jumeaux, mais il accompagnait Jasper (qui s'ennuyait à chasser seul !).

- Dépêchez-vous, lui murmura-t-elle. Alice va encore me casser les oreilles…

Edward rit et l'embrassa avant de la laisser entre les mains de sa sœur qui avait déjà recommencé à parler du mariage !

Alice les entraina sous le grand chêne, où Bella avait jeté un sort de chaleur : sur environ 4m², le sol n'était pas recouvert de neige, mais d'une herbe bien verte et chaude sur laquelle il était agréable de s'asseoir ! Ils passaient tellement de temps enfermés dans ce château qu'ils adoraient cet endroit !

Mais dès qu'ils furent assis, Alice, Hermione et Ginny recommencèrent à parler du mariage, et Bella en eut vite assez.

- J'ai oublié un truc dans ma classe ! Lança-t-elle soudain, en se levant. Mais continuez sans moi, je reviens…

D'ici une heure ! Pensa-t-elle en masquant son sourire.

- Ok ! Lança Alice. On va pouvoir parler de ce qui doit rester secret comme ça !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de fuir sous les rires de ses amis. Fuir, oui, c'était vraiment le bon mot ! Et quand elle fut dans le hall, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac (et sa baguette !) au pied du grand chêne. Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant et continua son chemin… elle n'en avait pas besoin pour ce qu'elle comptait faire : c'est-à-dire rien du tout ! Elle comptait juste attraper un livre dans sa salle de classe et s'installer tranquillement sous les grandes fenêtres pour guetter le retour d'Edward.

xXx

La bouche de Viktor s'était élargie en un sourire sadique quand il avait aperçue Bella qui rentrait seule au château. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il attendait ça ! Il avait passé toutes ses vacances de Noël à peaufiner son plan, et il était infaillible ! Oui… infaillible !

Il la suivit discrètement dans les couloirs et ne put que sourire quand il arriva devant la porte de sa salle de classe : elle l'avait viré de l'AD, oui, mais elle n'avait apparemment pas rayé son nom du parchemin. Il voyait très bien la porte, qu'elle avait refermée une seconde plus tôt, et il n'hésita pas un instant : il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et la claqua derrière lui, avant de la bloquer par magie d'un sort informulé.

Bella se retourna en sursaut et fronça les sourcils avant de lancer :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, Viktor ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'elle, la baguette levée et un sourire pervers au visage.

- Sort d'ici ! Cria-t-elle en reculant.

- Oh non, je vais rester ici, et toi aussi. Tu va être à moi, Bella…

- Jamais ! Coupa-t-elle.

Bella reculait toujours, vers le fond de la salle, mais le mur se rapprochait dangereusement dans son dos, et sa baguette lui manqua soudain cruellement.

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, et ton cher et tendre n'est pas là pour te protéger ! Si j'en juge à ses habitudes, j'ai environ une heure avant qu'il ne te cherche.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ayant peur de comprendre, et Viktor leva sa baguette vers elle avant de dire :

- Ton vampire ne pourra plus rien faire, Bella. Tu va m'appartenir !

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle tenta de lancer son poing vers le visage de Viktor pour se dégager, mais il arrêta son bras et la gifla au passage, du revers de la main, faisant cogner ses phalanges sur la pommette de Bella.

Elle réprima un cri de douleur et regarda Viktor avec appréhension.

- Ca c'est pour la droite que tu m'as collé à Halloween ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas être docile, ma belle, je te le garantie !

Elle avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait réellement peur de ce qui allait lui arriver… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa menace : il venait de lancer un sort, informulé, qui bloqua Bella contre le mur. Elle était incapable de bouger ou de parler, mais elle restait entièrement consciente de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux et elle voulu hurler quand Viktor approcha et posa sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Ce sort est parfait, expliqua-t-il, plus que satisfait de lui même. Une magie noire très pratique dans mon cas !

Les larmes ruisselaient des yeux de Bella, mais il sourit de plus belle et continua :

- D'abord, comme tu peux le constater, tu ne peux plus bouger ma chère Bella ! Et ensuite… et c'est la partie que je préfère, une fois que je t'aurais prise, tu seras liée à moi par magie ! Et personne d'autre que moi ne pourra poser les mains sur toi ! N'est-ce pas parfait ?

Il lisait facilement la peur et la colère dans le regard azur de Bella, mais cette vision attisa sa folie et il prit ses lèvres de force, brusquement, la mordant jusqu'au sang.

Il vit sans mal dans les yeux de Bella à quel point il la faisait souffrir mais il fit un sourire sadique et lança :

- Tu aimes les vampires, je peux au moins respecter cela ! Te mordre est d'ailleurs très excitant !

Bella aurait voulu hurler, le frapper ou tout simplement fuir… mais elle ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux, ce maudit sort l'en empêchait, et quand Viktor arracha son chemisier et passa sa main sous sa jupe, elle se mit à hurler dans sa tête :

- _Edward ! Ho mon Dieu pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas … Edward ! Alice… Buck ! Oui, toi tu peux m'entendre ! BUCK ! Par pitié… Buck… _

Elle avait envie de vomir ! Elle sentait les mains de Viktor sur la poitrine, ses cuisses ou ses fesses, et il continuer à torturer ses lèvres, ou ses seins.

- _Buck…_

Comme un souffle dans sa tête, Bella ne se raccrochait plus qu'à ça, ne cessant d'appeler l'animal en pensées, tout en se focalisant sur le visage aimant d'Edward.

Viktor se recula soudain et la regarda dans les yeux, se délectant encore une fois de son impuissance, et lança :

- Passons aux choses sérieuses à présent !

Il se cola à nouveau à elle, mordant encore ses lèvres, puis passa la main sous sa jupe et arracha sa culotte avec facilité.

Mais il se figea. Les fenêtres de la salle de classe venaient d'exploser, et Viktor n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Buck fonçait sur lui. Il lui enfonça ses serres dans le ventre avant de l'envoyer voler contre le mur, puis réduit en miette la baguette du sorcier en la piétinant.

A ce moment précis, Bella tomba au sol, libérée du sort mais secouée de larmes et de frissons. Alors Buck n'hésita pas : il abandonna Viktor et attrapa Bella entre ses serres avant de décoller.

xXx

Edward n'aimait pas laisser Bella seule au château, mais il savait aussi que Jasper s'ennuyait quand il chassait seul, et il pouvait bien consacrer quelques heures à son frère ! Surtout qu'Alice était un peu soulante avec le mariage ses derniers temps, et les deux vampires appréciaient de passer une heure entre hommes une fois de temps en temps. A cette pensée, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire, certain qu'Alice devait être entrain de bombarder Bella de questions !

Mais soudain, un cri persan fit sursauter les deux vampires qui levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Buck ! S'exclama Edward.

L'hippogriffe cria plus fort encore, en les regardant, avant de foncer droit vers Poudlard.

- Bella ! Il se passe quelque chose avec Bella ! Souffla Edward.

Il n'échangea qu'un regard avec Jasper avant de se mettre à courir, plus vite que jamais.

Au milieu du parc, ils retrouvèrent les autres jeunes qui étaient debout et bouche bée, regardant tous dans la même direction.

- Où est Bella ? S'exclama Edward. Et Buck ?

Alice se tourna vers son frère, semblant plus blanche encore que d'ordinaire, et elle murmura :

- Il vient d'entrer dans sa salle de classe, par les fenêtres. Edward je…

Mais elle se tût alors qu'un nouveau cri persan envahissait le parc. Edward leva les yeux et découvrit avec effroi Bella, dans les serres de Buck qui venait de passer la fenêtre, et en moins de 10 secondes, l'animal atterrissait au pied d'Edward.

- Oh Bella, souffla-t-il en l'accueillant dans ses bras.

Personne ne pouvait parler, trop choqué par la vision qu'ils avaient sous les yeux : Bella était en larmes, tenant ses poings serrés sur son chemisier déchiré, ses lèvres en sang et un hématome sur la pommette droite. Ce qui s'était produit était très clair, mais nul ne voulait y croire, et encore moins Edward :

- Bella, qui t'a fait ça ? Bella, mon amour… parle moi, je t'en pris…

Au moment même où Edward avait posé sa première question, Buck avait repris son envol vers la salle de classe, mais il revint aussitôt, en lâchant un cri de colère.

Edward comprit alors que le responsable avait eut le temps de s'enfuir et, comme Bella ne réagissait pas dans ses bras, il regarda Buck et lui dit :

- Va voir Lily, Buck, je t'en pris. Raconte lui tout ce que tu as vu, nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé… S'il te plait, Buck.

L'hippogriffe baissa sa grosse tête vers le vampire et s'inclina avant de s'envoler. Edward ferma les yeux un instant, refoulant sa colère au plus profond de lui même, et regarda à nouveau son amour qui frissonnait dans ses bras.

Sans un mot, il se mit en marche vers le château, suivi des autres (sauf Jasper qui avait fuit à la vue du sang de Bella) qui étaient plus que choqués, et il alla directement vers l'infirmerie, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied rageur.

Carlisle se retourna aussitôt vers la porte et se précipita vers eux :

- Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

- On n'en sait rien, souffla Edward entre ses dents.

Son père le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais il se détourna pour tenter d'allonger Bella dans un lit. Mais quand il voulu la déposer, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle et s'agrippa à lui, lâchant sa chemise déchirée qui offrit à Edward une vue sur sa poitrine : son soutien gorge était à moitié déchiré, et on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuse morsures qui avaient rougies ou entaillées la peau de Bella.

Il fut incapable de réprimer un grognement avant de couvrir sa poitrine et de la serrer contre lui :

- Je ne te lâche pas, mon amour. Je suis là… je suis là.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et laissa Bella se lover contre lui avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture.

- Je dois l'examiner, dit Carlisle d'un ton des plus doux.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua Edward avec un regard inquiet vers Bella.

Il raconta à son père le peu qu'ils savaient, mais Carlisle, malgré sa colère, répondit calmement :

- Il faut que je l'examine, Edward. Il l'a peut-être…

- Ne dit rien, coupa Edward en serrant les dents. Je t'en pris, Carlisle.

Le médecin acquiesça, conscient que sa colère n'était rien comparée à celle de son fils, mais il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit doucement à hauteur de Bella avant de murmurer :

- Bella, je dois vérifier que tu vas bien…

Il la vit se serrer plus fort contre Edward, mais il approcha doucement la main de l'épaule de Bella, pour la rassurer. Et au moment où sa main toucha la sorcière, un violent coup de jus se répandit dans son bras, et il fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres du couple.

- Carlisle ! S'exclama Alice en se précipitant vers lui.

- Ca va, grimaça-t-il en se relevant.

- Comment elle a fait ça ? Demanda Hermione.

Carlisle soupira, mais ce fut Dumbledore, sur le pas de la porte, qui répondit :

- Sa magie est grande, elle la protège.

Edward releva la tête vers lui et s'exclama avec rage :

- Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas protégée plus tôt ?

- Je l'ignore, soupira Dumbledore.

Edward allait répliquer, mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, avec tellement de force qu'elle sortit de ses gonds.

- Bella ! S'exclama Sirius en fonçant vers elle.

- Attention, non ! S'exclama Edward, trop tard.

Comme Carlisle, au moment même où Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille, il fut éjecté loin d'elle.

Quelque peu sonné, il attrapa la main que lui tendait Alice pour se relever, et constata que Bella n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre : elle était en pleur et semblait avoir tout occulté autour d'elle, tout mis à part Edward.

Lily, qui s'était figé en apercevant sa fille ainsi, s'approcha finalement et s'agenouilla devant le couple. Edward la regardait avec attention, mais il était tellement en colère qu'il fut incapable d'isoler ses pensées dans le brouhaha qui régnait perpétuellement dans sa tête… ainsi obligé de découvrir la vérité en même temps que tout les autres (Sirius exclus).

- C'est fini, ma chérie, murmura Lily. Buck m'a assuré qu'il avait quitté le château, et il est en ce moment même entrain de le chercher. Tu connais Buck, mon ange, il n'abandonnera pas avant de l'avoir trouvé, alors tu ne risques plus rien. Bella ?

Ses paroles n'avaient aucun impact sur la jeune sorcière qui ne bougeait pas, inondant la chemise d'Edward de ses larmes. Mais lui… il n'en pouvait plus !

- Lily, qui ? Lâcha-t-il seulement entre ses dents.

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude et soupira avant de répondre :

- Buck m'a expliqué qu'il a entendu Bella hurler dans sa tête, elle l'appelait au secours de sa salle de classe. Il a ressenti sa peur, mais aussi quelque chose qu'il a qualifié d'étrange et anormal : selon lui, la volonté de Bella avait été altérée. Il a foncé dans les bois et a réussi à te faire comprendre qu'elle était en danger avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

- Lily, dites le moi ! Grinça Edward.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de lâcher :

- Viktor.

Le visage d'Edward se chargea de colère alors que ses yeux viraient au noir, mais le regard qu'il lança à Lily lui fit comprendre qu'il devait entendre la suite.

- Buck dit qu'il l'a vu… arracher sa culotte au moment même où il démolissait les fenêtres.

Edward et Sirius avaient fermés les yeux au même moment, tentant de maitriser leur colère, mais Lily continua quand même :

- Buck lui a enfoncé ses serres dans le torse et a détruit sa baguette. Il a dit qu'à ce moment là, Bella s'est effondrée au sol, preuve qu'elle avait été contrôlée par un sort. Alors il a laissé Krum et a attrapé Bella avant de s'envoler. Krum avait disparu quand Buck est remonté dans la classe…

- Je vais le tuer, souffla juste Edward.

Il en avait tous envie, mais personne ne doutait qu'Edward n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Pourtant, pour son amour, il parvint à se calmer un peu et força Bella à relever la tête vers lui :

- Je suis là, ma Bella, et je te jure qu'il paiera pour ça. Mais on doit te soigner maintenant, Carlisle doit…

Il s'interrompit alors qu'elle venait d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans sa chemise, et il soupira. Mais Carlisle intervint :

- Tu va t'en occuper, Edward. Tu en as largement les capacités…

Tous savaient très bien que le jeune vampire avait, durant sa longue existence, fait (et réussi !) plusieurs fois des études de médecine, mais Edward répondit :

- Non, je ne saurais pas comment faire, Carlisle ! Je…

- Si, mon fils, coupa le médecin. Soigne ses plaies avec le baume de Severus. D'après Buck, il n'y a pas besoin de l'examiner de plus près.

Edward grogna (même s'il remerciait le ciel qu'il n'ait pas eut le temps de la violer) et Lily ajouta :

- Toi seul va pouvoir l'aider, Edward. Prends soin d'elle…

- S'il te plaît, insista Sirius les dents serrées.

Edward acquiesça seulement en silence, conscient autant qu'eux que Bella n'entendait que lui, et il les regarda tous quitter l'infirmerie.

Dès qu'ils furent seul, il se leva et alla vers le premier lit, Bella dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta devant le lit et commença à murmurer :

- Je dois soigner tes blessures, mon amour. Nous sommes seul, tu ne risques rien ma Bella. Laisse-moi te déposer dans ce lit…

Bella releva la tête doucement et Edward cru mourir quand il croisa son regard, mais plus encore quand la voix chargée de sanglots de Bella murmura :

- Je suis à toi… rien à toi…

* * *

Et voilà… ne pas ne me tuer SVP… la suite ne peux pas se poster toute seule…

A bientôt

Haley


	48. Rien qu'à toi

Hello :D

Voici la suite… et (désolée :D *sourire d'ange*) elle n'est pas plus gaie ! Mais d'abord, comme d'hab', mes RARs…

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi ! Oui, je me doute bien que tu n'as pas aimé la fin de mon chapitre… et ne t'en fait pas, Krum aura ce qu'il mérite ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Chka : merci ) mais je doute que cette chasse au Krum soit réellement « amusante »… mais je te laisse découvrir la suite ! A bientôt, bisous !

Elo-didie : merci ! Voici la suite :D

Mimi72 : mdr mais je suis toujours aussi inquiète pour ma survie ! Ne t'en fait pas, Krum aura se qu'il mérite, mais malheureusement il a fait plus de dégâts que tu peux l'imaginer (même si j'ai été incapable d'aller jusqu'au viol…). Merci d'avance pour mon anniversaire :D ! A bientôt, bisous P

Sabrinabella : lol, c'était l'effet recherché ! Hum, qui aura la peau de Krum ? Et bien il faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour le savoir… A bientôt :D

Emichlo : merci :D

Nounou : merci :D

Lul : lol, ouf que le gang des tueurs d'auteurs fait une pause ! Et oui, Alice n'a rien vu des intentions de Krum parce qu'elle est trop focalisée sur le mariage pour penser à autre chose. Par contre, j'ai bien peur que tes envies de meurtre reprenne, car la suite n'est pas plus gaie :D *sourire d'ange* … A bientôt, bisous :D

Bon, moi je boude… si, si, j'vous jure… parce qu'où sont passées Voltéa et Isabellamisa ? Puufff' … donc, je boude ! Mais bon, je vous donne la suite quand même…

Bisous !

* * *

**48 – Rien qu'à toi**

Edward s'était figé en entendant Bella murmurer, mais comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien entendu, elle répéta, toujours aussi bas :

- Je suis à toi… rien qu'à toi…

Le cœur du vampire venait de se briser en un million de morceaux acérés, lui déchirant la poitrine et les entrailles. Sa Bella semblait dans un autre monde, enfermée dans un cocon protecteur où elle ne voyait que lui, mais où lui ne voyait que la douleur qu'elle avait au fond des yeux.

Elle, si forte d'ordinaire, avait l'air plus fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, mais Edward ne put s'empêcher de la serrer à nouveau contre lui, avant de murmurer à son tour :

- A jamais mon amour… tu es à moi, rien ne pourra jamais changer ça ma Bella.

- Rien qu'à toi, répéta-t-elle une fois de plus.

La colère d'Edward était à son paroxysme. Son fort intérieur se jurait de trouver ce maudit bulgare et de le tuer, non sans l'avoir fait souffrir avant, mais il devait se calmer. Il ne devait penser qu'à elle à cet instant… Alors il caressa doucement sa joue et la força gentiment à s'allonger avant d'attraper le baume que lui avait laissé son père.

Il voyait le regard brisé de Bella suivre le moindre de ses gestes, et quand il approcha sa main du visage de sa belle, elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus semblant perdus dans le vide.

Avec la plus grande douceur, il passa le baume sur son œil devenu bleu, puis sur les plaies de ses lèvres, alors que Bella ne lâchait pas son regard. Le baume cicatrisait instantanément les plaies, ne laissant plus une trace sur la peau de Bella, et calmant un peu la colère d'Edward.

Alors il descendit sur les marques de morsures de son cou, puis de sa poitrine. Là, il réprima un grognement en redécouvrant le soutien-gorge à moitié déchiré, mais il appliqua consciencieusement, et avec une infinie douceur, le baume sur chacune des morsures, alors qu'elle fixait toujours son regard ambré.

Puis il répéta son geste sur les griffures de son ventre et de ses bras, mais il se figea quand son regard s'arrêta sur les cuisses de Bella. Il se souvenait des mots de Lily : Buck avait vu Krum arracher la culotte de Bella avant de lui foncer dessus, et Edward savait qu'elle était nue sous sa jupe déchirée. Il attrapa alors sa baguette et se concentra sur un sort de transfert. Bella sursauta mais son regard se fit reconnaissant, et Edward comprit qu'il avait réussis son sort.

Il souleva alors doucement la jupe de sa belle, et découvrit avec effroi des marques de griffures, certaines jusqu'au sang, sur le haut des cuisses de Bella et jusqu'à la limite du boxer qui lui avait fait apparaître.

Encore une fois, avec la plus grande des douceurs, il appliqua le baume réparateur sur toutes les plaies visibles, mais cette fois, il prit beaucoup plus son temps, bien trop effrayé par la question qu'il allait devoir lui poser…

Quand il ne resta plus une plaie visible sur sa belle, il reposa le baume à côté de lui et remonta son regard dans les yeux de son amour qui la fixait toujours. Du pouce, il essuya la larme silencieuse qui venait de s'échapper du coin de l'œil de Bella, puis il s'installa à ses côtés, et caressant sa joue, il murmura :

- Ma Bella, je dois savoir si tu as d'autres blessures…

Une seconde larme coula, puis une autre, pour se transformer en un torrent ininterrompu mais silencieux, qui coulait sans relâche sur ses joues.

Edward eut peur de cette réaction, mais il demanda quand même :

- Bella, parle-moi, j' t'en pris…

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer, mais elle regarda soudain tout autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre, puis se redressa sur le lit, se mettant à la hauteur d'Edward.

Son cœur mourut une nouvelle fois quand les yeux azur de Bella se perdirent à nouveau dans son regard ambré, mais il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle parle enfin.

- Il n'a pas eut le temps, murmura-t-elle.

Edward ferma les yeux, soulagé mais brisé par la voix de Bella, et les rouvrit quand elle ajouta :

- Il n'avait pas le droit… pas le droit… je ne suis qu'à toi.

Il l'attrapa aussitôt dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en murmurant à son tour :

- Je sais mon amour, mais tu ne risque plus rien maintenant. Il ne t'approchera plus jamais, je te le jure… et moi, je ne te laisserais plus… pas même une seconde.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé en détail, mais il avait trop peur de la blesser d'avantage. Pourtant, comme si elle lisait en lui, elle se remit à murmurer :

- Il a jeté un sort… j'avais pas ma baguette… un sort horrible…

Edward ferma les yeux et caressa doucement ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer, ce qu'elle fit, encore plus bas :

- Il contrôlait mon corps mais pas mon esprit… il…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent mais elle continua :

- S'il avait réussi, j'aurais été à lui… à jamais… il n'avait pas le droit… je suis à toi…

Edward ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il était incapable de la questionner. Et soudain, elle releva la tête vers lui en sursaut et se mit à crier :

- Il sait ! Il sait qui tu es ! Tu dois le retrouver, Edward … retrouve le…

Cette fois, il sursauta, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi le bulgare l'avait mordu ainsi, et la colère d'Edward reprit le dessus.

Avec sa baguette, il appela à lui une potion de sommeil sans rêve, puis caressa doucement la joue de Bella avant de dire :

- Bois ça, mon amour. Je vais le retrouver, je te le jure.

- Tue-le.

S'il fut surpris par le murmure de Bella, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il la força doucement à se rallonger sur le lit et embrassa son front avant de lui faire boire la potion. Docilement, elle se laissa faire, et sombra dans le sommeil dès qu'elle eut avalé la potion.

xXx

Il dut se concentrer pour ne pas ravager l'infirmerie tant sa rage avait atteint son paroxysme, et il décida de sortir pour retrouver les autres.

Comme il s'en doutait, tous attendaient dans le hall, non loin de l'entrée de l'infirmerie, et tous se retournèrent vers lui quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

Sirius fut le plus rapide à se précipiter vers lui, et demanda aussitôt :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal, souffla Edward. J'ai soigné toutes ses blessures, et elle a confirmé les paroles de Buck.

- Merci Merlin, murmura Lily.

Tous avaient bien compris que Krum n'avait pas eut le temps de violer Bella, mais Edward reprit :

- Elle a dit une chose étrange : il lui a lancé un sort qui contrôlait son corps, et elle a dit que s'il avait réussi à… enfin, heu… alors elle aurait été à lui, à jamais. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie.

Non, il n'avait pas compris, mais le regard soudain encore plus choqué d'Albus lui fit réaliser à quel point Bella avait eut peur…

- Le sort d'esclavage, souffla Albus.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ce sort est d'une magie noire très poussée !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Répliqua Edward, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Les adultes se regardaient, choqués, et ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

- S'il avait réussit à la… violer… elle lui aurait appartenu : un lien magique se serait créé, et plus personne à part lui n'aurait pu poser la main sur Bella.

Edward serra à nouveau les dents, alors qu'Hermione fondait en larmes dans les bras de Ron. Ginny aussi, pleurait de ton son saoul, contre le torse de Drago, mais lui, s'emporta soudain :

- Comment s'est possible ? Comment vous avez pu laisser ce dingue intégrer Poudlard ! Ce sort demande une maitrise supérieure de la magie noire ! Il a du se préparer pendant des mois ! Comment vous avez pu laisser faire ça !

Il foudroyait Albus du regard, plus révolté que jamais. Sa rage avait fait sursauter Ginny, qui le regardait avec inquiétude, mais ce fut Lily qui intervint. Elle savait que Drago aimait Bella comme une sœur, mais elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond avant de répondre :

- Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose, Drago.

- Si, coupa Alice. Moi. Moi j'aurais pu… si j'avais pensé à autre chose qu'au mariage… si j'avais surveillé Bella j'aurais su…

Edward regarda sa sœur une seconde avant d'avancer vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Alice avait aimé Bella à la première seconde, et il savait combien elle aussi souffrait.

- Tu n'y peux rien, murmura-t-il.

Elle se serra contre son frère, mais répondit :

- Pardonne-moi, Edward.

Alors il releva sa tête et la força à le regarder avant de lui dire :

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Alice. C'est à moi de veiller sur elle, et c'est moi qui aurait du éviter ça. Personne d'autre.

- Mais si je n'avais pas cessé de parler du mariage… commença Alice

- Et si je ne t'avais pas supplié de venir chasser avec moi… poursuivit Jasper

- Non, coupa Edward. Le seul fautif c'est Lui. Ce salopard nous a guettés, attendant le moment où elle serait seule, et il est le seul responsable. Maintenant on doit le retrouver.

Carlisle fut le premier à comprendre l'impact des paroles d'Edward, et il s'exclama :

- Il sait ?

- Oui, soupira Edward en lâchant sa sœur. C'est pour ça qu'il la mordu.

Albus réagit alors et se tourna vers Alice en s'exclamant :

- Peux-tu voir où il se dirige ?

Elle fronça les sourcils mais se concentra sans attendre, comprenant comme tous où il voulait en venir.

- C'est flou, dit-il. Il se cache… il est blessé et cherche un moyen de se soigner… mais il est aussi furieux et… Oh non !

Elle les regarda tous, et s'arrêta sur Edward avant de lâcher :

- Le manoir Jedusor.

- Il faut que je prévienne le ministère ! S'exclama alors Albus.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Sirius, surpris. La fois dernière…

- C'est différent, coupa Albus. La dernière fois, Voldemort n'a rien dit puisqu'il avait James de son côté, mais cette fois, il risque d'utiliser l'information contre nous.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Lily

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua le vieil homme, mais on doit se préparer au pire. Je vais informer le ministre, et je pense qu'il est temps de l'avouer à nouveau à l'AD.

- Pas sans elle, répondit Ron. Elle est la seule à pouvoir leur expliquer sans les faire flipper.

- Je crois qu'il a raison, acquiesça Jasper.

- Je crois surtout qu'il faut retrouver Krum avant qu'il rejoigne Voldemort.

La voix d'Edward était chargée de colère et il les regarda tous avant de continuer :

- Ce n'est qu'un sorcier. Je vais le retrouver, et le tuer.

- Edward, commença Carlisle.

- Non, coupa-t-il. Elle me l'a demandé, et je le ferais.

Il croisa le regard de Sirius, et cela lui donna le courage de continuer :

- Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Drago, convoquez l'AD, et expliquez leur que Krum est un traitre, sans détail bien sur. S'ils vous demandent où est Bella, dites lui qu'elle le cherche. Mais demandez-leur s'ils savent quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

Albus acquiesça silencieusement, et les jeunes sorciers partirent sans attendre, alors qu'Edward continuait :

- Alice, reste ici avec Lily et Carlisle. Faites en sorte que Bella ne se réveille pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu, et toi Alice, reste braqué sur Krum, et préviens moi si tu vois un détail qui peux m'aider à le trouver. J'y vais.

- Je viens avec toi, intervint Jasper.

- Moi aussi, lança Sirius.

Edward sourit doucement avant de répondre :

- Merci. Mais…

- Je te laisserais le tuer, Edward, coupa Sirius

- Mais on ne te laissera pas seul, termina Jasper.

Edward remercia son frère et Sirius en un regard, mais avant que Carlisle ne puisse intervenir, la porte du château s'ouvrit sur Rosalie et Emmett :

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Rosalie

- Esmé nous a prévenus, expliqua Emmett.

Rose et Emmett auraient du être à l'autre bout du monde à cette heure, en énième voyage en amoureux, mais Esmé leur avait rapporté les mots de Buck, et tous deux semblaient aussi choqués que les autres.

En quelques mots, Carlisle leur résuma la situation et Emmett lança :

- Je viens avec vous.

- Moi aussi, dit Rosalie.

- Non, Rose, répondit Edward. Reste ici avec Alice, s'il te plait.

Il ne fallu qu'un regard vers sa sœur, pour que Rosalie comprenne à quel point elle s'en voulait. Elle acquiesça alors et pressa l'épaule d'Edward en lui souhaitant du courage, avant d'aller prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Allons-y, dit alors Edward.

- Attends, intervint Carlisle. Edward tu ne sais pas où chercher ! Et vous ne devez pas vous dévoiler ! Le soleil brille dehors !

- Nous passerons par la forêt, coupa Edward.

- Mais…

- Non, Carlisle ! Je ne resterais pas ici à rien faire ! Je ne peux pas regarder Bella souffrir en sachant qu'il est en liberté ! Je vais le trouver et le tuer, et ensuite elle pourra se remettre !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain, les faisant tous sursauter, et faisant apparaître une Bella au visage ravagé par les larmes, et aux yeux rougis. Elle s'était couverte d'une cape, pour cacher ses vêtements déchirés, mais tremblait comme si elle était frigorifiée. Elle les regarda tous avant de dire :

- C'est trop tard. Il est arrivé.

Elle regarda Edward et une unique larme coula sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne dise :

- La potion ne m'a pas empêché de rêver. Je dois parler à l'AD.

Sa voix n'avait aucune intonation, comme si elle ne ressentait rien du tout. Elle n'était qu'une coquille vide avec une mission : protéger les gens qu'elle aime, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors sans un mot, elle passa devant eux en se dirigeant vers le grand escalier. Mais Lily l'interpella au passage, en avançant la main vers elle :

- Bella, attends ! Comment va…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand elle vit sa fille reculer pour éviter le contact de sa main. Le regard de Bella était chargé de peur et elle sembla soudain se figer. Alors Edward avança vers elle et attrapa sa main avant de lui murmurer :

- Tout va bien, mon amour.

Bella se détendit au contact glacial de sa peau, mais le regarda avec toujours autant de peur dans les yeux. Alors Edward caressa sa joue et lui murmura :

- Tu es sure qu'on ne doit pas aller à sa recherche ?

Elle frissonnât mais Edward vit une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- C'est trop tard. Il ne mourra pas aujourd'hui.

La façon dont elle disait cela faisait froid dans le dos, mais elle se remit à marcher et tous la suivirent jusqu'à sa salle de classe, où les jeunes sorciers avaient déjà réunis l'AD au complet.

xXx

Arrivée devant la porte de sa classe, Bella se figea et se remit à trembler, tout en ne lâchant pas sa prise sur la main d'Edward.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, murmura Edward.

- Si… je dois leur dire.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Ne put s'empêcher Lily.

Bella ne regarda pas sa mère mais ferma les yeux un instant. Tous avaient compris, depuis le temps, que Bella et Lily partageaient un don particulier : celui de rêver… Nul ne savait pourquoi, mais elles avaient prouvés plus d'une fois que leurs rêves pouvaient être prémonitoire, et là encore, ils savaient que Bella avaient vu l'avenir… Et tous ne purent que frémir quand elle répondit :

- Un massacre. Et le journal.

Sans attendre leur réaction, elle posa la main sur la poigné de la porte et l'ouvrit, refusant de réfléchir, et refoulant ses sentiments au plus profond de son être.

xXx

Les jeunes sorciers venaient de finir d'expliquer à l'AD que Viktor était en fuite, et ils se figèrent quand ils virent Bella franchir la porte.

Elle traversa la pièce en silence, suivie des Cullen, ses parents et Albus, et s'arrêta à côté d'Hermione.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle seulement.

Bella la regarda un instant, des larmes pleins les yeux, puis se tourna vers les élèves, qui semblaient troublés par son regard perdu.

- Je dois vous parler, lança-t-elle, toujours sans aucunes émotions.

- Krum est vraiment un traitre ? Demanda Dean

- Oui.

- Bella ? Interrogea Luna. Tu vas bien ?

- Peu importe, répondit Bella. Krum est un traitre. Et il à découvert quelque chose qu'il vient de dévoiler à Voldemort. Dans quelques jours, cela fera la une des journaux.

Derrière elle, ses compagnons se figèrent. Mais elle continua :

- Vous ne devez pas avoir peur.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? S'impatienta un Serdaigle de 5e année.

Bella ne sembla pas remarquer l'interruption et poursuivit :

- Les Cullen et mon père sont des vampires.

- Quoi ?

- Mais c'est une blague !

- Tu sors avec un vampire !

Elle ne réagit à aucunes des remarques et attendit seulement qu'ils se taisent avant de reprendre son discours :

- Ils ne boivent que du sang animal, et vous les connaissez, vous savez que vous pouvez leur faire confiance.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda Luna

Bella tourna la tête vers elle, surprise par la question. Mais répondit toujours sans émotion :

- J'ignore où et quand, mais beaucoup de gens vont mourir. Et Voldemort fera tout pour faire croire que ce massacre est l'œuvre de vampires.

Ses compagnons étaient aussi choqués que les élèves de l'AD, mais Bella continua :

- Vous ne devez parler de ça à personne.

- On ne le peut pas, répondit Luna. Mais que doit-on faire, Bella ?

- J'en sais rien.

Tous pouvaient voir que Bella n'était pas dans son état normal, et les élèves commençaient réellement à s'en inquiéter. Alors Albus intervint :

- Vous allez continuer à vous entrainer, et moi je vais prévenir le ministère. Nous allons réfléchir et vous serez informés à la prochaine réunion.

- Demain, dit soudain Bella. Demain, ce sera plus clair.

Seuls ses proches savaient ce que cela signifiait : elle savait qu'elle allait à nouveau rêver, et qu'elle gagnerait en détail, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait eut des rêves prémonitoires.

Alors Luna, qui semblait comprendre bien plus de chose que les autres, lança :

- Alors nous attendrons la convocation de demain. Il est l'heure de diner, nous devrions y aller.

- Miss Lovegood a raison, intervint Albus. Allez tous manger à présent.

L'AD se sépara dans un brouhaha assourdissant, et très vite Bella fut seule avec ses proches, dans cette salle où elle avait cru tout perdre, quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle frissonnât, mais Edward la serra aussitôt contre lui pour la rassurer, alors que tous la regardaient. Leurs regards lui pesèrent et elle lança soudain :

- Je ne vais pas bien. Mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Allez manger, ou rentrez chez vous. Il me faut du temps.

Lily réprima un sanglot et se cala contre Sirius avant de répondre :

- Tu sais où nous sommes si tu as besoin, ma chérie.

Puis elle se tourna vers Edward et murmura :

- Prend soin d'elle.

Il acquiesça seulement, et tous respectèrent le silence que Bella instaura en regardant à nouveau dans le vide. Chacun d'entre eux aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais ils quittèrent la salle de classe un à un, non sans avoir murmuré une douce parole à son attention en passant devant elle.

Bella les entendit tous, mais resta murée au plus profond d'elle même. Elle avait trop mal pour en sortir… elle ne voulait pas exploser maintenant.

Alors elle les laissa partir sans un mot, et quand ils furent enfin seul, Edward se tourna vers elle et murmura :

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non

Il soupira mais n'insista pas.

- Emmène moi hors d'ici, Edward.

Il remarqua soudain que ses larmes s'étaient remises à pleurer, et il n'hésita pas : d'un mouvement rapide, il l'attrapa au creux de ses bras, et sortit sans attendre de cette salle.

xXx

Il ne s'arrêta qu'arrivé dans la chambre de Bella, et la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Silencieuse, elle le regardait seulement, l'air toujours autant perdu dans le vague.

Alors il attrapa sa baguette, et d'un sort de transfert il échangea ses vêtements déchirés par un pyjama. Il métrisait très bien ce sort : il avait bien fallut qu'il trouve au solution au fait que Bella s'endormait toujours en parlant contre son torse, tout habillée. Et chaque matin, elle le charriait sur le pyjama qu'il lui mettait : un pyjama aux couleurs de Serpentard, celui d'Edward… mais ce soir, il était persuadé qu'elle était mieux ainsi, couverte entièrement après ce qu'elle avait vécu… et faillit vivre.

Ne voulant pas y penser, il se concentra sur Bella et la fit glisser dans les couvertures. Aussitôt, elle s'agrippa à lui, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle le voulait près de lui.

- Je reste près de toi, murmura-t-il. Ne t'en fait pas.

Elle le lâcha alors et le laissa enlever ses chaussures et son pull, avant qu'il ne se glisse près d'elle, sous les draps. Il avait lancé un sort au pyjama, afin qu'il réchauffe Bella et qu'il puisse la garder contre lui toute la nuit (et c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle aimait dans ce pyjama). Et dès qu'il fut allongé, Bella se blottit contre son torse et agrippa sa chemise. Alors Edward passa son bras autour de sa taille, et la cala contre lui avec amour.

- Je t'aime, ma Bella, murmura-t-il

Il sentit une larme tomber sur sa chemise et caressa doucement ses cheveux avant d'ajouter :

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ailles mieux, mon amour. Dis moi seulement ce que je dois faire…

- Pardonne-moi…

Il sursauta et força Bella à lever la tête vers lui avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai pas à te pardonner mon amour. Toi, pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas été là.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute

- Encore moins la tienne. Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime et je voudrais pouvoir effacer la douleur que je lis dans tes yeux. Il m'est insupportable de penser à ce qu'il a osé te faire, mais toi tu n'y peux rien. Lui paiera pour ça.

- Oui. Je veux qu'il paye.

Elle se cala à nouveau contre son torse et murmura :

- Il n'avait pas le droit. Je suis à toi… rien qu'à toi.

Edward ferma les yeux et embrassa ses cheveux avant de murmurer à son tour :

- Rien qu'à moi.

* * *

Voilà… et oui, je sais, ce n'est vraiment pas gaie … et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, vous en saurez plus sur le rêve de Bella dans le prochain chapitre…

A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas mes reviews :D

Haley


	49. Préaulard

Hello :D

A la demande de Lul, voici la suite un peu en avance… parce que toi aussi tu es une de mes revieweuses préférée lol ! Mais bon, je ne suis pas sure que cette suite vous plaise vraiment … :P

Mimi72 : hum… j'ai bien peur que tu ais raison d'avoir peur, mais plus pour les réactions de Voldy que celles du ministère… Enfin, je n'en dirais pas plus, je te laisse découvrir ! Et Eclipse, alors, t'en a pensé quoi ? Moi j'y vais ce soir… j'ai hâte ! Bisous !

Sabrinabella : merci ! Voici la suite… mais elle n'est pas plus gaie !

Emichlo : merci !

Elo-didie : Edward tuer Krum ? Hum… non, non, je ne dirais rien ! Mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour le savoir… A bientôt !

Lul : lol :D … heu, non, en fait j'ai pas honte du tout d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à mes personnages ! Et je t'assure que tu vas encore plus me détester à la fin de celui-ci… En tout cas, voici le chapitre pour toi ! Mais si… je boude encore :D ! Bisous et bonnes vacances !

Nounou : merci :D

lil-tite-sisi : lol ! Moi aussi j'adore Sirius, alors pas de problème ! Je suis ravie que mon crossover te plaise ! Alors merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! C'est définitif… JE BOUDE ! Où sont Voltéa, Isabellamisa et Chka ? Je veux plus de reviews moi !

Enfin… je vous laisse lire :D

Haley

* * *

**49 – Pré-au-lard **

La nuit de Bella fut très agitée et, plus d'une fois, Edward du calmer ses tremblements et sa fièvre par une douce caresse sur la joue. Ses cauchemars avaient l'air encore plus horrible qu'avant, et le jeune vampire s'en inquiéta beaucoup, tout au long de la nuit, et plus encore quand elle se réveilla en sursaut, à l'aube.

Elle se redressa dans le lit, trempée de sueur, et regarda autour d'elle avec un regard inquiet.

- Bella, souffla Edward. Calme toi ma belle, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit, et de se blottir contre Edward.

- C'était horrible, murmura-t-elle. Un massacre… du sang partout…

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, répéta-t-il

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de répondre :

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot, Edward. J'ai fais le même rêve qu'hier, toute la nuit…

Il soupira à son tour et la serra contre lui avant de demander :

- Veux-tu en parler ?

- Je crois que c'était à Pré-au-lard… mais c'est flou : je vois des cadavres et beaucoup de sang, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé…

Edward la serra plus fort contre elle, caressant doucement ses longs cheveux et ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Mais quand le ventre de Bella gronda, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui murmurer :

- Tu dois manger mon amour…

- J'n'ai pas faim

- Ton estomac n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était en sécurité, blottie dans les bras d'Edward, et elle ne voulait quitter cette place pour rien au monde. En plus de son cauchemar, des images de Krum lui revenaient en mémoire, lui donnant la nausée.

Elle frissonnât, et aussitôt Edward voulu se détacher d'elle (persuadé qu'il lui donnait froid).

- Non, murmura-t-elle aussitôt. Reste près de moi, Edward… je t'en pris…

Il fronça alors les sourcils, tout en la serrant plus encore contre lui. Non, il ne lisait pas dans les pensées de Bella, mais il la connaissait mieux que quiconque et ce qu'il comprit soudain lui brisa le cœur.

Il força doucement Bella à relever la tête vers lui et planta son regard ambré dans celui azur de son amour avant de murmurer :

- Je ne m'éloignerais plus jamais mon amour. Non plus jamais ! Ce qu'il… a fait (grognement) hier ne change en rien ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Il paiera pour ça… et je ferais tout pour que tu puisses oublier…

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Bella, et Edward les essuya du pouce. Puis, le plus doucement possible, il s'approcha encore du visage de Bella et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de chuchoter à nouveau :

- Ne crois pas un instant que je sois moins attiré par toi, ma douce Bella. J'ai juste peur de te brusquer…

Les larmes de la sorcière coulaient maintenant à flots et Edward fut très surpris de sa réponse :

- Je veux oublier son souvenir… je veux tes lèvres… tes mains sur moi… je veux que tu me serres contre toi et que tu me fasses oublier ses gestes volés. Je te veux toi, Edward… je ne suis qu'à toi… tu es le seul à en avoir le droit… je te veux toi…

S'en était trop pour Edward (qui avait bien cru revenir à la case départ, encore une fois), et il n'hésita pas un instant : elle avait besoin de lui, et il avait besoin d'elle. Rien n'était plus simple. Ils étaient seuls, dans leur monde, et leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Edward ne les déconnecte complètement de la réalité.

Au moment même où Edward commença à l'embrasser, Bella cessa de pleurer. Il n'attendit que très peu de temps pour approfondir leur baiser, et aussitôt leurs mains se mirent à parcourir le corps de l'autre, sans retenue mais avec une douceur infinie. Leur étreinte dura un long moment, Edward délaissant parfois ses lèvres pour déposer un millier de baisers dans son cou et lui murmurer des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille.

Ce n'est que quand le ventre de Bella gronda une nouvelle fois qu'Edward cessa ses caresses et planta son regard dans celui de sa belle. Il caressa doucement sa joue et lui sourit avant de dire :

- Il est presque l'heure du petit déjeuner, et tu dois manger mon ange.

- Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lit.

Les yeux de Bella étaient tristes, mais elle avait remis sa vie entre les mains d'Edward, alors il insista, tout en caressant à nouveau sa joue :

- Tu dois sortir de cette chambre, Bella.

Elle soupira en détournant le regard, et enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'Edward avant de murmurer :

- J'ai peur…

Il releva aussitôt sa tête et répondit :

- Tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur, mon amour. Et je te l'ai dit : je ne te quitterais plus… même pas une seconde.

Il savait très bien que sa promesse était réelle, et Bella le savait aussi. Ils avaient choisis les mêmes spécialités pour les ASPIC, et ils avaient tous leurs cours en commun. Alors il insista :

- Allez, mon amour, va prendre une douche, je t'attends là.

Elle soupira, mais se leva quand même et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ce fut au tour d'Edward de soupirer, quand il s'aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte : elle était mal… ce maudit bulgare avait brisé quelque chose en elle, et il faudrait sans doute des mois avant qu'elle ne redevienne réellement elle même.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner à cette idée et, en attendant Bella, il eut le temps d'imaginer mille et une façons de tuer ce traitre de Viktor…

xXx

Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain, Edward soupira une nouvelle fois : sur un jeans délavé et trop large, Bella portait un pull à col roulé noir, appartenant à Edward, et ses cheveux avaient l'air encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et retombaient sur ses yeux. Elle s'était comme camouflée dans ses vêtements, et les larges cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux accentuaient encore son air fébrile.

Elle ne dit rien et, après avoir glissé sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jeans, elle attrapa fermement la main d'Edward et le regarda au fond des yeux.

La tristesse qu'il lisait dans le regard de sa belle lui brisait le cœur, mais il se força à sourire et caressa doucement sa joue avant de murmurer :

- Allons-y mon amour…

Elle hocha juste la tête, et se laissa entrainer hors de son appartement.

Il était encore tôt en ce samedi matin, et les couloirs étaient quasiment vides. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Edward comprit que quelque chose clochait. Hermione, Alice, Ginny, Ron, Jasper, Drago et Carlisle les attendaient, un air grave au visage.

Bella aussi remarqua leur malaise, mais elle resserra sa prise sur la main d'Edward et le laissa parler :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Carlisle soupira et tendit le journal à Edward sans dire un mot. Ce dernier ferma les yeux dès qu'il vit le gros titre, mais Bella, elle, s'empara du journal et lu à voix haute :

- « Vampires à Poudlard… »

La respiration de la sorcière s'accéléra alors et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler à flots.

- Bella… tenta Carlisle.

- Besoin d'air, coupa-t-elle avant de lâcher la main d'Edward.

Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers la grande porte et sortit dans le parc, suivie de tous les autres, qui étaient plus qu'inquiet pour elle.

Bella s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, mais les vampires, eux, se figèrent dès qu'ils en passèrent le seuil. Les jeunes sorciers ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait, mais quand un coup de vent vint fouetter le visage ruisselant de Bella, elle se figea à son tour avant de faire volte face vers Edward.

- Du sang, murmura alors Jasper en portant la main devant son nez.

- Beaucoup de sang, reprit Edward.

Bella ne pouvait pas parler, mais elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Alors elle jeta un dernier regard à Edward avant de se transformer en Crunch.

- Non ! S'exclama Edward. Bella…

- Rentrez ! Intervint Carlisle. Edward, rentre ! Et allez dire à Dumbledore que Pré-au-lard…

- On y va, coupa Alice en tirant Jasper par le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ! S'exclama Ron.

Edward ne bougeait pas, continuant à fixer les yeux inexpressif de la panthère, mais cette dernière le fit sursauter : elle se mit à rugir, tous crocs sortis, avant de se mettre à courir vers le village sorcier.

- Bella ! Cria Edward.

- Rentre, répéta à nouveau Carlisle. Je ne la quitterais pas des yeux, Edward.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, Carlisle regarda Hermione et ajouta :

- J'ai bien peur que le rêve de Bella se soit produit… emmène le à l'intérieur, Hermione, et fait en sorte qu'Albus se dépêche…

Il n'attendit même pas que la sorcière réagisse, et s'élança à toute allure en suivant l'odeur de Bella.

- Viens, murmura Hermione, choquée, en attrapant le bras d'Edward.

- Elle ne s'en remettra jamais, chuchota-t-il. Jamais…

Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent, interdits. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer ce que sentait Edward… ni ce que Bella allait découvrir.

xXx

Bella avait couru plus vite que jamais, mais Carlisle n'arriva que quelques secondes après elle, et c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent conscience de ce qui s'était passé dans le village sorcier.

Crunch se figea, mais reprit sa forme humaine avant de laisser ses yeux déborder de larmes et de tomber à genoux :

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Non… ce n'est pas possible…

Carlisle était figé, incapable de parler devant ce monstrueux spectacle, et incapable également de soutenir Bella dans un tel moment. Seul le « flop » significatif d'un transplanage le fit réagir.

- Par Merlin, souffla Albus en portant la main à sa poitrine.

Un second « flop », puis d'autre encore, virent troubler le macabre silence qui régnait à l'entrée du village, là où les trois autres étaient figés d'horreur.

Albus avait prévenu le ministre avant de rejoindre Bella et Carlisle, et cet idiot de Fudge venait d'arriver avec quelques aurors, et la presse ! Rita Steeker avait la main sur sa bouche, horrifiée, mais on pouvait voir sa plume à papote s'agiter à côté d'elle.

- Mon Dieu, s'exclama Fudge. Vous voyez, Albus ! Vous voyez ce que vous avez engendré ! Voilà ce que font les vampires ! Tout ça est de votre faute !

Ces mots eurent au moins pour effet de faire sortir Bella de sa torpeur : elle se releva aussitôt et fusilla le ministre du regard avant de se mettre à crier :

- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Ils n'y sont pour rien du tout !

- Etes vous aveugle, Miss ? Coupa le ministre. Qui d'autre qu'une bande de vampire aurait pu faire ça !

De sa main, il désigna la rue principale de Pré-au-lard, et Bella réprima un haut le cœur en regardant une nouvelle fois dans cette direction : des corps en sang jonchaient le sol, et il ne semblait plus rester une seule âme qui vive dans le village. Pourtant, elle déglutit et répliqua :

- Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait ça, je vous dis. Et il faut faire quelque chose… certains sont peut-être encore en vie ! Carlisle, il faut que vous…

- Non ! Coupa le ministre ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais le laisser s'approcher !

- Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de vampire, coupa Albus. Et Carlisle est un grand médecin…

- Je ne veux rien entendre du tout ! Hurla Fudge. Ce monstre n'approchera pas !

Bella voulu répliquer, mais Carlisle planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit, très calmement :

- Fais le Bella. Sous ta forme animale, tu pourras facilement retrouver des survivants, et tu sauras les soigner. Va, et cherche des battements de cœurs…

- Carlisle… je …

- Si, tu peux le faire. Et tu le dois…

Bella sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et, avant que le ministre n'ait eut le temps de réagir, elle se transforma en sa majestueuse panthère et avança vers le centre du village.

- Non ! S'exclama Fudge. Miss Black, je vous interdis…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un grognement plus que menaçant de Crunch, qui continua aussitôt après sa progression entre les cadavres.

Avec la plus grande précaution, ils la virent traverser le village en reniflant le sol et tendant l'oreille, s'enfonçant parfois dans les rues latérales ou dans des boutiques. Elle ne trouva rien… et quand elle arriva devant la Tête de sanglier, elle entra dans le bar et se mit à hurler… Le hurlement déchirant de la panthère put s'entendre jusqu'à Poudlard alors, qu'au même moment, Albus tombait à genoux aux pieds de Carlisle. Le médecin ne sut pas quoi dire, et se contenta de soutenir en silence son vieil ami, tout en regardant Crunch revenir vers eux.

Elle reprit sa forme humaine dès qu'elle arriva près d'eux, et ne put s'empêcher de vomir avant de se retourner vers Albus :

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Ils sont tous morts… tous…

Tous savaient très bien que le frère d'Albus, Abelforth, tenait la Tête de Sanglier, et tous avaient donc compris ce que cela signifiait. Mais Fudge, toujours dépourvu de tact, se remit à hurler :

- Vous voyez ! Ils ont même tués votre frère ! C'est de votre faute, Albus ! Et vous allez…

- La ferme ! Hurla Bella. Etes-vous stupide à ce point ! Comme par hasard, le jour même où leur identité est révélée, ils font un massacre ? Ça fait un an et demi qu'ils sont parmi nous ! Pourquoi aurait-il attendu tout ce temps pour massacrer un village en entier ?

- Je me fiche de vos arguments, répliqua le ministre. Ce sont des monstres ! Je n'ai besoin d'aucunes autres raisons valables !

- Je vous interdis de dire ça, menaça Bella sur un ton des plus durs.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Miss Black ! Je suis le ministre de la Magie !

- Vous êtes le pire crétin que ce monde ait connu ! Réveillez-vous…

- Par Merlin, je rêve… coupa soudain Rita Steeker, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés.

Aussitôt, tout le monde regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, et tous furent aussi éblouis : des centaines de lumières blanches étaient entrain de s'élever du sol, ou de sortir des maisons… et tous se dirigeaient vers le petit groupe de sorcier.

- Oh mon Dieu… souffla Bella qui pleurait à nouveau.

Tout le village s'était relevé… tous les habitants avançaient devant eux, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, mené par un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée.

Des fantômes.

Tous les habitants de Pré-au-lard avaient refusés de suivre la lumière, et avaient décidés de rester là… là où ils avaient tous étaient massacrés.

- Bonjour mon frère, lança Abelforth une fois arrivé devant les sorciers. Bonjour à tous.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se tourna directement vers le ministre :

- Bella à raison, Monsieur le Ministre. Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux… mais nous sommes restés pour cela, en partie.

- Que… que voulez vous dire ? Bafouilla Fudge.

- Les Cullen ne sont pas responsable de ce massacre.

- Mais… tenta Rita.

- Patience, Miss Steeker, coupa Abelforth. Vous allez avoir votre histoire à raconter. Mais ne déformez rien, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de venir vous hanter !

La journaliste pinça les lèvres, mais attrapa une plume et un parchemin avant de ranger la plume à papote, et d'ajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bien, continua Abelforth. Je disais donc que ce ne sont pas des vampires qui ont fait ça, mais une bande de mangemorts.

Il se tourna vers Bella avant de poursuivre :

- Ils sont arrivés dans la nuit et ont enfermé le village dans une sorte de champ de force magique, avant de commencer à nous massacrer. Etant le plus vieux, ils ont jugés amusant de me tuer en dernier, m'obligeant à voir leurs atrocités, mais me permettant aussi de récolter beaucoup d'informations. J'ai été très surpris, au départ, puis j'ai compris… Krum était parmi les mangemorts, et il n'a cessé de dire que tu allais regretter, Bella.

Elle déglutit mais le fantôme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et continua :

- On les a entendus se venter que c'était leur meilleur coup, et qu'après ça, Poudlard perdrait ses protecteurs. J'ai vite compris qu'ils cherchaient à faire croire à un festin de vampire, et c'est surtout pour cela que nous sommes encore là. Les Cullen protègent Poudlard et toi, Bella, mieux que quiconque ne pourrait le faire. Monsieur le Ministre, vous devez calmer la population, et vous, Miss Steeker, leur dire qui est responsable… et qui sont les véritables monstres !

- Pourquoi… murmura Bella. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous restés ?

Abelforth lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Pour que personne n'oubli, chère Bella. Et parce qu'on compte bien vous aider à gagner cette guerre. Nous avons été tués dans un champ de force magique, et la conséquence est que nous ne sommes liés à aucun endroit précis. Bien sur, nous allons rester ici, mais nous avons la possibilité d'hanter n'importe quel endroit.

- Je peux retrouver Krum pour toi, Bella, proposa le fantôme de Mme Rosemerta.

La propriétaire des Trois Balai était souriante, mais cela désarçonna encore plus Bella, dont les larmes redoublèrent avant qu'elle murmure :

- C'est de ma faute… tout cela est de ma faute…

- Non, répondit Abelforth. C'est la folie de ses hommes qui est responsable, et pas toi, Bella. Maintenant, il est temps que tu rentres à Poudlard. Va, Bella. Raconte ce que tu as vu… et après notre mise en terre, reviens me voir.

- Mais…

- Non, jeune fille. Tu n'as pas à endurer ceci plus longtemps. Carlisle va veiller sur nos corps, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sur, acquiesça-t-il en jetant quand même un regard au ministre.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! S'exclama Fudge. C'est un vampire je vous rappelle !

- Nous le savons, répliqua Abelforth. Mais nous savons aussi qu'il ne se nourrit que de sang animal, et qu'il sait totalement se contrôler devant le sang. Mais plus que tout, nous savons que Voldemort a ordonné cette attaque pour lui nuire, ainsi qu'a sa famille, donc j'estime qu'il mérite de nous montrer quel homme il est réellement, au-delà des préjugés sur les vampires.

Carlisle, touché, ne sut quoi répondre, alors que le ministre se mettait à bouder. Rita, elle, ne cessait de prendre des notes, mais semblait réellement fascinée par le médecin, et son contrôle face au sang.

Albus s'approcha alors du fantôme de son frère et les deux hommes se sourirent avant que le directeur ne se tourne vers Bella :

- Rentre, Bella. Parle à Minerva, et demande lui de tout expliquer aux élèves… rien ne sert d'attendre la gazette de demain.

Bella réprima un sanglot avant de regarder la foule de fantômes qui se tenait derrière Abelforth et Me Rosemerta.

- Reviens nous voir après l'enterrement, Bella, lança Abelforth. Ne perd pas courage, je te promets que tout ceci finira un jour.

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens et, pendant un instant, Bella fut persuadée que le vieil homme en savait bien plus qu'il n'avait dit devant le ministre. Elle hocha alors la tête avant de se tourner vers Mme Rosemerta et de lancer :

- Si vous trouvez Krum, appelez Buck… il me l'amènera.

- Compte sur nous, promit Rosemerta.

- Mais… voulu intervenir le ministre

- Je me fou de ce que vous pensez, Mr le Ministre, coupa Bella. Si vous faisiez mieux votre travail, une telle chose n'aurait pas pu arriver ! Pourquoi le village n'était-il pas protégé, hein ? Vous ne servez à rien du tout ! Alors ne venait pas emmerdez ceux qui essaye de gagner la paix !

Elle le foudroya du regard, et lança un dernier coup d'œil vers Carlisle avant de se transformer en Crunch et de filer vers Poudlard à une vitesse folle.

xXx

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'arrivée dans le hall, et se transforma aussitôt : ses amis, ainsi que Minerva et Severus, attendaient, plus qu'inquiet, mais la réaction de Bella les laissa sans voix : elle se précipita vers son professeur de Potion et le gifla avec force avant de taper sur son torse et de se mettre à crier :

- Pourquoi vous n'avait rien dit ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas empêché ça !

Le maitre des cachots était bien trop surpris pour réagir, et ce fut Edward qui attrapa Bella par les épaules et la força à sa tourner vers lui.

- Bella ! S'exclama-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle devait leur dire ce qu'elle avait vu. Pourtant, quand elle croisa le regard d'Edward, puis ceux de ses amis, Bella s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de son amour.

Edward la serra aussitôt contre lui, mais ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'exclamer :

- Tu dois nous dire Bella ! Par pitié, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé !

- Je… je peux pas… lâcha Bella entre deux sanglots.

Ce n'était pas du cinéma. Même Severus, qui pourtant n'aimait pas Bella tant que ça, devait bien avouer qu'elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Il soupira alors fortement mais lança :

- Suivez-moi. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour nous montrer ce qu'elle a vu.

Seul Edward et Hermione comprirent où voulait en venir le professeur, mais tout le monde se mit en marche sans attendre.

Edward attrapa délicatement Bella dans ses bras avant de suivre les autres, et durant tout le chemin jusqu'au bureau d'Albus, il murmura de douces paroles à son oreille. Mais dès qu'ils furent enfermés dans le grand bureau, il déposa Bella à terre et pris son visage entre ses mains avant de lui dire :

- Montre-nous, Bella. Mets ton souvenir dans la pensine.

Elle fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes avant d'hocher finalement la tête, et de se détacher d'Edward. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas parler, de peur de se mettre à hurler ou vomir… donc c'était la meilleure solution…

En silence, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa tempe, avant de déposer le filet d'argent au milieu de la pensine d'Albus. Puis, toujours dans le plus macabre des silences, elle tendit la main vers Minerva, qui l'attrapa sans hésiter. Bella ne se retourna même pas vers les autres, mais à la seconde même où Jasper fermait la chaine humaine qu'ils formaient tous en se tenant la main, elle plongea sa baguette dans la surface argentée de la pensine.

xXx

Ensemble, ils apparurent à l'entrée du village, pour découvrir Bella à genoux, Carlisle horrifié… et les habitants massacrés du village.

- Oh mon Dieu… souffla Hermione

Tous étaient choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient, et Bella du se retenir pour ne pas vomir à nouveau. Elle se cacha alors dans le torse d'Edward, et laissa les autres découvrir toute la scène.

Comment avait-elle pu voir tout cela et être encore debout ? Ginny et Hermione étaient en larmes, soutenues par leurs amoureux, eux plus blanc que des linges. Minerva aussi pleurait, mais ses poings étaient serrés, et la veine qui tambourinait à sa tempe droite laissait deviner toute la colère qui montait en elle. La colère … ce sentiment dominait largement chez les trois vampires et Severus. Ils étaient révoltés, et le discours des fantômes ne les calma que très peu.

Le souvenir s'acheva sur les hurlements de Bella à l'encontre du ministre et la fuite de la panthère, et c'est choqués qu'ils se regardèrent tous, une fois revenus dans le bureau d'Albus.

- Comment puis-je dire cela aux élèves ? Murmura Minerva

Personne n'avait la réponse à ça, et sans un mot, tous sortirent à sa suite du bureau, en route vers la grande salle.

* * *

Heu voilà… et pour rappel, le meurtre d'auteure est toujours interdit par la loi :D *sourire d'ange* …

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bises

Haley


	50. Refaire surface

Hello :D

Me revoilà pour la suite ! Et comme j'aime pas voir ma Bella déprimer, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire d'avantage que les précédant !

Mais d'abord… mes RARs :

Elo-didie : et oui, désolée, c'était assez macabre, comme tu dis, mais je trouve que les fantômes rendent la scène mois affreuse… En tout cas, voici la suite !

Nounou : merci :D

Zaika : comme tu dis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Mimi72 : Lol, franchement, je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu as envie de me tuer… *sourire d'ange* … Mais ce chapitre devrait te plaire ! Au fait, j'ai été voir hésitation, et j'ai adoré aussi ! J'ai adoré Charly et son humour (la scène « je suis vierge, papa » était hilarante je trouve !), Rosalie qui se déride un peu, et la complicité qui commence avec certain Quileutes (j'adore le regard qu'un loup et Emmett s'échangent pendant un combat)… Enfin bref, j'ai adoré ! … A bientôt, bisous :D

Sabrinabella : lol ! Je pense que la suite va te plaire, et ne t'en fait pas, je ne ferais pas de tord aux Cullen lol ! A bientôt ^_^

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi ! Et oui, ça va s'arranger, pas d'inquiétude ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous !

Chka : Ha ouf lol, te revoilà ! :D T'en fait pas, je comprends que tu sois occupée et j'espère que ça ira bien pour ton boulot (courage ! ^_^). Merci à toi :D et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous :D

Emichlo : merci !

Miss-sawyer : wow ! Voici une reviews comme je les aime ! Merci beaucoup :D tous tes compliments sur ma fic me touchent beaucoup, et je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ce que je fais des personnages ! (Le caractère de ma Bella est le mien, pas de doute la dessus lol !). Mais pas de risque que tu croises Jacob dans mon histoire ! J'ai les même préférences que toi pour les tomes de Twilight, et comme toi je n'aime Jacob qu'à la fin (après la naissance de Renesmée), alors j'ai remanié l'histoire à ma sauce ! … Et oui, mes derniers chapitres n'ont pas été très gai, mais il faut bien un peu d'action (et je promet de me rattraper bientôt !), mais pour le sort de Victor, non, il n'a pas agi sur Edward : c'est juste que Bella n'a réellement confiance qu'en lui… Voilà, bon je vais te laisser :D ! Merci encore pour cette reviews qui me va droit au cœur, et j'espère avoir ton avis sur la suite ! (et file voir hésitation, j'ai adoré ! malgré Jacob lol). Bisous :D

Voltéa : YES ! Te revoilà ! Snif', moi j'étais super triste sans toi et tes reviews pleines d'amour ! (hoy, je suis un peu s'couée moi ce matin…). Bon, alors déjà : un grand merci ! Comme d'habitude, tes reviews m'ont vraiment touchées (et surtout que tu en laisse une par chapitre !)… A quand les bébés ? Lol ! Tu me connais trop bien :D mais je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat lol… Je n'ai pas encore d'idée pour Severus d'ailleurs, alors je suis ouverte à toute proposition ! Je prends note (lol) que les sorciers te manquent un peu tout comme des petits moments hors intrigue, et j'y penserais dans les prochains chapitres à écrire (merci :D) … Ha tu voulais de l'action, et bien tu en as eu ! Bon, je sais, je suis vraiment sadique et méchante, mais je promets de me rattraper dans ce chapitre là, alors je te laisse le découvrir sans plus attendre ! Merci encore :D et gros bisous !

Voilà, ce coup ci je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture…

Haley

* * *

**50 – Refaire surface**

Minerva avait eu un mal fou à tout avouer aux élèves, et alors qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots, Severus avait du se charger de raconter la fin des souvenirs de Bella.

L'annonce avait été un choc pour les élèves, mais personne n'avait demandé qu'on chasse les Cullen, et Bella était très soulagé de cela… mais aussi du fait que Fudge avait été poussé à démissionner, et que Kingsley avait pris sa place en attendant une nouvelle élection.

C'était déjà ça… voilà ce qu'elle se disait à présent. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui en demander beaucoup plus… Ce massacre avait réellement traumatisé la jeune sorcière, et ses cauchemars n'avaient jamais étaient aussi durs à supporter.

Edward faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider, mais chaque jour elle semblait s'enfoncer d'avantage. Cela faisait presque une semaine que les aurors travaillaient à réunir les corps des habitants de Pré-au-lard, et à préparer leur enterrement. Et, depuis ce jour atroce, Bella n'avait prononcé que quelques mots, et toujours pour Edward. Le reste du monde n'existait plus pour elle. Il était trop horrible, et elle refusait de faire surface et de l'affronter.

xXx

Bella était dans son appartement, assise à sa fenêtre et regardant dans le vide, inconsciente que ses amis étaient juste derrière elle, fou d'inquiétude pour sa santé. Elle sentit seulement la main d'Edward, qui se posa doucement sur son épaule, et l'entendit murmurer :

- C'est l'heure, mon amour. Nous devons y aller.

Alors, sans un mot, elle se leva et attrapa la main qu'Edward lui tendait, avant de se laisser guider hors du château, vers le village maudit qui hantait ses nuits.

Un cimetière avait été créé pour les habitants, sur la grande pleine qui se tenait devant la cabane hurlante. Bella ne le remarqua pas, mais des centaines de sorciers avaient envahis le village, et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à franchir la foule et à rejoindre Albus pour la cérémonie.

Edward fit s'asseoir Bella, et ne lâcha pas sa main une fois qu'il fut installé près d'elle. De l'autre côté de la jeune fille, Lily tentait t'attirer l'attention de sa fille, sans oser la toucher, mais n'arrivait à rien, et souffrait beaucoup de la voir dans cet état. Sirius aussi bouillait, tout comme toutes les personnes qui aimait Bella… mais elle ne voyait personne, elle n'entendait personne…

Elle n'entendit pas la cérémonie, ni les paroles d'Albus, mais soudain, le village fantôme la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Abelforth se tenait à côté d'Albus, et tout le village était derrière lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Bella leva la tête vers le vieil homme, et ses larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler quand sa voix s'éleva dans les airs.

- Chers sorciers, ce jour est bien noir pour nous tous. Nous reposons enfin en terre, mais nous n'aurons pas de salut tant que notre mort n'aura pas été vengée. Cette guerre doit finir. Voldemort doit être stoppé, et les responsables de notre massacre punis. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose aujourd'hui : faite confiance aux Cullen et à Bella Black, eux seuls peuvent réellement vous protéger.

Bella frissonnât à ses mots, et son esprit se mit à nouveau à dévier vers le monde imaginaire qu'elle s'était créée quelques jours plus tôt, seulement habité d'elle et d'Edward, où il n'y avait ni guerre, ni massacre, ni agression.

Elle ne réagit donc pas quand Abelforth annonça la fin de la cérémonie, mais elle sursauta quand le fantôme se planta devant elle.

- Bonjour Isabella, dit-il en souriant.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais planta son regard azur dans les yeux du fantôme et déglutit difficilement.

- Il faut que tu cesses de te faire des reproches, rien n'est de ta faute Bella.

Elle baissa la tête, mais contre toute attente se mit à parler :

- Si, c'est de ma faute. C'est Viktor qui a engendré ça. C'est à cause de moi.

- Non, répéta Abelforth. Viktor n'a fait que dévoiler le secret des Cullen à Voldemort. Et c'est Voldemort qui a engendré ça, Bella ! Parce c'est un monstre. Et ça, tu n'y es pour rien du tout !

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais ne répondit pas, alors le fantôme continua :

- Bella, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et ne s'aperçue pas du petit sourire d'Albus (suivit de celui d'Edward qui comprit aussitôt). Le fantôme s'expliqua :

- Nous allons rester ici, tu sais, mais… comment dire, le paysage n'est pas très plaisant, voix-tu.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser des questions :

- Acceptes-tu de restaurer le village, Bella ? De rendre à nos maisons, et à nos commerces, leur état d'origine. Oh bien sur, il faudra les débarrasser de toutes les choses périssables, mais pour le reste… Acceptes-tu, Bella ?

Elle essuya inconsciemment une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant de murmurer :

- Oui… je le ferais.

Tous savaient qu'Abelforth offrait ici l'opportunité à Bella de chasser un peu son sentiment de culpabilité, mais aussi de sortir de sa carapace… surtout qu'il ajouta :

- Tu peux demander de l'aide au gens que tu juge digne de remplir cette tâche particulière, et les familles vous aideront à replacer chaque chose à sa place.

- D'accord, murmura seulement la jeune sorcière.

Le fantôme lança un regard inquiet vers Albus, qui soupira d'impuissance, puis dit finalement :

- Alors revient nous voir demain, avec l'aide que tu veux. Nous t'attendrons, Bella.

Elle hocha la tête, et se leva sans attendre. En attrapant la main d'Edward, elle dit seulement :

- Il faut convoquer l'AD. Quand ils seront tous rentrés.

- D'accord, acquiesça Edward. Bella ça va ?

- Oui, mentit-elle. Rentrons.

Il soupira, mais comme les autres, rentra à Poudlard. Tous les élèves firent rapidement de même, et moins d'une heure plus tard, l'AD était réunie devant Bella, pour la première fois depuis le massacre. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Sirius et Lily étaient là aussi, et tous attendaient que Bella parle enfin.

- Abelforth m'a demandé quelque chose, dit-elle sans préambule. Il veut que je reconstruise le village, mais je ne peux pas le faire seule. Alors que tous ceux qui veulent m'aider me retrouvent demain matin, à 9 heures, à la sortie sud de Poudlard.

Elle allait tourner les talons sans rien ajouter, mais Edward la retint par le bras au moment même où Luna lança :

- Bella on ne peut pas imaginer ce que tu as vu, mais nous sommes tous avec toi, tu sais.

Bella déglutit et réprima ses larmes avant de murmurer :

- Je sais. Mais vous ne pouvez rien pour moi…

Elle regarda ses amis et sa famille d'un air désolé, et quitta la salle de classe, Edward sur les talons.

La salle resta silencieuse un moment, mais Dean lança soudain :

- Nous serons là. Nous reconstruirons ce village avec elle.

Albus sourit, et remercia les élèves avant de les renvoyer vers leurs salles communes. Ils ne restaient plus que les adultes, et les amis de Bella dans la salle, et Hermione fut la plus rapide à dire ce que tous pensaient :

- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Edward s'occupe très bien d'elle, mais il ne veut pas la brusquer, et il la laisse s'enfoncer !

- Il ne peut rien faire d'autre, répondit Carlisle. Elle est choquée, et il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre. Vous n'avez vu les images qu'au travers de ses souvenirs, mais n'oubliez jamais qu'elle, elle a déambulé entre les corps, pour rechercher des survivants, qu'elle n'a pas trouvé. Et elle reste persuadée que Krum est responsable de tout ça.

- On doit le retrouver, lança Emmett.

- Est-ce que ça règlera vraiment le problème ? Demanda Lily.

- Non, répondit Sirius. Mais ça apaisera un peu notre colère…

- Et la sienne, ajouta Drago.

Lily soupira, pas certaine que la mort d'un homme pouvait arranger quelque chose, mais elle était aussi bien placée pour savoir que le lien qu'avait Edward et Bella était spécial, et qu'au nom de cela, Edward était prêt à tout. Même à tuer le bulgare, pour le salut de son amour.

xXx

Bella ne parla pas plus de la soirée, et s'endormit, comme toujours, contre le torse de pierre d'Edward, pour rejoindre des rêves horribles qui l'épuisèrent plus encore.

Au réveil, elle semblait encore plus blême que la veille, mais Edward la força à se lever et à aller déjeuner. Elle était l'ombre d'elle même, mais il ne lâchait pas prise, et elle se laissait faire docilement.

A 9 heures précises, elle attira Edward vers la sortie de Poudlard, et réprima un sanglot quand elle s'aperçue que l'AD au complet, ainsi que quelques professeurs, étaient présents.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle seulement avant de prendre la tête de la foule.

Arrivés dans le village, Bella ne fut pas surprise de découvrir ses parents, Rose, Esmé, Emmett, Molly et les jumeaux Weasley, qui attendaient avec les fantômes en discutant.

- Bonjour à tous ! Lança Abelforth en souriant. Je suis vraiment ravi que vous soyez si nombreux ! Sachez bien que nous sommes touchés, jeunes gens. Merci à tous !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire, répondit un des élèves.

Abelforth sourit avant de répondre :

- Cela prouve votre valeur, à tous, et c'est un grand honneur pour nous. Les familles vont vous montrer leurs maisons, et vous aider à tout remettre en place…

Aussitôt, tout le monde se dispersa dans le village, et les élèves commencèrent à travailler, par petits groupes, sous le regard blessé de Bella.

Edward était non loin d'elle, entrain de parler avec Abelforth, et il ne manqua rien de ce qui se produisit soudain.

- Bonjour !

La petite voix avait sortit Bella de sa torpeur, et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par le fantôme d'une petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans, et un grand sourire parcourait son visage alors qu'elle regardait Bella en levant la tête.

- Bonjour, répondit alors Bella sans réfléchir.

Edward se figea, de même que Lily et Sirius qui étaient encore près d'elle. Abelforth, lui, sourit, et regarda la scène avec tendresse.

- Je m'appelle Miley, reprit la petite. Et j'ai 6 ans !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bella alors qu'elle répondait :

- Moi je suis Bella.

- Je sais qui tu es, répliqua la petite en souriant.

Bella blêmit mais la petite reprit :

- Ma maman dit toujours que c'est toi qui ramènera la paix un jour, et moi je sais que ma maman elle a raison ! Tu vas les punir, hein ? Les méchants qui nous ont fait ça, tu va les punir ?

Bella réprima un sanglot avant de s'agenouiller et de regarder la petite dans les yeux :

- Oui, je vais les punir, je te le promets.

Elle approcha sa main du visage immatériel de la petite et ajouta :

- Je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Miley. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella.

- Si, murmura la sorcière.

- Non, répliqua Miley en souriant. C'est de la faute de tu-sais-qui, et de tous les méchants qui nous on tués. Et toi tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Les mots de la fillette raisonnaient dans la tête de Bella. Tous n'avaient cessé de lui répéter cela depuis une semaine, mais elle avait l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois.

Cette enfant, et surtout son doux sourire et ses yeux pétillants de malice, venait de réveiller Bella. Le monde reprenait sa place autour d'elle, mais la douleur qui transperçait son cœur n'en fut pas soulagée… bien au contraire. C'est en murmurant qu'elle répondit :

- J'aurais du empêcher ça… ça n'aurait pas du pouvoir arriver.

Miley croisa les bras sur son petit torse et regarda Bella droit dans les yeux avant de lancer :

- Le ministre aurait du nous protéger, mon papa n'arrête pas de le dire. Toi t'as déjà plein de trucs à faire ! Alors nous on va être tes anges gardiens jusqu'à ce que tu gagnes. Et je suis sure qu'après tu trouveras une solution.

- Une solution ? Demanda Bella, stupéfaite.

- Ben oui, pour nous envoyer tous au paradis.

Bella déglutit, mais les mots de la petite lui donnèrent aussi de l'espoir, et du courage :

- Je ferais tout pour ça, je te le promets.

- Je sais ! Répondit Miley en souriant.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Bella se laissa aller et un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage, faisait sourire d'avantage la petite fille devant elle.

- Dis, Bella…

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien reconstruire ma maison ?

Bella sourit à nouveau avant de répondre :

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Et ton amoureux va nous aider ?

Bella tourna aussitôt la tête vers Edward, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, se souvenant de tout ce qu'il endurait avec elle depuis une semaine, puis le regarda à nouveau et lui sourit. Le cœur d'Edward sembla battre à nouveau quelques secondes face à ce sourire qu'il attendait tant, et le sien s'élargit plus encore.

- Il est vraiment beau, lança Miley en souriant.

- C'est vrai, murmura Bella sans cesser de sourire ni de regarder son amour.

Elle entendit soudain la fillette rire dans son dos, et elle se retourna aussitôt en haussant un sourcil.

- Il t'aime sacrement fort, dit Miley.

- Je sais, murmura Bella en souriant une fois de plus.

- Alors il vient avec nous ?

- Je viens, répondit Edward en s'approchant. Montre nous où est ta maison…

- Génial ! S'exclama Miley. Je savais bien que vous seriez d'accord ! Maman et papa attendent à la maison…

- On te suit, répondit simplement Bella.

Elle jeta un tendre regard à ses parents avant d'attraper la main d'Edward et de suivre la fillette, qui trottinait en riant devant eux.

xXx

Ce fut moins difficile qu'elle ne le pensait de traverser à nouveau le village : les sorciers travaillaient dans la bonne humeur, encouragés par des fantômes à l'air joyeux, qui semblaient ravis de guider les jeunes sorciers dans la reconstruction.

La fillette s'arrêta devant une jolie maison, ravagée par la folie des mangemorts, où les attendaient un jeune couple souriant.

Bella et Edward se mirent aussitôt au travail, guidés par les trois fantômes, et surtout par la petite fille qui s'amusait beaucoup à voir les choses se réparer d'elles même.

Bella se sentait mieux. C'était étrange pour elle, mais le comportement des fantômes envers elle l'aidait à se rendre compte que la vie continuait. Ça avait été un massacre, une véritable horreur, mais elle devait faire face. Elle devait se relever, pour gagner la paix. Pour faire en sorte que jamais une telle chose puisse se reproduire.

Elle le devait. Pour eux. Pour les siens. Pour elle.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre fraichement réparée, elle sentit les bras puissants d'Edward s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et sourit quand il murmura à son oreille :

- Comment vas-tu ma Bella ?

Elle plaça ses bras sur ceux d'Edward avec tendresse avant de murmurer :

- Je suis revenue dans le monde réel. Ça va aller, Edward.

- Je suis là, tu sais.

Bella se retourna dans les bras d'Edward et caressa doucement sa joue avant de murmurer :

- Je le sais, mon amour. C'est la seule chose en laquelle je n'ai pas douté ces derniers jours.

Edward sourit simplement et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Bella avant de la serrer contre lui.

Derrière eux, les trois fantômes les regardaient avec tendresse. Ils firent mine de rien quand le jeune couple se remit au travail, mais soudain un grand fracas les fit tous sursauter.

- C'était quoi, maman ? Demanda Miley avec un regard inquiet.

Le cœur de Bella se serra à la vue de cette petite fille effrayée, qui n'avait pourtant plus rien à craindre. Mais plus encore, son cœur ressentit à nouveau le besoin de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait : dehors, il y avait plein d'élèves, et il était hors de question qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle se précipita hors de la maison… mais se figea sur le seuil, de même qu'Edward.

xXx

Au milieu de la grande place du village, Buck venait d'atterrir en poussant un cri indigné, tenant entre ses serres avant le corps inconscient de Viktor Krum.

Bella et Edward se regardèrent un instant avant d'avancer vers l'Hippogriffe, qui grattait le sol de ses griffes en grognant. En fait, tous dans le village, sorciers comme fantômes, avançaient en silence vers la place et le sorcier qui gisait à terre.

Bella, Edward, et leur famille se retrouvèrent en tête, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de Viktor.

- Il est vivant, lança Lily. Buck demande le droit d'en finir.

A nouveau, Bella et Edward se regardèrent en silence, mais soudain la jeune sorcière passa sa main sur la joue d'Edward et dit :

- Fait le, Buck.

- Bella… voulu intervenir Edward.

- Non, Edward, coupa-t-elle. C'est un meurtre de sang froid, et je refuse que tu te salisses les mains pour ce monstre.

- Buck te demande la permission de le faire, Edward, reprit Lily. Lui n'est pas humain, il ne pourra jamais le regretter…

- Je ne suis pas humain non plus, coupa Edward.

- Mais tu n'es pas un tueur.

Edward fronça les sourcils, et se retourna vers la petite voix qui avait lancé cette réplique : Miley le regardait en souriant, et s'approcha encore de lui avant d'ajouter :

- Laisse le faire, l'important est juste qu'il soit puni, non ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à ce petit fantôme plein d'esprit, et Edward soupira finalement avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai… si c'est ce que tu veux, Bella.

- Je veux juste qu'il disparaisse de ma vie… et que jamais plus son souvenir ne me hante.

Encore une fois, ils se regardèrent en silence, mais cette fois, Edward comprit réellement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il tue, pas de cette façon là. Alors il la serra contre lui et embrassa sa tempe avant de lever les yeux vers Buck et de dire :

- Fait le, Buck. Mais réveille le d'abord… il doit voir ce qu'il a engendré avant de mourir.

A ces mots, tous les fantômes s'étaient approchés plus encore, et encerclés le bulgare et Buck. L'animal se pencha alors vers le corps inanimé et poussa un cri de colère tellement puissant, que tous les sorciers en eurent mal aux oreilles… Et Viktor, bien évidemment, se releva en sursaut, avant de regarder avec horreur autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce-que… commença-t-il

- Nous sommes là pour te regarder mourir, Viktor Krum, lança le fantôme d'Abelforth.

Puis le fantôme releva la tête vers Buck et reprit :

- Vas-y Buck, pour nous.

- Attends ! S'exclama soudain Bella.

Elle passa devant les fantômes (en prenant bien garde de ne pas en traverser un) sous le regard stupéfait de sa famille, et surtout d'Edward, et s'arrêta juste devant Viktor.

- Relève-le, dit-elle seulement.

Buck s'exécuta aussitôt, relevant le sorcier en le tirant par le col, mais le reculant un peu de Bella. Cette dernière sourit en coin un seconde, mais serra les dents quand le bulgare lança :

- Tu as finalement changé d'avis, tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un premier crochet du droit vint exploser sa mâchoire :

- Ca c'est pour leur secret.

Puis un second, tout aussi puissant, lui éclata le nez :

- Ca c'est pour Pré-au-lard.

Bella se retourna un instant pour être sure que Jasper n'allait pas perdre le contrôle, mais ce dernier avait arrêté de respirer dès qu'il avait vu avancer Bella vers Viktor, et elle ne put que lui sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Krum.

Cette fois, c'est son pied qu'elle envoya avec une force incroyable droit entre les jambes du bulgare, qui s'effondra aussitôt à terre en hurlant.

- Et ça c'est pour moi, conclut-elle. Va en enfer.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, l'air plus fier que jamais, et se cala à nouveau dans les bras d'Edward, qui ne put s'empêcher d'examiner sa main droite (qui enflait déjà à vu d'œil…).

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Abelforth lança alors :

- Je crois que tu peux y aller maintenant, Buck.

L'hippogriffe poussa un cri perçant en regardant vers le ciel et Lily traduisit avec émotion :

- La vengeance est un des plus gros défauts des humains, mais aujourd'hui, Viktor Krum, tu mérites ton sort. Aucune justice ne pourra effacer ce que tu as engendré, même pas ta mort. Mais elle apaisera notre colère, et notre cœur. Pour eux, et pour elle… va en enfer.

Il n'attendit pas plus, et d'un coup de bec, brisa le cou du bulgare qui s'effondra, mort.

Personne ne bougea. Personne ne frémit en entendant le craquement de ses os. Personne ne s'en voulu d'être resté à ne rien faire.

Non, car tous savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Buck lisait très bien en eux, et ses mots n'avaient pas seulement été destinés à Bella : tous voyait en la mort de Krum un peu de justice… au moins une personne avait payé pour se massacre.

- Merci, dit soudain Abelforth en brisant le silence. Merci Buck… de l'avoir retrouvé, et de l'avoir fait pour nous, et pour eux.

Buck se courba devant le fantôme avec le plus grand des respects, et Lily traduisit :

- Il semblerait que ces vampires soit bien plus humains que certains humains… alors c'était à moi de le faire. Pour la paix de vos âmes.

Abelforth sourit et hocha seulement la tête en silence, mais Lily grimaça quelque peu avant de dire :

- Heu… il veut savoir s'il doit emmener le corps.

- Non, répondit Albus. Je m'en occupe.

- Comment vous allez justifier ça ? Demanda Edward.

Il avait bien compris qu'Albus comptait déposer Viktor au ministère, pour que sa mort, et son rôle dans le massacre du village soit connu de tous.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers Edward en souriant et lui répondit :

- Je ne vais dire que la vérité : il a été tué par un hippogriffe en colère, devant chaque fantôme ici présent, qui pourra le confirmer. Et je doute que Kingsley y vois un réel problème.

Edward sourit, comme beaucoup d'autre : le ministère était en pleine réorganisation, et personne ne perdrait son temps à rechercher un Hippogriffe.

Alors Buck courba à nouveau le cou et regarda un instant Bella avant de prendre son envol. Cette dernière lui sourit doucement, mais elle grimaça dès qu'il eut décollé. Elle savait que Buck avait surtout fait ça pour elle, pour que lui puisse oublier ce qu'il avait vu… alors elle lui avait délibérément caché l'état de sa main droite. Mais dès qu'elle se mit à grimacer, Carlisle vint vers elle et attrapa sa main avant de lancer :

- Tu as vraiment une droite d'enfer, Bella Black !

La jeune sorcière le regarda un instant dans les yeux et, contre toute attente, éclata de rire.

Tous la regardaient avec un mélange de sourire et d'émotion : cela faisait plus d'une semaine que personne n'avait entendu ce rire, et à cet instant, il fut plus que salutaire pour tous. Très vite, les fantômes puis les sorciers, et enfin les proches de Bella se mirent à rire eux aussi de bon cœur.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle : un homme venait de mourir, et il était étendu à terre, à la vue de tous… mais étrangement, cette mort venait de redonner la vie à tous ceux qui ne croyait plus au bien… et Bella la première.

Edward envoya un sourire à son père, sachant très bien que Carlisle avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il cherchait, mais soudain Bella s'exclama :

- Ca fait mal quand même !

Carlisle rit de plus belle mais sortit sa baguette sans attendre.

- Désolé, dit-il. Et voilà, quatre phalanges et trois doigts…

- Nouveau record, intervint Emmett.

Edward le réprima du regard mais Bella sourit. Pourtant, elle ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers Albus :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de faire le ménage, professeur.

- Tu as raison, Bella. J'y vais maintenant.

Sans attendre, il agrippa la manche de Krum et disparu, laissant soudain un silence pesant dans la foule.

- Je pense que vous avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui, dit Abelforth en souriant. La plupart des maisons sont déjà réparés, et nous serions ravis de vous voir tous revenir demain !

Les sorciers se regardèrent en souriant avant d'acquiescer en chœur, faisant rire les fantômes, puis, peu à peu, les professeurs poussèrent les élèves vers Poudlard.

Très vite, il ne resta que Bella et ses proches sur la place du village, et ce fut Lily qui parla la première :

- Bella, comment…

- Ca va, maman.

Lily s'approcha doucement de sa fille avant de murmurer :

- Et est-ce que je peux…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ouvrit ses bras et approcha encore. Les autres purent sans mal entendre la mère, comme la fille, soupirer de soulagement quand Bella se nicha dans les bras de sa mère.

Aucunes larmes ne coula (bien assez avaient déjà coulées), mais surtout grâce à Sirius qui se précipita vers les femmes de sa vie avant de les serrer contre lui… un peu fort.

- Papa ! S'exclama Bella. Tu m'étouffes là !

Il rit nerveusement, et s'excusa avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de dire :

- Tu nous as fait peur, ma Bella.

Elle sourit seulement, sans l'intention de répondre, et Hermione lança alors :

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Presque tous la regardèrent comme si elle était folle (ou aveugle) mais encore une fois, Bella se mit à sourire :

- Hermione me connaît tellement bien qu'elle sait que quelque chose m'a forcement réveillé… avant l'arrivé de Buck.

Elle fit une pause que les autres trouvèrent interminable, forçant Drago à demander :

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella ?

Elle sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre : une petite tornade ectoplasmique d'1 mètre 20 venait de débarquer entre eux :

- Au revoir Bella, lança-t-elle en souriant. Tu reviens demain, dis ?

- Bien sur, Miley, je reviens demain.

- Wouai ! Et toi aussi Edward ?

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant.

- Super ! Alors à demain ! Au revoir tous le monde !

La petite partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et Bella dit seulement :

- Elle. C'est tout simplement elle qui m'a réveillé.

* * *

Et voilà… je vous promets le retour des choses légères pour la semaine prochaine !

J'attends vos reviews… (Qui va me mettre la 400e ?….)

Bisous ^_^

Haley


	51. Derniers détails

Hello ! :D

Me voici de bonne heure, avec la suite ! Et après vos avoir fait pleuré dans les chapitres précédant, revoici un peu de légèreté…

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire :D, alors avant de vous laisser découvrir la suite, voici mes RARs…

Elo-didie : merci :D ! Et ne t'e fait pas, c'est une Bella heureuse que tu vas avoir dans les prochains chapitres ! Bisous :D

Sabrinabella : lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ca t'ai plut… mais avant le mariage, il y a les derniers préparatifs… :D

Philae89 : merci beaucoup !

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi ! C'est vrai que ca fait bizarre qu'ils se mettent à rire, mais c'est le contre coup… Moi aussi j'adore Miley (on la reverra surement !) :D Bisous !

Mimi72 : yes ! Hihi, désolée mais je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Merci :) je suis contente (surtout) que tu ais aimé ma petite Miley et la mort de Viktor… Je ne voulais pas faire d'Edward un tueur de sang froid, et le coup dans les parties intimes c'était obligé lol ! Je pense que la suite va te plaire, on revient dans le léger… Tu as vu Eclipse 4 fois ? Lol ! Et ben en effet, tu l'as aimé lol ! Mais c'est vrai que je trouve abusé que Breaking Dawn sorte dans si longtemps… Enfin, en attendant, voici mes conneries lol ! Bisous :D

Ness332 : lol… hum, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai ait effet ! Merci :D

aliecullen4ever : lol ! Et oui, ma Bella est de retour ! Mais pour le chapitre qui va suivre, c'est plutôt le biippp (lol) d'Alice qu'elle va vouloir botter ! A la semaine prochaine !

emichlo : merci !

Voltéa : lol ! Comment ça une honte ? Moi je suis contente de te faire pleurer ! Sérieusement, merci beaucoup (comme toujours) pour tes commentaires qui me mettent la larme à l'œil ! Pour Sev, je ne sais pas… disons que je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de mettre Tanya, mais bon, je n'ai plus que 4 chapitres d'écrits et après ça, je ne sais pas où va m'emmener mon imagination (tu me connais lol !). Pour l'OS, j'opte pour le début de la relation Eddie/Harry ! Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, et j'ai déjà commencé à écrire ! (Tu m'inspires lol !). Bisous et à très bientôt :D

Nounou : merci :D

Miss-sawyer : merci ! Tu fais concurrence à Voltéa pour la longueur de tes reviews, et pour leurs qualités ! Ca me touche énormément, et je suis vraiment ravie d'arriver à faire passer les sentiments dans ma fic (je crois m'être améliorée depuis « les héritiers rouge et or »). Oups'… désolée s'il reste quelques fautes ! J'essaye de me relire avec attention, mais je ne suis pas un as en orthographe, alors parfois il en reste ! Mais pas de problème, je ne t'en veux pas ! Merci encore, et merci aussi d'avoir lu mes autres fics ! Je t'attends sur Magie Blanche, magie Noire et sang froid ! Bisous :D

an angel's whisper : merci beaucoup :D

Bad-Mind : merci beaucoup :D

Et voilà… wow, c'est surement les plus longues RARs que j'ai faite jusque là ! C'est terrible, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ! :D

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**51 – Derniers détails **

On pouvait qualifier la vie de paisible à Poudlard, et dans tout le monde sorcier. Oui, paisible. Les plus grincheux aurait dit ennuyeux, ou suspect, mais Bella, elle, préférait largement ce terme.

Paisible. Enfin, presque…

Après le massacre de Pré-au-lard, Kingsley avait été élu ministre et il faisait une telle chasse ouverte aux mangemorts, qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler d'eux depuis des mois. Voldemort se faisait tout petit, préparant sans doute son prochain plan, mais aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu depuis Pré-au-lard.

Et puis, la sécurité était à son maximum, dans tous les endroits côtoyés par les moldus, et Bella savait que Kingsley travaillait en collaboration avec le premier ministre moldu, afin d'assurer la sécurité des deux côtés.

Alors eux, continuaient leur septième année à Poudlard : les cours, le Quidditch, et bien sur l'AD, plus puissante de jours en jours. Mais tout allait pour le mieux…

Le temps effaçait les blessures, et au fil des semaines, Bella était réellement redevenue elle-même. Elle était à nouveau heureuse et plus amoureuse que jamais.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Oui, tout, sauf Alice !

En ce début juin, alors que la fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grand pas, Alice était devenue complètement incontrôlable ! Plus rien ne comptait, sauf une chose : le mariage de Bella et Edward.

xXx

- Alice lâche moi, tu m'énerves !

Bella était rouge de colère, alors qu'Alice lui courait après dans la salle de classe, pour prendre ses mensurations une fois de plus.

- Oh Bella, mais j'en ai besoin !

- Ca fait vingt fois que tu me mesures sous tous les angles, tu te fou de moi ?

Alice fit une moue faussement désolée avant de répondre :

- J'ai paumé le papier…

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, mais Alice reprit :

- J'ai tellement de choses à penser ! Y'en a dans tout les coins, et je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur ce foutu bout de papier ! Mais j'en ai besoin pour la robe !

- Tu n'as qu'à faire les ajustements sur moi !

- Ha non, tu ne la verras pas avant qu'elle soit terminée et parfaite !

- Et si elle ne me plait pas ?

Alice haussa un sourcil et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de répondre :

- As-tu déjà détesté une des robes que je t'ai trouvées ?

Bella soupira une fois de plus mais répliqua :

- C'est différent, Alice. C'est mon mariage.

- Je sais ça, fait moi confiance tu veux. Elle sera prête à la fin de la semaine, et si jamais elle ne te plait pas, tu as un mois pour en trouver une autre.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, mais écarta les bras avant de maugréer :

- Ok, vas y, mais magne toi ! Ton frère m'attend…

Alice pouffa mais se dépêcha tout de même, consciente que la patience de Bella avait des limites… Et elle les avait largement testées ces derniers mois avec le mariage !

- Voilà ! J'ai fini. Merci ma Bella !

- Mouai… du vent, le lutin.

Alice rit à nouveau et embrassa Bella sur la joue avant de sortir de la salle de classe, rejoindre Hermione et Ginny qui l'attendaient avec la dite robe…

Une fois seule, Bella se mit à sourire avant de sortir à son tour de la classe et de rejoindre son appartement.

xXx

Edward était au piano, attendant qu'elle revienne. Alice l'avait, encore une fois, forcée à sortir et il savait que Bella était au bord de l'explosion nerveuse ! Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, Alice mettait une pression d'enfer à Bella avec le mariage, et tout ce qu'il représentait… et au fond de lui, Edward avait peur qu'elle se mette à hésiter. Mais sa peur était sans fondement…

Il sourit quand la porte s'ouvrit avec énergie et claqua quelques secondes plus tard. Il se tourna doucement vers sa belle qu'il vit soupirer avant de s'exclamer :

- Elle va me tuer avant l'heure ! Ha… je jure que quand je serais immortelle, elle me le paiera !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque (ne doutant pas une seconde que la menace soit réelle !) mais se leva pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Et après l'avoir embrassé, il demanda :

- C'était pour quoi cette fois ?

- Prendre mes mensurations !

- Encore !

- Oui ! Soupira-t-elle. Elle est infernale !

Il rit doucement, mais se sentit quand même obligé de répondre :

- Tu sais qu'elle ne fait ça que pour nous…

- Bien sur, je le sais. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je l'aurais éjecté de mon mariage vite fait bien fait ! Mais je sais que j'oublierais ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer à la minute où je verrais ce qu'elle a fait…

- Alors vivement que ce jour arrive !

Bella le regarda en souriant avant de caresser sa joue et de l'embrasser. Elle savait qu'Edward voulait l'épouser, mais elle savait aussi que sa transformation était proche… et même s'il en avait accepté l'idée, elle savait qu'il avait toujours peur… Alors qu'il soit pressé ne pouvait que la toucher…

- Oui, vivement que ce jour arrive, Mr Cullen.

Il rit, et attira sa belle à lui pour un baiser passionné, qui faillit dévier plus d'une fois… Lui avait aujourd'hui un sacré contrôle, mais eux deux avait tendance à le perdre… Alors il n'y avait pas que pour faire taire Alice qu'il avait hâte d'être enfin marié…

xXx

La semaine ne passa pas assez vite aux yeux de Bella, et quand le vendredi soir arriva, elle était une vraie pile électrique. Bien sur, elle aurait préféré se jeter du haut d'un arbre plutôt que de l'avouer, mais elle ne tenait plus en place… Elle voulait voir sa robe ! Elle voulait enfin découvrir sur quoi Alice travaillait depuis des semaines avec Hermione et Ginny.

Bien sur, elle était touchée par tout ce qu'Alice voulait faire pour ce mariage, mais elle en avait assez d'être mise de côté…

- Tu es d'une humeur charmante, mon amour !

Edward avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, en la regardant s'afférer dans sa salle de classe pour tout ranger. L'AD venait de faire les frais de son humeur, mais cela avait beaucoup fait rire ses proches, Edward y compris. Lui, n'était pas si pressé que ça de découvrir ce qu'Alice avait mijoté : il faisait entièrement confiance à sa sœur, et de toute façon une seule chose l'intéressait réellement : épouser Bella. Peu importait la robe, la cérémonie et tout le reste… Il voulait seulement faire d'elle sa femme, pour l'éternité… Mais il voyait bien qu'elle commençait à perdre patience…

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui en soupirant avant de se poser sur une chaise et de maugréer :

- Comment peux-tu être si calme ?

- Je vis avec Alice depuis près de 100 ans, ma belle.

Bella grimaça, le faisant rire d'avantage, mais Edward ne put s'empêcher de la relever et de la prendre dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer :

- Tu as supporté tout ça pendant huit mois, que sont trois semaines face à ça ?

Bella soupira une nouvelle fois avant de répondre :

- Mais je ne sais même pas qui elle a prévu d'inviter !

- On avait convenu qu'on s'en tenait à la famille, non ?

- C'était avant que tout le monde découvre qui vous êtes, Edward !

Il fronça soudain les sourcils, déclenchant un nouveau soupir de sa belle, mais il répondit quand même :

- Elle a promis de nous consulter pour les invités, non ?

- Je croyais que tu connaissais bien ta sœur !

Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire avant de serrer à nouveau Bella contre lui et de répondre :

- Tu marques un point, mon chaton.

- Y'a rien de drôle, Bloody ! Si on la laisse faire, elle va inviter toute l'AD !

Edward pouffa, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

- Ha ben vous êtes encore là ! Lança Alice qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

- Alice… soupira Bella (bien que l'espoir de découvrir sa robe reprit soudain le dessous).

Alice sourit et ne fit aucunement attention à la mauvaise humeur de Bella.

- Bon mes chéris, il faut qu'on règle les derniers détails…

Bella regarda Edward en soupirant, mais se dernier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il cala sa belle dans ses bras et répondit à sa sœur :

- On t'écoute, Alice.

- Bien, d'abord, il faut finaliser la liste des invités…

- Ha ! S'exclama Bella. Tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais !

Alice et Edward se forcèrent à ne pas rire, et la première répondit sans attendre :

- Voici ce que je propose…

- Alice, coupa Bella, on avait dit juste la famille.

- Oui, oui, ma belle. Ainsi qu'Albus, Minerva, Hagrid et Severus. Mais comme tout le monde est au courant…

Bella soupira plus fort que jamais et quitta les bras d'Edward pour s'asseoir sur son bureau. Elle croisa alors les bras et fusilla Alice du regard en demandant :

- Qui as-tu invité, Alice ?

- Non ! Intervint Edward. Alice, tu n'as quand même pas…

- Oh ne m'hurlait pas dessus tout les deux, ok ? Je veux que ce jour soit parfait, donc…

- Donc tu as allongé la liste des invités sans nous le demander, fini Bella.

- Heu… juste un peu, avoua Alice en faisant la moue.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, attendant que Bella éclate de colère, mais contre toute attente, la sorcière demanda seulement :

- Qui ?

Alice jeta un regard un peu inquiet à son frère, mais répondit quand même :

- Luna, Neville, Lavande, Parvati, Dean, Seamus et Hanna.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Bella.

- Oui, promit Alice. J'ai dit aux autres que la maison était trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, bien que soulagée, mais soudain elle réalisa quelque chose :

- Lavande et Parvati ! Mais enfin t'es folle, Alice ?

Edward se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre pour ne pas rire, mais Alice prit son sourire le plus mutin pour répondre :

- Ce sont tes amies, non ? Je n'ai choisis que les membres les plus proches de toi, Bella…

- Elles vont être infernales… elles aussi, soupira Bella. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça…

Alice pouffa et enchaîna aussitôt :

- Maintenant il est l'heure que tu viennes avec moi, Bella Black ! J'ai une robe à te faire essayer…

Alors que Bella écarquillait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, Alice se tourna vers son frère et continua :

- Et après, c'est ton tour Edward.

Ce dernier regarda Bella en souriant et s'approcha d'elle avant de l'embrasser et de dire :

- Allez mon amour, va donc essayer cette robe que tu attends depuis des semaines !

Bella ouvrit la bouche en grand, un air outré sur le visage, alors qu'Alice se mettait à rire de bon cœur. La jeune sorcière descendit alors du bureau et souffla seulement :

- Traitre…

Il rit à son tour, et regarda sa belle sortir de la salle de classe avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

xXx

Bella se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la salle sur demande sans dire un mot. Elle voyait Alice sourire à ses côtés, mais elle était bien trop focalisée sur la robe qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire…

La tête qu'elle faisait fit bien rire Hermione, Ginny et Rosalie (venue à Poudlard pour l'occasion), mais Bella ne réagit réellement que quand Alice enleva le drap blanc qui recouvrait un mannequin de la taille de Bella…

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Bella.

Maintenant qu'elle avait cette robe sous les yeux, elle savait qu'Edward avait raison : comme si Alice avait lu en elle, Bella avait devant elle la robe dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

- Alors ? Demanda Alice. Te plait-elle ?

Bella se tourna vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de murmurer :

- Elle est parfaite, Alice…

La robe était en soie, recouverte d'organza qui lui donnait un effet vaporeux, sans tomber dans le cliché de la meringue. A fines bretelles et au décolleté droit et discret, la robe s'évasait à partir des hanches, et la traine devait bien mesurer deux mètres. Bella avait l'impression d'être devant un nuage magnifique, doux et léger, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

Alice était plus que ravie, et elle laissa Bella savourer quelques instants ce moment avant de lui dire :

- Maintenant il faut que tu l'essayes.

Bella se tourna vers elle, et ses trois autres amies qui la regardaient en souriant, et ne put qu'hocher la tête en ne cessant pas de se mordre la lèvre.

- Je crois que t'as fait mouche, Alice, rit Hermione.

Bella rit elle aussi, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand Alice lui tendit un soutien-gorge blanc, sans bretelles, et un boxer blanc, en disant :

- Edward avait choisis la dentelle…

La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux un instant, mais se dirigea quand même vers la salle de bain.

- Passe l'ensemble et reviens là pour que je t'aide à enfiler la robe, lança Alice.

Les quatre filles eurent le temps de voir Bella rougir de plus belle avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Et Bella, elle, put les entendre rire pendant tout le temps où elle se changeait !

Mal à l'aise, elle sortie de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements, mais Alice prit aussitôt les choses en main : elle avait déjà enlevé la robe du mannequin et la tenait ouverte devant elle :

- Viens Bella, enjambe la robe par ici…

Bella s'exécuta sans attendre, et tout son corps frissonnât quand Alice remonta la robe, et lui passa les bretelles sur les épaules.

- Retourne-toi, Bella, que je ferme les boutons.

Bella sourit mais regarda aussi le dos de sa robe et s'exclama :

- Mais y'a combien de boutons ?

Alice pouffa, tout en fermant un à un les boutons de soie qui partaient du bas du dos, jusqu'en haut de la robe.

- Alice, maugréa Bella, comment je vais enlever ces boutons moi ?

- Fait confiance à mon frère, pouffa Alice.

- Je suis sure que ça va lui plaire ! Acquiessa Rosalie.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement, faisant rire de plus belle ses amies.

- C'n'est pas drôle, murmura-t-elle en ne dérougissant pas

- Oh que si, répondirent les quatre filles en chœur.

Bella leur fit une grimace, mais Alice ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre à nouveau : elle l'entraina vers le miroir et dit seulement :

- alors, future Me Cullen, qu'en penses-tu ?

Bouche bée, Bella s'admira sous tous les angles, stupéfaite de sa silhouette dans cette robe magnifique.

- Bien sur, commenta Alice, il faut que tu imagine le maquillage et tes cheveux coiffés, mais je te trouve parfaite, Bella…

- Parfaite, répéta seulement Bella, toujours focalisée sur son reflet.

Ses quatre amies se mirent à rire à nouveau, et Alice ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Alors, faut-il que je change quelque chose ?

- Non, avoua Bella. J'admets que tu as encore trouvé la robe parfaite… mais les épaules nues ne sont pas dérangeantes pour la cérémonie ?

- Oh tiens, lança Alice, j'avais oublié, ça aussi j'y avais pensé !

Bella sourit en attrapant le boléro à manches longues qu'Alice lui tendait, et le passa sans attendre. En dentelle blanche, il ne recouvrait que les épaules et le haut du dos de Bella, et était parfait pour la cérémonie.

- En effet, tu as vraiment pensé à tout… Merci, Alice.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa future belle sœur dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Y'a pas de quoi, ma belle ! Mais maintenant, on enlève cette robe que tu as interdiction de salir, et on passe aux demoiselles d'honneur ! J'ai plusieurs trucs à te proposer !

Bella pouffa mais n'hésita pas pour obéir, trop inquiète d'abimer la robe avant le grand jour !

xXx

Une fois qu'elle eut (le plus délicatement possible) enlevé la magnifique robe de mariée, Bella se mit à sourire et lança :

- Vas-y, montre moi ce que tu as pour vous !

- Ok ! Répondit Alice en souriant. On a plusieurs choix, et cette fois je te permets de choisir celui que tu préfère…

- Oh, c'est trop aimable, Alice ! Lança Bella.

Les trois autres pouffèrent alors qu'Alice faisait une moue boudeuse, mais Bella en rajouta une couche :

- C'est fou, mais pour tout ce qui touche à ce mariage, je n'aurais choisi que ça !

- Non, rit Alice, tu as aussi choisi la date ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre en riant :

- Tu me le payeras le lutin ! Même si je suis persuadée que tu nous as préparé un mariage inoubliable, je te jure que j'aurais ma vengeance !

Alice se contenta de rire, comme les autres, mais passa tout de suite au sujet le plus sérieux :

- Bon voilà, tu as quatre choix Bella.

Elle déposa devant la sorcière quatre croquis de robe, et Rosalie expliqua :

- On a une favorite, il faut l'avouer, mais à toi de choisir.

Bella sourit et se mit à examiner les dessins avec attention, mais il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour choisir La robe qu'elle voulait pour elles : de fines bretelles et un décolleté droit, longue jusqu'aux chevilles et très fluide… et rouge. Rouge sang. Cette couleur pouvait sembler étrange à un mariage, mais Bella y voyait très bien le signe… C'est donc en souriant qu'elle pointa la robe du doigt et lança :

- Ce sera celle-ci !

Les quatre autres se regardèrent en souriant, et c'est Ginny qui répondit :

- Très bon choix, Bella !

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les cinq, sans pour autant l'expliquer. La transformation de Bella était un sujet délicat, surtout pour Ginny et Hermione qui finirait par perdre une partie de leur amie… Mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots… elles se comprenaient très bien, et de toute façon, seul le mariage comptait pour le moment !

- Les garçons seront assortis, expliqua Alice. J'avais prévu plusieurs tenues aussi, mais j'étais sure que tu ferais le bon choix, ma Bella ! Alors c'est parfait !

- Comment seront-ils ? Osa demander Bella.

Alice sourit et hésita un instant avant de se décider à répondre (elle cachait bien assez de choses à Bella) :

- Costume noir, chemise noire et cravate rouge. Avec une rose rouge dans la poche de la veste.

Bella grimaça un peu avant de dire :

- Ca ne fait pas un peu trop noir ?

- Y'a rien de plus classe que du noir, répliqua Alice. Et puis, avec la cravate rouge, ça tranchera. Doutes-tu de mes goûts, Bella ?

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

- Je laisse tomber !

Alice pouffa, mais Bella se mordit soudain la lèvre, et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et Edward ?

- Ca, tu le découvriras le jour du mariage !

Elles l'avaient lancé en chœur, et Bella ne put que rire, tout en levant les yeux au ciel une fois de plus !

xXx

Dès qu'elle avait libéré Bella, Alice s'était occupée avec autant de détails des garçons. Les costumes noirs avec cravate rouge étaient magnifiques, et Edward… il était tout simplement divin dans son costume trois pièces, gris anthracite. Alice l'avait assorti à une chemise blanche, et avait prévenu son frère qu'une rose rouge serait épinglée sur la poche de sa veste.

Edward était ravi, persuadé que Bella aimerait sa tenue. Il n'avait pas réussi à lire en Alice, mais il était persuadé que le plus beau jour de sa vie approchait…

xXx

Le mois de juin fut un supplice pour Bella et Edward : entre Alice et le mariage, et Hermione et les ASPIC, le couple n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Mais l'année était enfin arrivée à sa fin… Ils avaient passés leurs ASPIC, et Bella avait convoqué l'AD pour une ultime réunion avant de quitter l'école.

- Bonjour à tous, lança-t-elle avec émotion. Voici encore une année qui s'achève, et pour ma part c'est la dernière… Alors si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est d'abord pour vous remercier… Ces deux dernières années, l'AD a pris un poids plus qu'important dans cette école, et son but n'est malheureusement pas encore atteint. La guerre n'est pas finie, même si Voldemort ne s'est pas montré depuis un moment… Et je suis persuadée que vous êtes tous conscient qu'il finira par refaire surface. C'est pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de nommer un nouveau professeur de l'AD pour l'an prochain…

- Tu ne viendras plus ? Demanda Luna

Bella se mit à sourire avant de répondre :

- Si, je viendrais une fois de temps en temps, mais vous devez garder le même rythme de réunion, pour ne pas ramollir !

Elle fit rire les élèves, puis ajouta :

- Aussi vrai que les anciens de l'AD sont venus nous soutenir à la dernière bataille, tous les septièmes années seront les bienvenus l'an prochain, mais il vous faut un nouveau chef… Donc, dès septembre, vous devrez voir tous vos problèmes avec le professeur Ginny Weasley, qui hérite de la classe, et de mon appartement…

Ginny se mit à rougir furieusement avant de bafouiller :

- T'es pas sérieuse, Bella ?

- Bien sur que si, répondit-elle. Tu as largement le niveau pour les entrainer, et je suis persuadée que tu pourras trouver de l'aide. D'ailleurs, Luna, tu prends la place d'Hermione à la tête des Potions.

- Waouh ! S'exclama Luna. Avec plaisir !

- Bien, c'est réglé alors. Évidemment, on ne se séparera pas de notre galion magique, et vous pourrez nous joindre n'importe quand…

Elle regarda les 150 élèves avec beaucoup d'émotion avant de conclure :

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Merci encore pour votre confiance, et félicitations à tous pour ce que vous avez accomplis depuis la création de l'AD. Vous allez me manquer !

- Toi aussi, tu va nous manquer Professeur Foldingue ! Lança un Serdaigle de sixième année.

Bella pouffa, comme beaucoup d'autre, à ce surnom qui la poursuivait depuis de nombreux mois, mais soudain, elle sentit le vent tourner…

Une dizaine d'élèves s'approchèrent d'elle, faisant léviter un énorme coli devant eux, et une Poufsouffle expliqua :

- Nous savons que cette fin d'année représente beaucoup pour toi, Bella, et que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous te voyons humaine.

Bella fit les gros yeux, mais la jeune sorcière continua :

- Nous sommes aussi conscient que tout le monde ne peut pas assister à votre mariage, mais nous n'avons pas pu résister à vous faire un cadeau… Alors Bella et Edward, de la part de tous les membres ici présents, voici un petit quelque chose…

- Oh j'ai peur, avoua Bella.

Les élèves se mirent à rire (sauf Edward qui avait peur lui aussi…), mais Luna répondit :

- Il ne faut pas, voyons ! Allez, ouvrez le paquet !

Bella et Edward se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, peu certains d'avoir envi d'ouvrir l'énorme carton qui reposait devant eux, mais les élèves insistèrent en chœur, et Bella soupira finalement :

- Ok, ok, on l'ouvre.

Le fait que tous se mettent à rire ne rassura ni Bella, ni Edward, mais ils ouvrirent finalement le carton… et rejoignirent aussitôt les élèves dans leur fou rire !

Des dizaines de petits cadeaux étaient emballés dans le carton, et le couple découvrit (entre autre) des dents de vampires en plastique, une peluche Crunch, une magnifique photo de l'AD au complet… mais aussi du fond de teint et des lunettes de soleil (pour masquer les yeux rouges de Bella), ou encore un protège dents de boxeur

- Comme ça tu ne la mordras pas en pleine action ! Commenta un élève en riant.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors que Bella riait de plus belle, mais c'est sans doute le tout dernier cadeau qui les fit le plus rire.

- J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Bella alors qu'Edward faisait les gros yeux.

Elle tenait en main une paire de menottes, sacrement lourde, et une fois que tous les élèves furent calmés, c'est Luna qui commenta :

- On a demandé de l'aide à Emmett pour ça, quand il est passé la dernière fois…

- Mon dieu, j'ai encore plus peur, souffla Bella. Pourquoi sont-elles si lourdes ?

- Elles sont en argent ensorcelé, répondit Dean ! Assez solide pour attacher un vampire aux barreaux d'un lit…

- Comme ça tu as deux choix, continua Seamus. Soit tu accroches Edward au lit, soit c'est lui qui t'accroche, une fois que tu seras transformé…

- Pour être sur que tu ne viendras pas nous mordre ! Termina Neville en riant.

Edward ne put que rejoindre tout le monde dans leur fou rire, alors que Bella était plus rouge que jamais. Il était heureux de voir comment ses amis prenaient sa future transformation, et sur que personne ne la rejetterait une fois qu'elle serait devenue immortelle…

Les rires durèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ramène tout le monde à la réalité : il était temps de quitter Poudlard…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère vous avoir fait rire, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine… pour le mariage !

Haley :D


	52. Le plus beau jour de ma vie

Coucou ) Me revoici avec le chapitre que vous attendez depuis un moment : le mariage ! Un chapitre un peu particulier, écrit en POV, qui j'espère vous plaira !

Mais d'abord, j'ai quelques mercis à faire :D

Elo-didie : merci :D, et si, Alice est infernale, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! A bientôt :D

Shinjuki : wow ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et bienvenu sur cette histoire ! Je suis très touchée par tes compliments, et j'adhère aussi à tes « critiques ». Je sais que les sorciers sont peu mis en avant par rapport aux Cullen, mais il n'est pas toujours facile de gérer autant de personnages… surtout que mon histoire est surtout basée sur Bella et Edward. Mais bon, je promets de faire intervenir Voldy et Dumbledore après le mariage (et tout…). A très vite, j'espère ! Et encore merci :D

philae89 : merci !

petitefilledusud : merci à toi ! J'espère que le mariage te plaira aussi :D ! Bisous

Chka : lol ! Je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire, et ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire est loin d'être terminée ! Alors tu risque de devoir me supporter encore un moment :D… Prends soin de toi également, bisous !

Miss-sawyer : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère vraiment que le mariage sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Dumbledore va revenir d'ici quelques chapitre, promis :D… Et pour Magie Blanche alors ? Tu as commencé ? A bientôt :P bisous !

Gabrielle Raven Malfoy : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D

Emichlo : merci :D

Mimi72 : merci beaucoup :D je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Et j'espère que le mariage va te plaire… a très vite, bisous !

Nounou : merci !

Lul : contente de te revoir ici, tu es bien sur une de mes revieweuses préférée :D ! Merci beaucoup :D et ses cadeaux et bien … hum, c'était un gros délire ! En tout cas, voici le mariage et j'attends ton avis :D bisous !

Sabrinabella : lol, merci ! Et voici le mariage :D sans esclandre de Voldy, promis ! A bientôt :D

Zaika : lol ! Voici la suite :D

Et voilà, maintenant je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**52 – Le plus beau jour de ma vie**

_POV Bella_

C'est le grand jour. C'est aujourd'hui… non, je ne stresse pas… pas du tout… Enfin, peut-être un petit peu, c'est vrai… mais c'est normal, non ? Ce n'est pas parce que je m'apprête à épouser un vampire que je panique, non, c'est juste parce que je vais me marier.

Mon dieu, je n'ai même pas 18 ans et je vais me marier. Suis-je folle ? Non… j'y ai murement réfléchi : je veux passer ma vie avec Edward, ça c'est certain. Je veux passer l'éternité près de lui, oui, dit comme ça c'est mieux… mais c'est encore plus flippant ! Va-t-il vraiment me supporter pour l'éternité ? Et si je ne lui plaisais plus une fois transformée… et s'il changeait d'avis… et si… STOP ! Je dois arrêter là, où je vais fuir à l'autre bout du monde dans la seconde !

Le vrai problème est qu'il me manque… Alice a refusé qu'on se voit hier (foutue tradition moldue), et c'est la première fois depuis des mois que j'ai dormi sans lui… Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars (merci mon dieu), mais il me manque affreusement… et je ne le verrais pas avant le début de la cérémonie…

Il me manque… c'est fou, je ne peux vraiment pas me passer de lui… il me manque.

Il n'est que 7h et je suis toujours dans mon lit, attendant qu'Alice investisse mon univers et me déguise en mariée parfaite… Je devrais être heureuse de tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous, mais je sais déjà que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de cette chambre avant la cérémonie… Elle va passer la matinée à me préparer, et je ne suis pas sure que mes nerfs tiennent le coup…

_Toc toc toc…_

Je soupire malgré moi… c'est parti !

- C'est ouvert ! Dis-je, moitié tremblante.

La porte s'ouvre aussitôt sur mon lutin préféré, Rose, Mione et Gin, qui ont toutes les quatre un super sourire accroché au visage.

- Bonjour future Me Cullen ! Lancent-elles en chœur.

Je me contente de grogner, les faisant bien rire, et toutes les quatre se posent sur mon lit avant qu'Hermione me lance :

- Plus que quelques heures, Bella !

- Mais il me manque, maugréais-je

Elles rient de plus belle (vive les copines), mais ma moue boudeuse les fait taire… enfin, une demi-seconde !

- Bon, au travail ! Lance Alice. File dans la douche, Bella !

- Moi je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut, continue Rosalie. Mione, tu m'aides ?

- Bien sur !

Mes deux bourriques d'amies quittent la chambre, et je soupire avant de trainer les pieds vers la salle de bain. Bien sur, les deux autres se mettent à rire de plus belle, mais je fais semblant de ne pas les entendre… non, je ne suis pas de mauvais poil… il me manque, c'est tout.

xXx

_POV Edward_

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre depuis tellement d'heures que je commence à avoir le tournis. Il n'est que 7h, et je dois encore attendre toute la matinée pour pouvoir voir ma Bella…

Je tourne en rond…

C'est quand même dingue de ne pas être capable de supporter son absence plus de trois minutes ! Mais en même temps, c'est la première fois depuis des mois que je passe tant de temps loin d'elle…

Bon, ce qui faut que je me dise, c'est qu'Emmett a raison… oui, il a forcement raison : Alice doit déjà être entrain de préparer Bella, et je risque sans doute de faire un arrêt cardiaque (façon de parler) quand elle sera enfin devant moi. Je n'ai jamais été très curieux, mais là j'avoue que je ne tiens plus en place ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir ma Bella dans sa robe de mariée, et de faire d'elle ma femme… pour l'éternité…

Mais… et si elle changeait d'avis ? Si soudain elle se rendait compte qu'elle veut autre chose pour sa vie qu'un vampire immortel qui ne pourra jamais lui faire d'enfant… Ces derniers mois, elle n'a cessé de me répéter qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, mais je ne la crois pas… Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Même moi, chaque jour, je me dis que jamais je ne pourrais connaitre ce bonheur…

Alors peut-être qu'elle va enfin réaliser, aujourd'hui, que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle veut… Mon Dieu, si elle m'abandonne, je meurs…

_Toc toc toc_

Je sursaute mais l'intrus n'attend pas ma réponse pour entrer dans ma chambre et lancer :

- C'est le grand jour ! Allez Edward, sourit, ce soir tu vas enfin pouvoir mettre Bella dans ton…

- La ferme, Emmett ! Hurlais-je.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je serais cramoisi à cet instant ! Emmett avait le don pour tout faire tourner autour du sexe, et j'avais bien assez la pression comme ça pour qu'il en rajoute une couche !

- Oh, la, la, mais c'est qu'il stresse le frangin !

Je me contente de grogner, puis de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Jasper, Ron et Drago arrivent à leur tour.

- Ben t'en fait une tête, me lance Drago.

- C'est vrai, confirme Ron. Tu n'es pas censé être heureux aujourd'hui ?

Je grogne une fois de plus… Oui, je suis heureux, bien sur ! Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que je panique un peu ?

Seul Jasper semble s'en rendre compte, et je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant… enfin juste une seconde, avant qu'il dise :

- Alice m'a chargé de te préparer, mais tu as peut-être envie d'aller chasser avant ?

- Bonne idée, s'exclame Emmett. On a largement le temps !

C'est ça, comme si j'avais envie de chasser ! Ca fait près d'un an que je me contente largement du sang synthétique, et je ne chasse que pour Leur faire plaisir !

Ma tête doit traduire mes pensées, car Drago se met à rire avant de lancer :

- Je crois qu'il a juste envie de Bella…

- Ha ben ça on l'a compris ! Réplique aussitôt Emmett

Encore une fois, je grogne seulement en guise de réponse, et je m'affale sur mon lit. Vivement que cette journée soit finie… elle me manque, je n'ai rien envie de faire sans elle…

xXx

_POV Bella_

Voilà, ça fait trois heures qu'Alice s'amuse à me préparer, et je commence vraiment à bouillir ! Je suis en sous vêtements, assise sur mon lit, alors qu'Alice me coiffe, Rosalie me maquille, et Mione et Ginny s'occupe de mes ongles…

Franchement, il faudra m'expliquer l'intérêt d'avoir peinturluré mes ongles de pieds ! C'est vrai, est-ce qu'Edward en a vraiment quelque chose à faire de la french manucure de mes doigts de pieds ? Les mains encore, ok c'est sympa, mais les pieds… Quelle connerie !

Non, bien sur, je ne dit pas ça tout haut, sinon Alice ou Rose vont encore passer une heure à m'expliquer les bases de la séduction ! Et être nature, ne fait pas parti des règles ! (malheureusement pour moi !)

- Voilà ! s'exclame (enfin) Alice. Tu es coiffée…

- Et maquillée ! Ajoute Rosalie.

Elles ont l'air contente de leur travail sur ma tête, mais bien sur je n'aurais rien le droit de voir avant d'être totalement prête ! Je souris pourtant, consciente que je ne suis pas censée être de mauvais poil le jour de mon mariage !

- Super ! Dis-je alors en grimaçant un peu.

Mes amies me regardent bizarrement avant de se mettre à rire (de moi !), Alice lance :

- Tu es impossible Isabella Black ! Arrête de faire la tête 5 minutes du veux, tu va bientôt retrouver ton prince charmant !

Je rougis tout en fronçant le nez, alors que les 3 autres rient de plus belle.

- Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il me manque…

- Ca ne fait que deux jours que tu ne l'as pas vu ! Se moque Hermione.

Je lui tire la langue (très mature, oui, oui, je sais) et me tourne vers Alice avant de dire :

- Bon, maintenant je peux passer la robe ?

Je la vois regarder sa montre (bien sur, elle a enlevé la mienne de mon poignet) avant de répondre :

- Il reste moins d'une heure avant le début de la cérémonie, je pense qu'on peut s'habiller… je vais chercher ta robe, Bella.

Enfin ! Moins d'une heure… oh mon dieu, ça y est … je commence à paniquer !

- Bella ? M'interroge Ginny. Bella, tu vas bien ? T'es toute blanche d'un coup !

Je dois la regarder d'une drôle de façon, car elle se met à rire. Mais je sens Alice qui s'assoit près de moi : elle prend mes mains dans les siennes et me force à la regarder avant de dire (avec un sourire moqueur à moitié caché) :

- Tout va très bien se passer, Bella. Cette journée va être parfaite, tu peux me faire confiance.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux quelques instant avant de m'exclamer :

- Mais c'est ta faute tout ça ! Tu m'as tellement mis à la pression avec ce mariage !

Alice pouffe (comme les trois autres… traitresses !) et je ne peux que soupirer :

- J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il me kidnappe et m'épouse en secret…

xXx

_POV Edward_

Finalement, nous avons été chasser, mais je dois avouer que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça… bien sur, je n'ai tué aucun animal, mais courir dans la forêt m'a fait le plus grand bien. Oui, j'ai pu me vider la tête pendant quelques heures et ça fait du bien…

Sauf que c'est déjà reparti. Nous venons à peine de réintégrer ma chambre (j'ai interdiction d'aller au manoir avant la cérémonie…) et déjà elle me manque et mes doutes reviennent. Alors je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et soupire, avant qu'Emmett ne lance :

- Ha non, tu ne recommence pas Edward Cullen ! Tu va épouser la femme que tu aimes, alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?

- Je l'ignore. C'est vrai, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais… j'ai peur.

- De quoi ? Demande Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, et j'entends soudain Ron se mettre à rire. Non, éclater littéralement de rire. Il se fout de moi ? Oui, bien sur… j'entends aussi ses pensées défiler dans ma tête et je soupire une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne lance :

- Tu ne doute quand même pas qu'elle veuille t'épouser ? Elle est dingue de toi, Edward ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle fait la même tête que toi et que tu lui manque autant qu'elle te manque. Mais c'est Le grand jour ! Tu dois profiter de chaque instant et ne pas avoir peur.

- Bien dit ! S'exclame Emmett.

Je vois Jasper et Drago sourire à pleines dents et je lève les yeux au ciel. Bien sur, ils ont raison, mais…

_Toc, toc, toc_

Les coups sur la porte me sortent de mes pensées, mais quand Jasper ouvre je me sens défaillir : ma mère et Lily, portant nos tenues dans leur bras, me font un sourire ravageur avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, suivies de mon père et de Sirius, se retenant de rire (ne voulant rien manquer du spectacle…).

Elles sont là pour m'habiller… je vais souffrir. Alice ? Pourquoi ?

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Lance ma mère. Alice est occupée avec Bella et les filles, alors nous sommes venues s'occuper du marié, et des garçons d'honneur !

- Par pitié Esmé, je peux m'habiller seul.

- Oh non ! S'exclame Lily. Une fausse note, et Alice sera infernale ! Et puis, ne veux-tu pas être parfait pour Bella ?

- Vous trichez, me plaignis-je.

Lily me sourit, mais les deux mères passent à l'action très rapidement, sous l'œil moqueur des deux pères tapis dans un coin (je trouverais une vengeance !).

Je le savais bien… j'aurais du l'emmener à l'autre bout du monde et l'épouser en secret…

xXx

_POV Bella_

H-10 minutes. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. Je ne tiens plus en place… Alice va me faire craquer si…

- Voilà Bella, tu peux te regarder maintenant.

ENFIN ! Je soupire (en les faisant rire) mais m'approche sans hésiter du miroir.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Cette fois, je l'ai dit à voix haute. Mais le reflet que ce miroir me renvoi ne peut pas être moi. C'est tout simplement impossible !

Mes amies ne disent rien, amusées et touchées en même temps par mon regard : je suis en entrain de me contempler de la tête au pied ! Mais je n'y crois toujours pas !

Alice a bien sur fait des miracles avec mes cheveux : ils tombent en grosses boucles noires dans mon dos et mes épaules, retenus sur le dessus par une sorte de diadème en diamant très discret (j'adore !). Elle a peu maquillé mes yeux, les surlignant quand même de crayon noir, et m'a appliqué un rouge à lèvre rouge sang qui me fait sourire.

Et cette robe… J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse de conte de fée, dans cette magnifique robe blanche. La traine fait deux mètres, mais la robe est légère, et toute la jupe bouge à chacun de mes mouvements. Elle est parfaite… le décolleté est très discret, mais je préfère quand même enfiler le boléro de dentelle pour la cérémonie.

Les filles me sourient, et je les regarde soudain d'un œil différent. Elles aussi sont prêtes, vêtues de leur superbe robe rouge sang. Elles ont remontés leurs cheveux et une rose rouge orne leurs chignons.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, dis-je alors en souriant.

Elles se mettent à rire, mais toutes les quatre me rejoignent derrière le miroir et on s'admire en riant. C'est Hermione qui redevient sérieuse la première : elle me regarde avec beaucoup d'émotion dans le regard et me dis :

- Tu es parfaite, Bella. Sublime…

- On dirait que tu sors tout droit d'un conte moldu ! Acquiesce Ginny en souriant.

Je souris à mes amies avant de répondre :

- Alice a fait du bon boulot !

- Quelqu'un en a-t-il douté ? Un seul instant ? Réplique Alice, faussement indignée.

Nous rions à nouveau, mais soudain on frappe à ma porte et mon cœur se met à battre n'importe comment… manquant parfois un ou deux battements.

Mon père. Il est magnifique lui aussi dans son costume noir, et il sourit… d'une étrange façon d'ailleurs…

- Oh ma Bella, s'exclame-t-il (alors qu'Alice le pousse à l'intérieur pour refermer la porte)

Je lève les yeux au ciel (comprenant son sourire… Dieu merci, il ne peut pas pleurer !), mais il reprend aussitôt :

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, et ce mot est plus que faible…

- Merci papa, dis-je en m'approchant.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et murmure à son oreille :

- Tu es beau toi aussi.

Il sourit et m'embrasse à son tour avant de regarder mes demoiselles d'honneur et de s'exclamer :

- Alice, tu n'y as pas été un peu fort quand même ?

Je fronce les sourcils mais Alice réplique aussitôt :

- Non Sirius. Et si tu dis un mot de trop je me chargerais personnellement de toi et Lily !

Mon père grimace et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer discrètement. C'est un sujet délicat, Alice le sait bien, mais elle voit aussi l'avenir ! Et elle l'a vue, ma mère. Oui, elle l'a vue transformée elle aussi, mais mon père n'apprécie pas l'idée… C'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelqu'un !

Et puis, je ne cherche plus à savoir ce qu'Alice m'a préparé… je le saurais dans moins de 5 minutes alors…

- Bon, il est l'heure ! Lance Alice en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il ne te manque qu'une seule chose, Bella.

- Quoi ?

- Ca, répond Hermione

Elle me tend un bouquet magnifique de rose rouge et Lys blanc, et je ne peux que sourire. Les roses rouges expriment un amour ardent, alors que ces Lys signifient la pureté et la douceur. Le signe est plutôt contradictoire, mais très bien choisit… encore une fois.

Je n'ai besoin de rien dire, elles me comprennent. Et l'une après l'autre, elles m'embrassent sur la joue avant de quitter ma chambre en souriant.

Je me tourne vers mon père et on se sourit seulement, sans un mot. Mais quand je prends enfin son bras pour sortir à mon tour, ma mère déboule devant nous en courant, toute essoufflée.

Mais elle se fige. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle se met à sourire béatement, et des larmes silencieuses s'échappent soudain de ses yeux.

- Oh non, maman ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer !

- Si j'avais pu… commence mon père avant que je ne lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es si belle, ma chérie, murmure ma mère en séchant ses yeux.

- Merci.

Elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser puis me regarde dans les yeux en souriant avant de dire :

- N'aie pas peur, ma Bella. Ton bonheur t'attend dans le jardin.

Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de partir (en courant) dans le couloir. Je respire alors un bon coup et regarde mon père, qui me demande :

- Prête ?

Je hoche seulement la tête. Je suis bien incapable de parler à cet instant, et j'ignore même comment j'arrive à marcher ! J'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, mais c'est peut-être la décoration du manoir qui fait ça… Alice !

Le couloir du 1er étage au manoir est rempli de fleurs blanches de toutes sortes, laissant s'échapper un parfum à la fois enivrant et apaisant. Quand on arrive dans les escaliers, je me mets à sourire. Les fleurs sont maintenant blanches et rouge sang… et je n'ai qu'à suivre le chemin des fleurs pour arriver jusqu'au jardin… Alice a beaucoup joué sur le rouge… j'espère que les sorciers ne vont pas paniquer !

Non, en faite… je m'en fiche ! Oui… c'est parfait, et magnifique…

Mon père s'arrête soudain, et je me rends compte que nous sommes devant la porte. Celle qui mène au jardin. Celle que je dois emprunter.

Je regarde mon père en souriant, et il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de pousser la porte.

Il est là, au bout de cette allée de pétales de roses rouge, je ne vois que lui. Il est magnifique dans ce costume gris. Il est magnifique tout court… Ses yeux me transpercent soudain et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, même si mon cœur recommence son rythme infernal. Et quand il me rend mon sourire, je sens mes doutes s'envoler.

xXx

_POV Edward _

Voilà, je suis prêt. Bon j'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment de quoi me plaindre, ce costume est parfait, et la rose rouge qu'a épinglé Emmett à ma veste me fait sourire. Je connais très bien la signification de cette fleur (et lui aussi !), mais je me passe de commentaire. Je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche de toute façon.

J'ai le trac ! C'est dingue, mais je ne trouve pas d'autre mot. Je suis terrorisé, par je ne sais même pas quoi ! Je sais déjà qu'elle sera parfaite, et que tout se passera très bien… mais y'a rien à faire…

Et ça fait bien rire les autres ! Mais je jure que je me vengerais… sur Ron et Drago au moins ! Oh oui, je ne les louperais pas quand leur tour viendra !

- C'est l'heure, lance soudain Carlisle. Il faut y aller. Courage, Edward, elle n'attend que toi !

Je souris (un peu crispé quand même), mais je suis le mouvement. En quelques minutes, nous arrivons dans le jardin du manoir et je reste figé sur place.

- Elle ne fait jamais rien à moitié, rit Jasper.

C'est peu dire ! Mais c'est réussit, je dois l'avouer. La partie droite du jardin a été préparée pour la cérémonie, et c'est magnifique : des chaises blanches reposent sur un lit de pétales de roses rouges, de chaque côté d'une large allée qui part directement de la porte arrière du manoir.

Des fleurs blanches et rouges ont été installées un peu partout, aussi bien pour la cérémonie que dans le reste du jardin, et l'odeur est enivrante. Ma Bella va adorer ça !

En souriant, je constate que la terrasse a été agrandie par magie, recouvrant provisoirement la piscine, et que des tables sont installées tout autour d'un grand espace vide… La piste de danse bien sur !

Le rouge et le blanc sont encore très présents sur les tables, jouant avec le cristal des verres et l'acier des couverts. Tout est magnifique. Alice est un ange !

Les invités sont déjà tous là, entrain d'être placés pour la cérémonie par Esmé et Molly, radieuses. Je souris en les observant, et je ne sens rien arriver avant qu'une main sur mon épaule me fasse sursauter.

Je reconnais le rire de Carlisle dans mon dos avant de me retourner et de lever les yeux au ciel. Il cesse de rire, mais me sourit avant de demander :

- Es-tu prêt, Edward ?

- Oui… Oui, je le suis !

- Mais tu as hâte que se soit fini, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avant de lui murmurer :

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Il rit, mais m'entraine quand même vers l'autel, où Esmé me saute presque dessus pour m'embrasser. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle serait sans doute en larmes !

- Je suis si contente ! Lance-t-elle.

Je souris malgré moi, et elle continue :

- Tu es magnifique, mon chéri. Parfait, vraiment.

- Merci, maman.

Elle caresse ma joue et m'embrasse encore une fois avant que Carlisle m'encourage lui aussi. Ils me quittent tous les deux en souriant, pour s'asseoir non loin, et je ne peux que savourer le sourire d'Esmé. Je l'appelle rarement « maman », mais aujourd'hui j'en ai bien besoin, et elle le sait très bien ! Et puis, elle tient le rôle de mère depuis plus de 80 ans, et il est indéniable que je l'aime comme telle…

Mes douces pensées sur ma mère sont interrompues par la porte du manoir qui s'ouvre, alors que la musique a commencé à s'élever dans le jardin.

Je ne peux que sourire, une nouvelle fois ! Hermione et Ron ouvrent la marche, suivis de Ginny et Drago, Rose et Emmett, et enfin Alice et Jasper. Les filles portent des robes rouge sang, mais je vois tous les invités sourire ! Tous comprennent le signe, et je suis toujours aussi épaté que personne ne rejette le choix de Bella… mais tant mieux !

Bon, les garçons sont près de moi (je n'entends même pas les blagues d'Emmett et Ron) et les filles sont en face, de grands sourires au visage. Et moi… j'ai du mal à respirer. C'est idiot, puisque je n'en ai pas besoin, mais je sens que j'ai du mal à inspirer de l'air.

Que cette porte s'ouvre. Par pitié, qu'elle s'ouvre.

Merci.

Je reste figé sur place, hypnotisé par la vision qui s'offre à moi. Elle est magnifique, sublime… parfaite.

Parfaite… Je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher le bleu de ses yeux et je les trouve avec aisance. Elle me regarde et se met à sourire. Ce sourire radieux qui me fait toujours craquer. Je l'aime, je n'ai plus aucunes peurs à cet instant et je lui rends son sourire avec plaisir.

xXx

_POV Bella_

J'avance lentement dans l'allée en tenant fermement le bras de mon père (pour ne pas tomber !) mais en ne lâchant pas le regard ambré de mon amour. Lui non plus, ne cesse pas de me regarder, ni de sourire d'ailleurs, et je sens que mon cœur va faiblir…

- Respire ma Bella, me murmure mon père à l'oreille.

J'obéis et je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon cœur semblait battre au ralenti… Mon Dieu ! J'en oublie de respirer ! Il faut que je me reprenne, à ce rythme je ne tiendrais pas la journée !

Edward a du entendre le conseil de mon père car je le vois sourire de plus belle en hochant la tête. Je hausse doucement les épaules avec un sourire mutin et je vois qu'il se retient pour ne pas rire.

Pourquoi avais-je si peur ? C'est finalement si facile d'avancer vers lui (quand je respire)…

Ça y est, je suis arrivée. Mon père m'embrasse sur le front et dépose ma main dans celle d'Edward avant de lui sourire et de rejoindre ma mère, Esmé et Carlisle sur le banc le plus proche.

On ne se lâche pas du regard, sans dire un mot, pendant de longue secondes, jusqu'à ce que le prêtre-mage ne se racle la gorge en souriant.

Les invités se mettent alors à rire, et nous ramènent à la réalité. En souriant, je me tourne vers Hermione pour lui confier mon bouquet et au moment où je me retourne, Edward me murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique, mon amour.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, la cérémonie a commencé. Je me mords la lèvre inconsciemment et le regarde avec amour, incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens.

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

xXx

_POV Edward._

Mon regard est totalement perdu dans le sien. Elle est la plus belle chose au monde, celle dont jamais je ne pourrais me passer. Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, mais je sais que je dois attendre.

Le prêtre-mage parle depuis un moment, mais elle n'a pas l'air de le suivre plus que moi. Je ne vois qu'elle, et elle ne semble voir que moi.

Pourtant, quand il nous le demande, nous répétons sans erreurs les serments du mariage, mais sans se quitter des yeux une seule seconde pour autant. Et enfin, le moment arrive. Cette question du prêtre-mage fait naitre un sourire magnifique sur le visage de ma belle :

- Isabella Lily Black, acceptez vous de prendre Edward Anthony Cullen pour époux (…)

- Oui, je le veux, répond-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

A mon tour…

- Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez vous de prendre Isabella Lily Black pour épouse (…)

- Oui… oui je le veux !

Mon regard n'a toujours pas quitté le sien mais nous sourions sans retenue. Je ne vois pas le mage sourire, mais je l'entends sans mal dans sa voix quand il lance :

- Je vous déclare mari et femme, par la bénédiction de Dieu et de Merlin. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Je n'attends pas une seconde. Alors que ma belle sourit toujours autant, je m'approche d'elle, caresse sa joue de ma main droite, alors que la gauche est déjà au creux de ses reins, puis l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser avec tout mon amour. Quand je sens ses bras se refermer au tour de mon cou je soupire de bonheur.

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, et vous dis à bientôt !

Haley :D


	53. La suite du rêve

Héhé, salut :D

Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fic… Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais je n'étais pas chez moi ! En tout cas, merci à Petitefilledusud, Miss Sawyer et Chka pour s'être inquiétées… Je vais bien lol ! Merci :D

Emichlo : merci !

Philae89 : merci beaucoup !

Mimi72 : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, et surtout la manière dont je l'ai écrit… je trouve que les sentiments sont plus faciles à faire passer avec les POV. Mais avant la nuit de noces, voici un peu de « fête » ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi, et voici cette suite que tu attendais tant ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :D bisous !

Miss Sawyer : merci beaucoup ! Ce n'était pas facile de faire passer les mêmes sentiments à Bella et Edward, et je suis contente que ca t'ai plut ! Voici la suite :D a très vite ! Bisous

Shinjuki : merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à faire partager les sentiments de mes perso, et je prends note pour le « par Merlin » lol ! A bientôt :D

Nounou : merci !

Lul : lol, et oui, le rouge et le blanc me tentaient bien sur ce coup là ! Bon, je sais que la fin est un peu cliché, mais comment faire un mariage sans cliché lol ? En tout cas, voici la fête :D et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous :D

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait pleurer d'émotion lol ! Bisous :D

Voltéa : je ne t'en veux pas pour ton retard ! Mais tu n'as pas lu le mariage ? Je veux ton avis lol ! A très bientôt, bisous :D !

Sabrinabella : lol ! merci ! Et voici la suite !

Ninie08 : merci ! :D

Chka : lol ! Le numéro d'Alice ? Hum, non, désolé je ne l'ai pas ! Mais je veux bien m'occuper de ton mariage si tu veux, j'ai encore un tas d'idée ! hi hi ! Merci beaucoup :D (et merci aussi de ta reviews sur mon OS…), et non, je n'ai pas encore lu ta fic, mais j'en ai l'intention, et je te laisserais des reviews ! A bientôt, bisous !

Voilà, je pense n'avoir oublié personne (sinon, je suis désoooooolée :D *sourire d'ange*)…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

Haley

* * *

**53 – La suite du rêve**

Le premier baiser des jeunes mariés avait duré si longtemps, qu'une fois le mage-prêtre parti (à la limite de la crise de rire), Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer :

- Tu l'as pour l'éternité, Edward ! Tu peux peut-être la lâcher cinq minutes maintenant !

Les amoureux semblèrent soudain émerger d'un monde bien à eux, faisant rire tout le monde, mais Bella se cala dans les bras de son époux et répliqua en souriant :

- Hors de question qu'il me lâche !

Les invités rirent de plus belle, mais Edward embrassa la tempe de Bella et ajouta en souriant :

- Pas une seule seconde !

Bella lui rendit son sourire avec plaisir, mais maintenant qu'elle était revenue sur terre elle pouvait réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'Alice avait fait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Alice, c'est magnifique… Merci mon lutin, merci beaucoup.

La vampire lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de répondre :

- Ca a été un plaisir, Me Cullen !

Bella se mit à rougir malgré elle, faisant rire Edward mais aussi la plupart des invités, alors Alice ajouta :

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'avais peur d'avoir un peu abusé sur le rouge.

- C'est parfait, répondit Bella.

Elle le pensait vraiment. Le mélange de rouge et blanc qu'avait créé Alice la ravissait, et les nombreuses fleurs faisaient flotter dans l'air un parfum enivrant. Elle trouvait tout magnifique, rendant son rêve un peu plus beau encore.

Les deux belles sœurs se sourirent, puis vint l'heure des félicitations. Tous les invités y passèrent, les embrassant chaleureusement et leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

Bella et Edward étaient très touchés, et c'est avec un sourire ému qu'ils suivirent Alice jusqu'aux tables qu'elle avait préparées. Bien sur, le jeune couple avait la place d'honneur, entouré de leur famille, puis Alice avait placé les amis tout autour de la piste de danse.

Une fois que tous le monde fut installé, Emmett leva son verre (opaque, pour ne pas en divulguer le contenu…) et demanda l'attention de tout le monde :

- Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, en tant que témoin du marié, il est de tradition que je vous fasse un discours… alors je ne vais pas m'en priver !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alice pouffa (tout les deux ayant déjà compris comment allait tourner ce discours), mais Bella se mit à sourire en accordant toute son attention à son beau frère.

- Bella et Edward… voilà une histoire bien compliquée, semée de nombreuses embuches. Mais tout finit bien ! Et ce n'était pas gagné au début, vous pouvez me croire !

- Emmett… souffla Edward.

Bella posa sa main sur le bras d'Edward en souriant, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Laisse le faire, mon amour… je suis sure qu'il a répété pendant des heures…

- Des semaines, oui ! Répliqua Emmett en murmurant.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, mais rendit son sourire à sa belle, encourageant ainsi Emmett à continuer :

- Je disais donc : ce n'était pas gagné. Et oui, certain d'entre vous l'ignore mais la première fois qu'il a vu Bella, Edward n'a eu qu'une envie…

- Faire de moi son diner ! Lança Bella en souriant.

Alors qu'Edward fermait les yeux en soupirant, les invités se mirent à sourire, et Emmett continua :

- Oh, rassurez vous, il ne lui a fallut qu'une nuit pour comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, et plus jamais il n'a voulu lui faire du mal. Mais au début, il a du sacrément lutter contre le charmant caractère de ma chère belle sœur !

Bella pouffa au même moment qu'Edward, et Emmett continua en souriant :

- D'abord, elle a appris qui nous étions… sacré moment ! Une sorcière surdouée, animagus, qui débarque au beau milieu de la partie de chasse d'une bande de vampire !

- Même pas peur ! Rit Bella.

- Mais furieuse ! Lança Edward.

Bella lui sourit tendrement mais acquiesça quand même, alors qu'Emmett continuait :

- Mais tout s'est bien terminé, la preuve est devant vous. Je ne vais pas vous refaire toute l'histoire, ce serait bien trop long et Edward finirait par me faire taire ! Mais ce que je tiens à dire, c'est que je suis heureux ! Heureux que mon frère ait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Bella, nous t'attendons depuis 90 ans, et je parle au nom de chacun des Cullen en disant que tu fais parti de la famille depuis longtemps maintenant. Votre amour est voué à traverser l'éternité, j'en suis persuadé, et son intensité en est bien la preuve ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer deux minutes loin l'un de l'autre, et à présent vous êtes liés… pour l'éternité.

Il leva son verre un peu plus haut (alors que les jeunes mariés étaient plus qu'émus) et conclut :

- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Mr et Me Cullen ! Et une formidable nuit de noce !

Se fut automatique : le visage de Bella vira au rouge cramoisie alors que la plupart des invités se mettaient à rire. Mais Edward caressa doucement sa joue, la faisant sourire, et Sirius n'hésita pas à faire dévier la conversation (il ne pouvait pas entendre ça, rien à faire !).

xXx

Le repas se passa sous les rires et les nombreuses anecdotes racontées avec plaisir par les amis des jeunes mariés, et quand Alice annonça le début de la fête, Edward attrapa la main de Bella, y déposa un tendre baiser, puis murmura à l'oreille de sa belle :

- M'accordez-vous cette danse, Me Cullen ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre en ne le quittant pas du regard avant de répondre :

- Et toutes les suivantes…

Edward sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'inciter à se lever. Dans un geste qu'il trouva plus sensuel que jamais, Bella enleva son gilet de dentelle puis se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Tu es la plus belle femme au monde…

Il s'était approché de son oreille pour lui murmurer ça, et il sourit quand il l'a senti frémir contre lui. Alors il en profita pour embrasser son épaule et remonter jusque dans son cou, tout en caressant son dos avec douceur. Bella soupira de bonheur mais murmura soudain :

- Si tu continu comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien…

- Patience, Me Cullen. Cette journée doit être parfaite, du début… à la fin.

Il embrassa une fois de plus son cou alors qu'elle soupirait de contentement, puis il l'entraina au milieu de la piste de danse. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors qu'il commençait à la faire valser, et rien ne put les distraire pendant de longues minutes…

Rien n'existait d'autre pour Edward que cette femme magnifique qui lui souriait sans retenue, tout en suivant chacun de ses pas. Il la trouvait parfaite, sublime, rayonnante… et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser.

Rien ne comptait d'autre pour Bella que cet homme magnifique dont la main se baladait dans son dos tout en la faisant danser. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ou d'accrocher son regard du celui ambré qui semblait bruler de désir et de bonheur… et chaque fois qu'il approchait pour parsemer son cou de baiser, elle frémissait aux douces paroles qu'il lui murmurait.

Ils étaient seuls au monde, inconscients des regards émus qui les fixaient, et des larmes de joies de tous ceux qui étaient capables de pleurer… Ce jour, tous l'avaient attendu depuis longtemps, et le rêve semblait encore plus beau que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu espérer !

Alice, Rosalie, Hermione et Ginny se félicitaient de l'apparence d'ange de Bella, qui semblait transporter Edward dans un autre monde… les deux mères n'en pouvaient plus de sourire, touchées au plus profond d'elles même du bonheur qu'elles lisaient dans les yeux de leurs enfants… les deux pères et les quatre garçons riaient, se moquant mais enviant aussi l'air béat des jeunes mariés… et les autres, ils étaient tout simplement les spectateurs d'un bonheur parfait, et d'un amour immense qu'ils savaient éternel.

xXx

Au bout d'un long moment, les autres invités se décidèrent enfin à envahir la piste de danse, entourant les jeunes mariés, et très vite, les couples se séparèrent.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais le rire de son père la fit sourire avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- La jeune mariée accorderait-elle une danse à son cher père ?

Bella regarda Edward en souriant avant de l'embrasser doucement, et de répondre à son père :

- Avec plaisir, papa.

Sirius offrit un large sourire à Edward quand il lui confia sa fille, puis la serra contre lui avant de commencer à la faire valser.

- Tu es rayonnante, ma chérie…

- Merci papa. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse…

Sirius déposa un baiser sur son front en souriant avant de répondre :

- Alors je suis le plus heureux des pères.

- Tu pourrais aussi être le plus heureux des hommes, tu sais !

Il lança un regard vers Lily, qui dansait avec Edward un peu plus loin, mais soupira finalement avant de murmurer :

- Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ! C'est ma journée, j'ai absolument tous les droits aujourd'hui !

- Bella, je t'en pris…

Elle fit une moue faussement boudeuse, et dès qu'elle le sentit se détendre, elle approcha de son oreille et murmura :

- Il est temps de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas… vous vous aimez sans doute autant qu'Edward et moi, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, papa. Pourquoi acceptes-tu que ta fille devienne un vampire, mais que tu le refuses pour la femme de ta vie ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça…

- Oh non, et ce genre d'excuses, je les aie entendus mille fois ! On a souffert, Edward et moi, bien plus qu'on ne l'aurait du… Et regarde où nous sommes aujourd'hui ! Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça, papa, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses encore cette idée !

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais la fin de la chanson et Emmett lui furent d'un secours appréciable :

- Puis-je avoir l'honneur de faire danser ma belle sœur ? Demanda Emmett en souriant.

Sirius embrassa Bella sur le front et se força pour rendre son sourire à Emmett avant de quitter la piste de danse à grandes enjambées. Bella soupira tout en acceptant la main tendue d'Emmett, mais dès que ce dernier commença à la faire danser, il demanda :

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

- Non… mais tu lui as permis de se défiler. On parlait de ma mère…

- Oh, je vois.

Bella soupira mais Emmett se mit à sourire et la fit tourner avant de lui lancer :

- Laisse-lui du temps, Izzy ! Tu as vu celui qu'il a fallut à Edward ! Et pourtant vous êtes là, aujourd'hui, mariés et bientôt comblés !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, réussissant pour une fois à ne pas rougir, puis lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Tu as peut-être raison, Winnie l'ourson !

Il grogna, faussement vexé du surnom, puis s'amusa à la faire tournoyer sur la piste de danse, la faisant rire aux éclats alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter et que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

Un peu plus loin, dans les bras d'Edward, Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire elle aussi, surprenant toujours autant son frère :

- Tu es si différente, Rose. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses rire en voyant une femme dans les bras d'Emmett !

- C'est vrai, j'ai changé… Et j'en suis fière ! Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme qui danse avec mon homme… C'est la tienne, mon frère, celle qui nous a tous fait changer… On l'aime Edward, réellement. Non seulement nous sommes heureux pour toi, mais en plus nous avons gagné une petite sœur exceptionnelle !

Edward ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, si bien qu'il se contenta de caresser la joue de sa sœur, et d'embrasser son front. Rosalie se mit à rire, mais elle l'embrassa à son tour avant de murmurer :

- Maintenant tu me fais danser ou non ?

Il rit à son tour et, sans hésiter, commença à la faire tournoyer, transformant leur calme valse en un rock endiablé, qui les fit rire tout les deux autant que Bella et Emmett.

xXx

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Jasper et Alice de les faire danser en les félicitant, puis Bella vit Carlisle lui tendre la main en souriant, alors qu'Esmé accueillait son fils dans ses bras.

- Ma belle fille m'accorderait-elle la danse suivante ?

Bella lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant d'attraper sa main et de répondre :

- Avec plaisir, beau papa !

Carlisle grimaça un peu tout en commençant de la faire danser. Il se rendit compte très vite qu'elle riait, alors il ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Je crois que j'aime ce qualitatif autant que ton père…

Elle pouffa une nouvelle fois et répondit en souriant :

- Alors je me contenterais de vous appeler Carlisle…

- Mais tu pourrais me tutoyer maintenant, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle rougit instantanément, émue, et le fit rire à son tour.

- Ce n'est quand même pas grand-chose ! Lança-t-il

Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regardant en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela la gênait… Carlisle l'avait tout de suite accepté dans sa famille, elle le savait bien. Il avait été le premier à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait sa place parmi eux… le premier à être toujours honnête avec elle… Alors elle se mit à sourire de plus belle, et répondit enfin :

- Cela représente beaucoup, au contraire. Mais je te remercie, Carlisle…

Il sourit à son tour, et la serra plus contre lui avant d'embrasser son front et de lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime petite sorcière têtue comme une mule, drôle, intelligente et magnifique. J'ai su la première fois que je t'ai vu que tu deviendrais une de mes filles. Je sais qu'Edward et toi allaient être heureux pour l'éternité… près de nous, et de ton père…

Les larmes étaient au bord des yeux azur de Bella, prêtes à jaillir d'émotion. Mais elle se retint et répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi, Carlisle… c'est drôle, j'ai grandi sans père, et j'en ai deux pour l'éternité… mais…

- Elle sera des nôtres, coupa Carlisle en souriant. Ne t'en fait pas, tu auras aussi deux mères pour l'éternité !

Bella sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse de Carlisle avant de se laisser guider par la musique et les pas du vampire. Heureuse, elle ne voyait pas Edward et Esmé les regarder en souriant.

- Elle est si belle, murmura Edward à sa mère. On dirait un ange…

Esmé ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de caresser la joue de son fils et de murmurer :

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi, mon chéri. Elle est parfaite pour toi…

- Oh oui, je sais… même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte.

- Peu importe le temps qu'il t'aura fallu, le principal est qu'aujourd'hui tu es marié à la femme que tu aimes, et que vous allez passer l'éternité ensemble !

Edward sourit à sa mère mais ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- J'ai peur, tu sais…

- Oh Edward, tout se passera bien ! Regarde Sirius !

- Je sais, mais…

- Fait confiance à Bella, mon chéri. Et ne te torture pas avec ça, cela ne servirait à rien. Elle est une Cullen depuis longtemps maintenant, et la suite ne sera que plus belle pour vous deux.

Edward sourit à sa mère, la remerciant en un regard. Oui, elle avait raison, la suite ne pouvait être que plus belle, et avec la guerre qui restait en suspend, Edward préférait finalement que sa belle soit immortelle !

xXx

Ils avaient passés l'après midi à danser, mélangeant toujours les couples, si bien que Bella avait même dansé avec toutes les filles, et avait faillit mourir de rire quand Edward et Emmett avait fait les pitres sur la piste de danse !

Mais la nuit commençait à tomber… et la fête arrivait à sa fin. Les jumeaux Weasley se firent un plaisir de lancer un magnifique feu d'artifice en l'honneur du couple, puis Alice lança :

- Il va être l'heure de dire au revoir à nos jeunes mariés ! Bella, sache pour que la lune de miel, Edward s'est occupé de tout… j'ignore même où vous allez !

Bella regarda son mari en souriant, mais Rosalie intervint :

- Il est temps de lancer ton bouquet Bella !

Toutes les filles présentes acquiescèrent et Bella rit avant de répondre :

- Ok, alors éloignez vous un peu.

Elle leur tourna le dos avant de demander :

- Vous êtes prêtes ?

- Oui !

- Alors, attrapez !

Et elle lança le bouquet par-dessus sa tête, avant de se retourner pour éclater de rire ! Son bouquet avait atterrit directement dans les bras d'Alice, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Intéressant, lança Alice. Qu'en penses-tu Jazz ?

Il rit (ils s'étaient déjà mariés plusieurs fois, comme Emmett et Rose), mais attrapa sa belle par la taille avant de dire :

- Ma douce, veux-tu devenir ma femme une fois de plus ?

- Oh que oui !

Elle l'embrassa, faisant rire tout le monde, et Bella ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Voilà ma vengeance qui se dessine à l'horizon ! Mon lutin, je te jure que tu vas souffrir !

Alice se mit à rire, comme les autres, avant de s'approcher de Bella et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura alors :

- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Bella. Mais pour le moment, il est temps d'aller profiter de ta lune de miel… j'ai fait ta valise, tu n'as plus qu'à te laisser guider…

Bella rougit (Oh mon dieu, qui y'avait-il dans cette valise ?) mais elle sentit le bras d'Edward enlacer sa taille, alors elle sourit à sa belle sœur avant de se perdre dans le regard de son mari.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis ensemble, ils saluèrent tous le monde. Seules Esmé et Lily savaient où partait le jeune couple, et ils avaient convenu de partir au moins quinze jours. Edward espérait vraiment que Voldemort ne déciderait pas de se manifester, les obligeant à écourter leur voyage… et Bella, elle, ne pensait même pas à ça. Non, elle ne pensait qu'à lui… et à ce qui allait enfin se passer entre eux…

xXx

Enlacés, leurs bagages rétrécis dans la poche d'Edward, et un immense sourire accroché au visage, le jeune couple salua de la main une dernière fois les invités.

- Prête, Me Cullen ? Murmura Edward à l'oreille de sa belle

- Plus que jamais…

Son ton était plein de sous entendu, et s'en fut trop pour Edward. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion, et au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de sa belle, il les fit transplaner.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la lune de miel (mon dernier chapitre écrit… aie, aie, il faut que je me remette à l'écriture…)

Bizzzz

Haley :D


	54. Le fruit défendu

Coucou :D !

Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez : la lune de miel ! Bon, j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas de lemon (je ne sais pas les écrire…), mais je promets plus de détail que dans le vrai « Révélation » (ben oui, j'étais super frustrée moi quand j'ai lu la scène ! lol)… En plus, vous avez de la chance ! Après près d'un an où je n'avais pas écris sur cette fic (j'avais 54 chapitres d'avance quand j'ai commencé à poster :D), je m'y suis remise et l'inspiration est partie toute seule ! Alors étant donné que j'ai écris quatre chapitres d'un coup, je pourrais continuer à poster aussi régulièrement… enfin pour le moment, parce qu'avec la reprise du boulot en septembre, je ne promets rien !

Enfin bref, en attendant, et encore une fois, j'ai quelques mercis à faire… :D

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Je promets d'écrire le mariage d'Alice… A bientôt :D

Rowane : merci :D et merci pour la précision, tu as raison et je n'avais pas fait attention ! XD

Ninie08 : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D (et oui, je sais pour les reviews… mais j'aime pas les PM). Bizz :D

Miss-sawyer : lol, moi aussi j'adore Emmett ! Merci pour tous les autres trucs que tu adore dans ma fic lol ! Et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira aussi…

Chka : héhé, coucou ! Ravie de continuer à te faire rêver avec cette histoire, et j'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera pas ! Tu sais maintenant ce que je pense de ton histoire :D mais à présent il faut que tu assumes : je vais t'embêter jusqu'à ce que je puisse lire la suite lol ! Merci beaucoup ) tout ça me touche vraiment (l'auteuze rougit !)… alors je te dis juste à très vite, sur te histoires ou les miennes ! Bisous :D

Mimi72 : lol, je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon Emmett :D ! Pour Sirius, bien que ce ne soit pas encore écrit, je peux t'assurer que tout va échapper à son contrôle ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras toi-même :D… Voici la lune de miel, et pour l'instant (promis) pas de Voldy à l'horizon ! Bisous !

Nounou : merci !

Sabrinabella : merci, voici la suite sans retard cette fois, et j'espère que ça te plaira…

Emichlo : merci :D

Shinjuki : et oui, c'est vrai, j'ai été gentille, mais je ne voulais justement garder un peu l'esprit de Twilight, et Voldy aurait fait tache au milieu de tout ça… Tes deux questions sont en effet importantes pour la suite, mais tu n'auras la réponse que la semaine prochaine ! A bientôt :D

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi :D et à la semaine prochaine !

Bilitis1306 : salut ! Merci pour ta première reviews, et j'espère avoir ton avis avant que tu arrives ici… A bientôt !

Cette fois, je vous laisse, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Haley :D

* * *

**54 – Le fruit défendu**

Leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Mais Bella sentit ses talons s'enfoncer dans le sol, et ne put s'empêcher de se détacher des lèvres d'Edward. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, la stupéfaction grandissant sur son visage, et souffla enfin :

- Oh Edward, c'est magnifique… où sommes nous ?

Ils étaient sur une plage de sable blanc, d'où on pouvait apercevoir une eau claire et tranquille. De l'autre côté, une petite maison blanche s'enfonçait entre les arbres, semblant tout droit tirée d'un conte de Fée.

Edward serra Bella contre lui en souriant, et murmura à son oreille :

- Nous sommes sur l'île d'Esmé… Carlisle lui a offert pour leur voyage de noce…

Bella écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire :

- Vous ne faite jamais rien à moitié !

Edward rit dans son cou avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Encore une fois, c'est en murmurant qu'il lui répondit :

- J'ai pensé que cet endroit te plairait… et puis, il fait très chaud.

En effet, il devait bien faire 40° à l'ombre sur cette île, et Bella ne devait qu'au torse glacé d'Edward de ne pas étouffer de chaleur. En souriant, elle souffla alors à son oreille :

- C'est parfait, puisque j'ai bien l'intention de rester collée à toi tout le temps…

Edward sourit, et quand la main de Bella commença à vouloir déboutonner sa chemise, il l'a souleva en un clin d'œil et soupira de bonheur quand elle referma ses bras autour de son cou.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et commença à marcher en silence, tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Mais Bella avait le cœur qui battait trop fort, et vraiment beaucoup de mal à respirer… elle avait besoin de parler, pour se persuader que tout ça n'était pas qu'un rêve.

- Où m'emmènes-tu, Mr Cullen ? Susurra-t-elle à son oreille

Il sourit mais ne put lui répondre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il y pensait, et il sentait une énorme boule grossir dans son estomac. Bien sur, il la désirait depuis toujours, mais il avait si peur… Si peur de la blesser, ou pire encore…

Bella scrutait son mari, et elle devina sans mal la signification de l'étincelle qu'il avait dans les yeux. Alors elle caressa sa joue tendrement, et au moment même où ils entraient enfin dans la maison, elle souffla à son oreille :

- Edward, cesse de t'inquiéter s'il te plaît…

Il la regarda soudain, et quand il la vit froncer les sourcils, faussement mécontente, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je vais essayer, ma douce

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment convaincue, mais ne put répondre : ils étaient entrés dans une grande pièce très claire, le salon, et Edward passa devant la cuisine avant de s'arrêter enfin devant une porte blanche. Cette fois, le cœur de Bella battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tenir le coup…

- Bella, respire s'il te plait…

Elle obéit (par Merlin, depuis quand avait-elle cessé de respirer ?), mais ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit le regard faussement mécontent d'Edward… le même qu'elle lui avait servit quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais elle cessa de rire au moment même où Edward poussa (enfin) la porte.

Le couple pénétra alors dans une chambre entièrement blanche, où un magnifique lit à baldaquin attira aussitôt le regard de Bella. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à rougir, faisant doucement sourire son époux. Il la déposa alors au sol et referma la porte derrière eux avant de la regarder en souriant.

Il voyait la poitrine de Bella se soulever à chacune de ses respirations laborieuses, et ses joues rougir de plus belle quand elle croisa enfin son regard.

Il faisait chaud… vraiment très chaud. Et quand Edward aperçue une goute de sueur couler le long de la nuque de Bella pour finir par se perdre dans son décolleté, il crut perdre le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle était belle et désirable, et il devait se contrôler… il se devait de prendre son temps, et de rendre ce moment inoubliable pour elle… et pour lui.

Il s'approcha alors de la porte fenêtre, au fond de la chambre, et l'ouvrit pour offrir un peu d'air à Bella. Il la vit sourire quand elle aperçue l'océan à travers la porte ouverte, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau Bella murmura :

- Accorde-moi deux minutes d'humanité…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant d'ajouter :

- Mais ne bouge pas d'ici !

Il sourit et lui donna sa valise en taille réduite avant de l'embrasser à son tour et la regarder s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

xxx

- Respire, Bella, respire…

La jeune sorcière se parlait à elle-même tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Obéissant à ses propres ordres, elle prit une grande inspiration puis redonna sa taille d'origine à sa valise avant de l'ouvrir.

- Oh Merlin… murmura-t-elle. Alice…

La valise semblait n'être remplie que de sous vêtements et maillots de bain, tous plus minuscules et sexy les uns que les autres ! Bella se rassura quand même de voir quelques petites robes légères, mais soupira avant d'attraper sa trousse de toilette.

Elle commença par se rafraichir un peu, puis se lava les dents avant de libérer ses cheveux des épingles qui les tenaient. Satisfaite du reflet que lui rendait le miroir, elle replaça sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise, mais un pot en verre attira soudain son regard. Elle l'examina de plus près, et l'ouvrit même pour être sur qu'elle ne rêvait pas… et elle ne rêvait pas ! Reconnaissant le baume contre les contusions, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, mais elle décida de ne pas y penser, pour le moment…

Elle avait confiance en Edward, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant. Alors sans plus réfléchir, elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

xxx

Bella se mit à sourire en apercevant son amour, debout devant la porte fenêtre ouverte. Bien sur, il se retourna aussitôt, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Avec la plus grande douceur, Edward passa alors sa main glaciale sur la joue brulante de Bella.

- Tu es si belle, mon amour…

Elle sourit, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Edward avait posé ses lèvres de pierre sur les siennes, et déjà leurs langues commençaient à jouer un jeu dangereux.

Toujours désireux de faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible, Edward abandonna les lèvres de sa belle pour parcourir sa nuque de baisers, tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Bella n'était déjà plus qu'un amalgame de sentiments dévastateurs, mais elle parvint tout de même à sourire quand Edward passa derrière elle et commença à embrasser le haut de son dos. Il avait fait passer les longs cheveux de Bella sur son épaule droite, et explorait librement le dos de la sorcière de sa bouche glaciale, procurant des frissons à Bella dans tous son corps.

Les mains d'Edward n'étaient pas inactives non plus, caressant du bout des doigts le ventre, puis les hanches de sa belle, pour enfin venir rejoindre sa bouche dans son dos. Il effleura chacun des boutons de la robe en remontant jusqu'en haut, et avant d'ouvrir le premier, il murmura en souriant :

- Respire, ma Bella

Elle s'exécuta sans y penser, mais murmura à son tour d'une voix rendue grave par le désir :

- Ne t'arrête pas, Edward… ne… oh…

Il avait déjà repris sa douce torture, et le deuxième bouton était ouvert. Mais il prenait tout son temps… beaucoup trop de temps au gout de Bella, bien qu'elle fut totalement incapable de protester…

A chaque fois qu'Edward défaisait un bouton, il embrassait la nouvelle partie du corps de Bella qu'il découvrait, et il ne se lassait pas de la sentir frémir sous ses caresses.

- Edward…

Il ne restait plus que deux boutons, et Bella n'en pouvait plus de le sentir dans son dos, sans pouvoir le voir ou le toucher elle aussi… Mais le ton suppliant qu'elle employa (bien malgré elle !) le fit comprendre à Edward, qui revint aussitôt devant elle.

Il avait été plus rapide que le vent, mais déjà elle était contre lui. Alors elle leva la tête et lui envoya un regard plein de désir et de frustration mêlée, avant de soupirer de bonheur quand il l'embrassa enfin.

Alors que leurs langues se découvraient une nouvelle fois, leurs mains entreprirent de les débarrasser de ces morceaux de tissus plus que superflus. La chemise d'Edward fut la première à voler dans la pièce, et il se détacha une seconde des lèvres de sa belle en souriant, avant de faire glisser sa robe de mariée déjà ouverte. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir, faisant encore plus sourire Edward.

- tu es magnifique, mon amour.

Elle était en sous vêtements devant lui, et bien que ce n'était pas la première fois, Edward fut près à jurer à cet instant qu'elle était la plus belle femme au monde. Sa femme… Il sourit, ses doutes semblant s'envoler aussi vite que son désir pour elle augmentait, puis il la souleva du sol pour la dégager de la robe, avant de l'attirer à nouveau vers lui pour un baiser enflammé.

Ses pieds touchaient à nouveau le sol, mais pourtant Bella avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Les mains d'Edward sur son corps lui procurait plus d'émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, et elle du en appeler à tout son contrôle pour ne pas se laisser submerger… elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. C'était sa première nuit, à lui aussi, tout devait être parfait.

Edward sentit les mains de sa belle devenir plus pressées sur son corps de pierre, et quand il les sentit à la ceinture de son pantalon, il sut qu'il était perdu… il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il ne le voulait pas…

Le soutien gorge de Bella tomba en même temps que le pantalon d'Edward, et une seconde après, elle se retrouva allongée sur l'immense lit blanc, Edward au dessus d'elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Edward eut soudain une lueur d'inquiétude :

- Bella, si…

- Chut… murmura-t-elle en posant son doigt sur la bouche de son mari. Fait moi l'amour, Edward.

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais plutôt une supplique, pleine d'amour et de désir. Et quand elle s'empara des lèvres d'Edward en se collant à lui, il refoula ses peurs loin dans son esprit et s'abandonna à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout…

Il l'a combla plusieurs fois cette nuit là, avant de la regarder s'endormir au creux de ses bras… il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

xxx

Mais son bonheur passa alors que les heures s'écoulait… qu'avait-il osé faire ? A présent, il s'en voulait énormément, et il avait aussi très peur… vraiment très peur.

xxx

Bella n'avait jamais si bien dormit de sa vie. Elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde, et tout son être se souvenait de la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Bien que réveillée, elle était sur un petit nuage et ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux… non, repenser à sa nuit était bien plus agréable !

Edward avait entendu la respiration de Bella se modifier, comprenant qu'elle était réveillée. Il avait vraiment peur, mais quand il la vit sourire malgré ses yeux clos, il se détendit un peu et s'autorisa à caresser le dos de sa belle du bout des doigts.

A ce contact, Bella frissonna et sourit de plus belle avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour mon amour, murmura-t-elle

Edward ne répondit pas, et quand Bella croisa enfin son regard elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa :

- Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il caressa doucement la joue de Bella en soupirant avant de demander :

- Tu te sens bien, Bella ?

A nouveau, la jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

- Oui, je me sens bien. Je me sens même très bien ! Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air content…

Elle baissa les yeux et Edward pu voir ses joues rosir quand elle ajouta en murmurant :

- Ca n'a pas du être aussi bien pour toi que pour moi…

Comprenant soudain ce qu'elle ressentait, Edward s'en voulu et força Bella à le regarder avant de lui murmurer :

- Non ma Bella, ça a été parfait… la plus belle nuit de ma vie, mais…

- Mais ? Demanda Bella qui avait retrouvé espoir

- Va te regarder dans le miroir…

Elle fronça encore une fois les sourcils, mais face au regard insistant d'Edward, elle se décida à se lever. Sans aucune gêne, elle sortit du lit nue, et se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui se trouvait près du lit.

Et dès qu'elle vit son reflet, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh… souffla-t-elle seulement

- Je suis désolé.

Bella se tourna vers lui, et le regard de son amour lui brisa le cœur. Elle retourna alors aussitôt dans le lit et déposa sa main sur la joue d'Edward avant de dire :

- Ce n'est rien, mon amour, rien du tout…

- Ton corps est couvert de bleues, Bella ! Je t'ai…

- Fait vivre la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, et pour rien au monde je ne le regretterais. Ce ne sont que des bleues ! Et puis, ils ne me font même pas mal !

- Pour le moment, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa à nouveau son visage de pierre avant de répondre :

- Alice a pensé à tout, tu sais.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de demander avec suspicion :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ne bouge pas, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle se leva à nouveau, toujours sans prendre la peine de se vêtir, et disparu quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Elle en profita pour se rafraichir, puis attrapa le baume dans sa valise avant de retourner auprès d'Edward.

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce baume, et surtout de la première fois où il avait eut à l'utiliser sur elle… non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça… il s'y refusait !

- Ce n'est qu'un baume, répondit Bella en souriant

- Mais… tenta Edward.

- Mais rien du tout, coupa Bella.

- Je suis un monstre, soupira-t-il

Elle fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu ses paroles, et ouvrit le pot en verre, laissant s'échapper l'odeur si particulière du baume.

Le cœur d'Edward se serra plus encore à cette odeur qui lui rappelait tant de choses, et il ne put que revivre mentalement l'horrible scène qui s'était déroulée des mois plus tôt, quand Viktor avait bien faillit détruire sa belle. Mais comme si elle lisait parfaitement en lui, Bella murmura :

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Edward…

- Je t'ai blessé, Bella. J'ai fait ce que je craignais le plus au monde…

- Ce ne sont que des bleus ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Edward, cesse de t'en vouloir, je t'en pris… et aide moi plutôt…

Elle lui tendit alors le pot de verre mais il fut incapable de l'attraper. Elle soupira alors fortement et reposa le pot devant elle avant de dire :

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais me débrouiller toute seule…

Sans hésiter, elle attrapa du baume avec deux doigts, et commença à en recouvrir les bleus qu'elle voyait foncer sur son bras droit. Dans un mouvement plus sensuel que jamais, elle parcouru son bras avec une lenteur infernale pour Edward et tout en ne lâchant pas ses yeux ambrés du regard.

- Bella… supplia-t-il

Encore une fois, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle se contenta de dire :

- J'aime l'odeur de ce baume…

Edward ferma les yeux, près à exploser, mais il sentit soudain la petite main de Bella attraper la sienne. Sans rien dire, il la laissa emmener ses doigts jusqu'au pot de verre, puis sur son bras gauche. Avec des gestes encore plus lents, Bella guida la main d'Edward le long de son bras, tout en ne se retenant pas de soupirer de plaisir à la caresse guidée de son amant. Et elle recommença son manège : elle guida à nouveau la main d'Edward vers le baume, puis l'amena vers son ventre, et avec une lenteur infernale elle descendit consciencieusement vers ses cuisses.

- Bella… soupira-t-il

Elle sourit, ravie de constater que la voix d'Edward se chargeait peu à peu de désir, et n'arrêta pas son geste. Il n'y avait plus de baume sur la main de son mari, mais elle continuait à la guider sur sa jambe, tout en soupirant de plaisir. Elle sentait le regard brulant d'Edward sur elle, et elle releva vers yeux vers lui avant d'accompagner une nouvelle fois sa main vers le baume odorant. Elle ne voyait plus de marques sur son corps, mais elle se souvenait de son reflet dans le miroir, et guida alors la main d'Edward dans son cou, puis (toujours aussi lentement) sur sa joue.

Edward pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Bella sous ses doigts de glace, et quand elle la remonta sur son visage, il crut perdre totalement la raison. Il la voyait sourire, les yeux chargés de désir, et le souffle saccadé, mais quand la seconde main de Bella s'aventura sur son torse, il stoppa tout mouvement.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement avant de murmurer :

- Tu vas me tuer, Bella Cullen…

Elle sourit alors à son tour et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- Loin de moi cette idée, mon cher mari… mais j'en ai bien d'autre…

Il soupira mais fut incapable de l'arrêter quand elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il se perdait totalement dans le regard azur chargé de désir qui le fixait sans relâche, mais quand Bella dégagea ses longs cheveux d'un geste de la main, il pu voir les bleus qu'elle avait oublié, et il revint aussitôt sur terre.

Bella remarqua tout de suite le changement dans le regard de son époux, qui était redevenu douloureux en une seconde, et elle ne put d'empêcher de soupirer. Légèrement vexée par ce regard ambré qui la fuyait à nouveau, elle quitta les genoux d'Edward et se couvrit du drap avant de lancer :

- Soigne les derniers bleus que je ne vois pas, et cesse de faire cette tête Edward !

- Bella, tu ne…

- Si, je comprends, coupa-t-elle. Je comprends très bien même. Alors soignes-moi, ou mords-moi, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tes regrets me brisent le cœur…

- Je ne regrette rien, Bella !

- Soignes moi, Edward, répondit-elle seulement.

Il soupira mais attrapa le baume sans rien ajouter. Après un moment d'hésitation, il appliqua finalement du baume sur les bleus restant sur le corps de sa femme.

Elle était parfaite à ses yeux, et lui n'avait fait que la blesser… comment pouvait-elle prendre les choses ainsi ? Si… naturellement ! Comme si elle s'était attendue à ces maudites marques sur sa peau… Mais maintenant, elle était en colère, ça il le sentait bien aussi. Elle ne soupirait plus de bonheur sous les caresses d'Edward, et au moment où il cessa son geste, elle se leva du lit en entrainant avec elle le drap qui la couvrait.

- Bella…

- Je vais prendre une douche, coupa-t-elle.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans un seul regard pour lui, et il se laissa tomber allongé dans le lit avant de soupirer fortement.

- Bien joué, se dit-il à haute voix. Franchement, Edward t'as fait fort sur ce coup là !

Il se gifla mentalement et commença à réfléchir au moyen de rattraper sa maladresse. Il entendait l'eau qui coulait sous la douche, et à la seconde où il imagina les gouttes d'eau glisser sur le corps de Bella, il se redressa en sursaut et se gifla mentalement une seconde fois. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré, bien que vu la colère de sa belle, son envie soudaine serait sans doute rembarrée avec force !

Ses propres pensées le firent sourire, et alors qu'il entendait toujours l'eau sous la douche, il se leva complètement et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il n'était qu'en boxer, mais il n'y prêta pas attention une seule seconde, simplement concentré à réfléchir…

Comment pouvait-il se rattraper ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout simplement eu peur… sans la vexer ? Comment réussir à surmonter cette peur… pour avoir le courage de recommencer ? Il ne voulait pas recommencer ! Non… Si ! Lui hurla sa conscience.

Une nouvelle fois, il se gifla mentalement et soupira. Il ne prêtait plus attention aux bruits provenant de la salle de bain depuis quelques minutes déjà, et il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

xxx

Bella était restée un long moment sous la douche, d'abord pour se calmer, et ensuite pour réussir à réfléchir réellement. Et maintenant, elle s'en voulait un peu… Elle aurait peut-être pu être plus compréhensive avec lui : il avait eu peur, ça elle le comprenait bien à présent… Mais en même temps, son côté sur protecteur avait parfois tendance à la mettre hors d'elle !

Elle ne savait toujours pas comment agir quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une petite robe blanche, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant Edward qui faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Il semblait réellement troublé, et cette vision toucha Bella au plus profond d'elle même. Pendant quelques minutes, elle resta dans l'embrassure de la porte à le regarder se torturer les méninges, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne enfin.

Edward sursauta quand il découvrit Bella derrière lui, mais le sourire qu'elle lui accorda le rassura beaucoup.

- Ma Bella… commença-t-il

- Habilles-toi, Edward, nous avons une île à explorer.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et voulu parler à nouveau, mais elle déposa un doigt sur sa bouche de pierre et murmura :

- On aura le temps de parler en marchant, habilles-toi mon amour…

Il lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement avant d'attraper un pantalon en lin blanc et une chemise de la même couleur qu'il laissa ouverte.

Bella lui rendit alors son sourire avec plaisir et enlaça sa main avant de l'attirer sur la plage.

Le sable chaud sous ses pieds et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau lui procuraient un réel plaisir, mais elle savait aussi qu'Edward attendait qu'elle parle… Elle tourna alors les yeux vers lui et sourit en le voyant scintiller. Instinctivement, elle caressa sa joue de sa main libre, puis ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Tu es tellement beau…

Edward ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à cette réplique. Il n'aimait pas scintiller au soleil… il n'aimait rien de sa condition de vampire, et encore aujourd'hui il avait du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait autant les aimer.

- Un jour il faudra peut-être que tu acceptes ce que tu es, Edward.

Lisait-elle dans les pensées maintenant ? Edward n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, qu'elle continuait déjà :

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Edward. Tu es un homme… un homme qui entends les pensées, qui court plus vite qu'un guépard et qui peut déraciner un arbre à une main… Un homme qui scintille au soleil et dont la peau est dure comme la pierre, mais douce comme la soie… Un homme qui m'a épousé… Un homme qui m'a fait connaître cette nuit une chose dont je n'imaginais même pas l'existence… un homme qui a fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde… Alors ne peux-tu pas simplement être heureux, Edward Cullen ?

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher et le regardait dans les yeux, le regard pétillant d'amour, mais aussi d'une pointe de tristesse. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Jamais, oh non jamais, on ne lui avait parlé ainsi… jamais personne n'avait vu en lui ce qu'elle voyait… un homme. Oui, en quelque sorte il était un homme. Un homme fou de cette femme qui le regardait avec un espoir… un homme résolu à rendre heureuse cette femme… Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, et Bella se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :

- ce n'était que des bleus…

Edward ferma les yeux un instant mais quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, Bella put voir une étincelle bien particulière briller au fond de ses yeux ambrés. Et alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur son visage, Edward s'approcha plus près d'elle, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime, Bella Cullen…

Il se rapprocha de son oreille et ajouta, encore plus bas :

- Et cette fois il n'y aura même pas de bleus…

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais sa surprise laissa vite la place à un grand bonheur, alors qu'Edward embrassait déjà sa nuque, tout en laissant courir ses mains le long de son dos.

xxx

- Alors ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais répondit quand même en souriant :

- Tu n'as rien, Bella.

Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle (pas de bleus !) et se cala dans les bras d'Edward avant de murmurer :

- Je t'aime Edward… c'était magique, vraiment, et…

- Je promets de profiter à nouveau de toi dès que tu seras reposée ! Coupa Edward avec un sourire.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Et il devait lui faire oublier sa réaction du matin : il devait lui faire comprendre une chose essentielle, et la meilleure façon de le faire était tout simplement de lui dire : il caressa la joue de sa belle et se plongea dans son regard avant de lui souffler :

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi, ma Bella

- Oh moi non plus, Edward. Je suis à toi…

- Pour l'éternité.

Alors que les derniers rayons du crépuscule disparaissaient, Bella et Edward s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Bella ne tarda pas à s'endormir, nichée dans les bras de son mari, et plus heureuse que jamais.

Elle avait gouté au fruit défendu, et jamais plus elle ne pourrait s'en passer… avec lui.

* * *

Et voilà… alors ? Un petit commentaire ? :D

A dimanche prochain… bises :)

Haley


	55. Inattendu

Salut à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, pas très long, mais d'une certaine importance ! :D … Je veux juste vous rappeler que je remanie l'histoire à ma sauce, alors j'espère que cette fois encore, mon mélange HP/Twilight va vous plaire… Hum je n'en dis pas plus… :D

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent :P …

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

Sabrinabella : lol ! Merci beacuoup ! Je me doute bien que tu sais ce qui va suivre, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! bisous :D

Mimi72 : merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu continue à suivre et à aimer ce que je fais :D… alors j'espère que ce qui va suivre va te plaire aussi ! Parce que oui, ils s'aiment… mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines ! … Bisous :D

Ninie08 : merci ! Et voici la suite :P bisous !

Miss-Sawyer : merci beaucoup ! Moi j'ai détesté ce passage dans le livre (j'étais ultra frustrée lol !), alors je suis bien contente que tu ai aimé ma version :D. A la prochaine !

Chka : merci beaucoup :D et j'attends la suite de ton histoire avec impatience (en espérant aussi que tu conserve le POV Sirius, j'adore ! :D). Je te comprends pour le boulot, je vais être dans le même cas… Alors bon courage, et à très vite, bisous :D

Nounou : merci :D

Emichlo : merci ! :D

Anthony Trollskips : heu… douloureux ? C'est-à dire ?

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi :D et pour ta question, et bien je te laisse lire ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Isabellamisa : HELLO ! :D Je suis contente de te revoir ici, ca faisait un moment ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes toujours :D et j'attends le dessin de la robe de mariée :D ! Tes bisous vampiriques m'avaient manqués… à très vite !

Bon, j'ai retrouvé Isabellamisa, je sais que Lul est en vacances… mais, où est donc passé Voltéa ? Hum…

Allez, je vous laisse, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

**55 – Inattendu**

Ses boucles cuivrées volaient au vent alors que son rire cristallin envahissait la clairière. Elle courait au milieu des fleurs, poursuivies par un chien noir qui aboyait autant qu'elle riait, et de temps en temps elle se tournait pour envoyer un signe de la main et sourire à pleines dents. A ces moments, on pouvait alors voir son regard bleu azur perçant comme la glace, mais aussi ses petites dents si blanches qui contrastaient avec la rougeur écarlate de ses lèvres pleines…

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, et elle était tout simplement magnifique, telle une poupée de porcelaine à la peau de lait et au regard rieur. Un regard si particulier, et pourtant si reconnaissable…

Soudain, l'énorme chien noir réussit enfin à attraper la fillette, qui tomba sur les fesses en riant de plus belle, et alors que l'animal lui léchait consciencieusement le visage, la petite tourna à nouveau la tête et lança en grimaçant :

- Maman ! …

xxx

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur mais aussi très troublée. Ce rêve, elle le faisait depuis plus de dix jours maintenant, depuis leur seconde nuit ici, et il lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Qui pouvait bien être cette fillette ? Et de quel point de vue voyait-elle cette scène ?... Mais, comme chaque matin, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de question :

- Bella, s'inquiéta Edward. Tu vas bien ?

En soupirant, la jeune sorcière se cola contre lui, profitant de sa froideur pour refroidir son front brulant, puis lui répondit doucement :

- Ca va, mon ange… j'ai juste…

- Rêvé ?

- Mouai…

Il soupira fortement, s'imaginant déjà le pire, mais Bella le rassura tout de suite :

- Rien de grave, Edward. C'est simplement… étrange. Très étrange…

Edward la regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas la subite rougeur de ses joues, et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ma Bella ?

Elle soupira fortement et se mordit la lèvre tout en pesant le pour et le contre. Depuis dix jours, elle refusait de lui parler de ce rêve parce qu'elle savait très bien comment il allait l'interpréter : elle voulait des enfants, et il ne pourrait jamais lui en donner… Puff'… Bella n'avait jamais pensé aux enfants avant ce jour, et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ces rêves venaient soudain la hanter. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet enfant, et surtout avec sa ressemblance plus que frappante avec Edward et elle même…

Merlin, ses rêves allaient la rendre folle… et il fallait qu'elle réponde quelque chose à Edward ! Mais alors qu'elle soupirait une énième fois et qu'elle allait se lancer, son ventre gronda fortement, faisant bien sur sourire Edward.

- Allez viens à la cuisine, tu vas me raconter en déjeunant mon petit ogre !

- Hey ! S'insurgea Bella. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je mange autant ! C'est toi qui m'épuise toute la journée !

Elle assortie sa réplique d'un regard coquin avant de sortir du lit, complètement nue, et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Après une douche rapide, Bella fouilla dans sa valise (en remerciant une fois de plus Alice mentalement pour y avoir mis tant de tenues légères !), et passa une petite robe bleue très cintrée… Ou plutôt, essaya de la passer.

- Harg… non mais j'y crois pas…

Stupéfaite, Bella jeta la robe dans sa valise avant de se regarder plus attentivement dans le miroir… et la constatation fut évidente : elle avait grossi ! Merlin, en dix jours ici elle avait pris au moins cinq kilo, mais le plus aberrant de tout était cette espèce de petit ventre qu'avait Bella.

- Du ventre… j'ai du ventre ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, y'a dix jours j'avais des abdos ! C'est quoi ce… Oh Merlin…

Au moment même où Bella posa sa main sur ce petit ventre à peine visible, elle eut un flash de la petite fille qui hantait des rêves… avant de chuter lourdement au sol, inconsciente.

xxx

Edward préparait le petit déjeuner de Bella avec bonne humeur, plus heureux que jamais. Depuis dix jours, Edward vivait sur un petit nuage seulement habité de lui et Bella, et ils en profitaient largement.

Ils passaient leurs journées à découvrir l'île, à faire de la plongée, et à faire l'amour à n'importe quel moment… Edward sourit d'avantage en y pensant, largement fier de pouvoir se contrôler à ce point, mais aussi très (trèèèès) impatient qu'elle soit enfin aussi forte que lui… Hum, rien que d'y penser, son imagination partait dans des rêves très intéressants…

Mais un bruit sourd le sortit soudain de ses pensées et il sursauta avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il se figea un instant en découvrant le corps inconscient de Bella sur le sol, mais se reprit très vite pour la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener dans la chambre.

Doucement, il l'allongea sur le lit avant de murmurer, plus inquiet que jamais :

- Bella… Bella, mon ange, tu m'entends ?

Il sentait son cœur battre à un rythme régulier, mais il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter : pourquoi était-elle inconsciente ? Et simplement en sous-vêtements ?

Un rapide examen de sa tête avec sa baguette lui permit de se calmer un peu, rassuré qu'elle n'ait pas de commotion cérébrale (ou un truc dans le genre), mais cela ne répondait pas à ses questions… Pourquoi était-elle tombée dans les pommes ? Oui, parce que vu le bruit de chute et sa position dans la salle de bain, c'était sans doute la seule explication possible : elle devait se trouver devant le miroir quand elle s'est évanouie… mais pourquoi ?

Automatiquement, Edward ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard ambré courir sur les courbes de sa femme. Il la trouvait tout simplement magnifique, comme toujours… mais un détail attira soudain son œil et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil quand il le découvrit. Parce qu'il avait une certitude : oui, Edward était persuadé que ce petit ventre n'était pas là la veille au soir…

Mais avant que ses pensées puissent analyser ça, il sentit Bella bouger près de lui, et aussitôt son regard remonta vers le visage de sa belle :

- Mon ange, ça va ? Tu es tombée dans les pommes…

Bella grimaça largement alors que les battements de son cœur semblaient s'accélérer à chaque seconde. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, trop choquée et confuse, alors elle se décida simplement à lui raconter son rêve, espérant qu'il comprenne le reste de lui même :

- Depuis notre seconde nuit, sur la plage, je fais le même rêve…

Elle fit une pause d'une seconde, le temps de détourner son regard d'Edward et se s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le lit, puis elle continua :

- Je vois une petite fille d'environ six ans qui courent dans une clairière avec un gros chien noir… Cette enfant a les cheveux cuivrés et bouclés, et les yeux bleus azur… Et à chaque fois, à la fin de mon rêve, elle se tourne vers moi et dis… « Maman »…

Le dernier mot n'avait été prononcé que dans un murmure, mais Edward n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre. Dans une autre situation, il aurait sans doute répondu à Bella que c'était son désir inconscient d'enfant qui la faisait rêver, mais là, il n'était plus sur de rien… Et il répondit la seule chose qui arrivait encore à traverser son esprit :

- Tu n'avais pas ce ventre hier soir…

Bella hoqueta de surprise, une larme traitresse et silencieuse s'échappant de ses yeux azur, et elle souffla seulement :

- Je sais…

Alors Edward releva la tête vers elle, soudain fou d'inquiétude, et il se releva du lit en un sursaut avant de s'exclamer :

- On rentre ! On doit voir Carlisle tout de suite !

- Edward… tenta Bella.

- Non, coupa-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Bella…

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il fila dans la salle de bain pour boucler leurs valises. Bella ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça, et encore moins de la réaction d'Edward. Si elle était (Merlin elle avait du mal rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser) réellement enceinte, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question : sans un mot, Edward lui tendit une de ses chemises et un bermuda qu'il avait agrandi d'une taille par magie. Et alors qu'elle s'habillait calmement, Bella tenta de lui parler :

- Edward…

- Bella, coupa-t-il aussitôt. Je ne laisserais rien te mettre en danger, et ça (il pointa son ventre du doigt) et le pire des dangers, et on doit s'en débarrasser !

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu m'as très bien compris ! Je suis un vampire, Bella ! Et ce que tu portes en toi est un monstre qui…

- Stop ! Hurla-t-elle soudain. Je te défends de dire un mot de plus, Edward Cullen !

Et sans rien ajouter, elle disparu en un « pop » significatif de son transplanage.

xxx

Les Cullen étaient installés sur la terrasse du manoir Black, avec Lily et Sirius. Hermione était partie en vacances avec ses parents, et les Weasley avaient décidés de rejoindre Charly en Roumanie pour quelques jours, emmenant avec eux un Drago plus que ravi.

Alors l'ambiance était bien calme, et même ennuyeuse selon les quatre jeunes vampires, mais pour le moment, ils profitaient d'un poker avec Carlisle et Sirius, alors que Lily et Esmé discutaient tranquillement près d'eux.

- Carré aux as ! S'exclama Sirius avec un air triomphant.

- C'n'est pas possible ! Répliqua Emmett. Tu triches, Sirius !

- C'n'est pas vrai !

- Si ! Acquiesça Rosalie en soupirant largement. Sans ça, comment tu expliques que j'ai l'as de pique dans mon jeu ?

Oups… grillé, pensa Sirius en faisant un sourire plein de (faux) regrets aux autres vampires.

- T'es pas croyable ! Soupira Alice.

- Irrécupérable ! Appuya Jasper sur le même ton

Et alors que Carlisle pouffait de rire à ses côtés, Sirius prit son air le plus charmeur avant de répondre :

- Mais irremplaçable !

A cet instant, alors que les quatre jeunes le foudroyaient quelque peu du regard, Esmé et Lily rejoignirent Carlisle dans son fou rire, mais tous se figèrent quand le bruit significatif d'un transplanage se fit entendre.

- Bella ? S'exclama Lily

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda Alice.

Et pour toute réponse, Bella s'effondra en sanglots sur le sol en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, même pour l'ouïe ultra développée des vampires.

Tous étaient figés devant cette scène, et ce fut Lily qui réagit la première : elle se précipita soudain vers Bella et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander :

- Ma Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais alors que les larmes de Bella s'intensifiaient et que Lily soupirait largement, un second transplanage se fit entendre, et Edward apparu devant eux.

Quand il vit Bella en larmes dans les bras de sa mère et tous les regards braqués sur lui avec une interrogation mêlée d'inquiétude, il soupira largement avant de murmurer :

- Carlisle, il faut que tu l'examines…

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent ce dernier et Lily en chœur.

Cette fois, c'est Bella qui réagit : elle se sépara un peu de sa mère et souleva sa chemise, révélant le petit bidon, avant de souffler :

- Pour ça…

A cet instant, les pensées de tous (sauf Bella bien sur) défilèrent dans l'esprit d'Edward et c'est avec colère qu'il foudroya Rosalie du regard en crachant :

- Ce n'est pas un miracle ! C'est une…

- Tais-toi, Edward ! Coupa Bella avec autant de colère dans la voix.

Les regards stupéfaits des Cullen et de son père, ainsi que le regard douloureux de sa mère fit enfin réagir Bella. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses larmes, puis se releva avant de fixer Carlisle de son regard azur :

- Carlisle, peux-tu m'examiner s'il te plait ?

Le vampire hocha simplement la tête, bien trop stupéfait pour pourvoir dire un mot, et suivi Bella alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison.

Et avec rage, Edward se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche, alors que tous le dévisageait sans savoir que dire (ou quoi penser)… Alors il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre le retour de Carlisle. Et seul Sirius n'adopta pas cette attitude. Non, lui il se leva précipitamment et fonça dans le manoir chercher une boîte qu'il n'avait pas sortie depuis des lustres…

xxx

Bella avait entrainé Carlisle jusqu'à sa chambre, et quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, elle le regarda avec des yeux emplis de frayeur, mais aussi de tant de tristesse que Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer :

- Ca va aller, Bella, ca va aller…

- Vraiment ?

Et bien, en tout cas, il l'espérait… et il n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point il tentait de s'en convaincre lui aussi. Alors elle lui sourit doucement avant de lancer un regard subjectif vers son ventre pour l'interroger ensuite du regard.

- Installe-toi sur le lit, réagit-il alors. Et enlève ta chemise…

Avec appréhension, Bella obéit et se retrouva bien vite en soutien gorge devant Carlisle qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ce petit ventre.

- Carlisle… souffla-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise

- Oh pardonne-moi Bella, murmura-t-il en se reprenant. C'est juste que c'est tellement… inattendu.

- Ouai…

Le ton de Bella était autant chargé de colère que de peine et cela brisa le cœur de Carlisle qui se décida enfin à intervenir. Doucement, il passa sa baguette magique sur le ventre de Bella en marmonnant des formules, mais alors qu'il lançait la dernière formule (pour obtenir une sorte d'échographie magique), tous les deux purent voir le sort rebondir sur le ventre de Bella pour frapper Carlisle au bras droit, et l'envoyer valser à quelques mètres au passage.

- Carlisle ! S'exclama Bella avec inquiétude, tout en se précipitant vers lui.

- Ca va, maugréa-t-il en se relevant.

- Je suis désolée !

- Bella, je crois que tu n'y es pour rien du tout… Comme d'habitude, ta magie te protège…

- Carlisle, est-ce que…

Elle n'avait pas la force de terminer sa phrase, et le regard que lui envoya Carlisle à cet instant aurait tout à fait pu lui éviter de répondre, car elle avait compris avant même qu'il ne murmure :

- Oui, Bella, tu es enceinte… Ca ne fait aucun doute, mais cet enfant a l'air d'être bien plus développé qu'il ne le devrait, c'est pour ça que je voulais faire une échographie, mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et se frotta juste le bras par réflexe, se demandant quand même comment un simple sort médical avait pu l'envoyer bouler à plusieurs mètres… mais Bella ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour s'interroger.

- Prête-moi ta baguette, s'il te plait, Carlisle.

Il fronça les sourcils, et dès qu'il lui tendit elle demanda :

- Quel est ce sort ?

- Bella, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Mais si, ma magie ne fera rien contre moi-même ! Carlisle, s'il te plait, quel est ce sort ?

Elle voyait bien que le vampire était choqué et ne savait plus quoi penser, alors elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains et elle insista jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique enfin comment lancer le sort.

Puis, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à la fillette de ses rêves, elle se concentra sur le sort et le lança, arrachant aussitôt un cri de stupeur de Carlisle.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude alors que le vampire fixait son ventre.

Et comme il ne réagissait pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, Bella cria un peu plus fort :

- Carlisle !

Il sursauta aussitôt, revenant sur terre par la même occasion, et se décida (enfin selon Bella) à s'expliquer :

- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne peux pas être enceinte de plus de dix jours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu oui… acquiesça Bella en rougissant.

La réaction de sa belle fille aurait du faire sourire Carlisle, mais il soupira à la place, avant de reprendre :

- D'après ce que j'ai vu sur l'image magique, l'enfant en est à presque deux mois de son stade de développement…

Bella hoqueta de surprise, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, Carlisle continua :

- Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange que ce sort ait montré…

Cette fois, les yeux de Bella manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, mais Carlisle n'y prêta même pas attention et continua seulement, l'air stupéfait :

- Le fœtus est protégé par une sorte de cocon indestructible, qui me semble de nature vampirique… mais ce même cocon est entouré d'un champ de force magique, et à mon avis le même qui t'a déjà protégé…

Bella se souvenait très bien de l'épisode de sa cécité, au début de sa sixième année, et à cette époque, Carlisle s'était étonné qu'un bouclier magique protège ses yeux de la douleur qu'elle aurait du ressentir… Mais alors cela signifiait-il que cette fois encore, sa magie l'empêchait de souffrir ?

Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers Carlisle et celui-ci sut tout de suite à quoi elle pensait. Alors, sans retenir un soupire de plus, il répondit à sa question muette :

- Je pense qu'en effet, sans le bouclier, tu souffrirais de cette grossesse Bella… Son développement est bien trop rapide et cet enfant a sans doute la force d'un vampire…

Il n'en dit pas plus, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais l'air que Bella affichait, tout en regardant son ventre avec tendresse, ne lui plut pas réellement… Et il frissonnât même quand elle murmura :

- Je veux mener cette grossesse à son terme…

Le vampire ferma les yeux un instant, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Edward et elle semblaient s'être disputés, et il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir exposer ses craintes. Mais au moment où il allait parler, elle le coupa d'un geste de la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour dire :

- Ce n'était pas une question, Carlisle. Je vais mener cette grossesse à son terme, et personne ne pourra empêcher ça.

Bien sur, elle avait raison, vu le bouclier magique qui entouraient son enfant, mais cela ne tranquillisa pas Carlisle pour autant, bien au contraire… Cependant, sans dire un mot de plus, il la suivit alors qu'elle quittait la chambre avec un air déterminé au visage.

xxx

Sirius était ressorti dans le jardin avec une vieille boite pleine de poussière qui avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda Lily alors que Sirius en sortait un tas de parchemins jaunis par le temps.

Sirius ne releva pas la tête de ses parchemins mais il répondit pourtant, avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix :

- Ce sont tous les documents que j'ai utilisés pour écrire ma thèse…

Bien, là il avait décidément l'attention de tout le monde, et surtout d'Edward qui avait brusquement relevé la tête vers lui.

- As quoi penses-tu, Sirius ? Demanda-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

Les pensées de son beau père étaient très floues et Edward ne parvenait pas à les déchiffrer : c'était comme si des milliers d'idées étaient entrain d'envahir l'esprit de Sirius et Edward fut obligé de cesser de se concentrer sur lui pour ne pas avoir le tournis.

- Sirius ? Répéta-t-il alors.

Sirius releva la tête et le regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard et de le poser sur tous l'un après l'autre. Terminant sur Lily, il soupira doucement avant de se décider à parler :

- J'ai rencontré un enfant né vampire… il y a bien longtemps…

- Quoi ? S'exclama Edward.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois, inquiétant Lily plus qu'elle ne le montrait vraiment, mais il répondit à Edward sans plus réfléchir :

- Je n'en ai pas parlé dans ma thèse car c'était un peu… glauque…

Edward ferma aussitôt les yeux tout en crispant les poings, alors que tous interrogeaient à présent Sirius du regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Bella et Carlisle apparurent de nouveau dans le jardin… et vu la tête que faisait Carlisle, nul n'eut besoin de demander une confirmation : Bella était enceinte…

Edward soupira largement, mais Bella l'ignora et fixa son père avant de demander :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je viens de leur dire que j'avais rencontré un enfant vampire…

Sirius ne voulait pas lui mentir, il ne le voulait pas… et en même temps, l'histoire de ce jeune enfant était si différente que celle que Bella pourrait vivre, que la fin ne pouvait qu'en être différente… C'est en tout cas ce qu'il essaya de se convaincre alors que Bella et Carlisle, stupéfaits comme les autres, l'interrogeaient du regard.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration et les obligea à s'asseoir avant de parler…

* * *

Heu… sadique ? Non, c'est même pas vrai… mais vous devrez quand même attendre la semaine prochaine pour avoir la suite ! :D *sourire d'ange de l'auteuze*

J'attends vos reviews :D !

Bizzzz :)

Haley


	56. Seule contre tous, ou presque

Coucou :D

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais (aie, aie, j'en ai plus qu'un d'avance…), avec quelques explications…

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et plus particulièrement ceux qui me laisse leur avis :D … mais je suis pressé (je dois être partie de chez moi dans 20 min…), alors je vais faire vite avec les RAR (désolé :D mais je vous zaime ! *sourire d'ange*) …

Philae89 : merci beaucoup !

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi ! Hum, normale ? Non… je ne pense pas ! Mais je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer, on verra bien où m'emmènera mon imagination ! Bisous :D

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Lol, désolée d'être sadique :D et voici la suite !

Mimi72 : coucou :D ! Lol, oui, oui, je sais, je suis sadique ! Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira… quand à la naissance, je promets des surprises ! Bisous :D

Isabellamisa : merci :D et j'ai hâte de voir ton dessin, je te fais confiance ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :D ! Enormes bisous vampirique aussi lol :D

Shinjuki : salut ! Je n'ai pas le temps de te faire une longue réponse, mais je dirais juste que tu devines plutôt bien, même si le gros chien noir n'est pas Sirius… :D ! Il ne faut pas oublier que je mélange les deux univers, donc je vais m'éloigner de Twilight… En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira… A bientôt !

Nounou : merci !

Emichlo : merci !

Miss-Sawyer : lol, voici le petit discours de Sirius et j'espère que ca va te plaire :D … A bientôt !

Lul : lol :D … Voici Sirius, mais aussi le retour à HP qui semblait te manquer :D ! Alors j'espère que ca te plaira ! Bisous :D

Bonne lecture :D

Haley

**

* * *

**

**56 – Seule contre tous, ou presque… **

Sirius avait l'attention de tout le monde et il se décida enfin à dire ce qu'il savait :

- J'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à tout à l'heure… mais, lors de mes recherches, j'ai rencontré une femme vampire assez particulière qui protégeait ce que j'ai au début pris pour un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans… mais la réalité était bien différente, et alors qu'il s'est jeté sur moi pour me mordre, j'ai vite compris qu'il était lui aussi un vampire. Pourtant, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, mais bruns, et sa peau n'était pas aussi blanche… Mais son histoire était trop… sanglante pour que j'en parle. En plus, la femme avait très peur de voir débarquer les Volturis, alors je n'ai rien dis…

Il fit une pause qui exaspéra largement Bella, et elle n'attendit pas plus de trois secondes pour soupirer et lancer :

- Papa, par pitié, abrèges et dis nous ce que tu sais !

Sirius releva un regard inquiet vers sa fille, mais ne put lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps : sur un ton douloureux, il reprit son récit :

- Nahuel, le jeune homme, ainsi que sa nourrice m'ont raconté sa naissance… et sa vie. La mère de Nahuel a été mise enceinte par un vampire qui l'a ensuite abandonnée. Selon la nourrice, sa grossesse a durée moins de trois mois, mais…

Il déglutit fortement. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il dire cela ?... Mais le regard insistant de sa fille l'incita à continuer malgré tout :

- Mais la mère de Nahuel est morte en couche.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait encore une fois (face aux regards choqués qui l'entouraient), seule Bella fut capable de poser La question :

- C'est lui ?... C'est lui qui l'a tué ?

- Oui, soupira Sirius. Il a déchiré son utérus pour sortir lui même du ventre de sa mère… et aussitôt après, il a mordu sa nourrice, la transformant à son tour en vampire.

- Oh Merlin, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Lily.

Bella était tétanisée, la main crispée sur son ventre devenu dur comme la pierre, mais elle demanda pourtant :

- Et ensuite ?

Sirius la dévisagea aussitôt, mais il respecta son choix de vouloir la vérité. Alors il continua, tout en essayant de mettre son inquiétude de côté :

- Quand la nourrice a repris conscience, trois jours plus tard, elle a trouvé près d'elle un petit garçon qui semblait déjà avoir plusieurs mois… et elle m'a dis qu'il avait grandi de manière accélérée pendant environ 7 ans, avant d'avoir l'apparence d'un homme adulte, et de cesser de vieillir… Mais il n'a réellement su qui il était que quand son père est revenu. Apparemment, le vampire savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sacrifiait des femmes pour se créer une descendance… Mais Nahuel a refusé de le suivre, malgré le fait qu'il avait apparemment deux sœurs. Tout ce qu'il a retenu de cette rencontre est que ses sœurs n'étaient pas venimeuses, contrairement à lui, mais qu'elles étaient aussi immortelles que lui, et aussi dotées des caractéristiques des vampires…

Il avait visiblement terminé son récit et tous étaient dans leurs pensées, à analyser les mots de Sirius. Mais, encore une fois, ce fut Bella qui intervint la première :

- Donc, en résumé : la grossesse dure moins de trois mois, le bébé a une croissance accélérée et atteint l'âge adulte vers 7 ans, et si c'est une fille l'enfant n'est pas venimeux…

- Mais il tue sa mère à la naissance ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Edward.

- Simplement parce que personne ne prends soin d'elle pendant la grossesse, répondit Bella avec un calme limite effrayant. Il suffit de déclencher la grossesse un peu avant le terme et faire une césarienne…

- C'est hors de question ! Hurla Edward. Non, je refuse de prendre un tel risque et que tu meures, Bella !

Bella était partagée entre la peine et la colère, mais la souffrance qu'elle put lire au fond des yeux d'Edward la força à être douce alors qu'elle répondait :

- Je ne vais pas mourir, Edward, je l'ai vue…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant pas faire confiance à un simple rêve pour la survie de sa femme, mais Lily, elle, interrogea aussitôt :

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire, Bella ?

- J'ai rêvé, répondit cette dernière en souriant. Depuis dix jours, je rêve d'une petite fille aux yeux azur et à la chevelure cuivrée qui rit avec un gros chien noir et qui m'appelle maman…

Encore une fois, tous étaient figés de stupéfaction : bien sur, tous savaient qu'elle avait le don de rêver, comme Lily, mais pourtant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Bella, ce n'est qu'un rêve… Et je suis d'accord avec Edward, c'est un bien trop grand risque et…

- Et rien du tout, coupa Bella. Vous ne pourrez rien faire à cet enfant, même si je suis inconsciente… ma magie le protège, Carlisle n'a même pas pu me faire une échographie.

Ce dernier acquiesça en silence aux questions muettes qu'il lisait sur les visages des autres, et personne ne sut réellement quoi répondre à ça. Leurs regards étaient emplis de doute et de frayeur, et ils passaient en silence de Bella à Edward. Ce dernier, plus pale que jamais, avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et semblait être entrain de maudire tout les Dieux qu'il pouvait connaître. Mais Bella enfonça le bouchon un peu plus loin en disant :

- C'est mon choix, et vous ne me ferais pas changer d'avis.

Et aussitôt, elle transplana Merlin seul sait où.

- Bella ! S'exclama aussitôt Lily, trop tard. Oh Merlin, où peut-elle être partie ?

Tous se mirent à réfléchir, mais au bout de seulement quelques secondes, ils se tournèrent vers Alice qui grimaça avant de soupirer :

- Mes visions sont troublées, je ne sais pas où elle est…

Alors ils se remirent tous à réfléchir et c'est soudain Sirius qui se leva et lança :

- Elle est partie voir la seule personne capable de la soutenir dans une telle folie !

xxx

Blessée et largement en colère, c'est à Pré-au-lard que Bella avait transplané en partant du manoir. Bien sur, elle pouvait comprendre leur inquiétude mais eux, il y avait une chose dont ils n'étaient pas conscients : elle était bien incapable de l'expliquer, mais elle aimait déjà cet enfant et la seule idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal la révoltait. Alors elle devait trouver une solution pour protéger son enfant, et ce par tous les moyens possibles…

Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais elle se sentie apaisée dès qu'elle apparue dans le village maudit. Elle pouvait apercevoir des fantômes à chaque coin de rue, et ils la saluaient avec de grands sourires quand ils la croisaient. Sourires qu'elle leur rendait naturellement, malgré tout… Oui, c'était vraiment étrange, mais elle se sentait sans cesse attirée par ce village, et elle y venait souvent pour parler avec Abelforth. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à Albus, les cachoteries et les jeux de mots en moins, et elle adorait parler avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne prit pas le temps de faire un crochet par la Tête de Sanglier, et fila droit vers la route de Poudlard.

Mais alors qu'elle allait quitter le village, une voix fluette s'éleva derrière elle :

- Bella !

La sorcière se retourna aussitôt et son cœur se serra une seconde en apercevant la fillette. Elle lui rappelait tant l'enfant de ses rêves qu'elle failli se mettre à pleurer, mais elle se concentra sur un sourire et répondit doucement :

- Bonjour Miley…

- Bonjour Bella ! Tu vas bien ? C'était bien ton mariage alors ? Maman elle m'a dit que tu devais te marier avec Edward, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'on est des fantômes… Oh, je comprends tu sais, mais j'espère que c'était bien !

Bella ne pouvait que sourire face à cette tornade ectoplasmique qui parlait plus vite qu'elle ne volait, et c'est avec un grand sourire sincère qu'elle lui répondit :

- Oui, c'était très bien.

Le petit fantôme accorda un large sourire à Bella avant de lui demander :

- Et Edward, il est pas avec toi ?

A cet instant, les yeux de Bella se voilèrent à nouveau de tristesse et la petite le remarqua car elle s'exclama aussitôt :

- Bella, t'es triste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien mon ange, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

La petite ne parue pas convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas, sachant très bien que parfois les adultes ne disait pas tout aux enfants. Alors elle haussa les épaules et changea de sujet sans problèmes :

- Pourquoi tu es là, Bella ? C'est les vacances, non ? On ne voit pas beaucoup d'élèves depuis quelques semaines…

Bella se remit à sourire doucement tout en acquiesçant à la petite. C'est vrai que beaucoup d'élèves de l'AD passaient aussi dans le village, comme elle, et que les fantômes adoraient ça… surtout les enfants !

Les enfants… encore une fois ce mot lui fit froid dans le dos, et ramena ses pensées à la réalité, permettant au passage de répondre à Miley :

- Je suis là pour voir le professeur Dumbledore, mon ange… D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille. Je viendrais te saluer si je repasse par là tout là l'heure, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! Sourit la fillette avant de partir en sautillant. A bientôt, Bella !

- A bientôt… soupira Bella avec un sourire triste.

Elle regarda la petite s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être capable de reprendre sa route vers Poudlard.

xxx

Sirius s'était levé d'un bon de sa chaise, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir compris et c'est Lily, les sourcils froncés, qui demanda :

- De qui parles-tu, Sirius ?

- Mais d'Albus, bien sur ! Qui d'autre que lui !

A ce nom, Edward avait aussitôt relevé la tête : il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas cette idée… pas du tout… Pourtant, Lily stupéfia tout le monde quand elle répondit :

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose…

- Pardon ? S'exclama Sirius. Mais enfin, Lily tu le connais, c'est le…

- Plus grand sorcier qui soit, coupa Lily. Et lui seul est sans doute à même de comprendre la magie du bouclier qui protège Bella.

Cela calma aussitôt Sirius et Lily put voir Edward baisser à nouveau la tête alors que les autres Cullen paraissaient toujours aussi confus et inquiets. Alors elle continua sur sa lancée, poussée par son instinct :

- Ecoutez, je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour Bella toutes ses années, mais j'ai vu toute sa vie… tout, j'ai tout vu et tout ressenti à travers elle, et je pense savoir comment elle raisonne aujourd'hui. Je suis persuadée que Bella aime déjà cet enfant qu'elle sait grandir en elle, et elle cherchera toutes les solutions pour le sauver…

Edward leva la tête à cet instant, les yeux chargés de colère, et près à se mettre à hurler, mais Lily leva juste une main pour le faire taire avant de continuer :

- Elle a l'intention de survivre à ça, Edward, elle l'a dit clairement. Alors maintenant, au lieu de se lamenter on va réfléchir. Je sais bien que l'histoire de Nahuel n'a rien de réjouissant, mais elle a marqué un point tout à l'heure : sa mère n'a eut personne pour prendre soin d'elle.

Elle fit une pause en les regardant tous, cherchant la meilleure manière de dire ce qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Si je ne me trompe pas, Carlisle, tu as transformé Edward, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de mourir non ?

- Oui… souffla seulement Carlisle, les yeux soudain grands ouverts.

A présent tout le monde voyait où elle voulait en venir, mais cela n'apaisa en rien l'humeur d'Edward. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, et se contenta de laisser retomber sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

Sirius envoya un regard compatissant vers son beau fils avant d'accorder à nouveau son attention à Lily et de lui demander :

- Alors on fait quoi, Lily ?

La sorcière soupira alors que tous les vampires la dévisageaient, mais elle répondit finalement avec le plus grand calme :

- On la laisse parler avec Albus tranquillement… je suis persuadée qu'il la ramènera lui même quand ils auront fini.

Carlisle acquiesça en silence alors que Sirius se renfrognait, et tous purent largement entendre le grognement d'Edward alors qu'ils se résignaient à attendre…

xxx

En arrivant à la porte arrière de Poudlard, Bella se gifla mentalement en se disant que personne n'allait l'entendre ici pour lui ouvrir. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne la grande grille, d'où Hagrid l'entendrait…

Puff'… la poisse… se dit-elle en recommençant à marcher…

- Miss Black ?

Elle se figea dès qu'elle entendit cette voix, et se retourna aussitôt pour découvrir qui l'avait interpellée.

Pufff'… double poisse ! Pensa-t-elle alors sans réussir à retenir une grimace.

Et la dite grimace fit sourire son vis-à-vis, qui haussa ensuite son célèbre sourcil en demandant :

- Que faite vous ici, miss ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en lune de miel ?

Elle grimaça plus encore, mais elle se força à être aimable pour répondre :

- Si, professeur Rogue, je devrais y être… Mais… heu, un évènement imprévu fait que j'ai besoin de parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Severus Rogue la regarda quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils avant de répéter, sur son meilleur ton sarcastique :

- Un évènement imprévu, hein ?

Bella soupira largement tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se chamailler avec lui, ni même l'envie, alors elle répondit simplement :

- Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ! Mais pouvez vous me faire entrer dans le château ?

Severus remarqua sans mal que la sorcière semblait fatiguée et abattue, alors qu'elle aurait du être aux anges… Et aussitôt il se gifla mentalement d'avoir ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à lui, qu'elle semble sur le point d'éclater de rage et de tristesse ? Une seconde gifle mentale plus tard, Severus décidait de se débarrasser au plus vite de Bella, et lui répondit donc :

- Venez, je vais vous ouvrir la porte de derrière. Le mot de passe du bureau d'Albus est « Fraise Tagada »…

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux en prononçant le mot de passe et Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la moue de son si terrible professeur. Et quand il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer, elle lui accorda un sourire sincère avant de pénétrer dans Poudlard. Au moment où il refermait derrière elle, Severus put sans mal voir Bella lui sourire et l'entendre lancer avec une pointe d'amusement :

- Merci, professeur Rogue…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. Cette môme était vraiment particulière…

xxx

- Fraise Tagada ! Lança Bella devant la gargouille du bureau directorial.

Aussitôt, cette dernière coulissa pour laisser place à l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait dans le bureau d'Albus. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, Bella n'était plus très sure de ce qu'elle devait faire et elle hésita une seconde avant de se décider à gravir les marches.

Mais comme si le destin décidait une fois de plus pour elle, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Albus, qui s'exclama en souriant dès qu'il aperçu Bella :

- Bella ! Bonjour mon enfant, comment vas-tu ? Je m'apprêtais à aller déjeuner… bon, je sais qu'il est un peu tôt, mais m'accompagnerais-tu ?

Si elle commença par sourire à la gaieté habituelle du vieil homme, son regard se chargea vite de tristesse et elle lui répondit en murmurant :

- Je préfèrerais vous parler en privé, monsieur…

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, mais se remit à sourire la seconde d'après. Et en remontant vers son bureau, invitant Bella à le suivre d'un geste de la main, il lui répondit :

- Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Albus, mon enfant. Tu n'es plus élève à présent…

Il la vit sourire à sa réplique alors qu'il refermait la porte de son bureau derrière elle, mais c'est en soupirant qu'elle se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils d'Albus et qu'elle souffla :

- Mais j'ai encore une fois besoin de vous… Et cette fois ci, je ne suis pas certaine de l'issue pour moi.

Cette fois, Albus ne riait plus et c'est avec un air des plus sérieux qu'il s'installa face à Bella et lui demanda :

- Isabella, que se passe-t-il ?

Un soupire et une grande inspiration suffirent à Bella pour lui donner du courage, et sans plus attendre elle lui raconta tout, depuis ses rêves étranges, jusqu'à l'impossibilité de Carlisle de lui lancer un simple sort de soin.

- Merlin…

Voilà tout ce qu'était capable de dire Albus à cet instant, bien trop stupéfait par le récit de la jeune sorcière, mais surtout par ce petit ventre qu'elle venait de lui coller sous le nez.

- Vous vous rendez compte, maugréa-t-elle. Carlisle a dit que j'en été déjà presque à deux mois de grossesse, alors que je ne suis enceinte que depuis dix jours ! Et ce bouclier…

Mais Bella réalisa soudain que le professeur de bougeait plus, figé sur son ventre, et elle interrompit son flots de paroles soulantes avant de l'appeler doucement :

- Professeur ? … Albus ?

Il releva enfin la tête vers elle, et secoua aussitôt la tête (comme pour se remettre les idées en place), avant de se reprendre :

- Désolé, Bella… J'ai décroché au stade d'avancement de ta grossesse… Tout ça est tout simplement stupéfiant ! Et tu dis que Sirius a déjà rencontré un enfant vampire ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle en remettant sa chemise en place pour cacher son ventre. Mais lui, comme Edward et Carlisle, veulent que je me débarrasse de cet enfant… Et moi je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas, Albus, répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le vieil homme dégluti fortement face à la lueur déterminée mais désespérée dans le regard de Bella, et à cet instant il comprit qu'elle aimait déjà cet enfant. Alors, et bien qu'il mesure largement les risques, il demanda seulement à la jeune sorcière :

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Bella ?

Aussitôt, le regard de Bella se fit plus doux, et moins crispé, alors qu'elle se réinstallait confortablement en face de son ancien directeur. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Alors vous ne voulez pas faire de mal à mon bébé ?

Si Albus fut surpris de la réplique (et Merlin il le fut !), il ne le laissa pas voir à Bella et lui répondit doucement :

- Non, Bella, je ne veux aucun mal à ton bébé. Je veux que vous alliez bien, tout les deux…

Elle sembla se tranquilliser un peu et Albus soupira intérieurement : Merlin, si elle en était réellement à deux mois dans l'évolution de sa grossesse, elle devait déborder d'hormones subitement, et son comportement étrange s'expliquait largement.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui poussait Albus à rassurer la jeune femme : il voulait l'aider, réellement… Il lui devait bien ça ! Même si aujourd'hui, l'Horcruxe qui était en elle était détruit, que presque tous avaient subis le même sort à l'heure qu'il est, et qu'Albus n'était plus réellement sure qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort… Malgré tout ça, elle avait toujours tout donné pour les autres et aujourd'hui, il pouvait bien l'aider elle. Juste elle.

Alors, pendant qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse sur tout ce qu'il savait des vampires : la thèse de Sirius, toutes ses conversations avec Carlisle, ses propres recherches sur les Volturi et bien d'autres clan… minute… les conversations avec Carlisle, envisagea-t-il à nouveau… Oui, voilà, il en avait une de solution. Bon, plutôt primaire, avouons-le, mais cette idée lui permettrait de gagner du temps, tout en envisageant quelque chose d'autre…

Il devait parler aux Cullen…

- Bella, lança-t-il alors en la sortant de ses pensées.

- Hum…

- Je vais chercher une solution, je te le promets. Mais je pense que maintenant nous devrions rentrer au manoir… tu as besoin de repos.

Il la vit grimacer largement à l'idée de rentrer chez elle, mais elle se leva finalement du fauteuil et haussa les épaules. Oui, elle avait besoin de repos… Elle était vraiment épuisée, et maintenant que la pression redescendait, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle alors en regardant Albus.

Ce dernier lui sourit doucement avant de lui mettre de la poudre de cheminette dans la main, et de la pousser vers la cheminée de son bureau. Comme un automatisme, elle s'avança alors et lança :

- Manoir Black !

xxx

Bella n'avait jamais aimé ce mode de transport, et pour cause ! Pourquoi, à cet instant précis, avait-il fallu qu'elle se ramasse lamentablement en sortant de la cheminée du hall du manoir… au moment même où tout le monde rentrait pour gagner la cuisine ?

- Bella ! S'exclama aussitôt Edward.

Mais sa belle releva un regard des plus noirs vers lui et il se figea alors qu'Emmett, le plus proche de la sorcière, l'aidait à se relever.

- Ca va ? Demanda aussitôt Emmett.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle seulement. Merci, Emmett.

- Pas d'quoi ! Sourit-il.

En le regardant lui sourire, Bella se dit soudain qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si seule que ça, mais l'apparition d'Albus à sa suite détourna l'attention de tout le monde.

Bella se demanda un instant pourquoi son père et Edward soupiraient fortement, alors que Carlisle semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire, mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir… Elle regarda brièvement tout le monde avant de lancer :

- Je suis fatiguée, je monte m'allonger…

Edward releva aussitôt la tête vers elle, mais alors qu'il recevait un nouveau regard noir, il préféra rester là et découvrir ce qu'Albus avait à dire…

Merlin, le vieil homme avait l'esprit en ébullition et Edward ne put s'empêcher de soupirer largement : Bella avait incontestablement un allié de poids. Et quand il vit Alice inciter Rosalie à se faufiler à la suite de Bella dans les escaliers, il soupira d'avantage encore, retenant à peine un grognement. Pourquoi, par tous les diables, fallait-il que seul Sirius semble réellement contre cette grossesse ?

xxx

Bella venait à peine de s'installer sur son lit quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte, mais elle ne s'étonna même pas de reconnaître l'odeur de Rosalie sur son palier.

- Entre, soupira-t-elle seulement.

La blonde entra aussitôt dans sa chambre, et vint s'installer près d'elle sur le lit avant de se mettre à parler :

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?

Cette dernière soupira tout en se redressant dans son lit, pour faire face à une Rosalie qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Rose, si tu es là pour tenter de me dissuader, je…

- Non, coupa la vampire. Bella, je ne suis pas là pour prétendre savoir mieux que toi ce que tu dois faire. Je pense sincèrement que tu es la seule à pouvoir prendre cette décision… Et, enfin, on a beaucoup parlé toi et moi, et tu sais ce que je pense des enfants, Bella… Jamais je ne pourrais te reprocher de vouloir protéger le tiens… même si ta vie est en danger.

Bella pouvait largement lire la sincérité dans les yeux de Rosalie, et elle savait très bien que son plus grand regret en tant qu'immortelle était de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant… Alors Bella craqua, et s'effondra dans les bras de Rosalie en murmurant :

- Il veut la tuer… Il veut tuer notre bébé…

Rosalie tiqua sur le « la » qui rappelait le rêve que Bella avait raconté, et à cet instant, alors qu'elle tentait de rassurer sa belle sœur avec de douces paroles, elle espérait vraiment que les rêves de Bella se réalise : qu'elle soit là, quand sa fille rirait aux éclats dans un champ de fleurs, poursuivie par un gros chien noir.

Rosalie tenta tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Bella qu'Edward était juste très inquiet pour elle, mais elle savait que la jeune sorcière était toujours très en colère, et très triste, quand elle s'endormie enfin…

xxx

- C'est de la folie ! S'exclama Edward avec rage.

Albus venait de leur exposer sa première idée, et même s'il n'avait pas obtenu le résultat souhaité, il était plutôt satisfait que Lily ait eu la même idée que lui. Il était vraiment content de savoir que Bella pourrait compter sur le soutien de sa mère, et franchement il pensait que c'était une bonne chose ! Parce qu'Edward et Sirius semblaient particulièrement butés…

Pourtant, Albus pensait vraiment que cette idée était bonne : il suffisait d'attendre le moment même de l'accouchement pour transformer Bella, et la mère comme l'enfant devrait survivre.

- Carlisle ? Reprit Albus avec espoir. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ce plan a-t-il une chance de marcher ?

Le vampire médecin sembla réfléchir quelques instants, tout en évitant les regards furibonds d'Edward et de Sirius, et quand il se décida à parler, on put entendre deux grognements de colère :

- Je pense que oui. Il faudra surveiller de près la grossesse, et trouver un moyen de faire une césarienne. Mais surtout réussir à contrer le bouclier, sans ça…

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème, coupa Albus.

- Mais, tout à l'heure…

- Tout à l'heure, coupa à nouveau Albus, tu n'avais pas de bonnes intentions envers cet enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que Carlisle eut un regard outré, Albus pouffa et reformula ses propos :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette grossesse ne te prédisait rien de bon…

- Je vois, répondit Carlisle avec un demi-sourire. Alors quoi, tu penses que si j'accepte cette grossesse je pourrais lui lancer des sorts de soin ?

- Cet enfant, Carlisle, corrigea Albus. Il faut que tu acceptes cet enfant pour pouvoir les sauver tout les deux. N'oubliez pas que cet enfant n'est pas seulement à moitié vampire, il est aussi à moitié sorcier… Vu les gènes de Bella, tu dois te méfier de la magie autant que de sa force de vampire, et accepter son existence au plus vite.

Il se tourna ensuite vers un Edward ébahi avant de poursuivre :

- Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Edward. Elle a besoin de toi, et elle ne voit que trop bien ce que tu penses dans tes yeux…

Et sur ces mots, il salua tout le monde, en promettant de faire des recherches sur son bouclier (et bien d'autres choses…), et il envoya un clin d'œil discret à Lily avant de transplaner… laissant une drôle d'ambiance derrière lui.

* * *

Voilà… alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

A dimanche prochain :D

Haley


	57. Faire face à l'évidence

Coucou !

Voilà, ca devait arriver… c'est le dernier chapitre écrit ! Maintenant, j'espère vraiment être capable de garder le rythme, mais je ne vous promets rien… :D (avec le boulot, ce n'est pas facile…).

En tout cas, merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, et j'espère vraiment que vous continuerez ! :D

Philae89 : merci beaucoup !

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup, voici la suite :D

ClochetPotter : merci ! Heu… oui, c'est bien possible… ca risque d'être la saint Edward pendant quelques chapitres ! J'espère que ca te plaira :D

Sabrinabella : merci lol ! :D Voici la suite D a bientôt, bisous !

Mimi72 : coucou :D ! Et non, bien évidemment ma Bella ne fait rien comme les autres ! Pour le chien noir, je ne dirais rien (c'est bien plus drôle de vous laisser chercher :D)… et pour le reste, merci :D ! A bientôt, bisous )

Shinjuki : merci pour ta reviews, j'aime voir les questions que tu te poses ! Rosalie a forcement un rôle un peu différent que dans les bouquins, vu qu'elle aime Bella ici… Quand au chien noir… et bien, tu verras bien ! A bientôt :D

Emichlo : merci ! :D

Chka : merci beaucoup ! Et tu es toute excusée pour le chapitre précédant :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi… A bientôt, gros bisous :D

Lul : lol, ta reviews m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Mais l'ambiance risque de rester ainsi quelques temps… Merci (comme toujours) de voir mes petites erreurs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que je n'aurais pas besoin de te faire attendre ! A bientôt :D bisous !

Nounou : merci :D

Mono9000 : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plut aussi :D

Voilà… maintenant, avant de vous laisser avec la suite, je voulais juste faire une seconde de pub (lol) pour mon nouvel OS… Si vous avez cinq minutes, votre avis me plairait D ! Et d'ailleurs, merci Lul pour ta reviews :D !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

Haley

* * *

**57 – Faire face à l'évidence**

Rosalie était entrée dans la cuisine seulement quelques secondes après le départ d'Albus, et elle les sortit tous de leurs pensées en lançant :

- Elle dort, mais elle ne va vraiment pas bien.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Lily

Rosalie soupira et vint s'installer à table, à côté d'Emmett, avant de répondre à Lily :

- Elle est en colère, folle de rage je dirais même… mais aussi très triste. Je pense qu'elle a déjà largement accepté cet enfant, et même si ses hormones doivent y être pour beaucoup, elle ne supporte pas l'idée que vous puissiez le rejeter.

- Ces hormones doivent en effet être sacrement détraquées, intervint Carlisle. Je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt, mais avec ce processus accéléré, l'afflux d'hormones doit être bien plus élevé que la normale… Peut-être existe-il des potions qui pourraient l'aider ?

Il interrogea Lily du regard pour sa dernière phrase. Lui, il était médecin moldu de formation, et même s'il se débrouillait plutôt bien en médicomagie, il ne connaissait que très peu de potions.

Mais Sirius, lui, n'aima pas du tout le regard de sa femme alors qu'elle se mettait à réfléchir et, encore une fois, il ne put retenir un grognement alors qu'elle répondait :

- Je ne sais pas… mais on devrait demander à Severus, si une solution existe, il la connaitra !

Sirius ne se priva pas de lever les yeux au ciel, mais c'est Edward qui intervint finalement :

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va apprécier la présence de Rogue ?

- Qui sait, répondit Rosalie avec un ton tranchant. Pour le moment c'est toi qu'elle ne veut pas voir.

Edward sursauta au ton sanglant de sa sœur, et encore plus à ses pensées colériques. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir eu si peu de tact avec Bella, et elle lui promettait mentalement mille tortures s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution pour se faire pardonner.

Tous purent alors le voir grimacer largement, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son siège pour se faire le plus petit possible… et commencer à élaborer un plan pour approcher Bella…

Il ne fut donc pas réellement conscient que tous, mis à part Sirius bien sur, furent d'accord pour demander de l'aide à Severus pour cette grossesse si particulière.

Nul ne savait où tout ça allait les conduire, mais Albus semblait les avoir fait réagir (enfin presque tous), et ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : aider Bella à mettre cet enfant au monde…

xxx

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle dormait, et Lily n'avait pas pu se retenir de venir au chevet de sa fille. Sa Bella avait l'air si paisible à cet instant qu'elle ne pouvait que sourire en la regardant, mais l'inquiétude qui lui minait le cœur et l'esprit ne parvenait pas à la quitter. Bien sur, elle avait été la première à proposer le plan… mais elle n'en restait pas moins inquiète. Comment ne le saurait-elle pas ? Mais surtout comment aurait-elle pu demander à sa fille de tuer son enfant ?

Elle ne le pouvait pas non plus… elle pouvait juste être là, à regarder sa fille, et à prier Merlin pour que tout se passe bien… pour que son rêve devienne réalité.

Elle en était encore là dans ses pensées quand Bella remua enfin sous ses yeux. La jeune sorcière se retourna vers l'odeur qu'elle sentait dans sa demi-conscience, l'odeur de rose et de jasmin propre à sa mère, et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux en murmurant :

- Maman…

Lily s'approcha aussitôt de sa fille et la cala dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer, tout en caressant ses cheveux :

- Je suis là, ma chérie, je suis là… Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir…

- Je sais, souffla Bella en souriant. J'ai refais mon rêve, une fois de plus… Tu devrais la voir, maman, elle est si belle…

Lily se mit à sourire malgré elle. Elle était bien la seule à savoir ce que représentait ces rêves, et elle avait envie de croire en ceux de sa fille autant qu'en les siens. Alors elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant de lui répondre :

- Je la verrai bientôt, mon ange, nous la verrons bientôt.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle cachée dans le cou de sa mère. On la verra bientôt…

Pendant quelques instants, Bella sembla plongée dans un océan de béatitude, mais bien vite la réalité reprit le dessus (ou ses hormones !) et son regard se chargea de larmes alors qu'elle relevait soudain la tête vers sa mère pour dire :

- Mais Edward déteste le bébé ! Il n'en veut pas, il a dit que…

- Chut… mon ange, calma Lily doucement. Edward ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, ma Bella. Il est juste très inquiet pour toi. Tu sais combien il t'aime, et il a vraiment peur de te perdre…

- Je sais, murmura alors Bella, soudain plus calme. Je l'aime aussi maman, mais… oh Merlin mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en bouillie !

Lily ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres, et face au regard noir de sa fille, elle lui répondit simplement :

- Ce sont tes hormones, mon ange… Merlin, je souhaite bien du courage à Edward pour ces prochaines semaines !

Bella eut un regard outré pour sa mère, mais elle se mit finalement à rire avec elle, bien consciente du message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer : elle était enceinte, une grossesse accélérée, et donc certainement ultra bourrée d'hormones… donc, elle ne pouvait absolument pas se faire confiance !

Alors elle cessa soudain de rire et interrogea sa mère du regard avec sérieux en disant :

- Maman, que dois-je faire ?

Une fois de plus, Lily pouffa, et alors qu'elle recevait un nouveau regard faussement meurtrier, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Tu vas parler avec Edward ma belle, et ensuite tu laisseras Carlisle t'examiner à nouveau.

Bella haussa un sourcil à la dernière partie de la réplique, et Lily s'expliqua en souriant :

- Albus pense que si Carlisle admet l'existence du bébé, et ne lui veut que du bien, il pourra te jeter des sorts de soin, et donc déclencher la césarienne au bon moment.

- Je vois, soupira Bella. Mais tu crois que Carlisle a accepté le bébé ?

- Oui, chérie, sourit Lily. Passé le choc de la nouvelle, il a réalisé qu'il allait être grand père… Et puis, Albus a été confiant, et a promis de faire des recherches sur le sujet…

Bella avait confiance en Albus, et elle pensait comme lui que la magie la protégerait si Carlisle avait de mauvaises intentions. Alors elle laissa sa parano de côté pour le moment, et elle répondit à sa mère :

- D'accord, je vais laisser Edward me parler, et Carlisle m'examiner…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne releva pas son ton résigné, et poussa même le bouchon en lui annonçant :

- Nous avons aussi pensé que des potions pourraient t'être utiles, alors…

- Oh non, maman, par pitié ne termine pas ta phrase, et ne me dis surtout pas que tu as mis Rogue au courant !

Alors que Lily grimaçait, Bella faillit hurler à la trahison, mais pour le salut de sa santé mentale, elle entendit sa mère lui répondre :

- Non, chérie, j'attendais d'avoir ton avis.

- Et ben maintenant tu l'as ! S'exclama Bella. Merlin, maman, pensais-tu vraiment que je voudrais que Rogue se mêle de ça !

- Edward avait raison, soupira Lily.

Bella soupira à son tour, mais ne répliqua pas, laissant sa mère poursuivre :

- Bella, nous avons besoin de toutes les connaissances possibles ! Es-tu consciente que nous ne savons absolument pas comment va se passer ta grossesse, ni même quelles conséquences elle risque d'avoir sur ton corps. Le mélange du sorcier et du vampire est détonnant, et nous ne devons prendre aucuns risques !

Alors que Bella était muette, sous le choc des mots de sa mère, Lily la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lui asséner le coup de grâce :

- Je suis d'accord pour te soutenir dans cette grossesse, Bella, mais seulement si tu mets toutes les chances de ton côté !

Bella était mouchée, et elle acquiesça seulement à sa mère en silence, telle une petite fille qui venait de se faire priver de dessert.

Lily, elle, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, maudissant déjà les hormones en folies de sa fille, mais elle fut quelque peu soulagée quand elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Ok pour Rogue… fais le venir, si tu crois que ça peut nous aider…

Et c'est en maugréant, et même en grognant, que Bella quitta sa chambre, une Lily souriante sur les talons.

xxx

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Bella resta figée quelques secondes en voyant sa famille relever la tête vers elle. Ils avaient l'air très inquiet pour elle, mais c'est surtout le regard désespéré d'Edward qui brisa le cœur de la jeune sorcière. Pourtant, elle ne prononça pas un mot et s'installa près d'Alice, loin de son mari. Mais dès que Bella se retrouva près d'elle, Alice se mit à grimacer fortement et Bella ne put que s'en rendre compte :

- Alice ? Interrogea-t-elle. Y'a un problème ?

Tout le monde s'était figé à la question de Bella, mais la vérité est que nul n'avait remarqué qu'Alice était très étrange depuis le retour du jeune couple. Et alors que Bella était déjà entrain d'imaginer qu'Alice la rejetait à cause du bébé, la jeune vampire se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira :

- Tu me file la migraine, Bella…

- Pardon ? S'exclama cette dernière, ne sachant pas si elle devait être vexée ou étonnée.

Mais Alice senti le dilemme de son amie dans le ton de sa voix, et elle releva aussitôt la tête vers elle (avec une grimace dont elle ne pouvait pas se défaire) pour s'expliquer :

- Ne le prends pas mal, Bella… C'est vrai, tu sais, dans le sens littéral du terme, tu me donnes mal à la tête… et tu brouilles mes visions.

- Quoi ?

Quasiment tous les vampires et sorciers présents s'étaient exclamés, et Alice ne put s'empêcher d'en grimacer d'avantage avant de reprendre :

- Je pense que le bébé brouille mes visions… Dès que tu es proche de moi, Bella, je ne vois plus rien et j'ai comme des grésillements dans le crane…

- Oh… souffla juste Bella.

Personne ne savait quoi en penser, mais Bella, elle, se leva aussitôt pour s'installer à l'autre bout de l'immense table, et avec une grimace elle demanda alors à Alice :

- Et maintenant ?

Tous avaient pu voir le visage d'Alice se détendre, mais personne ne fut capable de sourire, comme elle, lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Merci, ma Bella, ça va mieux… Même s'il faut que j'évite d'essayer de me concentrer sur toi, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

Le ton d'Alice était redevenu chantant, comme à son habitude, mais Bella, elle n'était pas franchement d'humeur à plaisanter : elle brouillait les visions d'Alice ? En plus de se demander comment une telle chose était possible, elle s'en voulait beaucoup de causer du tord à Alice.

Alors (foutues hormones), elle éclata soudain en sanglots tout en lançant des paroles à peine compréhensibles :

- Snif… ma faute… snif … calamité … snif … hormones … snif …

A ce stade, il fallait bien avouer que certains (Emmett et Jasper notamment !) étaient au bord de la crise de rire. Les hormones de Bella prenaient vraisemblablement le dessus mais la voir pleurer corps et âmes sur la table était plutôt effrayant pour les autres et, sans se soucier du mal de crane qui lui revenait soudain, Alice se précipita vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Allons, Bella, ne te mets pas à pleurer, souffla alors Alice. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ma belle. Allez… chut, cesse de pleurer Bella… tu dois te calmer, pour ma nièce…

A cet instant, Bella releva la tête vers Alice et quand elle croisa son regard doux et rieur à la fois, elle parvint enfin à se calmer.

- Je suis désolée, Alice, souffla-t-elle alors contre la jeune vampire.

Alice lui fit un nouveau sourire et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se séparer d'elle et de retourner à l'autre bout de la table. Et une fois réinstallée loin de Bella, elle répondit :

- Cesse d'être toujours désolée pour des choses dont tu ne peux rien. Ceci est un miracle, alors tu devrais être entrain de sourire, et pas de pleurer.

Si cette réplique fit sourire Bella et Rosalie, Edward, lui, ne put retenir un grognement mécontent tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège… ce qui, forcement, ne plut pas du tout à Bella. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se mettre à hurler à la trahison, Carlisle intervint de sa voix calme et sereine :

- Albus nous a contacté tout à l'heure, il s'est procuré tout le matériel magique et moldu pour aider à ta grossesse, et il pense que nous devrions parler avec Severus au plus vite… enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sur, Bella, mais je crois réellement qu'il faut réduire ton taux d'hormones…

Bella grimaça fortement en repensant à Rogue, mais elle savait que sa mère et Carlisle avaient raison… et plus que tout, elle voulait être crédible dans cette folie. Alors elle tenta de sourire tout en répondant à son beau père :

- On y va quand tu veux, Carlisle…

Le sourire de Bella passa d'avantage pour une grimace, mais presque tous en sourirent. En fait, seuls Edward et Sirius faisaient une tête d'enfer (brisant le cœur de Bella), mais sans faire attention à eux, Lily intervint :

- Vous devriez y aller maintenant…

- Tu ne viens pas ? Interrogea aussitôt Bella avec une inquiétude bien perceptible dans la voix.

Bien sur, l'inquiétude de sa fille ne laissa pas Lily insensible, mais elle devait rester ici et s'occuper des deux vampires récalcitrants. Et comme elle savait très bien qu'Esmé et Alice allaient l'aider dans cette tâche, elle lança un regard appuyé vers Rosalie qui comprit aussitôt.

- Il faut que je reste là, ma Bella, reprit alors Lily. J'ai certaines choses à régler…

Bella fronça les sourcils (Sirius aussi d'ailleurs…) mais n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications, car Rosalie intervint à son tour :

- Moi je viens avec vous, si tu veux bien de moi Bella…

- Bien sur, sourit cette dernière.

Elle était rassurée d'être accompagné de la jeune vampire, et vu les regards furieux que sa mère lançait à son père, Bella avait très bien compris quelles genres de choses retenaient sa mère… Alors elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, et tout en ignorant superbement Edward, elle se tourna vers Carlisle et lança seulement :

- On y va ?

Le médecin, lui aussi, ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit tout les regards braqués sur Sirius et Edward avec reproche. Et quand il entendit Rosalie pouffer de rire à ses côtés, il décida qu'il était temps de partir… après tout, il valait mieux que Bella n'assiste pas à ça…

xxx

Bella, Rosalie et Carlisle réapparurent devant la grande grille de Poudlard seulement quelques secondes après leur départ du manoir, et Bella soupira fortement avant de s'avancer vers le parc. Tout était si flou dans son esprit, si compliqué et si rapide à la fois… et elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle sentait en elle ce petit être qui puisait largement dans sa magie, mais elle n'osait rien dire, et rien en penser non plus. Etait-ce une folie ? Edward avait-il raison d'être aussi inquiet pour elle ? Peu importe… elle ne voulait pas penser à ça…

Bella secoua alors la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, et suivi les deux vampires vers Poudlard, alors que les grilles venaient de s'ouvrir pour eux.

- Ca va ? Demanda Rosalie.

La blonde venait d'attraper son bras et marchait à ses côtés tout en l'examinant d'un regard assez inquiet.

- Ca va… soupira doucement Bella.

Pourquoi ces mots paraissaient-ils être des mensonges même pour Bella elle même ? Elle se sentait soudain très lasse, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, elle sentie ses jambes se dérober sous elle et elle ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Rosalie de ne pas s'effondrer à terre.

- Bella ! S'exclama Rosalie alors qu'elle la soutenait dans ses bras.

Carlisle, quelques pas devant elles, se retourna aussitôt et accouru près des deux filles sans hésiter. Mais il se figea une seconde en apercevant Bella… Elle qui avait pourtant l'air tout à fait reposée quelques minutes auparavant, avait à présent une mine terrifiante : son tient était bien trop pâle pour ne pas être inquiétant, et d'énorme cernes violacées s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

- Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ! S'exclama Rosalie.

Carlisle sorti aussitôt de ses pensées et attrapa sans attendre Bella des bras de Rosalie avant de lui répondre :

- Va chercher Albus et Severus, et retrouvez nous à l'infirmerie… vite, Rosalie…

Elle était déjà partie, n'ayant pas attendu la fin de sa phrase, et lui ne perdit plus une seconde et se dirigea en courant vers l'infirmerie, une Bella amorphe calée contre lui.

xxx

Dans la cuisine du Square Grimaud, l'ambiance était à couper au couteau : Alice, Jasper et Emmett s'étaient éclipsés à l'étage, préférant écouter la conversation de loin, et les garçons ne donnaient pas cher de la peau de Sirius et Edward, abandonnés à leurs sorts entre les mains de Lily et Esmé.

- Lily ne commence pas ! S'exclama Sirius. Tout ça est une pure folie !

Edward se contenta de grogner son accord, tentant d'échapper aux pensées meurtrières des deux mères, et il grogna une fois de plus quand Lily répliqua :

- Ce n'est absolument pas la question ! Cet enfant est là, et cela ne changera pas, par contre je vous défends de faire du mal à Bella ! Elle a besoin de soutien, et pas de ce comportement là !

- Mais je ne peux pas la soutenir dans une telle chose ! Cria Sirius en se levant de table. Je ne veux pas que ma fille meure en mettant au monde cet enfant !

Edward se contenta de grogner, une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche… il n'y arrivait pas. Car tout ceci était de sa faute, et seulement de sa faute. S'il avait refusé de faire l'amour à Bella avant sa transformation, aujourd'hui ils ne seraient pas dans une telle situation… C'était de sa faute…

Et alors que Lily allait éclater de colère contre son cher et tendre, Esmé se décida à intervenir de sa voix douce et posée :

- Bella va vivre, Sirius, nous allons tout faire pour cela… Et en attendant, Lily à raison, vous allez devoir faire des efforts et accepter cet enfant… pour le bien de Bella.

Deux grognements et un soupire, voilà tout ce qu'entendirent Alice, Jasper et Emmett avant que la porte de la cuisine ne claque, signe qu'Esmé avait attirée Lily plus loin, afin de calmer ses envies de meurtre…

xxx

Albus était fou d'inquiétude, et Severus le comprit à la seconde même où il lui ouvrit la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Mais avant que le directeur ne puisse répondre, Severus se rendit compte de la présence de Rosalie, alors il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer :

- Dans quel merdier s'est-elle foutue cette fois ci ?

Le soupire las du vieil homme et l'inquiétude largement visible de la jeune vampire fit comprendre le professeur avant même que Rosalie le dise :

- C'est pire que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer, mais il faut qu'on y aille maintenant… Carlisle m'a demandé de nous presser !

Severus se permit un froncement de sourcils, mais suivi finalement les deux autres, qui n'avaient pas attendu qu'il réagisse pour se mettre à marcher rapidement.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit dans un silence assez dérangeant, même pour le maitre des potions, mais quand ils entrèrent enfin dans la grande pièce et aperçurent Bella, Severus comprit pourquoi le vieil homme avait l'air si inquiet…

- Merlin, souffla-t-il alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais elle ressemblait d'avantage à un cadavre qu'à un être humain. Pourtant, quand il l'avait croisé le matin même, elle ne lui avait paru qu'un peu fatiguée… mais il pouvait jurer que ces horribles cernes noires n'étaient pas présentes quelques heures plus tôt !

- Bella comment vas-tu ? Demanda doucement Albus, sortant ainsi le maitre des potions de ses pensées.

La jeune sorcière déglutie difficilement, et alors qu'elle allait parler, Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et parla à sa place :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Albus, elle s'est affaiblie d'un seul coup alors qu'elle semblait aller très bien...

- Transplanage…

Bella avait soufflé ce mot si bas que Carlisle le répéta pour les deux sorciers, et aussitôt il vit une étincelle s'allumer dans le regard d'Albus. Mais avant que le directeur ne puisse parler, c'est Severus qui intervint, n'en pouvant plus de se poser des questions mentales sur la situation :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce que je fais là ?

Un poil de douceur, un peu de tact et sans doute une once de manipulation façon Dumbledore aurait été nécessaire selon Carlisle et Albus, mais Rosalie fut la plus rapide à répondre et elle n'usa que de franchise :

- Elle est enceinte, de seulement dix jours, mais l'échographie magique indique qu'elle en est presque à deux mois d'avancement. Le bébé est protégé par une sorte de cocon vampirique et par un bouclier magique… Elle a dormie pendant plusieurs heure cette après midi, et alors qu'elle avait l'air en pleine forme il y a dix minutes, maintenant elle ressemble à un zombi. Voilà pour les faits. Maintenant, ce qu'on attendait de vous au départ étaient des potions pour calmer ses hormones, mais vu la situation vous pourrez peut-être faire plus.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde de parler, se délectant quelques secondes de l'air abasourdie de l'homme, puis conclu avec un sourire ironique :

- Des questions, professeur Rogue ?

Le dit professeur avait les yeux écarquillés et son regard passait avec effroi de Bella à Dumbledore, puis aux deux vampires, semblant vouloir lire dans leurs yeux que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade destiné à le rendre dingue, mais tout ce qu'il comprit dans leurs yeux était qu'ils disaient vrai…

- Merlin, vous êtes enceinte de votre vampire ? Souffla-t-il alors.

Bella se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, alors que ses yeux fuyaient ceux de son ancien professeur. Elle ne voulait pas voir le dégout sur son visage, ni le reproche dans ses yeux. Non, à cet instant elle était bien trop faible pour y faire face.

Rosalie du s'en rendre compte car elle envoya un regard furieux au professeur, lui promettant d'un simple coup d'œil une mort lente et douloureuse s'il ne surveillait pas ses paroles. Et (par pure instinct de survie), un masque d'impassibilité se reforma sur le visage de Severus alors qu'il se concentrait sur comment (une fois de plus) sauver la vie de Calamity Black ! Oui, parce qu'il se doutait bien qu'encore une fois, la vie de Bella était en danger.

Alors, quand il entendit Carlisle se lamenter auprès d'Albus de la fragilité plus qu'inquiétante de Bella à cet instant, il sortit enfin de ses pensées et demanda :

- Vous avez vérifié sa magie ?

Carlisle prit un air qui signifiait clairement « hein ? », et Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tout en sifflant sarcastiquement :

- C'est une sorcière ! Et vu sa tête, il semblerait que le transplanage l'ait vidée de sa magie. Même le plus incapable des médicomages s'en serait rendu compte !

Et alors que Bella levait les yeux au ciel malgré sa léthargie, et que Rosalie et Albus l'imitaient, Carlisle, lui, vit rouge et répondit avec fureur :

- Gardez vos réflexions, Rogue ! Je suis médecin moldu de formation et pas médicomage, donc oui, nous avons besoin de vôtre oh combien précieuse intelligence, mais fourrez vous vos commentaires ou j'pense et occupez vous de Bella !

Cette fois, tous étaient largement stupéfaits. Carlisle, d'habitude si calme, était franchement effrayant à cet instant et Severus n'écouta que son instinct de survie quand il recula de quelques pas face à Carlisle.

- Du calme, messieurs, intervint alors Albus (qui avait un mal fou à se retenir de rire vu la tête de son professeur de potions). Severus, je ne suis pas sure que l'enfant de Bella te laisse lui jeter des sorts, mais peux-tu quand même essayer de vérifier sa magie, s'il te plait ?

Parvenant à lâcher Carlisle du regard sans craindre de mourir par exsanguination, Severus accorda son attention à Albus et fronça largement les sourcils avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « me laisser » lui jeter un sort ? Cet enfant ne peut quand même pas contrôler la magie !

Albus ne savait pas quoi répondre, et tous attendaient justement que Severus examine la jeune femme pour avoir une réponse. Bien sur, le maitre des potions n'étaient pas médicomage, mais il en connaissait presque autant qu'eux, et Albus espérait réellement qu'il puisse les aider. Voilà la seule chose que comprit Severus dans le silence lourd que conservait son directeur, et c'est la faible voix de Bella qui le fit réagir :

- J'ignore qui la contrôle, mais une magie protège mon enfant … et si vos intentions sont mauvaises, vous ne pourrez pas l'atteindre…

Alors qu'Albus, Carlisle et Rosalie acquiesçaient silencieusement, Severus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, mais se contenta ensuite de hocher la tête silencieusement et de lever la baguette magique sur Bella.

Et c'est encore plus stupéfait, mais aussi largement inquiet, qu'il révéla :

- Sa magie est à zéro… L'enfant semble puiser largement dans ses réserves. Il faut trouver une solution au plus vite où elle ne survivra pas…

* * *

Et voilà… maintenant, il faut que j'écrive la suite…

Alors si vous avez des suggestions, des envies particulières ou autres, n'hésitez pas à demander, je verrais ce que je peux en faire :D

A bientôt pour la suite,

Haley


	58. Les amis, y'a que ça de vrai

Héhé :D salut à tous !

Et oui, l'inspiration ne m'a pas lâchée alors voici la suite en temps et en heure ! Et j'avoue que je suis fière de ce chapitre !

Mais avant toutes choses, quelques mercis, comme d'hab' !

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite :D

Sabrinabella : merci beaucoup ! Désolée que tu n'ai pas trouvé le sermon assez long, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot avec Edward… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous :D

Emichlo : merci :D

Mimi72 : lol ! Merci et ne t'en fait pas, Severus ne va pas laisser tomber ! Quand à Edward, Sirius et surtout Bella, et bien… ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (et surtout te fera rire !)… A bientôt, bisous !

Nounou : merci :D

Shinjuki : merci beaucoup :D ! Mon Sev risque d'être de plus en plus attachant (même si j'essaye qu'il ne soit pas trop OOC…), et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! A bientôt :D

Mono9000 : Je suis ravie que tu continue à aimer, merci beaucoup ! … A bientôt :D !

Miss-Sawyer : merci beaucoup :D et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer ma Bella ! A bientôt :D (et ne t'en fait pas pour le délai de lecture lol, je comprends :D) !

Mais où sont Voltéa, Lul, Isabellamisa et Chka ? Je veux votre avis, moieuuuuuuuuu ! :'(

Bonne lecture à tous :D

Haley

* * *

**58 – Les amis, y'a que ça de vrai**

Le constat de Severus sur l'état de santé de Bella avait jeté un froid dans l'infirmerie, et Carlisle était plus inquiet que jamais, malgré le petit sourire d'Albus. Rosalie, elle, ne savait pas quoi en penser, et se contentait de soutenir sa belle sœur du mieux qu'elle pouvait, attendant qu'un des hommes se décide à intervenir. Et ce fut Severus qui continua :

- Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il à Bella.

- Heu…

L'air hébété de la sorcière répondait pour elle, et Severus ne se gêna pas pour lever largement les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

- Vous êtes enceinte par Merlin ! Il faut vous nourrir, sinon il n'est pas étonnant du tout que vous finissiez dans cet état !

- Oh ça va, hein… se plaignit Bella de sa petite voix. Je ne le sais que depuis ce matin !

Severus leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, alors que les autres suivaient l'échange avec un mince sourire, puis répondit :

- Et hier, vous vous êtes nourrie ?

- Heu…

Cette fois, le maitre des Potions se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que Rosalie pouffait de rire aux côtés de Bella, et qu'Albus et Carlisle levaient les yeux au ciel à leur tour.

Mal à l'aise, et plus fatiguée que jamais, Bella tenta de se faire toute petite alors qu'elle voyait Severus la maudire en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles (même pour les vampires). Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à Rosalie, qu'elle découvrit se mordant mordait la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à rire, et Severus se décida à reprendre, sur un ton des plus sarcastiques :

- Et il vous arrive de manger de temps en temps ?

Et alors que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, Bella, elle, retrouva un peu d'énergie pour moucher son cher professeur :

- Désolée, mais j'avais bien d'autres choses à faire ces derniers jours !

Gagné ! Pensa-t-elle en jubilant intérieurement. La tête de Severus à cet instant valait toutes les peines du monde pour Bella et, alors que Severus rougissait bien malgré lui, elle enfonça le clou :

- N'y a-t-il pas un dicton moldu qui dit : « vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche » ?

Severus rougit un peu plus encore (tout en la maudissant), et cette fois Rosalie ne put pas retenir un rire de s'échapper de sa bouche, alors qu'Albus et Carlisle semblaient désespérés par la situation.

- Bella, intervint Carlisle. Par pitié, soit un peu sérieuse !

- Mais je le suis ! Répliqua-t-elle avec sa voix faible.

Elle tenta de leur sourire pour relativiser la situation, mais elle sentait largement sa magie lui échapper doucement, et sa tête ne devait vraiment pas être belle à voir car son sourire eut l'effet contraire de celui qu'elle cherchait.

- Vous ressemblez à un cadavre ! S'exclama Severus. Vous n'avez sans doute pas mangé convenablement depuis plusieurs jours et votre enfant puisse dans votre magie pour compenser, alors franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Et par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on vienne me trouver pour sortir votre carcasse de la mouise dans laquelle vous vous foutez à chaque fois ?

Cette fois, tous étaient largement choqués, et notamment par le ton de Severus, qui laissait clairement indiquer son inquiétude pour la jeune sorcière. Alors, mettant sa mauvaise fois de côté, Bella lui répondit doucement :

- Vous avez pourtant l'habitude, professeur… Et j'avoue que ma carcasse a pris l'habitude d'être sauvée par le plus sarcastique des anges gardiens !

Et regagné ! Pensa-t-elle en souriant. Oui, car elle avait obtenue tout à fait l'effet recherché : Rosalie, Carlisle et Albus avaient pouffés de rire (tout en levant les yeux au ciel pour les deux hommes, juste pour la forme !), alors que Severus avait relevé la tête vers elle avec stupeur, et ressemblait maintenant à un poisson hors de l'eau qui tentait désespérément d'attraper de l'air. En effet, à plusieurs reprises il ferma la bouche, puis la rouvrit comme pour parler, mais aucuns sons ne sortirent jusqu'à ce que Bella se mette à rire.

A cet instant, Severus paru encore plus outré mais il hocha finalement la tête avant de soupirer :

- Vous êtes la pire calamitée que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

- Merci du compliment, souffla Bella avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'était pas un… commença Severus.

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle en soupirant. Mais trêve d'humour potache, peut-on en revenir à mon état de santé ? Parce que ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je ferais bien une sieste moi…

Sa réplique ramena bien sur tout le monde à la réalité, et les mines reprirent vite leurs airs inquiets et (largement) dépassés.

- Alors ? Demanda Rosalie sans laisser le temps aux trois hommes d'intervenir. Que peut-on faire ?

- Déjà la faire manger, intervint Carlisle.

Bella se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien que si elle leur avouait qu'elle n'avait pas faim du tout, elle risquait de les avoir tous les quatre sur son dos pour un bon moment ! Mais elle attendait surtout la réponse de Severus, qu'elle voyait clairement cogiter à côté d'eux.

Le maitre des Potions ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer aux paroles de Carlisle (ils auraient quand même pu penser sans lui à la faire manger !), et proposa son avis avec un sourire moqueur :

- Je pense que la potion d'adrénaline serait parfaite…

Parfaite… puff', pensa Bella. Il n'y avait bien que Rogue pour parvenir à lui faire un compliment dans ce genre de situations ! Mais alors que les autres trouvaient cette idée très intéressante, Bella, elle, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Mais elle est bien trop forte ! Elle pourrait être dangereuse pour le bébé !

La vérité (et Albus, Carliste et Rose en étaient tout à fait conscients) étaient que Bella ne voulait pas prendre cette potion qui allait inévitablement lui ôter toutes ses inhibitions pendant plusieurs dizaines d'heures ! Mais, bien évidement, le cher maitre des potions avait (toujours) réponse à tout :

- Je l'ai testée, miss, pour qui me prenez-vous !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que Severus n'aimerait sans doute pas savoir pour qui elle le prenait, mais elle préféra jouer sur son égo pour s'en sortir sans trop de casse :

- Alors vous êtes réellement entrain d'insinuer que Ma potion est Parfaite ?

Rosalie, Albus et Carlisle se mirent forcement à rire face à la réplique de Bella, alors que Severus leva les yeux au ciel (une fois de plus) avant de répliquer :

- Même avec six de tension et la mine d'un cadavre, vous parvenez encore à vous pavaner ! Puff'… si vous mettiez autant d'énergie à prendre soin de vous, on n'en serait pas là !

Carlisle et Albus se contentèrent d'hocher la tête de dépit, se demandant quand même quand ces deux gamins allaient se comporter en adultes. Quand à Rosalie, elle guetta la réaction de Bella (pour savoir si elle devait intervenir !), mais elle fut largement surprise quand la jeune sorcière se contenta de tirer la langue à son ancien professeur tout en maugréant :

- Gnagnagnagna…

Cette fois, Rosalie éclata franchement de rire (alors que les hommes désespéraient presque !), avant de lancer :

- Bella chérie, ça c'est de la réplique qui tue !

Et au lieu de répondre à sa belle sœur, Bella se contenta de lui tirer la langue à elle aussi, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de soupirer fortement.

- Bien, intervint alors Severus. Je suppose que ça veux dire oui pour la potion ?

- J'ai le choix ? Demanda Bella.

- Oui, répliqua-t-il sans prendre en compte les soupirs des autres. Soit vous prenez cette potion, soit vous allez réserver votre place à Pré-au-lard !

Albus ferma alors les yeux, voyant déjà arriver la réplique colérique et outrée de Bella (et/ou de Rosalie), mais tous furent encore une fois stupéfaits quand elle se contenta de répondre :

- Je promets que si je fini fantôme, je vous hanterais jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

- Raison de plus pour prendre cette foutue potion ! Répliqua-t-il en grimaçant. Je reviens…

Et avant que quiconque puisse répondre, il quitta l'infirmerie avec son éternel mouvement de cape, accompagné, pour une fois, d'un mince sourire qu'il ne parvint pas à masquer.

- Bella, tu pousses un peu quand même, soupira Carlisle (qui avait lui aussi du mal à ne pas sourire).

- Moi je trouve rassurant qu'elle ne perde pas son humour ! Intervint Rosalie avec un clin d'œil pour Bella.

- Espérons au moins que Severus ne va pas finir par perdre le sien, soupira Albus.

Bella et Rosalie se lancèrent un regard complice avant de pouffer à la réplique du professeur, et Bella, malgré sa fatigue, ne put s'empêcher de demander en riant :

- Parce qu'il a de l'humour, la terreur ? C'est nouveau ça !

- Bella… réprima Carlisle.

- Ok, ok… soupira la sorcière. Je me tais… Mais je vous préviens tout de suite : une fois que j'aurais avalé ma potion, tenez moi loin de mon père et d'Edward… ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

La réplique aurait sans doute du les faire sourire, mais elle les fit plutôt frissonner d'anticipation : elle allait être infernale, aucuns doutes là-dessus !

Alors, pour détourner le sujet le plus longtemps possible, Carlisle intervint :

- Je vais te chercher de quoi manger en cuisine, ma belle… je reviens…

Et alors que Carlisle quittait l'infirmerie, Bella leva largement les yeux au ciel, incitant de ce fait Rosalie à intervenir :

- Tu n'as pas faim, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Nan… mais si je leur dis, j'ignore lequel des deux va m'achever en premier…

Rosalie pouffa pendant qu'Albus acquiesçait en souriant, et c'est lui qui répondit :

- Il faut prendre soin de toi Bella… Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas rare pour toi de sauter un repas ou une nuit de sommeil, mais maintenant ta santé n'est plus la seule en jeu !

- Je sais… soupira-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus, consciente qu'il avait raison mais surtout qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible qu'à cet instant, et elle n'imaginait même pas sa tête !

Et alors qu'il lui accordait un sourire sincère et paternel, Rosalie, elle, se cala à ses côtés dans le lit de l'infirmerie, et attrapa Bella dans ses bras avant de lui promettre :

- Je vais prendre soin de toi, moi… Et je t'assure que tu vas manger et te reposer autant qu'il faudra, pour que vous soyez toutes les deux en pleine forme !

En terminant sa réplique, elle avait doucement passé sa main sur le ventre devenu dur de Bella, et cette dernière ne put que lui répondre par un large sourire plein d'émotion, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller dangereusement.

- Ha non, Bella ! S'exclama aussitôt Rosalie. Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurer !

Trop tard…

- Snif… désolée… snif… hormones… snif.

Rosalie leva alors les yeux au ciel (se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour que sa belle sœur se mette à chialer une nouvelle fois), pendant qu'Albus souriait largement, et elle berça Bella doucement en lui murmurant :

- Bella, chérie, calme toi… allons, ne pleure pas…

Mais les mots de Rosalie semblaient n'avoir aucuns effets, alors que Bella baragouinait des remerciements et des excuses entre ses larmes, faisant encore plus sourire le vieux directeur. Et c'est sur cette scène des plus étranges que Severus revint à l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Carlisle, qui s'exclama aussitôt :

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Bella tenta d'arrêter ses larmes (sans succès), alors que Rosalie ignora les sourires moitié édentés du directeur, pour répondre :

- Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle couine entre deux sanglots…

- Hey !... Snif… se plaignit la couineuse.

Mais Rosalie continua sans faire attention à l'interruption de sa belle sœur :

- Elle pleure parce que j'ai promis de m'occuper d'elle et du bébé, alors qu'Edward rejette l'enfant…

Bella se mit alors à pleurer de plus belle, faisant comprendre aux autres que Rosalie avait bien résumée son état d'esprit. Et alors que Rose serrait Bella plus fortement contre elle, Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- Et bien il va falloir que j'améliore la potion qui régule les hormones…

Carlisle et Albus pouffèrent en silence, mais Rosalie, elle, se mit à rire franchement, faisant réagir Bella :

- Arrête de te moquer… snif… c'est pas drôle !

Elle avait accompagné sa réplique d'une claque sur le bras de la vampire, mais Rosalie ne put que rire d'avantage en répliquant :

- Mon p'tit chat, cesse de me taper dessus, il ne manquerait plus que tu te casses la main !

Et alors que Carlisle, Albus et même Severus se mettaient finalement à rire avec Rosalie, Bella se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse tout en maugréant :

- Puff'… les amis, y'a qu'ça de vrai !

Bien évidement, sa réplique ne calma personne, et elle ne se gêna pas pour soupirer fortement et lever les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :

- J'y crois pas… j'arrive même à faire rire la terreur des cachots ! Puff'… ma réputation est HS !

Et alors qu'elle ne pleurait plus, et que Rose, Carlisle et Albus pleuraient eux, de rire, Severus hoqueta de surprise et dévisagea la jeune sorcière une seconde avant de lui répondre :

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une mine cadavérique, parce que la terreur des cachots n'a rien perdu de sa réputation, lui !

Malgré le ton moqueur de Severus, sa réplique calma les trois autres alors que Bella se contenta de lui sourire (ou de grimacer, il n'était pas sur !) avant de répondre :

- Quand vous aurez fini, est-ce que vous pourrez vous occuper de moi ? Parce que je commence vraiment à faiblir, là…

Elle rendit bien sur le sourire à tout le monde, et Severus leva quand même les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers elle avec deux fioles et de lui tendre :

- Celle-ci vous la connaissez… et la seconde va aider à réguler un peu vos hormones.

- Un peu ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, soupira Severus. Un peu… je vous rappelle que c'est la première fois que je vois une humaine enceinte d'un vampire, miss Black ! Alors je fais ce que je peux avec les moyens du bord !

Bien sur, Bella lui offrit une grimace en guise de réponse, mais (sous les rires moqueurs et nerveux des autres) elle attrapa les deux fioles qu'elle vida l'une après l'autre.

- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

Les quatre autres la regardaient maintenant avec stupéfaction, alors que ses cernes avaient disparues soudainement et que son teint n'avait plus rien de maladif.

- Et bien la potion a marché, fit remarquer Severus (toujours aussi stupéfait qu'elle est pu inventer une potion si décapante).

- Ouaip' ! Répliqua Bella en sortant du lit. Je pète la forme maintenant !

- Mais pour combien de temps, répondit Rosalie.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, Rosie chérie !

- Dit-elle alors qu'elle ressemblait à un cadavre il y a trente secondes ! Répliqua Rosalie avec sarcasme.

Albus et Carlisle sourirent doucement à l'échange entre les deux filles, et c'est Severus qui intervint :

- Il va justement falloir mesurer le temps que la potion va agir. En temps normal, et sans activité physique particulière, elle dure trois jours, n'est ce pas ?

- Heu, oui… admis une Bella rouge tomate.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel alors que Rosalie s'était remise à rire (sans doute à propos de l'activité physique particulière…), et il ignora les rougissements de Bella quand il reprit :

- Bien, alors nous verrons si c'est la même chose ici…

Bella se contenta d'acquiescer en silence et Carlisle, prenant pitié (en riant) de sa belle fille, se décida à intervenir : il s'approcha de la jeune sorcière avec un énorme plateau de nourriture, avant de lancer :

- Allez, Bella, maintenant tu te rassois et tu manges !

Bella obéit et se réinstalla sur le lit, mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au plateau, elle ne put que s'exclamer :

- Mais t'es dingue, Carlisle ! Y'en a assez pour nourrir un régiment sur ce plateau !

- Manges, et tais-toi ! Répliqua le médecin en masquant son sourire. Sinon, je te garantie que je te transfuse façon moldu !

- Mais… tenta Bella.

- Bella ! S'énerva alors Carlisle. Tu sais très bien que la potion ne fait que te rendre de l'énergie ! Alors si tu veux quitter ce lit sans que j'appelle ta mère, tu manges ! Maintenant, et sans commentaires !

Alors Bella se contenta de grogner (fortement), faisant sourire tout le monde (même Severus !), et se décida enfin à piocher dans le plateau. Mais alors qu'elle venait d'avaler sa première saucisse, tous purent la voir faire une drôle de tête avant de se lever en courant du lit, faisant au passage valdinguer le plateau de nourriture.

- Bella ! S'exclama Rosalie avec inquiétude.

Mais la jeune sorcière avait déjà disparue dans la salle de bain, la main sur la bouche, et les quatre autres ne purent que s'interroger du regard en l'attendant revenir.

Quand elle revint vers eux, quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait toujours en forme malgré la grimace qui ne la lâchait pas. Et alors qu'elle se laissait tomber lourdement sur le lit, elle soupira :

- Je crois que le bébé n'aime pas les saucisses…

Face à l'air mi-désolé, mi-désabusé de Bella, ils ne purent que lever les yeux au ciel… ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

xxx

- Harg… Putain de bordel de …

- Langage, Miss !

- Occupez-vous de vos fesses !

- C'est pour l'instant les vôtres qui font serpillères !

- Harg…

Le vacarme dans le hall du Square Grimaud avait bien sur alerté tous ses occupants, mais la majorité d'entre eux ne put que rire face à la scène qu'ils découvrirent : Albus, Carlisle et Rosalie étaient morts de rire, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, alors que Severus regardait Bella en soupirant. Et cette dernière, comme d'habitude, venait de louper sa sortie de la cheminée et maugréait toute seule, les fesses au sol.

- Et bien, t'es en forme, Crunchy ! Railla Emmett en lui tendant la main pour la relever.

- Merci, Winnie. Et vous, cria-t-elle en pointant Severus du doigt, ça vous aurez dérangé de m'aider au lieu de me vanner !

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Il ne faudrait pas trop m'en demander quand même !

- Vieux grincheux ! Répondit-t-elle en lui tirant la langue

- Sale morveuse insolente ! Répliqua-t-il sans parvenir à masquer son sourire.

Et alors que la majorité des habitants de Grimaud étaient bouche bée (Rose, Albus et Carlisle sont toujours morts de rire !), Lily soupira fortement avant d'intervenir :

- Par Merlin, tu as pris ta potion, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouaip' !

- On est dans la merde… soupira alors Alice en souriant largement.

Bella se contenta de lui sourire largement, mais Severus, qui ne semblait pas réellement comprendre, demanda innocemment :

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'étiez pas là la dernière fois, rit Jasper, mais elle va être une tornade infernale, bourrée d'énergie, de sarcasme et de pure sincérité, et ce pendant trois jours !

- Je vois, soupira-t-il. Et bien, je crois que je vais rentrer moi finalement !

Pendant que Bella pouffait de rire, les autres se figèrent automatiquement, et c'est Emmett qui traduisit la pensée générale en s'exclamant :

- J'y crois même pas ! Severus Rogue entrain de faire de l'humour… on aura vraiment tout vu !

- Ben quand il enlève le balai coincé dans son…

- Bella ! Cria Lily, empêchant sa fille de finir sa phrase.

La jeune sorcière grimaça tout en riant et, pourtant au bord des larmes de rire (au sens figuré, bien sur !), Esmé décida de faire dévier la conversation :

- Alors pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de prendre cette potion, Bella ?

- Parce que je n'avais plus d'énergie pardi !

Comme si c'était évident pour tout le monde, Bella regardait maintenant Esmé comme si elle était moitié folle ! Mais la vampire n'y fit pas attention, et demanda aussitôt :

- Mais tu allais très bien en partant, Bella !

La jeune sorcière fronça un instant les sourcils, pour finalement acquiescer et répondre :

- Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Mais quand on est arrivé à Poudlard, je suis presque tombée d'épuisement ! Apparemment, vu que je n'ai pas vraiment mangé ces derniers jours, mon bébé à puisé dans mon énergie magique pour compenser… et le simple fait d'avoir transplané m'a complètement vidé de ma magie ! Mais bon, professeur sourire m'a filé une potion, et une autre pour calmer « un peu » (elle appuya bien sur le terme, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Severus, alias professeur sourire) mes hormones en folie. Le seul hic, c'est que j'arrive pas à manger, je dégobille tout illico !

Voilà… ça, c'est fait ! Pensa Rosalie en retenant un rire. Bella venait de débiter sa tirade à cent kilomètre-heure, et la jeune vampire se demandait qui (mis à part Albus, Carlisle et Sev, bien sur) avait pu suivre… Et malgré ça, Bella affichait un large sourire, limite figé, qui était bien plus effrayant que rassurant.

- Heu… tu peux nous la refaire à vitesse humaine, mon chou ? Demanda Emmett en souriant.

Cette fois, Bella soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en lançant :

- Je passe mon tour ! Bubus et Carlisle racontent bien mieux les histoires que moi !

Et alors que les jeunes éclataient de rire (sauf Edward, elle ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard…), et que les autres semblaient partagé entre le rire et le dépit, Bella fila vers la cuisine, un Albus mort de rire sur les talons qui lança gaiement :

- J'adore ce surnom ! Attends-moi, Bella !

- Navrant… soupira Severus.

Et cette fois, même les adultes éclatèrent de rire !

xxx

Dans la cuisine, Bella avait admiré le plafond en se rongeant négligemment les ongles pendant tout le discours de Bubus, bien été aidé de Carlisle, Severus et Rosalie.

- Vous avez fini ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un silence s'instaurait. J'm'ennuie, moi…

Personne ne parvint réellement à rire face à l'attitude de Bella, que tous savait due à la potion d'adrénaline qu'elle avait avalée quelques heures plus tôt. Non, personne, car tous n'avaient retenus qu'une chose du récit : Bella ne parvenait pas à se nourrir sans tout rejeter (ils lui avaient fait essayer pas mal de plats avant qu'elle ne les envois bouler…), et elle ne pourrait pas indéfiniment tenir avec des potions sans risquer de graves complications, pour elle, comme pour l'enfant.

Mais avant que quiconque ne lui réponde, la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre avant qu'un brouhaha envahisse le silence pesant qui régnait au manoir.

Aussitôt, Bella releva la tête et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, qui menait directement sur le hall, avant de crier :

- Yes ! Les amis ! … Ho, Mione chérie, je suis trop contente de te voir !

La dite Mione chérie venait de se faire attraper dans une étreinte limite étouffante qui la fit rire, avant de la faire froncer les sourcils. Elle attrapa alors Bella par les épaules, pour la reculer un peu d'elle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de demander sévèrement :

- Isabella Black Cullen, que fais-tu ici, et pourquoi as-tu pris ta potion d'adrénaline ?

Bella grimaça largement et, tout en haussant les épaules, elle tenta :

- Heu… joker ?

Ses amis sorciers ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, tout comme les parents Weasley, mais Hermione, elle, soupira avant de répondre :

- Pas de joker sur ce coup, Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Alors, faisant largement rire les sorciers, elle se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine et lança :

- Bubus ! A l'aide, Mione veux tout savoir ! Elle va me demander des détails, et ça va durer des heures… je ne suis pas sure d'y survivre moi !

Et alors qu'Hermione lui envoyait une claque à l'arrière du crane, et qu'elle lançait par la même occasion un regard noir vers Ron, Ginny et Drago qui pleuraient de rire, Edward cassa littéralement l'ambiance :

- C'est à cet enfant que tu n'es pas sur de survivre ! Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tout ça puisse te faire rire, Bella !

Bella le foudroya aussitôt du regard, et alors que sa magie commençait à crépiter dangereusement autour d'elle, les sorciers s'exclamèrent en chœur :

- Enfant ?

Mais Bella n'était pas en état de leur répondre, et Rosalie se précipita vers elle, évitant tout de même de la toucher de peur de faire réagir sa magie :

- Bella… ma douce, calme toi, allez…

Edward regardait sa femme avec autant de colère que d'inquiétude dans le regard, et cela n'aidait en rien Bella à se calmer. Alors Alice attrapa son frère par le bras et, malgré ses protestations, le tira à l'étage et s'enferma avec lui dans la première chambre qu'elle croisa.

Aussitôt, dans le hall, la magie de Bella se calma et réintégra doucement son corps, la laissant un peu étourdie.

- Bella, ça va ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

- Ca va, Rose, soupira-t-elle. Désolée pour ça… Hum, professeur, je crois qu'il va falloir augmenter beaucoup les doses pour la potion anti hormones !

Severus ne fut pas le seul à lever les yeux au ciel à la réplique, mais c'est Molly qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

Bella grimaça fortement mais, avec un doux sourire pour elle, c'est Albus qui répondit :

- Venez vous installer à la cuisine, nous allons tout vous raconter…

xxx

La discussion dura une éternité au gout de Bella qui, malgré l'air de plus en plus horrifié de ses amis, se contentait de siffler en regardant le plafond, dans son coin. Mais quand Hermione décida de résumer la situation en quelques mots, Bella releva la tête et lui accorda son attention.

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, tu es enceinte, Bella, de seulement 10 jours, mais les examens montrent un avancement de plus de deux mois. Tu devras subir une césarienne avant le terme si on ne veut pas que ton enfant te tue, et Edward devra te transformer à ce moment, car de toute façon tu ne survivrais pas à l'accouchement… Et enfin, tu n'arrives pas à manger, ce qui conduit ton enfant à vider ta magie, et tu ne tiens que grâce à une potion… Brillant ! Bella, franchement, cette fois tu fais fort !

- Mais je survis toujours ! Répondit Bella avec un sourire et une franchise plus effrayante qu'autre chose.

- Oui, soupira Hermione…

- Et encore une fois, on sera là pour s'en assurer ! Intervint Ron avec un sourire, tentant d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

- Evidemment ! Appuyèrent Ginny, Rose, Drago, Emmett et Jasper, d'une même voix.

Et alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait en souriant, Bella se mit à sourire aussi et à pleurer en même temps (les hormones, foutues hormones…). Et c'est en se calant dans les bras d'Hermione qu'elle lança :

- Les amis, y'a que ça de vrai !

* * *

Voilà… le chapitre suivant est déjà presque fini, alors je tiendrais les délais une fois de plus !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D !

A bientôt

Haley


	59. Des choses à te dire

Coucou :D ! Me voilà, et avec seulement deux jours de retard ! Ouf… Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai eu le temps (et le courage, j'avoue) de finir ce chapitre que ce soir… Et franchement, c'est bien parce que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! J'ai eu une journée super crevante au boulot, et pourtant, voici ce chapitre tout frais… Par contre, j'ai une journée de 12 heures de boulot dans les pates (vive les budgets quand on bosse dans la finance…), et malgré le fait que je vous raconte (inutilement) ma vie, je serais rapide sur les RAR… Mais je vous z'aime, promis ! :D (désolée… la fatigue me rend barge…)

Philae89 : merci :D

Emichlo : merci !

Ness332 : merci, et ravie de te voir toujours là :D

Mimi72 : lol ! Merci :D… je suis contente que Bubus t'ai plut ! Quand à Bella, elle est toujours dans le même état pour le moment, j'espère que tu riras encore… A bientôt :D bisous !

Miss-sawyer : merci :D et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Elo-didie : merci ! Edward n'a pas fini, le pauvre, lol ! Je promets… de ne pas l'épargner :D

Shinjuki : merci ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et oui, l'idée du sang va arriver. Quand à Sev, petit à petit j'essaye de l'intégrer, mais je ne sais pas encore où ca va le conduire ! A bientôt pour la suite :D

Sabrinabella : lol ! Je promets que je penserais à ton envie de claque pour la suite ! En attendant, voici la suite :D

Angelista : lol ! Merci beaucoup :D et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! A bientôt :D

Chka : lol ! C'est moi qui te remercie de me suivre ! Merci pour cette fic :D et merci pour mon OS frappadingue :D ! J'espère que la suite ici te plaira, et je te promets d'essayer de te lire demain ! (là j'ai la tête qui va exploser, il faut que je ferme ce p*** d'ordinateur !). Gros bisous, et à très vite (chez toi, cette fois :D) !

Nounou : merci !

Titefred : Edward arrive, mais la situation ne va pas tellement s'améliorer pour le moment ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Et à bientôt :D

Voltéa : YES ! Ha, là, là, t'ais-je déjà dis à quel point j'adore lire tes reviews lol ! Ca faisait un moment, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, pas de soucis ! Il y a la vraie vie à côté des fictions (heu… ca c'est un truc que mon copain répète assez souvent :D) ! Alors juste, merci, merci et merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis ravie de continuer à te faire rêver, et j'espère vraiment que ça ne s'arrêtera pas ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Lul : lol ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et oui, ca va durer quelques chapitres (c'est trop drôle à écrire :D) ! Pas de problème pour le chapitre précédent, tu es toute pardonnée ! Et quand à mes délais… ben, je suis plus crédible là, lol ! Mais je promets de faire vite, alors à bientôt pour la suite, bisous ! :D

Voilà… j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, et si c'est le cas, je m'excuse ! En tout cas, j'adooooore avoir autant de reviews, alors n'hésitez pas, CONTINUEZ ! Lol !

Allez, je vous laisse…

Bonne lecture,

Haley

**

* * *

**

**59 - Des choses à te dire**

Bella était vraiment touchée que ses amis ne la rejettent pas mais, alors qu'elle était encore calée dans les bras d'Hermione, elle comprit que les choses n'allaient pas être simples pour autant…

- Nous avons un tas de choses à régler, lança Hermione avec sérieux.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Bella. Moi j'ai qu'une envie… Winnie, ça te dit ?

La majorité des sorciers et vampires soupirèrent à la désinvolture de Bella et, pour une fois, Emmett fut la voix de la raison :

- Bella, il est hors de question que je me batte avec toi alors que tu es enceinte, ok ? Et maintenant, je sais très bien que tu es capable de lutter contre l'effet excessif de cette potion, et que tu n'en a juste pas envie. Mais Hermione a raison, nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler si on veut que tout se passe au mieux ! Et je te préviens d'avance, Bella : tu es ma sœur aujourd'hui, et je ne te laisserais pas mourir ! Alors tu vas te concentrer un minimum et écouter ce que nous avons à dire, sinon je t'assure que tu vas le sentir passer !

Bella dégluti fortement, soudain ramenée à la réalité par les paroles d'Emmett. Le vampire savait exactement comment lui parler, comme toujours, et ses mots l'avaient touchée au plus profond d'elle même. Oui, elle voulait survivre. Oui, elle voulait que tout se déroule au mieux. Oui, elle voulait régler les choses… toutes les choses.

Alors elle soupira, avant de s'exclamer, boudeuse :

- Tu fais chier, Emmett… t'a brisé ma bulle !

- Ravi de l'entendre, soupira ce dernier (en souriant quand même).

Et alors que tous (ou presque… Sirius a du mal…) souriaient doucement, Severus, lui, s'exclama avec stupeur :

- Vous n'arrivez quand même pas à contrôler les effets de l'adrénaline ?

- Ben si, un peu… sourit Bella. Je ne les annule pas complètement, mais si je reste calme et me concentre, j'arrive à être plus ou moins…

- Supportable, termina Ron pour elle.

- Exactement ! Appuya Bella en souriant.

- Si on veut, corrigea Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, vu que tu es assez calme, tu vas commencer par le principal problème…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Edward… soupira Hermione. Il faut que tu parles avec Edward !

- Non merci ! Répliqua Bella en retournant à la contemplation du plafond.

La plupart levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais alors que Lily et Severus (il en avait assez entendu pour toute une vie) s'éclipsaient pour améliorer la potion pour les hormones, Hermione insista :

- Bella…

- J'ai dit non, coupa-t-elle. De toute façon, il est en haut avec Alice… Et quand elle en aura fini avec lui alors, peut-être, je le laisserais me parler. Pour le moment il ne fait que me hurler dessus et j'ai envie de l'étriper, alors on passe au problème n°2 !

Il ne servait à rien d'insister, et tout le monde le savait très bien, alors Molly détourna la conversation sur le problème qui lui paraissait primordial, à elle :

- Il faut réussir à te nourrir, je pense que c'est la première chose à faire !

- Voilà une bonne idée ! S'exclama Bella. Mais… heu, y'a rien qui passe Molly, j'vous jure, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté…

La matriarche Weasley leva les yeux au ciel, tout en notant mentalement que Bella était vraiment adorable, sous l'emprise d'une potion décapante et d'un taux d'hormones défiant toute nature.

- Je sais, ma chérie, répondit-elle alors.

Molly gagna un large sourire, alors que les autres pouffaient de rire ou étaient consternés (parfois les deux en même temps !), mais Drago ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- J'ai bien une idée… c'est un peu, heu… particulier, mais…

- Accouche cousin, coupa Bella avec exaspération.

Drago lui envoya un regard noir (pour la forme), faisant pouffer Ron à ses côtés, et décida de ne pas épargner sa chère cousine en allant, cette fois, droit au but :

- Tu attends un enfant à moitié vampire, Bella ! C'est peut-être tout simplement de sang dont tu dois te nourrir !

- Haaaaa ! Commenta Bella en grimaçant largement.

Mais au même moment, une étincelle sembla s'allumer dans les regards d'Albus, Carlisle et Hermione, et c'est le médecin qui fut le premier à répondre :

- Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé avant ! C'est forcement ça ! Brillant, Drago, on va pouvoir lui redonner des forces !

- Heu… merci… souffla Drago, peu habitué à l'enthousiasme de Carlisle.

La vérité était que le vampire avait eu vraiment très peur pour Bella ces dernières heures, et il était tout simplement soulagé…

Mais Bella, elle, ne voyait pas les choses comme ça !

- Attendez, vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous allez me faire boire du sang ?

- Ben si, répondit Rosalie en souriant.

- Même pas en rêve ! Répliqua Bella. Il faut trouver autre chose ! Il y a bien un aliment que je vais pouvoir manger… Hum… Oui, je sais ! Papa !

Sirius sursauta… Merlin, non, qu'elle ne lui demande pas son avis…

- Papa, l'enfant vampire dont tu as parlé, sais-tu s'il pouvait manger de la nourriture humaine ?

Sur le coup, Sirius fut très surpris de la question. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus pour rejeter cette grossesse, mais elle semblait avoir (pour le moment) oublié cette information. Alors il mit ses doutes et ses peurs de côté, et répondit avec autant de calme qu'il pouvait :

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je vais aller chercher mes notes…

- Merci, papa.

Et alors qu'il se levait, Bella ajouta :

- Et je vais vivre, arrête de faire cette tête, grand-père !

Tous se figèrent et attendirent la réaction de Sirius en serrant les dents. Mais seuls Bella et Sirius connaissaient la relation qui existait entre eux, et seule Bella put prédire la réaction de Sirius à cet instant : il se retourna et son regard s'accrocha aussitôt à celui de sa fille. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant de longues secondes, se sondant seulement du regard. Sirius y vit toute la détermination de sa fille, mais aussi son amour pour son enfant et son envie de vivre… alors Bella put lire en lui sa peur, son amour pour elle, et finalement sa résignation.

Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle entendit son père lui répondre simplement :

- Je t'aime, Calamity Black !

Les autres se mirent aussitôt à sourire, comprenant d'une certaine manière qu'ils venaient de régler les choses entre eux, à la Black. Ces deux là n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, et ça ne risquait pas de changer… Dommage que Lily ait manqué ça !

- Je t'aime aussi, papa ! Allez, va chercher tes notes !

Il sourit tout en hochant la tête, et quitta la cuisine sous les sourires attendris des autres.

- Bien, reprit alors Bella. En attendant, vous proposez quoi d'autre ? Mis à part boire du sang, bien sur…

xxx

Edward n'appréciait pas vraiment la façon dont Alice l'avait trainé à l'étage puis enfermé dans la chambre de Sirius, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle le força à s'asseoir sur le lit et le menaça d'un doigt en lançant :

- J'ai des choses à te dire, et tu vas m'écouter, Edward ! Je ne peux peut-être pas m'approcher de Bella sans friser l'explosion cérébrale, mais je peux tout à fait m'occuper de toi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi ! Répliqua-t-il avec colère. Ce n'est pas moi qui est entrain de perdre l'esprit, mais vous tous ! Tout ça est une folie !

- Non, Edward…

- Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Coupa-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas, Alice, personne ne comprends… Je ne veux pas la perdre. J'en mourrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose !

- Je sais… murmura Alice, tout en l'attirant contre lui. Mais elle ne s'en sortira pas sans toi, Edward. Elle a beau être forte, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps sans toi, tu le sais très bien.

Il soupira, confortablement calé dans les bras si maternel d'Alice, et répondit d'un murmure :

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça, Alice… j'en suis incapable.

Ce fut autour d'Alice de soupirer, et elle resserra son étreinte sur lui avant de répliquer :

- Tu sais bien que rien ne la fera changer d'avis, Edward. Tu la connais depuis le temps, elle est plus têtue qu'un Hippogriffe et ton attitude ne fait que la braquer un peu plus… Tu ne peux pas lutter…

- Je ne peux pas y adhérer, coupa-t-il. Je sais que tu as raison, Alice, je sais bien comment elle est… mais présentement elle est aussi bourrée d'hormones ! Comment pouvez vous avoir confiance en ses décisions, vu son état ?

La vampire soupira une fois de plus, mais elle n'y alla pas de main morte pour faire comprendre à Edward le plus important dans cette histoire :

- Il y a une chose dont tu ne sembles pas être conscient, Edward : elle aime déjà cet enfant, et la seule chose qu'elle retient c'est que toi tu le rejettes. C'est peut-être l'instinct de son animagus panthère qui renforce tout ça, mais je suis persuadée que Bella considère que tu la rejette elle aussi, en quelque sorte. Et elle fera tout pour protéger son enfant… même de toi.

Edward soupira fortement avant de se dégager des bras de sa sœur et de se redresser. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, comme pour tenter d'effacer tout ce qui se passait, et fini par souffler :

- Je n'y comprenais déjà pas grand-chose en langage féminin, mais avec les hormones et l'instinct de protection de Crunch, je ne suis pas sur de survivre plus de cinq minute près d'elle… Elle va finir par me mettre au bucher, tout en faisant la danse du scalp autour de moi et en me chantant que je l'ai bien cherché…

Alice ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à l'image mentale qui lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle fut aussitôt réprimandée par un regard noir d'Edward.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle alors (pas crédible une seconde). J'avoue que c'est une possibilité, mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'être intelligent…

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas adhérer à ça.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, Edward.

Alice avait pensé sa phrase si fort en la disant qu'Edward l'entendait résonner dans sa tête, et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, Alice était sortie de la chambre, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée, parce que son instinct lui hurlait que tout ça allait mal finir… et plus que tout au monde, il redoutait une chose : la perdre. Ils n'étaient mariés que depuis dix jours, et alors qu'ils auraient du se préparer à être heureux pour l'éternité, voilà que la situation virait au cauchemar !

Il soupira fortement, désespéré. Mais c'est avec une seule et unique idée en tête qu'il quitta finalement la chambre de Sirius : comment allait-il pouvoir approcher sa femme sans finir découpé en petit morceau et mis à mijoter…

xxx

En sortant de la cuisine, Sirius s'était arrêté un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration et réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. D'un sens, il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, pour avoir implicitement donné sa bénédiction à Bella, mais d'un autre côté, il connaissait bien sa fille depuis le temps, et il savait très bien que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

Alors un énorme dilemme le tiraillait… et il décida de faire un petit détour par le labo de potion de Lily, avant d'aller chercher ses notes dans sa chambre. Rien de tel que Lily pour l'apaiser… et Severus, pour le défouler !

Il entra dans le labo sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, faisant sursauter Lily et se récoltant ensuite deux regards assez noirs.

- Sirius ! Soupira Lily. Tu ne pourrais pas faire dans la discrétion ?

Severus se contenta de grogner, montrant parfaitement son avis par son air pincé et dégouté à la vue du vampire. A cela, Sirius se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents avant d'avancer vers Lily et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Désolé, Lily chérie.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, la faisant largement frissonner (sous l'œil de plus en plus écœuré d'un certain maitre des potions), et continua :

- Mais ta fille va me rendre fou, et avant de lui donner mes notes sur Nahuel, je voulais en parler avec toi…

Severus était partagé entre l'envie de vomir et celle de fuir, mais sa curiosité le poussa à rester silencieusement assis. Lily, elle, soupira et regarda son amant avec sévérité avant de lui répondre :

- Sirius, nous sommes occupés à essayer de réguler les hormones de Bella, alors…

- Drago a proposé qu'elle boive du sang, coupa Sirius qui voyait Severus lui sourire à présent avec cynisme.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lily

Severus haussa un sourcil, alors que Lily fronçait les siens en interrogeant Sirius du regard.

- Bella a refusé, continua-t-il en soupirant doucement. Et elle m'a demandé de regarder dans mes notes si Nahuel pouvait manger des aliments humains…

Cette fois, c'est Lily qui soupira largement avant de lui répondre :

- Je crois que le sang…

- Est une bonne idée, coupa Sirius. Oui, moi aussi… mais tu connais Bella !

Lily soupira seulement, alors que Severus, lui, levait les yeux au ciel. Et face au couple qui se regardait avec inquiétude, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Ce n'est qu'une gamine, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous la laissez toujours n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Vous lui ordonnez de boire du sang et c'est tout ! Au moins on sera fixés sur une chose !

Sirius laissa bien sur échapper un grognement en réponse, mais Lily lui posa doucement une main sur son bras et n'attendit pas qu'il s'énerve pour répondre, un sourire malicieux au visage :

- Dis moi, Sev', es-tu déjà parvenu à donner un ordre direct à ma fille ?

Automatiquement, vu l'air soudain dépité et gêné de Severus, Sirius retrouva son sourire et croisa les bras sur son torse, en envoyant un regard de pur défi à son vieil ennemi. Lily fit mine de ne pas voir la réaction de Sirius, et se contenta de se moquer ouvertement de Severus en lui offrant un grand sourire victorieux.

Que pouvait répondre le maitre des potions ? Non, bien évidemment, jamais Bella ne l'avait écouté (même pas en cours !), et il ne pouvait pas critiquer l'éducation de la jeune femme, vu son enfance. Alors il se contenta de soupirer fortement et de lever les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Après tout, c'est votre fille, démerdez-vous !

Cette fois, c'est Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais pourtant elle ignora la remarque de Severus et se retourna vers Sirius pour lui demander :

- Tu n'as pas énervé Bella, dis moi ?

- Non… soupira-t-il. C'est bon, Lily, j'abandonne… qu'elle fasse comme elle veut. De toute façon, elle fera de la charpie de moi si je n'essaie pas de la soutenir.

Alors que Lily regardait Sirius avec un mélange de tendresse et de compréhension, Severus ne put s'empêcher de plaindre (juste une seconde) son vieil ennemi. Il ne faisait aucuns doutes, vu sa tête, que Sirius n'était pas pour cette grossesse qu'il jugeait bien trop dangereuse pour sa fille. Alors, Severus ne put s'empêcher (sans savoir pourquoi !) d'intervenir :

- Si elle se nourrit convenablement, il n'y a aucune raison pour que la grossesse se passe mal. Sa magie la protège de la force vampirique de l'enfant, et va sans doute aider son corps à s'adapter…

- Ce n'est pas la grossesse qui me fait le plus peur… soupira Sirius. Mais plutôt l'accouchement…

Severus hocha la tête d'un air entendu, mais ne répondit rien, et les deux hommes se contentèrent de soupirer avant de se tourner vers Lily. Une Lily stupéfaite, et dont les yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites à cet instant, tant elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait ! Et le pire pour elle était sans doute que les deux hommes ne semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué…

- Lily chérie, souffla Sirius. ca va ?

Ha ben quand même ! Pensa Lily, remarquant que Severus aussi la regardait maintenant étrangement.

- Ca va… répondit elle alors, tout en souriant.

Mais quand les deux hommes s'interrogèrent silencieusement du regard, Lily n'y tient plus et elle éclata littéralement de rire, se retenant à une table pour ne pas tomber.

- Lily ? Insista Sirius.

Elle avait bien envie de lui répondre, mais les regards de plus en plus interrogateurs et dénués d'animosité qu'il échangeait avec Severus, ne lui permettait pas de se reprendre. Et alors qu'elle murmurait des mots incompréhensibles entre ses hoquets de rire, Severus fut le premier à la comprendre. Et c'est en levant les yeux au ciel qu'il souffla :

- Foute Gryffondor ! Elle gueule quand on ne s'entend pas, mais elle se fou de nous pendant trois plombes quand on échange juste une phrase sans insultes !

Et alors que Lily riait de plus belle, Sirius se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel à son tour avant de se diriger vers la porte du labo et de lancer :

- Et bien je te laisse avec le côté hystérique de ma femme, amuse toi bien, Severus ! Puff'… et après on dit que c'est moi le gamin !

Lily s'étouffa aussitôt dans son rire, et c'est avec un large sourire malicieux que Sirius quitta le labo, non sans avoir entendu Severus pouffer de rire.

xxx

Dans la cuisine, alors que vampires et sorciers discutaient sur ce que Bella n'avait à présent plus le droit de faire, pour sa santé, la jeune femme leva la tête avec l'espoir de voir réapparaitre son père quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de dépit quand Alice passa par la porte ouverte, avec un air penseur au visage.

Sirius mettait beaucoup trop de temps à son goût pour ramener ses foutues notes, et elle commençait vraiment à bouillir d'impatience. Entre les conseils (plutôt bien avisés malgré tout) de Molly, les inquiétudes d'Hermione et Rosalie, et les conneries des garçons, Bella était à deux doigts d'exploser. Mais Alice ne pouvait pas s'en douter, et alors qu'elle entendit le soupir de sa belle sœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer en souriant :

- Et bien ça fait plaisir, Calamity chérie ! Dis le si tu ne veux pas me voir !

Bella grogna largement au surnom (ils faisaient chier tous avec cette manie de la traiter de Calamité ! C'est vrai quoi… elle ne l'était pas… non, pas du tout !... et sans une once de mauvaise fois, bien sur !), et elle ne parvint pas franchement à être aimable quand elle répondit :

- Ils me gonflent tous et Sirius est parti chercher ses putains de notes depuis trois plombes ! Alors, désolée, Alice, mais non, en effet ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais aimé voir passer cette porte !

Dite sur un ton des plus tranchant, sa réplique eut au moins pour effet de faire taire tout le monde, alors qu'Alice, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et de répliquer :

- On dirait que la potion d'adrénaline combinée à un taux d'hormones défiant la nature, n'améliore pas franchement ton caractère d'ange, ma chérie !

Cette fois, tous se remirent à sourire, surtout quand Bella s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras sur son torse, et en maugréant :

- Oh ça va, hein… Si tu crois que c'est facile d'écouter certain discourir sur ce qui est le mieux pour moi, pendant que d'autre se foutent ouvertement de ma gueule (elle foudroya Ron, Drago, Emmett et Jasper du regard), qu'un met quinze jour pour monter un étage et redescendre ses notes, et qu'un autre est planqué je ne sais pas où en me laissant seule dans la merde !

- Je vois… soupira Alice alors que les autres s'étaient à nouveau figés.

Oui, elle voyait, mais elle ne savait pas pour autant quoi répondre à Bella… comme les autres d'ailleurs. Les garçons comprirent bien à cet instant qu'ils devaient arrêter de la titiller, mais les autres n'avaient pas l'intention de cesser de prendre soin d'elle… Alors tous savaient très bien que le vrai problème était Edward. Mais Alice évita de parler de son frère, et toucha le second problème en demandant :

- Pourquoi Sirius est-il parti cherché ses notes ?

Sa tirade avait fait du bien à Bella et, étant donné que les autres étaient à présents silencieux (et concentré sur la conversation des deux filles), elle répondit plus calmement :

- Pour voir ce que Nahuel pouvait manger. Je ne garde rien de ce que j'ai essayé pour le moment, et Drago a proposé que je boive du sang mais… harg (frisson)… j'en n'ai vraiment pas envie !

Alice sourit devant la grimace de Bella et fut assez intelligente pour ne pas lui dire qu'elle trouvait l'idée du sang plutôt bonne. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui reparler de Sirius, la porte de la cuisine attira une nouvelle fois l'attention. Et Bella soupira une fois de plus, avant de prendre un visage froid et un regard meurtrier… Edward venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, le vampire se figea au soupire de sa femme, et il dégluti bruyamment (selon les vampires…) quand il reçu de plein fouet son regard aux mille promesses de mort (douloureuse et lente, bien sur…).

Le silence aussi était mortel dans la cuisine, alors que tous regardaient Bella foudroyer Edward du regard sans oser faire un geste. Mais, contre toute attente, Bella se leva et passa à côté de son époux en l'ignorant totalement, et ouvrit la porte avec force avant de se mettre à crier :

- PAPA ! IL TE FAUT COMBIEN DE TEMPS POUR ME RAMENER TON PUTAIN DE CARNET DE NOTES !

Tous sursautèrent dans la cuisine, sauf Edward. Lui, il ne voyait que sa femme, à quelques centimètres de lui, qui l'ignorait avec une rage indescriptible au fond des yeux. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, et de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- Ma Bella, j'ai des choses à te dire…

Bella frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud d'Edward dans son cou, et surtout en sentant son odeur si proche d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle le savait… Mais elle était aussi folle de rage ! Et au moment où elle voulu lui faire savoir, on put entendre la voix de Sirius raisonner dans le manoir :

- J'ARRIVE, CA VA !

Alors Bella se tourna vers Edward, et lui adressa un regard toujours aussi froid en lui répondant seulement :

- Tu devras attendre ton tour…

* * *

Hi, hi, si… si, vraiment, je peux couper comme ça. Oui, parce que c'est moi qui décideuuuuu ! (outch… problème cerveau, suis trop fatiguée moi…).

En tout cas, désolé si vous avez trouvé Bella vulgaire, mais c'est l'effet potion ! (et moi, ca m'éclate… ben oui, à 17 on parle n'importe comment, non ? et pas comme le dernier Robert !)

Brefffff… faut vraiment que j'arrête… Il est 21h41… je suis rentrée du boulot à 19h30… je me suis mise direct à écrire… j'ai pas mangé… suis fatigué… j'ai mal au crane… Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça… Donc…

Arrivederci !

See you soon…

Beso …

Haley

**59 – Des choses à te dire **


	60. Rêves

Hello :D ! Désolée pour le retard, mais voici la suite de cette fic ! J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot, et je suis tellement crevée que franchement je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre (que je viens de boucler)… Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Et avant de vous laisser lire, place aux RAR :D

Elo-didie : merci :D ! Voici la suite !

Chka : coucou :D… Ca y est j'ai fini ce chapitre, et finalement j'ai eu du mal ! Je savais exactement ce que je voulais écrire, mais pas moyen de l'écrire ! Harg… enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même :D et que tu t'en sort mieux que moi sur NA ! Bisous :D et à bientôt !

Mimi72 : Salut ! Merci :D je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours, et j'espère que la fin de ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir… Je croise les doigts, et j'attends ton avis ! Bisous :D

Emichlo : merci !

Shinjuki : merci ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon petit délire avec Lily est fait son effet ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, a bientôt :D

Nounou : merci !

Sabrinabella : lol ! Je pense qu'un passage de ce chapitre va te plaire… A bientôt !

Voltéa : merciiii ! Moi j'adore toujours autant tes reviews ! Tu vas avoir les réponses à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais pour Sev, non je n'ai pas encore trouvé… même si une petit idée trotte dans mon cerveau de dingue… Enfin bref, merci encore :D et à très vite !

Ninie08 : je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ca continuera ! A bientôt :D

CutieSunshine : merci pour ta reviews :D ! Pour Hermione et Cie, je sais que je les laisse un peu de côté, mais c'est pas simple de gérer autant de personnage lol ! Quand à Jacob, non, il n'a pas son rôle dans mon histoire… mais je vous réserve encore pas mal de surprises ! Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira :D ! A bientôt !

Voilà… mais avant de vous laisser avec mon chapitre, je voudrais faire une « minute pub » :D ! Parce que si vous aimez les crossover HP/Twilight, alors je vous conseille d'aller découvrir « **Nouveaux Alliés** » de **Chka**, vous ne serez pas déçu ! (je suis sure que Mimi72 est de mon avis :D) !

Allez, ce coup ci je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**60 – Rêves **

Edward s'était figé au ton tranchant de sa femme, mais il ne put rien répondre, alors qu'elle foudroyait à présent Sirius du regard.

- T'en a mis du temps, bordel ! Siffla-t-elle alors que son père entrait dans la cuisine.

- Ca va ! S'exclama Sirius en lui envoyant un regard noir. Je reste ton père, Isabella Black, et tu vas me parler mieux que ça ! Maintenant, assied-toi, et si tu ne te calme pas je te fais simplement boire du sang de force, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir ce carnet !

Boire du sang ? Se demanda soudain Edward qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Alors il analysa les pensées de ses compagnons, et il comprit très vite que la situation était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginée… Mais, contre toute attente, Bella obéit à son père sans faire la moindre remarque, et Sirius attira à nouveau l'attention de tout le monde :

- Bien, soupira-t-il. Maintenant, voyons ce que j'ai écris à propos de Nahuel…

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et ouvrit son carnet de note sous l'œil curieux (et bien souvent inquiet) de tout le monde, et celui mauvais de sa fille. Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne brisa le silence pesant que la lecture de Sirius avait instauré, et pas même Bella, bien qu'elle bouillait d'impatience sur sa chaise. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand il releva la tête et dit enfin :

- Il pouvait manger de la nourriture humaine sans problème, viande comme légume, mais il avait quand même besoin de sang pour survivre…

- Super, soupira Bella. Ca ne m'aide pas ça ! Je n'ai rien pu garder plus de trois secondes…

- Alors tu n'as pas le choix, intervint Albus avec un sourire rassurant.

Le fait que la réplique vienne du vieil homme empêcha Bella de se mettre à hurler, mais elle se renfrogna largement au fond de sa chaise, et ferma les yeux de rage quand Emmett intervint :

- Tu n'as jamais eu peur de rien, Crunchy ! Ce n'est pas un verre de sang qui va te faire fuir, si ?

- Va te faire foutre, Emmett !

- Bella ! La réprima Molly avec automatisme.

Bella grogna et se renfrogna plus encore, mais Hermione intervint avec une voix douce :

- Essaye le sang synthétique, Bella. Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir indéfiniment avec cette potion, tu le sais.

Oui, Bella savait très bien qu'à forte dose cette potion pouvait être dangereuse pour son cœur, mais elle avait aussi un drôle de pressentiment, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de leur faire partager :

- Le sang nourrira le côté vampire de mon enfant, mais est-ce que ça alimentera aussi ma magie ?

- J'en doute, soupira Carlisle.

- Mais l'enfant cessera de puiser dans ta magie si tu bois du sang, intervint Albus. Et il existe des potions fortifiantes pour les femmes enceintes, qui te permettront de maintenir ton niveau de magie.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Molly. Il n'est pas rare, dans le monde magique, qu'un enfant puise dans la magie de sa mère pour compenser un manque de nourriture…

Alors que cela semblait rassurer tout le monde, Bella, elle, soupira une nouvelle fois tout en grimaçant fortement. Elle sentait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas la lâcher avec cette histoire de sang, et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir de faim… alors avait-elle le choix ?

Personne ne parlait, et alors que tous regardaient Bella réfléchir à la situation, ils furent plus que soulagés quand elle répliqua enfin :

- Ok… va pour le sang synthétique…

Cela rendit enfin le sourire aux occupants de la cuisine (sauf à Edward…), mais c'est en se mordant la lèvre que Carlisle répondit :

- Je crois que le sang humain serait plus efficace, Bella…

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant sa grimace.

Carlisle soupira tout en échangeant un regard avec Albus, mais c'est Jasper qui répondit :

- Le sang humain est bien plus nourrissant que le sang animal, pour nous. Et ça te permettra sans doute d'avoir à en boire moins, tout en retrouvant plus vite tes forces.

Bella ne pouvait bien sur pas ignorer l'argument de Jasper, alors elle se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, malgré sa grimace toujours bien visible.

- Allez, ne fait pas cette tête, Izzie ! S'exclama Emmett. Tu vas voir, c'est super bon !

Elle se contenta de le foudroyer du regard alors que Carlisle quittait la cuisine pour aller chercher du sang humain, dans le cabinet médical de sa maison. Le silence qui s'instaura alors à nouveau dans la cuisine était à trancher au couteau. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Albus pour se lever, sous le regard presque désespéré de Bella.

- Vous partez ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt, et d'une voix bien plus calme.

- Oui, Bella, répondit-il avec un tendre sourire. Je dois m'occuper des affaires de Poudlard, et tu es bien entourée, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis sure que ta mère réussira à convaincre Severus de rester avec vous le temps de faire toutes les potions nécessaires…

Bella s'attendait à cet instant à avoir le soutien de son père, mais elle ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un petit sourire au visage. Alors elle se contenta de soupirer fortement avant de répondre finalement, une moue adorable au visage :

- Je comprends… Merci pour tout, Albus…

Foutue gamine… pensa le vieil homme alors qu'elle lui sortait la moue la plus enfantine et adorable qu'elle avait en stock. Il savait bien qu'il était un des rares en qui elle avait aveuglément confiance (malgré tout…), mais il se devait aussi (et surtout) de garder un œil sur le monde magique pendant sa grossesse… Parce que ce qu'il n'osait dire à personne était qu'il était très inquiet d'une éventuelle attaque de Voldemort. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son gout que le mage noir restait calme, et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment… Et il craignait aussi beaucoup que Bella se serve de sa magie dans l'état où elle était…

Alors il n'avait pas le choix : il devait la garder hors du monde magique et de ses dangers, le temps qu'elle devienne une immortelle, espérant que Voldemort attende pour se manifester…

Donc, bien qu'il soit véritablement difficile de résister au regard un peu perdu de sa protégée, il lui envoya un regard déterminé avant de l'embrasser sur le front, puis de saluer tout le monde et de s'éclipser.

- Vous croyez qu'il nous cache quelque chose ? Demanda Bella alors que le vieil homme venait de transplaner.

- Impossible de le savoir, soupira Hermione. Mais il doit garder un œil sur le monde magique…

Hermione n'était pas dupe, comme les autres d'ailleurs, et tous s'inquiétaient pour la même chose : que se passerait-il si Voldemort venait à attaquer ? Mais surtout, que préparait-il depuis six mois ?

Pourtant, le retour de Carlisle dans la cuisine détourna l'attention de tout le monde et Bella ne put s'empêcher de grimacer une nouvelle fois quand le médecin lui tendit un thermo opaque, dont une paille dépassait au dessus.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça… soupira-t-elle en attrapant son « repas ».

Cela fit sourire ses compagnons, mais elle les ignora et ferma les yeux avant de commencer à boire, tout en fronçant le nez. Mais après la première gorgée, elle rouvrit les yeux et s'exclama avec un ton stupéfait :

- C'est super bon !

Les autres sourirent d'avantage (tout en levant les yeux au ciel pour certains !), et personne ne s'inquiéta de la voir engloutir son sang avec un plaisir largement visible. Mais la goutte de sang qui s'échappa du coin de ses lèvres et qui glissa sur son menton, fut le coup de grâce pour Edward. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cette scène le mettait dans une colère noire et, après s'être levé brusquement de sa chaise, il s'exclama :

- Comment pouvez-vous sourire face à ça ! Et toi, Bella, comment peux-tu…

- Edward ! Coupa Alice

- Non, reprit-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taire ! Je maintiens que tout ceci est une folie ! Mais enfin, vous rendez vous compte que tu ne peux plus survivre que grâce à du sang et des potions fortifiantes, et que rien ne dit que tu vas survivre à cette chose, Bella ! Alors…

PAF !

Dès le début de la tirade d'Edward, Bella s'était levée de sa chaise pour s'approcher de lui. Et elle en avait visiblement assez entendu, car elle le coupa dans son élan en le giflant de toutes ses forces.

Bien sur Edward se figea sur place, et bien qu'il ait entendu les os de Bella se briser sous le choc, il ne fut pas capable de faire un geste quand elle quitta la cuisine… tout en faisant frémir la maison de la cave au grenier avec sa magie qui fuyait dangereusement hors de son corps.

Alors que la porte de la cuisine claquait derrière elle, les réactions se firent entendre en même temps, dans un brouhaha inconfortable pour les oreilles si sensible d'un vampire (et surtout pour les vampires télépathe…) :

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu le fais exprès ! S'exclama Rosalie

- Celle là tu l'as méritée ! Railla Emmett

- Elle va finir par détruire le manoir avec tes conneries… Soupira Sirius

- Je vais rechercher du sang, proposa Rosalie en lançant un regard appuyé à son père.

- Je vais essayer de réparer sa main sans me faire expulser à grand coup de magie instinctive… lança Carlisle avec une tristesse visible au fond des yeux.

- Il va encore falloir la ramasser à la petite cuillère ! Déplora Hermione.

Tous donnèrent leur avis, sans oublier de foudroyer Edward du regard au passage. Il se sentait très seul à cet instant, et il préféra tout simplement battre en retraite.

Quand il referma derrière lui la porte de sa chambre, dans la maison de sa famille, et que sa solitude devint encore plus pesante, il réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de faire. Et c'est en se laissant tomber sur son lit qu'il commença à se maudire de tous les noms. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de tout oublier, il sentit que cette nuit allait être longue, en tête à tête avec ses noires pensées encore une fois.

xxx

Lily et Severus venaient de finir la potion améliorée pour les hormones de Bella, quand ils sentirent le manoir trembler sur ses fondations.

- Merlin que se passe-t-il… souffla Severus en retenant le chaudron qui vacillait sur la table.

- Bella ! S'exclama seulement Lily avant de sortir du laboratoire en courant.

Severus prit le temps de hausser un sourcil, ne comprenant pas comment Bella pouvait avoir un rapport avec ces tremblements, mais soudain il réalisa que c'était justement Bella… et il se mit aussitôt à courir après Lily.

Ils arrivèrent au même moment dans la cuisine, et Lily s'exclama aussitôt :

- Où est Bella ?

- Dans sa chambre, répondit aussitôt Sirius. Carlisle est avec elle, et... répare sa main.

- Pardon ?

S'en suivit alors une explication détaillée de ce qui venait de se produire, et Lily soupira fortement avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Severus, lui, voyant surtout son intérêt personnel face au danger qu'elle représentait (ben voyons !), donna son avis naturellement :

- Il serait temps qu'Edward se fasse une raison !

- C'est vrai, soupira Alice. Mais ce n'est pas simple pour autant… Il a trop peur pour elle…

- Oui, et bien moi aussi ! Intervint soudain Lily en se relevant. Et pour le moment, il ne fait que l'affaiblir alors qu'on tente tous de lui rendre des forces ! Je vais m'occuper de son cas, moi, où est-il ?

Les Cullen (et les autres aussi d'ailleurs) ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, et Emmett répondit avec une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire :

- Il est rentré chez nous, je crois que tu vas devoir attendre demain pour le crucifier…

Tout en souriant à la réplique du vampire, les sorciers se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà très tard. Et alors que Lily, Sirius et Severus rejoignaient la chambre de Bella, les autres se dirent bonne nuit sous l'insistance de Molly.

xxx

Avec une facilité assez préoccupante, Carlisle avait pu suivre Bella jusque sa chambre grâce aux trainées de magie qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Alors, arrivé devant sa porte qu'il avait entendu claquer fortement quelques instants plus tôt, il lui fallu un peu de temps pour se donner du courage avant de se décider à frapper.

- QUOI ? Entendit-il aussitôt

Il sursauta, surpris par tant de colère dans la voix de Bella, mais il tenta de ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne en lui répondant :

- C'est Carlisle, Bella. Je viens pour ta main…

Aussitôt, il entendit un déclic lui indiquant que la porte venait d'être déverrouillée par magie, et il n'hésita plus pour entrer, mais se figea sur le seuil.

Le médecin n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à cet instant, et il ne savait comment réagir : Bella était au milieu de la pièce, tenant sa main droite fortement contre sa poitrine, et de larges cernes noires étaient réapparues sous ses yeux, alors que ses larmes coulaient abondement. Mais ce n'était pas le plus effrayant… non… les meubles qui lévitaient autour de sa belle-fille, à un mètre du sol, étaient bien plus terrifiants que sa mine de cadavre.

Il était encore figé sur place quand Lily, Sirius et Severus arrivèrent derrière lui, et ils se figèrent eux aussi face à la scène qu'ils découvrirent.

- Oh Merlin, souffla Lily en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche, pour étouffer ses sanglots soudains.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, murmura Sirius en secouant doucement l'épaule de Carlisle.

Mais alors que le médecin refaisait surface, ce fut Rosalie qui arriva à son tour, avec le sang pour nourrir Bella. Et la vampire, elle, ne se figea absolument pas face à cette scène, et entra aussitôt dans la pièce.

Elle dut slalomer entre les meubles volant, et faillit se prendre l'armoire en pleine tête, mais elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers Bella, et l'attrapa dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

- Calme toi… allez, Isabella Black Cullen, tu dois te calmer si tu ne veux pas vider complètement ton corps de ta magie…

Si Rosalie pouvait entendre le cœur de la sorcière se calmer doucement, elle ne pouvait pas manquer ses larmes qui ne se tarissaient pas, mais surtout sa magie qui continuait de sortir d'elle en un flot continue.

- Bella… Je t'en pris, calme toi… Et puis, je t'assure que ta magie qui me transperce de toute part, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable…

A ces mots, Bella releva la tête vers Rosalie et elle put sans mal lire la douleur sur le visage de la vampire. « Pas agréable » semblait être une bien faible expression, et cela calma Bella en une fraction de seconde. Et, alors que les flots de magies s'interrompaient, tous les meubles de la chambre retombèrent au sol avec un fracas qui fit sursauter, une fois de plus, tout le manoir.

Bien évidement, tous purent ensuite entendre des portes s'ouvrir dans le manoir, et Severus intervint dès qu'il croisa les regards soucieux de Lily et Sirius :

- Je vais chercher une potion fortifiante, et les rassurer au passage…

Il n'attendit pas le « merci » murmuré de Sirius pour tourner les talons vers les autres chambres, et il s'autorisa un soupire dès qu'il eut disparu de leur champ de vision. Cette grossesse n'allait pas être de tout repos…

Dans la chambre de Bella, Rosalie avait doucement assise la jeune sorcière sur son lit (après que Lily est réordonnée la chambre d'un coup de baguette), et Carlisle avait enfin pu approcher.

Il avait réparé les os de sa main d'un simple sort, mais l'état de Bella l'inquiétait beaucoup : ses cernes étaient bien plus effrayantes qu'il y a quelques heures, preuve qu'elle avait épuisé totalement l'effet de la potion d'adrénaline, et elle semblait complètement ailleurs… sur un nuage où plus rien n'existait autour d'elle.

Elle ne réagit pas quand Lily la prit dans ses bras, tout en lui faisant boire du sang à la paille, tel un nourrisson…

Elle ne réagit pas plus quand Severus lui fit boire trois potion l'une après l'autre, et c'est sans s'en rendre réellement compte qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil.

- Avec la potion pour les hormones, le fortifiant et la potion de sommeil, ça devrait aller pour cette nuit, tenta de rassurer Severus.

- Je vais rester là, répondit Lily qui ne lâchait pas sa fille du regard.

Sirius attira aussitôt Lily vers lui, sur un fauteuil à côté du lit de Bella, et lui fit comprendre silencieusement qu'il resterait à ses côtés. Alors, dans le même silence inquiet, et juste en échangeant des regards compréhensifs, les trois autres prirent congés en refermant la porte derrière eux.

xxx

Ses boucles noires étaient parsemées de feuilles et ses vêtements, à l'origine immaculés, étaient recouverts de boue alors qu'il courrait dans une prairie où les arbres portaient les couleurs de l'automne. Ses yeux ambrés étaient pétillants de malice alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à un chien blanc qui lui courrait après en jappant joyeusement. Il souriait à pleines dents, découvrant une blancheur écarlate qui accentuait encore plus la couleur rouge sang de ses lèvres, et il ne cessait de rire, tout en se retournant à l'occasion pour faire un grand signe de la main.

La scène était aussi touchante qu'amusante, mais surtout à cause du pauvre chien blanc qui, malgré sa taille, se faisait largement distancer par ce petit garçon d'environ sept ans, qui semblait courir plus vite que le vent.

Mais le chien blanc sembla se lasser du jeu et il s'arrêta de courir, s'installa sur ses pates arrière et aboya… avant de disparaître dans un « pop » sonore. Et seulement une seconde plus tard, il réapparaissait derrière le garçon, et lui sautait dessus pour lui lécher minutieusement le visage.

- Ha… non, tu triches, My' ! Se plaignit le garçon tout en repoussant le chien. PAPA !

xxx

Edward se releva en sursaut, stupéfait mais surtout sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il ne pouvait pas rêver, puisqu'il ne dormait pas, mais il avait réellement vécu cette scène comme un rêve… comme une vision.

Cet enfant… ce petit garçon ressemblait tellement à Bella qu'il en avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Pourtant, elle avait dit avoir rêvé d'une fille, et d'un chien noir… Pourquoi lui avait-il une vision d'un garçon, et d'un chien blanc ? Que signifiait tout cela ? Et pourquoi ce chien n'avait-il rien d'un chien normal ? Mais surtout comment avait-il pu avoir cette vision ? Il sentait encore l'odeur si particulière de cette enfant, il entendait encore son petit cœur qui battait un peu plus fort que la normale, mais surtout un mot raisonnait douloureusement dans son esprit : « papa »…

C'est avec juste un soupire, et la tête pleine de question qu'Edward sorti de sa chambre et, sans même prendre le temps de regarder l'heure, il se dirigea vers le manoir Black avec un seul objectif : parler à Bella.

xxx

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, étourdie par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Pourquoi, après des jours à rêver d'une petite fille, elle voyait à présent un garçon ? Un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait autant que la petite ressemblait à Edward, malgré la couleur de leurs yeux. Elle était réellement perdue, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question, son sursaut ayant bien sur inquiété Lily et Sirius qui la veillaient.

- Bella, ma chérie… tu vas bien ? Souffla Lily en se rapprochant d'elle.

Quand sa mère passa doucement sa main sur son visage, Bella eut envie de refermer les yeux et de se lover contre elle pour se rendormir. Elle n'était plus sous l'emprise de la potion d'adrénaline, et elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée, mais l'air inquiet de ses parents la força à répondre :

- Ca va, maman… c'est juste que j'ai fait un rêve étrange…

- Etrange comme quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Sirius, qui connaissait bien les dons de sa fille et de sa femme à « rêver ».

- Rien de grave, soupira Bella en se calant finalement dans les bras de sa mère. Je suis perdue, c'est tout…

Et alors que Sirius s'allongeait de l'autre côté de Bella dans le lit, elle entreprit de leur raconter son rêve, en insistant beaucoup sur le physique de cet enfant.

Sirius ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à sa fille, et il se contenta de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Quand à Lily, elle avait bien une idée sur la signification de ce rêve, mais elle n'était pas sure que Bella soit prête à l'entendre… Alors, elle aussi, se contenta de câliner sa fille, essayant de la rassurer par ses caresses.

Mais alors que le couple pouvait sentir Bella se rendormir peu à peu dans son cocon protecteur, un bruit les attira tous les trois vers la fenêtre, et Bella ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

- Edward…

Lily et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, alors que Bella regardait Edward, perché derrière la vitre, avec autant de peur que de tristesse au fond des yeux.

- Bella… commença Sirius.

- Laisse-le entrer, coupa-t-elle.

Sirius se retient avec du mal de lui répliquer que c'était une mauvaise idée à son gout, mais le regard d'encouragement de Lily le poussa à aller ouvrir la fenêtre à Edward, en le gratifiant d'un regard meurtrier au passage.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Bella sans préambule, dès qu'il eut un pied dans la chambre.

Son ton était froid, mais il exprimait bien plus la peine que la colère à cet instant et, ne voulant pas la blesser d'avantage, Edward répondit seulement :

- Je viens de faire un… rêve.

Cette fois, il avait l'attention de tout le monde : Lily et Sirius le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou, mais Bella, elle, sembla revivre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'espoir, et c'est en souriant qu'elle demanda :

- Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

Edward frissonna à la voix calme de sa femme et alors qu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux azur bien trop brillants d'émotions, il rendit les armes… et répondit sincèrement :

- Magnifique…

Bella ferma aussitôt les yeux, et elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler une nouvelle fois. Elle se sentait si seule sans lui, que rien que ce petit mot pouvait effacer tout le reste. Elle le voulait lui, elle avait besoin de lui, et rien que de lui… et la seule chose qu'elle voulait à cet instant était qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

Edward senti tout son corps frissonner quand il vit les larmes de Bella se remettre à couler en abondance le long de ses joues, et il n'hésita pas un instant pour s'approcher d'elle. Sans un mot, il vit Lily et Sirius sortir du lit, puis de la chambre, le laissant enfin seul avec Bella.

xxx

- Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser tout les deux ? Demanda Sirius après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Je pense qu'ils ont partagés le même rêve… et que tout cela prend une toute autre dimension pour Edward.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, mais se garda de faire tout commentaire. De toute façon, il ne dormait pas, alors il pourrait très bien veiller, de loin, à ce que tout se passe bien…

xxx

- Bella… souffla Edward alors qu'il approchait doucement d'elle.

Les larmes de sa belle ne se tarissaient pas, mais elle avait ouvert les yeux et le regardaient maintenant avec tant d'amour qu'il cru défaillir. Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter cet amour, et alors qu'il s'asseyait doucement près d'elle dans le lit, il se sentit obligé de murmurer :

- Ma Bella, je suis désolé… je suis vraiment désolé… j'ai si peur pour toi que…

Bella le coupa d'un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle était fatiguée, et elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose pour le moment, alors c'est en murmurant aussi qu'elle avoua simplement :

- J'ai besoin de toi, Edward…

Il n'en fallut pas plus au vampire pour se rapprocher d'avantage de sa femme, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien être quand elle se lova d'elle même dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres…

Il aurait aimé lui parler, mais il se contenta largement de son souffle régulier dans son cou, et ferma les yeux en se concentrant seulement sur les battements de cœurs de sa femme… Inconscient à cet instant qu'il allait rêver une fois de plus…

* * *

Voilà… ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi, je suis vraiment épuisée…

Mais je vous dis quand même à bientôt avec la suite :D

Bizzzzz'

Haley


	61. Promenons nous dans les bois

Héhé :D

Me revoilà, et dans les temps en plus ! Ce chapitre est tout frais, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D… Mais avant tout, comme d'hab', les mercis :D

Elo-didie : merci ! Et oui, Edward est revenu à la raison, et il va la garder ! A bientôt :D

Chka : hihi :D et oui, même en faisant une pause au milieu de ce chapitre pour lire le tiens, j'ai réussi à le boucler ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et j'attends ton avis :D ! A très vite, ici ou ailleurs :D Bisous !

Sabrinabella : lol ! La claque était pour toi, tu me l'avais tellement réclamée :D ! Pour le reste, tu vas avoir les réponses dans ce chapitre… A bientôt :D

Lul : lol ! Moi qui n'aimait pas la fin de mon chapitre, je suis contente que tu es trouvé ça mignon ! Pour les rêves, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Alors j'espère que ça te plaira ! A bientôt :D bisous !

Mimi72 : merci beaucoup :D ! J'espère que la suite va aussi te plaire… cette fois, c'est Hermione qui gère, et j'attends ton avis :D ! A bientôt, bisou !

Ninie08 : merci ! Ha, ha… la réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D

Nounou : merci :D

Shinjuki : j'avoue que tu m'as bien cerné, et je dois dire que ta reviews m'a beaucoup inspirée pour ce chapitre. J'avais peur d'aller trop vite, mais finalement tout s'est construis dans ma tête… Alors j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt :D

Lilylys : lol ! La voici la suite :D !

Emichlo : merci :D

Isabellamisa : Hey ! Je suis contente de te revoir ici, tes reviews m'avaient manquées ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, le travail, je comprends lol ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours ! A bientôt :D et gros bisous vampiriques ! :D

Voilà, ce coup ci je vous laisse avec un chapitre important qui va donner le ton de la suite… alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**61 – Promenons nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas… **

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait la pleine, rendant l'endroit plus mystérieux encore que d'habitude. Les vieux arbres qui l'entouraient étaient dépourvus de feuilles, et couverts eux aussi d'une neige immaculée qui tombait parfois au sol, formant pendant quelques secondes un nuage de fumée blanc qui dégageait une douce odeur de sève et d'écorce.

Bella adorait cet endroit depuis toujours, et surtout en hiver, quand la nature pouvait passer en une seconde d'apaisante à effrayante. Elle aimait l'odeur à peine prononcée de cette nature en hibernation, la robe blanche de tout ce qui l'entourait, et surtout la danse sensuelle des branches sous la douce brise de décembre, qui amenait avec elle les senteurs de la ville environnante.

Edward avait aimé cet endroit dès la première seconde. Aujourd'hui, alors que sa femme était amoureusement calée dans ses bras, à même la neige, il ne pouvait que se souvenir de leurs premières rencontres dans ce lieu… Cette prairie avait été l'endroit de leurs premiers véritables aveux, de leur premier baiser prononcé (suivi d'un rhum mémorable de Bella…), mais aussi de leur première dispute…

Ce lieu résumait tellement de chose en eux, qu'il ne se lassait jamais de s'y laisser trainer par ses amours, et il partageait pleinement avec eux leur amour pour cet endroit.

- Tu les entends encore ? Demanda soudain Bella, d'une voix douce et posée.

Edward se concentra une seconde avant de montrer l'horizon et de répondre en souriant :

- Ils reviennent…

Au moment même où Edward avait parlé, la forêt s'était mise à produire d'étranges sons, des échos sans doute terrifiants pour les humains, mais qui firent pouffer de rire les époux Cullen.

- Je me demande de qui ils tiennent ça… souffla Bella en masquant son sourire.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, et alors que sa femme s'était finalement mise à rire ouvertement (ils pouvaient maintenant voir autant qu'entendre), il répliqua en souriant :

- Ils sont 100 % Black ! Tu sais que parfois je maudis réellement Sirius pour tout ça !

A « tout ça », il fit un signe de la main vers les deux chiens qui labouraient, sans délicatesse ni discrétion, la prairie dans laquelle ils courraient. Le chien noir avait de l'avance sur le blanc, et ce dernier, visiblement mécontent de la situation, ne cessait de se téléporter devant son compagnon… qui répliquait aussitôt en faisant durement léviter le chien blanc derrière lui ! Bien sur, leurs différents bons, dérapages, expulsions et autres bêtises, étaient accompagnés de jappements joyeux ou rageurs, qui faisant sans doute trembler de peur toutes les créatures (magiques ou non) de la forêt.

Malgré son rire face à cette scène, Bella put répondre sans mal à son mari (ça avait des avantages de ne plus avoir besoin de respirer !) :

- Ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute s'il leur a fait découvrir leurs Animagus !

- Quelle mauvaise fois, Mme Cullen !

Bella se contenta de lui envoyer un regard coquin, avant de se lever et de lui lancer :

- La vraie raison est que tu es jaloux, Mr Cullen, et c'est tout !

Et aussitôt, Bella laissa sa place à Crunch et il esquiva de justesse une léchouille dans les règles, en se relevant d'un bon. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand il vit la panthère retrousser les babines pour lui sourire, mais alors qu'elle s'élançait vers les deux chiens, il ne put encore une fois qu'admirer Crunch. C'était plus fort que lui : il restait toujours en admiration quelques secondes devant la panthère, que l'état de vampire avait rendue encore plus puissante et effrayante…

xxx

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Ron en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il reçu une réponse collective qui fit plus brouhaha qu'autre chose, mais il sourit largement (il était toujours le dernier levé !) avant de se servir un petit déjeuner digne de son nom, sous l'œil quasi désespéré de sa mère et de sa copine.

- Bella n'est pas encore levé ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, faisant tomber quelques miettes de brioche au passage.

Hermione et Molly (entre autre !) étaient prêtes à le réprimander, mais Sirius les devança avec une grimace bien visible :

- Ron, t'es un porc ! Par Merlin, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi crade… j'vais voir comment va Bella !

Et sur les éclats de rire d'une bonne moitié des résidants (Cullen y compris), l'air dépité de la plupart des femmes, et l'air clairement dégouté de Rogue, Sirius quitta la cuisine. Et ce n'est que quand il commença à gravir l'escalier qu'il entendit Ron maugréer :

- Ho ça va, hein…

- Il a raison ! S'énerva Molly. Franchement, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça, Ronald Weasley… et si tu n'es pas capable de manger normalement, je te retire cette assiette tout de suite !

Rouge de honte (à 18 ans, se faire sermonner par sa mère à table, devant tout le monde, c'est la super honte !), Ron ne put que ralentir la cadence de son coup de fourchette, alors que cette fois tout le monde s'était mis à rire !

Mais l'ambiance légère et détendue de cette fin de matinée ne dura pas…

Les vampires tournèrent la tête les premiers, mais les autres entendirent bientôt eux aussi Sirius redescendre les escaliers en courant, et tous surent avant même de voir sa mine qu'il se passait (encore) quelque chose avec Bella.

- Sirius ! S'exclama Lily. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils dorment, répondit-il en soupirant.

- Ben je ne vois pas où est le problème dans ce cas ! Lança Ron en finissant une tartine.

Tous les sorciers semblèrent de son avis une demi seconde, avant de réaliser ce que Sirius venait de dire.

- ILS dorment ? S'étonna Hermione avec des étincelles au fond des yeux rappelant Dumbledore dans ses bons jours.

- C'est impossible ! Intervint Carlisle. Edward ne peut pas être entrain de dormir !

- Ben si, répondit Sirius avec dépit.

Il se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise avec un air qui disait clairement « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ENCORE inventé », et lança un regard inquiet et suppliant à Carlisle.

Le médecin soupira et, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre à Sirius, il lança à son tour un regard désespéré vers Severus… qui leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel tout en maugréant :

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça me retombe dessus ?

xxx

Edward ne se lassait pas de les regarder s'amuser tous les trois mais il devait avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux quand même. Lui, il ne pouvait pas se transformer en Animagus et il avait souvent l'impression de manquer des choses à cause de cela…

Et comme toujours, au bout d'un moment, Elle le sentait… Elle avait un don pour sentir les choses (ou les voir, il ne savait comment l'expliquer), et elle arrêtait toujours leurs jeux quand il commençait à se torturer l'esprit à propos de sa non capacité à se transformer.

Alors cette fois encore, il ne s'étonna absolument pas quand les deux chiens et la panthère retrouvèrent leur apparence humaine, et il ne put que leur envoyer un large sourire tout en les regardant venir vers lui.

Bella était aussi décoiffée qu'au temps où elle était encore humaine, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier, riant sans retenue avec les deux terreurs d'environ sept ans qui trottinaient autour d'elle.

Le chien blanc avait rendu sa place à son premier trésor, sa fille, avec son regard azur typiquement Black, qui promettaient mille bêtises à venir. Et le chien noir, était son second cadeau du ciel, son fils, aux yeux ambrés qui reflétaient son besoin de sang…

Ses enfants… les jumeaux étaient la plus belle chose qui leur était arrivé, avec Bella, et alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinait une fois de plus sur son visage, une voix fluette s'éleva sur un ton rieur :

- Pourquoi il sourit comme ça Miley ?

La petite fronça le nez une seconde, avant de se tourner vers son frère en souriant pour répondre :

- Parce qu'il se dit qu'on est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, Jake !

Les enfants se mirent à rire alors qu'Edward se renfrognait sur sa branche, tout en maugréant un truc du genre « peux même plus penser tranquille… ». Mais à Bella, cette réplique fit une drôle de sensation et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer, d'un ton soudain très rêveur :

- Il a pourtant eut du mal à s'y faire au début…

Et alors qu'Edward se figeait sur sa branche, ni lui, ni Bella, ne remarquèrent le regard inquiet que s'échangèrent les jumeaux… Et ils n'entendirent pas non plus Miley envoyer en pensée à son frère :

- _Ils ne doivent pas comprendre, Jacob… il est trop tôt !_

xxx

Dans la chambre de Bella, tous se regardaient avec incompréhension et inquiétude, sans savoir réellement que dire ou que faire. Lily et Sirius s'étaient mis un peu en retrait, attendant que Carlisle et Severus disent quelque chose, mais les deux hommes ne savaient pas par où commencer. Alors Hermione, la seule « jeune » qui avait pu monter avec eux dans la chambre de Bella, en revendiquant haut et fort (très fort) son statut de meilleure amie, en eut assez de ce silence et se lança :

- Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par examiner Bella, juste pour être sur que tout va bien, non ?

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Severus et Carlisle se tournèrent vers Hermione avec des airs penauds, mais cette dernière, elle, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Ravalant une réplique cinglante, Severus se tourna alors vers Carlisle et lança, avec un sourire quelque peu ironique (ben oui, c'était lui le médecin après tout ! Lui il était Maitre des Potions, par la barbe de Merlin !...) :

- A vous l'honneur, Docteur Cullen !

Carlisle ne réprima pas un grognement au ton de Severus, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires et s'approcha de Bella. Doucement, il fit d'abord passer sa baguette le long du corps de la jeune sorcière pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis il souleva son tee-shirt pour dévoiler son ventre. S'il fut surpris de voir que son ventre s'était développé en seulement quelques heures, il le fut encore plus quand il fit ne échographie magique à Bella.

- Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir ça hier ! S'exclama-t-il alors.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent tous les autres avec des airs mi-inquiets, mi blasés.

Carlisle lança son sort une seconde fois, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rêvé, avant de relever doucement la tête vers les autres, et de souffler :

- Elle attend des jumeaux… Visiblement une fille et un garçon…

Alors que Lily, Hermione et Sirius étaient figés par la surprise, Severus, lui, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lancer :

- Ca explique pourquoi ses pouvoirs se sont autant développés…

Le maitre des Potions avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde, et Hermione se mit aussitôt à réfléchir à ses paroles, alors que Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer :

- Mais ça ne nous aide pas à la réveiller…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Hermione.

Cette fois, c'est la jeune sorcière que tous regardaient. Elle prit largement le temps de lever les yeux au ciel face à leurs regards interrogateurs, mais elle ne pouvait pas réellement leur en vouloir de ne pas comprendre. Après tout, elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux Bella dans cette pièce (Edward ne compte pas vu son état), et elle savait très bien interpréter tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. En fait, elle y avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi ses dernières heures, et la révélation de Carlisle était la pièce qui lui manquait pour être capable de tout expliquer.

- Hermione, que veux-tu dire ? S'impatienta Lily alors que la jeune femme semblait encore chercher ses mots.

- Je veux dire que nous avons vu la magie des jumeaux, et que tout s'explique…

xxx

Alors qu'Edward était encore figé par les paroles de Bella, et que cette dernière semblait très mal à l'aise (passant inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre plat), ils ne virent pas Miley fermer les yeux une seconde… et ils ne se rendirent absolument pas compte que le décor avait changé, ni même qu'ils avaient ressentis un malaise quelques secondes plus tôt.

xxx

Hermione venait de déballer son explication à toute allure, et alors que les autres étaient schochés, seul Severus fut capable d'intervenir :

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Que ces enfants sont sans doute bien plus puissants qu'elle grâce au mélange de la magie et du venin vampirique, coupa Hermione.

Elle était consciente que tous la prenaient pour une folle, alors elle soupira largement avant de répéter ses conclusions :

- Je pense que la fille a le pouvoir de rêver : c'est pour ça que Bella l'a vue en premier, et je suis certaine que c'est elle qui a permis à Edward de rêver hier… et maintenant aussi.

Severus était toujours le seul capable de raisonner devant de telles conclusions, et il demanda sans hésiter :

- Mais Bella a elle aussi le don de rêver, non ?

- Pas de cette façon, répondit Hermione. Bella ne rêve que quand sa magie veut la prévenir d'un danger, tout comme Lily… n'est ce pas ?

Lily acquiesça doucement et Hermione reprit, cette fois consciente que les autres avaient repris leurs esprits :

- Bella n'a pas le pouvoir de faire rêver les autres, encore moins Edward. Et quelque chose me dit, vu leur expression, qu'ils sont entrain de vivre une illusion très agréable.

Tous ne purent qu'acquiescer silencieusement aux paroles d'Hermione, alors qu'ils voyaient le jeune couple sourire dans leur sommeil. Mais Severus demanda quand même :

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils vivent réellement une illusion ?

Hermione soupira, mais elle tenta de s'expliquer d'une autre façon (encore !) :

- Le rêve que Bella nous a raconté a tout d'une illusion : les deux chiens sont sans doute les enfants, et ils s'amusent simplement entre eux, tout en essayant de dire à Bella que tout va bien se passer. La petite est parvenue facilement à rassurer Bella, mais Edward a été très réticent, et je pense que c'est leur fils qui est intervenu à son tour…

- Comment ça ? Demanda alors Sirius.

Par Merlin, est-ce que l'un d'eux avaient suivi sa première explication ? Elle soupira fortement, et ignora le petit sourire ironique de Severus avant de répondre :

- Les meubles, Sirius ! Les meubles qui volaient autour de Bella hier alors qu'elle était en colère. Notre Bella aurait du tout ravager, tout détruire et se mettre à hurler… et avec ce surplus de pouvoir elle aurait été capable de faire exploser le manoir !

- Alors vous voulez dire que les enfants canalisent sa magie ? Intervint Severus.

- Exactement ! Soupira Hermione. Je pense qu'ils sont déjà largement capables de se servir de leurs pouvoirs, et que sans eux Bella aurait peut-être déjà craqué sous le poids de la surdose de magie. Je pense qu'ils la protègent, et que c'est aussi pour ça qu'Edward est endormi aujourd'hui.

- Elle a besoin de lui, intervint Carlisle en soupirant.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Elle a besoin de lui, et seulement de lui… et si nous le savons tous, je pense que seuls les enfants pouvaient intervenir…

- Attends, qu'es-tu entrain d'insinuer, Hermione ?

Et bien voilà, il semblerait que le cerveau de Sirius s'était remis en marche, mais cela ne fit aucun doute que la réponse d'Hermione lui déplut :

- Je crois qu'on ne peut qu'attendre qu'ils se réveillent…

- Mais… tenta Sirius alors que Lily posait doucement une main sur son bras.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, coupa Hermione. Et au moins, ils sont en sécurité…

Pourquoi cette phrase sonnait-elle bizarrement aux oreilles de tous ? Nul ne le savait, mais Hermione décida de clore la discussion, tout en se proposant pour aller informer Dumbledore de la situation.

xxx

- Prom'nons nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas…

Main dans la main, Bella et Edward suivaient leurs enfants en souriant, et en ne se lassant pas de les entendre chanter à tue-tête, tout en les voyants sautiller au rythme de leurs comptines.

La journée était belle, et le soleil perçait par endroit entre les feuilles des arbres, produisant un jeu d'ombre et de lumière qui amusait beaucoup les jumeaux. Ils aimaient voir leur peau scintiller sous le soleil, et ils s'amusaient à passer sous chaque rayon qu'ils croisaient, sous l'œil toujours rieur de leurs parents.

- Ce qu'ils peuvent être beaux… souffla Bella dans l'oreille de son époux.

Il savait que sa femme avait toujours adoré scintiller elle aussi, et malgré le malaise qui l'envahissait soudain, Edward sourit à sa femme en acquiesçant silencieusement. Mais Bella le connaissait très bien, et dès qu'elle perçu son malaise, elle lui demanda doucement :

- Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, soupira-t-il… Enfin, juste une drôle d'impression…

Et alors que Bella ressentait à son tour une sensation étrange dans ses veines, ils ne virent pas les enfants se stopper et Miley fermer les yeux une fois de plus.

xxx

Carlisle était entrain de nourrir Bella et Edward en leur injectant du sang par intraveineuse, et quand il eut fini, il releva la tête en soupirant :

- On ne va pas pouvoir continuer ainsi indéfiniment…

Tous étaient de l'avis du médecin, mais personne ne savait réellement quoi lui répondre. Si au début l'idée d'Hermione (approuvée largement par Albus) avait semblait être la meilleure solution, aujourd'hui tous se posaient des questions. Cela faisait un mois et demi que Bella et Edward étaient endormis et que, chaque jour, Carlisle les nourrissaient ainsi.

Au bout de quelques jours, Severus et Albus avaient bien essayés la Légilimancie sur le couple, mais sans aucuns résultats, et depuis tous ne pouvaient que s'inquiéter, malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Carlisle sur l'état de Bella.

En effet, la sorcière ne semblait manquer de rien grâce au sang et aux potions qu'elle recevait chaque jour, mais c'est avec une réelle stupéfaction que tous avaient assisté au développement de la grossesse. Et aujourd'hui, d'après la dernière échographie de Carlisle (quelques minutes plus tôt), Bella en était déjà à plus de huit mois d'avancement … alors qu'elle n'était techniquement enceinte que depuis deux mois !

Alors bien sur, tout le monde craignait que l'accouchement finisse par se déclencher… et tous savaient que ce n'était pas le moment. Non, pas le moment du tout même !

- Espérons que tout se passe au mieux jusqu'au terme, intervint alors Albus avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant (mais qui laissait voir toute son inquiétude).

- Espérons surtout que l'autre taré ne se décide pas à passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Sirius.

Tous étaient de son avis, mais personne ne releva la réplique du vampire. Depuis quelques jours, les mangemorts organisaient des raids meurtriers dans les villages moldus proches de Poudlard… et nous étions le 31 aout…

Demain, les élèves devaient revenir à Poudlard… et malgré le dispositif de sécurité prévu pour le voyage, tous n'avaient qu'une seule et même crainte : que le Poudlard express soit attaqué…

xxx

Grâce à son pouvoir, Miley avait essayé de changer une fois de plus l'illusion qu'elle faisait vivre à ses parents, mais cette fois elle échoua, sous l'œil stupéfait des trois autres. Ils étaient bien revenus dans la prairie, comme elle le souhaitait, mais Bella et Edward n'étaient plus touchés par l'illusion… aussi bien mentalement, que physiquement.

- Miley… souffla Jacob. Pourquoi…

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, la petite le coupa en soupirant :

- Il est temps. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, Jake. Maintenant, c'est à eux de faire le reste…

En regardant sa mère, Jacob du s'avouer que sa sœur avait raison : il était temps. Alors que l'incompréhension et la stupéfaction emplissait le regard azur de Bella, le petit garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son gros ventre, qu'elle caressait instinctivement tout en ne lâchant pas les jumeaux du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Demanda Edward, stupéfait et lui aussi obnubilé par le ventre de sa femme.

Sa femme humaine…

Alors tout ceci n'avait été qu'une…

- Illusion, souffla Bella comme si elle lisait en lui. C'était une illusion…

- Oui, avoua Miley en baisant la tête.

Bella et Edward s'échangèrent un regard stupéfait, mais avant que l'un deux ne puisse répondre, c'est Jacob qui intervint :

- Tu étais entrain de te perdre, maman… Miley n'a pas eu le choix… On a mélangé nos deux magies pour vous attirer tous les deux ici, et comme ça tu vas bien aujourd'hui… On a pu canaliser ta magie, et te réconcilier avec papa…

- Ca fait combien de temps ? Demanda doucement Bella, en s'empêchant de sourire.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard, mais alors qu'ils allaient répondre, le décor changea subitement et ils se retrouvèrent à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

- Oh Merlin… souffla Bella en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas possible… une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver. Non, pas les enfants… pas les enfants… Mais alors que le même cheminement se faisait dans l'esprit d'Edward, Miley se mit à crier :

- Il faut vous réveiller ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vous montre ça !

La magie de Bella venait de reprendre le dessus… et Ce rêve était sans conteste prémonitoire.

- Sert toi de nous, maman ! S'exclama alors Jacob en souriant, avant de disparaître avec sa sœur.

xxx

La nuit n'avait apporté aucun changement dans l'état du jeune couple, et l'après midi touchait à sa fin. Seuls Lily et Sirius étaient restés à leur chevet, alors que tous les autres étaient partis assurer la sécurité sur le Poudlard express.

Et alors que le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel, Lily regarda sa montre, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur quand elle souffla :

- Le train arrivera à Pré-au-lard dans quelques minutes… espérons que…

Mais elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase, coupée par la vision de deux corps qui se redressaient en sursaut.

- Bella ! S'exclamèrent aussitôt Lily et Sirius.

Bella ne répondit pas : elle regarda seulement Edward avec autant de peur que de détermination au fond des yeux, tout en caressant machinalement son énorme ventre. Et alors qu'il soupirait lourdement, Edward répéta quand même les pensées de ses enfants qu'il entendait raisonner dans sa tête :

- On a besoin de potion d'adrénaline… tout de suite !

* * *

Hi, hi… si, je peux m'arrêter là… la preuve, je le fais !

Je vous promets de ne pas tarder avec la suite… elle est déjà en train de se construire dans mon imagination déjantée…

Mais si jamais vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! Vos reviews m'aident souvent à améliorer mes idées :D

Alors je vous dis à bientôt…

Haley


	62. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait

Hello :D Me revoilà… Oui, je sais (désoooolée :D *sourire d'ange*), j'ai une semaine de retard, mais c'est un chapitre important que je ne voulais pas bâcler… Il m'a prit beaucoup de temps, mais au final j'en suis presque (et oui, presque…) satisfaite… Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et que vous serez aussi nombreux à reviewer qu'au chapitre précédant :D

Philae89 : lol ! La voici la suite !

Elo-didie : merci :D … heu, je crois bien que oui, mais je te laisse lire ! A bientôt :D

Shinjuki : merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me touchent, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette bataille (qui n'a vraiment pas été facile à écrire…). Quand aux Volturis, ils arriveront un peu plus tard, après l'accouchement et la présentation des jumeaux… A bientôt, j'espère :D

Sabrinabella : lol tu devines assez bien, je dois dire, mais je te laisse découvrir ! Jake est une idée de ma muse et elle m'a bien plut, quand à Miley c'est en hommage au petit fantôme de Pré-au-lard… A bientôt :D

Chka : ca y est, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre, et ça n'a pas été facile ! J'espère que ça te plaira :P et que j'aurais droit à ton avis (si tu n'es pas trop prise par tes cours…)… A très vite :D bisoussss

Lul : LOL, voilà, tout de suite, les menaces… puff'… quand je pense que je vais encore y avoir droit pour ce chapitre… et bien, ça m'éclate ! Lol ! Désolée d'être sadique (même pas vrai…), et surtout d'être en retard ! Et non, je confirme, je ne suis sans doute pas normale… en tout cas, la voici la suite ! Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :D bisous !

Mimi72 : LOL ! Non, pitié je ne veux pas que tu uses de ton imagination pour punir la mienne :D ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard, et j'espère que cette bataille sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Nounou : merci :D

Emichlo : merci :D

Isabellamisa : lol ! mais non, je ne suis pas sadique ! Enfin, bon, juste un peu peut-être… et je n'ai pas fini ! A bientôt :D et gros bisous vampirique !

Sirrah : merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, a bientôt :D

Ninie08 : lol, oui, je confirme, ça sent mauvais ! Voici la suite :D

8Maud8 : lol ! Et bien il va falloir t'habituer, parce que c'est souvent comme ça avec moi :D ! Voici la suite !

Allez, cette fois je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture… (et en croisant les doigts pour que vous aimiez ce chapitre…)

Haley :D

* * *

**62 – Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait … **

Dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express, malgré la présence de ses amis, Ginny se sentait très seule. C'était le début de sa dernière année, mais c'était aussi la première qu'elle allait passer sans Bella, Hermione et Ron, et elle avait déjà peur de s'ennuyer. Bien sur, Bella lui avait confié la responsabilité de l'AD, et elle devenait ainsi un professeur à par entière avec un appartement spacieux, mais la jeune rousse savait que rien ne serait plus pareil à Poudlard sans le trio infernal.

- Hé, Ginny ! Lança Luna. Tu a l'air encore plus dans la lune que moi aujourd'hui, ça va ?

Ginny sortie aussitôt de ses pensées pour sourire à la petite blonde et lui répondre :

- Ca va, Luna… j'étais juste entrain de penser à l'année à venir…

- Ils te manquent déjà ?

A rouquine sourit face à la perspicacité habituelle de Luna, mais alors qu'elle allait répondre la blonde reprit comme si de rien n'était :

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, on devrait se changer…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle commença à se changer, incitant les autres à l'imiter dans un joyeux brouhaha. Et, malgré les questions qu'ils se posaient tous (Lupin va-t-il garder le poste de DCFM ? Voldy va-t-il rester tranquille ? ...) et leur inquiétude face à l'absence de Bella et des Cullen cette année, c'est avec plaisir qu'ils accueillirent l'arrêt du train, et la sonnerie indiquant l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Mais alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir vers la sortie de leur wagon, à la suite des autres élèves, ils se figèrent tous en entendant des hurlements à glacer le sang qui venaient incontestablement du quai…

Alors Ginny s'hésita pas à un instant, et elle s'exclama :

- Les membres de l'AD avec moi, les autres retournez tout de suite dans les compartiments ! Vite !

Et, alors que les autres membres de l'AD, et les professeurs, avaient eu le même discourt qu'elle dans les autres wagons, elle attrapa son galion magique et appela le reste de l'AD à l'aide…

xxx

Albus ne pouvait pas croire en ce qu'il voyait, non, ce n'était pas possible… Il avait bien sur envoyé tous les professeurs, et un grand nombre de membres de l'Ordre surveiller la gare de Pré-au-lard (ou le train lui même), mais quand le Patronus de Minerva l'avait appelé à l'aide, il n'avait pas imaginé un instant découvrir une telle scène en transplanant directement à côté du train.

Sur le quai, les membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD tentaient de protéger le train, mais les mangemorts les encerclaient, et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à parer tous les sorts qui leur arrivaient droit dessus.

Le vieil homme senti son cœur se serrer, et il dut retenir des larmes de rage, quand il découvrit, derrière les combattants du bien, les corps sans vie de plusieurs dizaine d'enfants… ces lâches de Mangemort avaient abattus les enfants sortis en premier du train…

- Albus ! Souffla Minerva en accourant vers lui.

Le directeur sorti de ses pensées, et bien qu'il s'inquiéta de l'entaille de Minerva sur le bras, il demanda seulement :

- Quelle est la situation ?

MacGonagall soupira un instant, mais elle ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de résumer :

- Ils ont attaqué alors que les élèves commençaient seulement à sortir du train…

Elle renifla en jetant un regard vers le train avant de continuer :

- Les élèves ont arrêté de descendre dès qu'ils ont entendu les premiers hurlements, et les membres de l'AD ont mis en sécurité les autres élèves dans les compartiments : ils ont jeté des sorts de protections sur les vitres… et les anciens de l'AD arrivent un par un depuis tout à l'heure, Miss Weasley ont du les appeler… Seulement, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, et…

- Merlin ! S'exclama Albus.

Oui, voilà exactement ce dont voulait parler Minerva : Voldemort était là, bien protégé derrière une horde de Mangemorts, et il s'occupait personnellement de repousser les vampires. Il jetait, d'une distance incroyable, des sorts d'une puissance impensable sur les Cullen, les envoyant valdinguer à plusieurs mètres, chacun leur tour. Il ne se concentrait que sur eux, et les vampires avaient à peine le temps de se relever et de se remettre dans la bataille, que déjà il revenait à la charge.

- Où est Bella, Albus ? Demanda Minerva avec un regard quasi-désespéré.

Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, pensa seulement le vieil homme à cet instant, persuadé que Bella ne leur serait d'aucune aide aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, alors que tous les Horcruxes avaient été détruit (sauf Nagini, qu'il voyait lové au pied de Voldemort…), il aurait tout donné pour que Bella soit là… pour mettre un terme définitif à cette maudite guerre…

xxx

Quand son « maitre » l'avait appelé, seulement quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du Poudlard express, Severus avait compris qu'Albus avait vu juste pour l'attaque… Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cette guerre tombe si bas. Caché derrière son masque de Mangemort, personne ne pouvait voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes de rage qu'il avait versées devant l'exécution des enfants… Ses enfants innocents, dont certains n'avaient que onze ans ! Il en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser, mais il se devait de conserver son masque pour le moment… et ça lui était bien utile pour éliminer les Mangemorts en les prenant par surprise. Mais aussi, et surtout, pour protéger ses têtes brulées avec qui il avait passé tant de temps cet été : Hermione, Ron et Drago faisaient partie des membres de l'Ordre qui attendaient les élèves sur le quai, et dès qu'ils avaient retrouvés Ginny et d'autres élèves, ils s'étaient jetés à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Au début, Severus avait été soulagé de voir Emmett et Rosalie encadrer les jeunes sorciers, mais bien vite la puissance de Voldemort l'avait fait frémir. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le pouvoir qu'il fallait pour réussir à expulser un vampire à cette distance, mais il devait avouer que la stratégie était parfaite : les vampires, inquiets des dégâts qu'ils pouvaient causer en atterrissant sur le train (ou un sorcier), s'étaient mis un peu en retrait et tentaient, tant bien que mal, d'éviter les sorts vicieux de l'autre fou.

Alors Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'approcher des jeunes, et de les protéger au maximum. Il savait qu'ils l'avaient reconnu (un Mangemort qui en tue un autre ce n'est pas courant !), et il devait admettre qu'il aussi épaté que dérouté : ces enfants n'avaient plus rien de l'enfance, ils étaient juste des combattants féroce et plutôt doués…

xxx

Square Grimaud, alors que Bella était figée sur son énorme ventre, Edward avait résumé la situation à Lily et Sirius, et avait terminé son discourt en demandant :

- Nous sommes le premier septembre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sirius ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre et fila vers le laboratoire de potion, alors que Lily hochait juste la tête en soupirant.

Alors Edward se tourna vers Bella, et quand il vit son air totalement dans la lune, il caressa doucement sa joue pour la ramener à la réalité :

- Ca va, ma Bella ?

- Oui, oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en revenant de son monde. C'est juste que… Merlin, je suis énorme ! Comment je vais pouvoir me battre si je ne vois pas mes pieds ?

Elle s'était levée (avec du mal) pendant sa tirade, mais quand Edward se releva avec aisance, Lily ne put que répliquer, avec stupéfaction :

- C'est déjà incroyable que vous teniez debout tout les deux ! Vous êtes resté allongés pendant un mois et demi quand même !

Les jeunes mariés haussèrent un sourcil au même moment, mais Bella soupira finalement :

- Plus rien ne m'étonne, je t'assure…

En tout cas, cela ne rassurait pas réellement Lily, mais Sirius les interrompis en revenant dans la chambre, et en tendant deux fioles à Bella :

- La potion d'adrénaline, et celle fortifiante. Carlisle t'en a déjà donné une ce matin, mais ça ne te fera aucun mal.

- Merci, papa… murmura Bella en attrapant les fioles.

Mais avant de les boire, elle se tourna vers Edward et demanda :

- Est-ce que Miley peut voir ce qui se passe là bas ?

- Miley ? Interrogèrent Lily et Sirius.

Bella se contenta de sourire, remettant la conversation à plus tard d'un simple regard, alors qu'Edward se concentrait pour entendre les pensées de sa fille.

- Non, répondit-il. Mais elle pense pouvoir voir à travers Carlisle ou Severus, puisqu'elle connaît leur empreinte magique grâce aux sorts de guérison.

Bella eut juste le temps d'hocher la tête, avant d'être entrainée dans la vision de sa fille… Une vision qui lui glaça le sang : à travers les yeux de Severus, elle put apercevoir ses amis se battre contre une horde de Mangemort, et des corps sans vie devant le train. Mais le pire fut sans doute quand elle vit Voldemort jeter un sort sur Emmett, l'expulsant au loin, sur un mur qui ne résista pas au choc.

- Que Merlin nous sauve… souffla-t-elle en sortant de la vision. C'est pire que tout…

Elle résuma la vision en quelques mots avant de lancer, sur un air des plus déterminé :

- On a besoin d'une diversion…

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda alors Sirius.

- Allons à Pré-au-lard, répondit seulement Bella.

- Attends, intervint Lily. Bella, tu crois vraiment être capable de faire ça ?

La jeune sorcière avait avalé ses deux potions, et elle se sentait pleine d'énergie, alors elle répondit seulement :

- Ma magie est à son maximum, et la potion me fera tenir plusieurs heures…

« Si j'arrive à contrôler mes pouvoirs… » Pensa-t-elle sans le dire. Mais comme elle voyait l'inquiétude de sa mère croitre dans ses yeux, elle ajouta avec détermination :

- Ils ont besoin de nous, et il est grand temps d'arrêter l'autre cinglé. Ca va aller, maman, les enfants vont m'aider et de toute façon, Edward ne me quittera pas une seconde.

- Je confirme ! Lança se dernier en attrapant sa femme par la taille. Ca ne me plait pas non plus, Lily, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix…

- J'en ai peur, en effet… appuya Sirius.

Alors, malgré un très mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait en elle, Lily acquiesça seulement et transplana avec les trois autres vers Pré-au-lard.

Arrivés dans le village, ils s'étonnèrent tout les quatre de ne pas entendre des échos de la bataille qui battait son plein plus bas, à la gare.

- Il a du lancer un sortilège de camouflage, souffla Sirius.

- Espérons qu'il marche dans les deux sens, répondit Bella, ça accentuera notre effet de surprise.

xxx

Cela faisait huit fois maintenant qu'il s'envolait pour se fracasser sur un mur ou au sol, et Emmett en avait plus qu'assez.

- Ca suffit ! Cria-il alors vers ses compagnons. Si je rencontre encore un mur, je ne réponds plus de rien !

- Du calme ! S'exclama Carlisle. C'est exactement ce qu'il cherche à faire ! Vous ne devez pas perdre le contrôle de vous-même, où vous serez incapable de distinguer les mangemorts des autres sorciers !

Emmett ne retient pas un grognement mécontent avant de répliquer avec fureur :

- Alors on fait quoi ?

Mais au moment où Carlisle allait répondre qu'il n'en savait rien du tout, Alice se figea un instant avant de souffler :

- Bella vient d'arriver…

Et presque aussitôt, c'est Rosalie qui s'exclama, visiblement stupéfaite :

- Regardez !

xxx

Albus était à présent aussi épuisé que furieux, mais il se battait comme un lion contre plusieurs mangemorts alors qu'il tentait d'oublier les images qui le hantait depuis quelques minutes. Il avait retrouvé le corps du professeur Chourave parmi les premiers élèves abattus et, à sa plus grande horreur, Minerva était tombée quelques minutes plus tôt, de la main de Lucius Malefoy.

Alors oui, il était furieux, et profondément triste, mais il commençait aussi à douter fortement de l'issue de cette bataille. Mais, par miracle selon lui, ce fut à cet instant précis que Bella et ses trois compagnons apparurent près de lui. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Bella tendit la main vers Voldemort et lança avec un clin d'œil :

- Nous ne sommes pas venus seuls !

Il s'inquiéta une seconde de sentir Bella sous l'influence de sa potion d'adrénaline, mais une soudaine lueur blanche attira forcement son regard vers l'endroit que Bella désignait de la main.

- Merlin, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé avant ? S'exclama alors Albus.

Bella se contenta de sourire, et profita avec tout le monde du spectacle, et de l'accalmie provisoire qu'elle leur accordait.

Les fantômes… tous les fantômes de Pré-au-lard venaient d'apparaître et fonçaient sur les Mangemorts, déclenchant en eux un vide qui glaçait le sang. Sous l'effet de surprise, mais surtout de la puissance de la colère qu'infligeaient aussi les fantômes en traversant les mangemorts, beaucoup d'entre eux lâchèrent leurs baguettes, offrant soudain une nouvelle issue à cette bataille.

Seuls les Mangemorts les plus puissants ne perdirent pas (entièrement) leurs moyens, et l'Ordre pu très vite reprendre l'avantage, alors que les fantômes ne cessaient de torturer mentalement leurs ennemis.

- Il est temps d'y aller, souffla Bella après un court instant à regarder ce « spectacle ».

Et elle attendit seulement de sentir la main d'Edward dans la sienne, avant d'avancer doucement (elle est énorme…) vers le cœur de la bataille, l'autre main fermement agrippé à sa baguette.

xxx

Les Cullen pouvaient enfin souffler, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus la priorité de Voldemort, et sans perdre une seconde de plus, Carlisle s'exclama :

- On se disperse à nouveau… Emmett, avec moi, on va rejoindre les jeunes là bas ! Et vous autres, ne perdez pas votre conscience humaine !

Et sans même attendre leur réponse, ni entendre le cri étouffé d'Alice, Carlisle et Emmett se précipitèrent dans la bataille, faisant un massacre sur leur passage… alors qu'Alice murmurait avec horreur :

- Severus…

xxx

Severus et les jeunes avaient étaient stupéfaits de voir arriver tous les fantômes (Hermione se maudissait de ne pas y avoir pensé…), et l'espion avait su que le moment était venu d'ôter son masque (il n'avait absolument pas envie que les fantômes s'attaquent à lui !).

Alors qu'il se lançait ouvertement dans la bataille auprès des jeunes, il ne put que sourire quand Ron lança :

- Bienvenu parmi nous, professeur !

- C'est un plaisir, Mr Weasley ! Répondit-il en lui accordant un mince sourire.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter d'avantage, car Ginny venait de se retrouver face à face avec Malefoy père, sous le regard horrifié de Drago.

La rouquine évita avec agilité le premier de sort du Mangemort, mais alors que le second lui arrivait droit dessus, Severus fonça sans réfléchir vers Ginny et se plaça devant elle avant d'invoquer un puissant bouclier.

- C'était donc toi le traitre ! Siffla Lucius en foudroyant Severus du regard.

- Et depuis dix-sept ans ! Répliqua Severus avec fierté.

Et alors que Ginny était attiré plus loin par ses amis, un combat féroce se déclencha entre les deux hommes, sous les regards inquiets des jeunes sorciers. Mais, alors que Lucius usait de sorts de plus en plus cruels, et que Severus tentait de se défendre, d'attaquer et de protéger les jeunes en même temps, les jeunes sorciers virent enfin un peu de répit arriver quand le fantôme de Mme Rosemerta fonça droit sur Lucius, le faisant chanceler quelques instants.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée et, occupés à se défendre contre d'autres mangemorts, aucuns des jeunes ne put réagir à ce qui se produisit ensuite. Lâche et perfide, Bellatrix arriva à pas de loup derrière Severus, et alors que Lucius était éjecté au loin et que Severus reprenait doucement sa respiration, tous purent largement entendre un sort crié avec rage :

- SECTUMSEMPRA !

Les jeunes se figèrent : il était trop tard pour faire quoi que se soit, et Ginny ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler alors que le sort touchait Severus dans le bas du dos, déclenchant aussitôt des centaines d'entailles mortelles sur son corps.

Mais alors que la vie s'échappait doucement de Severus, Emmett et Carlisle arrivèrent en courant près d'eux et se figèrent une seconde à l'odeur du sang qui s'échappait bien trop vite du corps tombé mollement au sol. Les deux vampires échangèrent juste un regard avant que Carlisle se précipite vers le corps semi inconscient de Severus, et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire… vous le méritez, Severus…

Seul Carlisle put entendre le gargouillis qui sorti de la gorge du maitre des Potion, mais quand Emmett vit son père transplaner avec Severus, il espéra que tout se passe au mieux avant de se concentrer dans la bataille. Avec stupéfaction, il vit Hermione en finir avec Bellatrix, mais alors qu'il allait féliciter la sorcière pour ses réflexes (et sa rage !), Lucius revint à la charge avec encore plus de fureur.

- Il me les brise, celui là ! S'exclama alors Emmett en protégeant Ron d'un sort. Dis Drago, ça te dérange si je tue ton père ?

- Pas le moins du monde… souffla le jeune sorcier sur un ton neutre.

Et le jeune blond ne détourna pas le regard quand Emmett, dont les sorts les plus basiques rebondissaient sur son torse, attrapa Lucius et lui brisa la nuque.

xxx

Voldemort était devenu totalement impuissant, face aux dizaines de fantômes qui s'acharnaient sur lui sans relâche. Il avait encore la main crispée sur sa baguette, mais il ne voyait plus rien de la bataille, et surtout il n'avait aucunement conscience que Bella et Edward approchaient doucement vers lui, suivis de près par Albus, Sirius et Jasper.

Restée derrière, Lily venait de rejoindre les jeunes et Emmett, et ensemble ils aidaient l'Ordre et l'AD à s'occuper des Mangemorts les plus récalcitrants.

Mais les fantômes ne laissaient que peu de répit aux mauvais sorciers, prenant leur mission particulièrement à cœur. Quand Bella leur avait demandé de l'aide, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de réfléchir, et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans la gare, voyant une occasion de venger leur mort, mais surtout de protéger les élèves innocents. Ils avaient été horrifiés en découvrant les corps inanimés de certains enfants, et cette vision avait décuplée leur colère, si bien que les mangemorts souffraient réellement le martyr à chaque fois qu'ils les transperçaient.

Le fantôme d'Abelforth, lui, s'était fait un devoir d'entrainer avec lui les anciens du village pour s'occuper de Voldemort, et ensemble la dizaine de fantômes détournaient largement l'attention du mage noir. Alors quand il vit Bella et ses compagnons se rapprocher, et qu'il croisa le regard déterminé de la jeune sorcière, il désigna Nagini de la main, caché un peu plus loin… et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Jasper se faufiler vers le denier Horcruxe en vie et le tuer sans aucunes difficultés.

xxx

Quand Bella et Edward arrivèrent enfin devant Voldemort, les fantômes cessèrent de le torturer, et se placèrent en demi-cercle derrière lui. Ils étaient près à intervenir au cas où, mais ils savaient aussi que Bella était la seule à pouvoir mettre fin à cette bataille, alors ils devaient se contenter d'être à présents des spectateurs silencieux.

Libéré de l'emprise des fantômes, Voldemort tenta enfin de reprendre son souffle (et surtout sa contenance), mais au moment où il releva la tête, il se rendit compte avec fureur de ce qu'il venait de se produire. La bataille avait incontestablement pris un tournant qu'il ne prévoyait pas, et sa colère se décupla largement quand il se rendit compte que ses mangemorts étaient entrain de se faire maitriser par des fantômes et une bande d'adolescents !

C'était tout à fait inconcevable pour le mage noir, surtout vu comment avait commencée cette bataille, mais le plus stupéfiant pour lui fut encore de découvrir l'état de Bella. Les yeux de la sorcière brillaient d'une détermination sans faille, et sa magie crépitait dangereusement autour d'elle, mais c'est son ventre proéminent qui attira réellement l'œil du mage noir. Il sentait tant de pouvoir enfermé dans le ventre de Bella, qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais il parvint à se reprendre et tenta de déstabiliser la jeune sorcière, tout en gagnant du temps. Les fantômes l'avaient vidé de son énergie, et rien de tel que de faire sortir Bella de ses gonds pour lui redonner de l'énergie ! Alors c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il lança :

- Voilà une aberration de plus… Ma chère, tu me déçois grandement ! Je savais ton sang impure, mais de là à te faire engrosser par un vampire !

Bella serra les dents tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la main d'Edward. Elle ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu, ou du moins elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner. Alors elle ne dit absolument rien, et elle se contenta de faire un signe de la main à Abelforth. Et aussitôt, le fantôme traversa le corps de Voldemort, le faisant crier de rage sous la douleur et la surprise.

- Sale petite peste ! Je croyais les Gryffondors réputés pour leur courage, mais tu te caches derrières des fantômes ! Ha… et le plus ironique est que c'est moi qui les ai fait exécuter !

Le mage noir partit dans un rire diabolique qui fit frémir Bella de la tête au pied, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester silencieuse plus longtemps. Voldemort était entrain de se foutre d'elle, et sa patience (largement mise à mal par la potion d'adrénaline) avait atteint ses limites.

- Va te faire foutre, Tom ! Et maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses, parce que j'n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Petite insolente ! Siffla seulement Voldemort.

Il ignorait pourquoi, et il se serrait écartelé lui même plutôt que de l'avouer, mais la magie qui crépitait à cet instant autour de la jeune sorcière lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pourtant, son air insolent et ses paroles ne faisaient qu'augmenter la colère du mage noir, et surtout quand Bella ajouta :

- Je sais, insolente, peste, et j'en passe ! Tu te répète, du con ! Mais maintenant si tu cessais de geindre on pourrait commencer, non ?

« Merlin, je suis dingue ! » Pensa alors Bella. Cette potion d'adrénaline allait peut-être lui causer plus d'ennuis qu'elle ne l'imaginait… Oui, car tout le monde savait bien qu'il n'était pas bon d'énerver un sorcier ultra puissant de la trempe de Voldemort, au risque d'en subir les conséquences…

Et quand la magie du mage noire se mit à crépiter elle aussi autour de lui, tout le monde comprit que la vraie bataille avait commencé… et tous n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que son dénouement soit heureux.

xxx

« Ca y est », pensa Bella. « C'est le moment de prier… et j'espère que vous êtes là, les enfants » ! Pensa-t-elle encore plus fort… « Parce que je crois bien que j'ai énervé le méchant… »

Edward haussa un sourcil en entendant Miley rire dans sa tête, mais il ne chercha pas à en connaître la raison, soudain obnubilé par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La bataille derrière eux avait cessé et les deux camps, séparés au milieu par une barrière de fantômes, étaient figés de stupeur, et personne ne pouvait détourner les yeux du seul combat qui se déroulait à présent dans la gare.

Albus, Sirius et Jasper avaient rejoint Edward, et ils ne pouvaient que le soutenir en priant de toutes leurs forces… Lily serrait Ginny et Hermione contre elle, alors que les garçons croisaient les doigts, espérant qu'une fois de plus Bella serait pleine de surprise… Tous avaient le regard braqué au même endroit, et attendait que la fin arrive enfin…

Et cette fin, c'est Bella qui la sentait le plus se rapprocher doucement. Elle s'était éloignée d'Edward au premier sort que Voldemort lui avait envoyé et, si elle se demandait encore où elle avait trouvé l'adresse pour l'éviter, elle n'avait pas perdue une seconde pour répliquer.

Le combat durait et, malgré sa fatigue, elle parvenait à faire face en ne pensant qu'à tous les sorts qu'elle avait appris ces dernières années, et elle laissant sa magie guider son instinct. Elle était consciente que Miley devait sans doute guider ses pas, l'empêchant de se retrouver sous le joug de Voldemort trop longtemps, et alors que le mage noir enchainait les sorts avec une rapidité et une puissance incroyable, Bella réussit enfin à canaliser la magie des enfants.

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous la sorcière cessa de bouger et, alors que les sorts de Voldemort étaient soudains déviés par une force invisible qui saturait l'air de magie, Bella leva doucement sa baguette vers son ennemi qui blêmissait à vue d'œil, et cria avec toute la force qui lui restait :

- Avada Kedavra !

xxx

Elle était libre… enfin libre, et Bella le sentait dans toutes les parties de son corps. Mais soudain, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, et elle eut à peine conscience des cris de joies de ses compagnons, qu'elle tombait au sol en s'agrippant le ventre. Et alors que la douleur l'attirait vers l'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut son sang qui formait déjà une flaque autour d'elle…

* * *

Oui… je sais, je sais, je suis sadique… *sourire d'ange pour éviter les sorts perdus*…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, et que la chasse aux Horcruxes ne vous a pas manqué… cette histoire est vraiment une romance à la base, et je préfère me focaliser sur Bella et Edward. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous demander votre avis (sivouplaiiiii :D) et à vous dire à bientôt !

Haley :D


	63. Le miracle de la vie

Hello :D ! Me revoici, et sans retard cette fois ! Bon, vous vous doutez de ce qui vous attend dans ce chapitre, mais je vous réserve aussi quelques surprises… Et pas forcement bonnes !

Mais avant toute chose, comme d'hab, les mercis :

Elo-didie : merci :D, et tu vas avoir la réponse très vite… A bientôt !

Mimi72 : lol, oui, je sais, je suis cruelle (et tu n'as encore rien vu…) ! Je suis contente que la bataille t'ai plut, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Lul : LOOOOL ! Mais ca devient une habitude de vouloir me crucifier lol ! Mais je me rattrape en n'étant pas en retard cette fois ci :D ! Pour le sang, tu vas avoir la réponse… Et pour les fantômes, oui, c'est à cause du sort de camouflage qu'ils ne sont pas venus d'eux même. J'espère que la suite va te plaire (rappel : un auteur mort ne peux pas continuer à écrire :D)… Bisous :D

Shinjuki : merci ! Je sais que tu as raison pour l'intensité du combat de Bella et Voldy, mais ce n'est vraiment (vraiiiiiiiment) pas facile à écrire ! En tout cas, tu as encore raison pour les nouvelles péripéties qui vont arriver… mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse lire (et je promet de te lire :D) ! A très vite :D

Sabrinabella : lol ! Tu as de bonnes intuitions, mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment :D ! Je te laisse lire… A très vite :D

Emichlo : merci !

Nounou : merci !

Hell'Ninie : merci beaucoup ! La fin se rapproche, c'est vrai, mais il reste quand même quelques aventures à Bella :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, a bientôt !

Chka : coucou :D ! Lol, oui, je sais ma fin était abusée :D (j'adoooore faire ça !)… Merci :D et ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas encore fini (pas tout à fait :D), mais j'ai un tas d'idées en tête aussi ! Je te laisse avec ce chapitre, et je te dis a bientôt :D sans doute chez toi lol ! Bisoussss

Araknofobia : merci beaucoup et bienvenue sur cette fic :D ! Je suis toujours étonnée de réussir à faire aimer mes idées loufoques, mais ca me touche aussi :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! A bientôt j'espère :D

Voilà, ce coup ci je vous laisse avec ce chapitre…

Bonne lecture :D

Haley

* * *

**63 – Le miracle de la vie **

Edward avait la tête emplie de toutes les pensées joyeuses de ses compagnons de bataille, mais ses seules pensées à lui étaient dirigées vers Bella. Il avait suivi sa femme du regard pendant toute la bataille et, alors que Voldemort tombait enfin, il avait vu sa belle fléchir et tomber à son tour sur le sol.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, il s'était donc précipité vers elle et maintenant, alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui, il ne pouvait que lui murmurer des mots de réconfort, tout en se frayant un chemin vers la zone de transplanage qui venait d'être mise en place.

Bien sur, il comprenait que le sort anti-transplanage était nécessaire pour empêcher les derniers mangemorts de fuir, mais à cet instant il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à perdre de temps.

- Edward ! Cria soudain des voix derrière lui.

Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'appelait, mais le brouhaha de la foule l'avait jusque là aidé à ne penser qu'à Bella. Il sentait le sang de sa femme couler entre ses jambes, et le pire pour lui était sans doute de ne plus entendre les pensées des enfants… mais pourtant, il s'arrêta un instant et se retourna pour faire face à quasiment toute leur famille, Albus y compris.

- Oh Merlin, Bella… souffla Lily alors que Sirius reculait de quelques pas, enivré par l'odeur du sang de sa fille.

- Ou est Carlisle ? Demanda Edward sans se soucier de leurs réactions.

Il avait bien vu Sirius reculer, et Alice emmener Jasper loin de la bataille (il avait bien assez testé sa résistance au sang pour aujourd'hui), mais rien ne comptait pour le moment. Rien, mis à part Bella…

- Il est parti avec Severus, répondit pourtant Emmett.

- Quoi ?

Edward n'avait pas été le seul à s'exclamer, mais tout le monde ignora l'air horrifié de Sirius alors que Lily intervenait :

- Il faut absolument la ramener à la maison, Edward tu va devoir mettre au monde tes enfants…

- Mais…

Edward s'interrompit de lui même alors qu'il allait répliquer. Il savait que Lily avait raison : sans Carlisle et Severus, il était le plus à même de faire ça (il a réussi plusieurs fois ses études de médecine…), mais il n'était vraiment pas certain d'en être capable.

- Ca va aller, Edward, intervint Albus comme s'il lisait en lui. Je suis certain que tu peux le faire… Maintenant, allez-y, je me charge de remettre de l'ordre ici…

Il s'adressait à tous avec la fin de sa réplique et, malgré leur inquiétude croissante, personne ne perdit d'avantage de temps. Et c'est presque en courant qu'ils rejoignirent tous l'aire de transplanage, vers le Manoir Black.

xxx

Loin d'ici, dans l'ancienne demeure de Dumbledore qui avait déjà servi à la transformation de Sirius, Carlisle avait déposé le corps presque mort de Severus dans la chambre, et l'avait mordu sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Le sort dont Severus avait été victime avait causé des entailles profondes sur ton son corps, et le maitre des potions s'était déjà presque vidé de son sang quand Carlisle l'avait enfin mordu. C'est pourquoi le médecin n'était vraiment pas sur que la transformation fonctionne… jamais encore il n'avait essayé de transformer un être déjà si prêt de la mort, si bien qu'il était persuadé que seule l'envie de « vivre » de Severus pouvait faire la différence… Ce qui le faisait douter d'avantage encore !

Avec un soupire, il regarda sa montre et son inquiétude de put que s'accroitre : cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il avait mordu Severus, et il ne voyait aucun changement dans son état. Ses entailles ne se refermaient pas alors que son cœur ne battait plus depuis quelques secondes déjà… mais Carlisle ne voulait pas perdre espoir…

- Allez Severus, battez vous ! Vous avez dis oui, vous devez vous battre maintenant ! Je sais que ça fait mal… mais c'est la dernière fois… La dernière fois que tu souffriras… Allez Severus, bats-toi !

Carlisle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il passait au tutoiement, mais il prit conscience à cet instant qu'il s'était attaché à l'acariâtre professeur. Malgré son mauvais caractère, Severus était un homme d'une intelligence et d'un courage rare, qui avait sacrifié la moitié de sa vie pour cette maudite guerre. Et le médecin pensait vraiment qu'il méritait de vivre libre…

Alors, sans même penser qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de lui ailleurs, Carlisle resta au chevet de Severus en espérant un signe de sa transformation…

xxx

En arrivant au manoir Black, tous avaient pu lire la peur et l'incertitude dans le regard d'Edward, alors qu'il montait Bella dans sa chambre, et Rosalie avait alors décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait envoyé Emmett chercher du sang et les instruments chirurgicaux de Carlisle, et alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Edward seule, Lily ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Je viens avec toi !

- Lily… tenta Rosalie.

- Non ! Coupa la sorcière. Il ne sert à rien de me dire que c'est dangereux, Rosalie ! C'est ma fille, et il est hors de question que j'attende ici ! Alors je viens avec toi, un point c'est tout…

Rosalie soupira mais Esmé lui fit signe de laisser Lily aller avec elle, et bien qu'elle voyait la réticence de Sirius, elle accepta finalement et se précipita sans perdre d'avantage de temps vers la chambre de Bella, Lily sur les talons.

- J'ai si peur pour elle… souffla Hermione en se calant dans les bras de Ron.

- Ca va aller, répondit Drago alors que Ginny s'était rapprochée de lui. C'est Bella… elle s'en sort toujours.

- Oui, toujours… appuya seulement Ron, qui tentait aussi de se convaincre lui même.

- Puisse Merlin vous entendre, soupira alors Sirius.

Mais lui qui tournait déjà comme un lion en cage dans la cuisine, ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il était parti pour prier pendant des heures…

xxx

Dès qu'il avait déposé Bella sur son lit, Edward avait récupéré toute sa tête et avait pu s'affairer à faire cesser l'hémorragie de sa femme. Mais alors que tous ses efforts étaient vains, il soupira de soulagement quand Emmett passa la porte avec tout ce qui lui fallait.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Emmett.

- Pas bien, répondit Edward alors qu'il installait une perfusion de sang au bras de sa femme.

Emmett le regarda avec inquiétude et quand Lily et Rosalie entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre, Edward fut obligé d'expliquer la situation :

- Sa magie ne semble plus la protéger, et je ne sais pas si c'est pour faciliter l'accouchement ou seulement parce qu'elle a épuisé toute son énergie (et celle des enfants, pensa-t-il sans le dire) pendant le combat… Mais ce qui est sur c'est que son corps ne résiste pas à la force des enfants, et…

Comment dire ça alors que Lily le regardait avec inquiétude ? Mais comme si la sorcière lisait en lui, elle s'approcha et lui murmura :

- Je peux tout entendre, Edward. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Le vampire regarda sa belle mère dans les yeux un court instant avant d'avouer, la voix tremblante :

- Les enfants ont déchirés son utérus et elle souffre d'une hémorragie interne qui est entrain de la vider de son sang… Il faut que… il faut que je fasse sortir les bébés et que je la transforme…

- Alors fais-le, Edward, souffla Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le vampire regarda sa femme un instant : sa poitrine se soulevait encore, au rythme de ses battements de cœurs devenus plus lents, et elle paraissait si faible à cet instant qu'il en frissonnât malgré lui. Et pourtant, il se décida enfin :

- D'accord… souffla-t-il. Rose, tu es sure de supporter son sang ?

La vampire se posait justement la même question depuis quelques instants, alors qu'elle sentait le sang de Bella s'échapper doucement. Et elle était bien consciente que ce n'était que le début, et qu'il y allait avoir beaucoup plus de sang dans quelques minutes. Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer fortement, gênée de sentir son instinct de vampire la tourmenter, et répondit avec un air désolé :

- Non, je crois que finalement… heu, je vais vous laisser…

Edward acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Emmett, mais ce dernier lança sans aucune hésitation :

- Tu sais bien que je supporte son sang… Ne perdons plus de temps, Edward.

Et, alors que Rosalie refermait la porte de la chambre derrière elle, Emmett tendit un scalpel à son frère et Lily l'encouragea d'un regard.

C'était le moment…

De sauver sa femme… et ses enfants…

Puisse Merlin lui venir en aide…

xxx

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée avant que Carlisle voit enfin les entailles de Severus se refermer doucement. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il ne pouvait en même temps pas s'empêcher de sourire, en pensant qu'un nouveau membre allait entrer dans sa famille… Et pas n'importe qui ! Cette pensée lui arracha un second sourire, alors qu'il imaginait sans mal les futures joutes verbales (ou physique… ça promet !) de Severus avec Sirius ou Bella….

Bella… Le médecin revint soudain à la réalité : il avait laissé un champ de bataille derrière lui, et la dure réalité le frappa soudain, alors que l'inquiétude saisissait aussitôt son cœur.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Severus, qui montrait déjà les premiers signes de la douleur de la transformation et, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui pour le moment, il barricada la chambre par magie et transplana aussitôt à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Ce qu'il découvrit en arrivant le laissa figé de stupeur pendant quelques secondes, et un sourire naquit de lui même sur son visage quand il réalisa l'essentiel : ils avaient gagné ! La guerre qui durait dans le monde magique depuis tellement d'année était terminée… ce qui signifiait que Bella avait réussi !

Mais soudain, son inquiétude décupla, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas la jeune sorcière sur le champ de bataille. Les Aurors étaient entrain d'arrêter les derniers mangemorts (tenus tranquille par des fantômes à l'air ravis…), alors que les médicomages s'occupaient des trop nombreuses victimes de cette bataille.

Il se força à ne pas penser à tous ces corps d'enfants qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, et alors qu'il ne voyait aucun membre de sa famille, il croisa le regard d'Albus et se précipita vers lui.

- Albus ! Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il aussitôt ?

- Oui, soupira le vieil homme.

Le directeur semblait avoir prit une vingtaine d'année en seulement quelques heures, et il lui manquait cette étincelle brillante au fond des yeux, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard se perdre vers les corps des enfants.

Suivant son regard, Carlisle ne put qu'imaginer la peine du vieil homme, et il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter silencieusement. Il savait qu'aucuns mots ne pouvait apaiser le directeur, mais il se senti encore plus mal quand Albus soupira :

- Nous avons perdu trente deux enfants, dont huit anciens de l'AD… Le professeur Chourave est tombée en même temps que les premiers enfants, prise par surprise… et Minerva…

La voix d'Albus se bloqua dans sa gorge et, alors que Carlisle l'avait emmené à l'écart de la foule, il ne fut plus capable de retenir une larme traitresse de s'échapper avant de réussir à reprendre :

- La victoire à été chèrement payée, et le monde magique ne sera plus jamais le même après ça… nous ne seront plus jamais les mêmes…

La détresse d'Albus brisait le cœur de Carlisle. Lui qui connaissait le vieux sorcier depuis si longtemps ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il respecta alors que silence qu'instaura Albus pendant quelques secondes puis, n'y tenant plus, il demanda enfin :

- Et Bella, Albus ?

Carlisle fut ému de voir un tendre sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Albus, mais il cessa de respirer quand il lui répondit :

- Elle s'est battue pendant près d'une demi heure, et elle a réussi… Elle a tué Voldemort, mais…

- Mais ? S'impatienta Carlisle

- Mais elle s'est aussitôt effondrée… Elle perdait beaucoup de sang et ils sont tous rentré avec elle… Merlin, quand j'y pense, Ron et Ginny ne savent pas…

Carlisle était partagé entre l'envie de rentrer immédiatement aider Bella, et savoir de quoi parlait le vieil homme. Mais il avait confiance en Edward, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner Albus ainsi. Le directeur semblait complètement à côté de ses pompes (enfin plus que d'habitude…), et son air à nouveau triste ne présageait rien de bon… Alors il soupira fortement, mais demanda finalement :

- De quoi parlez-vous, Albus ?

- Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes dans l'Ordre aussi, soupira-t-il. Ils ont tentés à tout prix de protéger les enfants qui se battaient…

- Albus ! Coupa Carlisle. Dites-moi qui ?

Une autre larme traitresse s'échappa des yeux azur d'Albus alors qu'il répondait :

- Molly et Arthur…

Carlisle hoqueta de surprise alors que son cœur se serrait de tristesse. S'il avait pu pleurer, il était certain que lui aussi ne pourrait retenir ses larmes, et surtout quand Albus expliqua :

- Molly s'est jetée devant Fred et a reçu le sort de mort à sa place… quand à Arthur, il était entrain de guérir une blessure mortelle sur Charly quand un mangemort l'à tué d'un sort dans le dos…

- Les lâches ! Ne put s'empêcher de siffler Carlisle. Tuer des enfants… tuer des sorciers de dos, c'est…

- Je sais, coupa Albus avec lassitude.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant en silence, chacun lisant la douleur de l'autre dans son regard, puis Carlisle dit doucement :

- Severus va s'en sortir. Enfin… d'une certaine façon, bien sur.

- J'en suis content, répondit-il. Merci Carlisle… Severus mérite de vivre enfin une vie libre…

Carlisle acquiesça en silence, avant de décider qu'il était enfin temps d'aller aider sa belle fille, se doutant que les bébés devaient être sur le point d'arriver.

- Je dois aller voir Bella, dit-il alors.

- Oui, tu as raison… Viens avec moi, je pense que tu pourrais emmener avec toi les autres Weasley… les jumeaux et Charly sont un peu plus loin, et je pense qu'ils seraient mieux avec Ron et Ginny…

- Et Bill ?

- Il aide les médicomages… Brave petit, il veut s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à ses parents. Je pense qu'il vous rejoindra plus tard…

Carlisle acquiesça juste, et c'est donc avec trois Weasley aux yeux ruisselant de larmes que le médecin transplana vers le manoir Black… laissant Albus aux mains d'Alice qui était revenue aider les médicomages à retrouver des survivants.

xxx

Dès que Carlisle et les trois Weasley pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, tous se figèrent sans que personne n'ose demander ce qui avait pu se produire. Mais les larmes de ses frères furent vite insupportables pour Ginny, et elle fut la première à oser demander, les larmes s'échappant déjà de ses yeux :

- Qui ?

Les larmes de la jeune rousse coulèrent d'avantage quand elle vit Charly s'approcher doucement d'elle. Et quand il s'accroupi devant elle et qu'il attrapa doucement ses mains, la jeune sorcière comprit… et elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

- Non… non, Charly ne me dis pas que…

- Je suis désolé, Gin, coupa-t-il. Papa, et maman…

- Non ! S'exclama Ginny alors que Ron s'affaissait dans son siège.

Et alors que les cinq Weasley se serraient les uns contre les autres pour pleurer leurs parents, Hermione et Drago trouvèrent refuge dans les bras maternel d'une Esmé en pleur.

Personne ne fit attention à ce fait, mais il était réel… Peut-être était-ce la magie qui le permettait, mais les larmes d'Esmé coulaient doucement sur son visage d'ange, alors qu'elle serrait doucement les deux jeunes sorciers contre elle.

xxx

Cela avait été éprouvant (je vous passe les détails glauques…), mais Edward avait enfin réussi à ouvrir la poche qui protégeait les enfants et à présent il le voyait. Merlin, il avait du mal à y croire, mais il pouvait clairement distinguer un des bébés dans le ventre ouvert de sa femme.

Il vérifia alors son état, rassuré quelques instants que son cœur batte toujours (surtout grâce à la perfusion qui lui rendait presque autant de sang qu'elle en perdait), et il lui accorda un mince sourire avant de murmurer :

- Ca va aller…

Bella s'était réveillée après seulement quelques minutes de perfusion et, malgré sa douleur, elle tenait le coup sans se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience, ses yeux bleus rivés sur ceux concentrés et noirs de son époux.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Edward… souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Vas-y…

La dernière partie de sa phrase était autant un ordre qu'une supplique et Edward n'attendit pas plus : il plongea les mains dans le ventre de sa femme (hurk…) et c'est avec émotion qu'il sorti le premier bébé, tout en soufflant :

- Miley…

La petite fille se mit à pleurer presque aussitôt, déclenchant les sourires de tous, et un murmure fatigué de Bella :

- Je veux la voir…

Edward cessa la contemplation de sa première merveille et la posa doucement sur la poitrine de Bella. Mais alors que sa femme la caressait doucement en lui souhaitant la bienvenue, le second bébé rappela sa présence en déclenchant une douleur qui fit hurler Bella.

- Emmett, occupe-toi du bébé ! S'exclama aussitôt Edward.

Emmett s'exécuta aussitôt et attrapa la petite chose avec un sourire béat, avant de l'emmener plus loin dans la pièce, pour la laver et l'habiller.

- Bella, reprit alors Edward. Cesse de bouger, mon ange, ça va aller…

- C'est facile à dire ! Ne put s'empêcher d'hurler cette dernière. Oh Merlin…

Edward ne fit pas attention à la colère de sa femme, et même s'il ne trouva pas très sur que Lily s'approche de Bella pour la soutenir, il ne put que la remercier du regard quand la sorcière se calma enfin et retrouva une respiration presque régulière.

Alors il réussi enfin à sorti le second bébé, son fils, et c'est sans réfléchir d'avantage, les yeux emplis d'émotion, qu'il déposa Jacob sur la poitrine de sa mère, comme il l'avait fait avec Miley.

Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce qui se produisit ensuite : alors que Bella, de sa voix devenu faible, accueillait son fils avec autant d'amour que sa fille, le bébé trouva la peau mate de Bella soudain attirante, et il lui arracha un cri de surprise et de douleur quand il la mordit fortement.

Edward et Emmett, un peu plus loin, se tournèrent aussitôt vers Bella, mais aucun des deux ne put arrêter le reflexe de Lily qui, alors que sa fille commençait à se convulser sous la douleur, avait attrapé l'enfant dans le creux de ses bras.

- Lily, non ! S'exclama alors Edward, dont les mots de Sirius raisonnaient à présent dans son esprit.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, et alors qu'Emmett aussi se souvenait que les garçons hybrides étaient venimeux (contrairement aux filles), Jacob avait déjà mordu Lily qui se figea avant de tomber en hurlant de douleur.

Seuls les reflexes vampiriques d'Edward lui permis de rattraper son fils alors que la sorcière tombait, et il leva ensuite les yeux vers Emmett avec horreur. Mais ce dernier était dans le même état que lui, mais figé sur Bella. Alors Edward tourna aussitôt son regard vers sa femme, oubliant une seconde Lily qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Et c'est avec autant de soulagement que de stupeur qu'il vit le ventre de Bella se refermer doucement, alors que son corps entier était secoué de spasmes de douleur.

- Merci Merlin, souffla alors Edward.

Emmett acquiesça seulement et, déposant Miley dans le creux du second bras d'Edward, il attrapa sa baguette et transforma un fauteuil en un second lit, pour Lily. Et alors qu'il était entrain de déposer doucement la sorcière dans les draps blancs, la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle.

Le médecin se figea sur le seuil, stupéfait par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Edward était debout et son regard était perdu dans la contemplation des deux êtres qu'il tenait dans ses bras, un étrange sourire collé au visage. Derrière lui, Bella se tordait de douleur dans des draps maculés de sang, mais il ne semblait rester aucun signe de son accouchement sur son corps, preuve que la transformation avait commencé. Mais ça, il s'y attendait… par contre, quand il découvrit le corps de Lily, lui aussi secoué de convulsions, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

- Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

Edward sortit de sa contemplation en attendant sa voix et, voyant que la transformation de Lily se déroulait bien, c'est avec le sourire qu'il répondit :

- Jacob a transformé sa mère et sa grand-mère…

Les yeux de Carlisle menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites mais il leva forcement les yeux au ciel quand Emmett ajouta :

- Elles ont toutes les deux eu ce qu'elles voulaient, mais je ne suis pas sur que Sirius apprécie…

Carlisle ne répondit pas, préférant vérifier lui même l'état des deux femmes avant d'être aussi optimiste que ses fils. Mais après ses vérifications, il ne put que laisser un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lui aussi. Elles étaient toutes les deux entrains de se transformer, et vu la douleur qu'elles semblaient ressentir, elles auraient sans aucun doute un réveil similaire à celui de Sirius.

Alors il nettoya le lit de Bella, et changea ses draps et ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, avant d'entrainer ses fils (et ses petits enfants !) hors de la pièce, sans bien sur oublier de la verrouiller par magie (par pure précaution)…

xxx

Sur le chemin menant à la cuisine, Carlisle avait expliqué la situation à ses fils et c'est avec un énorme pincement au cœur qu'ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce.

Les Weasley ne pleuraient plus, mais l'ambiance était lourde de tristesse. Pourtant, quand la porte s'ouvrit, tous relevèrent la tête et découvrirent avec merveille les deux magnifiques enfants que tenait Edward au creux de ses bras.

C'est d'abord en silence, et sous le sourire d'Edward, que tous les admirèrent quelques secondes. Tout deux avaient les yeux grands ouverts et montraient déjà leurs différences. Aux cheveux cuivrés et bouclés, Miley avait des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Bella, alors que Jacob avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux rouges sang. Tout ce monde remarqua bien sur ce détail et c'est un peu mal à l'aise qu'Edward expliqua, poussé par les pensées de Carlisle :

- Je vous présente Miley et Jacob… Mais je conseille aux sorciers de ne pas approcher mon fils…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius. Et où est Lily ?

- Justement, intervint Emmett en souriant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vaut mieux pas approcher Jacob !

Et, alors que Sirius le regardait avec un air horrifié, il ajouta en tendant les bras vers le bébé :

- Allez viens avec tonton Emmett, Jake chéri, moi je ne risque rien…

Tout le monde avait compris, mais comme tous savaient très bien que Lily voulait devenir vampire depuis bien longtemps déjà, la tête de Sirius les fit plutôt sourire qu'autre chose.

- Merlin, soupira-t-il. Ne me dite pas que…

- Si, coupa Emmett en se rapprochant de lui avec Jacob. Ton petit fils a transformé sa grand-mère…

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de grogner (et encore plus quand Carlisle lui défendit d'aller la voir pour le moment… se doutant que le jeune vampire en Sirius ne supporterais pas la souffrance de sa bien-aimée), mais il n'ajouta rien et ne put se retenir d'avantage de poser les yeux sur ses petits enfants.

Et, comme toute personne présente à cet instant, il tomba aussitôt amoureux de ces deux petits êtres qui reflétaient la perfection. Tous étaient en admiration devant les jumeaux, et alors qu'ils se réinstallaient autour de la grande table, les Weasley sentaient leur cœur un peu plus léger.

Edward et Emmett leur avaient présenté leurs condoléances avec une tristesse sincère, mais les Weasley sentaient l'espoir et la vie en ses deux petits êtres, et cela ne pouvait qu'apaiser un peu leur souffrance.

Alors eux aussi sourirent quand Drago, pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, demanda :

- Je suppose que Miley doit son nom au petit fantôme qui a aidé Bella à Pré-au-lard, mais pourquoi Jacob ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Edward en haussant les épaules. On à découvert leurs prénoms pendant nos rêves, alors c'était une évidence pour moi de les appeler ainsi… Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas non plus d'où sort ce prénom.

- D'un compte pour moldu, intervint Sirius en souriant.

Il venait seulement d'y repenser, mais l'hommage lui fit soudain chaud au cœur, et il s'expliqua sans plus attendre, ayant attiré l'attention de tout le monde :

- C'est un conte dont le héro est un homme nommé Jacob Black. Il se transforme en un énorme loup pour protéger les humains des méchants vampires…

Il sourit largement, alors que les autres comprenaient, et il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Un jour, pendant notre premier été ensemble, j'ai demandé à Bella ce qu'elle regrettait le plus de son enfance et, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, elle m'a répondu que jamais personne ne lui avait raconté une histoire pour s'endormir.

Tous purent entendre Edward grogner à l'évocation de l'enfance de sa belle, mais Sirius continua sans y faire attention, son petit fils à présent dans les bras (à l'instant déposé par un Emmett au large sourire) :

- Alors c'est devenu une habitude et, chaque soir, on s'installait dans son lit et je lui lisais une histoire. On s'est beaucoup amusé à parcourir les différents contes sorciers, puis on s'est attaqué aux contes moldus, et nous avons découvert la légende de Jacob Black… Elle adorait ce livre, et disait tout le temps que je ressemblais beaucoup au loup.

Tous sourirent, comprenant maintenant l'hommage à Sirius dans le choix du prénom, mais si cela serra le cœur des Weasley, tout le monde décida de profiter un peu de la vie qu'amenaient les enfants avec eux…

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, verdict ?

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis, et je vous promets le réveil de nos trois nouveaux vampires très vite !

A bientôt :D

Haley


	64. Le réveil

Hello :D ! Me revoici, et encore une fois dans les temps (ouf'…) avec le réveil des nouveaux vampires… Mais avant de vous laisser lire, comme d'hab mes RAR :

Emichlo : merci !

Chka : héhé coucou :D ! Lol ben quand même, j'ai reçu des menaces de mort lente et douloureuse (lol) pour la mort des parents Weasley… Mais bon, je suis contente de voir que ça ne te gène pas ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D a bientôt, bisousss D

Hell'Ninie : merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai lol, que Jacob commence bien ! Voici la suite :D bisous !

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup :D ! Désolé pour les parents Weasley, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Sirrah83 : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour voir débarquer les Volturis, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt :D

Mimi72 : Salut ! Pas d'quoi pour les détails de l'accouchement, je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas d'utilité, et je suis contente que l'intervention de Jacob t'ai plut ! (Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis trèèèèèès longtemps !)… *Sourire d'ange* désolée pour les victimes de la guerre, il fallait bien que je fasse un choix…Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :D ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Sabrinabella : merci beaucoup ! Par contre, je ne suis pas sure de transformer tout le monde, mais certaines morts étaient nécessaires pour la suite… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! A très vite, bisous :D

Shinjuki : Et oui, je sais, je suis cruelle, mais il faut penser que ma Bella a des parents, alors ce n'est pas le même contexte que dans les livres orignaux… Pour le reste, je suis contente que l'intervention de mon Jacob t'ai plut, mais non je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un triangle amoureux Lily/Sirius/Sev… bien que ton idée soit comique lol ! Et pour la suite, et bien disons que je verrais bien où m'entrainera mon imagination ! Alors à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D

Nounou : merci :D

Lul : lol ! Non, non, pas de crucifixion s'il te plait *sourire d'ange*… et oui, je suis méchante (hahahahaha) je sais bien, mais parfois c'est nécessaire… Merci pour le reste :D je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je donnerais quelques explications sur les pouvoirs des enfants dans le chap 65, alors il va falloir attendre encore un peu :D ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture…

Haley :D

* * *

**64 – Le réveil **

Les deux jours qui avaient passés avaient été épuisants pour tous, et c'était à présent avec une impatience au bord de l'explosion, que tous attendaient le réveil de Bella, Lily et Severus.

Dans la cuisine du Manoir Black, les conversations se faisaient rares tant la tension des derniers jours était encore pesante, et la majorité des personnes présentes étaient perdues de leurs pensées.

Les jeunes sorciers, et surtout les Weasley, étaient les plus silencieux, tous choqués par le constat sanglant de la dernière bataille. Les enterrements devaient commencer dans quelques jours (avec celui des parents Weasley), et ils avaient besoin de savoir que Bella avait survécue… d'une certaine manière en tout cas.

Pendant les deux derniers jours, bien que les Cullen ait prit soin de les laisser en dehors des horreurs de l'après guerre, ils avaient entendus les adultes discuter, et ils savaient que le monde magique était en ébullition… et que Bella allait forcement devoir choisir sa place au milieu de ce chaos.

Mais tout le monde refusait de penser à ça, alors que les bébés gazouillaient gaiement sur les genoux de Rosalie et Alice. A seulement deux jours, les jumeaux paraissaient avoir près de six mois et ils ne cessaient d'offrir des sourires à tout le monde, tout en usant sans difficultés de leur magie.

Miley était la plus impressionnante des deux, ayant hérité d'un don tout à fait spécial. Après les rêves de Bella et Edward, tous avaient pensé que la petite aurait le don de faire rêver, mais c'était en fait bien plus compliqué que ça : elle pouvait, par la force de son esprit, communiquer avec toute personne qu'elle touchait, en envoyant des images mentales d'une netteté incroyable. Nul ne savait réellement expliquer ce don, et Edward était persuadé que seule Bella serait à même de comprendre réellement l'étendue des capacités de la petite.

Jacob, lui, par contre, avait bien plus du côté vampire que du côté sorcier, et il ne se lassait pas de vouloir mordre le premier humain qui lui passait sous les crocs, si bien que seuls les vampires s'occupaient de lui. Les sorciers, eux, restaient plus éloignés du petit, même s'ils s'amusaient aussi beaucoup de son don pour la télékinésie… Cet enfant avait déjà un sacré caractère, et il ne se gênait pas pour faire savoir haut et fort ce qu'il voulait, avant de se servir lui même au besoin. C'est ainsi que, sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous, ils avaient découvert que Jacob préférait largement le sang humain stocké chez les Cullen, plutôt que le sang synthétique ! Et heureusement que les deux manoirs étaient séparés par une forêt… sinon, il aurait été difficile d'expliquer le vol d'une poche de sang !

En tout cas, une chose était sure : malgré leurs différences, les enfants étaient tout simplement exceptionnels, et ils avaient permis à tous de se relever après la dernière bataille. Non seulement ils semblaient en connexion constante l'un avec l'autre, semblant se parler silencieusement pendant de longues minutes, tout en gazouillant gaiement mais en plus, grâce au don de Miley, ils avaient passés ses deux derniers jours à réconforter les jeunes sorciers. Nul ne savait comment c'était possible, mais dès que l'un deux se mettait à broyer du noir, la petite se téléportait sur ses genoux et gazouillait avec sérieux pendant de longues minutes, avant de rejoindre son frère.

D'ailleurs, à cet instant, Miley ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tant les occupants de la cuisine étaient tendus et inquiets. Et, bien que personne n'en avait réellement conscience, elle sentait tout autour d'elle… Alors, sous le regard curieux de son jumeaux, et perchée sur les genoux de Rosalie, elle passa en revue toutes les émotions, cherchant celle qui avait le plus besoin de leur innocence.

Ginny et Hermione étaient lovées dans les bras de Drago et Ron, et les garçons, perdus dans leurs pensées, caressaient inconsciemment leurs cheveux pour tenter de les apaiser. Les jumeaux Weasley parlaient calmement avec Charly, alors que Bill et Fleur les couvaient des yeux avec tendresse. L'absence des parents Weasley se faisait douloureusement sentir, mais Esmé veillait sur tout le monde en attendant le réveil de Lily. La matriarche Cullen, aidée de Rosalie et Alice, avait pris soin des jeunes depuis deux jours, tentant désespérément de remplacer le manque laissé par Molly, mais il manquait une étincelle au fond des yeux des jeunes rouquin… Une étincelle qui manquait énormément à Emmett et Jasper, qui, comme tous les Cullen, avaient la douloureuse impression d'être de nouveau en vie. Ils sentaient tous cette douleur au fond de leurs cœurs en pensant à Arthur et Molly… Tous se souvenaient l'amour que la rousse leur avait offert dès le premier jour, et tous avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu une mère, ou une sœur.

Un peu à l'abri des autres, Carlisle soutenait Sirius et Edward, qui avaient beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Les premières heures, Edward avait été obnubilé par ses enfants, mais alors que le réveil de sa femme approchait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Bien sur, il savait que Bella voulait devenir un vampire depuis longtemps, et qu'elle devrait se contrôler… mais le pourrait-elle aussi avec les enfants ? Edward avait vraiment peur qu'elle ne puisse pas les approcher… Mais Miley, elle, ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de ça. Tout comme elle était persuadée que sa grand-mère allait aussi se réveiller sans problèmes. Alors son regard ne s'attarda pas sur l'air inquiet de Sirius, ni sur Remus et Dora qui tentaient de le réconforter aussi.

Les yeux azur de la petite ne s'arrêtèrent réellement que sur la dernière personne présente : Albus. Le directeur semblait avoir pris dix ans, et il lui manquait quelque chose au fond des yeux… ce quelque chose qui faisait de lui Albus Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait qu'un homme brisé, inquiet et profondément triste qui ne savait plus comment relever la tête. Il avait perdu trop d'élèves dans cette bataille, et deux professeurs qu'il connaissait depuis des décennies… alors il ne savait pas comment se relever. Il en avait pourtant vécu des horreurs durant sa si longue vie, mais cette fois s'en était trop pour lui… Il se sentait juste vieux et fatigué. Et à cet instant, il n'attendait qu'une chose : que ses deux protégés (ainsi que Lily, bien sur) se réveillent, vivant et immortels. Il les aimait tout les deux plus qu'il ne le devrait sans doute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient tout deux les seuls à pouvoir relever le monde magique de cette guerre… Il ne lui restait plus que ça, plus qu'eux deux, alors qu'il avait perdu sa meilleure amie, et ils étaient son dernier espoir…

C'est donc quasi inconsciemment que Miley disparu des genoux de Rosalie dans un « pop » dont ils étaient déjà tous habitués, et qu'elle réapparu en souriant dans les bras d'Albus.

La petite se contenta de se caler confortablement dans les bras du vieil homme, lui arrachant un sourire sincère, alors que tous les regardaient avec tendresse. Inconsciemment, Albus caressa la joue de la petite, s'étonnant une fois de plus de la sentir si chaude sur ses doigts, et il la remercia d'un simple regard. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre les gens, et le sourire qu'elle lui envoya ensuite lui réchauffa le cœur, alors qu'il la serrait plus près de lui.

Ainsi, pendant de longues minutes encore, le silence se fit quasi-total dans la grande cuisine du Square Grimaud. On se regardait avec inquiétude, se rassurait du regard ou s'interrogeait, mais personne ne parlait… car tous attendait que Carlisle le fasse.

Et alors que l'après midi touchait à sa fin, il se leva enfin en disant :

- Severus ne va pas tarder à se réveiller…

- Je veux venir avec toi ! Intervint alors Albus avec un ton presque suppliant que personne n'avait jamais entendu.

- C'est hors de question, répondit Carlisle avec fermeté. Même s'il a accepté la transformation, ça serait bien trop risqué ! Et de toute façon, il devra se nourrir avant de pouvoir venir ici.

Albus soupira largement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Miley posa maladroitement sa petite main sur la joue du vieil homme et il se figea de stupeur.

Il dévisagea quelques secondes l'enfant, se demandant si la vision de Severus qu'elle venait de lui montrer était réelle, mais Alice le détourna de ses pensées en se levant à son tour :

- Je viens avec toi.

Elle déposa Jacob dans les bras d'Esmé avant de reprendre en souriant :

- Ne vous en faite pas, professeur Dumbledore, on va prendre soin de lui.

Albus sourit comme Carlisle à la réplique, mais le médecin coupa court à la discussion :

- Nous y allons. Edward et Sirius, surveillez vos femmes… surtout Bella, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se réveille plus vite que prévue.

Edward esquissa un sourire alors que Sirius grognait simplement mais, sous les airs tendus de tout le monde, Carlisle et Alice se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Et alors qu'il passait la porte, Carlisle lança seulement :

- On se retrouve dans la forêt… on vous attendra près de la maison blanche.

Seuls Edward et Sirius acquiescèrent silencieusement, soudain encore plus tendu et inquiets.

- Vous devriez monter, intervint alors Esmé en souriant doucement.

Et ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer une fois de plus en silence, incapables de prononcer la moindre parole, avant de quitter à leur tour la cuisine.

xxx

Arrivé dans la vieille maison d'Albus, Carlisle et Alice n'avaient pas eut à attendre longtemps avant de voir les premiers signes du réveil de Severus, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter et de reculer de quelques pas, quand le nouveau vampire ouvrit les yeux et sauta de son lit en un sursaut.

Méfiant, Severus regardait les deux vampires en fronçant les sourcils, alors que ces derniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être bouche bée face à la vision qui s'offrait à eux : Severus semblait avoir perdu vingt ans, et son visage, à présent dépourvu de rides, était presque méconnaissable. Son nez était bien plus droit, ses cheveux soyeux et brillants adoucissaient ses traits, et ses fines lèvres rouge sang tranchaient sur son teint de glace. Plus aucune cerne ne venait assombrir son regard, et malgré le rouge de ses yeux, Carlisle pu soudain voir la lueur amusée dans le regard du maitre des Potions.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre d'expression dans les yeux de Severus, mais son ton moqueur fut encore plus stupéfiant :

- Et bien, on ne m'avait encore jamais regardé comme ça !

Carlisle hoqueta de surprise, et fut seulement capable de souffler, avec stupéfaction :

- Severus ?

Le maitre des Potions haussa un sourcil, mais alors qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux inconsciemment, il sembla (enfin) prendre conscience d'un changement. Et alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise, ce fut au tour de Carlisle de pouffer de rire avant de demander :

- Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

Severus sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de s'exclamer :

- Oh Merde ! J'y crois pas… Je suis…

- Un vampire, termina Carlisle avec un sourire incertain.

Severus le dévisagea, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. C'était flou dans sa mémoire, mais il se souvenait très bien que Carlisle lui avait demandé avant de le transformer… Alors devait-il le remercier maintenant ? Faut-il remercier quelqu'un qui fait de vous un être buveur de sang ? …. Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré…

- Je me doute que c'est difficile à encaisser, intervint Alice en souriant. Mais vous êtes vous même, ce qui signifie que, même si c'était sans doute inconsciemment, vous vouliez être un vampire…

- Alice ! Coupa Carlisle en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Severus foudroyait Alice de son regard rouge sang.

La jeune vampire se contenta de pouffer de rire avant de répliquer :

- Vous êtes réellement sexy quand vos êtes en colère !

Cette fois, ce fut Carlisle qui ne put pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, mais alors que Severus aller répliquer avec mauvaise humeur (il avait hoooreur qu'on se foute de lui !), Alice sorti sa baguette (elle avait vu venir la crise…) et fit apparaître un grand miroir devant Severus.

Ce dernier se figea de stupeur et, passant ses mains sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il ne put que souffler :

- Oh Merlin…

xxx

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'Edward et Sirius tournaient en rond, comme des lions en cages, dans la chambre qui abritait les deux femmes. Ils ne se parlaient pas, se contentant de jeter des regards inquiets et désespérés vers Bella et Lily, et ils bondirent comme un même homme quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett et Rosalie.

Le couple ne se priva pas de pouffer de rire à leur réaction et, après avoir replacé les protections magiques sur la porte, ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur des fauteuils, faisant grogner les deux vampires. Et c'est l'air de rien, qu'Emmett lança :

- Et bien il semblerait que pour une fois elle fasse comme tout le monde…

Edward et Sirius se contentèrent de grogner une fois de plus, faisant pouffer de rire Emmett, alors que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel.

- Cessez donc de vous inquiéter ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ca fait des mois, des années même pour Bella, qu'elles veulent devenir vampire et je ne vois pas pourquoi leur réveil ne se passerait pas aussi bien que le tiens, Sirius. Alors respirez un coup, vous deux, et asseyez vous ! Vous me donnez le tournis…

Ils soupirèrent en chœur, mais obéirent finalement, sous le regard noir de la vampire.

Il fallu un quart d'heure de plus pour que Bella montre enfin des signes de réveil. Et alors que Rosalie et Emmett souriaient, et que Sirius s'était figé sur son siège, Edward se précipita au chevet de sa femme, sa boule au ventre de plus en plus lourde.

Les secondes lui parurent alors une éternité, mais au moment où les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait. Un instant, alors que son regard accrochait celui sanglant de sa femme, il eut peur que sa Bella ne soit plus là, mais la seconde d'après il lui sembla que son cœur redémarrait pour s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

Elle seule était capable de faire ressentir autant de chose à son corps pourtant mort depuis des décennies, et à cet instant il avait tout ce qu'il avait espéré…

Elle souriait.

Elle le regardait en souriant et, sous le regard complètement stupéfait des autres, elle se redressa doucement, rapprochant son visage de celui d'Edward sans rompre le contact visuel. Quelques secondes, elle resta à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, souriant comme un ange alors qu'elle le dévorait du regard, mais Edward ne résista pas longtemps. Et lui seul vit Bella sourire plus encore alors qu'il l'attrapait dans ses bras pour un baiser sulfureux, où il lui prouva combien il l'aimait.

Pour la première fois, leur baiser n'avait aucune retenue, et il fallu que Sirius se racle la gorge (légèrement mal à l'aise quand même) pour les faire revenir tout les deux à la réalité.

Ils cessèrent juste de s'embrasser, mais ils ne furent pas capables de se détacher l'un de l'autre pour autant, faisant largement soupirer Sirius, alors que Rosalie et Emmett pouffaient de rire sans discrétion.

Pour le moment, le jeune couple était seul au monde, et Bella soupira de bonheur quand Edward lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique ma Bella…

Elle sourit simplement, contente de ne plus sentir ses joues rougir, et elle eut du mal à retenir un gémissement alors qu'Edward déposait des baisers dans son cou.

- Et tu sens si bon… souffla-t-il une nouvelle fois à son oreille.

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir son gémissement, et s'en fut trop pour Sirius qui s'exclama :

- Ca suffit ! Merlin, ça ne va pas de faire ça devant moi ! Harg…

Edward dégluti aussitôt, tout en se détachant à regret de Bella, et cette dernière se leva du lit avec grâce avant de lancer en souriant :

- Mon pauvre petit papa ! Tu…

Mais alors qu'elle allait se moquer de son père, son regard se posa sur le second lit de la pièce et elle s'exclama aussitôt :

- Merlin pourquoi ma mère est dans ce lit ?

La vision d'une Lily plus pale que la mort, allongée dans des draps blancs, lui rappela soudain cruellement la dernière bataille, et son regard devint soudain douloureux. Mais Edward attrapa sa main et il lui paru gêné une seconde avant de lui répondre :

- Ta mère n'a pas été blessée pendant la bataille… C'est Jacob qui l'a transformée…

- Hein ?

Bella avait soudain une irrésistible envie de voir ses enfants, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se nourrir avant, et surtout elle voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Donc, alors que Sirius soupirait, et que les trois autres souriaient doucement à son air hébété, elle se reprit et demanda plus clairement :

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Et bien c'est simple, intervint Emmett en souriant (alors qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel). Ton fils ta mordu, enclenchant ta transformation, et par reflexe Lily l'a attrapé dans ses bras…

- Je vois, soupira Bella alors qu'Emmett laissait sa phrase en suspend. Et bien, au moins elle a ce qu'elle veut elle aussi…

Sirius grogna largement à la réplique, mais Bella l'ignora et elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour demander des nouvelles de ses enfants, et aussi de la bataille qui avait fait rage.

C'est en souriant qu'ils lui parlèrent d'abord des jumeaux, et de leurs dons exceptionnels, mais quand ils en arrivèrent à la bataille, et surtout à son constat, tous purent voir un éclair de colère passer dans le regard de Bella. Elle était à présent incapable de pleurer, mais sa colère par contre, pouvait faire des massacres et Edward l'attrapa aussitôt dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Elle ferma alors les yeux au contact du torse d'Edward, devenu tiède et confortable, et elle parvint à se calmer tout en sentant son cœur se tordre douloureusement en pensant aux enfants Weasley.

Mais alors qu'elle allait demander des nouvelles de ses amis, un bruit fit sursauter les cinq vampires qui se tournèrent aussitôt vers le lit de Lily.

Dès qu'il vit le corps de son amour bouger, Sirius se précipita vers elle mais le regard rouge sang qui l'accueillit le glaça sur place quelques secondes. Comme lui, et comme Severus, à la seconde où Lily ouvrit un œil, elle sauta sur ses pieds et adopta une posture défensive tout en foudroyant les autres du regard.

Sirius s'était figé mais Emmett, lui, pouffa avant de s'exclamer :

- Et bien finalement ton réveil a bien été différent des autres, Izzy chérie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Seul Sirius remarqua à cet instant que le regard de Lily devenait bien plus doux et moins méfiant, et Emmett répondit simplement :

- Sirius s'est réveillé de la même façon, et je pari que Severus aussi… Tu es sans doute la seule jeune vampire à te réveiller comme si tu revenais du pays des merveilles !

Bella se contenta de lui tirer la langue (oui, elle ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, et alors ?), avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Et c'est en souriant largement qu'elle découvrit l'air hébété de Lily.

- Ca va comme tu veux m'man ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh Merlin… souffla seulement Lily avant d'être assaillie par les bras de Sirius.

Le sourire du vampire était resplendissant et il serra quelques secondes Lily contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec tout son amour (et sans aucune retenue)…

- Hum, hum… Pouffa Bella. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous séparer, mais j'ai moyennement envie d'avoir ce genre d'image mentale en tête !

Lily sourit doucement à sa fille alors que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel, mais Bella reprit très vite :

- Bon, on peut aller chasser maintenant ? Parce que je veux voir mes bébés moi !

Tous sourirent et alors que Sirius glissait à l'oreille de Lily combien il la trouvait magnifique, c'est Rosalie qui répondit :

- Oui, mais avant vous devez vous voir !

Lily et Bella froncèrent les sourcils, mais au moment où Rosalie fit apparaître un immense miroir devant elles, les deux vampires se figèrent.

- Ben ça alors, souffla Bella en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. La vision d'Alice…

Elle fit sourire tout le monde, leur rappelant que deux jours seulement après leur rencontre, Alice avait eu la vision de cette Bella. Son teint était devenus aussi blanc que la pierre et ses traits étaient plus fins et raffinés, alors que ses longs cheveux noirs brillaient et tombaient en grosses boucles dans son dos. Elle avait l'impression que sa silhouette était parfaite, et elle fit exactement le même constat en examinant mieux sa mère. Tout comme elle, son teint était à présent blanc, et son visage était encore plus beau qu'avant, débarrassé des années et des douleurs. Mais le plus envoutant était sa chevelure rousse, devenue presque rouge feu, qui était à présent aussi bouclée et ordonnée que celle de Bella.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, souffla Sirius.

Et alors que les autres acquiescèrent, Bella et Lily se contentèrent de les remercier silencieusement en souriant, avant de transplaner avec eux devant le manoir des Cullen.

xxx

Alice, Carlisle et Severus attendaient en discutant sur le perron de la maison que les autres arrivent avec Lily et Bella. Ils n'étaient revenus que depuis quelques minutes, et Carlisle devait s'avouer soulagé que tout se soit finalement bien passé.

Ils avaient fait l'erreur de raconter la fin de la bataille à Severus (et surtout le constat) avant qu'il se nourrisse, et il était entré dans une telle colère en apprenant la mort des parents Weasley et de Minerva, qu'Alice et Carlisle avaient eu un mal fou à le résonner. Le jeune vampire en lui criait à la vengeance, et il avait fallu qu'Alice ruse de toutes ses qualités oratoires pour enfin calmer Severus, et le forcer à chasser.

A présent, bien que sa colère était toujours bien présente, il était parvenu à replacer son masque de froideur sur son visage, et surtout pour masquer les milles et unes pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête…

Pourquoi l'accueillaient-ils aussi facilement ?

Pourquoi avait-il voulu devenir un immortel ? Merlin quelle connerie, pensait-il alors. A quoi bon vivre éternellement en étant seul ?

N'écoutant plus réellement les deux vampires qui lui parlait, Severus était donc occupé avec ses noires pensées quand un mouvement devant lui le poussa a relever la tête. Et à cet instant, ses pensées s'envolèrent pour d'autre, beaucoup plus inhabituelles pour lui : ça ressemble à ça une famille ?

Tous étaient bien trop affectés par les pertes de la bataille, et c'est avec de large sourire que le groupe de Bella rejoignit les autres sur le perron de la grande maison blanche.

- Merlin, souffla-t-elle. Professeur Rogue, vous êtes…

- Sexy ! Coupa Sirius avec des yeux ronds.

Severus haussa aussitôt un sourcil, faisant pouffer tout le monde alors que Bella reprenait :

- Ouaip', je n'aurais pas mieux dit… Enfin bref, on va chasser ? Je veux voir mes bébés…

Ils sourient seulement, et surtout Severus qui savait très bien que Bella venait de lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi eux, à sa manière, et Carlisle et Alice prirent juste le temps de complimenter les deux nouvelles vampires sur leur apparences avant que Bella n'entraine tout le monde dans la forêt.

xxx

Tout le monde était rassasié, et après avoir nettoyé sa robe d'un coup de baguette (sous les railleries d'Emmett …), Bella se mordit la lèvre avant de lancer :

- Y'a un truc que j'aimerais bien vérifier…

Personne ne sembla comprendre au début, mais Edward se mit soudain à sourire en souffla seulement :

- Crunch…

Alors les autres se mirent aussi à sourire, et Bella ne réfléchit plus… Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous, la majestueuse panthère prit la place de la jeune vampire. Mais tout comme Bella, Crunch n'était plus la même. La panthère avait gagné en grandeur et en musculature, alors que ses crocs semblaient encore plus aiguisés que des lames de rasoirs. Quand à ses gros yeux rouges sang, ils complétaient tout simplement la panoplie de l'animal terrifiant à souhait.

- Et ben je n'ai plus aucunes envies de me battre contre toi… souffla Emmett, impressionné. Je suis persuadé que tu pourrais m'arracher un membre rien qu'avec les crocs.

La panthère grogna de mécontentement face à l'image, et alors que tous les autres étaient encore en admiration devant la créature magique, elle retrouva son apparence avec un sourire, déclenchant enfin les réactions.

- Stupéfiant… souffla Severus. Tout simplement stupéfiant…

- C'est pas juste, se plaignit Sirius. Moi je ne peux plus me transformer…

- Comment Miley pouvait savoir ?

La dernière réplique, d'Edward, attira l'attention de tout le monde. Le jeune couple n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter les visions en détail, et personne ne savait que Bella s'était vu en Crunch dans ces rêves.

Mais Bella se contenta de sourire à la question de son mari avant de répondre doucement :

- Je dois la voir pour être sure… Mais de toute façon je ne tiens plus, je dois absolument les voir…

- Bella, intervint alors Carlisle, tu sais que…

- Oui, coupa-t-elle. Je sais que je vais peut-être avoir du mal à supporter le sang des sorciers malgré mon contrôle, mais ce sont mes bébés… Et puis, de toute façon je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

Carlisle soupira, mais les regards d'Edward et Sirius le força à avoir confiance en l'instinct de Bella, une fois de plus.

- Emmett, passe devant et préviens tout le monde qu'on arrive, lança-t-il alors.

Emmett hocha seulement la tête avant de partir en courant vers le manoir Black, alors que Bella remerciait son beau père d'un sourire, tout en marchant doucement vers chez elle… vers ses enfants que tout son être réclamait.

* * *

Hi, hi… oui, vous allez m'en vouloir de m'arrêter là mais la suite est déjà bien entamée alors je devrais pouvoir tenir les délais…

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience (soyez pas radins… c'est ma drogue !)…

A bientôt :D

Haley


	65. Trente secondes d'avance

Hello la compagnie ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard :D *sourire d'ange* et je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais avec le boulot, ces temps ci, ce n'est pas facile de penser à autre chose… et l'inspiration a été longue à venir. Mais finalement, voici mon chapitre !

Encore une fois, je tiens a remercier énoooooormément tout ceux qui me lisent, et tout particulièrement mes reviewers :D… je vous adore, alors pardonnez moi d'avance si je suis expéditive pour les RAR (je suis crevée et je n'aspire qu'à une bonne douche avant d'aller me coucher….).

Elo-didie : merci :D… Et oui, Miley sait tout, et elle n'a pas fini d'intervenir ! A bientôt :D

La rose enchainée : j'espère que tu es arrivée jusqu'ici et que ça te plait toujours !

Nounou : merci :D

Sabrinabella : lol ! merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bizzz

Shinjuki : alors toi, je ne te remercie pas LOL ! Depuis ta reviews, je me creuse les méninges pour trouver un don digne de Severus ! Sérieusement, j'adore de plus en plus tes reviews et tu me cernes plutôt bien je dois dire (même si je n'avais absooooolument pas prévu de donner un don à Sev lol !). Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira… A bientôt :D

Emichlo : merci !

Mimi72 : merci beaucoup :D je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Lol, désolé pour mes interruptions et j'espère que tu me pardonneras mon retard *sourire façon Colgate* et que tu aimeras cette suite ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Morgane : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Celestin : lol ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi bien !

Hell'Ninie : merci :D j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Note à LUL : miss, je suis ravie de te voir sur « le pouvoir de l'empathie » (merkiiii et n'hésite pas sur les com, j'adooooore ça !), mais pour quelqu'un qui se plain d'être abandonné sur cette fic, je te ferais remarquer que t'as même pas reviewer le chapitre précédant (vilaine ! … aie, la fatigue me prends, je suis dingue…)… Enfin bref, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu et que la suite te plaira ! Bisous :D

Note à CHKA : merci de continuer à me lire :D ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'attendrais ton retour sur NA et je suis très contente de continuer à avoir ton avis sur mes fics ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à très vite :D Bisous !

Allez, ce coup ci je vous laisse….

Bonne lecture

Haley

* * *

**65 – Trente secondes d'avance **

Dire que l'ambiance était tendue dans la cuisine était un doux euphémisme, mais alors que tous commençaient à trouver le temps long, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Emmett souriant qui s'exclama sans perdre de temps :

- Ils arrivent, et ils ont tous les trois le contrôle d'eux même !

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement et Emmett les laissa digérer l'information durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre, sur un ton bien plus sérieux :

- Mettez vous au fond de la pièce quand même, pour qu'il y ait autant de distance que possible entre vous, on ne sait jamais…

Les sorciers grimacèrent un peu, mais ils avaient fait la même chose avec Sirius et tout s'était très bien passé. Alors ils obéirent à Emmett, et ce dernier envoya un regard plein de réconfort à Albus tout en récupérant Miley dans ses bras.

La petite avait les yeux qui pétillaient, tout comme Jacob dans les bras d'Esmé, et alors qu'Emmett et Esmé se plaçaient devant les sorciers, un peu plus près de la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, figeant tout le monde sur place (sauf Emmett bien sur…).

Les Cullen et Sirius étaient entrés en premier, mais quand ils avaient aperçus Bella, Lily et surtout Severus, les sorciers s'étaient figés de stupeur.

Mais Bella ne les voyait pas. Non, la seule chose qu'elle voyait était les deux magnifiques bébés que tenaient Esmé et Emmett. Et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle découvrit qu'ils étaient tels qu'elle les avait tant de fois rêvés… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas : dans un « pop » qui lui fit hausser un sourcil, elle vit sa fille disparaître des bras d'Emmett pour atterrir aussitôt dans les siens.

- Oh Merlin… souffla-t-elle alors.

Les yeux azur la transpercèrent et elle resta figée une seconde avant de doucement serrer sa fille contre son cœur mort. Merlin, elle était si légère, si chaude et si belle… Elle était tout simplement parfaite aux yeux de Bella. Parfaite, oui, tout comme son frère.

Bella leva alors les yeux vers Esmé, et sans avoir besoin de mots, la vampire vint aussitôt lui déposer Jacob au creux de son second bras. Elle l'admira avec autant d'amour que sa sœur, puis elle les embrassa chacun sur le front avec tendresse.

Son geste avait figé tous les vampires, et ils étaient tout simplement stupéfaits qu'elle puisse aussi bien se contrôler. Mais, comme si elle lisait en eux, elle souffla :

- Souvenez vous de mon père, lui aussi a pu me prendre dans ses bras dès son réveil… Ce sont mes bébés… jamais je ne pourrais leur faire de mal.

Sirius acquiesça en souriant, mais personne ne répondit. Non, car tous attendaient une chose qui arriva sans plus attendre : Miley déposa sa petite main sur la joue de sa mère la faisant aussitôt partager ses pensées.

Elle fit voir à Bella tout ce qu'elle avait vu pendant ses deux derniers jours, mais aussi, et surtout, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti. C'était réellement étrange pour Bella : elle ne faisait que voir des images, mais elle savait d'instinct les décrypter et elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

La vision dura une éternité pour tous les autres qui regardaient la scène avec stupéfaction, mais quand Bella rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement avant de regarder Edward et de souffler :

- Elle a un don exceptionnel…

Son mari acquiesça silencieusement, tout en souriant autant qu'elle, mais Carlisle fronça le nez et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Aucun de nous ne sait réellement décrire son don…

Bella sourit d'avantage avant de répondre tout naturellement :

- Elle sent tout… Elle ressent toutes les émotions et peut les transmettre par la pensée. Tout comme mon instinct me permet de comprendre toute magie, le sien marche sur les humains… Et, mélangé à ça, elle a l'inverse de ton don, Edward. Toi tu lis dans les pensées… elle, elle peut leur parler…

Ils étaient tous scotché à ces paroles, sorciers comme vampires, mais Edward, lui, fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

- Mais dans le rêve elle lisait aussi dans les pensées, non ?

- Je ne pense pas, souffla Bella en souriant. L'empathie est sans doute aussi utile que ta télépathie pour savoir ce que pense quelqu'un…

Edward acquiesça finalement, avant de laisser son regard dévier vers son second trésor et de demander :

- Et Jacob ?

- Hum… et bien d'après ce que m'a montré Miley, il a déjà un don de télékinésie sacrément développé…

Edward acquiesça silencieusement, sachant qu'il y avait plus et que Bella avait forcement mis le doigt dessus. Il fut tout de même surpris quand elle lui demanda :

- Entends-tu ses pensées ?

- Non, admit-il en souriant. Je perçois celle de Miley, bien que ce soit plus souvent des images que des pensées… mais rien du tout pour lui…

- Comme pour moi, coupa Bella.

Edward sourit simplement, alors que les autres commençaient à comprendre, et Bella reprit simplement :

- Son esprit a la même protection que le mien… Maintenant il ne reste qu'à trouver ce que ça signifie…

Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait arrêté ses recherches depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé sur la nature de cette magie protectrice, et c'était bien la seule source de magie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser. Mais elle savait aussi ce que pensait Carlisle à ce sujet, et c'est tout naturellement que le médecin intervint en souriant :

- J'ai toujours été persuadé que c'était le signe d'un grand pouvoir vampirique…

- J'ai maintenant tout le temps pour le découvrir… répondit Bella en souriant.

Elle continuait de regarder ses enfants avec admiration et amour, mais Miley lui posa une nouvelle fois sa petite main sur le visage et elle se figea une seconde face à l'image mentale qu'elle venait de lui envoyer.

Ses amis avaient mal… et alors que l'image de Ron et Ginny en pleur hantait son esprit, elle sentit son cœur de serrer douloureusement au souvenir de Molly et Arthur.

Alors elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front des deux bébés avant de les confier à Esmé et Carlisle, puis avança doucement vers ses amis.

- Bella… tenta Carlisle.

Elle le stoppa en levant juste une main avant de souffler :

- Je sais ce que je fais…

Tout le monde se figea alors qu'elle approchait des jeunes sorciers. Bill et Remus avaient la main crispée sur leurs baguettes, mais Bella leur envoya un sourire avant d'attraper Ron au creux de ses bras et de le serrer doucement contre elle.

Durant une seconde, le rouquin se figea au corps dur et froid comme la pierre qui s'était collé au sien, mais quand une odeur de pomme lui arriva, il senti son cœur manquer un battement et il serra finalement la vampire contre lui, tout en laissant couler des larmes de soulagement.

- C'est toi… murmura-t-il entre deux larmes. C'est toi, Bella…

- C'est moi, souffla-t-elle dans son cou. Je suis là Ron… je suis là pour toi… je suis tellement désolée…

Ron hoqueta, pleurant soudain d'avantage, et Bella le serra plus fort contre elle avant de relever la tête vers ses amis. Et quand elle vit les larmes de Ginny, Hermione et même celles de Drago, elle cala Ron dans un de ses bras et ouvrit simplement le second sans dire un mot.

Et malgré son regard rouge sang et sa beauté devenue plus froide et inquiétante, ils ne virent que Bella en elle à cet instant, et la seconde plus tard, la jeune sorcière avait ses quatre amis agrippés à elle, tous embarqués dans un câlin collectif où elle seule ne pleurait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots et leur étreinte dura de longue minutes, sous le regard attendri des autres. Et quand Bella sentit que les larmes de ses amis se tarissaient enfin, elle murmura une nouvelle fois :

- Je suis tellement désolée…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, intervint Charlie en avançant vers elle.

- Toi tu nous as tous sauvé, appuya Bill. Les autres sont vivants grâce à toi…

Bella leur accorda a tous un tendre sourire, mais quand son regard s'arrêta sur Albus, elle fronça largement les sourcils. Elle se détacha alors doucement de ses amis, les embrassant chacun sur le front, avant de se tourner vers sa mère et Severus. Tous les sorciers, subjugués par la beauté et la prestance de Bella, suivirent inconsciemment son regard et s'ils sourirent à la beauté de Lily, ils ne purent ensuite s'empêcher de fixer le maitre des Potions avec des yeux ronds.

- Voulez-vous arrêter de me regarder ainsi ! Soupira Severus tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ben… souffla Drago, c'est que vous êtes… heu…

- Absolument magnifique ! Intervint Hermione avant de se mettre à rougir.

Et alors que Severus levait un sourcil (tout en souriant intérieurement !), les jeunes, et Ron en premier, ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire face à l'air gêné d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais juste ce qu'il leur fallait pour relâcher la tension de ces derniers jours, et les adultes savourèrent les rires quelques instants, tout en couvant les jeunes du regard.

Mais c'est Miley qui décida de ramener le sujet là où sa mère voulait l'entrainer au départ : dans un « pop » elle disparu des bras de Carlisle pour atterrir dans ceux d'un Severus stupéfait. Une seconde, il eut peur de lui faire mal (il voyait bien tout les vampires le regarder avec méfiance…), mais quand son regard se perdit dans celui azur de la petite, il se détendit et il fut aussitôt certain que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus avait l'impression d'être accepté pour ce qu'il était… Il savait que cette enfant sentait tout en lui, et si elle lui accordait un si beau sourire c'était qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, n'est-ce-pas ? Peut-être, après tout, n'était-il pas seul dans ce monde…

Oui, elle lisait facilement en lui, et si cet être tourmenté attisait la curiosité de la petite, elle se contenta pour le moment de lui prouver que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Doucement, et tout en ne cessant pas de sourire, elle approcha sa petite main du visage de Severus et dès qu'elle entra en contact avec sa peau, il ferma les yeux et se figea.

Ce qu'elle lui montra lui brisa le cœur et il remercia Merlin de ne plus être capable de pleurer, alors qu'il découvrait avec effroi l'état dans lequel était son mentor. Albus était fatigué de toutes ses morts, et vu ce que Miley venait de lui montrer, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire... Alors, dès qu'elle enleva sa petite main chaude de sa joue, Severus tourna la tête vers Albus dont les yeux ruisselaient de larmes.

Il savait combien le vieil homme l'aimait, et aujourd'hui il osait avouer (dans sa tête, et seulement à ce bébé au regard troublant) à quel point il aimait aussi le vieux directeur.

Et s'il senti la petite disparaître de ses bras, il ne vit pas son large sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait à pas lent vers Albus.

- Severus, intervint Carlisle. Tu dois…

- Je sais, coupa le jeune vampire. J'avoue que je ne m'approcherais pas trop des autres pour le moment (il leur accorda un sourire goguenard qui les traumatisa), mais je ne sens que le citron venant de lui… et j'ai toujours eu horreur du citron…

Albus hoqueta dans ses larmes à cette réplique, alors que jeunes sorciers étaient définitivement traumatisés face à un Severus faisant de l'humour, mais Bella, elle, sourit largement et embrassa sa fille sur le front tout en murmurant :

- Bien joué mon ange…

Bella savoura largement le sourire de sa fille, mais elle fut encore plus touchée quand Severus attrapa Albus dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant des paroles que seuls les vampires purent entendre :

- Ca va aller, Albus… ca va aller, je vous le promets…

Les larmes du vieil homme coulaient toujours à flots quand il releva la tête vers le jeune vampire pour souffler :

- Severus…

- Je sais, coupa ce dernier. Moi aussi…

Oui, il aimait Albus comme un père… mais il restait quand même Severus Rogue et il y avait un peu trop de public à son gout pour d'avantage d'effusions de bons sentiments horriblement Poufsouffle.

Albus était un des rares à savoir parfaitement décrypter le regard de Severus, et à cet instant ces pensées ne purent que le faire enfin sourire, alors que ses larmes parvenaient à cesser de couler. Mais quand Severus vit une mince étincelle s'éclairer dans le regard azur de son mentor, il serra les dents avant même d'entendre la réplique :

- Mon enfant, tu es magnifique, c'est bien vrai ! Je suis vraiment content que tu ais saisi cette seconde chance… tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre en paix…

Et alors que le maitre des Potions se contentait de grogner, les autres ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle s'exclame :

- Vous êtes tout simplement stupéfiants !

Oui, il le croyait vraiment, alors qu'il voyait Bella rire tout en cajolant ses enfants, Lily discuter en souriant avec Esmé, et Severus couver Albus du regard. Pour le médecin, c'était réellement et tout bonnement stupéfiant ! Et pourtant, personne ne semblait comprendre l'air ahuri du vampire et il ne se gêna pas pour lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'expliquer :

- Venant de toi, Bella, plus rien ne me choque, alors franchement je ne suis pas si étonné que ça que tu puisses serrer contre toi une bande d'humains alors que tu es réveillé depuis seulement quelques heures…

Bella fronça le nez, faisant sourire tout le monde alors qu'ils savaient très bien combien elle détestait faire toujours différemment des autres. Mais personne n'intervint pour autant, laissant Carlisle finir son explication sur un ton toujours aussi stupéfait :

- Mais toi, Severus ! C'est incroyable ! Le sang d'Albus ne te gêne réellement pas ?

Severus commença par sourire, avant de froncer le nez et de répondre en toute honnêteté :

- Non, je te l'ai dit, je ne sens que cette fichue odeur de citron venant de lui ! Et franchement, c'est plus repoussant qu'autre chose !

Albus leva les yeux au ciel (pour la forme) alors que les autres (Carlisle y compris) avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas se mettre à rire. Mais c'est cette fois Jasper, tout aussi stupéfait que son père, qui demanda à son tour :

- Et les autres ?

Une fois de plus, le maitre des Potions fonça le nez puis, se reculant d'un pas, il répondit :

- Et bien c'est légèrement désagréable… je sens ma gorge qui brûle un peu, et j'ignore si je serais réellement capable de me contrôler s'ils saignaient…

Il s'arrêta de lui même dans sa phrase, visiblement gêné de son aveu, mais Lily intervint aussitôt :

- Je ressens exactement la même chose… mais aussi pour Albus en ce qui me concerne…

Severus lui accorda un regard reconnaissant auquel elle répondit d'un magnifique sourire. Mais au lieu de le réconforter, ce sourire le troubla plus qu'autre chose… pourquoi cela ne lui faisait-il rien du tout ? Où était donc passé cette douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ? Et… (ohhhh Merlin, songea-t-il), pourquoi n'était-il plus jaloux de Sirius ?

Troublé et à la limite de la noyade psychologique, Severus fut tiré de ses étranges pensées par le ton enjoué de Sirius :

- J'étais comme vous au réveil, ne vous en faite pas, dans quelques semaines vous vous y ferais !

Severus était intérieurement reconnaissant à Sirius de lui ôter sa culpabilité envers les sorciers, mais il était en même temps horrifié par ses propres pensées envers son ancien ennemi. Mais encore une fois, il fut tiré de ces pensées... chose dont il se serait finalement bien passé…

- Il n'y a personne qui a une odeur plus forte que les autres pour vous, limite insupportable ? Lui demanda Bella en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Severus fronça les sourcils…

- Bella ! S'exclama Lily, outrée.

- Ben quoi… répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. On ne sait jamais !

- Et tu crois vraiment que l'un d'entre nous pourrait être son âme sœur ? Demanda Hermione avec de gros yeux.

Et alors que Severus comprenait où Bella voulait en venir, il se garda bien de leur avouer que la seule qui avait une odeur particulière pour lui, bien que pas du tout désagréable, était Miley…

Et quand le bébé se mit à rire sans raison apparente, il remercia Merlin d'être incapable de rougir… Par Salazar et tous ses descendants, dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

xxx

Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler de la bataille finale et surtout de la situation du monde magique depuis, et un silence pesant s'était à présent installé autour de la table, alors que tous méditaient sur tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

Bella avait couché ces adorables bébés depuis un moment déjà, et elle tripotait nerveusement le baby-transmetteur magique. Elle était encore stupéfaite de savoir que ses enfants avaient le sang chaud, le cœur qui bat, et surtout un besoin de sommeil (elle savait très bien à quoi elle allait occuper ce temps…), mais à cet instant elle aurait préféré qu'ils soient là… Qu'elle ait un prétexte pour éviter la conversation qui allait suivre…

Tous avaient le regard qui passait de Bella, baissant la tête et mimant être ailleurs, à Albus qui la fixait de son regard azur perçant. Nombre d'entre eux avait déjà compris ce que le vieil homme attendait d'elle, mais aussi les conséquences que cela aurait sur chacun d'eux… et tous attendaient avec espoir qu'elle accepte.

Et ça, elle le savait bien. Elle n'avait nul besoin de l'empathie de sa fille pour lire en eux… et même en Severus ! Albus avait très bien présenté les choses, les unes après les autres, sans toutefois les relier les unes aux autres, et elle savait très bien qu'il allait l'achever. D'un seul coup. Il suffisait à ce vieux manipulateur de résumer son discourt avec soin pour l'achever…

Un seul et unique coup qu'elle sentie venir, et alors qu'elle soupirait largement, Albus se lançait :

- Nous courrons à la catastrophe… Avec la mort de Kingsley, le ministère se retrouve sans ministre et avec beaucoup de prétendants tous pires les uns que les autres ! J'ignore vraiment comment convaincre Amélia Bones d'accepter de se présenter… (soupire las)… je suis trop vieux pour ça, et bien trop fatigué…

« S'il me fait son regard de chien battu, je l'étripe ! » Pensa Bella à cet instant. Et quand elle croisa le regard de son mentor, elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner… tellement fort que tous la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Elle soupira alors largement, tout en faisant un signe de la main à Albus pour qu'il continue, faisant finalement sourire tout le monde.

Alors, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire (fatigué et triste, oui, mais pas foutu pour autant le citronné finalement…), Albus continua :

- Haaa… Rosalie, avec les études que tu as faites, tu serais parfaite pour mener la campagne d'Amélia ! Et je suis certain qu'elle t'adorerait !

Rosalie se força à ne pas rire, juste pour Bella, et laissa le vieil homme continuer sous l'œil médusé de sa belle-sœur, et celui rieur de tout les autres.

- Et Sainte-Mangouste… c'est la même chose ! La directrice était un membre de l'Ordre… Une femme admirable… que Merlin veille sur elle, je sais qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver sa plus jeune fille qui était dans le Poudlard express…

« Misérable véracrasse à barbe ! » Pensa Bella en serrant les dents, alors qu'Albus faisait une longue pause. Elle savait qu'il ne simulait pas la peine qu'il ressentait pour toutes ses pertes, toutes ses personnes qui étaient pour la plupart des amis… mais elle le maudissait de tourner les choses ainsi !

- Il faut un directeur à cet hôpital, reprit-il. Carlisle, ne serais-tu pas heureux de diriger un tel endroit ?

A son tour, le médecin se força à ne rien dire, même si son regard parlait largement pour lui, et ce fut la goute d'eau pour Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aller au bout de son discourt, c'était bien au dessus de ses forces (ou de son contrôle, peu importe…), alors elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Avez-vous un plan pour chacun de nous ?

- Hum… non, répondit-il en souriant, mais…

- Mais vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que vous êtes entrain de dire ! Coupa Bella en se levant de table.

Le bruit de sa chaise qui tomba au sol figea tout le monde, mais Albus ne se démonta pas pour autant. Oui, il savait très bien ce qu'il était entrain de dire… mais en comprenait-il vraiment toutes les conséquences ? C'est justement ce que songea Edward à cet instant, mais Albus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir.

- Oui, Bella, je sais ce que je vous dis. Je suis entrain de vous offrir une place dans le monde magique ! Tous savent que vous êtes des vampires, et que sans vous nous n'aurions jamais gagné cette guerre. Alors je vous offre la possibilité de ne plus avoir à fuir à cause de votre immortalité… je vous propose une vie stable, et à toi, Bella, je te donne mon…

- NON ! S'exclama Bella. Je vous défends de le dire ! Je n'en veux pas, vous m'entendez !

Bien sur, elle savait que les autres vampires aimaient l'idée d'Albus… et à cet instant elle maudissait sa mémoire de lui faire songer aux nombres de fois où les Cullen avaient avoué se sentir enfin chez eux dans le monde magique. Oui, elle savait ce que la reconnaissance des sorciers pouvait représenter pour eux… et aussi sans doute pour ses parents, et pour Severus, qui dans quelques temps serait sans doute capable de reprendre son poste…

A cette pensée, elle ne put que sourire, songeant au maitre des cachots traumatisant des générations d'élèves, et ce pendant une éternité ! Sans oublier bien sur un certain animagus, ancien maraudeur de son état et tout autant immortel, qui avait accepté de reprendre le poste de DCFM !

Continuant sur sa lancée, elle ajouta dans sa vision une Hermione mi-hystérique en professeur de Métamorphose, un Carlisle des plus classe en directeur de Sainte Mangouste, Edward en médecin attitré à Poudlard (oui, le vieux fou avait osé !), Rosalie en bras droit du ministre, Alice et Ginny à la tête de leurs boutique de mode, Emmett en professeur de fitness … Oh Merlin, elle s'arrêta là, constatant avec effroi qu'elle devenait complètement folle (quoique, elle devrait proposer l'idée à Emmett un de ses quatre…).

Ses compagnons avaient la gentillesse de rester muet (et de ne pas sauter de joie), sachant à quel point ce que lui demandait Albus était énorme, et seule Alice n'était pas inquiète sur la suite de la conversation. Elle pouvait à nouveau lire en Bella (quand les jumeaux n'étaient pas dans la pièce…) et elle savait comment allait se finir ce duel… Et en souriant, Alice ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'Albus ne devrait jamais oublier que Bella était tout aussi Serpentard que Gryffondor…

Edward fronça bien sur les sourcils aux pensées de sa sœur, mais à peine s'interrogeait-il que Bella s'exclamait, un air des plus déterminé sur le visage :

- Il est hors de question que je vous dise oui ! Je veux profiter de mon immortalité, m'occuper de mes bébés et… et faire des études ! Vous avez contrôlé toute ma vie, Albus, et je ne vous laisserais pas faire cette fois ci !

« Et mer… » Hurla Bella dans sa tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse ses yeux de chien battu maintenant, alors qu'elle était si bien partie ? Il avait le don pour faire passer autant d'émotion qu'il le souhaitait par son regard azur, et nul n'était réellement capable de lui résister… même Bella.

Enfin, pas totalement… « Plan B » Se dit-elle alors, avant d'ajouter pour elle même « Merci Voldy de m'avoir obligé à savoir trouver des échappatoires en moins de trois secondes… »…

- De toute façon, je ne suis absolument pas qualifiée pour ça, alors vous allez tenir le coup encore quelques années ! Je m'assurerais de vous fournir en bonbons au citron hyper-vitaminé, pendant que je ferais des études ! Vous tenez cinq ans et j'accepte votre offre !

Bien sur, elle regretta ses paroles à la seconde même où elle les prononça, et elle était tellement focalisée sur les réactions du vieil homme qu'elle ne remarqua pas les regards fiers de Sirius et Severus, et l'air rieur des autres. Mais Albus, lui, fit son regard de cocker encore plus appuyé et tenta :

- Mais Bella, je suis las et…

Le grognement de Bella le coupa plus que sa tirade, et il ne put retenir une grimace quand elle s'approcha de lui pour dire avec rage :

- Vous êtes fatigué de la guerre, triste et en colère, comme nous tous, et comme nous, vous allez vous en remettre ! Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, par Merlin, le plus grand sorcier qui soit ! Et si vous êtes encore capable de manipuler tout le monde pour arriver à vos fins, c'est que vous êtes largement capable de continuer à diriger Poudlard !

Albus soupira fortement, vaincu. Oui, il était vraiment fatigué… mais le réveil de Bella et Severus lui avait redonné espoir, et il admettait qu'il lui devait bien ça…

- Cinq ans ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Oui, soupira Bella (en foudroyant du regard tous ceux qui avait finalement éclaté de rire).

- Mais tu sais, reprit-il, j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide quand même (qui ne tente rien n'a rien !)… tu pourrais étudier par correspondance à Poudlard, tout en m'aidant…

- Albus… soupira Bella tout en occultant les rires (même Severus s'y était mis !)

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Je vous laisse trente secondes d'avance…

Et quand le rire cristallin du vieil homme rejoignit tous les autres, Bella ne put que soupirer de dépit…

* * *

Et voilà… pour la suite, même si je viens d'en placer les bases, je ne vous garantie pas où mon imagination m'emmènera (encore… *soupire désespéré*…).

En attendant, je réclame (bien évidemment) des reviews (je veux passer la barre des 600… allez, si vous plaiiiiiiiit….) et je vous dis à bientôt :D

Bizzzzzz

Haley


	66. L'ouragan Rogue

NOYEUX JOEL ! … Heu, non, je reprends : JOYEUX NOEL ! … Oui, c'est mieux comme ça :D …

Et oui… me revoilà enfin, après presque un mois depuis le dernier chapitre :D (*sourire d'ange pour se faire pardonner*)… Je suis désoooolée (trop de boulot... je suis morte de fatigue...) mais je m'y suis mise avec sérieux ces derniers jours pour vous poster ce chapitre pour Noel :D !

Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre : j'ai atteint 21 reviews pour un seul chapitre :D ! C'est mon record, et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : continuez comme ça, merciiiiiii ! :D

Philae89 : merci :D

Chka : coucou ! Lol, chacune son tour, toi aussi tu m'avais choqué avec ton Albus lol ! Ha, l'épilogue, oui ça arrive, mais il me reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire quand même, et avec mon imagination on ne sait jamais ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D et que j'aurais bientôt le plaisir de te lire ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Mimi72 : salut ! Merci beaucoup :D, je suis contente de t'avoir touchée avec le dernier chapitre ! Et j'espère vraiment que celui-ci va te plaire aussi, avec la suite des évènements :D… Je parie que tu t'es déjà passé en boucle le DVD d'Eclipse lol ! Moi je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de le regarder :(… A bientôt, bisous !

Aliecullen4ever : lol ca va venir pour Edward avec Sev ! Et oui, Albus est doué, très doué même, mais pas à l'abri de mon imagination ravagée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Shinjuki : Hello :D ! Et oui, c'est vrai, tu m'a un peu mis la pression, mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'adore les reviews, elles me donnent des idées ! Pour l'épilogue, rien est encore décidé dans ma tête, alors on verra bien… J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à toi pour le début de ce chapitre, et j'espère que ca te plaira ! Quand au don de Sev, je suis assez satisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre :D … Mais je ne dis rien de plus ! A très vite :D

Nounou : merci !

Sabrinabella : merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner cette fic (je l'aime bien trop !) et j'espère que cette suite te plaira malgré le retard :D

CarinaLopes17 : merci beaucoup et j'espère que mon imagination ne te décevra pas !

Elo-didie : merci ! Et bien oui lol, mais tu vas avoir plus de détail dans la suite… A bientôt !

Calipsa : la voici la suite, en espérant te faire rire encore !

Lady hermione malefoy : merci ! J'espère que celui-ci te fera rire aussi !

Emichlo : merci !

Sirrah83 : wow, tu as relu toute la fic lol ? Et bien, merci beaucoup :D et merci de m'avoir aidé à atteindre les 600 reviews :D !

Dreams-Twilight : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de compter une nouvelle lectrice :D et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous :D

Muriel : merci :D et ravie que « Voldy » te fasse marrer lol

La Rose enchainée : ce n'est pas encore gagné pour le respect pour Sev, mais il va prendre une place de choix, ne t'en fait pas !

Lul : lol ! Ce n'est pas grave, même si je suis toujours ravie de lire une de tes reviews ! Merci d'avoir pensé à l'anniversaire de ma fic lol, je n'avais même pas vue ! Et merci surtout de me suivre depuis si longtemps ! Alors j'espère que tu pardonneras mon retard et surtout que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous :D

Niniee : lol…. Heu tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ca te plaira… bisous :D

: merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche beaucoup :D… Par contre, non, je ne ferais pas intervenir les Denali. Mais il se pourrait bien que je trouve une âme sœur à Jacob (et je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions lol !)… A bientôt :D

Sykana : bienvenue sur ma fic :D et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite t'a autant plut que le début, et j'espère avoir à nouveau ton avis :D !

Lolamy41 : salut ! D'abord, sache que je n'ai pas du tout mal pris ta reviews : en tant qu'amateur de l'écriture (lol), je suis ouverte à toute critique et la tienne n'est pas méchante :D. Je sais qu'il manque un peu de moment avec Ron et Hermione, mais j'ai en effet plus basé ma fic sur Twilight. Par contre, j'avoue que c'est bien la première fois qu'on me reproche d'avoir trop d'imagination, mais je peux comprendre ton point de vue. Quand à ma Bella insupportable, et bien c'est fait exprès ! Je trouve Harry ou la vrai Bella beaucoup trop mous et « gnangnan », alors c'est ma version des choses… En tout cas, merci quand même de me lire (ca ne doit pas être si déplaisant si tu as lu les 65 chapitres !)…

Voilà… wow, c'est la plus longue RAR que j'ai faite depuis le début de cette fic ! (j'adoooore lool :D).

Mais cette fois je vous laisse :D… alors bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**66 – L'ouragan Rogue**

Esmé n'était pas parvenue à envoyer au lit un seul sorcier et, alors que le soleil se levait sur Londres, les conversations étaient toujours animées dans le salon.

De son regard maternel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder chaque petit groupe avec une tendresse qu'elle seule était capable d'apporter. Et elle ne pouvait aussi que sourire face à l'éternelle malice d'Albus… Ce vieil homme savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et, après avoir fait enrager Bella, il était passé de groupe en groupe pour exposer son avis.

Ainsi, tous avaient pu voir Hermione rougir une fois de plus, alors qu'il ventait ses mérites et qu'il expliquait à qui voulait bien l'entendre combien elle serait parfaite en professeur de Métamorphose. Bien sur, flattée plus que de nécessaire dans son égo, Hermione n'avait pu refuser, mais seul Edward était conscient qu'elle passait, depuis lors, son temps à préparer mentalement ses plans de cours… au grand damne de Ron, qui avait cessé d'essayer de lui parler !

De toute façon, le jeune rouquin préférait largement écouter les idioties d'Emmett, qui lui plaisaient de plus en plus. Jamais il n'aurait pu avoir une telle idée, mais une phrase de Bella avait mis le vampire dans tous ses états : lui qui n'avait absolument pas envie de passer son temps à se battre (hors de question d'intégrer les aurors, comme l'avait suggéré Albus), il avait adoré l'idée de Bella… et tentait dorénavant d'embarquer Ron dans son projet… d'ouvrir une salle de sport sorcière ! Emmett et Ron en professeur de fitness… Merlin, l'idée avait tellement fait rire les filles, que Ginny en était (littéralement) tombée de sa chaise ! Mais peu importait les moqueries des autres : les deux garçons faisaient déjà des plans sur la commette, sous l'œil aussi attendri qu'amusé d'Esmé et de Lily.

Alice et Ginny, elles, n'avaient même pas laissé le vieil homme en placer une. La rouquine lui avait habilement fait remarquer qu'elle avait encore un an à faire à Poudlard, et qu'ensuite sa voix était déjà toute tracée… Et à cela, Alice avait ajouté que d'ici un an, les sorciers auraient enfin des stylistes dignes de ce nom ! Les filles étaient décidées, et elles en avaient déjà parlé plus d'une fois. Mais surtout, Alice n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber, ravie d'avoir (enfin) trouvé quelqu'un avec le même gout qu'elle pour la mode…

Albus n'avait rien pu faire non plus pour Remus, bien décidé à prendre son rôle d'Alpha au sérieux, dans son clan de loup garou. Dora avait surpris tout le monde en avouant qu'elle était ravie d'aller s'installer dans une meute de loup, mais tous avaient compris que le couple avait besoin de changer d'air. Trop de fantômes hantaient leurs vies à Londres, et ils savaient bien qu'ils laissaient les jeunes entre de bonnes mains. Le couple était donc parti au milieu de la nuit pour préparer leur futur départ, qui aurait lieu dès la fin des enterrements.

Après avoir bien rit (d'Albus) les quatre plus vieux Weasley étaient aussi repartis chez eux, certains de laisser Ron et Ginny en sécurité. Ils devaient se remettre à vivre, et chacun d'eux avaient des obligations… mais ils n'avaient pu partir que grâce à la promesse conjointe de Lily et Esmé, qui leur avaient soufflé discrètement qu'elles veilleraient sur les deux plus jeunes rouquins comme s'ils étaient leurs propres enfants… et que, quoiqu'il arrive, ils seraient toujours les bienvenus ici. Le Square Grimaud était devenu le nouveau refuge familial, et c'est finalement avec le sourire qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

Albus s'était donc attaqué à Edward, lui assurant oh combien il avait les capacités pour remplacer Carlisle à Poudlard. Le vampire l'avait laissé argumenter pendant de longues minutes, sous l'œil amusé de sa femme, mais dès que Bella avait accepté la proposition d'Albus, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait refuser l'occasion de se retrouver lui aussi à Poudlard. Il souriait déjà à l'idée que les jumeaux allaient passer beaucoup de temps au château, et qu'une nouvelle génération de maraudeurs risquait bien de voir le jour ! Mais il souriait surtout (et encore !) en repensant à la manière dont s'était terminée les négociations entre Bella et Albus…

xxx

**-Flash back-**

- Mais tu sais, reprit-Albus, j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide quand même (qui ne tente rien n'a rien !)… tu pourrais étudier par correspondance à Poudlard, tout en m'aidant…

- Albus… soupira Bella tout en occultant les rires (même Severus s'y était mis !)

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Je vous laisse trente secondes d'avance…

Et quand le rire cristallin du vieil homme rejoignit tous les autres, Bella ne put que soupirer de dépit tout en le foudroyant du regard. Un instant, elle pensa déposer les armes tout de suite, mais le rire du vieux directeur fit ressortir son côté Serpentard et, au bout de quelques secondes, elle lança simplement :

- Il vous reste vingt secondes…

Albus hoqueta dans son rire, avant de se stopper complètement (comme les autres !) et de regarder Bella comme si elle était devenue folle. Mais pourtant, elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse et d'ajouter tranquillement :

- Dix secondes…

Il ignorait totalement de quoi était capable sa protégée, surtout nouvellement transformée en vampire, mais il savait par contre qu'il était temps de réagir. Il voyait au fond des yeux de Bella une étincelle qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'avait Severus dans ses bons jours, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner quelque peu. Mais jamais, oh non jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça…

Les autres non plus d'ailleurs…

Severus fut le premier à éclater de rire, vite rejoint par Sirius puis par les autres, alors que tous mettaient quelques secondes à voir ce qu'avait fait Bella : en un claquement de doigt (accompagné d'un sourire des plus sadiques) elle avait fait disparaître Albus de la vue de tous. Mais alors que, mi-outrée mi-amusée, Lily allait lui demander où elle avait envoyé le vieil homme, tous eurent la surprise de voir un petit lapin blanc émerger de la chaise d'Albus.

Baissant les oreilles aux sons désagréables des rires qui lui parvenaient, l'animal monta prudemment sur la table et se posta devant Bella avant de lancer un cri aigu qui, au lieu de calmer tout le monde, fit redoubler les rires autour de lui.

En fait, seule Bella ne riait pas (traduction : se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, remerciant le ciel de ne plus saigner !), et elle regardait le minuscule lapin avec un air plus que satisfait.

- Un problème, mon lapin ? Demanda-t-elle avec une insolence plus qu'évidente.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer dans son rire à cet instant (Merlin, il n'avait pas l'habitude de rire à ce point !), mais c'est finalement Lily qui intervint :

- Bella ! Un peu de respect quand même !

La jeune vampire leva largement les yeux au ciel, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre son apparence à Albus, elle croisa le regard de son père qui la suppliait clairement de ne pas s'arrêter là. Alors, malgré le regard sévère de sa mère, elle lança en souriant de toutes ses dents :

- Je ne peux pas le transformer maintenant, m'man… je suis sure que les enfants adoreraient jouer un peu avec lui !

Elle éclata finalement de rire, en voyant les yeux bleus du lapin s'exorbiter, puis elle ajouta seulement :

- Une nuit dans la peau d'un lapin n'a jamais tué personne !

Et alors que Lily soupirait de dépit (avec Esmé morte de rire à ses côtés, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus), et que tout les autres pleuraient de rire, personne n'eut le temps de réagir quand le petit animal sauta de la table d'un bon étonnamment agile (ben oui, il est centenaire le lapin quand même !).

- Albus ! S'exclama Bella la première, tout en se levant précipitamment.

- Attention ! Intervint Ginny. La porte est ouverte !

- Merlin… soupira Lily en restant assise. On ne le retrouvera jamais s'il va se planquer dans un coin du manoir.

C'est alors qu'il se passa une scène des plus mémorables pour Severus et Sirius. Une scène qu'ils se promettaient de garder en mémoire de longues années, certains qu'ils détenaient à présent le pire moyen de pression qui soit sur Albus…

Le lapin, sans doute plus effrayé qu'autre chose à cet instant, courait à toute vitesse dans le salon, passant sous les meubles et entre les jambes des jeunes qui s'étaient levés pour tenter de les rattraper.

Les jeunes, sorciers et vampires, couraient dans tous les sens, se rentrant bien souvent dedans, et ce n'est que quand Hermione rencontra le torse de pierre d'Emmett et en tomba sur les fesses, qu'ils cessèrent tous de courir.

- Mione ! S'exclama le vampire. Ca va ?

- Oui, pouffa-t-elle, ca va… Mais où est Albus ?

- La… hoqueta Severus entre deux rires.

- … Porte… termina Sirius dans le même état.

Tout le monde resta scotché une seconde sur le tableau que donnait les deux vampires morts de rire, se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas tomber de leurs chaises, mais après un moment de surprise totale, c'est Bella qui intervint, légèrement penaude :

- Heu… on fait quoi pour Albus ?

Lily ne se priva pas pour lever les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Il faut le retrouver, Bella ! Et lui rendre son apparence tout de suite !

Bella grimaça mais avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir (ou du moins arrêter de rire et faire mine d'aller à la recherche du lapin), Dobby apparu dans un pop... tenant un pauvre petit lapin par les oreilles, et s'exclamant fièrement :

- Dobby à attrapé le déjeuner de demain !

**-Fin du flash back-**

xxx

Edward ne pouvait que sourire en y repensant. Bien sur, après avoir été surpris de voir tout le monde éclater de rire en regardant son « diner », Dobby avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'il tenait le grand Albus Dumbledore par les oreilles ! Et après s'être confondu en excuses pendant de longues minutes (imaginez un elfe de maison qui se courbe devant un lapin qui fait le fier…), il était reparti vers la cuisine en se maudissant ouvertement. Masquant son rire, Bella lui avait interdit de se punir pour ça, avant de finalement retransformer Albus…

Fier, et quelque peu vexé dans son égo quand même, le vieil homme n'avait rien dit, et il s'était contenté d'aller vers Sirius et Severus, et de les calmer tout les deux par une claque derrière la tête.

Après ça, il avait été difficile de calmer tout le monde, mais finalement, après mille et unes ruses (il n'était pas resté vexé bien longtemps) Albus avait réussi à faire accepter sa proposition à Bella (qui se sentait quand même un peu coupable pour le lapin !)… et, par la force des choses, il avait bien sur réussi à décider aussi Edward.

Le vieil homme était tout simplement ravi ! Il savait qu'il allait avoir près de lui Hermione, Bella, Edward, Sirius et même Severus (qu'il n'aurait à faire remplacer que quelques mois, et là encore il avait déjà son idée sur la question…). Et en plus de ça, il était à présent en pleine conversation avec Rosalie, Jasper et Drago, qui débordaient d'idées pour le ministère, alors que Carlisle avait (lui aussi) rendu les armes, et accepté de réfléchir à sa proposition pour Sainte Mangouste.

Les seules qu'il n'avait même pas pu approcher étaient Lily et Esmé, qui lui avaient fait comprendre d'un simple regard que leur rôle était ici, pour le moment, afin d'offrir un semblant d'équilibre aux jeunes sorciers. Seule Hermione avait encore ses parents, et les autres avaient besoin d'elles… elles le sentaient autant qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes besoin de les chérir.

Alors, aux yeux de ces deux mères, tout le monde avait finalement trouvé sa place, et alors qu'elles voyaient l'avenir se dessiner doucement sous leurs yeux, elles revinrent quand même à la réalité quand les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent les fenêtres du salon.

- Que diriez-vous d'un bon petit déjeuner ? Lança Esmé en se levant.

- Je crois que les sorciers sont pour ! Répondit Lily avec un sourire alors que le ventre de Ron grognait rien qu'à l'évocation de la nourriture.

Le jeune sorcier se mit à rougir sous les rires de ses amis, et alors qu'Albus se retournait vers Poudlard pour organiser sa réouverture (il avait maintenant un tas d'idées !), tous les autres rejoignirent la terrasse sous l'ordre de Lily et Esmé.

Il faisait un temps magnifique en ce début septembre et, grâce au sort d'Esmé sur la terrasse, les sorciers n'avaient pas froid malgré l'heure matinale. C'était étrange, et surtout pour eux, mais ils se sentaient tous en famille, assis autour de cette grande table, et discutant de choses et d'autres.

Une famille. C'est aussi ce que virent Esmé et Lily quand elles les rejoignirent en faisant flotter de grands plateaux devant elles.

- Les jumeaux n'ont pas encore créés de nouveaux goûts, sourit Esmé pour les trois nouveaux vampires. Alors je vous en ai mis plusieurs…

Les vampires ne purent s'empêcher de rire, alors que les sorciers grimaçaient encore un peu malgré l'habitude de la situation. Mais finalement tous se mirent à petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, refusant de penser aux enterrements qui débuteraient le lendemain.

xxx

Il régnait donc une ambiance des plus chaleureuses quand le baby transmetteur de Bella se mit à gazouiller, faisant relever la tête de tout le monde.

- On dirait que tes anges sont réveillés, lança Rosalie en souriant.

- Oui… souffla Bella qui avait un sourire bien plus niais collé au visage.

Edward pouffa à ses côtés, la faisant revenir à la réalité avec un regard tendre en prime. Il savait à quel point Bella avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se produire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire, tellement heureux d'avoir sa Bella à ses côtés.

Revenue à elle, Bella se contenta de lui tirer la langue, le faisant rire d'avantage, avant de se lever avec grâce et de lancer :

- Je vais les chercher… viens avec moi au lieu de te moquer !

Edward sourit d'avantage et alors qu'elle tournait déjà les talons, il la rejoignit en quelques pas. Et, tout en passant un bras possessif autour de sa hanche, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je ne me moque pas, ma Bella… je savoure, c'est tout…

Bella lui caressa doucement la joue, souriant à son tour, et regrettant soudain de ne pas avoir eu une minute rien qu'à eux depuis son réveil. Il était si beau, et son corps était si chaud contre le sien qu'elle n'avait soudain plus qu'une seule envie…

Edward ne pouvait pas manquer l'étincelle au fond des yeux de sa femme, et il retint de justesse un gémissement quand elle passa sa main dans sa chemise. Ce n'était ni l'endroit… ni le moment… et pourtant, il ne put résister aux lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes avec un subtile mélange d'amour et d'avidité. Collant le corps de sa femme contre lui, il s'engouffra dans la première pièce qu'il croisa…

xxx

Bella et Edward avaient laissés le baby transmetteur sur la table en partant, et alors que les minutes passaient, les autres résidents du Saque Grimaud commençaient à se demander pourquoi les bébés gazouillaient encore tous seuls.

- Ils se sont perdus en chemin on dirait… lança Drago en souriant.

- Je m'demande où ils sont entrain de faire ça ! Intervint Emmett, avec beaucoup moins de tact.

Sa remarque lui couta une claque derrière le crane venant de sa bienaimée, malgré le sourire qu'elle tentait de masquer, et alors que les adultes levaient les yeux au ciel (et que Sirius grognait légèrement !), c'est Hermione qui intervint :

- On devrait peut-être aller chercher les enfants, non ?

- Très peu pour moi ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Emmett. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de croiser les jeunes mariés au détour d'un couloir !

- Emmett… soupira Esmé. Mon chéri, tu n'as vraiment aucun tact !

Le vampire se contenta de sourire (de toute ses dents), faisant rire les jeunes de plus belle alors que Sirius grognait cette fois un peu plus fort. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de répondre, c'est un « pop » qu'ils commençaient tous à connaître qui attira leur attention.

- Et bien finalement on n'a pas besoin d'aller les chercher… pouffa Ginny.

Elle était apparemment la seule capable de dire un mot alors que tous les autres étaient soient mort de rire, soient figés de stupeur, face à la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux… car Miley et Jacob n'étaient pas apparus n'importe où !

Manifestement capable d'user de son pouvoir de téléportation sur son frère (c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait), Miley les avaient tout les deux fait apparaître sur les genoux de Severus, qui les regardaient à présent comme s'ils étaient tout deux des créatures hautement dangereuses qu'il n'osait pas toucher. D'ailleurs, il ne les touchaient absolument pas, mais les jumeaux s'étaient instinctivement calés sur son torse et souriaient à pleines dents tout en gazouillant joyeusement.

Mais alors que personne ne bougeait (certains pleuraient littéralement de rire alors que les autres étaient toujours figés de stupeur), Jacob en eu visiblement assez d'être installé sur une statue de pierre, et il fit enfin réagir les autres quand il tendit les bras en gazouillant vers un Sirius plus perplexe que jamais.

Sirius fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur, et les rires se calmèrent d'eux même quand il attrapa Jacob dans ses bras. Mais quand Lily fit mine d'attraper Miley, les rires des jeunes (sorciers et vampires) reprirent de plus belle, alors que la mâchoire de Severus menaçait de se décrocher… Car la petite n'était apparemment pas d'accord pour changer de place : à la seconde où Lily avait tenté de l'attraper, Miley s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, et elle tenait à présent la chemise de Severus fortement serrée dans sa petite main, tout en déversant sur lui des larmes de crocodiles… qui laissaient Sirius de plus en plus perplexe.

Severus sentait cette petite main contre lui, mais plus encore les larmes qui mouillaient sa chemise. Et, bien qu'il était totalement incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, cela lui brisait le cœur. Il ressentait une douleur lancinante là où son cœur battait encore quelques jours plus tôt, et il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper doucement la petite et de la bercer contre son cœur pour qu'elle se calme… Et alors que la douleur quittait peu à peu sa poitrine, il ne se rendit absolument pas compte que plus personne ne riaient. Non, cette fois ils étaient tous figés de stupeur… et alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment les prenaient tous, Alice ne rassura personne quand elle sursauta avant de souffler :

- Oh merde…

xxx

Bella avait du mal à croire à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ou plutôt où ils venaient de le faire, et elle se sentait à présent largement coupable, alors qu'Edward, lui, ne cessait de rire en regardant les dégâts qu'ils avaient provoqués dans la pièce.

Emmett… il avait fallu qu'ils rentrent dans la chambre qu'Emmett et Rose occupaient Square Grimaud ! Et qu'ils en massacrent le mobilier en prime !

Merlin, elle avait envie de se cacher sous terre rien que de penser qu'ils avaient fait Ca dans le lit d'Emmett et Rose… Le lit. Hum, à présent il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, et les plumes des oreillers étaient rependues partout, autant dans la pièce que dans les cheveux des jeunes mariés.

- Edward ! Cesse de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! T'as vu dans quel était on est…

Bella tentait d'enlever les plumes de ses cheveux (tout en occultant le décor alentour !) mais le rire, et surtout les mains baladeuses d'Edward, ne l'aidaient pas du tout à se concentrer.

- Edward … non… oh Merlin, arrête !

Le vampire se mit à rire de plus belle, tout en parsemant le cou de Bella de dizaines de baisers papillons. Le souffle de son mari, mêlés à ses baisers, allaient véritablement la rendre folle… et si elle ne le repoussait pas immédiatement, elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de quitter cette chambre avant plusieurs heures !

Son esprit été tiraillé entre son envie de se laisser aller, et sa gêne d'être dans la chambre de son beau frère (elle entendait déjà ses futures railleries !), mais quand elle laissa son regard dévier une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, elle pouffa finalement de rire et souffla juste au creux de l'oreille d'Edward :

- On point où nous en sommes…

Le rire de son époux, toujours occupé à martyriser son cou, lui donna des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps, mais alors qu'ils commençaient à se (re)déshabiller mutuellement, ils se figèrent soudain.

- Tu as senti ça ? Demanda Edward, complètement stupéfait.

- Oh que oui, répondit Bella. Miley est entrain de pleurer !

- Sur la terrasse… termina Edward.

Bella hocha simplement la tête. Ils ignoraient tous deux par quel miracle ils étaient capable de savoir une telle chose, mais ils ne réfléchirent pas une seconde… Et sans prendre la peine de se rendre présentable (ni de ranger derrière eux !), ils partirent en courant vers le jardin.

xxx

- Quoi ? Demanda Jasper alors qu'Alice semblait partagée entre le rire et la crainte.

- Heu…

Mais la jeune vampire n'eut pas le temps de répondre, coupée par l'arrivée en courant de Bella et Edward. Et personne ne savait quelle scène était la plus drôle : Severus qui berçait Miley contre son cœur tout en la regardant comme si elle était la seule merveille du monde… ou le jeune couple, débraillés et la chevelure pleine de plumes, qui regardait Severus comme s'il sortait tout droit de la quatrième dimension !

- Et ben, rigola Emmett, vous êtes dans un état ! Je me demande bien où vous avez fait ça !

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répliqua Bella. Pourquoi Miley pleure-t-elle ?

Si Emmett (et Rose !) fronça les sourcils à la réponse de sa belle sœur, les autres s'étonnèrent d'avantage de son ton très froid… et surtout du regard d'Edward qui virait dangereusement au noir.

Bien sur, tous étaient aussi très étonnés que le jeune couple ait manifestement ressenti le chagrin de leur fille, mais alors que le petit Jacob se mettait à rire sur les genoux de Sirius, tous se figèrent une fois de plus quand Edward grogna simplement :

- Je vais le tuer…

Pendant quelques secondes, tous dévisagèrent Edward sans comprendre (Bella y compris), mais quand Miley agrippa le cou de Severus pour se blottir d'avantage contre lui, un déclic se fit chez tout le monde.

Bien sur, les jeunes éclatèrent de rire dans la seconde, alors que les adultes (et Alice !) voyaient déjà le vent tourner… dangereusement.

- Edward, grogna Bella a son tour. Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris...

- Non, cracha-t-il. Tu as bien compris… IL EST L'AME SŒUR DE MA FILLE !

La dernière partie de sa phrase, il l'avait hurlé tout en foudroyant Severus du regard, et tous (même les vampires) avaient soudain sursauté. Et à présent, ils attendaient la réaction de Bella… alors que Lily venait de reprendre Jacob des bras de Sirius (et que Carlisle retenait Sirius !).

Bella sentait sa colère monter très vite, beaucoup trop vite à son gout même, et le peu de conscience qui lui restait à cet instant lui permis de souffler :

- Maman, emmène les enfants hors d'ici… TOUT DE SUITE ! Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait Severus raffermir sa prise sur Sa fille.

Car le pauvre Severus ne comprenait pas grand-chose, ou plutôt son cerveau refusait d'assimiler cette information… Oui, il trouvait que la petite avait une odeur à damner un saint (contrairement à son frère), et oui, il se sentait complet alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui… mais non, ce n'était pas possible que ce bébé soit son âme sœur… n'est-ce-pas ?

Et malgré ses pensées confuses, Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer l'impact qu'elles avaient sur Edward… ou de l'effet du mouvement possessif qu'il fit, inconsciemment, pour garder Miley contre lui alors que Lily tentait de l'attraper.

Mais Lily n'écouta ni les pleurs de Miley qui reprenaient, ni le rire de Jacob (il était bien le seul à trouver cette situation risible !), ni le grognement de Severus alors qu'elle lui arrachait presque la petite des bras… Non, elle se contenta d'attraper les jumeaux et de rentrer dans la maison sans perdre une seconde, alors que les autres étaient figés, incapable de réagir face à l'aura menaçante du jeune couple.

Seul Sirius n'était pas figé, mais la prise de Carlisle l'empêchait de bouger… et il se calma d'un coup quand il vit sa fille se jeter sur Severus sans plus de cérémonie.

Trop surpris pour l'éviter, Severus tomba à la renverse et ne réagit réellement que quand Bella lui envoya une droite phénoménale en plein visage, tout en criant :

- MON BEBE ! C'EST MON BEBE !

- Mais j'y peux rien, moi ! Cria-t-il en réponse, tout en tentant d'esquiver le point de Bella.

Cette fois, les jeunes n'y tinrent plus et les éclats de rire reprirent dans le jardin face à cette scène des plus rocambolesques. Bella ne laissait pas tomber, trop prise par sa colère, alors qu'Edward tentait désespérément de se défaire de l'emprise de Jasper, qui le maintenait fortement contre lui.

Et le pauvre Severus, lui, remerciait ses reflexes d'ancien espion (et de nouveau vampire) qui lui permettaient d'esquiver de mieux en mieux le point de Bella, qui s'écrasait le plus souvent avec une force inhumaine contre le carrelage de la terrasse.

Le carrelage se brisait sous la force de la jeune vampire, mais personne n'était assez fou pour tenter d'arrêter Bella (Edward et Sirius lui auraient même donnés un coup de main s'ils n'étaient pas maintenus de force !)… mais Severus commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de jouer à l'esquive avec elle, pour une raison qu'il n'était même pas sur de réellement comprendre.

Alors, bien que plus inconsciemment qu'autre chose, Severus leva les mains devant lui pour repousser Bella. Mais avant même que ses mains ne touchent la vampire, cette dernière s'envola pour retomber lourdement quelques mètres plus loin, comme portée par un courant d'air invisible.

Atterrissant sur les fesses, Bella grogna largement même si son regard devenait peu à peu plus interrogateur que menaçant. Les autres aussi étaient très surpris, et alors que Carlisle et Jasper avaient lâchés Sirius et Edward (trop stupéfaits à présent pour tenter de massacrer le maitre de potion), Severus regardait ses mains avec des yeux exorbités.

- Que vient-il de se passer ? Souffla-t-il

- Je viens de m'envoler ! Répliqua Bella en grognant une fois de plus. Ca se voit bien, non ?

- Merci, siffla Severus avec sarcasme, je ne m'en été pas rendu compte ! Remarque, je trouve que vous êtes bien mieux loin de moi !

- Vous ne disiez pas ça à ma fille !

- Et c'est reparti… soupira-t-il. Mais vous allez me lâcher avec cette gosse ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait, c'est elle qui ne veut pas me lâcher !

- Vous savez très bien de quoi elle parle, intervint Edward en grognant lui aussi.

Joker… joker… joker… telle était la seule pensée cohérente qui passait dans l'esprit de Severus à cet instant alors qu'il sentait les informations se lier les unes aux autres dans sa tête. Oh Merlin… pensa-t-il ensuite, faisant largement lever les yeux au ciel d'Edward.

- Oh ca va, hein ! Cria alors Severus. Je n'y peux rien du tout !

Le maitre des potions se releva et lissa ses vêtements avant de reprendre avec une pointe de colère, le vampire prenant dangereusement le dessus sur l'homme :

- Alors il serait bien de m'expliquer à quoi rime tout ça avant de me sauter à la gorge !

Carlisle sentait que tout ça allait mal finir, mais avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir (même Edward), Bella se releva d'un bond agile et fonça droit sur Severus. Tout en l'attrapant par le col elle se remit alors à lui crier dessus :

- Qu'on vous explique ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule Rogue ? Vous savez très bien ce qui se passe ! Vous êtes l'âme sœur de ma fille ! Merlin, vous êtes mon futur gendre !

Les yeux de Severus manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, alors que les jeunes n'en pouvaient plus de rire (et que même les adultes étaient limites !), mais son instinct sembla prendre le dessus face au regard menaçant de Bella. Il ne fit que grogner… et pourtant, aussitôt, Bella s'envola une fois de plus dans les airs. Mais au lieu de retomber comme la première fois, la vampire resta figée dans les airs, prise dans une sorte de mimi tornade qui la maintenait en l'air.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Hurla Edward avant de se jeter à son tour sur Severus.

Sirius avait eu le même reflexe, profitant de l'hébètement de Carlisle, mais ni lui, ni Edward, n'atteignirent le maitre des potions. Les yeux de Severus avaient virés au noir, et un seul regard vers les deux vampires les avaient arrêtés. Mais le plus stupéfiant pour les spectateurs de cette scène (plus personne ne riait…), était la façon dont ils les avaient arrêtés… Car ils avaient sous les yeux Bella prise dans une tornade, Sirius dont l'eau de la piscine formait un mur autour de lui, et Edward entouré d'un cercle de feu qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

- Mon Dieu, souffla Carlisle. Je parie qu'il peut aussi contrôler la terre…

Le médecin reçu trois regards des plus noirs des prisonniers du pouvoir de Severus, et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire malgré lui. Il savait qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand chose, tous immortels, et il devait bien avouer que le pouvoir de Severus était à la hauteur du personnage ! Contrôler les éléments était vraiment un pouvoir immense, et avec le caractère de feu du cher maitre des potions, cela promettait de nombreuses scènes de ce genre !

Mais alors que les trois victimes commençaient à crier sur Severus, renforçant bien sur sa colère, personne ne fit attention au large sourire qui se dessina soudain sur le visage d'Alice… mais tous sursautèrent quand un « pop » accompagna l'apparition de Miley, au pied de Severus.

- Miley, non ! Cria Bella dans les airs.

Mais la petite gazouilla une chose incompréhensible à sa mère, avant de tirer doucement sur les vêtements de Severus pour attirer son attention. Sous les regards stupéfaits et inquiets des autres, Severus mis quelques secondes à réagir. Mais quand son regard croisa celui azur de la petite, il senti sa colère s'envoler en une seconde.

Et alors que Bella retombait lourdement au sol, et que Sirius et Edward voyaient leurs entraves disparaître, Severus ferma les yeux et souffla seulement :

- Dans quoi j'me suis encore fourré…

Seuls quelques grognements, des rires étouffés et un gazouillement enjoué lui répondirent.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois… Un chapitre assez long qui fait avancer les choses petit à petit…

Pour le pouvoir de Severus, vous aurez peut-être remarqué que je n'ai rien inventé : je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais un des vampires dans Révélation a ce pouvoir, et quand je cherchais pour Sev, ca m'a bien plut !

Pour la suite de l'histoire, voulez vous une vraie bataille avec les Volturis ? J'ai en tête une issue bien plus pacifique (et drôle… enfin, j'espère lol), mais je voudrais être sure que ca nous vous dérange pas D

Voilà… cette fois je vais vous laisser, en vous réclamant des reviews comme d'habitude !

**Mais surtout en vous souhaitant de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! **

A bientôt :D

Haley


	67. Le nouveau départ

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà ! Quoi Enfin ? Oui, bon, j'avoue là j'ai un peu abusé… Heuuuu d'ailleurs, bonne année à tous :D *sourire d'ange de l'auteuze qui a honte de publier pour la première fois en 2011* … Mais sérieusement, je vous souhaite à tous plein de bonheur pour 2011…

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai eu enooooormement de mal à écrire ce chapitre… Je crois que d'arriver à la fin de cette histoire est assez dur pour moi (je l'ai commencée il y a plus de deux ans !), j'ai peur de vous décevoir et de vous sortir une fin de merde… A l'origine, cette histoire devait être une « romance », alors dois-je finir sur un ton léger, ou vous attendez vous à un combat pur et dur avec les Volturis ? … Ces questions m'empêchent d'avancer à mon allure habituelle… alors désolée pour l'attente !

Mais merci à tous ceux qui ont pensé à moi ! Lul et Sabrinabella sont à égalité avec 3 reviews chacune sur mon dernier chapitre ! Je fais vite pour les RAR (j'ai ma semaine de boulot dans les pates, et je suis creuuuuvée… :D), désolée… mais je vous les ai mises à la fin parce qu'il y en a quand même une tartine (et je ne m'en plains pas du tout lol !).

Bonne lecture :D

Haley

* * *

**67 – Le nouveau départ **

_Et alors que Bella retombait lourdement au sol, et que Sirius et Edward voyaient leurs entraves disparaître, Severus ferma les yeux et souffla seulement : _

_- Dans quoi j'me suis encore fourré… _

_Seuls quelques grognements, des rires étouffés et un gazouillement enjoué lui répondirent. _

xxx

Personne n'osait réellement bouger, alors que Bella et Edward foudroyaient Severus du regard. Bien sur, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait fait un pas vers le maitre des potions, trop inquiet de la présence de Miley à ses pieds, mais le jeune couple ne décolérait pas… alors que la majorité de leurs compagnons (mis à part Sirius !) avaient d'avantage envie de rire.

Oui, la situation était incontestablement risible, et ce même si personne n'osait encore faire un geste. En fait, tous étaient focalisés sur Severus, et attendaient que ce dernier réagisse enfin aux gazouillements enjoués d'une Miley assise à ses pieds.

Mais au bout de longues minutes de silence, c'en fut trop pour Bella, qui se releva d'un bond (alors qu'elle était toujours sur les fesses !) et attrapa sa fille au creux de ses bras, sans ménagement.

Tous se figèrent devant cette scène, inquiets que Bella ne sache pas doser sa force, mais cette dernière ne leur accorda aucune attention, et se contenta de grogner quand Miley se mit à lui hurler son mécontentement dans l'oreille.

Bella savait bien qu'elle n'avait absolument pas fait mal à sa fille en l'attrapant, et c'est pourquoi elle regarda juste la petite (en larmes) droit dans les yeux avant de dire d'une voix ferme et douce à la fois :

- Ecoute-moi bien, Miley Izzy Cullen, je suis ta mère et je t'interdis de me hurler dessus sous prétexte que ton potionniste ne réagit pas ! Il est peut-être bien ton âme sœur, mais je te prie de croire que tu ne l'approcheras plus avant tes 17 ans !

Et sur ce, inévitablement, la petite se mit à pleurer de plus belle alors que tous (même Sirius cette fois !) éclataient (enfin) de rire.

- C'n'est pas drôle !

Cette phrase, lancée en chœur par deux des protagonistes, eut pour unique effet de faire redoubler les rires… et alors que Bella et Severus se regardaient en chien de faïence, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Oooooh, c'est miiiiignon ! Les voilà enfin sur la même longueur d'onde !

- Va te faire…

Et alors qu'ils allaient encore parler en pure symbiose, Bella et Severus s'arrêtèrent d'eux même et soupirèrent largement aux rires qui n'en finissaient plus.

- Puff'… allez-y, riez, maugréa Bella. J'me vengerais...

"Moi aussi", pensa Severus, sans toute fois le dire. Car il avait en lui une force invisible qui l'empêchait de se mettre à hurler à la trahison… Etait-ce les larmes de la petite qui le rendaient aussi mal à l'aise, ou simplement le regard meurtrier de ses parents ? Il ne savait le dire, mais il était à présent persuadé d'une chose : il avait plutôt intérêt à se faire tout petit… vraiment tout petit, le temps que Bella digère !

xxx

La journée avait doucement repris son cours normal et, seulement quelques heures après cette scène, personne n'aurait pu penser que Bella en voulait à Severus. En effet, et personne ne savait réellement comment cette discussion avait commencé, les deux vampires étaient en plein débat sur les vertus d'une potion inconnue pour la majorité des personnes présentes.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama Bella. L'utilisation de la mandragore dans cette potion ne fait qu'augmenter son temps de brassage ! Il suffit de remplacer les racines de Marguerite par des Lys frais et…

- Et vous faites tout sauter ! Coupa Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi ! Il est bien connu qu'il ne faut absolument pas ajouter des Lys frais à ce genre de préparation…

- Sauf si vous enlevez la mandragore ! Coupa à nouveau Bella. Je sais ce que je dis, Rogue !

Et voilà… pensèrent la majorité des personnes présentes. C'était déjà un petit miracle que ces deux là arrivent à discuter calmement pendant plus de trois secondes, mais alors de potions… c'était quasiment impossible ! Et, pour ne rien arranger (de la mauvaise fois de Severus), Lily ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Elle a raison, Severus, et tu le sais très bien !

- Mais… tenta Severus.

- Ha ! Jubila Bella au même moment.

Lily soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel et, avant de quitter le salon (tous les autres avaient finis par fuir un par un), elle ne se gêna pas pour lancer :

- Bella, tire-lui la langue tant que t'y es ! Puff…. Vous êtes pire que deux gamins !

Et sur ce, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, attendant d'être à l'abri de leurs oreilles vampiriques pour éclater de rire. Ces deux là n'étaient pas près de changer… et elle avait hâte de voir comment ils allaient prendre une des brillantes idées d'Albus !

En attendant, restés seuls dans le salon, les deux vampires se regardèrent avec une certaine gêne, tous deux conscients qu'ils avaient passé l'âge de ce genre d'enfantillages. Pourtant, pendant de longues minutes, un silence pesant régna entre eux. Silence pendant lequel Bella se remit à maudire tout les Dieux pour lui avoir collé un futur gendre aussi têtu et de mauvaise fois…

- Et si on faisait la paix ?

Bella sursauta, sortant de ses pensées en une seconde, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Severus comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un asile de dingue. Si elle n'avait pas eu une ouïe aussi développée, elle aurait parié avoir mal entendu le murmure de Severus, mais il n'y avait pas de doute pour elle : Severus Rogue venait de lui proposer une trêve !

- Vous êtes sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous permettrais d'approcher ma fille !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant largement, avant de lui répondre :

- Ce n'est qu'un bébé, Potter ! Vous pouvez bien me trouver tous les défauts du monde, mais je ne suis pas pédophile, merde !

- C'est Cullen maintenant ! Se contenta de répliquer Bella.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Cullen et plus Potter ! Et puis accessoirement j'ai un prénom aussi, vous savez : BELLA (elle exagéra bien sa prononciation)… vous devriez essayer, ce n'est pas si difficile à dire !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Bella ajouta avec une grimace à peine masquée :

- Et je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas un pédophile. C'est juste que…

Bella avait toute l'attention de Severus, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la porte du salon qui s'ouvrit à la volée, en laissant apparaitre un Edward mort de rire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda aussitôt Bella (alors que Severus se contentait d'hausser un sourcil).

Mais Edward, bien trop pris par son fou rire, ne put répondre qu'un seul et unique mot à sa femme :

- Chambre…

- Oh Merde ! S'exclama alors Bella en sautant sur ses pieds.

De plus en plus perplexe, Severus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas demander d'explications (par Merlin d'où lui venait cette soudaine curiosité ?), alors qu'Edward se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber au sol, sous la force de ses rires.

Bella, elle, semblait bien plus ennuyée aux yeux du maitre des potions, et il eut presque envie de la plaindre quand elle réprimanda son époux avec aussi peu de conviction que de gaieté :

- Edward, arrête… ce n'est pas…

- DROLE ? Hurla Rosalie en déboulant dans la cuisine comme une furie. C'est sans doute le mot que tu cherchais, Bella ?

Bella se figea au ton meurtrier de sa belle sœur, mais avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Emmett entra à son tour dans la cuisine… Et son entrée théâtrale aggrava malheureusement les choses : Rosalie semblait littéralement bouillir de rage, face à une Bella grimaçante, alors que le rire grave d'Emmett avait largement alimenté le fou rire d'Edward.

Un instant, seul Severus se senti perdu au milieu de cette scène… mais juste un instant… juste le temps qu'Emmett prenne une inspiration entre deux rires, et s'exclame :

- Izzy chérie, là je peux dire que tu m'épates ! T'envoyer en l'air dans ma chambre et tout saccager au passage ! Bienvenue dans la famille Cullen !

Bella ferma les yeux, peu désireuse de voir ce qui allait suivre. Entendre suffisait bien…

Severus avait bien sur rejoint Edward dans sa crise de rire, mais tout deux se figèrent quand Rosalie fit soudain volte face vers Emmett. Lui, s'étouffa carrément dans son rire en croisant le regard de sa belle, et tous purent sentir l'air se raréfier dans le salon quand Rosalie se mit à hurler :

- Elle t'épate ? ELLE T'EPATE ? Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Ils ont fait ça dans Notre Chambre !

- Mais Rose… tenta Emmett dans un élan de courage.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que…

- Rose, coupa-t-il à nouveau. On ne dort que rarement ici, je te rappelle que notre vraie chambre est de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Rosalie voulu se remettre à crier, mais Emmett fut plus rapide qu'elle et ajouta avec un sourire des plus idiots :

- Souviens-toi quand nous étions jeune mariés, ma belle, nous aussi on faisait ça n'importe où ! Et nous, on faisait bien plus de dégâts !

Bella rouvrit les yeux à cet instant, remerciant Merlin de ne plus être capable de rougir, mais plus mal à l'aise que jamais face au regard goguenard de son beau frère, et au soupire résigné (et très révélateur !) de Rosalie.

Severus était encore une fois épaté de la vitesse à laquelle pouvait changer l'humeur d'un vampire (même s'il en avait déjà fait les frais…), mais il se laissa sans mal entrainer par la reprise des rires des deux garçons. Rosalie ne se priva pas pour soupirer une fois de plus avant de finalement se tourner vers Bella, avec bien plus de tendresse que de colère au fond des yeux.

- Je suis désolée ! Lança aussitôt Bella, alors que la porte du salon s'ouvrait à nouveau.

OH NON ! Pensa alors la jeune vampire, alors que (bizarrement…) Edward cessait aussitôt de rire.

- De quoi es-tu désolée ? Demanda Sirius en entrant.

Si seulement il était entré seul… Mais quand Bella vit sa mère et Esmé portant les jumeaux, et tous les autres habitants du manoir entrer les uns après les autres dans le salon, elle pria le ciel pour que Rosalie se taise… en vain.

La blonde se tourna vers Sirius avec un air fier, et tout en ignorant les signes d'Emmett (et d'Edward, qui avait déjà envie de se cacher sous la table), elle répondit :

- Elle est désolée de s'être envoyée en l'air avec Edward, dans notre chambre, et d'avoir tout saccagé au passage !

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, alors que Lily (et les autres !) se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Et, contre toute attente, Sirius souffla simplement :

- Je n'aurais jamais du poser cette question…

Des rires discrets se firent entendre dans le salon, mais Bella resta figée sur son père, et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Quoi, c'est tout ?

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Répondit-il en la fuyant du regard.

- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle alors. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tout les deux ?

Mais alors que Sirius et Lily échangeaient un regard légèrement paniqué, Bella ajouta aussitôt :

- Non, finalement je ne veux rien savoir du tout !

Et sur ce, tout les hommes vampires se remirent à rire, sous les regards exaspérés de leurs femmes, et ceux bien plus tendres des jeunes sorciers.

Un peu à l'écart, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Drago ne riaient pas. Ils souriaient doucement en regardant les vampires, et en enviant surtout leur capacité à changer d'humeur en une seconde. Ils avaient appris, avec le temps, que leur douce insouciance faisait partie intégrante de leur nature, et que nul vampire ne pouvait lutter contre ça.

Il suffisait d'ailleurs de regarder Severus pour en être persuadé : lui qui avait passé sa vie avec un masque collé au visage, était maintenant aussi spontané que Bella.

Alors comment leur en vouloir ? … Ils avaient bien un pincement au cœur en regardant Bella, mais ils étaient bien trop contents de la voir enfin heureuse, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réellement regretter l'ancienne Bella.

Mais, à cet instant, il allait falloir ramener les vampires sur terre, et aucun des quatre sorciers ne savait comment s'y prendre. Ginny et Ron étaient de toute façon incapables de parler, et les deux autres furent soulagés quand la voix d'Esmé calma enfin les rires des vampires :

- Vous devriez aller vous préparer maintenant, le temps que Lily et moi fassions le déjeuner pour les jeunes et les jumeaux…

Bella, qui s'était finalement mise à rire (une fois Rosalie déridée par un Emmett plutôt persuasif), se figea aux paroles d'Esmé. Soudain horrifiée d'avoir ri (et tellement plus…) en ce jour ci, Bella s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses, mais Ron l'arrêta juste à temps d'un simple geste de la main et d'un sourire.

La jeune sorcière ne savait pas comment réagir, soudain tétanisée face à la situation, mais Edward l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraina hors du salon tout en lui répétant les pensées de ses amis, en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

- Ils ne t'en veulent pas, Bella. Tu es plus naturelle aujourd'hui, et je t'assure qu'ils t'aiment comme ça…

Bella ne répondit rien. Partie loin dans ses pensées, il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'Edward n'entende à nouveau la voix de sa femme.

xxx

Il avait été très dure pour Bella de laisser les jumeaux au manoir, et quand Esmé avait insisté pour prendre soin d'eux, elle n'avait pas compris les motivations de la matriarche Cullen… Mais à présent, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait même trop bien… et elle aurait voulu être à des millions de kilomètre d'ici. Tétanisée et impuissante, elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à tout ça...

La journée avait été longue, trop longue, et bien trop dure à supporter également. Et en cet instant, réunis dans la cuisine du Terrier, tous se souvenaient douloureusement…

Cet après midi, ils avaient enterrés les parents Weasley, puis Minerva, et bien d'autres personnes, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas toujours, mais à qui ils avaient voulu rendre un dernier hommage. Aurors, professeurs et élèves avaient fait saigner leurs cœurs, et maintenant ils n'en pouvaient plus… Seul le souvenir de la mort de Voldemort leur permettait de ne pas se mettre à hurler et à tout briser.

Toutes ces personnes étaient mortes pour leur offrir la paix, et ils devaient maintenant faire face et avancer… mais c'était si facile à dire, et si difficile à mettre en application. Trop de colère, de peine et d'incompréhension hantaient encore leurs esprits, et seul le silence régnait entre eux pour le moment.

Mais soudain, d'une voix pourtant bien peu assurée, c'est Ginny qui se leva de sa chaise et lança :

- Ca suffit… Il va être l'heure du diner, et jamais encore on a vu la table du Terrier vide à cette heure.

Il fallait bien une matriarche Weasley…

- Tu as raison, répondit Charly en se levant à son tour.

- Maman nous aurait bottés les fesses… Souffla Fred.

Alors rendons leur honneur… Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit d'Edward, et il savait que les Weasley n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir pensé. Alors personne ne s'étonna réellement de la soudaine activité dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Avec la guerre, cela faisait bien longtemps que la maison familiale Weasley n'avait accueillie personne, mais elle n'avait rien perdue de sa vie, et bientôt la table fut recouverte de mets fumants et odorants à souhait.

Les vampires s'étaient fait un plaisir d'aider les sorciers à cuisiner, mais les seules gouttes de sang présentent à table étaient contenues dans les biberons des jumeaux. Après cette journée, les vampires ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à ce nourrir devant les sorciers. Ils ne voulaient pas être ces créatures buveuse de sang à cet instant… Et personne ne fit de commentaires.

L'air de rien, la conversation commença donc doucement et, peu à peu (le whisky pur feu aidant…), l'ambiance se fit plus légère. Il était difficile de parler du passé, et de tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers temps, alors c'est naturellement qu'ils se concentrèrent tous sur le futur.

- Quand allez-vous rouvrir Poudlard ? Interrogea Bella.

Occupée à nourrir sa fille, Bella regretta quelque peu sa question quand Miley pouffa de rire entre deux gorgées de sang, alors que le regard d'Albus semblait soudain s'illuminer de mille feux.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'aurais pas du poser cette question, Izzy chérie ! Rit Drago en désignant Albus d'un signe de tête.

Bella se contenta de lui tirer la langue, détendant encore un peu plus l'atmosphère, mais quand le sourire d'Albus s'agrandit, elle ferma les yeux et soupira fortement, attendant simplement qu'il l'achève…

- Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons ! Lança Albus avec un tendre sourire. Tu as bien fait de me poser cette question Bella… je n'ai en fait qu'un tout dernier détail à régler avant de faire revenir les élèves…

Bella le sentait mal, très mal même… et le rire discret de sa fille ne l'aidait absolument pas à se sentir mieux ! Que pouvait bien lui réserver le vieux fou ?

Elle avait bien sur accepté de l'aider dans la gestion de Poudlard en attendant qu'il prenne sa retraite (et qui lui lègue son école !), et elle était vraiment ravie de savoir qu'Hermione reprenait le poste de Métamorphose, et que Sirius se sentait prêt à récupérer les DCFM… Alors, finalement, il ne restait qu'une inconnue…

- NON ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Vous n'allez quand même pas me demander de…

Tous avaient compris, enfin presque tous… Depuis quelques jours déjà, Albus faisait énormément d'allusions à la nouvelle organisation de Poudlard, et seul les deux concernés n'avaient rien vu venir. Mais soudain, face à l'air horrifié de Bella, Severus comprit également, et la coupa en criant :

- C'est hors de question, Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, enfin ! Elle est une…

- Une quoi ? Coupa Bella avec un regard soudain bien plus meurtrier.

Bien sur, automatiquement, Miley se mit à pleurer (alors que Jacob riait dans les bras de son père), faisant lever les yeux de Bella au ciel d'une façon plutôt théâtrale.

- Merlin, je n'ai même plus le droit de le foudroyer du regard… soupira-t-elle. Chut, Miley, c'est tout… allez, c'est bon, je l'aime bien ton potionniste…

Et alors qu'on entendait des couverts tomber au sol et certains habitants s'étouffer (de stupeur), Miley cessa de rire pour offrir un magnifique sourire à sa mère, puis à Severus… faisant rire son jumeau d'avantage…

xxx

Un mois était passé depuis la bataille finale, qui avait tant fait changer le monde sorcier. Et, peu à peu, tout reprenait sa place.

Rosalie, Drago et Jasper avaient fait un travail impressionnant avec la campagne d'Amélia Bones, et absolument personne ne s'était étonné qu'elle soit élue Ministre de la magie, par la quasi-majorité des sorciers. Et, bien évidemment, elle avait refusé de se séparer des trois jeunes gens. C'est ainsi que, avec le soutient de toute la communauté magique, elle avait nommé Rosalie à la tête du Magenmagot, et fait de Drago et Jasper les responsables de la coopération magique internationale.

Les Cullen avaient été totalement stupéfaits d'être acceptés ainsi dans la communauté, mais Albus avait eu raison sur toute la ligne : leurs actions pendant la guerre, et surtout durant la bataille finale, avaient fait le tour du pays, et tous les sorciers les avaient adoptés… à la grande joie de tous les vampires !

Le plus touché des Cullen était sans aucun doute Carlisle. Lui qui se considérait comme un être maudit depuis des centaines d'années, avait été nommé à la tête de Sainte-Mangouste… une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Mais son contrôle total face au sang était déjà légendaire, et seule Esmé n'était pas réellement ravie qu'il passe ses nuits à étudier des livres de médicomagie !

Ron et Emmett, ainsi qu'Alice, eux, étaient encore en pleine préparation de leurs projets respectifs, et on les croisait le plus souvent dans les nuages, entrain de penser à voix haute. Le plus discrètement possible, Esmé et Lily veillaient sur eux, et s'assuraient surtout que les garçons ne fassent pas n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, elles étaient parvenues à les dissuader d'ouvrir une salle de sport exclusivement féminine… et heureusement qu'elles avaient aussi réussi à ce que ni Hermione, ni Rosalie, n'en entende parler !

Quand à Ginny, elle était finalement ravie de retourner à Poudlard… Oui, car la situation avait pris un tournant qu'elle trouvait plutôt drôle ! Et le plus amusant pour elle était sans doute l'entêtement de Bella sur le sujet. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle criait haut et fort son désaccord, et à cet instant, à quelques minutes du départ pour la réouverture de Poudlard, son regard était plus meurtrier que jamais… tout comme celui de Severus d'ailleurs ! Alors qu'Hermione, Edward et Sirius riaient sous cape, persuadé de passer une année scolaire des plus intéressantes.

- M'man, arrête de bouder !

La petite voix fluette fit sursauter Bella, mais son regard s'adoucit aussitôt qu'elle croisa celui rieur de sa fille. Un coup d'œil un peu plus loin, et elle leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant que son fils lui aussi semblait se moquer d'elle. Merlin, elle avait encore du mal à se faire à tout ça… Ses enfants étaient nés un mois plus tôt, et ils paressaient déjà en avoir trois… aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Ils grandissaient à une vitesse si impressionnante qu'elle en avait parfois le vertige. Ils étaient si intelligent, et leurs pouvoir déjà si développés, qu'elle avait aussi peur… peur que quiconque découvre leur existence. Et là était bien le problème.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, souffla-t-elle soudain, tout en se levant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bella, intervint Edward, on en a parlé cent fois déjà, et tu ne peux pas rester toute la journée dans cette maison à les regarder grandir ! Alors soit ils viennent avec nous à Poudlard, soit tu laisses nos mères s'occuper d'eux la journée !

Avec l'habitude il s'était fait au regard foudroyant de sa femme, et pourtant à cet instant, il le mettait mal à l'aise. Edward était persuadé qu'il était trop tôt pour dévoiler l'existence des jumeaux, mais il était aussi certain que Bella avait besoin de sortir de ce manoir.

Et elle aussi le savait, même si cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir laisser ses enfants pendant des heures (ben oui, hors de question qu'elle laisse ses trésors sortir pour le moment… gare aux Volturis !)…

- Bella… reprit Edward plus doucement. Tu sais bien que tu pourras transplaner ici autant de fois que tu veux dans la journée, alors cesse de faire ta tête de mule et on y va, ou on va finir par louper le Poudlard Express.

- Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on est obligé de prendre ce train bondé de morveux ? Intervint Severus en fronçant le nez.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Severus, sourit Hermione. Vous savez bien que les élèves n'ont pas accès au wagon des professeurs… Et si on prend ce train, c'est pour assurer sa sécurité !

Bella, Severus et Sirius levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel accord, alors qu'Hermione et Edward secouaient la tête de répit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! S'exclama Edward. On ne transplane pas, un point c'est tout ! Et vous Severus, si vous venez c'est parce que vous l'avez décidé, alors…

- Tu parles ! Coupa Bella. C'est surtout parce qu'il a peur !

- Et comment… grogna simplement Severus.

xxx

Le voyage s'était passé sans encombres, détendant les vampires (et surtout Bella qui avait eu un mal fou à laisser les jumeaux…). Mais l'arrivée à Pré-au-lard avait été plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient cru, et, sans doute pour la première fois depuis la création de l'école, la grande salle se remplit en silence ce soir là.

Emu, Albus regarda ces enfants s'installer et, après avoir laissé le Choipeau chanter son hymne à la paix et à la joie, il avait lui même appelé les nouveaux élèves à s'asseoir sous le vieux bout de tissu.

Et maintenant que tout le monde était installé, le moment que Bella redoutait depuis plusieurs semaines arriva enfin. Le vieil homme se racla la gorge et prit la parole… Bella ferma les yeux alors qu'il commençait bien sur par parler de la dernière bataille, et elle ne les rouvrit réellement qu'à la fin de la minute de silence qu'il avait demandé, alors qu'il disait enfin :

- Je me dois maintenant de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs… Miss Granger s'occupera de la Métamorphose, et reprend aussi la direction de la maison Gryffondor.

Hermione rougit alors que la table des Gryffondor l'acclamait et que même certains Serpentard se joignaient aux applaudissements des autres maisons. Sirius et Edward eurent d'ailleurs le même accueil qu'elle, mais tout le monde se figea quand Albus poursuivit :

- Comme vous le savez, mes enfants, le professeur Rogue est un jeune vampire, et pour le moment dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours…

Severus foudroya Albus du regard, alors que la majorité des autres professeurs pouffaient de rire, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au regard que lui lança Bella quand il ajouta :

- Il va donc profiter de son temps libre pour ses recherches, et Bella Cullen a accepté avec joie de le remplacer quelques temps, tout en m'aidant à la direction de l'école !

Sirius fut persuadé de voir certains élèves s'étouffer de stupeur, et il fallu en tout cas plusieurs secondes aux élèves pour réaliser qu'Albus s'était mis à applaudir, et pour finalement le suivre.

Edward sourit alors, une même pensée résonnant dans son esprit : « cette année promet ! »

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois… C'était un chapitre de transition, pas évident à écrire (j'espère pas trop mauvais !), mais je vous promets du Poudlard et des rires pour le prochain !

Je lance un défi aux 97 personnes qui ont cette histoire en favori : donnez moi votre avis sur la fin de cette histoire (léger ou baston ?), ca me permettra sans doute d'écrire plus vite !

A bientôt, bises :D

Haley

* * *

**RAR** (le plus longue que j'ai jamais faite... finalement l'attente a du bon ! :D)

Philae89 : merci :D, et oui, Sev est bien un élémentaire !

aliecullen4ever : merci, et ravie que mon Severus te plaise :D

Chka : héhé, salut à toi :D ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, et que j'aurais moi aussi bientôt le plaisir de te lire à nouveau ! Bisous :D

Mimi72 : Coucou ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, toi qui est toujours si fidèle ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi… A bientôt, bisous !

Elo-didie : voici la suite :D et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

Nounou : merci !

mathildecullen19 : merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D

Niniee : merci, j'espère encore te faire rire ! Bisous :D

Sabrinabella : me revoilà ! Merci pour tes trois reviews :D et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Bisous :D

Shinjuki : salut à toi ! Désolée pour mon manque d'inspiration et ce retard ! Je suis contente que le pouvoir de Sev te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi… (et j'ai essayé de corriger mes fautes :D). A bientôt !

Lul : héhé, me revoilà, tu peux poser les armes ! J'espère que mon manque d'inspiration n'a rien enlevé non plus à ma folie, et que ce chapitre te plaira… A bientôt, bisous :D

Emichlo : merci !

Solyane : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Brassmelon : bienvenu sur ma fic et merci beaucoup ! Si Bella te ressemble, alors on a des points commun toi et moi :D… J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Micionina : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu prendra autant de plaisir avec la suite, a bientôt ! :D

Momo : merci :D

aliCetwiligthF.F : merci ! Et pense quand même à dormir :D… j'espère que la suite te plait aussi, à bientôt !

Sykana : merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont touchée ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Maylis : merci, voici la suite :D et désolée pour l'attente !

Voltéa : coucou ! Comme ca fait plaisir de lire tes commentaires sur mon histoire ! Merci encore une fois, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! Alors j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir… A très vite, bisous :D

Kristianna972 : merci beaucoup, ca me touche toujours autant de lire des reviews comme la tienne :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi…

PtiteKmye : wow, je suis épatée d'avoir réussi à te faire tenir toute une journée sur ma fic (et aussi très touchée :D). Alors merci à toi ! Et j'espère ne pas te décevoir :D

amimi31 : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D

Joe potter-black : si tu me lisais tu pourrais me donner tes folles idées… Je crois que l'époque où tu me réclamais la suite de mes histoires me manques !

Morgane : merci !:D


	68. Les potions selon Bella

Me revoilà ! Et oui, je sais, j'ai encore été très longue à poster ce chapitre mais le voici enfin :D (et désooooooolée *sourire d'ange de l'auteuze*…) !

Pour cette fois, voici un chapitre centré sur Bella et Severus, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Loin des batailles et des morts, la vie reprend à Poudlard… avec un cours de Potion !

Nombre d'entre vous me l'on demandé, alors voici pour vous :D et un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer au dernier chapitre ! Les RAR vous attendent à la fin :D…

Je n'ai donc plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture !

Haley :P

* * *

**68 – Les potions selon Bella**

Bella tournait en rond dans la salle de Potion, grognant à intervalle régulier sur un Severus installé au bureau, et apparemment trop absorbé par sa lecture pour daigner relever la tête.

Merlin, elle le maudissait ! Il avait eu le culot d'exiger qu'elle lui présente ses plans de cours pour la semaine, avant de lui autoriser à enseigner à sa place… Et franchement, la seule chose qui retenait Bella de se jeter sur ce foutu vampire trop Serpentard, était la promesse faite à sa fille quelques jours plus tôt.

- Bien… Soupira soudain Severus.

Bella sursauta malgré elle, sortie brutalement de ses pensées meurtrières, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en avisant le petit sourire satisfait du maitre des potions.

J'vais me l'faire… pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Lily vous a aidée n'est-ce-pas ? Reprit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Si Bella hoqueta d'abord de stupéfaction, elle ne mit pas deux secondes à réagir… en hurlant :

- Non mais pour qui me prenez vous, Monsieur le grand professeur ! J'ai passé l'âge de demander de l'aide à ma mère ! Et puis vous croyez franchement être capable de me juger en tant que professeur ? Ha ! Laissez-moi rire ! Vous être peut-être un maitre en potions, mais vous êtes nul en pédagogie ! Alors maintenant, vous cessez de m'emmerder et si vous n'êtes pas content, allez donc vous plaindre au grand manitou drogué au citron !

Laissant échapper un grognement au passage, Bella récupéra aussitôt ses maudits plans de cours du bureau, et sorti de la classe en un coup de vent, claquant la porte avec rage.

Et à l'instant même où la porte tremblait dans ses gonds (merci Merlin il avait pensé à les renforcer magiquement…), Severus explosa littéralement de rire en savourant son petit effet. Oui, il avait décidé de faire la paix avec elle, mais il avait bien le droit de la faire enrager un peu quand même ? Honnêtement, il se doutait bien que ses plans de cours seraient impeccables (non, il ne dirait pas parfait…), et il avait juste touché le point sensible de Bella… simplement pour son plaisir ! Mais il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu…

Bella s'était adossée contre la porte en sortant, tentant de réprimer sa colère avant de remonter vers le hall… mais quand elle entendit les rires de Severus, elle rouvrit aussitôt la porte et se figea devant le spectacle qu'elle découvrit.

Affalé sur sa chaise, le Severus mort de rire hoqueta soudain, et se calma en une seule seconde, alors que la voix de Bella se faisait aussi tranchante que stupéfaite :

- Vous êtes entrain de vous foutre de ma gueule ?

Heu… S'il répondait oui, il était mort… et s'il répondait non, et bien… il était mort aussi ! Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'entende rire ?

Bella, elle, comprit aux émotions qui passaient dans les yeux de son ancien professeur qu'il avait juste cherché à la mettre en colère… pour son propre plaisir ! Elle s'autorisa alors un soupire avant de souffler d'un ton exagérément navré :

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! N'avez-vous pas passé l'âge de ce genre de conneries ?

- Quelle connerie ? Demanda soudain une voix venue de nulle part.

Merlin pas lui ! Hurla intérieurement Severus, alors qu'il voyait Sirius entrer dans sa salle de classe, une grimace sur le visage.

- Et ben, ces cachots sont toujours aussi sinistres ! Reprit l'ancien maraudeur comme si de rien n'était. Bella chérie, j'espère que tu vas arranger un peu ça !

- Hors de question ! Rugit aussitôt Severus en lançant un regard noir à Sirius.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle voyait clairement l'air satisfait sur le visage de son père, mais elle eut soudain une idée… Une idée qui fit tant briller son regard que les deux autres vampires frémirent sans même sans rendre compte.

- Voici une charmante idée ! Susurra-t-elle alors avec un tendre sourire pour son père, et un bien plus moqueur pour Severus.

Il voulait jouer ? Pas de problème ! En entendant, elle remporta haut la main le premier round, en quittant la salle de classe en souriant, juste après avoir ajouté :

- Et Merci, Severus, de m'avoir accordé carte blanche pour Mes cours !

Sirius pouffa quand il vit la tête de Severus tomber lourdement sur le bureau, alors que le propriétaire de la dite tête maugréait des paroles incompréhensives. L'ancien maraudeur ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer dans cette classe, mais il était indéniable que sa fille avait gagné ! Alors il se contenta de pouffer de rire une nouvelle fois, avant de laisser Severus maugréer tout seul.

xxx

A présent plus amusée qu'en colère, Bella soupira quand même en se rendant compte que ce maudit maitre des potions lui avait fait perdre une heure avec ses âneries. Mais elle trouvait tellement improbable que Severus soit devenu un vampire digne des maraudeurs, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, alors même qu'elle transplanait enfin chez elle.

Edward était rentré depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et alors qu'il jouait avec les jumeaux sous les regards attendris de leurs grands parents, il fut surpris de voir une Bella morte de rire apparaître dans la cuisine.

- Et bien, sourit-il, en te laissant avec Severus je ne pensais pas te retrouver dans cet état !

Bella mis quelques secondes pour s'arrêter de rire, et après avoir embrassé tendrement ses enfants, elle se tourna vers Edward avec un large sourire pour ensuite lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je vais sortir la terreur de ses cachots … et je vais y prendre un pied d'enfer, Bloody chéri !

Le vampire pouffa, sachant très bien qu'il aurait des explications plus précises un peu plus tard, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement quand Miley se mit à bouder tout en lançant :

- M'man, t'as fait quoi à Sev' ?

Bella grimaça inconsciemment, avant de lever les yeux au ciel face aux rires de ses compagnons (mari et fils compris !), et de répondre doucement à sa fille :

- Rien de grave, ma chérie… Tu sais bien que Ro… heu Sev et moi, on aime bien se chamailler…

- T'a été méchante ? Demanda Miley en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin, elle était adorable ! Et si elle n'était pas entrain de défendre Severus, Bella aurait sans doute autant ris que ses compagnons. Mais elle se contenta d'attraper sa fille dans ses bras, et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de murmurer :

- Juste un petit peu… Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter mon ange, même si j'embête Sev, je l'aime bien quand même !

Miley fit la moue quelques secondes, sondant visiblement l'honnêteté de sa mère grâce à son empathie. Mais elle sembla satisfaite, puisqu'elle se serra contre elle et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue.

Bella sourit doucement quand son fils s'approcha pour trouver sa place dans l'étreinte, et elle profita de la plénitude qu'elle ressentait pendant de longues secondes. Elle avait compris dès le début qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir à sa fille empathe, et si elle était satisfaite que Miley lui accorde au moins le droit de taquiner Severus sans se mettre à hurler (et Merlin sait combien elle hurle fort !), elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à l'air goguenard de son époux… Oui, elle avait l'intention de faire enrager Severus, et alors ? Elle avait appris qui il était vraiment depuis peu, et si elle devait se résigner un jour à lui laisser sa fille, elle se devait de faire sortir le vrai Severus Rogue de son cercueil !

xxx

Edward avait cessé de rire du comportement de sa femme à la minute même où elle avait couché les jumeaux, quand elle lui avait lancé avec un petit sourire :

- Je dois préparer mon cours de demain, amour… Je ne suis pas sure de revenir avant demain matin !

Edward avait bien eu l'intention de répliquer, mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. D'abord emporté dans un baiser à couper le souffle, elle l'avait ensuite laissé en plan dans le couloir, en partant à vitesse vampirique.

Merlin, elle allait vraiment le rendre fou… pensa-t-il en soupirant. S'appuyant contre le mur, il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits (traduction : faire redescendre … ses hormones !), avant de descendre vers la cuisine. C'était dans ces moments là qu'Emmett lui manquait le plus… une bonne réplique grivoise de son insensible de frère le calmait toujours !

Edward soupira une nouvelle fois, pensant que même s'il adorait sa vie, certaines choses lui manquaient cruellement des soirs comme celui là. Rose et Emmett s'étaient trouvé un superbe appartement dans Londres, à quelques pas du ministère, et tout deux en semblait réellement heureux. Alice et Jasper, eux, avaient préféré une petite maison au charme fou, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres du Terrier.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était en plein travaux. Quand Ron n'était pas occupé avec Emmett à leur projet de salle de sport, il passait son temps à restaurer la maison familiale Weasley. Tous les enfants Weasley savaient combien leurs parents auraient aimé faire de cet endroit une maison magnifique… Mais ils n'en avaient eu ni l'argent, ni le temps (avec sept enfants à élever, on a autre chose à faire…), alors Ron (régulièrement aidé de ses frères, de sang et de cœur !) s'était fait la promesse de le faire.

En souriant, Edward se rappela combien Hermione avait été enthousiaste de chercher des sorts de constructions et de décorations à utiliser… Mais plus encore, tout le monde était resté soufflé par l'énorme don d'argent que Drago avait fait aux enfants Weasley. En retenant ses larmes, ce jour là, il leur avait expliqué que jamais, avant Molly, il n'avait su ce qu'était une mère… et que pour ça, il voulait les aider à rénover le Terrier.

Et le jeune blond en avait les moyens ! Ses parents tout deux morts dans la bataille finale, il avait hérité d'absolument toute leur fortune et de tous leurs biens. Et après un sacré nettoyage dans les possessions douteuses de sa famille, il s'était laissé convaincre par ses compagnons de garder le manoir Malefoy. Après tout, c'était sa maison, et il tenait qu'à lui de redorer le blason des Malefoy…

Mais en attendant, mis à part Sirius et Lily (Carlisle et Esmé rentraient à la maison blanche toutes les nuits…), Edward n'avait personne à qui parler de l'attitude exaspérante de sa femme ! Et même s'il savait très bien qu'elle était enfermée dans son bureau, ici même au Manoir Black, il doutait de la voir avant de longues heures…

xxx

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand Bella releva la tête de ses parchemins, visiblement satisfaite. Elle avait douté, au départ, de pouvoir refaire une partie de ses plans de cours en quelques heures, mais elle avait ensuite pris largement conscience de l'avantage d'être un vampire. Aucun moment de fatigue ne l'avait dérangée, et même après des heures de travail, elle avait encore l'esprit aussi vif qui si elle était droguée à la potion d'adrénaline !

A cette pensée, elle rit toute seule quelques secondes, rangeant l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit dans un petit coin de sa tête, puis elle décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Elle rassembla tout son travail de ce soir dans une boite, qu'elle réduisit d'un claquement de doigts avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Puis, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir un vieux bout de parchemin, qu'elle déplia avec délicatesse avant de murmurer :

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont douteuses ! _

Elle sourit encore plus largement en découvrant le plan de Poudlard apparaître sous ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle activait cette carte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les folies qu'elle lui avait permis de faire pendant ses années à Poudlard. Elle s'accorda alors un sourire goguenard quand elle vit deux étiquettes serrées l'une contre l'autre dans la tour d'astronomie (le couvre feu était passé depuis bien longtemps !), avant de chercher les cachots du regard.

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle alors, souriant encore plus.

Severus était dans son laboratoire, à l'autre bout des cachots, et elle pouvait sans crainte aller s'occuper de la salle de classe et du bureau. Retenant un rire, elle attrapa sa cape et sa baguette avant de quitter son bureau à vitesse vampirique et de transplaner.

Quand Edward senti sa femme quitter le manoir, il s'autorisa un soupire. Demain risquait d'être une longue journée…

xxx

Bella avait passé le reste de la nuit à métamorphoser les cachots, mais rien ne pouvait le laisser deviner sur son visage de porcelaine, alors qu'elle était tranquillement installée à côté d'Hermione à la table des professeurs. Bien sur, elle ne profitait pas du petit déjeuné posé devant elle (elle avait avalé son verre quotidien de sang chaud avant de rejoindre la grande salle !), mais elle savourait autant sa bonne humeur, que la douce ambiance qui régnait entre les élèves. La guerre des maisons avait pris fin depuis longtemps maintenant, mais la fin de la guerre (et surtout la mort de tant d'élèves…) avait resserré d'avantage leurs liens, et Bella aimait voir tant de couleurs mélangées autour des tables.

- A quoi tu penses ? Murmura soudain Hermione à ses côtés.

Sortant de ses pensées, Bella offrit un sourire à sa meilleure amie avant de lui répondre simplement :

- J'aime le mélange de couleurs…

Hermione sourit à son tour, mais elle connaissait trop bien Bella, pour savoir que sa bonne humeur avait forcement une autre explication. Et quand elle se rappela que son amie commençait par un double cours avec les septièmes années, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

- Bella… qu'as-tu préparé ?

La vampire ne lui répondit que par un rire franc, avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue et de quitter la table en lançant naturellement :

- Je vais voir Edward avant mon cours… A tout à l'heure, Mione chérie !

Ne voyant pas le haussement d'yeux au ciel de sa meilleure amie, Bella quitta la grande salle en souriant, se moquant pour la première fois de tous les regards se tournant sur son passage.

xxx

Les élèves de septième année n'étaient qu'une vingtaine à continuer l'apprentissage des potions, et les quatre maisons étaient ravies de partager ce cours (et oui, même les Serpentards !). Mais plus que tout, ils étaient impatient de découvrir comment Bella allait s'en sortir… et malgré leur imagination, ils étaient bien loin de ce qu'elle leur réservait !

Ginny et Luna animaient la conversation à ce sujet, entourées de leurs camarades, quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur une Bella radieuse qui lança avec un sourire :

- Salut les jeunes ! Allez, entrez donc dans mon antre !

Elle dévoila ses dents blanches en souriant d'avantage, déclenchant autant de rires que de haussements d'yeux au ciel, mais absolument tous se figèrent en pénétrant dans la classe. Et, avec un sourire des plus diabolique, Bella claqua discrètement des doigts tout en refermant la porte sur le dernier élève bouche bée…

xxx

Severus était tranquillement installé dans son salon, un verre de sang dans une main, et un livre (de potions bien sur !) particulièrement intéressant dans l'autre. Il avait passé la nuit à renouveler le stock de potion de l'infirmerie (pour se changer les idées), et il appréciait à présent de se détendre un peu. Il était incroyable pour lui, qui avait passé tant de nuits à travailler quand il était encore humain, de ne ressentir absolument aucune fatigue, mais il n'avait aucunement envie de s'en plaindre.

Il commençait vraiment à aimer sa vie d'immortel… et même s'il préférait se tenir loin des élèves pour le moment, il se sentait plus fort chaque jour, et avait hâte de retrouver sa place à Poudlard. Oh, bien sur, jamais il ne pourrait avouer (sauf peut-être si Miley lui posait la question…) que ces cornichons sans cervelles qui lui servaient d'élèves lui manquaient, mais à cet instant il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le premier cours de Bella commençait…

Et aussitôt, hoquetant sous la surprise, il vit apparaître une étrange boule dorée devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant une des inventions loufoques des jumeaux Weasley, mais ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites quand une sorte d'écran géant sorti de la petite boule à l'air insignifiant.

Bella avait visiblement installé cette version magique de la caméra vidéo dans sa classe, et allait faire partager le spectacle à son ancien professeur !

xxx

La jeune vampire était largement satisfaite de son effet, alors que les élèves étaient toujours debout, à admirer béatement le décor qui les entouraient. Prenant une seconde, elle ne put s'empêcher d'offrir un immense sourire ironique à une petite boule qui trônait sur son bureau, et de se féliciter mentalement : elle savait très bien que la caméra magique filmait toute la classe, en trois dimensions, et que Severus n'allait absolument rien louper !

Alors seulement elle s'autorisa à admirer ses efforts à la lumière de jour, et elle en fut une nouvelle fois largement satisfaite !

Cette classe n'avait plus rien de sombre, ni de glauque. Elle avait ôté toutes les étranges choses qui flottaient dans des bocaux crasseux, et les avait remplacées par des étagères de livres ou de potions, qui semblaient aussi précieux que rares. Tous les meubles avaient bénéficiés d'un coup de jeune et, armoires, bureau et pupitres, semblaient avoir été taillés à la main dans de l'ébène brillant.

Les hautes fenêtres magiques étaient dégagées, baignant la classe dans une luminosité parfaite et donnant cet effet brillant à l'ébène des meubles. Et, encadrant chacune des fenêtres, de larges rideaux verts foncés tombaient jusqu'au sol sans un faux pli.

L'ambiance était incontestablement Serpentarde, mais pas pour le moins agréable et incroyable. Car, sur le mur opposé aux fenêtres, étaient accrochés des dizaines de parchemins colorés et manuscrits d'une fine écriture, encadrant plusieurs armoires à ingrédients.

Poussés par le silence de leur nouveau professeur, les élèves les plus curieux (Ginny et Luna en tête) se dirigèrent vers ce mur, et découvrirent en souriant les représentations d'ingrédients, accompagnés de leurs principales caractéristiques.

Bella leur accorda plusieurs minutes pour découvrir leur environnement, inconsciente du fait que le plus stupéfait de tous se trouvait plus loin dans les cachots, mais elle ramena soudain tout le monde à la réalité en se raclant la gorge avant de lancer avec une douce autorité :

- Je pense qu'il est temps de vous installer, jeunes gens… Vous aurez bien souvent loisir à admirer cette salle de classe !

xxx

Dans son salon, Severus Rogue remerciait Merlin de ne plus être capable de pleurer, parce que le choc qu'il venait d'avoir était indescriptible. Quand il avait osé imaginer comment cette foutue Gryffondor aurait pu redécorer ses cachots, il s'en était donné des sueurs froides… Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout autre chose. Bien que cela n'avait plus rien de sinistre, cette salle de classe avait une atmosphère typiquement Serpentarde, tout en ressemblant à un sanctuaire dédié aux potions.

Il était déjà pressé de découvrir les ouvrages qu'elle avait apporté d'où il ne savait, mais quand elle commença à parler, un soudain respect pour elle le poussa à lui accorder toute son attention.

xxx

Bella était satisfaite d'avoir attiré l'attention de tous les élèves, et surtout de les voir obéir en souriant. Elle en profita pour se rendre au bureau, et quand elle se tourna vers les pupitres, elle découvrit avec bonheur des élèves souriants et incontestablement impatients de découvrir ce qu'elle leur avait réservé. Alors elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se lança, sur un ton sur et souriant :

- Je ne vais pas vous faire un long speech ennuyeux sur l'importance de vos ASPIC en fin d'année, mais je ne peux que vous prévenir du niveau que va prendre cette classe. Les connaissances requises aux ASPIC dépassent la seule capacité à exécuter convenablement une potion sortie d'un manuel de référence scolaire… Alors, cette année je vais vous apprendre à réfléchir à vos potions, et à les voir sous un autre angle, tout en vous faisant aussi préparer des potions de haut niveau.

Ils étaient tous pendus à ces lèvres, encore plus impatients que quelques minutes plus tôt, et surtout de plus en plus curieux de savoir ce que contenait la grosse boite placée bien en évidence sur le bureau professoral. Bien sur, leurs regards n'échappa pas à Bella, et c'est avec un nouveau sourire qu'elle continua, mettant fin au suspens :

- Jusqu'aux vacances d'Halloween, vos cours seront séparés en deux parties. Le double cours du lundi matin sera consacré à votre premier défi personnel. Dans la boite derrière moi, se trouve en effet dix huit enveloppes, toutes lançant un défi différent sur une potion. Je ne veux pas gâcher mon effet de surprise, alors je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment…

Bella voyait ses élèves s'échanger des regards mi-inquiets, mi-excités, et elle se contenta de sourire avant de poursuivre :

- Quand aux cours du mercredi matin, et du vendredi après midi, ils seront dédiés aux préparations de potions de votre programme. Mais là encore, pour la première potion de l'année, j'ai un challenge à vous proposer…. Elle ne fait pas partie du programme, mais quiconque réussi cette potion, n'aura aucune difficultés avec de nombreuses potions de septième année…

Merlin, elle adorait maintenir le suspens ! C'était grisant de les voir pendus à ses lèvres, attendant en gigotant sur leurs sièges, ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Mais après quelques secondes, elle dit enfin :

- Polynectar, ça vous tente ?

Un hoquet de surprise parcouru la salle, mais elle reprit aussitôt la parole, l'air de rien :

- Cette potion est longue, extrêmement compliquée, et soumise à de strictes règles quand à son brassage et même à la cueillette de ses ingrédients, si bien qu'elle prend plus d'un mois à brasser. C'est pourquoi, là encore, je vous donnerais jusqu'aux prochaines vacances pour la terminer. Bien évidemment, je me vois obligée de vous prévenir qu'aucun échantillon de potion, quel qu'il soit, ne devra sortir de cette salle de classe. Et je vous prie de croire que toute entorse aux règles, celle-ci ou celles que vous trouverez dans les enveloppes, vous feront amèrement regretter les punitions du professeur Rogue !

Un frisson parcourra l'ensemble des élèves, et Bella fut certaine qu'ils l'avaient pris au sérieux. Alors, sans plus attendre, elle attrapa la boite derrière elle et lança :

- Qui veut avoir le plaisir de choisir son défi en premier ?

xxx

Severus était stupéfait. Stupéfait, hébété et même traumatisé ! Du Polynectar ? Et des défis ? Mais enfin où était passé le plan de classe parfait qu'elle lui avait présenté la veille ? Et par Merlin, comment avait-elle pu mettre ça en place en une seule nuit !

D'abord la classe, et ensuite Ca ! Par Salazar, il aurait déjà du accourir dans Sa salle de classe pour arrêter les dégâts et étriper cette foutue Gryffondor ! Mais le regard pétillant des élèves, alors qu'ils piochaient les uns après les autres une grosse enveloppe blanche dans la boite que Bella faisait léviter devant elle, le traumatisa plus encore… Depuis quand ses élèves étaient impatients de faire des potions ?

Et quand la voix chantante de Bella porta une nouvelle fois, il se relaissa tomber dans son canapé et ne put que demeurer spectateur de la suite.

xxx

- Bien, avant que vous n'ouvriez vos enveloppes, voici le principe : vous allez devoir monter un dossier, une sorte de mémoire documenté sur le sujet que vous avez pioché, et à la fin des recherches, une potion vous sera demandée. Bien évidemment, c'est pendant vos heures de cours du lundi que vous effectuerais vos recherches, et votre échantillon. Comme vous l'avez compris, ce sont des défis personnel, mais vous pouvez librement en parler entre vous, et vous aider, ainsi que me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez. Vous pourrez constater que les sujets que j'ai choisi sont divers et variés, mais je vous prierais de tous les prendre au sérieux…

Quelques sourires s'échappèrent des élèves, et surtout des anciens de l'AD, qui imaginaient déjà ce qu'elle avait pu inventer…

- Allez, cette fois ouvrez ces enveloppes ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se mettre à rire, alors que ses élèves réagissaient les uns après les autres. Certains avaient laissé échapper un rire, mais plus nombreux étaient ceux qui avait hoqueté de surprise ou étaient tout simplement bouche bée.

Elle laissa délibérément le silence durer plus que nécessaire, se régalant de leurs mines, avant de reprendre sur un ton moqueur :

- Mes défis vous font-ils peur ? Allons, ne me dites pas que tout ceci est au dessus de vos capacités ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, mais fut satisfaite de les voir relever la tête vers elle. Elle reprit alors un ton plus sérieux pour ajouter :

- Vous devez lire tout ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe, pour bien comprendre l'ensemble de votre défi. Ensuite, vous pourrez commencer vos recherches. Tous les livres présents dans cette classe vous seront d'une grande utilité et, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous pouvez en discuter entre vous, et me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez.

Elle ne fit qu'une courte pause, savourant leurs sourires, avant de continuer :

- Je tiens à vous préciser que vous pourrez venir travailler en dehors de vos heures de cours, si vous le souhaitez, aux heures qui sont indiquées sur le planning au fond de la pièce. Bien sur, ce n'est valable que si je suis dans cette salle… Voilà, je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'une chose à vous dire à présent : au travail !

Elle reçu nombre de sourires, mais n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois : personne n'attendit plus longtemps pour découvrir ce que leur réservait ces deux prochains mois de cours de potions.

xxx

Severus était si frustré de savoir ce que contenait ses foutus enveloppes, qu'il passa le reste du cours à maugréer dans son appartements, alors que Sirius et Edward s'étaient incrustés et profitaient du spectacle en riant à intervalles réguliers.

Severus était sur qu'Albus était (encore) derrière tout ça ! Lui qui savait toujours tout ce qui se passait dans sa foutue école, lui avait envoyé les deux vampires stupides qui ne cessaient de pouffer de rire ! Ils avaient tout deux débarqués au moment où Bella expliquait le principe des enveloppes, et après avoir forcé Severus à raconter le début du cours, ils profitaient à présent de l'ambiance de sa classe.

Après en avoir demandé la permission à Bella, les élèves avaient placé leurs tables en cercle, et si certains avaient commencés à parler entre eux de leurs défis, la plupart était déjà partis à la conquête des bibliothèques.

Leurs murmures étaient trop discrets pour que les trois hommes ne comprennent les sujets d'études, mais ils s'amusèrent beaucoup de voir Bella passer entre ses élèves et les guider en souriant, tout les en encourageant à s'aider entre eux.

Et personne ne vit le temps passer, encore moins les élèves qui sursautèrent en constatant que leurs deux heures de cours étaient déjà terminées. Et c'est sous le regard définitivement traumatisé de Severus, que les élèves remercièrent chaleureusement Bella pour son cours, avant de ranger la classer et de partir en discutant joyeusement.

Mais aussitôt que la petite boule cessa d'émettre dans le salon du maitre des potions, qu'il se précipita vers hors de son appartement, Sirius et Edward (morts de rires) à ses talons.

A vitesse vampirique, ils ne leur fallu pas trente secondes pour rejoindre la salle de classe, mais Severus se figea aussitôt en avoir passé le seuil. S'il avait été stupéfait de le découvrir au travers de cette caméra magique, voir en vrai ce qu'elle avait fait de ses cachots lui coupa littéralement le souffle.

Pourtant, deux rires idiots et un raclement de gorge exagéré le sorti de sa transe, alors même qu'une voix moqueuse lui demandait :

- Ca vous plait ?

Relevant subitement la tête vers Bella, Severus ne fut pas le seul surpris en découvrant le sourire sincère de la jeune vampire. Elle avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais à présent, Severus n'était plus certain que ce soit une mauvaise chose pour lui…

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, et pour la prochaine fois, je vous réserve une petite intrusion dans la vie de tous les autres personnages…

Alors à bientôt :D… et n'oubliez pas ma review !

Haley Black

* * *

***RAR***

Merci à tous pour m'avoir donné votre avis sur la fin de la fic… j'ai l'impression que je commence à voir où je vais aller, mais je ne vous direz rien de plus ! (à aucun d'entre vous :D)

Philae89 : merci !

Emichlo : merci !

Aliecullen4ever : merci ! Et voici le prochain avec un peu moins de délai lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre entre Bella et Sev va te plaire ! A bientôt :D

Angelista : Lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci te fera autant sauter de joie ! Merci :D

Evermore04 : merci à toi ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te fera rire !

Elo-didie : merci ! Et oui, les voilà de retour à Poudlard… et dans les cachots ! J'espère que ca te plaira ! A bientôt :D

Nounou : merci !

Chka : Saluuuuut ! Comment ca va ? Merci pour ta dernière review, mais honte à toi, ma chère ! Je te rappelle que Voldy est déjà mort, lol ! Il ne me reste plus que les Volturis à régler… Enfin, je te pardonne :D (je suis bien bonne :P) et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! J'ai hâte de te lire aussi… A bientôt, bisous :D

Mathildecullen19 : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :D

MamaCullen20 : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ma Bella en prof de Potion sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A bientôt :D

Sabrinabella : voici la suite et j'espère que ca va te plaire aussi ! A bientôt :D

Bins77 : merci beaucoup !

Mimi72 : Coucou ! Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vous oublierez pas ! Je suis ravie que mon Severus te plaise, et je pense que tu vas aimer le prochain chapitre… Pour ce qui est d'une nouvelle fic, je dois t'avouer que oui, j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée (bien que différente… ), et j'ai déjà hâte d'avoir ton avis :D ! A très vite, bisous !

Shinjuki : me revoilà ! Et avec un peu moins de délai cette fois :D ! Merci pour ta dernière review, et sache que c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée de mon prochain chapitre… en attendant, j'espère que le ton toujours aussi léger de celui là te plaira ! A bientôt :D

Xao : Merci !

Lul : héhé ! Me revoilà ici aussi, c'est pas beau ça ! Et toi qui voulait du prof Bella, tu vas être servie, et j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai encore quelques idées sous le coude pour allonger cette histoire… Alors à bientôt ! Bisous :D

Aussidagility : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Voltéa : Coucou :D ! Du rires et du Poudlard ? C'est d'accord ! Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer ce chapitre, et j'espère que ca te plaira toujours autant ! Merci encore pour tes compliments… je suis vraiment heureuse de continuer à t'inspirer de si gentilles reviews ! A très vite, avec la suite de mon imagination… bisous :D

Tipiland : merci pour ta review D

Niniee : merci ! J'espère te faire rire une nouvelle fois avec ce chapitre ! Bisous :D (Oh… et Albus finira par le faire D)

Yellowstone69 : salut ! Je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir de nouvelle lectrice ! Merci :D et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! A bientôt :)

Scarpy : les 67 chapitres d'un coup ? Wow je suis flattée ! Merci beaucoup :D et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sedina Eltsine Snape : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que le prochain chapitre te fera rire !

vampire-marie : merci beaucoup ! J'espère te faire rire en effet :D, a bientôt !

Je tiens à dire que c'est ma plus longue RAR jusqu'ici, et j'adooooore ça ! Alors continuez comme ça ! Et si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un (je crois pas, mais bon…) je suis désolée et MERCI !

A bientôt :D

Bizzzzz'


	69. Une belle journée

Hello ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoilà… Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre (et on ne jette pas de pierre sur l'auteur SVP :D !), mais voici un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner…

Encore merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, et plus encore à tout ceux qui me laisse un p'tit mot au passage ! Les RARs sont à la fin…

Encore désolée pour l'attente, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D

* * *

**69 – Une belle journée **

- Ca vous plait ?

Bella était à deux doigts de se laisser aller à une danse de la victoire tout à fait puérile, alors que Severus regardait sa classe avec des yeux exorbités, sous les rires d'Edward et de Sirius. Mais alors que le maitre des cachots se tournait enfin vers elle, Bella se précipita vers la sortie en riant et en lançant juste :

- A plus ! Je vais faire un tour, moi !

Elle eut largement le temps d'entendre son mari et son père rire plus fort encore, alors que Severus grognait un « foutue Gryffondor », avant de disparaître du couloir à vitesse vampirique.

Se fiant à son odorat, elle ne récupéra sa vitesse humaine que dans le couloir du cours de métamorphose, faisant sursauter les deux sorcières qu'elle cherchait.

- Merde, Bella, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! S'exclama Ginny, une main sur le cœur.

- Langage, Miss Weasley ! Répliqua Bella sur un ton faussement réprobateur.

La rouquine se contenta de lui tirer la langue alors que Luna pouffait discrètement de rire à ses côtés, avant de lancer malicieusement :

- Je parie que le professeur Cullen ne peut pas attendre pour savoir ce qu'on a pensé de son premier cours !

- Oh vraiment, tu penses ? Demanda Ginny en souriant sadiquement.

- Ben oui, quand même ! Intervint Bella avec une moue enfantine qui fit éclater de rire ses deux amies.

- Oh, ne vous moquez pas ! Reprit la vampire. J'ai passé ma nuit à tout préparer, alors j'ai bien le droit d'avoir vos impressions, non ?

- C'est vrai, répondit Ginny en souriant. Et bien, franchement, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi que je dis ça, mais c'est sans aucun doute le meilleur cours auquel je n'ai jamais assisté !

Bella était ravie de ne plus être capable de rougir, mais l'honnêteté qu'elle put lire dans les yeux de son amie lui fit chaud au cœur et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents, surtout quand Luna ajouta :

- Tu as réussi à passionner 18 élèves sur des potions pendant deux heures d'affilées… je suis sure que c'est un record depuis le professeur Rogue !

Ginny et Bella pouffèrent de rire, mais elles sursautèrent en même temps que Luna quand une voix très reconnaissable s'éleva derrière elles :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes entrain d'insinuer, Miss Lovegood ?

Merci Merlin, se dit seulement Luna, alors que la porte de la classe de Métamorphose s'ouvrait au même moment. Alors, sans se sentir gêné une seconde par son culot, elle attrapa Ginny par le bras et couru vers la classe en lançant seulement :

- On doit aller en cours, désolé ! Au plaisir de vous croiser à nouveau !

Bella pouffa, avant de fuir à vitesse vampirique sous le regard noir de Severus. Un Severus qui avait très bien compris qu'elle ne l'évitait que pour le faire enrager d'avantage… le pire étant que ça marchait très bien !

De toute la journée, il ne parvint pas à lui mettre la main dessus, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer au manoir pour se faire réconforter… heu non, pour aller diner (pas le droit de se faire réconforter par un bébé !), il se dit que si elle avait gagné haut la main le premier round (il n'avait pas réussi à hurler dessus !), il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Oh non, il était bien décidé à donner le ton final de cette foutue journée !

xxx

Alors que Severus courrait après Bella, Edward et Sirius (toujours morts de rire) avaient décidés de faire un détour par le bureau d'Albus, pour le remercier de les avoirs prévenu pour le cours de potion en 3D.

Ils savaient tout les deux que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le vieil homme avait tout suivi du cours de Bella lui aussi, c'est pourquoi ils ne s'étonnèrent absolument pas de le découvrir pleurant de rire tout seul dans son immense bureau.

- Oh, messieurs, entrez ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires. Ha, la, la… les élèves parlent, vous savez, et j'ai eu quelques écho des défis de Bella tout à fait intéressants !

- Vraiment ? Demandèrent les deux vampires d'une même voix.

- Oh, oui ! Répondit-il seulement avant de partir dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

Les vampires s'échangèrent un regard amusé, tous deux heureux de revoir briller l'étincelle de malice au fond des yeux du vieux directeur. Lui qui avait tant souffert de la fin de la guerre, avait bien besoin d'un affrontement puéril made in Bella et Severus. Mais pour le moment, leur curiosité prenait le dessus et Edward ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Albus ! S'il vous plait, dites nous en plus !

Le vieil homme calma ses rires et scruta une seconde Edward par-dessus ses lunettes avant de dire en souriant :

- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir de ne t'avoir rien dit, Edward, tu sais bien qu'elle agit toujours sur un coup de tête !

Edward grogna alors que Sirius pouffait (alors c'était pour ça que son beau fils tentait de masquer sa mauvaise humeur !), et Albus se remit à rire tout en lançant simplement :

- Oh, et je ne vous direz rien du tout, jeunes gens ! Vous devrez trouver Bella pour savoir, mais étant donné qu'elle joue au chat et à la souris avec Severus, je ne sais pas si vous la croiserait avant ce soir !

Foutu vieillard citronné ! Pensa Edward en quittant le bureau, un Sirius rieur sur les talons.

De son côté, Sirius ne vit en effet pas sa fille de la journée. Absente au repas de midi (comme Edward, d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il en souriant), il ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois mais n'avait pas cherché à la voir pour autant. Après tout, la famille se réunissait ce soir, alors il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre pour assister au spectacle qui achèverait cette belle journée !

xxx

Edward était rentré au manoir Black pendant le déjeuner, et il avait été des plus comblé en tombant sur sa femme, particulièrement accueillante. Après avoir redécoré (une fois de plus) la chambre d'Emmett et Rose (de toute façon, elle refusait d'y dormir à présent !), elle s'était fait un plaisir de lui raconter par le menu comment lui était venu les idées pour son cours, et surtout tous les défis qu'elle avait donné.

Edward en avait beaucoup rit, déclenchant des sourires fiers de sa femme, et même s'il se demandait un peu comment allait se passer le diner avec Severus (et Miley !), il était heureux de voir sa Bella si épanouie et souriante.

Lui qui avait tant lutté, tant eu peur de perdre celle dont il était tombé fou amoureux au premier regard, ne pouvait aujourd'hui que ce réjouir. La Bella d'aujourd'hui lui rappelait l'adolescente insouciante qu'il avait découverte pendant les vacances d'Halloween de leur sixième année. Une Bella qui ne pensait qu'à vivre, à être heureuse et à les rendre heureux… et tout ça lui allait très bien à lui, enfin capable d'être pleinement heureux lui aussi, entre sa femme et ses enfants.

Oui, il était si apaisé et libre, qu'il en supportait même les visites incessantes de la gente féminine de Poudlard, qui ne semblait pas manquer d'excuses bidons pour se retrouver dans son infirmerie ! De toute façon, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau quand Bella aura entendu parler de leur manège !

En attendant, profitant d'un moment de répit, il attrapa un énorme manuel de médicomagie pour passer le temps… Bella avait encore deux heures de cours, et il était persuadé qu'elle saurait lui tenir compagnie pour le reste de la journée, avant de rentrer retrouver leur famille.

Et comme il le présageait, quelques secondes à peine après la fin de son cours avec les troisièmes années Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, Bella se faufila dans l'infirmerie pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas drôle… je me suis ennuyée avec eux et j'ai bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort…

Edward pouffa, mais alors que les premiers boutons de sa chemise s'ouvrait déjà (par magie), il eut le reflexe de condamner la porte et de jeter un sort de silence… avant de perdre tout reflexe ! Il adorait définitivement les journées aussi belles…

xxx

Rosalie n'aspirait qu'à une seule et unique chose à cet instant : se prélasser dans un bain chaud pendant des heures sans que personne ne vienne la déranger. Elle qui avait toujours (secrètement) rêvé de parvenir à s'intégrer dans le monde des humains, n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être si épuisant… autant physiquement que moralement.

Accepter de prendre la tête du Magenmagot était un sacré défi, et même si Amelia ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle faisait de l'excellent travail, Rosalie n'était pas encore sure d'être réellement à la hauteur.

La guerre venait à peine de prendre fin et elle devait subir, l'un après l'autre, les procès de tous les mangemorts arrêtés. Oui, subir était bien le mot… Elle qui était censé être un monstre buveur de sang ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût à chaque fois que la cours résumait les chefs d'accusation. Et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle remerciait Carlisle de lui avoir appris à respecter la vie en toute circonstance, car c'était bien la seule chose qui la retenait de parfois faire justice elle-même !

Il y avait dans les yeux de certains de ces monstres tant d'horreurs et si peu de regrets qu'elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle prenait la peine de leur faire un procès. Pourtant, elle continuait… avec le soutien de la population sorcière qui, elle le savait bien, avait besoin d'avoir enfin une justice juste. Elle leur avait promis, et elle devait tout faire pour y parvenir…

Cette pensée lui rendit quelque peu le sourire alors qu'elle arrivait chez elle. Depuis quelques semaines, Emmett et elle s'étaient installés dans un immense duplex en plein centre du Londres moldu (à quelques pas de l'appartement d'Alice et Jasper), et elle ne regrettait jamais ce choix.

Cela avait été difficile, au début, de quitter réellement la maison familiale, mais ils avaient enfin tous trouvés leur place, et s'ils voulaient vraiment s'intégrer, ils se devaient de vivre comme tout le monde… Après tout, cent ans faisait un peu vieux pour quitter le cocon familial tout de même ! Et puis, Lily et Esmé se débrouillaient toujours pour avoir tout le monde à diner plusieurs fois par semaine, alors personne n'avait réellement le temps de se manquer !

Rosalie sourit une nouvelle fois, se rappelant soudain que ce soir encore les deux mères avaient convié tout le monde, avant de regarder sa montre. Parfait, se dit-elle alors : il lui restait deux heures avant le diner, et elle comptait bien en profiter pour se relaxer avant le spectacle du soir… Tout le monde savait bien que le premier cours de potion de Bella avait eu lieu aujourd'hui, et elle n'osait imaginer ce que sa belle sœur avait bien pu inventer, et l'état dans lequel elle avait mis Severus ! En plus, Drago et Jasper avaient une sacré nouvelle à annoncer, qui mettrait aussi beaucoup d'ambiance…

C'est alors en souriant d'avantage encore que la blonde ouvrit la porte de chez elle, persuadée d'entrer dans son havre de paix, mais elle déchanta vite quand elle entendit le rire gras de son compagnon et celui non moins discret de Ron. Les deux zinzins de service n'étaient pas censés être là, se dit-elle en soupirant. Ils avaient pourtant convenus de travailler sur leurs âneries au Terrier !

Oui, elle n'aimait pas cette idée stupide de salle de sport, et pour cause ! Elle savait très bien qu'ils allaient attirer les filles comme des mouches, et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de finalement devenir une meurtrière à cause de sa jalousie maladive !

Le pire était qu'Hermione ne tentait même pas de dissuader Ron, prétendant qu'elle était fière qu'ils aient décidés de gérer sérieusement tous les aspects de leur affaire… Ils allaient devenir des hommes d'affaires ? Et alors ? Rosalie se moquait bien de savoir qu'ils faisaient une formation accéléré en gestion pour ne pas se planter… elle ne voulait pas voir une bandes de fillettes écervelées venir se dandiner devant son homme, elle avait bien le droit, non ?

- Oh tu es rentrée, bonsoir amour !

La voix d'Emmett la fit sortir de ses pensées en un sursaut, et elle se tourna vers son grand idiot avec une sorte de grimace au visage qui le fit pouffer de rire, avant de froncer les sourcils et de reprendre d'un ton bien plus sérieux :

- Tu as encore eu une dure journée ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

- Salut Rose !

Ron venait de les rejoindre et il posa un baiser sur la joue de la vampire avant d'ajouter :

- Je vous laisse, on n'a pas vu l'heure et je suis à la bourre… Mione va être infernale ! Je lui avais promis d'être rentré pour 15 heures, après son dernier cours…

- Il est presque 18 heures ! S'exclama alors Rosalie.

- Ouaip', c'est bien ce que je dis… j'suis mal barré ! On se voit ce soir de toute façon… enfin, si je suis toujours en état de me déplacer ! Salut !

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'entendre Emmett pouffer de rire qu'il avait déjà transplané, laissant une Rosalie autant amusée que soulagée du départ du rouquin.

- Allez, mets toi à l'aise ma belle, je vais te faire couler un bain…

Cette fois, Rosalie sourit franchement à son homme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer un merci au creux de l'oreille. Finalement, elle était contente qu'il ne soit pas au Terrier… et elle avait à présent une toute autre manière de se détendre en tête… Après tout, il n'était pas trop tard pour faire de ce jour une belle journée…

xxx

Depuis que Drago et Jasper s'y était installés, les bureaux du second étage du ministère étaient sans cesse en effervescence. Les deux hommes avaient du travail, afin de sortir le monde magique de l'autarcie dans laquelle la guerre contre Voldemort l'avait plongé. Nombreux étaient les pays qui s'étaient éloignés d'eux, de peur d'être pris à leur tour dans la folie et la terreur que le mage noir avait engendré pendant des années.

Enfin ça, c'était leur mission officielle… celle qu'ils avaient confiés à tous leurs collaborateurs, mais eux, voulaient aller plus loin que de simples échanges commerciaux entre communautés magiques de même natures. Ils voulaient la coopération magique internationale et interraciale…

Ils avaient accomplit un travail de titan ces dernières semaines et aujourd'hui, tout deux étaient fébriles, attendant La note qui leur annoncerait si leur projet de loi avait été validé par le Magenmagot et la ministre.

Ils avaient été des plus professionnels, ne demandant aucune faveur à Rosalie et respectant parfaitement le protocole, mais ils avaient peur d'en avoir trop demandé trop vite…

Aucun des deux, à cet instant, ne pouvait imaginer que la quasi majorité du Magenmagot avait voté favorablement pour leur proposition de loi, sous les yeux fier d'une Rosalie qui n'avait même eut besoin d'intervenir. Amélia Bones, elle, dans son bureau, n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, pensant qu'ils avaient été encore plus rapides qu'elle ne l'espérait !

Alors non, les deux hommes n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire, au contraire, mais la note de service qui arriva dans leur bureau fut attrapée avec une telle vitesse que Drago fut persuadé de l'entendre couiner avant que Jasper ne l'ouvre frénétiquement.

La seconde qui suivit fut la plus longue de sa vie pour le jeune sorcier, mais il se mit à sourire malgré lui quand il vit l'expression de son ami… et plus encore quand le vampire s'exclama enfin :

- Ils l'ont validé ! Ils l'ont validé ! Merlin, j'y crois pas ! Le département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magique n'existe plus ! Drago on a réussi !

En riant, les deux hommes s'échangèrent une accolade avant de se frapper dans les mains. Et, sous les regards stupéfaits de leurs collègues (attirés par le bruit), ils ne purent retenir une danse de la victoire ponctuée d'éclats de rires.

Ils avaient réussi ! Grâce à leur projet de loi, le mot « créature magique » allait bientôt être banni du vocabulaire sorcier : ils venaient de faire sauter absolument toutes les lois qui restreignaient la liberté de certaines espèces magiques, et ils ne comptaient pas s'arrêter là ! Le département de la coopération magique internationale et inter espèce venait de naitre… cette journée était à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

xxx

Installé derrière son bureau, Remus sourit en décrochant la lettre que lui tendait l'aigle Royal de Rosalie, se demandant quelle nouvelle il allait encore apprendre. Il était heureux que les vampires aient trouvé leur place, et il ne cessait de s'étonner de leurs exploits.

La réputation de certain d'entre eux n'était déjà plus à faire, et même ici, au sein d'une meute de loup garou, ils avaient gagné le respect et l'admiration. Remus était vraiment fier de ses compagnons, et même si la liberté leur manquait encore d'un point de vue légal, lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre de sa vie.

Ici, il pouvait être entièrement lui même… le loup en lui était apaisé par la proximité de ses semblables, et il avait enfin l'impression d'être utile. Il était leur guide, et il ne cessait de remercier Merlin pour lui avoir donné cette chance, cette mission qu'il vivait chaque jour avec un plaisir plus grand.

Dora n'était pas étrangère non plus à ce bonheur. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il avait enfin compris que le loup en lui avait choisi la jeune femme comme compagne, et que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Alors il l'aimait aujourd'hui sans crainte, et l'ancienne auror semblait plus heureuse que jamais, cachant encore avec bonheur le précieux secret qu'elle détenait en elle…

Avec une curiosité grandissante, Remus ouvrit enfin l'imposante lettre et après seulement quelques secondes de lecture, il sursauta de stupeur avant de se lever de son bureau en criant :

- Dora ! Merlin, j'y crois pas… Dora ?

- Je suis là ! Répondit cette dernière en apparaissant à la porte du bureau alors qu'il allait en sortir.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils avant de demander :

- Rem', que se passe-t-il ?

- Lis ça, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je dois convoquer la meute au complet !

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait dit un mot, Remus se précipita hors de chez lui, un sourire niai toujours accroché au visage.

- Qu'est ce que ce parchemin peut bien contenir pour…

Elle venait de parcourir le document en diagonale et elle se figea avant de s'exclamer à son tour :

- Oh Merlin, j'y crois pas !

Caressant inconsciemment son ventre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement elle aussi, avant de s'élancer à la suite de son compagnon.

Quelques instants plus tard, sur la place du village que la meute occupait, Remus s'exclama avec émotion :

- Mes amis, je viens d'apprendre une grande nouvelle qui sera révélée au public demain matin : le département de régulation des créatures magiques est dissout ! Absolument toutes les lois contre les créatures magiques ont été abolies !

Et alors que ses compagnons exprimaient leur joie dans les cris et les larmes de bonheur, Remus attrapa sa femme contre lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille combien il l'aimait, tout en caressant avec dévotion son ventre plat… C'était une journée magnifique…

xxx

Ron avait transplané devant la porte du Terrier, mais il craignait tellement ce qui l'attendait derrière qu'il n'osait pas entrer.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer à parler avec Emmett. Ils étaient tellement pris par leur projet qu'ils en oubliaient parfois tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Bien sur, ils savaient que leur idée de salle de sport pouvait être prise à la légère, mais ils étaient tout les deux fatigués de s'être tant battu, et aujourd'hui ils n'aspiraient qu'à offrir un peu de détente aux gens et à les maintenir en forme… Et quoique puisse dire Rosalie, ils ne faisaient absolument pas ça pour les filles !

Ron gloussa à cette idée, se disant qu'heureusement Rosalie ignorait la plupart des idées loufoques qui passaient dans le cerveau déjanté de son chéri ! Parce que si il était persuadé qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié l'idée de la salle de sport exclusivement féminine, il n'était pas sur qu'elle aurait été d'avantage emballée par des combats dans la boue (féminin, bien sur), ou une équipe de catch (féminine, évidemment). Quoique, en y songeant, il doutait que sa Mione ait été plus emballée !

Emmett faisait un bien fou au jeune sorcier. Sa franchise, son sens de l'humour à toute épreuve et sa si grande compréhension des gens faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel aux yeux de Ron. Il se reconnaissait un peu en lui et, plus que tout, c'était ce dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui. Bien sur, Emmett semblait avoir 18 ans physiquement, mais ses cent années d'existence lui conféraient une sorte de sagesse qui rappelait très souvent Arthur, et qui rassurait Ron.

Grâce au vampire, Ron pouvait penser à son père en souriant, sans sentir des larmes traitresses couler sur ses joues… Mais il ignorait complètement que l'homme centenaire qui vivait caché dans l'éternel adolescent qu'était Emmett, le considérait comme le fils qu'il aurait aimé avoir… et que lui aussi ne pouvait plus se passer de leur complicité.

Non, tout ce que savait Ron, c'était qu'il se sentait libre… Et alors que cette pensée le faisait sourire niaisement, il ne vit même pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement.

xxx

Hermione tournait en rond au Terrier depuis presque trois heures et elle en était arrivée au point où elle se demandait à quelle sauce elle allait servir son cher et tendre au diner ! Ce rouquin de malheur avait le culot d'avoir trois heures de retard… trois heures ! Elle allait l'étriper… c'est sur !

Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé : après avoir eu des échos plus que drôle du premier cours de Bella, elle avait elle aussi rejoint sa première classe et elle avait adoré ça ! Grâce au coaching intensif d'Alice, elle était parvenue à chasser la fatigante Miss-je-sais-tout et elle parvenait maintenant à faire partager ses connaissances avec décontraction et sérieux.

En un seul cours, elle avait gagné le respect de ses élèves, et elle en était fière et comblée… si bien qu'elle aurait aimé le partager avec son compagnon ! Mais cet idiot, lui, préférait passer son temps à comploter avec Emmett ! Puff… Bon, d'accord, elle devait admettre qu'elle était fière de le voir tant s'investir dans leur affaire, tout en retrouvant peu à peu le sourire, mais ce soir il lui avait promis d'être là… alors il allait comprendre sa douleur !

Un petit bruit attira soudain son attention, la détournant de ses pensées colériques. Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu un gloussement, elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte d'entrée et regarda par la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste à côté. Elle fronça les sourcils d'avantage encore quand elle découvrit son homme dernière la porte, mais les émotions qui s'affichaient sur le visage du rouquin l'empêchait de faire quelconque mouvement.

Elle vit d'abord l'amusement se peindre entre ses tâches de rousseur, mais quand un doux sentiment de plénitude, agrémenté d'un infime soupçon de tristesse, s'afficha sur le visage de Ron, toute la colère d'Hermione s'envola. Emmett lui faisait du bien, et elle savait très bien pourquoi… alors elle n'avait plus aucune envie de lui reprocher son retard.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement la porte, découvrant le sourire niai du rouquin. Ce dernier sursauta, soudain ramené à la réalité, mais il fronça à son tour les sourcils en constatant l'absence de cris provenant de sa belle. Elle lui souriait simplement, et il y trouva le courage pour s'exclamer aussitôt :

- Oh ma Mione, je suis désolé d'être si en retard ! On n'a pas vu l'heure passer avec Emmett…

- Oui, soupira-t-elle en le laissant entrer. Je m'en doutais, figure toi !

Le sorcier déposa ses affaires alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui, avant de regarder sa compagne avec curiosité et de lancer, bien malgré lui :

- Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à me prendre une soufflante !

Hermione pouffa de rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui répondre :

- J'en avais l'intention, au début… mais finalement on ne ferait que perdre tu temps avant d'aller au manoir…

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement à la réplique de la brune, avant de l'attraper au creux de ses bras et de l'embrasser à son tour. Ce n'était finalement que plus tard, qu'il lui demanderait comment s'était passé sa première journée…

xxx

De toute sa si longue vie, Carlisle n'avait jamais été si heureux. Non, jamais… et même si Esmé faisait de plus en plus souvent des crises de jalousie contre ses manuels de médicomagie, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il se félicite d'avoir accepté la direction de Sainte-Mangouste. Quoi qu'il devait avouer que tout cela ne manquait pas d'ironie… Oui, car lui qui avait désormais la réputation d'avoir un contrôle absolu sur le sang, n'en avait pas vu une seule goutte depuis la dernière bataille !

La partie administrative de son nouveau poste occupait une bonne partie de son temps, mais même quand il prenait un peu de temps pour pratiquer, la majorité de ses patients n'avaient besoin que d'un coup de baguette pour guérir…

En y songeant, le médecin ne put retenir un sourire. Peut-être s'ennuyait-il un peu simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus à soigner les plaies ouvertes de Bella toutes les deux minutes ! Quoique… étant donné qu'elle devait donner son premier cours aujourd'hui, il y aurait peut-être des dégâts ce soir !

Oui, Carlisle s'ennuyait un peu de la médecine moldue, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que tout le reste lui apportait. Lui qui s'était considéré comme un monstre pendant des siècles, avait aujourd'hui gagné le respect de toute une communauté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur à chaque fois que quelqu'un le saluait au détour d'un couloir, ou d'une rue. Et s'il avait eu du mal à comprendre comment les sorciers pouvaient tant croire en eux, il le vivait aujourd'hui avec plaisir et honneur.

En plus, ajouté à son épanouissement personnel, Carlisle ne pouvait qu'être fier de ses enfants. Il suivait avec plaisir et émotion leurs avancées, et un message mystérieux de Jasper le rendait impatient de les revoir tous au diner… Enfin, en espérant ne pas se faire crucifier par sa femme en attendant, vu les deux heures de retard qu'il avait ! Mais bon… ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il avait été appelé en renfort pour un accident de transplanage !

Quoiqu'en y repensant, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne excuse… car il n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie ! Le pauvre type qui s'était loupé s'était démembré en tellement de morceaux qu'il avait fallu près de quatre heures pour le reconstituer, pièces par pièces. Mais ce puzzle vivant était tellement content de sa bêtise (foutus jeunes qui ne savent plus quoi faire pour s'amuser !) qu'il n'avait cessé de raconter des conneries, tout en comptant les parties de lui même à chaque morceau ressoudé !

Alors non, ce n'était pas une bonne excuse… il allait encore éclater de rire au souvenir de cette folle journée ! Et pas sure qu'Esmé apprécie…

xxx

Esmé, Lily et Alice étaient tranquillement installées au manoir Black, profitant de la sieste des jumeaux pour se reposer un peu avant l'agitation du soir.

Alice ne voulait pas commencer à penser à son projet de styliste sans Ginny, alors elle passait la majeure partie de son temps ici, Square Grimaud, à s'occuper des deux petites terreurs mi-sorciers mi-vampires. Et même si à cet instant elle appréciait grandement le calme et le repos, elle adorait passer du temps avec eux, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle aidait ainsi Esmé et Lily à comploter plus souvent dans leur coin !

Les deux mères s'étaient fait la promesse de veiller sur tout le monde, mais elles avaient aussi besoin de vivre pour elles, comme tous les autres. Alors Alice devait les pousser (le plus discrètement possible) vers la voie qui semblait leur plaire à toute les deux. Et puis, de toute façon, elle savait aussi que les jumeaux finiraient par aller vivre à Poudlard avec Bella et Edward… même si ça, elle ne l'avait encore avoué à personne (a quoi bon, elle ne voyait aucun détail !).

Alors, en attendant que sa future acolyte obtienne ses ASPIC, elle se ferait un plaisir de mettre son nez un peu partout et d'intervenir au besoin… D'ailleurs, elle devait améliorer sa technique de fouine, parce qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir du projet de Jasper avant ce matin …

Malgré ce qu'elle pensait, Lily et Esmé avaient bien remarqué son petit jeu, mais les deux mères profitaient largement de l'effet qu'avaient les jumeaux sur les pouvoirs d'Alice. Bien que cette dernière avait du mal à l'admettre (même à elle même…), la présence des jumeaux à ses côtés réduisait largement le nombre de ses visions et tous l'avaient remarqué !

Alors, oui, elles complotaient… mais mis à part le fait qu'elles étaient plus qu'heureuses de voir tous leurs enfants s'épanouir, elles n'étaient pas encore décidées à partager leurs secrets (même à vous !). Elles se contentaient donc de profiter avec plaisir de tout le bonheur qui les entourait, en attendant le moment où ils n'auraient réellement plus besoin de leurs côtés « mère poule ».

Mais pour le moment, toutes les trois étaient de toute façon occupées à ne rien faire du tout, profitant de l'air agréable de la terrasse et du sommeil des deux terreurs. Mais soudain, un soupire las vint briser ce silence, faisant rouvrir aussitôt les yeux de Lily.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Esmé.

Cette dernière pinça les lèvres, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, c'est Alice qui lança en riant :

- Carlisle est encore en retard !

Elle se prit un regard noir alors que Lily pouffait finalement de rire. C'était juste une journée comme les autres… Après qu'elle serait parvenue à rassurer son amie sur la pseudo obsession de Carlisle pour les livres de médicomagie (sous les rires pas franchement compatissants d'Alice…), elle les entrainerait toutes les deux dans la cuisine pour se préparer à recevoir tout le monde.

Qu'allait-il encore découvrir ce soir ? Et surtout, de quel humeur allait être Severus après le premier cours de Bella ?

Le hibou de Drago la coupa dans ses pensées, et quand elle découvrit son message, une interrogation de plus se fit en elle alors qu'elle lançait :

- Drago nous demande d'ajouter un couvert pour ce soir, il a demandé à Bella d'amener Ginny aussi…

Alice ne put retenir un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage, et les deux mères se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules. Elles avaient du pain sur la planche (et ce traitre de Carlisle n'était pas là pour les aider !), alors elles verraient bien ce soir ce que Drago et Jasper avaient à raconter…

xxx

Les jumeaux étaient sagement installés dans le jardin, sur une couverture moelleuse et entourés de jouets qui, pour la plupart, lévitaient autour d'eux au rythme des éclats de rire de Miley. Jacob, fier d'amuser autant sa jumelle, ne se lassait pas de faire exécuter des pirouettes aux poupées de la petite fille, alors que des Lego de toutes les couleurs tourbillonnaient autour d'eux.

A cet instant, ils étaient dans leur monde, loin des pensées des adultes qui les entouraient. Jacob savait bien que sa sœur interceptait tous les sentiments, et il avait parfois simplement envie de l'en protéger. Alors ce genre de scènes étaient devenues fréquentes, et personne n'interrompaient leur complicité dans ces moments là.

Et puis, après tout, ils étaient juste des enfants et ils pouvaient bien passer leur temps à jouer innocemment… tout en gardant un œil discret sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils avaient bien rit d'ailleurs, quand Carlisle (en retard de plus de deux heures) s'était fait sermonner par Esmé pendant une bonne demi heure… si bien que tout le monde courrait maintenant dans la cuisine pour que tout soit près pour le diner.

Ils avaient vraiment hâte que tout le monde arrive. Bien qu'ils s'amusaient énormément tout les deux, leur parent leur manquait beaucoup trop la journée, et ils étaient vraiment impatients de les retrouver. Il était de plus en plus dur pour les jumeaux de rester loin d'eux, bien qu'ils n'en aient rien dit du tout, et Jacob savait aussi que sa sœur peinait à rester loin de Severus… alors, en attendant, il la distrayait.

Mais seulement quelques minutes après, Miley cessa de rire, au moment même où l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Jacob capta les « pop » significatif des transplanages. Et aussitôt les jumeaux rentrèrent en courant dans la maison, un magnifique sourire plaqué sur leurs visages d'anges.

- Maman ! S'exclama Miley aussitôt entrée.

- Hello mon trésor ! Répondit Bella en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

Tendrement, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de la donner à Edward, et d'attraper cette fois Jacob au creux de ses bras pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Le petit brun demanda les bras de son père à l'instant même où Miley tendait les siens vers Severus. Et alors que Jacob se calait confortablement sur le torse de son père (pour profiter du spectacle…), Bella leva les yeux au ciel quand Miley déposa une bise sur la joue du maitre des potions, avant de demander en fronçant le nez :

- Pourquoi t'es pas content, Sev ?

Severus ne put empêcher un sourire quelque peu sadique effleurer son visage durant une seconde, avant de regarder la petite avec une moue mi-désolé, mi-colérique qui fit froncer le nez de Miley d'avantage encore… avant qu'elle se tourne vers sa mère pour demander d'un air grave (qui fit rire les autres !) :

- Maman, qu'est-ce que t'à encore fait à Sev ?

- Comment ça encore ? Répliqua Bella sur un ton offusqué.

Le haussement d'yeux au ciel de son époux lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment bien répondu à la question de sa fille, mais l'arrivé des autres lui permit de se défiler bien plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Car, quand Drago et Jasper arrivèrent, un immense sourire indécrochable collé au visage, tous comprirent que cette journée allait finir sur une excellente nouvelle.

Ils étaient pressés de parler, mais ils insistèrent pour que tout le monde s'installe autour de la grande table de la terrasse. Il ne manquait que Remus et Dora autour de cette table immense, mais leur absence ne pouvait que les faire sourire, alors qu'ils savaient très bien que le clan était en pleine fête à cet instant.

Tout le monde était impatient qu'ils parlent, et c'est Miley qui brisa le silence la première. Toujours installée dans les bras de Severus, elle regarda ses oncles en fronçant les sourcils avant de dire :

- Bon alors c'est quoi votre nouvelle ? Parce que je veux savoir ce que maman a fait à Sev, moi…

Alors que Bella grognait, quelques rires se firent entendre avant que Drago réponde en souriant :

- Oh moi aussi, je veux savoir mon ange ! Alors Jasper, à toi l'honneur, annonce leur !

Le vampire sourit et regarda un instant Drago droit dans les yeux, avant de se tourner vers sa famille et de dire, le plus simplement du monde :

- Le département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques n'existe plus… Plus aucunes lois ne restreignent la liberté des espèces magiques.

- Et notre département a désormais vocation à instaurer une coopération inter-espèce, conclu Drago en souriant toujours autant.

Après un silence qui respirait autant la stupéfaction que la fierté face à cette nouvelle, Bella s'exclama soudain :

- Merlin, ne me dites pas que vous envisageait de faire ce que je crois que vous voulez faire !

Alors que personne ne comprenait encore ce que Bella voulait dire, les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules et de répondre d'une même voix, un sourire cette fois bien plus incertain au visage :

- Ben si…

* * *

A Suivre…

On ne tue pas l'auteur… interdit… sous peine de non publication de la suite ! Je suis sadique, je sais… et en plus, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vous mettrais la suite …

Mais je vous dis à bientôt quand même D

Haley

* * *

RARs ….

aliecullen4ever : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi :D

nounou : merci !

Lul : ca y est, je suis là ! Désoooolée de t'avoir fait attendre, mais merci de me relancer :D lol ! J'ai été contente de te voir sur ma toute première histoire, mais je pense que ce que je fais aujourd'hui est quand même plus agréable à lire… alors j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous :D

bins77 : merci ! Voici cette suite :D

Sabrinabella : désolée pour le retard (et merci pour tes 3 reviews) ! Mais voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre, et bien long en plus ! J'espère qu'il te plaira :D

Mimi72 : salut ! désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plut, et j'espère vraiment que celui la te plaira aussi (il n'a pas été facile à écrire…). A bientôt ! Bisous :D

elo-didie : merci ! Et oui, finalement Sev n'est peut-être pas contre les changements… comme les autres d'ailleurs ! A bientôt :D

Maylis : merci à toi ! Et désolée pour mes fautes… j'ai beau me relire, je suis vraiment fâchée avec la grammaire et la conjugaison ! J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même !

Shinjuki : Salut ! Désolée pour l'attente :D ! J'espère que cette fois encore ce chapitre te plaira, surtout que c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée dans une de tes reviews… Mais pour ce qui est de l'affrontement final, je ne sais pour l'instant pas du tout comment ca va se passer, et je pense que je ne le serais qu'au dernier moment… mais merci ! A bientôt :D

Niniee : merci beaucoup ! Bizz

Sedina Eltsine Snape : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! A bientôt :D

vampire-marie : merci ! Pour les défis, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour en savoir plus, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en attendant. A bientôt !

aussidagility : merci beaucoup lol !

Dreams-Twilight : merci :D voici la suite !

.

Merci encore :D

Bizz

Haley Black


	70. Joyeux Halloween, professeurs !

Salut ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre deux mois pour ce chapitre, mais il a été assez dure a écrire, comme à chaque fois que je veux faire rire ! :D

Alors j'espère que ce long chapitre, censé être drôle, me fera pardonner pour ma longue absence ! Vous m'avez manqué et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre !

Je vais vous épargner des RAR qui datent de deux mois (en plus je n'ai plus le temps, et je ne pourrait pas poster aujourd'hui si je les fais…), et juste remercier Elo-didie, nounou, Sabrinabella (deux fois lol :D), vampire-marie, Mimi72 (salut :D), Lul (pas de jets de projectiles, SVP :D !), aliecullen4ever, aussidagility, Niniee, Shinjuki (tu aura bientôt tes réponses :D), Rose, Morgane et Thebabypwincess ! Merci à tous :D

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !

Haley ^_-

* * *

**70 – Joyeux Halloween, professeurs ! **

_ - Le département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques n'existe plus… Plus aucunes lois ne restreignent la liberté des espèces magiques._

_ - Et notre département a désormais vocation à instaurer une coopération inter-espèce, conclu Drago en souriant toujours autant. _

_Après un silence qui respirait autant la stupéfaction que la fierté face à cette nouvelle, Bella s'exclama soudain : _

_ - Merlin, ne me dites pas que vous envisageait de faire ce que je crois que vous voulez faire ! _

_Alors que personne ne comprenait encore ce que Bella voulait dire, les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules et de répondre d'une même voix, un sourire cette fois bien plus incertain au visage :_

_ - Ben si… _

xxx

Bella regardait ses deux amis comme si des cornes leur avaient subitement poussées sur le haut du crane alors qu'Edward, découvrant les pensées de Drago, était dans l'incapacité de parler, littéralement bouche bée. Et, autour d'eux, un silence interrogateur planait… ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout du goût de la petite Miley :

- Ben alors, c'est de quoi que vous parlez ?

La voix fluette fit sortir Bella de sa torpeur et, alors que ses compagnons souriaient doucement à l'empressement de la petite, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

- Vous avez perdu la tête, ma parole !

- Mais non, Bella, répondit Jasper, on a pensé à tout tu sais…

- A tout ? S'insurgea la jeune vampire. Vraiment ? Et avez-vous pensé qu'ils risquaient de débarquer aussi ?

- Et bien… tenta Drago.

- Attendez ! S'exclama soudain Sirius. Vous n'êtes quand même pas entrain de parler des Volturis ?

Vu le ton grognon du vampire, et les regards incrédules de leurs compagnons (sauf d'Alice qui masquait son sourire… et ses pensées !), Drago se ratatina quelque peu sur son siège, les joues rougissantes. Encore quelques heures plus tôt, tout ceci lui semblait être une idée excellente, mais à présent il n'était plus sur de rien. Par contre, Jasper, lui, ne se démonta pas du tout pour répondre :

- Oui, c'est bien d'une alliance avec les Volturis dont il est question et…

Et il ne put finir sa phrase, emporté par le brouhaha pas convaincu de ses compagnons. Drago et Jasper s'échangèrent alors un regard navré, et le premier retrouva un peu de courage pour se lever et faire taire tout le monde d'un signe de la main avant de dire :

- Ecoutez, on a beaucoup de projets et absolument pas envie de foncer tête baissé sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, alors pouvez-vous vous calmez et nous écouter au moins deux minutes ?

Le ton autant blessé que déterminé du jeune sorcier fit mouche, et personne ne crut bon d'intervenir alors que, aidé de Jasper, le blond résumait leurs projets concernant les Volturis.

Et, si certain voyaient d'un bon œil une éventuelle alliance diplomatique avec la famille royale vampirique, Bella et Edward, eux, ne voulaient même pas en entendre parler. La vie de leur famille était en jeu, et le jeune couple avait bien trop peur pour accepter de se mettre en danger.

Pourtant, quand Jasper et Drago conclurent en disant qu'un long travail les attendait avant de pouvoir révéler leurs idées au grand jour, le jeune couple ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de serrer leurs enfants contre eux avec force et détermination.

Un silence pensant s'installa dès la fin du discourt des deux jeunes hommes, et alors que tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, c'est encore une fois les jumeaux qui ramenèrent tout le monde au présent.

- T'as vu la tête qu'ils font, My ! Lança Jacob en gigotant pour s'extirper de l'étreinte de son père.

- Je crois qu'ils n'aiment pas l'idée de tonton Dray et tonton Jazz ! Répondit Miley très sérieusement, sans pour autant essayer de quitter les bras de sa mère.

La plupart des occupants du manoir pouffèrent de rire à la conversation des jumeaux, et l'ambiance perdit quelques peu en électricité quand tous virent Bella se relaxer et sourire tendrement à sa fille. Alors que la petite envoyait discrètement des images mentales de sa journée à Bella, le regard de la jeune vampire perdit peu à peu l'étincelle de peur et de colère qui y brillait depuis l'aveu de Drago et Jasper.

Elle soupira, finalement vaincue par les images de l'innocence de ses enfants, et elle éclata même de rire (comme tous les autres, qui avaient bien vu le manège de Miley) quand sa fille lança l'air de rien :

- Bon, et maintenant tu nous dis ce que t'a fais à mon Sev ?

xxx

La vie suivait son cours et Bella n'avait pas réentendu parler des projets de Drago et Jasper depuis ce fameux soir. Même si elle savait très bien qu'ils travaillaient sans relâche à toutes leurs idées, elle avait exigé qu'ils lui présentent un plan parfais auquel elle ne pourrait rien redire. Et, en attendant, elle refusait d'entendre toute allusion aux Volturis.

Elle savait très bien que les enfants immortels étaient interdits par la famille royale, et même si ses enfants savaient déjà très bien se contrôler, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait risquer une confrontation avec les Volturis et leur révéler qu'elle les avaient portés. Alors les plans de Drago et Jasper étaient tabou au manoir, et personne ne savait réellement où ils en étaient. Mais, en attendant, tous avaient bien assez à faire avec ses propres obligations, et la vie passaient à une folle allure.

Bella et Edward étaient sans doute ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à voir le temps passer. Car, chaque journée qui s'écoulait voyait vieillir les jumeaux à vue d'œil. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours que le rythme de leur croissance avait subitement ralentie, les faisant grandir d'un centimètre par jour au lieu de quatre. Mais, il était très difficile pour le couple de se faire à l'idée que, seulement âgé de trois mois, leurs enfants semblaient déjà avoir six ans, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et, même s'ils savaient que leur croissance finirait par se stabiliser pour s'arrêter complètement vers leurs sept ans, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regretter chaque jour qu'ils grandissent si vite.

Les jumeaux étaient si intelligents et doués que le jeune couple en avait bien souvent le vertige. Mais, suivant les conseils de leurs propres parents, ils prenaient soin de rassasier la curiosité de leurs enfants.

Les jumeaux adoraient utiliser leur magie (qu'ils contrôlaient déjà très bien, sans baguette) et chasser pendant des heures avec Emmett et Jasper. Mais ils étaient aussi de vrai petits prodiges au piano, comme leurs parents, et si Jacob se passionnait déjà pour le Quidditch, Miley, elle, pouvait passer des heures à regarder Severus brasser des potions. Edward savait même que le maitre des potions commençait à apprendre des recettes à la petite (dans le dos de Bella bien sur), tout comme il avait surpris plus d'une fois un des Weasley (ou cet idiot d'Emmett) prêter son balai à Jacob… Et Merlin, heureusement que Bella n'avait pas vu son fils de trois mois (bien que six ans physiquement) faire des pirouettes sur son Eclair de feu !

Et dernièrement, c'était pour les comptes moldus et sorciers que Lily et Esmé avaient achetés, que les jumeaux se passionnaient. Mais bien sur, se faire raconter des histoires avait vite lassé les deux petites terreurs, et ils ne leur avaient pas fallu une semaine pour apprendre parfaitement à lire. Et à présent, tous étaient persuadés qu'il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps avant de se décider à explorer l'immense bibliothèque du Square Grimaud… et cela ne rassurait pas du tout le jeune couple !

Oui, Bella et Edward avaient parfois du mal à suivre le rythme, mais ils n'auraient pourtant échangé leur place pour rien au monde et, mis à part les fous projets de Drago et Jasper, la vie était belle, ponctuée des éclats de rire des jumeaux… et des éclats de voix de Severus.

xxx

Planquée dans son bureau à Poudlard, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater bruyamment de rire, alors qu'elle venait encore une fois d'échapper à Severus.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le maitre des potions la harcelait mais, alors qu'Halloween était dans quelques jours, Severus n'avait toujours pas réussi à la faire parler. Non seulement il ignorait la nature des défis qu'elle avait donné aux septièmes années mais, en plus, il ne savait même pas si certains d'entre eux étaient parvenus à brasser un Polynectar correct… et ça faisait beaucoup rire Bella, même si cela faisait tout autant râler Miley. Mais Bella se fichait pas mal de se faire réprimander par sa fille, tant qu'elle pouvait s'amuser à faire tourner en bourrique son ancien professeur de potion, devenu incroyablement curieux.

Leur petit jeu faisait beaucoup rire Poudlard, et si plus personne ne s'étonnait de les voir passer en courant dans les couloirs, l'une morte de rire, l'autre bougonnant derrière, tous avaient hâte qu'Halloween arrive. Bella et ses septièmes années avaient tellement bien gardé le secret, que le dénouement de ces défis était devenu le sujet principal de l'école de magie, et si personne (ou presque !) ne pouvait imaginer ce que Bella avait prévu, tous savait qu'Halloween promettait cette année.

Calmant ses rires par une grande inspiration, Bella regarda sa montre avant de jurer bruyamment et d'enfiler sa cape à vitesse vampirique. Sa dernière course poursuite avec Severus l'avait mise en retard et elle avait encore un travail monstre avant le jour J… elle jeta alors un dernier regard derrière elle (juste pour être sure de ne laisser trainer aucuns indices) avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée et de quitter Poudlard.

xxx

Edward s'ennuyait tellement dans son infirmerie qu'il avait écouté les conseils d'Albus et s'était laissé prendre au goût des expérimentations en potion. Aidé de Bella et Lily, il avait équipé un petit laboratoire dans une pièce attenante à l'infirmerie, et il y passait le plus de temps possible.

Personne (sauf Albus…) ne savait sur quoi il travaillait depuis quelques semaines, mais tous respectaient son silence, et Bella avait même consenti à lui donner de son sang sans poser de questions… et Edward lui était très reconnaissant. Il ignorait que Bella avait compris (aidée de Miley et son instinct !), et il la remerciait juste mentalement de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Son idée lui était venue subitement, un jour où Rosalie et Emmett étaient au manoir avec les jumeaux, et si depuis elle ne parvenait pas à lui sortir de l'esprit, il ne savait pas encore par où commencer avec cette potion… et il ignorait même s'il était possible de réussir. Alors il ne souhaitait pas en parler, pas donner de faux espoir qui se révèleraient peut-être vains, et se contenter de savourer le plaisir d'expérimenter.

Il avait toujours été plutôt doué en potion mais, avant d'être témoin des débats animés de Bella et Severus, jamais il n'avait envisagé la recherche. Pourtant, enfermé dans son laboratoire, un chaudron bouillonnant devant lui et un bloc note à proximité, Edward avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place.

Finalement, il remerciait Albus de l'avoir quasiment forcé à accepter ce poste de médicomage de Poudlard. Le vieil homme savait décidément toujours tout sur tout ! Parce qui d'autre que lui aurait pu savoir qu'Edward prendrait plaisir à rassurer ces mômes inconscients qu'il voyait passer la journée, à brasser toutes les potions de soins possible et inimaginables, et à se lancer dans un projet aussi fou qu'énorme ?

Lui même n'aurait pas misé là-dessus, et pourtant il était bien ici… si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand l'alarme l'informa que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

D'un coup de baguette, il figea sa potion et mit de l'ordre sur sa table, avant de quitter son laboratoire d'un pas rapide, pour tomber sur…

- Severus ? S'exclama Edward.

- Toujours entrain de faire des potions secrètes ? Demanda le maitre des potions avec un rictus moqueur.

- Toujours entrain de courir après ma femme ? Répliqua aussitôt Edward, le même rictus au visage.

Alors que seul un grognement lui répondait, Edward comprit qu'il avait touché le point sensible, et il s'autorisa un rire qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Allez-y, foutez vous de moi en plus ! Ragea Severus. Votre femme est impossible et je jure que je vais finir par perdre patience, alors n'en rajoutez pas une couche, ok ?

Edward pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois, s'attirant un regard des plus noirs, puis lança un regard moqueur à Severus en répondant :

- Ca fait deux mois que vous répétez le même discourt, alors admettez pour de bon que ça vous fait autant marrer qu'elle, et ne croyez même pas une seconde que vous allez me faire parler !

Severus écarquilla d'abord les yeux puis grogna doucement, avant de reprendre un visage impassible et de répondre en criant presque :

- Ca ne me fait absolument pas marrer, comme vous dites ! Ca… harg… ca m'horripile si vous voulez savoir ! Oui, ça m'horripile de voir qu'elle parvient à faire aimer les potions aux élèves, et je veux savoir ce qu'elle leur a fait faire !

- Ben voyons ! Vous allez me dire que ça ne vous amuse pas de lui courir après dans tout le château ? Répliqua Edward en souriant d'avantage encore.

Severus le regarda avec des yeux ronds, persuadé que le contact prolongé avec Bella avait finalement eu raison de la santé mentale d'Edward, mais quand il le vit pouffer de rire, il s'exclama seulement :

- Mais… Mais Non ! Non, ça ne m'amuse pas ! Ca… oh bordel, j'en ai raz le bol !

Severus avait fini sa tirade en se laissant tomber dans un des sièges de l'infirmerie, et si Edward pouffa de rire une fois encore, il s'installa ensuite face à lui et lui répondit simplement :

- Vous savez que je ne vous direz rien du tout, Severus.

Le maitre des potions le regarda en grimaçant avant de se redresser et de répondre sur un ton (presque) convainquant :

- Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de vous demander des détails !

- Ben voyons ! Vous avez tendance à oublier que je suis télépathe, et que l'occulmancie ne sert à rien avec moi ! Alors, croyez-moi, je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes ici… Mais Halloween est dans seulement trois jours, alors vous pouvez bien prendre votre mal en patience encore un peu !

Edward savoura quelques secondes l'air boudeur de Severus, mais il fut plus que surpris par sa réponse (visiblement spontanée !) :

- Pufff'… je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ! Et même Miley ne veux rien me dire, alors que je suis persuadée qu'elle le sait très bien !

Severus vit sans problème l'expression moqueuse passer de sérieuse sur le visage d'Edward, et il se rappela soudain combien Miley pouvait être tabou entre eux. Pourtant, Edward garda son calme, et répondit simplement :

- Et bien je dirais qu'il est heureux que Miley prenne aussi le partie de sa mère de temps en temps, mais je rajouterais que je suis sans doute la dernière personne à qui vous devriez dire ça, Severus.

Le maitre des potions grimaça alors que les yeux de son vis-à-vis lançaient des éclairs, et il ne put s'empêcher de souffler doucement :

- Je suis désolé, c'était très… hum, maladroit.

Edward haussa un sourcil, impressionné par tant d'honnêteté venant du maitre des potions, et sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée, alors qu'il percevait les pensées inquiètes de Severus. Il était venu pour se faire un allié, et ça dérapait quelque peu… Alors Edward fit juste un geste de la main, comme pour balayer les dernières paroles, et sourit au maitre des potions en lançant :

- Je parie que vous avez essayé de faire parler Albus, qu'a-t-il essayé de vous faire croire cette fois ?

Et alors que Severus grognait à nouveau, Edward laissa un rire lui échapper… finalement, il aimait bien les idées loufoques de sa femme !

xxx

Bella effaçait des plis invisibles de sa robe de sorcier, alors qu'elle s'apprêter à quitter son bureau pour assister au petit déjeuner. Elle avait quitté son mari et les jumeaux très tôt ce matin là, mais c'était pour la bonne cause… car aujourd'hui était Le grand jour, et tout se devait d'être parfait.

Elle était indéniablement fière des élèves, et de toutes les heures qu'ils avaient passés à travailler sur leurs projets respectifs. Ils étaient à eux seul la garantie que cette journée allait être particulière, mais Bella avait voulu faire un peu plus. Et, même si elle avait été obligée de mettre le vieux fou de directeur dans le coup, elle était plus que satisfaite du résultat… et elle avait hâte de voir ça !

Elle jeta alors un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et, satisfaite, quitta son bureau à vitesse vampirique. Quelques raccourcis plus tard, elle entra dans la grande salle avant même que Severus n'ait eu le temps de la rattraper (une fois de plus), et elle s'installa à table avec un sourire qui en disait long sur son humeur.

C'est bien plus bougon que Severus s'installa à table, juste à côté de Bella. Il n'était là que parce qu'Albus lui avait laissé entendre que cette journée d'Halloween allait être spéciale, et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le vieux fou se racle la gorge et demande l'attention des élèves.

- Mes chers enfants, bonjour ! Lança le vieil homme avec un sourire à faire pâlir Severus. Avant d'entamer votre petit déjeuner, je vais vous demander quelques secondes d'attention… pour vous faire part du déroulement de cette journée d'Halloween…

Severus tiqua aux dernières paroles d'Albus, et il eut mille fois envie de le tuer alors qu'il laissait sa phrase en suspend, pour regarder les élèves avec plus d'étincelles que jamais au fond des yeux. Et quand le vieil homme reprit son discourt, il ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher au fur et à mesure :

- Vous n'aurez pas cours aujourd'hui, car le professeur Cullen et ses élèves de septième année vous ont réservés une journée bien spéciale ! Vous aurez une heure de libre après le petit déjeuner, le temps que tout soit installé, puis vous aurez l'immense privilège d'assister au premier concours de Poudlard !

Le brouhaha des élèves couvrait presque les paroles du vieil homme alors que la majorité des professeurs étaient bouche bée, mais Albus continua l'air de rien, un sourire plus que ravi plaqué au visage :

- Les règles de ce concourt vous seront expliquées tout à l'heure en détail par le professeur Cullen, alors en attendant je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !

La conclusion de son discourt figea tout le monde par sa rapidité, mais le brouhaha général reprit en quelques secondes, y compris à la table professorale.

- Un concourt ? Demanda Hermione en masquant son rire. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant, Bella ?

- Parce que seul Edward et Albus sont capables de résister à Severus ! Répliqua la vampire en souriant largement. Quoique, pour une fois Miley était de mon côté aussi !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire alors que, un peu plus loin, Edward et Neville s'en donnaient à cœur joie, sous les regards meurtriers de Severus, et rieurs des autres professeurs.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée ! Intervint le professeur Flitwick.

- Oh oui… merveilleuse ! Hoqueta Neville entre deux rires.

Le grognement de Severus ne calma pas les rires du jeune homme, bien au contraire. Le temps où le sorcier avait peur de son professeur était bien loin et, aujourd'hui, il avait seulement hâte de découvrir ce que Bella cachait encore derrière son visage fermé et son sourire en coin. Le plus drôle, d'ailleurs, étaient sans doute les mines similaires des élèves de Bella, qui semblaient se réjouir des questions de leurs camarades sans pour autant y répondre.

Largement satisfaite, la jeune vampire accorda alors un large sourire moqueur à Severus avant de quitter la table, non sans avoir échangé un regard complice avec Albus. Elle avait deux personnes à accueillir dans la plus grande discrétion, pour maintenir le suspens jusqu'au bout…

xxx

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que tout le monde avait quitté la grande salle, et tous étaient à présent réunis dans le hall, attendant que les grandes portes s'ouvrent. Chacun (élèves comme professeurs) ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner son avis, tentant de deviner ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, mais tous aussi persuadés d'être incapable de prévoir un coup de Bella.

C'est pourquoi, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, un silence presque religieux s'imposa dans le hall alors que Bella s'exclamait en souriant :

- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, je déclare le premier concourt de jeunes talents de Poudlard ouvert ! Entrez et restez pour le moment au centre de la pièce, s'il vous plait !

Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Bella était contagieux et tous l'imitèrent très vite, tout en entrant dans la grande salle dans un brouhaha revenu et plus puissant encore. Mais les chuchotements cessèrent à nouveau alors que des regards émerveillés parcouraient peu à peu la grande salle.

Les dix huit élèves de Bella étaient installés en arc de cercle tout autour de la salle, et chacun disposait d'une immense table de travail face à lui. Derrière chaque élève, une grande affiche donnait le titre de la potion. Et, si la stupéfaction se lut facilement sur les visages dans un premier temps, les rires ne furent pas longs à éclater dans les quatre coins de la salle.

C'est à ce moment précis (plus que fière d'elle !) que Bella se décida à reprendre la parole. Tout le monde était entré, et alors qu'Albus se tenait à ses côtés, mort de rire, elle se força à être sérieuse pour lancer :

- Avant de vous laisser découvrir tout ça, je vous demanderais encore quelques secondes d'attention, pour vous expliquer les règles de cette journée… Comme vous pouvez le voir, dix huit stands ont été installés, et vous allez pouvoir passer à chacun et tester les produits proposés.

Des hoquets de surprise s'élevèrent dans la foule (et surtout du côté des professeurs), mais le sourire de Bella s'agrandit encore et elle précisa :

- Je vous rassure, toutes ses potions ont été analysée par le docteur Carlisle Cullen, le responsable de Sainte Mangouste, vous ne risquez donc rien du tout ! Enfin… sauf bien sur de subir les effets de ces potions !

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, et alors que les élèves ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux des affiches qu'ils parvenaient à lire, Bella continua son discourt :

- Donc, vous pourrez tous tester les produits. Les élèves ont préparés des échantillons dont les effets ne dureront que quelques minutes, afin que cette journée ne dégénère pas !

Le sourire de Bella, ainsi que celui d'Albus, était incontestablement rieur, mais les mines de Severus et d'Hermione étaient bien plus perplexes… alors même qu'ils ne savaient pas encore tout !

- Bien évidement, continua Bella l'air de rien, ce concourt doit avoir une récompense, et donc des juges !

A cet instant, Hermione et Severus se figèrent, alors que Sirius hoquetait dans son rire (lui, espérant être de la partie, contrairement aux deux autres !), et c'est en croisant les doigts qu'ils écoutèrent la suite du discourt de Bella :

- Pour ce qui est de la récompense, avec l'aimable accord de votre directeur, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le gagnant recevra 100 points, le second, 75, et le troisième, 50. Quand aux autres participants, ils feront tous gagner 20 points à leurs maisons.

Bella était bien consciente que la mine des élèves était légitime. Oui, cette récompense n'était pas géniale, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Et, c'est avec un sourire qui fit frémir Severus malgré lui, qu'elle ajouta :

- De plus, le gagnant de ce concourt verra sa potion commercialisée dans la boutique des farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux !... Avec bien sur un pourcentage sur ces ventes !

Cette fois, elle avait fait mouche ! Toute la grande salle se mit à applaudir, et Bella savoura avec émotion l'air béat de ses élèves de septième année, ignorants jusqu'ici l'enjeu de ce concourt. Pourtant, elle fit cesser rapidement les applaudissements d'un signe de la main, et lança en souriant plus qu'elle ne le voudrait :

- Je vous demande donc d'accueillir les deux premiers membres du jury : Fred et George Weasley !

L'entrée des jumeaux dans la grande salle déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ils étaient une légende pour les élèves de Poudlard, et il n'en était pas un qui n'avait pas au moins un produit de leur boutique planqué au fond de sa malle.

La boutique n'avait jamais aussi bien marché que maintenant, après guerre, et c'est avec un réel plaisir que les jumeaux avaient accueillis l'idée de Bella. Et alors qu'ils découvraient seulement maintenant les différentes potions que les élèves avaient réussi à inventer, ils étaient plus qu'impatient que Bella termine enfin son discourt.

Cette dernière profita quelques secondes des applaudissements en souriant, avant de calmer à nouveau la grande salle et de finir sa présentation :

- Sans plus attendre, je vais demander aux autres membres du jury de me rejoindre, tout en vous précisant quand même, chers élèves, qu'ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils sont désignés !

Les rires reprirent dans la foule d'élèves, et alors que les suppositions fusaient entre eux, Bella cessa le suspens en lançant :

- Je demande donc aux professeurs Granger, Black et Rogue de nous rejoindre !

La grande salle se mit une fois de plus à applaudir (et à rire !), et alors que Sirius rejoignait sa fille et les jumeaux en souriant largement, Hermione et Severus, eux, grimacèrent largement, et ne parvinrent à rejoindre le centre de la grande salle que poussés par Neville et Edward.

Edward devait se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire aux pensées d'Hermione et de Severus : les deux professeurs avaient peur de devoir tester les potions pour pouvoir les juger, et lui savait combien ils avaient raison de le craindre ! Oh oui… il n'avait pas refusé de faire parti de ce jury pour rien ! Quand Bella lui avait parlé de ces plans, il avait bien gentiment décliné l'invitation, sans pour autant de se priver de lui apporter son aide et ses idées ! Alors il allait savourer cette journée, buvant sans restriction l'amusement et le bonheur qui émanait de sa femme, alors qu'elle ignorait avec affront les regards noirs d'Hermione et de Severus.

- Bien, reprit-elle d'un ton rieur, chers juges, je vous demanderais seulement de vous rappeler que les élèves n'ont pas eu le choix de leur sujet, et qu'il vous faudra donc juger la qualité et non le sujet lui même. Pour le reste, vous êtes seul juges ! … Et maintenant, je déclare cette journée officiellement ouverte ! Vous avez toute la matinée pour visitez les dix huit stands ! Allez-y !

La foule n'attendit pas une seconde pour se disperser dans la grande salle et les rires envahirent très vite l'atmosphère, sous les regards pétillants de Bella et d'Albus. Quiconque les auraient regardés tout les deux à cet instant, aurait compris pourquoi Albus avait choisit la jeune vampire pour lui succéder. La même étincelle brillait dans leurs yeux, et quand Hermione et Severus s'en aperçurent, ils comprirent qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter. Ils seraient juges de cette plaisanterie, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

xxx

Après seulement quatre stands visités, Severus ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer (façon de parler, bien sur). Heureusement, il avait réussi à éviter de tester les potions (contrairement à Hermione… qui regrettait à cet instant de ne pas savoir grogner aussi férocement que Severus !), mais ce qu'il avait vu des élèves avait sans doute suffit à le traumatiser à jamais.

Oui, car les premières potions qu'il avait du juger étaient, il devait bien l'avouer, vraiment impressionnantes ! « Essence d'un Serpentard » … Puff, il avait bien rit au début en voyant l'affiche qui ventait les mérites de cette potion. Mais, quand il avait vu un Poufsouffle de première année l'avaler et devenir, en apparence et en paroles, le parfait petit Serpentard, fier et hautain, il avait faillit s'étouffer. Quoique, cela n'avait été rien comparé à sa mine (bouche très très bée !) quand un de ses serpents de sixième année avait avalé « l'essence d'un Poufsouffle » et l'avait regardé avec de grand yeux apeurés et la moue faciale assortie. Il ne voulait même plus repenser aux effets des Gryffondor (navrant) et des Serdaigle (comment un vampire pouvait-il avoir la migraine ?), et il espérait vraiment (à tord, bien sur), que les prochains stands épargneraient d'avantage ses nerfs.

La mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea donc vers le prochain, évitant délibérément celui où une immense pancarte affichait « L'anti sarcasme ! ». Franchement, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle potion, et sans remettre un instant en cause sa mauvaise fois, il se planta devant le stand suivant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Affrotifs' »… ? … que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Il n'y avait aucunes indications sur l'affiche, et les élèves avaient tous désertés le stand à son arrivée. Colin Crivey était seul, derrière sa table de travail, pour faire face à la terreur des cachots (devenu vampire, ne l'oublions pas tout de même !) et s'il eut une seconde envie de se sauver en courant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Albus se planta juste à côté de Severus et lança :

- Mon cher Severus, tu es là ! Alors, comment trouve tu toutes ces potions ? Incroyable, non ? Un de tes Serpentards, là bas, à réussi à créer des bonbons au citron sans sucre ni mauvais cholestérol, et en plus ils sont délicieux ! Une pure merveille, qui va ravir Edward quand à ma santé ! J'en ai commandé toute une caisse à ton élève, il était ravi ! Et un Poufsouffle, là bas, à réaliser une Potion du poète, qui te fait parler en vers ! Fantastique ! Il faut que tu ailles voir ça après !

Severus grogna et fusilla le vieil homme du regard, lui signifiant clairement « de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ! », et s'il ne vit pas Bella, un peu plus loin, préparer son appareil photo, il se figea de stupeur quand Albus reprit, l'air de rien :

- Alors, Monsieur Crivey, voyons ce qu'est cette mystérieuse potion « Affrotif's » ! Severus, prend une fiole, et essaye en même temps que moi !

- C'est hors de …

Mais le « pauvre » Severus ne putfinir sa phrase, trahit par son mentor qui venait de profiter de sa bouche grande ouverte (pour hurler) pour y glisser un échantillon de potion. Et si Severus s'était un instant demandé pourquoi de larges miroirs trônaient derrière Colin, il le comprit soudain avec effroi.

Son grognement de colère s'entendit dans toute la grande salle et, après une seconde de silence total, absolument tout le monde éclata de rire, Albus le premier. Se fut quand Severus admira avec des yeux exorbités sa coupe de cheveux afro (ou plutôt, selon lui, la boule disco frisée qui avait poussé autour de son crane… !) que Bella prit sans doute la plus belle photo du siècle… il fallait absolument qu'Albus reste avec Severus pour les autres stands !

Alors que le directeur se faisait vertement incendier par un Severus furieux (et le prenait, bien évidemment, avec le sourire), Bella continua discrètement son tour de salle. Avec un large sourire, elle aperçue Hermione au stand de « l'élixir du schtroumpf ». En tant que fille de Moldue, sa meilleure amie savait très bien à quoi s'attendre, et pourtant c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'elle la vit lancer un clin d'œil au Serpentard qui tenait le stand, avant de boire d'un trait la potion. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors qu'elle ne manquait pas Hermione au teint bleu et l'élève mort de rire, avec son appareil photo.

Un peu plus loin, elle put aussi faire des clichés mémorables des jumeaux, Sirius et Edward, redevenu pour quelques minutes des enfants de dix ans, qui cavalaient dans la grande salle en riant. La potion « Rapetisse » de Luna avait un succès fou, et le professeur Fitwick s'était même senti obligé de doser le nombre d'élève prenant la potion en même temps, pour éviter une marée de gamin inconscient et déchainés d'envahir Poudlard tous en même temps.

Bella était ravie, cette matinée se passait encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, et si seuls ses élèves savaient qu'elle avait encore une surprise (et de taille), elle profitait pour le moment de l'insouciance et des rires qui planaient dans la grande salle.

xxx

Les autres juges avaient fait le tour de tous les stands, et tous étaient maintenant réunis autour de Severus, qui faisait face à sa dernière potion, mais surtout à une Ginny Weasley des plus remontée.

Bella avait son appareil photo bien en main, prête à mitrailler son ancien professeur. Sirius et Edward, eux, riaient sous cape, ayant déjà testé la potion de la rouquine, et cette dernière, les bras croisés, fixait Severus de son regard bleu, tout en gardant les lèvres pincées.

- Allez vous me dire quels sont les effets de votre potion « Vice-versa », miss ? Demanda Severus une fois de plus, alors qu'il voyait (avec horreur) Albus se rapprocher du stand à grand pas.

Il ne suffisait pas que les autres « membres du jury » soient agglutinés autour de lui, non, bien sur, le grand manitou de la connerie devait bien sur se joindre à cette mascarade pour anéantir définitivement sa santé mentale. Et Ginny avait visiblement envie d'y participer activement elle aussi…

- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle avec affront. Si vous ne la testez pas, vous ne serait pas en mesure de savoir ce qu'elle vaut ! Tous les autres juges l'ont testé, alors vous le devez aussi…

Il lui jeta un regard des plus noirs, mais un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Ginny alors qu'elle ajoutait :

- A moins bien sur que vous ayez peur d'une simple potion, Monsieur Rogue !

Sale petite peste ! Pensa le maitre des potions alors que (comme de par hasard !) la quasi majorité de la grande salle s'était regroupée autour de ce foutu stand.

Maintenant il avait deux options : soit refuser de prendre cette potion, et donc faire penser à tous qu'il avait peur (ce qui était, bien sur, totalement faux !), soit se résigner à tester cette maudite chose… dans les deux cas, l'humiliation était assurée pour lui !

Mais heureusement, Edward intercepta ses pensées, et entraina Sirius avec lui tout en lançant :

- Allez Severus, on le fait en même temps que vous, comme ça ce sera plus drôle ! N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Sirius fronça le nez. Il aurait bien préféré que son vieil ennemi prenne cette potion tout seul, mais il haussa finalement les épaules et rejoignit les deux autres vampires devant le stand d'une Ginny souriant largement.

- Edward… tenta Severus a voix basse.

- Oh allez, coupa Edward. Détendez vous un peu, et avalez ça ! Sinon je dis à Miley que vous n'avez pas voulu honorer tout le travail de sa mère, et de sa tante Gin' !

Severus se figea, bouche bée, et dévisagea Edward quelques secondes sans pouvoir dire un mot. Miley était d'habitude un sujet à haut risque entre le couple et Severus, mais si Severus n'entendit pas Bella grogner un peu plus loin, il vit clairement de l'amusement au fond du regard d'Edward. Et, haussant finalement les épaules, il attrapa une fiole qu'il déboucha avec un froncement de nez à l'odeur.

Un mauvais pressentiment le prit soudain, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Edward donna le compte à rebours et, à contre cœur, Severus bu la fiole en même temps que les deux autres vampires.

Il avait encore les yeux fermés quand la grande salle éclata de rire, et quand il les rouvrit, et qu'il tomba sur Edward et Sirius souriant, et changés en femmes, il porta la main à son cœur… mais rencontra sa poitrine plus que généreuse, et ne put s'empêcher de grogner avec rage.

Comme pour le stand de Colin, de larges miroirs se tenait face à lui, et il put se découvrir avec horreur devenu une femme… une femme ! Il avait envie d'hurler, mais il savait que les rires des élèves couvriraient ses cris. Alors il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les effets cessent, et la meilleure option pour lui était sans doute d'aller se cacher dans un coin…mais les deux imbéciles de vampires qui l'accompagnaient ne voyaient visiblement pas les choses ainsi. Et, malgré ses protestations acharnées, Edward et Sirius attrapèrent chacun un bras de Severus et tous les trois déambulèrent dans la grande salle pendant de longue minutes, sous les rires des élèves et les flashs de l'appareil photo de Bella.

xxx

La matinée arrivait à sa fin, et alors que tous les stands avaient été largement visités et que les éclats de rire avaient envahis la grande salle pendant plusieurs heures, Bella demanda l'attention de tout le monde, et le silence s'imposa pour elle avec respect.

- L'heure du déjeuné est arrivée, il va donc être temps de ranger les stands, et de laisser les juges délibérer. Mais je tenais tous à vous remercier d'avoir fait honneur au travail des élèves de septième année, et j'espère que vous avez su apprécier cette matinée !

Des exclamations et des applaudissements lui répondirent, et elle sourit largement avant de les calmer et d'ajouter :

- Les cinq juges vont déjeuner dans une salle isolée, et ils nous rejoindront à la fin du repas pour nous annoncer leurs décisions. Je vous en pris, vous pouvez suivre Edward qui va vous y conduire.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, alors que les quatre autres étaient déjà entrain de murmurer leurs impressions sur les potions, et il suivit le mouvement la mort dans l'âme.

Et, alors que Bella laissait le soin à Albus de vider la grande salle et à ses élèves de ranger les stands, Bella s'éclipsa par la porte de derrière, pour vérifier la bonne préparation de l'ultime surprise de la journée.

xxx

Ce qui se passait dans la salle privée des juges était le principal sujet de conversation autour des cinq tables de la grande salle mais, alors que le repas se terminait, personne, pas même Albus, ne savait ce qui s'était dit entre les cinq juges. Chacun avait sa potion préférée, et nombreux étaient ceux qui ne savait laquelle choisir tellement ils avaient ris, mais tous avaient vraiment hâte de savoir qui allait gagner, et surtout laquelle de ces potions ils pourraient bientôt trouver en vente dans le magasin des jumeaux.

Les élèves de Bella étaient bien sur les plus impatients, tous réunis au bout de la table des Serpentard. Leurs sourires ne parvenaient pas à masquer totalement leur excitation grandissante, mais Bella était fière de leur self contrôle, et surtout de leur travail. Elle avait eu les félicitations de tous les autres professeurs pour le travail qu'ils avaient fournis, et elle était elle aussi impatiente de savoir lequel de ses élèves allait gagner.

Les élèves finissaient à peine leurs desserts quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent enfin sur les cinq juges souriants (enfin, sauf un…). Discrètement, Bella fit un signe de tête aux jumeaux, et ils entrainèrent les trois autres avec eux jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs, où Fred prit la parole sans attendre :

- Chers élèves, je dois vous avouer que le choix a été très difficile, et que nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous mettre d'accord. Alors tout d'abord, nous voulions féliciter absolument tous les élèves pour leur travail, et pour la qualité des potions que vous nous avez présentées. Honnêtement, nous n'avions pas autant ris depuis bien longtemps, et pourtant nous sommes des pros dans ce domaine !

- Je confirme ! Appuya George. Il a été vraiment très difficile de vous départager, mais pourtant voici le classement.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, et Hermione avança d'un pas, un sourire radieux au visage, pour lancer :

- Arrive en troisième position : « l'élixir du schtroumpf » ! Une potion qui rend la peau bleue sur tout le corps. Félicitation, Serpentard remporte 50 points !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel alors que le jeune Serpentard souriait de toutes ses dents, applaudis par tous ses camarades. Mais, heureusement, Sirius ne laissa pas le suspens durer plus longtemps et s'approcha à son tour pour clamer :

- Arrive en seconde position : le « Vice-versa » ! Une potion changeant le sexe de la personne qui la boit. Gryffondor remporte 75 points, félicitations !

Ginny rougit malgré son large sourire, alors qu'elle récoltait à son tour les applaudissements de ses camarades. Mais l'attention dut vite ramenée sur les jumeaux Weasley qui avançaient maintenant vers les élèves, un rouleau de parchemin dans la main de Fred.

- Avec donc beaucoup de mal à choisir, lança George. La potion qui arrive en première position…

- Et qui sera commercialisée dès la fin des vacances dans notre boutique, continua Fred.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard rieur alors que le silence planait dans la grande salle, puis lancèrent en chœur :

- Le « Rapetisse » !

Malgré les applaudissements plus forts encore que précédemment, Fred reprit la parole :

- Une potion qui vous redonne dix ans, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ! Bravo à Luna, Serdaigle remporte 100 points ! Luna, tu peux venir chercher ce parchemin, où George et mois nous engageons à commercialiser ta potion, et à te verser 25 % du produit des ventes !

Les exclamations et les applaudissements ne se tarirent pas alors que la jeune blonde se levait de table, sous les encouragements de ses camarades de septième année. Elle était plus rouge que jamais quand elle parvint devant les jumeaux et que chacun d'eux lui fit la bise, avant de lui confier le fameux parchemin. La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre, alors que tous les professeurs la félicitaient, et quand elle perçut le sourire discret de Severus elle crut réellement être arrivée dans la quatrième dimension. Elle, Loufoqua, la Serdaigle la plus atypique qui soit, et que l'on fuyait aussi souvent qu'on pouvait, était au centre de toutes les attentions, félicitée de tous les côtés. C'était une journée magnifique ! Et la suite promettait…

En effet, seuls les élèves de Bella comprirent pourquoi, mais elle demanda soudain l'attention de tout le monde avec un visage bien trop fermé pour ne pas être suspect, et elle lança négligemment :

- Mes chers élèves, tout ceci mérite bien de trinquer pour féliciter les élèves d'avoir tant travailler pour vous offrir cette journée…

Alors que Luna retournait s'asseoir en souriant largement, un gobelet en argent apparaissait devant chaque élève de la grande salle, et Bella reprenait, le visage toujours fermé :

- Il y a devant vous une petite surprise… Certains voulaient savoir si mes chers élèves avaient réussi leur Polynectar, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus se figea, et il ne fut pas le seul… Albus frotta doucement ses cheveux, un drôle de souvenir en tête… Et Bella, elle, continua tout naturellement :

- Et bien, il y a deux échantillons différents, et j'ignore lequel est devant vous ! Mais, oui, vous l'avez bien compris, vous avez devant vous une dose pour environ une heure de Polynectar. Il pourrait malheureusement durer un peu moins longtemps, car j'ai été obligé de dupliquer les échantillons d'ADN par magie… Mais je ne dirais qu'une chose de plus : SANTE !

Les élèves de septièmes année de Bella avaient criés la fin de la phrase en même temps qu'elle et, poussés par l'excitation de cette matinée, la majorité des élèves levèrent leurs verres en même temps qu'eux, et le burent d'une traite… Quand aux autres, quand ils découvrir Qui avait été la cible de Bella, ils se jetèrent sur leurs verres pour rejoindre leurs camarades.

C'est ainsi que, alors que Severus frisait l'apoplexie et qu'Albus pleurait de rire, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent avec le physique de l'un ou de l'autre. Les éclats de rires ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, aussi bien du côté des élèves que des professeurs, et alors que le professeur Fitwick faisait (l'air de rien) remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de Severus aux tables Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, Bella se faisait un plaisir d'immortaliser les preuves avec son appareil.

Mais cette fois, elle ne fut pas assez discrète et, tout en la foudroyant du regard, Severus grogna :

- Je vais vous faire bouffer ce putain d'appareil !

Quand il se leva d'un bon sur sa chaise pour se précipiter vers elle, Bella ne put que lâcher un « Ohhhh Merde ! » avant de quitter la table en courant. Au milieu d'une foule de Severus et d'Albus, elle avait du mal à passer inaperçue mais, sous les rires des élèves, elle parvint quand même à quitter la grande salle, Severus sur les talons.

Personne ne sut combien de temps le maitre des potions courut après Bella, mais alors même qu'aucun des deux n'avait réapparu à l'heure du diner, tout le monde put profiter des photos, affichées en grand format sur les murs de la grande salle.

Le plus grand cliché, installé derrière la table des professeurs, représentait tous les élèves métamorphosés en Severus ou Albus, et en bas, en lettres brillantes, on pouvait y lire : « Joyeux Halloween, professeurs ! ».

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus sérieux, avec un retour sur les plans de Drago et Jasper… et la fin qui approche doucement mais surement (snif !), même si j'ignore encore réellement comment tout ça va finir !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, espérant ne pas avoir perdu quelques reviewer par mon absence…

A très vite ! :D et bonne rentrée à tous !

Haley Black


	71. Ca faisait longtemps !

Hello :D me revoilà ! Quoi, qui a dit qu'il n'y croyait plus ? Je suis désolée, oui, je sais, j'ai été trèèèèèèèès longue à poster, mais je me répète : quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fic !

Enfin bref, je vous dois quelques précisions pour ce qui va suivre : d'abord, je fais avancer un peu les choses (on fait un bond que quelques mois), mais ce qui va suivre n'annonce pas la fin de la fic ! Finalement, j'ai quelques idées pour la continuer encore quelques temps… D'où ma seconde précision : j'ai adapté le rythme de croissance accéléré des jumeaux pour ma fic, alors vous allez sans doute la trouver rapide au début, mais vous comprendrez mieux dans quelques temps…

Vous l'avez compris, c'est en partie un chapitre de transition, mais aussi le retour de l'action sur la fin… Hum, je n'en dis pas plus !

Comme la dernière fois, je vais vous éviter les RAR périmée (et puis je veux dooooormir….), et remercier grandement : elo-didie, Thebabypwincess, Lul (…), nounou, sabrinabella, rose, Mimi72 (bisous :D), assidagility, celenia et Shinjuki…

Lul, merci une nouvelle fois de m'avoir remotivée à coup de pied au fesses virtuel :D

Et Shinjuki, je ne te remercie pas lol ! Moi qui voulait finir tout ca calmement, il semblerait que je me sois laissé tentée par tes idées ! J'espère en tout cas que tu savouras ce chapitre, malgré ta redécouverte du début sur ton forum…

.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**71 – Ca faisait longtemps ! **

Le temps passait tranquillement et une routine paisible avait pris place chez nos héros, alors que le mois de mai pointait son nez, amenant avec lui les premiers jours ensoleillés.

xxx

A l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, ces premiers rayons de soleil ne firent pas grande différence sur l'ambiance chaleureuse et rieuse qui régnait depuis le début de l'année. Si les courses poursuites entre Bella et Severus avaient finalement pris fin après les vacances d'Halloween, leurs disputes (puériles, à chaque fois) n'en étaient pas moins fréquentes, mais rythmaient les éclats de rires des élèves et des professeurs. Ces mêmes élèves n'avaient jamais été si soudés, si heureux, mais aussi, et surtout, si attentifs en classe et avides d'apprendre. Le niveau de Poudlard, déjà excellent, frisait aujourd'hui l'impensable, et les professeurs avaient adaptés leurs cours en conséquences, ayant le temps de développer des sujets hors programme dans leurs matières, et bien souvent oubliés depuis des siècles.

Parfois Filius Fitwick s'amusait à dire que la totalité des élèves avait viré Serdaigle, et aucun professeur ne pouvait le contredire, alors que la fréquentation des cours optionnels augmentait de jours en jours. C'est ainsi que, depuis début novembre, avaient déjà vu le jour les cours de langues diverses, d'histoire appliquée, de littérature, de musique, de dessin et même de maitrise des armes blanches. Bella et Sirius avaient rouvert la salle d'arme de Poudlard avec un plaisir impossible à masquer, et fréquentes étaient les représentations que pouvaient donner, malgré eux, le père et la fille devant des élèves toujours plus admiratifs et stupéfaits.

Suivant les « bonnes » idées de Bella, les professeurs se relayaient pour l'encadrement de ces cours optionnels, selon leurs disponibilités et leurs compétences, mais il n'était pas rare que, finalement, l'enseignant en apprenne autant que les élèves pendant un cours. Jamais les élèves ne pourraient oublier un Neville rouge de gène, cherchant désespérément un sens aux écrits de William Shakespeare, qui avait finalement appelé un Severus moqueur et sarcastique (qui a dit, comme d'habitude ?) à l'aide. Et si les élèves ne doutèrent plus jamais de l'esprit du vampire à partir de ce jour (il avait quand même réussi à leur faire comprendre Hamlet…), ils furent aussi (et surtout) traumatisés par son sens de l'humour. Et pires (ou mieux, tout dépends où on se trouve) étaient les cours que Severus donnaient avec Edward ou Sirius.

Ces trois là avaient développés une sorte d'amitié assez particulière mais qui, contre toute attente, se révélait particulièrement solide. Les habitants de Poudlard ne comptaient plus les fois où ils les avaient croisés tous les trois morts de rire, ou tout simplement en pleine discussion animée. Et cela ravissait autant Albus que Bella. Le premier n'avait de cesse de faire briller les foutus étincelles au fond de ses yeux bleus, à chaque fois qu'il voyait un sourire sincère fleurir sur le visage de Severus. Et si le vampire avait hurlé au début, il s'était fait une raison : il ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa nature de vampire qui le poussait à être lui même… Quand à Bella, elle se réjouissait de voir Edward si épanoui et heureux. Oh bien sur, il n'avait encore voulu dévoiler à personne le sujet de ses expérimentations en potion (même pas à Severus, qui le tannait chaque jour d'avantage), et il réussissait même à masquer ses pensées à Miley à présent (traduction : Bella n'avait plus de source d'information…), mais cela semblait renforcer encore son bonheur… alors Bella ne disait rien.

Cette dernière avait conservé le poste de professeur de Potion pour le moment, mais elle avait enfin consenti à reprendre un programme de cours un peu plus conventionnel. Et si Severus avait été grandement soulagé au début, il ne cessait depuis d'être impressionné. Quasiment tous les élèves, classes et maisons confondues, avaient développés une passion pour les potions, et alors qu'il avait convenu avec Bella de reprendre son cours à la prochaine rentrée scolaire, il sentait largement la pression monter en lui. Et c'est, horrifié, qu'il se rendit compte un jour de ne pas être sur de pouvoir être à la hauteur de Bella…

Sirius et Edward avait beaucoup rit, ce jour là, mais ils avaient aussi tenu à aider leur nouvel ami… enfin, « aidé » avait été un mot un peu dur à avaler pour Severus quand il avait vu une Hermione radieuse et souriante, débarquer dans son antre pour lui sortir « il parait que vous avez besoin de cours de pédagogie ? » ! Et alors que la jeune femme avait éclaté de rire à sa tête, il avait eu la double horreur de voir apparaître le lutin de service, alias Alice Cullen, qui avait ajouté avec un air à faire frémir Voldemort : « On va s'occuper de toi Sevy chéri ! ».

Il avait décliné gentiment la proposition au départ… puis, immanquablement, il avait menacé, hurlé, vociféré (…) contre les deux emmerdeuses de service… pour finir par rendre les armes (à quoi bon lutter contre plus fort que soi ?). Mais aujourd'hui (et bien qu'il ne l'ait admis qu'à Miley…), il se sentait un peu moins nerveux à l'idée d'affronter à nouveau des salles bondées d'élèves. Bella avait placé la barre haute, c'était indéniable, mais il avait deux coachs intraitables qui étaient parvenues à lui prouver qu'il était parfaitement capable d'enseigner sans hurler… Ne restait plus qu'à leur montrer qu'elles avaient raison. En même temps, il avait plutôt intérêt, sinon il en entendrait probablement parler pendant des siècles… !

Le contact prolongé avec Alice et la nouvelle Bella, avait métamorphosée Hermione elle aussi. Loin de la miss-je-sais-tout souvent maladroite et peu sure d'elle, Hermione était aujourd'hui une jeune femme débordante d'une intelligence contrôlée à la perfection, et d'une joie de vivre communicative. Et tout comme pour Bella ou Sirius, les élèves l'adoraient et se passionnaient pour ses cours, la rendant encore plus heureuse chaque jour.

Bella aussi irradiait son bonheur sur Poudlard, et seul Edward était capable de voir les ombres inquiètes qui passaient bien trop souvent dans son regard doré. Bien sur, ses cours lui plaisaient tout autant que les heures passées à travailler avec Albus sur la gestion de Poudlard. Son bonheur avec Edward était parfait, et elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde, mais une inquiétude grandissait en elle et rien ne parvenait à la faire taire. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait dans ses veines d'avantage chaque jour, et la vitesse à laquelle elle voyait grandir ses enfants ne faisait que renforcer son malaise.

Miley et Jacob venaient de fêter leurs huit mois, techniquement parlant, mais ils avaient aujourd'hui l'apparence d'enfants de huit ou neuf ans. Quand à leur intelligence, Bella voulait à peine y penser, tellement cela l'effrayait. Suivant les conseils de Carlisle, elle parvenait à faire avec, et à combler au mieux la soif de connaissance des ses enfants, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient trop puissants. Trop puissants pour des sorciers, trop puissants pour des vampires… et les êtres puissants passent rarement inaperçus très longtemps… Et la mère qu'elle était avait peur. Peur que quelqu'un détruise l'immense bonté qu'émanait de ses enfants, et ne les détruise à jamais en voulant profiter de leurs dons.

Mais Bella était bien la seule (hormis Edward, bien sur) à avoir ces craintes. Car, en dehors de Poudlard, la vie semblait tout aussi belle pour nos autres héros.

Rosalie était enfin plus à l'aise dans son travail, tous les anciens mangemorts enfin jugés et enfermés, et elle pouvait maintenant se consacrer à des sujets beaucoup plus passionnants.

Carlisle, au grand damne d'Esmé, se relevait être un véritable passionné de médicomagie et, son talent tout comme sa réputation, avait déjà fait le tour des hôpitaux sorciers d'Europe qui l'invitaient souvent pour partager des cas intéressant.

Emmett et Ron, eux, avançaient considérablement dans leur fou projet, et il ne leur fallait plus que quelques semaines de préparation pour être enfin à même d'ouvrir leur salle de sport. Ils avaient trouvé un local parfait, à la frontière entre le Londres moldu et celui sorcier, et grâce aux ingénieuses idées de Ron et aux gadgets des jumeaux Weasley, ils pourraient accueillir une clientèle mixte sans aucuns problèmes.

De leurs côtés, Drago et Jasper pouvaient être fier de constater concrètement les effets de la coopération inter espèce. De nombreux bureaux de liaisons avaient été créés au ministère, et les aprioris disparaissaient au fil du temps au sein de la communauté magique. Bien sur, ce n'était pas encore l'eldorado, et beaucoup de choses restaient à faire, mais les choses avançaient bien. Par contre, aucun des deux ne voulaient parler de leur projet de traité de paix avec les Volturis… Et, pour tout dire, l'air sombre qu'ils adoptaient parfois quand quelqu'un les interrogeaient, n'aidait absolument pas les angoisses de Bella…

Au contraire, dans la meute de Remus et Dora, les actions de la coopération inter-espèce étaient signe d'un renouveau qu'ils savouraient tous sans restriction. Beaucoup des compagnons de Remus avaient déjà trouvé en travail stable, et le couple travaillait chaque jour à abolir d'avantage de barrière. Et, pour parfaire leur bonheur, Dora attendait une petite fille qui devait voir le jour d'ici peu.

Lily et Esmé, quand à elles, complotaient toujours plus au moins discrètement sur leur projet d'avenir, mais nul n'avait encore réussi à les faire parler. Et, sous le regard rieur d'Alice et des jumeaux, elles passaient de longues heures à discuter, tout en veillant au bonheur sans faille de cette étrange famille qu'ils formaient tous aujourd'hui…

xxx

Ce premier week-end de mai amenait avec lui la dernière idée farfelue conjointe de Bella et Albus, et Hermione avait décidée d'en profiter. Oui car, selon le vieil homme citronné, les élèves avaient besoin de repos avant le stress des révisions et des examens, et Bella et lui avaient décidés d'offrir un week-end de liberté à tout le monde. Bien sur, nombre d'élèves avaient applaudis cette décision, et la plupart en avait profité pour rentrer dans leurs familles, si bien que l'effectif nécessaire à Poudlard était largement réduit.

Alors Hermione avait prévu, malgré les protestations de Ron (« mais ce n'est pas fini ! »), de convier tout le monde à découvrir le nouveau visage du Terrier. Selon elle, la maison était largement prête à accueillir de nouveau la famille, et les « petits plus » que voulait intégrer Ron ne changeait rien à ses yeux. Le Terrier avait toujours été un havre familial, et il était grand temps qu'il reprenne sa fonction.

Il était encore tôt en ce fameux samedi matin, mais alors que Ron venait juste de partir rejoindre Emmett, les premiers coups raisonnèrent sur la porte du Terrier, arrachant un sourire à Hermione. Bien sur, elle avait (au début) prévu de préparer cette journée toute seule, mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de Lily et Esmé, combinée aux rires d'Alice et aux moues suppliantes des jumeaux.

- Bienvenus au Terrier ! Lança Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

Elle réprima un éclata de rire quand elle découvrit l'air stupéfait des trois vampires, mais un large sourire se dessina sur son visage quand Miley dit en riant :

- Je crois qu'elles ont du mal à croire à ce qu'elles voient, tante Mione !

- Je vois ça ! Répondit Hermione, un petit rire dans la voix.

Les trois femmes la regardèrent un instant, avant de fixer à nouveau la maison, la même étincelle brillante au fond des yeux.

- Merlin, souffla enfin Lily. C'est magnifique !

Hermione comprit sans mal que les trois femmes avaient transplanés, avec les jumeaux, juste devant la maison, et qu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore remises de la vision du nouveau Terrier. Si, aux premiers abords, on pouvait encore se demander comme une si étrange maison pouvait tenir debout, les pierres blanches recouvertes par endroit de lierre et les nombreux toits aux tuiles écarlates, semblaient aujourd'hui se mêler avec une parfaite harmonie. Les murs avaient étaient redressés et ajustés, mais sans pour autant gâcher l'âme originale de cet endroit, et les trois femmes ne pouvaient qu'être stupéfaites.

Sous les moqueries de Miley et Jacob, et l'invitation amusée d'Hermione, elles laissèrent pourtant derrière elle l'aspect extérieur de la maison, pour entrer… mais se figer face à l'intérieur.

Comme avant, la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur la cuisine, mais cette dernière n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la sombre pièce da ns laquelle Molly ravissait les papilles de ses enfants. De nombreuses fenêtres avaient étaient ajoutées, et la pièce, bien plus grande qu'auparavant, bénéficiait d'une luminosité parfaite mettant en valeur l'immense table en chaine qui faisait face au plan de travail moitié sorcier, moitié moldu. Sur la gauche, le large escalier menaient vers les chambres qu'elles étaient impatientes de découvrir aussi mais, comme les jumeaux, elles furent attirées par la grande pièce qui s'étendait à droite, perpendiculairement à la cuisine.

Le salon était peint dans des tons chaud (typiquement Gryffondor diront plus tard certains de leurs compagnons !), et les nombreux canapés et fauteuils pouvaient sans aucun doute accueillir tout le monde, alors que les tapis moelleux faisaient déjà le ravissement des jumeaux. D'un côté, derrière les canapés, une haute cheminée en pierre blanche rappelait le côté sorcier de la demeure, mais de l'autre côté, exposés face à toutes les assises, un écran plat, une console de jeux et un tas de DVD donnaient une touche moldue qui fit largement sourire Lily (et les jumeaux !).

Avec un sourire plus que fier au visage, Hermione leur fit découvrir la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée : une belle bibliothèque qu'elle avait installée derrière le salon, assortie d'une table de travail et d'une large porte fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

A l'étage, ils découvrirent des murs toujours clairs, et de nombreuses chambres qui se dispersaient, comme autrefois, sur cinq étages. Mais aujourd'hui, les paliers étaient larges et clair, et chaque chambre avait été agrandie magiquement et disposait de sa petite salle de bain. Quand au grenier (et à la goule !) il avait disparu pour faire place à un grand espace de jeux que les jumeaux découvrirent avec des yeux émerveillés, sous les rires des quatre femmes.

Les jumeaux eurent d'ailleurs du mal à suivre, mais Hermione amena finalement tout le monde vers le jardin, et ils ne regrettèrent pas longtemps le grenier. L'étendue d'herbe fraiche était encadrée de parterres de fleurs variés, et une large terrasse accueillait une table presque aussi grande qu'une de celle de la grande salle de Poudlard. Un peu plus loin, des jeux pour enfants avaient été installés et un chemin de pierres multicolores menait en zigzagant vers un verger puis un lac. Hermione ne voulu rien dire à ce sujet, promettant que Ron en dirait plus au repas de midi, et c'est en souriant que les trois vampires et Hermione préparèrent la première réunion de famille du nouveau Terrier, alors que les jumeaux découvrait avec plaisir les joies toutes simples d'un toboggan et d'une balançoire.

xxx

Il était onze heure bien entamé quand Bella acheva la correction de sa dernière copie, et bien qu'elle fût plutôt satisfaite de ses élèves, elle s'autorisa un soupire de lassitude avant de s'étirer pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Elle avait horreur de corriger des copies et, pour empirer les choses, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, et elle avait maintenant intérêt à se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas se mettre en retard pour le Terrier.

D'un coup de baguette, elle rangea son bureau et transplana directement au Square. Surprise de n'y trouver ni Edward, ni Sirius, elle prit quand même une douche rapide et se prépara en vitesse avant de se demander sérieusement où pouvaient bien être son époux et son père. Une seconde lui suffit pour comprendre, et elle transplana à nouveau à Poudlard sans plus attendre… il étaient attendus dans dix minutes, et Hermione serait infernale s'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'heure !

Arrivée dans le grand hall, Bella prit une grande inspiration et elle ne mit pas longtemps à localiser les deux hommes, ainsi que Severus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant à la nouvelle complicité de ces trois là, mais elle pressa quand même le pas et entra sans frapper dans l'infirmerie, un sourire narquois au visage.

Les trois hommes, penchés autour d'une table, cessèrent de parler à l'instant même où la porte de l'infirmerie grinça dans ses gonds, mais Bella fut certaine que eux aussi, grincèrent, quand ils découvrirent l'identité de leur invité surprise. Alors, c'est en haussant un sourcil qu'elle demanda finalement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ?

- Rien du tout ! S'exclama Sirius.

Edward et Severus levèrent les yeux au ciel, alors que le sourire amusé reprenait sa place sur le visage de Bella et qu'elle répondait tout naturellement :

- Réponse bien trop précipitée pour être vraie, mon cher papa. Alors que complotez-vous ?

- Mais rien du tout, assura Edward en souriant à sa femme. Nous discutions, c'est tout !

- Hum, vraiment ? Demanda Bella. Et de quoi ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant même qu'un des deux autres ne réponde, et ce fut (bien évidemment) Sirius qui tomba dans le piège enfantin de sa fille :

- De Remus qui va être papa !

- Donc vous complotez ! S'exclama Bella en riant. On dirait trois élèves de première année pris en faute, c'est trop drôle !

Trois grognements lui répondirent, mais elle fit mine de rien en ajoutant :

- Dommage, je n'ai pas le temps de vous cuisiner. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes attendus au Terrier dans … hum… six minutes, et que moi, je n'ai aucunement envie de me faire engueuler par Hermione ! Alors j'ose espérer que vous êtes près, messieurs ?

Ils blêmirent tous les trois et, sous les rires soudains de Bella, ils se dépêchèrent de métamorphoser leurs vêtements et de se débarbouiller dans la salle d'eau de l'infirmerie, pour être un minimum présentable.

- Deux minutes ! S'exclama Bella alors qu'elle les entendait rire dans la salle d'eau.

- C'est bon ! Nous sommes prêts ! Répondit Severus en revenant, les deux autres sur les talons.

Ils subirent sans broncher le regard de Bella sur leurs personnes, mais elle sembla satisfaite, puisqu'elle répliqua simplement :

- Alors allons-y, on est juste dans les temps. Oh, et Severus, Miley à raison, le jeans te va plutôt bien !

Et, sur un dernier sourire narquois, Bella se fondit dans les bras d'Edward et transplana avec lui, laissant derrière eux un Sirius mort de rire, et un Severus à l'air stupide, qui transplanèrent quelques secondes après. Le jeune couple avait fini par admettre la place de Severus dans la vie de Miley, et ils en riaient plus facilement aujourd'hui, surtout à la vue de l'effet qu'avait la petite sur le caractère de Severus !

xxx

Tous avaient eu la même réaction que Lily, Esmé et Alice, quand ils avaient découverts le nouveau Terrier, et la majorité des Weasley présents n'avaient pu s'empêcher de pleurer d'émotion dans une des pièces de la maison, avant de rejoindre le jardin, et de s'émerveiller une fois de plus.

Quand tout le monde s'était enfin réuni autour de la grande table, Ron avait expliqué avec fierté qu'il avait pu acheter la plupart des terres entourant le Terrier et que, oui, le lac leur appartenait aujourd'hui, ainsi que de nombreux hectares de plaines et de vergers, et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de projets pour ces terres. Tous étaient stupéfaits, mais aussi ravis et émus, lançant cette journée avec perfection selon leurs hôtesses.

La table recelait de merveilles pour les sorciers, mais les jumeaux, eux, n'avaient pas résistés une seconde à l'appel du jardin et de toutes les autres merveilles qu'il décelait. On apercevait facilement des jeux moldus divers éparpillés dans un coin, non loin du toboggan et des balançoires, mais aussi plusieurs balais bien en vue près du verger.

Et, alors que les femmes s'extasiaient sur le ventre rond de Dora, à quinze jour de son terme, la majeure partie des hommes lorgnaient le jardin avec envie, sous le regard rieur d'Albus. Et c'est Jacob qui leur offrit l'opportunité qu'il fallait :

- Hey tonton Emmett ! Cria-t-il. On a pris nos balais, vous venez jouer avec nous ?

- Avec plaisir ! Répliqua le vampire, un large sourire aux lèvres. Allez, venez vous autres !

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour décider les joueurs, et alors que les équipes se formaient, Miley se réinstalla à table et lança simplement :

- Moi je ne joue pas, les vampires trichent !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'insurgea Emmett.

- Toi le premier ! Répliquèrent Drago et Ron en chœur.

Emmett haussa simplement les épaules en riant, avant de suivre Jacob vers le terrain de Quidditch improvisé qu'avait découvert le petit. Incontestablement déséquilibrées, les équipes détournèrent l'attention du ventre proéminent de Dora, et les éclats de rire n'eurent de cesse autour de la table, pendant de longues minutes.

Vampires contre sorciers… Miley avait raison : les vampires trichaient ! Mais le match en était plus drôle encore, alors que Ron, Drago et Ginny vociféraient sur les mauvaises manières des êtres immortels (enfin surtout d'Edward, Sirius et Emmett !). Remus, devant les buts sorciers, s'en faisait moins et avait carrément décidé d'adopter la même technique ! Donc, au même titre que Severus dans l'autre camp, il ne se gênait pas pour arrêter le Souaffle par magie et l'envoyer droit dans les buts adverses, un sourire purement Serpentard au visage. Charly Weasley, lui, était totalement soufflé par la maitrise qu'avait Jacob avec son balai, et cela faisait déjà trois fois que le microbe arrivait à le semer dans les airs, tout en riant aux éclats.

Autour de la table, les conversations finirent par reprendre, alors que Miley, Alice et Rosalie avaient délaissées le match pour aller découvrir la marelle dessinée un peu plus loin par Hermione. Et, forcement, Carlisle finit par arriver au seul sujet dont Bella ne voulait pas entendre parler… pourtant, elle se força à ne pas grogner quand son beau-père lança innocemment :

- Alors, Jasper, où en sont vos projets avec les Volturis ?

Comme à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé ces derniers temps, le regard du vampire se voilà une seconde avant qu'il soupire et se décide à répondre :

- Et bien, pour être honnête, nos contacts ne nous ont pas ramenés de très bonnes nouvelles…

- Ce qui signifie ? Demanda Bella, tous les sens soudain en alerte.

Jasper déglutit assez bruyamment au ton de sa belle sœur, mais répondit aussitôt :

- Les Volturis ne semblent pas favorables à une alliance… quelle qu'elle soit.

Le mauvais pressentiment. Bella senti son cœur se serrer alors que son instinct lui hurlait de fuir avec ses enfants sans attendre une seconde de plus. Et tout sembla se passer au ralenti sous ses yeux…

Autour d'elle, à table, les visages étaient songeurs mais bien loin de la vérité de la situation.

Plus loin, dans les airs, une partie de ses compagnons jouaient, inconscients du danger qui rodait, et elle la vision de son fils parmi eux lui déclenchait des frissons dans son dos.

De l'autre côté du jardin, proche de l'entrée de la maison, Miley jouait innocemment avec ses deux tantes. Alice, privée de vision en présence de la petite fille, ne pouvait pas sentir le vent tourner.

xxx

Bella n'avait pas de vision, juste des sensations, des pressentiments qui, bien souvent, se révélaient justes. Et cette fois, le pressentiment lui enserrait tellement le cœur qu'elle crut défaillir une seconde avant d'être enfin capable de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais, encore une fois, elle eut l'impression qu'un ralenti passait sous ses yeux.

Elle fut la première à se lever, d'un bon, mais une seconde seulement après, Miley se figeait, vite suivie d'Alice, puis de Jacob. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le petit garçon changea aussitôt la trajectoire de son balai, et alors qu'il filait à présent à toute allure vers la table, il ne fallu pas deux secondes aux autres pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait, et tous suivirent son mouvement.

Mais, pour Rosalie, Alice et Miley, il était déjà trop tard pour réagir. Avant même que quiconque ne puisse demander pourquoi les deux dernières et Bella s'étaient figées une seconde plus tôt, une quinzaine de vampires leur faisait face.

Bella se crispa quand elle découvrit les trois chefs Volturi, Jane et Alec à seulement quelques pas de sa fille, mais son instinct de vampire la poussait à ne pas faire un geste pour le moment. Pourtant, quand elle vit le regard menaçant de Jane se poser sur les balais qui revenaient à toute vitesse vers eux, elle bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers sa fille, alors même que Rosalie et Alice faisaient barrière de leur corps.

Les sorciers n'avaient pu l'entendre, mais Aro venait de murmurer à Jane d'intervenir, et déjà elle posait son regard douloureux sur Alice et Rosalie. En moins d'une seconde, les deux vampires étaient tombées au sol, hurlant leur douleur alors que Jane ne les lâchaient plus du regard.

Miley était paralysée par la douleur de ses tantes, la ressentant dans chaque partie de son petit corps, et quand le supplice cessa enfin, elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir le regard rouge de Jane se poser sur elle, que déjà elle entendait sa mère hurler derrière elle :

- NON ! Miley !

La petite fille ferma les yeux et serra les poings, se préparant à ressentir l'immonde douleur infligée par Jane, mais rien ne vint… et quand un cri enragé retenti non loin de ses oreilles, elle se décida à rouvrir les yeux, pour les écarquiller une seconde de stupéfaction.

xxx

Sur leurs balais, les autres étaient encore à quelques mètres quand ils virent avec horreur Alice et Rosalie tomber aux pieds de Miley. Mais, alors que Jane se tournait vers la petite fille, tous assistèrent à une scène hors du commun…

Incapable de rejoindre sa fille à temps, Bella avait crié avec désespoir, avant de se figer et de relever la tête avec un sursaut. Et, aussitôt, tous avaient pu voir une sorte d'onde magique sortir tout droit de la tête de Bella pour englober Miley. Si elle avait paru un instant stupéfaite, Bella avait enfin compris pourquoi son esprit était si hermétiquement clos pour Edward. Et, si son intuition était bonne, elle pouvait sans doute étendre son bouclier mental à plus d'une personne…

Et, alors qu'Aro lâchait un cri de rage, on put nettement distinguer l'onde magique s'étendre peu à peu pour englober Alice et Rosalie, offrant une diversion nécessaire à tous les vampires pour se regrouper auprès de Bella. Cette dernière était figée, n'osant bouger de peur de rompre son bouclier qui grossissait peu à peu, mais elle ne lâchait pas Jane du regard, la défiant en silence de pouvoir la contrer, alors que les trois chefs Volturis semblaient totalement stupéfaits.

Quelques secondes seulement suffirent à Bella pour englober également Jacob, venu se placer juste derrière elle, ainsi qu'Edward et Severus dans son bouclier. Et alors que les autres assistaient, toujours aussi stupéfaits, à la naissance d'une seconde bulle magique quasi transparente semblant sortir du dos de Bella, cette dernière se concentra comme jamais avant de crier :

- Severus ! Barre leur la route !

Alors qu'il était entrain de faire reculer Alice et Rosalie, Severus se figea une seconde sans comprendre les mots de Bella, avant que Miley, accroché dans le dos de son père, souffle doucement :

- Tes dons, Sev, utilise tes dons !

Et aussitôt, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'auto flageller pour sa stupidité, il se concentra autant qu'il put avant de dresser un immense mur d'eau entre eux et les vampires.

Tous savaient que cela ne leur donnait qu'un maigre répit, mais ils en profitèrent pour se regrouper et pour envoyer Albus et Dora à l'abri dans la maison (bien que le premier ne consentit se cacher qu'après un grognement particulièrement efficace de Severus). Les autres sorciers avaient refusés de se mettre à l'abri, mais un seul regard de Bella les avait persuadés de rester légèrement en retrait, protégés par la ligne de vampires qui entouraient la jeune fille.

Bella profita d'ailleurs de la diversion de Severus pour se tourner vers son fils et lui murmurer :

- Jacob, tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- Oui, maman, répondit le petit garçon sur le même ton. J'ai fait comme toi, et je crois qu'on peut réussir à réunir nos deux boucliers ensemble…

Mais bien sur ! Pensa Bella. Maintenir ce bouclier lui demandait une concentration intense, et elle ne savait même pas comment son fils pouvait supporter la pression magique si facilement. Mais, comme s'il lisait en elle, Jacob murmura :

- Laisse moi faire, c'est facile… Prends-moi sur ton dos, pour que je puisse faire le contact entre nos deux magies.

Bella fit les gros yeux, mais alors que le bouclier d'eau de Severus semblait faiblir, elle ne réfléchit pas d'avantage et obéit à son fils. Aussitôt, elle senti la petite main de Jacob se poser sur son cou mais elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire seulement quand il eut fini.

Les autres, Volturis mis à part, purent voir avec stupéfaction le second bouclier grossir peu à peu, englobant avec lui les derniers exclus de la protection, pour ensuite venir s'étendre jusqu'au premier bouclier, fusionnant entre eux sous leurs yeux stupéfaits.

- Jacob… commença Edward.

- Ca va, papa, coupa le petit garçon. J'ai mélangé la magie de maman et la mienne, comme ça on ne dépense pas du tout d'énergie pour maintenir le bouclier…

- Mais c'est quoi ce bouclier ! Répliqua Edward, plus inquiets que jamais.

- Notre don vampirique, répondit Bella. Jacob et moi sommes simplement entrain d'étendre la protection de notre esprit aux vôtres… Ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes immunisés que contre les pouvoirs mentaux, tel que celui de Jane.

- Et ben c'est déjà ça ! Maugréa Rosalie, qui avait du mal à se remettre.

Personne ne vit Miley grimacer à la douleur lancinante de sa tante, mais tous les vampires se mirent soudain en position de combat, alors que Severus rendait finalement les armes avec son bouclier.

- Vous restez en arrière, les sorciers, souffla soudain Bella. Et si sa tourne à l'affrontement vous fuyez, compris ?

- Bella… tenta Ron

- Non ! Coupa la vampire. Vous fuyez un point c'est tout ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille à affronter ça !

Et, avant même qu'un des sorciers ne puisse répondre, c'est une voix aussi colérique que moqueuse qui répondit :

- Tu as bien raison, ma chère Isabella ! Mais, tes compagnons vampires et toi-même n'êtes pas plus à la hauteur !

Bella serra les dents, peu sure que d'énerver Aro avec sa répartie tranchante et isolante les aideraient à cet instant mais, de toute façon, le chef vampirique ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il avança de quelques pas, aussitôt imité par tous ses compagnons, et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres d'eux avant de reprendre son discourt :

- Je dois avouer que ma colère n'a d'égale que ma stupéfaction face à votre culot, mes chers ! D'abord, mes contacts me rapportent que vous souhaitez divulguer l'existence de la famille royale à de simples sorciers, mais en plus nous découvrons parmi vous deux abominations ! Les enfants immortels sont interdits par nos lois, tout comme la divulgation de nos secrets ! Mais vous ne semblait vouloir suivre nos lois, et c'est pourquoi nous allons devoir sévir, et tout de suite !

Bella et ses compagnons étaient partagés entre plusieurs sentiments à cet instant, et si Jasper et Drago semblaient décomposés, Miley, elle, n'avait pas appréciée un des mots employés par Aro, et Edward ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de se téléporter directement devant Aro, à la l'extrême limite du bouclier de Bella et Jacob.

- Miley, non ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs d'entre eux, Bella et Edward en tête.

Mais la petite fille ne se retourna pas vers ses compagnons, et lança seulement à Aro :

- Mon frère et moi, on n'est pas des abominations ! On ne vous insulte pas, alors pas la peine de le faire pour nous ! D'abord, Bella c'est ma maman, et ce n'est pas interdit d'avoir des enfants à ce que je sache !

Les trois chefs Volturis se regardaient avec stupéfaction, alors que, comme leurs compagnons, ils avaient sentis l'odeur si étrange de cet enfant. Mais c'était son discourt qui avait le plus surpris Aro, et ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Que dis-tu, monstre ?

Le chef de clan eut presque envie de reculer quand il vit les yeux bleus de la petite virer au rouge pendant un quart de secondes, mais il fut encore plus abasourdis par sa réponse :

- C'est pas moi le monstre ! Et si vous ne me croyez pas, voyez par vous-même !

Et, sous les regards horrifiés et les cris de ses compagnons, Miley sortit sa petite main du bouclier et attrapa celle d'Aro sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

- Merlin, j'y crois pas… souffla Bella.

- Ca va aller, maman, intervint Jacob. Fais confiance aux pouvoirs de Miley…

- Ouai, tant que personne ne souffre autour ! Répliqua Severus.

Un ombre passa dans le regard de Bella, alors qu'Edward s'était avancé au côté de sa fille et attendait, impuissant, qu'elle rompe la connexion. Elle resserra alors sa prise sur Jacob, s'assurant une fois de plus que son fils ne souffrait pas à cause du bouclier, et attendit avec angoisse les quelques secondes que durèrent la connexion entre sa fille et Aro.

Comme tous ses compagnons, Bella savait bien ce que Miley était entrain de montrer au vampire : sa grossesse, l'accouchement, sa transformation et sans doute leur quotidien depuis. Bella craignait vraiment que sa fille en montre trop, mais elle savait aussi que c'était probablement la seule façon de convaincre les Volturi que les jumeaux n'étaient pas dangereux et incontrôlables.

Quand Miley relâcha enfin la main d'Aro, Edward profita de la stupéfaction évidente du Volturi pour attraper sa fille sans attendre et la remettre sur son dos, tout en lui murmurant au passage :

- Si tu refais un truc pareil, tu es punie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours Miley Izzy Cullen !

Seul Jacob esquissa un sourire à la réplique que son père alors que les autres, Miley y compris, tentait de déchiffrer les émotions qui passaient sur le visage d'Aro. La colère avait bien vite fait place à l'incompréhension, puis au choc, et à la stupéfaction, mais à cet instant nul ne savait comment décrypter l'étincelle qui brillait dans le regard du vampire, et tous en avaient des frissons dans le dos.

Sans lâcher ses vis-à-vis du regard, Aro fit pourtant un pas en arrière, se rapprochant de ses deux compagnons, et ils chuchotèrent si bas pendant quelques secondes que Bella et les siens ne distinguèrent pas un mot. Pendant quelques instants, ils ne purent que s'échanger des regards inquiets et indécis, et tous retinrent leur souffle quand Aro refit un pas en avant et se mit à sourire d'un air diabolique.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, vraiment très intéressant, je l'avoue ! Ha, ma chère Isabella, ta fille a un don hors du commun, et un caractère qui me plait beaucoup ! Je suis forcement un peu… hum… désappointé, disons, de constater le temps que tu as mis à devenir l'une des nôtres, mais je dois bien avouer que l'attente valait bien le résultat !

Il éclata d'un grand rire, glaçant littéralement le sang de Bella, Edward et Severus au passage, avant de reprendre :

- Cette enfant me plait énormément et, de part notre grande bonté, je pense que nous allons finalement pardonner vos petits écarts de conduite… Hum, mais bien évidemment, ceci n'est pas sans condition…

Edward resserra automatiquement sa prise sur sa fille, alors qu'il l'avait soudain sentie se tendre dans son dos, et il s'étonna un instant d'entendre Jacob grogner presque aussi fort de Severus et Bella. Lui, ne pouvait que se voiler la face pour le moment, et il resta interdit quand Aro reprit la parole :

- Pour être clair, nous repartons d'où nous venons avec la promesse de ne plus nous mêler de vos vies, si cette enfant repart avec nous !

- JAMAIS ! Hurla Bella en avançant d'un pas.

Severus aussi avait fait un pas, alors qu'Edward avait plutôt reculé, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre sa fille et Aro, et tous les autres ne pouvaient qu'être spectateurs de la scène.

Les yeux flamboyants de colère, Bella se tenait à quelques mètres d'Aro et la magie crépitait de ses mains, saturant l'air ambiant, alors qu'elle crachait à l'attention du vampire :

- Tu n'auras jamais ma fille !

Aro ne pouvait pas nier que l'étrange énergie qui crépitait au bout des doigts de la jeune sorcière le dérangeait, mais son sourire sadique ne s'effaça pourtant pas de son visage, et il répliqua sans trembler :

- Alors vous mourrez tous !

Un courant d'air froid balaya la scène, alors que les yeux de Bella brillaient d'un rouge écarlate, et c'est sur un ton calme mais horriblement tranchant qu'elle répondit :

- C'est toi qui va mourir ! Toi et tout les tiens, si tu oses toucher un seul cheveu de ma fille ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse, Aro ! Tu ignores de quoi je suis capable, mais je jure devant Merlin lui même que je détruirais tout ton monde si tu prends ma fille ! Je te pourchasserais et je ravagerais tout sur mon passage, révélant au monde entier l'existence des vampires ! Et, quand j'arriverais à Volterra, je tuerais chaque vampire de ta maudite cours… je vous brulerais tous jusqu'au dernier après vous avoir fait subir milles tortures ! Je n'ai pas hésité à tuer un mégalomane qui se croyait invincible alors que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine enceinte jusqu'aux dents, alors imagine seulement une seconde ce dont je suis capable aujourd'hui !

Dire que les trois chefs Volturis étaient stupéfaits était une bien faible description, alors que tous trois se retenaient de reculer, comme l'avaient fait les vampires qui les accompagnaient. L'aura magique de la vampire-sorcière semblait sortir de tous les pores de sa peau, et son regard rouge affirmait que ses paroles étaient vraies. Alors, oui, ils avaient peut-être sous-estimés Bella, mais il était hors de question qu'ils perdent la face si facilement… Et si elle était si puissante que ça, mieux valait s'en faire une alliée coute que coute… Et Marcus eut soudain l'idée parfaite pour retourner aisément la situation à leur avantage. Doucement, il effleura la main d'Aro, lui communiquant sa pensée, et ce dernier ne put retenir un léger soupire de soulagement. Alors seulement, il se détendit quelque peu, et se permit de sourire une nouvelle fois en répondant avec désinvolture :

- Tu me parais bien sure de toi, Isabella !

- Ne me cherche pas, Aro, parce que je suis plus que sérieuse !

Les compagnons de Bella étaient simplement horrifiés par ses paroles, et si tous étaient pourtant près à tuer pour protéger Miley, seul Severus parvenait à garder un visage impassible et tout aussi meurtrier que Bella. Mais même lui, frémit un instant quand Aro répondit finalement :

- Bien, alors voyons une dernière alternative… Hum, si tu parviens, aidé d'un seul de tes compagnons, à venir à bout de toute ma garde, nous consentirons à partir, en te laissant ta fille. Mais bien sur, tu peux encore accepter notre première proposition…

Bella fronça les sourcils un cours instant, soudain envahie d'un énorme doute. La garde vampirique d'Aro comptait douze vampires, dont Jane et Alec, et franchement, elle n'était plus sur de son coup. Pourtant, elle ne cessa pas de foudroyer Aro du regard. Il était hors de question qu'il touche à sa fille, un point c'est tout !

- Et si j'échoue ? Demanda-t-elle alors, sous les regards horrifiés de ses compagnons.

- Nous vous tuons tous ! Répliqua Aro en souriant.

Bien malgré elle, Bella lui rendit son sourire sadique (il était agaçant à la fin !), avant de demander le plus naturellement du monde :

- Quelles sont les règles ? Tu les veux morts, ou simplement hors services, tes vampires ?

Qu'elle garde son insolence était plutôt bon signe pour ses compagnons, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir des sueurs froides en attendant la réponse d'Aro. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres une seconde devant le ton irrespectueux de la jeune vampire, mais il répondit finalement sur un ton toujours aussi calme :

- Aucunes règles, tu peux utiliser tous tes… atouts… Quand à mes vampires, tu n'es pas obligée de les tuer. Je préfèrerais les ramener en vie, si toutefois tu es capable de les mettre « hors service », comme tu dis !

- Bien ! Souffla Bella.

- Bien ! Reprit Aro. Tu as quelques secondes pour choisir qui t'accompagne et poser ton petit fardeau ! Ne t'en fait pas, je m'engage à ce que Jane se contente de te faire souffrir toi !

Bella avait bien envie de faire ravaler à Aro son petit sourire ironique, mais la main de Jacob dans son cou la força à reculer plutôt qu'à avancer, et elle se retrouva bientôt face aux mines défaites de ses compagnons.

- Bella, tu es folle ! Murmura Sirius.

- Tu vois une autre solution ? Répliqua-t-elle. Si ils décident de nous attaquer tous ensemble, certain d'entre nous n'y survivront pas, et nous ne pouvons pas tous fuir sans déclencher une catastrophe imprévisible ! Papa, c'est avec toi que je me suis entrainée ces derniers mois, et tu sais très bien ce que je vaux… Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à Miley, et si je dois me bouffer douze vampires pour ça, alors soit !

- Six, intervint Severus d'une voix froide.

- Quoi ? Souffla Bella.

- Tu as six vampires à te faire, les six autres sont pour moi, répondit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Croisant le regard de son mari, Bella comprit que lui aussi était de cet avis. Severus était sans conteste le plus puissant après Bella, et son attachement à Miley ne pouvait que renforcer sa rage de vaincre ces vampires.

- Faites attention à vous, lança alors Edward, coupant cours à toute discussion.

Tout le monde voulait protester mais ce qui suivit força le silence à s'instaurer. En pleurs, Miley se jeta dans les bras de Severus et lui fit promettre de ne pas mourir, alors que Bella confiait son fils (lui aussi en pleurs) à Emmett, en lui glissant au creux de l'oreille de ne pas intervenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était vraiment soulagée de ne plus être capable de pleurer quand Miley se jeta dans ses bras à son tour, mais elle déposa un simple baiser sur le front de sa fille, tout en lui donnant les mêmes recommandations qu'à Jacob.

Bella et Severus ne se jetèrent qu'un regard rapide avant de métamorphoser leurs vêtements en tenues de combats, faisant apparaître par la même occasion diverses armes dans leurs fourreaux. Et, sans un regard pour leurs compagnons, ils avancèrent en silence vers Aro.

- Vous avez donc choisi le combat, constata ce dernier.

- Visiblement ! Répliqua Severus avec mordant.

Aro fronça le nez et, sans plus un mot, recula se mettre à l'abri avec ses deux compagnons.

Au milieu du jardin encore immaculé du terrier, se tenaient à présent Bella et Severus, fiers et crépitant de magie pure, face à douze vampires qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

* * *

Et si, je peux le faire… Oui, oui, je peux vous laisser sur cette fin, et je vous rappelle juste au passage qu'un auteur mort ne peux pas poster (ni même écrire d'ailleurs !) la suite de son histoire ! Vous voilà prévenus !

Par contre, je vous promets de me mettre à la suite dès demain pour vous la poster au plus tôt

(elle est déjà toute prête dans ma tête…) !

N'oubliez pas mes reviews, je promets d'y répondre au prochain chapitre :D !

A bientôt (et bonne nuit en ce qui me concerne…)

Haley


	72. A l'ombre du crépuscule

Salut ! Oui, bon, je sais, j'avais promis de me dépêcher pour ce chapitre, mais ca a été beaucoup plus difficile à écrire que je ne le pensais… En tout cas, pour me faire pardonner le délai, voici un long chapitre entièrement consacré au combat. C'est la première fois que je parviens à faire durer une « bataille » sur un si long chapitre, alors j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire ! Moi je suis plutôt fière de ce qui en sort, et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions !

Vos RARs sont à la fin :D, alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Haley D

* * *

**72 – A l'ombre du crépuscule **

_**« Quand le crépuscule arrive**_

_**Je me cache dans son ombre**_

_**Et je sens une douleur vive**_

_**Alors que je sombre… » **_(1)

xxx

Lily et Sirius avaient tout de suite dressés de solides boucliers de protection pour les séparer du combat, et tous ne pouvaient à présent qu'attendre, dans un silence pesant entrecoupé des sanglots des jumeaux.

Edward serrait sa fille contre son cœur, lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer, mais ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas, et le jeune père ne savait comment interpréter cela. Sa fille avait-elle sentie que Bella et Severus ne s'en sortiraient pas ? Ou avait-elle seulement peur pour eux ? Edward ne savait pas mais, alors qu'il voyait Jacob pleurer lui aussi au creux des bras d'Emmett, son cœur ne pouvait que souffrir le martyre. Sa femme était face à douze vampires visiblement aussi furieux qu'impatients, et ses enfants semblaient tellement désemparés qu'il ne savait pas comment faire face à tout ça.

Edward senti plus qu'il ne vit Emmett se rapprocher de lui avec son petit fardeau au creux des bras, mais quand il vit son fils tendre les bras vers lui en une demande muette, il remercia le ciel de ne plus être capable de pleurer. Sans un mot, il attrapa Jacob dans ses bras et échangea un regard douloureux avec son frère, alors que le petit garçon se serrait contre sa sœur en ne cessant de pleurer.

Le jeune père ne pouvait plus supporter la tristesse de ses enfants et, soudain, il réalisa également qu'ils ne devaient pas voir Ca. Non, ils ne devaient pas assister à ce combat dont l'issue était plus qu'incertaine. Et c'était à lui, leur père, de les protéger de tous ça. Alors, sans même dire un mot à ses compagnons, il se dirigea à pas rapides vers la maison, rejoignant Dora et Albus dans la cuisine.

Le vieil homme avait le regard vide de toute étincelle, et soutenait une Dora en larmes, les deux mains posées possessivement sur son ventre rond. Tout deux étaient installés devant une des grandes fenêtres de la cuisine, et s'ils bénéficiaient d'une vue imprenable sur le jardin, ils se tournèrent aussitôt vers Edward quand il entra, et Albus demanda sans attendre :

- Par Merlin, Edward, dis-moi qu'ils ne vont pas se battre contre la garde royale ?

Bien sur, ils avaient sans doute tout vu depuis tout à l'heure, mais rien entendu de ce qui se passait, les laissant tout les deux dans une incompréhension et une inquiétude grandissante. Alors, serrant d'avantage ses enfants contre lui, Edward rejoignit Dora et Albus près de la fenêtre et répondit d'une voix semblant morte :

- Si, ils vont le faire. Aro a vu les pensées de Miley et il veut l'emmener avec lui…

Dora hoqueta dans ses larmes, alors qu'Albus blêmissait d'avantage encore et que les jumeaux se serraient d'eux même un peu plus contre le torse de leur père. Mais Edward sursauta malgré lui quand il distingua les pensées de sa fille. Aussitôt, il posa les enfants au sol et s'accroupit devant eux avant de souffler doucement :

- Miley, mon ange, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est de la faute d'aucun de vous deux. Les Volturis sont mauvais et ils étaient venus pour se battre quoi qu'il arrive…

- Si, c'est ma faute, hoqueta la petite. Si je n'avais pas montré mes pensées, il ne voudrait pas m'emmener avec lui… Et maman, elle…

Le cœur des trois adultes se serra, alors que Jacob serrait la main de sa sœur avec force, lui exprimant par ce geste les mots qu'il ne pouvait dire pour le moment, trop occupé à se focaliser sur l'aura magique de sa mère. Mais Edward ne la laissa pas finir, et la coupa avec un ton aussi doux que ferme :

- Maman est très puissante et elle va s'en sortir. Elle et Sev vont gagner, mon bébé, tu ne dois pas en douter.

Les larmes qui coulaient en abondance sur les joues de sa fille lui brisaient le cœur, mais il se força à garder un visage impassible pour continuer :

- Tu as sauvé tous les sorciers en montrant tes souvenirs à Aro, mon ange. Je suis sure que tu as lu en lui aussi, et tu sais qu'il nous voulait tous du mal… Mais, grâce à toi, et à maman, ils vont finir par nous laisser tranquille… Maman va gagner, chérie. Maman et Sev vont gagner…

Miley hoqueta dans ses larmes et ne répondit pas à son père, mais elle se jeta dans ses bras et se serra contre lui avec force, entrainant Jacob avec elle. Fermant les yeux, Edward referma ses bras sur ses enfants, priant seulement les dieux que sa femme et Severus ressortent vivants de ce combat.

Lisant facilement entre les lignes, Dora et Albus comprenaient maintenant ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux, mais cela ne les rassurait pas le moins du monde. Par Merlin, comment Bella et Severus pouvaient-ils s'en sortir face à douze vampires super puissants ?

Ceux qui étaient restés dans le jardin se posaient d'ailleurs la même question. Et, collés les uns aux autres, ils ne pouvaient que prier Merlin pour que tout finisse bien.

xxx

Severus à ses côtés, et douze vampires devant eux, Bella commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas tout simplement fait transplaner tout le monde hors d'ici dès que ces vampires maudits étaient arrivés ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Severus la suivre dans cette folie ? Et pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi, elle ne sentait que maintenant qu'absolument tous les vampires qui leur faisaient face avaient un don vampirique ? Ils étaient mal… très mal. Et franchement, elle n'était pas certaine de s'en sortir cette fois ci.

Severus, lui, n'avait absolument pas cet état d'esprit. En tant qu'ancien espion, il avait grandement l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, et sa rage dépassait largement la légère crainte qu'il ressentait devant les douze vampires.

Bien sûr, lui aussi venait seulement de réaliser que leurs adversaires détenaient tous des dons vampiriques, mais Bella et lui aussi en étaient dotés… sans oublier, en plus, leurs pouvoirs de sorciers. Et si lui était un sorcier puissant, Bella, elle, était sans doute la sorcière la plus puissante depuis Merlin lui-même… alors pourquoi s'en faire ? La jeune mère avait un instinct hors du commun qui l'avait déjà sauvé plus d'une fois et, à cet instant, il espérait juste qu'elle ne soit pas entrain de paniquer…

Paniquer… Bella avait dépassé ce stade depuis quelques minutes déjà, et elle était à présent partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Devait-elle fuir d'ici avec ses compagnons, ou tout simplement forcer dans le tas ?

Mais c'est Severus qui l'aida à se décider (ou à se décrisper, au choix…). Voyant la garde royale attendre sagement qu'ils fassent un geste, le maitre des potions décida de prendre les choses en mains :

- Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un plan, murmura-t-il.

- Ouai… je crois aussi qu'on aurait du y penser avant ! Maugréa Bella sans lâcher ses adversaires du regard.

Oui, le maitre des potions avait raison, et Bella savait qu'elle devait absolument se ressaisir et réfléchir. Mais c'était bien plus simple à dire qu'à faire… Et Severus voyait nettement les émotions passer dans le regard ambré de la jeune femme.

- Bella ! Lança-t-il alors. Par Merlin, fait ressortir ton insupportable côté Gryffondor et réagit !

- Oh ça va, hein ! Répliqua Bella sous les regards courroucés de la garde Royale. Et qu'est-ce qu'il propose Monsieur le Serpentard ?

Severus s'empêcha de grogner et répliqua simplement, d'un ton étrangement doux :

- Un bon Serpentard aurait déjà fuit, ma chère, alors j'ai juste besoin de l'irritante Calamity Black pour le moment.

Sa réplique arracha un sourire malgré elle à Bella, et quand elle releva légèrement la tête et que ses yeux virèrent au noir, Severus sut qu'il avait réussi à redonner confiance à son ancienne élève. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas déjà quelques idées en tête (on est un ancien mangemort, ou on ne l'est pas !), mais il voulait juste être sur qu'elle était prête à foncer dans le tas elle aussi. Si bien qu'il fut largement soulagé quand elle lança, d'une voix où le doute ne transpirait plus :

- Ok, on commence par les deux plus dangereux, et une toile pourrait retenir les autres un moment.

Severus hocha juste la tête. Il avait lui aussi pensé à une toile magique pour retenir les vampires quelques minutes, mais il n'était vraiment pas sur de pouvoir résister devant les pouvoirs mentaux de Jane et Alec. Car, si la première pouvait infliger une douleur mentale pire encore que les Doloris, le second pouvait ôter toute sensation et c'était, au gout du vampire, tout aussi dangereux.

Mais, comme si Bella avait lu en lui (et alors que la garde royale commençait à s'agiter), il senti le bouclier mental de la jeune vampire s'étendre doucement jusqu'à son esprit, et aussitôt une seule question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Combien de temps tu crois tenir ?

Bella grimaça. Il avait posé la bonne question, mais en même temps la seule qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il évite. Elle ignorait si elle serait capable de maintenir sa concentration suffisamment longtemps mais son fils l'avait fait… elle pouvait bien réussir elle aussi ! Pourtant, quand elle senti sa magie fluctuer doucement entre elle et Severus, elle répondit avec une nouvelle grimace :

- Pas longtemps. Dix minutes, maximum…

- Alors allons-y ! Répliqua simplement le maitre des potions.

Sa réplique fit aussitôt réagir les vampires de la garde royale mais, d'un même geste du poignet, Bella et Severus invoquèrent une sorte d'immense toile d'araignée, qui stoppa net les dix vampires qui se tenaient quelques pas derrière Jane et Alec. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux avant que les vampires ne parviennent à se défaire du sort, et ils ne comptaient pas perdre une seconde. Mais, alors que Severus se dirigeait vers Jane, Bella le devança et, foudroyant la Volturi du regard, elle lança d'une voix froide et tranchante :

- Elle est pour moi. Elle a torturé mon époux, deux de mes sœurs, et elle a voulu s'en prendre à ma fille. Elle est pour moi, Severus.

Le maitre des potions hocha simplement la tête et se rapprocha d'Alec. Bien sur, il aurait bien aimé faire payer à cette vampire d'avoir voulu s'en prendre à Miley, mais il ne pouvait pas enlever ça à Bella… Et, visiblement, elle allait finalement y prendre plaisir.

xxx

Les trois chefs Volturi blêmirent un peu quand ils virent Bella se jeter sur Jane, sa baguette dans la main droite, et une longue dague apparue par magie dans l'autre. Aro avait dit à Bella qu'elle pouvait éviter de tuer ses vampires, mais il comprit soudain que ses deux meilleurs éléments ne survivraient peut-être pas à cet affrontement.

Ils avaient visiblement sous estimé les pouvoirs de ces deux vampires-sorciers, et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à prier que cela ne tourne pas au carnage. Les deux vampires végétariens dégageaient une telle aura meurtrière que, coincés dans leurs toiles magiques, les autres immortels frémissaient d'anticipation... La bataille était lancée, et nul ne pouvait prédire à quoi ressemblerait bientôt ce jardin.

xxx

Lily, Sirius et leurs compagnons avaient vu toutes les émotions défiler sur le visage de Bella avec une inquiétude grandissante. Et, s'ils avaient été soulagés que Severus parvienne à la rassurer, ils étaient à présent horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux… Et ce n'était que le début.

xxx

Dans la maison, seul Albus était resté à la fenêtre, observant la scène avec crainte et espoir, mais alors qu'il hoquetait de surprise face à la première attaque de Bella, il ne vit pas les jumeaux sursauter dans les bras de leur père.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda pourtant Edward aussitôt, attirant l'attention de Dora.

La peur qui inondait le regard de ses enfants était insupportable pour Edward, et c'est Albus, sans quitter le jardin des yeux, qui lui expliqua la situation en soufflant simplement :

- Ca a commencé.

Edward se figea une seconde avant de resserrer l'étreinte sur les jumeaux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Non, il ne le pouvait pas… pas sans finir par intervenir. Alors, tout comme Dora, il ferma seulement les yeux et pria Merlin pour qu'il lui rende sa femme à la fin de cette journée.

xxx

Finalement décidée, Bella n'avait plus hésité une seconde, et elle était arrivée si vite sur Jane que la vampire n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la dague en argent, que déjà elle s'enfonçait avec une force impressionnante dans son ventre. Avec un sourire aussi sadique que satisfait (qui en fit frémir plus d'un), Bella retira doucement la dague et, sous le regard médusé et stupéfait de Jane, elle la porta doucement à sa bouche pour lécher la lame avec un grognement de satisfaction.

Jane était totalement obnubilée par la créature magnifique et puissante qui l'avait réduite à l'état de légume en moins de dix secondes. Alors que son sang s'échappait de la plaie béante qui couvrait son bas ventre, la Volturi ne pouvait défaire son regard de ces deux yeux noirs qui la fixaient avec faim, et encore moins de cette langue qui venait de nettoyer la lame avec une sensualité déconcertante.

Jane ne voyait plus rien, sinon ce regard qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle ne sentait plus rien, sinon cette magie qui semblait s'insinuer dans tous les pores de sa peau. Elle n'entendait plus rien, sinon la respiration lente et régulière de son bourreau, qui se rapprochait inexorablement de son cou.

Elle était complètement paralysée et, bien qu'elle en soit tout à fait consciente, Jane ne fit pas un geste quand Bella se rapprocha d'elle et planta ses dents acérées dans son cou.

xxx

Severus avait senti la magie de Bella se libérer alors qu'elle sautait avec grâce et puissance sur Jane et, enivré par la force magique de son ancienne élève, il avait lui aussi attaqué sans plus attendre.

Très vite, un air ennuyé et profondément énervé était apparu sur le visage d'Alec, alors qu'il devait sans doute comprendre que son don vampirique ne lui serait d'aucune aide pendant ce combat. Mais, ne se démontant pas pour autant, le vampire avait aussitôt sorti une longue épée de son fourreau, et avait paré le premier coup de Severus avec agilité.

Le combat s'était alors engagé avec fureur entre les deux vampires. Les sorciers ne pouvaient plus rien distinguer tant les deux hommes bougeaient avec une rapidité et une vitesse surhumaine, et seul le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient rappelait que deux hommes se battaient devant eux.

Severus était plutôt à l'aise face à ce petit vampire teigneux. Alec était doué à l'épée, oui, mais visiblement beaucoup moins que Bella et Sirius… et il remerciait aujourd'hui Merlin de s'être tant entrainé avec les deux insupportables Gryffondors ces derniers mois.

Oui, car à cet instant il ne pouvait qu'être fier de sa prestation. Lui qui s'était toujours contenté du pouvoir de la magie avant de croiser la route de Bella, pouvait sans mal avouer aujourd'hui que ce genre de combat était tout aussi grisant qu'un bon duel magique. Il ne cessait de parer les coups de son ennemi, et profitait de chacune de ses erreurs pour le blesser plus ou moins profondément. Alec était couvert de plaies, alors que pas une fois il n'était parvenu à briser la garde de Severus, et la colère montait en lui aussi vite que son sang quittait son corps.

Bien sur, le vampire ne pouvait pas mourir de ses blessures, mais il risquait fort, si cela continuait ainsi, de se retrouver « hors service », comme l'avait si bien dit Bella quelques minutes plus tôt, et il ne pouvait pas admettre de se faire battre par un vampire si jeune et si expérimenté (à son avis, bien sur !).

Mais alors qu'un regain d'énergie donnait d'avantage de fil à retorde à Severus, les deux combattants entendirent les autres vampires s'agiter dangereusement dans leur toile, et Alec se figea de douleur quand il découvrit la cause de leurs cris.

Severus aussi se figea, de stupeur lui, alors qu'il distinguait sans mal la magie de Bella qui tourbillonnait dangereusement tout autour de Jane. Il était persuadé que la jeune brune n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, et la scène en était plus étrange encore.

Un frisson de pur désir se répandit dans son dos alors qu'il voyait son ancienne élève lécher son arme en dévisageant son ennemie, mais il retrouva ses esprits dès qu'il vit Bella planter ses dents dans le cou gracile de Jane… et la suite ne se passa qu'en une poignée de secondes.

Alors que des vampires furieux se détachaient déjà de la toile magique, Severus fit volte face vers Alec, et lui trancha la gorge d'un seul coup net et puissant. Dans un cri muet, le vampire tomba aux pieds de Severus en tentant de ralentir l'afflux sanguin qui sortait de son cou, mais il se savait vaincu. Et il ferma juste les yeux quand un cri à glacer le sang d'un immortel se fit entendre.

xxx

Réunis autour de Carlisle et Sirius, les spectateurs extérieur du combat étaient partagés entre l'envie de fuir, et celle de vomir. Si, du combat de Severus, ils n'avaient nettement vu que la fin, et l'horrible coup de grâce qui avait laissé Alec au pied du maitre des potions, se vidant peu à peu de son sang, le combat de Bella était une autre histoire.

Absolument tous les vampires avaient été, une seconde au moins, obnubilés par l'aura magique de Bella, et pas un seul n'avait échappé au frisson de pur désir quand elle avait léché la dague. Mais, reprenant leurs esprits, c'était avec autant de stupéfaction que d'horreur qu'ils avaient vu Bella morde avec force le cou de Jane. Mais le pire fut une seconde après, alors que la vampire blonde commençait à hurler à la mort…

xxx

Edward avait donné une potion de sommeil à une Dora beaucoup trop agité pour son état, mais il n'avait pas bougé du salon, où il tenait encore fortement les jumeaux contre son torse de pierre. Ces deux derniers ne pleuraient plus, mais leurs regards ne rassuraient pas le jeune père pour autant. Car si Miley semblait perdue très loin dans ses souvenirs, Jacob, lui, avait une lueur meurtrière au fond de ses yeux ambrés qui ne pouvait que faire frémir Edward.

A cet instant, il réalisait réellement que Jacob était le prédateur, alors que Miley avait finalement bien plus de la sorcière. Et si sa fille, effrayée par le pouvoir de son empathie, s'était réfugié dans son esprit pour ne pas briser la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère, Jacob semblait n'être attentif qu'à ce qui se passait dehors. Le petit garçon grognait à chaque fois que les épées s'entrechoquaient et, serrant ses petits poings avec force, il semblait tenir sur le canapé que grâce à l'étreinte de son père.

Mais soudain, alors qu'Edward sentait un étrange sentiment lui étreindre la poitrine, et qu'Albus hoquetait de stupeur à la fenêtre, Jacob s'enfuit des bras de son père et couru aussitôt rejoindre le vieil homme, suivait de près par son père.

Edward avait laissé Miley se blottir contre Dora sur le canapé, et quand il arriva derrière son fils, face à l'immense fenêtre, il se figea de stupeur et ne pensa même pas à détourner le regard de Jacob de cette scène aussi horrible qu'étrange.

Comme au ralenti, ils virent Bella boire avec un plaisir évident à la gorge de Jane, alors que, quelques mètres plus loin, Severus tranchait la gorge de l'autre vampire avec un sourire meurtrier. Mais le pire fut quand Bella cessa de boire. Un instant, son regard rouge sembla figer l'air autour d'elle, mais tout reprit un rythme d'enfer la seconde d'après.

xxx

Bella ne put s'empêcher de se lécher goulument les lèvres alors qu'elle maintenait encore contre elle le corps tremblant de Jane. Mais les hurlements de la vampire la ramena peu à peu à la réalité, et alors qu'elle voyait soudain Severus jeter le corps sanglant d'Alec aux pieds des trois chefs Volturis, elle se débarrassa elle aussi de Jane. Mais, au lieu de la rendre aux Volturis, elle jeta son corps non loin d'elle, une étrange sensation s'infiltrant peu à peu dans ses veines.

La vampire était entrain d'hurler de douleur, son corps pris de spasmes incontrôlables, et Bella avait déjà vu ce genre de douleur. Elle l'avait même ressentie. Alors, quand elle perçu le regard inquiet de Severus sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler un très distingué :

- Putain de merde !

- Comme tu dis ! Railla Severus. C'était quoi CA, Bella ?

- Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Et je crains qu'il ne soit pas temps d'en parler !

Severus haussa un sourcil (vieille habitude !), mais son instinct lui fit vite comprendre que Bella avait raison. Les vampires avaient réussi à briser la toile, et alors qu'ils venaient de vaincre leurs deux premiers ennemis, dix leur fonçait dessus en hurlant de rage.

Ils avaient perdu de précieuses secondes en bavardage inutile, et la garde Volturi était à présent bien trop dispersée pour qu'une toile magique fonctionne à nouveau. Alors, sous les yeux stupéfaits des chefs Volturis, et horrifiés de tous leurs compagnons spectateurs, ils firent la seule chose possible à cet instant : foncer dans le tas.

Ils avaient tout deux abandonnés leurs baguettes magiques et seuls les coups d'épées, et les effluves de magie brutes raisonnaient sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le jardin du Terrier.

On pouvait parfois entendre un cri retentir, et des os se briser sous l'impact des larmes, mais à chaque fois que du sang giclait avec force, nul ne pouvait dire quel côté venait de prendre un coup. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, même pour la vue vampirique, et tout le monde retenait son souffle à chaque fois qu'un corps tombait au sol. Mais, à chaque fois, c'était un vampire de la garde qui tombait et qui, d'un geste de la main de Severus, était renvoyé directement au pied des Volturis.

Bella et Severus avaient adoptés la meilleure tactique vue la situation. Dos à dos, ils semblaient connectés sur la même longueur d'onde alors qu'ils bougeaient avec une parfaite harmonie. Les coups pleuvaient, toujours plus précis et plus puissant, et la magie brute se déversait par vague, figeant quelques secondes, ou faisant hurler de rage et de douleur. Les dons vampiriques de Severus, et l'immense magie de Bella étaient certes des avantages conséquents, mais ils avaient tant d'adversaires qu'il était impossible de parer tous les coups. Et bientôt, l'herbe du jardin fut tachée autant de leur sang que de celui de leurs ennemis.

xxx

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le combat reprenne un rythme plus humain, signe que les vampires faiblissaient lentement. Quatre vampires de la garde avaient assez rapidement rejoint Alec aux pieds des chefs Volturis, mais tout avait été beaucoup moins vite ensuite.

Alors qu'ils avaient brisés leurs premiers ennemis en quelques minutes chacun, il leur avait fallu près d'une heure pour faire tomber les suivants, y compris celui que Severus venait d'envoyer rejoindre les autres. Et ils avaient encore deux vampires à combattre, deux créatures visiblement furieuses et en bien meilleur état qu'eux.

Mais cet affrontement, ils l'attendaient depuis des heures maintenant. Deux contre deux, c'était le moment d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ne restait plus qu'à se décider à attaquer.

xxx

Severus sentait chaque partie de son corps lui hurler de cesser ce massacre, mais il refusait de laisser son regard dévier sur lui et tentait de repousser la douleur au plus profond de lui même. Après tout, lui qui avait subi plus d'une séance de torture avec ce cher Voldemort, pouvait bien tenir encore un peu.

Il le devait de toute façon. Il l'avait promis à Miley, et il était hors de question de ne pas respecter cette promesse. Alors il se raccrochait au souffle erratique de Bella qu'il sentait raisonner dans son dos, se refusant aussi de regarder l'état de sa partenaire, bien qu'il ne pouvait occulter l'odeur de son sang.

Les quelques secondes de répit qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent une éternité, et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux une seconde, comme pour se donner du courage, quand Bella se détacha de son dos pour se placer à ses côtés, face aux deux derniers membres de la garde royale encore debout.

xxx

Bella ne comptait plus les heures et, comme Severus, elle refusait de baisser le regard vers son corps, alors que la douleur était telle qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout.

Ils étaient parvenus à mettre hors jeu tous les vampires, un par un, et alors que le combat final pointait son nez, le soleil quittait doucement la partie.

Une seconde, Bella ne put s'empêcher de relever l'ironie du moment : c'était le crépuscule. De chaudes couleurs se partageaient le ciel dans une parfaite harmonie, qui contrastait largement avec le chaos régnant sur la pelouse du Terrier.

Bella avait toujours adoré ce moment de la journée mais, à cet instant, l'ombre que lui offrait ce crépuscule lui glaçait plutôt le sang. Tout paraissait encore plus effrayant sous cette luminosité, et le sang qui maculait le jardin semblait n'être là que pour lui rappelait qu'elle perdait peu à peu son fluide vital elle aussi.

Un instant, elle ne fut plus certaine d'être capable de s'en sortir cette fois ci, mais alors que seul le souffle irrégulier de Severus la maintenait encore alerte, l'image furtive de ses enfants passa dans son esprit et elle y trouva le courage nécessaire pour se redresser.

Occultant sa douleur, l'odeur du sang et sa peur, Bella se détacha de Severus pour se placer à ses côtés, enfin prête à en finir. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que les Dieux les soutiennent quelques minutes supplémentaires…

xxx

Sur la pelouse, les heures passées n'avaient pas réussi à disperser les compagnons de Bella et Severus, toujours serrés les uns contre les autres, et priant pour que tout ceci s'arrête enfin.

Dans la maison, par contre, seul Albus n'avait pas loupé une miette du combat. Edward n'avait pas tenu plus de dix minutes devant la fenêtre (réalisant avec horreur qu'il avait laissé son fils regarder dix minutes du combat !), et Dora n'avait même pas voulu en entendre parler quand elle s'était réveillée.

Alors, loin des hoquets de peur d'Albus, Dora et Edward s'étaient contenté de rassurer au mieux les jumeaux, et de parvenir (par miracle) à les endormir.

Dora semblait perdue très loin dans ses pensées, sa main droite caressant son ventre rond, et la gauche perdue dans les boucles de Miley. Cette vision arracha un triste sourire à Edward, alors que le salon plongeait peu à peu dans l'obscurité. C'était le crépuscule. Cet instant qui avait bercés leurs premiers rapprochements, à Bella et lui, deux ans auparavant.

Comme sentant la fin approcher, Edward laissa les jumeaux aux bons soins de Dora, et rejoignit Albus en silence. Alors que le vieil homme posait une main apaisante sur son bras, Edward découvrit avec horreur le tableau qu'offrait le jardin. Côte à côte au milieu d'une herbe rouge sang, Bella et Severus faisaient face aux deux derniers vampires de la garde. Il se retint avec beaucoup de mal de foncer dehors pour soigner les plaies béantes de sa femme et, alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait sur la joue d'Albus, Edward ne put qu'espérer que les Dieux ne lui enlèvent pas aujourd'hui ce qu'ils lui avaient offert jadis.

xxx

Aro et ses deux compagnons avaient du mal à croire à tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ces dernières heures, mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : Bella et Severus étaient deux vampires beaucoup plus puissants que l'intégralité de la garde royale… Et même si leurs deux derniers vampires encore debout semblaient en meilleur état que les deux défenseurs du bien, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas douter une seconde de l'issue de cette bataille.

Ils leur semblaient maintenant avoir très mal joué leur coup, et l'espion qui leur avait rapporté les projets de Jasper et Drago risquait fort de regretter de ne pas s'être d'avantage renseigné sur cette famille si spéciale. La fratrie Cullen était incontestablement devenue la famille de vampire la puis puissante qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, et cela semblait assez mal parti pour s'en faire des alliés… Oui, car toute idée de bataille avait (bizarrement) quitté l'esprit des trois chefs Volturis. A seulement deux vampires, ils étaient déjà parvenu à en massacrer dix, et ils ne doutaient plus du tout des paroles menaçantes que Bella avait proféré quelques heures plus tôt. Leurs forces vampiriques, mêlées à tous les pouvoirs sorciers qu'ils possédaient faisaient d'eux des dieux parmi les hommes pour Aro, et les pouvoirs naissants de Miley et Jacob ne viendraient par la suite qu'asseoir d'avantage encore leur suprématie. Et pourtant, Aro savait grâce à son don, qu'aucuns d'eux ne cherchaient réellement le pouvoir. Ils voulaient juste la paix, et ils se donnaient largement les moyens de la défendre.

Les trois chefs de clan étaient à présent dans le même état d'esprit, partagés entre l'admiration et la colère (ils avaient quand même neuf vampires en mauvais état à leurs pieds, et Jane hurlait toujours sa douleur un peu plus loin). Et, alors que le crépuscule jouait de ses couleurs dans le ciel, comme annonçant l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, le dernier combat débuta enfin.

xxx

Bella et Severus n'avaient même pas échangés un regard, et c'est pourtant avec une parfaite synchronisation qu'ils s'élancèrent une fois de plus vers leurs derniers ennemis.

Le combat était bien plus lent que le premier double duel qu'ils avaient effectué, quelques heures plus tôt, si bien que tout le monde pouvait le suivre nettement, presque comme si tout se déroulait au ralenti sous leurs yeux. Le cœur serré, ils ne pouvaient que croiser les doigts alors que leurs compagnons usaient visiblement de leurs dernières ressources.

Son épaule droite en miette, et le bras gauche saignant abondement, Severus avait abandonné son épée et ne se concentrait plus que sur sa magie. Sa plus grande alliée ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé jusqu'ici, et il connaissait plus d'une malédiction de magie noire qui pourrait être efficace sur son dernier adversaire, même s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore assez de force pour ça…

Bella, au contraire, avait une dague dans chaque main, malgré ses bras qui semblaient en pire état encore que ceux de Severus. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait trop tiré sur sa magie, et elle était persuadée de s'effondrer aussitôt si elle ne lançait ne serait-ce qu'un _Protego_. Ses dernières ressources magiques ne lui servaient qu'à tenir debout malgré les blessures, alors elle devrait se contenter de ses dagues. Remerciant mentalement son père pour lui avoir transmis le gout du combat à l'arme blanche, elle espérait simplement avoir encore assez de force pour ça…

La première dague de Bella s'enfonça dans l'aine de son ennemi à l'instant même où une nuée de lames effilées apparaissaient par magie devant celui de Severus, venant presque déchirer un de ses bras. Et le reste s'enchaina avec grâce et précision, malgré les grimaces de douleur qui métamorphosaient les visages des deux défenseurs.

xxx

Severus profita du hurlement de douleur de son adversaire pour lancer le Doloris le plus puissant de son existence, faisait aussitôt tomber au sol le vampire ennemi. Mais Severus ne put maintenir son sortilège plus de quelques secondes, et il fut horrifié de voir son vis-à-vis se relever avec une simple grimace d'inconfort.

Pourtant, il ne perdit pas une seconde et enchaina les sorts les plus meurtriers et puissants qu'il avait en stock, mais alors que lui perdait en vitesse, et en puissance, son adversaire évitait les sorts avec adresse et semblait guérir beaucoup trop vite. Et, surtout, il gagnait peu à peu du terrain, se rapprochant dangereusement de Severus, qui luttait pour enchainer ses sorts.

Inévitablement, le vampire finit par percer la défense affaiblie de Severus et lui envoya un crochet qui fit s'envoler le maitre des potions, pour atterrir dix mètres plus loin dans un craquement horrible et un cri de douleur à glacer le sang.

xxx

Bella enchainait ses coups avec difficultés, mais sa petite taille l'avantageait face au vampire de près de deux mètres qui lui faisait face, et elle était déjà parvenu à le blesser à plusieurs reprises.

Cependant, elle faiblissait plus vite qu'elle ne parvenait à affaiblir son adversaire, et quand elle évita un coup de pied particulièrement bien placé, elle comprit qu'elle devait changer de tactique si elle ne voulait pas finir décapitée par la brute qui lui servait d'adversaire.

Mais, avant même de songer à un plan B, un hurlement de douleur de Severus lui glaça le sang et la força à se retourner vers lui une seconde. Bien sur, c'était la première erreur de Bella dans ce combat, et son ennemi en profita pour lui briser quelques os supplémentaires de la jambe droite par un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux.

Bella retint son cri de douleur alors qu'elle tentait de faire soutenir tout son poids par sa seule jambe gauche, mais elle profita aussi du sourire carnassier du vampire pour lui enfoncer sa dague dans la poitrine, là où son cœur avait battu autrefois.

Son adversaire hoqueta de surprise une seconde mais, si proche de Bella, il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour se saisir de la gorge de la jeune brune, visiblement pas gêné par la lame qui lui transperçait le cœur.

Bella n'avait nul besoin de respirer, mais la prise du vampire sur sa gorge n'en était pas moins insupportable, et alors que ses pieds étaient bien à cinquante centimètre du sol, elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour envoyer un coup aussi bas que violent. Le vampire hurla de douleur quand le pied de Bella rencontra avec force son entre jambe, et il relâcha aussitôt sa proie.

Heurtant le sol avec un gémissement de douleur, Bella s'autorisa un regard sur son compagnon. Et alors qu'elle le voyait toujours étendu au sol, son adversaire se r approchant de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler :

- SEVERUS !

Un gémissement, un rire, mais surtout un cri perçant lui répondit. Volant en cercle à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, les cris de Buck ressemblaient d'avantage à un chant de guerre dont le rythme semblait pulser jusque dans les veines de Bella.

Elle savait comment elle devait en finir, et elle avait bien envie de se gifler pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle ignorait pourquoi Buck avait attendu si longtemps pour se montrer, et surtout pourquoi il n'intervenait pas d'avantage, mais elle ne se posa même pas la question, et se contenta de suivre son instinct, réveillé par les cris de l'hippogriffe.

Alors qu'elle espérait que le maitre des potions tienne le coup encore quelques minutes, et que son adversaire semblait se remettre de son dernier coup (déjà ?), elle baissa doucement la tête en fermant les yeux. Et, une seconde plus tard, c'est au regard de Crunch que le vampire dut faire face, et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas quand la panthère gronda et montra les crocs.

- Tiens bon, Severus, envoya-t-elle en pensée. Ecoute le chant de Buck et tiens bon…

xxx

Severus était furieux. Non, il avait dépassé ce stade, et il était bien au-delà à présent. Il baignait dans du sang poisseux, dont une bonne partie lui avait appartenu avant de se répandre sur la pelouse, et il avait l'impression que tout son corps allait le lâcher.

Chaque mouvement qu'il essayait de faire lui infligeait une douleur si horrible qu'il semblait sentir un feu ardent et destructeur couler à la place de son sang, dans chacune de ses veines.

C'était la fin, il le savait, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa fureur. Il voyait lentement son adversaire se rapprocher de lui, un sourire meurtrier au visage, et il ne parvenait pas à bouger un seul membre sans hurler à la mort.

Il avait perdu. Il n'avait pas tenu ses promesses, et jamais il ne pourrait vivre cette éternité qu'il avait touché du bout des doigts ces derniers mois.

Il allait mourir comme il avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie : seul, et entouré de sang et d'horreur. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, refusant d'assister à sa seconde mort, il lui sembla que la voix d'un ange déchu le rappelait à lui, alors qu'un seul mot était crié :

- SEVERUS !

Il gémit malgré lui, alors que le rire de son adversaire lui semblait bien trop proche de lui. Mais, soudain, il rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut de stupeur alors qu'un cri perçant venait de lui vriller les tympans. Allongé sur le sol, il put sans mal distinguer la silhouette si particulière de Buck dans le ciel et son chant (car il était persuadé que ses cris en était un) l'hypnotisa une seconde. Il se sentait soudain plus léger que le vent, et plus fluide que l'eau. La terre était devenue molle sur son corps meurtri et le feu ardent qui brulait dans ses veines ne le gênait plus. Non, il lui semblait même vital à cet instant.

Et il comprit. Il comprit que Buck venait de l'aider à déclencher son ultime don, et il sut en une seconde ce qui allait suivre.

- Tiens bon, Severus, entendit-il soudain dans sa tête. Ecoute le chant de Buck et tiens bon…

Toujours allongé au sol, il sourit doucement en sentant l'odeur si particulière de Crunch venir chatouiller ses narines, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser pour elle :

- Le chant a déjà fait son œuvre sur moi aussi. Occupe-toi de ton combat, morveuse, et laisse-moi finir celui là… à ma manière.

Severus baissa aussitôt la tête et ferma les yeux. Et, alors que la panthère faisait reculer de peur son adversaire par son grognement soudain, l'ennemi de Severus se figea dans sa marche, et ne pensa même pas à reculer alors qu'il assistait à la fin de sa vie au ralenti.

xxx

Tout le monde assista à la fin de ce combat avec effroi et stupéfaction. Alors que Crunch grognait méchamment, c'est vers le maitre des potions que s'était pourtant tourné l'attention alors qu'il se relevait enfin pour faire face à son adversaire. Et, à l'instar du vampire, tout le monde avait eut le souffle coupé une seconde quand un Severus semblant fait uniquement de feu s'était relevé avec un sourire tout à fait Serpentard collé au visage.

Crunch en avait hoqueté de stupeur, lâchant un grognement très étrange, mais tous avaient pu voir la panthère secouer la tête avant de se retourner vers son ennemi.

Et la fin arriva à cet instant. Les deux vampires de la garde royale semblaient pétrifiés devant leurs ennemis respectifs, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste pour éviter la suite.

Au moment même où Crunch sautait à la gorge du premier vampire pour lui sectionner une artère vitale, Severus refermait sa main de feu sur le coup du second. Mais alors que le premier retombait au sol en hurlant sa douleur, le second se consuma littéralement sous les yeux horrifiés de tous. Et, après quelques secondes où les cris du vampire et l'odeur insupportable avaient forcé tout le monde à cesser de respirer, le corps enflammé retomba en poussière sur le sol, aux pieds de Severus.

- Putain de merde ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Crunch dans la tête du maitre des potions.

Aussitôt, le feu disparu pour rendre son apparence à un Severus en très (très) mauvais état, qui ne dut qu'aux bons réflexes de Bella, de ne pas rencontrer le sol une fois de plus.

L'ayant vu chanceler dangereusement, la panthère l'avait rejoint en un simple bond, avant de reprendre son apparence humaine elle aussi, et de soutenir Severus comme elle pouvait. Elle n'était pas certaine de tenir bien longtemps mais, pour la gloire, ils ne devaient pas tomber tout de suite. Et quand elle croisa le regard noir de Severus, elle sut qu'il pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle.

Heureusement pour eux, les trois chefs Volturis n'attendirent pas une seconde pour se précipiter devant eux, entrainant de ce fait leurs compagnons à les rejoindre également. Et alors que les trois Volturis s'arrêtaient un bon mètre devant de couple, Bella et Severus soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils sentirent les corps de Sirius et Carlisle les soutenir discrètement dans leur dos.

Le silence devint vite pesant entre les deux camps, mais les gémissements de douleurs réguliers de Jane eurent raison d'Aro. Et avec une voix qui exprimait autant sa crainte que sa fureur, il demanda simplement à Bella :

- Qu'as-tu fais à Jane ?

Bella ne savait absolument pas comment elle avait fait, mais le résultat semblait clair aux yeux de tous. Et alors qu'elle sentait Edward se rapprocher d'eux, un jumeau calé dans chaque bras, les mots se formèrent d'eux même dans sa tête et elle répliqua avec un ton qui glaça, une nouvelle fois, le sang des trois chefs Volturis :

- Tu voulais ma fille, je t'ai pris la tienne, Aro. Elle est à moi aujourd'hui, engendrée une nouvelle fois par Mon venin vampirique. Ainsi, la prochaine fois que tu voudras t'en prendre à nous, tu réfléchiras d'abord aux éventuelles conséquences.

Bien que les autres s'étaient tendus autour d'elle, Bella savait qu'elle avait touché le point sensible du vampire, et même si elle ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait, elle continua sur sa lancée :

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez tout simplement nous oublier. Nous allons tranquillement passer notre éternité ici, en Angleterre, et vous allez sagement rentrer chez vous. Si jamais il vous prenait l'idée de revenir vous venger, je vous jure sur ma magie qu'aucun d'entre vous ne repartira. Vous avez vu de quoi nous étions capables, alors la balle est dans votre camp à présent. Souhaitez-vous la guerre ou la paix ?

Les trois Volturis reniflèrent de dégout et de fureur face à l'insolence de Bella, mais les dix vampires mal en point, l'état de Jane et le petit tas de cendres qui restait du douzième vampire, avaient plutôt tendance à vouloir opter pour la paix. Il se pourrait, qu'un jour plus ou moins lointain, ils aient besoin des pouvoirs et de la visible loyauté de cette famille si spéciale. Alors, en accord avec ses compagnons qui lui avaient transmis leurs pensées d'un simple geste, Aro répondit d'une voix ferme :

- Je dois avouer que vous avez finalement fait moins de dégâts que j'ai pu le penser au début de cette bataille. Et si le cas de Jane me contrarie au plus au point, je peux admettre que c'est de bonne guerre, ma chère…

Bella ne lâchait pas le Volturis du regard, tentant de conserver le sein le plus impassible possible, mais les hoquets de stupeur de ses compagnons ne l'aidaient pas à masquer sa surprise, alors qu'Aro continuait sur un ton ferme mais dénué de colère :

- Vous venez de prouvez que le clan des Cullen mérite le respect des Volturis, ainsi que sa confiance. Nous ne collaborerons pas avec votre ministère magique, mais nous n'interfèrerons pas d'avantage dans votre vie à partir d'aujourd'hui. Cependant…

Bien sur, il fallait bien qu'il y ait un « cependant… », pensa amèrement Bella, alors que les autres retenaient leurs souffle.

- … si l'espèce vampirique vient à être en danger, que se soit dans un an, ou dans 500 ans, vous vous devrez de mettre vos forces de nos côtés. Après tout, vous êtes des vampires, et nous restons l'autorité supérieure…

Dire qu'ils étaient surpris était un moindre mot, mais tous comprenaient parfaitement qu'Aro venait de retourner la situation avec le talent d'un Serpentard. D'ennemis, ils passaient à alliés de poids en un instant. Des alliées libres de vivre comme ils l'entendaient à la seule condition de jurer fidélité à la race même des vampires.

Aro savait très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser son offre, et c'est avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé qu'il demanda :

- Alors Bella, es-tu prête à accepter cet accord ?

La jeune brune le foudroya du regard, mais répondit d'une voix tout à fait calme :

- Je ne dirige pas cette famille, ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre.

Sous le regard surpris d'Aro, elle se retourna doucement vers Carlisle et, un sourire douloureux au visage, elle ajouta simplement :

- A toi de donner le mot de la fin, Père.

Le vampire sourit devant la marque de respect qui le désignait fatalement comme le chef de leur clan, et alors que tout le monde le regardait avec le même genre de sourire au visage, il répondit simplement :

- Nous acceptons l'accord. Le projet de loi de Drago et Jasper vous concernant sera abandonné, et nous répondrons à l'appel si la race vampirique est en danger. En contrepartie, vous nous laissez vivre comme nous le souhaitons, et nous convenons tout de suite d'une paix entre nous.

Carlisle s'était déplacé pendant sa tirade, et se trouvait maintenant entre les deux camps, juste devant Aro. Ce dernier avait du mal à cacher sa satisfaction devant le dénouement de cette journée, et il fit la seule chose qu'exigeait le moment. Il tendit une main ferme vers Carlisle et, ensemble, les deux vampires scellèrent leur accord, avec un sourire pour l'un, un soupire pour l'autre.

- Bien, lança alors Aro. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions à présent… Hum, notre garde a besoin de soin !

Ses deux compagnons levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que lui paraissait tout à fait satisfait de cette journée. Un bref instant, son regard se voilà alors qu'il se posait sur le corps tremblant de Jane, mais il se détourna rapidement et demanda juste à Carlisle :

- Penses-tu que les sorciers que vous êtes pourraient nous renvoyer à Volterra ? Je n'ai aucune envie de porter ces incapables pendant tout le chemin !

Carlisle esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers Albus pour l'interroger du regard, mais c'est Miley, perchée dans les bras de son père, qui répondit d'une petite voix :

- Je peux le faire, moi.

Bella ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher d'hurler, alors qu'elle sentait la prise de Severus se serrer sur sa main. Mais la petite s'échappa des bras d'Edward et se téléporta juste devant sa mère avant de reprendre :

- T'inquiète pas maman, il faut qu'ils partent maintenant.

Bella ignorait si sa fille disait cela à cause de son état de faiblesse, ou parce que Buck semblait s'énerver dans le ciel, mais elle hocha simplement la tête, alors qu'Aro se retenait de faire ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire sur cet enfant extraordinaire.

De simples hochements de tête mirent fin à cette journée et, dans un claquement de mains, Miley fit disparaître tous les Volturis du Terrier.

Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une Jane tremblante au milieu de l'herbe maculée de sang, Bella ordonna d'une voix faible à Miley et Jacob de rentrer dans la maison. Et aussitôt qu'elle senti ses enfants obéir, elle n'échangea qu'un regard douloureux avec Severus avant de lâcher prise.

Et alors que Bella et Severus sombraient tout les deux dans l'inconscience, un cri de douleur s'échappa de la maison.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre… Alors, comment Bella et Severus s'en remettront ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Jane, et qui vient de crier dans la maison ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre !

En attendant, à vos reviews !

Bizz

Haley

(1) : souvenez vous… C'est un morceau de la chanson que Bella a écrit, et qu'elle chante à Edward dans le chapitre 13…

* * *

**RARs du chapitre 71 **(si je peux me permettre, mes reviews sont en baisse… puff' puff' et repuff')

Elo-didie : merci ! Moi, écrire des fins sadiques ? Hum, non, absolument pas mon genre… la preuve encore avec ce chapitre ! A bientôt :D

Shinjuki : Hello, d'abord désolée de ne pas être venue sur ton forum depuis un moment, mais je me bats depuis plus de trois semaine entre une varice (sérieux, je rêve, j'ai 28 ans et j'ai une bip de varice qui fait tellement mal que certain jour je ne peux pas marcher) et ma sciatique, un pu bonheur ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A bientôt :D

Sabrinabella : pas d'inquiétude, il y aura toujours une suite ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une fin du moins ! J'espère que le combat va te plaire ! A bientôt :D

Mimi72 : Salut ! je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ce qui sort de mon imagination déjantée et je te présente d'avance mes excuses pour la prochaine fin sadique de chapitre ! J'espère que le combat d'a plut ! A très vite, bisous !

Lul : Lol, cette fois je n'ai pas attendu ton coup de pied aux fesses pour poster la suite ! Et j'espère que ce combat sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A bientôt pour la suite, bisous ! (et en effet, demain, faut pas rêver quand même !)

Aussidagility : « chaud bouillant » lol ! J'espère que tu penseras la même chose une fois que tu auras lu le chapitre !

Nounou : merci :D

Voltéa : Lol ! Non, un fantôme ne peut pas écrire, désolée ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, et que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Brassmelon : j'adore ton speudo, mais je crois te l'avoir déjà dis ! Wow, avoir relu les 67 chapitre d'un coup, je te tire mon chapeau, mais te remercie aussi ! J'espère que cette bataille te plaira, et que j'aurais ton avis. A bientôt :D

Encore merci à tous, et à bientôt :D Bizzzzz

Haley


	73. La famille s'agrandie

Boooonjour ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre mais ce chapitre ne voulait pas venir, et la vie réelle m'a un peu empêché d'écrire ses derniers temps…

Enfin bref, je suis de nouveau dans la course, et j'espère bien ne pas avoir perdu la moitié de mes lecteurs au passage ! Encore une fois, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Je ne vais pas vous faire des RAR vieilles de presque six mois (oh la la, j'ai honte !), mais je vous remercie tous de m'avoir laissé votre avis sur le dernier chapitre.

Je ferai juste un petit clin d'œil en plus à Lul, qui, comme d'habitude, me motive à me remettre devant mon PC et à boucler un chapitre de 12 pages ! Merci Lul :D (6 reviews sur mon dernier chapitre, c'est ton record ! *l'auteuze fait un sourire d'ange et évite habilement les tomates*)

J'espère en tout cas que vous vous souvenez où nous en sommes : Bella et Severus viennent d'affronter les Volturis, et même s'ils sont sortis gagnants du combat, tout a des conséquences…

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**73 – La famille s'agrandie **

_Et alors que Bella et Severus sombraient tout les deux dans l'inconscience, un cri de douleur s'échappa de la maison. _

xxx

Tout le monde se figea quand les corps des deux vampires glissèrent au sol, et Edward ne put s'empêcher de soupirer alors que Miley et Jacob réapparaissaient dans le jardin, aux pieds de leur mère.

Mais, la seconde suivante, le cri provenant de la maison inquiéta tout le monde d'avantage encore. Alors, sans même attendre une seconde et se dirigeant déjà vers la maison, Carlisle prit naturellement les choses en mains :

- Edward, Lily, rentrez au square avec Bella, Jane et Severus et soignez-les. Emmett, apporte-leur tout le sang que j'ai dans mon cabinet. Sirius, emmène les jumeaux à Poudlard et restes-y tant qu'on en sait pas plus sur l'état de Jane.

L'aura de chef de famille que dégageait Carlisle à cet instant empêcha quiconque de discuter ses ordres, et les cités disparurent du jardin avant même qu'il n'atteigne la porte d'entrée. Tous savaient, au fond d'eux même, qu'il avait pris les meilleures décisions. Edward et Lily n'étaient-ils pas, après lui, les meilleurs en médicomagie ? Et Emmett, avec sa force, pourrait gérer sans mal la situation si Jane se révélait peu accommodante à son réveil. Quand à Sirius, à deux doigts de lâcher prise nerveusement, était bien mieux à Poudlard, suivi de près par une Ginny qui avait su voir le signe discret du médecin.

Il fallait juste parer au plus urgent, mais alors qu'il allait enfin ouvrir la porte arrière de la maison, il se figea et fit s'arrêter tout les autres d'un geste de la main avant d'ordonner d'une voix soudain chargée d'inquiétude :

- Que tous les vampires partent d'ici tout de suite ! Allez au Square ou à Poudlard, mais partez tout de suite !

Jasper fut le premier à détecter l'odeur du sang et, sans même réfléchir une seconde de plus, il transplana vers le square Grimaud, suivi de près par ses compagnons. Seule Esmé, après un regard d'encouragement vers Remus, transplana aux portes de Poudlard soutenir Sirius.

- Carlisle… souffla Remus alors qu'il ne restait plus que les sorciers derrière le médecin.

- Ca va aller, coupa le médecin.

« Ca va aller » répéta-t-il doucement en ouvrant la porte de la maison, pour se figer soudain sur son seuil.

xxx

Grâce à Miley, Sirius et les jumeaux étaient apparus directement dans le parc de Poudlard, et alors que les enfants s'émerveillaient déjà devant le décor, Sirius se demandait comment il allait tenir sans péter un câble. Mais, alors même qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme (il ne parvenait pas à chasser l'image du corps en sang de sa fille), l'odeur de Ginny lui arriva une seconde avant qu'il n'entende son appel :

- Sirius ?

- Tante Gin' c'est trop beau ! S'exclama Miley

La rouquine offrit un tendre sourire à la petite fille, et à son jumeau qui acquiesçait en souriant béatement, avant de rejoindre Sirius et de lui murmurer :

- Ca va aller ?

Elle ne reçut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse, doutant soudain d'être la bonne personne pour aider Sirius. Mais alors même qu'elle voyait Esmé apparaître devant les grilles et se diriger déjà vers eux, Miley prit la parole d'un air des plus sérieux :

- Ca va bien aller, grand père. Maman et Sev vont guérir, après tout ce sont des vampires et des sorciers puissants alors il ne faut pas s'inquiéter !

Sirius, Ginny et Esmé se figèrent une seconde avant de s'interroger du regard, stupéfaits par les paroles de Miley, mais Jacob intervint avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir :

- My' ne voit pas le futur, elle sait juste lire en eux. Et moi aussi je l'ai senti : ils sont entrés dans un sommeil réparateur qui va permettre à leur venin vampirique d'agir plus vite… Alors il ne faut pas s'inquiéter !

- Mais comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? S'exclama Sirius, en faisant sourire les deux femmes.

- On a lu plus de la moitié de la bibliothèque privée de maman, grand père… avoua Miley avec un sourire faussement désolé.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel (Bella allait encore piquer une crise) alors qu'Esmé et Ginny ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant, alors que chacune attrapait un des jumeaux dans leurs bras, Esmé demanda avec sérieux :

- Vous êtes certains que ça va bien aller ?

- Oui, grand-mère, répondit Miley en se calant contre elle.

Que Merlin fasse que tout se passe bien aussi pour Dora, pensa Sirius un peu en retrait. Il ne vit pas le regard de Miley se voiler une seconde, ni même Jacob froncer les sourcils au même instant. Personne ne le vit, mais les jumeaux ne dirent rien. Ne sachant pas interpréter ce qu'ils avaient ressentis, ils laissèrent juste leur côté enfantin prendre le dessus après cette éprouvante journée, et profitèrent de la visite guidée du château.

xxx

Arrivés au manoir, Edward et Lily n'avaient pas perdus une seconde, et un simple mouvement de baguette de la rouquine avait transformé le salon en infirmerie. Les corps sanglants de Bella et Severus étendus devant eux, ils avaient bien hésités une seconde quand à la marche à suivre, mais les gémissements de douleur de Jane les avaient poussés à réagir.

Ils avaient laissé le corps gémissant de la Volturi un peu à part, protégée par un bouclier d'Edward, avant de se pencher sur les blessures des deux autres vampires.

Edward avec Bella, et Lily avec Severus, ils avaient d'abord commencé par ôter les lambeaux restant de leurs vêtements. Mais alors qu'ils ne leurs restaient plus que leurs dessous, Edward et Lily n'avaient pu s'empêcher de grogner largement devant l'état des deux autres vampires.

Leurs corps étaient couverts d'entailles plus ou mois profondes et, même si les hématomes commençaient déjà à se résorber sous l'effet de leur venin vampirique, la vision qu'ils offraient était à la limite du supportable pour Lily et Edward.

Pourtant, ils s'attelèrent en silence (ponctué de quelques grognements) à nettoyer toutes les plaies et, après quelques minutes qui leurs paressèrent interminables, Emmett passa la porte du salon sans grande discrétion :

- J'ai le sang, lança-t-il. Comment vont-ils ?

Edward se contenta de grogner en guise réponse, se focalisant seulement sur les plaies de sa femme qui guérissaient trop lentement à son gout. Mais Lily se détourna des deux malades pour regarder Emmett et lui répondre :

- Ca va aller, ils se régénèrent doucement et je pense que ça ira plus vite avec le sang.

Emmett hocha simplement la tête, mais alors qu'il donnait les poches de sang à Lily, il ne put s'empêcher de demander aussi :

- Et Jane ?

Edward grogna de plus belle, alors que Lily laissait soudain son regard se poser sur la Volturi. Son corps se cabrait sous la douleur et elle semblait entourée, en plus du bouclier d'Edward, d'une sorte d'aura magique très étrange. Lily était bien incapable de dire ce que Bella avait pu faire à la Volturi, et elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules à la question d'Emmett.

Ce dernier soupira, conscient qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas au bout de leurs surprises, mais il ne parla pas d'avantage. Respectant le silence stressé de son frère, il s'installa sur une chaise et attendit lui aussi que ses compagnons se régénèrent, gardant un œil attentif aux réactions de Jane en même temps.

xxx

Carlisle avait assisté à beaucoup d'accouchements dans sa longue vie d'immortel, et il savait cette fois que les choses commençaient mal.

Dora était étendue sur le sol de la cuisine, inconsciente et baignant dans une mare de sang. D'une main, le médecin empêcha Remus de se précipiter sur sa femme (peu sur du contrôle du loup à cet instant), et après une demi seconde d'hésitation, il prit les choses en main.

Avec la plus grande prudence, il attrapa le corps de Dora dans ses bras, et l'installa directement sur la table de la cuisine, métamorphosée en lit par les bons soins d'une Hermione en larmes.

Une seconde, il regretta d'avoir demandé à Emmett de fournir tout son stock de sang à Bella et Severus, mais il se souvint l'instant d'après de sa nouvelle position dans le monde magique. Alors, sans plus perdre une seconde de plus, il lança :

- Ron, va tout de suite à Sainte-Mangouste et ramène moi un Génicomage et des poches de sang. Beaucoup de sang !

Le rouquin se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence avant de se précipiter dans la cheminée, alors que Carlisle continuait à donner ses instructions en s'afférant sur le corps de Dora :

- Drago, j'ai besoin d'eau chaude et de linges propres. Hermione, vient par là, tu vas m'aider…

La brune déglutie, alors que le blond avait déjà disparu à l'étage chercher des linges. Carlisle se rassura un instant de voir les jumeaux Weasley et Albus entourer Remus pour ne pas qu'il craque, avant de soupirer carrément de soulagement quand la cheminée laissa sortir Ron et le meilleur Génicomage de Sainte-Mangouste.

Alors tout commença réellement dans la cuisine, sous l'œil horrifié de Remus.

xxx

Fuyant l'odeur du sang autant que le Terrier, Jasper fut le premier à apparaître dans la cuisine du Square Grimaud, suivi de près par Rosalie et Alice. Et le vampire, d'habitude maitre de ses émotions, ne put s'empêcher de frapper durement le mur le plus proche, pour tenter d'évacuer sa rage.

En moins d'une seconde, non seulement l'odeur du sang de Dora était venu lui bruler la gorge mais, en plus, la détresse de Remus avait bien failli avoir raison de lui et de son légendaire sang froid. Il savait que le loup ne supporterait jamais de perdre sa femme et, au-delà de sa peur pour Dora, Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire les Volturis pour tout ça.

Ce ne fut que la petite main d'Alice, posée avec douceur sur son bras, qui empêcha Jasper de se laisser submerger par sa colère. Lui offrant un sourire triste, elle se cala dans ses bras et murmura doucement :

- Ca va aller…

- Tu n'en sais rien, répondit-il.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation. Et, à quelques pas du couple, Rosalie savait que Jasper avait raison. Alice n'en savait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas prédire ce genre de chose, bien que tout trois auraient préférés que ce soit le cas à cet instant.

Ils ne savaient tout simplement pas comment cela allait finir. Et, ajouté à la peur qu'ils ressentaient tout les trois pour Dora et le bébé, ils ne parvenaient pas non plus à oublier l'image des corps sanglants de Bella et Severus.

Le combat qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt ne pouvait pas quitter leurs esprits. Bella et Severus avaient prouvés combien leurs réputations respectives étaient fondées, mais quel était le prix qu'ils allaient maintenant devoir payer ? Ce genre de combat pouvait-il réellement ne pas laisser de trace ? L'instinct animal si prononcé de Bella, et le feu ardent de Severus pouvaient-ils vraiment se recacher sagement au fin fond de leurs propriétaires ?

xxx

A l'étage, cette question trottait aussi dans l'esprit d'Edward, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer le nez à l'aura magique de Bella. Avec le temps, il avait appris par cœur l'odeur si particulière de femme, humaine puis vampire. Une odeur étroitement liée à sa magie. Et, à cet instant, il sentait d'avantage Crunch en elle, tout en étant persuadé que cela n'était pas seulement du à l'odeur infecte de ses vêtements en lambeaux qui trainaient au pied du lit. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

A quelques pas de lui, Emmett ne pouvait ignorer le visage inquiet qu'il posait sur sa femme, et le vampire ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Edward ?

Edward sursauta, sorti par surprise de ses pensées, avant de répondre sur un ton las :

- Son odeur a changé… elle sent Crunch.

- Elle pue toujours le chien après une transformation ! Répliqua Emmett avec automatisme.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, et alors que son frère haussait les épaules, sur de lui, Lily se rapprocha doucement de sa fille avant de souffler d'une voix visiblement inquiète :

- Edward a raison, son odeur a changé.

Alors Emmett s'approcha lui aussi, ne s'étonnant qu'à moitié que Lily se précipite sur Severus pour lui poser une main sur le front. Et, au moment où il prenait conscience que l'odeur de sa belle sœur était en effet bien plus proche de celle de Crunch qu'elle ne le devrait, Lily s'exclama :

- Son front est chaud ! Par Merlin, sa peau n'est plus glacée !

Edward était figé sur son siège, trop inquiet pour réagir, mais Emmett, lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire, une fois de plus, sans vérifier au préalable. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il sentit la chaleur de la peau de Severus sous ses doigts.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-il.

Alors que ni Lily, ni Edward ne savaient quoi répondre à Emmett, Jane rappela sa présence par un gémissement plus prononcé que les autres.

- Et ça, dit alors Edward en montrant l'ex Volturi de la main. C'est possible peut-être ?

- Il n'est plus question de savoir si tout cela est possible ou non, intervint Lily avec douceur. Et seuls leurs réveils nous diront ce qui se passe réellement.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de grogner, alors qu'Emmett ne pouvait qu'acquiescer aux paroles de Lily. Mais, alors que le silence avait retrouvé sa place entre eux, le bruit du poing de Jasper les fit tout trois sursauter, et Edward dit aussitôt :

- Il y a un problème avec Dora et le bébé.

- Quel problème ? S'exclama aussitôt Lily.

Mais Edward n'avait pas besoin de parler. Ses prunelles inquiètes en disaient suffisamment, et alors que Lily se savait à présent inutile dans cette pièce, elle se précipita hors du salon en lançant simplement :

- Veillez sur eux !

Edward et Emmett n'échangèrent qu'un regard inquiet, préférant le silence pour prier Merlin que cette journée ne finisse pas par un drame.

xxx

L'arrivée de Lily dans la cuisine sortit les trois vampires de leur silence angoissé, mais ils grimacèrent tout les trois quand elle demanda sans préambule :

- Que se passe-t-il avec Dora et le bébé ?

Alors que Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner, et qu'Alice tentait de le calmer par sa simple présence, Rosalie posa son regard triste et inquiet sur Lily pour lui répondre :

- On ne sait pas vraiment, mais il y avait du sang… beaucoup de sang… Et Carlisle nous a chassés du Terrier avant d'entrer dans la maison…

- Merlin non, souffla Lily en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Un silence pesant dura quelques minutes, avant que Rosalie se décide à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Et Bella et Severus, comment vont-ils ?

Lily soupira inconsciemment, alimentant malgré elle la panique des trois autres vampires, mais elle répondit d'une voix rassurante :

- Ils se remettent bien de leurs blessures, et ils devraient bientôt se réveiller je pense… mais…

- Mais ? Insista Alice alors que Lily faisait une pause trop longue à son gout.

- Mais l'odeur de Bella a changé, elle sent Crunch… et Severus a la peau chaude.

La réponse de Lily figea d'abord les trois vampires de stupeur, avant que Jasper, détourné de l'odeur du sang de Dora, intervienne d'une voix tremblante :

- Lily, ce n'est pas possible !

- Si, je le crains. Ils ont usé de beaucoup de magie aujourd'hui, et ils sont allés jusqu'au bout de leurs forces. Eux qui sont des sorciers extrêmement puissants ont pourtant été obligés d'aller puiser au plus profond d'eux même pour s'en sortir, et cela ne pouvait pas être sans conséquences… reste à savoir quelles sont-elles réellement...

Et que Merlin fasse que tout ceci finissent bien, pensa Lily sans le dire.

xxx

Remus remerciait intérieurement les jumeaux d'avoir collé magiquement ses pieds au sol, alors que chacun le soutenait d'un bras. Et bien que les paroles rassurantes d'Albus, derrière lui, apaisaient quelque peu le loup en lui, il ne pouvait empêcher des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il voyait le médicomage et Carlisle s'afférer sur le corps immobile de sa femme.

Hermione et Drago obéissaient avec courage et rapidité aux ordres des deux médecins, en se forçant à ignorer le sang qui maculait leurs vêtements et leurs mains. Mais ils se figèrent tout les deux quand le médicomage commença la césarienne en disant :

- Carlisle préparez-vous à vous occuper de l'enfant, ses constantes sont faibles et il faut que je sois très rapide avec la mère si je veux pouvoir la…

- J'ai compris, coupa Carlisle alors qu'un grognement plus poussé de Remus l'avait fait sursauter. Allez-y ! Ordonna-t-il ensuite avec un regard noir.

Le médicomage déglutit une seconde, conscient de sa maladresse, mais se reprit aussitôt et lança sans plus attendre le sort pour libérer le bébé.

Alors qu'une entaille apparaissait peu à peu sur le ventre de sa femme, Remus ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, se cachant dans l'épaule de Fred, et ne voyant pas le médicomage plonger ensuite ses mains dans le ventre de Dora.

Cela paru une éternité pour tous les spectateurs de la scène, mais le médicomage sortit très vite l'enfant, et le tendit sans hésiter à Carlisle en disant doucement :

- Prenez-là…

Le souffle du médecin avait fait tourner à nouveau la tête de Remus vers la scène, et ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il découvrait sa fille dans les bras de Carlisle. Un sourire naquit une seconde sur ses lèvres, mais quand il avisa le regard inquiet de Carlisle, il crut défaillir.

- Hermione, viens par là ! Lança le médecin en posant l'enfant sur une couveuse métamorphosée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Alors que Drago aidait comme il pouvait le médicomage, Hermione se rapprocha de l'enfant et échangea un regard inquiet avec Carlisle. La petite ne respirait pas, et ils n'avaient que quelques secondes devant eux pour la sauver.

Ces secondes furent les pires de son existence pour Remus. Il ne savait où regarder, alors qu'un médicomage lançait sort sur sort à sa femme, et que Carlisle s'afférait sur son bébé bien trop silencieux. Mais, comme au ralenti, il vit le teint de sa femme reprendre doucement sa couleur alors que son ventre se refermait peu à peu, et que le sang disparaissait de la scène d'un coup de baguette avisé de Drago. Et, alors que son cœur manquait un battement à la vue des yeux papillonnants de sa femme, un cri perçant lui vrilla les oreilles. Le cri d'un être qui annonce sa venue au monde. Suivi d'une exclamation de joie bienfaitrice :

- Elle va bien ! Elle est en parfaite santé, rit Carlisle, son regard planté dans les yeux de Remus, puis de Dora.

Libéré du sort qui le maintenait en place, Remus se précipita vers sa femme pour la serrer contre lui avec une douceur extrême, comme s'il craignait de la briser. Ses larmes coulaient en abondance, alors qu'il déposait des dizaines de baisers papillons sur le visage de Dora et qu'il lui murmurait des mots d'amour que seul Carlisle entendait à part elle. Et, quand la sorcière laissa échapper un faible rire à une des déclarations murmurées de Remus, Carlisle se décida à intervenir, un grand sourire accroché au visage :

- Tu as besoin de dormir, Dora, mais auparavant je suppose que tu as envie de faire connaissance avec cette demoiselle…

Alors que son sourire faisait miroir à celui du médecin, des larmes silencieuses se mirent pourtant à couler sur les joues de Dora, alors qu'elle hochait juste la tête avec fatigue pour réclamer sa fille, des remerciements silencieux plein les yeux.

Remus s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit improvisé et, calant Dora contre son torse, il vit avec ravissement Carlisle déposer sa fille dans les bras tremblant de sa femme. Avec la plus grande douceur, il ajouta ses bras à l'étreinte, soutenant ceux de Dora, et tout deux découvrirent en silence leur petite merveille.

- Elle est si belle… souffla seulement Dora, ses larmes intarissables l'empêchant d'en dire plus pour le moment.

- Elle est parfaite… ajouta seulement Remus, ses larmes ayant repris également.

Les autres s'étaient rapprochés doucement, et acquiesçaient maintenant tous aux paroles du couple ému. La petite était magnifique, avec son duvet de cheveux bleus électrique qui laissait deviner son côté métamorphomage, et ses grand yeux ambrés ouvert avec curiosité sur le nouveau monde qui l'entourait.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda Albus avec émotion au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse.

Remus ne put qu'interroger sa femme du regard. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver un prénom qui leur plaisait jusqu'ici, et il n'avait vraiment aucune idée en tête. Mais, au sourire que lui répondit sa compagne, il comprit qu'elle avait trouvé. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'approuver en souriant à son tour quand Dora souffla avec tendresse :

- Elle s'appelle Carlie… Carlie Isabel Lupin… En hommage à son sauveur, et à sa future marraine…

Carlisle se figea un instant, stupéfait, avant qu'un sourire que plus d'un qualifierait plus tard de « niai » apparaisse sur son visage. Et, alors que tous souriaient à présent avec bonheur, il souffla simplement :

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Carlie Isabel Lupin.

xxx

Si un calme pesant régnait toujours dans le salon du Square Grimaud, où Edward et Emmett veillaient sur les corps entrain de se régénérer de Bella et Severus, ce n'était pas la même histoire à Poudlard.

Bien loin de tout ce qui pouvait se passer hors des murs du château, les jumeaux ne tenaient pas en place, avides de découvrir cette école dont ils avaient tant entendus parler. Ils voulaient tout voir, et s'extasiaient à chacune de leurs découvertes, sous l'œil attendrit d'Esmé et Ginny, et le regard douloureux de Sirius.

Lui seul ne parvenait pas à être rassuré par la confiance des jumeaux sur la suite, persuadé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout sentir et tout savoir. Le vampire en lui avait besoin de réponses, et plus le temps passait, moins les sourires extasiés des jumeaux parvenaient à réchauffer son cœur.

Mais alors qu'il suivait, l'âme en peine, le petit groupe vers la grande salle pout faire diner les jumeaux, la découverte d'un Ron souriant dans le hall lui coupa le souffle une seconde.

- Tonton Ron ! Cria Miley en se précipitant vers lui.

Le rouquin réceptionna la petite fille dans ses bras avant de lui poser un tendre baiser sur le front. Et, alors que les autres les avaient rejoints, il dit avec émotion :

- Les enfants, vous avez une petite cousine ! Elle s'appelle Carlie et, elle et sa maman vont très bien !

Et alors que les jumeaux sautaient de joie en demandant des détails à Ron, Sirius soupira de soulagement en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Nul doute que s'il avait encore était capable de pleurer, des larmes de joies dévaleraient son visage à l'instar de Ginny près de lui. Mais, comme Esmé, il se contentait de sourire béatement, tout en riant enfin des pitreries des jumeaux.

- Venez, on rentre au Terrier, intervint Ron au bout d'un moment. Hermione est entrain de vous préparer à diner, les terreurs…

Et comme, ils étaient arrivés, le petit groupe disparu soudain de Poudlard d'un claquement de doigt de Miley, laissant derrière eux des élèves émus, des professeurs inquiets de l'énergie de deux de leurs futurs élèves, et des tableaux littéralement traumatisés par deux terreurs mi vampiriques.

xxx

Comme ses compagnons, Lily n'en pouvait plus t'attendre. Bella, Severus (et Jane) ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés, et les minutes sans nouvelles de Dora semblaient s'éterniser.

Mais alors que la tension semblait atteindre son paroxysme dans la cuisine, Drago sortit soudain de la cheminée, un large sourire accroché au visage. Et, avant même que l'un des vampires ne puissent dire quoi que se soit, le sorcier s'exclama avec joie :

- Dora et Carlie vont très bien !

- Carlie ? Demanda Rosalie en souriant.

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant d'avantage encore, et les quatre vampires ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, avant de fêter en riant l'arrivée dans la famille de la petite Carlie. Le sorcier ne leur fit qu'un résumé rapide de l'accouchement, passant habilement sur les moments critiques, pour se focaliser sur le seul résultat : Dora se reposait dans une chambre du terrier, sa petite fille à ses côtés et un Remus béat qui ne les quittaient plus des yeux une seule seconde.

Et alors qu'ils étaient enfin soulagés d'un poids, un second s'envola à la seconde où la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la voix chantante de Bella :

- Alors, j'ai une magnifique filleule parait-il ?

Mais, incapable de parler tant ils étaient stupéfaits, ses compagnons se figèrent en la découvrant, déclenchant une moue boudeuse sur son visage, et un rire peu discret d'Emmett derrière elle.

xxx

Alors qu'Emmett semblait veiller Severus avec patience et calme, Edward, lui, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le réveil de sa femme, et faisait les cents pas dans le salon depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Edward, tu me gonfles ! Lança son frère au bout d'un moment. Assied toi ou je te jette un sort !

Le vampire sursauta, persuadé qu'Emmett ne faisait pas attention à lui, avant de soupirer et de cesser de creuser le sol. Mais il resta toutefois debout pour grogner :

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre…

- J'avais pas remarqué ! Répliqua son frère. Ils vont se réveiller, je suis sur que ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant, alors prend ton mal en patience, je t'en pris ! Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois qu'elle est dans les vapes, tu devrais être habitué maintenant !

- Et ben justement ! Je pensais qu'une fois qu'elle serait un vampire je n'aurais plus à subir ça !

Emmett accorda un sourire mi-compatissant, mi-moqueur à son frère, avant de tourner le regard vers Jane et de lancer :

- On dirait qu'elle va mettre plus de temps à se réveiller, elle.

Edward se contenta de grogner, pas pressé du tout de découvrir ce que sa femme avait bien pu faire à la Volturi. Il voulait juste que sa Bella se réveille, qu'elle lui revienne enfin et que cette maudite journée se termine sur le sourire de sa femme.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce quelques minutes mais, soudain, Edward bondi de son siège alors que les yeux de Bella papillonnaient doucement. Trop absorbé par sa femme, il ne vit pas Emmett bondir lui aussi vers Severus mais il prit pourtant conscience que son frère se figea soudain… au même moment que lui… Alors qu'un son impossible raisonnait à leurs oreilles.

BOUM, BOUM

BOUM, BOUM

Deux battements de cœurs.

Impossibles mais pourtant réels, les battements désordonnés qui leur parvenaient les figeaient complètement de stupeur. Mais les deux vampires ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter (en jurant même pour Emmett) quand leurs compagnons ouvrirent enfin les paupières et se redressèrent en position assise d'un bond.

Bella et Severus se firent exactement la même réflexion mentale en se redressant sur leurs lits, en pleine forme : pourquoi les deux vampires les regardaient-ils avec des airs de poissons hors de l'eau ? Mais soudain, une partie de la réponse sembla raisonner à leurs oreilles et, d'un même mouvement, ils pivotèrent dans leur lit pour se faire face … et s'exclamer en chœur :

- OH MERDE !

Alors qu'elle entendait nettement son cœur battre la chamade, Bella ne pouvait se détourner des onyx brillants de Severus. Et vu la manière dont il la regardait, elle ne doutait pas une seconde d'avoir récupéré ses yeux azur elle aussi. La seule question était Comment ?

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? La question envahissait l'esprit de Bella et Severus, et s'ils n'eurent pas conscience de raisonner de la même façon, ils virent nettement la lumière se faire dans leurs regards respectifs : ils avaient été au bout d'eux même aujourd'hui et, ils ignoraient comment, mais ils avaient fusionnés leurs natures de vampire et de sorcier, faisant d'eux des hybrides comparables à Miley et Jacob.

- C'est… impossible… souffla soudain Edward.

Il avait facilement suivi le raisonnement de Severus à travers ses pensées, mais il ne pouvait y croire malgré l'évidence flagrante qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pourtant, quand Bella posa une main chaude sur sa joue il ne put qu'admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Se calant avec douceur contre le torse d'Edward, Bella laissa Severus expliquer à Emmett :

- J'ignore comment nous avons fait, dit-il, mais avons comme fusionné notre magie sorcière et vampirique, faisant de nous des hybrides…

Emmett resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de demander finalement :

- Comme My et Jacob ?

- Oui, répondit Bella en souriant. Comme les jumeaux… Je suis sure que je ne suis même plus venimeuse !

Severus sourit à sa réplique alors que les deux autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à la réaction des deux nouveaux hybrides. Mais, pour une raison que nul ne comprenait encore, ils savaient que ceci était bien d'avantage une bénédiction qu'une malédiction.

xxx

Laissant une Jane toujours gémissante (et les questions qui vont avec) sous un puissant sort de surveillance de Bella, les quatre vampires, guidés par le don d'Edward, étaient descendus aussitôt dans la cuisine pour prendre des nouvelles de Dora et Carlie.

Mais, bien évidemment, leur arrivée dans la cuisine avait figé leurs compagnons de stupeur quelques instants, avant que Lily s'exclame pour tout le monde :

- Par Merlin, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- Vous êtes devenus des… commença Jasper avec les yeux ronds

- Hybrides… terminèrent Rosalie et Alice sur le même ton.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel alors que, contre toute attente, Severus répondit en souriant :

- Oui, et ce n'est plutôt pas mal … Ronald sent beaucoup moins fort maintenant !

Le rouquin se figea une seconde, pas encore habitué au sens de l'humour de son ancien professeur, avant de se mettre à rire comme tout le monde, finalement soulagé que les deux nouveaux hybrides aillent bien eux aussi.

- Et Jane ? Demanda Jasper au bout d'un moment.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bella, et elle soupira largement avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais j'ai posé un sort sur elle qui me préviendra dès qu'elle se réveillera, mais qui l'empêchera aussi de bouger.

- Tant mieux, répondit Rosalie en grimaçant. On ne sait pas de quoi elle sera capable en se réveillant !

Ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle mais, préférant ne pas y penser pour le moment, Bella répondit simplement :

- Allons rencontrer le nouveau membre de notre famille !

xxx

Leur arrivée au Terrier avait déclenchée plus d'une question et, après avoir été examinés sous toutes les coutures par Miley et Jacob, Bella et Severus avait enfin pu découvrir la petite Carlie et féliciter ses heureux parents. Mais à présent, seuls Dora et Remus manquaient à la table du Terrier, et tous étaient avides de détail.

- Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Demanda Sirius.

- Nos magies ont fusionnés, répondit simplement Severus.

- Fusionné ? Reprit Carlisle avec des gros yeux. Mais c'est impossible !

La majorité des vampires était bien d'accord avec lui, malgré ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, mais c'est Albus qui intervint, des milliers d'étincelles brillant au fond de son regard azur :

- Vous raisonnez toujours soit comme des vampires, soit comme des sorciers, et c'est là votre erreur, mes amis !

Bella et Severus se mirent à sourire, tout comme Lily et les sorciers présents, alors que le vieil homme continuait de sa voix chantante :

- Bella et Severus étaient des sorciers puissants avant de devenir des vampires et, aujourd'hui, ils ont utilisés toutes leurs forces vampiriques et sorcières, forçant leurs deux côtés à fusionner pour pouvoir survivre. Ils sont donc à présent, moitié vampires, moitié sorciers.

Tout simplement ! Ajouta-t-il en pensée, faisant sourire Edward malgré lui. Mais tout le monde se mit réellement à sourire quand Jacob intervint d'une voix joyeuse :

- Ils sont comme nous maintenant !

Miley acquiesça avec un air rêveur, nichée dans les bras de Severus, déclenchant les rires de ses compagnons (et des grognements de ses parents).

xxx

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, sans rien que rien de particulier ne vienne contrarier la tranquillité retrouvée de cette étrange famille. Chacun était retourné à ses activités (sauf Dora et Remus), après cette surprenante nouvelle, et tous s'y étaient déjà fait tout naturellement. Après tout, malgré la couleur retrouvée de leurs yeux, et leurs cœurs battant à nouveau, ni Bella, ni Severus ne se sentaient réellement différents des « simples » vampires qu'ils étaient encore quelques jours plus tôt. Bella avait juste tendance à grogner un peu plus souvent, et Severus avait (bien malgré lui) hérité d'un nouveau surnom qui lui allait plutôt bien… le pauvre Torch'man avait effectivement tendance à voir ses mains s'enflammer à chaque fois que Sirius réussissait à l'énerver ! Mais tout deux savaient que le temps les aiderait doucement à comprendre leur nouvelle nature.

Cette métamorphose avaient bien sur fait jaser à Poudlard (et dans toute la communauté magique), mais la présence quasi constante des jumeaux avait vite détourné l'attention de tout le monde. Les deux petites terreurs de Poudlard, comme les appelaient les professeurs, ne passaient plus une journée sans apparaître au beau milieu du château, se mêlant sans mal aux élèves les plus jeunes qui les avaient déjà adoptés. Et cela plaisait à Bella plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle qui avait eu tant de mal à s'éloigner de ses enfants durant ne serait-ce que quelques heures au début de l'année, ne pouvait que se réjouir de leur présence (et fermer les yeux sur leurs pitreries !).

La seule ombre au tableau était donc l'état de Jane qui ne changeait pas depuis plus de trois jours. L'ancienne Volturi était toujours au Square, inconsciente et gémissante, sous un sort de protection de Bella. Carlisle avait bien essayé de réduire les douleurs de Jane (Bella n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre gémir), mais rien n'avait fonctionné jusqu'ici, et tous commençaient réellement à espérer qu'elle se réveille enfin.

Mais, pour le moment, tous installés une nouvelle fois à la table du Terrier, les esprits étaient d'avantage tournés vers Dora et Remus. Après trois jours de convalescence sous l'étroite surveillance de Carlisle, la petite famille allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle, présenter la jolie Carlie à la meute impatiente.

Et l'impatience régnait aussi dans la cuisine, alors que les jumeaux ne tenaient plus en place. Par prudence à la vue de leurs instincts de prédateurs, ni Miley, ni Jacob, n'avaient eu le droit de voir le bébé et Dora, trop fragiles selon les dires de Carlisle.

Mais, aujourd'hui, Remus avait promis aux jumeaux de leur présenter leur petite cousine, et s'ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, ils mettaient aussi à mal la patience de leurs compagnons en trépignant dans la cuisine.

- Par Merlin ! Intervint soudain Bella. Calmez-vous tout les deux ou je vous réexpédie au manoir dans la seconde !

Ses compagnons soupirèrent en chœur, quelque peu fatigués des babillages incessants, mais les jumeaux les ignorèrent et c'est Jacob qui répondit en faisant une moue adorable :

- Mais maman, on veut voir Carlie nous !

- On a compris ! Soupira Severus avec mauvaise humeur, alors que Miley approuvait son frère à grand renforts de paroles inutiles.

Ressentant sans mal l'énervement de son vampire, Miley se dirigea vers lui et fit soudain rire tout le monde alors qu'elle lançait innocemment (ou pas) :

- Ne soit pas de mauvais poil, Sev', sinon je te ferais pas de câlins aujourd'hui !

Severus lui accorda un regard choqué, alimentant le fou rire de certains de ses compagnons, alors que Bella soufflait théâtralement :

- Merlin, ma fille est déjà une vraie Serpentarde !

La réplique fit rire d'avantage sa famille, et aida à radoucir par la même occasion l'humeur de Severus. Mais les jumeaux se retournèrent soudain d'un bond vers les escaliers, alors que tous entendaient maintenant Dora et Remus descendre.

Juste aux pieds de l'escalier, Miley avait un large sourire sur son visage d'ange et trépignait d'impatience, alors que Jacob était soudain bien plus sage et attentif. Les autres les regardaient en silence, émus par leur attitude, et assistèrent en souriant à leur première rencontre avec Carlie. Les jumeaux ne bougèrent plus, malgré leur impatience, et laissèrent calmement Dora descendre les escaliers jusqu'à eux, son précieux chargement dans les bras.

- Bonjour les terreurs, souffla-t-elle en souriant alors qu'elle arrivait (enfin) devant eux.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, leurs grands yeux brillants fixés sur la petite fille éveillée qui les regardait avec curiosité. Dora gloussa doucement, avant de se baisser à hauteur des deux terreurs pour leur offrir une meilleure vue de sa petite merveille, et de murmurer avec émotion :

- Je vous présente Carlie, mes chéris. Carlie, je te présente Miley et Jacob…

Remus rit à son tour alors que le bébé gazouillait gaiement et que les jumeaux ne réagissaient toujours pas, mais quand il s'apprêta à les charrier gentiment, il remarqua soudain l'air qu'ils avaient au visage : les yeux exorbités, Jacob serrait ses petits poings avec force, alors que Miley avait la bouche grande ouverte, montrant nettement sa stupéfaction.

Une seconde, tout le monde trouva l'émerveillement des jumeaux adorable. Mais, l'instant suivant, tous découvrirent peu à peu leurs expressions pour le moins étranges, et c'est Edward qui en comprit la signification le premier, ne pouvant s'empêcher de souffler :

- Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça…

- Quoi ? Demanda soudain Bella. Pourquoi font-ils cette tête ?

Edward avait tous les regards braqués sur lui, surtout ceux de Dora et Remus, et il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Mais, quand il croisa le regard interrogateur de Severus, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire bruyamment, faisant soudain sortir les jumeaux de leur stupéfaction.

Et, alors que Jacob reculait de quelques pas, sans pour autant lâcher Carlie du regard, c'est Miley qui répondit à la question de sa mère, en souriant joyeusement :

- Je crois que Jacob vient de trouver son âme sœur !

Plus d'un rejoignirent Edward dans son fou rire à cet instant, alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel avec fatalité, et qu'un étrange sourire rêveur florissant sur les lèvres de Dora. Seul Jacob avait réellement l'air mal à l'aise, mais Remus s'en aperçu très vite et vint lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Ne fais pas cette tête, la terreur ! Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que Severus !

Miley envoya un regard noir à Remus (en même temps que ses parents), alors que Jacob se détendait sous les paroles rieuses du loup. Bien sur, le petit garçon avait redouté une seconde la réaction du couple Lupin, mais le doux sourire que lui accorda Dora finit de le rassurer. Alors, sous les rires de sa famille, il se mit à rougir fortement et détourna enfin son regard de Carlie.

Edward et Bella, tout comme Remus et Dora, savaient que tout ceci allait promettre bien des scènes émouvantes, même s'il faudrait veiller à ce que Jacob ne perde jamais le contrôle. Mais, ni Dora, ni Remus, ne semblaient manquer de confiance envers le petit garçon. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils n'étaient pas non plus effrayés par ce que cela sous entendait : leur fille était visiblement destinée à vivre un amour éternel et immortel, à l'instar de sa marraine, et ils ne pouvaient qu'en être heureux malgré eux.

xxx

Après un certain moment de rires alimentés par Remus et Edward (Oh mon bébé ! …), il fut finalement l'heure pour la famille Lupin de retourner chez eux. Et tout le monde se mit à rire aux rougeurs de Jacob, quand Dora lui glissa à l'oreille en guise d'au revoir :

- Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, nous viendrons plus souvent, et tu pourras venir nous voir quand tu veux !

A ces paroles, Dora ajouta un clin d'œil complice vers Miley, qui se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents (alors que Bella et Edward levaient les yeux au ciel). Et, si cette scène fit rire tout le monde, la suivante leur coupa le souffle d'émotion : confiante et souriante, Dora se baissa doucement à hauteur de Jacob pour rapprocher Carlie de lui. Et, avec une douceur incroyable que nul ne lui connaissait encore, Jacob embrassa le front de la petite avant de se reculer en rougissant une fois de plus.

Plus personne ne riait. Tous étaient simplement émus, et les au revoir se firent dans un silence plein d'émotion. Et, quand la famille Lupin disparue en transplanant, tous sourirent au soupire peu discret de Jacob.

Mais soudain, alors que tous pensaient retourner à leurs occupations, Bella sursauta en portant la main à son cœur nouvellement actif.

- Elle est réveillée, souffla-t-elle seulement, ces azur brillants à présent de plus de peur que d'émotion.

xxx

Ils avaient bataillés de longues minutes pour savoir qui irait découvrir Jane réveillée, et ce furent finalement Bella, Edward, Severus, Sirius et Carlisle qui transplanèrent vers le manoir Black, laissant derrière eux des compagnons soit boudeurs, soit inquiets (ou les deux !).

Dès qu'ils atterrirent dans le hall du manoir, Bella interrogea son époux du regard, et ses yeux exorbités ne lui dirent rien de bon, avant qu'il ne se précipite sans rien dire vers la chambre où ils avaient transférés Jane.

- Edward ! S'exclama Bella en lui suivant au pas de course.

Mais le vampire ne fit pas attention à elle, continuant sa course. A l'arrière, courant eux aussi, Carlisle, Sirius et Severus s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, mais pressèrent le pas derrière le couple qui cavalait à présent dans les escaliers.

Bella n'arriva que quelques secondes après Edward dans la chambre, et elle sursauta quand il lui lança simplement :

- Retire le sort qui l'empêche de bouger !

- Quoi ?... Mais, non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Edward, c'est de la…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Coupa soudain une voix frêle et tremblante.

Bella se figea alors, avant de tourner la tête vers Jane… qui n'avait plus rien de l'ancienne Volturi. Son regard rouge brillait de tant de peurs et d'interrogations, que le cœur de Bella se serra. Et, sans pouvoir la quitter du regard, et sans même y réfléchir, elle ôta aussitôt le sort qui maintenait Jane allongée sur son lit.

Doucement, la vampire se redressa alors, et reposa sa question avec toujours autant de crainte dans la voix :

- Qui êtes-vous ?... Et qui… qui suis-je ?

Oh Merlin ! Pensèrent en chœur Carlisle, Sirius et Severus, sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est que Bella avait-elle Encore fait ?

Et, si cette dernière se posait la même question, un sentiment qu'elle ne contrôla pas la poussa à répondre à la Volturi en souriant tendrement :

- Tu es ma fille, Jane, et tu es en sécurité…

Carlisle, Sirius et Severus sursautèrent à sa réponse, alors qu'Edward souriait simplement aux deux femmes, la même tendresse que Bella au fond du regard. Car lui seul sentait, pour le moment, que Jane avait aujourd'hui un peu de Bella qui coulait dans ses veines…

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois… Alors oui, je me suis encore compliquée la vie ( :D), et oui, je suis méchante de vous laisser sur cette fin, mais j'ai la suite en tête !

Alors même si je ne promets pas de poster la semaine prochaine, je vous jure que le chapitre 74 arrivera lus vite que le 73 (j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé mon humour… hum…) !

Je ferais au plus vite, promis ! Et j'espère avoir votre avis !

A bientôt

Haley


	74. Jane

Hello :D ! Et oui, je sais, j'ai encore était longue à poster la suite, mais j'ai franchement trop de travail en ce moment, et pas toujours envie de me remettre sur l'ordinateur le soir en rentrant du boulot !

Mais, pour me faire pardonner, voici un long chapitre consacré à Jane qui, je l'espère vous plaira !

Les RAR (bien qu'un peu vieilles…) sont à la fin :D… mais plus de 200 lecteurs et seulement 6 reviews, ce n'est pas très motivant pour écrire plus vite (non, je ne fais pas de chantage, pas du tout….) ! Vos avis m'aident beaucoup à avancer, alors pensez-y !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

Haley

* * *

**74 – Jane **

Recroquevillée sur le lit, Jane avait tout de la petite fille de treize ans ordinaire. Ses cheveux bruns mi-long encadraient un visage rond au teint de porcelaine qui, sans le rouge sang de ses iris, aurait tout eu d'angélique. Et, pour le moment, même la couleur effrayante de son regard ne parvenait pas à chasser cette impression de fragilité qui émanait de cette enfant visiblement perdue et apeurée.

Pourtant, Carlisle, Sirius et Severus ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi Edward souriait bêtement alors que Bella venait de sortir la plus grande stupidité de l'année (« Tu es ma fille, Jane… »). Malgré ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, Jane était avant tout une menace à leurs yeux, et quand Bella s'approcha doucement d'elle (sans se défaire d'un sourire tendre), Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Bella ! Cette gamine est un danger pour nous tous, que fais-tu par Merlin !

Le ton mi-inquiet, mi-furieux de Sirius fit sursauter Jane, qui se recroquevilla aussitôt d'avantage sur elle même. Ses petits bras enserraient avec force ses jambes, qu'elle avait ramenées contre elle, et elle se mit soudain à répéter une simple phrase en murmurant, tout en sanglotant désespérément. Bella se figea aussitôt, comme foudroyée par la douleur, et alors qu'Edward hoquetait de surprise, les trois vampires ne surent plus quoi en penser. Inlassablement, entre ses sanglots, Jane répétait :

- Non, pitié, ne me brulait pas… non, pitié, ne me brulait pas…

xxx

Restés au Terrier, les autres tournaient en rond avec une mauvaise humeur amplifiée par leur inquiétude. Leurs compagnons les avaient plantés là sans trop de cérémonie pour aller voir Jane, et personne n'était réellement content d'être resté en retrait.

Bien sur, les sorciers prenaient ceci avec d'avantage d'inquiétude que de jalousie, mais les jumeaux, eux, inquiétaient tout le monde par leur silence. Ils semblaient se concentrer depuis le départ de leurs parents pour le manoir Black, mais ils semblaient également ne pas y parvenir. Et alors que Jacob fronçait les sourcils une fois de plus, Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Que se passe-t-il les enfants ?

Jacob se contenta de soupirer en serrant ses petits poings, alors que Miley répondit doucement :

- On ne sait pas. Je ne vois rien.

La réponse de la petite figea tout le monde de stupeur. Miley voyait toujours quelque chose quand elle se concentrait sur une personne, aussi lointaine soit-elle, et encore plus précisément quand il s'agissait de ses parents. Si bien que plus d'un s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Comment ça tu ne vois rien ?

Miley haussa simplement les épaules, alors que Jacob foudroyait tout le monde du regard pour leur brusque réaction. Esmé posa aussitôt une main apaisante sur l'épaule du petit garçon, et Lily intervint sur un ton qui exigeait le respect :

- Calmez-vous tous ! Je vous rappelle que les pouvoirs des jumeaux ne sont pas à votre disposition, et si Miley ne voit pas ce qui se passe, c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison…

- Mais… tenta de couper Emmett.

- Mais rien du tout ! Reprit Lily en lui envoyant un regard noir. Ils sont partis au manoir à cinq ! Sans oublier que Jane ne peut rien du tout contre Bella ! Alors vous allez vous calmer et cesser de stresser d'avantage les jumeaux !

Le regard flamboyant d'Esmé servait largement à appuyer les paroles de Lily, et si cela rassura un instant les jumeaux, cela n'eut aucun effet sur les autres vampires.

- Et bien moi je vais voir ce qui se passe ! Répondit Emmett en grognant à moitié.

- Emmett ! S'exclama alors Esmé

Trop tard, pensa-t-elle en soupirant, alors que son fils disparaissait en transplanant, aussitôt suivi de Rosalie et Jasper.

Alice soupira à son tour, alors que les sorciers affichaient désormais un air bien plus soucieux encore. Elle non plus ne voyait rien, mais elle avait confiance en Bella, et quelque chose lui disait que sa belle sœur avait fait à Jane bien plus que nul ne l'imaginait encore.

xxx

« Ne me brulait pas »… La phrase répétée inlassablement par Jane faisait froid dans le dos aux autres vampires, mais seul Edward pouvait réellement savoir à quoi était entrain de penser l'ancienne Volturi… et cela lui donnait la nausée.

Sirius, Severus et Carlisle étaient réellement perplexes, ne sachant plus quoi penser de l'effet qu'avait eu la morsure de Bella sur Jane, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas se poser ce genre de question. Passé l'horreur que la simple phrase de Jane avait déclenchée en elle, Bella s'approcha doucement de la vampire aux airs de petite fille, et s'installa avec prudence à ses côtés sur le lit, avant de murmurer :

- Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets…

Jane se tu un instant, sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer, mais elle reprit aussitôt sa litanie quand Bella tenta d'approcher sa main vers elle. Regrettant son geste, Bella pinça les lèvres, avant de murmurer une nouvelle fois :

- Tu ne risque rien, Jane, calme toi…

Les murmures de l'ancienne Volturi cessèrent une nouvelle fois, et bien que ses sanglots raisonnaient encore aux oreilles des autres vampires, elle releva prudemment la tête vers Bella et accrocha son regard avec tant de peur et de peine dans les yeux, que même Severus frissonnât de douleur en le voyant.

- Comment me connaissez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle soudain d'une voix fluette, entre deux sanglots. Moi je ne vous ai jamais vu et je ne suis pas votre fille, madame !

- Tu te souviens de qui tu es ? Demanda Bella en ignorant le reste. Quand tu t'es réveillée tu as demandé qui tu étais pourtant…

Jane se mit à trembler et baissa le regard avant de répondre en murmurant, toujours secouée de sanglots :

- Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit… mais quand… quand il a crié (elle leva les yeux un quart de seconde vers Sirius), je me suis souvenue de tout… Et vous n'êtes pas ma mère, mais je ne sais pas où je suis…

Bella était sans doute tout autant perdue que Sirius, Severus et Carlisle face aux paroles de Jane, mais elle savait qu'Edward, lui, devait savoir de quels souvenirs elle parlait. Alors, ne voulant pas être maladroite, elle lança un regard suppliant vers son époux. Edward fronçait les sourcils face aux pensées de Jane, mais il acquiesça doucement à la demande silencieuse de sa femme, et s'approcha en douceur du lit avant de répondre à la place de Bella :

- Tu es à Londres, Jane, et Bella (il montra son épouse de la main) est, en quelque sorte, ta mère adoptive. Il s'est passé beaucoup d'années depuis les derniers souvenirs qu'il te reste, mais je te promets qu'ici, il ne pourra rien t'arriver.

Alors que Bella jetait un regard chargé d'encore plus d'interrogations à son époux, Jane accordait soudain toute son attention à Edward. Sa parfaite compréhension de la situation se lisait facilement dans ses yeux ambrés, et Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en ses paroles. Et, profitant de sa chance, Edward continua sur sa lancé en ignorant le regard de sa femme :

- Il s'agit vraiment d'une longue histoire, mais tu dois me croire quand je te dis que personne ne te veut de mal. Certains réagiront peut-être moins bien devant toi, mais ils ne te feront pas de mal pour autant.

- Pourquoi ? Intervint soudain Jane de sa petite voix. Pourquoi ne m'aiment-ils pas ? Chez nous, ils disent que nous sommes des sorciers et que nous sommes malfaisants mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Alec et moi ne faisons que soigner les gens, nous ne leurs faisons jamais de mal !... Alec… où est Alec ?

Si la première partie de son discourt avait fini de traumatiser Sirius, Severus et Carlisle (alors que Bella semblait soudain détenir la pièce manquante qui lui ferait comprendre ce qui s'était passé), sa soudaine agitation en pensant à son frère ne leur dirent rien de bon.

Edward se mordit la lèvre, peu sur de ce qu'il devait répondre, mais il essaya de ne pas mentir alors qu'il disait avec douceur :

- Alec n'est pas là, il est avec un homme mauvais qui…

- Aro, coupa Jane alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- Oui, Aro, répondit-il alors, faisant fit du sursaut de stupeur de ses compagnons. Que sais-tu d'Aro ?

Jane baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, tordant nerveusement ses doigts sur ses jambes repliées, avant de répondre si bas qu'aucuns d'eux n'auraient pu l'entendre sans leurs ouïes vampiriques :

- Il sent la mort… Alec dit qu'il peut nous aider à mieux vivre et à quitter l'orphelinat, mais lui ne sent pas son odeur. Il sent la souffrance et la mort…

Cette fois, Edward fut aussi surpris que ses compagnons par les paroles de Jane, mais cela étayait pourtant sa thèse, et il devait encore éclaircir un point pour que tout le monde puisse faire les mêmes conclusions que lui :

- Jane, quand tu dis qu'Alec et toi vous soignez les gens, que veux-tu dire exactement ?

Il vit la vampire se refermer aussitôt à sa question, mais Bella (qui était sans mal arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que son mari) intervint avec le ton le plus tendre qu'elle avait :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jane, faire de la magie n'est pas mal. Nous tous faisons de la magie, et tu peux parler sans crainte.

Cette fois, Jane put lire la même compréhension dans le regard de Bella que dans celui d'Edward, et ce fut peut-être cela qui la poussa à répondre en murmurant toujours aussi bas :

- Je sens les souffrances et les blessures des gens, et quand je pose mes mains dessus elles se guérissent…

Une guérisseuse… voilà ce qu'était Jane avant qu'Aro n'arrive dans sa vie, et qu'elle soit envoyée sur le bucher. Tous avaient eu un cours sur les Volturis par Carlisle, et le médecin leur avait parlé des jumeaux Jane et Alec. Selon ce qu'Aro lui avait dit, ils avaient vécu au moment de la grande chasse aux sorcières et, condamnés pour sorcellerie, ils avaient faillis bruler vif sur le bucher. Mais Aro les avaient sauvés au dernier moment, quelques minutes à peine avant qu'ils ne succombent.

Tous les éléments se mettaient en place dans l'esprit de Sirius, Severus et Carlisle, et, comme Bella et Edward, ils semblaient soudain comprendre qu'Aro avait fait bien plus que transformer les jumeaux en vampires. Mais avant que le couple puisse poser d'autre question à Jane, l'arrivée tout sauf discrète de Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper détourna l'attention quelques instants.

- Allez leur dire que tout va bien ! Lança Edward alors qu'ils entendaient leurs pensées dans le hall. Allez nous attendre dans la cuisine, nous allons descendre avec Jane.

Les trois vampires hésitèrent mais le regard redevenu plus inquiet que douloureux de Jane les décida à bouger, et ils quittèrent la chambre en courant, laissant le couple avec l'ancienne Volturi.

xxx

Aussitôt arrivé dans le hall, les trois vampires furent assaillis de questions, mais Carlisle les écarta d'un geste de la main, avant de dire :

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que Bella a fait… venez à la cuisine, on va vous s'expliquer.

Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs et inquiets, mais ils suivirent les trois vampires sans poser d'avantage de question… Et les réponses qu'ils obtinrent les stupéfièrent plus qu'ils ne pouvaient effectivement l'imaginer.

xxx

- Tout va bien, tenta de rassurer Edward, alors que Jane s'était tendue en entendant l'arrivée de Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper.

Un peu inconsciemment, Jane obéit et se calma, mais elle demanda surtout :

- Pourquoi entends-je si bien tous les bruits qui me semblent si loin ?

Bella dégluti et ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard pour ne pas être contrainte de répondre à Jane. Par Merlin comment avait-elle pu faire Ca ? Comment avait-elle pu lui ôter tous ses souvenirs de Volturis et ne laisser qu'une enfant à peine transformée en vampire ? Comment ? Comment tout ceci était-il seulement possible ?

Edward avait bien sur les mêmes interrogations, mais il savait aussi que sa femme ne pourrait pas répondre à la question de Jane. Alors, pour le moment, il cherchait surtout comment il allait pouvoir dire la vérité à l'ancienne Volturi, sans terroriser l'enfant qu'elle était redevenue. Et cette enfant ne le lâchait pas de son regard rouge sang, attendant une réponse avec visiblement autant de curiosité que de peur.

Le vampire prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que beaucoup d'années avaient passé depuis les derniers souvenirs que tu sembles avoir de ta vie ?

Jane se contenta d'hocher la tête, tout en resserrant inconsciemment les bras autour d'elle, alors que ses pensées se focalisaient à nouveau sur son dernier souvenir. Edward réprima (une fois de plus) un haut-le-cœur, et se força à ne pas penser au bucher de Jane pour être capable de poursuivre :

- A cette époque, Aro vous a sauvés du bucher, Alec et toi…

Cette fois, les pensées de Jane étaient totalement focalisées sur son frère jumeau, et Edward dut réunir tout son courage pour poursuivre :

- Vous étiez aux portes de la mort, et il n'avait qu'une seule façon de vous sauver… Il a fait de vous deux des vampires.

Le regard de Jane passa de la surprise à l'horreur en un quart de seconde, avant de s'exclamer en sanglotant à nouveau :

- Non, non, non… cela n'existe pas les vampires… non, non !

Edward ne le voyait pas, mais des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Bella. Elle qui avait détesté Jane à la seconde où elle l'avait vu à Volterra, maudissait aujourd'hui son cœur à nouveau opérationnel qui la faisait souffrir le martyre. L'enfant qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était l'innocence même, et il était très dur d'imaginer que la morsure d'Aro en avait fait un monstre plus de six cents ans auparavant… tout comme il était tout simplement incroyable que Bella lui ait rendu son innocence arrachée d'une simple seconde morsure. Mais les faits étaient là, et ils semblaient indéniables, autant aux yeux de Bella, que dans l'esprit d'Edward.

Ce dernier ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment calmer la panique qui montait peu à peu chez Jane, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas croire en ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il dire à une enfant qui croyait encore n'avoir que treize ans, qu'elle vivait en fait depuis plus de six cents ans ? Comment ne pas lui avouer qu'elle avait d'ailleurs été un monstre assoiffé de sang jusqu'ici ?

Le silence tendu d'Edward, et les larmes silencieuse de Bella, n'étaient en tout cas pas passées inaperçues auprès de Jane, malgré sa panique latente. Alors elle se calma soudain un peu et, plantant son regard dans celui d'Edward, elle demanda simplement :

- Cela n'existe pas les vampires, n'est-ce-pas ?

Son ton bien plus calme fit relever la tête de Bella vers elle, mais c'est Edward qui répondit d'une voix extrêmement douce :

- Si, Jane, les vampires existent…

Un instant, il chercha le regard de sa femme, peu sur de devoir continuer, mais elle acquiesça juste en silence, le poussant à ajouter :

- Et Bella et moi sommes nous aussi des vampires.

Jane se figea, la curiosité et la stupéfaction prenant soudain le pas sur sa peur de la situation. Elle avait bien senti qu'ils étaient étranges tout les deux (comme les trois autres hommes qui étaient dans la pièce un peu plus tôt), mais pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Mais vous ne sentez pas la mort.

Cette fois, ce furent Bella et Edward qui se figèrent de stupeur, mais le premier se reprit bien vite, sentant sa chance d'expliquer les choses à Jane sans la terroriser :

- Parce que nous sommes des vampires végétariens, dit-il simplement. Ma famille et moi, avant de rencontrer Bella et ses amis sorciers, nous ne buvions que du sang animal, et pas du sang humain.

Jane avait les yeux exorbités face aux paroles d'Edward, mais il continua pourtant sur un ton doux :

- Puis nous avons rencontrés les amis sorciers de Bella, et deux d'entre eux ont réussi à créer un sang artificiel, qui nous permet de ne même plus avoir à tuer d'animaux pour nous nourrir.

Edward était conscient que tout cela faisait beaucoup d'information pour la jeune vampire, mais il voyait dans son regard que la curiosité prenait peu à peu le pas sur la peur. De part son pouvoir, Jane pouvait sans doute sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace contre la vie humaine et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître à Edward, elle semblait prête à leur accorder sa confiance.

Mais ce qui surprit encore plus le vampire fut sans doute la compréhension de sa femme sur la situation, car elle sembla soudain reprendre confiance en elle également : elle se rapprocha doucement de Jane et lui dit simplement :

- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à nous poser.

Le regard de Jane accrocha celui de Bella quelques secondes, et Edward senti combien l'aura maternelle de Bella l'apaisa, à tel point que l'ancienne Volturi ne semblait plus capable de détourner son regard écarlate.

Pour la première fois depuis le réveil de sa femme, il ressentait lui aussi toute la mesure de son nouveau pouvoir. S'il avait été facile de mettre un mot sur le nouveau talent de Severus (Torch'man !), cela avait été bien plus difficile pour Bella. Car, au premier abord, mis à part son regard à nouveau azur et son cœur battant la chamade, rien ne semblait réellement changé en elle. Et alors qu'Edward s'était entêté à dire que son odeur s'approchait à présent beaucoup plus de celle de Crunch, ils en avaient juste conclu qu'elle avait désormais un instinct animal beaucoup plus développé. Mais, à cet instant, Edward comprenait enfin ce qu'elle était réellement devenue : une matriarche. Une créature capable de rendre l'innocence à une enfant arrachée à la vie pour de mauvaise raisons. Une femme capable de comprendre tous les tourments d'un enfant, et d'envoyer des ondes magiques ressemblant en tout point à la douce caresse d'une mère.

Et cette caresse, Jane la ressentait. Sur son âme, sur son cœur, et même sur son corps qu'elle imaginait encore parfois en feu. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que cela cesse.

Pour la première fois, Bella était aussi consciente de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, et toute la lumière se faisait enfin dans son esprit. Son pouvoir lui avait permis de rendre l'innocence à Jane, et elle ne comptait pas l'arrêter là. Pourtant, elle cessa la caresse magique sur l'esprit de sa fille adoptive (car oui, c'était indéniable, elle avait adopté magiquement cette enfant), et lui offrit un sourire magnifique en disant simplement :

- N'as-tu aucunes questions ?

- Comment avez-vous fait cela ? Répliqua Jane après s'être redressé d'un bond.

Bella savait très bien de quoi Jane parlait (tout comme Edward, qui était encore muet de stupéfaction), et elle eu la décence de rougir une seconde avant de lui répondre :

- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, j'ignore comment j'arrive à faire ça ! J'ai hérité de quelques dons supplémentaires il y a peu de temps, et je ne les maitrise pas encore totalement.

Edward était tout autant stupéfait par la franchise de sa femme, que par le sourire timide qui se dessina soudain sur le visage enfantin de Jane. Et stupéfait était bien faible pour décrire son état quand Jane répondit simplement :

- Alors vous êtes vraiment des magiciens ?

- Oui, sourit Bella. Des magiciens, et des vampires. Je t'accorde volontiers que ceci est étrange, mais c'est bien la vérité.

Bella accompagna ses paroles d'un geste discret avec sa baguette, et soudain le regard de Jane s'illumina autant que les milliers d'étoiles magiques que Bella venait de faire apparaître au dessus d'elle.

Soudain plus émerveillée qu'apeurée, Jane tendit la main vers les étoiles, et sursauta quand l'une d'elle vint de poser avec douceur au creux de sa paume. Avec la plus grande précaution, elle examina l'étoile en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la beauté et à la douceur qu'elle dégageait, avant de murmurer :

- C'est magnifique…

Le sourire de Bella faisait largement miroir au sien. Oubliant totalement la présence d'Edward (toujours ébahi et limite bouche bée), les deux femmes semblaient soudain être seules au monde, entourées de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes qui dansaient autour d'elles et qui illuminaient leurs regards.

Sans avoir besoin de mots, elles semblaient se comprendre parfaitement, et Edward, lui, ne réalisa réellement l'action des étoiles que quand il vit les images défiler dans l'esprit de Jane.

Ces étoiles n'étaient pas simplement l'expression des pouvoirs magiques de Bella, mais plutôt des milliers de souvenirs qui offraient ses réponses à Jane. Des images et des pensées frôlaient son esprit avec douceur, tantôt heureux, tantôt douloureux, mais pourtant jamais terrifiants. Avec une douceur infinie, les étoiles dévoilaient à Jane tout ce qui s'était passé du jour où Aro l'avait transformée, à la seconde morsure de Bella qui lui avait redonné la vie. Toutes ces images auraient du avoir raison de l'ancienne Volturi, mais Edward savait au fond de lui que ça ne serait pas le cas.

Oui, les étoiles lui montrait qui elle avait été et comment. Mais elles ne s'arrêtaient pas à sa soif de sang et de vengeance. Elles lui montraient aussi une jeune femme intelligente et passionnée, qui avait été à la tête d'une armée pendant près de six cents ans, protégeant farouchement le secret de l'existence des vampires aux yeux des humains. Oui, elle avait tué des milliers d'humain, se délectant à chaque fois de les torturer avant de les vider de leur sang, mais ne pouvait-on pas lui trouver de circonstances atténuantes ? Elle qui avait été, à seulement treize ans, jugée pour sorcellerie et condamnée au bucher par des humains… elle qui avait senti, par la faute de leurs esprits étroits, les flammes lécher sa peau jusqu'à la rendre folle… folle de rage. Folle de vengeance. Folle de sang humain.

Tout s'emboitait parfaitement dans l'esprit des vampires, sous l'effet des étoiles magiques de Bella. Pourtant, quand elles disparurent soudain, Jane ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix craintive :

- J'étais un monstre ?

Si Edward fut mal à l'aise devant cette question, Bella, elle, se mit simplement à sourire avant de répondre :

- Tu étais un vampire. Pour tout te dire, nous sommes des vampires un peu particuliers, mais la majorité des nôtres se nourrissent de sang humain !

Cette fois, Edward leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il voyait nettement une étincelle de gourmandise passer dans le regard de sa femme. Comment pouvait-elle être en même temps un ange et un démon ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cette réponse rassura visiblement Jane, alors qu'elle esquissait un micro sourire à l'expression de Bella. Pourtant, une fois de plus, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Oui mais je les ai tous tellement torturés… c'est tellement…

- Je sais, coupa Bella sans la laisser terminer. Ecoute, Jane, je pense que tu es maintenant en mesure de comprendre ce que je vais te dire, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'être totalement honnête avec toi…

Bella laissa sa phrase en suspend, et fut ravie de voir Jane secouer la tête avec une curiosité à peine masquée. Alors, poussée également par le sourire rassurant et fier d'Edward, Bella se lança :

- Je pense que tu étais une magicienne bien particulière, que l'on appelait guérisseuse à l'époque. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Aro s'est intéressé à vous, ton don était beaucoup trop pur… Mais je pense que les humains t'ont brisé, et qu'il a sali ton âme avec son venin juste après. Le souvenir du bucher mêlé à la morsure d'Aro a transformé ton don de guérison en une soif intarissable de sang et de souffrance.

Bella était consciente que Jane et Edward n'étaient pas les seuls à l'écouter. Dans la cuisine, les autres profitaient de leurs ouïes vampiriques pour suivre, et s'ils étaient tout aussi stupéfaits que Jane par les paroles franches et directes de Bella, nul ne pouvait dire qu'elle se trompait. Les conclusions de Bella (et Edward, qui avait bien aidé quand même) étaient stupéfiantes, mais incontestables. Ils savaient qu'Edward avait un accès total à l'esprit de l'ancienne Volturi, et qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas simuler devant lui, ni même devant Bella et son incontrôlable nouveau don. Alors, une seule question était encore à aborder, et c'est Jane, des étincelles au fond des yeux, qui la posa :

- Et vous m'avez rendu mon don avec votre morsure ? Vous avez… nettoyé mon âme ?

Les paroles de Jane étaient tout aussi directes que celles de Bella, et si cette dernière en fut surprise (tout autant qu'Edward, et les autres, qui étaient bouche bée), elle n'en montra rien (si ce n'est une légère rougeur sur ses joues de porcelaine) et répondit simplement :

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais oui, j'ai visiblement refait de toi ce que tu étais avant qu'Aro ne te transforme.

Jane accorda un sourire timide à Bella, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Mais je suis un vampire.

Au moment même où Edward levait les yeux au ciel (tout comme Sirius dans la cuisine, ils la connaissaient trop bien !), Bella répondit avec un sourire éclatant :

- Moi j'adore être un vampire ! Et je suis persuadée que je saurais te montrer à quel point il peut être agréable d'être immortel !

Jane la regardait avec des yeux ronds, se demandant soudain si Bella n'était pas finalement folle, mais Edward pouffa de rire aussitôt et la fit baisser la tête aussitôt, alors qu'elle marmonnait :

- Vous entendez mes pensées, n'est-ce-pas ?

Edward acquiesça silencieusement, en souriant à Jane. Comme Bella, il comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait du voir son don dans un de ses souvenirs (du moins c'est ce qu'ils supposèrent…), et il ne s'étonna pas du tout quand sa femme demanda avec une moue boudeuse qui fit rougir Jane plus encore :

- Et qu'a-t-elle pensé pour que tu te mettes à rire ?

- Que tu es folle, ma douce, répondit Edward comme si de rien n'était. Mais bon, pour sa défense, quand on ne te connaît pas, on pourrait croire que…

- Edward ! Coupa Bella. Je ne suis pas folle, ok ?

- Mais non, amour, mais ton père et toi êtes sans doute les seuls vampires parmi nous à vraiment être heureux d'en être un !

Bella fit la moue en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que la scène ne pouvait que faire sourire Jane. Elle avait bien compris que les deux vampires formaient un couple, et le cheminement de ses pensées figèrent Edward sur place… Elle qui avait grandi dans un orphelinat, ne savait pas ce qu'était des parents. Mais, ils lui avaient dit que Bella était sa mère, alors cela signifiait-il qu'Edward était à présent son père ? Pouvait-elle réellement espérer qu'ils puissent l'aimer comme leur fille alors qu'elle avait été un monstre pendant six cent ans ? Méritait-elle seulement que des gens comme eux, qui dégageaient tant de bonté et d'amour, s'occupe ainsi d'elle ? …

- Jane, souffla Edward pour couper ses pensées, cesse de te torturer ainsi… (et de me torturer par la même occasion, pensa-t-il sans le dire).

- Pardon… répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Bella jeta un regard chargé de question (et de quelques reproches) à son mari, et se dernier se contenta de soupirer avant de répondre à Jane d'une voix douce :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de penser, Jane ! C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser d'entendre ce que tu penses, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te dire que tu as tord. Oui, je suis persuadé que tu mérites ce qui est entrain de t'arriver. Chacun à un passé, et tout le monde doit faire avec, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de vivre le présent, et le futur, d'une manière différente. Tu n'es pas un monstre, même si tu n'es pas un ange… Mais nous ne sommes pas des anges non plus.

Son sourire appuyait ses paroles, sous le regard fier de Bella (qui avait plus ou moins compris ce qui se passait). Mais Edward voulait faire plus, pour permettre à Jane de comprendre, et il eut soudain une idée. Il se tourna alors vers Bella pour lui demander simplement :

- Tu ne peux pas réutiliser tes étoiles pour montrer tes souvenirs à Jane ? Au moins elle comprendrait un peu mieux qui nous sommes réellement.

Le regard de Jane passa à la curiosité aussitôt, rendant Bella mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle répondait :

- Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait tout à l'heure, tu sais…

Jane pouffa de rire, faisant sourire le couple presque béatement (et Rosalie et Carlisle, aussi, dans la cuisine), avant que Bella reprenne en haussant les épaules :

- Mais je peux toujours essayer !

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. D'un coup de baguette, Bella fit réapparaitre les étoiles au dessus d'eux et, comme un automatisme, Jane alla les toucher du bout des doigts. Encore une fois, Bella ne sut pas comment elle s'y prenait, mais les étoiles remplirent parfaitement leur rôle… et même un peu trop bien.

Jane vit toute la vie de Bella défiler dans ses souvenirs. De son enfance douloureuse auprès des Dursley à son poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard, en passant par absolument toutes ses aventures, la mort de Voldemort et, surtout, la naissance des jumeaux. Jane semblait absolument émerveillée devant les images des jumeaux grandissant et, quand les étoiles cessèrent leurs effets, la première chose qu'elle fut capable de dire fut :

- Vous avez des enfants merveilleux !

- Oui, répondit Bella en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et ce sont tout deux des vampires !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, mais Jane sourit simplement. Elle avait bien compris, au travers de ces souvenirs, ce que représentait l'immortalité pour Bella, et elle pouvait à présent la comprendre. Elle avait trouvé une famille parmi les vampires, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

- Si tu le veux, toi aussi tu peux faire parti de cette famille aujourd'hui, intervint Edward en souriant.

Jane baissa les yeux une fois de plus, gênée qu'il lise si facilement en elle, mais Bella appuya en souriant elle aussi :

- J'ignore comment j'ai fait, mais je sens au plus profond de moi que tu es devenue ma fille, aujourd'hui…

- Ce qui fait de moi ton père également, termina Edward.

Jane était partagée entre les larmes (de joie), et les millions de doutes qui ne pouvaient que la hanter. Et, parmi tous, le premier qui lui vint fut :

- Mais les jumeaux ne voudraient surement pas que vous m'adoptiez…

Bella et Edward eurent un sourire similaire, persuadé que les jumeaux allaient adopter la jeune vampire en une seconde, et (alors que la plupart levait les yeux au ciel dans la cuisine, persuadé de la réponse qui allait suivre…) Bella lança simplement :

- Il suffit d'aller leur demander !

Jane fit les gros yeux, avant de sourire timidement face à l'entrain de Bella. Cette dernière, sous le regard rieur d'Edward, donna quelques coups de baguette, faisant apparaître des vêtements et tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre Jane présentable, avant de se tourner vers son mari pour dire :

- Réuni tout le monde ici, dans la cuisine. Je vais aider Jane à se préparer, et on arrive.

Si Edward souriait à sa femme, il répondit pourtant en haussant les sourcils :

- Elle devrait peut-être se nourrir avant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Hum… oui, ça aussi c'est une bonne idée ! Répondit Bella avec une moue faussement désolée.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire sa femme d'avantage, mais Jane, elle, blêmit soudain. Et alors qu'elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Edward, elle s'exclama avec horreur :

- Non ! Je ne veux pas boire de sang !

Le couple pouvait comprendre la peur de l'ancienne Volturi, mais Bella ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur, et se rapprocha doucement de Jane avant de dire :

- Et si tu essayais le sang synthétique ? Il est magique, et aucun être humain n'a besoin d'être tué pour le fabriquer.

Elle voyait nettement Jane hésiter, toujours horrifiée à la simple idée de boire du sang. Alors elle ajouta sur un ton doux, mais ferme (qui fit même lever un sourcil à Severus) :

- Tu as besoin de sang pour survivre, mais surtout pour être capable de rester maitre de toi-même, et de pouvoir vivre parmi les humains. Tu as vu mes souvenirs, Jane, tu sais que mes meilleurs amis ne sont pas des vampires, et mes enfants sont… hum particuliers, dirons-nous. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois te nourrir, et régulièrement, afin de ne jamais être attiré par le sang humain et de risquer de les blesser. Parce qu'il faut être honnête malgré tout, nous sommes des vampires et l'appel du sang reste dans notre nature quoi que nous puissions faire pour le combattre…

Ses paroles raisonnaient aux oreilles de chaque vampires présents au manoir, et tous en avait des frissons. Ils savaient qu'elle avait raison, mais Jane ne fut totalement convaincue que par la dernière phrase :

- En buvant du sang synthétique, nous ne faisons de tord à personne, mais nous pouvons vivre sans se cacher du monde.

Jane ne resta silencieuse que quelques secondes et, sa décision prise, elle murmura seulement :

- D'accord pour le sang synthétique.

Elle reçu deux larges sourires en réponse, et Edward s'éclipsa aussitôt en lançant simplement :

- Je vais le préparer, je reviens !

Seule avec Bella dans cette grande chambre, Jane fut mal à l'aise une seconde, mais le sourire que lui offrit sa nouvelle mère la rassura aussitôt… avant qu'elle ne l'entraine à la salle de bain !

xxx

Si ni Miley, ni Alice n'avait pu « voir » Bella et Edward avec leurs dons, elles avaient vite trouvé une autre façon de savoir ce qui se passait au manoir. Miley avait facilement pu se focaliser sur Severus, Alice faisant la même chose avec Jasper, et elles avaient pu rassurer leurs compagnons sur la situation au manoir. Bien sur, elles ignoraient les détails, et si Alice avait eu une vision plutôt claire du futur (qu'elle avait, évidemment, gardé pour elle !), Miley ne pouvait ressentir que les émotions de Severus. Pourtant, la douleur, la surprise, le soulagement, puis l'attendrissement qu'avait finalement éprouvé son âme sœur ne pouvait que la rassurer sur la situation, même si cela attisait aussi sa curiosité.

La petite avait un très bon pressentiment sur la situation, et elle avait vraiment hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de ses parents. Alors, quand elle sentit enfin son père grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, avant de sourire largement. Et quand Jacob se mit lui aussi à sourire, Lily ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Miley, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-elle, mais papa est content. Vraiment content…

Les autres se regardèrent avec des interrogations plein les yeux, mais ils devraient attendre encore un peu pour avoir des réponses.

xxx

Edward fut assailli par ses compagnons dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine et, après les avoir laissés parler tous en même temps pendant quelques minutes, il intervint enfin (les faisant tous taire au passage) :

- Oui, Bella l'a comme transformée une seconde fois, et elle lui a lavé son âme, pour reprendre l'expression de Jane. Je pense qu'elle est redevenue une guérisseuse, mais sans doute à un niveau bien plus supérieur que dans son enfance.

- Mais Bella lui a rendu ses souvenirs, non ? Demanda Severus

- Non, répondit Edward. Elle lui a montré des bribes de souvenirs qui lui ont permis de comprendre qui elle avait été. C'est un peu comme si elle avait fait un voyage dans une pensine géante qui avait résumé tous les moments importants de son existence. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle à l'impression d'avoir treize ans, et de n'avoir été transformé qu'il y a trois jours.

- Tu penses que c'est le nouveau pouvoir de Bella ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Oh oui ! Confirma Edward. Tout à l'heure sa magie s'est répandue dans la pièce, et je peux vous assurer que cela ressemblait à une caresse maternelle sur la joue… Je pense qu'elle est devenue une sorte de matriarche : une créature magique capable de sentir et d'apaiser les tourments des enfants.

- Et de retransformer un vampire ! Ajouta Emmett

- Je pense qu'Edward à raison, intervint Carlisle. Et qu'elle n'a pu retransformer Jane que parce qu'elle est encore une enfant justement.

Tout collait parfaitement, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins stupéfaits. Et c'est Rosalie qui posa la dernière question que tous la posait :

- Et Bella a vraiment fait d'elle sa fille ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Edward en souriant. L'instinct maternel de Bella l'a sans doute fait parler pour elle, mais je pense qu'elle a bien du lui donner un peu de sa magie pour lui redonner son don d'origine. Et puis, Carlisle, ne nous considères-tu pas comme tes enfants ?

Carlisle se contenta de sourire, comme les autres, alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion que, mise à part Esmé, il considérait bien les autres vampires qu'il avait transformé comme ses enfants (et même Severus, ne lui en déplaise !). Les autres se mirent aussi à sourire (sauf Severus !), et alors qu'Edward se mettait à préparer une grande quantité de sang synthétique pour Jane (on n'est jamais trop prudent…), Carlisle fut désigné pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à leurs compagnons restés au Terrier.

xxx

Quand Edward revint (enfin, selon Jane) avec le sang synthétique, il fut une fois de plus ému par la moue qui avait pris place sur le visage de Jane. Lavée, et habillée avec soin (les soins de Bella, précisons), Jane était assise sur le lit et, à genoux derrière elle, Bella lui tressait les cheveux en chantonnant une des comptines préférées des jumeaux.

Il était persuadé que sa femme ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait, sa douce voix emplissant la pièce de paroles pleines d'amour et de promesse. Mais lui ne pouvait pas manquer les yeux brillants de Jane, ni son sourire enfantin qui s'amplifiait à chaque fois que Bella chantait une note un peu plus fort.

Mais son arrivée ramena les deux vampires à la réalité, et si sa femme se contenta de lui sourire sans cesser de chanter pour autant, la gêne se lut sans mal sur le visage de Jane. Faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son malaise, Edward lui accorda simplement un large sourire et déposa le sang synthétique sur le lit, juste à côté des deux vampires.

Et, bien évidement, sa femme arrêta aussitôt de chanter et renifla l'air comme un automatisme. Il était toujours incroyable pour lui de voir à quel point sa femme aimait le sang et son état de vampire en général. Et, à cet instant, il n'était visiblement pas le seul surpris par la réaction de Bella. Jane, qui avait froncé le nez, et même reculé un peu face à l'odeur du sang, regardait Bella avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité. S'en rendant compte, Bella eut soudain une moue penaude qui fit rire Edward, et rassura quelque peu Jane (même si elle doutait encore un peu de la santé mentale de sa nouvelle mère… faisant rire Edward de plus belle).

- Désolée, souffla Bella. Edward, cesse de rire, tu veux ! Je te rappelle que je suis encore un jeune vampire, moi ! Alors oui, j'aime le sang, et je ne m'en cache pas !

Edward pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois, mais se calma devant le regard noir que sa femme lui envoya sans que Jane ne s'en rende compte. Alors, changeant la direction de la conversation, il répondit seulement :

- As-tu terminé de jouer à la poupée avec Jane, qu'elle puisse ne nourrir ?

Une fois de plus, Edward ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, alors que sa femme lui lançait un regard outré, et que Jane semblait chercher du regard un moyen de fuir la pièce au plus vite.

xxx

Sitôt arrivé au Terrier, Carlisle avait offert un récit précis et fort en détails sur ce qu'il s'était produit avec Jane et Bella. Et, trop absorbés par le récit du médecin, personne n'avait réellement fait attention aux jumeaux.

Assis dans un coin et beaucoup trop silencieux pour des enfants, ils écoutaient avec attention les paroles de leur grand-père, la main de Miley enfermée dans celle de Jacob. Et alors que Carlisle avait fini son récit depuis quelques minutes, et que tous échangeaient leurs avis, personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

Seul un « pop » qu'ils connaissaient tous bien les informa qu'ils avaient fait une erreur… et qu'ils allaient en prendre pour un siècle !

xxx

Malgré une réticence évidente, Jane avait finalement accepté de se nourrir. Et si Edward savait qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour faire plaisir à Bella, il était rassuré que sa femme soit parvenue à lui faire boire tout ce qu'il avait ramené. Jane était rassasiée et cela rassurait le couple, alors qu'ils savaient que le reste de leur étrange famille n'allait pas tarder à débarquer.

Mais, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre tout les trois, un « pop » bien connu fit se retourner le couple d'un bond. Et alors que Jane se retournait bien plus doucement, pour se figer de stupeur (et d'admiration), Bella s'exclama :

- Miley ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi ton frère et toi êtes ici ?

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend ? Grimaça Miley en lançant un regard à son frère.

- Parce que c'est toi qui nous téléporte, My ! Répliqua Jacob en souriant.

Remise de son choc premier devant la perfection que reflétaient les jumeaux, Jane devait maintenant pincer les lèvres pour éviter de se mettre à rire. Mais le couple n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'avoir envie de rire. Et si le regard d'Edward était aussi sévère que celui de sa femme, c'est pourtant elle qui leur répondit, d'une voix qu'ils ne purent ignorer :

- Cela suffit tout les deux ! Je vous ai posé une question, et j'attends une réponse.

Les jumeaux blêmirent une seconde, mais… seulement une seconde, exaspérant Bella d'avantage (comment pouvait-elle avoir autant envie de rire que de les réprimander ?). Mais, de sa petite voix chantante et adoptant son sourire spécial « je suis un ange », Miley répondit simplement à sa mère :

- Et ben, grand-père Carlisle est venu tout raconter au Terrier, et nous on a eu envie de venir voir notre grande sœur !

Bella et Edward passèrent du regard sévère, au regard fier et tendre, mais Jane se figea, persuadée d'avoir mal entendue. Pourtant, alors que Miley souriait, sa main fortement accrochée à celle de son frère (et lui envoyant par la même occasion tout ce qu'elle ressentait), le sourire de Jacob s'amplifia, et il dit simplement :

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Jane !

* * *

_Voilà pour cette fois ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, et j'attends vos avis (et idées si vous voulez !) avec impatience !_

_A bientôt :D_

_Haley Black_

* * *

**RARs** … Merci à vous qui prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot !

Elo-didie : merci beaucoup ! Tu as l'explication pour Jane dans ce chapitre :D et j'espère que ça te plaira !

Lul : hellooo ! Bon, je sais, j'ai encore été super longue mais, comme d'habitude je peux compter sur toi pour me pousser à me dépêcher à écrire. Bon, cette fois je ne poste pas sur les deux histoires, mais c'est mieux que rien… En tout cas, merci à toi ! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, tu commences à me connaître, je me complique toujours la vie ! Mais j'espère que tu aimeras ce que je fais de Jane cette fois ! A très vite :D Bisous

Mimi72 : Coucou ! J'adore ta reviews ! Alors que je mets six mois à poster, c'est toi qui t'excuse de mettre deux jours pour me lire lol ! En tout cas, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews ! Et si je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur avec Dora, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que je fais de Jane ! Désolée d'avoir été longue à poster, et merci de rester si fidèle ! Bisous :D

Lakoumy : merci ! je sais, je suis encore un peu longue, mais j'espère que tu aimeras ma Jane ! A bientôt :D

Aussidagility : lol, et oui, il faut que je case Jane dans mon histoire maintenant, mais je vais laisser mon inspiration me guider ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ! A bientôt :D

wesker101 : merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !


	75. Merci maman

Salut ! Et, non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà ! Alors laissez me déjà vous souhaitez une très bonne année 2013 et plein de bonheur pour vous et vos familles !

Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'ai acheté une maison et déménagé, et j'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire ! Mais me revoilà :-), et pour ceux qui me suivent aussi sur l'autre histoire, sachez que j'ai posté aussi !

Je ne vais pas vous faire les RAR depuis le temps, mais je voudrais tous vous remercier. C'est vraiment grâce à vous que je continue à écrire, alors continuez de me laisser vos commentaires ! (et à me relancer pour poster !)

Merci donc à : elo-didie, Lul (merci de m'avoir relancé encore plus d'une fois !), mimi72 (j'espère que tu es toujours là !), Fleur De Lilas, aussidagility, Shinjuki, Niniee, sirrah83, Voltea (tu m'avais manqué ! seras-tu encore là ?), Alecto McPhee dit l'Implacable, twilight-disparition27, edwardbellaamour, lisouarras, philae89, Iliana Cullen, Guest, Xukette, Miss Delou, Sabiiino, Angie456, Cholau4, Lucie227.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**75 – Merci maman**

Jane était figée, éblouie par les sourires lumineux des deux enfants, mais aussi, et surtout, par ce qu'elle ressentait venant d'eux. Ils étaient tout simplement deux miracles, dont il émanait une pureté si intense que Jane n'osait y croire. Elle qui avait toujours (du moins pour les souvenirs qui lui restaient) pu sentir les auras des gens grâce à son don de guérisseuse, n'avait encore jamais rien ressenti d'aussi pur et d'aussi intense, alors même qu'elle les savait mi-vampires.

Miley et Edward suivaient facilement le raisonnement de Jane, l'une au travers de ses sentiments, et l'autre par ses pensées. Et si Jacob suivait tout aussi facilement, grâce à la main de sa jumelle dans la sienne, seule Bella ne se doutait pas réellement des sentiments de Jane. Et, comme si cette dernière avait soudain compris à quel point Bella craignait secrètement pour ses enfants, elle ne put s'empêcher de formuler ses pensées à voix haute :

- Ils sont la pureté incarnée.

Bella sursauta, surprise, alors que les autres souriaient doucement. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander aussitôt :

- Que veux-tu dire ?!

Gênée, Jane baissa le regard en cherchant ses mots pour répondre, mais Miley ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Elle sent les âmes aussi nettement que je sens les sentiments, et que tu sens la magie, maman. Et elle sent que nous sommes, Jake et moi…

- Les êtres les plus purs que j'ai rencontré de toute mon existence, continua Jane alors que Miley laissait sa phrase en suspend une seconde.

Bella avait dépassé le stade de la stupéfaction, mais tous pouvaient voir nettement sur son visage à quel point cette information l'émouvait. Car, si la puissance magique de ses enfants l'effrayait bien souvent, le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient à ce point « pur » ne pouvait que la rassurer.

Pendant quelques secondes, tous savourèrent l'air limite béat de Bella, avant que ce soit une fois de plus Miley qui prenne la parole :

- Et bien on est peut-être très pur, mais Jane aussi est spéciale !

Bella et Edward ne doutaient pas de cela, pourtant ils ne purent qu'être surpris quand Miley s'expliqua, en lançant avec son sourire d'ange :

- Elle peut tout guérir, et soulager toute les douleurs…

- Même celles causées par un pouvoir un peu trop puissant, continua Jacob à la place de sa jumelle.

Bella se figea, peu sure de comprendre, mais Edward se rendit soudain compte d'un détail au quel il n'avait pas porté attention : bien qu'il entende sans problème les pensées de Jane, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il ne captait pas les bribes d'images incessantes qui passaient dans l'esprit de Miley. Et, à cet instant, il était persuadé que sa fille ne pouvait lire qu'en Jane, bien qu'elle fût visiblement toujours capable d'user de ses autres pouvoirs.

Mais alors que la lumière se faisait dans l'esprit d'Edward, Bella, elle, demanda soudain :

- Que voulez-vous dire les enfants ?

Bella voyait bien le malaise sur le visage de Jane, mais le sourire de ses deux terreurs, et de son mari, lui assurait que tout ceci était positif. Et Miley confirma son intuition en répondant joyeusement :

- Mon pouvoir d'empathie ne marche que sur Jane en ce moment. C'est comme si elle me protégeait de vos sentiments… ou alors qu'elle vous protège de mon don. Tout à l'heure, quand vous étiez seuls avec elle, je ne sentais rien du tout, et j'ai perçu papa que quand il est sorti de la chambre.

Bella était bouche-bée devant l'évidente ampleur du pouvoir de guérison de Jane, surtout alors qu'un signe discret d'Edward lui faisait comprendre qu'il était dans le même cas que sa fille.

Mais Jane, elle, très mal à l'aise, murmura soudain :

- Je suis désolée…

Que tous les regards se tournent automatiquement vers elle ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux sur le coup, mais Edward s'exclama aussitôt :

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, bien au contraire ! Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite puisque je ne peux jamais entendre les pensées de Bella et Jacob, mais j'ai déjà hâte de me retrouver avec tout le monde et de ne pas avoir la tête qui grésille de toutes leurs pensées. Et vu l'étendue de ton pouvoir, je suis sure que tu pourras toi aussi te protéger de nos pouvoirs, en utilisant tes dons sur toi-même !

Le visage de Jane s'illumina alors que Miley acquiesçait largement aux paroles de son père, et que les deux autres souriaient simplement. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent juste silencieux, partageant un même sourire heureux qui sonnait comme le signe d'un commencement au sein de cette nouvelle famille des plus spéciales.

xxx

Carlisle était revenu en panique au Square après la disparition des jumeaux, et alors qu'il était rassuré sur la situation, il était aussi vite reparti au Terrier pour tranquilliser ses compagnons. En effet, dans la cuisine du Square Grimaud, les vampires présents n'avaient rien manqués (ou presque) de ce qui s'était dit dans la chambre de Jane, et plus un ne doutait de la place de la vampire dans leur famille. Et tous avaient hâte de rencontrer cette Jane. Eux qui avaient tous put voir, et ressentir pour certain, la cruauté de l'ancienne Volturi, ne pouvaient douter à présent que la jeune vampire qui se trouvait à l'étage, était une tout autre personne.

Et, soudain, une phrase lancée à l'étage par Jacob, les fit tous se redresser sur leurs sièges :

- Et si on descendait maintenant ? Les autres doivent nous attendre !

- Ce petit est perspicace ! Railla Severus. Après tout, nous attendons depuis seulement deux heures !

Rosalie pouffa de rire aussitôt, alors qu'Emmett lançait en souriant :

- La patience et toi ça fait vraiment deux, Severus !

Le maitre des potions grogna, faisant rire Rosalie d'avantage encore, mais il se figea, visiblement outré (puis boudeur !) quand Sirius répliqua :

- Il est juste grognon parce que Miley semble en admiration devant une autre personne que lui !

Alors que Jasper et Emmett rejoignaient Rosalie dans son fou rire, Severus tenta un grognement mécontent qui n'eut aucun effet, avant de se mettre tout simplement à bouder. Ses idiots de compagnons riaient toujours quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit enfin, et une voix fluette lui assena le coup de grâce alors qu'elle lançait :

- Pourquoi tu boudes, Sev ?

- Je ne boude pas ! Répliqua aussitôt Severus, avant de fermer les yeux de dépit.

Nul besoin de les avoir ouverts pour savoir ce qui se passait. Alors que Jane sourirait discrètement (elle avait vu les souvenirs de Bella…), Bella, Jacob et Edward ne s'étaient pas privés de rejoindre les autres à rire. Et Miley, les alimentant malgré elle, avait croisé ses petits bras sur son torse, et haussé un sourcil (dans une parfaite imitation de son Sev) avant de répondre simplement :

- Si, tu boudes !

Rouvrant les yeux, Severus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer alors qu'il voyait disparaître soudainement Miley, pour la sentir atterrir sur ses genoux une seconde plus tard (calmant aussitôt les rires de ses parents !). Et alors que Bella et Edward levaient les yeux au ciel, Miley se cala contre le torse de Severus avant de poser sa petite main dans son cou pour lui faire partager tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

Severus ne boudait plus, les yeux clos et le visage serein, il était parti dans le mode de Miley, et plus rien ne comptait autour. Il n'entendit donc pas Bella maugréer :

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que se sera quand elle aura le physique d'une adolescente !

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama alors Edward. Ne me mets pas ce genre d'images en tête, Bella !

Cette fois, même Bella pouffa de rire à la moue de son époux, et Sirius en profita pour ramener l'attention vers le plus important, en lançant tout naturellement :

- Cessez de faire les enfants, vous deux ! N'avez-vous pas plutôt quelqu'un à nous présenter ?

- Si ! Répondit Jacob plus vite que ses parents (qui regardaient Jane d'un air penaud). Je vous présente ma nouvelle grande sœur, Jane Cullen.

Cette dernière sursauta au nom de famille, alors que Bella et Edward souriaient à présent avec fierté, et elle fut encore plus stupéfaite quand Sirius répondit :

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Jane Cullen.

Alors que les autres lui souhaitaient aussi la bienvenue avec des sourires sincères, Jane ne savait pas comment réagir. Des treize premières années de son existence dont elle se souvenait réellement, jamais personne ne lui avait sourit avec tant de bienveillance. Et, aujourd'hui, c'était toute une famille qui lui offrait ceci, alors même qu'ils avaient déjà eu affaire au monstre qu'elle avait été pendant plusieurs siècles. Et, comme s'ils lisaient aisément en elle, leurs sourires se firent plus doux encore, alors que Rosalie intervenait en s'approchant lentement :

- Nous savons ce qu'Aro t'a pris, et ce que Bella t'a rendu. Alors tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est produit dans le passé.

Jane voulait croire en ces paroles plus que tout, mais seule la voix de Severus, émergeant du monde de Miley, parvint réellement à la convaincre :

- Bella t'a rendue telle que tu étais avant de croiser Aro. Tu n'es qu'une enfant de treize ans, et tu peux être certaine que chacun d'entre nous le sait. N'ai crainte, Jane Cullen, et bienvenue dans cette famille de fou…

Que cette réplique vienne de Severus surprit tout le monde, mais nul ne pouvait le contredire. Et alors que Miley câlinait son Sev, les yeux pleins de fierté (et de malice !), Jacob sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lancer :

- On rejoint les autres au Terrier maintenant ? C'est bientôt l'heure de diner et je suis sur que tante Mione nous a préparé quelque chose.

Tous sourirent à la réplique du petit garçon, et plus encore à la lueur gourmande qui passa dans le regard de Miley. Alors, d'accord avec son fils, mais prudente quand même, Bella lança :

- Je crois que tu as raison Jake. Papa, tu peux aller les prévenir qu'on arrive ? Ils connaissent les précautions à force !

Sirius ne put que sourire à sa fille avant de s'éclipser vers le Terrier où les attendaient les autres. Seule Jane ne se rendait pas compte de la fragilité qu'elle dégageait, et si elle ne comprenait pas encore réellement ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, elle ne se doutait pas plus de ce qui l'attendait au Terrier.

xxx

Au Terrier, une fois rassurés sur la disparition des jumeaux, tous avaient écouté le dernier récit de Carlisle avec autant d'attention que d'émotion, et Esmé avait conclu d'une voix pleine de promesse :

- Cette enfant n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Les jumeaux vont l'aider à s'adapter en douceur, c'est parfait.

Tous étaient d'accord là-dessus, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Peut-elle réellement oublier tout ce qu'elle a subi ?

- Elle n'oubliera pas, répondit Alice d'une voix douce. Mais elle apprendra à vivre avec, et à en faire une force.

« Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort ». Ce dicton moldu s'appliquait peut-être à la situation, pensa Hermione. Mais, encore choquée par le récit de l'enfance de Jane, et sachant quels souvenirs elle avait de sa vie, Hermione avait du mal à croire que cette enfant (car c'est ce qu'elle était réellement aujourd'hui) puisse vraiment vivre sereinement. Mais elle se promit aussi, comme les autres, de tout faire pour donner à Jane la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir. Et, quand elle senti la main de Lily presser son épaule, et qu'elle vit les airs déterminés de ses compagnons, elle sut qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour cette tâche.

Ce fut l'apparition de Sirius qui brisa ce moment de silence un peu particulier, et qui ramena tout le monde au présent, alors qu'il lançait en souriant :

- Etes-vous prêts à rencontrer la nouvelle fille de Bella ?

Tout le monde se figea, avant de se mettre à sourire et à acquiescer en chœur. Alors, révélant une certaine habitude, les sorciers se levèrent aussitôt de table, et Ron lança en souriant :

- On ne met en retrait et on est prêt à la rencontrer ! Je crois que certain ont dépassés leur limite de patience !

Sirius pouffa avant de répondre :

- Tu aurais vu Severus ! Miley a du recourir au câlin pour calmer son côté grognon !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, imaginant facilement la scène entre le grognon maitre des potions et la petite fille. Mais Lily, aussi impatiente que les autres, intervint soudain :

- Bon allez, les sorciers reculent et toi, Sirius, va dire à Jane que nous sommes prêts à l'accueillir.

Sirius se contenta de sourire à sa compagne, avant de s'éclipser en transplanant. Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes d'attente pour que tous reconnaissent le bruit particulier du pouvoir de téléportation de Miley, et que la cuisine du Terrier accueille ses nouveaux arrivants.

Tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers Jane, la rendant largement mal à l'aise, mais Jacob ne perdit pas de temps pour détendre l'ambiance en lançant simplement :

- Ne t'en fait pas, Jane. Les sorciers sentent fort, mais tu t'y habitueras vite !

Alors que les sorciers adoptaient tous une moue faussement outrée à la réflexion de Jacob, Jane releva la tête vers eux comme si elle ne les avait même pas remarqués avant cela. Et, poussée par son instinct, Miley demanda aussitôt :

- Tu ne sens pas leur sang, n'est ce pas ?

- Heu… non, avoua Jane dans un murmure gêné.

Forcement, tous les vampires se figèrent de stupeur, et Jasper fut le premier à s'exclamer :

- Comment ça, tu ne les sens pas ?! C'est impossible !

Jane se ratatina sur elle même, soudain inquiète d'avoir (encore) fait quelque chose de travers, mais Bella s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule avant d'intervenir :

- Du calme, Jazz. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai retransformée, alors ce n'est pas si étonnant ! Mais, Jane, quand Miley dit que tu ne sens rien, qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ?

Les regards qui ne la quittaient pas rendaient Jane vraiment mal à l'aise mais, de part son don, elle savait que tous étaient bons, alors elle laissa ses doutes de côté, et essaya de prendre une voix assurée pour répondre à sa nouvelle mère :

- Je sens qu'ils sont plus fragiles, mais leur odeur n'a rien de particulier… je n'ai pas du tout envie de leur sang…

- Et bien tant mieux ! S'exclama Ron aussitôt

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas ton sang qui pourrait l'attirer ! Répliqua Drago en riant. Il doit être saturé de graisse et de sucre !

- Hey ! Maugréa simplement Ron, en masquant son rire.

Et, si la majorité de leurs compagnons s'étaient mis à rire, Bella leva les yeux au ciel en masquant son sourire avant d'intervenir :

- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux deux minutes ? Jane va vraiment croire qu'on est une famille de fous à lier !

Cette réplique ne fit qu'amplifier les rires de tout le monde, et alors que Jane ne savait pas comment réagir, Alice lança en riant :

- Je crois qu'elle est déjà persuadée que nous sommes fous !

Le regard de Jane changea aussitôt, passant de surpris à gêné à nouveau, mais elle ne put que sourire quand Bella répondit :

- Et bien Jane, je suis navrée, mais il semblerait en effet que nous soyons tous assez dingues dans cette famille !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, détendant aussitôt Jane. Non, ils ne semblaient pas fous pour elle, ils étaient juste parfaits. Il émanait d'eux quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. L'amour. Toutes les personnes réunies dans cette pièce partageaient ce sentiment puissant et pur. L'amour. L'amour de parents pour leurs enfants, de frères pour leurs sœurs… L'amour tout simplement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jane pouvait enfin comprendre ce qu'était une famille. Et même si elle savait que seulement peu d'entre eux partageaient le même sang, ils étaient une famille. Sa nouvelle famille.

Le cheminement de ses pensées fit forcement sourire Edward, alors qu'il n'entendait qu'elle dans sa tête, grâce à son don de guérison. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Oui, Jane, c'est ta famille aussi aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous un peu fous, mais rien ne saurait nous désunir.

Jane sourit simplement, alors que tous les vampires acquiesçaient au murmure d'Edward. Et les jumeaux décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses (selon eux !) :

- On mange, maintenant ? Lança Jacob

Alors que Miley souriait avec gourmandises, la majorité des personnes présentes éclata de rire, alors que Bella soupirait théâtralement :

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es aussi glouton qu'oncle Ron, Jake chéri !

Jacob servit une moue boudeuse à sa mère en guise de réponse, mais le ventre de Ron qui se mit soudain à grogner le fit tout simplement lever les yeux au ciel… alors que sa mère pouffait de rire en disant :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Alors que leurs compagnons se moquaient ouvertement d'eux (et que Jane les regardaient faire en souriant largement), Jacob et Ron avaient le même air penaud a visage. Mais Miley intervint soudain, les faisant rire eux aussi :

- Ben moi aussi j'ai faim d'abord ! On est en pleine croissance, nous !

Elle incluait Ron dans son discourt, faisant rire tout le monde d'avantage encore. Même Jane s'était finalement laissée emportée par leurs rires. Et, si tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, tous étaient heureux que leur nouvelle compagne réussisse à s'intégrer… les jumeaux y veillaient de toute façon !

xxx

Bien que milles questions planaient encore sur Jane et Bella (Edward s'était chargé de résumer les derniers détails à ses compagnons), il était temps de reprendre le cours normal de leurs vies.

Jane réagissait bien au sang des sorciers, mais ils avaient convenus qu'elle resterait Square Grimaud, avec Lily, Esmé et les jumeaux la journée (jusqu'aux vacances scolaire tout cas… pour rappel, on est mi-mai).

Nul ne voulait tenter le diable, même si certain d'entre eux étaient persuadés que Jane avait sa place à Poudlard vu le sang qui lui coulait maintenant dans les veines. Mais Bella, elle, voulait déjà apprendre à sa nouvelle fille les bases de la magie, mais aussi le contrôle total de sa condition de vampire (et pas seulement le contrôle de la soif). Alors elle se laissait les vacances d'été pour aider Jane à être prête pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire de Poudlard…

- Maman, maman !

La voix de Jacob avait sorti Bella de ses pensées sur Jane, la ramenant au présent et à son départ imminent pour Poudlard.

- Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle alors, accordant un large sourire à son fils décoiffé et mal fagoté.

Jacob paru gêné une seconde, avant de répondre à sa mère sur un ton très sérieux :

- Je crois que tu as vraiment donné beaucoup de toi à Jane…

Bella haussa un sourcil, avant de se dire que son fils venait sans doute de se transformer en son animagus pour être aussi débraillé. Et, alors qu'une étincelle façon Dumbledore passait dans son regard azur, elle demanda simplement :

- Jacob, où est Jane ?

- Dans le jardin, répondit le petit garçon, en se mordant la lèvre.

- Jacob ? Insista Bella en s'empêchant de rire à la mine mi-gênée, mi-rieuse de son fils.

Et, alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de sourire, Jacob faillit éclater de rire quand il répondit à sa mère :

- My et moi on a voulu lui montrer nos chiens, mais alors qu'elle nous regardait avec de grands yeux surpris… et bien… elle s'est aussi transformée en chien !

Les yeux de Bella s'exorbitèrent mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Jacob ajouta :

- Et maintenant, elle n'arrive plus à se retransformer en vampire…

Evidemment, pensa Bella en fermant les yeux une seconde. Mais, quand elle rouvrit les yeux sur son fils, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en lançant :

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Jacob !

- Ben si, un peu quand même, répondit-il en gloussant.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Et, après s'être échangés un regard complice, Bella et Jacob rejoignirent le jardin, où tous profitaient déjà du spectacle.

Bella se figea en arrivant dehors, alors que tous ses compagnons riaient ou souriaient face aux deux chiens qui s'amusaient dans l'herbe. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait du passer un moment dans ses pensées, mais elle tourna vite son attention vers le nouvel animagus de la famille.

Le chien de Jane était plus grand et plus fin que la boule de poil touffu qu'était Miley. Et, à côté du blanc pur de la fillette, le poil de Jane était d'une superbe couleur or, rappelant le blond de sa chevelure.

Les autres avaient laissés Bella profiter du spectacle quelques secondes sans vraiment faire attention à elle, mais Carlisle intervint soudain, d'une voix rieuse :

- Sais-tu comment l'aider à se retransformer, Bella ?

Elle hésita une seconde, avant de se tourner vers son père pour demander :

- Tu as essayé le sort ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius. Je lui ai jeté le sort qui retransforme un animagus en sorcier, mais ce n'est visiblement pas assez puissant pour un vampire.

Bella fronça le nez, alors que tous les regards (celui de Jane y compris) s'étaient tournés vers elle. Puis, elle laissa juste son instinct prendre le dessus avant de murmurer :

- Je vais essayer avec Crunch…

Et avant que nul ne puisse dire un mot, Bella se transforma et tourna son regard azur vers son fils, l'invitant à la rejoindre par la pensée. Alors, prenant le temps de glousser une fois de plus, Jacob se transforma lui aussi avant de trottiner vers sa mère en jappant d'amusement.

Devant les regards rieurs, éblouis (Severus ne se lasse pas de regarder un certain chien blanc faire le fou…), ou toujours un tantinet jaloux (pauvre Sirius qui, lui, ne peux plus se transformer en Patmol…), Crunch et Jake rejoignirent les deux autres chiens.

Le spectacle était si épatant qu'Edward (et bien d'autre que lui), ne put s'empêcher une fois de plus d'être soufflé devant cette scène. Sous sa forme animale, sa femme dégageait une telle aura de puissance brute qu'elle était presque aussi effrayante que magnifique. Plus le temps passait, plus la panthère semblait puissante. Elle mesurait plus d'un mettre de haut aujourd'hui, fièrement campée sur ses quatre pattes, et ses muscles roulaient avec autant de grâce sous son poil, que ses pattes sur l'herbe du jardin.

A côté d'elle, Jacob ressemblait à un chiot fou, son poil noir touffu et emmêlé. Il trottinait à côté et autour d'elle, s'amusant à passer entre ses pattes. Edward savait que cela ne durerait pas. Qu'avec l'âge, forcement, leur chiot grandirait aussi. Alors il ne pouvait se lasser de voir le chiot noir se cacher sous les pattes de la panthère. Et, comme il s'en doutait, la boule de poil blanche rejoignit très vite son frère pour jouer dans les pattes de Bella.

Un peu plus loin, alors que la panthère avait été obligée de s'arrêter de marcher, assaillie par ses deux terreurs poilues, Jane regardait la scène avec une expression nettement amusée, mais elle n'osait pas approcher pour autant. Et Bella, son nouveau don semblant encore puis puissant sous sa forme animale, le senti tout de suite. D'un grognement doux, et de deux coups de pattes, elle fit cesser le jeu des jumeaux, les laissant ensuite se précipiter vers Jane en grognant d'amusement.

Cette fois, la crainte et l'admiration avaient pris le dessus dans le regard de Jane, mais tout le monde se mit à rire au grognement nettement moqueur de Bella. Et si personne ne pouvait l'entendre (même Edward, protégé par le don de Jane), nul ne doutait de ce que Bella allait envoyer en pensée à la nouvelle animagus :

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, boucle d'or. Je grogne mais je ne mort pas !

Le premier gloussement rieur de l'animagus Jane fit éclater de rire tout le monde. Et si Jane ne réalisa pas que Bella venait de lui trouver le surnom parfait, elle apprécia à leur juste valeur les rires de ses nouveaux compagnons, et plus encore les câlins que lui offraient les deux boules de poils.

Mais elle ne quittait plus la panthère des yeux. Arrivée devant Jane, Crunch s'était laissé tomber au sol avec grâce, sa queue battant l'air derrière elle, et sa grosse tête posée sur ses pattes avant. Et malgré son air décontracté, Jane sentait au fond d'elle que sa nouvelle mère était entrain de chercher une solution à son problème.

Elle sut qu'elle avait raison quand les rires de leurs compagnons cessèrent, et que les jumeaux se reculèrent de quelques pas, les oreilles en arrière. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'être touchés par le sort de leur mère, et si Jane n'en avait pas conscience, elle sentait très bien la magie de Bella venir envahir son corps animal.

La sensation ne lui parut pas désagréable au départ mais, très vite, elle put sentir son corps lutter contre la volonté de Bella. En vain, bien évidemment. Mais c'est grognant d'inconfort qu'elle se retransforma soudain en vampire, aussitôt imitée de Bella, qui s'exclama sans même prendre le temps de respirer :

- Est-ce que ça va ?!

Il fallu quelques secondes a Jane pour faire le point avec son corps, mais elle releva ensuite la tête vers Bella et, un sourire radieux au visage, répondit simplement :

- Oui, oui je vais très bien !

Le sourire resplendissant de Jane fit à nouveau éclater de rire tout le monde, la faisant aussitôt cesser de sourire et baisser la tête de gêne. Mais Bella pouffa de rire elle aussi avant de s'exclamer :

- Laisse les donc se moquer, ils sont jaloux de nous voilà tout !

- C'est clair ! S'exclamèrent la majorité de leurs compagnons (Sirius en tête !).

Jane sourit alors à nouveau, et ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre tout le monde à rire quand Miley lança en riant :

- En tout cas, ils aiment pas ça quand on leur fait des léchouilles !

Alors que tout le monde riait de bon cœur, Edward se rapprocha doucement de sa femme, et l'enlaça tendrement de dos, avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu es toujours aussi douée, maman.

Bella se contenta de sourire, son regard ne quittant pas les jumeaux et Jane qui riaient sans gène. Si les jumeaux étaient pour elle son plus grand trésor, il était indéniable que Jane avait déjà pris une place très importante dans son cœur, comme dans celui d'Edward. Et si cela l'effrayait bien parfois, à cet instant elle était juste heureuse. Heureuse d'être entourée d'une si grande famille, elle qui avait été seule si longtemps. Heureuse d'aimer et d'être aimée, elle qui n'avait découvert l'amour qu'à onze ans avec Ron et Hermione. Heureuse d'être une mère, elle qui s'était fait à l'idée que sa condition de vampire l'en empêcherait. Heureuse, tout simplement.

Inconsciente que ses sentiments inondaient toutes les personnes présentes grâce à son pouvoir de matriarche, les rires se turent peu à peu. Et alors que des sourires émus se dessinaient sur les visages des vampires, des larmes traitresses s'échappaient doucement des yeux des sorciers. Aujourd'hui, et pour les siècles à venir, ce n'était ni Esmé, ni Lily qui étaient les mères de cette famille si étrange. Non, incontestablement, alors que nul ne pouvait contredire le fait que Carlisle était le patriarche de cette famille, il était clair aujourd'hui que Bella en était la matriarche.

De par son expérience et sa sagesse, Carlisle les guidaient au travers des pièges du destin. Et, de par son amour et sa puissance, Bella les protégeaient farouchement de toute menace extérieure.

Et cela, tous le sentait dans chaque partie de leur corps, alors que Bella s'était égarée dans son esprit, submergée elle aussi par tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait nul conscience que tous s'étaient lentement rapprochés d'elle, alors qu'ils l'encerclaient, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, mais elle senti soudain deux petites mains enlacer les siennes.

De chaque côté de leur mère, les jumeaux avaient attrapés sa main avant de se coller contre ses jambes. Derrière elle, Edward avait posé son menton sur le haut de sa tête, avant de déplacer ses mains pour les poser tendrement sur les têtes ébouriffées des jumeaux, le regard quand à lui figé sur Jane. Et, alors que toutes ces sensations arrivaient enfin à Bella, la faisant sortir de sa transe, elle releva la tête dans un sursaut, pour tomber aussitôt dans un abime. Le regard de Jane, exprimant tant de bonheur et d'amour, la stupéfia une seconde, mais sa surprise ne fut rien comparé à celle que provoqua les paroles de Jane. Sur un ton doux mais pourtant convaincu, la nouvelle Cullen dit simplement :

- Merci pour tout, maman.

xxx

Bella avait eu du mal à quitter le manoir après cela (refusant de lâcher Jane et les jumeaux, qu'elle avait entrainé dans un câlin collectif), mais elle avait bien été obligée de retourner à Poudlard. Et chaque jour de cette nouvelle semaine avait été un calvaire pour elle.

Quitter ses enfants chaque matin, déjà, avait été un supplice. Les jumeaux changeaient beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et même s'ils s'incrustaient souvent à Poudlard, ils ne restaient que peu de temps, trop occupés à ne pas laisser Jane sans eux trop longtemps ! Et Jane, elle, progressaient tellement chaque jour qu'elle n'en revenait pas le soir. La jeune Cullen se contrôlait de mieux en mieux, aussi bien pour sa force que pour sa soif, et elle s'ouvrait aussi d'avantage aux autres chaque jour, rendant l'absence de Bella encore plus difficile pour elle.

Mais, en plus de cela, son nouveau pouvoir de matriarche ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la vie à Poudlard. Si elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ses absences quand elle était au manoir, elle avait maintenant compris que c'était l'absence totale de contrôle de son nouveau pouvoir qui l'envoyait bien trop souvent se perdre dans ses pensées. Cherchant sans cesse à protéger, son don prenait le dessus n'importe quand pour capter les sentiments et déverser en échange des ondes d'amour et de protection… mais il la laissait aussi à chaque fois ailleurs et totalement inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

La première fois que cela s'était produit en cours de potion, Severus (qui avait décidé de squatter ses cours pour se remettre doucement dans le bain avant septembre…) en avait tellement rit qu'il s'était subitement enflammé, terrorisant toute une classe de Poufsouffle de deuxième année. Cela avait eu pour seules conséquences de faire sortir Bella de sa transe avant qu'elle ne rassure les enfants avec son don, et de rendre Edward furieux de voir arriver une dizaine de mômes traumatisés dans son infirmerie.

Depuis ce jour, Bella s'acharnait à comprendre et à maitriser son don, non sans difficulté. Et, si elle arrivait à ne plus toucher aussi les adultes avec sa magie, elle se figeait encore souvent face à un sentiment trop fort qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs. Une peine de cœur… Une dispute … même une mauvaise note la faisait réagir. Et, parfois seulement, elle parvenait à user de son don en toute conscience.

Ainsi, en ce vendredi soir, alors qu'elle avait refilé toutes ses gardes du week-end à Neville, Bella ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : être seule. Seule, loin des tourments des enfants, souvent bénins, mais toujours douloureux pour elle. Loin des regards bien souvent trop inquiets de son mari et son père. Loin de tout, et de tous… juste quelques instants.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'elle traversa le manoir à vitesse vampiriques pour rejoindre directement le jardin, et se transformer en Crunch. Elle savait que tous avaient senti sa présence furtive dans la maison, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, trop absorbée à pousser sur ses muscles pour courir le plus vite possible.

Faisant milles et uns détour vers son objectif, la panthère foulait le sol avec force et vitesse, sautant les obstacles sans aucuns problèmes. La conscience de Bella était loin à cet instant. Elle ne laissait pas Crunch prendre entièrement le dessus (elle avait retenu la leçon !), mais elle était vraiment très loin, et seule l'odeur de la forêt et le bruit de sa course l'importait.

Pour la première fois de la semaine, elle était libre de toutes pensées et de tous sentiments. Elle pouvait enfin être seule, protégée par l'immensité de la forêt. Alors, lorsqu'elle sentit enfin son corps se détendre, vidé de sa pression après une bonne heure de course, elle réduisit l'allure et rejoignit son sanctuaire.

La clairière. A cette époque de l'année, l'endroit était magnifique, emplis de fleurs de toutes les couleurs fraichement fleuries. L'endroit calmait ses nerfs autant qu'il ravissait son odorat de panthère, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser tomber avec grâce dans l'herbe fleurie, et de laisser poser sa grosse tête au milieu des fleurs.

Le soupire de ravissement qu'elle poussa raisonna autour d'elle dans la clairière, la faisant glousser avant de s'étendre d'avantage encore dans l'herbe. Elle avait l'intention de rester là un bon moment, et alors que les oiseaux chantaient en chœur dans un arbre non loin d'elle, Crunch ferma les yeux de bonheur et souhaita bonne nuit au monde.

xxx

Edward était rentré de Poudlard seulement quelques minutes avant de sentir sa femme passer en coup de vent. Alors que ses enfants lui racontaient leur journée avec entrain, son esprit n'était focalisé que sur sa femme et son incapacité à contrôler son nouveau don. Il savait combien cela lui pesait, et il se sentait si impuissant face à cela qu'il ne parvenait même pas à sourire aux jumeaux ou à Jane.

Et les enfants n'étaient pas aveugles, loin de là. Miley et Jane, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, savaient très bien combien Bella souffrait de son nouveau don, mais aucune des deux ne savait comment agir… sinon de se tenir le plus loin possible de leur mère pour ne pas qu'elle capte leur inquiétude.

Edward savait bien cela, et il savait que Jacob souffrait aussi de la situation et que, lui aussi, essayait de maitriser des sentiments en présence de sa mère. Et cela ne pouvait pas durer ainsi.

Alors qu'il souriait avec difficulté, suivant le flot des paroles des enfants, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Bella devrait être là, avec lui, entrain de les écouter raconter leurs bêtises d'enfants. Mais il ne savait pas comment aider sa femme avec son don… alors il essayait, avec peine, de protéger leurs enfants.

Edward n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour Bella, et si Esmé, Carlisle ou Sirius souffrait eux aussi de leur impuissance, le pire était pour Lily. Ne pas pouvoir aider sa fille lui était insupportable.

Tout au long de la semaine, elle s'était empêchée d'intervenir, alors qu'elle voyait Bella rentrer de plus en plus tard de Poudlard, et commencer à éviter tout le monde peu à peu. Et maintenant, alors que sa fille n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire semblant, et qu'elle avait filé directement dans la forêt, elle savait que cette situation n'avait que trop duré et qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

Elle ne parvenait plus à écouter les jumeaux et Jane raconter leur journée en toute innocence. Comme sa fille, elle ne savait plus faire semblant. Et, après avoir hésité longuement, Lily s'éclipsa discrètement du salon, pour se faufiler dans le jardin.

Tous l'avaient senti partir, mais nul ne le laissa paraître. Continuant à prétendre en apparence que tout allait bien, ils espéraient tous que Lily sache comment intervenir.

xxx

Lily marchait à vitesse humaine dans la forêt, ne voulant pas rejoindre sa fille trop vite. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aider, ni même si elle serait la bienvenue dans l'antre de Bella, mais elle se laissa pourtant guider par son odorat et l'odeur si reconnaissable de Crunch.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait doucement dans la forêt, focalisée sur l'odeur de sa fille, une présence dans sa tête la fit se stopper net.

- Bonjour Lily.

Elle leva aussitôt la tête en l'air, découvrant Buck volant en cercle au dessus d'elle. Tellement prise par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu l'hippogriffe arriver, mais elle lui offrit aussitôt un sourire avant de lui rendre son salut. Elle recula de quelques pas pour lui laisser la place d'atterrir devant elle, mais son sourire se fana quand Buck demanda :

- Tu cherches Bella, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, soupira Lily. Je suppose qu'elle est à la clairière…

Buck se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement, avant de se frotter doucement contre Lily et de lui souffler avec peine :

- C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé. Si je n'avais pas chanté la plainte du pouvoir suprême elle ne …

- Serait plus en vie, coupa Lily d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Buck. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu pendant la bataille contre les Volturis, elle serait probablement morte aujourd'hui. Il faut seulement qu'elle arrive à contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir…

Buck émit un faible cri, comme s'il était incapable d'exprimer son inquiétude avec le langage humain, et il ferma les yeux quand Lily se nicha contre son cou et le caressa doucement en disant :

- Bella va trouver le sens de ce pouvoir, comme toujours. Elle est juste incapable d'y arriver à Poudlard, et bien trop têtue pour demander de l'aide.

Lily fut persuadée d'entendre Buck glousser dans sa tête, et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui demander :

- Tu viens avec moi ? Elle s'est toujours sentie protégée, nichée sous tes ailes.

Buck gratta le sol, et émit un cri signifiant tout à fait son accord à Lily, avant de se baisser pour lui proposer son dos. Flattée, Lily offrit un large sourire à Buck avant de se hisser sur son dos et de se laisser porter vers la clairière de sa fille.

Buck marchait doucement, comme Lily plus tôt, lui aussi conscient que Bella ne serait peut-être pas ravie de les voir. Mais, pas à pas, il se rapprochait du sanctuaire de sa meilleure amie, sentant nettement qu'elle était toujours sous sa forme animale.

Le silence s'était imposé de lui même entre eux, mais il devint tendu quand ils approchèrent enfin de la clairière. Buck s'arrêta, laissant descendre Lily, et tout deux se figèrent quand leur ouïe développée leur permis d'entendre la panthère gronder de mécontentement.

Un instant, Lily se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser sa fille en paix, mais alors que Buck la poussait du bec dans le dos pour qu'elle avance, elle entendit la voix de Bella soupirer :

- Viens maintenant que tu es là !

Lily grimaça, mais s'enfonça dans la clairière avec Buck. Elle se laissa enivrer une seconde par la merveilleuse odeur des fleurs sauvages, avant de poser le regard sur sa fille. Allongée dans l'herbe, au milieu des fleurs multicolores, les yeux fermés, et les bras ouverts vers le ciel, sa fille semblait s'être totalement abandonnée au monde. Perdue, elle ne savait plus comment y faire face. Mais, quand Lily s'installa à côté d'elle, Bella se releva finalement en position assise, et posa son regard perdu sur sa mère.

- Oh, ma Bella… souffla Lily en la prenant soudain contre elle.

Le souffle coupé par l'étreinte de sa mère, Bella ferma pourtant les yeux pour en profiter. Elle ne percevait pas les sentiments des adultes, et à cet instant elle pouvait juste profiter de cette douce étreinte de sa mère. Mais Lily se détacha d'elle plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et elle l'obligea à la regarder avant de dire :

- Tu dois trouver le moyen de contrôler ce pouvoir, Bella. Tout ceci ne peut plus durer !

- Crois-tu que je l'ignore ? Répliqua Bella sur un ton désabusé. Je me déteste de fuir mes enfants, mais je n'en peux plus de ressentir absolument tous leurs sentiments !

Lily soupira, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, alors que Bella s'exclamait :

- C'est de pire en pire, maman ! Au début, je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir ce don, et il ne se manifestait pas toutes les deux minutes ! Mais depuis que j'ai vu le passé de Jane, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus qu'un réceptacle aux sentiments des enfants, et je ne contrôle absolument pas ce pouvoir qui prend le pas sur mois à chaque fois !

Sa fille était visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf, mais Lily ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Tu as pourtant déjà réussi à réduire le champ d'action de ta magie. Tu ne touches plus les adultes quand tu tombes en transe… je suis persuadée que tu peux contrôler totalement ton pouvoir, et t'en servir à ta guise.

Bella soupira aux paroles de sa mère, mais elle répondit pourtant :

- Je sais que tu as raison, mais je ne trouve pas la source. Je… Merlin, je suis si épuisée mentalement que je ne parviens pas à me concentrer et à méditer sur ma magie.

Lily soupira une fois de plus, comprenant que sa présence n'était pas bénéfique à sa fille pour le moment. Bella avait besoin de reposer son esprit, et discuter n'était pas une bonne solution pour cela. Et quand elle vit Buck se rapprocher de Bella pour se blottir contre elle avec douceur, elle sut qu'il pensait comme elle.

Alors, décidée à aider sa fille quelque soit la manière, elle attrapa les mains de Bella et lui dit avec fermeté :

- Tu vas rester avec Buck aussi longtemps qu'il te faudra, loin de toute présence humaine. Personne ne viendra te déranger ici, j'y veillerais. Et toi, tu vas d'abord te reposer, puis tu vas méditer et trouver la source de ce don. Il s'agit de ton pouvoir ultime, ma Bella, tu ne peux pas le manquer.

Alors que Lily terminait son discourt par un baiser sur le front de sa fille, Bella ne put que fermer les yeux, espérant que sa mère dise vrai. Elle se sentait déjà apaisée, et faisait largement confiance à Buck pour l'aider à se concentrer. Alors, après avoir regardé Lily se lever en souriant et se diriger déjà vers la forêt, Bella souffla en souriant doucement :

- Merci, maman.

Lily se retourna le temps d'offrir un tendre sourire à sa fille, puis disparue dans les ombres silencieuses de la forêt, laissant Bella au milieu de la clairière, avec pour seule compagnie sa magie et un hippogriffe protecteur et silencieux.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois.

A bientôt ! N'oubliez pas ma reviews…

Haley Black


	76. Mère nature

_Bonjour à tous ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà (enfin !) avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je suis terriblement désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre, et j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir perdu mes lecteurs et lectrices, et surtout les habitués… (Lul, Mimi72, Voltéa… êtes-vous toujours là ?)._

_Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai une bonne excuse, si, si… un gros bidon qui pousse doucement depuis presque 8 mois déjà, et qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie ! Et oui, j'attends une petite fille, prévue pour fin octobre, et j'avoue que cette superbe nouvelle m'a un peu détourné du monde des fictions. Mais je suis en congé maternité depuis quinze jours maintenant, et j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour pondre (sans mauvais jeux de mots lol) cette suite qui, j'espère, vous plaira (malgré la tréééés longue attente)._

_Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire de RAR qui date de hum… beaucoup de mois (la honte !), mais je voulais en tout cas tous vous remercier quand même : **lisouarras, elo-didie, Sabrinabella, mimi72, Lul 22, aussidagility, Cholau4, Julianna, Voltéa, MarionT, Lucie227, Enaira, Manderline, pandore, Contdown, miss-volturi-vivi, LFM'Ines, lilyannabellapotter, debodebi , Alex, wesker101, melodia et les « Guest »**. Merci beaucoup de m'encourager, c'est pour vous que je me suis motivée à reprendre la plume !_

_._

_Souvenez-vous, Bella a beaucoup de mal avec son nouveau don, qui lui fait ressentir tous les tourments des enfants… voici comment elle va reprendre le contrôle…_

_._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_Haley_

* * *

**76 – Mère nature **

Lily venait de quitter la clairière, que déjà Bella sentait sa culpabilité revenir au galop. Elle était là, avec pour seule compagnie Buck, alors que ses enfants avaient besoin d'elle. Quel genre de mère était-elle donc, pour fuir ainsi sa progéniture et se cacher au fin fond des bois ?! Cette situation la rendait encore plus malade que ce pouvoir incontrôlable.

Mais, comme si Buck lisait en elle une fois de plus, il ouvrit une de ses ailes et l'enveloppa dedans, caressant doucement le haut de sa tête, et se mit à chanter tendrement.

Ce champ fit dresser les poils de Bella sur tout son corps, et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

- Par pitié, Buck, n'use pas de ta magie sur moi !

L'hippogriffe cessa aussitôt son champ et grogna presque à l'attention du vampire, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'usait pas de magie à cet instant.

Il ne l'avait même jamais fait ! Ce jour-là, lors de la bataille avec les Volturis, son champ avait emmené Bella et Severus à prendre conscience de leur magie intérieure, mais il n'était pas responsable des conséquences. Et s'il culpabilisait lui aussi de la situation dans laquelle Bella se trouvait aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour lui faire comprendre que tout n'était qu'une question de concentration et de contrôle de soi.

Grognon à présent, il referma son aile, et se dégagea de Bella sans douceur, la laissant tomber au sol alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Hey ! Se plaignit-elle. Pas besoin de te vexer !

Elle se releva pour lui faire face, et la peine qu'elle lut dans les yeux de la créature magique lui glaça le sang. Lui aussi elle le blessait, bien malgré elle… Elle soupira alors une fois de plus, avant de lui dire sur un ton des plus doux :

- Je suis désolée, mon ami. C'est juste que j'ai peur de ce que ton champ peut produire en moi, Buck. Il me force à me concentrer, je le sais, mais j'ai bien trop peur de ce que je risque encore de découvrir…

Buck émit un bruit de gorge signifiant largement son désaccord, et gratta le sol devant Bella pour la forcer à se lever, sans douceur aucune.

- Ok ! Râla-t-elle ? Je me lève, ça va ! Je sais que tu es là pour m'aider, mais si tu crois que c'est facile !

D'un coup habile d'aile, il frappa la tête de Bella, tout en grognant une fois de plus et, après être restée bouche bée une seconde devant ce geste, Bella grogna :

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je suis censée me concentrer, et pas t'envoyer chier quand tu essayes de m'aider à le faire.

A cet instant, elle fut persuadée de voir Buck lever les yeux au ciel, et elle n'aurait pas été surprise qu'il parte sur le champ pour la laisser se débrouiller avec ses problèmes de pouvoir et d'égo. Mais, il se contenta de se courber, lui faisant nettement comprendre qu'elle devait monter sur son dos.

Surprise plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire, Bella fronça le nez avant de s'exclamer :

- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il est temps d'aller faire une balade ?! Je ne veux pas te vexer mais…

Mais une autre claque de plume sur le haut de son crâne la fit taire, un air outré accroché au visage.

- Bien, râla-t-elle, fait donc ce que tu veux ! Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude !

Une fois de plus, elle fut certaine de voir Buck lever les yeux au ciel devant sa mauvaise foi, mais elle ne dit rien de plus, et se contenta de grimper sur le dos de l'hippogriffe en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Mais, à l'instant où elle se trouva sur le dos de son ami, et qu'il décolla dans les airs, elle sentit une partie de sa tension s'envoler également.

L'air avait toujours été son élément préféré, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, et le vent qui lui fouettait le visage à cet instant lui faisait un bien fou.

Buck battait des ailes avec force, les projetant dans les airs à une vitesse impressionnante, qu'aucun humain n'aurait probablement supportée. Mais elle était bien, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait bien, tout simplement.

Les sens grands ouverts, elle profitait autant des sons que des images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Le bruit des arbres qui se courbaient à leur passage lui rappelait ses courses folles dans les bois avec Edward. Celui des créatures, magiques ou non, qui fuyaient à leur arrivée, la ramenait près de ses enfants, et à la frayeur qu'ils causaient à ces mêmes créatures lorsqu'ils battaient la forêt sous leur forme animale. Et ces couleurs… le vert et le marron des bois sous les ailes de Buck la rassuraient et l'apaisait.

La forêt avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle, mais jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte que cela avait une portée encore plus bénéfique lorsqu'elle était dans les airs.

Et nul doute que Buck le ressentait aussi, alors qu'il virevoltait juste au-dessus de la cime des arbres, tantôt montant vers le ciel, tantôt piquant au sol en cessant de battre des ailes. A ces moments-là, elle ouvrait les bras et laissait l'air entrer par tous les pores de sa peau, criant même parfois de toute sa force, pour évacuer au maximum la pression.

xxx

La balade dura des heures selon Bella et, lorsque Buck se posa enfin, elle avait l'impression de revivre pour la première fois depuis des semaines. L'endroit où s'était posé Buck devait sans doute y contribuer également. La créature magique ne les avait pas reconduits à la clairière, non, il avait préféré atterrir au bord d'un immense lac.

Bella ignorait où ils étaient exactement, mais elle était absolument émerveillée par ce lieu où tout n'était que paix et beauté. Le soleil de cette fin mai se projetait sur l'eau du lac, offrant une multitude de reflets multicolores qui ravissaient la vision vampirique de Bella. L'odeur de l'eau et de la verdure environnante l'enivrait tellement que seul le regard de Buck sur elle l'empêchait de laisser la place à Crunch pour se rouler dans l'herbe comme un jeune chien fou.

Fermant les yeux une seconde, elle sentit Buck se coucher à ses pieds, et elle comprit soudain pourquoi l'hippogriffe l'avait amenée en ce lieu : tout transpirait la magie ici. L'eau, les arbres, l'herbe, et même le vent, semblaient transporter la magie vers elle, venant caresser son corps et son âme endoloris de sa douce musique. Bella ne doutait plus un instant d'être capable de se concentrer en ce lieu, quel qu'il soit. Et, laissant ses interrogations de côté, elle se laissa simplement tomber au sol avec grâce, s'installant en tailleur entre les pates de Buck.

Les mains sur ses genoux, et les yeux clos, Bella se concentra sur ses battements de cœur. A cet instant, elle savait qu'ils étaient la source de ce qu'elle était devenue après son combat avec les Volturis : une hybride. Mi-vampire, mi-sorcière. Mi-humaine, mi-créature. Mi-femme, mi-panthère.

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, elle avait soudain laissé sa place à sa forme animale, les yeux toujours clos et les sens toujours grands ouverts. Crunch avait toujours eu une place bien plus grande en elle qu'un simple animagus, même lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une sorcière. Alors qu'elle aurait du perdre ce pouvoir en devenant un vampire, comme Sirius, Crunch était devenue encore plus puissante et immortelle. Et, lors de ce fameux combat qui avait tout changé, c'était Crunch qui avait pris le contrôle et qui avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, détraqué ses pouvoirs de sorcière pour faire d'elle une matriarche. Alors c'était à Crunch de lui montrer la voie pour se contrôler enfin et pouvoir rejoindre le monde des vivants sans craindre de perdre la raison.

xxx

Square Grimaud, l'ambiance était plus que tendue, alors même que les enfants tentaient de distraire les adultes par leurs jeux innocents.

Le départ de Lily, peu après le passage en coup de vent de Bella, n'avait pas rassuré quiconque, et tous attendaient qu'elle revienne enfin, accompagnée, ils l'espéraient, d'une Bella plus sereine et moins fuyante. Et, en attendant, tous essayaient tant bien que mal de ne rester focaliser que sur les enfants.

Miley avait du mal à les distraire réellement, mais surtout à percer leurs esprits et à ressentir leurs émotions, à cause de la proximité de Jane et de son don de guérisseuse. Bien sûr, cela aurait dû contenter la jeune hybride largement, enfin capable de ne pas être sans cesse submergée par les émotions de ses compagnons. Mais, aujourd'hui, ce pouvoir lui était bien trop utile pour le pas être gênée par le don de Jane.

Cette dernière en était d'ailleurs tout à fait consciente mais, tout comme Jacob, elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait nul besoin d'être empathe à cet instant pour savoir combien les adultes étaient inquiets pour Bella.

Si Jane avait forcement culpabilisé au départ, elle n'avait pu qu'écouter les adultes lui narrer avec détail la bataille contre les Volturis, et surtout l'intervention de Buck et les conséquences que cela avait engendrées sur Bella et Severus. Elle comprenait donc qu'elle n'était pas la cause du mal être de sa nouvelle mère, mais plutôt une conséquence de ses dons si développés.

Jane savait que le champ de l'hippogriffe avait plongé les deux vampires dans une telle transe magique que la magie pure s'était emparée de leurs corps. Et, non seulement cela avait fait ressortir leurs pouvoirs suprême, mais cela les avaient en plus transformés en hybrides, mi-vampires, mi-sorciers, tels que les jumeaux.

Jane avait pourtant du mal à imaginer que Bella et Severus étaient si puissants, et que leurs pouvoirs aient pu avoir un tel impact sur leur nature profonde. Elle était donc persuadée qu'un autre élément était intervenu dans cette équation magique : le champ de Buck, leur magie profonde et… et quoi ?! Telle était la question qui la hantait depuis quelques jours.

Seule Miley était consciente des interrogations de sa nouvelle sœur, et si elle n'y avait pas prêté d'attention au départ, elle était maintenant persuadée que Jane avait raison. Son maitre des potions avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Il était bien plus humain à présent, mais il avait également, et surtout, une connexion impressionnante avec les quatre forces élémentaires. Si bien que, parfois, cela effrayait presque la jeune hybride.

Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais elle avait l'impression que Bella et Severus étaient à présent connectés à la magie elle-même… et elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle était proche de la vérité.

xxx

Tous étaient encore plongés dans leurs inquiètes pensées lorsque Lily passa enfin les portes du salon. Et si les enfants, Esmé, Carlisle, Sirius et Severus se contentèrent de lever le visage vers elle avec un millier d'interrogations au fond des yeux, Edward, lui, bondit de son siège pour se précipiter vers elle :

- Lily ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es seule ? Par tous les diables où est Bella ?!

Lily soupira et posa un tendre regard sur les enfants avant de répondre avec douceur :

- Je l'ai laissée dans la clairière… avec Buck.

- Buck ?! S'exclama Severus avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir. Es-tu sur que ce soit une bonne idée ? Cette créature en a déjà fait beaucoup !

Lily soupira une fois de plus, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : se levant pour rejoindre les genoux de son « Sev », Miley dit avec hésitation :

- Tout ça n'est pas de la faute de Buck…

Et alors que Severus levait un sourcil hautement révélateur de ses pensées, elle continua :

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a fait qu'activer quelque chose en vous… Buck est celui d'entre nous qui comprend le mieux la magie, et moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir laissé avec maman.

- Mais enfin, Miley, ce n'est qu'un Hippogriffe ! S'exclama Severus comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Et alors ? Répliqua-t-elle aussi en lui lançant un regard noir (digne de lui-même !). On est tous des créatures magiques dans cette pièce non ? Et aucun de nous n'a réussi à aider maman ces dernières semaines. Pire encore, Jane, Jack et moi, on a fait que d'empirer la situation !

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt, finalement incapable de contredire la petite hybride. Et tous regardaient Miley avec le même sentiment que lui.

Alors qu'elle n'était venue au monde que depuis neuf mois, la petite fille semblait avoir une dizaine d'année physiquement, et sans doute bien plus encore moralement. Et si son intelligence (et celle de son jumeau) effrayait bien souvent ses parents, à cet instant Edward avait juste envie de faire confiance à l'instinct magique de sa fille, même s'il ne put également s'empêcher de dire :

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Miley.

La petite fit seulement la moue, toujours installée sur les genoux de Severus mais boudant visiblement, et ce fut Jacob qui répondit :

- N'empêche que maman ne supporte pas de rester en notre présence plus de deux minutes depuis qu'elle a son nouveau pouvoir !

Edward voulait trouver quelque chose à répondre, pour rassurer ses enfants, mais il ne savait que dire (tout comme les quatre grands parents). Et il senti son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus lorsque Jane ajouta, en baissant la tête :

- C'est pire depuis que je suis réveillée. S'il n'y avait pas les souvenirs de mon enfance, elle n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle au départ…

Magnifique ! Pensa Edward. Les trois enfants culpabilisaient plus encore que lui, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et ce fut Lily, pourtant incertaine de ses prochaines paroles, qui intervint d'un ton ferme :

- Cela suffit ! Ce n'est la faute d'aucun de vous trois. Ni de Buck d'ailleurs ! Ce sont les Volturis qui ont déclenché tout ceci. Et la magie de Bella, tout comme celle de Severus, a réagi en conséquence pour les sauver. Il faut juste qu'elle réussisse à se contrôler et tout ira bien… comme à chaque fois !

Personne n'avait vraiment l'air convaincu, mais nul ne trouva à redire. Le silence retomba entre eux, alors que tous imaginait comment Bella allait réussir à reprendre le contrôle.

Descendant les genoux de Severus en ignorant son grognement inquiet, Miley alla directement se caller dans les bras de Jane, aussitôt rejointe par Jacob. Et, sous les regards mi attendris, mi inquiets, l'attente recommença…

xxx

Cela faisait des heures selon Buck que Bella était en train de méditer, son esprit comme parti loin de son corps actuellement animal. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant, mais il avait la certitude qu'elle était enfin sur la bonne voie.

Sous sa forme animale depuis le début de sa méditation, Bella dégageait à présent une énergie aussi puissante que pure autour d'elle, si bien que Buck avait été obligé de reculer de quelques pas, oppressé par la puissance de cette énergie. Mais il n'avait pas encore compris d'où elle provenait, et il était bien loin de se douter que la force qui l'avait poussé à aider Bella et Severus lors du combat contre les Volturis, était en train de communiquer tout simplement avec son amie hybride.

xxx

Bella ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa transformation en Crunch, et elle s'était juste laissée guider par sa concentration doucement. Au début, tout avait été assez flou dans sa tête, comme si elle plongeait dans un brouillard magique oppressant mais bienfaisant. Puis, peu à peu, les choses s'étaient éclaircies… pour devenir nettes et non moins surprenantes !

Alors qu'elle savait ne pas avoir quitté les abords du lac où Buck avait atterri plus tôt, Bella se voyait à présent dans une grande plaine couverte d'une verdure luxuriante. Sous sa forme humaine, elle était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, aux manches courtes, cintrée au niveau de sa taille et tombant sur ses chevilles. Elle sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, et l'herbe fraiche sous ses pieds nus, la faisant frissonner et, presque, oublier que seul son esprit se trouvait en cet endroit, son corps, lui, étant sous la garde de Buck.

La sensation était étrange, et purement magique, elle le comprenait sans mal. Mais elle ignorait pourtant ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit… jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fasse sursauter et se retourner en un bond.

- Bonjour à toi, enfant de la magie.

Oooooooh Merlin ! Pensa Bella. Et alors que ses membres étaient tétanisés de surprise, et son cerveau en mode pause, son subconscient prit le contrôle pour répondre simplement :

- Bonjour à toi, mère nature.

Le sourire de la créature qui lui faisait face s'agrandi, faisant rougir Bella malgré elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de la détailler du regard, voulant imprimer chaque détail dans son esprit, juste pour se persuader qu'elle ne devenait pas folle.

La femme devant elle était à peine plus grande qu'elle, et l'on devinait un corps frêle sous la tunique blanche et or qu'elle portait. De long cheveux couleur miel tombaient en cascade le long de son visage aux traits fins, jusqu'en bas de son dos. Et son regard, lui aussi de la couleur du miel, brillait de milles étincelles où semblait se refléter autant d'intelligence, de puissance, que d'amour. Cette créature était l'incarnation même de la perfection et de la pureté, et si Bella avait du mal à y croire, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de mère nature en personne. La magie personnifiée se tenait devant elle.

Alors que Bella la dévisageait, choquée et indécise, la créature sourit d'avantage et se rapprocha de son hôte pour lui effleurer la joue avant de dire doucement :

- J'ai cru que tu ne trouverais jamais le chemin jusqu'à moi, Isabella Black Cullen.

Bella sursauta, avant de hausser un sourcil et de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

- J'ignorais ce que je cherchais… et pour être honnête, j'ai du mal à croire que mon esprit soit entrain de communiquer avec la magie elle même !

Elle eut l'impression que la créature pouffait de rire, renforçant encore son malaise, et la réponse qu'elle reçu ne l'aida pas à se ressaisir :

- J'ai changé la nature même de ta magie profonde il y a quelque temps… il était donc légitime que je t'aide à la comprendre.

Bella semblait encore plus indécise. Bien qu'elle avait forcement ressenti le changement de sa magie, elle n'était pas sure de comprendre tout ce qu'insinuait mère nature devant elle. Et, comme si elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre, la créature reprit aussitôt :

- Nous avons mis un lourd fardeau sur tes épaules dès ta naissance, enfant de la magie. Ta pureté d'âme et de cœur nous ont permis de faire de toi l'élue, celle qui pouvait vaincre le mal. Et tu l'as vaincue. Affaiblie, enceinte et peu sure de toi, tu l'as vaincue. Mais tu n'aurais pu y survivre si tu n'avais pas été ensuite transformée en vampire…

Bella fronça les sourcils : elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle ne se mourrait qu'à cause des enfants lors du combat final contre Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas ce que semblait sous-entendre mère nature. Et, encore une fois connectée directement avec l'esprit de Bella, elle continua son explication :

- Non, mon enfant, tu n'aurais pas survécu. Tu as utilisé toute ta magie ce jour-là, et seule la magie de tes enfants t'a permis de survivre le temps que tu sois transformée en vampire.

Bella était vraiment très perplexe, faisant largement sourire la magie, alors qu'elle reprenait d'un ton rieur :

- Ne soit donc pas si surprise ! Les vampires sont des créatures magiques parmi les autres ! Combien de fois à tu toi-même répété à ton époux qu'il ne devait pas dévaloriser nature !

Bella ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel (foutu caractère !), consciente de se recevoir une leçon de morale de mère nature ! Mais elle ne releva pas, et la laissa continuer, faisant mine d'ignorer son ton moqueur :

- Ta transformation en vampire est probablement la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée. Ta puissance pouvait alors se révéler entièrement, sans être gênée par la faiblesse d'une enveloppe humaine…

Là-dessus, Bella ne pouvait rien dire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi puissante et libre qu'après sa transformation, mais depuis les Volturis, c'était une tout autre histoire…

- Cependant, continua la magie, il vint les Volturis et leur peur de tes enfants. Joyaux de la magie, il fallait que vous aide, Severus et toi, à les protéger d'Aro et de ce qu'il aurait pu leur faire. Tu sais, au fond de toi, quelle influence cet être maléfique aurait pu avoir sur tes enfants…

Automatiquement, Bella pensa à Jane. Son don si pur avait été souillé par le chef des Volturis, et Bella se souvenait, malheureusement, bien assez des souvenirs de Jane pour savoir qu'il y avait pris un plaisir malsain.

- L'équilibre du monde en va ainsi, mon enfant. Le bien et le mal, tous deux étant nécessaires et intimement liés. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais laisser tes enfants partir du côté du mal, ils sont tous deux beaucoup trop puissant pour cela…

Tu m'étonnes ! Pensa seulement Bella. La puissance des jumeaux lui donnait bien souvent le vertige, et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'Aro aurait pu leur faire. Elle était donc reconnaissante à la magie d'être intervenue, même si elle ne comprenait pas encore réellement de quelle manière…

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, pour être tout à fait honnête, reprit la créature, lisant toujours aussi facilement en Bella.

La vampire leva un sourcil, faisant sourire mère nature alors qu'elle continuait son explication :

- Je n'ai fait que changer la nature de ta magie, ainsi que celle de Severus.

« Que ? » Bella avait un arrière gout amer dans la bouche alors qu'elle voulait lui répondre qu'elle avait changé toute sa vie ! De vampire végétarienne enfin heureuse, elle était devenue une sorte de réceptacle pour les tourments des enfants et ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés dans ce sens. Chaque jour depuis son supplice augmentait. Elle qui était censée prendre la relève d'Albus à la tête de Poudlard, ne supportait même plus de se trouver en présence d'enfants ! N'était-ce pas ironique ?!

Trop ancrée dans ses sombres pensées, Bella ne voyait pas le regard tendre de mère nature posé sur elle, ni son petit sourire en coin qui aurait tout à fait pu correspondre à Albus dans ses bons jours !

La créature ne prononça pas un mot durant de longues minutes, laissant Bella maudire la magie elle-même et maugréer contre son infortune. A cet instant, mère nature compris que la jeune vampire n'était pas capable d'apprendre à maitriser ses nouveaux dons si facilement, comme elle l'avait pensé au départ. Elle était encore trop jeune, trop indomptable et trop têtue pour cela, à l'inverse de Severus qui avait pu comprendre ses nouveaux dons sans trop de mal finalement.

C'est pourquoi, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, la créature s'approcha doucement de Bella, posant une main sur son épaule, avant de lui murmurer :

- Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, enfant de la nature. Je vais brider ton pouvoir pour le moment, te laissant le temps de l'apprivoiser à ton rythme pendant ces prochaines années, en même temps que la maturité de ton esprit…

Bella haussa un sourcil, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la créature continuant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Dors, mon enfant, à ton réveil tout sera plus clair… mais n'oublie jamais que ces dons ne sont pas une malédiction, mais un véritable cadeau… demande donc à Edward d'analyser à nouveau ton sang…

Et alors qu'elle avait encore un millier de questions à poser à mère nature, Bella senti ses yeux se fermer contre sa volonté, et sombrer lentement dans ce qui lui sembla être un nuage cotonneux qui la fit frissonner. Le plus étrange pour elle fut sans doute d'avoir pleinement conscience d'être revenue dans son corps, auprès de Buck, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux, souhaitant faire le point avec elle-même un instant.

Son pouvoir était donc bridé ? Que cela signifiait-il réellement ? Allait-elle enfin pouvoir reprendre ses enfants dans ses bras sans souffrir le martyr ? Et puis, pourquoi mère nature l'avait fait venir à elle pour simplement brider ses dons ? Etait-elle à ce point immature et incapable de se contrôler ? … En étant tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, oui, elle semblait en effet à mille lieues d'être prête. Après tout, elle n'avait même pas vingt ans. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici, comment aurait-elle pu prétendre avoir la maturité suffisante pour être une matriarche digne de ce nom ?

Alors tout était peut-être finalement mieux ainsi. Elle allait grandir avec ce pouvoir et, l'espérait-elle, pourrait l'utiliser en toute sérénité d'ici quelques mois, ou années (ce qui lui allait très bien !). Donc, pour le moment, elle allait juste profiter du répit que lui offrait son manque de maturité : à savoir, n'être qu'une jeune vampire hybride, bien décidée à profiter de ses enfants, et de son mari… sans toutefois oublier ce qu'avait dit mère nature à propos de son sang… nul doute qu'elle allait demander à Edward de l'analyser au plus vite !

xxx

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Buck avait senti son amie revenir tout de suite mais, respectant son silence, il n'avait pas fait un bruit alors qu'elle demeurait perdue dans ses pensées. Cependant, quand il la vit soudain sourire largement, après avoir recouvré sa forme humaine, l'hippogriffe décida de rappeler sa présence à son amie par un léger bruit de gorge.

Bella ne sursauta pas, malgré sa surprise, et revint finalement sur terre, offrant cette fois un large sourire à Buck. L'hippogriffe s'approcha alors d'elle et frotta son gros bec avec délicatesse sur la joue de la jeune hybride. C'est seulement à cet instant que Bella se rendit compte que Crunch avait laissé place à sa forme humaine, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas réellement. Si elle avait assimilé une chose sur ses nouveaux dons, c'était bien qu'ils étaient intimement liés à l'instinct animal de sa panthère. Alors qu'elle ait retrouvé son apparence humaine n'était pas si étonnant.

Ne se posant pas d'avantage de question sur tout ce qu'il venait de se produire, Bella flatta le cou de son ami en chuchotant :

- Je suis là, mon ami. Pour de bon cette fois. Et je meurs d'envie de vérifier si je peux me trouver en présence de mes enfants sans perdre la raison. Ramène-moi, s'il te plait, je te raconterais tout en chemin…

L'hippogriffe s'ébroua, visiblement ravi de retrouver son amie, et il se courba devant Bella sans plus attendre, lui facilitant l'accès à son dos. Alors, un sourire radieux au visage, elle s'installa confortablement sur lui et apprécia comme d'habitude l'envol de Buck et la sensation de liberté qu'elle lui procurait.

xxx

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre des nouvelles de sa belle-fille, Carlisle avait fini par s'éclipser du manoir Black, pour retrouver Albus à Poudlard. Nul n'avait conscience qu'il allait rejoindre le vieil homme chaque jour depuis quelques semaines, même Edward qui ne voyait que la douleur de sa femme. Mais le sujet sur lequel ils travaillaient tous les deux était tout aussi important que le contrôle (ou plutôt l'actuel absence de contrôle…) de sa chère belle fille.

Si les pouvoirs de Bella et de Severus étaient une source intarissable de conversation entre les deux hommes, un autre sujet leur tenait encore plus à cœur : la croissance accélérée des jumeaux.

Lors de la découverte de la grossesse de Bella, Sirius avait ressorti ses notes concernant ses investigations sur les vampires, et sur les enfants hybrides. Et si tous avaient retenus que ces enfants survivaient sans problèmes (contrairement à leurs mères en général !), atteignant l'âge adulte vers sept ans de vie, nul (à part Albus et Carlisle) n'avaient vraiment retenu le rythme de cette croissance accélérée.

D'après les recherches de Sirius, l'enfant hybride devait vieillir progressivement durant sept années, soit environ deux à trois ans par année. Mais il était évident que, encore une fois, les jumeaux ne respectaient absolument pas cela.

Nés depuis presque neuf mois, ils avaient tout d'enfants d'environ dix ans, que ce soit d'un point de vue physique ou intellectuel. Si leur croissance avait largement diminuée lorsqu'ils avaient atteint leurs trois mois (où ils ressemblaient déjà à des enfants de six ans), il était indéniable que leur développement suivait une logique bien particulière… que ni Albus, ni Carliste, n'avaient pour le moment réussi à saisir…

Ils en étaient à analyser une énième idée farfelue d'Albus lorsque, subitement, une vive lumière blanche envahi le bureau directorial de Poudlard en éblouissant les deux hommes présents.

- Albus… souffla Carlisle avant de se taire devant l'apparition angélique à laquelle la lumière laissa soudain place.

Le vampire ne comprenait pas du tout qui pouvait bien se trouver devant lui, alors que le vieil homme, lui, se mit soudain à sourire de toutes ses dents, faisant pouffer bien malgré elle la magnifique apparition.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, ma chère, s'exclama Albus en souriant.

- Je ne puis vous retourner le compliment, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! Vous avez quand à vous pris un siècle !

Le vieux directeur pouffa de rire, sous le regard proprement ahuri de Carlisle, avant de répondre à ce qui semblait être une jeune femme aux yeux du médecin vampire :

- En effet ma chère amie, un siècle a bien dû s'écouler depuis votre dernière visite. J'étais alors un jeune homme fringant plein d'avenir que vous avez guidé avec une douceur que jamais je ne pourrais oublier… Je ne suis aujourd'hui plus qu'un vieil homme sans grand avenir, si bien que je ne puis que m'étonner de vous voir en ces lieux.

La sublime créature offrit un large sourire au vieil homme, ainsi qu'à un Carliste toujours aussi hébété, avant de répondre simplement :

- Je n'étais pas loin, alors j'ai voulu venir vous offrir mon aide, une dernière fois…

Cette fois, Albus fronça les sourcils, mais elle balaya sa question d'un geste de la main avant même qu'il ne la pose, et reprit avec un sourire moqueur :

- Mon cher Albus, vous manquez à tous vos devoirs ! Voyez donc l'air de votre compagnon ici présent ! Malgré sa grande intelligence, et les rouages de son cerveau lancés à toute vitesse, il est à mille lieues d'imaginer qui je peux bien être !

Albus se remit aussitôt à sourire, se souvenant maintenant pourquoi elle lui avait laissé un tel souvenir. Au-delà de qui elle était, il n'avait jamais pu oublier son côté taquin et léger, qui l'avait inspiré tout au long de son existence. C'est alors avec un sourire similaire au sien qu'il se tourna vers Carlisle, pour dire tout simplement :

- Mon cher ami, je te présente Mère nature !

Dire que le visage du vampire reflétait à cet instant la stupéfaction était un euphémisme. Il avait une telle expression, que les deux autres occupants du bureau ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Et, choqué au-delà du possible, Carlisle recouvra pourtant ses esprits grâce à ces rires : se laissant tomber au fond de son siège (alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être levé !), il ne put cependant que souffler :

- Par tous les dieux, comment ceci peut-il être possible !

Une moue adorable sur son visage d'ange (qui fit pouffer de rire Albus une fois de plus), la créature répondit à Carlisle d'un ton rieur :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme de votre intelligence puisse mettre en doute mon existence !

- Votre existence, non, bien sur ! Répondit aussitôt Carlisle. Mais votre présence dans ce bureau par contre…

- Vous ne pouvez lui reprocher ceci, intervint Albus alors que Mère nature souriait largement. Moi-même je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander ce que vous faites parmi nous aujourd'hui.

Carlisle remercia mentalement Albus pour son intervention, alors qu'une expression bien plus sérieuse s'affichait à présent sur le visage de la femme. Avec grâce, elle s'installa alors sur un des sièges vides faisant face au bureau d'Albus, avant de parler d'une voix douce :

- Vous souvenez-vous de ma dernière visite, mon cher Albus ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt, lui aussi redevenu sérieux. Je n'étais qu'un jeune homme aux pouvoirs si vastes que je me croyais incapable de me maitriser. Et vous m'avez rendu visite, dans mon sommeil, pour m'aider à contrôler mes dons. Ce jour-là, je suis devenu le mage blanc le plus puissant de ma génération, et de celles suivantes… jusqu'à la naissance d'Isabella.

- En effet, souffla Mère nature en souriant. Jusqu'à Isabella…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, incitant Albus à ajouter :

- Si bien que je ne comprends pas votre présence ici. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de vous bien plus que nous…

Cette fois, le sourire de la femme se fit plus grand encore, et elle répondit enfin en toute honnêteté :

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, mon cher. Et sachez que je la quitte à l'instant !

Si Carlisle hoqueta de surprise, Albus, lui, soupira de soulagement. Mais aucun des deux n'intervint, laissant Mère nature s'expliquer :

- J'ai voulu l'aider à maitriser ces nouveaux dons, mais je n'ai pu que me rendre à l'évidence : tous ces pouvoirs que je lui ai confiés sont trop pour elle, pour le moment. J'ai donc bridé ses dons de matriarches au fond d'elle, lui laissant le temps de murir doucement et de s'assagir… par bien des côtés ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, et mes siècles d'existence m'ont fait oublier la fragilité des créatures vivantes, quelles qu'elles soient.

Devant l'air stupéfait des deux hommes, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, avant d'ajouter :

- Elle avait l'air très satisfaite de mon intervention, ne vous inquiétez pas mes chers amis ! Elle va pouvoir retrouver ses enfants en toute sérénité, et son don se révèlera doucement au fil du temps. Elle est d'ailleurs en route pour chez elle, et j'allais retrouver mon plan de conscience moi aussi quand j'ai senti vos interrogations…

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard, ayant bien compris de quoi elle voulait parler, et aucun des deux n'eut envie de l'interrompre, trop impatients d'entendre ce qu'elle allait manifestement leur apprendre. Et elle épargna leurs nerfs en s'expliquant aussitôt :

- J'ai mis beaucoup de pression sur ses jeunes épaules, et je dois avouer qu'elle a toujours su relever les défis et les obstacles que j'ai dressé sur son chemin. Alors, lorsque les jumeaux sont venus au monde, j'ai voulu intervenir dans l'ordre normal des choses, afin que leurs vies soient la plus normale possible, malgré leur nature… J'aurais aimé leur donner une croissance normale, mais cela était impossible : ils sont trop puissant, et leur magie avait cruellement besoin de se développement accéléré, ou ils n'auraient pas survécus…

Ceci, les deux hommes l'avaient compris au bout de quelques semaines de recherche, mais ils ne voyaient pas où elle voulait en venir. Ils furent donc vite fixés lorsqu'elle continua :

- Alors j'ai juste entrepris de modifier le rythme de leur croissance : en leur offrant un développement extrêmement rapide durant leur première année de vie, j'ai rendu possible leur croissance normale pour les six autres années à venir.

Les deux hommes hoquetèrent de surprise, peu sur d'avoir bien compris ce que mère nature venait de leur dire. Cette dernière pouffa de rire, avant de reprendre :

- Vous avez bien compris, messieurs. D'ici le premier septembre, les jumeaux continueront à grandir pour atteindre onze ans. Puis, ils grandiront comme des enfants normaux, jusqu'à atteindre dix-sept ans… où ils se figeront bien sûr pour l'éternité ! Tel est mon cadeau, je vous laisse le soin de l'expliquer à Isabella et Edward.

- Je suis certain qu'elle aurait aimé vous remercier pour cela, intervint Albus. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit directement ?

- Elle avait bien d'autres questions en tête à cet instant, mon cher. Et puis, vous deux analysez la croissance des enfants depuis des semaines, alors j'ai estimé que cela vous plairait de l'expliquer vous-même à votre famille !

Le même sourire se dessina sur les visages des deux hommes, révélant que Mère nature avait visé juste, une fois de plus. Alors, sachant qu'elle avait déjà passé bien trop de temps à s'occuper des affaires des vivants, la magnifique créature se releva en souriant avant de dire :

- Je dois à présent vous laisser, chers amis. Soyez bénis, enfants de la magie, et vivez en paix !

Tous deux auraient voulu ajouter quelque chose, ne serait-ce que la remercier, mais elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, dans une aveuglante lumière blanche, laissant dernière elle deux hommes positivement stupéfaits.

xxx

Le chemin du retour avait paru durer une éternité pour Bella, impatiente de retrouver ses enfants. Mais à présent, alors que Buck avait atterrit dans le jardin du manoir, elle doutait de son contrôle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayée par ces retrouvailles avec ses trésors.

Sentant le désarroi de son amie, Buck la poussa doucement dans le dos, souhaitant lui donner du courage. Alors, après avoir offert une douce caresse en remerciement à l'hippogriffe, Bella prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Il lui suffisait de se fier aux sons pour savoir que ses enfants, et les autres habitants réguliers du manoir, étaient toujours installés au salon. Alors, n'hésitant plus, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son amour d'un pas rapide, avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée du salon.

Les jumeaux et Jane étaient installés par terre, sur un épais tapis, alors que les adultes parlaient de tout et de rien un peu plus loin. Seul Edward était de côté, son regard triste posé sur les enfants, et son corps tendu.

Mais, dès qu'elle arriva à l'entrée de la pièce, tous relevèrent la tête vers elle d'un même mouvement, bien que nul ne parla. Tous étaient comme figés, attendant que Bella dise ou face quelque chose. Et cette dernière avait bien envie de se mettre à pleurer alors qu'elle ne sentait pas l'inquiétude de ses enfants, pourtant facilement lisible sur leurs visages.

Alors, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement avant de s'accroupir et d'ouvrir ses bras en grand, dans une invitation silencieuse. Et, dans un cri simultané de pure joie, les jumeaux se levèrent d'un bond pour aller se jeter littéralement dans les bras de leur mère, sous les regards attendris et rassurés des adultes, et celui hésitant de Jane.

- Oh mes bébés, souffla Bella, alors qu'elle refermait son étreinte sur les jumeaux. Mes bébés, vous m'avez tellement manqué !

- Tu nous as manqué aussi maman, murmura Jacob entre deux sanglots.

- Oh oui, trop manqué, appuya Miley, ses larmes inondant les vêtements de sa mère.

- Chut, mes trésors, ne pleurez pas… tout va bien aller à présent !

- Promis ? Demanda Miley en relevant la tête une seconde.

- Promis. Répondit Bella en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

La petite se jeta alors une fois de plus dans les bras de sa mère, que Jacob n'avait pas quittés. Riant face à leur étreinte de pieuvre, Bella se laissa tomber sur les fesses pour les caler d'avantage contre elle, Jacob dans le creux de son bras droit, et Miley contre sa poitrine, avant de lever doucement la tête vers Jane. Cette dernière ne pleurait pas, chose impossible pour le vampire qu'elle était, mais son regard révélait tant de tristesse que Bella en eut le souffle coupé une seconde. Elle savait qu'elle aussi avait beaucoup souffert de cette situation, et surtout qu'elle culpabilisait énormément, à tort bien sûr. Elle lui offrit donc un sourire radieux à elle aussi, avant de tendre son bras gauche en murmurant :

- Alors boucle d'or, qu'attends-tu pour venir embrasser ta mère ?

Jane hoqueta de surprise, alors que les adultes, Edward y compris, se mettaient à rire de soulagement. Et quand elle entendit les jumeaux rire eux aussi, leurs larmes oubliées, elle se précipita dans les bras de Bella dans réfléchir d'avantage.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle dans le cou de Bella. Pardon maman… je suis si désolée, c'est…

- Chut, coupa Bella. Rien n'est de ta faute, ma belle. Rien du tout. Ce n'est de la faute d'aucun d'entre vous…

Son ton n'admettait aucune réponse, et la force de son étreinte fit bien comprendre aux enfants qu'elle pensait chacun de ses mots. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment elle avait pu se maitriser parfaitement en si peu de temps, mais ils en étaient juste heureux, et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu que ce câlin ne cesse, tout comme Bella d'ailleurs.

Mais elle sentait ce regard sur elle, ce regard qui avait changé toute sa vie, quelques années auparavant, et elle ne pouvait l'occulter plus longtemps. Alors, sans diminuer la force de son étreinte sur les enfants, elle leva doucement son regard vers son époux, se délectant de toutes les émotions qui passaient au fond de ses yeux ambrés. Elle savait qu'il avait souffert de cette situation lui aussi, mais elle savait surtout que tout allait enfin redevenir normal… enfin si tant est que quelque chose était normal dans leur famille de fou !

xxx

Le silence avait duré de longues minutes, les adultes, soulagés, ne voulant pas rompre le moment de tendresse que Bella partageait avec ses enfants.

Mais l'arrivée soudaine de Carliste et Albus changea quelque peu l'atmosphère, alors que le vieil homme s'exclamait sans préambule :

- Alors Bella, comment as-tu trouvé Mère nature ?

Bella sourit, tandis que tous les autres (sauf Carlisle) sursautaient de stupeur et d'incompréhension face à la remarque d'Albus. Alors, pendant les minutes qui suivirent, elle leur expliqua sa rencontre avec Mère nature, et les conséquences sur ses dons. N'omettant rien (même pas son manque de maturité), elle fut soulagée d'un poids supplémentaire à la fin de son discourt, alors que tous les autres étaient purement et simplement stupéfaits. Mais, ne perdant pas (plus) le nord, Bella demanda à la fin de son explication :

- Albus, comment saviez-vous que Mère nature m'était apparue ?

Le vieil homme sourit largement, comme Carlisle à côté de lui. Et, profitant de l'ébahissement des autres, il expliqua lui aussi son entrevue avec la créatrice de la magie elle-même.

Cette fois, les plus surpris, et les plus émus aussi, furent sans conteste Bella et Edward, alors que les jumeaux avaient suivi la conversation avec un intérêt particulier. Et alors que le couple était bien trop ému (et heureux) pour aligner deux mots, ce fut Miley qui s'exclama la première, sous le regard extasié de son jumeaux :

- Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir faire nos sept années à Poudlard !

Et alors que Severus et Sirius blêmissaient (oh misère, fuyons !), les autres ne purent que se mettre à rire, une même pensée en tête : merci Mère nature !

* * *

_Et voilà pour cette fois !_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Et je promets d'essayer de ne pas attendre 9 mois de plus pour poster la suite ! (je vais profiter de min congés maternité…)_

_A très vite, n'oubliez pas mes reviews !_

_Gros bisous_

_Haley_


End file.
